


Ein Besserwisser zum Verlieben

by quiekemaus



Category: n/o
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 96
Words: 302,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Manchmal nehmen Gefühle seltsame Wege.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die realen Personen gehören selbstverständlich ausschließlich sich selber und nicht mir. Nichts liegt mir ferner, als irgendjemandem zu schaden. Die Idee ist lediglich meiner ziemlich verrückten Fantasie entsprungen. Ach ja, und Geld verdiene ich hiermit natürlich auch keins.

"Das war's wieder für heute von ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘. Wir freuen uns sehr aufs nächste Mal, wenn die Jagd wieder beginnt. Tschüss und guten Abend."  
Alexander lächelte noch einmal in die Fernsehkamera, dann drehte er sich zu den Kandidaten der von ihm moderierten Quizshow um.  
„Ihr wart super, aber leider hat es nicht ganz gereicht.“, gab er anerkennend von sich.  
Peter, der Teamkapitän, zuckte in einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Verständnis mit den Schultern, während er und seine drei Mitspieler sich von ihren Plätzen hinter dem Ratepult erhoben.  
„Ja, war schade, aber dabei sein ist alles. Der Jäger war einfach zu stark heute. Trotzdem war es eine tolle Erfahrung und hat viel Spaß gemacht.“  
„Wollt ihr noch ein paar Worte mit Herrn Klussmann wechseln? Ich denke, er wartet Backstage schon auf euch. Kommt mit.“, bot Alexander an, woraufhin die Kandidaten sofort nickten.  
Während im Fernsehstudio schon wieder eifrige Geschäftigkeit herrschte, wie es nach jedem Tag, an dem drei neue Folgen der Quizshow aufgezeichnet wurden, üblich war, folgte die kleine Gruppe der Kandidaten ihrem Moderator in Richtung Studioausgang. Wie von Alexander versichert, gab es noch ein kurzes Treffen zwischen ihnen und dem Jäger, der heute von Sebastian Klussmann - genannt 'Der Besserwisser' - verkörpert wurde. Dann verschwand jeder in seiner Garderobe und es kehrte Ruhe ein.

Alexander ließ sich auf den Stuhl seines recht spärlich eingerichteten Umkleideraums fallen und schloss kurz die Augen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie sehr ihn dieser Drehtag geschlaucht, aber auch von seinen privaten Problemen abgelenkt hatte. Es waren zwar nun schon einige Wochen vergangen, seitdem er sich von seiner Lebensgefährtin Julia getrennt und aus Rücksicht auf ihre beiden Kinder aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung ausgezogen war, doch so richtig konnte er sich immer noch nicht an seine neue Lebenssituation gewöhnen. Zu allem Übel hatte nun auch die Presse davon Wind bekommen, weil Julia mit einem neuen Mann an ihrer Seite gesehen worden war. Alexander und Julia hatten bereits im Vorfeld besprochen, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen wollten, und so war lediglich ein kurzes Statement darüber veröffentlich worden, dass sie bereits seit geraumer Zeit kein Paar mehr waren.

Gerade als Alexander dabei war, sich das Make-up aus dem Gesicht zu entfernen, klopfte es.  
„Ist offen.“, ließ er die Person vor seiner Tür wissen, die sich als die Aufnahmeleiterin der Fernsehsendung herausstellte.  
„Hey Alex, wir wollten mit ein paar Leuten gleich beim Italiener um die Ecke noch was essen. Bist du auch dabei?“, wollte die junge Frau wissen.  
„Gerne, Tina. Ich hab heute sonst nichts mehr vor. Gib mir noch zehn Minuten, dann bin ich startklar.“

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte eine Gruppe von zwölf Personen das Restaurant erreicht und es sich an den vom Kellner eilig zusammengeschobenen Tischen bequem gemacht. Die Speisekarten wurden gereicht und schon beim Lesen lief Alexander das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
„Wissen Sie, ob das Saltimbocca hier gut ist, Herr Bommes?“, wurde er plötzlich vom Jäger Sebastian Klussmann angesprochen.  
Alexander blickte auf und sah den jungen Studenten mit dem akkuraten Seitenscheitel und der Nerd-Brille an.  
„Da muss ich leider passen. Ich lande hier eigentlich immer bei Pizza oder den Nudelgerichten.“, gab er entschuldigend zurück und erntete ein verständiges Nicken.  
„Nudeln wäre natürlich auch eine Idee. Die Tortellini al forno klingen gut.“  
Während Sebastian wieder in seiner Speisekarte vertieft war, musterte Alexander ihn von der Seite. Es faszinierte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue, wie breit das Wissensspektrum war, das der sympathische Quizsportler, genau wie seine drei übrigen Jäger-Kollegen, schon in seinem noch jungen Alter von nur sechsundzwanzig Jahren besaß.  
„Ja, ich glaube, das nehme ich.“, ließ Sebastian schließlich verlauten, klappte seine Speisekarte zu und schaute zu Alexander, der sich nun seinerseits schnell wieder der Menüauswahl widmete.

Während die Kollegen auf ihr Essen warteten, entwickelten sich eine Reihe munterer Tischgespräche. Man unterhielt sich über die in den vergangenen Tagen bereits aufgezeichneten Folgen der Quizsendung, die Kandidaten, bei denen einige schräge Vögel dabei gewesen waren, und weitere erheiternde Begebenheiten.  
Lediglich Alexander verhielt sich heute für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich ruhig, was auch den anderen auffiel.  
„Was ist los, Alex? Haben dich die Kandidaten heute so geschafft, dass du gleich am Tisch einschläfst?“, zog Tina ihren Moderator auf und hatte damit die Lacher der anderen auf ihrer Seite.  
Alexander, der nicht wollte, dass die Kollegen etwas von seinem seelischen Tief, das eine Folge der Trennung war, mitbekamen, nickte träge.  
„Ja, irgendwie war es ein anstrengender Tag. Ich glaub, ich werde hier heute nicht sehr alt.“, gab er den anderen zu verstehen, die sich prompt über ihn lustig machten.  
„Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Herrn Klussmann, Alex. Der ist noch frisch wie der junge Morgen, obwohl er die ganze Arbeit mit den Kandidaten hatte.“  
Erneut blickte Alexander zu Sebastian, der wider Erwarten nicht lachte, sondern ihn ein wenig besorgt betrachtete.  
Die Situation wurde unterbrochen vom Kellner, der die ersten Gerichte brachte und dem Alexander stumm dafür dankte, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm ablenkte.  
Nachdem jeder sein Essen bekommen hatte, kehrte ein gefräßiges Schweigen ein, das nur hin und wieder von Bekundungen, wie köstlich die Speisen waren, unterbrochen wurde.  
Alexander erkundigte sich bei Sebastian über die Qualität der Tortellini und erhielt ein begeistertes Nicken zur Antwort.

„Können Sie mir dann bitte gleich auch die Rechnung fertigmachen?“, bat Alexander den Kellner, als dieser die Teller vom Tisch räumte.  
„Ich würde auch gerne zahlen.“, schloss sich Sebastian an und blickte entschuldigend in die Runde.  
„Leider habe ich noch eine Verabredung mit meinem Notebook und der Hausarbeit für die Uni. Daher werde ich mir gleich ein Taxi rufen.“  
Alexander schmunzelte. „Ach ja, der Jäger ohne Führerschein. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Sie gerne mit zum Hotel nehmen. Ich fahre doch sowieso dorthin. Es sei denn, Sie sind auch ein schlechter Beifahrer.“  
„Einen besseren Beifahrer finden Sie nirgendwo, Herr Bommes.“, gab der Student prompt zurück, kannte er doch die nicht ernst gemeinten Frotzeleien, mit denen Jäger und Moderator in der Quizsendung stets für Erheiterung der Kandidaten und des Publikums sorgten.

Gut zwanzig Minuten später verließen die beiden Männer die Hotelgarage, in der Alexanders Auto parkte. Während der kurzen Fahrt hatten sie sich allgemein über das Weltgeschehen unterhalten und wieder einmal fiel dem Moderator auf, wie vielseitig interessiert und belesen der junge Quizsportler war.  
„Na dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Herr Bommes. Und vielen Dank für den Taxidienst.“, verabschiedete sich Sebastian.  
„Gute Nacht Herr Klussmann. Oder eher gesagt viel Erfolg bei der Arbeit für die Uni.“  
„Danke, danke. Motiviert bin ich nicht gerade, aber die Hausarbeit schreibt sich leider nicht von selbst. Und außerdem fehlt es mir an einer Ausrede, weshalb ich heute noch weiter faulenzen dürfte.“, gab der Student ehrlich und mit einem leichten Schmunzeln im Gesicht zu.  
Verwundert sah Alexander ihn an. „Ja was ist das denn für eine Arbeitseinstellung? Faulenzen? Wo gibt es denn sowas? Lust auf einen Absacker an der Hotelbar?“  
Nun war er derjenige, der schmunzelte. Die Reaktion von Sebastian ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.  
„Na wenn Sie mich so fragen, dann kann ich ja nicht nein sagen. Schließlich muss ich es ausnutzen, dass Sie mal nett zu mir sind.“  
„Merken Sie es sich gut. Das wird nicht so schnell wieder vorkommen.“, stieg Alexander in die nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Neckerei mit ein.

Sie schlugen gemeinsam den Weg zur Hotelbar ein, wo sie an einem Tisch Platz nahmen und jeder ein Bier bestellten. Alexander empfand es als sehr angenehm, dass außer ihnen nur wenige andere Menschen ihren Abend dort ausklingen lassen wollten. Viel Gesellschaft, womöglich noch Fans seiner Fernsehsendungen, die ihn erkannten und unbedingt mit ihm ins Gespräch kommen wollten, konnte er an diesem Tag nicht mehr ertragen.

Zunächst schwiegen die beiden Männer sich an, doch es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Auf einmal sah der Moderator seinen jungen Tischnachbarn stirnrunzelnd an.  
„Sagen Sie mal, Herr Klussmann, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt eigentlich schon?“  
Lange musste Sebastian nicht überlegen. „Im Frühjahr vor drei Jahren haben wir meine ersten Folgen für die Sendung aufgezeichnet. Ich hätte damals nicht gedacht, dass es für mich mehr als diese vier Folgen werden würden.“  
„Warum nicht? Die Sendung kam doch damals schon ganz gut an.“, überlegte Alexander irritiert.  
„Nein, die Sendung ist toll, aber ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Jäger häufiger wechseln und die Sache nach den vier Folgen schon für mich abgehakt.“, erklärte Sebastian.  
Verstehend nickte Alexander, dann hob er sein Bierglas an und prostete dem Quizsportler zu.  
„Auf die nächsten mindestens drei Jahre – hoffentlich auch mit Ihnen.“  
Sebastian tat es im gleich. „Aber nur, wenn Sie weiter moderieren.“  
Die beiden Männer nahmen einen tiefen Schluck ihrer Getränke.  
„Also eigentlich ist das ja schon ziemlich bescheuert.“, grinste Alexander plötzlich und erntete einen verwunderten Blick von Sebastian.  
„Was? Dass wir hier sitzen und noch was trinken, obwohl wir beide aus dem Restaurant geflohen sind?“  
„Nein.“, er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich musste nur gerade darüber nachdenken, dass ich die Jäger in jeder Sendung sehe und die Kandidaten immer nur einmal. Und mit den Kandidaten bin ich sofort per Du.“  
„Es gehört nun mal zum Sendungskonzept, dass Sie als Moderator auf der Seite der Kandidaten stehen und somit für uns Jäger ein natürliches Feindbild darstellen.“, gab Sebastian zu bedenken.  
„Nein, das meinte ich so doch gar nicht.“, schüttelte Alexander erneut den Kopf. „Klar gehört das zur Sendung, aber wieso ziehen wir das auch hinter der Bühne durch? Das ist doch echt totaler Quatsch. Oder?“  
„Naja, eigentlich schon. Die Abneigung ist schließlich nur gespielt - hoffe ich.“  
„Das hoffe ich doch auch. Also... ich bin Alex.“ Der Moderator erhob sein Glas und prostete dem Studenten zu, der es ihm gleichtat.  
„Sebastian. Oder Klussi. Ganz wie du magst.“  
Alexander lachte laut auf.  
„Ihr habt wohl alle irgendwelche Spitznamen. Klussi, KO... wie heißen die anderen beiden? Jacky? Waldi?“  
„Basti und… nicht lachen… Holli. KO auch gerne mal Klotto, aber das mag er nicht.“ Selbst Sebastian musste jetzt lachen.  
„Naja, auf jeden Fall seid ihr alle vier super Typen. Für die Namen könnt ihr ja nichts.“

Wieder kehrte Schweigen zwischen ihnen ein.  
Diesmal war es Sebastian, der als Erster das Wort ergriff.  
„Ich will ja nicht indiskret sein, Alex, aber vorhin im Restaurant, warst du da wirklich müde?“  
„Wieso meinst du?“, wunderte sich der Ältere.  
„Nun ja, ich hatte halt den Eindruck, dass dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen ist und die Müdigkeit nur eine Ausrede war, damit es keiner merkt.“  
Erstaunt stellte Alexander fest, dass Sebastian seine Maske durchschaut hatte.  
„Lernt man Menschenkenntnis auch beim Quiz?“  
„Nein, die hat man oder man hat sie eben nicht. Willst du drüber reden?“  
Der Moderator zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob...“  
„Hey, war nur eine Idee.“, winkte Sebastian ab. „Manchmal redet es sich mit einem Außenstehenden ja leichter, aber ich will dich zu nichts drängen.“  
„Nein, Sebastian, es ist nicht wegen dir, sondern weil es mir hier zu öffentlich ist. Man kann nie wissen, wer alles zuhört.“  
„Dann vielleicht woanders?“  
„Wenn du magst, lade ich dich zu einem Drink in meinem Hotelzimmer ein.“

Sie zögerten nicht lange, bis sie sich auf den Weg machten.  
„Na, ich sehe, dass die ARD dem Moderator mehr Luxus gönnt als dem Jäger.“, stellte Sebastian mit einem schmunzelnden Blick auf die einladende Sitzgruppe in Sebastians Hotelzimmer fest. „Bei mir gibt es nur ein Bett, einen Schrank und einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl.“  
„Sie haben sich eben gedacht, dass einem Studenten, der an seiner Hausarbeit arbeiten möchte, ein Schreibtisch genügt. Ich hoffe, ich bin nun nicht schuld, wenn du nicht rechtzeitig damit fertig wirst?“  
Sebastian winkte ab. „Ach Quatsch, ich bin fast durch und hätte vermutlich sowieso nicht viel gemacht heute. Und dem unmoralischen Angebot, dich in deinem Zimmer zu besuchen, konnte ich nun wirklich nicht widerstehen."  
„Okay, dann bin ich beruhigt. Mach es dir bequem. Bekommst du noch ein Bier oder lieber was Anderes?“  
Alexander öffnete den kleinen Kühlschrank, in dem sich einige Getränke befanden.  
„Eins geht denke ich noch. Danke dir.“  
Sofort nahm der Student einen Schluck aus der Flasche, dann wechselte er das Thema und wurde ernst.  
„Also, magst du erzählen, was dich bedrückt? Wenn nicht, ist das auch in Ordnung.“  
Seufzend ließ sich Alexander neben Sebastian auf das kleine Sofa fallen.  
„Du hast es vielleicht schon mitbekommen. Julia und ich haben uns getrennt.“  
„Deine Frau?“  
„Wir waren nicht verheiratet. Das macht die Sache etwas einfacher. Sofern sowas einfach sein kann, wenn zwei Kinder mit im Spiel sind.“  
Bedrückt senkte er den Kopf und stieß erneut einen Seufzer aus.  
„Wie lange wart ihr zusammen?“, wollte der Jäger wissen.  
„Sieben Jahre. Zuletzt hat es einfach nicht mehr gepasst. Wir waren wohl doch zu verschieden.“  
Ein betretenes Schwiegen kehrte zwischen den Männern ein. Sebastian wusste nicht so recht, was er dem älteren und sicherlich lebenserfahreneren Moderator entgegnen sollte, ohne dass es abgedroschen klang.  
„Klar, dass dich die Trennung runterzieht.“, begann er vorsichtig und wurde von seinem Gegenüber unterbrochen.  
„Das ist es irgendwie nicht mal. Wir sind ja schon ein paar Wochen getrennt. Aber heute kam die Sache eben wieder hoch, weil die BILD eine Schlagzeile draus gemacht hat und jetzt alle Welt auch noch weiß, dass Julie schon einen Neuen hat.“  
Verwundert hob Sebastian eine Augenbraue an.  
„Hätte ich vielleicht mal lesen sollen. Das Thema ist komplett an mir vorbeigegangen. Eifersüchtig auf den Neuen?“  
„Nein. Ich liebe Julie nicht mehr. Wir waren zum Schluss nur noch wegen der beiden Jungs und aus Gewohnheit zusammen. Und da wir nicht im Streit auseinandergegangen sind, werden wir uns auch weiter gut arrangieren. Die Jungs bleiben bei Julie wohnen, schon alleine, weil ich viel unterwegs bin, aber ich kann sie jederzeit sehen. Momentan wohne ich zwar zum Teil bei meinen Eltern in der Nähe von Kiel und zum Teil hier im Hotel, aber ich werde mir in Kürze wieder eine feste Bleibe in Hamburg suchen und dann wird alles leichter.“, sprach der Ältere sich selber Mut zu.  
„Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, wieso du im Hotel übernachtest. Aber wenn das erst mal alles erledigt ist, wirst du sicher bald über die Trennung hinweg sein.“  
Der Student dachte kurz nach, was er noch entgegnen könnte, beschloss aber dann, dass es wohl jedes weitere Wort nicht besser gemacht hätte.  
„Sorry, ich bin kein guter Beziehungsratgeber.“  
„Mir sind Leute, die mich nicht mit guten Tipps überhäufen, momentan sowieso irgendwie lieber. Das machen schon viel zu Viele.“

Auch Alexander nahm nun wieder einen Schluck seines Bieres, bevor er Sebastian interessiert und mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln musterte.  
„Und? Was ist mit dir?“  
„Was soll mit mir sein?“, entgegnete der Gefragte sichtlich irritiert.  
„Ich meine die Frage, die du angeblich nicht mehr hören kannst. Die nach deinem Beziehungsstatus auf Facebook.“  
Sebastian lachte.  
„Ach, das meinst du. Den Text hat sich einer der Redakteure einfallen lassen, weil er wohl dachte, dass dann mehr junges weibliches Publikum einschaltet. Ich habe zwar eine private Facebookseite, allerdings gibt es dort gar keine Info über meinen Beziehungsstatus. Aber wenn du schon fragst: ungebunden und frei.“  
„So ein attraktiver und noch dazu gebildeter junger Mann ist noch zu haben? Das kann ich mir ja kaum vorstellen.“, wunderte der Moderator sich. „War denn bei den Kandidaten niemand dabei, der dir gefallen hätte? Es gab doch schon einige nette und gutaussehende Mädels, die sicher nicht gerade uninteressiert waren.“  
Mit einem Mal druckste Sebastian ein wenig herum und schien kurz mit sich zu hadern, ob er sich dem Moderator weiter öffnen sollte.  
„Mädels interessieren mich generell nicht wirklich.“, gab er schließlich zu und musste darüber schmunzeln, dass Alexander sich fast an seinem Getränk verschluckte.  
„Ach, du fischst auf der anderen Seite des Ufers? Damit hatte ich jetzt so gar nicht gerechnet.“  
„Wie solltest du auch damit rechnen? Ich hoffe, es ist kein Problem für dich?“ Sebastian warf Alexander einen prüfenden, fast schon unsicheren Blick zu.  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht.“, gab der Ältere zurück, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, was er sagte. „Mich hatten nur kurz meine Antennen im Stich gelassen.“  
Nun war es Sebastian, dem die Verwunderung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
„Du hast Antennen dafür?“, fragte er verblüfft nach.  
„Eigentlich schon, aber wahrscheinlich haben sieben Jahre Julia sie einrosten lassen.“  
Mit einem leichten Grinsen nahm der Ältere einen weiteren Schluck Bier zu sich, ehe er weitersprach.  
„Na dann frage ich mal anders. War kein heißer junger Mann, der in dein Beuteschema passt, unter den Kandidaten? Einige waren doch ziemlich lecker."  
Ein geheimnisvolles Funkeln lag in den Augen des Studenten.  
„Glaub mir, Alex, mein Beuteschema willst du gar nicht wissen. Aber jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht. Lerne ich da etwa gerade die dunkle Seite des smarten Alexander Bommes kennen?“  
Wieder hob Sebastian die rechte Augenbraue an, etwas, das schon in der Sendung zu einer Art Markenzeichen von ihm geworden war.  
„Meine dunkle Seite würde sich sogar sehr für Ihr Beuteschema interessieren, Herr Klussmann.“, raunte der Moderator ihm verführerisch zu.  
„Die jungen männlichen Kandidaten entsprechen jedenfalls nicht meinem Beuteschema, Herr Bommes.“, ging Sebastian auf das Spiel ein und rückte etwas näher an den Älteren heran. „Als ehrgeiziger Jäger interessiert mich eher der rattenscharfe Moderator.“  
Wieder bewegte sich die rechte Augenbraue für einen Moment um einige Zentimeter nach oben, während ein anzügliches Lächeln sein Gesicht zierte.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken und er leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen, während seine Hand sich langsam unter das Shirt des Studenten schob und dessen nackte Haut berührte. Dann beugte er sich ein wenig zu ihm herüber, bis sich ihre Lippen zu einem neugierigen Kuss trafen.  
„Für die Vorrunde war das ja schon mal ein gutes Ergebnis“, stellte Alexander fest, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander getrennt hatten, und ließ es ein wenig so klingen, als moderiere er seine Quizsendung.  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was der Jäger bietet.“  
Sebastian ließ sich auf das Spiel ein und setzte seinen arrogantesten Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
„Wenn Sie die Hasenfußvariante wählen und sich weiter von mir entfernen wollen, biete ich Ihnen an, jetzt Ihr Zimmer zu verlassen und brav schlafen zu gehen.“  
Schnell schüttelte Alexander den Kopf.  
„Das ist schon ein bisschen unverschämt von Ihnen, Herr Klussmann, aber das kennt man ja. Welches Angebot haben Sie auf der oberen Stufe?"  
„Wenn Sie sich etwas trauen und näher an mich heranrücken wollen, biete ich Ihnen an, den Abend gemeinsam in Ihrem Bett fortzusetzen.“  
Obwohl Alexander damit gerechnet und es sich auch erhofft hatte, schluckte er kurz. Viel zu lange war seine letzte sexuelle Begegnung mit einem Mann inzwischen her. Zudem fragte er sich, ob es richtig wäre, sich ohne weiter zu überlegen auf den jungen Studenten einzulassen.  
„Ich wähle die Risikovariante.“, ließ er ihn jedoch schließlich wissen und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, wie sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Sebastians Gesicht breitmachte.  
„Wer von uns beiden stellt denn nun eigentlich die Quizfragen, wenn du Kandidat und Moderator in einer Person bist?“, erkundigte sich der Jäger feixend.  
„Das können wir ausdiskutieren, wenn die Spielrunde vorbei ist.“  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Alexander von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa und reichte Sebastian eine Hand, damit dieser seinem Beispiel folgte.

Erneut verschlossen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, der jedoch deutlich intensiver war, als noch der erste. Gleichzeitig bewegten sie sich langsam auf das breite Bett zu und ließen sich so darauf sinken, dass Sebastian über dem Moderator kniete. Ohne Scheu ließ er seine Zunge zwischen Alexanders Lippen gleiten, während seine Hände sich daranmachten, dem Anderen das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Alexander, der sich zunächst eher passiv verhalten hatte, ließ nun seine Zunge geschickt um die des Studenten kreisen und fuhr erneut mit seinen Händen unter dessen Shirt, das im Eifer des Gefechts bereits ein Stück hochgerutscht war. Lange ließ der junge Mann sich nicht bitten, sondern unterbrach für einen kurzen Moment sein Tun, legte seine Nerd-Brille auf dem Nachttisch ab und zog sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung das störende Oberteil über den Kopf. Dann zog er Alexander in eine sitzende Position, half ihm aus seinem Hemd und setzte gleichzeitig das Spiel ihrer Zungen fort.  
Eine ganze Weile verbrachten Sie so damit, sich zu küssen und mit den Händen den Oberkörper des Anderen zu erkunden.  
"Ich glaube, ich darf jetzt mal eine Stufe weiter runtergehen.", stellte Alexander irgendwann neckend fest, drückte Sebastian von seiner sitzenden in eine liegende Position und begann damit, seine Brustwarzen behutsam mit der Zunge und den Zähnen zu bearbeiten. Der Jüngere, der mit diesem plötzlichen Stellungswechsel nicht gerechnet hatte, sog scharf die Luft ein, als er Alexanders Lippen an seiner Brust spürte. Um nicht untätig dazuliegen, fuhr er ihm mit einer Hand sanft in den Nacken und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern von einer Gänsehaut überzogen war. Genießerisch schloss der Student die Augen und gab sich ganz den zarten Liebkosungen hin, die auch ihm schon lange nicht mehr vergönnt gewesen waren. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut langsam in tiefere Regionen schoss, versuchte aber, sich nicht zu sehr darauf zu konzentrieren, und das Risiko einzugehen, dass der Abend ein vorzeitiges Ende fand.  
Alexanders Zunge war inzwischen von Sebastians Brustwarzen zu seinem Bauchnabel gewandert, den er zärtlich umkreiste. Plötzlich hielt er inne und sah den Studenten fragend an.  
"Darf ich noch eine Stufe weiter runter?"  
Sebastian nutzte die Pause, schüttelte den Kopf und sorgte mit einer geschickten Bewegung dafür, dass der Moderator nun unter ihm lag.  
"Gespielt wird abwechselnd, erst bin ich dran."  
Er zwickte dem Älteren neckend in die Brustwarze und drückte ihm gleichzeitig einen versöhnlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, den Alexander nur zu gerne erwiderte. Dann küsste er sich vom Mund des Anderen über dessen Hals bis hin zu den Brustwarzen, die sich ihm schon vor Erregung entgegenstreckten. Geschickt nahm er eine zwischen seine Lippen und sog mal zärtlicher, mal forscher daran, während seine Hand die andere liebkoste. Er spürte, wie Alexanders Erregung mit jeder Sekunde weiter anstieg, ließ sich jedoch davon nicht in seinem Tun unterbrechen. Nach einer Weile setzte er den Weg seiner Lippen fort und küsste sich bis hinunter zum Bauchnabel, bevor er mit der Zunge die feine Haarlinie von dort bis zum Bund von Alexanders Jeans nachfuhr. Mit einer flinken Handbewegung öffnete er zunächst den Gürtel der Hose, bevor er sich an Knopf und Reißverschluss zu schaffen machte und schließlich seine Hand wie zufällig kurz die deutliche Beule, die sich darunter verbarg, streichen zu lassen.  
Ein überraschtes Keuchen verließ Alexanders Mund.  
"Wie war das mit abwechselnd, Herr Klussmann?", fragte er stockend, erntete aber nur ein süffisantes Grinsen.  
"Manchmal rückt auch ein Jäger noch ein Stück näher, Herr Bommes."  
"Soweit will ich es gar nicht kommen lassen."  
Blitzartig drückte Alexander den Jüngeren auf die Matratze und begann seinerseits, ihm die Hose zu öffnen. Sebastian, der sich offenbar der Situation ergeben hatte, hob sein Becken ein wenig an, sodass der Ältere ihm sein Beinkleid komplett ausziehen und gemeinsam mit den Socken auf den Boden werfen konnte.  
"Oho, Calvin Klein. Ich sehe, dass auch ein Jäger den Luxus liebt.", stellte Alexander scherzhaft mit einem Blick auf Sebastians schwarze Pants fest.  
"Manche Dinge erschließen sich eben erst auf den zweiten Blick.", gab der Jüngere zurück, nicht ohne seine Augenbraue verführerisch anzuheben.  
"Ist ja eigentlich zu schade, um weiter auszupacken.", erwiderte Alexander und fuhr gleichzeitig mit seinen Fingern ein Stück weit unter den Rand des Hosenbundes.  
"Sie sind auch gar nicht an der Reihe, Herr Bommes.", stellte Sebastian fest und zog dem über ihm knienden Moderator mit einer Bewegung die bereits geöffnete Hose über das einladende Hinterteil. Schnell ließ Alexander auch seine Jeans und Strümpfe denen des Jüngeren auf den Boden folgen und kniete sich dann erneut über ihn, um ihm ein paar neckende Küsse auf die Lippen zu drücken.  
Sebastian nutzte den Augenblick und ließ seine Hände von der Taille des Älteren zu dessen Kehrseite wandern, wo er geschickt unter das letzte noch verbliebene Kleidungsstück fuhr.  
Diesen plötzlichen Überfall ließ Alexander nicht auf sich sitzen, sondern legte nun seinerseits seine Hand auf die deutlich spürbare Beule in seiner Hose, die nur durch eine dünne Lage Stoff von ihm getrennt war. Nun war es an Sebastian, laut aufzukeuchen und gleichzeitig den Kuss voller Erregung zu vertiefen.  
"Aus!", keuchte er zwischen zwei Küssen und hob erneut sein Becken an, damit Alexander ihm auch noch das letzte Kleidungsstück ausziehen konnte. Sofort sprang dem Älteren die pralle Männlichkeit des Jüngeren entgegen und er betrachtete sie voller Lust auf das, was noch kommen würde.  
"Damit wäre ich in dieser Runde als erster durch.", frotzelte der Moderator den Jäger, der zwischenzeitlich wieder zu Atem gekommen war.  
"Viel hätte für mich nicht gefehlt. Aber es folgt ja auch noch ein Finale. Und die Runde ist hiermit eröffnet."  
Schnell schob Sebastian dem Älteren mit dessen Hilfe die störenden Pants vom Körper und nutzte die Gelegenheit, selbst wieder die Oberhand in ihrem Liebesspiel zu gewinnen. Alexander, der sich bereitwillig mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze legte, sog scharf die Luft ein, als er Sebastians Hand an seiner in voller Pracht aufgerichteten Erregung fühlte. Geschickt ließ der Jüngere seine Finger auf und ab fahren und stieß schließlich wie zufällig leicht zwischen die Pobacken des Moderators, bevor er sich wieder der prallen Männlichkeit widmete.  
"Warte mal eben.", hielt er plötzlich inne, verschwand kurz aus dem Bett, um an seiner Hosentasche zu nesteln, und kehrte dann mit zwei Kondomen in der Hand zu Alexander zurück.  
"Hattest du das geplant?", scherzte Alexander mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.  
"Nein, aber da man ja nie weiß, habe ich sowas immer griffbereit. Also versteh mich nicht falsch, ich springe nicht von einem Bett ins nächste, aber sicher ist sicher."  
Alexander bemerkte, wie unsicher der junge Student plötzlich wirkte.  
"Hey, ist alles okay. Ich weiß, wie du es gemeint hast."  
Sanft ließ er seine Arme um den Oberkörper des Jüngeren gleiten und zog ihn zu einem leichten Kuss zu sich herunter. Dann nahm er ihm eines der beiden Kondompäckchen aus der Hand, riss es auf und rollte das Gummi mit einer geschickten Handbewegung über die stattliche Erregung des Studenten.  
Bestärkt von der Reaktion des Moderators, fand Sebastian wieder zu seinem Selbstbewusstsein zurück. Er öffnete das zweite Kondom, um seinem Gegenüber dieses überzuziehen. Erneut ließ er seine Zunge wieder über den Oberkörper des Älteren in Richtung Bauchnabel gleiten, machte diesmal aber nicht Halt, sondern nahm schließlich die einladende Männlichkeit zwischen die Lippen.  
Alexander keuchte laut auf und musste sich sehr zurückhalten, um nicht versehentlich in den Mund des Jüngeren zu stoßen, der ihn geschickt verwöhnte. Sanft ließ er seine Hände in die vollen dunklen Haare seines Liebhabers gleiten, während er mit der anderen seine eigenen Brustwarzen umfuhr und seine Erregung somit noch weiter steigerte.  
"Das ist so gut, Sebi.", stöhnte er abgehackt, nicht merkend, dass er Sebastian unwissentlich einen neuen Kosenamen verpasst hatte.

Als Sebastian bemerkte, dass Alexanders Erregung ins Unermessliche zu steigen drohte, ließ er von ihm ab. Viel zu schade hätte er es gefunden, wenn der gemeinsame Abend bereits jetzt ein Ende gefunden hätte. Stattdessen suchte er die Lippen seines Gegenübers zu einem erneuten sanften Kuss.  
Alexander nutzte den kurzen Moment, um wieder ein wenig zur Besinnung zu kommen. Als er sich bereit fühlte, bedeutete er dem Studenten, sich auf den Rücken zu legen.  
"Du hast dich wieder vorgepfuscht. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe."  
"Warte nur, bis ich zum Endspurt antrete.", feixte Sebastian, schloss dann aber die Augen und ließ den Älteren gewähren.  
Geübt liebkoste dieser die harte Männlichkeit mit seinen Lippen, ließ seine Zunge immer wieder begierig auf und ab fahren und streichelte gleichzeitig über die Brust des Studenten, der sich voller Erregung unter ihm wandt und lustvoll stöhnte, bis er irgendwann um Einhalt bat.  
"Wenn du weitermachst, ist es gleich vorbei. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich das noch gar nicht.", ließ er ihn mit stockendem Atem wissen.  
Nur ungern unterbrach Alexander seine Liebkosungen, schmiegte sich aber dennoch eng an den Jäger und küsste ihn ausgiebig.  
"Bereit für den Endspurt?", fragte er irgendwann, als sie beide sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten.  
"Ich bin bereit.", sagte Sebastian mit fester Stimme und musste lachen, als Alexander ganz in Moderatoren-Manier mit einem gewohnten "Dann starten die zwei Minuten für den Jäger Sebastian Klussmann jetzt." antwortete.  
"Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass es noch länger dauert, als nur zwei Minuten."  
"Das kommt ganz darauf an, wie oft ich dich zurückstoße.", raunte Alexander ihm zu und versuchte seinerseits, mit den Augenbrauen zu wackeln, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelang und für erneutes Gelächter des Jüngeren sorgte.  
"Ich glaube, das mit den Augenbrauen solltest du noch ein wenig üben, aber immerhin hätten wir dann jetzt schon mal geklärt, wer derjenige ist, der den anderen stößt. Dachte ich mir doch gleich, dass du eher aktiv bist."  
Erst jetzt wurde Alexander bewusst, wie anzüglich seine nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Moderation in ihrer derzeitigen Situation geklungen hatte und musste ebenfalls grinsen.  
"Mir ist generell egal, ob aktiv oder passiv, aber von mir aus machen wir es so... wenn es dir auch recht ist."  
"Ist beides auf seine Art geil. Aber für heute überlasse ich dir die Führung. Schließlich bist du der Moderator."  
Alexander löste sich aus der Umarmung. "Warte mal eben, ich hol kurz was im Bad."  
Zufrieden verschränkte Sebastian die Hände hinter dem Kopf und beobachtete, wie Alexander aufstand und im Badezimmer verschwand, um kurz danach wieder zu ihm ins Bett zu krabbeln.  
"Das heutige Outfit steht dir gut.", stellte Sebastian nach einem ausgiebigen Blick auf den nackten Mann fest und legte sich dann, wie von Alexander bedeutet, auf den Bauch.  
Genießerisch ließ der Moderator seine Lippen über den Rücken des Studenten wandern, stricht erst sanft, dann fordernd über die wohlgeformte Kehrseite und fuhr dann mit seiner Zunge zwischen die einladende Spalte, was Sebastian laut aufkeuchen ließ.  
Vorsichtig glitt Alexander mit einem Finger, den er zuvor mit ein wenig Gleitgel bestrichen hatte, zwischen die Pobacken seines Liebhabers und stieß behutsam in ihn, bis er spürte, dass Sebastian sich verkrampfte.  
"Geht es noch?", erkundigte er sich besorgt, bekam aber kurze Zeit später die Erlaubnis weiterzumachen.  
Er tastete sich langsam tiefer in das Innere des Studenten und streichelte ihm gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand beruhigend über den Nacken. Nachdem er seinen Finger vollständig in ihm versenkt hatte, zog er ihn sanft wieder hinaus, um gleich darauf einen weiteren Finger ebenfalls einzugelen und das Spiel von vorne zu beginnen. Inzwischen war Sebastian vollkommen entspannt, was die Sache wesentlich vereinfachte und Alexander gleichzeitig froh machte, weil der Jüngere ihm voll und ganz vertraute.  
Als er auch den zweiten Finger vollständig in Sebastians Eingang versenkt hatte, weitete er ihn vorsichtig und nahm schließlich noch den dritten und letzten Finger hinzu.  
Erneut fühlte er, wie Sebastian sich vor Schmerzen kurz ein wenig verkrampfte und hielt sofort inne.  
"Gib mir einen Moment, Alex.", keuchte der Jüngere, nickte dann jedoch fast gleichzeitig auch schon wieder.  
Noch behutsamer als zuvor, setzten die drei Finger ihren Weg fort, bis sie vollständig in Sebastian versenkt waren und ihn erneut so gut wie möglich weiteten.  
"Wie möchtest du es?", fragte Alexander, während er seine Finger wieder aus dem Jüngeren herauszog und dabei einen leichten Protest zu hören bekam.  
"Ich mag dich ansehen.", gab der Gefragte zurück und kniete sich vor Alexander, um nochmals dessen Erregung mit der Hand zu stimulieren. Dann ließ er von ihm ab, legte sich auf den Rücken und spreizte seine Beine. Alexander nahm noch etwas Gel auf den Finger und strich es an Sebastians Eingang. Dann legte er sich auf den Studenten und versenkte sich so vorsichtig wie möglich in ihm. Gleichzeitig versuchte er, anhand seiner Gesichtsregungen zu erkennen, ob es ihm gefiel oder er vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell war, bis er komplett in ihn eingedrungen war. Er hielt einen Moment inne, um den Jüngeren noch einmal zärtlich und tief zu küssen. Anschließend setzte er seine Stoßbewegungen mal langsam und genüsslich, mal kurz und stoßartig und dann wieder tief und fordernd fort. Das Keuchen der beiden, das den gesamten Raum erfüllte, wurde mit jeder Sekunde lauter, während ihre Bewegungen immer fahriger wurden. Schließlich war es Sebastian, der mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen als erster den Gipfel seiner Lust erreichte und für einen Moment nur noch die Wellen seiner Erregung wahrnahm. Das war das Letzte, was noch fehlte, um auch Alexander mit einem lauten Stöhnen und Sebastians Namen auf den Lippen über die Klippe springen zu lassen. 

Als auch sein Orgasmus verklungen war, zog Alexander sich langsam aus Sebastian zurück und entsorgte genau wie sein Gegenüber das gebrauchte Kondom in einem Taschentuch. Dann schmiegte er sich eng an den Jüngeren und sie küssten sich träge.  
"Na, Herr Jäger. Wer von uns beiden hat denn nun gewonnen?", erkundigte sich der Moderator leise, als sie beide wieder zu Atem gekommen waren.  
"Unentschieden?"  
"Gibt's doch gar nicht."  
Sebastian hob die Augenbraue. "Es gibt auch keinen Moderator, der gleichzeitig Kandidat sein darf."  
"Du wolltest ja keinen anderen Kandidaten, Herr Besserwisser. Aber von mir aus, dann gibt's halt heute mal ein Unentschieden. Zufrieden?", lenkte Alexander ein und vernahm ein glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Studenten.  
"Sehr zufrieden. Ich hoffe du auch? Wobei, wie hast du mich vorhin im Eifer des Gefechts genannt? Sebi?"  
"Zweimal ja. Sehr zufrieden und ja, ich habe Sebi gesagt.", gab der Moderator bereitwillig zu.  
"Mag ich eigentlich gar nicht. Aber komischerweise klang es aus deinem Mund richtig gut."  
"Siehst du mal, was mein Mund alles kann."  
"Das habe ich gemerkt."  
Erneut verschloss Sebastian Alexanders Lippen mit einem tiefen Kuss, den sie für einige Minuten still genossen.

"Sollen wir duschen?", fragte Alexander, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.  
"Eigentlich, wenn ich ehrlich bin... es ist gerade so gemütlich hier. Mit dir. Aber wenn du willst..."  
"Nein, ich mag auch nicht mehr aufstehen." Alexander dachte nach. "Verrückt, oder?"  
"Was? Dass wir nicht duschen wollen?"  
"Nein, dass wir vorhin noch per Sie waren und jetzt hier so zusammen liegen. Und dass es sich nicht mal komisch, sondern sogar sehr gut anfühlt."  
"Schreit nach einer Wiederholung, oder?", schlug Sebastian vor.  
"Darf ich ehrlich sein, ohne dass du mich für eine total schrägen Typen hältst, Sebastian?"  
Der Angesprochene nickte gespannt darauf, was nun folgte.  
"Ich hoffe, ich überrumple dich jetzt nicht, aber ich könnte mir sogar... Also ich könnte mir was Festes zwischen uns vorstellen. Vielleicht erst mal nur ganz heimlich nur für uns beide, aber so grundsätzlich... Gott ist das peinlich."  
Schnell zog sich Alexander die Bettdecke über den Kopf, um sich zu verstecken, doch Sebastian folgte ihm unter das weiche Federbett und suchte Alexanders Lippen, um sie mit einem intensiven Kuss zu verschließen.  
"Darf ich dich an mein Beuteschema erinnern, Herr Bommes?", raunte er ihm schließlich leise zu und setzte sogleich das Spiel ihrer Lippen fort, nicht ohne seine Zunge fordernd in den Mund seines Liebhabers eindringen zu lassen.  
"Gutaussehende Moderatoren, oder wie war das?", fragte Alexander, nachdem sie sich erneut voneinander gelöst hatten.  
Der junge Quizmeister korrigierte ihn. "Rattenscharf. Wobei ich gutaussehend auch nicht abstreiten will. Und zwar nicht irgendwelche, sondern ein ganz spezieller, der gerade neben mir liegt. Wenn er mich denn auch will, obwohl ich deutlich jünger bin, nicht in seiner Nähe wohne und immer auf die Pünktlichkeit der Deutschen Bahn hoffen muss, um von A nach B zu kommen."  
"Du hast noch was vergessen. Du bist ein ganz ekelhafter Besserwisser. Aber ich glaube, damit komme ich klar. Ich habe ja auch meine Macken."  
Sebastian lachte. "Lass mich raten: du singst unter der Dusche."  
"Nicht nur da. Und ich habe einen Klamotten- und Schuhtick. Und esse zu allen Gerichten Ketchup. Aber sonst geht's."  
"Auch wenn es vielleicht ziemlich verrückt ist, lass es uns einfach versuchen, Alex. Mehr als schiefgehen kann es doch nicht.", bat Sebastian den Älteren, der zustimmend und sehr zufrieden nickte, bevor er seinem neuen Freund einen zärtlichen Kuss gab.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Alexander irgendwann, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, und versuchte, aus seiner liegenden Position heraus irgendwie an seine Jeans zu gelangen, in deren Tasche sich sein Smartphone befand.  
"Was machst du denn da für akrobatische Übungen?", wunderte Sebastian sich.  
"Handy-Angeln. Aber es klappt nicht. Ich befürchte, ich muss doch schnell nochmal aufstehen."  
Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Alexander auf und wollte das Bett verlassen, wurde jedoch von Sebastian zurückgehalten.  
"Erst bekomme ich noch einen Kuss."  
Der Moderator ließ sich nicht lange bitten und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die des Studenten, ehe er sich schließlich doch aufmachte, sein Mobiltelefon zu holen und kurz noch mal den Weg zur Toilette einzuschlagen.  
Als er zurückkam, war auch Sebastian zwischenzeitlich aufgestanden und wartete mit dem Handy in der Hand darauf, dass der Weg zum WC frei wurde.  
"Fast halb zwei.", ließ er seinen Freund wissen, der ihn verwundert anschaute.  
"Die Zeit ist ja wie im Fluge vergangen. Aber kein Wunder bei der angenehmen Gesellschaft. Wann müssen wir morgen aufstehen, dann stelle ich den Wecker."  
"Ich kenne doch Ihren Terminplan nicht, Herr Bommes. Meiner besagt, dass ich lediglich an meiner Hausarbeit schreiben sollte und ansonsten Hamburg unsicher machen könnte."  
"Ach, wir haben morgen einen anderen Jäger? Finde ich gut, dass ich das ausnahmsweise mal nicht erst erfahre, wenn ihr im Studio um die Ecke kommt."  
Sebastian wunderte sich. "Du als Moderator weißt auch nie, wer von uns Jägern dort auftaucht? Und ich dachte immer, deine Überraschung sei gespielt."  
"Nein, mir sagt niemand was. Ich kann es nur nach der ersten Sendung vermuten, weil oft drei Folgen mit einem oder maximal zwei Jägern hintereinander aufgezeichnet werden."  
"Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel. Morgen hast du erst eine Doppelfolge mit KO und Basti und danach noch eine Basti-Einzelfolge. Steht zumindest in dem geheimen Termindokument, das die ARD uns zugemailt hat. Du, ich verschwinde mal eben."

Ohne seine Reaktion abzuwarten, ließ der Student seinen Freund stehen und eilte ins Badezimmer.  
Alexander nutzte die Zeit, um ihre auf dem Boden befindlichen Kleidungsstücke aufzuheben und ordentlich über einen Stuhl zu legen. Nur seine Pants zog er über, da es ihm inzwischen doch etwas unangenehm war, Sebastian im kompletten Adamskostüm gegenüberzutreten.  
"Meinetwegen hättest du dir nichts anziehen müssen.", ließ der Student ihn wissen, als er in den Schlafraum zurückkehrte, griff aber seinerseits ebenfalls nach den knappen Shorts.  
"Du sollst doch morgen auch noch was zum Auspacken haben.", erklärte der Moderator, während er zurück ins Bett krabbelte. "Mein erster Termin ist um elf Uhr im Studio. Den Wecker habe ich auf acht Uhr gestellt, dann haben wir noch ein wenig Zeit für uns."  
"Klingt gut.", stimmte Sebastian ihm zu und legte sich dicht neben seinen Freund, der herzhaft gähnte.  
"Jetzt ist Schlafenszeit.", beschloss Alexander, gab dem Jüngeren noch einen kurzen Kuss und löschte schließlich das Licht. Wenige Momente später waren beide bereits eingeschlafen.

Als der Wecker klingelte, wusste Alexander zuerst nicht, wo er sich befand und vor allem, wer da so fest an ihn geschmiegt neben ihm im Bett lag. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und blickte auf einen dunklen, verstrubbelten Haarschopf.  
"Wer bist du und was machst du in meinem Bett?", fragte er sein lebendiges Kuscheltier, während ihm die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends wieder bewusst wurden, und sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl.  
"Das sage ich dir erst, wenn du das nervige Klingeln abschaltest.", brummte Sebastian neben ihm und zog sich die Decke ein Stück weiter über den Kopf.  
Schnell griff Alexander nach seinem Smartphone und deaktivierte den Wecker.  
"So besser?"  
"Hmm...", hörte er es schläfrig unter der Bettdecke brummen.  
"Morgenmuffel?"  
"Student halt."  
"Das hätte ich vorher wissen sollen.", seufzte Alexander. "Na gut, gehe ich eben alleine duschen."  
"Nicht weglaufen, bist so schön kuschelig warm.", entgegnete der Student und schlang seine Arme noch ein wenig fester um Alexanders Körper.  
"Dann komm mit unter die Dusche, da ist es mindestens genau so warm."  
Ergeben kam Sebastian wieder unter der Bettdecke hervor und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
"Du bist ein Quälgeist, Alex. Aber ich glaub, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, morgens neben dir aufzuwachen."  
"Gefällt mir auch sehr. Ungewohnt, aber schön."  
Wie von selbst fanden sich die Lippen der beiden Männer zu einem unschuldigen Kuss. Dann war es Sebastian, der als Erster aufstand und Alexander hinter sich her ins Badezimmer zog.  
"Jetzt hast du es aber eilig.", wunderte sich der Ältere und leckte sich sogleich genießerisch über die Lippen, als sein Freund sich seiner Pants entledigte.  
"Du hast um elf Uhr einen Termin mit meinen Kollegen. Die Zeit bis dahin sollten wir nutzen."  
Auch Alexanders spärliche Bekleidung fand nun den Weg auf den Boden, während der Jüngere bereits die geräumige Dusche betrat und eine angenehme Wassertemperatur einstellte.  
Schnell gesellte sich der Moderator zu Sebastian unter den großzügigen Wasserstrahl, der aus der Regendusche auf die beiden Männer niederprasselte, und zog seinen Freund zu einem lustvollen Kuss in seine Arme. Ihre Zungen fochten einen anregenden Kampf miteinander aus, während ihre Hände den Körper des jeweils anderen neugierig erkundeten.

Nach einer ganzen Weile lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander und Alexander griff als Erster zu dem bereitstehenden Duschgel, von dem er einen großen Klecks zuerst auf seinen Händen und schließlich auf Sebastians Körper verteilte. Mit einer wortlosen Geste bedeutete er seinem Gegenüber, sich umzudrehen, damit er ihm mit massierenden Handbewegungen den Rücken einseifen konnte. Der junge Student genoss die wohltuenden Berührungen mit geschlossenen Augen und ließ sich ganz auf das angenehme Gefühl ein, das seinen Körper durchfuhr.  
Ein weiterer Spritzer Duschgel landete auf dem wohlgeformten Hinterteil des Quizsportlers, wurde aber sofort von Alexanders Händen mit kreisenden Bewegungen auf der zarten Haut verteilt.  
"Darf ich jetzt auch?", bat Sebastian seinen Freund schließlich ungeduldig und bekam zur Antwort die Duschgelflasche in die Hand gedrückt, während Alexander sich nun seinerseits umdrehte und dem Studenten seine Rückansicht präsentierte.  
Auch der Moderator kam nun in den Genuss einer ausgiebigen Massage, die er nur zu gern mit geschlossenen Augen über sich ergehen ließ.

Schließlich schmiegte sich Sebastian von hinten eng an seinen Freund und ließ seine Hände nach vorne wandern, um die bislang nur leicht erregte Männlichkeit des Älteren zu umfassen. Er selbst rieb seine Erregung an Alexanders Hinterteil und ließ seinen Freund so spüren, wie sehr er ihn begehrte.  
Alexander warf den Kopf genießerisch in den Nacken und schob sich noch enger an den um einige Zentimeter größeren Mann hinter ihm heran. Erneut fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem tiefen, fordernden Kuss, während Sebastian die Erregung seines Freundes mit geschickten Handbewegungen immer härter werden ließ.  
Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen ergoss sich Alexander schließlich über die Hand seines Freundes, der ihn erst losließ, als seine Erregung komplett verklungen und er wieder bei Sinnen war.  
Dann wendete er sich zu Sebastian um und schickte seine Hände auf Wanderschaft, um letztlich den prallen Schwanz des Jüngeren zu umschließen und ihn mit einigen pumpenden Handbewegungen ebenfalls zum ersehnten Orgasmus zu bringen.

Erschöpft, aber zufrieden duschten sie zu Ende und trockneten sich anschließend gegenseitig ab.  
"So kann von mir aus jeder Morgen beginnen.", gab Alexander schmunzelnd zu und bekam ein eifriges Nicken seines Freundes zur Antwort.  
"Nur schade, dass ich dich gleich hier alleine lassen muss."  
"Vielleicht siehst du mich ja schon eher wieder, als du denkst.", behauptete Sebastian mit verführerisch hochgezogener Augenbraue und sah förmlich, wie die Neugier von Alexander Besitz ergriff.  
"Jagst du heute doch noch?"  
"Nein, aber ich bin nach Drehschluss mit Basti, KO und Holger zum Essen verabredet und werde deswegen später im Studio auftauchen, um von dort aus mit ihnen loszuziehen."  
Alexander, der sich zuerst noch über die unerwartete Nachricht, seinen Freund eher wiedersehen zu können, als ursprünglich gedacht, gefreut hatte, wirkte mit einem Mal traurig.  
"Und ich hatte mich schon auf einen ruhigen Feierabend mit dir gemeinsam gefreut."  
"Ich doch auch, aber das Essen ist schon lange geplant, weil wir es wirklich nicht oft schaffen, alle zur selben Zeit am gleichen Ort zu sein. Es bietet sich einfach an. Holger wohnt in Hamburg, ich bin noch hier, weil ich morgen für eine Folge wieder dran bin, und mit den beiden anderen darfst du dich ja gleich rumschlagen."  
"Verstehe ich doch und ist ja auch in Ordnung. Kann man halt nichts dran ändern.", seufzte der Moderator und ging zum Kleiderschrank, um sich ein paar frische Sachen anzuziehen.

"Vielleicht nehmen wir dich einfach mit zum Essen.", schlug der Student, der sich zwischenzeitlich ebenfalls angezogen hatte, auf einmal versöhnlich vor.  
"Als was denn? Als Loser vom Dienst? Und hier haben wir Herrn Bommes, der Mann, der garantiert weniger Fragen beantworten kann, als alle Kandidaten. Kein Wunder, dass er nur Moderator geworden ist."  
"Nun ist aber mal gut, Alex.", schimpfte Sebastian. "Du bist doch nicht dumm und ungebildet. Die Fragen, die in der Sendung gestellt werden, können vermutlich achtzig Prozent aller Fernsehzuschauer nicht mal im Ansatz beantworten. Das ist nun wirklich keine Schande. Aber um dich zu beruhigen: ich dachte mir, dass ich den anderen einfach sage, dass wir uns darüber unterhalten haben, wie schade es ist, dass wir uns alle so lange kennen, aber trotzdem nicht viel miteinander zu tun haben. Und dass wir deswegen beschlossen haben, gemeinsam essen zu gehen. Die sagen sicher nicht nein."  
Alexander sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an.  
"Meinst du? Ich will nicht, dass so schnell schon jemand was merkt. Wir müssen uns doch erst mal selbst richtig kennenlernen."  
"Und das geht am besten, wenn wir ganz alltäglich Zeit miteinander verbringen. Du kannst ja den anderen auch das Du anbieten, dann ist es direkt unverfänglicher. Und wenn du nicht gerade über mich herfällst, wird schon niemandem etwas auffallen."  
"Das stellst du dir so einfach vor, Sebi. Ich hoffe, ich kann mich zurückhalten. Du musst nämlich wissen, dass ich so ein kleines bisschen verknallt in dich bin."  
Der Moderator spürte, wie er bei diesem Geständnis leichte errötete und drehte sich verlegen zur Seite. "Peinlich, nicht wahr?"  
"Überhaupt nicht.", gab der Jüngere zurück und zog Alexander in seine Arme.  
"Mir geht es doch genauso. Und ich glaube, ich bin nicht nur ein bisschen verknallt, sondern sogar sehr."  
Zum wiederholten Mal an diesen noch jungen Tag fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss, aus dem sie sich nur ungern wieder lösten.

"Wie schaut's aus? Frühstücken wir noch zusammen? Ich muss erst in einer halben Stunde los.", schlug Alexander vor.  
"Sei mir nicht böse, Alex. Ich würde gerne erst mal in andere Klamotten reinspringen und dann muss ich echt was für die Uni tun. Frühstück lasse ich eigentlich immer ausfallen."  
"Na gut. Ich eigentlich auch. Aber lass uns wenigstens noch kurz die Handynummern austauschen, damit ich dir schreiben kann, wenn mich die Sehnsucht packt."  
Nachdem auch das erledigt war und sie sich zum Abschied noch einmal ausgiebig geküsst hatten, verließ Sebastian ein wenig wehmütig das Hotelzimmer des Älteren, um seinen eigenen Raum aufzusuchen.  
Alexander hingegen eilte doch kurz hinunter in den Frühstücksraum, um sich dann auch schon bald auf den Weg zu einem neuen Arbeitstag im Studio der Quizsendung zu machen.

Verging die Zeit im Studio sonst beinahe wie im Fluge, hatte Alexander den Eindruck, dass ausgerechnet heute der Zeiger der Uhr gar nicht in Richtung Feierabend vorrücken wollte.  
Wie von Sebastian vorhergesagt, wurde zunächst eine Doppelfolge der Show aufgezeichnet, bei der sich als Jäger der Bibliothekar Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik und der Quizgott Sebastian Jacoby die Klinke in die Hand gaben.  
Während die Kandidaten der ersten Folge noch recht umgänglich und sogar so gebildet waren, dass sie den Jäger besiegten, hatte die Redaktion für den zweiten Teil offenbar all diejenigen ausgesucht, die nicht nur dumm, sondern auch noch unsympathisch waren. Der Quizgott schien solche Runden besonders zu genießen, denn er machte eine Reihe hoher Angebote, die die Kandidaten nicht ausschlagen konnten, ihnen aber erst recht nicht den Weg ins Finale bahnten. Am Ende schaffte es der vierte Kandidat doch noch ganz knapp, mit dem geringen Betrag von 800 Euro, den Sebastian Jacoby ihm auf der unteren Stufe geboten hatte, ins Finale zu gelangen, wo er jedoch deutlich unterlegen war und vom Jäger bereits nach nicht mal einer Minute geschlagen wurde.

Nach der Aufzeichnung der Doppelfolge eilte Alexander in seine Garderobe, um vor dem Essen, das ihnen im Studio von einem wirklich guten Catering-Unternehmen serviert wurde, noch schnell einen Blick auf sein Handy zu werfen und vielleicht sogar kurz mit Sebastian telefonieren zu können.  
Tatsächlich wartete bereits eine Whatsapp-Nachricht seines Freundes auf ihn, der ein Foto von sich selbst beim Lernen geschickt hatte. Verliebt betrachtete der Moderator seinen Freund einige Augenblicke, ehe seine Finger wie von selbst dessen Telefonnummer anwählten.  
Bereits nach einem Tuten meldete sich der junge Student am anderen Ende der Leitung mit einem fröhlichen "Hey.", das Alexander sogleich erwiderte.  
"Habt ihr Pause?", erkundigte sich der Jüngere interessiert und schien für die Abwechslung, die der Anruf ihm brachte, sehr dankbar zu sein.  
"Ja, wir sind gerade durch mit der Doppelfolge und ich hab mich vor dem Essen schnell nochmal in meine Garderobe geschlichen, um dich anzurufen."  
"Das ist lieb von dir. Ich sitze hier fleißig über den Büchern und bastele an meiner Hausarbeit."  
"Das habe ich gesehen. Danke für das Foto. Kommst du voran?"  
"Ich wäre weiter, wenn mich gestern nicht so ein gewisser Herr Bommes von der Arbeit abgehalten hätte."  
Alexander schnaufte mit gespielter Empörung in den Telefonhörer.  
"Also das ist ja wirklich eine Unverschämtheit. Jetzt bin ich schuld, dass du heute mehr Arbeit hast? Wer hat denn hier wen verführt?"  
"Ich glaube, das hat sich einfach so ergeben. Und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Wie war die Aufzeichnung bisher?", wechselte der Student das Thema, um noch ein wenig über den Tag des Moderators zu erfahren, ehe sie ihr Telefonat beenden mussten.  
"Anstrengend. Der Bibliothekar hat verloren, der Quizgott gegen vier komische Kandidaten haushoch gewonnen. Jetzt schwebt er wieder zehn Meter über dem Boden und ist ja, wie du sagst, gleich nochmal dran."  
"Sei nicht so gemein. Basti ist echt ein super Typ und nur unerträglich, wenn ihn der Ehrgeiz packt."  
"Da kenne ich noch jemanden. So einen Jäger, der sich Besserwisser nennt."  
Alexander musste lachen.  
"Ohne Ehrgeiz geht es halt nicht.", verteidigte sich Sebastian.  
"Weiß ich. Aber ich glaube, ich beende jetzt mal lieber das Gespräch, bevor das hier noch ausartet. Außerdem werde ich sicher schon vermisst."  
"Na dann werde ich mal weiterlernen. Bleibt es dabei, dass du mit zum Essen gehst?"  
"Wenn du es arrangierst, dann gerne.", stimmte der Ältere zu.  
"Das regle ich schon. Bis später."  
"Bis später. Und Sebi?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich hab dich lieb."  
"Ich dich auch. Sehr sogar."  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht legte Alexander auf, verstaute sein Handy sicher im Garderobenschrank und kehrte zurück in die Studiokantine, wo die meisten sich bereits mit ihrem Essen an einem der vielen kleinen Vierertische niedergelassen hatten.

Pünktlich um halb vier begann die Aufzeichnung der dritten und letzten Folge für den heutigen Tag. Das Telefonat mit Sebastian hatte seine Laune erheblich gebessert und so freute Alexander sich sogar ein wenig auf die neue Quizrunde. Mit den Kandidaten hatte er sich kurz zuvor bereits bekannt gemacht und war neugierig, ob sie es am Ende schaffen würden, gegen den Jäger zu bestehen.  
Dass er bereits wusste, dass es erneut eine Begegnung mit dem Quizgott Sebastian Jacoby geben würde, ließ Alexander sich nicht anmerken, sondern blickte ihn genau so überrascht an, wie er es all die Wochen zuvor immer getan hatte.  
Diesmal war es ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen zwischen den Kandidaten und dem Jäger, dem es nicht gelang, schon in der zweiten Runde jemanden hinauszuwerfen, und der im Finale die fast schon unmöglich zu bezwingende Anzahl von zweiundzwanzig Punkten zu schlagen hatte. Als er sieben Sekunden vor Schluss noch vier Fragen richtig beantworten musste, und dies mit einem "Lesen Sie schnell, Herr Bommes." schmunzelnd kommentierte, war selbst dem Letzten im Publikum klar, dass die Kandidaten es geschafft hatten, den Jäger zu besiegen und die stolze Summe von 47.500 Euro mit nach Hause nehmen durften. Diesmal zeigte Sebastian Jacoby sich als fairer Verlierer, der den Kandidaten gratulierte und seine Anerkennung aussprach.

Auch Alexander wechselte wie üblich noch ein paar Worte mit den Kandidaten, um sie anschließend hinter der Bühne kurz mit dem Jäger zusammenzubringen. Anders als sonst verspürte der Moderator jedoch heute eine angenehme Unruhe, die er darauf schob, dass er bald schon seinen Freund wiedersehen würde.  
Wie schon in der Mittagspause machte Alexander sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg in seine Garderobe und wurde erneut nicht enttäuscht, als er sah, dass er fünf ungelesene Nachrichten von Sebastian erhalten hatte.  
"Würde jetzt viel lieber bei dir sein, als bei meinen Büchern. :-("  
"Holger weiß schon Bescheid, dass du zum Essen mitgehst. War kein Problem. :-)"  
"Mag nicht mehr lernen und mache mich jetzt auf den Weg zu euch mit kleinem Umweg über McDonalds. *hunger*"  
"Bin Backstage bei KO in der Jäger-Lounge und sehe dich auf dem Monitor. Siehst zum Anbeißen aus."  
"Quäl Basti nicht zu sehr, sonst ist er heute Abend wieder unausstehlich, wenn er verliert :-P"

Alexander musste über die Nachrichten seines Freundes schmunzeln.  
"Spinner :-P Bin bald bei euch. HDL", antwortete er kurz, bevor er sein Bühnenoutfit gegen die legere Freizeitkleidung bestehend aus Jeans, Shirt und Strickjacke austauschte. Schnell wischte er sich noch das unangenehme Make-up aus dem Gesicht, das er immer wieder als lästiges Übel, an das er sich nie würde gewöhnen können, empfand.  
Er wollte gerade die Garderobe verlassen, als sein Handy einen Ton von sich gab.  
Erneut hatte Sebastian ihm geschrieben, und auch wenn es nur drei Buchstaben waren, freute er sich doch außerordentlich über das kurze "IDA".  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, um seine Aufregung in den Griff zu bekommen und so zu vermeiden, dass er sich in Sebastians Gegenwart auffällig verhielt.


	4. Chapter 4

Auf dem Weg zur sogenannten Jäger-Lounge, einem Aufenthaltsraum, der sich genau wie die Garderoben der Jäger in einem anderen Trakt des Gebäudes befand, wurde Alexander noch von einigen Kollegen aufgehalten, die ihm einen schönen Abend wünschten oder kurz auf die spannende dritte Folge des Tages zu sprechen kamen. Schließlich stand er vor der Tür, hinter der er schon lautes Gelächter und einige ihm bekannte männliche Stimmen, die wild durcheinander redeten, vernahm. Ein letztes Mal sammelte er sich, bevor er allen Mut zusammennahm, an die Tür klopfte und diese auf das laute "Herein" hin, das er dem Quizgott zuordnete, öffnete, um seinen Kopf hindurchzustecken.  
Plötzlich war es stumm im Raum und vier Augenpaare sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"'N Abend zusammen.", grüßte der Moderator freundlich in die Runde hinein, immer bemüht, sein Augenmerk nicht gerade auf seinen Freund zu richten.

"Ach, der Herr Bommes. Wir hatten ja heute schon zweimal das Vergnügen.", ergriff der Quizgott Sebastian Jacoby als erster das Wort.  
"Dann kommen Sie mal rein in die gute Stube.", schloss sich Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik an.  
"Wir haben schon gehört, dass Sie gerne mit uns gemeinsam Essen gehen wollen, um sich gegenseitig ein wenig besser kennenzulernen.", fasste Holger Waldenberger kurz zusammen, was Alexander mit Sebastian bereits am Morgen besprochen hatte.  
"Ja, die Idee kam gestern auf, als wir beide bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen mit einigen Leuten aus dem Team zufällig nebeneinander saßen.", klärte Sebastian nun in einem sachlichen Ton die Situation, und wie es dazu gekommen war, weiter auf. "Schließlich kennen und ärgern wir ihn schon seit mehreren Jahren."  
"Vor allem das mit dem ärgern will ich hier nochmal ganz deutlich betonen. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mich darauf überhaupt einlasse, aber eigentlich sind Sie ja alle ganz nett und umgänglich.", frotzelte Alexander die vier anwesenden Jäger und hatte damit sofort die Lacher auf seiner Seite.  
"Geben Sie nur Acht, Herr Bommes. Am Ende des Abends sind Sie zahlendes Mitglied im Quizverein.", gab Sebastian Jacoby von sich. "Unser erster Vorsitzender hier", er deutete auf Sebastian, "kann sehr überzeugend sein."  
"Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", rutschte es Alexander unüberlegt heraus, war jedoch beruhigt, dass man es auch anders verstehen konnte, als er selbst es gemeint hatte. Schnell wechselte er das Thema und kam auf den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuchs in der Jäger-Lounge. "Und wo soll's nun hingehen?"  
"Wir haben noch nichts fest geplant. Wie wäre es mit dem Italiener um die Ecke? Das Essen gestern war doch eigentlich sehr gut.", schlug Sebastian spontan vor und alle nickten zustimmend.  
"Wer ist mit dem Auto hier und fährt?", fragte Sebastian erneut in die Runde.  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass außer Alexander alle mit Flugzeug oder Bahn nach Hamburg gereist waren, und der vor Ort wohnende Gigant ein Taxi zum Studio genommen hatte, um den Abend bei einigen Gläsern ausklingen lassen zu können. Daher quetschten sie sich schließlich zu fünft in ein Auto und legten den kurzen Weg zum Restaurant gemeinsam zurück.

Sie hatten Glück, einen schönen Tisch in einer ungestörten Ecke zu finden. Als jeder sein Getränk vor sich stehen hatte und Anstalten machte, sich der Speisekarte zu widmen, nutzte Alexander die Gelegenheit und erhob sein Glas.  
"Ich wollte direkt noch was loswerden. Wir kennen uns jetzt alle schon so lange und sind uns, wie ich hoffe, auch nicht unsympathisch. Daher würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir Quizshow mal Quizshow sein lassen und ab sofort zumindest hinter der Bühne auf das lästige Sie verzichten. Ich bin Alex."  
Alle nickten zustimmend und prosteten dem Moderator zu.  
"Holger.", meldete sich als erster der Gigant zu Wort.  
Damit es nicht auffällig wirkte, schloss sich der Besserwisser mit einem einfachen "Sebastian" an.  
"Auch Sebastian.", folgte der Quizgott. "Oder Basti, sonst wird's zu kompliziert mit Klussi und mir."  
Als letzter war der Bibliothekar am Zug. "Klaus-Otto. Oder einfach nur KO."  
Damit war das Eis gebrochen und Alexander fühlte sich im Kreis der vier Quizsportler ausgesprochen wohl.  
Nachdem alle ihr Essen ausgewählt hatten, drehten sich die Gespräche vor allem um die Sendung und es kamen zahlreiche Anekdoten aus den vergangenen Jahren auf den Tisch, über die sie alle herzhaft lachen mussten. Auch gemeinsame Treffen der vier Jäger bei diversen Quizmeisterschaften waren ein Thema, wobei Alexander gespannt zuhörte und sich selbst dann nicht fehl am Platze fühlte.  
Hin und wieder, wenn sie sich sicher waren, dass die anderen drei sie nicht beachteten, warfen Alexander und Sebastian sich kurze verstohlene Blicke zu, die jedoch nur jemand bemerkt hätte, der von ihrer noch frischen Beziehung wusste.

Wie erhofft, erfuhr Alexander über jeden der Jäger an diesem Abend einiges mehr.  
Da war zum einen Holger Waldenberger aus Hamburg, Jäger der ersten Stunde und im normalen Leben als selbständiger Übersetzer tätig. Ihn hatte Alexander immer am wenigsten von allen einschätzen können, und ihn bislang stets nur als bedächtigen Mann mit einem enormen Wissensspektrum kennengelernt. In ihrer kleinen Runde zeigte sich jedoch schnell, dass hinter der ruhigen, manchmal etwas schwierigen Fassade ein humorvoller Mensch steckte, den man nur ein wenig aus der Reserve locken musste, um mit ihm Spaß zu haben.  
Auch der sonst so biedere und unterkühlte Münsteraner Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik, der Älteste in ihrer Runde, dessen Pseudonym Bibliothekar in Anlehnung an seinen Beruf gewählt wurde, stellte sich als gewitzter Gesprächspartner heraus, dem man gerne zuhörte.  
Am meisten überraschte Alexander jedoch der Quizgott Sebastian Jacoby, von dem Alexander nie genau wusste, ob dessen Arroganz nur gespielt, oder am Ende doch unangenehmer Teil seiner Persönlichkeit war. Der aus Oberstdorf stammende Controller, der inzwischen mit Frau und Kind in Duisburg wohnte, war dem Moderator von den drei Jägern am sympathischsten, denn seine fröhliche Art und sein Lachen, das er privat ständig im Gesicht trug, wirkten einfach nur ansteckend und hatte so gar nichts mit dem zum Teil ernsten und ehrgeizigen Quizchampion im Fernsehstudio gemeinsam.  
Selbst Sebastian lernte Alexander an diesem Abend tatsächlich noch etwas besser kennen. Wusste er bislang nur, dass der junge Politikstudent aus Berlin nebenbei ein großer Wrestlingfan war, stellte sich heraus, dass er gerne reiste und sich nun ernsthaft vorgenommen hatte, endlich seinen Führerschein zu machen.  
Natürlich sorgte diese für alle Anwesenden neue Information schnell für Erheiterung und man beschloss, dass Sebastian seinen Plan einzig aus dem Grund umsetzen wollte, um zukünftig nicht mehr an Fragen bezüglich des Straßenverkehrs zu scheitern.  
Auch Alexander gab einiges von sich preis, erzählte von seiner früheren Karriere als Profi-Handballer und davon, wie er letztlich zum Fernsehen gelangt war. Selbst die Trennung von seiner langjährigen Lebensgefährtin sprach er kurz an und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass es im Gegensatz zum Vortag nicht mehr schmerzte.

"So, Freunde, für mich wird es nun bald Zeit.", meldete sich Holger zu fortgeschrittener Stunde zu Wort. "Morgen wird ein anstrengender Freitag. Zwei Kandidatenrunden wollen erlegt werden."  
"Wer macht die dritte Folge?", erkundigte sich Klaus-Otto und sah fragend in die Runde.  
Holger deute auf Sebastian. "Unser Küken darf so kurz vor dem Wochenende auch noch mal ran."  
"Finde ich super, dass ich mich morgen mal nicht überraschen lassen muss.", mischte sich nun Alexander ein und wurde von den Jägern fragend angeschaut.  
"Weißt du vorher nicht, welcher Jäger spielt?", wunderte sich Basti.  
"Nein, auch ich erfahre das erst, wenn ihr da oben um die Ecke kommt. Vielleicht befürchten die Verantwortlichen, dass ich den Kandidaten was verraten würde, wenn ich es wüsste. Aber keine Sorge, mein Name ist Hase, ich weiß von nichts. Sollen wir dich gleich auf dem Weg zum Hotel noch zuhause vorbeifahren, Holger?"  
Der Gigant schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Danke für das Angebot, aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig, ich kann mir auch ein Taxi rufen. Es wäre sonst ein totaler Umweg für euch."

Nachdem Holger sein Essen bezahlt hatte und auf sein Taxi wartete, beschlossen auch die anderen, dass es Zeit für den Weg zurück ins Hotel war. Sie tauschten kurz mit Alexander ihre Handynummern aus, um sich gegenseitig leichter erreichen zu können.  
Gemeinsam mit Holger verließen sie das Restaurant, als dessen Taxi angekommen war, und gingen fröhlich plaudernd zu Alexanders Auto.  
"So, meine Herren, wo soll die Fahrt hingehen?", erkundigte sich der Moderator und startete den Motor seines Wagens.  
Basti antwortete als erster. "Bitte einmal zum besten Hotel der Stadt."  
"Das ist praktisch, da wohne ich momentan ebenfalls.", gab Alexander befreit auflachend zurück.

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange und nachdem sie in der Hotelgarage aus dem Auto gestiegen waren, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern.  
Im Aufzug trennten sich schließlich ihre Wege, da die drei Jäger bereits in der zweiten Etage aussteigen mussten, während Alexanders Raum noch zwei Stockwerke höher lag. Sie wünschten sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und Klaus-Otto und Basti zudem eine gute Heimreise für den nächsten Tag.

Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten, nachdem Alexander sein Hotelzimmer betreten hatte, als auch schon sein Handy klingelte.  
"Sebastian Klussmann ruft an" war auf dem Display zu lesen und schon diese vier Worte genügten, um Alexanders Herzklopfen zu beschleunigen. Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung nahm er das Gespräch an und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben.  
"Der Alex hier. Wer stört?", meldete er sich betont unaufgeregt.  
"Na wenn ich störe, kann ich auch wieder auflegen.", ertönte Sebastians wohlklingende Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung und ließ das Herz des Moderators direkt noch ein wenig schneller schlagen.  
"Du störst doch nie. Bist höchstens viel zu weit weg."  
"Genau aus diesem Grund rufe ich an. Ich wollte fragen, ob wir uns noch sehen heute.", sprach der Student nun etwas leiser ins Telefon.  
Alexander spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
"Das hatte ich eigentlich gehofft. Kommst du rüber oder sollen wir uns heute bei dir treffen?", fragte er bereitwillig nach, weil er seinen Freund nicht einfach in seiner Entscheidung übergehen wollte.  
"Wenn es dir egal ist, dass KO und Basti die Zimmer rechts bzw. links von mir bezogen haben und die Wände hier nicht sehr schalldicht sind, können wir das gerne tun.", antwortete Sebastian und man konnte sein breites Grinsen förmlich durch das Telefon hören.  
"Lass mich kurz überlegen... äääh, nein.", gab der Moderator zurück und hörte nur noch ein kurzes "Okay, dann bin ich in wenigen Minuten bei dir.

Wie versprochen, vergingen keine zehn Minuten, bis es an der Zimmertüre klopfte und Alexander nach dem Öffnen von seinem Freund in eine feste Umarmung gezogen wurde. Dem Moderator gelang es gerade noch, die Tür von innen zu schließen, als er auch schon gegen selbige gedrückt wurde. Ausgehungert trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander und begannen eine wilde Knutscherei, in deren Verlauf die beiden Männer sich ihrer Oberteile entledigten.  
"Ich habe dich vermisst.", gab Sebastian schließlich zu, als der erste Hunger gestillt war und sie sich für einen Augenblick voneinander gelöst hatten.  
"Frag mich mal. Ich bin vor Sehnsucht nach dir fast umgekommen. Dich den ganzen Abend um mich zu haben, aber mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, war fast noch eine größere Qual, als der komplette Nachmittag ohne dich."  
"Jetzt bin ich ja da und wir haben die ganze Nacht für uns.", beruhigte Sebastian seinen Freund und zog ihn in einen weiteren Kuss.  
"Ja, und dann ist auch schon Wochenende und du bist wieder weg, oder?", jammerte Alexander wehmütig.  
"Leider, aber ab Dienstagabend bin ich wieder hier. Und jetzt lass uns nicht schon an morgen denken, wenn heute noch gar nicht vorüber ist. Es gibt viel schönere Dinge, die man tun könnte, anstatt Trübsal zu blasen."  
"Du bist ganz schön versaut, mein Lieber, blasen...", grinste Alexander und machte sich an Sebastians Jeans zu schaffen, die nur wenige Augenblicke später auf dem Boden landete.  
Ohne zu zögern zog er dem Studenten auch noch die störenden Pants aus.  
"Haben wir eigentlich noch Kondome?", unterbrach er dann ihr Liebesspiel und sah Sebastian fragend an.  
Dieser nickte und gab gleichzeitig ein Seufzen von sich.  
"Habe ich heute auf dem Weg ins Studio extra noch besorgt, aber jetzt liegen sie unten in meinem Zimmer."  
"Och nee.", bedauerte der Ältere die Situation. "Soll ich sie holen gehen? Ich muss im Gegensatz zu dir nur schnell ein Shirt überziehen."  
"Und dann erwischt dich jemand, wie du mein Zimmer betrittst. Das ist vermutlich keine so gute Idee. Ich ziehe eben das Nötigste über und bin gleich wieder da. Du kannst in der Zwischenzeit das Bett vorwärmen."  
Geschwind griff der Jüngere zu seiner Kleidung und ehe der Moderator sich versah, war er auch schon wieder alleine.

Während er auf seinen Freund wartete, zog auch er schon mal seine Jeans aus, so dass er nur noch seine enganliegenden Shorts trug, und deckte anschließend das Bett ab.  
Es vergingen noch ein paar Minuten, dann klopfte es wieder an der Tür.  
"So, nun steht der gemeinsamen Nacht nichts mehr im Wege.", sagte Sebastian und legte neben einem Päckchen Kondome noch eine Tube Gleitgel auf den Nachttisch.  
"Du hast aber viel vor.", witzelte Alexander und öffnete die Packung, um zwei der Präservative herauszunehmen.  
"Es kommen ja hoffentlich noch mehr Gelegenheiten, wo wir die Dinger brauchen könnten. Hoffe ich zumindest sehr."  
Der junge Student sah seinen Freund fragend an und war erleichtert, als dieser nickte.  
"Ganz sicher. Wobei ich es auf Dauer ohne schon schöner fände."  
"Ich auch. Lass uns einfach bald einen Test machen. Dann wissen wir, dass alles in Ordnung ist und können das störende Gummi weglassen."  
"Klingt nach einem Plan.", stimmte Alexander dem Vorschlag zu. Dann ließ er sich auf das einladende Bett fallen und beobachtete Sebastian, wie dieser sich seiner hastig übergeworfenen Kleidung wieder entledigte.  
"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte er mit laszivem Augenaufschlag, während er zu seinem Freund auf das Bett krabbelte und ihn tief und verlangend küsste.  
Geschickt ließ er seine Hand in die störenden Pants des Moderators gleiten und strich zart über die empfindliche Haut unter seinen Fingern. Sofort regte sich in Alexanders Schritt etwas und der Ältere hob sein Becken an, damit Sebastian ihm das störende Stück Stoff, das er noch trug, leichter entfernen konnte.  
Schließlich kniete der Student sich rittlings über seinen Freund und präsentierte ihm sein einladendes Hinterteil, während er selbst wieder Hand an Alexanders bestem Stück anlegte.  
Es benötigte nicht viel, bis sich ihm das Glied des Älteren stolz entgegenreckte und auf der Spitze bereits einige lüsterne Tropfen erschienen.  
Schnell griff Sebastian nach einem Kondom und rollte es über Alexanders Männlichkeit. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf und nahm den harten Schwanz tief in den Mund.  
Alexander gab ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich und er musste sich bemühen, sein Becken nicht voller Ungeduld und Lust anzuheben und somit weiter in seinen Freund zu stoßen. Er spürte, wie Sebastian seinen Schwanz abwechselnd sanft mit der Zunge und dann wieder anregender mit den Zähnen bearbeitete.  
Hastig griff Alexander nach dem bereitliegenden Gleitgel und verteilte etwas davon auf seinem Zeigefinger. Dann umkreiste er mit diesem sanft Sebastians Eingang, ehe er vorsichtig in ihn glitt.  
Der Student ließ kurz von seinem Tun ab und stöhnte überrascht auf.  
"Mehr!", bat er keuchend, bevor er sich wieder auf Alexanders Schwanz konzentrierte.  
Der Moderator ließ sich nicht lange bitten und befeuchte auch seinen Mittelfinger mit dem glitschigen Gel. Er spürte kaum Widerstand, als er seine Finger erneut in Sebastian schob und zudem mit der anderen Hand den erigierten Schwanz seines Freundes umfasste.  
Der Raum war erfüllt von den lustvollen Geräuschen, die die beiden Männer von sich gaben und die noch lauter wurden, als Alexander schließlich einen dritten Finger zur Hilfe nahm, um Sebastian gründlich vorzubereiten.  
Längst war seine eigene Erregung ins Unermessliche gestiegen und er sehnte sich danach, seine pochende Erektion endlich tief in seinem Freund versenken zu dürfen.  
Als er seine Finger wieder zwischen den Pobacken des Studenten hervorzog, war dies ein Zeichen für den Jüngeren, sich zu seinem Freund umzudrehen. Erneut küsste er ihn verlangend, griff dann nach dem Gel und befeuchtete Alexanders Glied großzügig damit. Ein weiteres tiefes Stöhnen ertönte aus dem Mund des Moderators, dessen Körper genau wie der seines Freundes von Schweißperlen überzogen war. Schließlich platzierte sich Sebastian so über Alexander, dass er dessen Erektion langsam in sich aufnehmen konnte und schon bald ganz in sich spürte. Während er ihn mit abwechselnder Geschwindigkeit und Intensität ritt, verwöhnte Alexander mit seinen Händen geschickt die bis zum Äußersten erregte Männlichkeit des Jüngeren.  
Es benötigte noch einige Stöße, bis Alexander und Sebastian schließlich fast zeitgleich ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.  
Mit dem Abklingen ihrer intensiven Orgasmen löste Sebastian sich vorsichtig von seinem Freund und entsorgte das gebrauchte Kondom in einem bereitliegenden Papiertuch. Dann ließ er sich erschöpft auf Alexander sinken und genoss die Stille und innere Zufriedenheit, die sie beide mit einem Mal umgab.


	5. Chapter 5

"Das war schön.", stellte Sebastian irgendwann leise fest und sah Alexander mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht an. Der Moderator nickte und sie tauschten träge einige zärtliche Küsse aus.  
"Fand ich auch. Sehr schön."  
Wieder kehrte eine angenehme Ruhe zwischen ihnen ein, bis Sebastian irgendwann aufsah.  
"Sag mal, was bedeutet eigentlich das Tattoo?"  
Zärtlich strich er über die Zeichnung auf Alexanders linkem Oberarm.  
"Das ist das chinesische Sternzeichen Pferd. Nun bin ich aber enttäuscht, Herr Besserwisser. Hätte gedacht, dass du sowas weißt."  
"Mit Astrologie kannst du mich jagen.", verteidigte sich der Jüngere.  
"Ich dachte, du kannst chinesisch."  
"Mit Tieren hab ich mich nicht so beschäftigt. Also bist du ein Pferd?"  
"Nein. Obwohl du mich eben geritten hast." Alexander schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hat was mit meinem Ex zu tun, der sich sehr für chinesische Astrologie interessiert hat. Es ist sein Zeichen."  
"Bereust du es im Nachhinein?"  
"Er hat drei Jahre zu meinem Leben gehört und es war eine wichtige Zeit, die mich sehr geprägt hat. Insofern nein, ich bereue es nicht. Außerdem gefällt es mir. Ich hoffe, es ist kein Problem für dich?"  
"Wie du schon sagst, gehört es zu dir. Ich wusste doch vorher, dass du ein Mann mit Vergangenheit bist. Aber das hat dich ja auch irgendwie zu dem Menschen gemacht, der du bist.", antwortete der Jüngere verständnisvoll und gab dem Moderator einen zärtlichen Kuss.

"Zwischen uns ist es ein bisschen klebrig, glaube ich.", stellte er irgendwann fest.  
"Du hast dich auch ziemlich verausgabt und so einige Spuren auf mir hinterlassen.", schmunzelte Alexander.  
"Sorry, das wollte ich nicht. Aber als Jäger markiere ich eben gerne mein Revier."  
"Willst du ein Foto machen und es deinen drei Kollegen schicken, damit sie wissen, von wem sie die Finger lassen sollen?"  
Schnell verneinte der Student. "Bist du verrückt? Bloß nicht. Was sollen die von mir denken? Dass ich arme, unschuldige Moderatoren verführe?"  
"Naja, unschuldig stimmt nicht so ganz, aber der Rest wäre doch nicht mal gelogen. Wissen sie eigentlich, dass du auf Männer stehst?"  
"Jein.", erwiderte Sebastian. "Mit Basti bin ich seit ein paar Jahren recht eng befreundet, dem habe ich es mal irgendwann erzählt. KO fischt glaub ich am selben Ufer wie ich und dürfte es auch gemerkt haben. Und Holger... keine Ahnung. Vielleicht weiß er es, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wir sind nicht so dicke, dass wir uns großartig privat unterhalten. Ein wirkliches Geheimnis ist es jedenfalls nicht. Meine Familie und Freunde wissen schon lange Bescheid und haben alle kein Problem damit."  
"Das finde ich gut. Bei mir sieht das etwas anders aus.", erzählte Alexander mit ein wenig Wehmut in der Stimme. "Eltern und enge Freunde wissen, dass ich bi bin, seitdem ich mit Mitte zwanzig eine längere Beziehung zu einem Mann hatte. Aber als Sportler konnte ich es natürlich nie an die große Glocke hängen und später war es einfach kein Thema mehr."  
"Und Julia? Habt ihr nie darüber gesprochen, welche Beziehungen du vor ihr hattest?"  
"Doch, klar, Julie weiß es auch. Ich denke, sie würde schnell merken, was los ist, wenn sie uns privat zusammen sehen würde."  
"Hm... vielleicht solltest du es ihr irgendwann einfach mal sagen, bevor sie es woanders her erfährt. Ihr habt doch keinen Streit oder so.", schlug der Student vor.  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Wir werden schon wegen der Kinder immer wieder Berührungspunkte haben und hatten vereinbart, das möglichst freundschaftlich zu gestalten. Da gehört Ehrlichkeit natürlich auch dazu. Ich denke nicht, dass sie ein Problem damit hätte. Sie ist ein Mensch, mit dem man Pferde stehlen kann, nur haben wir irgendwann eben einfach aufgehört, uns zu lieben. Wahrscheinlich waren wir doch zu verschieden."  
Betretenes Schweigen kehrte zwischen den beiden Männern ein und für einige Momente hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

"Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass wir in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden den größten Teil unserer Freizeit mit Sex verbracht haben?", stellte Alexander plötzlich fest und grinste zufrieden.  
"Naja, das ist eigentlich recht einfach zu erklären. Zum einen besitzen wir Männer einen täglich fast gleichbleibenden Testosteronspiegel, der uns nahezu immer Libido, also Lust auf Sex bereitet. Außerdem dient Sex in unserer menschlichen Entwicklungsstufe längst nicht mehr nur der Fortpflanzung, sondern ist auch ein Kommunikationsmittel. Und der männliche Körper produziert jeden Tag fast neunzig Millionen Spermien, die schließlich auch irgendwohin wollen."  
Der Moderator staunte über die umfangreiche Erklärung des jungen Quizsportlers.  
"Du bist echt so ein ekelhafter Besserwisser, Sebi. Wie merkst du dir das alles?"  
"Der Trick an der Sache ist, dass man selbst scheinbar uninteressante Dinge so betrachtet, dass man sie in einen für sich selbst interessanten Kontext setzt. Wenn man sich für etwas interessiert, kann man es sich nämlich leichter merken.", erläuterte Sebastian seine Lernstrategie.  
"Sex finde ich auch interessant, aber gewusst hätte ich das alles trotzdem nicht. Da bevorzuge ich dann doch eher die praktische Erfahrung."  
"Praktische Übungen sind auch nicht zu unterschätzen.", stimmte Sebastian zu und wackelte dabei mit der Augenbraue.  
"Stimmt, aber andererseits wäre es vielleicht auch ganz gut, wenn wir uns nicht nur körperlich etwas besser kennenlernen würden. Ich möchte ungern über meinen Freund sagen, dass er gut im Bett ist, aber ich sonst nicht viel von ihm weiß."  
"Hase, wir führen eine Fernbeziehung. Reden werden wir demnächst am Telefon noch mehr als genug.", stellte der Jüngere fest.  
"Hase?" Alexander blickte seinen Freund skeptisch an. "Wo kommt der Name jetzt plötzlich her?"  
"Du hast vorhin beim Essen mal gesagt 'Mein Name ist Hase, ich weiß von nichts.' und seitdem geistert der Hase in meinem Kopf rum."  
"Das finde ich jetzt echt witzig. Hase ist tatsächlich mein chinesisches Zeichen. Außerdem treiben wir es ja auch wie die Karnickel. Passt also.", stellte der Ältere lachend fest. "Sollen wir denn jetzt mal eben ins Bad verschwinden und die Spuren, die du auf mir hinterlassen hast, wegduschen?"  
"Zusammen duschen finde ich immer gut.", stimmte Sebastian freudig zu.  
"Ich meine wirklich duschen, nicht was du schon wieder denkst."  
"Woher weißt du, was ich denke?"  
"Dein Schwanz zuckt verräterisch an meinem Bein. Das kommt davon, wenn man sich einen jüngeren Liebhaber zulegt. Ich hätte es wissen müssen."  
Behutsam schob Alexander Sebastian von sich runter, strich dabei jedoch wie zufällig über dessen Penis, der tatsächlich schon wieder an Größe zunahm.  
Im Badezimmer angekommen, duschten sie sich erst schnell ab, bevor sie sich doch noch einmal ihrer Lust hingaben und sich gegenseitig mit den Händen bis zum Höhepunkt stimulierten.

Ein unangenehm lautes Telefonklingeln weckte die beiden Männer am nächsten Morgen.  
"Wer ruft denn so früh schon bei dir an?", beschwerte sich Sebastian, während Alexander wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und gleichzeitig das Gespräch annahm.  
"Ich habe verschlafen und bin in einer halben Stunde da.", brüllte er in den Hörer und legte auch schon wieder auf.  
"Scheiße, wir haben den Wecker nicht gestellt. Es ist schon Viertel nach elf und ich hätte seit fünfzehn Minuten im Studio sein müssen.", ließ er seinen Freund wissen, der nun ebenfalls hellwach war.  
"Ein Glück, dass ich erst nach Mittag an der Reihe bin, sonst hätte das richtig peinlich werden können. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
"Das ist lieb von dir, Sebi, aber ich muss mich jetzt einfach nur beeilen."  
"Dann lasse ich dich am besten mal in Ruhe.", beschloss der Student und zog sich schnell seine Sachen vom Vortag an.  
"Wir sehen uns dann später im Studio. Ich bin in der Doppelfolge als zweiter Jäger dabei. Nur zur Vorwarnung."  
Schnell zog Alexander den Jüngeren in seine Arme und gab ihm einen kurzen, aber dennoch intensiven Kuss zur Verabschiedung.  
"Alles klar. Bis dahin. Hab dich lieb."  
"Ich dich auch, Hase."

Alexanders Zuspätkommen hatte zur Folge, dass sich der Zeitplan der Aufzeichnungen um fast eine Stunde verzögerte. Zwar verlor niemand darüber ein Wort, aber der Moderator spürte, dass zumindest Tina in ihrer Funktion als Aufnahmeleiterin alles andere als erfreut über die Situation war.  
Dass für den Nachmittag auch noch das erste Aufeinandertreffen mit Sebastian als Jäger, seitdem sie ein Paar waren, angesetzt war, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass Alexander entspannt in den neuen Arbeitstag startete. Er bemühte sich, vor laufender Kamera möglichst professionell zu agieren, bemerkte jedoch, dass er schon deutlich bessere Moderationen abgeliefert hatte.  
Nachdem die erste Sendung, bei der die Kandidaten gegen den Jäger keine Chance gehabt hatten, vorüber war, sprach Holger ihn neugierig an.  
"Was war denn bei dir los? So spät war es doch gestern auch nicht, dass du direkt verschlafen musst."  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte den Wecker dummerweise nicht eingeschaltet, aber in der Nacht auch nicht so gut geschlafen. Anscheinend ist heute nicht mein Tag.", erklärte Alexander ausweichend.  
"Also ich sag es nur ungern, aber das hat man gemerkt."  
Alexander erschrak. "So schlimm?"  
"Nein, aber wer dich häufiger bei der Aufzeichnung erlebt, erkennt schon, wann du gut drauf bist und wann eben nicht. Jetzt lass uns erst mal Mittagspause machen, vielleicht bist du bis zur Doppelfolge dann wieder fit."  
"Habe ich was verpasst? Wieso findet die Mittagspause erst jetzt statt? Oder geht meine Uhr falsch.", erklang plötzlich eine sehr vertraute Stimme hinter Alexander.  
"Hallo Klussi.", begrüßte Holger seinen Jägerkollegen, der sich völlig ahnungslos stellte. "Die nachfolgenden Sendungen verschieben sich um etwa eine Stunde, unser Herr Moderator hier hat verschlafen."  
Mit gespielter Belustigung musterte Sebastian seinen Freund.  
"Verschlafen? War der Abend mit uns gestern zu lang?"  
Alexander täuschte eine nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Entrüstung vor.  
"Sehr witzig, Herr Klussmann. Vermutlich war ich eher im Bett als Sie, da ich ja keine Hausarbeit mehr schreiben musste."  
"Oh oh, Herr Bommes kehrt zum Sie zurück. Ich glaub, wir sollten uns besser in Sicherheit bringen, Holger."  
Mit diesen Worten hakte sich Sebastian bei seinem Kollegen unter und zog ihn zum Speiseraum.  
Alexander war beruhigt, dass das erste Aufeinandertreffen mit Sebastian an diesem Tage so gut gelaufen war und sie sich nicht verdächtig gemacht hatten. Schnell ging er in seine Garderobe, wo er nach seinem Handy griff und seinem Freund eine kurze Nachricht schickte.  
"Arsch! Aber meiner! *kuss*"  
Lange musste er nicht auf eine Antwort warten.  
"Zum Glück kommst du nur in der Sendung zu spät und nicht bei mir. *kusszurück*"  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht verstaute Alexander sein Telefon wieder im Schrank, um sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Buffet zu machen. Noch einmal wollte er an diesem Tag nicht schuld sein, dass der Zeitplan sich verschob.

War der Moderator vor der Doppelfolge, in der er auf Sebastian treffen würde, noch nervös gewesen, verging dies doch schnell, als die Aufzeichnung begann. Routiniert zog er die erste Runde, in der Holger zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage als Jäger auftrat, durch. Selbst während der kurzen Umbaupause, in der die Kandidaten des zweiten Sendungsteils ihre Plätze am Ratepult bezogen, war Alexander so weit abgelenkt, dass er nicht über das bevorstehende Zusammentreffen nachdenken konnte.  
Lediglich als zum ersten Mal die Musik ertönte, zu der Sebastian als Jäger das Studio betrat, klopfte sein Herz etwas schneller und er atmete einmal tief durch.  
Vielleicht waren es die in der Mittagspause ausgetauschten Handynachrichten, vielleicht aber auch ihr kurzes Gespräch bei Sebastians Ankunft im Studio, das dafür sorgte, dass die Stimmung zwischen Moderator und Jäger besonders stark von Frotzeleien geprägt war, was für gewöhnlich zur besonderen Erheiterung des Publikums und der Kandidaten sorgte. Auch Sebastian schien gewohnt souverän in seinen Antworten, was sicher auch seiner langjährigen Quizerfahrung zu verdanken war. Und so war es nicht überraschend, dass er die Sendung am Ende mit einigem Vorsprung gewann.

Als Alexander nach Drehschluss und einer anschließenden kurzen Besprechung mit Tina und Nils, dem Regisseur ihrer Sendung, seine Garderobe verließ und sich auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel machen wollte, war er erstaunt, am Ausgang auf Sebastian zu treffen, der scheinbar auf ihn wartete.  
"Hi, ich hab gedacht, du wärst längst weg."  
Der Student schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Taxi und auf dich warten. Nimmst du mich mit zum Hotel?"  
Da außer ihnen niemand in der Nähe war, lächelte Alexander seinen Freund zärtlich an.  
"Aber klar doch. Eigentlich hatte ich sogar gehofft, dass du fragst. Nur das war, bevor die Besprechung angesetzt wurde."  
Schnell legten sie den Weg zum Auto zurück und kamen einige Minuten später bereits in ihrer großzügigen Unterkunft an, wo sie sofort gemeinsam den Weg zu Alexanders Zimmer einschlugen.

"Meinst du, die Produktionsfirma bucht uns für nächste Woche direkt ein Doppelzimmer?", fragte Sebastian und musste über Alexanders entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck lachen.  
"Entspann dich, Hase. Das war ein Scherz. Natürlich beziehe ich mein Pseudo-Zimmer direkt neben Basti."  
"Wollte schon sagen.", entgegnete Alexander, "Auf Schlagzeilen wie 'Moderator erliegt Jäger' oder so habe ich keine Lust. Ich will doch einfach nur die Zeit mit dir genießen."  
Sebastian schaute ihn entschuldigend an. "Ich doch auch."  
"Apropos, wie ist der Drehplan für nächste Woche?"  
"Mittwoch hab ich eine Folge und Basti zwei, Donnerstag hab ich eine Einzelfolge plus zusammen mit Basti eine Doppelfolge, und am Freitag kommt dann der Endspurt mit Bastis und meiner Promi-Doppelfolge. Montag und Dienstag ist frei. Ich muss allerdings schon Freitagabend zurückfahren, hab Samstag einen Termin."  
"Das klingt aber doch trotzdem nach einer schönen Woche.", freute sich der Moderator. "Was machst du denn dieses Wochenende?"  
"Morgen bin ich bei einem Kommilitonen zum Geburtstag eingeladen, Sonntag bin ich beim Pubquiz und dann muss ich auch noch ein bisschen was für die Uni machen. Und was steht bei dir an?"  
Alexander seufzte. "Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, morgen mit meinen beiden Jungs was zu unternehmen, aber Julia hat mir vorhin geschrieben, dass Benedikt mit Erkältung und Fieber im Bett liegt. Ich werde also vermutlich nur mal hinfahren. Sonntag muss ich arbeiten. Du kannst mich am späteren Abend im NDR-Sportclub bewundern."  
"Ist vielleicht doch nicht so falsch, einen prominenten Freund zu haben. Ich werde es aufnehmen und nach dem Kneipenquiz noch gucken."  
"Du hast mich glaube ich gerade zum ersten Mal deinen Freund genannt.", stellte Alexander sichtlich gerührt fest.  
"Ja, bist du doch auch, oder?"  
"Bin ich, aber es ist trotzdem schön zu hören."  
Sebastian zog Alexander in seine Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss, der keine Zweifel mehr offenließ  
"Ich glaub, ich vermisse dich jetzt schon.", seufzte der Ältere der beiden.  
"Aber ich bin doch noch da."  
"Ja, aber dann sehe ich dich vier lange Tage nicht."  
"Wenn man es genau nimmt, sind es sogar nur zwei. Morgen früh reise ich ab und Dienstagabend bin ich schon wieder hier. Wir sehen uns also nur Sonntag und Montag gar nicht.", erklärte der Besserwisser seinem Freund, der nun doch lachen musste.  
"Okay, wenn man es so sieht, klingt es schon gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Bist halt doch mein Erklärbär. Wie schaut's aus? Sollen wir uns was zu essen aufs Zimmer bestellen und den Abend hier ausklingen lassen?"  
Der Student nickte begeistert. "Genau so habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Ich würde dich nämlich bis morgen früh ungern mit jemandem teilen. Und viel Hunger habe ich auch nicht."

Sie bestellten beim Roomservice jeder einen kleinen Snack, mit dem sie es sich dann auf dem großen Doppelbett gemütlich machten und dabei wie ein altes Ehepaar durch das Fernsehprogramm schalteten.  
"Magst du Fußball gucken? Heute ist Länderspiel gegen Schweden.", fragte Alexander schließlich, nachdem die für einen erfolgreichen Quizsportler wie Sebastian nahezu unverzichtbare Tagesschau zu Ende war.  
"Ja klar, schalte ruhig mal rein. Läuft es in der ARD?"  
"Gegenfrage: säße ich dann hier?"  
Der junge Student schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, vermutlich nicht. Ich hatte nur schon wieder vergessen, dass du kein normaler Mensch bist."  
"Sagt der Student, der eigene Autogrammkarten hat..."  
"Trotzdem bist du der Bekanntere von uns beiden. Hätte ich dich dann heute da gesehen, wenn das ein ARD-Länderspiel gewesen wäre?"  
"Entweder als Moderator im Stadion oder, was mir noch mehr Spaß macht, nach dem Spiel im Sportschau-Club.", erklärte der Ältere.  
"Vermutlich sollte ich mein Interessengebiet etwas in Richtung Sportsendungen verlagern.", überlegte Sebastian schmunzelnd.  
"Vergiss nicht meine Talkshow im NDR Alle vier Wochen. Da siehst du mich dann direkt zwei Stunden. Übernächste Woche ist es wieder soweit."  
"Wenn ich das alles so höre, dann glaub ich, dass es ziemlich schwer werden dürfte, dich überhaupt mal zwischen den vielen Terminen zu sehen.", bedauerte Sebastian und wirkte mit einem Mal etwas niedergeschlagen.  
"Hey, das klingt schlimmer als es wirklich ist. Meistens sind es nur die Wochenenden von freitags bis sonntags, an denen ich häufiger arbeiten muss. Die Termine unter der Woche gibt es nur, wenn Länder- oder Pokalspiele stattfinden. Und natürlich bei größeren Sportturnieren.", sprach der Moderator seinem Freund und nicht zuletzt sich selbst Mut zu.  
"Wenn du das sagst... Lassen wir es einfach auf uns zukommen, ändern kann man es sowieso nicht. Und jetzt schalte mal um."  
Alexander nahm erneut die Fernbedienung zur Hand, um den richtigen Fernsehsender einzustellen. Dann stand er von seinem Platz auf dem Bett auf.  
"Was gibt das denn?", fragte Sebastian irritiert nach.  
"Ich stelle eben die Teller rüber auf den Tisch und ziehe mir war Bequemeres an. Pants und Shirt sollten reichen, wenn wir uns zusammen unter die Decke kuscheln."  
Angetan von dieser Idee, tat es der Student seinem Freund gleich, um es sich sofort darauf wieder im Bett gemütlich zu machen. Alexander schmiegte sich eng an den Jüngeren, um dann seine Konzentration auf das Fußballspiel zu lenken. Hin und wieder tauschten die beiden Männer einige Küsse aus, die jedoch unschuldig blieben. Nach den leidenschaftlichen Stunden, die sie bereits miteinander verbracht hatten, genossen sie diesmal einfach nur das ruhige Zusammensein, ehe sie sich für einige Tage voneinander würden trennen müssen.

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte der Wecker früh, da Sebastian noch schnell seine Sachen zusammenpacken musste, bevor sein Zug in Richtung Berlin fuhr.  
Die beiden Männer beschlossen, dass sie auf eine lange Abschiedsszene verzichten wollten und schlossen sich nur noch einmal fest in die Arme, ehe der Jüngere endgültig den Heimweg antrat.  
"Ich melde mich, wenn ich zuhause bin.", versprach er, gab Alexander noch einen letzten Kuss und verließ schließlich das Hotelzimmer.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander seufzte. Die drei Tage mit Sebastian schienen wie ein Traum gewesen zu sein und erst jetzt wurde dem Moderator bewusst, dass er sich kopfüber in eine Beziehung mit einem Mann gestürzt hatte, den er zwar schon einige Jahre kannte, aber von dem er dennoch nicht allzu viel wusste. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass ihm Zweifel kommen würden, sobald er wieder alleine war, doch wider Erwarten fühlte es sich auch jetzt, nachdem Sebastian nicht mehr in seiner Nähe weilte, absolut richtig an.

Wie geplant fuhr Alexander am späten Vormittag nach einem kurzen Telefonat mit Julia zu ihr und den beiden gemeinsamen Söhnen. Zwischenzeitlich hatte auch Jonas die Grippe erwischt, sodass der ursprünglich angedachte Ausflug einem kurzen Krankenbesuch weichen musste.  
Ein wenig sonderbar kam es dem Moderator auch nach mehreren Wochen der Trennung immer noch vor, an dem Haus, in dem er selbst mehrere Jahre gewohnt hatte, wie ein Besucher klingeln zu müssen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete Julia ihm die Tür, um ihn mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung zu begrüßen und in das Haus zu bitten.  
"Wie geht's den Jungs?", war die erste Frage, die Alexander stellte, bemerkte jedoch, dass er etwas unhöflich wirkte. "Und wie geht es dir?", ergänzte er daher noch schnell und erntete dafür ein leichtes Lächeln seiner früheren Lebensgefährtin.  
"Mir geht es gut, ich bin nur ein wenig müde, weil ich in der Nacht häufiger nach den beiden gesehen und Fieber gemessen habe. Es geht ihnen heute schon wieder besser als gestern. Joni hat noch leicht erhöhte Temperatur, aber ich denke, dass sie Montag schon wieder zur Schule und in den Kindergarten gehen können."  
Alexander war es ein wenig unangenehm, dass er Julia mit der Verantwortung für die beiden kranken Kinder alleine gelassen hatte, musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass solche Situationen für beide durch die Trennung zur Normalität geworden waren.  
"Ich gehe mal hoch und sehe nach den beiden.", beschloss er und erntete von Julia ein zustimmendes Nicken.  
"Aber sei leise, vorhin haben sie noch geschlafen."  
"Alles klar."

Zuerst führte ihn sein Weg in das Zimmer des sechsjährigen Jonas, der tief und fest schlief. Alexander richtete kurz die Bettdecke und strich seinem Sohn leicht über die geröteten Wangen, bevor er den abgedunkelten Raum leise wieder verließ. Der zweijährige Benedikt im Kinderzimmer nebenan hingegen war wach und begrüßte den Moderator mit einem zwar matten, aber doch erfreuten "Papaaaaa".  
"Hallo Benni, wie geht es dir?"  
"Hab 'Nupfen und Husten.", ließ der Kleine ihn heiser wissen und hustete zur Bestätigung.  
"Dann schlaf noch ein wenig, mein Schatz, damit du bald wieder gesund bist."  
Benedikt schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. "Mag nicht schlafen."  
Dann musste er allerdings herzhaft gähnen, bevor ihm die Augen langsam wieder zufielen und er einschlief.  
Alexander gab dem Jungen einen väterlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. Danach verließ er auch das Zimmer seines Jüngsten.

"Ich habe Tee aufgeschüttet. Trinkst du einen mit, Alex?", fragte Julia, als Alexander wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen war.  
"Gerne, danke dir."  
Er nahm die Tasse, die Julia ihm anreichte, entgegen und setzte sich auf das kleinere der beiden Sofas.  
"Die zwei schlafen. Benni war kurz wach, konnte aber kaum die Augen offenhalten."  
Julia nickte, dann lag plötzlich ein Schweigen im Raum, das Alexander nach einer Weile, in der er nach den passenden Worten gesucht hatte, durchbrach.  
"Hör mal zu, Julie, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass du mich jederzeit anrufen kannst, wenn was mit den Kindern oder mit dir ist. Nur weil wir nicht mehr zusammen sind, bin ich ja nicht aus eurem Leben verschwunden, sondern möchte weiter für euch da sein und mich meiner Verantwortung nicht einfach so entziehen."  
Fragend blickte die blonde Frau auf. "Aber das weiß ich doch, Alex. Oder hast du das Gefühl, dass ich dir Verantwortungslosigkeit vorwerfe?"  
"Nein.", wehrte Alexander ab. "Es ist nur... Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, es einfach nochmal klarzustellen. Vielleicht auch, weil... ach, ich bin so verwirrt."  
"Was ist los, Alex?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob und wie ich es dir sagen soll, ohne dass du es in den falschen Hals bekommst.", sprach der Moderator immer noch in Rätseln.  
Julia wurde langsam neugierig. "Sag es einfach so, wie es ist."  
Gerade als Alexander zu seiner Erklärung ansetzten wollte, gab sein Smartphone ein Geräusch von sich.  
"Sekunde.", entschuldigte er sich, zog das Handy aus der Hosentasche und stellte zu seiner Freude fest, dass Sebastian ihm eine Nachricht geschickt hatte, in der er mit kurzen Worten schrieb, dass er zuhause angekommen war und schon jetzt ihr Wiedersehen herbeisehnte.  
Schnell tippte der Moderator eine kurze Antwort ein und versprach, sich später bei ihm zu melden. Währenddessen beobachtete Julia ihren ehemaligen Lebensgefährten genau.  
"Ist es möglich, dass du mir erzählten willst, dass du verliebt bist?", hakte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln im Gesicht nach, als Alexander sein Telefon wieder in der Tasche verstaut hatte und sie ob der Behauptung entsetzt anblickte.  
"Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", hakte er nach, konnte sein Grinsen aber kaum noch unterdrücken.  
"So wie du dein Handy gerade angestrahlt hast, bleiben nicht viele Möglichkeiten übrig. Also? Ich höre."  
"Du kennst mich einfach zu gut, Julie."  
"Und wo ist jetzt das Problem?"  
Nun druckste Alexander doch wieder ein wenig herum.  
"Ich mag noch nicht so viel dazu sagen, weil es noch ganz frisch ist, aber nur so viel: es ist ein Mann."  
"Haben wir uns deshalb auseinandergelebt?", fragte die blondgelockte Frau.  
"Genau das war der Grund, warum ich nicht sicher war, ob ich es dir sagen sollte. Nein, Julie, wir haben uns nicht deshalb auseinandergelebt. Ich habe all die Jahre nicht ein einziges Mal vermisst, mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein, aber mit ihm hat es sich vor einigen Tagen einfach so ergeben. Und es fühlt sich richtig an, obwohl ich mich wirklich sehr kopflos in die ganze Sache reingestürzt habe.", erklärte der Moderator, während Julia verstehend nickte.  
"Wenn du damit glücklich bist, dann bin ich es auch. Darf ich auch erfahren, wer er ist? Kenne ich ihn?"  
"Dazu möchte ich momentan wirklich noch nichts sagen, sei mir nicht böse."  
Wieder nickte die Blonde verständnisvoll.  
"Es ist in Ordnung, Alex. Wenn ihr soweit seid, kannst du ihn mir immer noch vorstellen."  
"Danke! Wie schaut es bei dir aus mit der Liebe? War der große Unbekannte, der durch die Medien geisterte, dein Jugendfreund, von dem du mir letztens erzählt hast?"  
Alexander spielte darauf an, dass Julia von einem Reporter am Bahnhof beobachtet worden war, als sie einen Mann umarmte hatte, der im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Trennung natürlich sofort richtigerweise als ihr neuer Freund abgestempelt wurde.  
"Ja, das war David. Ich hätte es gerne noch ein wenig für mich behalten, aber glücklicherweise ist er ja nicht prominent, weshalb es recht wenig Aufsehen erregt hat. Über die Sache dürfte schon bald Gras gewachsen sein."  
Damit war das Thema für sie erledigt und sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile über dieses und jenes, bis sich Alexander schließlich zurück auf den Weg ins Hotel machte. Er war zufrieden damit, wie das Zusammentreffen mit Julia und ihre Reaktion auf seinen neuen Freund verlaufen war, sodass er freudig und auch ein wenig nervös bei Sebastian anrief.

"Klussmann?", ertönte die vertraute Stimme seines Freundes am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
"Bommes, guten Tag Herr Klussmann. Störe ich?"  
"Nein, du störst nie. Ich hatte nur nicht aufs Display geschaut. Schön dass du anrufst, Hase. Wie war dein Tag bisher?"  
"Ich war bei Julia und den Kindern.", begann der Moderator zu erzählen.  
"Wie geht es den kleinen Patienten?"  
"Sie sind ziemlich schlapp und haben beide geschlafen, aber es geht wohl bergauf."  
"Na dann war das ja ein kurzer Besuch."  
Alexander räusperte sich. "Ja. Nein. Also nicht so ganz. Bei den Kindern war ich nur kurz, aber Julia und ich haben uns noch länger unterhalten. Ich habe ihr von uns beiden erzählt. Allerdings ohne zu verraten, wer du bist."  
"Und? Wie hat sie reagiert?", fragte der Jüngere ungeduldig.  
"Zuerst etwas irritiert, aber dann wirklich toll. Sie wünscht uns Glück und würde sich freuen, dich irgendwann mal kennenzulernen, wenn wir bereit dazu sind."  
"Das klingt doch super. Und es freut mich für dich."  
"Wie war dein Tag?", erkundigte sich nun Alexander.  
"Langweilig bisher. Erst eine öde Fahrt mit der Bahn und dann habe ich weiter an meiner Hausarbeit gesessen. Irgendwie nimmt das doch mehr Zeit in Anspruch, als ich ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Zum Glück bin ich heute Abend eingeladen, dann habe ich wenigstens eine gute Ausrede, mich von meinen Büchern loszueisen."  
"Nanana, was ist das denn schon wieder für eine Arbeitseinstellung?"  
"Keine gute.", gab Sebastian reumütig zu. "Aber im Moment steht mir der Sinn so gar nicht nach Lernen. Könnte sein, dass ein gewisser Herr Bommes zu sehr in meinem Kopf rumspukt."  
"Den Kerl würde ich rauswerfen."  
"Schwierig. Er kann sehr hartnäckig sein. Und eigentlich habe ich ihn ja auch gerne in meiner Nähe. Ich vermisse ihn übrigens ziemlich."  
Alexander spürte, wie es ihm warm ums Herz wurde.  
"Ich vermisse dich auch. Sehr sogar. Und wenn ich morgen nicht arbeiten müsste, würde ich mich jetzt vermutlich ins Auto setzen und zu dir fahren."  
"Du kannst ja anstatt den Sportclub einfach morgen das Kneipenquiz moderieren. Ich glaube, dann sind wir Gesprächsthema Nummer eins in der Klatschpresse."  
"Lass mal lieber. Das sind wir vermutlich noch früh genug. Aber bis dahin habe ich dich hoffentlich ein bisschen besser kennengelernt."  
"Was möchtest du denn wissen? Du darfst mich alles fragen, was du willst.", bot der Student bereitwillig an.  
"Hm. Fangen wir mal ganz einfach an. Wann hast du Geburtstag, wie heißen deine Eltern und hast du noch Geschwister?"  
"Du kennst mein Geburtsdatum echt nicht? Ich wurde am 24. April 1989 geboren. Meine Eltern heißen Birgit und Dietmar und ich habe einen drei Jahre älteren Bruder namens Björn. Und bei dir?"  
"Ich habe eine Schwester namens Christina und meine Eltern heißen Karin und Hans. Und geboren wurde ich am 21. Januar 1976."  
"Überleg mal, als ich zur Welt kam, warst du schon dreizehn. Das ist irgendwie krass, wenn man darüber nachdenkt.", stellte der Student ein wenig erschrocken fest.  
"Schlimm?"  
"Nein, nur komisch halt."  
"Es kommt ja auch auf das gefühlte Alter an und da bin ich höchstens zwanzig, während du mir vorkommst wie Mitte dreißig.", versuchte Alexander sich an einer halbwegs vernünftigen Erklärung.  
"Sollte das jetzt ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung sein, Herr Bommes?"  
"War glaub ich nicht so gut, oder? Vergiss es einfach. Es ist nur, dass du so ein wahnsinniges Wissen hast, dass man denken könnte, du bist schon gefühlte siebzig, während ich mir vorkomme, als hätte ich gerade mit Ach und Krach mein Abitur bestanden."  
Sebastian lachte laut auf. "Von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste. Ich werde ja immer älter. Vermutlich bin ich am Ende des Telefonats so alt, dass ich die Artikel benötige, für die zwischen ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ immer Werbung gemacht wird. Mittel gegen Blasenschwäche, Haftcreme für die dritten Zähne, Schmerzgel für Gelenkbeschwerden und nicht zu vergessen etwas gegen Potenzstörungen."  
"Mit der Potenz hat es ja in den letzten Tagen eigentlich ganz gut geklappt. Aber das bringt mich zu meiner nächsten Frage. Wann und wie viele Beziehungen hattest du vor mir?", wollte Alexander nun wissen.  
"Na du hast ja Fragen.“  
„Ich hätte auch nach deinem ersten Mal fragen können.“, konterte der Ältere und staunte nicht schlecht, tatsächlich eine Antwort zu erhalten.  
„Welches erste Mal meinst du, Hase? Mein erstes Mal mit einem Mann?"  
"Hast du auch noch eins mit einer Frau vorzuweisen?"  
"Mit einem Mädchen trifft es eher. Ich hatte mal eine Freundin, Sabrina, mit der ich meinen ersten und einzigen Hetero-Sex hatte. Damals war ich fünfzehn und anschließend davon überzeugt, dass das nichts für mich ist. Mein anderes erstes Mal fand dann mit achtzehn statt. Mit Thorsten war ich zwei Jahre zusammen. Später folgte noch ein Jahr mit Daniel und dann war ich drei Jahre Single."  
"Das klingt sehr solide. Gibt es keine schmutzigen Details? One-Night-Stands oder so?"  
"Du hast nach Beziehungen gefragt, Hase."  
"Dann erweitere ich jetzt eben meine Frage." Alexander lachte dreckig.  
"Lach ruhig, so spannend ist das auch nicht. Ich hatte nur einen One-Night-Stand und der ist zwei Jahre her. War nichts für mich. So, und jetzt bist du dran. Und ich will alle schmutzigen Details hören."  
"Mein erstes Mal mit einem Mann war mit vierundzwanzig, damals war ich drei Jahre mit Ralf zusammen, das war nach Julia auch meine längste und wichtigste Beziehung."  
"Der Grund für dein Tattoo?"  
"Genau. Ansonsten gab es nur Frauen in meinem Leben. Meine erste war Kathy, da war ich zwanzig. Und nach Ralf folgten noch Jenny, Andrea und Caro, die aber alle nur recht kurz, bis dann vor sieben Jahren Julie in mein Leben trat."  
"Gegen dich bin ich ja frühreif, wenn ich mir das so anhöre.", stellte Sebastian erstaunt fest.  
Alexander musste lachen "Hab ich doch gesagt, dass du älter bist als ich. Aber ich war auch spätpubertierend. Die anderen fingen alle so mit zwölf, dreizehn oder vierzehn an, ich war da noch ein richtiges Kind."  
"Das hat sich ja zum Glück inzwischen gewandelt. Und was ist nun mit One-Night-Stands?"  
"Da gab es drei oder vier Stück in meiner wilden Handballer- und Studentenzeit."  
"So brav wie wir sind, muss man sich doch wirklich wundern, wie wir beide es geschafft haben, so schnell miteinander im Bett zu landen.", stellte Sebastian nachdenklich fest.  
"Anscheinend haben wir beide direkt bemerkt, dass es nicht bei einer Nacht bleiben würde. An dem besagten Abend habe ich mich schon im Restaurant zu dir hingezogen gefühlt, auch wenn mir das erst hinterher klar wurde.", gab der Ältere leise zu.  
"Ich fand dich vom ersten Moment vor drei Jahren an ziemlich anziehend, habe mir aber natürlich nicht weiter Gedanken darüber gemacht, weil du ja in festen weiblichen Händen und noch dazu ein Promi warst. Aber dann habe ich mich irgendwann in dich verliebt. So richtig kapiert, dass da was geht, habe ich allerdings erst bei deinem Geständnis, dass dir Männer nicht egal sind. Und dann ging alles plötzlich sehr schnell."  
"Wenn es nicht genau so schnell wieder vorbei ist, kann es uns doch egal sein, wie schnell unser Start war, oder?", fragte Alexander nach.  
"Sicher. Und ich habe ein sehr gutes Gefühl."  
"Ich auch. So, nächste Frage. Welche Erfolge hast du als Quizzer denn nun eigentlich vorzuweisen? Ich blicke da nicht mehr so ganz durch."  
"Das ist doch auch eigentlich gar nicht wichtig.", zierte sich Sebastian ein wenig. "An den Wettkämpfen nehme ich teil, weil ich Spaß daran habe und nicht, damit ich eine möglichst große Pokalsammlung vorweisen kann."  
"Das glaube ich dir ja auch, aber trotzdem interessiert es mich.", hakte der Moderator nach.  
"Also gut, ich hoffe, ich bekomme alles zusammen. Seit 2011 bin ich Berliner Quizmeister, zudem amtierender Deutscher Vize-Quizmeister und bei der Weltmeisterschaft 2014 bester Deutscher und bester Deutscher unter dreißig Jahren. Und 2013 sind Basti und ich Deutsche Doppelmeister geworden."  
"Das ist wirklich eine ganze Menge. Ich bin Moderator einer Quizsendung. Das war es schon."  
"Moderieren will auch gelernt sein. Und das machst du echt super. Ohne einen guten Moderator sind wir doch aufgeschmissen. Einer muss schließlich die Fragen stellen."  
"Vielen Dank für die Blumen. So, hast du noch eine Frage, Sebi?"  
"Sei mir nicht böse, Alex, ich müsste hier doch noch ein bisschen was tun und mich dann auch irgendwann für die Party zurechtmachen."  
"Klar, kein Problem. Dann wünsche ich dir schon mal einen schönen Abend und bis morgen."  
"Danke, Hase. Dir auch einen schönen Abend. Ich melde mich morgen, wenn ich ausgeschlafen bin. Hab dich lieb."  
"Ich dich auch."  
Als Alexander das Handy beiseite legte, bemerkte er zu seinem Erstaunen, dass es bereits dämmerte. Die Zeit, in der er mit Sebastian telefoniert hatte, war wie im Fluge vergangen.  
Er erschrak, als sein Telefon ein lautes Geräusch von sich gab. Freudig nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Jörn, einer seiner besten Freunde, sich in Hamburg aufhielt und ein Treffen am Abend vorschlug, dem der Moderator sofort bereitwillig zustimmte.

Am frühen Sonntagmittag klingelte endlich Alexanders Telefon. Schon den gesamten Morgen hatte der Moderator ungeduldig auf den Anruf seines Freundes gewartet, sich aber gleich gedacht, dass der Jüngere nach der Party vom Vortag sicher noch im Bett lag und schlief.  
"Na, Schlafmütze, wieder unter den Lebenden?", begrüßte er den Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung fröhlich und bekam ein herzhaftes und etwas heiseres Gähnen zur Antwort.  
"War wohl spät und feuchtfröhlich, wie mir scheint?"  
"Ja, war ganz gut dafür, dass ich eigentlich gar keine Lust auf die Party hatte. Nur meinem Kopf gefällt das heute nicht so wirklich."  
Alexander schmunzelte. "Entdecke ich da etwas eine ganz neue Seite an dir? Der Besserwisser kann ja auch richtig über die Stränge schlagen. Wie viele Bier waren es?"  
"Ich hab nicht gezählt. Aber immerhin weiß ich noch, wie ich nach Hause gekommen bin. Hoffentlich bin ich bis heute Abend zum Pubquiz wieder einigermaßen fit."  
"Dann legst du dich am besten noch ein wenig hin, Sebi. Ich muss jetzt leider sowieso gleich los, es ist noch eine Redaktionskonferenz angesetzt worden."  
"Schade.", bedauerte der Student das schnelle Ende ihres Telefonates. "Aber wenn du losmusst, dann musst du wohl los. Telefonieren wir morgen wieder?"  
"Das hoffe ich doch sehr. Am Vormittag werde ich mir ein paar Wohnungen ansehen, aber danach habe ich Zeit. Ich melde mich dann."  
Schnell verabschiedeten sich die beiden Männer voneinander, bevor Alexander sich beeilte, zur Arbeit zu fahren und für den Rest des Tages von den Gedanken an seinen Freund abgelenkt war.

"Guten Tag Herr Bommes. Schulz mein Name, entschuldigen Sie bitte die Verspätung, aber ich habe im Stau gestanden."  
Der überfreundliche Makler schüttelte dem Moderator die Hand und forderte ihn mit einer einladenden Geste auf, ihm zu folgen.  
Alexander verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Es war bereits der vierte und auch letzte Termin, den er für diesen Tag zur Wohnungsbesichtigung vereinbart hatte. Wie Herr Schulz waren auch die anderen Makler freundlich, für Alexanders Geschmack etwas zu freundlich, gewesen, doch ihre Wohnungsangebote sagten dem Moderator nicht mal ansatzweise zu. Auch von Besichtigung Nummer vier versprach er sich daher nicht viel und sah sich schon weitere Wochen in seinem Hotelzimmer wohnen.  
"So, da wären wir. Beste Hamburger Lage, ein ruhiges Haus mit zehn Eigentumswohnungen. Mein Klient hat hier bis vor einigen Wochen selbst gewohnt, musste dann allerdings aus beruflichen Gründen in eine andere Stadt umziehen und hat beschlossen, das Objekt zu vermieten."  
Überrascht sah sich Alexander um. Der Makler hatte bei ihrem Telefonat einige Tage zuvor wirklich nicht Zuviel versprochen. Die Wohnung im obersten Stockwerk eines modernen fünfstöckigen Hauses war geräumig und dennoch gemütlich geschnitten. Das große Wohnzimmer mit einer komplett eingerichteten offenen Küche besaß eine breite Glasfront, vor der sich eine einladende Dachterrasse befand. Die übrigen drei Räume - Schlaf-, Arbeits- und Kinderzimmer - genügten in ihrer Größe Alexanders Zwecken. Außerdem gab es ein Badezimmer mit Dusche, Badewanne und WC sowie eine separate Gästetoilette.  
"Wie Sie sehen, wurde alles neu renoviert und wäre sofort bezugsfertig. Die Mietkonditionen für die Wohnung und den zugehörigen Tiefgaragenstellplatz hatte ich Ihnen ja bereits vorab zukommen lassen."  
Erwartungsvoll blickte der Makler den Moderator an.  
"Also ich muss sagen, dass mir die Wohnung wirklich sehr gut gefällt. Darf ich Ihnen im Laufe des Tages Bescheid geben?"  
"Selbstverständlich. Sie können mich jederzeit telefonisch erreichen. Wenn Sie heute noch zusagen, würde ich den Interessenten, die morgen zur Besichtigung kommen wollen, absagen und wir könnten uns sofort zur Vertragsunterzeichnung treffen."  
Alexander sah sich noch einmal zufrieden um. Dann bedankte er sich bei Herrn Schulz und verließ zusammen mit ihm die Wohnung.

"Wenn sie dir doch so gut gefallen hat, dann schlag zu.", riet ihm Sebastian später, als sie miteinander telefonierten. "Vielleicht gibt sich die Gelegenheit nicht mehr so bald. Und was spricht dagegen?"  
"Du hast recht, es spricht nichts dagegen. Für mich alleine reicht die Wohnung und außerdem gibt es noch einen separaten Raum, in dem die Kinder übernachten könnten, wenn sie mal zu Besuch sein sollten. Außerdem liegt die Wohnung in einer Gegend, in der ich früher mehrere Jahre gewohnt und mich immer sehr wohl gefühlt habe. Ich werde den Makler gleich anrufen und mich für morgen mit ihm verabreden."  
"Ab wann kannst du einziehen?"  
"Im Prinzip sofort.", erklärte Alexander seinem Freund. "Allerdings benötige ich bis auf eine Küche komplett neue Möbel, ansonsten wäre es recht ungemütlich. Wenn morgen Zeit ist, werde ich mal ins Möbelhaus gehen und hoffentlich fündig werden."  
"Falls du irgendwann Umzugshelfer benötigst, lass es mich einfach rechtzeitig wissen. Bücherregale aufbauen kann ich besonders gut, darin bin ich geübt.", bot Sebastian bereitwillig seine Hilfe an.  
"Sei sicher, dass ich mich melden werde. Ich habe nämlich, was das betrifft, zwei linke Hände. Wie du siehst, besitze ich diverse Schwachstellen.", gab der Moderator zu.  
"Ich mag dich trotzdem."  
"Wohnst du eigentlich in einer eigenen Wohnung, Sebi?"  
"Ja, ich bin vor drei Jahren zuhause ausgezogen, als ich gemerkt habe, dass man von dem Honorar als Quizautor neben dem Studium ganz gut leben kann."  
"Super. Ich hatte nämlich schon die Befürchtung, dass ich mit dir zusammen im Kinderzimmer übernachten muss, wenn ich dich mal besuche. Und auf die besorgten Blicke von Eltern, die befürchten, dass ihr Sohn von einem fremden Mann, der noch dazu weitaus älter ist, unsittlich angefasst wird, bin ich nicht wirklich scharf."  
Sebastian lachte. "Glaub mir, meine Eltern sind da sehr tolerant und sorgen sich in der Beziehung nicht um mich. Aber wie gesagt ergibt sich das Problem gar nicht erst. Meine Studentenbude ist zwar vermutlich nicht so geräumig wie deine neue Traumwohnung, aber für uns beide sollte es trotzdem reichen."

Die beiden Männer telefonierten noch eine ganze Weile miteinander und lernten sich dabei immer besser kennen. Irgendwann beschloss Alexander, dass es nun an der Zeit war, dem Makler seine Zusage mitzuteilen.  
"Wir sehen uns dann morgen?", erkundigte der Ältere sich bei dem jungen Studenten und spürte, wie in seinem Bauch die Schmetterlinge wild umherflogen, wenn er an das baldige Wiedersehen dachte.  
"Ja, ich komme um halb sechs am Hauptbahnhof an, treffe mich allerdings dort mit Basti und wollte nach einem kurzen Abstecher zum Hotel mit ihm zusammen noch eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen."  
"Soll heißen, wir sehen uns dann erst anschließend.", kombinierte Alexander.  
"Genau. Ich denke, später als acht oder halb neun wird es nicht werden. Am besten schreibe ich dir kurz, wenn ich wieder im Hotel bin."  
"Alles klar, so machen wir es. Ich freue mich auf morgen."  
"Ich mich auch, Hase. Bis morgen. Hab dich lieb."  
"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Sebi. Bis morgen."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Wie geplant traf sich Alexander direkt am nächsten Morgen mit dem Makler, um den Mietvertrag für seine neue Wohnung zu unterzeichnen und die Schlüssel entgegenzunehmen. Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg in das größte Möbelhaus Hamburgs, wo er tatsächlich zahlreiche Einrichtungsgegenstände fand, die ihm zusagten. Während das Schlafzimmer und das Wohnzimmer jeweils nur drei Wochen Lieferzeit hatten, musste er für das Arbeitszimmer die doppelte Zeit einplanen. Trotzdem beschloss Alexander, dass er auch ohne fertig eingerichtetes Büro in der Wohnung wohnen konnte und freute sich bereits darauf, in wenigen Wochen endlich wieder eine richtige Wohnung sein Hamburger Zuhause nennen zu können. Da sein Besuch im Möbelhaus schneller erledigt war, als er vorher gedacht hatte, fand er schließlich noch Zeit, kurz bei seinem Arzt vorbeizuschauen und einen Gesundheits-Check durchführen zu lassen.

Je näher der Abend rückte, desto ungeduldiger wurde der Moderator und sah gefühlt alle fünf Minuten auf die Uhr, deren Zeiger allerdings einfach nicht schneller laufen wollten.  
Sebastian hatte ihm direkt nach seiner Ankunft am Bahnhof bereits eine Nachricht geschickt, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er wohlbehalten in Hamburg angekommen war und sich auf ihr Treffen freute. Auch später, als der Student gemeinsam mit seinem Jägerkollegen Sebastian Jacoby beim Essen saß, tauschten er und Alexander noch einige Kurzmitteilungen aus, bis von Sebastian schließlich der Hinweis kam, dass sie ihre Konversation lieber auf später verschieben sollten, da sein Namensvetter bereits interessiert nachgefragt hatte, wer denn da am Handy so wichtig sei.

Gegen Viertel vor neun erhielt Alexander dann endlich die langersehnte Nachricht von Sebastian, dass dieser in wenigen Minuten bei ihm sein würde. Hektisch schaltete der Moderator das Fernsehgerät aus und sah sich noch einmal um, ob in seinem Zimmer alles ordentlich aufgeräumt war. Dann blickte er in den Spiegel und zupfte nervös an seinem Pullover herum. Obwohl er darauf vorbereitet war, zuckte Alexander doch erschrocken zusammen, als es schließlich klopfte. In Windeseile legte er die kurze Distanz zurück und riss die Tür förmlich auf.  
"Da bin ich." Sebastian sah seinen Freund mit einem verstohlenen Grinsen an.  
"Endlich. Komm rein."  
Strahlend ließ Alexander den Jüngeren in das geräumige Hotelzimmer eintreten und zog ihn zu einem langen Begrüßungskuss an sich. Auch als sich ihre Lippen nach einer ganzen Weile voneinander lösten, hielten die beiden Männer sich fest umschlungen und sahen sich lächelnd in die Augen.  
"Ich hab dich ganz schön vermisst, Sebi.", gab der Moderator irgendwann zu und brach damit das Schweigen, das sie beide als keineswegs unangenehm empfunden hatten.  
"Frag mich mal. Ich habe von dem, was Basti mir vorhin alles erzählt hat, höchstens die Hälfte mitbekommen, weil ich mit meinen Gedanken ständig bei dir war."  
Wieder trafen ihre Lippen sich zu einem verliebten Kuss, der schnell an Leidenschaft zunahm. Ihre Hände wanderten unter den Pullover des jeweils anderen und machten sich daran, ihre Oberkörper von den lästigen Kleidungsstücken zu befreien.  
Alexander schob Sebastian unter Küssen in Richtung Bett, während er sich gleichzeitig an der Hose des Jüngeren zu schaffen machte.  
"Bist ja heute ganz schön stürmisch, Hase.", stellte der Student lächelnd fest und küsste seinen Freund tief und verlangend. Dann ließ er sich rücklings auf das einladende Bett fallen, wobei er Alexander mit sich zog. Ein erstaunter Aufschrei verließ den Mund des Moderators.  
"Na warte, das bekommst du zurück!"  
"Wer von uns beiden konnte es denn kaum erwarten und hat uns zum Bett gedrängt?", fragte Sebastian mit Unschuldsmiene nach.  
"Kann ich was dafür, wenn du mich hier den halben Abend schmachtend alleine lässt?", verteidigte der Angesprochene sein Tun und beeilte sich, seinem Freund zur Bestätigung die Jeans weiter auszuziehen.  
Auch der Student nestelte nun ungeduldig am Hosenbund des Moderators, der ihm schließlich zu Hilfe kam und sich neben seiner Hose direkt auch noch seiner Unterwäsche entledigte.  
Lasziv leckte Sebastian sich über die Lippen, während er ebenfalls seine verbleibenden Kleidungsstücke auszog und die Brille auf den kleinen Nachttisch legte.  
Sofort senkte Alexander seinen Mund wieder auf den seines Freundes und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. Voller Leidenschaft küssten die beider Männer sich und ließen ihre Hände gleichzeitig über den Körper des anderen wandern. Beherzt umfasste Alexander schließlich das Glied des Jüngeren, das sich ihm schon in freudiger Erwartung ein wenig entgegenreckte. Er ließ seine Finger erst sanft, dann immer fordernder über die dünne Haut fahren und wurde durch Sebastians lustvolles Keuchen in seinem Tun bestätigt. Auch ihn selbst ließ ihr Liebesspiel alles andere als kalt und er spürte, dass seine Erregung sich bereits zu voller Größe aufgerichtet hatte. Schnell griff er mit der freien Hand nach dem Gleitgel, das er vorsorglich zusammen mit dem Päckchen Kondome bereitgelegt hatte.  
Sebastian löste sich aus ihrem Kuss.  
"Warte, ich dreh mich um.", ließ er seinen Freund wissen und machte Anstalten, sich auf die Seite zu legen.  
"Nein, lass!", wurde er jedoch von Alexander zurückgehalten. "Heute bin ich mal dran, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist."  
Erstaunt sah der Jüngere ihn an.  
"Sicher? Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst."  
"Möchte ich aber gern."  
"Okay, aber du sagst, wenn es dir Zuviel wird. Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig."  
Lächelnd nahm Sebastian ihm die Gleitgeltube aus der Hand und forderte ihn auf, sich hinzuknien. Dann ließ er ein wenig des glitschigen Gels auf seinen Finger tropfen, um mit diesem behutsam zwischen die verlockenden Pobacken des Älteren zu fahren. Sofort spürte er, wie Alexander sich automatisch verkrampfte.  
"Entspann dich, Hase.", flüsterte der Student und bemerkte sofort, dass sein Freund lockerer wurde, sodass er mit seinem Finger ein Stück weit in ihn eindringen konnte.  
"Warte kurz.", keuchte Alexander, der sich nur langsam an das für ihn ungewohnte Gefühl gewöhnen konnte. Viel zu lange war es her, dass er einem Mann auf diese sehr intime Weise nahe gewesen war.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er Sebastian bedeutete, weitermachen zu können. Noch vorsichtiger, als schon zuvor, ließ der Student seinen Finger in ihn gleiten, bis es ihn schließlich vollständig ausfüllte. Dies wiederholte er anschließend erst mit zwei und letztlich mit drei Fingern, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass Alexander genügend vorbereitet war.  
"Magst du dich auf den Rücken legen?", fragte der Jüngere leise seinen Freund, der inzwischen völlig entspannt, aber auch sehr erregt wirkte.  
Während Alexander von seiner knienden in eine liegende Position wechselte, griff Sebastian nach einem Kondom und rollte es über sein erigiertes Glied. Er wollte er nach dem Gleitgel greifen, doch der Moderator kam ihm zuvor. Er gab eine große Menge auf seine Hand und verteilte es dann großzügig und neckend auf Sebastians Schwanz, was diesem ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte.  
Bevor sich der Student vor Alexander platzierte, küsste er ihn noch einmal tief.  
"Leg deine Beine auf meine Schultern.", bat er ihn und brachte sich in Position, um schließlich langsam in seinen Freund einzudringen.  
Immer wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass Alexander sich verkrampfte, zog er sich einige Zentimeter aus ihm zurück und wartete, bis sich sein Freund wieder vollständig entspannt hatte.  
"Du bist so wunderbar eng.", keuchte er, stets bemüht, nicht zu ruckartig in ihn zu stoßen und ihm damit unnötige Schmerzen zu bereiten.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Sebastian sich schließlich vollständig in Alexander versenkt hatte. Dann bewegte er sich mit langsamen Stößen in ihm.  
Das Keuchen und Stöhnen der beiden Männer erfüllte den Raum und wurde immer intensiver, je mehr sie auf ihren Höhepunkt zusteuerten.  
Es war letztlich Sebastian, der sich als erster nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und mit einem letzten langgezogenen Stöhnen tief in seinem Freund zum Orgasmus kam. Als die Welle der Lust ein wenig verklungen war, zog er sich vorsichtig aus Alexanders Enge zurück. Dann umfasste er den erregten Schwanz des Älteren und brachte auch ihn mit geschickten Handbewegungen und unter verlangenden Küssen zum ersehnten Höhepunkt, bei dem sich Alexanders Lustsaft auf dessen Bauch verteilte.  
Erschöpft ließ der Jüngere sich neben seinen Freund auf die Matratze sinken, entfernte noch schnell sein Kondom und säuberte Alexanders Bauch notdürftig mit einem Taschentuch.  
Der Moderator schmiegte sich eng an Sebastian und küsste ihn lange und zärtlich.  
"Das war der Wahnsinn.", fasste er seine Gefühle in Worte und küsste Sebastian erneute.  
"Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht zu sehr wehgetan?", fragte dieser besorgt nach und bekam ein verliebtes Lächeln zur Antwort.  
"Nein, du warst toll. Mag sein, dass ich morgen noch was merke, aber das war es auf jeden Fall wert. Für dich war es auch okay? Ich bin etwas aus der Übung. Ist halt sehr lange her."  
"Es war mehr als okay. Ich musste mich zwischendurch ziemlich zusammenreißen, um nicht schon sofort zu kommen. So heiß und eng warst du."  
"Apropos zu früh kommen.", wechselte Alexander das Thema. "Ich habe den Wecker vorsorglich heute Nachmittag schon eingestellt. Genügt neun Uhr?"  
Sebastian nickte. "Mir auf jeden Fall. Ich muss erst zur zweiten Sendung oder eher gesagt zur Mittagspause im Studio sein."  
"Ich wie gewohnt um elf."  
"Dann lass uns jetzt schnell noch mal ins Bad und dann brav schlafen gehen, damit wir morgen fit sind."

Bereits eine Viertelstunde vor dem Weckerklingeln wachte Alexander auf. Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr, drehte er sich zu Sebastian um, der noch friedlich schlafend neben ihm lag. Sein entspanntes Gesicht zierte ein leichtes Lächeln und Alexander spürte die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch aufgeregt umherfliegen, wenn er daran dachte, dass vermutlich er selbst Grund für dieses Lächeln war. Liebevoll betrachtete er seinen Freund, bevor er doch noch einmal für einigen Minuten die Augen schloss und vor sich hin döste.  
Als das laute Klingeln ertönte, regte sich auch Sebastian langsam.  
"Guten Morgen, mein Träumer.", sprach der Moderator den Studenten leise an und bekam nur ein Brummen zur Antwort.  
"Bleib ruhig noch etwas liegen, ich gehe so lange unter die Dusche."  
Schnell drückte Alexander seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann stand er auf und begab sich ins Badezimmer.

Als er fertig war und in den Schlafraum zurückkehrte, war auch Sebastian zwischenzeitlich komplett wach geworden.  
"Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte der Moderator den Jüngeren, während er sich etwas zum Anziehen aus dem Schrank heraussuchte.  
"Neben dir doch immer.", nickte Sebastian und krabbelte ebenfalls aus dem Bett. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Alexander zu, um ihn von hinten umarmen zu können.  
"Ich mag dich gleich gar nicht gehen lassen. Wieso bleiben wir nicht einfach hier und verbringen den Tag im Bett?"  
Alexander drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. "Weil wir dann nicht nur gewaltigen Ärger bekommen, sondern außerdem auch noch auffliegen würden. Oder meinst du nicht, dass zumindest Basti nach uns suchen würde?"  
"Du hast wie immer recht. Naja, wir sehen uns ja heute Mittag und ich werde es mir auch nicht nehmen lassen, zumindest die Sendung, die nach meiner aufgezeichnet wird, am Monitor zu verfolgen und dich anzuschmachten."  
"Oh, dann muss ich mir ja besonders viel Mühe geben. So, und jetzt sei ein vernünftiger Besserwisser, sonst kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich nicht doch noch spontan über dich herfalle."  
Alexander schob seinen Freund ein Stück von sich weg und wendete sich wieder seinem Kleiderschrank zu, während auch Sebastian nach seinen immer noch auf dem Fußboden verstreuten Klamotten griff.

"Nanu, mit dir hatte ich frühestens in einer halben Stunde gerechnet.", begrüßte Tina den Moderator, als dieser pünktlich um elf Uhr das Fernsehstudio betrat.  
Alexander sah die Aufnahmeleiterin irritiert an.  
"Bin ich zu früh? Wir haben elf Uhr. Oder habe ich irgendwas verpasst?"  
"Mensch, das war doch ein Scherz, weil du letzten Freitag zu spät warst. Bist wohl noch nicht ganz ausgeschlafen."  
"Musst du mich daran erinnern?", fragte Alexander mit einem quälten Gesichtsausdruck. "Es ist mir immer noch total peinlich, dass ich verschlafen habe und hoffe, es kommt nie wieder vor. Was steht heute auf dem Plan?"  
"Wie immer drei Folgen."  
"Sind die Kandidaten okay?"  
Tina nickte. "Sie scheinen alle sehr sympathisch zu sein. Die erste Runde wird vermutlich hart, es sind einige sehr gute Quizzer dabei."  
"Welche Jäger haben wir heute?", hakte der Moderator nach, obwohl ihm klar war, dass er auf diese Frage von Tina nie eine Antwort bekam.  
"Also das ist doch... Du versuchst es wohl immer wieder. Aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen, ich falle auf diesen miesen Trick nicht rein."  
Damit wendete die Aufnahmeleiterin sich ab und auch Alexander suchte seine Garderobe auf.

Eine halbe Stunde später war alles soweit vorbereitet. Alexander hatte sich kurz mit den Kandidaten der ersten Sendung bekanntgemacht, bevor sie gemeinsam das Studio betreten und ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten.  
Bereits der erste Kandidat erreichte in der Schnellraterunde die hervorragende Summe von 5.500 Euro und erntete damit anerkennenden Beifall des Publikums.  
Wie gewohnt stellte Alexander nach einem vorgegebenen Skript die vier Jäger vor, die alle über einen kurzen Einspieler zu sehen waren. Diesmal hatte die Redaktion für Sebastian wieder den Text vorgesehen, in dem es darum ging, dass er die Frage nach seinem Beziehungsstatus auf Facebook nicht mehr hören konnte. Alexander hatte Mühe, seine Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen, wenngleich er am liebsten bis über beide Ohren gegrinst hätte.  
Als die Einmarschmusik des Jägers erklang, war Alexander natürlich nicht weiter verwundert, dass Sebastian Jacoby ins Studio trat, um auf dem Stuhl oberhalb des Spieltableaus Platz zu nehmen. Dennoch gab er vor, überrascht zu sein.  
Basti machte seine Angebote und obwohl der Kandidat die Risikovariante wählte, bei der es immerhin stolze 55.000 Euro zu gewinnen gab, musste der als Quizgott bekannte Jäger sich am Ende der Runde geschlagen geben.  
Auch die anderen drei Kandidaten zogen mit insgesamt 8.000 Euro in die Finalrunde ein, sodass sie schlussendlich um 63.000 Euro spielten.  
Die dritte Runde, bei der es darum ging, möglichst viele Fragen in zwei Minuten richtig zu beantworten, startete für die Vierergruppe etwas holprig. Mit einem guten Endspurt holten sie allerdings doch noch respektable achtzehn Punkte und fieberten der letzten Raterunde des Jägers entgegen.  
Zunächst schien es für Basti gut zu laufen und er konnte neun aufeinanderfolgende Fragen korrekt beantworten. Erst bei der zehnten Frage, bei der er zu voreilig seine Antwort gab, patzte er und konnte von den Kandidaten um einen Punkt zurückgesetzt werden. Alexander sah dem Quizgott seine Anspannung förmlich an und war daher nicht weiter verwundert, als dem ersten Patzer noch drei weitere folgten, die ihn nun völlig aus dem Rhythmus brachten. Als die Zeit abgelaufen war, standen auf dem Punktekonto des Jägers sechzehn Punkte zu Buche, womit klar war, dass die Kandidaten ihr erspieltes Geld endgültig gewonnen hatten.  
Basti war ein fairer Verlierer und gratulierte den Gewinnern erst von seinem Jägerplatz aus und dann auch nochmals persönlich, als sie sich alle hinter der Bühne zu einem kurzen Kennenlernen trafen.

"Diese Finalrunden machen mich echt immer völlig fertig.", sagte Alexander, als er schließlich zusammen mit Basti in Richtung Speiseraum ging. "Ich möchte da wirklich nicht mit dir oder den anderen Jägern tauschen müssen."  
"Du vergisst, dass wir Quizsportler sind und solche Wettbewerbssituationen häufiger erleben. Trotzdem ist es natürlich doch eine ganz andere Verantwortung, wenn wir Geld verteidigen müssen, das uns nicht mal gehört, und dabei auch noch Fernsehkameras auf uns gerichtet sind."  
"Will ich doch meinen. Die beiden Situationen sind gar nicht miteinander vergleichbar."  
"Es kommt auch immer darauf an, wie man selbst mit Druck umgehen kann. Sicher ist es dir schon aufgefallen, dass jeder von uns sich in der Finalrunde anders verhält.", erklärte Basti dem Moderator bereitwillig.  
"Holger benötigt vor dem Finale eine ganze Weile länger, um sich zu konzentrieren, ist innerlich sehr angespannt und nervös, kann aber trotzdem sein gewaltiges Wissen auf den Punkt und mit einer fast stoischen Ruhe abrufen. Da geschieht nichts unüberlegt und genau das macht ihn auch bei Quizmeisterschaften so gefährlich für uns andere."  
"Stimmt, bei Holger achte ich immer besonders darauf, ob er mir sein Okay gibt, während ihr übrigen drei alle sofort bereit für das Finale seid, wenn ich euch frage.", gab Alexander verstehend zurück.  
"Richtig beobachtet. Für mich hingegen ist es leichter, gut ins Finale zu starten, wenn ich mich vorher möglichst wenig darauf konzentriere, was hinterher passiert, denn dann beginne ich nachzudenken und komme aus dem Rhythmus. Meine Taktik ist es, möglichst viele Antworte in möglichst kurzer Zeit zu geben, auch wenn dadurch schon mal was liegenbliebt. Die Konzentration ist dann von alleine da."  
"Du erinnerst mich immer an eine Schnellfeuerwaffe."  
"Ganz ehrlich: so komme ich mir manchmal sogar selbst vor. Aber nochmal zurück zum Thema. KO gibt seine Antworten im Finale nicht viel anders als in der Runde zuvor. Immer konzentriert und überlegt, aber unaufgeregt. Dadurch kommt er beim Publikum vermutlich manchmal etwas langweilig rüber, weil da irgendwie nicht so viel passiert. Und bei Sebastian ist es ganz komisch. Mir ist mit steigendem Erfolg der Sendung immer häufiger aufgefallen, dass er nach seinen Patzern unsicher wird und im Finale oft sehr hibbelig wirkt. Das war früher nicht so extrem. Ich weiß nicht, ob er Angst vor gemeinen Kommentaren bei Facebook und Twitter hat oder wo das sonst herkommt. Fakt ist, dass er inzwischen in der Finalrunde unter Druck die schlechtesten Leistungen von uns vieren abliefert. Bei Quizmeisterschaften ist er hingegen konstant gut geblieben."  
Alexander wurde nachdenklich.  
"Vielleicht ist es wirklich die Kamera, die ihn hemmt. Hast du mal mit ihm darüber geredet? Möglicherweise würde ihm das ja schon helfen."  
"Oder noch mehr verunsichern, weil ihm dann bewusst wird, dass nicht nur er selbst das merkt. Und glaub mir, er weiß, dass seine Leistung im Laufe der Zeit abgefallen ist. Ausnahmen bestätigen natürlich wie immer die Regel."  
"Oh ja, ich erinnere mich an dieses Herzschlagfinale vom letzten Jahr.", erzählte Alexander. "Als am Ende noch ein Punkt fehlte und neun Sekunden Zeit übrig waren. Und dann war die Frage so megalang. Zwanzig hat er damals glaube ich geschafft. Hast du das gesehen?"  
Basti nickte. "Das war unglaublich. Ich glaube, die letzte Frage hätte von uns sonst keiner so schnell beantworten können."  
"Redet ihr etwa über meinen legendären Sieg gegen Daria und ihr Team?", erklang plötzlich belustigt Sebastians Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Alexander und Basti drehten sich zu dem jungen Studenten um und begrüßten ihn.  
"Hallo Klussi, treibt dich der Hunger her? Es ist Mittagspause.", wunderte sich Basti ein wenig über das frühe Erscheinen seines Kollegen.  
"Wieso dürft ihr überhaupt zum Mittagessen, obwohl man sonst versucht, euch vor jedem zu verstecken?", erkundigte sich Alexander. "Ich glaube langsam, die ARD hat mich als Moderator ausgewählt, weil sie dachten, ich bin doof genug, den Zusammenhang zwischen Anwesenheit beim Essen und Jagd auf die Kandidaten nicht zu verstehen."  
"Vermutlich befürchten sie, dass wir uns sonst gegenüber beim goldenen M ständig irgendein fettiges Zeug holen und später nicht mehr auf den Jägerstuhl passen. Da gönnt man uns lieber das gute Speisenangebot und die Portion Bommes, die es hier gibt.", mutmaßte Basti mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und brachte damit Sebastian zum Lachen, während Alexander Entsetzen vortäuschte.  
"Der Witz war bei letzten Mal schon ziemlich flach, Herr Jacoby, aber beim zweiten Mal nahezu unterirdisch.", empörte der Moderator sich schmunzelnd über den Scherz auf seine Kosten.  
Sebastian lachte immer noch. "Also ich fand den damals wie heute sensationell."  
"Wieso rede ich überhaupt noch mit euch? Für mich seid ihr doch offiziell sowieso nicht anwesend. Ich stürme jetzt lieber mal das Buffet, bevor gleich nichts mehr übrig ist."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ Alexander die beiden Jäger stehen und legte die wenigen Schritte zum großen Speiseraum alleine zurück.


	8. Chapter 8

Frisch gestärkt trat Alexander nach der Pause den nächsten vier Kandidaten gegenüber. Wie schon das Team vom Vormittag, wirkten auch diese sympathisch und gebildet. Dass der Moderator mit seiner ersten Einschätzung Recht behalten sollte, zeigte sich bereits in der Schnellraterunde des Startspielers. Als einem der ganz Wenigen überhaupt gelang es ihm, zwölf richtige Antworten zu geben, was einem Startkapital von 6.000 Euro entsprach. Das Publikum war begeistert von dieser Leistung und jubelte lautstark. Als der Jäger in Person von Sebastian das Studio betrat, musste Alexander für einen kurzen Moment an das vorhergehende Gespräch mit Basti denken und hoffte inständig, dass sein Freund heute einen guten Ratetag erwischt hatte.  
Wie zu erwarten war, ging diese erste Runde an den Kandidaten, der bescheiden geblieben und trotz seines großen Wissens nicht die Risikovariante mit 60.000 Euro gewählt hatte.  
Die übrigen drei Kandidaten zogen ebenfalls in die Finalrunde ein und spielten, da einer von ihnen die gebotenen 80.000 Euro nicht hatte ausschlagen können, um 93.000 Euro. Auch in der Finalrunde enttäuschte das Team nicht, sondern erzielte konzentriert und mit einer guten Taktik hervorragende einundzwanzig Punkte.  
Wieder spürte Alexander leichte Nervosität in sich aufsteigen und obwohl er dem Sendungskonzept entsprechend als Moderator auf der Seite der Kandidaten war, hoffte er insgeheim, Sebastian möge die Punktzahl erreichen oder zumindest mit nur geringem Abstand verlieren.  
Die letzten zwei Minuten starteten und Alexander bemühte sich, die Fragen schnell, aber dennoch gut verständlich vorzulesen. Vieles von dem, was er fragte, hätte er selbst nie zu beantworten gewusst. Sebastian hingegen wirkte heute souverän und hochkonzentriert. Auch nachdem die Kandidaten ihn einmal zurückstießen, weil er selbst bei einer Frage passen musste, ließ er sich nicht aus seinem Rhythmus bringen. Es folgten noch zwei weitere Patzer, die das Rateteam allerdings nicht für sich nutzen konnte, dann hatte Sebastian mit einer Restzeit von vierzehn Sekunden die Jagd erfolgreich beendet und erntete anerkennenden Applaus vom Publikum. Den Kandidaten stand die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch Sebastian erwies sich als fairer Verlierer und sprach ihnen seinen tiefsten Respekt für ihr umfangreiches Wissen aus.

Gerne hätte Alexander seinem Freund nach der Sendung gesagt, wie stolz er auf ihn und seine tolle Leistung war, doch es bot sich ihnen keine Gelegenheit, sich ungestört zu unterhalten, ohne dass es auffällig geworden wäre. Sofort nach der für diesen Tag dritten und damit letzten Aufzeichnung, bei der Basti recht unspektakulär und ohne große Anstrengung gesiegt hatte, suchte er die Jäger-Lounge auf. Zu seinem Bedauern hielt sich dort allerdings neben Sebastian auch Basti bereits wieder auf. Trotzdem trat der Moderator ein und gratulierte den beiden Jägern erneut zu ihren Siegen. Dann bot er ihnen an, sie mit zum Hotel zu nehmen, was sie dankend annahmen.

Zurück in seinem vorübergehenden Zuhause griff Alexander sofort zu seinem Telefon, um Sebastian anzurufen, der in seinem eigenen Hotelzimmer scheinbar schon sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet hatte.  
"Ich hier, wer dort?", meldete der Student sich bereits nach dem ersten Klingeln und ließ Alexanders Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen.  
"Hallo mein Held. Jetzt komme ich endlich dazu dir zu sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich und deine heutige Leistung bin."  
"Danke, es lief einfach gut. Ich hatte Glück mit dem Fragenset.", gab der Jüngere bescheiden zurück. "Sehen wir uns gleich?"  
"Davon bin ich ausgegangen. Ich dachte, wir könnten uns vielleicht gemeinsam meine neue Wohnung anschauen, wenn du magst?", schlug der Moderator seinem Freund vor, der von der Idee angetan war. Sie vereinbarten, sich eine Viertelstunde später an Alexanders Auto zu treffen.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später betraten die beiden Männer Hand in Hand die noch leere Wohnung.  
"Willkommen in meinem neuen Reich. Sieh dich ruhig um.", sagte Alexander und ließ seinem Freund den Vortritt beim Gang durch die einzelnen Räume.  
"Wird das hier das Schlafzimmer?", erkundigte sich Sebastian, als er das erste Zimmer begutachtete.  
"Nein, das wird entweder das Kinder- oder Arbeitszimmer. Die beiden Räume sind recht identisch. Das Schlafzimmer ist dort drüben. Stell dir vor, es gibt sogar einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank.", gab der Moderator begeistert zurück und wurde von Sebastian stirnrunzelnd angesehen.  
"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Alex."  
"Doch, schau mal. Ist das nicht toll?"  
"Also ich halte ja echt nichts von Klischees, aber Männer, die sich über begehbare Kleiderschränke freuen... Sorry, das ist einfach nur schwul.", stellte der Student lachend fest.  
Der Ältere sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
"Ich hab nun mal einen Klamottentick."  
"Ist ja schon gut. Ich mag dich trotzdem, Hase."  
Schnell zog Sebastian Alexander in seine Arme und gab ihm einen versöhnlichen Kuss, bevor sie ihre Besichtigung im Badezimmer fortsetzten. Der Moderator machte eine einladende Geste.  
"So, bitte sehr. Das Keramikstübchen mit Nasszelle und Planschbecken."  
Nun war es Sebastian, der sichtlich begeistert war.  
"Das nenne ich mal Luxus. Dusche und Eckbadewanne? Ich glaube, hier werden wir die ein oder andere Stunde gemeinsam verbringen. So ein schönes Schaumbad zu zweit ist sicherlich toll."  
Alexander nickte zustimmend. "Klingt gut. Das machen wir dann direkt zur Einweihung. Hier drüben ist dann noch die Gästetoilette. So, Wohnzimmer?"  
"Gern. Da entlang?"  
"Genau. Links ist der Wohnbereich und da vorne ist noch Platz für einen Esstisch. Die Küchenmöbel konnte der Vermieter für seine neue Wohnung zum Glück nicht brauchen und hat sie daher mit vermietet.", erläuterte der Moderator die Raumaufteilung.  
"Das ist super mit der offenen Küche. So hat man immer alles im Blick, wenn man am Herd steht. Kannst du eigentlich kochen?"  
"Kein bisschen.", gab der Ältere zu. "Ich bin froh, endlich wieder ganz in der Nähe meines Stamm-Italieners zu wohnen. Du?"  
"Nach Rezept geht es irgendwie, wenn es nicht zu kompliziert wird."  
"Dann kochst du in Zukunft für mich, wenn du hier bist, und ich versuche zu helfen", beschloss Alexander und bekam ein zustimmendes Nicken zur Antwort.  
"Ach, und das ist die Dachterrasse?", erkundigte der Student sich nun und deutete auf die Glasfront vor ihm. Mit einem Griff öffnete Alexander die Schiebetür, die nach draußen führte und betrat den geräumigen Außenbereich.  
"Man sieht jetzt leider nicht viel, weil es dunkel ist, aber ich denke, hier kann man gerade im Sommer sehr schön draußen sitzen. Vor allem ist man vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt. Die Terrasse der Wohnung nebenan liegt auf der anderen Gebäudeseite."  
Da es zu kalt wurde, beeilten die beidem Männer sich, schnell wieder ins Innere der Wohnung zu gelangen.  
"Und? Wie gefällt es dir?", wollte Alexander neugierig wissen.  
Sebastian sah sich nochmals mit einem anerkennenden Nicken um.  
"Du hast wirklich nicht zuviel versprochen. Die Wohnung ist ein Traum. Hier lässt es sich definitiv gut leben."  
"Das hoffe ich doch sehr. Und nun? Zurück ins Hotel?"  
"Ich hab ein wenig Hunger. Vielleicht könnten wir unterwegs noch eine Kleinigkeit essen? Oder beim goldenen M vorbei und was mitnehmen?“, schlug der Jüngere vor.  
Schnell einigten sie sich auf den zweiten Vorschlag, da sie lieber ungestört sein und nicht zu viele fremde Blicke auf sich ziehen wollten.

Zurück im Hotel machten es sich die beiden Männer mit ihrem Essen in der kleinen Sitzgruppe in Alexanders Zimmer gemütlich und plauderten nebenbei über alle möglichen Themen, bis sie irgendwann beschlossen, dass es im Bett bequemer wäre.  
"Ich würde gerne vorher noch duschen. Ist das okay für dich?", erkundigte sich Sebastian bei seinem Freund, der ihn spitzbübisch angrinste.  
"Wenn du mich mitnimmst?"  
"Na gut. Nacheinander duschen wäre nun wirklich Wasserverschwendung.", stellte der Jüngere fest und zog den Moderator hinter sich her ins Badezimmer.  
Sie entledigten sich ihrer Kleidungsstücke und Sebastian betrat die geräumige ebenerdige Dusche.  
"Hast du es dir anders überlegt?", wunderte er sich, da Alexander ihm nicht folgte, sondern stattdessen in den Schlafraum zurücklief.  
"Nein, aber ich hab noch eben was geholt.", erklärte der Ältere, als er das Badezimmer wieder betrat. Schnell gesellte er sich zu seinem Freund unter die Dusche, aus der bereits angenehm temperiertes Wasser herausplätscherte.  
"Oh, Handwerkszeug.", stellte Sebastian mit Blick auf die Kondome und die Tube Gleitgel fest, die Alexander nun auf der Ablage platzierte. "Hätte ich mir doch denken können, dass du noch was im Schilde führst."  
"Ist nur für den Notfall. Man kann ja nie wissen, was so alles passiert.", rechtfertigte der Moderator sich mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
"Wenn du so grinst, weiß ich genau, was passiert. Du willst arme unschuldige Studenten verführen."  
"Könnte schon sein."  
Bestätigend zog Alexander den Jüngeren in seine Arme und küsste ihn verheißungsvoll. Dabei ließ er seine Hände über den nackten Körper seines Freundes wandern, der dies sichtlich genoss und es ihm gleichtat.  
"Na? Ist der unschuldige Student auf den Geschmack gekommen?"  
Ohne darauf zu antworten fuhr Sebastian mit seiner Hand tiefer. Alexander keuchte kurz auf.  
"Da unten freut sich aber jemand.", stellte Sebastian schmunzelnd fest und umschloss den Schwanz seines Freundes mit der Hand. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich dieser zu stattlicher Größe aufgerichtet hatte. Mit der freien Hand griff der Student nach einem der bereitliegenden Kondome und rollte es über die pralle Männlichkeit. Dann drängte er Alexander soweit zurück, dass dieser sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnen konnte, und ging vor ihm in die Knie. Genussvoll nahm er die Erektion seines Freundes zwischen die Lippen und ließ seine Zunge leicht über die Spitze wandern. Alexander schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf genießerisch in den Nacken fallen. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich am Griff der Dusche fest, während seine andere sich in Sebastians Haaren vergrub.  
"Mehr!", bat er den Studenten, der sich dies nicht zweimal sagen ließ und den harten Schwanz tiefer in den Mund nahm. Geschickt setzte er seine Zunge ein und stimulierte die Erektion weiter, bis Alexander keuchend um eine Pause bat. Sebastian ließ von seinem Freund ab und zog ihn wieder fest in seine Arme. Nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wandt sich der Moderator aus der Umarmung.  
"Dreh dich um.", bat er seinen Freund forsch, der dies auch bereitwillig tat und Alexander seine Kehrseite entgegenstreckte.  
Rasch griff der Moderator zum Gleitgel und schmierte sich eine großzügige Menge davon auf den Finger. Bevor das glitschige Gel vom Wasserstrahl, der aus der Dusche immer noch auf die beiden Männer herabrieselte, weggespült werden konnte, stieß er vorsichtig in die noch enge Spalte seines Freundes und schob sich langsam vorwärts. Als er tief genug eingedrungen war, krümmte er seinen Finger ein wenig und ertastete die leichte Erhebung. Ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen des Studenten gab ihm die Gewissheit, das Richtige zu tun und die empfindsamste Stelle gefunden zu haben. Schnell zog er seinen Finger wieder aus der warmen Enge heraus, was einen lautstarken Protest von Sebastian zur Folge hatte.  
"Geduld, Sebi. Es geht sofort weiter.", ließ er seinen Freund wissen, benetzte diesmal zwei Finger mit dem Gleitgel und drang erneut in ihn ein. Gleichzeitig umfasste er mit der linken Hand das Glied seines Freundes und stimulierte es ebenfalls geschickt. Dann nahm er noch einen dritten Finger zur Hilfe, um Sebastian ausreichend zu weiten und erneut wie zufällig seine Prostata zu streifen.  
Als er den Eindruck hatte, dass der Jüngere ausreichend vorbereitet war, zog er sich zurück, um seine Finger schließlich durch seinen immer noch aufs Äußerste erregten Penis zu ersetzen. Stück für Stück schob er sich in seinen Freund, der sich lustvoll unter ihm wandt und seinen Kopf inzwischen auf die verschränkten Arme hatte sinken lassen, mit denen er sich auf dem Duschgriff abstützte.  
Für einen Moment hielt Alexander inne, als er sich schließlich komplett in Sebastian versenkt hatte. Dann fuhr er mit tiefen Stoßbewegungen, mal schnell und intensiv und dann auch wieder langsamer und zärtlicher, fort. Lustvolles Stöhnen erfüllte den gesamten Raum, während die beiden Männer so vereint ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher kamen. Sebastian war der Erste, der über die Klippe sprang und sich vor Erregung zitternd entlud. Es benötigte noch einige tiefe Stöße, bis auch Alexander von seinem intensiven Orgasmus überrollt wurde und sein zuckender Schwanz sich tief in Sebastian ergoss.

Nachdem er wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen war, zog sich der Moderator aus dem Jüngeren zurück und entsorgte schnell das gebrauchte Kondom. Lächelnd nahm er seinen Freund in eine enge Umarmung und genoss gemeinsam mit ihm das warme Wasser, das immer noch aus der Regendusche über ihnen floss. Zärtlich und erschöpft küssten sich die beiden Männer. Dann seiften sie sich gegenseitig mit dem bereitliegenden Duschgel ein und entfernten so die letzten Spuren ihres intensiven Zusammenseins.  
Alexander stellte schließlich das Wasser ab und stieg von Sebastian gefolgt aus der Dusche. Er griff nach einem der weichen Duschtücher und wickelte sie gemeinsam darin ein. Erneut fanden ihre Lippen sich zu einem liebevollen Kuss.  
"Ich glaub, wir haben jetzt nicht wirklich Wasser gespart.", stellte der Moderator irgendwann schmunzelnd fest.  
"Gibt Schlimmeres.", erwiderte der Student und schmiegte sich noch enger an seinen Freund. Dann sah er ihm in die Augen.  
"Du, Alex?", wisperte er leise und hatte sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegenübers.  
"Ja?"  
"Ich... ich glaub, ich liebe dich."  
Alexander spürte, wie die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch wild umherflogen und eine Gänsehaut seinen Körper überzog. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er den Kopf seines Freundes, ungeachtet dessen, dass sich damit das Handtuch von ihnen löste, und gab ihm einen langen und liebevollen Kuss. Dann sah auch er ihm tief in die Augen und gab seine Antwort mit fester Stimme.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Sebastian."  
Nun war es der junge Student, der den Älteren stürmisch küsste.  
"Ich glaub nicht, dass das hier gerade wirklich passiert.", stellte er leise fest und bekam einen verwunderten Blick von Alexander zur Antwort.  
"Wieso meinst du?"  
"Überleg doch mal, wie schnell das alles ging. Vergangenen Mittwoch waren wir noch per Sie, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du dich auch nur ansatzweise für mich interessieren könntest und jetzt stehen wir hier und sind uns schon sicher, dass wir uns lieben. Und das alles verdanken wir einer Quizsendung, bei der ich andere Leute um ihren Gewinn bringen soll. Glaubt doch niemand, dass gerade ich am Ende den Hauptgewinn erhalte."  
"Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass niemand außer dir mich kleinen doofen Moderator als Gewinn hätte haben wollen.", merkte der Ältere schmunzelnd an.  
"Mensch Alex, jetzt bleib doch mal ernst. Das sollte ein weiteres Liebesgeständnis werden."  
"Ich weiß, Sebi. Tut mir leid. Aber du hast schon recht. Das Schicksal hat es wirklich gut gemeint mit uns. Übrigens war ich gestern beim Arzt und habe mich testen lassen. Das Ergebnis bekomme ich nächste Woche."  
"Finde ich super. Ich war gestern Vormittag auch. Dann haben wir bald Gewissheit. Du, mir wird langsam kalt, sollen wir uns unter die Bettdecke kuscheln?"  
Alexander nickte zustimmend.

Schnell trockneten sich die beiden Männer weiter notdürftig ab und schlüpften in ihre Pants und Schlafshirts, um es sich anschließend im Bett gemütlich zu machen.  
Eng aneinander geschmiegt tauschten sie unzählige zarte Küsse aus, bis Alexander plötzlich innehielt.  
"Sebi, ich muss dich mal was fragen. Aber nicht böse sein."  
Der Student blickte seinen Freund mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Heute Mittag habe ich mich mit Basti unterhalten und unser Gespräch kam auf die unterschiedlichen Taktiken der Jäger zu sprechen. Jedenfalls wirkte er etwas besorgt, weil er den Eindruck hatte, dass du vielleicht ein Problem mit dem Erfolg der Sendung hast."  
"Wieso habe ich ein Problem mit dem Erfolg der Sendung? Ich freue mich doch, wenn wir beim Publikum gut ankommen.", hakte der Jüngere verständnislos nach.  
"Nein, nicht mit dem Erfolg an sich, sondern er meinte eben, dass du dich dadurch eventuell mehr unter Druck gesetzt fühlst und deine Leistung deshalb in letzter Zeit so abgefallen ist."  
"Achso, jetzt verstehe ich. Ja, ich war zuletzt wirklich nicht so gut und das hat mich selbst am meisten gewurmt, das kannst du mir glauben.", gab er nun zu.  
"Hast du eine Erklärung dafür?"  
"Ja, ich denke schon. Aber die können wir Basti nicht verraten."  
"Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass dieses Gespräch sowieso unter uns bleibt. Basti hat nämlich schon gedacht, dass es dich noch mehr verunsichert, wenn du weißt, dass man deine schlechte Leistung bemerkt und zudem auch noch diskutiert.", gab der Moderator zu.  
"Gut, dann nur für dich.", begann Sebastian seine Erläuterung. "In der vergangenen Zeit hatte ich Probleme, mich vernünftig zu konzentrieren, weil ich dem Moderator der Sendung unbedingt gefallen und ihn mit meinem Wissen beeindrucken wollte. Leider hat genau das aber bewirkt, dass ich ein totales Blackout hatte und nichts mehr wusste."  
"Moment mal, du hast nichts mehr gewusst, weil du mir gefallen wolltest?", hakte Alexander ungläubig nach.  
"Genau. Ich war schon seit Längerem ein wenig in dich verknallt und das hat mich beim Quiz völlig blockiert. Vor allem in der Finalrunde, wenn du mir so ganz direkt die Fragen gestellt hast."  
"Das erklärt auch, warum du heute auf einmal diese sensationellen einundzwanzig Punkte rausgehauen hast.", stellte der Ältere verstehend fest und bekam ein Nicken zur Antwort.  
"Ich habe mich heute und auch schon letzte Woche Freitag viel sicherer gefühlt, weil mir klargeworden ist, dass ich dich nicht mit meinem Wissen beeindrucken muss, damit du mich beachtest."  
"Und das ist auch gut so. Ich will doch keine Maschine zum Freund, sondern einen Menschen, der neben seinen Stärken auch Schwächen besitzt und bereit ist, diese zuzugeben. Niemand ist perfekt. Und abgesehen davon... ich schon mal gar nicht.", ließ Alexander den Studenten wissen, der ihn verliebt anlächelte.  
"Für mich bist du so, wie du bist, perfekt und ich würde dich gegen niemanden eintauschen wollen, Alex. Ich liebe dich."  
"Und ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Besserwisser. Egal wie gut oder schlecht du bei irgendwelchen Quiz-Wettkämpfen abschneidest. Bitte vergiss das nie."  
"Versprochen! Und jetzt sollten wir langsam schlafen. Ich möchte mich nämlich morgen trotzdem nicht blamieren, nur weil ich vielleicht nicht ganz wach bin."  
Mit einem Handgriff löschte Alexander das Nachtlicht, kontrollierte noch schnell den Wecker und gab Sebastian einen liebevollen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Dann kehrte Ruhe zwischen den beiden Männern ein und sie waren nach wenigen Minuten eng aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen.


	9. Chapter 9

Der Tag begann für Alexander mit einem Blick in Sebastians Augen. Der Student war ausnahmsweise vor ihm selbst wach gewesen und hatte ihn beim Schlafen beobachtet. Nachdem sie ausgiebig miteinander geknutscht und sich dabei am Ende fast ein wenig mit der Zeit verkalkuliert hatten, war Sebastian schließlich in sein Hotelzimmer geeilt, um schnell frische Sachen anzuziehen und sich dann mit der Bahn schleunigst auf den Weg zum Fernsehstudio zu machen. Alexander hingegen nahm wie immer das Auto und betrat pünktlich um elf Uhr fröhlich pfeifend seine Arbeitsstätte.  
"Guten Morgen, Alex. Nanu, du bist ja gut drauf.", wurde er von Tina begrüßt, die ihn verwundert anblickte.  
"Draußen lacht die Sonne, der Frühling rückt näher. Da kann man doch gar nicht schlecht gelaunt sein, oder?"  
"Es wäre bedeutend schöner, wenn wir von dem Wetter hier drinnen was mitbekommen würden. Los, ab in die Maske, wir haben einen vollen Drehplan heute."  
"Was steht auf dem Programm?", hakte der Moderator nach, ohne zuzugeben, dass er bereits einige Informationen darüber besaß.  
"Zuerst gibt’s eine Einzelfolge, nach der Mittagspause dann noch eine Doppelfolge."  
"Jäger sind?"  
"Auch dabei. Versuch es gar nicht erst, Alex. Du wirst es aus mir nicht rausbekommen.", schmunzelte Tina und verabschiedete sich dann schnell in Richtung Studio, während Alexander den Weg in die Maske fortsetzte.

Wie der Moderator nach ihrem Gespräch vom Vortag erwartet hatte, wirkte Sebastian auch diesmal weitaus souveräner und sicherer in seinen Antworten als in den Wochen zuvor. Die erste Aufzeichnung des Tages verlangte ihm aufgrund der Stärke zweier Kandidaten, die letzten Endes auch das Finale gegen den Besserwisser bestritten, einiges ab. Dennoch gewann Sebastian zwar nur knapp vor Ablauf der Zeit, aber doch mit einem sehr guten Ergebnis von achtzehn Punkten.  
Bevor die Mittagspause begann, kehrte Alexander kurz in seine Garderobe zurück, um wie gewohnt einen Blick auf sein Handy zu werfen. Schnell beantwortete er einige Nachrichten von Bekannten und rief anschließend kurz bei Julia an, um sich nach den Kindern zu erkundigen, denen es inzwischen deutlich besser ging, und nebenbei von seiner neuen Wohnung zu berichten. Gerade als der Moderator sein Telefon wieder in den Schrank legte, erklang der Nachrichtenton, der ihn wissen ließ, dass Sebastian ihm geschrieben hatte. Eilig blickte er auf das Display und erschrak über das, was sein Freund ihm in kurzen Worten schilderte.  
  
"Wir haben ein Problem. Basti hat gemerkt, dass ich gestern + heute nicht in meinem Zimmer war. Hab ihm was von nem Freund in Hamburg u. dass ich joggen war erzählt. Befürchte aber er glaubt mir nicht. Meld dich mal wenn du es liest."  
Alexander spürte, wie ihm zugleich heiß und kalt wurde. Es war naiv von ihm gewesen, daran zu glauben, dass niemand etwas von Sebastians und seiner Beziehung bemerken würde. Zwar glaubte er nicht, dass Basti ahnte, wo sein Freund die Nacht wirklich verbracht hatte, aber er meinte, den Jäger zumindest so gut zu kennen, um zu wissen, dass er Sebastian in Zukunft sicherlich noch genauer beobachten würde.  
Schnell tippte er eine Antwort in sein Handy. "Scheiße, aber war ja klar, dass das passiert. Und jetzt? Sollen wir es ihm beichten?"  
"Liegt an dir. Sag was.", kam die Reaktion in Windeseile.  
"Okay. Nach Drehschluss in der Jäger-Lounge. Kurz und schmerzlos."  
"Geht klar. Lieb dich, Hase."  
"Ich dich auch."  
  
Aufgeregt verstaute Alexander das Mobiltelefon erneut in seinem Schrank. Er versuchte, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, dass er und Sebastian sich in wenigen Stunden vor Basti outen würden. Zwar traute er dem Jäger, aber dennoch war ihm die Situation, ihre bisher wie einen kostbaren Schatz gehütete heimliche Beziehung ein Stück weit öffentlich zu machen, nicht ganz geheuer.  
"Ganz ruhig, Alexander.", sprach er sich selber Mut zu und blendete damit alle weiteren Gedanken an das geplante Geständnis aus. Dann verließ er den kleinen Raum, um sich etwas zu essen zu besorgen.  
Die beiden Jäger waren mit ihrem Essen bereits wieder in ihre Jäger-Lounge verschwunden, als Alexander im Speiseraum ankam, was dem Moderator ganz recht war. Er füllte seinen Teller am einladenden Mittagsbuffet und setzte sich dann zu Tina und zwei Kameraleuten. Schnell kamen sie in ein Gespräch über den weiteren Produktionsablauf und Alexander gelang es wirklich, sich wieder auf seine eigentliche Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Die Doppelfolge hatte erneut zwei Siege für die Jäger gebracht, wobei vor allem Sebastian diesmal an Kandidaten geraten war, die für ihn keine allzu große Herausforderung darstellten. Am Ende war lediglich ein Finalteilnehmer übriggeblieben, der jedoch den Kampf um seine hart erspielten 1.500 Euro kläglich verlor. Zuvor hatte bereits Basti drei Kandidaten in seinem Finale mit neun Punkten in achtundfünfzig Sekunden um ihre 7.200 Euro gebracht.  
Nach einem letzten Treffen zwischen den acht Kandidaten der Doppelfolge und den beiden Jägern verabschiedete sich Alexander in seine Garderobe und nickte Sebastian, der ihn fragend angeblickt hatte, noch einmal kurz und für die anderen unmerklich zu.  
Schnell wischte er sich die Fernsehschminke aus dem Gesicht und schlüpfte in seine Alltagskleidung. Dann nahm er seinen gesamten Mut zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Jäger-Lounge.  
Hinter der verschlossenen Tür hörte er die beiden Jäger plaudern und lachen. Dass eine gelöste Stimmung zu herrschen schien, beruhigte Alexander nur unwesentlich und er musste all seinen Mut zusammennehmen, um schließlich anzuklopfen.

"Herein!", erklang Bastis Stimme laut und deutlich. Zögernd drückte der Moderator die Türklinke herunter und betrat den Raum.  
"Oh, der Herr Bommes höchstpersönlich. Hallo Alex, was verschafft uns die Ehre?", erkundiget sich der Quizgott, während Sebastian seinen Freund nur erwartungsvoll und etwas unruhig ansah.  
"Hallo Basti. Hallo Sebi.", gab Alexander wie selbstverständlich zurück und musst aufpassen, dass das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht verriet, wie unsicher er in Wirklichkeit war. Er blickte zu Sebastian, der nun leicht lächelte und ihn seinerseits mit einem zärtlichen Unterton begrüßte.  
"Hallo Hase!"  
Für eine ganze Weile sahen die beiden Verliebten sich tief in die Augen, während Basti verwirrt zwischen den zwei Männern hin und her blickte.  
"Sorry, wenn ich blöd frage, aber hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"  
"Sollen wir ihn mal so richtig schocken?", fragte Sebastian und machte einige Schritte auf Alexander zu, um ihm einen kurzen Begrüßungskuss zu geben.  
"Leute, ich bin auch noch anwesend.", versuchte Basti sich in Erinnerung zu bringen.  
"Jetzt versteht er die Welt nicht mehr.", stellte nun auch Alexander grinsend fest und verschränkte seine Hand mit der seines Freundes. "Vielleicht möchte er ja mit uns essen gehen und sich unser kleines Geheimnis in Ruhe erklären lassen?"  
"Könnten wir ihm mal anbieten."  
"Heute kein Besuch bei deinem Freund aus Hamburg?", mischte sich Basti wieder ein und sah Sebastian mit einem diabolischen Grinsen an.  
"Später dann, nachdem wir mit ihm essen waren."  
"Und morgen früh geht ihr gemeinsam joggen?"  
Auch Alexander wurde nun, da Basti kein Problem mit ihnen zu haben schien, wieder etwas forscher. "Wir bevorzugen derzeit andere sportliche Aktivitäten."  
"Aaagh... Kopfkino. Macht das weg.", sagte Basti, kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt sich die Ohren zu, was die anderen beiden in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.  
"Also ich will ja nichts sagen, Leute, aber die Kombination aus lautem Lachen und Händchenhalten ist vielleicht etwas ungünstig. Nicht, dass gleich die Tür aufgeht und jemand nachguckt, was hier los ist.", mahnte der Quizgott, der sich wieder gefasst hatte. "Aber der Vorschlag mit dem Essen ist gut. Kennt jemand ein ruhiges Restaurant? Jetzt bin ich doch neugierig geworden."  
"Am besten geht ihr euch mal umziehen, ich überlege in der Zwischenzeit.", schlug der Älteste vor und machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

Lange musste der Moderator nicht nachdenken, bis ihm eine geeignete Gaststätte einfiel. Und so fanden sich die drei Männer einige Zeit später bei Alexanders Lieblings-Italiener ein. Der Wirt, der sich immer freute, wenn er den prominenten Gast in seinem Restaurant begrüßen durfte, teilte ihnen auf Nachfrage einen ruhigen Tisch in einer etwas versteckten Ecke des Gastraumes zu, an dem sich ungestört reden ließ.  
Nachdem sie ihr Essen ausgewählt und ihre Getränke vor sich stehen hatten, wurde Basti ungeduldig.  
"So, jetzt erzählt aber mal ganz von vorne. Was ist passiert? Und wann? Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach so vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen und dann nichts weiter erklären."  
Auf einen kurzen Blickwechsel mit Sebastian hin ergriff Alexander als Erster das Wort.  
"Heute vor einer Woche waren wir mit einigen Leuten vom Team nach den Aufzeichnungen noch essen. Weil ich nicht so gut drauf war und Sebastian an seiner Hausarbeit schreiben wollte, sind wir beide recht früh zurück ins Hotel gefahren, wo wir dann aber noch eine Weile an der Bar zusammengesessen haben. Als die Themen dann etwas privater wurden, haben wir das Gespräch in meinem Zimmer fortgesetzt."  
"Ach, Gespräch nennt man das heutzutage.", redete Basti dazwischen.  
Alexander schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben wirklich geredet. Mir ging es scheiße, weil meine Trennung von Julia an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen ist, und Sebi hat angeboten, sich meinen Kummer anzuhören. Naja, und dann gab irgendwie ein Wort das andere und... den Rest willst du nicht wissen."  
Basti nickte. "Stimmt, Details will ich nun wirklich nicht wissen. Also seid ihr jetzt zusammen? Oder was ist das zwischen euch?"  
"Ja, sind wir, aber momentan soll es niemand wissen.", bestätigte Sebastian ohne Umschweife. "Du bist der Erste und Einzige, der es erfährt, und das soll auch erst mal so bleiben."  
"Julia weiß nur, dass ich einen Freund habe, aber bislang hab ich keinen Namen genannt.", fügte Alexander hinzu.  
"Na dann", Basti hob sein Glas, um den beiden Männern zuzuprosten, "wünsche ich euch alles Glück der Welt. Und keine Angst, von mir erfährt niemand etwas. Ich kann mir denken, was abgehen würde, wenn die Medien was davon mitbekämen."  
"Das will ich mir lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen.", erwiderte Alexander gequält. "Und vor allem will ich es weder Sebi noch Julie und meinen beiden Jungs antun."  
  
Auf einmal herrschte betretenes Schweigen am Tisch und jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen. Alexander war schließlich der Erste, der wieder etwas sagte.  
"Was war denn nun heute Mittag überhaupt los? Ich bekam so eine sonderbare Nachricht aufs Handy, dass du was ahnst, Basti."  
Der Angesprochene blickte verwirrt in die Runde.  
"Was soll ich wissen? Das mit euch? Davon habe ich erst vorhin in der Jäger-Lounge was mitbekommen und das war ja offenbar auch so von euch gewollt. Warum überhaupt ausgerechnet ich?"  
"Ich glaube, ich habe ein wenig überreagiert.", meldete sich nun Sebastian kleinlaut zu Wort. "Als du vorhin gefragt hast, wo ich gestern Abend und heute Morgen war, Basti, hatte ich irgendwie den Eindruck, dass du mir meine Ausreden nicht abgenommen hast, und hielt es für das Schlaueste, Alex zu informieren."  
"Die Sache mit dem Freund in Hamburg hab ich dir sofort abgenommen. Ist doch gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich und hat sich ja jetzt sogar als die Wahrheit herausgestellt. Nur, dass ich bei Freund eben nicht an Alex gedacht hätte.", erklärte Basti. "Diese Jogging-Ausrede war allerdings tatsächlich etwas komisch. Du bist noch nie gejoggt, seit ich dich kenne. Aber trotzdem hätte ich es auf sich beruhen lassen."  
"Na jetzt ist es doch auch egal.", gab Alexander den beiden Jägern zu verstehen und lächelte sie freundlich an. "Aber was mich wirklich mal interessiert: wieso willst du meinem Freund sowohl morgens als auch abends einen Besuch abstatten? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"  
"Gestern wollte ich ihn fragen, ob er ein bestimmtes Buch besitzt, was ich mir gerne mal ausleihen würde. Und heute dachte ich, wir könnten gemeinsam zum Frühstück gehen."  
"Frühstück ist bei mir heute ausgefallen. Wir haben unseren Hunger anders gestillt.", erzählte Sebastian seinem Jägerkollegen, der wieder einmal eine gequälte Miene aufsetzte.  
"Bitte, Klussi, ich hab schon mal gesagt, dass ich keine Details hören mag."  
"Sorry, ich hör ja schon auf. Hast du eigentlich bei den Aufzeichnungen heute was gemerkt? Waren wir anders als sonst?"  
Basti überlegte kurz. "Nein, mir ist nichts aufgefallen. Du warst etwas souveräner als in den letzten Wochen."  
"Da hatte ich eine Blockade im Kopf.", gab der jüngere der beiden Jäger ohne Umschweife zu.  
"Blockade? Welche Art von Blockade?"  
"Sitzt neben mir. Ich wollte ihn mit meinem Wissen beeindrucken, nur leider fiel mir genau deswegen fast gar nichts mehr ein."  
"Alex, ich glaub, der Kerl ist echt so richtig verknallt in dich.", stellte Basti anerkennend fest.  
Der Moderator griff kurz nach der Hand seines Freundes, die auf dem Tisch lag.  
"Das will ich doch hoffen. Aber gut, dass wir die Sache zwischen uns geklärt haben und er wieder denken kann."  
  
Das Essen wurde gebracht und die drei Männer unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung.  
Als sie sich schließlich alle satt und zufrieden zurücklehnten, nahm Basti das Gespräch wieder auf.  
"Wie geht es denn nun weiter mit euch? Wann darf ich Trauzeuge sein?"  
"Nun aber mal ganz langsam.", wehrte Sebastian ab. "Wir sind erst eine Woche zusammen. Wie es weitergeht, das wissen wir ehrlich gesagt selber noch gar nicht genau. Alex hat gerade eine neue Wohnung hier in Hamburg gemietet, ich wohne und studiere in Berlin. Es wird wohl auf eine Fernbeziehung hinauslaufen, bei der wir versuchen, uns zwischen unseren Terminen so oft wie möglich zu sehen. Das muss und wird irgendwie klappen."  
"Also eine klassische Wochenendbeziehung.", fasste Basti die Situation zusammen, was Alexander kurz auflachen ließ.  
"Wenn es mal so einfach wäre. Ich würde es eher Wenn-Alex-gerade-mal-nicht-arbeiten-muss-und-Sebastian-dann-Zeit-hat-Beziehung nennen. Ist halt alles ein bisschen scheiße, aber wenigstens ist es eine überschaubare Entfernung. Stellt euch mal vor, einer von uns würde in München wohnen."  
"Lieber nicht. Hamburg und Berlin sind schon weit genug voneinander entfernt. Aber wir schaffen das, Hase.", sprach Sebastian seinem etwas verzweifelt wirkendem Freund Mut zu. "Und vielleicht habe ich ja auch bald den Führerschein, dann wird es noch leichter."  
"Alex, ich glaube sogar, dass der Kerl mehr als verknallt ist. Er will freiwillig den Führerschein machen. Hilfe, dann habe ich demnächst bei Meisterschaften nicht mal mehr eine Chance gegen ihn, wenn eine Autofrage kommt."  
Nun musste sie alle lachen und waren froh, dass Basti mit seiner Anmerkung zum umfassenden Wissen seines Kollegen und Konkurrenten die betrübte Stimmung wieder aufgelockert hatte.  
  
In das Gelächter hinein klingelte Alexanders Telefon.  
"Nanu, was will Tina um diese Zeit denn noch?", wunderte sich der Moderator und nahm das Gespräch an.  
"Hallo Tina, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"  
Die junge Frau klang aufgeregt.  
"Hi Alex. Ich wollte dir Bescheid geben, dass der Drehtag morgen gecancelt ist. Zwei der Promis sind krank, wir müssen die Aufzeichnung auf einen anderen Termin verschieben."  
"Oh, das ist natürlich schade, aber nicht zu ändern."  
"Ja, genaueres weiß ich noch nicht, aber du darfst morgen auf jeden Fall schon ins Wochenende gehen. Wollte ich dir nur kurz mitteilen, obwohl es schon so spät ist. Jetzt muss ich noch die beiden Jäger anrufen."  
"Nicht nötig, Tina, ich sitze gerade mit ihnen beim Essen und kann es ausrichten.", bot Alexander bereitwillig an.  
"Danke, dann will ich auch gar nicht weiter stören. Wir sehen uns in vier Wochen beim nächsten Aufzeichnungsblock."  
Die beiden beendeten ihr Telefonat und der Moderator wendete sich wieder den zwei Quizsportlern zu, die ihn neugierig anblickten.  
"Zwei Promis sind krank, wir haben morgen drehfrei. Die Aufzeichnungen werden auf einen späteren Termin verschoben.", fasste er das Gespräch kurz zusammen.  
"Juchuu, ein freier Tag nur für uns.", freute sich Sebastian und schaute zu Alexander.  
"Noch besser ist, dass ich sogar erst Mittwoch wieder arbeiten muss. Das sind ganze fünf freie Tage.", stellte der Moderator ergänzend fest und strahlte seinen Freund an.  
"Leute, nicht so auffällig grinsen. Sonst steht ihr doch morgen in der Zeitung.", mahnte Basti.  
"Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, aber bitte nicht direkt neben mir. Ich möchte in Ruhe schlafen."  
"Können wir dich nicht zu einem lustvollen Dreier überreden?", raunte Sebastian seinem Kollegen zu und wackelte lasziv mit der Augenbraue, während Alexander sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen konnte.  
"Boah, Klussi, es reicht. Schon wieder Kopfkino."  
"Siehst du, der Gedanke macht dich an, gib's zu."  
"Nein, ich bin glücklich verheiratet. Gott, wo bin ich hier nur gelandet."  
Nun konnte der Moderator sein Gelächter nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
"Das ist ja besser als bei der versteckten Kamera. Du müsstest mal dein Gesicht sehen, Basti. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Den heißen Kerl neben mir würde ich nicht mal mit dir teilen. Der ist meiner. Und damit ich noch ein wenig von ihm alleine habe, werde ich jetzt zahlen. Ihr seid eingeladen."  
  
Ohne den Protest der zwei Jäger, die die Einladung nicht annehmen wollten, zu beachten, stand der Moderator auf, um beim Wirt die Rechnung zu begleichen, und ließ sich auch auf dem anschließenden Weg zurück ins Hotel auf keine Diskussion dazu mehr ein.  
"Dann mal gute Nacht, Basti", verabschiedeten sich Alexander und Sebastian vom Quizgott, als dieser auf seiner Hoteletage den Aufzug verließ.  
"Danke, euch auch. Und seid nicht zu laut, sonst weckt ihr am Ende noch das gesamte Hotel. Sehen wir uns morgen oder bleibt ihr im Bett?"  
"Ich dachte eher, wir fahren vielleicht nach Berlin?", sah der Moderator seinen Freund fragend an und erhielt ein überraschtes Lächeln zu Antwort.  
"Wenn du magst, dann gerne."  
"Okay, ich verstehe das als ‚Nein‘. Wir sehen uns nicht mehr.", machte Basti wieder auf sich und seine Frage aufmerksam. "Dann sag ich einfach tschüss und bis zur nächsten Jagd. Genießt die freien Tage zu zweit."  
Alexander und Sebastian verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls noch herzlich von Basti, dann setzten sie den Weg zum Hotelzimmer des Moderators fort.


	10. Chapter 10

"Da vorne in dem gelben Haus wohne ich.", deutet Sebastian durch die Windschutzscheibe, als er und Alexander am Nachmittag des folgenden Tages in Berlin ankamen. Alexander stellte sein Auto in einer freien Parknische ab und schaltete den Motor aus.

"Und es ist wirklich okay für dich, wenn ich ein paar Tage bei dir bleibe? Ich habe dich mit meinem Vorschlag gestern ja ziemlich überrumpelt.", fragte der Moderator nochmals vorsichtig nach.  
"Zum letzten Mal, Alex, du bist bei mir immer willkommen. Ich freue mich doch, wenn wir gemeinsam Zeit verbringen können. Hätte ich sonst so spontan meine Bahnfahrt hierher zurück storniert und mich zu dir in Auto gesetzt? Und jetzt komm, lass uns reingehen."

Schnell verließen die beiden Männer den Wagen, schulterten ihr Gepäck und machten sich auf den Weg zu Sebastians Wohnung im dritten Stock eines gepflegten Mehrfamilienhauses.  
"Komm rein. Du kannst dein Gepäck erst mal da drüben abstellen. Ausgepackt wird später, zuerst zeige ich dir die Wohnung.", wies der Student seinen Freund an, der sich neugierig in der kleinen Diele, von der aus vier Türen in verschiedene Richtungen abgingen, umsah.  
"Hier vorne ist das Badezimmer. Ist nicht sehr groß, aber es erfüllt seinen Zweck.", begann der Student seine Führung und ließ den Moderator in den weiß gekachelten Raum, in dem sich Waschbecken, Dusche und Toilette befanden, hineinblicken.  
"Reicht doch. Wobei ich etwas enttäuscht bin, dort kein Bücherregal vorzufinden.", witzelte Alexander und bekam zur Antwort einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
"Hey, nicht schlagen."  
"Leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf fördern das Denkvermögen, mein Lieber. Sei bloß brav, sonst schläfst du heute Nacht auf dem Sofa.", warnte der Student seinen Freund.  
"Dürfte ich das mal sehen?"  
"Klar, das Wohnzimmer ist direkt hier hinter der nächsten Tür. Mit den von dir gesuchten Bücherregalen."  
Erstaunt betrachtete Alexander die Kopfwand, über deren gesamte Breite sich deckenhohe Regale erstreckten, in denen neben einer etwas verloren wirkenden Stereoanlage hunderte von Büchern untergebracht waren. Dann schweifte sein Blick umher und er fühlte sich in der aufgeräumten Wohnstube sofort wohl. Außer dem bereits angesprochenen Sofa, vor dem ein niedriger Tisch stand, gab es noch einen passenden Ohrensessel mit Hocker. Über dem gegenüberliegenden Sideboard hing ein großer Flachbildfernseher. Außerdem hatte in einer kleinen Nische ein Schreibtisch seinen Platz gefunden.  
"Sieht doch gemütlich aus.", stellte er schließlich anerkennend fest.  
"Was? Das Sofa?"  
"Das auch, aber ich meine den gesamten Raum. Er passt zu dir."  
"Danke, ich nehme das jetzt einfach mal als Kompliment so hin. Küche?"  
"Gerne.", nickte Alexander und folgte dem Jüngeren in das nächste Zimmer.  
"Hier hat schon so manche lustige oder spannende Quizrunde unter Freunden stattgefunden.", erklärte der Student mit Blick auf den großen Holztisch mit fünf Stühlen, der sich an der rechten Wand befand. Die Küchenzeile mit Herd, Backofen und Spüle war an der entgegengesetzten Seite über Eck gebaut.  
"Ich glaube, in deiner Küche lässt es sich auch gut aushalten.", stellte Alexander fest. "Nur ob ich unbedingt bei einer Quizrunde dabei sein will, weiß ich noch nicht so ganz."  
"Och, wieso das denn nicht? Das macht doch Spaß.", hakte Sebastian ein wenig betrübt nach.  
"Naja, vielleicht lese ich die Fragen vor.", bot der Moderator an.  
"Kneifen gilt nicht, aber ich denke, wir finden sicher gemeinsame Aktivitäten, die noch mehr Spaß machen. Und damit wären wir im letzten Raum angelangt. Dort drüben ist das Schlafzimmer."  
"Versaut bist du wohl gar nicht."  
Sie durchquerten die Diele und betraten das noch verbleibende Zimmer, in dem sich ganz unspektakulär ein Kleiderschrank und ein Bett mit zwei Nachttischen befanden.  
"Das Bett ist leider nur einssechzig breit, aber wenn wir uns beide ganz schlank machen, sollte es passen.", erklärte der junge Student.  
"Sicher, du bist mir ja nicht so unsympathisch, dass ich einen Meter von dir entfernt liegen muss.", bestätigte der Ältere nickend und zog Sebastian in einen liebevollen Kuss, den dieser nur zu gern erwiderte.  
"Kann ich meine Sachen auspacken?", fragte Alexander, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.  
"Klar, ich packe meine Tasche auch aus. Wenn du magst, kannst du dich da vorne im Kleiderschrank ein wenig ausbreiten, da ist noch Platz."  
"Du bist aber leichtsinnig, mir Platz in deinem Kleiderschrank anzubieten. Sowas nutze ich sehr gerne aus.", grinste der Moderator und spielte damit auf seinen Klamottentick an.  
"So viel wird in deiner Reisetasche schon nicht drin sein. Außerdem finde ich es schön, mir mit dir den Schrank zu teilen. Das wirkt ein bisschen, als würdest du hier wohnen."  
Verlegen drehte der Student sich um und machte sich auf den Weg, das Gepäck zu holen.  
   
"Und was machen wir nun? Soll ich dir mein Berlin zeigen?", bot Sebastian an, nachdem sie ausgepackt hatten.  
Alexander blickte seinen Freund fragend an. "Was ist denn dein Berlin? Die bekannten Touristen-Ecken kenne ich schon, bin ja nicht zum ersten Mal hier."  
"Ich dachte an Plätze, an denen ich gerne und oft bin. Die Uni zum Beispiel, wobei die für dich wohl langweilig ist, oder..."  
"Darf ich mir was wünschen?", unterbrach der Ältere seinen Freund.  
"Klar. Was denn?"  
"Wenn ich schon in Berlin bin, dann möchte ich unbedingt eine leckere Currywurst essen. Ich liebe Currywurst."  
"Okay, dann weiß ich, wo wir hingehen. Die beste Currywurst der Stadt, ach was, der Welt gibt es in Kreuzberg bei Curry 36. Die musst du probiert haben.", beschloss Sebastian begeistert. "Und danach trinken wir im Irish Pub ein leckeres Guinness. Dann weißt du direkt, wo unsere Kneipenquiz-Abende immer stattfinden."  
"Klingt super.", stimmte der Moderator dem Vorschlag zu.  
"Ich frage mich nur gerade, ob es so schlau ist, wenn man uns zusammen sieht.", überlegte der Jüngere auf einmal etwas betrübt, wurde aber sofort von Alexander in eine Umarmung gezogen.  
"Schon möglich, dass uns jemand erkennt, aber das ist mir egal. Wir können doch auch als gute Bekannte zusammen unterwegs sein. Ich will mich nicht völlig verstecken, Sebi. Und so lange wir nicht Hand in Hand durch die Stadt gehen oder uns in der Öffentlichkeit umarmen und küssen, wird niemand großartig Notiz von uns nehmen."  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Und ich möchte ja auch keine Beziehung führen, die sich nur hinter verschlossenen Türen abspielt. Für mich gehören gemeinsame Kneipenbesuche oder ähnliches genauso dazu wie für dich. Wir müssen eben nur aufpassen, dass wir es nicht übertreiben und man uns ständig zusammen sieht."  
"Das wird vermutlich sowieso nicht passieren, weil wir uns glücklich schätzen können, wenn wir uns zwischen all den unterschiedlichen Terminen überhaupt mal sehen.", erinnerte Alexander den Studenten an das größte Problem, vor dem die beiden Verliebten auch in Zukunft immer wieder stehen würden.  
Um nicht weiter Trübsal zu blasen, setzten sie ihren Plan schon wenige Minuten später in die Tat um und machten sich auf den Weg nach Kreuzberg. Eigentlich hatte der Moderator das Auto nehmen wollen, doch auf Sebastians Anmerkung hin, dass sie doch noch im Pub was trinken wollten, ließ er sich überreden, mit der S-Bahn zu fahren.

"Die Currywurst ist ja überragend. Also ich hab in meinem Leben wirklich schon viele verschiedene gegessen, aber das hier übertrifft echt alles.", stellte Alexander mit vollem Mund begeistert fest, als sie ihr Essen ganz unspektakulär vor der Currywurstbude verspeisten.  
"Hab ich doch gesagt. Die oder keine.", nickte Sebastian zustimmend und schob ein weiteres Stück Wurst in den Mund.  
"Ich glaub, alleine dafür lohnt es sich, häufiger nach Berlin zu kommen. Ich esse gerne solche einfachen Sachen."  
"Wie? Kein 3-Sterne-Menü? Du bist Promi. Ich dachte, die essen nur so ein Zeug."  
Vehement schüttelte der Moderator mit dem Kopf. "Spätestens wenn ich nach Ketchup frage, werfen die mich in feinen Restaurants sowieso raus. Das hier", er blickte sich um und deutete auf die einfach gehaltene Umgebung, in der es nur einige Stehtische gab, "ist doch viel schöner, weil es einfach normal ist."  
Sebastian blickte den Älteren liebevoll an. "Ich finde es toll, dass du so bodenständig bist. Anders kämen wir wahrscheinlich auch nicht miteinander klar."  
"Wirst schon sehen, ich bin der totale Kumpeltyp. Und deswegen gehen wir jetzt ein Bier trinken."  
Gemütlich schlenderten die beiden Männer zur S-Bahn-Haltestelle zurück und hatten Glück, dass ihr Zug bereits ein paar Minuten später eintraf. Sie quetschten sich in den aufgrund des Feierabendverkehrs überfüllten Innenraum und waren froh, dass es nur wenige Stationen bis zu ihrem Ziel waren.  
"Jetzt weiß ich, warum ich lieber mit dem Auto fahre.", stellte Alexander genervt fest, als sie wieder an der frischen Luft waren und zu Fuß die letzten Meter bis zum Pub zurücklegten.  
"Wenn nicht gerade Feierabend ist, geht es eigentlich ganz gut und man kommt wirklich schnell von A nach B.", verteidigte Sebastian sein bevorzugtes Verkehrsmittel, musste aber zugeben, dass es natürlich auch Situationen gab, in denen ein Führerschein und Auto schon deutlich von Vorteil war.  
"Da wären wir.", ließ er seinen Freund schließlich wissen und stoppte abrupt vor einem unscheinbaren Gebäude, über dessen hölzerner Eingangstür der große Schriftzug "Irish Pub“ geschrieben stand.  
"Na dann geh mal vor, du kennst dich aus."  
"Das klingt, als würde ich hier regelmäßig versacken, dabei bin ich nur alle paar Sonntage zum Quiz hier und vielleicht ab und zu mal mit ein paar Leuten von der Uni.", verteidigte sich der Student, öffnete aber gleich darauf die Tür und betrat von Alexander gefolgt das Innere der Kneipe.

Da es noch recht früh am Abend war, hatten sich noch nicht viele Leute in dem gemütlichen Wirtshaus eingefunden, was vor allem Alexander allerdings ganz recht war. Sie nahmen an einem der kleineren Tische Platz und schon wenige Augenblicke später stand ein Mann mittleren Alters vor ihnen.  
"Hey Klussi. Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Alles klar bei dir?", begrüßte er mit einem deutlich englischen Akzent seinen jungen Stammgast.  
"Hi John! Alles bestens. Ich hab hohen Besuch aus Hamburg mitgebracht und zeige ihm gerade die schönsten Ecken von Berlin. Bringst du uns zwei Guinness?"  
"Kommt sofort."  
"John gehört der Laden hier seit vielen Jahren.", erklärte Sebastian, während sie auf ihr Bier warteten. "Sonntags finden immer Kneipenquizze statt, ansonsten kann man aber auch noch Darts spielen oder Fußball und Rugby gucken. Im Sommer bei der Fußball-EM gibt’s auch wieder Public Viewing, dann steppt hier der Bär."  
"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Gemeinsam gucken macht ja auch viel mehr Spaß.", stimmte Alexander zu.  
"Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir das ein oder andere Spiel der EM vielleicht ja auch hier gemeinsam gucken könnten.", schlug Sebastian vor und wunderte sich über den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes.  
"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass meine Freizeit während der EM wohl eher knapp bemessen sein dürfte? Ich werde zwar auch hier sein, aber vermutlich eher da vorne in einem der großen Fernseher."  
"Ach scheiße, das hatte ich ja total vergessen. Bist du in Frankreich dabei?"  
Alexander zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Das ist noch nicht klar. Vielleicht moderiere ich wieder von Deutschland aus den ARD-EM-Club. Wenn es gut läuft. Und vielleicht senden wir wie schon vor zwei Jahren vom Badeschiff hier in Berlin. Ich habe aber noch keine Ahnung, was der Sender überhaupt plant. Nur dass ich in irgendeiner Form dabei sein werde."  
"Berlin klingt jedenfalls gut. Bin ich sehr dafür.", freute sich Sebastian über die Aussichten, Alexander im Sommer für mehrere Wochen in seiner Heimatstadt zu wissen.  
"Ja, das wäre schon richtig toll."  
"Und wenn es schlecht läuft?", hakte der Student nach.  
"Dann moderiere ich die Sportschau von Frankreich aus.", seufzte der Moderator.  
"Das wäre doch super für dich. Geht dann nicht ein Traum in Erfüllung? Direkt am Ort des Geschehens sein zu dürfen.“  
"Schon. Aber momentan fände ich die Option Berlin trotzdem deutlich besser. Zumal im August noch Olympia in Rio ansteht. Da muss ich höchstwahrscheinlich auch hin."  
"Hey, du musst nicht hin, du darfst hin. Sieh es bitte als große Chance. Wir überstehen die Zeit schon irgendwie.", sprach der Jüngere seinem Freund Mut zu, was ihm scheinbar auch gelang.  
"Du hast ja recht. Außerdem ist noch nichts spruchreif und daher heißt es erst mal abwarten."

Bevor Wehmut zwischen den beiden Männern einkehren konnte, kam John mit den bestellten Getränken.  
"So, zweimal das beste Bier des Hauses. Darf ich mich kurz zu euch setzen?", bat der Wirt und nahm auf ein zustimmendes Nicken von Sebastian hin Platz.  
"Was gibt's, John?"  
Der Ire wirkte ein bisschen verzweifelt.  
"Chris hat gestern für das Quiz am Sonntag abgesagt. Ich wollte fragen, ob du einspringen kannst, Klussi. Die Fragen würde er schicken, aber wir brauchen jemanden, der die Veranstaltung leitet."  
Fragend blickte der Student zu Alexander. "Also eigentlich ist das ungünstig, ich habe doch Besuch."  
"Schade, du warst meine letzte Hoffnung. Marius hat auch schon abgesagt."  
"Von mir aus können wir gerne herkommen, Sebastian.", mischte sich Alexander in das Gespräch ein. "Ich wollte sowieso schon immer mal ein Kneipenquiz live miterleben."  
Sebastian sah seinen Freund forschend an.  
"Sicher, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, Alex? Dir ist schon klar, dass viele Zuschauer von 'Gefragt - Gejagt' hier sein werden und du sicher ein paar Autogramme geben musst?"  
"Und wenn schon. Ich glaube, die Veranstaltung wird spaßig. Vielleicht darf ich ja auch mal eine Frage vorlesen."  
John sah fasziniert von Sebastian zu Alexander und wieder zurück.  
"Jetzt weiß ich auch, wieso dein Gast mir so bekannt vorkommt. Herr Bommes aus dem Fernsehen, richtig?"  
"Alex.", nickte der Moderator dem Wirt freundlich zu. "Also wie gesagt, ich denke, wir sind dabei, oder?"  
Fragend schaute Alexander zu Sebastian, der seinen Widerstand längst aufgegeben hatte.  
"Okay, abgemacht. Wir sind am Sonntag gegen sieben hier, dann kann ich die Fragen nochmal durchgehen."  
Der irische Wirt bedankte sich überschwänglich bei seinen beiden Gästen und brachte ihnen zum Dank noch einen Whisky, bevor er wieder hinter seine Theke zurückkehrte.  
"Bist du dir echt sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, Alex?", fragte Sebastian erneut leise bei dem Älteren nach, der immer noch zufrieden lächelte.  
"Ja, das bin ich. Wenn wir offen damit umgehen, dass wir gut befreundet sind, wird niemand sich wundern, uns häufiger zusammen zu sehen. Du kannst mich ja als Überraschungsgast ankündigen, wenn du willst. Ich lese wirklich gerne ein paar Fragen vor."  
"Naaaa gut, du hast mich überredet. Dann machen wir es so. Aber jetzt erst mal Prost!"  
Die beiden Männer ließen sich ihre Getränke schmecken und unterhielten sich dabei über viele unterschiedliche Themen, die sowohl das Weltgeschehen allgemein als auch sie selbst als Person betrafen. Kurz bevor sie sich auf den Heimweg machen wollten, gesellte sich ein Kommilitone von Sebastian, der zufällig ebenfalls mit Freunden im Pub war, für eine Weile zu ihnen und sie ließen sich überreden, doch noch einen Absacker zu trinken. Alexander genoss es, so unbeschwert mit Sebastian in der Öffentlichkeit zu sitzen, auch wenn er sich nur als guter Bekannter ausgeben durfte.

"Das war echt ein schöner Abend.", stellte Alexander fest, als sie zu späterer Stunde wieder bei Sebastian eintrafen.  
"Ja, mir hat es auch gut gefallen.", stimmte der Jüngere zu, während er seine Jacke an die Garderobe hängte.  
"John ist echt nett und auch dein Kommilitone war gut drauf. Meinst du, er hat gecheckt, wer ich bin? Hat sich zumindest nichts anmerken lassen."  
"Keine Ahnung." Der Student zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann schon sein, aber ich glaube, das hat ihn nicht weiter interessiert. Vielleicht machen wir uns echt zu viele Gedanken."  
"Möglich, aber ein bisschen vorsichtig muss man ja sein."  
"Sagt derjenige, der freiwillig mit mir als Moderator zum Kneipenquiz will."  
Entschuldigend nahm der Ältere Sebastian in die Arme. "Sauer?"  
"Nein, quatsch. Ich freue mich doch, dass du an meinem Leben teilhaben willst. Nur möchte ich nicht, dass du am Ende in Schwierigkeiten kommst."  
Sanft legte Sebastian seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss, der von Alexander sofort erwidert wurde.  
"Bett?", fragten sie beide gleichzeitig, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, und mussten lachen.  
"Also ja. Aber erst Zähne putzen, sonst müssen wir nachher wieder aufstehen.", beschloss Sebastian und nahm Alexanders Hand, um ihn hinter sich her ins Badezimmer zu ziehen.

Schnell machten sie sich fertig und schlüpften wenigen Minuten später nur mit Pants bekleidet unter die Bettdecke.  
"Dein Bett ist ja wirklich nicht sehr geräumig. Ich glaube, da müssen wir uns was einfallen lassen.", stellte Alexander schmunzelnd fest und robbte zu seinem Freund herüber, um sich schließlich auf ihn zu legen. Der Student schloss ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn liebevoll.  
"So besser?", fragte er, während er Alexanders Pants ein wenig herunterschob und seine Hand sanft über das wohlgeformte Hinterteil des Älteren streichen ließ.  
"Hm, viel besser.", brummte der Moderator und nahm den Kuss erneut auf. Zaghaft stupste seine Zunge die Lippen des Jüngeren an und bat so um Einlass, der ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde. Es begann ein anregendes Zungenspiel, bei dem Sebastian gleichzeitig mit seinen Händen zärtlich über die Haut des Moderators streichelte.  
"Ich liebe dich, Sebi.", ließ Alexander seinen Freund wissen, als sich ihre Lippen kurz voneinander trennten und bekam ein leises "Ich liebe dich auch." zurück.  
Alexander küsste den Jüngeren auf die Stirn, die Nase und dann erneut auf den Mund, wo sich seine Zunge ein zweites Mal ihren Weg zwischen Sebastians Lippen bahnte.  
Obwohl ihre Küsse zurückhaltend blieben, bemerkten die beiden Männer doch, dass ihre Erregung von Minute zu Minute anstieg und sich zwischen ihren Beinen etwas regte. Ungeduldig rieb Alexander seinen Unterleib an dem seines Freundes, wurde jedoch von ihm zurückgehalten.  
"Geduld, Hase. Du kommst schon noch auf deine Kosten."  
"Das will ich doch hoffen. Ich merke ja schon, dass da bei dir weiter unten jemand nach mehr Aufmerksamkeit verlangt."  
"Einfach nicht beachten.", sagte Sebastian beifällig und grinste seinen Freund an.  
"Klappt hervorragend, wenn da ständig was gegen mein Bein stupst. Ich guck mal nach."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ Alexander sich von seinem Freund herunterrollen und kroch so unter die Bettdecke, dass er Sebastian mit dessen Hilfe mühelos die störenden Pants ausziehen konnte. Vorsichtig umschloss er mit seiner Hand die schon recht deutliche Erregung, die sich ihm entgegenreckte, und ließ sie langsam auf und ab fahren. Genießerisch leckte er mit seiner Zunge einmal über die gesamte Länge, bevor er widerwillig von seinem Freund abließ und unter der Decke hervorlugte.  
"Der Kerl hier unten verlangt nach einem Mützchen. Hast du was griffbereit?"  
Zielsicher griff Sebastian zum Nachtschrank und holte ein Kondom aus der Schublade, das er Alexander anreichte. Schnell zog dieser es über die inzwischen deutlich prallere Erregung seines Freundes, um sie dann mit seinen Lippen zu umschließen und tief in seinen Mund aufzunehmen. Gleichzeitig strich er vorsichtig über die empfindlichen Hoden des Jüngeren. Sebastian schloss genießerisch die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die anregenden Berührungen, die seine Lust stetig weiter ansteigen ließen. Ein immer stärkeres Keuchen verließ seinen Mund bis er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und von seinem intensiven Orgasmus förmlich überrollt wurde. Alexander ließ von ihm ab und beobachtete jede Gesichtsregung Sebastians, während dieser sich in das Kondom entlud und nur langsam wieder zur Ruhe kam.  
  
"Du siehst so heiß aus, wenn du kommst.", ließ der Moderator den Studenten wissen. Längst hatte er in seine Pants gegriffen und seinen eigenen Schwanz umfasst, den er immer schneller pumpte. Sebastian, der inzwischen wieder bei Sinnen war, blickte ihn tadelnd an.  
"Nanana, sowas sehe ich ja gar nicht gerne. Erst mich an den Rand der Besinnungslosigkeit bringen, um mich dann zu beobachten und selbst Hand anzulegen? So haben wir nicht gewettet, mein Freund."  
Blitzschnell richtete Sebastian sich auf und drängte Alexander so aufs Bett, dass dieser auf dem Rücken lag und seine Arme über dem Kopf miteinander verschränkte. Der kurze Protest, den er von sich gab, wurde durch den Jüngeren mit einem tiefen Kuss im Keim erstickt.  
"Liegen bleiben, bevor ich zu anderen Maßnahmen greifen muss.", befahl der Jüngere grinsend und wackelte mit der Augenbraue.  
"Willst du mich ans Bett ketten?"  
"Wer weiß? Wenn du nicht brav bist, wäre das sicher eine Option."  
"Oh, jetzt bekomme ich aber Angst.", scherzte der Moderator.  
"Ey, du nimmst mich nicht ernst.", empörte sich Sebastian und musste selbst lachen.  
"Klar nehme ich dich ernst. Ich zittere förmlich vor Furcht."  
"Warte mal, bis ich mit dir fertig bin. Dann zitterst du nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Erregung.", raunte der Student Alexander zu und ließ seine Zunge vom Bauch des Älteren über die Brust bis hin zu dessen Lippen wandern, wo er schließlich in einem anregenden Kuss endete. Anschließend fand auch das letzte Kleidungsstück des Moderators den Weg auf den Boden. Schnell entsorgte Sebastian sein gebrauchtes Kondom in einem Papiertuch und griff dann nach einem neuen, das er Alexander überrollte. Wie es zuvor schon sein Freund bei ihm gemacht hatte, nahm nun auch der Student die harte Erregung, die sich vor ihm in ihrer gesamten Pracht präsentierte, genießerisch in den Mund. Gleichzeitig ließ er einen Finger, den er zuvor mit etwas Gleitgel benetzt hatte, behutsam zwischen die Pobacken des Älteren gleiten, was dem Moderator ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Vorsichtig schob er sich immer weiter in die tiefe Enge und nahm zufrieden zur Kenntnis, dass Alexander völlig entspannt zu sein schien.  
"Mehr!", bettelte er nach einer Weile und wurde von Sebastian nur zu gerne erhört. Der Student ließ kurz von seinem Tun ab, um nun auch einen zweiten Finger großzügig mit Gleitgel zu befeuchten. Dann nahm er den Schwanz des Älteren wieder auf und ließ seine beiden Finger in den zwischenzeitlich etwas geweiteten Eingang gleiten.  
Alexander stöhnte laut auf. "Oh fuck, Sebi. Tiefer."  
Sebastian zog sich erneut aus dem Älteren zurück und stieß gleich darauf drei Fingern langsam in ihn, bis er merkte, dass sein Freund genügend gedehnt war. Bevor er jedoch Alexanders Betteln nach seinem Schwanz erhörte, drang er noch einmal mit nur einem Finger in den Älteren ein und fand zielsicher die leichte Erhebung, nach der er gesucht hatte. Er umfuhr die empfindsame Stelle neckend mit der Fingerkuppe und brachte den Moderator damit erneut zu unregelmäßigem Keuchen. Als er spürte, dass Alexander kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand, ließ er von ihm ab und gönnte ihm eine kurze Pause, in der er nach einem neuen Kondom griff und es sich überrollte. Dann pumpte er seinen eigenen Schwanz, der längst schon wieder zu voller Größe angewachsen war, und verteilte eine große Menge Gleitgel darauf.  
  
Alexander, der aufs Äußerste erregt vor ihm auf dem Bett lag, sah ihn mit lustverschleierten Augen an.  
"Bitte, weitermachen. Ich will dich.", bettelte er und erhielt ein Nicken des Jüngeren zur Antwort.  
"Wollte nur sicher sein, dass es nicht zu schnell vorbei ist."  
Sebastian ließ sich zwischen Alexanders Beinen auf die Matratze sinken und positionierte sich vor den Eingang des Älteren. Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Schwanz Stück für Stück in die tiefe Enge gleiten. Immer wenn er bemerkte, dass es dem Moderator zu schnell ging, hielt er inne, bis sein Freund ihm ein Zeichen gab. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe er komplett in ihn eingedrungen war und mit sanften Stößen dafür sorgte, dass die beiden Männer immer weiter auf ihren Höhepunkt zusteuerten. Je mehr ihre Erregung anstieg, desto fahriger und schneller wurden ihre Bewegungen. Lautes Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Schließlich wurde Sebastian zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend von einem intensiven Orgasmus überrollt und entlud sich mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen in das übergestreifte Kondom. Das reichte, um auch Alexander mit Sebastians Namen auf den Lippen über die Klippe springen zu lassen.  
Völlig ausgelaugt löste der Jüngere sich aus seinem Freund, als seine Erregung abgeklungen war, und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihn sinken. Alexander strich ihm liebevoll durch die Haare und sie genossen die stille Zweisamkeit.  
"Alles okay?", fragte Sebastian irgendwann nach und sah zu dem Älteren auf, der ihn schon eine ganze Weile beobachtete.  
"Mehr als das. Ich liebe dich."  
"Und ich liebe dich."  
Der Student robbte etwas höher, um Alexander küssen zu können, was dieser mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen nur zu gerne erwiderte.  
"Sex im eigenen Bett ist schon noch wesentlich geiler als im Hotel.", stellte Sebastian schließlich fest und erhielt von seinem Freund ein Nicken zur Antwort.  
"Dein Bett hat den Test auf jeden Fall bestanden. Jetzt würde ich nur gerne noch dieses ekelhaft feuchte Gummi loswerden."  
Mit einem angewiderten Blick streifte Alexander das gebrauchte Kondom ab und entsorgte es schnell. Auch Sebastian tat es ihm gleich.  
"Zum Glück hat das hoffentlich bald ein Ende. Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich endlich richtig zu spüren und zu schmecken."  
"Die paar Tage schaffen wir noch. Für heute bin ich sowieso platt.", gab Sebastian zu.  
"Du hast dich ja auch gleich zweimal verausgabt."  
"Daran warst du nicht so ganz unschuldig, Hase. Aber ich glaub, ich mag jetzt schlafen."  
Nach einem erneuten Kuss kuschelte sich Sebastian von hinten an Alexander und zog die Bettdecke höher. Schon bald waren die beiden Männer erschöpft, aber glücklich eingeschlafen.

Ein dreifaches Klingeln an der Tür riss Sebastian und Alexander aus dem Schlaf.  
"Was zum Teufel... Wie spät ist es?", fluchte Sebastian, nachdem er die Augen aufgeschlagen und festgestellt hatte, dass es draußen bereits hell war.  
Alexander schaute prüfend auf den Wecker neben ihm. "Zehn Uhr. Erwartest du jemanden?"  
"Nein, eigentlich... Scheiße, ich hab Lou vergessen."


	11. Chapter 11

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang der Student aus dem Bett und griff nach seinen Pants, die er hastig überstreifte. Mit einem kurzen "Bleib wo du bist." rannte er aus dem Schlafzimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen Alexander versuchte, etwas von der Unterhaltung, die scheinbar an der Wohnungstür geführt wurde, mitzubekommen. Das einzige, was er jedoch durch die geschlossene Zimmertür hören konnte, waren die leisen Stimmen Sebastians und einer Frau, ehe es auf einmal wieder still wurde. Wenige Sekunden später betrat der Student erneut das Schlafzimmer und sah seinen Freund entschuldigend an.  
"Was ist los?", erkundigte sich der Moderator neugierig und ein bisschen beunruhigt.  
"Das war Lou, meine beste Freundin. Wir waren schon seit Wochen für heute verabredet, weil wir zusammen in den Zoo wollten, um dort ein paar Fotos für ein Quiz zu machen.", erklärte Sebastian kurz die Situation.  
"Und jetzt hast du sie auf einen anderen Tag vertröstet?"  
Der Student druckste herum. "Also, wenn ich ehrlich bin, nein. Sie sitzt in der Küche."  
"Und da tut sie genau was?"  
"Sie wartet auf mich. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich verschlafen habe, aber sie ließ sich nicht abwimmeln, sondern hat mich ins Bad geschickt, damit ich mich fertigmache."  
Alexander ließ sich seufzend zurück auf die Matratze sinken.  
"Das war's dann wohl mit dem gemütlichen Vormittag zu zweit."  
"Es tut mir leid, Hase."

Schnell krabbelte Sebastian zu Alexander auf das Bett und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.  
"Schon okay. Und jetzt? Soll ich hierbleiben und so tun, als wäre ich nicht da, oder willst du mich deiner besten Freundin als spontanen Besuch aus Hamburg vorstellen?", fragte der Ältere, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.  
"Weiß nicht. Deine Entscheidung. Ich bezweifle nur, dass sie uns die Kumpelnummer lange abnimmt."  
"Einen Versuch ist es wert? Die Wahrheit sagen können wir dann immer noch. Und wenn sie deine beste Freundin ist..."  
Sebastian nickte. "Ja, das ist sie. Seit der Grundschule."  
"Okay, dann gehst du jetzt schnell duschen und während du dir was anziehst, verschwinde ich im Bad und mache mich fertig."

Die beiden Männer setzten ihren Plan in die Tat um. Als Sebastian fertig angezogen war, betrat er die Küche, in der Lou inzwischen Kaffee aufgeschüttet hatte.  
"Na endlich. Du hast ja heute eine lange Leitung."  
Der Student blickte die junge Frau mit den langen blonden Haaren, die sie zu einem unordentlichen Dutt zusammengefasst hatte, entschuldigend an.  
"Sorry, Lou. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich gar nicht mehr an unsere Verabredung gedacht hatte."  
"Aha, hab ich es mir doch gedacht. Von wegen verschlafen. Vergessen hast du mich.", meckerte die Blonde.  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin... Ja, ich habe es vergessen. Tut mir leid. Mich hat ein Kumpel aus Hamburg spontan besucht und wir sind gestern ein wenig im Irish Pub versackt."  
Lou setzte eine fragende Miene auf.  
"Du hast Besuch?"  
"Ja, ganz spontan. Deshalb habe ich auch so lange gebraucht. Ich war noch im Wohnzimmer und habe ihn geweckt, wobei das gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Er war vom Klingeln sowieso schon aufgewacht. Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir ihn mit in den Zoo nehmen? Ich hatte ihm eigentlich versprochen, dass wir uns zusammen Berlin ansehen."  
Mit jedem Wort waren Lous Augen größer geworden.  
"Nun mal langsam, Basti. Sag doch direkt, dass du Besuch hier hast. Wir können unseren Zoobesuch auch verschieben, dann kannst du mit deinem Kumpel Berlin unsicher machen. Ich kenne den Kerl doch nicht mal."  
"Noch nicht. Also zumindest nicht persönlich. Aber das wird sich gleich ändern."

Zufällig öffnete genau in diesem Moment Alexander die Küchentür und trat mit einem neugierigen Blick auf Lou ein.  
"Hi, ich bin Alex.", begrüßte der Moderator die junge Frau und streckte ihr freundschaftlich seine Hand entgegen. Sichtlich irritiert blickte Lou zu Sebastian, bevor sie dem Ältesten die Hand schüttelte und sich ihm mit einem kurzen "Martha Louisa Pieper." vorstellte.  
"Kannst du mich nicht vorwarnen, Basti? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so hohen Besuch hast, hätte ich mir doch was anderes angezogen und die Haare ordentlich gemacht.", schimpfte die Blonde und erreichte damit, dass sich sowohl auf Sebastians als auch auf Alexanders Gesicht ein amüsiertes Lächeln schlich.  
"Martha Louisa? Ich dachte Lou.", gab der Moderator zurück.  
"Lou ist auch in Ordnung, Herr Bommes. Ich bin gerade etwas durch den Wind, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, Sie ausgerechnet hier kennenzulernen."  
"Mensch Lou, jetzt entspann dich. Alex ist doch kein höheres Wesen. Und Sie musst du zu ihm schon mal gar nicht sagen.", mischte Sebastian sich nun wieder ein. "Wenn du einen Kaffee magst, nimm dir ruhig einen, Alex."  
"Danke, ich bin kein Kaffeetrinker."  
"Tee? Links oben im Schrank hab ich eine kleine Auswahl. Wasserkocher steht da drüben."  
Der Moderator öffnete dankend den Schrank und bereitete sich eine Tasse Kräutertee zu.  
"Basti, der Mann ist prominent. Da kann ich doch nicht einfach du sagen.", wendete Lou sich wieder Sebastian zu. "Außerdem weißt du genau, wie schnuckelig ich ihn finde."

Verblüfft schaute Alexander die junge Frau an, deren Gesichtsfarbe plötzlich zu einem kräftigen Rot wechselte.  
"Das habe ich jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Gott, das ist so peinlich. Basti, tu was."  
"Aus der Nummer kommst du nicht mehr raus, Lou.", erwiderte der Student lachend und erntete dafür einen wütenden Blick seiner besten Freundin.  
"Soll ich vielleicht nochmal neu reinkommen?", bot Alexander an und wies dabei zur Küchentür.  
Lou schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ist jetzt eh egal. Also, Alex. Ich bin Lou, Sebastians beste Freundin, und habe leider eine leichte Schwäche für deine niedlichen Grübchen, die man sieht, wenn du lachst. Du darfst mir dann jetzt meine Quizfragen stellen. Wenn ich einen sehr guten Tag habe, besiege ich den Jäger da vorne. Den inneren Schweinehund habe ich ja gerade schon geschafft."  
"Ach, noch so eine Bekloppte, die auf jede Frage eine Antwort weiß?", seufzte Alexander mit gespielter Verzweiflung und fing sich einen liebevollen Seitenhieb von Sebastian ein.  
"Sei bloß lieb, sonst kannst du dir eine andere Unterkunft suchen."  
"Ich hätte noch Platz in meiner Wohnung.", meldete sich Lou, die sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte, zu Wort. "Wenn ich das in der Fachliteratur richtig gelesen habe, bist du ja auch wieder auf dem freien Markt verfügbar. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja was, Mister Sexy-Grübchen?"  
"Sorry, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Bin schon wieder glücklich vergeben.", gab Alexander ohne Umschweife zu und amüsierte sich köstlich über das außergewöhnliche Gespräch.

"Lou, sowas kannst du doch nicht fragen. Was soll Alex denn von dir denken?", tadelte Sebastian seine beste Freundin scherzhaft.  
"Also ich finde die junge Dame äußerst charmant.", sagte Alexander und schenkte Lou ein gewinnendes Lächeln.  
"Siehst du, da geht vielleicht doch was. Ich muss dann nur aufpassen, dass du mir nicht in die Quere kommst, Basti. Ich weiß doch, wie scharf du ihn findest."  
Der Moderator machte große Augen. "So?"  
"Ups. Geheimnis ausplaudern ist nie gut. Ich glaub, ich muss weg."  
"Martha Louisa, du bleibst schön hier!", fuhr Sebastian die junge Frau gespielt unfreundlich an.  
"Ohoh, das gibt Ärger. Wenn er so guckt, ist mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen.", stellte Alexander fest, während er von Sebastian zu Lou guckte, die sich funkelnd anblickten.  
"Gleich kommt noch die gefährliche Augenbraue."  
Dieser Satz seines Freundes brachte bei Sebastian das Fass zum überlaufen und nachdem seine Mundwinkel erst verräterisch gezuckt hatten, brach der Student nun in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
"Sorry, Leute. Ihr seid echt beide total schräg drauf. Aber keine Sorge, Alex. Ich will dir nicht an die Wäsche, da muss Lou was falsch verstanden haben."  
Die junge Frau wollte etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch von Sebastian mit einem warnenden Blick zum Schweigen gebracht, während Alexander seine Verwunderung in Worte fasste.  
"Also findest du mich nicht scharf?"  
"Wie soll ich es formulieren, ohne dass du beleidigt bist? Also du bist objektiv betrachtet sicherlich ein attraktiver Mann, aber um es direkt mal klarzustellen: ich stehe nicht auf dich, auch wenn Lou was anderes behauptet hat."  
"Irgendwie erleichtert mich das jetzt gewaltig.", ließ der Moderator den Studenten und seine beste Freundin wissen und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee, ehe er das Thema wechselte. "Was war jetzt mit dem Zoo? Ich wäre startklar."  
Nun beteiligte sich auch Lou wieder an der Unterhaltung.  
"Von mir aus ziehen wir los. Wenn das wirklich okay für euch ist, dass ich eure Tagesplanung umwerfe. Wir können den Zoo auch verschieben und stattdessen Berlin anschauen."  
"Quatsch, ich bin ja nicht zum ersten Mal hier. Das mit dem Zoo ist schon in Ordnung."  
"Na gut, ich hol dann mal eben meine Kamera.", gab sich Sebastian schließlich geschlagen.

"Habt ihr eigentlich einen genauen Plan, was ihr alles fotografieren wollt?", erkundigte sich Alexander, als sie den Zoo betraten.  
"Ja, ich hab es mir aufgeschrieben, Moment."  
Lou zog einen Zettel aus ihrer Jackentasche und warf einen prüfenden Blick darauf.  
"Also auf jeden Fall die Brillen- und Königspinguine, einige Affenarten und natürlich die Löwen. Aber alles andere können wir natürlich auch anschauen."  
"Lasst uns einfach mal losziehen. Wir sehen dann ja, was uns so vor die Linse läuft.", sagte Sebastian und schlug den Weg zum ausgeschilderten Parkrundgang ein. Immer wenn sie besonders interessante oder lustige Tiere sahen, hielten sie an, um einige Fotos zu schießen und sich anhand der Infotafeln, die überall aufgehängt waren, über die einzelnen Rassen und deren Herkunft zu erkundigen. Mehr als einmal staunte Alexander darüber, wieviel sowohl Sebastian als auch Lou schon ohne diese schriftlichen Informationen über die Tiergattungen zu berichten wussten.  
"Wie könnt ihr euch das eigentlich alles merken? Habt ihr ein Tierlexikon auswendig gelernt?", fragte er interessiert nach.  
"Nein, das würde nichts bringen. Ich für meinen Teil finde es einfach interessant zu erfahren, wo die Tiere herkommen und wie ihre natürlichen Lebenssituationen sind. Und weil mich das interessiert, bleibt es mir irgendwie im Gedächtnis.", erklärte Sebastian seinem Freund.  
"Ist bei mir genauso.", bestätigte Lou. "Wobei man natürlich zugeben muss, dass ich mit Herrn Sebastian Superhirn bei weitem nicht mithalten kann. Verglichen mit ihm bin ich allenfalls Mittelmaß."  
"Und ich bin der Dummkopf.", schloss Alexander das Gespräch lachend. "Aber damit kann ich leben."

Sie verbrachten mehrere Stunden in dem riesigen Tierpark. Zwischendurch kehrten sie für ein Mittagessen in eines der zahlreichen Restaurants ein, um anschließend den Weg durch den Zoo gestärkt fortzusetzen. Die gesamte Zeit über gelang es Alexander und Sebastian, selbst vor Lou ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren und sich wie zwei Männer, die einfach nur gut miteinander befreundet waren, zu verhalten. Lediglich als Lou sie für ein paar Minuten alleine gelassen hatte, um die Toilette aufzusuchen, hatten sie die Gelegenheit genutzt und einige liebevolle Worte und Blicke ausgetauscht.

Erst als die ersten Tierhäuser schlossen und sich der Besucherandrang im Zoo bereits deutlich gelichtet hatte, beschlossen auch Alexander und die beiden Berliner, sich langsam auf den Heimweg zu machen. Lou, die inzwischen kein Problem mehr damit hatte, dass Alexander prominent und sie selbst bei ihrem Kennenlernen zudem in mehrere Fettnäpfchen getreten war, hatte eine Idee.  
"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir den Tag mit einem Spieleabend ausklingen lassen?", fragte sie ihre beiden männlichen Begleiter und sah erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen.  
Alexander sah, wie Sebastian innerlich seufzte, und auch er selber hatte sich eigentlich schon darauf gefreut, endlich wieder mit dem Jüngeren alleine zu sein. Andererseits hatte ihm der Tag und das ungezwungene Zusammensein mit Lou gefallen, weshalb er den Studenten auffordernd anblickte und ihm so zu verstehen gab, dass er die Idee der jungen Frau befürwortete.  
"Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?", stimmte Sebastian schließlich ergeben zu und erhielt dafür eine überschwängliche Umarmung seiner besten Freundin.  
"Super, dann kann ich noch etwas mehr Zeit mit Mister Sexy-Grübchen verbringen, ehe er wieder nach Hamburg verschwindet."  
Alexander lachte herzhaft. "Ich glaub, den Namen werde ich nun nicht mehr los."  
"Nein, aber ich muss sagen, du bist echt 'ne coole Socke, Alex. Es gibt wenig Leute, die es einen ganzen Tag mit Basti und mir zusammen aushalten."  
"Danke für das Kompliment. Also, wohin fahren wir? Zurück zu Sebastian?", erkundigte sich Alexander, der für sie alle den Chauffeur gespielt hatte.  
"Würde es dir was ausmachen, kurz bei mir vorbeizufahren? Liegt auch am Weg. Ich möchte gerne noch ein oder zwei Spiele holen. Basti hat nur so intelligentes Zeug.", bat Lou den Moderator.  
"Klar, wenn du mir sagst, wo ich hinmuss."

Bei Lou angekommen, verließ die junge Frau kurz das Auto und stürmte in ihre Wohnung. Alexander und Sebastian warteten im Wagen.  
"Ich hoffe, der Spieleabend mit Lou ist okay für dich?", erkundigte sich Alexander sicherheitshalber noch einmal bei seinem Freund und ergriff kurz dessen Hand, um einen leichten Kuss draufzugeben.  
"Ja klar. Ich wäre zwar auch gerne mit dir alleine, aber wir haben ja noch ein paar Tage."  
"Das denke ich mir auch. Und Lou ist echt nett. Meinst du, sie hat wirklich noch nichts gemerkt?"  
Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, hat sie nicht. Glaub mir, sie hätte sonst schon längst was gesagt."  
"Das kann gut sein. Ich hoffe, sie ist nicht beleidigt, wenn sie es doch noch rausbekommt. Wir führen sie ja ganz schön an der Nase herum.", überlegte Alexander etwas besorgt.  
"So lange ich Lou kenne, war sie nie richtig beleidigt. Das wird schon kein Problem sein."  
"Okay. Ich fände es übrigens nicht schlimm, wenn sie hinter unser Geheimnis kommt."  
"Lass uns einfach abwarten, was der Abend noch so bringt.", schlug der Student vor und wechselte dann das Thema, da Lou sich wieder dem Auto näherte.

"So, was spielen wir?", fragte Alexander, als sie einige Zeit später zu dritt an Sebastians großem Küchentisch saßen. Der Student hatte eine Flasche Wein aus dem Kühlschrank gezaubert und jedem ein Glas eingeschenkt.  
"Vielleicht erst irgendwas, was nicht so lange dauert? Unsere Pizza-Bestellung kommt ja in einer halben Stunde.", schlug Sebastian vor und öffnete einen Schrank, in dem sich eine ganze Reihe Brettspiele befanden.  
"Mach dir keine Mühe, Basti. Ich hab schon was.", ließ Lou ihren besten Freund wissen und holte ein kleines Kästchen aus ihrer Tasche.  
"Lach dich gesund! Ein Frage- und Antwortspiel für Erwachsene?", wunderte sich Alexander. "Na wenigstens kein Quiz. Da hätte ich gegen euch null Chancen."  
Sebastian verdrehte die Augen. "Du versuchst es wohl immer wieder mit dem Quatsch, Lou. Aber von mir aus. Ist ja nur für ein paar Minuten bis die Pizza da ist."  
Freudig öffnete die junge Frau das Plastikdöschen und holte einen ganzen Stapel Karten heraus, die sie gleichmäßig an alle verteilte.

"So, Alex ist Gast und darf beginnen. Du musst einfach nur die Frage da oben auf deiner Karte vorlesen und sie dann zur Seite legen. Danach ist Basti dran, gibt die Antwort, die auf seiner Karte steht und stellt danach mir die Frage von derselben Karte. Und das geht dann eben so reihum."  
"Okay, ablesen kann ich gut. Und was hat das für einen Sinn?", erkundigte sich der Moderator bei Lou.  
"Schwachsinn ist das.", brummte Sebastian und kassierte von Lou einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm.  
"Ruhe, Basti. Das ist echt lustig, ihr werdet schon sehen."  
"Also gut.", begann Alexander und wendete sich Sebastian zu, um ihm die erste Frage vorzulesen. "Willst du an meinem heißen Herzen ruhen? Ach du scheiße, was ist das denn?"  
"Sag ich doch, totaler Schwachsinn. Aber wenn Lou glücklich ist: Mit Vergnügen, wenn du die Folgen trägst!"  
Lou kicherte mädchenhaft vor sich hin und sah Sebastian erwartungsvoll an, während er ihr seine Frage stellte.  
"Lou, darf ich dich heute Nacht besuchen?"  
"Bitte, dir bin ich willenlos ergeben."  
"Ich dachte, ihr seid nur beste Freunde.", mischte sich Alexander ein.  
Lou brachte ihn zum Schweigen. "Ruhe, du bist nicht dran, erst wenn ich dir meine Frage gestellt habe. Willst du mit mir durch Nacht und Wind reiten?"  
"Ja, aber du musst etwas nachhelfen. Hahaha, ist ja so gar nicht sexistisch dieses Spiel. Sebastian, lutschst du gern Bonbons?"  
"Je länger, je lieber. Gott, ist der Humor schlecht. Lou, wird's dir heiß beim Küssen?"  
"Erst nach Mitternacht! Alex, bist du beliebt beim anderen Geschlecht?"  
Alexander antwortete theatralisch. "Glaub mir, das ist die wahre Liebe. Sebastian, reitest du gern im Galopp?"  
"Im Naturzustand."  
Wieder kicherte Lou. "Sorry, ich hab gerade Kopfkino."  
"Lass uns bloß nicht dran teilhaben.", knurrte Sebastian, immer noch nicht begeistert von dem Frage-Antwort-Spiel. "Lou, siehst du mich gern?"  
"Erst wenn du dir die Haare färbst. Alex, bist du noch zu haben? Boah Leute, ich hab ein Deja-vu. Mir ist, als hätte ich heute sowas schon mal gefragt."  
"Na dann kennst du ja die Antwort.", mischte sich Sebastian ein.  
"Pscht, du bist nicht dran. Also, Alex?"  
"Was nicht ist, kann noch werden."  
"Ha! Ich wusste, da geht was.", triumphierte Lou, wurde aber von den beiden Männern nicht weiter beachtet, da der Moderator seine nächste Frage stellte.  
"Sebastian, bist du sehr liebebedürftig?"  
"Wie man's nimmt."  
"Der ist höchstens in seine Bücher verliebt.", erklärte Lou, wurde aber von der Türklingel unterbrochen, was Sebastian erfreut aufjubeln ließ.  
Während der Student die Pizzabestellung annahm, räumte Alexander die Karten weg und Lou holte Besteck aus der Küchenschublade. Dann unterbrachen die drei Freunde ihren Spieleabend, um sich die Pizza schmecken zu lassen.


	12. Chapter 12

"Welches Spiel hast du jetzt noch geplant, Lou?", erkundigte sich Sebastian bereitwillig, als sie ihre Pizzakartons in den Müll geräumt und noch einmal Wein nachgegossen hatten.  
"Ich dachte vielleicht an ‚Therapy‘? Dann könnte ich deinen Gast aus Hamburg noch ein bisschen besser kennenlernen." Lou, die am Kopf des Tisches saß, strahlte erst Alexander links von ihr und dann Sebastian, der zu ihrer Rechten Platz genommen hatte, mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln an.  
"Oh weh, schlimmer geht immer, oder wie war das?", stöhnte Sebastian. "Aber von mir aus, da gibt’s wenigstens auch ein paar Quizfragen, wenn auch eher so Psychokram."  
Alexander blickte neugierig in die Runde. "Was ist denn ‚Therary’? Kenne ich gar nicht."

Schnell fasste Lou die Regeln zusammen.  
"Jeder bekommt so eine kleine Couch als Spielfigur und muss während des Spiels sechs verschiedene kleine Stifte sammeln, die da reingesteckt werden. Es gibt mehrere Fragekategorien. Zum einen Wissensfragen, die sich auf die unterschiedlichen Altersstufen des Menschen beziehen, und zum anderen Therapiefragen, bei denen man sich selbst von den anderen Mitspielern möglichst genau einschätzen lassen muss. Ach ja, und dann gibt es noch so komische Bilder, wo man raten muss, was damit gemeint sein könnte. Am besten fangen wir einfach an, dann erklärt es sich von selbst."

Sie würfelten der Reihe nach, um festzulegen, wer als erster seinen Spielzug machen durfte.  
"Basti beginnt. Ich habe gerade nochmal in der Anleitung nachgeschaut. Man wird immer von demjenigen therapiert, der rechts von einem sitzt. Also, Basti, dein Therapeut ist Alex, meiner bist du und ich darf unseren Gast therapieren."  
"Viel Erfolg dabei.", lachte Alexander, während Sebastian als Erster zu den Würfeln griff und anschließend seine Figur auf das Feld "Die Jugend" vorrückte.  
"So, Alex, du musst Basti jetzt eine Frage aus der Jugend-Kategorie vorlesen."  
"Die Situation, ihm Fragen zu stellen, kenne ich doch irgendwoher. Sind Sie bereit, Herr Klussmann?"  
"Bereit."  
"Was ist die beste Voraussetzung für einen erfolgreichen Abschluss auf einer Universität? A: Intelligenz, B: Ein hohes Bildungs-Niveau des Vaters oder C: Ein ausgeglichener Charakter."  
Ohne lange zu überlegen, antwortete Sebastian mit A und war ganz erstaunt, als Alexander den Kopf schüttelte. "Falsch, es wäre C gewesen, ein ausgeglichener Charakter. Studierst du deswegen noch?"  
Sebastian sah den Moderator stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Mein Angebot, Sie aus der Wohnung zu werfen, steht immer noch, Herr Bommes."  
Lou lachte. "Ich würfle mal lieber schnell, bevor das hier schon bei der ersten Frage ausartet. Oh weh, Therapie."  
"Und jetzt muss Sebastian dich therapieren?", fragte Alexander interessiert nach.  
"Genau. Und ich ahne Böses."

Sebastian griff nach einer Therapie-Karte. "Nun sage mir, Lou, auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten laut lachst?"  
Schnell kritzelte Lou ihre Antwort auf den vor ihr liegenden Zettel. "Und? Was meinst du, Basti?"  
"Ich würde sagen, die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt bei neun."  
Lou drehte ihren Zettel um. "Volltreffer. Bei dem Spiel muss ich immer so mega-viel lachen, dass das wirklich einfach war. Jetzt bekomme ich einen Geschafft-Stift."  
Als nächster war Alexander an der Reihe, der von Lou therapiert werden musste.  
"Nun sage mir, Alex, singst du dir im Bad oder der Dusche was vor? A: oft, B: jedes zweite Mal, C: selten, D: nie. Schreib mal deine Antwort auf."  
Alexander überlegte kurz. "Okay, fertig."  
"Ich würde spontan auf A tippen. Oft.", entschied Lou und lag damit genau richtig.  
"War eigentlich klar, so gerne wie du in der Sendung schon ein Lied anstimmst. Du bekommst einen Stift. Basti, jetzt bist du wieder an der Reihe. Ah, Therapie. Alex, du musst ihn was fragen."  
Auf Lous Erklärung hin zog Alexander eine Karte.  
"Ich befürchte, das funktioniert nicht. Hier ist die Frage, wie sauber dein Auto ist."  
"Aber ich habe doch gar kein Auto. Ich hab nicht mal einen Führerschein.", merkte Sebastian an.  
"Deswegen sag ich ja, dass es nicht funktioniert. Du bekommst eine andere Frage. Nun sage mir, Sebastian, du hast ein Möbelstück gekauft, das noch zusammengebaut werden muss. Was hast du vierundzwanzig Stunden später? A: ein zusammengebautes Möbelstück, B: Einzelteile im ganzen Zimmer, C: eine ungeöffnete Verpackung."  
Sofort notierte der Student den von ihm gewählten Buchstaben auf seinem Zettel.  
"Und? Was meinst du?", fragte er Alexander, der sich für A entschloss und damit richtig lag.  
"Das ist gut zu wissen. Kann ich dich buchen, wenn ich meine neue Wohnung in Hamburg einrichte? Ich hab zwei linke Hände."  
"Du hast eine neue Wohnung?", erkundigte sich Lou interessiert.  
Alexander nickte. "Ja, nach meiner Trennung benötige ich doch so langsam mal eine richtige Unterkunft. Momentan lebe ich mehr oder weniger im Hotel oder bei meinen Eltern in Kiel."  
"Verstehe. Aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sag einfach Bescheid. Wir kommen vorbei. Nicht wahr, Basti?"  
Der Angesprochene nickte. "Klar. Für unseren Lieblingsmoderator doch immer. Lou, du darfst würfeln."

Die junge Frau landete auf einem Fragefeld zum Thema Jugend und Sebastian griff nach einer Karte, die er anschließend vorlas.  
"Freund und Freundin - beide Universitätsstudenten, setzen sich zum Lernen an einen Tisch in der Uni-Bibliothek. Wer legt seine Bücher auf den Boden neben seinem Stuhl und wer legt die Bücher vor sich auf den Tisch?"  
"Haha, das ist jetzt aber echt lustig. Die Diskussion haben wir doch schon tausendmal geführt."  
"Ja, und ich behaupte immer noch, dass du unordentlich bist, Lou. Man legt die Bücher doch nicht auf den Boden."  
Amüsiert schaute Alexander von einem zum anderen.  
"Das ist witzig, euch zuzuhören. Ihr streitet wie so ein altes Ehepaar."  
"Bevor ich den heirate, bleibe ich lieber bis ans Ende meines Lebens Single.", stellte Lou klar und widmete sich dann wieder der eigentlichen Frage. "Also ist ganz klar, Jungs legen ihre Bücher auf den Tisch, Mädels auf den Boden. Richtig?"  
Sebastian nickte zustimmend. "Richtig. Alex darf würfeln."  
Der Moderator warf eine elf und rückte die entsprechenden Felder vor.  
"Die Reife.", sagte er und Lou nahm eine Fragenkarte.  
"Paar A ist nicht verheiratet, lebt aber zusammen. Paar B ist nicht verheiratet und lebt in jeweils eigenen Wohnungen. Welches Paar sagt, dass es gern mehr Zeit miteinander verbringt?"  
"Hm, gute Frage.", grübelte Alexander und blickte kurz zu Sebastian, der scheinbar genau wie er selbst an ihre eigene Beziehung denken musste.  
"B würde ich sagen."  
"Faaaalsch. Paar A, das zusammenlebt. Aber ich hätte auch B genommen, weil ich dachte, die Vorfreude sich zu sehen ist größer."  
"Eben.", stimmte Alexander zu. "Das ist auch wirklich so."  
"Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?", hakte Lou nach.  
"Leider ja. Momentan führe ich eine Fernbeziehung. Aber lass uns nicht weiter darüber reden. Es gibt Schlimmeres. Sebastian?"  
"Jo, hab schon gewürfelt. Fintenklecks."

Der Student griff nach dem kleinen Heft, in dem allerlei sonderbare Abbildungen, ähnlich blauer Tintenkleckse auf weißem Grund, gedruckt waren, während Alexander eine entsprechende Fragenkarte zur Hand nahm.  
"Fintenklecks 2 B. Was sehen die meisten Menschen in diesem Fintenklecks? A: einen Mann, der in eine Kiste taucht oder aus einer Kiste steigt, B: eine Gießkanne, C: einen Penis."  
Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Sebastian das vor ihm liegende Gemälde.  
"Schwierig. Aber ich glaube, das ist ein ziemlich schlapp hängender Penis."  
"Leider falsch.“, bedauerte der Moderator. „Der Meinung waren nur vier Prozent. Die meisten sehen eine Gießkanne."  
Lou lachte laut auf. "Basti, hast du 'nen Gießkannen-Penis?"  
"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du darauf eine Antwort bekommst, Lou. Was passiert jetzt?"  
"Du hast falsch geantwortet und musst deswegen da in die Mitte des Spielfeldes. Dort befindet sich das Psychosezentrum, wo dir eine Gießkannen-Penis-Therapie verpasst wird. Und ich bin nun dran.“  
Die junge Frau würfelte und setzte ihren Spielstein weiter. „Die Reife."  
Sebastian nahm eine Karte zur Hand.  
"Wer wird eher das Wort 'ficken' als das Wort 'bumsen' benutzen, wenn von Sex die Rede ist: Männer oder Frauen?"  
"Ficken? Das ist ein klares Männer-Wort.", antwortete Lou und lag damit richtig.

Als nächster bekam wieder Alexander eine Frage von Lou gestellt.  
"Ein Sechzehnjähriger sieht in einem Geschäft eine Jacke, die ihm sehr gefällt, die ihm passt und die seine Freunde stark beeindrucken würde - aber er müsste dafür alles Geld, das er besitzt, ausgeben. Kauft er die Jacke oder nicht?"  
"Ja, er kauft sie.", antwortete der Älteste wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
"Nein, er kauft sie nicht. Ist doch keine Frau."  
"Sorry, ich hab einen Klamottentick und bin kein Maßstab.", gab Alexander zu. "Sebastian, du bist dran."  
"Ich bin im Psychosezentrum, Leute, was muss ich tun, um hier rauszukommen?"  
Lou sah kurz in die Spielanleitung. "Mit einem Würfel würfeln und dann in die entsprechende Richtung zur nächsten Praxis gehen."  
"Okay." Sebastian würfelte. "Braun, das hat doch gar keiner. Und nun?"  
"Gruppentherapie. Alex und ich müssen dich gemeinsam einschätzen."  
"Ach du Gott noch, da kommt ja was raus. Was wollt ihr wissen?"  
Schnell griff Lou nach einer Karte. "Nun sage mir, Basti, in welcher Position befindest du dich normalerweise zu den angenehmsten Augenblicken deines Lebens? A: liegend, B: sitzend, C: auf deinen Füßen."  
Sebastian versuchte, ein Pokerface aufzusetzen, während er seine Antwort notierte. Dennoch zuckten seine Mundwinkel verräterisch.  
"Was meinst du, Alex?"  
"Keine Ahnung, du kennst ihn länger als ich, schlag mal was vor, ich überlege noch."  
"Ich denke sitzend."  
"Wieso sitzend?"  
"Quizmeisterschaften werden meistens sitzend gespielt.", erläuterte Lou.  
"Ach, und du denkst, das sind die angenehmsten Augenblicke seines Lebens? Ich hätte eher auf liegend getippt."  
"Warum das?"  
"Menschen sind doch triebgesteuert und daher dachte ich bei den angenehmsten Augenblicken spontan an Sex. Kann natürlich auch sein, dass er es im Sitzen tut.", begründete der Moderator seine Vermutung und sah zu Sebastian, der immer noch bemüht war, möglichst neutral zu wirken, wenngleich es in seinen Augen funkelte.  
Lou grübelte. "Du meinst echt, er hat Sex?"  
"Warum nicht? Ist doch menschlich."  
"Nein, das wüsste ich doch. Basti, hast du Sex?"  
"Kein Kommentar."  
"Okay, Alex, wenn er es nicht kommentiert, dann hat er definitiv Sex. Wir nehmen liegend.", beschloss Lou. "Alles Weitere besprechen wir dann mal unter vier Augen, Herr Klussmann. Wie lautet die Antwort auf die Frage?"  
"Liegend. Ich bin Student und schlaf gerne lang. An euren Therapiemethoden muss man noch arbeiten, aber immerhin war das Ergebnis richtig und ich darf mich wieder frei bewegen, anstatt in so einem komischen Psychosezentrum festzuhängen."

Jetzt war Lou wieder an der Reihe und musste ihrerseits bei Sebastian in Therapie.  
Der Student zog eine Karte und las vor. "Nun sage mir, Martha Louisa, wie lange kannst du ein absolutes Geheimnis für dich behalten? A: eine Stunde, B: einen Tag, C: eine Woche, D: ewig."  
Die Frage war noch nicht ganz zu Ende gestellt, da hatte die junge Frau schon ihre Antwort notiert. "Und? Was meinst du?"  
"Naja, also wenn man mal von deinem kleinen Ausrutscher heute Vormittag absieht, denke ich schon, dass du ein richtiges Geheimnis ewig für dich behalten würdest. Alles andere fände ich enttäuschend."  
"Dann bin ich froh, dich nicht enttäuschen zu müssen. Genauso ist es nämlich. Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher. Alex, du bist dran."

Der Älteste griff nach den beiden Würfeln und rückte seine Spielfigur auf ein Fintenklecks-Feld vor.  
"8 B", las Lou vor und schlug die entsprechende Seite in dem kleinen Heft auf, um es anschließend an Alexander weiterzureichen.  
"Was sehen die meisten Menschen in diesem Fintenklecks? A: hängende Transparente, B: dreimal den Buchstaben U, C: männliche Sexualorgane."  
Eingehend betrachtete der Moderator das blaue Gebilde auf dem Blatt vor ihm.  
"Definitiv C. Wobei das ein sehr dicker und kurzer Schwanz ist."  
"Besser als eine Gießkanne.", merkte Lou an und musste lachen. "Aber C ist richtig."  
Alexander nahm sich einen Geschafft-Stift, den er in seine Spiel-Couch steckte und reichte die Würfel an Sebastian weiter, dessen Spielzug auf Alexanders Therapiefeld endete.

"Magst du mir nicht anstatt mich zu therapieren lieber eine Quizfrage vorlesen, Alex? Das kannst du so gut."  
"Prinzipiell gerne, aber Therapie ist spannender. Mal sehen, was jetzt gefragt ist."  
Stumm las der Moderator die Karte und grinste vor sich hin.  
"Hihi, sehr schön. Nun sagen Sie mir, Herr Klussmann, ist es richtig oder falsch, dass Sie lieber etwas Anderes tun würden, als mit uns zu spielen?"  
"Das ist ja gemein.“, meckerte der Gefragte. „Aber okay, notiert."  
"Alex, ich sehe es ihm genau an. Er denkt immer noch an Sex.", flüsterte Lou dem Ältesten zu. Sebastian stöhnte genervt auf, während Alexander grinste.  
"Meinst du?"  
"Beeinflusse meinen Therapeuten nicht, Lou.", mahnte der Student die blonde Frau an.  
Alexander winkte ab.  
"Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht bestechlich. Aber ich sage trotzdem, dass du lieber etwas Anderes tun würdest."  
"Richtig. Aber ich verrate nicht was."  
Lasziv hob Sebastian eine Augenbraue an und schaute Alexander tief in die Augen, der hart schlucken musste, um ein lustvolles Keuchen zu unterdrücken.  
"Basti, würdest du bitte aufhören, meinen Zukünftigen anzuflirten. Der ist vergeben und anschließend für mich reserviert. Außerdem hast du ja gesagt, dass du definitiv nicht scharf auf ihn bist.", bat Lou ihren besten Freund und bemerkte nicht, welche erotische Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern in der Luft lag. Stattdessen griff sie erneut zu den Würfeln.

"Die Reife. Eine Frage bitte, Herr Klussmann. Damit Sie auf andere Gedanken kommen."  
"Richtig oder falsch? Die meisten Männer sagen, sie hätten gerne engeren Kontakt mit anderen Männern."  
"Fragst ausgerechnet du, wo du doch selbst auf Männer... Scheiße, nächstes Fettnäpfchen. Sorry Basti. Ich bin eine dumme Plaudertasche."  
Lou griff zur Spielanleitung und versteckte sich dahinter.  
Sebastian beugte sich zu seiner besten Freundin herüber, nahm ihr das Heft wieder aus den Händen und zog die junge Frau kurz in seine Arme.  
"Hey, ist okay, Lou. Alex ist eingeweiht. Und ich weiß, dass du normalerweise nichts so einfach ausplauderst. Außerdem hätte er es nach den vielen Andeutungen heute sonst sicher eh längst kapiert."  
"Er weiß es echt? Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, dass du es ihm erzählt hast. Deshalb hast du ihn eben so ungeniert angeflirtet. Okay, aber war trotzdem scheiße von mir."  
"Soll ich euch kurz alleine lassen?", fragte Alexander rücksichtsvoll, doch Lou schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, schon in Ordnung. Lasst uns weiterspielen, bevor es noch peinlicher wird. Ich sage, dass die meisten Männer nicht gerne engeren Kontakt zu andern Männern haben wollen. Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel."  
"Du liegst richtig. Siebzig Prozent wollen es nicht. Ich verstehe gar nicht warum. Wer ist dran?"  
Alexander schnappte sich die beiden Würfel und warf eine sieben.

"Oh, ich darf auch mal wieder in Therapie. Was möchten Sie wissen, Frau Therapeutin?"  
Zwischenzeitlich hatte Lou sich wieder gefangen und griff grinsend nach einer Spielkarte, von der sie die Frage vorlas.  
"Nun sage mir, Alexander, auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie romantisch bist du? Schade, ich hatte gehofft, ich würde etwas mit mehr Brisanz von dir erfahren. Fertig?"  
"Ja."  
"Jemand, der so süße Grübchen hat, ist bestimmt super-romantisch. Ich rate mal sieben."  
"Völlig daneben.", gab der Ältere zu. "Ich hab mich für drei entschieden, maximal vier. Zwar mag ich es, wenn mich jemand mit einer romantischen Idee überrascht, aber selbst komme ich da sehr selten drauf."  
Nun wirkte Lou etwas enttäuscht. "Also bekomme ich keinen romantischen Heiratsantrag von dir?"  
"Ich befürchte, das wird nichts. Außerdem sagte ich ja schon, dass es jemanden gibt, der war dagegen hätte."  
"Sieht sie besser aus als ich?"  
"Lässt sich so nicht vergleichen.", antwortete Alexander ausweichend.  
"Na gut, ich merke schon, ich habe keine Chance bei dir. Du bist glücklich verliebt."  
"Ja." Alexander nickte. "Ja, das bin ich. Sehr glücklich und sehr verliebt."  
"Und warum bist du dann hier und nicht bei deiner großen Liebe?", hakte Lou neugierig nach.  
"Dass ich hier bin, hat sich spontan so ergeben."  
Nun mischte sich auch Sebastian in das Gespräch ein.  
"Lou, lass doch Alex mal in Ruhe. Vielleicht will er gar nicht darüber reden."  
"Sorry, Alex. Lasst mal weiterspielen. Basti, du bist an der Reihe."

Der Student würfelte, rückte mit seiner Figur die angezeigte Anzahl an Spielfeldern vor und fluchte laut.  
"Schon wieder so eine blöde Gruppentherapie. Ich muss auf euch ja einen sehr gestörten Eindruck machen. Los, Alex, hau schon die nächste Sex-Frage raus."  
Sebastians gespielte Verzweiflung ließ Alexander laut auflachen.  
"Okay, mal schauen, was wir jetzt haben. Oha! Welcher Spieler führt am wahrscheinlichsten ein 'Doppelleben', von dem die anderen keine Ahnung haben?"  
Nachdenklich ließ sich der Student auf seinem Stuhl zurückfallen.  
"Boah, was für 'ne Frage. Mal überlegen."  
Abschätzend musterte er Lou, bevor sein Blick auf Alexander fiel, der ihn neugierig ansah. Unmerklich holte Sebastian sich von seinem Freund ein stummes Einverständnis, dann schrieb er seine Antwort auf das vor ihm liegende Blatt und faltete es zusammen.  
"Bin bereit zur Therapie. Viel Spaß beim Ausdiskutieren."  
"Das ist aber echt schwierig.", stellte Lou fest. "Was meinst du, Alex? Basti selber? Braver Student, unglaublicher Besserwisser, aber tief in seinem Innersten ein Sexmonster? Genug Raum für Spekulationen hat er uns heute ja schon gegeben. Bis vor ein paar Stunden wusste ich nicht mal, dass er das Wort Sex überhaupt kennt. Oder was ist mit dir? Ja, das wäre eine sehr logische Möglichkeit. Es gibt den Promi-Alex und es gibt den privaten Alex. Wobei wir ja schon Ahnung davon haben, dass es das gibt. Jetzt sag doch auch mal was."  
"Soll ich entscheiden?", schlug der Moderator spontan vor und spürte immer noch Sebastians intensiven Blick auf sich, den nun auch Lou bemerkte.  
"Basti, ich hab es schon mal gesagt: nicht mit Alex flirten. Du ziehst ihn ja förmlich mit den Augen aus und fängst gleich an zu sabbern. Bist wohl doch scharf auf ihn. Aber der Typ ist glücklich vergeben."  
"Ja, das weiß ich. Ich warte nur auf die Antwort von Alex, wobei die sowieso schon hier auf meinem Zettel steht. Los, Hase, sag es schon. Wir haben Lou lange genug angeschwindelt."  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen, wandte sich Lou erst zu Alexander und dann wieder zu ihrem besten Freund um, während gleichzeitig der Moderator zu sprechen begann.  
"Sebastian und ich führen beide ein geheimes Doppelleben."  
"Ey, ihr verarscht mich jetzt, oder? Habt ihr das abgesprochen?"  
Sebastian hielt Lou seinen Zettel hin, den sie aufgeregt aufklappte.  
"Alex + Sebi" stand darauf geschrieben und um es noch deutlicher zu machen, hatte der Student zusätzlich ein Herz um die beiden Namen gemalt.  
Lou ließ das Blatt sinken.  
"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Du hast dir Mister Sexy-Grübchen geangelt, Basti?"  
"Hab doch gesagt, dass ich ihn scharf finde. Und er war halt auch nicht abgeneigt."  
"Und ihr seid jetzt so richtig mit Küssen und Händchen halten und so..."  
"Genau, vor allem und so.", fiel Alexander der Blonden grinsend ins Wort.  
"Mensch Leute, ihr habt mich den ganzen Tag an der Nase rumgeführt.", meckerte die junge Frau.  
"Wir haben ein großes Opfer dafür gebracht.", gab Sebastian entschuldigend zurück. "Heute haben wir uns erst einmal geküsst."  
"Na los, dann knutscht schon. Ich gehe in der Zwischenzeit mal zur Toilette. Unglaublich, ihr beiden, echt."

Das ließ Sebastian sich nicht zweimal sagen. Ohne den Blick von Alexander zu lösen, erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und ging um den Tisch herum, um sich schließlich auf den Schoß seines Freundes zu setzen und die Arme um ihn zu schlingen. Er wartete, bis Lou den Raum verlassen hatte, dann schloss er die Augen und ließ seinen Mund auf den des Älteren sinken. Sanft fuhr seine Zungenspitze Alexanders Lippen entlang, die ihm bereitwillig Einlass gewährten, um den Kuss weiter zu vertiefen. Ihre Zungen fochten einen zärtlichen Kampf miteinander aus und die beiden Männer ließen sich nicht einmal von Lou stören, als diese sich nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Küche deutlich räusperte.  
"Jungs, ich störe ja nur ungern, aber sollen wir vielleicht weiterspielen? Oder habe ich nun automatisch gewonnen?", startete die Blonde nach einigen Augenblicken einen weiteren Versuch, Sebastians und Alexanders Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
Widerwillig lösten die zwei Verliebten ihre Lippen voneinander und blickten die junge Frau entschuldigend an.  
"Sorry, wir hatten einiges nachzuholen.", verteidigte Sebastian den langen Kuss und machte keine Anstalten, sich wieder auf seinen eigenen Stuhl zu setzen, sondern verharrte weiterhin in der Umarmung mit seinem Freund.  
"Den Eindruck habe ich wohl auch. Das war ja filmreif. Du bekommst übrigens einen Geschafft-Stift, Basti, auch wenn es nicht ganz fair von euch war, dass ihr beide die Antwort schon vorher wusstet."  
Seufzend beugte sich Sebastian vor, um seine Spielcouch mit einem weiteren Stift zu füllen.  
"Darf ich wenigstens hier sitzen bleiben?"  
"Von mir aus, wenn ihr nicht schummelt und mir versprecht, dass ihr gleich noch erzählt, wie das zwischen euch eigentlich passiert ist."  
Alexander nickte zustimmend. "Einverstanden."  
Sie setzten das Spiel fort, das schließlich von Lou, der nur noch zwei Stifte gefehlt hatten, nach drei weiteren Runden gewonnen wurde. Anschließend beschlossen sie, es sich mit ihren Weingläsern im Wohnzimmer gemütlich zu machen.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ich nehme an, ihr wollt euch zusammen aufs Sofa kuscheln?", fragte Lou und nahm ihrerseits im gemütlichen Ohrensessel Platz, während die beiden Männer eng aneinander geschmiegt die Couch belagerten.  
"Und jetzt erzählt mal. Ich will alle Details wissen."  
Sebastian schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. "Also alle Details erfährst du ganz sicher nicht."  
"Okay, dann eben nur alle jugendfreien Details."  
Anders als zwei Tage zuvor bei ihrem Gespräch mit dem Quizgott ergriff diesmal Sebastian das Wort. Alexander hörte ihm verliebt lächelnd dabei zu.  
"Passiert ist es vorletzten Mittwoch. Wir waren nach den Aufzeichnungen noch zusammen mit Leuten vom Team beim Italiener essen und sind dann zeitig gemeinsam zurück zum Hotel gefahren. Alex war nicht gut drauf wegen eines Zeitungsberichts über seine Trennung und ich wollte an meiner Hausarbeit weiterschreiben."  
"Ich nehme an, dazu ist es nicht gekommen, weil du Alex selbstlos getröstet hast?", riet Lou.  
"Ganz so schnell ging es dann doch nicht.", berichtete der Student weiter. "Wir haben uns an der Hotelbar noch ein wenig unterhalten."  
"Du wolltest dich nur vor deiner Hausarbeit drücken und ich habe dir bereitwillig dabei geholfen.", erinnerte Alexander seinen Freund schmunzelnd, der dies bestätigte.  
"Genau so war es. Und weil unser Gespräch irgendwann auf Alex Trennung kam und das nicht unbedingt in der Öffentlichkeit besprochen werden muss, sind wir in seinem Zimmer gelandet."  
"Im Bett? Ich warte auf die richtig dreckigen Details."  
"Nein, ganz gesittet auf dem Sofa."  
"Ihr habt es auf dem Hotelsofa getrieben?!?", erkundigte Lou sich neugierig.  
Sebastian wurde etwas energischer. "Haben wir nicht!"  
"Ach, ihr hab es gar nicht miteinander getrieben?"  
"Doch, aber nicht auf dem Hotelsofa."

Zufrieden grinste Lou die beiden Männer an.  
"Wusste ich es doch. Ihr geht ja richtig ran, wenn ihr direkt am ersten Tag schon miteinander in der Kiste landet."  
Der Student seufzte. "Typisch Lou, will mal wieder nur die ganz dreckigen Details wissen. Okay, Kurzfassung. Erst haben wir über Alex und seinen Kummer wegen der Trennung gesprochen."  
"Und dann hab ich dich über deinen Beziehungsstatus bei Facebook ausgequetscht und rausgefunden, dass du nicht auf die gut aussehenden Kandidatinnen, sondern den rattenscharfen Moderator von 'Gefragt - Gejagt' abfährst.", ergänzte Alexander mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
"Ja und wie seid ihr denn nun im Bett gelandet?", hakte Lou erneut ungeduldig nach.  
"Der Jäger hat mir ein Angebot gemacht, das ich nicht ausschlagen konnte. Für eine Fortsetzung der Nacht gemeinsam mit ihm in meinem Bett bin ich eine Stufe näher an ihn rangerückt. Und den Rest, liebe Lou, erfährst du nun wirklich nicht mehr."  
"Das ist echt so krass. Wenn ich es vorhin nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, wie ihr miteinander geknutscht habt, würde ich es nicht glauben. Weiß es denn sonst noch jemand? Ich denke mir, dass ihr die Geschichte nicht gerade an die Bildzeitung verkaufen wollt, oder?"  
Sebastian blickte seine beste Freundin entsetzt an. "Nein, bloß nicht! Wenn irgendwas davon an die Öffentlichkeit käme, wäre das eine Katastrophe. Stell dir nur mal vor, wie das in der Sendung gehen sollte. Alex kann mich doch nicht weiter 'Herr Klussmann' nennen und so extrem dissen, wie er es immer macht, wenn alle Welt weiß, dass wir zusammen sind. Von den Schlagzeilen darüber, dass er plötzlich einen weitaus jüngeren Mann liebt mal ganz abgesehen..."  
"Moment mal, Herr Klussmann, wer disst denn hier wen? Sie legen es doch dauernd darauf an, mich und die Kandidaten runterzumachen.", beschwerte sich der Moderator.  
"Aber Sie provozieren mich ständig, Herr Bommes. Fragen Sie mal die anderen Jäger. Denen geht das genauso. Der ist nämlich gar nicht so nett, wie er immer tut, Lou. Sei froh, dass er nichts von dir will. Mit dem hält man es nicht länger als eine Stunde aus."

Lou beobachtete das nicht ernst gemeinte Streitgespräch der beiden Männer amüsiert.  
"Entweder ist gleich richtig Ärger im Paradies oder ihr fallt übereinander her. Aber vorher versuche ich es nochmal. Weiß denn nun jemand außer mir von euch?"  
"Nur Basti Jacoby.", gab Sebastian zu. "Da waren wir etwas voreilig, weil wir dachten, er ist uns auf die Schliche gekommen."  
Nun wurde Lou ernst. "Hm. Ich wünsche euch von ganzem Herzen, dass ihr es schafft. Das wird alles sicher nicht leicht. Aber ihr könnt immer auf mich zählen, wenn ihr mal Hilfe oder ein Alibi braucht."  
"Danke Lou, wirklich." Sebastian erhob sich, um ein paar Schritte auf seine beste Freundin zuzumachen und sie in eine herzliche Umarmung zu ziehen. "Es tut gut zu wissen, dass es Leute gibt, die hinter uns stehen."  
Auch Alexander war inzwischen aufgestanden und bedankte sich ebenfalls mit einer festen Umarmung bei Lou.  
Die junge Frau errötete und leerte verlegen mit einem letzten Schluck ihr Weinglas, nachdem der Moderator sie wieder losgelassen hatte.  
"Ich glaub, ich mache mich jetzt mal auf den Heimweg. Ist ja schon spät und ich bin euch heute schon lange genug auf den Wecker gegangen.", beschloss sie, was einen entsetzten Blick von Sebastian zur Folge hatte.  
"Lou, wir haben fast Mitternacht. Ich lasse dich doch jetzt nicht mehr mit der Bahn fahren."  
"Dann rufe ich mir eben ein Taxi."  
Der Student sah fragend zu Alexander.  
"Meinst du, wir sollten Lou auf dem Sofa übernachten lassen? Sie stört ja eigentlich nicht."  
"Klar, wir können sie doch nicht um diese Zeit noch alleine nach Hause fahren lassen."  
"Nein, Leute, das geht doch nicht. Wo soll Alex denn dann schlafen?", wehrte die Blonde ab.  
"Wenn er ganz brav ist und verspricht, dass er mich nicht weiter anpöbelt, mache ich ihm vielleicht auch diese Nacht ein wenig Platz in meinem Bett.", schlug Sebastian bereitwillig vor.  
"Ich kann mir auch mit Lou das Sofa teilen.", bot der Moderator an.  
"Vielleicht habe ich ja doch noch Chancen.", jubelte Lou, verstummte aber sofort, als sie Sebastian anblickte, der gefährlich die rechte Augenbraue anhob.  
"Okay, Alex, schlechter Plan. Ich befürchte, dein Liebster ist sehr besitzergreifend, was dich betrifft."  
"Dann muss ich zusehen, dass ich ihn so müde mache, dass er einschläft und nicht bemerkt, wenn ich später heimlich zu dir schleiche.", witzelte Alexander.  
"Mir scheint, da will jemand Ärger.", stellte der Student fest und grinste anzüglich. "Okay, letzter Vorschlag. Wir teilen uns zu dritt mein Bett und beziehen Lou in unseren heißen, hemmungslosen Sex mit ein. Dann glaubt sie auch endlich, dass ich welchen habe. Was meint ihr?"  
"Eeehm, ich glaube, ich gehe kurz ins Bad und werde dann ganz brav auf deinem Sofa übernachten. Muss nur noch irgendwo Oropax auftreiben. Tut ihr beide mal im Schlafzimmer, was ihr nicht lassen könnt."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ die junge Frau das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Bad.

"Meinst du, das war eine Spur zu heftig?", erkundigte sich Alexander besorgt bei seinem Freund, der den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Quatsch, Lou kann das ab. Ich hoffe, dass es okay war, ihr das Sofa anzubieten?"  
"Ja klar, ich hätte kein gutes Gefühl, sie jetzt noch mit der Bahn oder dem Taxi nach Hause zu schicken. Wir werden wohl auch eine Nacht ganz gesittet nebeneinander verbringen können, oder?"  
"Du, ich kann dich auch unsittlich anfassen und dabei ganz leise sein."  
Blitzschnell zog Sebastian den Älteren in eine enge Umarmung und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem Kuss, der schnell an Leidenschaft gewann. Der Student ließ seine Hände neugierig unter Alexanders Pullover gleiten und strich leicht über die nackte Haut, auf der sich eine leichte Gänsehaut gebildet hatte. Auch der Moderator, der zuerst noch etwas zurückhaltend gewesen war, hielt sich nun nicht mehr zurück, sondern zog dem Jüngeren mit einer schnellen Handbewegung das Hemd aus der Hose und begann, die Knöpfe zu öffnen.

Ein lautes Räuspern von Lou, die zwischenzeitlich wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt war, ließ sie schließlich auseinanderfahren.  
"Könntet ihr das vielleicht woanders fortsetzen? Ich bin echt nicht scharf drauf, euch beim Sex zuzusehen. Die Vorstellung, dass ihr gleich direkt nebenan weitermacht, ist schon schlimm genug."  
"Sorry, Lou. War keine böse Absicht. Wir sind schon weg. Du kennst dich ja hier aus. Schlaf gut."  
Mit diesen Worten verließen die beiden Männer Hand in Hand das Wohnzimmer und schlossen die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich. Nach einem kurzen Umweg ins Bad fanden sie sich schließlich einige Minuten später nur mit Pants und Schlafshirts bekleidet in Sebastians Bett wieder.

"Und nun? Schlafen?", fragte der Moderator etwas ratlos.  
"Ich dachte eigentlich daran, noch ein wenig mit dir zu kuscheln."  
Sebastian hatte diese Worte kaum ausgesprochen, als er sich auch schon auf Alexander legte und ihm einen verlangenden Kuss gab. Mit leichten Bewegungen rieb er dabei seinen Unterleib an dem des Älteren und sorgte so dafür, dass dieser wohlig seufzte.  
"Mach weiter. Das fühlt sich gut an.", bat Alexander den Studenten, als sich ihre Lippen für einen Augenblick trennten und Sebastian innehielt. Das ließ der Jüngere sich nicht zweimal sagen. Erneut rieb er sich an Alexanders Mitte und stimulierte so durch den dünnen Stoff der Pants die schon deutlich spürbare Beule mit steigender Intensität. Auch ihn selbst ließ es nicht kalt, sodass Alexander die pralle Männlichkeit seines Freundes hart an seinem Schwanz spürte. Fahrig suchten sich ihre Lippen zu einem erneuten Kuss, bei dem ihre Zungen voller Leidenschaft einander umkreisten und einen wilden Kampf ausfochten. Mit jeder Sekunde wuchs ihre Erregung weiter an. Längst war der Raum erfüllt von lustvollem Keuchen und es brauchte nur noch einige letzte Stöße, bis sich die beiden Männer fast gleichzeitig ihrem Höhepunkt hingaben und sich mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen heftig in den Stoff ihrer Pants ergossen.

Ausgelaugt ließ sich Sebastian anschließend auf seinen Freund sinken und genoss gemeinsam mit ihm die innige Zweisamkeit.  
"Ich glaub, ich muss dringend aus der Hose raus.", bemerkte Alexander nach einer ganzen Weile und machte Anstalten, Sebastian von sich runterzuschieben.  
"Gute Idee, ich finde es auch nicht sehr angenehm. Fühlt sich genauso ekelhaft an wie nach einem feuchten Traum."  
"Nur, dass es zum Glück kein Traum war. Ich fand es jedenfalls ziemlich heiß.", gab der Moderator zu und küsste seinen Freund noch einmal lustvoll, bevor er aufstand und sich seiner Pants entledigte. Auch Sebastian verließ das Bett, um den durchnässten Stoff und gleichzeitig auch noch sein Oberteil loszuwerden. Dann schmiegte er sich eng von hinten an den Älteren. Geschickt fuhr er mit den Händen unter den Stoff des störenden Schlafshirts und schob es soweit hoch, dass er die empfindlichen Brustwarzen berühren und mit seinen Fingern necken konnte. Vorwitzig stieß sein schon wieder leicht erigierter Schwanz an Alexanders Eingang und entlockte dem Älteren ein heiseres Stöhnen.  
Schnell zog der Student seinem Freund das störende Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen, bevor er sich wieder mit einer Hand den Brustwarzen widmete, während seine andere Alexanders Penis umfasste und er unzählige kleine Küsse auf der Haut des Älteren verteilte. Überwältigt von der vielfältigen Stimulation ließ der der Moderator seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Dabei drängte er seine Kehrseite noch etwas enger an Sebastians Männlichkeit und rieb sich aufreizend an ihm. Überwältigt von der unerwarteten Berührung, verließ nun auch Sebastians Mund ein überraschtes Stöhnen und er intensivierte seine Liebkosungen. Die fahrigen Bewegungen und das immer abgehacktere Keuchen deuteten darauf hin, dass Alexander nur noch wenige Augenblicke von seinem erneuten Orgasmus entfernt war. Als Sebastian ihm schließlich ein raues "Komm für mich." ins Ohr flüsterte, war es mit seiner Beherrschung vorbei und er ergoss sich mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen über die Hand seines Freundes, der ihn fest umschlungen hielt. Als die Welle der Erregung abgeebbt war, drehte sich Alexander zu Sebastian um, verschloss seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und brachte auch ihn mit wenigen Handbewegungen an seiner stolzen Männlichkeit zu einem befriedigenden Orgasmus.

"Jetzt könnte ich eine Dusche gebrauchen.", stellte Alexander fest, als sie wieder zur Ruhe gekommen waren und sich aus ihrer innigen Umarmung lösten.  
"Ich auch, aber das verschieben wir wohl besser auf morgen früh. Wahrscheinlich haben wir Lou sowieso schon um ihren Schlaf gebracht, wir waren nämlich nicht gerade leise."  
"Scheiße, die hab ich ja total vergessen." Alexander wurde ein wenig rot.  
"Das habe ich gemerkt. Ich glaube nicht, dass du sonst so entspannt gewesen wärst. Aber mach dir nichts draus. Ihr war klar, dass wir die Hände nicht über der Bettdecke behalten würden, und dumme Sprüche bekommen wir sowieso von ihr."  
"Trotzdem, mir ist das irgendwie unangenehm."  
Sebastian gab seinem Freund einen versöhnlichen Kuss. "Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich mich zurückgehalten."  
"Wäre aber auch irgendwie schade gewesen. Das eben war nämlich sehr geil. Lass uns mal kurz ins Bad, ich will wenigstens ein paar der Spuren, die du auf mir hinterlassen hast, beseitigen."  
Bevor sie das Schlafzimmer verließen, lauschten sie vorsichtig, ob alles ruhig in der Wohnung war. Dann huschten sie schnell ins Badezimmer, um sich notdürftig zu säubern und anschließend mit frischen Pants bekleidet wieder ins Bett zu gehen.

Anders als am Vortag, als die Türklingel sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, wurden die beiden Männer Sonntags von Sebastians Handy geweckt. Der Student blickte verschlafen auf das Display, bevor er das Gespräch leise vor sich hin grummelnd annahm.  
"Hallo Mama.", sprach er nicht sonderlich begeistert in den Telefonhörer hinein.  
Alexander, der hinter ihm lag, legte beruhigend einen Arm um seinen Freund und drückte ihm einige liebevolle kleine Küsse auf den Rücken.  
"Heute? Ich habe Besuch von einem Freund aus Hamburg, das ist etwas ungünstig. Außerdem ist Lou hier.", setzte der Student sein Telefonat unbeirrt fort, während er nach Alexanders Hand griff und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte.  
"Na gut, ich schaue mal, was sich machen lässt und melde mich später nochmal. Bis dann."  
Mit einem genervten Stöhnen ließ Sebastian das Telefon sinken und drehte sich zu Alexander um.  
"Was ist los?", erkundigte sich der Moderator wispernd. "Deine Mutter?"  
"Ja, genau.", seufzte Sebastian. "Sie und mein Vater wollen mich und meinen Bruder zum Kaffee einladen. Björn hat schon zugesagt. Und als ich ihr von meinem Besuch aus Hamburg erzählt habe, kam sie auf die Idee, dass ich dich doch einfach mitbringen soll. Und Lou ebenfalls."  
"Antrittsbesuch bei den Schwiegereltern also. Naja, warum nicht? Irgendwie würde ich schon gerne wissen, wer die Eltern eines so tollen Mannes sind. Und den Bruder kennenzulernen, schadet sicher auch nicht.", überlegte Alexander laut.

Sebastian blickte seinen Freund verwundert an. "Bist du dir sicher? Meine Mutter wird dich ausquetschen, bis sie alles von dir weiß, mein Vater wird dich in Fachgespräche über Handball verwickeln und Björn... der wird kein Wort rausbekommen, wenn wir Lou mitbringen."  
"Warum das?"  
"Er ist total verschossen in sie, aber sie lässt ihn immer wieder abblitzen. Dabei wären die beiden echt ein tolles Paar."  
"Ein Grund mehr, die Einladung anzunehmen. Wir müssen Lou ja nicht verraten, dass dein Bruder auch da ist.", schlug der Ältere vor.  
"Den Ärger, der dann folgt, nimmst du aber auf deine Kappe, mein Lieber.", drohte der Student warnend und bekam nur ein Grinsen zur Antwort.  
"Aber jetzt mal ehrlich. Willst du wirklich zu meinen Eltern?", hakte Sebastian noch einmal nach.  
Alexander nickte. "Ja, möchte ich. Und wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich auch gerne mit offenen Karten spielen. Deine Familie würde es doch sicher für sich behalten, oder?"  
"Natürlich, da habe ich keine Bedenken. Und sie würden sich bestimmt auch für uns freuen. Meine Mutter fragt sowieso von Zeit zu Zeit ganz besorgt nach, ob ich denn immer noch niemanden gefunden habe. Ich würde sie beim nächsten Mal ungern anlügen."  
"Na siehst du. Dann müssen wir nun nur noch Lou überzeugen und anschließend kannst du deinen Eltern zusagen.", beendete Alexander das Thema und gab seinem Freund einen liebevollen Kuss, den dieser sofort erwiderte.

Sie wurden von einem zaghaften Klopfen unterbrochen.  
"Ist offen.", rief Sebastian, woraufhin sich die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und Lou ihren Kopf vorsichtig hindurchsteckte.  
"Guten Morgen ihr zwei. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich Frühstück gemacht habe."  
"Du bist ein Schatz, Lou.", freute sich Sebastian und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite, um aufzustehen.  
Schnell kniff Lou die Augen zusammen und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht.  
"Basti, ich bin nicht scharf drauf, euch nackt zu sehen. Also meinen Zukünftigen vielleicht schon, aber dich echt nicht."  
"Na vielen Dank auch.", empörte sich der Student. "Bin ich so unansehnlich?"  
"Also ich sehe dich ausgesprochen gerne an.", mischte sich nun auch Alexander ein, der ebenfalls das Bett verließ. "Aber du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen, Lou. Wir haben was an."  
Unsicher lugte die junge Frau hinter ihren Händen hervor.  
"Besonders viel ist das ja nicht, aber für einen halbnackten Alexander Bommes lohnt es sich trotzdem. Lief gestern bei euch nichts mehr?"  
"Siehst du, Hase, wir waren gar nicht zu laut.", schloss Sebastian aus der Frage seiner besten Freundin. "Sag mal, Lou, hast du heute schon was vor?"  
"Nein, wieso?"  
"Dann bist du jetzt verplant. Meine Mutter lädt zum Kaffee ein. Und als sie erfahren hat, dass du hier bist, hat sie ausdrücklich auch dich in die Einladung mit einbezogen."  
"Und Alex? Wissen deine Eltern schon, dass ihr beide..."  
"Nein, aber er will in die Höhle des Löwen."  
Lou schaute erstaunte zu Alexander. "Na das sehe ich mir an, ich bin dabei. Dann kann ich Birgit und Dietmar direkt mal meinen Zukünftigen vorstellen."  
Blitzschnell machte Sebastian die wenigen Schritte auf seinen Freund zu, umarmte ihn von hinten und hob drohend eine Augenbraue an.  
Sofort verstand Lou. "Keine gute Idee? Na gut, ich komme mit, bin aber ganz brav und sage nichts. Und keine Sorge, deinen Alex schnappe ich dir schon nicht weg. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich es schaffen würde, ihn so sehr vor Lust stöhnen zu lassen wie du."  
"Wie jetzt? Ich dachte, du hast nichts gehört.", fragte der Student entsetzt nach.  
"Glaub mir, das hätte ich mir auch gewünscht, aber es war echt nicht zu überhören. Klang aber zumindest, als wäre es verdammt gut gewesen."  
"Kein Kommentar!", antworteten die beiden Verliebten wie aus einem Mund und mussten lachen.  
"Na los, zieht euch was an, ich warte in der Küche.", schlug die junge Frau nun vor und verließ das Schlafzimmer, damit Alexander und Sebastian sich fertigmachen konnten.


	14. Chapter 14

Fünf Minuten zu früh parkte Alexander seinen Wagen vor dem Haus der Familie Klussmann. Inzwischen war er sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob seine spontane Idee, sich Sebastians Eltern als Freund ihres Sohnes vorzustellen, richtig war. Während Lou und Sebastian das Auto verließen, blieb der Moderator unschlüssig hinter dem Lenkrad sitzen. Sebastian, der sich über das Zögern des Älteren wunderte, öffnete die Beifahrertür erneut und ließ sich zurück auf seinen Sitz fallen.  
"Hey, was ist los?", fragte er besorgt und griff nach Alexanders Hand, die vor Aufregung ein wenig feucht war.  
"Mir geht ganz schön die Düse. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht so unüberlegt zusagen sollen."  
"Wenn du willst, kann ich dich auch einfach nur als Kumpel vorstellen. Noch weiß niemand, wen ich mitbringe und vor allem warum."  
Alexander überlegte kurz, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. "Nein, das würde es doch immer noch schwieriger machen. Da muss ich jetzt durch."  
"Du wirst sehen, niemand reißt dir da drinnen den Kopf ab. Und wenn doch, dann stehe ich hinter dir, okay? Wir werden den richtigen Zeitpunkt finden."  
Schnell gab der Student dem Älteren noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Handrücken, dann stiegen beide aus dem Auto aus und gesellten sich zu der bereits ungeduldig an der Haustür wartenden Lou, die nun die Türklingel betätigte.  
Sebastian warf seinem Freund einen letzten aufmunternden Blick zu, dann wurde auch schon die Tür geöffnete und eine dunkelhaarige Frau um die fünfzig stand ihnen freundlich lächelnd gegenüber.

Als ihr Augenmerk auf Alexander fiel, wurde sie sichtlich nervös, versuchte aber dennoch, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
"Hallo, schön, dass ihr da seid.", begrüßte sie ihre Besucher und zog erst Sebastian und dann Lou in eine feste Umarmung. Als letzten hielt sie dem Moderator förmlich ihre Hand hin.  
"Birgit Klussmann. Guten Tag Herr Bommes. Sebastian hat mir nicht verraten, wen er mitbringt. Also wenn ich das gewusst hätte..."  
"... dann hättest du dich auch nicht anders verhalten müssen als sonst.", fiel Sebastian seiner Mutter ins Wort.  
"Aber man hat ja nicht jeden Tag die Prominenz im Haus.", verteidigte sich Birgit, die Alexanders Hand immer noch festhielt.  
"Guten Tag Frau Klussmann. Vielen Dank für die Einladung. Und keine Umstände bitte, ich bin rein privat hier.", meldete sich nun auch der Moderator mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht zu Wort und ließ sich seine eigene Unsicherheit nicht anmerken.  
"Ja, dann kommt mal herein.", bat Birgit ihre Gäste mit einer einladenden Geste und lief dann aufgeregt in die Richtung, in der Alexander das Wohnzimmer vermutete.  
"Dietmar, du glaubst nicht, wen Sebastian mitgebracht hat. Komm doch mal her."  
Sebastian verdrehte die Augen.  
"Das geht ja schon super los. Ich hoffe, sie kriegt sich gleich wieder ein.", raunte er Alexander und Lou leise zu.

"Guck mal, Dietmar. Der Herr Bommes ist hier. Und er sieht genauso aus wie im Fernsehen.", war Birgit immer noch ganz aufgeregt, als sie nun mit Sebastians Vater, einem grauhaarigen Mann mit einem amüsierten Lächeln im Gesicht, zurück in die Diele kam.  
"Tatsächlich. Und ich dachte schon, sie schwindelt mich an. Guten Tag Herr Bommes. Dietmar Klussmann mein Name, Sebastians Vater. Nett Sie mal persönlich kennenzulernen."  
"Guten Tag Herr Klussmann." Alexander schüttelte nun auch Dietmar die Hand und fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart sofort willkommen.  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Frau, sie ist ein großer Fan von Ihnen. Hallo Sebastian, hallo Lou."  
Birgit schimpfte in Dietmars Richtung.  
"Nun sag das doch nicht so, Dietmar. Was soll denn der Herr Bommes von mir denken. Aber ich gucke wirklich gerne Ihre Sendungen. Natürlich das Quiz mit unserem Sebastian und dann die Talkshow mit der netten Frau Tietjen. Sie haben beide eine so angenehme Art. Sowas findet man im Fernsehen nicht mehr oft heutzutage."  
"Mama! Jetzt reicht es aber." Sebastian wirkte leicht angesäuert.  
Noch ehe Birgit etwas erwidern konnte, klingelte es erneut an der Tür.  
"Das wird dein Bruder sein.", stellte Dietmar nüchtern fest, woraufhin sich Lous Blick verfinsterte.  
"Was? Der kommt auch? Na toll."  
"Nun ist aber echt mal gut. Alex muss ja denken, er ist im Irrenhaus gelandet.", meckerte Sebastian. "Los, lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Vielleicht beruhigen sich dann alle mal wieder."  
Wie selbstverständlich griff der Student nach der Hand seines Freundes und zog ihn mit sich in den angrenzenden Wohnraum. Lou folgte ihnen immer noch vor sich hin grummelnd mit einigem Abstand, während Birgit und Dietmar sich ihrem ältesten Sohn Björn zuwendeten, der soeben das Haus betrat.

Als Björn nach wenigen Augenblicken ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer ankam, machte sich Alexander auf eine weitere sonderbare Begrüßung gefasst, wurde aber überrascht. Der großgewachsene Mann, der die Ähnlichkeit zu Sebastian nicht verleugnen konnte, zog erst den Studenten in eine kumpelhafte Umarmung, bevor er den Moderator mit einem lässigen Handschlag begrüßte. "Hi, ich bin Björn."  
"Alex. Man sieht, dass ihr Brüder seid."  
"Zum Glück ist nur einer von beiden ein Idiot.", mischte sich Lou ein und funkelte Björn dabei böse an.  
"Hallo Lou, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen."  
"Wie schön, dass ihr alle da seid, Kinder. Nehmt Platz, ich hab den Tisch schon gedeckt.", meldete sich nun Birgit wieder zu Wort und deutete auf den Esstisch, auf dessen Mitte bereits zwei Kuchen bereitstanden.

Erneut verschränkte Sebastian seine Hand mit der seines Freundes und ging mit ihm gemeinsam zum Tisch. Da allgemeine Geschäftigkeit herrschte, schien zunächst niemand der Anwesenden von dieser vertrauten Geste Kenntnis zu nehmen, bis auf einmal Björns Blick kurz zwischen den beiden Verliebten hängenblieb. Fragend schaute der älteste Klussmann-Sohn seinen Bruder an, dessen stummes Nicken als Antwort genügte und Björn ein freudiges Lächeln entlockte.  
"Bekommt ihr alle Kaffee?", erkundigte sich Birgit bei ihren Gästen und schenkte jedem eine Tasse des wohlriechenden Getränks ein. Einzig Alexander lehnte dankend ab, wurde aber von Sebastian schnell mit einem Tee versorgt, den dieser aus der Küche holte.  
Dietmar verteilte währenddessen den Kuchen und schon bald kehrte ein gefräßiges Schweigen ein.

Nach etwa einem halben Stück ihrer Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte konnte Birgit ihre Neugierde nicht mehr im Griff halten und wendete sich erneut Alexander zu, der gerade genussvoll eine Gabel voll Käsekuchen in den Mund schob.  
"Nun sagen Sie mal, Herr Bommes. Was verschlägt Sie nach Berlin? Und wo haben Sie Ihre Frau Westlake gelassen?"  
Sebastian und Lou verschluckten sich fast an ihrem Kuchen, wogegen Alexander erstaunlich ruhig blieb und freundlich antwortete.  
"Meine Lebensgefährtin und ich gehen schon seit einigen Monaten getrennte Wege und sind nur noch freundschaftlich miteinander verbunden."  
"Oh, das finde ich aber schade. Sie waren so ein sympathisches Paar. Und immer so skandalfrei."  
"Merken Sie es, Herr Bommes, jetzt haben Sie meine Frau enttäuscht.", ließ Dietmar Alexander lachend wissen und erntete einen bösen Blick von Birgit.  
"Zieh doch nicht immer alles ins Lächerliche, Dietmar."  
"Mama, die einzige Person, die sich hier total lächerlich verhält, bist du.", gab nun Sebastian wütend von sich und machte Anstalten aufzuspringen.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung, Sebastian."

Alexander legte seinem Freund unter dem Tisch beruhigend eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und strich sanft darüber, was auch sofort Wirkung zeigte.  
"Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht so aus der Haut fahren, aber es ärgert mich. Mama, du behandelst Alex, als käme er von einem anderen Stern, dabei ist er genau so normal wie du und ich. Vergiss doch einfach mal, dass du ihn aus dem Fernsehen kennst und lerne den Menschen Alexander Bommes kennen."  
Lou, die den Monolog ihres besten Freundes gespannt verfolgt hatte, nickte zustimmend und auch bei Birgit schienen die Worte ihres Sohnes etwas bewirkt zu haben.  
"Du hast ja recht, Schatz. Es tut mir leid, Herr Bommes, ich bin wohl etwas übers Ziel hinausgeschossen.", gab sie versöhnlich und etwas kleinlaut zu. "Ihr Privatleben geht uns selbstverständlich nichts an."  
Nun ergriff Björn das Wort. "Na dann erzähl uns mal, wie es dazu kommt, dass Alex dich hier in Berlin besucht, Basti."

Zum wiederholten Mal warf Lou dem älteren Bruder ihres besten Freundes einen giftigen Blick zu, während Birgit und Dietmar ihren jüngsten Sohn interessiert anschauten.  
Unsicher rutschte Sebastian auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und wurde erst etwas ruhiger, als Alexander unter dem Tisch seine Hand ergriff und ihm aufmunternd zulächelte.  
"Okay, ich mache es ganz kurz.", begann der Student seine Erklärung. "Alex und ich sind seit kurzem ein Paar." Zur Bestätigung zog er den Moderator etwas enger an sich heran und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Birgit und Dietmar starrten die beiden Männer verwundert an.  
"Das kommt jetzt sehr überraschend.", fasste sich Birgit als Erste wieder.  
"Also ich freue mich für euch.", gab Björn ehrlich zu.  
Lou nickte. "Die beiden sind echt so toll zusammen."  
"Weißt du das schon länger, Lou?", erkundigte sich Björn neugierig.  
"Nein, auch erst seit gestern. Und sie haben mich den gesamten Tag an der Nase herumgeführt, bis sie abends die Bombe haben platzen lassen."  
"Deine Wahl hätte vermutlich schlechter ausfallen können, Basti."  
Mit einem verliebten Lächeln sah Sebastian seinen Freund an.  
"Ja, ich glaube, ich hab wirklich Glück gehabt."

Nun mischte auch Dietmar sich wieder ein. "Na dann herzlich willkommen in der Familie."  
"Danke Herr Klussmann."  
"Ach, lassen wir doch die Förmlichkeiten. Ich heiße Dietmar." Sebastians Vater hielt Alexander auffordernd seine Kaffeetasse hin, um mit ihm anzustoßen.  
"Alex."  
Auch Frau Klussmann hielt ihre Tasse zum Anstoßen hin.  
"Birgit. Und nochmals Entschuldigung. Mein Verhalten war wirklich ziemlich daneben."  
"Schon okay. Es war ja auch alles sehr überfallartig."  
"Aber jetzt sagt doch mal, wie lange geht das schon mit euch?", wollte nun Björn wissen.  
"Anderthalb Wochen.", antwortete Sebastian und fuhr mit einer Kurzfassung über den Beginn ihrer Beziehung fort, bei der er jedoch die pikanten Details, die sie Lou am Vortag noch erzählt hatten, wohlweislich wegließ. Anschließend nahm er seiner Familie noch das Versprechen ab, niemandem etwas von ihrer heimlichen Beziehung zu erzählen, wofür alle Verständnis hatten.  
"Ach, es freut mich so, dass du endlich jemanden gefunden hast, Schatz. Und dann auch noch einen so netten jungen Mann.", gab Birgit hörbar begeistert von sich.  
"Das jung höre ich besonders gerne.", lachte Alexander und auch die anderen stimmten mit ein.  
"Wie sieht es aus? Bleibt ihr auch noch zum Abendessen?"  
"Nein.", Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir müssen um neunzehn Uhr im Irish Pub sein. Alex moderiert heute dort als Überraschungsgast das Kneipenquiz."  
"Naja, also ganz so war das nicht gedacht. Eigentlich moderierst du. Ich habe nur angeboten, auch ein paar Fragen vorzulesen."  
"Darf ich mitkommen?", erkundigte sich Björn interessiert und erhielt ein erfreutes Nicken seines Bruders zur Antwort. Lediglich Lou, die ebenfalls am Quiz teilnehmen wollte, war alles andere als begeistert, wurde jedoch von niemandem weiter beachtet.

Gegen siebzehn Uhr verabschiedeten sich Alexander, Sebastian und Lou nach einem schönen Nachmittag von Dietmar, Birgit und Björn. Bevor sie zum Irish Pub losmussten, wollten sie sich zumindest noch ein wenig Zweisamkeit gönnen, und auch Lou hatte darum gebeten, vor dem Quiz zuhause etwas anderes anziehen zu dürfen.  
"Das hätten wir überstanden.", stellte Sebastian mit einem erleichterten Seufzen fest, als er und Alexander gemeinsam seine Wohnung betraten.  
"War doch ganz okay, oder?", hakte der Moderator nach und wurde von seinem Freund in eine liebevolle Umarmung gezogen.

"Hm, aber auch anstrengend. Wenigstens scheinen sie kein Problem damit zu haben, dass du älter bist als ich. Meine Mutter war ja total begeistert, dass so ein netter junger Mann mein Freund ist."  
"Kannst du mal sehen, ich bin gar nicht alt."  
"Für mich bist du genau richtig. Aber jetzt reicht es mit dem Familienbesuch. In den letzten etwa dreißig Stunden war ständig irgendwer in unserer Nähe. So hatte ich mir das freie Wochenende mit dir eigentlich gar nicht vorgestellt."  
"Ja, ich hätte mir auch mehr Zeit alleine mit dir gewünscht, aber andererseits haben wir jetzt wenigstens die Sache mit deiner Familie und deiner besten Freundin erledigt. Als nächstes stehen uns dann vermutlich einige Besuche in Hamburg und Kiel bevor."  
Sebastian sah Alexander verwundert an. "Willst du es auch jemandem sagen?"  
"Wäre vermutlich nicht so falsch, oder? Zumindest meine Eltern sollten es wissen. Und über Julia denke ich auch noch nach."  
"Was ist mit deinen beiden Jungs?"  
Nun schüttelte der Ältere den Kopf. "Nein, für sie wäre es zu früh. Ich glaube zwar, dass sie kein Problem damit hätten, weil sie gar nicht richtig verstehen würden, was es bedeutet, aber die Gefahr ist auch zu groß, dass sie sich mal irgendwo verplappern. Das will ich nicht, auch um die beiden selbst zu schützen. Was meinst du, welche Sprüche sich Jonas in der Schule anhören darf, wenn rauskommt, dass sein Vater mit einem Mann zusammen ist."  
"Warum muss die Welt nur so kompliziert und verbohrt sein?", schnaufte der Student frustriert. "Wäre ich eine Frau, würde es niemanden interessieren."  
"Also ich bin eigentlich ganz froh, dass du keine Frau bist, Sebi. Ich liebe dich nämlich genau so, wie du bist."

Alexander sah seinem Freund verliebt in die Augen, dann gab er ihm einen innigen Kuss, den der Student sofort erwiderte.  
"Wann müssen wir eigentlich los?", fragte der Moderator auf einmal.  
"Dreiviertelstunde denke ich. Wieso?"  
"Ich wollte mal kurz bei Julie und den Kindern anrufen. Ist das okay für dich?"  
"Natürlich.", stimmte Sebastian verständnisvoll zu. "Setz dich ruhig ins Wohnzimmer, ich gehe dann so lange in die Küche."  
"Quatsch, du darfst von mir aus gerne zuhören. Ich habe kein Problem damit. Oder ist es ein Problem für dich?"  
"Nein, ich dachte nur..."  
"Falsch gedacht. Du gehörst genauso zu meinem Leben wie die Kinder und Julia. Und deswegen will ich dich da nicht ausschließen.", stellte der Moderator klar.

Die beiden Männer gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Alexander mit dem Handy in der Hand auf das Sofa setzte. Bevor er die vertraute Telefonnummer seines alten Zuhauses anwählte, streckte er einen Arm einladend aus.  
"Na, nun komm schon her.", forderte er den Jüngeren auf, der sich nach kurzem Zögern neben ihn setzte und sich fest an ihn schmiegte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Julia das Telefonat annahm.  
"Hallo Alex."  
"Hallo Julie, wie geht es euch?"  
Im Hintergrund war fröhliches Kinderlachen zu hören und auch Julias Stimme hatte einen gut gelaunten Unterton.  
"Bei uns ist alles in Ordnung. Meine Mutter ist zu Besuch und wird von Benni und Joni ganz schön auf Trab gehalten. Mal sehen, ob ich sie gleich einfangen und überreden kann, kurz mit dir zu sprechen."  
"Das wäre schön. Ich vermisse euch ein wenig. Also die Jungs natürlich. Und dich, äähm... rein freundschaftlich meine ich."  
Julia lachte befreit in den Telefonhörer. "Hab schon verstanden, was du sagen willst, Alex. Wie geht es dir? Bist du in Kiel? Oder hier in Hamburg?"  
"Nein, ich bin in Berlin. Und es geht mir gut. Sehr gut sogar."  
Alexander spürte den Blick seines Freundes auf sich und lächelte ihn kurz an, was Sebastian mit einem liebevollen Kuss in seinen Nacken beantwortete.  
"Ah, verstehe, dein Freund kommt also aus Berlin, richtig?"  
"Richtig. Ich denke, ich werde ihn dir bald vorstellen, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist."  
"Würde mich freuen. David wirst du sicherlich auch bald kennenlernen, wenn es dir recht ist. Und jetzt hole ich mal eben die beiden Jungs."

Jonas überschlug sich fast in seinen Erzählungen darüber, was er in den vergangenen Tagen alles erlebt hatte, und auch Benni berichtete mit seinen Kleinkinderworten von seinen Erlebnissen im Kindergarten. Bei aller Freude darüber, seine Söhne so gut gelaunt erleben zu dürfen und sich sicher zu sein, dass sie die Trennung ihrer Eltern gut verkraftet hatten, wurde Alexander doch ein wenig melancholisch. Als er das Telefonat nach ein paar abschließenden Worten mit Julia beendet hatte, wirkte er daher ganz in sich gekehrt.  
"Alles gut, Hase?", fragte Sebastian vorsichtig nach und streichelte seinem Freund beruhigend über den Bauch.  
"Ja, ich sollte wohl zufrieden sein, dass es ihnen gut geht und sie nicht unter der Trennung leiden."  
"Aber du vermisst sie. Das ist doch normal. Du würdest mich schwer enttäuschen, wenn es dir egal wäre, wie es deinen Kindern geht. Und glaub mir, die beiden spüren auch, dass sie dir immer wichtig sein werden, selbst wenn du sie nicht mehr täglich um dich hast. Sag mal, was war das eigentlich eben? Habe ich es richtig verstanden, dass du mich Julia vorstellen willst?"  
Der Moderator wurde unsicher. "Ja, dachte ich mir so. Vielleicht laden wir sie zum Essen ein, wenn meine Wohnung fertig ist. Wäre das okay für dich?"  
"Sicher eine komische Situation, aber ja, es ist okay. Außerdem kenne ich sie ja sogar schon. Wir sind uns mal bei einer Aufzeichnung vor zwei Jahren zufällig über den Weg gelaufen und sie hat mich angesprochen, weil sie wusste, dass ich einer der Jäger bin. War eine sehr nette Begegnung.", erzählte der Jüngere. "Du, wir müssen uns jetzt glaub ich langsam mal fertigmachen."  
"Schade, ich hätte gerne vorher noch ein wenig mit dir geknutscht.", gab Alexander enttäuscht zu und bekam daraufhin von seinem Freund einen aufmunternden Kuss.  
"Das muss leider warten, Hase. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir uns später ganz viel Zeit dafür nehmen. Ich habe nämlich auch schon Entzugserscheinungen."

Wie zwei gute Kumpels betraten Alexander und Sebastian einige Zeit später den Irish Pub, wo bereits Lou und Björn auf sie warteten. Sie gaben ein sonderbares Bild ab, saßen sie zwar an einem Tisch, jedoch so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt. Die beiden Männer gesellten sich zu ihnen.  
"Hi ihr zwei. Ihr seid ja schon da. Ist irgendwas?"  
"Bis auf, dass der Typ nervt, ist alles in bester Ordnung.", motzte Lou los und wurde von Björn traurig angeschaut.  
"Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht, außer mich zu dir an den Tisch zu setzen."  
"Ich weiß, dass ihr gerne Abstand voneinander haltet, aber leider muss ich einen von euch bitten, den Platz zu wechseln. Alex und ich würden gerne gemeinsam die Quizfragen durchgehen und dazu wäre es sehr praktisch, wenn wir nebeneinander sitzen könnten."  
Bereitwillig stand Björn auf, ging um den Tisch herum und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Lou sinken, die sofort ein paar Zentimeter von dem Älteren wegrückte.  
Sebastian schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf.  
"Lou, das ist so albern. Irgendwann schließe ich euch beide mal gemeinsam in einen Raum ein und werfe den Schlüssel weg. Vielleicht sprecht ihr euch dann endlich aus. Ich geh kurz die Quizfragen holen. Alex passt auf, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig zerfleischt."

Gemeinsam schauten Alexander und Sebastian auf die Blätter, die John für das Quiz bereitgelegt hatte. Der Student erklärte dem Älteren, wie ein Kneipenquiz ablief, und schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, dass sie die Moderation gemeinsam durchführen und die Fragen abwechselnd stellen würden. Gegen kurz vor acht füllte sich der Pub zusehends und Sebastian, der genau wie die drei anderen zuvor noch eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, bezog seinen Platz am Moderationstisch. Alexander staunte, wie professionell ein solches Kneipenquiz ablief, denn es lagen sogar Headset-Mikrofone für die Moderation bereit.  
Pünktlich um acht Uhr meldete sich Sebastian zu Wort und es wurde ruhig in dem inzwischen randvoll gefüllten Gastraum.

"Hallo liebe Quizfreunde. Schön, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid. Bevor wir loslegen, habe ich eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch. Die schlechte ist, dass uns heute leider Chris, der die Fragen zusammengestellt hat, nicht persönlich beehren kann. Aber, und damit kommen wir zur guten Nachricht, das Quiz findet trotzdem statt. Und damit ich die Vertretung nicht alleine machen muss, habe ich euch noch einen Überraschungsgast mitgebracht, der gemeinsam mit mir heute die Moderation übernehmen wird."  
Die Anwesenden klatschten und man sah, wie sich einige neugierig umschauten, während andere, die Alexander schon entdeckt hatte, wissend grinsten.  
"Er selbst hat mir in den vergangenen Jahren schon die ein oder andere Quizfrage gestellt und mich auch oft ganz schön geärgert. Aber unter uns gesagt: so schlimm, wie viele meinen, ist er eigentlich gar nicht. Ich bin sicher, die meisten von euch werden ihn kennen. Bitte begrüßt mit mir zusammen unseren Überraschungsgast aus Hamburg, Alexander Bommes."

Alexander erhob sich von seinem Platz und gesellte sich unter dem tosenden Applaus der Kneipengäste zu Sebastian. Schnell befestigte er das zweite Headset, damit man auch ihn besser hören konnte.  
"Hallo und guten Abend zusammen. Guten Abend Herr Klussmann, vielen Dank für Ihre ungewohnt netten Worte."  
"Guten Abend Herr Bommes. Ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie mich heute unterstützen und hoffe, dass wir alle gemeinsam einen schönen Abend verbringen werden. Bevor wir starten, bitte ich nun die Teamkapitäne, sich hier vorne anzumelden und die Spielbögen abzuholen."  
Es begann allgemeines Stühlerücken, denn es hatten sich zahlreiche Quizteams zusammengefunden, die sich nun in Sebastians Liste eintragen ließen und das Startgeld zahlten. Zu Sebastians großer Verwunderung meldete auch Lou ein Team an, das aus ihr und Björn bestand. Er fragte kurz bei ihr nach, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie sich zusammengerauft hatten, und erhielt nur ein unfreundliches "Alleine antreten geht ja schlecht." zur Antwort.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Nachdem die Anmeldungen getätigt und die Quizbögen verteilt waren, startete das eigentliche Quiz. Abwechselnd lasen Sebastian und Alexander die jeweils sechs Fragen aus zehn unterschiedlichen Themengebieten vor. Nach der fünften und der siebten Runde gab es kurze Pausen, in denen die beiden Männer die bis dahin notierten Antworten der Teams kontrollierten und daraufhin die aktuellen Zwischenstände bekanntgaben. Für besondere Erheiterung der anwesenden Quizteams sorgten jedoch die oft leicht bissigen Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden Moderatoren. Am Ende des Abends gewann ein Team aus vier Stammquizzern knapp vor Lou und Björn und erhielt als Preis einen Getränkegutschein sowie einen kleinen Geldbetrag aus dem Jackpot.  
"Das war's für heute. Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die teilgenommen haben, und hoffe, dass ihr auch beim nächsten Quiz wieder dabei seid. Ein ganz besonderer Dank gilt heute allerdings Ihnen, Herr Bommes, für die gelungene Co-Moderation. Es hat Spaß... also, es war ganz nett."  
Erneut ertönte lautes Gelächter, dann brandete Applaus auf und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Alexander dazu kam, seine abschließenden Dankesworte zu sprechen und allen noch einen schönen Abend zu wünschen. Anschließend gab er den Gästen bereitwillig Autogramme, bevor langsam Ruhe im Pub einkehrte und die meisten sich auf den Heimweg machten.

Alexander kehrte zu seinem Tisch zurück, an dem Sebastian und Björn in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft waren. Einzig Lou blickte gelangweilt auf ihr Handy und ließ die beiden Brüder spüren, dass sie genervt war. Innerlich schüttelte Alexander über das Verhalten der jungen Frau, die er am Vortag als sehr aufgeschlossen kennengelernt hatte, den Kopf und nahm sich vor, später noch mit Sebastian darüber zu reden.  
"Na, hast du die Meute mit Autogrammen versorgt?", erkundigte sich Sebastian, als er bemerkt hatte, dass sein Freund sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben ihn hatte fallen lassen.  
"Das ist nun mal das Schicksal eines A-Promis. Aber davon hat ein C-Promi natürlich keine Ahnung.", neckte der Ältere den Studenten, der mit gespielter Entrüstung reagierte.  
"Also eingebildet sind wir ja wohl gar nicht. Muss ich mir schwer überlegen, ob ich Sie nochmal zu einem Quiz einlade, Herr Bommes."

Nun mischte sich auch Björn ein. "Also ich fände es schade, wenn der Abend nicht wiederholt werden würde. Die Stimmung war toll, vor allem, weil sich die beiden Moderatoren so wundervoll gegenseitig beleidigt haben. Das war noch besser als im Fernsehen."  
"Haben wir auch drei Jahre lang geübt.", erklärte der Moderator lachend. "Übrigens Glückwunsch zum zweiten Platz. Ich hätte nicht mal ein Drittel der Fragen beantworten können. Das war schon echt schwer. Dir auch herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lou."  
Die junge Frau sah von ihrem Handy auf.  
"Danke dir. Ich glaube, ich werde mich jetzt auch langsam mal vertrollen. Morgen ist Montag und der Wecker klingelt früh."  
"Soll ich dich mitnehmen? Um diese Uhrzeit würde ich dich ungern alleine mit der Bahn nach Hause fahren lassen.", bot Björn bereitwillig an.  
"Liegt das bei euch Klussmanns in den Genen? Den Satz hab ich doch gestern schon mal von deinem Bruder zu hören bekommen."  
"Und damit haben sie auch recht, Lou.", bekräftigte Alexander die Meinung der beiden anderen Männer. "Also nimm Björns Angebot schon an. Ich möchte nicht, dass meiner Zukünftigen was passiert."  
Björn bekam große Augen. "Deiner Zukünftigen? Habe ich was verpasst?"  
"Keine Sorge, nur ein kleiner Insiderwitz.", beruhigte der Moderator den Bruder seines Freundes und ärgerte sich selbst darüber, so unüberlegt gesprochen zu haben.  
Inzwischen war Lou genervt aufgestanden und machte Anstalten, ihre Jacke anzuziehen.  
"Na los, Nervensäge. Dann lass uns fahren. Umso schneller habe ich es hinter mir. Tschau Basti, tschau Alex. Ich hoffe, man sieht sich bald mal wieder, aber vermutlich bist du ja in Zukunft häufiger in Berlin anzutreffen."  
Der Moderator verabschiedete sich herzlich von der blonden Frau und zog auch Björn in eine kumpelhafte Umarmung. Sebastian tat es ihm gleich.

"Sag mal, was ist denn zwischen Lou und Björn vorgefallen? Das ist ja schrecklich.", erkundigte sich der Moderator, als er mit Sebastian schließlich alleine am Tisch saß.  
"Ach, blöde Geschichte. So ganz blicke ich da auch nicht durch, Lou rückt nicht mit der Wahrheit raus. Aber irgendwie hat es wohl was damit zu tun, dass Björn mal mit ihrer besten Freundin zusammen war. Ich vermute, sie war damals selbst in ihn verliebt und trägt es ihm heute noch nach, dass er sich nicht für sie, sondern für die andere Frau entschieden hat. Heute würde seine Entscheidung auf jeden Fall anders ausfallen. Er hat mir selbst gestanden, wie sehr er Lou mag."  
"Deine beste Freundin ist schon ein wenig dickköpfig, nicht wahr?"  
"Total. Das ist ihre größte Gabe, aber gleichzeitig leider auch ihr größter Fehler.", bestätigte der Student.  
"Kann man denn an der Situation zwischen den beiden nichts ändern?"  
"Ich fürchte, dazu müsste Lou sich erst mal selbst eingestehen, dass sie im Grunde ihres Herzens immer noch in Björn verliebt ist. Und glaub mir, das ist sie."  
Alexander seufzte ergeben. "Na gut, also zumindest momentan eher ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Wenigstens beim zweiten Klussmann Junior sind die Fronten geklärt."  
"Ja, und deswegen muss der jetzt auch mal nach Hause. Er hat nämlich noch eine Verabredung zum Knutschen."  
"Na wenn das so ist, dann fahre ich dich schnell, damit du nicht noch unnötig lange auf die Straßenbahn warten musst."  
Sie standen von ihren Plätzen auf und gingen zu John an die Theke, wo sie zahlten und sich anschließend vom Wirt verabschiedeten. John bedankte sich noch einmal überschwänglich für den tollen Abend und ließ Alexander wissen, dass er jederzeit als Moderator willkommen wäre.

"Magst du noch ins Wohnzimmer oder sollen wir uns direkt ins Bett kuscheln?", fragte Sebastian seinen Freund, kaum, dass sie gemeinsam die Wohnung des Studenten betreten hatten.  
"Also wenn ich ehrlich bin... Schlafzimmer? Es ist ja schon spät."  
"Leider. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir eher zuhause sind.", gab Sebastian etwas geknirscht zu. "Morgen muss ich nämlich leider schon früher raus und dich auch ein paar Stunden alleine lassen. Ich habe ab elf zwei Vorlesungen, die ich besser nicht verpassen sollte."  
Verständnisvoll blickte Alexander den Jüngeren an. "Studium geht vor. Ich werde die Zeit ohne dich schon rumbekommen. Wann bist du dann wieder zurück?"  
"Spätestens um vier denke ich. Ich wollte auf dem Rückweg noch schnell beim Arzt vorbei wegen des Ergebnisses."  
"Das klingt gut.", freute sich der Moderator. "Wenn ich Glück habe, kann ich meins morgen telefonisch erfragen."  
"Wäre toll. Dann hätten wir endlich beide Gewissheit und müssen nicht mehr so vorsichtig sein. Hast du denn eine Idee, was du machst, während ich weg bin? Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht den gesamten Tag mit dir verbringen kann."  
"Hey, mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen. Erstens war mein Besuch ja sehr spontan und zweitens kenne ich mich hier in Berlin auch ein wenig aus. Vermutlich werde ich einfach shoppen gehen. Ich brauche dringend neue Schuhe."  
Sebastian stöhnte entnervt auf. "Paar Nummer hunderteinundfünfzig? Das vierzigste in dunkelblau mit heller Sohle?"  
"Du verstehst da nichts von. Man muss für jeden Anlass die richtigen Schuhe haben.", verteidigte sich Alexander.  
"Ist gut, ich bin ja schon still. Und wenn es dir Spaß macht, dann geh halt Schuhe kaufen. Ich gebe dir morgen meinen Ersatzschlüssel, damit du hier reinkommst, wenn du vor mir zurück sein solltest."  
Alexander gab dem Studenten einen liebevollen Kuss. "Danke für dein Vertrauen."  
"Das gehört in einer guten Beziehung doch dazu. Du musst mir nur versprechen, meine Büchersammlung nicht durcheinanderzubringen."  
"Keine Sorge, da gehe ich nicht ran. Und jetzt lass uns ins Bett gehen. Ich will es nicht schuld sein, wenn du morgen in der Uni einschläfst."  
Im Bett kuschelten die beiden Verliebten sich eng aneinander. Sie tauschten eine ganze Reihe liebevoller Küsse aus, die jedoch weitestgehend unschuldig blieben. Irgendwann überkam sie schließlich die Müdigkeit und sie schliefen mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht ein.

"Hallo Alex, so schnell sieht man sich wieder."  
Der Moderator drehte sich um und blickte erstaunt auf die blonde Frau vor ihm.  
"Lou, na so ein Zufall. Moin. Bist du auch auf Shopping-Tour?"  
"Ich war nur auf dem Weg zur Buchhandlung und dann fiel mir ein, dass ich noch neue Schnürsenkel benötige. Aber was machst du hier so ganz alleine? Ärger im Paradies?"  
"Nein, nur Uni.“, erklärte des Moderator. „Ich vertreibe mir die Zeit und außerdem habe ich schon länger keine Schuhe mehr gekauft. Wenn du magst, kannst du mich beraten. Ich schwanke gerade zwischen zwei Modellen."  
Interessiert nickte Lou und ließ sich bereitwillig die Schuhe zeigen, die Alexander in die engere Auswahl genommen hatte.  
"Also ich würde ja den linken nehmen. Wobei der rechte auch ganz cool ist."  
"Hm, schwierig. Ach weißt du was? Ich nehme einfach beide, sonst ärgere ich mich am Ende sowieso."  
Die junge Frau lachte.  
"Na das nenne ich doch mal einen Kompromiss. Hat mich gefreut, dass ich dir helfen konnte. Ich werde nun mal nach meinen Schnürsenkeln schauen."  
"Alles klar." Alexander machte Anstalten, sich von Lou verabschieden zu wollen, hielt dann jedoch inne. "Sag mal, hast du es sehr eilig, oder darf ich dich noch auf ein Getränk einladen? Ich würde gerne was mit dir besprechen."  
"Mit mir?" Die junge Frau sah den Älteren verwundert an und erhielt ein Nicken zur Antwort.  
"Okay, von mir aus. Ich habe Zeit. Hier um die Ecke gibt es ein nettes Café."

Die beiden bezahlten ihre Einkäufe und machten sich dann unter Lous Führung auf den Weg zum Café. Bis sie ihre Getränke vor sich stehen hatten, unterhielten sie sich über alltägliche Dinge, dann wurde Alexander plötzlich ernst.  
"Lou, was ich mit dir besprechen wollte... Ich war gestern total erschrocken darüber, wie du mit Sebastians Bruder umgehst."  
Noch ehe der Moderater weitersprechen konnte, nahm Lou eine Abwehrhaltung ein.  
"Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch mit dem Thema an. Basti nervt schon dauernd deswegen. Schickt er dich?"  
"Quatsch, es konnte doch niemand wissen, dass ich dich heute treffe, wie hätte er mich dann darauf ansetzten sollen, mit dir zu reden? Nein, ich frage nur, weil es mich wirklich interessiert. Björn scheint doch eigentlich ganz nett zu sein, zumindest habe ich den Eindruck."  
Mit verschränkten Armen und trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck starrte die junge Frau vor sich hin.  
"Der ist ein Idiot."  
"Und warum ist er ein Idiot?"  
"Ja darum halt."  
"Achso, verstehe. Darum halt. Ist irgendwas zwischen euch vorgefallen? Ich würde es nur wirklich gerne verstehen, warum du ein Problem mit ihm hast."  
Nun funkelte Lou den Moderator wütend an.  
"Sag mal, kapierst du es nicht? Ich will nicht darüber reden. Am Ende rennst du doch sowieso nur zu Basti und erzählst ihm alles brühwarm."  
Mit einem Mal wirkte Alexander traurig.  
"Schade, dass du das von mir denkst, Lou. Wenn du mir etwas erzählst und mich bittest, nicht mit Sebastian darüber zu reden, dann erfährt er kein Wort. Ich dachte, dass es für dich vielleicht einfacher wäre, mit jemandem zu reden, der nicht direkt in die Sache involviert ist. Und du kannst mir jetzt echt nicht mehr erzählen, dass nichts zwischen euch vorgefallen ist."  
Lou seufzte und der Ältere merkte, dass ihr Widerstand zu bröckeln begann.  
"Du gibst wohl echt nicht auf. Also gut, aber wehe, Basti oder Björn erfahren auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon. Dann bist du einen Kopf kürzer, Alex, und dabei ist es mir auch scheißegal, wenn ich anschließend Ärger mit deinem Liebsten bekomme."  
"Wie gesagt, von mir erfährt niemand etwas. Großes Indianerehrenwort."

Die blonde Frau sammelte sich noch einmal, bevor sie schließlich stockend zu sprechen begann.  
"Vor einigen Jahren war Björn mal mit Sonja, meiner damaligen besten Freundin, zusammen. Als sie ein Paar wurden, war ich selbst auch in ihn verknallt und natürlich am Boden zerstört, dass Sonja ihn bekommen hat und nicht ich."  
"Sowas ist immer scheiße. Hat eure Freundschaft darunter gelitten?", fragte Alexander verständnisvoll nach.  
"Nicht direkt. Ich habe mich irgendwie ganz gut damit arrangiert, wobei ich schon sagen muss, dass Sonja und ich seither nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Allerdings hing das vermutlich auch damit zusammen, dass wir beide mit Studium und Nebenjobs sehr viel zu tun hatten. Jedenfalls kam dann diese Party vor etwa drei Jahren. Björn und ich haben uns den gesamten Abend unterhalten, miteinander getanzt und uns total gut verstanden. Und dann sind wir zusammen im Bett gelandet. Oder eher gesagt in seinem Auto."  
Während der letzten Worte war Lous Stimme immer leiser geworden und Alexander bemerkte, dass das Thema der jungen Frau unangenehm war. Beruhigend griff er nach ihrer Hand und strich behutsam mit seinem Daumen darüber.  
"Und dann? Was ist mit Sonja? War sie nicht auf der Party?"  
Die Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich hatte hinterher ein total schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber. Weißt du, wie scheiße das war? Einerseits waren da diese wahnsinnigen Glücksgefühle, weil Björn und ich miteinander geschlafen haben. Ich war ja immer noch tierisch in ihn verliebt. Und auf der anderen Seite dachte ich, dass er gerade seine Freundin betrogen und ich Sonja aufs Übelste hintergangen hatte. Von dem Problem, das Basti zu erklären, mal ganz abgesehen"  
"Scheiße. Und wie ging es weiter?"  
"Als ich wieder klar denken konnte, habe ich Björn natürlich sofort klargemacht, dass das zwischen uns nichts zu bedeuten hat und nur dem Alkohol geschuldet war. Er hat gesagt, dass er das genauso sieht und es für ihn auch nur ein kleiner Spaß zwischendurch war. Wir haben beschlossen, niemandem was von der Sache zu erzählen."  
"Aber in Wirklichkeit hat es dir eine ganze Menge bedeutet."  
"Klar, es hat mir völlig das Herz gebrochen, ihm diese Lüge auftischen zu müssen. Aber was sollte ich denn tun? Ich wollte mich nicht zwischen ihn und Sonja drängen."  
Alexander seufzte. "Scheiß Moral. Ich hätte wohl genauso gehandelt wie du, auch wenn es dir hinterher selbst am meisten weh tut. Wie ging es mit den beiden weiter? Und mit eurer Freundschaft?"  
Nun wirkte Lou richtig verzweifelt.  
"Sonja und ich hatten uns vorher schon etwas auseinandergelebt und nicht mehr so viel miteinander zu tun wie früher. Als ich sie das nächste Mal traf, hat sie mir erzählt, dass sich Björn schon einige Wochen zuvor von ihr getrennt hatte. Die beiden waren längst nicht mehr zusammen, als das auf der Party passiert ist."  
Der Moderator riss verwundert die Augen auf.  
"Das heißt, er hat Sonja gar nicht mit dir betrogen?"  
"Nein, er war zu der Zeit Single. Ich hab Basti ein wenig ausgequetscht, ohne ihm zu erzählen, warum mich das interessiert. Und dabei ist ihm dann rausgerutscht, dass sich Björn wohl von Sonja getrennt hat, weil er sich in mich verliebt hat."  
Nun verstand Alexander gar nichts mehr und hakte sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.  
"Moment, verstehe ich das richtig? Als ihr miteinander im Bett... eehm... im Auto gelandet seid, wart ihr beide ineinander verliebt, aber keiner hat es zugegeben?"  
"Genau. Ich wollte Sonja schützen und Björn... keine Ahnung, warum er behauptet hat, dass es für ihn unbedeutend war. Ich vermute, er hat sich bei mir keine Chancen ausgerechnet, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass es mir nichts bedeutet hat, und sich deswegen nicht getraut, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Darüber gesprochen haben wir nie mehr, aber wann immer ich ihn sehe, ist es mir peinlich, was damals passiert ist."  
"Und deshalb spielst du die Kratzbürste. Damit er dir bloß nicht zu nah kommt."  
Betreten nickte Lou.  
"Aber du bist immer noch in ihn verliebt?"  
"Ja. Ich hab versucht, mich mit anderen Männern zu treffen und ihn zu vergessen, aber immer wenn ich gemerkt habe, dass jemand Interesse an mir hatte, habe ich total abgeblockt. Ich hatte seitdem keinen Freund mehr."

Alexander sah der jungen Frau fest in die Augen.  
"Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, Lou, und nur unter uns beiden. Das kann nicht so weitergehen. Du bist seit Jahren in Björn verliebt und ich weiß aus sehr sicherer Quelle, dass auch von seiner Seite aus immer noch starkes Interesse besteht. Warum springst du nicht über deinen Schatten und redest mit ihm? Ihr könntet schon lange glücklich miteinander sein."  
"Aber er denkt doch, dass ich nichts von ihm will. Ich kann nicht plötzlich nach drei Jahren ankommen und ihm gestehen, dass ich ihn damals angelogen habe. Das ist doch echt peinlich.", verteidigte Lou ihren Standpunkt.  
"Nein, das geht natürlich nicht. Dann ist es sicher besser, ihn auch die nächsten zehn Jahre bei jeder Gelegenheit blöd von der Seite anzumachen und dabei zuzusehen, wie sehr ihn das trifft. Und dich ebenfalls. Mensch Lou, nimm einmal deinen Mut zusammen und sprich mit ihm. Schlimmer werden kann es doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr, oder?"  
Die junge Frau seufzte ergeben.  
"Vermutlich hast du recht. Ich sollte es mit ihm klären. Und wenn nichts dabei rauskommt, haben wir wenigstens miteinander darüber gesprochen."  
"Siehst du, so gefällst du mir schon besser. Schreib ihm, dass du dich mit ihm treffen willst, um ein paar Dinge zu klären. Ich bin sicher, er wird nicht nein sagen."

Mit zitternden Fingern holte die junge Frau ihr Handy aus der Tasche und begann zu tippen. Bevor sie die Nachricht abschickte, ließ sie Alexander noch einen Blick darauf werfen.  
"Ja, genau so meinte ich das. Und jetzt drück schon auf senden."  
Zögernd tippte Lou noch einmal auf das Display ihres Telefons und ließ das kleine Gerät anschließend sinken. Schon kurze Zeit später erklang der Nachrichtenton und ließ die blonde Frau nervös aufschrecken.  
"Scheiße, ich glaube, er hat geantwortet. Alex, kannst du bitte nachsehen, was er geschrieben hat? Ich traue mich nicht."  
Der Moderator nahm das Smartphone entgegen und warf einen Blick auf das Display. Dann begann er zu grinsen.  
"Ich glaube, du hast um siebzehn Uhr ein Date."  
"Um siebzehn Uhr? Das sind ja nur noch vier Stunden. Ich hab nicht mal was zum Anziehen. Hilfe, Alex. Was mach ich denn nun?"  
Beruhigend nahm der Moderator die junge Frau in die Arme und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
"Du kommst jetzt erst mal wieder runter. Dann sagst du Björn kurz zu und anschließend gehen wir beide zusammen shoppen. Wir werden schon das passende Outfit für dich finden, damit du einen bleibenden Eindruck bei deinem Angebeteten hinterlässt."  
"Ich befürchte, das hab ich in den letzten Jahren oft genug geschafft, nur leider nicht sehr positiv."  
"So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein, sonst würde er sich heute nicht mit dir treffen."

Lou löste sich aus Alexanders Umarmung und beantwortete schnell Björns Nachricht. Dann sah sie den Moderator dankbar an.  
"Ich glaube, ich muss ich bei dir für deine Hartnäckigkeit bedanken, Alex. Selbst wenn es schiefgeht, ist das Thema endlich geklärt. Allerdings wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du alles, was ich dir vorhin erzählt habe, wirklich für dich behältst. Vor allem, dass Björn und ich miteinander... du weißt schon. Sollte irgendwann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen sein, werde ich Basti selbst sagen, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist."  
Der Moderator nickte verständnisvoll.  
"Versprochen. Von mir erfährt Sebastian nichts. Aber du meldest dich bitte bei mir, wenn was sein sollte. Und natürlich auch gerne, wenn euer Date gut verlaufen ist."  
"Mache ich. Und du wärst nicht sauer, wenn dann aus unserer Hochzeit später nichts werden würde?", scherzte Lou.  
"Ich werde schon jemanden finden, der mich darüber hinwegtröstet."  
Schnell tauschten die beiden Freunde noch ihre Handynummern aus und zahlten ihre Getränke, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg, ihre Shoppingtour gemeinsam fortzusetzen.

Bepackt mit drei großen Tüten betrat Alexander gegen halb vier Sebastians Wohnung.  
"Hey, ich wollte schon eine Vermisstenmeldung aufgegeben.", wurde er von seinem Freund empfangen, der zu seiner großen Überraschung bereits zuhause war.  
Der Moderator stellte die Einkaufstaschen ab und gab dem Studenten einen liebevollen Begrüßungskuss.  
"Du bist ja schon zurück. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich mich beeilt."  
"Bin auch gerade erst da. Wie war dein Tag? Offenbar warst du erfolgreich?"  
Alexander nickte und musste dabei auch an sein Gespräch mit Lou und dessen Ausgang denken.  
"Ja, ich war sehr erfolgreich. Wenn du magst, zeige ich dir gleich, was ich alles gefunden habe. Bei dir auch alles okay? Wie waren die Vorlesungen?"  
"Die erste war ziemlich langweilig, aber die zweite war ganz interessant."  
"Na dann geht’s ja noch. Und sonst?"  
"Meinst du was Bestimmtes, Hase?", grinste Sebastian, woraufhin Alexander wieder einfiel, dass sie ja heute ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse bekommen würden.  
"Vielleicht? Ich glaube, du hattest da noch so einen Termin."  
"Ja, hatte ich. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Hast du schon telefoniert?"  
"Nein, noch nicht, aber das wollte ich jetzt gleich machen."  
"Na dann mach.", bat Sebastian den Älteren ungeduldig, der daraufhin zu seinem Handy griff und die Telefonnummer seiner Hausarztpraxis wählte. Er hatte Glück, dass sein Arzt gerade frei war und die Sprechstundenhilfe ihn sofort durchstellen konnte. Wenige Minuten später hatte auch Alexander Gewissheit und teilte dies seinem Freund mit.  
"Alles okay. Ich bin kerngesund."  
Stürmisch umarmte der Student den Älteren und stahl sich einen Kuss.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich zur Feier des Tages schön zum Essen ausführe?", schlug Alexander vor.  
"Klingt gut. Wohin lädt mein Kumpel Alex mich denn ein?"  
Der Moderator sah seinen Freund etwas gequält an.  
"Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Ich weiß, dass wir nur als Kumpels in ein Restaurant gehen können, aber zumindest das will ich mir nicht nehmen lassen. Das Dessert gibt es dann eben hier. Und glaub mir, heute werde ich das ganz besonders genießen."  
"Nicht nur du. Also, wohin?"  
"Ich hab da schon so eine Idee. Lass dich überraschen. Ich reserviere uns schnell einen Tisch."

Während der Moderator telefonierte, versuchte Sebastian das Gespräch zu belauschen und herauszufinden, was der Ältere geplant hatte. Allerdings wurde er durch den Nachrichtenton seines eigenen Handys abgelenkt.  
"So, alles klar. Um achtzehn Uhr haben wir beide eine Verabredung."  
Sebastian reagierte nicht, sondern blickte angestrengt auf das Display seines Smartphones.  
"Ist was passiert, Sebi?", erkundigte sich Alexander besorgt, da der Student keine Reaktion zeigte.  
"Das müsste ich eigentlich dich fragen.", kam auf einmal unfreundlich von Sebastian zurück. Er hielt dem Moderator sein Handy unter die Nase.


	16. Chapter 16

"Kannst du mir erklären, warum ich von einem Bekannten eine Nachricht mit einem Foto von Lou und dir gemeinsam bekomme? Er schreibt mir dazu, dass Lou sich wohl einen Promi geangelt hat."  
Entgeistert sah Alexander auf das Foto, das ihn und Sebastians beste Freundin in einer innigen Umarmung zeigte. Dem Moderator war klar, dass es entstanden sein musste, als er Lou nach ihrem Gespräch beruhigend in die Arme genommen und ihr Mut zugesprochen hatte. Allerdings hatte er der jungen Frau versprochen, Sebastian nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung zu erzählen und dieses Versprechen wollte er auch halten.  
"Da hat wohl jemand in die Zukunft fotografiert. Du weißt doch, dass Lou meine Zukünftige ist.", scherzte er, bemerkte aber an Sebastians hochgezogener Augenbraue, dass dies nicht die Antwort war, die der Student erwartet hatte.  
"Ich kann dir das alles erklären, Sebi."  
"Das hoffe ich auch für dich. Was läuft da mit Lou?"  
"Gar nichts. Wir haben uns zufällig im Schuhladen getroffen und waren dann zusammen in einem Café was trinken.", erzählte der Ältere eine Kurzform seines Treffens mit der Blonden.  
"Und man trinkt den Tee ja auch immer eng umschlungen mit der besten Freundin seines Freundes, richtig?"  
"Sebi, das ist eine Momentaufnahme. Wir haben uns mit einer Umarmung verabschiedet und anscheinend hat dein Bekannter genau in dem Augenblick auf den Auslöser gedrückt."

Erneut gab das Handy einen Ton von sich.  
"So, nur mit einer Umarmung verabschiedet also.", stellte Sebastian fest, als er auch die nächste Nachricht gelesen hatte. "Ich habe gerade ein zweites Bild bekommen, wo ihr Händchen haltet. Das finde ich jetzt echt nicht mehr lustig."  
Mit jedem Wort wurde der Student lauter. Alexander wollte die Art und Weise, auf die er beschuldigt wurde, nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
"Sag mal, hat der Kerl uns gestalkt? Solche Bilder macht man doch nicht zufällig als Schnappschuss."  
Sebastians Wut wuchs immer weiter.  
"Geht's noch, Alex? Ist das echt alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?"  
"Mensch, jetzt glaub mir doch. Da ist nichts und da wird auch nie was sein.", startete der Moderator verzweifelt einen neuen Versuch, seinen Freund davon zu überzeugen, dass das Treffen zwischen ihm und Lou harmlos gewesen war.  
"Dann erklär mir genau, was ihr da gemacht habt."  
"Das kann ich nicht. Ich habe Lou versprochen, dir nicht zu verraten, über was wir geredet haben. Aber glaub mir, es hat wirklich nichts mit uns zu tun."

Der Student tippte wütend auf seinem Handy herum.  
"Mir reicht es, ich rufe jetzt Lou an. Die ist genauso schuld an der Situation wie du."  
"Nein.", rief Alexander. "Du kannst sie jetzt nicht anrufen."  
"Siehst du doch, dass ich das kann. Hallo Lou, hier ist Sebastian."  
Wie schon zuvor Alexander konfrontierte Sebastian nun auch seine beste Freundin mit dem Wissen um die zwei Fotos. Der Moderator schloss aus der Reaktion seines Freundes, dass Lou ihn abzuwimmeln versuchte, was ihr schließlich auch gelang.  
   
"Ich glaub, ich spinne. Sie hat einfach aufgelegt.", empörte sich der Student und sah entgeistert auf das Smartphone in seiner Hand.  
"Und was sagt sie? Hat sie meine Version bestätigt?", fragte Alexander teils genervt, teils angespannt.  
"Ich bin nicht wirklich schlau aus ihr geworden, aber ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du mir alles erzählen darfst, weil sie nicht will, dass du wegen ihrer Probleme Streit mit mir bekommst."  
"Oh Mann ey, ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen und nicht so eine große Sache daraus machen.", ärgerte sich der Moderator.  
Sebastians Wut hatte sich zwischenzeitlich etwas gelegt und war der Neugierde gewichen.  
"Bekomme ich jetzt die ganze Geschichte?", fragte er interessiert nach.  
"Na gut.", seufzte der Ältere ergeben. "Wir waren echt nur zusammen was trinken und dann hat Lou mich als Kummerkasten missbraucht, weil sie gerne mit jemandem reden wollte, der nicht so eng mit ihr befreundet ist wie beispielsweise du."

Nun hellte Sebastians Miene sich auf. "Achso, das konnte ich ja nicht ahnen. Dann will ich gar nicht wissen, was los ist. Wenn Lou dir etwas im Vertrauen erzählt hat, wird sie einen Grund dafür gehabt haben, dass es sonst niemand erfahren soll."  
"Bist du sicher, dass dir das als Erklärung genügt?", fragte der Ältere immer noch ein wenig skeptisch.  
Der Student nickte zaghaft. "Sollte es wohl. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so heftig reagiert habe."  
"Schon okay. Irgendwie ist es ja schmeichelhaft, wenn du eifersüchtig bist.", schmunzelte Alexander.  
Sebastian schnaufte ertappt. "Bin ich gar nicht. Ich war noch nie eifersüchtig."  
"Jaja, erzählen kannst du mir viel. Ich sehe es doch an deiner Nasenspitze, dass du gerade sogar tierisch eifersüchtig bist. Aber dazu gibt es keinen Grund. Ich liebe nämlich nur dich."

Sebastian nahm den Moderator in die Arme und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss.  
"Ich liebe dich doch auch. Aber genau deshalb habe ich ja solche Angst, dich zu verlieren. Vielleicht merkst du ja auf einmal, dass dir was fehlt und du lieber mit einer Frau zusammen wärst. Sowas kann ich dir nun mal nicht bieten.", gab er anschließend reumütig und ein wenig betrübt zu.  
"Die Angst kann ich dir natürlich nicht nehmen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du mir vertraust und mir glaubst, dass ich immer ehrlich zu dir sein und dich nicht betrügen werde. Momentan habe ich jedenfalls nicht das Gefühl, dass mir irgendwas in unserer Beziehung fehlt, auch wenn du keine Frau bist. Es geht ja nicht darum, ob ich eine Frau oder einen Mann liebe, sondern es geht um den Menschen, den ich liebe. Und das bist eindeutig du."  
Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss, der sie endgültig den Streit, den sie kurz zuvor noch gehabt hatten, vergessen ließ.

"Du, ich glaub, wir sollten uns langsam fertigmachen. Bis zum Restaurant müssen wir noch ein Stück fahren.", stellte Alexander irgendwann mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest.  
Schnell zogen sich die beiden Männer etwas anderes an. Dann fuhren sie gemeinsam mit Alexanders Auto in die Innenstadt, wo sich das Restaurant befand.  
Sebastian versuchte auf der Fahrt noch einmal, aus seinem Freund herauszubekommen, in welches Restaurant er ihn einlud, erhielt jedoch erst eine Antwort darauf, als sie schließlich vor einem Hochhaus der sechziger Jahre standen.  
"Hier müssen wir rein. Ich hoffe, du bist schwindelfrei."  
Der Student staunte nicht schlecht.  
"Nee, echt jetzt? Weißt du wie oft ich hier in meinem Leben schon vorbeigekommen bin und gedacht habe, dass ich dort oben unbedingt mal essen oder zumindest was trinken möchte?"  
"Nein, aber es freut mich, dass ich offenbar deinen Geschmack getroffen habe. Und jetzt komm."

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Gebäude und wurden von einer freundlichen jungen Dame zum Fahrstuhl geleitet, der sie an der Außenseite des Gebäudes hinauf in das im fünfzehnten Stockwerk gelegene Restaurant brachte.  
"Wow, alleine dieser Ausblick ist atemberaubend.", staunte Sebastian und griff kurz nach Alexanders Hand.  
"Ich hoffe, dass der Abend genauso atemberaubend weitergeht."  
Im Restaurant hatte man ihnen einen gemütlichen Zweiertisch direkt am Fenster reserviert und auch hier fiel ihr Blick immer wieder auf die lebendige Stadt, die ihnen zu Füßen lag.

Während sie auf ihr Essen warteten, erzählte der Student ein wenig von seinem Tag in der Uni und gab zu, dass er oft mit seinen Gedanken zu Alexander abgeschweift war. Plötzlich wurde er ein wenig wehmütig.  
"Ist das heute eigentlich unser letzter gemeinsamer Abend hier? Du musst doch morgen wieder zurück nach Hamburg, oder?"  
Alexander dachte kurz nach.  
"Eigentlich ja, wenn ich vernünftig wäre. Wir haben am Mittwoch um vierzehn Uhr in Hannover eine außerplanmäßige Redaktionskonferenz für die Talkshow am Freitag. Ich überlege aber, ob ich überhaupt erst nach Hamburg zurückfahre oder vielleicht direkt am Mittwoch ganz früh von hier aus nach Hannover. Irgendwas Besonderes mitnehmen muss ich nämlich eigentlich nicht."  
"Manchmal muss man auch ein wenig spontan und unvernünftig sein.", stellte der Jüngere fest und grinste den Moderator an.  
"So? Meinst du?"  
"Absolut. Außerdem wäre es doch totaler Schwachsinn, über Hamburg nach Hannover zu fahren. Denk mal an die Umweltverschmutzung."  
"Ja, da hast du natürlich absolut recht. Dann muss ich nur noch schauen, wo ich von morgen auf Mittwoch übernachten und vielleicht vorher noch meine schmutzige Wäsche waschen kann."  
"Du, ich hab eine gut funktionierende Waschmaschine und einen Platz zum Schlafen finden wir sicher auch für dich.", bot der Student bereitwillig und mit einem immer noch breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an.  
"Gut, dann nehme ich das nette Angebot von dir natürlich gerne an und bleibe noch einen Tag länger."  
"Was bedeutet denn außerplanmäßige Redaktionskonferenz?", fragte Sebastian interessiert nach.  
"Eigentlich müssen Bettina und ich für unsere Talkshow erst am jeweiligen Tag nach Hannover fahren. Meistens bilden wir sogar aus Hamburg eine Fahrgemeinschaft. Aber diesmal will das Produktionsteam uns schon am Mittwoch sehen, weil es nach dem ersten Jahr unserer Show eine Manöverkritik geben soll und wir einige Sachen für die kommenden Sendungen besprechen müssen. Donnerstag hab ich dann eigentlich den gesamten Tag über frei, werde mich aber natürlich auf unsere Gäste vorbereiten müssen. Und Freitag ist am frühen Abend die Aufzeichnung."

Noch ehe sie weiterreden konnten, brachte der freundliche Kellner ihnen das Essen, das sie schweigend einnahmen und sich dabei immer wieder, wenn auch nur kurz, in die Augen blickten, ohne dass es zu auffällig wurde.  
Zum Abschluss des Abends bestellten sie schließlich auch noch jeweils ein Dessert, was nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.  
Gerade als Alexander den letzten Löffel seiner Käsekuchencreme in den Mund schob, erklang der Nachrichtenton seines Handys.  
"Nanu, hat da jemand Sehnsucht nach dir?", scherzte Sebastian, der ebenfalls bereits mit Essen fertig war, und sah seinem Freund neugierig dabei zu, wie dieser einen Blick auf sein Smartphone warf. Plötzlich begann er breit zu grinsen.

"Dein Handy muss ja sehr lustig sein, wenn du so guckst.", versuchte der Jüngere den Grund für die freudige Gesichtsregung des Moderators herauszubekommen.  
"Lustig ist das falsche Wort. Ich würde eher sagen, ich habe gerade den Beweis dafür bekommen, dass deine beste Freundin nicht länger an mir als zukünftigem Ehemann interessiert ist."  
Verwirrt sah Sebastian seinen Freund an.  
"Wieso das? Ich verstehe gerade nur Bahnhof."  
"Lou hatte heute ein Date und das scheint recht erfolgreich verlaufen zu sein.", erklärte der Ältere.  
"Lou ein Date? Sie hatte seit mindestens vier Jahren kein richtiges Date mehr. Zumindest keins, hinter dem ernsthafte Absichten steckten. Hat sie dir deswegen heute ihr Herz ausgeschüttet?"  
"Sagen wir mal so. Ich habe ihr einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung verpasst."  
"Ja und mit wem hat sie sich denn überhaupt getroffen? Sie kann doch nicht einfach mit irgendwem... Sind die jetzt etwa zusammen, oder was?"  
Alexander schmunzelte darüber, wie besorgt der Student um seine beste Freundin war, beschloss aber, ihn noch ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen.  
"Lou ist doch alt genug, die wird schon wissen, was sie tut."  
"Du verstehst das nicht. Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich, da mache ich mir natürlich Sorgen um sie. Nicht, dass sie am Ende eine Enttäuschung erlebt. Aber jetzt sag doch endlich, weißt du mehr?"  
"Ja, schon.", gab der Moderator zu und schaute wieder auf sein Handydisplay. "Ich hab ein Foto der beiden bekommen. Sie sehen ziemlich glücklich aus."  
"Jetzt zeig schon her. Wer ist der Kerl?"  
"Was bekomme ich denn dafür?"  
Genervt stöhnte Sebastian auf. "Immer diese Erpresser. Aber gut, ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nachher angemessen belohnen werde, wenn wir wieder bei mir sind."  
"Das klingt nach einem vernünftigen Angebot. Also sie schreibt: 'Danke für alles. Liebe Grüße (auch an Basti)!' Klingt doch, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, oder?"  
"Herr Bommes, würden Sie mir jetzt bitte endlich das Foto zeigen? Sonst ziehe ich mein Angebot sofort zurück."

Wortlos schob Alexander seinem Freund das Handy zu, auf dessen Display ein Bild zu sehen war, auf dem Lou in die Kamera strahlte, während Björn sie ihm Arm hielt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Neugierig sah der Moderator Sebastian an, dessen Blick immer ungläubiger wurde.  
"Das... das... Björn???", stotterte der Student und schaute irritiert zu seinem Gegenüber.  
"Süß die beiden, nicht wahr?"  
"Soll das heißen, dass Lou ein Date mit meinem Bruder hatte? Die haben sich doch gestern noch gegenseitig zerfleischt. Was ist passiert?"  
"Die gesamte Geschichte soll Lou dir mal irgendwann selbst erzählen. Nur so viel: ich habe sie heute darauf angesprochen, was eigentlich zwischen ihr und deinem Bruder vorgefallen ist und dabei hat sich rausgestellt, dass alles auf einem großen Missverständnis basiert. Es gab wohl bei einer Party vor drei Jahren einen kleinen 'Zwischenfall', der heute anscheinend aus der Welt geschaffen wurde."  
"Unglaublich. Mein Bruder und meine beste Freundin sind ein Paar. Dass ich das noch erleben darf. Danke Alex."  
Der Student griff kurz nach der auf dem Tisch ruhenden Hand des Älteren, um sie fest zu drücken. "Es bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, dass du dich so gut mit Lou verstehst. Sie ist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben und ich fände es schade, wenn ihr nicht miteinander auskommen würdet."  
"Ich denke, die Sorge ist unbegründet. Lou ist ein toller Mensch und ich bin froh, dass das mit ihr und deinem Bruder endlich geklärt ist. Wenigstens bleibt es nun in der Familie. Was meinst du, soll ich langsam mal zahlen?"  
Auf ein zustimmendes Nicken von Sebastian hin stand der Ältere auf, um beim Kellner die Rechnung zu begleichen. Dann machten sich die beiden Männer zurück auf den Heimweg.

Schon als sie gemeinsam die Wohnung des Studenten betraten, lag eine aufgeregte Spannung in der Luft, die die beiden Männer jedoch stillschweigend noch etwas länger aufrechterhalten wollten. Gemächlich zogen sie Schuhe und Jacken aus und blickten sich dann ein wenig ratlos an.  
"Es ist zwar noch nicht so spät, aber sollen wir schon ins Bett? Oder willst du lieber noch ins Wohnzimmer?", erkundigte sich schließlich Sebastian, obwohl er die Antwort schon zu wissen glaubte.  
"Also ich würde jetzt schnell bei Julia anrufen und mich nach den Kindern erkundigen. Dann duschen und anschließend können wir von mir aus Bett. Da könnte ich gleich meine Belohnung abholen und ich hätte auch Lust auf ein zweites Dessert."  
Ohne noch weiter etwas darauf zu erwidern, schlug der Jüngere den Weg ins Badezimmer ein. Schnell duschte er, während Alexander im Wohnzimmer mit seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin telefonierte.

Sie erledigten alles wie geplant, dann verschwanden sie gemeinsam in Sebastians Schlafzimmer. Bevor sie es sich auf dem einladenden Bett gemütlich machten, nahm Alexander seinen Freund noch einmal liebevoll in die Arme.  
"Klingt blöd, aber ich bin ein bisschen aufgeregt, Sebi.", gab er mit leiser Stimme zu. Der Jüngere wunderte sich.  
"Wieso?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht weil ich das Gefühl habe, unsere Beziehung heute nochmal auf eine ganz andere Ebene zu heben."  
"Wenn du lieber doch nicht ohne...", bot Sebastian an, wurde aber sofort von dem Älteren unterbrochen.  
"Doch, will ich. Es ist eben nur einfach anders. Ich kann das nicht erklären."  
"Du denkst zu viel nach, Hase. Lass es uns einfach genießen. Und wenn du irgendwas nicht willst, dann sag es mir bitte. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen."

Statt zu antworten, zog der Moderator den Studenten zum Bett und ließ sich mit ihm gemeinsam darauf sinken. Schnell fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, der bald an Leidenschaft gewann. Alexander drückte seinen Freund mit einer geschickten Handbewegung so auf die Matratze, dass dieser auf dem Rücken lag und er sich über ihn knien konnte. Er umfuhr noch einmal aufreizend mit seiner Zunge die des Jüngeren, dann löste er sich aus ihrem Kuss. Genussvoll ließ er seine Lippen über den Oberkörper des Studenten gleiten, saugte eine ganze Weile an seinen Brustwarzen, die sich unter seinen Berührungen aufrichteten, und setzte seine Liebkosungen dann in Richtung Bauchnabel fort. Auch seine Hand hatte er inzwischen zur Hilfe genommen und fuhr leicht über die Wölbung, die sich bereits unter dem Stoff von Sebastians Hose abzeichnete. Dem Studenten entfuhr ein lustvolles Keuchen. Schnell zog Alexander seinem Freund die störenden Pants von den Hüften und warf sie achtlos auf den Fußboden. Dann umfasste er den schon deutlich erigierten Penis mit seiner Hand und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Haut.  
Wie selbstverständlich senkte er schließlich seinen Kopf und nahm die immer praller werdende Männlichkeit in den Mund. Geschickt ließ er seine Zunge über die gesamte Länge fahren und bemerkte schon bald die ersten Lusttropfen, die er genießerisch von der Spitze leckte. Vorsichtig nahm er auch seine Zähne zur Hilfe, indem er damit leicht über die gespannte Haut von Sebastians Erektion kratzte und seinem Freund so ein überraschtes Stöhnen entlockte.

"Magst du dich auf die Seite legen? Ich würde dich auch gerne verwöhnen.", gab der Jüngere leise bittend von sich. Alexander kam der Bitte nach und half seinem Freund dabei, auch seine störenden Pants auszuziehen. Dann wendete er sich wieder Sebastians Schwanz zu, der sich ihm inzwischen zu voller Größe angewachsen entgegenstreckte. Erneut nahm er ihn tief in seinen Mund und ließ gleichzeitig seine Finger behutsam über die empfindlichen Hoden gleiten. Auch der Jüngere ging nun dazu über, mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge den Penis seines Freundes zu reizen. Überwältigt von den plötzlichen Empfindungen stieß Alexander tiefer in Sebastians Mund, was diesem jedoch nichts auszumachen schien. Er umschloss den Schwanz noch etwas fester mit seinen Lippen und ließ diese aufreizend auf und ab fahren. Eine ganze Weile verwöhnten sich die beiden Männer auf diese Art gegenseitig, bis Alexander auf einmal schwer atmend von seinem Freund abließ und versuchte, ihn zurückzudrängen.  
"Sebi, ich... ich komme gleich.", warnte er ihn und war überrascht, dass sein Freund seine Berührungen noch weiter verstärkte und zudem mit seiner Hand begann, Alexanders Hoden zu massieren. Diese unerwartete Berührung entlockte dem Älteren ein langgezogenes Stöhnen, während sein Schwanz sich stoßweise in Sebastians Mund entlud.

Als der Moderator sich von seinem intensiven Orgasmus wieder erholt hatte, wechselte er kurz die Position, um seinem Freund einen tiefen Kuss geben zu können, bei dem er sich selber schmeckte. Dann kniete er sich erneut über den inzwischen wieder auf dem Rücken liegenden und aufs Äußerste erregten Studenten. Ein weiteres Mal nahm er Sebastians Männlichkeit zwischen seine Lippen, umkreiste die Spitze neckend mit seiner Zunge und ließ den steinharten Schwanz dann tief in seinen Mund gleiten. Ein paar Mal reizte er ihn noch mit geschickten auf- und ab-Bewegungen, bis der Student mit einem tiefen Grollen seinen intensiven Höhepunkt erreichte und in Alexanders Mund kam. Genießerisch schluckte der Ältere den dickflüssigen Saft und kostete es aus, auch noch die letzten Reste von der empfindlichen Spitze zu lecken.

"Komm her", forderte Sebastian ihn auf, als er wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war, und zog den Älteren in seine Arme, um ihm einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben.  
"Ich liebe dich, Sebastian.", wisperte Alexander, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten und sich fest in den Armen hielten.  
"Und ich liebe dich noch viel mehr.", erwiderte der Jüngere lächelnd.  
Erneut fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem zarten Kuss und sie genossen die ruhige Zweisamkeit, bis diese irgendwann von Sebastian unterbrochen wurde.  
"Bereit für Runde zwei? Oder willst du lieber schlafen?"  
"So alt, dass ich jetzt schon müde wäre, bin ich nun auch noch nicht. Was willst du?"  
Sebastian hob lasziv eine Augenbraue an.  
"Schlafen würde ich schon gerne, aber mit dir. Ich will dich endlich richtig in mir spüren, ohne dass etwas zwischen uns ist."  
Alleine der Gedanke daran, seinen Schwanz ohne störendes Gummi tief in seinem Freund zu versenken, entlockte Alexander ein überraschtes Stöhnen.  
"Macht dich das an, Hase?"  
"Oh ja, schon die Vorstellung, tief in dir zu kommen, ist total heiß.", gab der Moderator keuchend zu.  
"Ich muss immer wieder feststellen, dass mein Kerl ganz schön versaute Gedanken hat. Hätte ich nie von dir gedacht. Du wirkst auf den ersten Blick so brav und unschuldig. Aber ich hätte dir ja auch kein Tattoo zugetraut."  
"Dann werde ich dich mal vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Magst du dich auf den Bauch legen?"

Sebastian gab der Bitte seines Freundes sofort nach und ließ sich bäuchlings neben ihn auf die Matratze sinken.  
Zufrieden betrachtete Alexander die Kehrseite des Studenten, der völlig entspannt zu sein schien. Mit geschickten Handbewegungen massierte er ihm Schultern und Rücken, um anschließend seine Berührungen auf dem wohlgeformten Hinterteil fortzusetzen. Genießerisch nahm er seine Lippen zur Hilfe und verteilte zahlreiche Küsse auf der weichen Haut. Dann ließ er kurz von Sebastian ab und griff nach dem Gleitgel, das noch immer auf dem Nachttisch bereitstand. Schnell befeuchtete er einen Finger mit der kühlen Flüssigkeit und schob ihn anschließend mit leichtem Druck zwischen die Pobacken seines Freundes, der ihm sofort ein wenig entgegenkam.  
"Fühlt sich gut an.", flüsterte der Student genießerisch. "Mach weiter."

Das ließ Alexander sich nicht zweimal sagen. Erneut beugte er seinen Kopf hinab und ersetzte seinen Finger durch seine Zunge, was seinen Freund überrascht aufkeuchen ließ. Motiviert von der positiven Reaktion des Jüngeren intensivierte er seine Liebkosungen, leckte ihn genussvoll und stieß seine Zunge immer wieder in den rosigen Eingang.  
"Mehr!", verlangte Sebastian ungeduldig und veranlasste Alexander, von ihm abzulassen und gleich darauf mit zwei Fingern, die er zuvor mit einer ausreichenden Menge Gleitgel benetzt hatte, in ihn einzudringen. Als er bemerkte, dass dem Studenten auch diese Berührungen keine Schmerzen mehr bereiteten, schob er schließlich den dritten Finger in ihn, um ihn so ausreichend zu weiten.  
"Alles okay?", fragte er sicherheitshalber nach, da Sebastian sich fest in das unter seinem Kopf liegende Kissen gekrallt hatte und seinem Mund abwechselnd ein Wimmern und Stöhnen entwich.  
"Ich will dich so sehr, Alex. Tu was."  
"Dreh dich um. Ich würde dich gerne dabei ansehen.", bat der Ältere und griff erneut nach dem Gleitgel. Er verteilte eine große Menge auf seiner Hand, mit der er dann seinen bereits erregten Schwanz umfasste und einige Male pumpte. Sebastians beobachtete ihn dabei, während auch er mit seiner Hand seinen eigenen Penis umschloss und langsam massierte. Dann schob er Alexanders Hand zur Seite, umfasste an seiner Stelle die pralle Männlichkeit und reizte ihn weiter. Nachdem er erneut eine große Menge Gleitgel an Sebastians Eingang verteilt hatte, ließ der Moderator sich auf seinen Freund sinken und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem tiefen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der sofort erwidert und noch weiter intensiviert wurde.

"Ich liebe dich.", wisperte der Jüngere an seinen Lippen und erhielt ein von lustvollem Keuchen begleitetes "Ich dich auch" zur Antwort. Behutsam schob Alexander Sebastians Beine noch ein wenig weiter auseinander, um sich dann an seinem Eingang zu positionieren und mit leichtem Druck in ihn einzudringen. Durch die hohe Erregung und intensive Vorbereitung musste er erst innehalten, als er sich schon fast komplett in seinem Freund versenkt hatte. Er gab Sebastian einige Augenblicke, um sich an seine harte Männlichkeit zu gewöhnen und küsste ihn dabei noch einmal voller Leidenschaft. Dann setzte er seine Stoßbewegungen fort und musste sich selbst sehr zurückhalten, um ihr Zusammensein nicht schon vorzeitig zu einem Ende zu bringen. Anders als die Male zuvor, spürte er Sebastian ohne störendes Gummi direkt an seinem Schwanz, was die beiden Männer noch mehr erregte.  
"Fuck ist das geil.", keuchte der Student und wand sich bis in die Haarspitzen gereizt unter Alexander, damit dieser seine Bewegungen weiter fortsetzte. Der Moderator verstand sofort, zog sich ein wenig aus Sebastian zurück, um gleich darauf erneut hart in ihn zu stoßen. Dieses Spiel setzte er mit wechselnder Intensität fort, und reizte dabei gleichzeitig Sebastians zwischen ihren Körpern liegenden Schwanz.

Ihr Keuchen wurde mit jeder Sekunde abgehackter und sie steuerten unaufhaltsam auf den höchsten Punkt ihrer Erregung zu. Begleitet von mehreren langgezogenen Stöhngeräuschen erreichte Alexander als Erster einen intensiven Orgasmus, bei dem sich sein zuckender Schwanz in Sebastian entlud. Als die Welle der Lust abgeklungen war, zog er sich aus seinem Freund zurück und brachte ihn mit einigen geschickten Handbewegungen an seiner steinharten Männlichkeit ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt. Mit seiner Zunge und seinem Mund versuchte er, die Samenflüssigkeit, die stoßweise aus Sebastians Penis herausschoss, aufzufangen und störte sich auch nicht daran, dass mehrere Spritzer dabei in seinem Gesicht landeten. Er wischte den zähflüssigen Schleim von seiner Haut und leckte seine Finger von Sebastian beobachtet lustvoll ab.  
"Du bist so heiß.", ließ der Student den Älteren wissen und küsste ihn tief und verlangend. Dann verlagerte er sein Gewicht, damit er seinerseits Alexanders feucht glänzenden Schwanz sauberlecken konnte. Anschließend fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem erneuten Kuss und es kehrte langsam Ruhe zwischen den beiden Männern ein, die sich eng umschlungen in den Armen hielten.

 

 

* * *

 

  **Beginn Spin-Off Lou/Björn**

 

_"Hallo Alex, so schnell sieht man sich wieder."_  
_Überrascht begrüßte Martha Louisa, die von allen nur Lou genannt wurde, den sympathischen Mann, dessen Bekanntschaft sie zwei Tage zuvor gemacht hatte. Eigentlich hatte die Mittzwanzigerin geplant, den Samstag mit ihrem besten Freund Sebastian im Zoo zu verbringen, doch dann war alles ganz anders gekommen. Anders als erwartet hatte der Student ihr ziemlich verschlafen die Wohnungstür geöffnet und sie auch nur zögerlich hineingelassen, um nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel ins Badezimmer zu verschwinden, während sie selbst in der Küche auf ihn wartete. Nachdem er zu ihr zurückgekehrt war und wieder wie ein Mensch aussah, folgte jedoch die nächste Überraschung. Sebastian gestand ihr, dass ihn ein - wie er es nannte - Kumpel aus Hamburg besuchte, der sich schließlich als Alexander Bommes - bekannt als Moderator diverser Sportsendungen, einer Talkshow und des Quizformats ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘, herausstellte. Und so wurde aus dem Zoobesuch zu zweit schließlich ein Tag zu dritt, an dessen Ende Lou erfuhr, dass ihr bester Freund und Alexander nicht nur einfach Kumpels, sondern seit einigen Tagen ein Liebespaar waren._  
_Nachdem sie auch noch den Sonntag zum Großteil miteinander verbracht hatten, war nun eine neue Woche angebrochen und der Alltag hatte die junge Frau wieder._  
_Den gesamten Vormittag über hatte sie bei ihrer Arbeit als Vermessungsingenieurin an einer komplizierten Berechnung gesessen und war froh, dass sie noch genügend Überstunden hatte, um den Nachmittag frei zu nehmen._

_Auf dem Weg nach Hause machte Lou einen kleinen Abstecher in die Stadt, wo sie auf direktem Wege den Schuhladen ihres Vertrauens aufsuchte. Während sie Ausschau nach dem Regal mit den Schnürsenkeln hielt, fiel ihr Blick auf den Mann, von dem sie noch zwei Tage zuvor nicht gedacht hätte, ihn jemals persönlicher als die vielen Kandidaten seiner Quizshow kennenzulernen._  
_Alexander, der überrascht zu sein schien, von jemandem angesprochen zu werden, drehte sich zu der jungen Frau um und blickte sie erstaunt an._  
_"Lou, na so ein Zufall. Moin. Bist du auch auf Shopping-Tour?", erkundigte er sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht._  
_"Ich war nur auf dem Weg zur Buchhandlung und dann fiel mir ein, dass ich noch neue Schnürsenkel benötige. Aber was machst du hier so ganz alleine? Ärger im Paradies?"_  
_Suchend sah Lou sich nach ihrem besten Freund um, den sie jedoch tatsächlich nirgendwo erblicken konnte. Alexander schüttelte den Kopf._  
_"Nein, nur Uni. Ich vertreibe mir die Zeit und außerdem habe ich schon länger keine Schuhe mehr gekauft. Wenn du magst, kannst du mich beraten. Ich schwanke gerade zwischen zwei Modellen."_  
_Interessiert nickte die blonde Frau und ließ sich bereitwillig die Schuhe zeigen, die Alexander in die engere Auswahl genommen hatte._  
_"Also ich würde ja den linken nehmen. Wobei der rechte auch ganz cool ist.", fasste sie ihre Überlegungen in Worte._  
_"Hm, schwierig. Ach weißt du was? Ich nehme einfach beide, sonst ärgere ich mich am Ende sowieso.", beschloss Alexander letztlich und brachte damit auch die junge Frau zum Lachen._  
_"Na das nenne ich doch mal einen Kompromiss. Hat mich gefreut, dass ich dir helfen konnte. Ich werde nun mal nach meinen Schnürsenkeln schauen."_  
_"Alles klar." Alexander machte Anstalten, sich von Lou verabschieden zu wollen, hielt dann jedoch inne. "Sag mal, hast du es sehr eilig, oder darf ich dich noch auf ein Getränk einladen? Ich würde gerne was mit dir besprechen."_  
_"Mit mir?" Die junge Frau sah den Älteren verwundert an und erhielt ein Nicken zur Antwort._  
_"Okay, von mir aus. Ich habe Zeit. Hier um die Ecke gibt es ein nettes Café."_

_Die beiden bezahlten ihre Einkäufe und machten sich dann unter Lous Führung auf den Weg zum Café. Bis sie ihre Getränke vor sich stehen hatten, unterhielten sie sich über alltägliche Dinge, dann wurde Alexander plötzlich ernst._  
_"Lou, was ich mit dir besprechen wollte... Ich war gestern total erschrocken darüber, wie du mit Sebastians Bruder umgehst."_  
_Wie immer, wenn es um Björn, den Bruder ihres besten Freundes, ging, oder sie ihn womöglich noch irgendwo traf, schaltete das Gehirn der jungen Frau auf Abwehr um. Der drei Jahre ältere Mann war ihr ein rotes Tuch, wenngleich sie ganz tief in ihrem Innersten zugeben musste, dass sie ihn alles andere als hasste._  
_"Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch mit dem Thema an. Basti nervt schon dauernd deswegen.", fasste Lou ihr Missfallen in Worte. "Schickt er dich?"_  
_"Quatsch, es konnte doch niemand wissen, dass ich dich heute treffe, wie hätte er mich dann darauf ansetzten sollen, mit dir zu reden? Nein, ich frage nur, weil es mich wirklich interessiert. Björn scheint doch eigentlich ganz nett zu sein, zumindest habe ich den Eindruck."_  
_Während Alexander die Blonde mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln im Gesicht musterte und zu hoffen schien, dass sie sich ihm öffnen würde, verschränkte Lou die Arme vor ihrem Körper und starrte trotzig vor sich hin._  
_"Der ist ein Idiot.", motzte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrem Gegenüber._  
_"Und warum ist er ein Idiot?", hakte der Moderator nach._  
_"Ja darum halt."_  
_"Achso, verstehe. Darum halt. Ist irgendwas zwischen euch vorgefallen? Ich würde es nur wirklich gerne verstehen, warum du ein Problem mit ihm hast."_  
_Nun funkelte Lou den Moderator wütend an._  
_"Sag mal, kapierst du es nicht? Ich will nicht darüber reden. Am Ende rennst du doch sowieso nur zu Basti und erzählst ihm alles brühwarm."_  
_Mit einem Mal wirkte Alexander traurig._  
_"Schade, dass du das von mir denkst, Lou. Wenn du mir etwas erzählst und mich bittest, nicht mit Sebastian darüber zu reden, dann erfährt er kein Wort. Ich dachte, dass es für dich vielleicht einfacher wäre, mit jemandem zu reden, der nicht direkt in die Sache involviert ist. Und du kannst mir jetzt echt nicht mehr erzählen, dass nichts zwischen euch vorgefallen ist."_  
_Lou seufzte. Plötzlich tat es ihr leid, den sympathischen Moderator derart unfreundlich angegangen zu haben. Alexander war ihr in den letzten beiden Tagen stets freundlich begegnet und sie hatte bereits jetzt das Gefühl, ihn schon ewig zu kennen. Irgendetwas in ihr ließ sie glauben, dass tatsächlich er derjenige war, dem sie den eigentlichen Grund ihres Problems, das sie mit Björn hatte, anvertrauen konnte._  
_"Du gibst wohl echt nicht auf. Also gut, aber wehe, Basti oder Björn erfahren auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon. Dann bist du einen Kopf kürzer, Alex, und dabei ist es mir auch scheißegal, wenn ich anschließend Ärger mit deinem Liebsten bekomme.", gab sie dem Älteren zu verstehen, der sie treuherzig anblickte._  
_"Wie gesagt, von mir erfährt niemand etwas. Großes Indianerehrenwort."_  
_Noch einmal sammelte sich Lou, bevor sie schließlich stockend zu sprechen begann._

_"Vor einigen Jahren war Björn mal mit Sonja, meiner damaligen besten Freundin, zusammen. Als sie ein Paar wurden, war ich selbst auch in ihn verknallt und natürlich am Boden zerstört, dass Sonja ihn bekommen hat und nicht ich."_  
_Schon während sie es aussprach, bemerkte die junge Frau wieder den Stich, den ihr die Situation bereits damals versetzt hatte. Seit Beginn ihrer Freundschaft mit Sebastian zu ihrer gemeinsamen Grundschulzeit hatte es immer wieder Begegnungen mit dessen großem Bruder gegeben. Sie hatte stets zu dem älteren Jungen aufgesehen, der nicht nur Sebastian, sondern auch sie beschützt hatte. Die Bindung zwischen den beiden Jungen war sehr eng, doch nie hatte Björn ihr das Gefühl gegeben, dass sie, das Mädchen, das Sebastian plötzlich so wichtig war, ihre Beziehung störte und er sie nicht akzeptierte. Es war eine glückliche Kindheit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Als Björn in ein Alter kam, in dem ihm Discobesuche und Treffen mit Mädchen wichtiger waren, trennten sich ihre Wege etwas und jeder sammelte seine eigenen Erfahrungen. Auch Lou war es plötzlich wichtig, sich mit anderen Mädchen auszutauschen, die es jedoch uncool fanden, dass sie ständig mit ihrem besten Freund unterwegs war. Und dann trat Sonja in ihr Leben. Die Gleichaltrige war aus einer anderen Stadt nach Berlin gezogen und neu in der Klasse. Als Klassensprecherin wurde Lou gebeten, sich der neuen Mitschülerin ein wenig anzunehmen, woraus sich in kurzer Zeit eine gute Freundschaft entwickelte, die viele Jahre anhielt._  
_Den Kontakt zu Sebastian hielt Lou immer aufrecht und auch Björn sah sie wieder häufiger, nachdem dieser sein auswärtiges Studium beendet hatte. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, wie es geschehen war, doch auf einmal sah sie den älteren Bruder ihres besten Freundes nicht mehr als starken Beschützer, sondern als das, was er tatsächlich war - ein stattlicher Mann im Alter von sechsundzwanzig Jahren, in den sie sich schließlich verliebte. Doch auch Sonja schwärmte für Björn und ließ nichts unversucht, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, was ihr zu Lous Leidwesen letztlich auch gelungen war._

_"Sowas ist immer scheiße. Hat eure Freundschaft darunter gelitten?", fragte Alexander verständnisvoll nach._  
_"Nicht direkt. Ich habe mich irgendwie ganz gut damit arrangiert, wobei ich schon sagen muss, dass Sonja und ich seither nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Allerdings hing das vermutlich auch damit zusammen, dass wir beide mit Studium und Nebenjobs sehr viel zu tun hatten. Jedenfalls kam dann diese Party vor etwa drei Jahren."_  
_Wieder schweiften die Gedanken der jungen Frau ab._  
_Es war der Geburtstag eines Bekannten. Anders, als ursprünglich geplant, konnte Sebastian, der mit einer Grippe im Bett lag, sie nicht begleiten. Trotzdem beschloss Lou, dass sie die Party besuchen wollte. Irgendwen würde sie schon kennen und sie staunte nicht schlecht, als auf einmal Björn vor ihr stand._  
_"Björn und ich haben uns den gesamten Abend unterhalten, miteinander getanzt und uns total gut verstanden.", erzählte sie scheinbar abwesend weiter. Ihr war, als würde sie alles noch einmal erleben, dabei hatte sie die Erinnerung an diesen Tag vor drei Jahren für alle Zeiten aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschen wollen. Plötzlich wusste sie wieder, welche Musik gelaufen war, wonach Björn gerochen hatte und wie sich seine Hand in ihrer eigenen angefühlt hatte, als sie gemeinsam den Partyort verlassen hatten._  
_"Und dann sind wir zusammen im Bett gelandet. Oder eher gesagt in seinem Auto.", gab Lou dem Moderator gegenüber mit leiser Stimme zu, da ihr das Thema plötzlich unangenehm war._  
_Alexanders Augen spiegelten Verständnis wider. Beruhigend griff der ältere Mann nach ihrer Hand und strich behutsam mit seinem Daumen darüber._  
_"Und dann? Was ist mit Sonja? War sie nicht auf der Party?", erkundigte er sich interessiert._  
_Lou schüttelte den Kopf._  
_"Ich hatte hinterher ein total schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber. Weißt du, wie scheiße das war? Einerseits waren da diese wahnsinnigen Glücksgefühle, weil Björn und ich miteinander geschlafen haben. Ich war ja immer noch tierisch in ihn verliebt. Und auf der anderen Seite dachte ich, dass er gerade seine Freundin betrogen und ich Sonja aufs Übelste hintergangen hatte. Von dem Problem, das Basti zu erklären, mal ganz abgesehen."_  
_"Scheiße. Und wie ging es weiter?", hakte Alexander interessiert nach._  
_"Als ich wieder klar denken konnte, habe ich Björn natürlich sofort klargemacht, dass das zwischen uns nichts zu bedeuten hat und nur dem Alkohol geschuldet war. Er hat gesagt, dass er das genau so sieht und es für ihn auch nur ein kleiner Spaß zwischendurch war. Wir haben beschlossen, niemandem was von der Sache zu erzählen."_  
_"Aber in Wirklichkeit hat es dir eine ganze Menge bedeutet."_  
_"Klar, es hat mir völlig das Herz gebrochen, ihm diese Lüge auftischen zu müssen. Aber was sollte ich denn tun? Ich wollte mich nicht zwischen ihn und Sonja drängen."_  
_Alexander seufzte. "Scheiß Moral. Ich hätte wohl genau so gehandelt wie du, auch wenn es dir hinterher selbst am meisten weh tut. Wie ging es mit den beiden weiter? Und mit eurer Freundschaft?"_

_Lou merkte, wie sehr sie das Gespräch, das sämtliche jahrelang unterdrückten Gefühle wieder aufwühlte, mitnahm. Verzweifelt berichtete sie weiter._  
_"Sonja und ich hatten uns vorher schon etwas auseinandergelebt und nicht mehr so viel miteinander zu tun wie früher. Als ich sie das nächste Mal traf, hat sie mir erzählt, dass sich Björn schon einige Wochen zuvor von ihr getrennt hatte. Die beiden waren längst nicht mehr zusammen, als das auf der Party passiert ist."_  
_Während sie es aussprach, wurde Lou noch einmal so richtig bewusst, welche Wendung ihr Leben hätte nehmen können, wenn an diesem Abend nicht ein Missverständnis das nächste gejagt hätte. Auch Alexander schien genau das zu dämmern._  
_"Das heißt, er hat Sonja gar nicht mit dir betrogen?"_  
_"Nein, er war zu der Zeit Single. Ich hab Basti ein wenig ausgequetscht, ohne ihm zu erzählen, warum mich das interessiert. Und dabei ist ihm dann rausgerutscht, dass sich Björn wohl von Sonja getrennt hat, weil er sich in mich verliebt hat."_  
_Alexander blickte die jüngere Frau irritiert an._  
_"Moment, verstehe ich das richtig? Als ihr miteinander im Bett... eehm... im Auto gelandet seid, wart ihr beide ineinander verliebt, aber keiner hat es zugegeben?"_  
_"Genau. Ich wollte Sonja schützen und Björn... keine Ahnung, warum er behauptet hat, dass es für ihn unbedeutend war. Ich vermute, er hat sich bei mir keine Chancen ausgerechnet, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass es mir nichts bedeutet hat, und sich deswegen nicht getraut, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Darüber gesprochen haben wir nie mehr, aber wann immer ich ihn sehe, ist es mir peinlich, was damals passiert ist."_  
_"Und deshalb spielst du die Kratzbürste. Damit er dir bloß nicht zu nah kommt."_  
_Betreten nickte Lou. Der Moderator hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen und das ausgesprochen, was sie selbst sich all die Jahre über nicht hatte eingestehen wollen._  
_"Aber du bist immer noch in ihn verliebt?"_  
_"Ja.", gab die Blonde leise zu. "Ich hab versucht, mich mit anderen Männern zu treffen und ihn zu vergessen, aber immer wenn ich gemerkt habe, dass jemand Interesse an mir hatte, habe ich total abgeblockt. Ich hatte seitdem keinen Freund mehr."_  
_Alexander sah der jungen Frau fest in die Augen._  
_"Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, Lou, und nur unter uns beiden. Das kann nicht so weitergehen. Du bist seit Jahren in Björn verliebt und ich weiß aus sehr sicherer Quelle, dass auch von seiner Seite aus immer noch starkes Interesse besteht. Warum springst du nicht über deinen Schatten und redest mit ihm? Ihr könntet schon lange glücklich miteinander sein."_  
_"Aber er denkt doch, dass ich nichts von ihm will. Ich kann nicht plötzlich nach drei Jahren ankommen und ihm gestehen, dass ich ihn damals angelogen habe. Das ist doch echt peinlich.", verteidigte Lou ihren Standpunkt energisch._  
_"Nein, das geht natürlich nicht. Dann ist es sicher besser, ihn auch die nächsten zehn Jahre bei jeder Gelegenheit blöd von der Seite anzumachen und dabei zuzusehen, wie sehr ihn das trifft. Und dich ebenfalls. Mensch Lou, nimm einmal deinen Mut zusammen und sprich mit ihm. Schlimmer werden kann es doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr, oder?"_  
_Die junge Frau seufzte ergeben. Sie wusste, dass der ältere und lebenserfahrenere Mann die Wahrheit sprach._  
_"Vermutlich hast du recht. Ich sollte es mit ihm klären. Und wenn nichts dabei rauskommt, haben wir wenigstens miteinander darüber gesprochen."_  
_Zufrieden nickte Alexander._  
_"Siehst du, so gefällst du mir schon besser. Schreib ihm, dass du dich mit ihm treffen willst, um ein paar Dinge zu klären. Ich bin sicher, er wird nicht nein sagen."_  
_Mit zitternden Fingern holte die junge Frau ihr Handy aus der Tasche und begann zu tippen._  
_"Hi Björn, ich glaub, wir sollten uns mal treffen und über ein paar Dinge reden - auch Basti zuliebe. Melde dich bitte mal. Gruß, Lou."_

_Bevor sie die Nachricht abschickte, ließ sie Alexander noch einen Blick darauf werfen._  
_"Ja, genau so meinte ich das. Und jetzt drück schon auf senden."_  
_Zögernd tippte Lou noch einmal auf das Display ihres Telefons und ließ das kleine Gerät anschließend sinken. Schon kurze Zeit später erklang der Nachrichtenton und ließ die blonde Frau nervös aufschrecken._  
_"Scheiße, ich glaube, er hat geantwortet. Alex, kannst du bitte nachsehen, was er geschrieben hat? Ich traue mich nicht.", gab sie panisch von sich und reichte das Smartphone zu dem Moderator herüber, der nach einem Blick auf das Display zu grinsen begann._  
_"Ich glaube, du hast um siebzehn Uhr ein Date."_  
_"Um siebzehn Uhr? Das sind ja nur noch vier Stunden. Ich hab nicht mal was zum Anziehen. Hilfe, Alex. Was mach ich denn nun?"_  
_Beruhigend nahm der Moderator die junge Frau in die Arme und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken._  
_"Du kommst jetzt erst mal wieder runter. Dann sagst du Björn kurz zu und anschließend gehen wir beide zusammen shoppen. Wir werden schon das passende Outfit für dich finden, damit du einen bleibenden Eindruck bei deinem Angebeteten hinterlässt."_  
_"Ich befürchte, das hab ich in den letzten Jahren oft genug geschafft, nur leider nicht sehr positiv."_  
_"So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein, sonst würde er sich heute nicht mit dir treffen."_  
_Lou löste sich aus Alexanders Umarmung und griff erneut nach ihrem Mobiltelefon, um zu lesen, was Björn geschrieben hatte._  
_"Das sollten wir vermutlich wirklich. Wenn du magst, hole ich dich um 17 Uhr zuhause ab, dann gehen wir einen Kaffee trinken."_  
_Sie antwortete mit einem kurzen "Okay, dann bis gleich."_  
_Dann sah sie den Moderator dankbar an._  
_"Ich glaube, ich muss ich bei dir für deine Hartnäckigkeit bedanken, Alex. Selbst wenn es schiefgeht, ist das Thema endlich geklärt. Allerdings wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du alles, was ich dir vorhin erzählt habe, wirklich für dich behältst. Vor allem, dass Björn und ich miteinander... du weißt schon. Sollte irgendwann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen sein, werde ich Basti selbst sagen, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist."_  
_Der Moderator nickte verständnisvoll._  
_"Versprochen. Von mir erfährt Sebastian nichts. Aber du meldest dich bitte bei mir, wenn was sein sollte. Und natürlich auch gerne, wenn euer Date gut verlaufen ist."_  
_"Mache ich. Und du wärst nicht sauer, wenn dann aus unserer Hochzeit später nichts werden würde?", scherzte Lou und griff einen Running Gag der letzten beiden Tage auf._  
_"Ich werde schon jemanden finden, der mich darüber hinwegtröstet.", versicherte ihr Alexander lachend._  
_Schnell tauschten die beiden Freude noch ihre Handynummern aus und zahlten ihre Getränke, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg, ihre Shoppingtour gemeinsam fortzusetzen._

_Zurück in ihrer Wohnung bemerkte Lou, wie ihre Aufregung von Minute zu Minute weiter wuchs. Um sich abzulenken packte sie erst einmal die neu erstandenen Kleidungsstücke aus und bügelte diese kurz auf. Dann feilte sie ihre Nägel. Gerade als sie unter die Dusche springen wollte, klingelte ihr Handy und Sebastian rief an. Nur ungern wollte die junge Frau jetzt mit ihm reden. Dennoch nahm sie das Telefonat an und hoffte, dass sich Alexander an sein Versprechen gehalten hatte, ihrem besten Freund nichts von ihrem Date mit Björn zu erzählen._  
_"Hallo Lou, hier ist Sebastian. Ich muss was wissen.", hörte sie den Studenten sofort am anderen Ende der Leitung sagen. Sie kannte ihn lange genug, um zu bemerken, dass er nicht gerade gut gelaunt war._  
_"Basti, was gibt's?"_  
_"Sag mal, was geht da mit dir und Alex ab? Ich hab von einem Bekannten zwei Fotos bekommen, auf dem ihr euch umarmt und Händchen haltet. Alex will mir hier erzählen, dass ihr nur was trinken wart, aber ganz ehrlich - das sieht mir nicht danach aus.", blaffte Sebastian ohne Punkt und Komma unfreundlich ins Telefon._  
_Zuerst wusste Lou nicht, wovon ihr bester Freund sprach, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass Alexander sie am Nachmittag beruhigend in den Arm genommen und ihr Mut zugesprochen hatte._  
_"Ja, damit hat Alex auch recht. Mach bitte nicht so einen Aufstand, Basti. So viel Zeit habe ich nämlich nicht.", antwortete sie abweisend._  
_"Ich möchte jetzt eine vernünftige Erklärung für euer Verhalten, Lou.", verlangte Sebastian erneut mit Nachdruck, stieß damit aber auf taube Ohren bei der jungen Frau._  
_"Basti, ich hab keine Zeit, okay? In drei Gottes Namen, richte Alex bitte aus, dass er dir halt alles erzählen soll. Ich will nicht schuld sein, wen er wegen meiner Probleme Streit mit dir bekommt. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Ich muss gleich weg."_  
_Ohne noch eine Antwort abzuwarten, legte Lou auf und sprang wie schon Minuten zuvor geplant unter die Dusche, wo sie sich mit einem Duschgel einseifte, das sie nur zu ganz besonderen Anlässen nutzte. Die nassen Haare föhnte sie sorgfältig trocken und steckte sie zu einer hübschen Hochsteckfrisur auf, ehe sie ein leichtes Make-up auflegte. Zum Schluss schlüpfte sie in die neue körperbetonte Jeans und das hübsche rosafarbene Longsleeve, das sie mit einem passenden Loop-Schal kombinierte. Um das Outfit zu komplettieren holte sie noch ihre Lieblings-Ballerinas aus dem Schuhschrank und betrachtete sich dann zufrieden im Spiegel._  
_Erst jetzt, wo sie wieder zur Ruhe kam, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Aufregung erneut wuchs. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es noch etwa zehn Minuten dauern würde, bis Björn bei ihr sein wollte, und sie war sich sicher, dass es die schlimmsten zehn Minuten ihres Lebens werden würden. Der Zeiger der Uhr schritt nur im Zeitlupentempo weiter voran und immer wieder blickte die junge Frau nervös aus dem Fenster, bis sie kurz vor siebzehn Uhr ein ihr bekanntes Auto vorfahren sah._  
_Um nicht zu aufgeregt zu wirken, ließ sie sich nach dem Klingeln extra viel Zeit mit dem Öffnen der Tür und blickte beim Verlassen der Wohnung noch ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel, auch um ein möglichst perfektes Lächeln aufzusetzen._

_"Hi Björn!", grüßte sie den älteren Mann, sobald sie die Beifahrertür seines Auto, in das er sich bereits zurückgezogen hatte, öffnete._  
_"Hallo Lou. Hast du einen bestimmen Wunsch, wo es hingehen soll?"_  
_"Nein, mir egal. Such du was aus."_  
_Schweigend legten sie die kurze Fahrt bis zu einem kleinen Café, in dem sich auch Sebastian und Lou häufiger trafen, zurück._  
_"Na super, Betriebsferien.", stellte Björn nach einem Blick auf das Schild in der Eingangstür fest. "Bevor wir noch lange suchen, schlage ich vor, dass wir einfach zu mir fahren. Ich hab auch einen Kaffeeautomaten in der Küche._  
_Lou war einverstanden, wenngleich ihre Aufregung durch die Aussicht, ganz alleine mit ihrem Schwarm in dessen Wohnung sein zu dürfen, nicht gerade geringer wurde._

_Erst als sie jeder mit einer Tasse Kaffee vor der Nase an Björns kleinem Küchentisch saßen, räusperte sich der Gastgeber und ergriff das Wort._  
_"Jetzt mal ehrlich, Lou. Warum sind wir hier?", erkundigte er sich und bemühte sich, den Blick der jungen Frau, die ihm vor lauter Unsicherheit immer wieder auswich, einzufangen._  
_"Wegen Basti. Und wegen Alex."_  
_"Wir sind hier, um über Basti und Alex zu reden? Na gut, von mir aus.", gab Björn enttäuscht zurück. "Schön, dass die beiden so glücklich miteinander sind. Lass uns einen Kaffee darauf trinken."_  
_"Björn, jetzt bleib doch mal ernst. Du weißt genau, warum wir hier sind.", entgegnete Lou nun bereits deutlich energischer._  
_Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf._  
_"Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich genau das nämlich gerade nicht. Erst schreibst du mir, dass wir reden müssen, dann schweigst du mich an, willst anschließend über meinen Bruder und seinen neuen Freund sprechen und jetzt sagst du mir, ich soll ernst bleiben? Vielleicht könntest du dich mal entscheiden, was das hier überhaupt soll.", gab Björn provokativ zurück._  
_"Björn, wir müssen das, was zwischen uns steht, ein für allemal aus der Welt schaffen. Selbst Alex hat schon gemerkt, dass wir ein Problem miteinander haben, und Basti ist eh genervt davon. Das will ich nicht länger.", erläuterte Lou nun endlich den Grund für das spontane Treffen._  
_Björn sah die beste Freundin seines Bruders verständnislos an._  
_"Entschuldige, wenn ich dich korrigiere, aber ich habe kein Problem mit dir. Die einzige Person, die hier ein Problem hat, bist du. Du pflaumst mich doch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an und zeigst mir, wie scheiße du mich findest. Dabei dachte ich immer, wir wären Freunde."_  
_Lou war überrascht, wie traurig Björn auf einmal wirkte, und ihr Verhalten der letzten Jahre tat ihr plötzlich unendlich leid._  
_"Sind wir das denn nicht eigentlich auch?", fragte die junge Frau vorsichtig nach._  
_Björn lachte höhnisch. "Klar, ich habe unter Freundschaft schon immer verstanden, mich ständig blöd von der Seite anmachen zu lassen. Kann mir wirklich nichts Besseres vorstellen. Vielleicht hätten wir lieber nicht zu mir, sondern in eine Bar gehen und uns mit Alkohol volllaufen lassen sollen. Hat beim letzten Mal ja auch geholfen, die Stimmung zu heben. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, dass wir uns anschließend nichts mehr zu sagen haben, hätte ich die Finger von dir gelassen, aber hinterher ist ja man immer schlauer."_  
_Mit großen Augen hatte Lou der Wutrede ihres Gegenüber gelauscht und bemerkte, wie es auch in ihr innerlich zu brodeln begann._  
_"Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als wärst du das Opfer, Björnihirni. Du hattest damals deinen kleinen Spaß zwischendurch und konntest Druck ablassen, nachdem du dich von Sonja getrennt hast."_  
_"So nötig hatte ich es nun auch nicht. Du warst doch diejenige, die froh war, endlich mal wieder was Hartes zwischen deinen Schenkeln zu spüren. Kommt ja sicher selten genug vor. Wenn ich es nicht selbst am eigenen Leib erfahren hätte, wie sehr dich ein steifer Schwanz anmacht, würde ich denken, du stehst auf Brüste und Muschis."_  
_Inzwischen war Lou froh, dass sie das Gespräch nicht in einem öffentlichen Café, sondern hinter verschlossenen Türen, wo ihnen niemand zuhören konnte, führten, da ihre Unterhaltung inzwischen eine beachtliche Lautstärke angenommen hatte._  
_"Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, worauf ich stehe, Blödmann.", schrie Lou nun sichtlich getroffen und konnte nur mit Mühe ihre Tränen zurückhalten._  
_"Ich bin gar nicht sicher, ob ich wissen will, worauf du stehst. Aber wenn du es nicht lassen kannst, dann erzähl es mir halt... Zicke.", blaffte Björn mit ähnlicher Wut in der Stimme zurück._  
_"Auf dich, du Hirni!"_  
_Mit diesen Worten sprang Lou auf und rannte in Richtung Badezimmer, wo sie heulend auf den Badewannenrand sank. Das Gespräch war so völlig anders verlaufen, als sie es sich zuvor ausgemalt hatte, und sie hätte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen können, dass sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, alles ruhig zu besprechen._

_Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es leise an der Tür klopfte._  
_"Lass mich in Ruhe!", rief die junge Frau und schluchzte dabei hörbar._  
_Noch einmal klopfte es, dann öffnete sich langsam die Tür und Björn lugte vorsichtig in den Raum hinein. Als er sah, dass Lou tränenüberströmt auf dem Rand seiner Badewanne saß, beeilte er sich, das Zimmer zu betreten und sich neben sie zu setzen. Behutsam legte er seinen Arm um die bebenden Schultern der Jüngeren, die nun nicht anders konnte, als ihren Kopf an seine Brust sinken zu lassen._  
_"Hey, ganz ruhig. Es ist alles gut.", versuchte Björn sie zu beruhigen, obwohl er selbst hörbar aufgewühlt von der gesamten Situation war._  
_"Nichts ist gut. Ich kann dir doch nie mehr unter die Augen treten, so peinlich, wie ich mich eben verhalten hab.", flüsterte Lou und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Pullover des Älteren._  
_"Meinst du, ich war weniger peinlich? Du warst wenigstens ehrlich. Ich hingegen... aber das würde ich gerne ändern, wenn ich darf."_  
_Während seiner letzten Worte hatte Björns Stimme einen zärtlichen Klang angenommen und er versuchte, Lou dazu zu bringen, ihn anzuschauen._  
_"Ich wünsche mir natürlich nicht, die Finger von dir gelassen zu haben. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du bedeutest mir unendlich viel, Lou."_  
_Ungläubig starrte die junge Frau Björn an._  
_"Ich hätte nie gedacht, das jemals von dir zu hören."_  
_"Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich wirklich mal trauen würde, es dir gegenüber zuzugeben. Dabei trage ich es doch schon seit Jahren mit mir rum."_  
_Lou nickte. "Ja, ich weiß."_  
_Nun war es Björn, der die Blonde aus großen Augen ansah._  
_"Was weißt du?"_  
_"Naja, dass du... in mich..."_  
_"Sebastian!", grummelte der Ältere zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen vor sich hin._  
_"Seit wann weißt du es?"_  
_"Kurz nachdem du dich von Sonja getrennt hast und wir beide... du weißt schon.", gab Lou so leise zu, dass Björn es nur mit viel Mühe hatte verstehen können._  
_"Und seit wann stehst du auf mich? Magst du mir das auch noch verraten? Mein Bruder scheint seine Informationen nämlich nur in eine Richtung fließen zu lassen und das ist deine."_  
_"Weiß nicht, ob ich dir das sagen mag. Das ist peinlich."_  
_"Die Peinlichkeitsgrenze haben wir doch heute eh schon überschritten.", stellte Björn schmunzelnd fest und sah die Frau, die sich wieder an ihn geschmiegt hatte, aufmunternd an._  
_"Fünf Jahre oder so. Jedenfalls weit vor Sonja. Ach Mensch, wenn wir damals doch nur ehrlich zueinander gewesen wären."_  
_"Wie hätte ich ehrlich sein sollen, wenn du mir sagst, dass es dir nichts bedeutet hat und es nur am Alkohol lag, dass wir Sex hatten?", wollte Björn wissen._  
_"Ich konnte dir nichts anderes sagen."_  
_"Warum nicht?"_  
_"Weil ich dachte, du wärst noch mit Sonja zusammen und wir hätten sie hintergangen. Da musste ich dich doch auf Abstand halten. Weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, der Grund dafür zu sein, dass du deine Freundin betrügst?", legte die Jüngere nun endlich ihre kompletten Gedanken der letzten Jahre offen._  
_"Lou, ich bin niemand, der seine Freundin betrügt. Und ich bin auch niemand, der einfach so zum Spaß mit jemandem schläft. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass du mich so gut kennen würdest.", gab Björn etwas enttäuscht zurück._  
_"Und du müsstest wissen, dass auch ich nicht aus einer Laune heraus mit jemandem ins Bett gehe."_  
_"Weiß ich ja auch. Umso mehr hat es mich getroffen, dass du es doch nur auf den Alkohol geschoben hast. Wie hätte ich da reagieren sollen? Ich hatte keinen Grund, mir eine Chance bei dir auszurechnen."_  
_"Und deswegen hast du behauptet, es wäre nur ein Spaß zwischendurch gewesen.", schlussfolgerte Lou und seufzte laut. "Kann es sein, dass wir beide ganz schön blöd sind?"_  
_"Zumindest waren wir es bis eben. Noch viel blöder wären ich allerdings, wenn ich dir jetzt nicht sagen würde, dass ich gerne mit dir zusammen wäre.", fasste Björn seine Gefühle in Worte und blickte die jüngere Frau erwartungsvoll an._  
_"Zum Glück bist du aber nicht blöd. Ich wäre nämlich auch sehr gerne mit dir zusammen."_  
_Ohne darauf noch etwas zu erwidern stand Björn auf und zog die gut einen Kopf kleinere Frau in seine Arme, um gleich darauf ihre Lippen mit einem langen Kuss zu verschließen._  
_Lou konnte die Gefühle, die sich dabei in ihr ausbreiteten, gar nicht so schnell verarbeiten. Das einzige, was ihr immer wieder in den Kopf schoss war der Gedanke, dass sie glücklich war und nie wieder etwas anderes tun wollte, als Björn zu küssen und von ihm geküsst zu werden._

_Irgendwann lösten sich schließlich doch ihre Lippen voneinander und sie sahen sich strahlend, aber auch etwas verlegen an._  
_"Wir sind schon zwei Schnellmerker, nicht wahr?", stellte Björn grinsend fest und auch Lou musste lachen._  
_"Eigentlich sollten wir uns bei Alex bedanken. Der hat mich heute Nachmittag so lange genervt, bis ich ihm alles erzählt habe. Und dann hat er mir gehörig den Kopf gewaschen."_  
_"Mir scheint, der neue Freund meines kleinen Bruders ist ein Frauenversteher."_  
_"Hast du etwas anderes erwartet? Der Kerl ist leider schwul.", erinnerte Lou ihren Freund, der sie skeptisch anblickte._  
_"Wieso leider? Wir sind gerade mal ein paar Minuten zusammen. Willst du mich etwa jetzt schon eifersüchtig machen?"_  
_"Quatsch. Wobei Alex schon süß ist. Aber gegen dich hat er keine Chance. Außerdem glaube ich auch nicht, dass dein Bruder ihn jemals wieder hergibt."_  
_Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, der diesmal jedoch weitaus intensiver war, da sie auch ihre Zungen auf Erkundungsreise schickten._  
_"Darf man übrigens niemandem erzählen, dass wir unseren ersten richtigen Kuss bei dir im Badezimmer hatten.", sagte Lou und blickte sich in dem gekachelten Raum um._  
_"Ach weißt du, Lou, eigentlich ist es mir relativ egal, wo ich dich küssen darf. Aber wenn du etwas mehr Atmosphäre haben möchtest, können wir auch zurück in die Küche oder ins Wohnzimmer gehen.", gab Björn nach, nahm seine Freundin an die Hand und zog sie hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer._  
_"Besser?"_  
_"Ja, irgendwie schon. Du, könnten wir vielleicht kurz ein Selfie machen. Ich würde mich gerne bei Alex bedanken. Der hat mir heute nicht nur zugehört und mich in die richtige Richtung geschubst, sondern er war anschließend sogar noch mit mir zusammen shoppen, weil ich nichts anzuziehen hatte."_  
_Sofort musterte Björn die junge Frau._  
_"Sorry, ich bin ein echtes Trampeltier. Du siehst toll aus. Also von mir aus machen wir schnell ein Foto und schicken Alex ein paar Grüße. Der Kerl ist wirklich nett."_

_Der Ältere legte Lou einen Arm um die Schultern, zog sie etwas näher zu sich hin und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange, während sie selbst in die Handykamera strahlte und auf den Auslöser drückte. Dann verschickte sie das Foto mit einem kurzen 'Danke für alles. Liebe Grüße (auch an Basti)!'._  
_"Ich glaub, mein Bruder wird ganz schön schockiert sein.", schmunzelte Björn und auch Lou musste lachen._  
_"Oh ja, da würde ich gerne mal Mäuschen spielen, wenn Alex ihm die Whatsapp zeigt. Hast du Basti eigentlich jemals davon erzählt, was zwischen uns gelaufen ist?"_  
_Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf._  
_"Nein, ich rede zwar über viele Dinge mit meinem Bruder, aber das war etwas, was ich nur mit mir selbst ausgemacht habe. Von dir weiß er es dann vermutlich auch nicht, oder?"_  
_"Nein, wie hätte ich ihm das erklären sollen? Noch dazu, wo er dein Bruder ist? So etwas geht ihn nichts an und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er sonderlich scharf drauf ist zu erfahren, welche Körperflüssigkeiten sein Bruder und seine beste Freundin bereits ausgetauscht haben."_  
_"Das denke ich wohl auch. Es tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich eben so blöde Sachen zu dir gesagt habe."_  
_Verwirrt über die Entschuldigung blickte die Blonde ihren Freund an._  
_"Welche Sachen meinst du?"_  
_"Dass du ewig keinen harten Schwanz mehr zwischen den Schenkeln hattest und man meinen könnte, du würdest auf Brüste und Muschis stehen. Solche Worte nutze ich normalerweise nie."_  
_"Schon okay. Ich hab ja auch behauptet, dass du mich nur dazu benutzt hast, Druck abzulassen. Der Satz war kaum besser.", gab Lou zu._  
_"Also sind wir quitt?"_  
_"Sieht ganz so aus."_

_Eine Weile ging jeder der beiden seinen Gedanken nach und traute sich auch nicht so richtig, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Es war schließlich Lou, die als Erste wieder zu sprechen begann._  
_"Ist komisch, oder?"_  
_"Was meinst du?"_  
_"Na, alles. Plötzlich nicht mehr mit dir zu streiten, plötzlich einen Freund zu haben, von dem man dachte, das wird sowieso nie was, und plötzlich trotzdem nicht zu wissen, wie man sich nun verhalten soll. Meine letzte Beziehung ist so ewige Zeiten her, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, wie das geht und wie sich das anfühlt.", fasste die junge Frau ihre Gefühle in Worte._  
_"Und trotzdem ist alles plötzlich perfekt.", fügte Björn hinzu. "Aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Meine Beziehung mit Sonja war die letzte, die ich hatte. Und wie lange die her ist, weißt du ja selber. Vielleicht können wir versuchen, alles gemeinsam neu zu entdecken und es auf uns zukommen lassen."_  
_"Klingt gut. Aber nun haben wir echt genug geredet."_

_Ohne Scheu stand Lou von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa auf und setzte sich rittlings auf Björns Schoß, um ihn ausgiebig küssen zu können. Schon bald wurden ihre Küsse leidenschaftlicher und die junge Frau wagte es, ihrem Freund eine Hand unter seinen Pullover zu schieben. Sanft strich sie über die nackte Haut, die sich unter ihren Fingern angenehm warm anfühlte und dennoch von einer leichten Gänsehaut überzogen war. Inzwischen hatte auch Björn damit begonnen, sanft über Lous Rücken zu streicheln, wenngleich er sich noch nicht traute, sich dabei den Weg unter ihr Shirt zu suchen._  
_"Beim letzten Mal warst du nicht so schüchtern, Schatz.", stellte die junge Frau grinsend zwischen zwei Küssen fest. Das ließ der Ältere sich nicht zweimal sagen, sondern wanderte mit seinen Fingern nun doch unter das Shirt seiner Freundin._  
_"Besser?", fragte er und war erstaunt, als Lou den Kopf schüttelte._  
_"Ich würde gerne etwas Stoff loswerden. Magst du mir dabei helfen?"_  
_Björn zögerte nicht lange und zog seiner Freundin das Shirt und den Schal über den Kopf, um die beiden Teile achtlos auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Dann hielt er einen Moment inne._  
_"Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Lou sah ihrem Freund besorgt in die Augen._  
_"Nichts. Es ist nur so überwältigend plötzlich. Früher warst du das kleine Mädchen, die freche beste Freundin meines Bruders. Ich hätte damals nie gedacht, dass du einmal eine so schöne Frau werden würdest und ich dich meine Freundin nennen darf. Lou, ich liebe dich."_  
_In den Augen der jungen Frau sammelten sich einige Tränen der Rührung und sie gab Björn einen langen Kuss._  
_"Ich liebe dich auch, Björn. Ich habe es nur viel zu lange verleugnet."_  
_"Hey, Schluss mit den Selbstvorwürfen. Es zählt nur noch das Hier und Jetzt. Und jetzt würde ich gerne diesen Pullover loswerden."_  
_"Na dann zieh ihn doch einfach aus.", schlug Lou vor und grinste ihren Freund an._  
_"Sagte ich vorhin, dass du früher die freche beste Freundin meines Bruders warst? Ich muss mich glaub ich korrigieren. Du bist noch immer frech."_  
_"Aber früher wäre ich nie so frech gewesen, dir deinen Pulli auszuziehen."_

 

_**Ende Spin-Off Lou/Björn** _


	17. Chapter 17

"Geht‘s dir gut?", erkundigte sich Alexander bei seinem Freund und erhielt ein zufriedenes Brummen zur Antwort, ehe der Student sich etwas aufrichtete und ihm tief in die Augen sah.  
"Du schmeckst gut. Ich glaube, daran kann ich mich gewöhnen."  
"Ich mich an dich auch. Das zweite Dessert war um Welten besser, als das vorhin im Restaurant. Und das war schon toll."  
"Weißt du eigentlich, wie heiß du aussiehst, wenn du dich von mir vollspritzen lässt, Hase?"  
Alexander errötete leicht.  
"War ein bisschen peinlich, oder?"  
"Überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil. Das war richtig scharf, vor allem als du dir den Rest noch vom Finger gelutscht hast. Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, wäre ich bei dem Anblick wahrscheinlich direkt nochmal gekommen.", gab Sebastian anerkennend zurück.  
"Ich fand es jedenfalls toll, dich endlich richtig zu spüren, ohne dass was zwischen uns ist. Und ich weiß noch gar nicht, wie ich die Zeit ohne dich überstehen soll."  
"Hey, wir haben noch einen Tag. Denk nicht drüber nach, Hase."  
"Das sagst du so, Sebi. Ich weiß aber schon heute, dass ich dich unglaublich vermissen werde, vor allem, da es in den nächsten Wochen bei mir terminlich sehr schlecht aussieht. Ich habe kaum mal zwei Tage am Stück frei, und wenn, dann werde ich mich wohl um die Einrichtung meiner Wohnung kümmern müssen.", seufzte der Moderator betrübt.  
"Uns wird schon was einfallen, um die Zeit zu überbrücken. Wozu gibt es Telefon und Skype? Da könnte ich mir auch ziemlich anregende Dinge vorstellen."  
"Ich weiß nicht.“, gab der Ältere zweifelnd zurück. „Hast du sowas schon mal gemacht?"  
Der Student verneinte. "Wäre auch mein erstes Mal, und ich würde mich freuen, es mit dir erleben zu dürfen. Wir müssen aus der Situation einfach das Beste machen. Und in vier Wochen sehen wir uns ja dann auch wieder zu den nächsten Aufzeichnungen."  
"Schwacher Trost, aber na gut, wir wussten es ja vorher. Und lieber bin ich nur selten mit dir zusammen als gar nicht."  
Wieder vereinten sich ihre Lippen zu einem trägen Kuss, bis Alexander diesen unterbrach und herzhaft gähnte.  
"So gerne ich die Zeit mit dir auch bewusst erlebe, Sebi, ich glaub, jetzt müssen wir doch langsam mal schlafen."  
Sebastian zog den vor ihm liegenden Moderator noch etwas enger an sich heran und schob ein Bein über ihn. In dieser Position verharrten sie schließlich, bis sie kurz darauf in einen ruhigen Schlaf fielen.

"Musst du heute eigentlich nicht zur Uni?", erkundigte sich Alexander, als sie am nächsten Vormittag gemeinsam in der Küche saßen und einen Tee tranken.  
Grinsend verneinte Sebastian. "Nicht so direkt."  
"Soll heißen, du schwänzt meinetwegen. Also bitte, Herr Klussmann…"  
"Ich muss mich um meinen Besuch kümmern. Möglicherweise möchte er noch ein wenig von Berlin sehen und ich sehe es als Bürger dieser Stadt als meine Pflicht an, ihm dabei behilflich zu sein."  
"Eigentlich steht mir der Sinn nicht so sehr danach, draußen im Regen rumzulaufen.", überlegte der Moderator. "Habt ihr hier auch Indoor-Aktivitäten?"  
"Klar. Man könnte zum Beispiel einen Tag im Tropical Island verbringen und sich dort an den Strand legen, man könnte ins Museum gehen oder beispielsweise auch ins Wachsfigurenkabinett.", schlug der Student vor.  
Alexanders Miene hellte sich auf. "Madame Tussaud? Das ist eine gute Idee, da war ich noch nicht, wollte aber eigentlich schon immer mal hin."  
"Verstehe, du willst endlich mal richtige Promis treffen. Von mir aus können wir das gerne machen. Ich war auch erst einmal da, als es gerade eröffnet hatte. Und das ist ja jetzt auch schon etliche Jahre her."

Gerade als der Ältere noch etwas erwidern wollte, klingelte sein Handy.  
"Oh, Lou ruft an. Hallo Lou, alles klar bei dir?"  
Die Stimme der jungen Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung klang aufgeregt.  
"Hi Alex, ich wollte mich nochmal persönlich bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du mir gestern ins Gewissen geredet hast. Ich war echt blöd, so gemein zu Björn zu sein. Er ist einfach nur toll und soooo lieb."  
"Das glaube ich dir sofort. Er ist seinem Bruder schon sehr ähnlich."  
Neugierig versuchte Sebastian, dem Gespräch zu lauschen, wurde aber von Alexander abgehalten, indem er ihn mit der freien Hand kitzelte, was dem Studenten wiederum ein Kichern entlockte.  
"Was macht ihr zwei denn da?", fragte Lou interessiert nach, als sie die sonderbaren Geräusche vernahm.  
"Dein bester Freund ärgert mich. Der will das Gespräch belauschen."  
"Von wegen. Du ärgerst mich, indem du mich die ganze Zeit kitzelst.", empörte sich der Jüngere lautstark und wandt sich erneut quiekend unter den neckenden Berührungen.  
"Kindsköpfe. Wolltest du nicht heute zurück nach Hamburg, Alex?"  
"Von Wollen ist sowieso nicht die Rede. Aber ich habe zumindest noch einen Tag dranhängen können und fahre erst morgen."  
"Vielleicht sehen wir uns dann vorher ja doch nochmal. Wir wollten Sebastian heute einen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten."

Der Student, dem es inzwischen gelungen war, sein Ohr an die Rückseite des Smartphones zu halten, mischte sich in das Telefonat ein.  
"Das hab ich genau gehört. War wohl nichts mit Überraschung. Außerdem sind wir gar nicht da. Wir gehen bei Madame Tussaud Promis gucken."  
"Vielleicht möchten die beiden ja mitkommen?", fragte Alexander seinen Freund und erhielt ein Nicken zur Antwort.  
"Björn und ich mit euch beiden Chaoten im Wachsfigurenkabinett? Naja, warum eigentlich nicht, das wird sicher lustig.", überlegte Lou. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde die Stimme der jungen Frau leiser und man hörte, wie sie Björn, der sich offenbar in ihrer Nähe aufhielt, fragte.  
"Björn ist einverstanden, wir wären also dabei."  
Schnell vereinbarten sie noch eine Uhrzeit und einen Treffpunkt, dann beendete Alexander das Telefonat.  
"War doch okay, dass ich sie gefragt habe, oder?", erkundigte er sich sicherheitshalber noch einmal bei dem Jüngeren.  
"Natürlich. Obwohl es sicher komisch sein wird, wenn ich meine beste Freundin auf einmal mit meinem Bruder teilen muss."  
"Dann muss ich dich wenigstens nicht mit deiner besten Freundin teilen und du hast mehr Zeit für mich. Aber ich verstehe schon, was du meinst. Sag mal, warst du eigentlich jemals in Lou verliebt?"  
Sebastian schaute seinen Freund irritiert an.  
"Ich verliebt? In Lou? Also es kommt jetzt sicher überraschend für Sie, Herr Bommes, und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich Ihnen das überhaupt anvertrauen soll, aber ich bin schwul."  
"Oh, wirklich? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ja, dann hat sich die Frage erübrigt. Und um Sie zu beruhigen, Herr Klussmann: ich bin auch schwul."  
"Stimmt nicht, Hase. Du bist bi.", korrigierte der Student den Älteren besserwisserisch.  
"Momentan komme ich mir aber sehr schwul vor und daran bist du nicht ganz unschuldig."  
"Das mag durchaus sein. Wenn ich nämlich eins nicht bin, dann unschuldig."  
Alexander lachte laut auf. "Das kann ich bestätigen. Vor allem gestern warst du eindeutig nicht jugendfrei."

Lasziv zog der Jüngere eine Augenbraue hoch und fixierte den Moderator mit seinem Blick.  
"Och nö, wenn du so guckst, dann endet das meistens im Bett. Aber dazu haben wir jetzt keine Zeit mehr."  
"Betten werden überbewertet. Wie wäre es mit dem Küchentisch?", schlug der Student scherzhaft vor, wurde jedoch von Alexander in seine Schranken gewiesen.  
"Nichts da! Wir müssen gleich los. Und deshalb gehe ich mich jetzt umziehen."  
"Dann bekomme ich aber bevor wir die Wohnung verlassen wenigstens noch einen Kuss. Schlimm genug, dass ich mich danach wieder so lange zurückhalten muss."  
Der Ältere, der bereits von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war, beugte sich zu Sebastian herunter, um ihn liebevoll zu küssen.  
"So besser?"  
"Viel besser. Jetzt können wir uns fertigmachen."

"Wo bleiben die beiden denn?", meckerte Sebastian und trat ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere. Da sie selbst zehn Minuten zu früh am Wachsfigurenkabinett angekommen waren, warteten er und Alexander nun bereits eine ganze Weile auf Lou und Björn.  
"Du musst das verstehen, Sebi. Die sind frisch verliebt, da dauert es schon mal ein wenig länger. Vielleicht haben sie ja nochmal..."  
Der Student hob die Hand.  
"Stopp! Ich will nicht hören, was mein Bruder und meine beste Freundin möglicherweise miteinander tun. Meinst du echt, die haben schon?"  
"Wenn dein Bruder genauso schnell ist wie du... Aber am besten fragst du sie selbst. Da hinten kommen sie gerade."  
Alexander stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und winkte dem jungen Paar, das sich verliebt an den Händen hielt und ihnen in einiger Entfernung entgegenschlenderte, freudig zu.  
"Ich kann doch nicht ernsthaft fragen, ob sie schon zusammen im Bett waren.", grummelte Sebastian währenddessen immer noch vor sich her.  
"Lou wird es dir schon irgendwann erzählen. Und jetzt guck mal wieder ein bisschen freundlicher."

Inzwischen war das Paar strahlend bei den beiden Männern angekommen und ein gegenseitiges Umarmen begann.  
"Na, alles gut bei euch?", erkundigte sich Lou mit Blick auf Sebastian und Alexander.  
Der Moderator antwortete als erster. "Klar, aber eigentlich müssten wir das euch beide fragen."  
"Uns geht's prima, nicht wahr, Schatz?", gab die Blonde mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht zu und blickte zu Björn, der sie verliebt ansah.  
"Es könnte nicht besser sein."  
"Das freut mich. Und Sebastian sicher auch. Der verdaut allerdings immer noch den Schock.", erwiderte Alexander lachend und wurde von seinem Freund leicht auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen.  
"Hey, sei bloß brav. Ich freue mich natürlich auch für euch beide. Und wehe du benimmst dich Lou gegenüber nicht anständig, Björn. Dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."  
"Keine Sorge, Bruderherz. Das wäre ganz schön dumm von mir, wenn ich diese tolle Frau jemals wieder loslassen würde. Und Ärger mit dir will ich erst recht nicht."  
"Na dann ist ja alles geklärt.", mischte Lou sich ein. "Lasst uns Promis gucken gehen."

Die Vierergruppe betrat das Gebäude, in dem das Wachsfigurenkabinett untergebracht war, und stellte freudig fest, dass die Warteschlange an der Kasse nur aus wenigen Personen bestand. Bereits nach einigen Minuten wurden sie in die Ausstellungsräume eingelassen und begegneten auch schon direkt diversen Persönlichkeiten der deutschen Geschichte, zu denen sowohl Sebastian als auch Lou zahlreiche Informationen geben konnten.  
Im nächsten Raum waren die Politiker der Neuzeit ausgestellt.  
Lou betrachtete sie kritisch.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr das seht, aber Angela Merkel hatte ich mir ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Die Figur ist schon sehr schmeichelhaft."  
"Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich. Glaubt ihr, dass sie selbst hier war, um sich vermessen zu lassen, so wie man das von anderen Promis schon gehört hat? Das ist doch sicher wie da drüben bei Helmut Kohl. Die wurden anhand von Fotos aus Wachs geformt. Natürlich kann da schon mal die ein oder andere Proportion falsch sein.", gab Björn zu bedenken und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken seiner Freunde zur Antwort.  
"Papst Benedikt ist aber ganz gut getroffen, oder?"  
Alexander schien sichtlich beeindruckt und griff zu Sebastians Kamera, um einige Erinnerungsfotos von den Figuren alleine und zusammen mit seinen Freunden zu schießen.

"Guck mal, Basti, da hinten bei Sigmund Freud ist eine Couch, da kannst du dich therapieren lassen.", wies Lou im folgenden Raum auf die Wachsfigur des bekannten Psychoanalytikers, was ein Lachen von Alexander zur Folge hatte.  
"Das haben wir doch vor ein paar Tagen schon festgestellt, dass das nichts bringt. Sebastian ist nicht therapierbar. Los, setz dich mal auf die Couch, ich würde gerne ein Foto machen."  
"Also wenn du so anfängst, dann bekommst du ganz sicher kein Foto.", wehrte sich der Student, gab aber schließlich doch nach und ließ sich lasziv auf das lederne Sofa sinken.  
"Nicht sabbern.", raunte Lou Alexander zu und nahm ihm die Kamera aus der Hand, um die Szene rund um die Wachsfigur bildlich festzuhalten.

"Basti, magst du dich auch noch neben Albert Einstein stellen? Zwei Besserwisser auf einem Foto sieht man selten."  
Erneut drückte die junge Frau auf den Auslöser, wurde dann jedoch von Björn ebenfalls in Richtung der Einstein-Figur geschoben.  
"Jetzt mach ich mal ein Foto von euch drei Schlauköpfen."  
"Der nächste Raum liegt mir glaube ich mehr.", stellte Alexander, der bereits kurz um die Ecke geschaut hatte, erfreut fest. "Da sind die Sportler."  
"Dann übernehme ich den Fotoapparat.", bot sich Sebastian an, während sie die Sportlerausstellung aufsuchten.

"Uwe Seeler, Franz Beckenbauer, Oliver Kahn, Jürgen Klinsmann. Das sind tolle Persönlichkeiten."  
Alexanders Augen leuchteten.  
"Wen davon hast du schon getroffen?", erkundigte sich Lou interessiert bei dem Moderator.  
"Beckenbauer hat mal auf einer Gala, die ich moderieren durfte, eine Ehrung bekommen. Und Uwe Seeler war schon bei mir im Sportclub zu Gast. Mit dem bekommt man eine Menge Spaß. Klinsmann hatte ich noch nicht die Ehre und Kahn trifft man eher so zwischen Tür und Angel. Der gibt sich ja lieber mit der Konkurrenz im ZDF ab."  
"Wie schaut es mit den beiden da drüben aus?", mischte sich nun auch Björn ein und wies auf die Wachsfiguren von Mesut Özil und Manuel Neuer.  
"Alex war doch am Brandenburger Tor als die Weltmeister empfangen wurden.", erinnerte Sebastian seinen Bruder und erntete dafür einen erstaunten Blick seines Freundes.  
"Das weißt du?"  
"Klar. Ich habe es live auf der Fanmeile verfolgt. Und weil ich dich damals schon persönlich kannte und mochte, ist es mir natürlich aufgefallen, dass du einer der Moderatoren warst."  
"Das war ein sensationelles Erlebnis, das ich sicherlich nie vergessen werde. Aber was Neuer und Özil betrifft, hat man die natürlich auch ab und zu nach Fußballspielen zum Interview im Studio. Das ist nichts Besonderes mehr."

"Guck mal, Basti. Der Dirkules.", rief Lou plötzlich aus, als ihr Blick weiter nach rechts abgeschweift war und sie Dirk Nowitzki entdeckt hatte. "Den haben wir beide live beim Basketball in den USA gesehen.", erklärte die Blonde Alexander und berichtete mit wenigen Worten von dem großartigen Erlebnis.  
Wieder machten die Freunde eine ganze Reihe Fotos mit den verschiedenen Wachsfiguren, bis jeder zufrieden war und sie zu den Fernsehstars weiterzogen.

"In welchem Jahr haben sie denn Thomas Gottschalk in Wachs gegossen? Der sieht ja aus wie dreißig.", stellte Björn verwundert fest.  
"Stimmt, so viele Haare hat der doch gar nicht mehr. Dafür sind wahrscheinlich einige Falten hinzugekommen.", pflichtete seine Freundin ihm bei.  
"Aber ich bin mit ihm aufgewachsen. In den Achtzigern war er schon eine Persönlichkeit im Fernsehen. Da gibt es nichts.", verteidigte Alexander seinen Moderationskollegen und bedeutete Sebastian, dass er gerne mit dem Fernsehstar fotografiert werden wollte.  
"Meiner war ja eher der da vorne.", deutete nun Lou auf den hinter seinem bekannten Schreibtisch sitzenden Stefan Raab, neben dem ein Sessel stand, auf dem man als Besucher der Ausstellung Platz nehmen und sich wie ein TV Total-Gast fühlen konnte. Natürlich nutzten sie alle die Gelegenheit und es entstanden einige lustige Bilder, ehe sie sich der nächsten Kulisse zuwendeten.

Diesmal war es Sebastian, der leuchtende Augen bekam.  
"Günther Jauch im Wer wird Millionär-Studio, wie cool ist das denn? Da würde ich echt so gerne mal sitzen und ihm seine Fragen beantworten. Ich liebe die Sendung und seine Moderation."  
"Basti, ich wäre jetzt ganz vorsichtig, du bewegst dich auf äußerst dünnem Eis.", warnte Björn lachend seinen Bruder, der ihn jedoch nun verständnislos anblickte.  
"Was ist denn?"  
"Hinter dir steht der Moderator einer Quizshow und ich bin nicht sicher, ob er es toll findet, wenn du andere Götter neben ihm hast."  
Langsam drehte sich der Student um und war erleichtert, als er feststellte, dass sein Bruder ihn nur an der Nase herumgeführt hatte.  
"Sorry, Alex, nichts gegen dich, aber Günther Jauch hat eine Million Euro zu bieten."  
"Ja dann bewirb dich doch mal. Ich würde auch zugucken."  
"Was meinst du, wie oft ich das schon getan habe. Vermutlich haben die eine schwarze Liste, auf der diverse Namen stehen, die sofort aussortiert werden. Quizsportler wollen die da anscheinend nicht.", erklärte der Jüngere empört und nahm auf dem freien Stuhl gegenüber der Wachsfigur des Quizmoderators Platz, um sich so von seinem Freund ablichten zu lassen. Dann räumte er den Sitz für Alexander, der sich besonders darüber amüsierte, dass er als Quizmoderator für einen Moment in die Kandidatenrolle schlüpfen konnte. Auch Lou und Björn nutzten noch die Gelegenheit für ein gemeinsames Foto mit Günther Jauch, dann setzten sie ihren Weg zu der im Dschungel stehenden Sonja Zietlow fort.

"Schade, dass Holli nicht hier ist. Der kokettiert doch bei Facebook häufiger damit, ins Dschungelcamp zu gehen, da es von derselben Firma wie 'Gefragt - Gejagt' produziert wird.", erzählte Sebastian und entlockte Alexander ein amüsiertes Glucksen bei der Vorstellung, wie der Gigant Holger Waldenberger im australischen Dschungel zwischen einem Haufen C-Promis saß.  
"Also da passt er aber nicht wirklich hin."  
"Würde mich auch sehr wundern, wenn er das ernst meint. Aber der Gedanke ist schon witzig. So, ab zu den Musikern?"  
Die übrigen drei stimmten dem Studenten zu und standen bereits wenig später bekannten Sangeskünstlern wie den Beatles, Udo Lindenberg oder Madonna gegenüber.  
Björn bekam vor allem bei Helene Fischer, die lächelnd auf einer Schaukel saß, leuchtende Augen.  
"Die Frau ist definitiv heiß, was meint ihr?"  
Fragend blickte er zu Sebastian und Alexander, die aber nur mäßig begeistert wirkten.  
"Also bitte, da wird doch jeder Mann schwach, oder etwa nicht?", hakte der ältere Klussmann erneut nach.  
"Naja, die sieht schon nicht schlecht aus. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich den da drüben wesentlich schärfer.", stellte Sebastian fest und deutete auf die Figur von David Garett.  
"Na von mir aus, mehr Helene Fischer für mich."  
"Aber die haben das echt geschickt gemacht, sie da auf die Schaukel zu setzen. Dann fällt nicht auf, wie winzig sie ist. Mir ging sie gerade bis zur Schulter.", erzählte Alexander von seiner Begegnung mit dem Schlagerstar. Björn war verblüfft.  
"Du hast Helene Fischer getroffen?"  
"Sie war doch auch beim Weltmeisterempfang am Brandenburger Tor. Wo sie gesungen hat. Atemlos durch die Nacht...", die letzten Worte stimmte der Moderator als Lied an, wurde allerdings sofort von seinem Freund wieder unterbrochen, indem er ihm den Mund zuhielt.  
"Oh nein, bitte nicht noch eine weitere Episode 'Bommes singt'."  
"Also ich mag ihn, wenn er singt.", verteidigte Lou den Ältesten. "Und um nochmal auf Herrn Garett zurückzukommen: den würde ich auch Helene Fischer vorziehen. Aber das Sahneschnittchen schlechthin sitzt da in der Mitte. Und zu dem gehe ich jetzt hin."

Schnell eilte Lou zu Robbie Williams, der auf ein Rundsofa gesetzt worden war und nur darauf zu warten schien, mit seinen Fans fotografiert zu werden. Alexander tat der blonden Frau den Gefallen und schoss gleich mehrere Fotos von ihr gemeinsam mit ihrem Idol. Auch bei Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp und Elyas M'Barek bekam sie leuchtende Augen, sodass Sebastian irgendwann einen Kommentar dazu fallen ließ.  
"Siehst du mal, Björn, so schnell geht das. Kaum hast du die Frau, sucht sie sich auch schon wieder einen Neuen. Oder sogar drei bis vier."  
"Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts Anderes übrig, als mit Angelina Jolie und Jennifer Lopez durchzubrennen. Wahrscheinlich haben die die deshalb ans Ende der Ausstellung hier gestellt. Wir sind offenbar durch."  
Alexander bedauerte dies.  
"Schade, aber ich finde, es hat sich wirklich gelohnt."  
Seine Freunde nickten einhellig.  
"Dann lasst uns mal abschließend überlegen, welche Figur die beste war. Lou, wer war dein Favorit?"  
Die junge Frau überlegte kurz. "Ich fand Dirk Nowitzki cool. Und natürlich Robbie. Was ist mit dir Alex?"  
"Die Sportler haben mich schon alleine von Berufswegen begeistert, aber trotzdem war mein Highlight, als Quizkandidat Günther Jauch gegenübersitzen zu dürfen."  
"Ja, der war echt super.", stimmte auch Sebastian zu. "Und sehr witzig fand ich die Sache mit Sigmund Freud und der Couch. Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass der gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit KO hat?"  
"Mit dem Nagorsnik?", fragte Björn, der sich in der Quizszene nicht so gut auskannte, sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.  
"Genau. Unser Bibliothekar."  
"Vielleicht hat der ja auch eine Couch, auf der man sich therapieren lassen kann.", warf Alexander ein. "Wie gut, dass er nicht weiß, was wir hier gerade über ihn reden. Was ist mit dir, Björn? Wer hat dir am besten gefallen?"  
"Ganz klar: Helene Fischer. Die Frau hat Stil. Wobei sie meiner Freundin natürlich nicht das Wasser reichen kann."  
Der ältere Klussmann-Bruder zog Lou liebevoll an sich und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss.  
"Immer noch total ungewohnt, euch so zu sehen.", stellte Sebastian fest. "Aber ich freue mich wirklich für euch."  
"Danke Basti."  
Lou fiel ihrem besten Freund stürmisch um den Hals. Björn und Alexander beobachteten diese Geste mit Genugtuung.

Gerade als sie sich zum Gehen umwenden wollten, wurde Alexander von einer Frau mittleren Alters angesprochen.  
"Entschuldigung? Sie sind doch Alexander Bommes, oder?"  
Der Moderator nickte freundlich. Situationen dieser Art kamen immer mal wieder vor und zwischenzeitlich hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, auf der Straße erkannt und angesprochen zu werden. So lange die Leute höflich und unaufdringlich waren, war er gerne bereit, mit ihnen einige Worte zu wechseln und Autogramme zu verteilen. Heute jedoch spürte er, wie sein Herz einige Takte schneller schlug. Zum ersten Mal war Sebastian an seiner Seite, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass auch er erkannt wurde, war durchaus gegeben.  
Inzwischen hatte sich auch noch ein Mann zu ihnen gesellt, den die Frau nun direkt ansprach.  
"Siehst du, Erich, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass das der nette Herr Bommes aus dem Fernsehen ist. Sie müssen wissen, dass mein Mann immer die Sportschau guckt, wenn ich lieber was anderes sehen würde. Aber seitdem Sie dabei sind, gucke ich sogar mit. Ich kenne Sie nämlich von ihrer Quizsendung mit den Jägern."


	18. Chapter 18

Nun war Alexander alarmiert. Er beschloss, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung war und brachte Sebastian selbst ins Gespräch, ehe er von der Frau entdeckt wurde.  
"Dann ist heute ihr Glückstag. Herr Klussmann höchstpersönlich hat sich bereiterklärt, mir die schönsten Ecken Berlins zu zeigen und ist mit mir gemeinsam hier."  
Die Augen der Frau wurden immer größer.  
"Das ist wirklich ein glücklicher Zufall. Aber wir wollen Sie auch gar nicht lange aufhalten. Wäre es wohl möglich, ein Autogramm von Ihnen zu bekommen?"  
Bereitwillig unterschrieben sowohl Alexanders als auch Sebastian auf dem Programmheft des Wachsfigurenkabinetts und machten noch jeder ein Foto mit dem Paar, das sein Glück kaum fassen konnte.“

"Das ist schon verrückt, wenn man sowas mal miterlebt.", stellte Björn fest, als die Vierergruppe das Gebäude verlassen hatte und sich auf den Weg zu ihren Autos machte.  
"Dass du erkannt wirst, Alex, war mir schon irgendwie klar, aber dass mein kleiner Bruder inzwischen ebenfalls Promistatus erreicht hat, ist echt sehr skurril."  
"Ich finde es viel krasser, wie gut ihr euch verstellen könnt.", schob Lou bewundernd ein. "Wenn ich es nicht wüsste, käme ich nie auf die Idee, dass ihr mehr seid, als nur Fernsehkollegen."  
"Du glaubst nicht, wie anstrengend das ist, Lou.", erklärte Sebastian seiner besten Freundin. "Ständig muss man aufpassen, nichts zu tun, was man als Paar normalerweise öffentlich tun würde. Das geht nur, indem man sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis ruft, dass man nicht privat unterwegs ist und sich vorstellt, der Mann neben mir wäre nicht Alex, sondern Herr Bommes."  
"Vielleicht bin ich ja auch gar nicht Alexander Bommes, sondern Manuel Neuer.", spielte der Moderator auf einen bekannten Werbespot mit dem Welttorhüter an und hatte die Lacher auf seiner Seite.  
"Aber es stimmt schon, diese Heimlichtuerei ist echt nicht so leicht. Egal, wir schaffen das."  
"Ich wünsche es euch. Und nun?" Lou blickte fragend in die Runde.

"Wenn ihr wollt, können wir uns bei mir noch die Fotos zusammen anschauen. Ich glaube, wir haben ein paar ganz gute Schnappschüsse gemacht.", schlug Sebastian bereitwillig vor und wurde von Alexander, der zustimmend nickte, unterstützt.  
"Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?", überlegte Björn. "Aber natürlich nur, wenn wir euch nicht auf den Wecker gehen. So von wegen wenig gemeinsame Zeit und so."  
"Wenn wir bei Sebastian sind, müssen wir uns ja nicht verstellen.", erklärte der Moderator dem Bruder seines Freundes. "Also ich würde mich freuen. Vielleicht können wir ja später noch gemeinsam was essen."  
"Au ja, wir kochen zusammen. Was haltet ihr davon?", gab Lou begeistert von sich.  
"Ich kann zwar nicht kochen, aber von mir aus.", stimmte nun auch Björn zu.  
Schnell wurde besprochen, dass sie gemeinsam ein Blech Pizza backen würden und Lou und Björn versprachen, auf dem Weg zu Sebastian noch schnell die benötigten Zutaten einzukaufen und mitzubringen.

Wie sie vermutet hatten, waren ihre Fotos aus dem Wachsfigurenkabinett sehr gelungen und die Freunde hatten großen Spaß, den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen, als sie die Bilder gemeinsam an Sebastians Fernseher anschauten. Sebastian und Alexander hatten es sich zusammen auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, während es Björn und Lou irgendwie geschafft hatten, sich zu zweit in den Ohrensessel zu quetschen.

"Warum gibt es dich eigentlich noch nicht als Wachsfigur, Alex? Du bist doch auch prominent.", stellte Lou irgendwann mit fragendem Blick fest.  
"Also nun mal langsam, Lou. Da gibt es sicher andere, die vor mir dran wären. Ich bin doch nur ein einfacher Moderator und dankbar, dass ich eine eigene Quizshow habe, eine Talkrunde moderieren darf und man mich noch dazu an die altehrwürdige Sportschau ranlässt. Mehr will ich gar nicht. Ich mache das, weil ich Spaß daran habe, nicht um berühmt zu werden.", verteidigte der Älteste sich und sah etwas hilflos zu seinem Freund.  
"Und das machst du auch alles super. Übrigens fände ich es gar nicht so toll, wenn du als Wachsfigur von jedem begrapscht werden könntest. In der Hinsicht bin ich dann doch ein wenig besitzergreifend."  
Liebevoll sah Alexander dem Studenten in die Augen, ehe sich ihre Lippen zu einem langen Kuss trafen, der erst durch Björns Räuspern unterbrochen wurde.

"Lou und ich kümmern uns dann mal um die Pizza, während ihr weiterknutscht, okay?"  
"Sorry, Bruderherz. Wir sind schon fertig.", entschuldigte sich Sebastian, schmiegte sich jedoch gleichzeitig noch etwas enger an Alexander, der ihm weitere zarte Küsse in den Nacken hauchte.  
"Sieht aber gerade nicht danach aus. Lasst euch nicht stören. Ihr habt sowieso schon zu wenig Zeit füreinander."  
Mit diesen Worten schob der ältere Klussmann-Bruder Lou von seinem Schoß und verschwand dann Hand in Hand mit ihr in Richtung Küche, während sich Sebastian wieder auf seinen Freund konzentrierte und ihn erneut zu küssen begann.

Nach einer ganzen Weile kehrte Björn zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Ich störe nur ungern, aber der Pizzateig ist fertig. Welchen Belag hättet ihr gerne?"  
Alexander ließ von Sebastian ab.  
"Ist schon gut, Björn, wir helfen euch jetzt aber echt mal. Kann ja nicht angehen, dass ihr die ganze Arbeit macht, während wir hier auf dem Sofa kuscheln."  
"Naja, so ganz zügig haben wir den Pizzateig dann doch nicht vorbereitet. Die ein oder andere Ablenkung gab es schon zwischendurch."  
Sebastian blickte seinen Bruder belustigt an.  
"Wirst du etwa rot, Bruderherz?"  
So direkt darauf angesprochen, errötete Björn noch mehr und drehte sich verlegen weg.  
"Ist halt noch ungewohnt.", nuschelte er vor sich hin und schlug gefolgt von Alexander und Sebastian wieder den Weg in die Küche ein.

Lou wartete bereits vor dem Backblech, auf dem sie den Pizzateig ausgerollt und mit Tomatensoße bestrichen hatte.  
"Nanu, habt ihr es wirklich geschafft, euch voneinander zu lösen?", wunderte sie sich und drückte ihrem besten Freund eine Packung Schinken in die Hand.  
"Hier, den brauchst du sicher, wie ich dich kenne."  
Sebastian nickte und verteilte auf einer Ecke der Pizza erst Schinken und dann einige Ananaswürfel. Auch die Anderen belegten ihre Pizzaecken ganz nach ihrem Geschmack, wobei Sebastian mit Verwunderung feststellte, dass Alexander den gleichen Belag wählte wie er selbst und sie nur in der Käsemenge variierten.  
Während die Pizza im Backofen war, deckten sie schnell den Küchentisch und räumten ein wenig auf. Dabei ließen es sich Sebastian und Alexander nicht nehmen, den Großteil der Arbeit zu verrichten und Lou und Björn eine Pause zu gönnen. Auch den Abwasch nach dem Essen versprachen die beiden Männer zu erledigen.

"Das war echt lecker und eine gute Idee.", stellte Alexander fest, nachdem er den letzten Bissen seiner Pizzaecke aufgegessen hatte. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass man mich morgen nach Hannover rollen kann. Und das, wo man im Fernsehen sowieso immer dicker aussieht."  
"Keine Sorge, Hase, ich werde später höchstpersönlich kontrollieren, ob du irgendwo zugenommen hast seit gestern.", beruhigte Sebastian seinen Freund. "Und wenn ja, dann finden wir schon eine Möglichkeit, das schnell wieder abzutrainieren."  
Björn sah seinen jüngeren Bruder mit leichtem Entsetzen an.  
"Sag mal, versaut bist du gar nicht, oder?"  
Lou brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
"Wenn du wüsstest, welche Abgründe sich aufgetan haben, seitdem Basti mit Alex zusammen ist. Ich habe mit den beiden ‚Therapy’ gespielt, das war sehr aufschlussreich."  
"Och nee, nicht schon wieder das Thema.", seufzte Sebastian, während Björns Interesse geweckt war.  
"Welche Abgründe? Gibt es Dinge, die ich von meinem kleinen Bruder bislang nicht wusste?"  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, was er dir alles anvertraut. Dass er ein geheimes Doppelleben führt, dürfte dir inzwischen bekannt sein, aber wusstest du, dass er die angenehmsten Augenblicke seines Lebens liegend verbringt?"  
"Basti war schon immer ein Langschläfer.", bestätigte Björn und brachte den Studenten dazu, triumphierend zu lächeln.  
"Na bitte, auf meinen Bruder ist Verlass. Er hat den Hintergrund meiner Antwort im Gegensatz zu euch sofort verstanden."  
"Was habt ihr denn gedacht?", hakte Björn nach und blickte Lou interessiert an.  
"Alex hat die These in den Raum gestellt, dass Menschen triebgesteuert sind und daher als erstes an Sex denken, wenn sie nach angenehmen Augenblicken gefragt werden. Und das passiert halt häufig im Liegen."  
"Also wenn Alex das so sagt... Der wird ja vermutlich wissen, ob Basti es im Liegen tut oder nicht. Die Erklärung finde ich sehr schlüssig. Und nachdem, was ich eben gehört habe, glaube ich gar nicht mehr daran, dass mein kleiner Bruder der Unschuldsengel ist, für den ihn alle halten."  
"Hallo? Wir sind auch noch da.", brachte Sebastian sich in Erinnerung, wurde jedoch von seinem Bruder und seiner besten Freundin ignoriert.  
"Davon kannst du ausgehen. Ich sag's dir, der hat es echt faustdick hinter den Ohren. Ist ja auch schon direkt am ersten Abend mit Alex im Bett gelandet. Aber was mich noch mehr schockiert hat, war die Sache mit dem Gießkannen-Bild. Er hat doch tatsächlich aus einer Skizze, aus der die meisten Menschen eine Gießkanne gesehen haben, einen schlaff hängenden Penis erkannt.", erzählte Lou weiter.  
"Gartenarbeit lag ihm noch nie. Aber Gießkanne und Penis ist schon echt ein sehr großer Unterschied.", stellte nun auch Björn belustigt fest.  
"Lacht ihr nur. Immerhin kommt aus beidem vorne was Flüssiges raus.", erklärte Sebastian mit ernster Miene und auch Alexander nickte zustimmend.  
"Na wenn man es so sieht. Da hast du ja gerade nochmal die Kurve bekommen, Brüderchen. Aber jetzt machen wir uns glaub ich langsam auf den Heimweg, oder was meinst du, Schatz?"  
Lou nickte einverstanden.  
"Ja, denke ich auch. Ihr habt schließlich noch was vor."  
Schnell kniff die junge Frau Alexander in den Bauch, was diesem ein Quietschen entlockte.  
"Ey, Finger weg von meinem Freund. Du hast selbst einen."  
Drohend hob Sebastian seine Augenbraue an, erreichte damit aber nur, dass Lou erneut loslachte.  
"Sorry, Basti, die Nummer mit der Augenbraue zieht bei mir schon lange nicht mehr. Aber um dich zu beruhigen: ich wollte nur schnell testen, ob Alex wirklich zuviel gegessen hat."  
"Und? Hab ich?", fragte der Moderator nach, der sich ansonsten weitestgehend aus der Unterhaltung herausgehalten und nur fasziniert zugesehen hatte.  
"Ich glaube, du musst dir wegen der Fernsehkameras am Freitag keine Sorgen machen. Alles im grünen Bereich. Und jetzt sind wir echt weg."  
Lou und Björn verabschiedeten sich herzlich von Alexander und auch von Sebastian, ehe sie in ihre Jacken schlüpften und sich anschließend auf den Weg zu Björn machten.

Sebastian atmete tief durch.  
"Lou kann manchmal wirklich sehr anstrengend sein. Und jetzt holt sie auch noch Björn mit ins Boot, um mich mit ihm gemeinsam zu ärgern."  
"Armes kleines Tuck-Tuck.", bedauerte Alexander seinen Freund nicht ganz ernst gemeint, nahm ihn jedoch liebevoll in die Arme.  
"Was ist denn ein Tuck-Tuck?"  
"Weiß ich nicht, das sagt man so. Wollen wir schnell den Rest aufräumen? Dann haben wir anschließend Zeit, uns voneinander zu verabschieden.", schlug der Moderator vor und erntete einen verwunderten Blick des Jüngeren.  
"Verabschieden? Du fährst doch erst morgen."  
"Ja, aber bevor uns morgen die Zeit dazu fehlt, würde ich gerne schon heute damit beginnen."  
"Stimmt, das klingt logisch. Also dann mal los."  
Gemeinsam brachten sie die Küche in Ordnung, dann machten sie es sich erneut auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer gemütlich.

"Magst du noch ein wenig fernsehen, Hase? Oder lieber kuscheln?"  
Der Moderator überlegte nicht lange, bis er seinem Freund antwortete.  
"Wenn du schon so fragst, dann kuscheln. Fernsehen kann ich in den nächsten Wochen auch noch ohne dich."  
Sebastian ließ sich auf dem Sofa etwas tiefer sinken und zog Alexander mit sich, sodass dieser auf ihm zu liegen kam. Dann fuhr der Student mit seinen Händen sanft unter den Pullover des Älteren und strich behutsam über die weiche Haut.  
"Fühlst dich gut an. Und soweit ich das bei dieser recht oberflächlichen Inspektion beurteilen kann, ist da auch kein Gramm Fett zu viel."  
"Schade, dann haben wir gar keinen Grund, irgendwas abzutrainieren.", bedauerte Alexander die Feststellung seines Freundes, der nun dazu überging, den Moderator ausgiebig zu küssen.

Die beiden Männer genossen das Spiel ihrer Lippen und Zungen miteinander sowie die zarten Berührungen, die ihre Hände sich gegenseitig schenkten. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile intensivierte Sebastian den Kuss und machte sich daran, Alexander den Pullover auszuziehen. Genießerisch ließ er seinen Blick über den freigelegten Oberkörper schweifen.  
"Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", erkundigte sich der Ältere und erwartete gespannt die Antwort.  
"Ich versuche, mir alles genau einzuprägen. Schließlich sehe ich dich bald ganz lange nicht."  
"Wenn du magst, kannst du ein Foto von mir machen.", schlug Alexander bereitwillig vor.  
"Ach, das ist doch auch kein wirklicher Ersatz. Nein, ich möchte diesen Anblick lieber in meinem Gedächtnis abspeichern. Genau wie das Gefühl deiner Lippen, deinen Geschmack und deinen Geruch. Klingt ganz schön kitschig, oder?"  
"Klingt wundervoll. Ich möchte dich auch mit allen Sinnen genießen. Aber vor allem würde ich dich gerne in mir spüren, Sebi."  
Dieser Wunsch seines Freundes entlockte Sebastian ein lustvolles Keuchen.  
"Schlafzimmer?"  
"Schlafzimmer!"

Schon während des Umzugs vom Wohnzimmer zu Sebastians Bett verloren die Männer nach und nach ihre Kleidungsstücke, die sie achtlos auf dem Boden verstreut liegenließen. Immer wieder unterbrachen sie ihren Weg, um sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen, ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen wandern zu lassen und sich gegenseitig heiße Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern. Als sie schließlich im Schlafzimmer angekommen waren, ließ sich Alexander als Erster auf das einladende Bett fallen und zog seinen Freund über sich.  
Der Jüngere knabberte ihm vorsichtig am Ohrläppchen, ehe er ihm einen Vorschlag zuraunte.  
"Könntest du dir vorstellen, dir die Augen von mir verbinden zu lassen?"  
Alleine der Gedanke daran, verursachte bei dem Älteren eine Gänsehaut.  
"Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Das klingt ziemlich... heiß."  
"Nur wenn du wirklich willst, Alex. Es ist ja auch ein großer Vertrauensbeweis, wenn man sowas macht."  
"Ich vertraue dir, Sebi. Und ich weiß, dass du nichts machst, was ich nicht möchte. Ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn es im Bett etwas dreckiger zugeht."  
"Ist Dirty Talk auch in Ordnung für dich?"  
"Warum eigentlich nicht? Hast du einschlägige Erfahrungen damit? Ich nämlich nicht."  
"Ich auch nicht. Mit beidem nicht. Mir kam nur der Gedanke. Aber versprich mir, dass du sagst, wenn es dir zuviel wird. Dann hören wir sofort auf."  
"Versprochen."  
Rasch stand Sebastian auf, um einen dünnen Stoffschal aus seinem Kleiderschrank zu holen, den er anschließend dem Moderator über die Augen legte und an seinem Hinterkopf verknotete.  
"So okay?", erkundigte er sich und vernahm einen zustimmenden Laut.  
Um seinen Freund nicht sofort zu überrumpeln und ihn zunächst langsam an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen, begann er ihr Liebesspiel mit einem tiefen Kuss, der schnell an Leidenschaft gewann. Aufreizend rieb sich der Jüngere an Alexander, dessen Erektion schon länger eine stattliche Größe angenommen hatte, ehe er mit einem Mal gänzlich von ihm abließ.

"Los! Dreh dich um!", sprach er in einem von ihm ungewohnt harten Befehlston, der Alexander jedoch nicht verängstigte, sondern einen Schauer der Erregung durch den Körper jagte. Ohne zu zögern kniete der Moderator sich auf die Matratze und stützte sich mit den Händen ab. Er hörte, wie der Verschluss der Gleitgeltube klackte und spürte anschließend, dass sich die Matratze hinter ihm ein wenig senkte. Dann war plötzlich Sebastians Finger an seinem Eingang.  
"Schieb deinen Finger in mich.", bat Alexander und ging auf den Befehlston seines Freundes ein. Der Student ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und drang mit leichtem Druck in ihn ein.  
"Oh ja, das ist gut. Ich will dich tiefer spüren."  
Anders als sonst, gab Sebastian dem Wunsch des Älteren sofort nach, ohne sich noch einmal vorsichtig zu erkundigen, ob er denn wirklich schon weitergehen durfte. Er ließ seinen Finger soweit wie möglich in die heiße Enge gleiten und tastete nach der leichten Erhebung, die Alexander besonders laut aufstöhnen ließ.  
"Ja, schrei deine Lust raus. Ich will hören, wie geil es dich macht.", forderte der Student und reizte ihn weiter.  
"Oh Gott! Mehr! Bitte!"

Sofort gab Sebastian auch auf einen zweiten Finger eine ausreichende Menge Gleitgel, um gleich darauf erneut in Alexander einzudringen und ihn zu weiten. Genau so fuhr er schließlich mit dem dritten Finger fort, bis er sich sicher war, seinen Freund, der inzwischen nur noch vor Lust wimmerte, genug vorbereitet zu haben und sich gänzlich aus ihm entfernte.  
"Sag mir, was du willst.", befahl er harsch und ließ seine ebenfalls bereits steinharte Männlichkeit aufreizend durch Alexanders Spalte fahren.  
"Ich will deinen Schwanz tief in mir spüren."  
Erneut griff der Student zum Gleitgel, mit dem er erst seinen Penis und dann Alexanders Eingang benetzte. Anschließend kniete er sich hinter den Moderator, sodass er problemlos in ihn eindringen konnte.  
"Es ist so geil, wie eng du bist."  
Der Raum war erfüllt von lustvollem Keuchen, während Sebastian sich immer weiter in den Älteren schob, aber trotz aller Härte ihres Liebesspiels darauf bedacht war, ihm nicht wehzutun oder ihn gar zu verletzen. Als er vollständig in ihm war, hielt er kurz inne, was sofort von Alexander kommentiert wurde.  
"Los! Fick mich hart!"  
Auch Sebastian stöhnte laut auf bei dieser ungewohnten Wortwahl und der Vorstellung, den Wunsch seines Freundes erfüllen zu dürfen. Er fasste sich noch einen Moment, um nicht vorzeitig zum Orgasmus zu kommen, dann setzte er seine Stoßbewegungen so hart und tief wie nur möglich fort, während er gleichzeitig seine Hände an Alexanders Hüfte legte, um ihn mit jedem Stoß an sich ranzuziehen und so ihre Bewegungen noch weiter zu intensivieren.

Der Ältere, dessen Augen immer noch verbunden waren, nahm die Berührungen so stark wie nie zuvor wahr und schrie seine Lust mit jedem Stoß aufs Neue heraus.  
"Gott, du turnst mich so an!", keuchte auch Sebastian und spürte seinen Höhepunkt immer weiter auf sich zurollen, was auch Alexander bemerkte.  
„Los! Komm für mich!"  
Es benötigte noch ein, zwei Stöße, dann entlud sich der Student mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen tief in seinem Freund. Als sein Orgasmus abgeklungen war, zog er sich langsam aus Alexander zurück, der immer noch bin in die Haarspitzen erregt war.  
"Leg dich auf den Rücken.", wies der Jüngere seinen Freund an und half ihm mit einer geschickten Handbewegung dabei, sich richtig auf der Matratze niederzulassen.  
"Möchtest du, dass ich deinen Schwanz tief in den Mund nehme?"  
Ein lustvolles Keuchen war Antwort genug für Sebastian, um sich über den Älteren zu beugen und den feucht glänzenden Penis zwischen seine Lippen zu nehmen. Er ließ seine Zunge aufreizend über die gesamte Länge fahren und kratzte mit den Zähnen leicht über die empfindliche Haut. Dann nahm er die zuckende Erregung so tief wie möglich in den Mund und spürte gleichzeitig, wie sich Alexander stoßweise in ihm entlud. Genussvoll leckte er auch noch die letzten Tropfen des Lustsaftes auf, dann löste er sich von seinem Freund, der zwischenzeitlich wieder etwas zur Ruhe gekommen war, und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Rasch zog er ihm die Augenbinde ab und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den der Moderator sofort erwiderte.

"Alles okay?", erkundigte Sebastian sich, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander getrennt hatten.  
Alexander nickte. "Ich glaub, ich bin noch nie so heftig gekommen wie eben."  
"Und ich habe mich noch nie so gehen lassen wie heute.", gab der Student bereitwillig zu.  
"Meinst du etwa ich? Das war auch für mich eine völlig neue Erfahrung. Gut, dass uns niemand zugehört hat. Mir war es zuerst schon etwas peinlich, aber so im Nachhinein könnte ich mir eine Wiederholung irgendwann durchaus vorstellen."  
"Die gibt’s spätestens beim Telefonsex demnächst."

"Ich glaube, wir sind echt so richtig versaut.", stellte Alexander fest und musste grinsen. "Wie gut, dass niemand in meinen Kopf reinschauen kann. Derjenige wäre vermutlich ziemlich schockiert, welche Gedanken da drin rumkreisen, seitdem ich mit dir zusammen bin."  
"Da ist es, das geheimes Doppelleben des Alexander Bommes. Tagsüber ein Unschuldslamm, nachts ein Sexmonster. Wie gut, dass du nicht mit Lou zusammen bist, sondern mit mir. Ich komme mit sowas klar, aber um Lou würde ich mir Sorgen machen."  
"Hoffentlich ist dein Bruder nicht so drauf wie du, sonst geht es bei denen im Bett nämlich auch ganz schön dreckig zu. Oder wo auch immer sie es miteinander treiben.", erklärte Alexander und amüsierte sich über den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes.  
"Meinst du echt? Nein, Björn war immer viel sensibler als ich. Der mochte auch im Gegensatz zu mir Wrestling nie. Bestimmt gibt es bei ihm nur Blümchensex. So rot wie er vorhin geworden ist, haben die beiden eh noch nicht."  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", nuschelte der Moderator in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein.  
"Hase, du weißt doch was. Los, raus mit der Sprache."  
"Na gut, Lou wird es dir sowieso irgendwann erzählen. Es gab da vor drei Jahren wohl mal so eine Party, bei der dein Bruder und deine beste Freundin sich etwas näher gekommen sind.", gestand Alexander seinem Freund, der ihn mit großen Augen anblickte.  
"Du meinst echt, die haben miteinander..."  
"Ja, haben sie. Im Auto. Aber sag ihnen nicht, dass ich dir das erzählt habe."  
"Boah, mein Bruder, die Sau, ey. Der hat mir zwar gesagt, dass er total auf Lou steht, aber davon hat er nichts erzählt. Ist ja der Hammer."  
"Tja, die Klussmanns. Eine durch und durch versaute Familie.", witzelte der Ältere.

"Gib's zu. Da stehst du doch drauf, Hase."  
"Ich stehe vor allem auf dich. Und ich will mir noch gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich die kommenden Wochen ohne dich auskommen soll."  
"Wir telefonieren jeden Tag.", versprach Sebastian. "Und wenn du viel zu tun hast, geht die Zeit ja auch schneller rum. Ich bin froh, dass ich mit Uni, Quizverein und Nebenjob auch einen vollen Terminplan habe. Da wird kaum Zeit sein, dich so richtig zu vermissen. Und ehe wir uns versehen, bin ich auch schon wieder bei dir in Hamburg."  
"Muss ja irgendwie gehen. Und jetzt sollten wir schlafen, ich muss morgen noch meine Tasche packen und spätestens halb neun hier los."  
Die beiden Männer zogen die Bettdecke noch etwas höher und Sebastian kuschelte sich von hinten an den Moderator. Dann legte er ihm seine Lippen in den Nacken und küsste ihn zärtlich, bis sie schließlich nach wenigen Minuten einschliefen.

"Scheiße, was ist das denn?"  
Alexander hatte gerade verschlafen das Badezimmer betreten und besah sich augenreibend im Spiegel, als er einen dicken roten Flecken an seinem Hals bemerkte.  
"Sebastian Klussmann! Komm sofort her!", rief er laut durch die Wohnung.  
Wenig später schlurfte der Student leise vor sich hin grummelnd ebenfalls ins Bad und sah seinen Freund verständnislos an.  
"Was ist los? Wieso machst du mitten in der Nacht so ein Theater?"  
"Kannst du mir erklären, wie das dahin kommt?"  
Der Moderator deutete auf die gerötete Hautstelle.  
"Ups, da habe ich wohl etwas übermütig mein Revier markiert und dir einen hübschen Knutschfleck verpasst. Tut mir leid. Wobei, nein, eigentlich nicht. Steht dir super."  
"Dir ist schon klar, dass ich jetzt den gesamten Tag mit einem Schal um den Hals rumlaufen muss? Das ist so eine ungünstige Stelle, dass sie nicht mal von einem Hemd komplett verdeckt werden würde."  
"Sorry, ich hab echt nicht darüber nachgedacht."  
"Schon okay. Ich würde jetzt duschen und mich anziehen. Meinst du, du könntest schon mal meine Tasche packen?"  
Der Student stimmte bereitwillig zu und kehrte zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.

Frisch geduscht betrat Alexander nach einer Viertelstunde den Schlafraum, in dem Sebastian es sich noch einmal im Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte. Schnell nahm er die zuvor bereitgelegten Kleidungsstücke und schlüpfte hinein. Sebastian beobachtete ihn dabei.  
"Es ist schon schade, dass deine Klamotten wieder aus meinem Schrank verschwunden sind. Das hat sowas von Abschied."  
"Ist es ja auch, aber zum Glück nur vorübergehend. Wenn du möchtest, lasse ich dir ein Shirt von mir hier, dann hast du zumindest ein Teil von mir in deinem Schrank.", bot der Moderator dem Jüngeren an und zog sein Schlafshirt wieder aus der Reisetasche, um es Sebastian zu geben.  
"Danke, ich werde gut darauf aufpassen. Aber das landet nicht im Schrank, sondern unterm Kopfkissen, damit ich deinen Geruch immer in meiner Nähe habe."

Schnell zog Sebastian sein Shirt, das er nachts irgendwann übergestreift hatte, aus und warf es Alexander zu.  
"Hier, für dich. Damit du auch was von mir hast."  
Der Ältere schnupperte kurz an dem Stück Stoff und steckte es dann zufrieden zu seinem übrigen Gepäck.  
"Tja, ich glaub, ich muss dann mal los.", seufzte er wehmütig, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. Sebastian sprang aus dem Bett und kam die paar Schritte auf ihn zu.  
"Musst du wohl. Oder willst du erst noch frühstücken?"  
"Ach Sebi, ich bekäme doch jetzt sowieso nichts runter."  
"Dann nimm wenigstens eine Flasche Wasser mit. Und versprich mich, dass du dich meldest, sobald du in Hannover angekommen bist."  
Der Jüngere zog Alexander in eine feste Umarmung und küsste ihn liebevoll.

"Hilft alles nichts, es wird Zeit für mich.", stellte der Moderator irgendwann zähneknirschend fest, stahl sich noch einen Kuss und nahm dann sein Gepäck.  
Gemeinsam gingen die beiden Männer zur Wohnungstür. Bevor der Ältere sie öffnete, wurde er noch einmal von Sebastian in einen kurzen Kuss gezogen.  
"Ich liebe dich, Alex."  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Sebi. Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los. Wir telefonieren heute Abend. Und ich schick dir eine Whatsapp, wenn ich angekommen bin."  
Nach einem allerletzten Kuss verschwand Alexander durch die Wohnungstür und ließ seinen Freund alleine zurück.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hallo Alex. Wie geht’s dir?"  
Der Moderator blieb stehen und drehte sich zu der Frau, die ihn auf seinem Weg zur Redaktionskonferenz angesprochen hatte, um.  
"Bettina, grüß dich."  
Alexander zog seine Moderationskollegin in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung und gab ihr ein Begrüßungsküsschen auf die Wange.  
"Mir geht’s gut, dir hoffentlich auch? Wahnsinn, dass die paar Wochen seit unserer letzten Sendung schon wieder rum sind."  
"Da sagst du was. Und danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es auch gut. Ich habe das mit dir und Julia mitbekommen. Es tut mir sehr leid für euch."  
Für den Moderator war das von Bettina angesprochene Thema nach den schönen Tagen in Berlin längst in weite Ferne gerückt, weshalb er nur genervt seufzte. Die brünette Frau, die jedoch den wahren Grund für Alexanders Missmut nicht kennen konnte, fühlte sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt, dass ihr Kollege dringend jemanden brauchte, mit dem er über sein verkorkstes Liebesleben sprechen konnte.

"Sag mal, Alex, wollen wir heute Abend zusammen eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen? Ich glaube, wir müssen uns mal wieder privat unterhalten."  
"Von mir aus.", stimmte der Angesprochen seiner älteren Kollegin zu, auch wenn er keine große Lust verspürte, über seine gescheiterte Beziehung zu reden. Aber alles war wohl besser, als alleine im Hotel zu sitzen und Trübsal zu blasen. "Wir hängen hier doch sowieso sonst nur rum. So ein Schwachsinn, dass die Konferenz Mittwochs angesetzt ist und wir erst am Freitag aufzeichnen. Der Donnerstag ist ein verschenkter Tag."  
"Wem sagst du das.", beklagte sich auch Bettina. "Ich habe mir einen ganzen Stapel Fanpost mitgebracht, die ich bearbeiten werde. Da komme ich sonst nie zu. Und auf die Gäste am Freitag werde ich mich morgen vorbereiten."  
"Das hatte ich auch geplant. Und ansonsten... Mal sehen. Vielleicht ein wenig shoppen oder so. Für einen Tag nach Hamburg zu fahren, lohnt ja auch nicht. Los, lass uns weitergehen, sonst kommen wir am Ende noch zu spät."

Es wurde eine lange und anstrengende Konferenz, in der die Redaktionsmitglieder und die beiden Moderatoren der Talkshow sich ausgiebig über sämtliche Sendungen des vergangenen Jahres austauschten und sich auf mögliche Verbesserungen einigten. Auch über zukünftige Gäste fand ein reger Austausch statt. Am Ende der Sitzung wurden noch einige wichtige Punkte für die nächste Ausgabe zwei Tage später geklärt, bis man sich schließlich in den wohlverdienten Feierabend verabschiedete.  
Gemeinsam verließen Alexander und Bettina den Konferenzraum und verabredeten, zunächst ins Hotel zurückzukehren, um später dann wie geplant zusammen essen zu gehen. Bettina wollte erst noch ein Telefonat mit ihrer Familie führen und auch Alexander gab vor, seinen Jungs kurz telefonisch eine gute Nacht wünschen zu wollen.

Vom schlechten Gewissen geplagt, dass er Bettina angelogen hatte, griff der Moderator kaum, dass er in seinem Zimmer war, zu seinem Handy und wählte tatsächlich die Nummer seines alten Wohnhauses an. Er hatte Glück, denn zumindest Jonas war noch nicht im Bett und freute sich, kurz mit seinem Vater reden zu können. Auch mit Julia wechselte er schließlich noch einige Worte und berichtete kurz von seinem anstrengenden Tag und dem Plan, mit Bettina, die auch für Julia eine langjährige Freundin war, den Abend ausklingen zu lassen.  
Als er aufgelegt hatte, schickte er Sebastian schnell eine Nachricht, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ihr geplantes Telefonat sich um einige Stunden verschob. Kurz bevor er sich zum Treffpunkt aufmachte, erhielt Alexander noch ein "Okay!" sowie ein Kuss-Smiley zur Antwort, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte und seine Laune sofort verbesserte.

"Nun erzähl aber mal, wie es zu eurer Trennung gekommen ist? Ich war echt schockiert, als ich es gelesen habe.", fragte Bettina ihren jüngeren Kollegen, als sie einige Zeit später gemeinsam in einem gemütlichen Restaurant saßen und auf ihr Essen warteten. Sie hatten darauf geachtet, einen Tisch auszuwählen, an dem sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten. Zunächst hatten sie sich über einige belanglose Themen ausgetauscht, doch Alexander war klar, dass Bettina geradezu darauf brannte, endlich etwas über die Hintergründe seiner Trennung zu erfahren.  
Ergeben begann er zu berichten.  
"Vermutlich klingt es abgedroschen, aber Julia und ich haben uns einfach auseinandergelebt. Wir haben in der letzten Zeit immer häufiger bemerkt, dass wir uns zwar gegenseitig noch wichtig waren und auch immer noch sind, aber es fehlte halt etwas."  
"Ja, aber die Kinder...", warf die brünette Frau ein.  
"Wenn die nicht wären, hätten wir vermutlich schon eher einen Schlussstrich gezogen. Natürlich waren Jonas und Benedikt unsere größte Sorge und auch der Punkt, der uns lange davon abgehalten hat, der Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken. Irgendwann kam Jonas auf uns zu, weil er wissen wollte, ob denn die Mama und der Papa sich nicht mehr lieb hätten. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem uns endgültig klar wurde, dass es so nicht mehr weitergeht."

Bettina nickte verstehend. "Aber wie geht es denn dann nun weiter?"  
"Julia bleibt mit den Jungs im Haus wohnen, ich habe mir eine Wohnung gesucht, in die ich in Kürze einziehen kann. Momentan wohne ich noch im Hotel, wenn ich nicht gerade unterwegs bin. Wir kommen gut miteinander klar und das Verhältnis zwischen uns ist jetzt sehr viel entspannter und freundschaftlicher, als vor unserer Trennung."  
Alexander lächelte seine Kollegin zufrieden an, um seinen Erklärungen noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen und ihr zu vermitteln, dass sie sich um ihn und Julia keine Sorgen machen musste. Bettina jedoch lag noch eine zweite Frage auf dem Herzen.  
"Und was ist dran an der Sache, dass Julia schon wieder neu verliebt ist? Stimmt das?"  
"Genau kann natürlich nur sie es dir sagen, aber sie hat mir vor ein paar Wochen gestanden, dass sich da was mit einem Jugendfreund angebahnt hat.", erzählte Alexander, was er wusste.  
"Kommst du damit klar? Keine Eifersucht?"  
"Nein, keine Eifersucht. Ich freue mich für Julie."

Noch bevor Bettina etwas darauf erwidern konnte, brachte der Kellner das Essen und sie verschoben das weitere Gespräch auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt.  
Alexander, der eine Portion Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße bestellt hatte, kämpfte mit den langen Nudeln und verfluchte insgeheim Sebastian für den Knutschfleck, der es ihm nicht ermöglichte, seinen lässig um den Hals geschlungenen Schal auszuziehen, obwohl dieser sich beim Essen als sehr hinderlich darstellte. Auch Bettina bemerkte, dass ihr Kollege ein Problem hatte und sah ihn fragend an.  
"Sag mal, Alex, ich weiß ja, dass du einen Klamottentick hast, aber so stylisch ist das mit dem Schal nun auch nicht, um den selbst beim Essen anzubehalten. Zieh das Ding aus, dann klappt's auch mit den Nudeln."  
"Ach, das geht schon.", wehrte der Moderator ab, fluchte aber wenige Augenblicke schon wieder, da ihm einige Tropfen der Tomatensoße auf den Schal gespritzt waren.

"Sei froh, dass du nicht meine Tochter bist. Der hätte ich den Lappen schon eigenhändig ausgezogen.", mischte Bettina sich erneut ein und erntete von Alexander ein gequältes Lächeln.  
"Okay.", stimmte der Jüngere schließlich zu und machte sich doch daran, den Schal zur Seite zu legen. "Aber nicht lachen."  
Irritiert musterte die brünette Frau ihren Moderationskollegen, bis ihr Blick an dem unübersehbaren Fleck hängen blieb.  
"Ach jetzt verstehe ich, warum du den anbehalten wolltest.", stellte sie fest, beließ es aber fürs erste dabei.

Erst als sie aufgegessen hatten und der Kellner bei ihnen gewesen war, um das Geschirr abzuräumen, deutete Bettina auf den Knutschfleck.  
"Ich nehme an, das war weder Julia noch eine Türklinke."  
"Stimmt. Die können nichts dafür.", gab Alexander geknirscht zu. "Es gibt seit Kurzem wieder jemanden in meinem Leben, der mir den verpasst hat."  
"Der oder die?" Bettina runzelte die Stirn, während der Moderator errötete und sich über seine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit ärgerte. Dann beschloss er jedoch, dass es nicht richtig wäre, seine Kollegin anzulügen und setzte zu einer Erklärung an.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht sagen, aber ja, du hast richtig gehört. Es ist ein Mann."  
"Hab ihr euch deswegen getrennt?"  
"Nein!", wehrte Alexander sofort energisch ab. "Das eine hat mit dem anderen überhaupt nichts zu tun, weder vom zeitlichen Aspekt her noch von der Sache an sich."  
"Weiß Julia es?"  
"Sie weiß, dass ich mit einem Mann zusammen bin. Aber bitte, Bettina, häng es nicht an die große Glocke. Ich möchte es aus der Öffentlichkeit raushalten, schon wegen der Kinder."  
Die Moderatorin nickte verstehend.  
"Natürlich, von mir erfährt niemand etwas. Aber trotzdem, nur so zum Verständnis, du bist schwul? Was war dann die Beziehung mit Julia?"  
"Nein. Ich mache keinen Unterschied zwischen Männern und Frauen. Früher hatte ich auch schon mal eine längere Beziehung mit einem Mann. Manchmal kommt die Liebe halt einfach so."

Während Alexanders Erklärung musste er an seinen Freund denken und automatisch schlich sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das Bettina sofort registrierte.  
"Du siehst glücklich aus."  
"Das bin ich auch. Es wird zwar nicht einfach, weil ich es aus der Öffentlichkeit raushalten möchte und wir auch etwas weiter voneinander entfernt wohnen, aber ich glaube, er ist das einfach wert."  
"Dann wünsche ich dir und deinem Freund alles Glück dieser Welt. Und wenn du mal jemanden zum Reden brauchst, bin ich immer für dich da, Alex."  
Der Moderator bedankte sich herzlich bei seiner Kollegin und damit beendeten sie das Thema, um sich anschließend noch eine ganze Weile über ihre gemeinsame Fernsehsendung auszutauschen.

Es war später geworden, als Alexander eigentlich geplant hatte. Zurück in seinem Hotelzimmer beeilte er sich deshalb, Sebastians Nummer zu wählen, und war nicht überrascht, als dieser das Gespräch bereits nach dem ersten Klingeln annahm.  
"Sorry, Sebi, wir haben uns total verquatscht.", sagte der Moderator anstelle einer Begrüßung entschuldigend in den Telefonhörer.  
"Hey, alles gut, Hase. Jetzt bist du ja da. Wie geht’s dir?"  
Alexander berichtete von der langen Redaktionskonferenz und dem anschließenden Essen mit Bettina, wobei er auch nicht ausließ, dass er ihr durch eine Unvorsichtigkeit verraten hatte, mit einem Mann liiert zu sein.

Der Student nahm dieses Geständnis sehr entspannt zur Kenntnis und freute sich sogar ein wenig für Alexander, da dieser nun noch eine Person hatte, mit der er vertrauensvoll und offen reden konnte, wenn sich Schwierigkeiten ergeben sollten.  
"Welche Schwierigkeiten meinst du, Sebi? Ich hatte nicht vor, Probleme mit dir zu bekommen.", fragte der Moderator verständnislos nach.  
"Ich meinte ja auch keine Probleme zwischen dir und mir, sondern eher die Schwierigkeiten, die so eine heimliche Beziehung mit sich bringen könnten. Machen wir uns doch nichts vor, es wird nicht immer alles so leicht werden, wie es in den letzten Tagen war. Überleg nur mal, wie lange es dauert, bis wir uns wiedersehen."  
"Erst an deinem Geburtstag. Noch ewige dreieinhalb Wochen.", seufzte der Ältere und verstand, was Sebastian meinte.  
"Aber darüber will ich jetzt gar nicht nachdenken. Sag mal lieber, wie dein Tag war."

Auch der Student erzählte ausführlich von einigen Begebenheiten in der Uni und dass er sich später noch mit Lou getroffen hatte.  
"Sie hat mir nun auch die gesamte Geschichte mit ihr und Björn erzählt. Das war ja wirklich sehr verkorkst alles. Wie gut, dass das jetzt endgültig geklärt ist."  
"Auf jeden Fall. Ich habe es nur einen Tag lang erlebt, wie die beiden sich das Leben schwer gemacht haben, und das hat mir schon gereicht."  
"Da war es bei uns doch wesentlich leichter, oder?", stellte Sebastian zufrieden fest, wurde aber von Alexander eines Besseren belehrt.  
"Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie mich seit drei Jahren bei jedem Treffen schräg von der Seite angemacht haben, Herr Klussmann? Ich habe sehr darunter gelitten."  
"Wenn ich sagen würde, dass mir das leid tut, müsste ich lügen. Sie waren auch kein bisschen besser, Herr Bommes. Aber ich fand unsere kleinen Neckereien immer sehr reizvoll."  
"Bald dürfen Sie wieder. Ich freue mich schon darauf. Sag mal, wenn du wieder in Hamburg bist, wohnst du dann eigentlich im Hotel oder lässt du die Produktionsfirma wissen, dass du eine Privatunterkunft bei einem Freund hast und sie dir kein Zimmer buchen müssen? Bis dahin ist meine Wohnung ja bewohnbar und ich würde mich sehr freuen, dich bei mir zu haben."

"Hmm.", überlegte Sebastian. "Das ist eine sehr gute Frage. Eigentlich ist es totaler Schwachsinn, ein Hotelzimmer zu buchen, was ich nicht nutze. Aber wie sieht es den anderen gegenüber aus?"  
"Welche Jäger sind denn dabei?"  
"Da wir über zwei Wochen aufzeichnen, ist jeder mal dran. Ich habe mir vierzehn Tage freigeschaufelt und werde die gesamte Zeit über in Hamburg bleiben können."  
"Wie schön!", freute sich Alexander. "Ich bin zwar in der ersten Woche Freitags in Hannover wegen meiner Talkshow, komme allerdings abends noch zurück. An dem Tag musst du dich dann irgendwie alleine beschäftigen."  
"Keine Sorge, das bekomme ich schon hin."  
"Schön! Und an Christi Himmelfahrt zeichnen wir ja auch nicht auf. Da könnten wir vielleicht zusammen zum Hafengeburtstag gehen. Was meinst du?"  
"Klar, warum nicht? Ist sicher interessant.", stimmte Sebastian zu.

"Aber nochmal zu den Jägern. Basti wird sich wohl kaum wundern, wenn du nicht im Hotel bist. Und Holger bekommt es sowieso nicht mit von seinem Zuhause aus."  
"Stimmt. Bliebe allerdings noch KO. Und natürlich die Leute von der Produktionsfirma, die nicht aus Hamburg kommen."  
"Okay, du hast mich überzeugt. Du brauchst ein Hotelzimmer. Zumindest als Alibi."  
"Oder als Ausweichmöglichkeit, wenn du mich zu sehr ärgerst und ich es in deiner Nähe nicht mehr aushalte.", witzelte der Student.  
"Das wird hoffentlich nicht passieren."  
Sie telefonierten noch eine ganze Weile und es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie schließlich beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit wäre, das Gespräch zu beenden.

In den nächsten Tagen hatten die beiden Männer nur selten die Gelegenheit, länger als einige Minuten miteinander zu sprechen. Immer, wenn es Alexanders Termine zugelassen hätten, war Sebastian beschäftigt, und sobald der Student Freizeit hatte, musste der Moderator arbeiten. Hinzu kam noch, dass sich zwei Wochen nach ihrem letzten Treffen in Berlin das Möbelhaus ankündigte, um die bestellten Einrichtungsgegenstände für Alexanders Wohnung anzuliefern. Als alles so aufgebaut war, wie Alexander es sich vorgestellt hatte, hatte der Moderator einige Tage damit zu tun, kleinere Dinge, die ihm noch fehlten, zu besorgen und außerdem von seinem Hotelzimmer in die neue Wohnung umzuziehen.  
Julia war ihm dabei eine große Hilfe, denn sie hatte sich sofort dazu bereiterklärt, die restlichen Dinge, die er bei seinem Auszug aus dem gemeinsamen Haus noch nicht hatte mitnehmen können, in seine Wohnung zu bringen und ihm ein wenig beim Dekorieren zu helfen.

Zufrieden mit seinem Werk sah sich Alexander in seiner nun durchaus bewohnbaren neuen Bleibe um, als sein Handy klingelte.  
Der Moderator blickte auf das Display und wie immer, wenn Sebastian ihn zu erreichen versuchte, schlug sein Herz ein wenig schneller.  
"Hallo Sebi! Wie schön, dass du anrufst.", begrüßte er seinen Freund und wirkte auf einmal gar nicht mehr so gestresst, wie in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen, was auch der Student bemerkte.  
"Hallo Hase. Du klingst so entspannt. Wie läuft es mit der Wohnung?"  
"Sehr gut. Ich glaube, es ist soweit alles fertig, wenn man mal von einigen Kleinigkeiten und dem Arbeitszimmer absieht. Aber das gibt sich im Laufe der Zeit. Ich habe vorhin den Schlüssel im Hotel abgegeben und ausgecheckt. Heute ist die erste Nacht in meiner eigenen Wohnung.", freute der Ältere sich.  
"Und ich kann leider nicht dabei sein.", bedauerte der Student. "Du fehlst mir schon ein bisschen. Und es war ja auch sehr stressig in den letzten Tagen."

"Neun Tage noch, Sebi. Das schaffen wir. Aber ich kann dich ja anrufen, wenn ich später im Bett liege. Dann bist du auch irgendwie bei mir."  
Der Jüngere überlegte kurz. "Das klingt nach einer sehr guten Idee. Oder was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal skypen. Das hatten wir doch schon länger vor. Wir müssen doch üben für die Zeit, wo du in Frankreich bei der EM und bei Olympia in Rio bist."  
Alexander wurde beim Gedanken daran etwas traurig, wenngleich er sich ungemein auf seine zukünftigen beruflichen Aufgaben freute. Erst wenige Tage zuvor war bekannt geworden, dass er bei beiden sportlichen Großereignissen des Sommers als Moderator im Team eingeplant war. Sebastian, dem er davon etwas ängstlich berichtet hatte, freute sich für seinen Freund und rang ihm das Versprechen ab, sich diese Chance nicht entgehen zu lassen, auch wenn es für die beiden Männer eine noch längere Trennung bedeutete.  
"Ach ja, Frankreich und Rio. Da mag ich noch nicht dran denken.", seufzte der Moderator.  
"Dann tu es auch nicht, Alex. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst die Zeit dort genießen und auf mich keine Rücksicht nehmen. Aber um nochmal auf Skype zurückzukommen: ich würde gleich einfach mein Notebook mit ins Bett nehmen, dann können wir uns sehen und hören."  
Alexander war einverstanden und sie machten eine Zeit am späteren Abend aus, zu der sie kurz telefonieren und sich dann via Skype unterhalten wollten.

Nach einer entspannenden Dusche schlüpfte Alexander in Pants und Schlafshirt. Sein Notebook hatte er bereits zuvor auf seinem neuen Bett abgelegt, sodass er nun nur noch sein Handy und eine Flasche Wasser mit ins Schlafzimmer nehmen musste. Er löschte in der übrigen Wohnung das Licht und machte es sich sitzend mit einem Kissen im Rücken auf seiner Seite des Bettes gemütlich. Die beiden kleinen Nachtlichter beleuchten den Raum und der Moderator hoffte, dass sie ausreichen würden, damit Sebastian ihn bei ihrem Videochat gut genug erkennen konnte. Bevor er die vertraute Telefonnummer wählte, schaltete Alexander schließlich noch leise Musik ein, die dem Raum eine gemütliche Note gab.

"Hey, ich wollte auch gerade anrufen.", ließ Sebastian seinen Freund wissen, als er das Telefonat annahm.  
"Diesmal hab ich gewonnen. Ist dein PC schon an? Meiner startet gerade. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich dich dann finde."  
"Das erkläre ich dir. Ich bin bereits bei Skype eingeloggt."  
Sebastian wartete einige Augenblicke, bis auch Alexanders PC soweit hochgefahren war, dass er das Messenger-Programm öffnen konnte. Dann erläuterte der Student seinem Freund, wie er einen Videochat starten konnte. Kurze Zeit später erschien auf Alexanders Computerdisplay ein bewegtes Bild von Sebastian, der in die Kamera strahlte, weil auch er seinen Freund erblickte. Da sie sich nun auch über die Mikrofone ihrer Notebooks unterhalten konnten, beendeten sie ihr Telefonat und legten die Handys zur Seite.


	20. Chapter 20

"Irgendwie ist das komisch, dich auf einmal im bewegten Bild zu sehen. Ich hab so einen Videochat noch nie genutzt.", gab Alexander etwas überfordert zu.  
"Glaub mir, du wirst dich schnell daran gewöhnen. Zumindest Kameras dürften dir ja nicht so fremd sein.", gab Sebastian schmunzelnd zurück.  
Der Moderator musterte seinen Freund. Auch er trug offenbar nur Pants und ein Schlafshirt und saß genau wie er selbst mit einem Kissen im Rücken auf dem Bett.  
"Bist du noch da, Hase? Du bist so still.", fragte der Student schließlich, nachdem er einige Augenblicke auf eine Reaktion gewartet hatte.  
"Ja, bin ich. Ich habe nur kurz meinen Freund eingehend betrachtet. Du siehst noch besser aus, als ich dich in Erinnerung hatte."  
"Nun ist aber mal gut, Hase. Ich müsste dringend mal wieder zum Frisör, wollte aber noch ein paar Tage warten, damit ich bei den Aufzeichnungen die richtige Haarlänge habe. Aber du siehst zum Anbeißen aus."  
"Ich sehe aus wie immer."  
"Sag ich ja, zum Anbeißen.", bestätigte Sebastian seine eigene Aussage.

"Reicht das mit dem Licht hier eigentlich? Ich war nicht sicher, ob es hell genug ist."  
"Ja, ist super. Wie fühlt sich das neue Bett an? Das, was ich davon sehe, sieht gut aus."  
"Sitzen geht schon mal gut, liegen teste ich dann später.", antwortete Alexander und bemerkte, dass ihn der Videochat langsam weniger verwirrte.  
"Hast du da bei dir Musik laufen? Ich höre irgendwas im Hintergrund. Kling wie Celine Dion.“, fragte Sebastian nun und schien angestrengt genauer hinzuhören.  
"Ja, ich hab bei Spotify eine Kuschelrock-Playlist laufen. Stört das?"  
"Nein, ich höre zwar nicht viel davon, aber es stört mich auch nicht. Kuschelrock also?"  
"Ja, wenn ich schon nicht mit dir kuscheln kann, möchte ich wenigstens Musik haben, die mir ein wenig das Gefühl gibt.", gab der Moderator mit leichter Verlegenheit zu.  
"Stell dir einfach vor, ich würde neben dir liegen."  
"Das wäre schön. Aber du bist leider nicht hier."  
"Phantasie, Hase. Lass dich drauf ein. Stell dir vor, ich würde mit meiner Hand sanft über dein Shirt streicheln."

Alexander kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich merke nichts."  
"Nimm doch mal deine Hand zur Hilfe. Guck, so."  
Der Moderator sah auf den Bildschirm, wie Sebastian sich mit einer Hand über den von seinem Shirt bedeckten Oberkörper strich und dabei die Brustwarzen reizte. Angeregt von diesem Anblick, ließ auch der Ältere seine Hand behutsam über seine Brust fahren und tat es seinem Freund gleich.  
"Und? Jetzt besser?", fragte der Student nach einigen Augenblicken, woraufhin Alexander kurz zusammenzuckte.  
"Ja, aber ich habe mich gerade total erschreckt, weil ich nicht mehr daran gedacht habe, dass du da bist."  
"Ich merke schon, an der Hand-Augen-Koordination müssen wir noch arbeiten. Aber keine Sorge, den Dreh hast du gleich raus. Stell dir vor, ich würde meine Hand unter dein Shirt schieben und über deinen Bauch streicheln."  
Diesmal setzte Alexander sofort das, was Sebastian ihm sagte, in die Tat um und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter das locker sitzende Shirt. Seinen Blick beließ er dabei auf dem Monitor und er beobachtete mit Genugtuung, dass auch sein Freund sich inzwischen unter seinem Oberteil streichelte.

"Hey, hab ich gesagt, dass ich dir den Bauch streichle?", gab Alexander neckend zurück und brachte den Studenten so dazu, irritiert innezuhalten.  
"Sorry, ich wusste nicht, dass du mir auch sagen wolltest, was du gerne mit mir anstellen würdest."  
"Aber sicher doch. Gleiches Recht für alle. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Ich lasse meine Hand unter dein Shirt wandern und streichle dir erst über den Bauch und dann über deine Brustwarzen."  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln setzte er Jüngere seine Handbewegungen fort und schob sein Shirt ein Stück weit hoch, um problemlos Alexanders Anweisungen umzusetzen. Der Moderator beobachtete genüsslich, wie ein Stück nackte Haut von Sebastians Bauch unter dem hochgeschobenen Stoff sichtbar wurde und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
"Macht dich das an, Hase?"  
"Nackte Tatsachen doch immer. Magst du es komplett ausziehen?"  
"Das würde die Sache wesentlich vereinfachen. Du deins aber auch, okay?"  
Beide zogen ihre Oberteile schnell über den Kopf und betrachteten dann den jeweils anderen ausgiebig.  
"Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gerne ich dich jetzt berühren und küssen würde, Alex.", gab Sebastian leise zu und setzte seine streichelnden Handbewegungen auf seinem eigenen Oberkörper fort, ohne seinen Blick vom Monitor zu lösen, auf dem jetzt auch Alexander wieder fortfuhr, seine Brustwarzen zu reizen und gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand seinen Bauchnabel zu umkreisen. Auf Sebastians Geständnis hin hauchte er einen Kuss in Richtung der Kamera, den der Student mit der gleichen Geste erwiderte.

"Ich würde gerne noch ganz andere Sachen mit dir machen.", stellte nun auch Alexander fest und fuhr mit einer Hand kurz unter seine Bettdecke, wo sein Penis bereits unangenehm an den Stoff seiner Pants drückte.  
"Würdest du noch weitergehen wollen?", fragte Sebastian, dem auch aufgefallen war, dass sein Freund offenbar schon mit seiner wachsenden Erregung zu kämpfen hatte, vorsichtig nach. Der Ältere hielt inne.  
"Was meinst du mit weitergehen?"  
"Naja, ob du vielleicht auch noch deine Hose... Also nur, wenn du magst und ich würde natürlich auch.", druckste der Student unsicher rum.  
Bereitwillig schob Alexander seine Bettdecke zur Seite und gab so den Blick auf seine Pants, unter denen sich bereits eine deutliche Beule abzeichnete, frei. Mit einem lasziven Blick in die Kamera ließ er seine Hand aufreizend über die Erhebung gleiten und massierte sie durch den dünnen Stoff, was Sebastian ein lautes Keuchen entlockte.  
"War das Antwort genug?", fragte der Moderator im Gegenzug und schmunzelte darüber, dass sein Freund, der anfangs weitaus sicherer gewesen war, als er selbst, plötzlich so zurückhaltend wirkte.  
"Mag sein, dass ich mich wiederhole, aber du bist echt heiß, Hase."  
"Dann zeig mir, wie sehr du auf mich reagierst.", bat der Ältere und beobachtete immer noch sanft über seine Pants streichelnd, wie nun auch der Student die Bettdecke zur Seite schlug und so den Blick auf seinen sichtlich erregten und nur von engen Shorts bedeckten Unterleib freigab.

"Ich würde jetzt gerne meine Hand in deine Shorts schieben und deinen Schwanz berühren.", gab Alexander zu und brachte Sebastian so dazu, genau das mit sich selber zu machen. Als dabei der Rand seiner Pants ein Stück weiter nach unten rutschte, gab er den Blick auf einen Teil seiner Männlichkeit frei und entlockte dem Moderator ein Keuchen. Sebastian sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue in die Kamera.  
"Na los, tu schon, was du nicht lassen kannst. Schieb die Hand in deine Hose und berühr deinen Schwanz so, wie du es dir von mir wünschen würdest."  
Das ließ der Ältere sich nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell fuhr er mit seiner Hand unter den Stoff und pumpte seinen Penis, der bereits zu voller Größe angewachsen war.  
"Willst du ihn sehen?", fragte er den Studenten und zog auf sein Nicken hin die viel zu eng gewordenen Pants aus, sodass ihm seine deutlich erregte Männlichkeit entgegensprang. Dann setzte er seine Streichelbewegungen fort, achtete aber darauf, dass Sebastian durch die Kamera einen guten Blick darauf hatte.

"Du bist Sex pur, Alex. Das ist so heiß. Ich wüsste jetzt eine ganze Menge, was ich mit dir anstellen könnte."  
"Dein Anblick ist auch schon sehr verheißungsvoll, aber ich würde ihn gerne komplett sehen. Meinst du, das wäre in Ordnung für dich?"  
Bereitwillig holte der Jüngere seine Erregung ganz aus seinen Short heraus, zog das störende Stück Stoff aber sogleich auch komplett aus.  
"Gut so?", fragte der Student nach und spielte aufreizend mit seinen Hoden.  
"Sehr gut. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihn jetzt ganz tief in den Mund nehmen und dich bis zum Orgasmus bringen."  
Nun verließ auch Sebastians Mund ein lautes Keuchen und er umfasste seinen Penis, um mit schnellen Handbewegungen seine Erregung noch weiter zu steigern. Alexander ließ seinen Freund keine Sekunde aus den Augen und war dazu übergegangen, seinen eigenen Schwanz nur leicht zu kraulen.  
"Ja, mach's dir, Sebi. Ich will sehen, wie du kommst.", keuchte er hörbar erregt und musste nicht mehr lange warten, bis der Student mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und sich die zähe weiße Flüssigkeit, die aus seinem Schwanz spritzte, über seine Hand verteilte.

Nur langsam kam der Jüngere wieder zu Atem und öffnete seine Augen, die er während seines intensiven Höhepunkts genießerisch geschlossen hatte.  
"Und wer macht die Sauerei hier jetzt weg?", erkundigte er sich und grinste seinen Freund durch die Kamera an.  
Alexander verstand sofort. "Ich würde es gern auflecken, aber leider bin ich zu weit weg. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir die Aktion an dieser Stelle beenden, bevor am Ende noch mein neues Schlafzimmer dreckig wird."  
"Das glaubst aber auch nur du, dass du so einfach davonkommst, Hase. Halte mich ruhig für komplett versaut, aber ich will sehen, wie du dich bis zum Höhepunkt wichst und abspritzt."  
"Ich mag es, wenn du so versaute Worte nutzt. Also gut, weil du es bist. Sag mir, was du mit mir tun würdest.", forderte der Ältere den Studenten auf, dessen Blick sehnsüchtig auf der prallen Erregung seines Freundes lag.  
"Am liebsten würde ich mich auf dich setzen und dich reiten. Oder mich hart von hinten ficken lassen."  
Alleine die Wortwahl des Jüngeren und die Vorstellung, seine stolze Männlichkeit in Sebastian zu versenken, erregte Alexander bereits bis in die Haarspitzen. Und so benötigte er nur wenige Handbewegungen, bis auch er mit einem tiefen Stöhnen zum Orgasmus kam und sein Schwanz sich zuckend über seine Hand ergoss.

"Lass mich raten, wovon du diese Nacht träumst, Hase.", sagte Sebastian, nachdem Alexander wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war.  
"Das, was man in der ersten Nacht im neuen Bett träumt, soll ja angeblich in Erfüllung gehen.", gab der Moderator lächelnd zurück.  
"Wird es. Noch neun Tage, Alex. Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Aber das heute war schon ein guter Vorgeschmack."  
"Ja, das war sehr gut, aber jetzt bin ich auch richtig erschöpft.", gestand der Ältere und gähnte zur Bestätigung.  
"Dann lass uns schlafen gehen. Es ist sowieso schon spät."  
Sie verabschiedeten sich noch voneinander und beendeten dann mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick ihren Videochat.

Die verbleibenden Tage bis zu ihrem Wiedersehen vergingen für Alexander wie im Fluge. Unter der Woche war er als Moderator für ein DFB-Pokalspiel nach München gereist, um am nächsten Tag bereits im Ruhrgebiet zu sein, von wo aus der Sportschau-Club übertragen wurde. Auch samstags war er noch einmal für die Sportschau-Moderation eingeplant, da er sich anschließend zwei Wochen lang ausschließlich auf die Aufzeichnungen von 'Gefragt - Gejagt' und einer Ausgabe seiner Talkshow konzentrieren würde.

Sonntags war es dann endlich soweit. Sebastian hatte nach einem Frühstück mit seinen Eltern am Vormittag den nächstmöglichen Zug von Berlin nach Hamburg gebucht, um an seinem Geburtstag auch noch ein wenig Zeit mit seinem Freund verbringen zu können, bevor einen Tag später schon die Aufzeichnungen für die Quizshows beginnen würden.  
Alexander hatte seine neue Wohnung besonders sorgfältig aufgeräumt und geputzt. Sogar den Kühlschrank hatte er gut gefüllt und diverse Zutaten besorgt, mit denen sich sicherlich ein leckeres Essen zubereiten ließ. Da er selbst nicht kochen konnte, hoffte er, dass Sebastian ihm dabei tatkräftig zur Hand gehen würde.  
Um kein Aufsehen zu erregen, hatten die beiden Männer beschlossen, dass Sebastian nicht wie eigentlich geplant von Alexander am Bahnhof abgeholt werden, sondern völlig unspektakulär die U-Bahn nehmen würde.

Während der Moderator ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass der Zeiger seiner Uhr endlich auf die Zeit vorrückte, zu der sein Freund bei ihm eintreffen wollte, klingelte sein Telefon und Julia rief an.  
"Hallo Ex-Schatz!", begrüßte der Moderator seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin vergnügt, überlegte aber im selben Moment, ob diese Anrede nicht doch etwas zu taktlos gewesen war. Als Julia am anderen Ende der Leitung herzlich lachte, entspannte sich Alexander wieder.  
"Hallo Lieblings-Verflossener! Wie geht es dir?", entgegnete die Ältere und bewies ihrem früheren Lebensgefährten einmal mehr, dass sie einen ähnlichen Humor wie er selbst besaß.

"Gut, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, auch ein wenig aufgeregt. Wie geht es dir und den Kindern?", gab Alexander zu.  
"Uns geht es gut. Jonas und Benni sind bis morgen bei meiner Mutter. Sie wollten nochmal bei Oma schlafen, bevor sie in Urlaub fährt. Ich hab also heute mal einen freien Abend. Wieso bist du aufgeregt?", fragte Julia interessiert und auch etwas neugierig nach.  
"Weil ich gleich Besuch bekomme. Aus Berlin."  
"Ach, von deinem Freund? Wie schön! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass das mit euch beiden doch nicht geklappt hat, weil ich nichts mehr gehört habe. Aber ich wollte nicht so indiskret sein und nachfragen. Geht mich ja im Prinzip nichts an."  
"Nun ist aber mal gut, Julie. Du tust ja, als wären wir zerstritten. Wenn du irgendwas wissen möchtest, dann darfst du natürlich fragen. Und zur Erklärung: Sebi und ich haben uns einige Wochen nicht sehen können und auch nur selten Zeit gefunden zu telefonieren, weil wir beide sehr beschäftig waren. Aber ab morgen hat er hier in Hamburg zu tun und deswegen ist er für ganze vierzehn Tage da.", erläuterte Alexander die momentane Situation.  
"Ach so, das ist natürlich schade, wenn ihr euch so selten sehen könnt. Sebi also. Ist das eine Abkürzung?“

Dem Moderator wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er seiner früheren Lebensgefährtin im Gespräch ohne weiter nachzudenken den Namen seines Freundes verraten hatte und druckste ein wenig herum.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht... Ach egal, du lernst ihn ja sowieso irgendwann kennen. Es stimmt, er heißt Sebastian. Möchtest du noch etwas über ihn wissen?"  
Nun war Julias Neugierde geweckt.  
"Über deinen Sebastian aus Berlin? Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt? Was macht er beruflich? Wie alt ist er? Natürlich nur, wenn du es erzählen magst."  
"Eristsiebenundzwanzigundstudent.", nuschelte Alexander undeutlich und viel zu schnell ins Telefon, da ihm der große Altersunterschied immer noch unangenehm war.  
"Sorry, das habe ich jetzt nicht richtig verstanden, Alex."  
"Er ist ein wenig jünger als ich."  
"Dann habe ich siebenundzwanzig und Student doch richtig gehört. Ist doch okay."  
"Naja, es sind fast vierzehn Jahre. Das ist schon nicht so wenig. Übrigens studiert er genau wie du damals Politikwissenschaften. Nur ohne Germanistik.", versuchte Alexander von der Diskussion um Sebastians Alter abzulenken, was auch gelang, da Julia nun ein Licht aufging.

"Sebastian, siebenundzwanzig Jahre alt und Student der Politikwissenschaften aus Berlin? Sag mal, mir kommt jemand in den Sinn, auf den das alles möglicherweise zutrifft. Du redest nicht zufällig von diesem Jäger aus deiner Quizsendung? Der mit der Brille, der immer die Augenbraue so hochzieht? Der heißt doch Sebastian und kommt aus Berlin, oder? Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Jahren mal kurz kennengelernt. War sympathisch."  
"Ist er auch. Sehr sympathisch sogar. Und ja, du hast richtig vermutet."  
"Hoffentlich war das okay für ihn, dass du es mir verraten hast.", warf Julia nun ein und wirkte mit einem Mal etwas besorgt.

"Er weiß, dass ich ihn dir bald vorstellen möchte. Insofern sollte das kein Problem sein. Es gibt auch ein paar Leute in seinem Umfeld, die mich inzwischen kennen und von uns wissen."  
Gerade als Julia etwas entgegnen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.  
"Ich leg dann mal auf, dein Sebastian scheint angekommen zu sein.", beschloss die Ältere schmunzelnd, während Alexanders Nervosität wuchs.  
Sich von seiner Ex-Freundin verabschiedend rannte er zur Tür und betätigte den Türdrücker. Es vergingen noch einige quälend lange Sekunden, bis sich schließlich der Aufzug unweit seiner Wohnungstür öffnete und Sebastian mit Rucksack und Trolley bepackt grinsend vor ihm stand.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hübsche Gegend hier, ich hab’s ja zuletzt nur gesehen, als es schon dunkel war.", stellte der Student fest und betrat Alexanders Wohnung. Neugierig sah er sich um, während er seinen Rucksack auf dem Boden abstellte und der Moderator die Tür hinter ihm schloss.  
"Möchtest du nochmal eine Besichtigung aller Räume?", bot Alexander die neugierigen Blicke bemerkend bereitwillig an.  
"Später. Jetzt möchte ich eigentlich viel lieber einen Kuss."  
Das ließ der Ältere sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er blickte seinem Freund tief in die Augen und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um ihn fest in die Arme schließen zu können. Langsam, fast schon vorsichtig, legten sich die Lippen der beiden Männer aufeinander und sie versanken in einem zärtlichen Kuss, den sie nach der anfänglichen Zurückhaltung schnell weiter vertieften. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, hielten sich aber weiterhin eng umschlungen.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Sebi. Ich freue mich, dass du hier bist.", gab Alexander lächelnd zu und erhielt dafür von Sebastian einen weiteren kurzen Kuss auf die einladenden Lippen.  
"Und ich bedanke mich, dass ich hier sein darf und du mich nicht im Hotel versauern lässt. Da habe ich übrigens vorhin schon eingecheckt. Deshalb bin ich auch etwas später als geplant. Die haben mich ganz schön blöd angeschaut, als ich mit meinem Gepäck direkt wieder rausgewandert bin. Aber ich habe einfach erklärt, dass ich dringend was erledigen muss."  
"Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen. Warte mal eben, ich hab noch was für dich."  
Alexander verschwand ins Wohnzimmer und kehrte wenige Augenblicke später mit einem hübsch verpackten Geschenk zurück, das er seinem Freund überreichte.  
"Bitteschön!"  
"Für mich?", fragte Sebastian überrascht.  
"Klar für dich. Ich sehe hier sonst niemanden, der Geburtstag hat."  
"Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Ich packe direkt mal aus."  
Vorsichtig löste der Student das Geschenkband und das Papier von dem rechteckigen Karton.  
"Klugscheißer?", las er ungläubig die gelbe Beschriftung der hellblauen Schachtel vor.  
"Man sagte mir, das Spiel Besserwisser würdest du bereits besitzen, und da dachte ich mir, Klugscheißer ist ja fast dasselbe. Soll ein sehr unterhaltsames Quizspiel mit viel unnützem Wissen sein.", erklärte der Moderator seine Wahl.

Liebevoll nahm der Jüngere seinen Freund in die Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Danke, das ist echt lieb von dir. Und eine super Idee. Vor dem Spiel hab ich im Laden tatsächlich schon häufiger gestanden."  
"Die Beschreibung las sich zumindest so, dass ich vielleicht auch eine Chance habe, gegen dich zu gewinnen." Alexander lachte herzlich, wurde aber gleich darauf auch schon wieder ernst, weil ihm das Telefonat mit Julia einfiel.  
„Du, Sebi, ich muss dir was beichten. Ich habe vorhin mit Julia telefoniert und mich verplappert. Sie weiß jetzt, wer du bist."  
"Na und? Hätte sie doch sowieso erfahren. Oder hat sie ein Problem damit?"  
"Nein, im Gegenteil. Sie findet dich sympathisch und der Altersunterschied war auch überhaupt kein Thema für sie."  
"Na dann ist doch alles bestens. Wolltest du sie denn irgendwann in der Zeit, wo ich hier bin, zum Essen einladen?"

Der Moderator dachte kurz nach.  
"Ja, eigentlich schon, nur könnte es schwierig werden. Sie hat vorhin gesagt, dass ihre Mutter ab morgen in Urlaub ist. Dann wird es sicher nicht so einfach, weil sie ja die Kinder irgendwo unterbringen muss."  
"Achso, also doch verschieben? Irgendwie hätte ich es gerne hinter mir. Ich finde die Situation immer noch komisch."  
"Geht aber nicht anders. Außer... heute hat sie einen freien Abend. Vielleicht könnten wir es kurzfristig hinbekommen. Wobei das natürlich blöd ist genau an deinem Geburtstag.", überlegte der Ältere und erhielt von seinem Freund ein zustimmendes Nicken zur Antwort.  
"Wenn sie nicht gerade die halbe Nacht hier verbringt, können wir das von mir aus machen. Ist kein Problem für mich. Aber was servieren wir zu essen? Es ist Sonntag, die Läden haben geschlossen."  
"Du wirst dich vielleicht wundern, aber ich habe eingekauft. Der Kühlschrank ist gut gefüllt. Aus den Sachen lässt sich sicher was machen. Nur ich habe leider zwei linke Kochhände."  
"Dann rufst du jetzt Julia an und ich packe schnell meine Sachen aus.", schlug der Jüngere vor.

Tatsächlich war Julia einverstanden, das geplante Treffen spontan stattfinden zu lassen, und so suchte Sebastian schon wenige Minuten später ein Kochrezept aus dem Internet, das sich mit den Zutaten, die in Alexanders Kühlschrank darauf warteten, verarbeitet zu werden, in recht kurzer Zeit zubereiten ließ.  
"Hase, was hältst du von einem Nudel-Tomaten-Auflauf?", erkundigte er sich bei dem Älteren, der sofort begeistert nickte.  
"Nudeln sind immer gut. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
"Du kannst vielleicht einfach schon mal Nudeln kochen. Bekommst du das hin?"  
"Naja, das dürfte so gerade noch klappen. Wobei Julie sich sowieso schon gewundert hat, dass ich sie zum Essen einlade. Sie kennt ja meine Fähigkeit am Herd."

Sebastian fand sich schnell in der für ihn fremden Küche zurecht und so schafften es die beiden Männer tatsächlich in der Kürze der Zeit, ein schmackhaftes Essen zuzubereiten, das fast fertig war, als es schließlich am frühen Abend an der Tür klingelte.  
Alexander bemerkte, wie sein Freund plötzlich nervös wurde, und nahm ihn noch einmal kurz in den Arm.  
"Ganz ruhig, Sebi. Julia beißt nicht. Und sie wird uns schon gar nicht den Kopf abreißen."  
Er gab ihm noch einen aufmunternden Kuss, dann betätigte er den Türöffner und wartete, bis Julia wenig später auf seiner Etage ankam.

"Hallo mein Lieblings-Verflossener!", begrüßte die blonde Frau ihren ehemaligen Lebensgefährten und zog ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung, die Alexander freundschaftlich erwiderte.  
"Hallo Ex-Schatz. Schön, dass du es so spontan einrichten konntest. Herzlich Willkommen in meiner neuen Wohnung."  
"Ich habe für die Einladung zu danken. Hier riecht es ja auch schon richtig gut. Seit wann kannst du kochen?"  
"Die Nudeln habe ich gekocht, für den Rest war Sebastian zuständig.", gab der Moderator ehrlich zu und bemerkte, wie Julia sich umsah.  
"Und zum Dank hast du ihn in die Küche gesperrt, oder wo ist er?", fragte sie neugierig nach.  
"Ich glaub, er musste gerade nochmal nach dem Essen sehen.", entschuldigte Alexander den Studenten, wenngleich er ahnte, dass der eigentliche Grund für seine Abwesenheit die Unsicherheit in Bezug auf den Umgang mit Julia war. 

"Dann mal hinein in die gute Stube.", sagte der Moderator und betrat mit einer einladenden Geste als erster den Raum, in dem Sebastian tatsächlich am Herd stand und sehr beschäftigt wirkte.  
Julia, die alleine schon durch ihre langjährige Erfahrung als Talkshow-Moderatorin den Umgang mit Menschen gewohnt war, ging ohne Scheu auf den jungen Studenten zu und hielt ihm mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht die Hand zur Begrüßung hin.  
"Hallo, ich glaube zwar, wir kennen uns schon, aber ich bin Julia."  
"Sebastian. Hallo.", erwiderte der Jüngere unsicher und schüttelte die ihm angebotene Hand zuvorkommend.  
"Sag mal, das duftet ja wirklich toll hier. Was ist das denn Leckeres?", stellte die Moderatorin begeistert fest und versuchte, einen Blick in den Ofen zu erhaschen.  
"Es gibt einen Nudel-Tomaten-Auflauf. Habe ich selbst auch noch nie gemacht und hoffe, dass es so gut schmeckt, wie es riecht.  
"Magst du was trinken, Julie? Vielleicht ein Glas Wein zum Essen?", fragte Alexander, wie es sich für einen guten Gastgeber gehörte, seinen Besuch.  
"Eins würde ich nehmen. Und bitte ein Wasser dazu."  
"Für dich auch einen Wein, Sebi?"  
Der Student schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke, für mich bitte nur ein Wasser."

Mit einem Mal herrschte ein Schweigen im Raum, das Alexander als etwas unangenehm empfand. Julia hatte am fertig gedeckten Esstisch Platz genommen, während Sebastian wieder den Ofen samt Auflauf fixierte und er selbst für die Getränke sorgte. Noch ehe dem Moderator etwas einfiel, das er sagen konnte, um die Stimmung aufzulockern, klingelte der Küchenwecker.  
"So, das Essen ist fertig.", stellte Sebastian überflüssigerweise fest und holte die Auflaufform aus dem Ofen, um sie zum Esstisch zu bringen. Dann nahm er selber neben Alexander, der Julia bereits gegenübersaß, am Tisch Platz.  
Alexander griff zum bereitliegenden Löffel und verteilte das Essen, das wirklich genauso gut aussah, wie es roch.

"Mmmh, das ist super.", lobte Julia den Auflauf, nachdem sie einen ersten Bissen probiert hatte, und nahm direkt noch eine Gabel voll in den Mund. Auch Alexander und Sebastian waren begeistert davon, wie gut die schnell zuzubereitende Speise schmeckte.  
Noch während sie aßen, versuchte Julia, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Interessiert musterte sie die beiden Männer ihr gegenüber.  
"So, und nun sagt mal. Ihr beide also?"  
Unsicher sah Sebastian zu seinem Freund und bat ihn stumm um Hilfe, da er selbst nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. Alexander verstand sofort und riss das Gespräch an sich.  
"Ja, wir beide. Da kennt man sich drei Jahre lang und plötzlich merkt man von einer Sekunde auf die andere, dass da mehr ist, als ein kollegiales Verhältnis."  
Er griff kurz nach Sebastians Hand und warf ihm einen liebevollen Blick zu, den der Student immer noch sichtlich nervös erwiderte.

"Es ist halt nur schade, dass wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit so verstellen müssen. Vermutlich würde die Redaktion von 'Gefragt - Gejagt' einen von uns beiden sofort austauschen, wenn sie was mitbekämen. Offiziell können wir uns ja nicht sonderlich gut leiden. Zumindest vor der Kamera, anders funktioniert die Sendung nicht."  
"Eigentlich mag ich dich ja auch wirklich nicht.", versuchte sich Sebastian an einem Scherz, der Julia ein Lachen entlockte.  
"An deiner Stelle würde ich mir das auch echt gut überlegen, ob du ihn dir antun willst, Sebastian. Er kann nicht kochen, hat zudem furchtbare Essgewohnheiten und einen Schuh- und Klamottentick."  
"Wenn es zu schlimm wird, sperre ich ihn in seinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank.", ging Sebastian darauf ein.  
Julia war überrascht. "Ach, hast du es endlich geschafft, Alex? Du hast deinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank bekommen?"  
"Der war hier schon eingebaut. Das war Zufall. Aber ich bin nicht traurig, nun einen zu haben.", verteidigte der Moderator sich. "Hast du den letztens nicht gesehen, als du mir beim Umzug geholfen hast? Wenn du magst, zeige ich ihn dir gleich."  
"Gerne, und auf dem Rückweg gehe ich dann schnell zur Toilette."

Wie geplant, zeigte Alexander seiner früheren Lebensgefährtin nach dem Essen ganz stolz seinen neuen geräumigen Kleiderschrank. Während Julia die Toilette aufsuchte, kehrte der Moderator in die Küche zurück und half Sebastian, der in der Zwischenzeit das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine gestellt hatte und noch ein wenig aufräumte.  
"Du fühlst dich nicht so richtig wohl, oder?", sprach der Moderator den Studenten direkt auf sein recht schweigsames Verhalten an.  
Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, dabei kann ich nicht mal sagen, warum das so ist. Julia ist wirklich sehr nett und gibt mir auch kein bisschen das Gefühl, dass sie etwas gegen mich hat. Aber ich finde die Situation total komisch."  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, damit es besser wird?"  
"Ich befürchte, das muss ich selbst irgendwie in den Griff bekommen. Nimm mich einfach mal in den Arm, vielleicht hilft mir das."  
Der Ältere kam der Bitte seines Freundes ohne zu zögern nach und gab ihm zusätzlich zu der festen Umarmung noch einen liebevollen Kuss, der jedoch durch ein Räuspern von Julia unterbrochen wurde. Die beiden Männer fuhren blitzartig auseinander.

"Sorry, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken. Wegen mir müsst ihr nicht aufhören.", entschuldigte sich die blonde Frau.  
"Vor den Augen meiner Ex mit einem Mann zu knutschen, ist jetzt nicht gerade das Beste, was ich je in meinem Leben gemacht habe.", stellte Alexander zerknirscht fest.  
"So schlecht, wie du ihn machst, sah der Kuss gar nicht aus.", gab Julia zurück und wies den Moderator damit auf die Doppeldeutigkeit seines Satzes hin.  
"Ich rede nicht von der Qualität des Kusses, sondern davon, dass ich das nicht unbedingt tun sollte, wenn du mich dabei beobachtest. Sowas gehört sich nicht."  
"So ein Quatsch, Alex. Jetzt will ich euch beiden mal was sagen. Ich merke schon den gesamten Abend, dass die Stimmung sehr verkrampft ist, und das finde ich wirklich schade. Es ist für mich überhaupt kein Problem, dass ihr beiden ein Paar seid, und es ist für mich genau so wenig ein Problem, wenn ihr das in meinem Beisein auch zeigt. Also bitte, tut mir den Gefallen und versucht nicht ständig krampfhaft, euch zurückzuhalten, nur weil ich mal an Sebastians Stelle war. Das ist Vergangenheit und mit der haben wir denke ich beide in Freundschaft abgeschlossen."

Während es diesmal Alexander war, der vor lauter Verblüffung nichts darauf zu antworten wusste, ging Sebastian auf die Ältere zu und gab ihr versöhnlich die Hand.  
"Danke, Julia. Und sorry, dass ich mich bisher so bescheuert verhalten habe. Ich war mit der Situation total überfordert."  
"Schon okay, an deiner Stelle käme ich mir sicher auch komisch vor. Aber ich hoffe, das ist jetzt vorbei. Ich glaub nämlich, dass du echt ein super Typ bist, und es würde mich freuen, wenn sich unser Verhältnis freundschaftlich entwickelt."  
Alexander, der sich inzwischen wieder gefasst hatte, machte schnell einige Schritte, um gleich darauf neben Sebastian zu stehen und besitzergreifend den Arm um ihn zu legen.  
"Moment mal, der einzige, der hier ein Verhältnis mit Sebi haben darf, bin ja wohl ich. Der Kerl gehört mir und den gebe ich auch nicht wieder her."  
"Keine Sorge, Alex, ich spanne dir deinen Freund schon nicht aus.", versprach Julia lachend. "Dafür bin ich selbst mit David momentan viel zu glücklich."  
"Na gut, das lasse ich als Begründung gelten.", entgegnete der Moderator zufrieden. "Sollen wir vielleicht mal rüber ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Da sitzt man gemütlicher."

Julia nahm auf dem kleineren der beiden einladenden Sofas Platz, während es sich die zwei Männer dicht nebeneinander auf der größeren Sitzgelegenheit bequem machten.  
"Und jetzt nochmal von vorne. Wie seid ihr beiden denn nun eigentlich ein Paar geworden?", erkundigte sich die Moderatorin mit ehrlichem Interesse. Alexander blickte fragend zu Sebastian, der jedoch nichts dagegen zu haben schien, der Blonden eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben.  
"Während der letzten Aufzeichnungen für 'Gefragt - Gejagt' vor fünfeinhalb Wochen ist es passiert.", begann der ältere der beiden Männer zu erzählen. "Es war der Tag, an dem sämtliche Medien über unsere Trennung berichtet haben, und weil ich es ja nicht wirklich mag, wenn die Öffentlichkeit mein oder in dem Fall unser Privatleben diskutiert, war ich halt irgendwie scheiße drauf. Abends waren wir mit einigen Leuten vom Team noch essen, wobei Sebastian und ich uns aber relativ zeitig auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel gemacht haben."  
"Genau, ich musste noch an meiner Hausarbeit für die Uni weiterarbeiten und es kam mir ganz gelegen, dass Alex sich früh verabschiedet und mich netterweise im Auto mitgenommen hat.", mischte sich nun auch Sebastian ein.  
"Dann haben wir aber doch noch an der Hotelbar einen Absacker getrunken und uns lange unterhalten. Naja, irgendwie ist uns dabei schließlich klargeworden, dass wir uns sehr sympathisch sind, und dann hat es auch schon gefunkt."  
"Wie schön! Ich freue mich wirklich für euch.", entgegnete Julia ganz verzückt.  
"Ja, nur wäre es bedeutend schöner, wenn wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so verstellen müssten. Aber das ist nun mal so und das ist es uns auch wert, nicht wahr, Sebi?"  
Alexander blickte zu seinem Freund, der ohne zu zögern zustimmte.  
"Auf jeden Fall. Lieber bin ich so mit dir zusammen, als gar nicht. Und es gibt ja auch Leute, bei denen wir nicht lügen müssen."

Julia grübelte. "Es ist hauptsächlich wegen der Kinder, oder?"  
"Natürlich ist es in erster Linie, weil ich Jonas und Benedikt schützen will. Aber eben auch Sebastian, der automatisch mit in die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt würde. Jäger bei 'Gefragt - Gejagt' zu sein bringt zwar auch einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad mit sich, aber da dreht es sich letzten Endes mehr um den Quizsport und weniger um Sebastian als Person. Ich bin in den letzten Wochen mehr als nur einmal nachts wach geworden und hab mir vorgestellt, was passieren würde, wenn die Presse was davon mitbekäme. Glaub mir, Julie, das war keine sehr angenehme Vorstellung.", gab der Moderator offen zu.  
Sebastian sah den Älteren ungläubig an, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, während Julia verständnisvoll, aber auch ein wenig mitleidig dreinschaute.

"Das verstehe ich natürlich alles, Alex, und ich finde es auch toll von dir, dass du so sehr auf die Jungs Rücksicht nimmst. Allerdings möchte ich dir dazu nur mit auf den Weg geben, dass wir es auch schaffen würden, wenn du dich doch mal anders entscheidest und deine Beziehung offen leben möchtest. Ich stehe hinter euch und eurer Entscheidung, egal wie sie in Zukunft noch ausfallen mag."  
"Danke, Julie. Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel, dass wir auch weiterhin freundschaftlich miteinander umgehen können. Schmutzige Wäsche sollen andere Leute waschen."  
"Genau so sehe ich das auch. Und jetzt mache ich mich glaube ich mal langsam auf den Weg nach Hause. Ihr wollte euer Wiedersehen sicher auch noch ein wenig ohne die olle Ex genießen.", beschloss die Moderatorin und machte Anstalten, von ihrem Sitzplatz aufzustehen, bis sie durch Sebastians amüsiertes Glucksen bemerkte, das Alexander bei ihren letzten Worten knallrot im Gesicht geworden war.  
"So wie du denkst, hatte ich das gar nicht gemeint.", klärte Julia die Situation lachend auf.  
"Du musst nicht noch roter werden, Alex. Mensch, ich hatte dich gar nicht so prüde in Erinnerung. Hoffentlich legt sich das gleich wieder, sonst hat Sebastian wenig Spaß mit dir."  
"Julie, nun reicht es aber wirklich.", wies der Moderator seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin zurecht.  
"Schon gut. Ich verkneife mir jetzt den Vortrag über jüngere Männer im Bett. Von der Sorte hatte ich nämlich die letzten Jahre auch ein Exemplar und der war oft ziemlich unersättlich."  
Alexander verdrehte die Augen. "Hör einfach nicht hin, Sebi."  
"Wo Julia recht hat, hat sie recht. Sowohl was jüngere Männer, als auch was ihren unersättlichen Ex betrifft. Und jetzt guck nicht so sauer, Hase. Du hast damit angefangen, indem du sie falsch verstanden hast."

Sebastian gab seinem Freund einen neckischen Kuss auf die Wange, während Julia nun doch aufstand und nach ihrer Handtasche griff.  
"Jetzt bin ich aber wirklich weg. Vielen Dank für die Einladung und das leckere Essen."  
Auch die beiden Männer erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen, umarmten die blonde Frau zum Abschied und Alexander brachte sie noch bis zur Tür.  
"Hast einen guten Fang gemacht mit deinem Sebastian. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute!", flüsterte Julia ihrem ehemaligen Lebensgefährten noch ins Ohr, dann verließ sie die Wohnung.


	22. Chapter 22

"Na, was hattet ihr den noch zu tuscheln?", erkundigte sich Sebastian, als Alexander zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte.  
"Julia hat mir nochmal gesagt, dass sie dich mag. Ich glaube, der Abend ist doch noch ganz gut verlaufen, oder? Wie fühlst du dich inzwischen? Besser?"  
Der Moderator zog den Jüngeren in eine vertraute Umarmung und sah ihn forschend an.  
"In Bezug auf Julia schon. Aber mich hat vorhin etwas anderes nachdenklich gestimmt. Warum hast mir nicht erzählt, dass du nachts wach gelegen und darüber nachgedacht hast, was passieren würde, wenn die Presse von uns beiden Wind bekäme?"  
"Ach, Sebi, wieso soll ich auch noch dich damit belasten? Es reicht doch, wenn einer von uns beiden deswegen schlaflose Nächte hat. Du weißt doch, dass nachts Probleme immer größer erscheinen. Außerdem war das nur zweimal.", rechtfertigte der Ältere sich.  
"Ja, zweimal zu viel. Ich würde auch Probleme gerne mit dir teilen. Von mir aus rufst du mich sogar mitten in der Nacht an und redest mit mir. Vorhin kam ich mir ganz schön blöd und ausgeschlossen vor, weil ich davon nichts geahnt habe."  
"Tut mir leid. Ich habe es wirklich nicht böse gemeint.", gab Alexander zerknirscht zurück.  
"Schon gut. Und was das eigentliche Thema betrifft, sollten wir uns erst Sorgen machen, wenn wirklich doch mal was an die Öffentlichkeit gerät. Damit käme zumindest ich ganz sicher klar und Julia würde auch hinter uns und deinen Jungs stehen."  
"Vermutlich hast du recht."  
"In Zukunft redest du einfach mit mir, okay?", beschloss Sebastian und bekam von seinem Freund einen entschuldigenden Kuss zur Antwort.

"So, was ist jetzt mit unserem Wiedersehen, Hase? Immerhin sind jüngere Männer unersättlich. Und du ja wohl auch. Fand ich nett, dass deine Ex aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert hat."  
Wieder wurde Alexander ein wenig rot.  
"Ich hatte gehofft, du hättest das vergessen. Es gibt doch nichts Peinlicheres, als wenn sich der Freund und die Ex-Freundin über dein Liebesleben und deine Bettqualitäten austauschen."  
"Ich fand es sehr aufschlussreich. Aber dass du ein ganz Wilder bist, war mir sowieso schon klar."  
"Können wir das trotzdem auf morgen verschieben? Ich bin eigentlich zu müde jetzt und würde gerne einfach nur schlafen gehen, damit der Aufzeichnungsstart morgen nicht schon direkt schlecht beginnt.", bat der Moderator seinen Freund.  
"Aber sicher, Hase. Ich bin zwar morgen noch nicht als Jäger dran, aber wollte trotzdem mit ins Studio kommen und mir aus der Jäger-Lounge die Aufzeichnungen ansehen."  
Die beiden Männer machten sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, um anschließend eng aneinander geschmiegt in Alexanders Bett einzuschlafen.

"Sag mal, Sebi, wie läuft das jetzt eigentlich in den zwei Wochen ab? Fährst du jeden Tag mit der Bahn zum Studio oder darf ich dich im Auto mitnehmen? Und was erzählst du überhaupt, wenn dich im Hotel jemand sucht?", fragte Alexander am nächsten Morgen seinen Freund, während dieser sich die Zähne putzte.  
Sebastian spuckte die Zahnpasta aus.  
"Ich dachte mir, dass ich behaupte, oft bei einer Freundin in Hamburg zu sein und daher das Hotelzimmer nur selten zu nutzen. Und da die ominöse Freundin ganz in deiner Nähe wohnt, wie wir zufällig bemerkt haben, hast du dich natürlich angeboten, mich morgens und abends mitzunehmen."  
"So? Habe ich das? Wieso überhaupt Freundin?"  
"Ich kann auch alle direkt mit der Nase darauf stoßen, dass ich schwul bin."  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass das mit uns so nicht auffällt?", überlegte der Moderator stirnrunzelnd.  
"Wenn wir die Geschichte nicht zu oft erzählen, sondern nur, wenn jemand nachfragt oder sich wundert, dann sehe ich kein Problem. Heute ist den gesamten Tag Holli an der Reihe, ich bin nur als Backup im Studio. Die anderen beiden reisen erst heute am frühen Abend an, weil KO morgen eine Folge hat und ich zwei."  
"Wieso kommt Basti denn auch schon heute, wenn er morgen noch gar nicht dran ist?"  
"Keine Ahnung, ich hab mich auch schon gewundert.", gab Sebastian zu, wechselte aber gleich darauf das Thema.

"Übrigens soll ich dir von Lou und meinem Bruder schöne Grüße bestellen. Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen."  
"Danke, wie geht es den beiden denn? Sind sie immer noch glücklich miteinander?", erkundigte sich der Moderator interessiert.  
"Das ist kaum zum Aushalten mit den beiden, vor allem, wenn du selbst einsamer Strohwitwer bist und vor Sehnsucht nach deinem Freund fast vergehst. Eigentlich wollte mir Lou auch noch ein kleines Dankeschön für dich mitgegeben haben, aber dann hat sie es sich anders überlegt und gemeint, sie gibt es dir lieber selbst, wenn sie dich das nächste Mal trifft. Keine Ahnung, warum ich das nicht mitnehmen durfte." Sebastian zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern.  
"Scheint, als müsste ich dann bald mal wieder nach Berlin reisen.", stellte Alexander schmunzelnd fest. "Aber jetzt müssen wir uns erst mal so langsam fertigmachen."  
Nach einer Tasse Tee beeilten sich die beiden Männer, die nun doch ein wenig später dran waren, als ursprünglich geplant, gemeinsam den Weg zum Fernsehstudio zurückzulegen.

Wie immer nach einigen Wochen Drehpause gab es ein großes Hallo und es wurde sich erst einmal darüber ausgetauscht, was in der Zeit, in der man sich nicht gesehen hatte, alles passiert war. Da auch das Studio erst noch fertig aufgebaut werden und daran anschließend Beleuchtungs- und Tonproben stattfinden mussten, wurden an diesem ersten Drehtag nur zwei anstelle der sonst üblichen drei Folgen aufgezeichnet. Sebastian hielt sich den gesamten Tag über im Hintergrund, sodass er und Alexander sich nur kurz während der gemeinsamen Mittagspause sahen. Am frühen Abend waren die ersten beiden Folgen, bei denen jeweils Holger als Jäger überlegen die Kandidaten geschlagen hatte, im Kasten und Alexander und Sebastian machten sich unbemerkt von den anderen gemeinsam zurück auf den Weg nach Hause.

"Lief doch für den ersten Tag ganz gut, oder?", teilte Sebastian dem Moderator seine Einschätzung über die aufgezeichneten Sendungen, die er hinter der Bühne über einen Monitor verfolgt hatte, mit, während sie in Alexanders Auto saßen.  
"Die Kandidaten sehen das sicher anders, aber ansonsten waren glaub ich alle recht zufrieden. Holger als Gegner zu haben, ist aber auch echt sehr krass."  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass er besser ist als Basti, KO und ich?", hakte Sebastian nach und brachte seinen Freund in leichte Verlegenheit.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht, aber er ist eben schon alleine aufgrund seiner Statur sehr imposant und dann noch diese Ruhe, die er ausstrahlt und die Freundlichkeit, hinter der sich aber ein spöttischer Charakter verbirgt, der oft sehr bissige Kommentare von sich gibt."  
"Damit hast du Holli echt gut beschrieben. Der ist schon etwas seltsam drauf."  
"Inwiefern seltsam?", wollte Alexander wissen.  
"Vor einigen Jahren haben wir uns mal bei einer Quiz-Europameisterschaft ein Hotelzimmer geteilt und weil er lieber früh schlafen gehen, anstatt sich wie ich andere Quiz-Veranstaltungen ansehen wollte, wir aber für Hotel und Zimmer nur einen Schlüssel bekommen haben, musste er spät abends nochmal aufstehen und mich reinlassen. Natürlich war ich dann schuld, dass er nicht Europameister geworden ist."  
"Ja sag mal, du bist aber auch echt unmöglich, Sebi."

"Es kommt ja noch besser. Am nächsten Morgen bin ich um sechs Uhr wach geworden, weil er da mit einem dicken Ordner in der Hand rumlief und irgendwelche Sachen zu lernen versucht hat. Das ist doch schon krank."  
Der Moderator nickte. "Stimmt, das kommt mir auch so vor. Das ist wie wenn du unmittelbar vor einer Prüfung noch versuchst zu lernen. Aber entweder man weiß es bis dahin, oder man weiß es eben nicht."  
"Kannst du nun verstehen, warum ich mit Holli nicht so gut klarkomme? War zwar früher schlimmer, aber beste Freunde werden wir sicher nie."  
"Verständlich. Wollen wir heute nochmal weg oder kann ich das Auto in die Tiefgarage stellen?", erkundigte sich Alexander, da sie nur noch eine Straße von seiner Wohnung entfernt waren.  
"Ich wüsste nicht, wo wir noch hinsollten. Essen können wir die Reste von gestern und ansonsten würde ich einfach gerne einen ruhigen Abend mit dir verbringen, wenn das für dich auch okay ist."  
"So hatte ich es mir auch gedacht."

"Der Auflauf schmeckt ja warmgemacht noch besser als gestern.", stellte Alexander begeistert fest, nachdem er den letzten Bissen in den Mund genommen hatte.  
"Den können wir bald nochmal machen."  
Auch Sebastian war von dem Essen immer noch angetan.  
"Auf jeden Fall. Vor allem finde ich es toll, dass du dazu nicht mal Ketchup benötigst, Hase."  
"Das mit meinem Ketchup-Konsum ist in den letzten Jahren viel besser geworden.", verteidigte sich der Ältere und griff nach dem dreckigen Geschirr, um es in die Spülmaschine zu räumen. Sebastian folgte seinem Freund in die Küche und umarmte ihn von hinten, während der Moderator über die Arbeitsplatte wischte, sich aber leicht in die Umarmung fallen ließ.  
"Hast du heute deinen verschmusten Abend, Sebi?", schmunzelte er zufrieden, legte das Handtuch zur Seite und drehte sich zu dem Studenten um. Sanft fuhr er ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange und vergrub seine Finger dann in Sebastians Haaren, während sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss fanden.  
"Das habe ich den ganzen Tag vermisst.", nuschelte der Student, als sie sich kurz voneinander trennten.  
"Sollen wir es uns auf dem Sofa bequem machen?", schlug der Moderator vor und wunderte sich über den etwas enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes.  
"Nicht okay, Sebi?"  
"Schon, aber ich hatte eher daran gedacht, mit dir gemeinsam ein schönes Schaumbad zu nehmen.", gab der Student schließlich zu.  
"Ach ja, ich vergesse immer, dass ich eine Badewanne habe. Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich lasse uns mal eben ein Bad ein."  
Mit diesen Worten löste der Ältere sich aus der Umarmung und verschwand im Badezimmer, wo er den Wasserhahn an der geräumigen Eckbadewanne auf eine angenehme Temperatur einstellte und etwas Badeschaum, den er glücklicherweise ein paar Tage zuvor gekauft hatte, in das Wasser gab. Dann suchte er am Badezimmerradio noch einen Sender, der ruhige Musik spielte, bei der es sich gut entspannen ließ, und legte zwei große flauschige Handtücher bereit.

"Sollen wir ganz klischeehaft noch einen Prosecco dazu trinken?", erkundigte sich Alexander, als er zu Sebastian in den Wohnraum zurückgekehrt war. Der Student sah ihn entsetzt an.  
"Prosecco? So schwul bin ich eigentlich nicht. Außerdem mag ich das Zeug nicht mal wirklich."  
"Ich auch nicht. Und ich habe auch gar keinen hier. War nur ein Scherz. Wenn du magst, es ist alles soweit vorbereitet und das Wasser dürfte auch bald fertig sein."  
"Na dann mal los."  
Sebastian griff nach der Hand seines Freundes und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Badezimmer, wo er abrupt im Türrahmen stehen blieb.

"Gedämmtes Licht, Kuschelmusik, dazu das schöne Schaumbad. Ich dachte, du wärst nicht romantisch veranlagt, Hase."  
"Siehst du, so kann man sich irren.", lachte Alexander. "Aber stimmt schon. Dass das romantisch wirken könnte, darüber hatte ich gar nicht nachgedacht. Fühl mal bitte, ob die Wassertemperatur so in Ordnung ist."  
Prüfend hielt der Jüngere seine Hand in das Badewasser.  
"Ja, ist wundervoll."  
Die beiden Männer standen etwas unschlüssig voreinander, bis Sebastian die Initiative ergriff.  
"Ausziehen wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, oder?"  
"Klingt nach einem Plan."  
Der Moderator zog seinem Freund das Hemd aus der Hose und knöpfte es langsam auf. Dabei küsste er ihn liebevoll. Auch Sebastian begann nun seinerseits, Alexander die Strickjacke auszuziehen und ihn gleich darauf seines Shirts zu entledigen. Bei den übrigen Kleidungsstücken ließen sie sich nicht so viel Zeit. Schnell zogen die beiden Männer die restlichen Sachen aus. Sebastian, der als erster in die Badewanne stieg, stellte das Wasser ab und setzte sich an eine Seite. Dann beobachtete er Alexander, wie dieser ihm in die Badewanne folgte und die andere Seite in Beschlag nahm, sodass sie sich gegenübersaßen.

"Irgendwie bist du viel zu weit weg.", beklagte sich Sebastian und zog einen Flunsch.  
"Ist dir die Wanne jetzt doch zu groß?"  
"Nein, aber magst du dich nicht lieber zu mir setzen? Dann können wir besser kuscheln."  
Das ließ Alexander sich nicht zweimal sagen. Vorsichtig, um nicht zu viele Wellen zu erzeugen und damit zu riskieren, dass das Wasser überschwappte, wechselte er seine Sitzposition, ließ sich seitlich neben seinen Freund gleiten und schmiegte sich fest an ihn, indem er ein Bein über ihn schob.  
"Geht es so?", fragte er und bekam ein zufriedenes Brummen und einen zärtlichen Kuss von Sebastian zur Antwort.  
Eine ganze Weile genossen sie die zärtlichen Zungenspiele und das Gefühl ihrer Lippen aufeinander, während sie mit ihren Händen leicht über den nackten Körper des anderen strichen. Alexander, dessen Penis an Sebastians Oberschenkel lag, rieb sich mit kleinen Bewegungen an seinem Freund, dem natürlich nicht verborgen blieb, dass die Erregung des Moderators stetig zu wachsen begann. Sanft umfasst er den steifen Schwanz des Älteren und ließ seine Hand auf- und abfahren, was dem Moderator ein leises Keuchen entlockte.  
"Wollten wir nicht eigentlich nur baden?", fragte Sebastian mit Unschuldsmiene und verstärkte seine Berührungen gleichzeitig noch etwas.  
"Das hast du doch selbst nicht geglaubt, oder?"  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin... nein. Dafür ist das letzte Mal viel zu lange her. Hast du was da?"  
"Badezimmerschrank. Ich befürchte nur, wir kommen von hier aus nicht ran."

Etwas widerwillig stieg der Moderator aus dem angenehmen Wasser, um die Tube mit dem Gleitgel zu holen. Sebastian beobachtete ihn dabei und leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen, was auch Alexander nicht unverborgen blieb.  
"Soll ich wieder reinkommen oder willst du noch ein bisschen gucken?", fragte er und brachte sich aufreizend in Pose.  
"Ich hab noch eine bessere Idee. Magst du dich da vorne auf den Wannenrand setzen?"  
Der Student deutete auf die breite Ablagefläche der Wanne, die in die Ecke des Badezimmers gebaut war und eine ausreichende Sitzgelegenheit darstellte. Alexander ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und stieg wieder in das Wasser, um sich dann auf die angewiesene Stelle zu setzen. Lasziv lehnte er sich an die Wand und stellte einen Fuß so auf dem Badewannenrand ab, dass er dem Jüngeren seine stolze Erektion präsentierte.  
Sebastian löste sich von seinem Platz und bewegte sich zu ihm herüber, um den aufgerichteten Schwanz erst mit seiner Hand zu umfassen und anschließend genießerisch in den Mund zu nehmen. Überwältigt von der intensiven Berührung, warf Alexander seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stieß noch etwas tiefer in den Mund des Studenten, der seine Zunge unaufhörlich mit leichtem Druck über die empfindliche Haut gleiten ließ.  
Kurz bevor Alexander zu sehr auf seinen Höhepunkt zusteuerte, um diesen noch aufhalten zu können, ließ Sebastian von seinem Freund ab.

"Nicht aufhören.", bat der Moderator hörbar erregt, ließ sich dann jedoch zurück in das immer noch angenehm temperierte Wasser gleiten. Mit sanfter Gewalt bedeutete er dem Studenten, sich vor ihn zu knien, sodass er bequem mit einem Finger, den er zuvor mit Gleitgel bestrichen hatte, in ihn eindringen konnte. Sebastian sog scharf die Luft ein.  
"Alles okay? Oder soll ich Pause machen?", erkundigte sich der Ältere besorgt.  
"Nein, mach!", gab der Student keuchend zurück und wackelte aufreizend mit seiner Kehrseite. Alexander bereitete ihn sorgfältig weiter vor und dehnte seinen Eingang erst mit zwei und schließlich mit drei Fingern, wobei die Erregung der beiden Männer nahezu ins Unermessliche stieg.

Um es sich selbst etwas leichter zu machen, stützte Sebastian sich mit den Armen auf dem Badewannenrand ab, während er immer noch vor seinem Freund kniete und sichtlich darauf zu warten schien, dessen prallen Schwanz endlich in sich aufzunehmen.  
Alexander platzierte sich hinter ihm, wobei er sich noch einmal versicherte, dass er nicht Gefahr lief, in der glatten Wanne auszurutschen. Dann benetzte er seinen Penis mit einer ausreichenden Menge Gleitgel und drang vorsichtig Stück für Stück in den Jüngeren ein.  
Der Student drängte sich ihm entgegen und schien es kaum erwarten zu können, endlich ganz von der imposanten Männlichkeit seines Freundes ausgefüllt zu werden. Mit geschickten Stößen, die in unregelmäßigem Wechsel mal sanft und langsam und dann wieder schnell und kräftig waren, trieb der Moderator den Jüngeren immer weiter auf seinen Höhepunkt zu. Je fahriger ihre Bewegungen wurden, desto mehr brachten sie auch das Wasser, das sie angenehm warm umschloss, zum Überschwappen. Die Pfützen, die sich dabei auf dem Badezimmerboden bildeten, waren ihnen in diesem Moment, in dem sie von ihrer Leidenschaft komplett eingenommen waren, völlig egal. Alexander spürte, wie die Welle der Lust immer mehr Besitz von ihm ergriff und auch Sebastians Keuchen und Stöhnen mit jeder Sekunde abgehackter wurde. Noch einmal beschleunigte er seine Stoßbewegungen, dann ergoss er sich zuckend in seinem Freund, der gleichzeitig mit ihm einen intensiven Orgasmus erlebte.  
Erschöpft, aber glücklich zog sich der Moderator aus Sebastian zurück, nachdem beide wieder zur Ruhe gekommen waren. Dann ließen sie sich erneut eng aneinander geschmiegt in das inzwischen etwas abgekühlte Badewasser gleiten und genossen für eine ganze Weile die angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen.

"Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dich in den letzten Wochen arg vermisst habe?", fand Alexander als erster seine Worte wieder.  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber wenn du mich nur halb so sehr vermisst hast, wie ich dich, dann kann ich mir vorstellen, wie schlimm es war."  
"Jetzt bist du ja bei mir, das ist die Hauptsache.", stellte der Moderator zufrieden fest und legte seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss intensiv und versuchte dabei, sich auf Alexanders Schoß zu setzen, was sich aber alles andere als leicht herausstellte.  
"So wirklich bequem ist es hier irgendwie doch nicht.", fluchte er, nachdem er sich und Alexander gerade noch davor bewahren konnte, tiefer ins Wasser abzurutschen, indem er sich schnell am Badewannenrand festhielt.  
"Ja, ich befürchte auch schon irgendwelche blauen Flecken morgen. Vielleicht sollten wir beim nächsten Mal den Hauptgang lieber ins Bett verlegen und die Wanne nur für die Vorspeise nutzen. Es wird auch langsam etwas kühl."  
"Na dann nichts wie raus, bevor du dich noch erkältest."

So schnell es dem Studenten möglich war, erhob er sich und stieg vorsichtig aus der rutschigen Badewanne, um gleich darauf angewidert zu gucken.  
"Was ist nun los?", erkundigte sich Alexander, dem die Gesichtsregung seines Freundes nicht verborgen geblieben war.  
"Hier ist alles nass. Ist die Wanne undicht?"  
Amüsiert blickte der Ältere über den Wannenrand auf den Fußboden.  
"Die Wanne ist nicht an allem schuld, Sebi. Das waren wir schon selbst. Wenn ich dich dran erinnern darf: es ging vor einigen Minuten ziemlich wild zu. Da kann schon mal was überschwappen."  
Sebastian verdrehte die Augen.  
"Okay, noch ein Grund mehr, in Zukunft keinen Sex in der Wanne mehr zu haben. Ich mag nicht anschließend putzen müssen."  
"Lass nur, ich mach das schon. Ist ja auch mein Badezimmer.", gab Alexander seinem Freund zu verstehen, während auch er aus der Badewanne stieg und das restliche Wasser ablaufen ließ.  
Schnell trockneten die beiden Männer sich ab und brachten dann doch gemeinsam das Badezimmer in Ordnung. Anschließend kuschelten sie sich zusammen ins Bett, wo sie noch eine Weile durch das Fernsehprogramm zappten und schließlich früh einschliefen.


	23. Chapter 23

"Habe ich mir das eigentlich richtig gemerkt, dass ich dich heute gleich zweimal in der Sendung als Jäger sehe, Sebi?", erkundigte sich Alexander, als sie am nächsten Morgen nach dem Aufwachen noch ein paar Minuten liegenblieben und ruhig ihre Zweisamkeit genossen.  
"Genau, du hast es erst mit KO zu tun und nach der Mittagspause darf ich dann in der zweiten und dritten Folge auch endlich mal wieder auf die Jagd gehen. Ich freue mich schon darauf."  
"Auf mich?"  
"Das auch, aber auf die Sendung generell. Mir mach es einfach immer noch einen Riesenspaß, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass natürlich der Adrenalinspiegel gerade im Finale richtig nach oben geht.", erklärte der Quizsportler begeistert.  
"Nicht nur bei dir, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich fiebere immer mit und muss mich dabei noch konzentrieren, die Fragen vernünftig vorzulesen. Aber jetzt bin ich erst mal gespannt, welche Kandidaten man uns heute ausgesucht hat. Sollen wir langsam aufstehen? Dann müssen wir uns nicht ganz so beeilen wie gestern."  
Sebastian beugte sich über den Älteren, um ihm noch einen langen Kuss zu geben, dann schob er als Erster die Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf.

"Ich gehe zuerst ins Bad, du kannst ja schon mal Tee zubereiten."  
"Pass auf, dass du nichts dreckig machst, das Badezimmer ist frisch geputzt."  
Der Student drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und funkelte ihn geheimnisvoll an.  
"Pass bloß auf, was du sagst, Hase. Wenn du nicht brav bist, vernasche ich dich gleich nochmal in der Wanne, aber danach darfst du dann alleine putzen."  
Alexander musste kräftig schlucken und merkte, wie ihn alleine dieser Satz schon erregte.  
"Hätten wir mehr Zeit, würde ich das Angebot sofort annehmen. Vielen Dank, Sebi. Jetzt habe ich wieder Bilder im Kopf, die es mir nicht unbedingt leichter machen, dir nachher im Studio angemessen gegenüberzutreten."  
Schnell warf der Jüngere ihm noch einen Luftkuss zu, dann verschwand er im Badezimmer, während Alexander auch aufstand und sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

Wie bereits von Sebastian angekündigt, hatte Alexander es in der ersten Sendung an diesem Tag mit dem Bibliothekar Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik zu tun. Der älteste aller Jäger spielte seine Sendung in der gewohnt ruhigen Art souverän runter und besiegte die Kandidaten, die allerdings auch nicht durch besonders umfassendes Wissen aufgefallen waren. In der anschließenden Mittagspause wunderte der Moderator sich, dass er neben Klaus-Otto und Sebastian auch noch auf die beiden anderen Jäger Holger und Basti traf, obwohl diese gar nicht für eine Aufzeichnung eingeplant waren. Mit seinem Teller, den er sich am Buffet mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten aufgefüllt hatte, gesellte er sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.  
"Hallo zusammen, ist hier noch ein Platz für einen einsamen Moderator frei?", fragte er und blickte fröhlich in die Runde.

Basti wies auf den freien Stuhl am Kopf des Tisches.  
"Natürlich, setz dich, Alex. Schön, dich nach den freien Wochen mal wiederzusehen. Wie geht’s?"  
"Bei mir ist alles bestens. Selbst auch? Wie kommt es, dass ihr hier heute vollzählig erschienen seid? Wollt ihr die Kandidaten gleich zu viert erlegen?"  
Nun meldete sich Holger zu Wort. "Draußen ist blödes Wetter, auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt unangenehme Arbeit, also dachte ich mir, ich komme einfach ins Studio und schaue mal, was hier so los ist und wie sich unser Küken in den beiden Sendungen gleich schlägt."  
"Womit ich dann auch direkt erfahren hätte, mit welchem Jäger ich mich heute noch rumärgern darf.", warf Alexander ein und gab damit vor, nicht gewusst zu haben, dass Sebastian in den beiden noch folgenden Aufzeichnungen des Tages als Gegner der Kandidaten eingeplant war.

"Und was ist mir dir, Basti? Sehnsucht nach Hamburg?"  
"Frau und Kind sind auf Heimatbesuch in Bayern, ich habe diese Woche Urlaub, da hielt mich zuhause in Duisburg nicht mehr so viel. Außerdem ist es doch immer nett, die Kollegen mal alle auf einen Haufen zu treffen. Das passiert sonst wahrscheinlich erst wieder bei den Meisterschaften Anfang Juni."  
"Meisterschaften?", erkundigte sich Alexander neugierig und sah auch Sebastian etwas irritiert an, woraufhin dieser zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.  
"Basti meint die Deutsche Quizmeisterschaft und Weltmeisterschaft. Die findet dieses Jahr am ersten Wochenende im Juni in Hannover statt und da nehmen wir alle teil."  
"Schade, meine Talkshow in Hannover ist eine Woche früher. Sonst wäre ich vielleicht mal vorbeigekommen."  
"Vielleicht klappt es ja auch ohne Talkshow bei dir. Zuschauen lohnt sich zumindest bei der Buzzermeisterschaft immer.", entgegnete Sebastian. "Oder du machst mit."  
"Nein, lass mal. Da kann ich mich nur blamieren.", lehnte der Moderator dankend ab.

Das weitere Tischgespräch zwischen den Jägern drehte sich nun vorrangig um die Quizmeisterschaften, weshalb sich Alexander wieder seinem Teller zuwandte und sich anschließend mit einem freundlichen "Dann bis später mal." verabschiedete.  
Da er noch ein wenig Zeit bis zur zweiten Aufzeichnung hatte, beschloss er, in seine Garderobe zurückzukehren und bei Julia und seinen Kindern anzurufen. Er hatte Glück, dass sie zuhause waren und wechselte erst mit Jonas, der das Telefonat angenommen hatte, ein paar Worte, bevor dieser den Hörer an seinen jüngeren Bruder weiterreichte. Benedikt erzählte aufgeregt davon, dass seine Großmutter nun in Urlaub war und täglich Fotos schickte. Außerdem berichtete er von seinem Tag im Kindergarten. Alexander freute sich einmal mehr, dass seine Kinder trotz der Trennung fröhlich waren, wenngleich er auch spürte, wie sehr er es vermisste, sie täglich um sich zu haben. Abschließend ließ er sich mit Julia verbinden, die sich noch einmal für die Einladung zwei Tage zuvor bedankte und eine Gegeneinladung versprach, sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergab.

Als Alexander sich wieder in Richtung Studio begab, war die allgemeine Unruhe, die während jeder Mittagspause herrschte, einer aufgeregten Geschäftigkeit gewichen. Von den Jägern, die in ihren Teil des Gebäudes zurückgekehrt waren, um sich dort unbemerkt von den Kandidaten in ihren Garderoben oder der Jäger-Lounge aufzuhalten, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Dafür wurden die nächsten vier Kandidaten gerade ins Studio geführt und dort mit der Technik bekanntgemacht. Alexander gesellte sich zu der Gruppe, um ein paar Worte mit ihnen zu wechseln und sich gegenseitig kurz kennenzulernen. Dann lief alles routinemäßig ab. Kandidaten und Moderator verließen das Studio in Richtung Maske, während dem wartenden Publikum Einlass gewährt wurde. Anschließend nahmen sie alle ihre Plätze ein und die Aufzeichnung der Sendung begann. Schon bei Sebastians erstem Auftritt bemerkte Alexander, dass der Jäger offenbar einen sehr guten Tag erwischt hatte, denn er gab seine Antworten mit einer unglaublichen Souveränität, die ihm letztlich auch im Finale einen deutlichen Sieg bescherte. Danach begann das Spiel von vorne. Die Kandidaten der zweiten Sendung verließen nach einem kurzen, auf die Sendung folgenden Gespräch mit Moderator und Jäger das Studio, Sebastian kehrte zurück in die Jäger-Lounge und auch Alexander gönnte sich einige Minuten Pause.

Auf dem Weg in ihre Räume fanden die beiden Männer kurz Gelegenheit, ein paar ungestörte Worte miteinander zu wechseln.  
"Wenn du so weitermachst, vergraulst du mir noch die Kandidaten.", mahnte Alexander seinen Freund scherzhaft an. "Du warst heute megastark. Die hatten sowas von überhaupt keine Chance gegen dich."  
"Sorry, ist nun mal mein Job. Aber du musst selbst zugeben, dass die auch nicht wirklich gut waren, Alex. Bin gespannt, was gleich noch auf mich wartet."  
"Nicht nur du. So, hier ist meine Garderobe. Ich sag dann mal bis später."  
"Bis später, Hase."  
Vorsichtig schaute Sebastian sich um und stellte fest, dass die Luft rein war. Schnell drückte er dem überraschten Moderator einen Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte ein kaum hörbares "Ich liebe dich", das Alexander mit einem "Ich dich auch" beantwortete.

Da er noch ein wenig Zeit hatte, bis er sich erneut im Studio einfinden musste, beschloss Alexander, einige Autogrammkarten zu unterschreiben, die man ihm am Vormittag in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Diese stupide Arbeit ließ den Moderator wieder etwas herunterkommen und sorgte dafür, dass er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte und weniger an Sebastian dachte.

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde kehrte er schließlich ins Studio zurück, wobei er unterwegs auf Tina traf.  
"Na, Alex, bereit für die dritte Runde? Ich glaube, das wird ein heißer Kampf."  
Der Moderator sah die Aufnahmeleiterin interessiert an.  
"Wieso meinst du? Sind die Kandidaten gut?"  
"Es ist eine junge Frau dabei, die selbst im Quizverein aktiv ist und die Jäger auch alle persönlich kennt. Soll wohl derzeit eine der besten Quizzerinnen Deutschlands sein. Unser heutiger Jäger weiß allerdings noch nichts von seinem Glück. Jedenfalls wirkt sie sehr vielversprechend. Bei den anderen Kandidaten bin ich mir nicht ganz so sicher. Aber du wirst sie ja jetzt selbst kennenlernen."

Neugierig betrat Alexander das Studio, in dem das Rateteam gerade eine Einweisung bekam.  
"Liebe Kandidaten, darf ich euch Alexander Bommes vorstellen?", mischte sich Tina ein und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Kandidaten, die sich nun zu ihr und Alexander herumdrehten. Der Moderator glaubte, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er sah, dass Lou vor ihm stand. Allerdings bemühte er sich, seine Überraschung zu verbergen, damit Tina und die drei übrigen Kandidaten nicht bemerkten, dass sie sich bereits kannten. Zur Begrüßung schüttelte er jedem von ihnen die Hand, stellte sich selbst noch einmal ganz locker als "Alex" vor und erfuhr gleichzeitig auch die Namen der Kandidaten. Lou war als letzte an der Reihe und erhielt von Alexander einen besonders verwunderten Blick, den sie nur grinsend erwiderte.

Wie üblich tauschte der Moderator sich mit dem Team ein wenig aus, um etwas über die einzelnen Personen zu erfahren, was er später in seine Moderation einbauen würde.  
"Und du kennst die Jäger alle, wie ich eben von Tina erfahren habe?", erkundigte er sich schließlich bei Lou, die verstand und das Spiel mitspielte.  
"Ja, wir sehen uns hin und wieder bei Quizmeisterschaften und den Besserwisser treffe ich auch jeden Monat beim Deutschland-Cup und häufiger beim Pubquiz, weil er genau wie ich aus Berlin kommt. Können die Jäger uns eigentlich jetzt schon sehen?"  
"Nein.", erklärte Alexander. "Die Jäger sehen auch nur das, was gleich aufgezeichnet wird. Sie sehen euch also zum ersten Mal, wenn ihr euch vorstellt. Hat noch jemand eine Frage? Ansonsten würde ich mich kurz vorbereiten und dann können wir auch schon loslegen."

Es vergingen noch einigen Minuten, in denen die Kandidaten und die Zuschauer, die zwar im Studio anwesend waren, aber später im Fernsehen nicht zu sehen, sondern allenfalls zu hören sein würden, ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten. Alexander wurde von der Maskenbildnerin noch einmal kurz nachgeschminkt, dann überflog er die Fragen für die Schnellraterunde, um diese später flüssig vorlesen zu können.  
Zurück im Studio lief alles routinemäßig ab, bis Tina das Startsignal gab und die Kameras zu laufen begannen.

"Diese vier Kandidaten sind heute Abend zu uns gekommen und werden gleich als Team antreten, um eine Menge Geld zu gewinnen. Problem: dabei steht ihnen ein Mann gnadenlos im Weg - der Jäger. Die Jagd beginnt!", begann Alexander wie gewohnt die Sendung, während die Titelmusik erklang und der Trailer eingespielt wurde.  
"Schönen guten Abend zusammen! Herzlich willkommen bei ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘. Auch heute Abend haben sich tatsächlich wieder vier Menschen gefunden, die der Meinung sind, den Jäger besiegen zu können. Warum sind sie dieser Meinung? Wir fragen sie am besten selbst."

Nun waren die Kandidaten an der Reihe und stellten sich einzeln mit einem kurzen vorgefertigten Spruch den Zuschauern vor.  
"Mein Name ist Martha Louisa Pieper. Ich komme aus Berlin. In Quizwettkämpfen habe ich mich schon mit jedem der Jäger gemessen und heute will ich ihn mit meinem Wissen aus dem Studio jagen.", machte Lou den Anfang.  
Auch die drei anderen Mitspieler, allesamt Männer, sagten ihren Spruch auf, dann meldete sich Alexander wieder zu Wort, um die Regeln zu erklären.  
"Das ist unser Team des heutigen Abends. Jedes einzelne Mitglied wird gleich zunächst zu mir kommen und in einer Schnellraterunde möglichst viel Geld für die Teamkasse einsammeln, um dann mit diesem Geld jeweils in ein Duell gegen den Jäger zu gehen. Wer das Duell gewinnt, geht automatisch durch ins Finale. Wer verliert, scheidet aus und muss leider auch nach Hause gehen. Beginnen wollen wir heute Abend mit Martha Louisa."

Lou stand auf, um von ihrem Platz aus zu Alexander zu gehen, der vor einem Monitor in der Mitte des Studios stand.  
"Guten Abend Martha Louisa. Schön dich zu sehen. Herzlich Willkommen bei ‚Gefragt - Gejagt’."  
"Hallo Alexander!"  
"Du hast gesagt, dass du schon gegen die Jäger gespielt hast?"  
"Genau."  
"Bei welcher Gelegenheit? Machst du häufiger beim Pubquiz mit?", fragte Alexander und stellte sich unwissend.  
"Das auch ab und zu. Aber ich habe schon mehrfach an den Meisterschaften in Berlin und Deutschland teilgenommen und da läuft man denen zwangsläufig über den Weg."  
"Also kennst du sie alle persönlich?"  
"Ja."  
"Dann hoffe ich, dass du weißt, wie man sie schlägt. Jetzt geht es erst mal darum, ordentlich Geld einzusammeln in deiner Schnellraterunde. Du hast eine Minute, es gibt 500 Euro für jede richtige Antwort. Ich drück dir die Daumen und die Zeit startet jetzt!"

So schnell und deutlich wie möglich las Alexander die Fragen von seinem Monitor ab. Am Ende der Runde hatte Lou es geschafft, zehn richtige Antworten zu geben und wurde von dem Moderator beglückwünscht.  
"5.000 Euro! Das war sehr stark! Herzlich Willkommen im Fünftausender-Club."  
"Danke!"  
"Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass es so erfolgreich weitergeht. Und jetzt schauen wir mal, gegen wen du das Geld verteidigen musst. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wer da gleich rauskommt."

Wieder ertönte die spannungsgeladene Musik.  
"Ist es der Quizgott Sebastian Jacoby. Am Tag seiner Einschulung weinte seine Mutter. Sie hatte nämlich Angst, dass er schon mittags mit dem Abitur zurückkommt. Oder ist es der Bibliothekar Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik. Er hat seit 1989 keinen Fernseher mehr und wollte einfach mal sehen, was da jetzt so los ist. Ist es der Besserwisser Sebastian Klussmann? Er spricht Japanisch, Chinesisch und es kommt ihm Spanisch vor, dass die Kandidaten immer noch glauben, sie könnten ihn schlagen. Oder ist es möglicherweise der Gigant Holger Waldenberger. Er musste Jäger werden, sein Vater stammt nämlich aus der Kurpfalz."  
Gespannt schaute Lou auf den Monitor, während die Jäger bei der Vorstellung durch Alexander der Reihe nach einzeln eingeblendet wurden. Anschließend wendet sich der Moderator wieder der jungen Frau zu.  
"Hast du einen Wunsch? Wen hättest du am liebsten?"  
Lou dachte kurz nach.  
"Da ich weiß, wie stark sie alle sind, möchte ich eigentlich gar keinen von ihnen."  
"Das kann ich verstehen, aber leider wirst du mit einem Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Hier kommt der Jäger!"

Nun ertönte die Einmarschmusik der Jäger und Sebastian betrat die Brücke, die ihn durch ein rot beleuchtetes stilisiertes C etwa fünf Meter bis hin zu seinem Platz oberhalb des Spieltableaus führte. Mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick fixierte er Lou, und Alexander bemerkte sofort, dass es in ihm brodelte, weil er nichts davon wusste, dass seine beste Freundin sich heimlich als Kandidatin für die Sendung beworben hatte. Pünktlich zum Ende der Musik hatte er seinen Sessel erreicht und sich hingesetzt.


	24. Chapter 24

"Der Besserwisser! Guten Abend Herr Klussmann. Schön Sie zu sehen.", begrüßte Alexander seinen Freund, der in gewohnt unterkühlter Jägermanier zurückgrüßte.  
"Guten Abend Herr Bommes."  
"Martha Louisa Pieper aus Berlin muss ich ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen. Sie beide kennen sich ja, wie ich eben gehört habe."  
"Genauso ist es. Guten Abend Martha Louisa."  
"Hallo Sebastian."  
Wie der Student dort um einiges höher saß, wirkte er auf die blonde Frau noch überlegener, als er sowieso schon war, und man sah ihr förmlich an, dass für den Moment das tiefe Vertrauen, das sie zu ihrem langjährigen besten Freund hatte, dem unendlichen Respekt vor ihm als Quizsportler gewichen war. Auch Alexander bemerkte Lous Unsicherheit und war bemüht, die Situation dadurch aufzulockern, dass er sich an einem Small-Talk mit Sebastian versuchte, was jedoch kläglich scheiterte.

"Sie sind sich schon häufiger bei Quizmeisterschaften begegnet, hat sie mir erzählt. Wer von Ihnen beiden hat jetzt mehr Respekt?"  
"Lassen Sie uns einfach beginnen."  
"Oh, er scheint nicht so gut gelaunt zu sein.", wendete sich der Moderator nun wieder Lou zu und sie stimmte dem Älteren nun doch leicht amüsiert zu.  
"Wir legen dein Geld aufs Tableau. Das ist deine Startposition mit 5.000 Euro. Du kennst das Spiel, du hast Vorsprung auf den Jäger, kannst den sogar vergrößern, indem du eine Stufe weiter unten beginnst. Dafür wird er dir Geld abziehen. Du kannst aber auch an ihn ranrücken und zocken, dafür wird er dir Geld anbieten. Was sind Ihre Angebote, Herr Klussmann?"  
"Naja, Martha Louisa. Wenn du dir etwas Kleingeld für die Rückreise nach Berlin erspielen möchtest, biete ich dir 30 Euro."

Lous Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, wogegen Alexander, der mit einem sehr geringen Angebot auf der untersten Stufe gerechnet hatte, einfach nur völlige Empörung vortäuschte und diese auch mit einem "Sorry, das ist eine Frechheit. Aber er hat Respekt vor dir und will nicht, dass du abhaust." zum Ausdruck brachte.  
"Nun warten Sie doch mal ab, was ich auf der oberen Stufe anzubieten habe, Herr Bommes. Du kannst ja auch ein bisschen näherkommen, Martha Louisa."  
"Naja, ich weiß nicht.", reagierte Lou nicht sehr überzeugt davon, dieses Angebot annehmen zu wollen, wirkte aber sofort erschrocken darüber, das laut gesagt zu haben.  
"Mach dir nichts draus, die Reaktion kennt er sicher von früher aus der Schule.", ermutigte der Moderator die junge Frau und erntete einen abwertenden Blick von Sebastian.  
"Was für ein toller Witz, Herr Bommes. Ich lache dann später. Martha Louisa, damit das Quizspiel auch mal etwas Geld einbringt, biete ich dir auf der oberen Stufe 30.000 Euro."

Wieder schaute Lou ungläubig, diesmal jedoch vor Freude über das großzügige Angebot, und drehte sich zu ihren übrigen Teammitgliedern um, die allesamt der Meinung waren, dass sie auch auf der oberen Stufe den Besserwisser würde besiegen können. Schließlich traf sie ihre Entscheidung und wählte die 30.000 Euro, was bedeutete, dass sie sechs Fragen richtig beantworten musste, um ins Finale zu gelangen.  
Alexander nickte zustimmend.  
"Dann spielen wir jetzt um 30.000 Euro. Ich bin sicher, du kannst ihn schlagen. Die Jagd beginnt!"

Auf einem Monitor schräg hinter Sebastian, der im Fernsehen für die Zuschauer nicht sichtbar war, erschien die erste Frage, die nun von Alexander vorgelesen wurde.  
"Wie heißt der alte deutsche Monatsname für Juni? A: Engelmonat, B: Honigmond oder C: Brachmond."  
Kaum hatte der Moderator die drei Antwortmöglichkeiten fertig vorgelesen, loggte Sebastian auch schon seine Antwort ein und setzte Lou damit sofort unter Druck, da nun auch sie nur noch fünf Sekunden Zeit für die Beantwortung der Frage hatte und schnell den Buchstaben drückte, für den sie sich entschieden hatte.  
"Hast du es gewusst?", fragte Alexander erwartungsvoll nach und bemerkte den verzweifelten Blick der jungen Frau.  
"Nein, ich musste raten. B habe ich genommen."  
"Dann hoffen wir, dass B richtig ist. Wie lautet die korrekte Antwort?"

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, dann leuchtete C als richtige Antwort auf.  
"Schade, aber das muss noch nichts heißen. Was sagt der Jäger?"  
Gespannt schauten alle zum Monitor, um gleich darauf ernüchtert festzustellen, dass Sebastian tatsächlich die richtige Antwort eingeloggt hatte.  
"Ja, Brachmond oder Brachet. So wurde der Juni früher genannt, da im Mittelalter im Juni die Bearbeitung der Acker, die sogenannten Brachen, begann.", lieferte er auch sofort eine Erläuterung. Wieder einmal war Alexander beeindruckt davon, welches breit gefächerte Wissen sein Freund besaß, konzentrierte sich aber gleich wieder auf seine Moderation.  
Lous Position auf dem Spieltableau blieb unverändert, während Sebastian rotes Feld nun direkt über dem Betrag von 30.000 Euro erschien.

"Da haben wir die Situation, die keiner außer er da oben will. Du falsch, er richtig, du weg. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Du beantwortest ab jetzt einfach alles richtig und dann bringst du dein Geld ins Finale.", sprach Alexander der Kandidatin Mut zu, bevor er die zweite Frage vorzulesen begann.  
"Welcher Deutsche war noch nie in 'Madame Tussaud‘s Wachsfigurenkabinett' in Wachs abgebildet? A: Helene Fischer, B: Andy Möller, C: Sonja Zietlow."  
Nun lächelte Lou, als sie gleichzeitig mit dem Jäger auf die Antworttaste drückte, und auch Alexander fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
"Du siehst aus, als wärst du dir diesmal sicher?", erkundigte sich der Moderator und erhielt ein bestätigendes Nicken zur Antwort.  
"Ja, da war ich vor einigen Wochen sogar noch und ich habe sowohl Helene Fischer als auch Sonja Zietlow gesehen. Also ganz sicher B."  
Natürlich war B korrekt und von Sebastian ebenfalls ausgewählt worden, weshalb die beiden Gegner sich ein Feld weiter nach unten bewegten, der Abstand jedoch unverändert eng blieb.

"Sie als Berliner waren sicher auch schon dort, Herr Klussmann. Wer hat ihnen am besten gefallen? Helene Fischer?"  
Obwohl eine sehr große Spannung in der Luft lag, versuchte sich Alexander erneut am Small-Talk mit dem Jäger, was diesmal auch besser gelang, da Sebastian sich zwischenzeitlich mit der Situation abgefunden zu haben schien und darauf einging.  
"Frau Fischer war sehr ansehnlich. Sie sind ihr ja schon persönlich beim Weltmeisterempfang am Brandenburger Tor begegnet, Herr Bommes. Aber im Wachsfigurenkabinett hat man den Vorteil, dass man sie anfassen kann."  
Kopfschüttelnd wendete sich Alexander wieder Lou zu.  
"Typisch Jäger. Muss ins Wachsfigurenkabinett gehen, um Frauen anfassen zu können. Beachte ihn einfach weiterhin gar nicht und konzentrier dich auf dein Spiel und die nächste Frage."  
"Okay."

"Welche TV-Serienfigur wurde durch ihren Ausspruch 'Null Problemo' bekannt?  
A: Garfield, B: Donald Duck, C: Alf."  
Auch diesmal musste Lou nur kurz überlegen, bevor sie eine Antwort einloggte. Sebastian hingegen ließ sich beinahe die kompletten fünf Sekunden Zeit, bis er eine Taste drückte.  
"4,8 Sekunden. Sie machen es aber spannend, Herr Klussmann. Was ist deine Antwort, Martha Louisa?"  
"C! Alf!"  
"Ja, null Problemo für dich. Oder?"  
Die Auflösung ließ ungewohnt lange auf sich warten, was Alexander dann doch ein wenig nervös werden ließ. Als schließlich die von Lou ausgewählte Antwort C in einem erlösenden Grün aufleuchtete, atmete der Moderator hörbar auf.  
"Boah, wenn das so lange dauert, beginnt man doch zu zweifeln. Super, Martha Louisa. Was hat Herr Klussmann geantwortet? Er hat ja sehr lange gezögert."  
Sebastian saß mit undurchdringlichem Gesicht auf seinem Platz und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann erschien Antwort A auf dem Monitor und Alexander schaute seinen Freund fassungslos an.  
"Häh? Herr Klussmann. Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?"  
"Machen Sie einfach weiter, Herr Bommes."  
"Der Jäger bleibt, wo er ist und du hast wieder einen Patzer frei, Martha Louisa. Bereit für die nächste Frage?"  
Lou nickte. "Ich bin bereit."

"Welcher dieser Cocktails wurde nicht von Charles Schumann entwickelt? A: Swimming Pool, B: Bloody Mary oder C: Leichtmatrose."  
Während Sebastian und Lou antworteten, runzelte Alexander die Stirn und blickte fragend zu der jungen Frau.  
"Kennst du einen Cocktail namens Leichtmatrose?", erkundigte er sich, nachdem beide sich für eine Antwort entschieden hatten.  
"Probiert habe ich ihn noch nicht, aber es ist irgendwas mit Limette und Rum. Ich habe mich für B entschieden. Bloody Mary gibt es schon sehr lange, die beiden anderen gehören eher zu den neueren Cocktails, weshalb ich denke, dass sie beide von derselben Person erfunden sein könnten. Aber ich weiß es nicht sicher."  
"Es klingt auf jeden Fall logisch. Lass die richtige Antwort bitte B sein."

Wieder warteten sie kurz und tatsächlich leuchtete B auf.  
"Ja! Super. Noch drei richtige Antworten und dann bist du mit 30.000 Euro im Finale. Spiel einfach so weiter und lass dich von ihm nicht irritieren.", motivierte der Moderator die neben ihm stehende junge Frau, die inzwischen sehr ruhig und wenig aufgeregt wirkte.  
"Nur der Höflichkeit halber. Was hat der Jäger gesagt?"  
Auch Sebastians Antwort lautete Bloody Mary und war somit richtig. Da Sebastian von sich aus zu keiner Erklärung ansetzte - ein Zeichen dafür, dass auch er sich nicht sicher war - kam Alexander kurz noch einmal auf die Frage zurück.  
"Welcher ist dein Lieblingscocktail, Martha Louisa?"  
"Tequila Sunrise."  
"Und Ihrer, Herr Klussmann? Trinken Jäger überhaupt noch anderen Alkohol als Jägermeister?"  
Erneut hob Sebastian eine Augenbraue an.  
"Ich bevorzuge Sex on the Beach."  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde merkte Alexander, wie ihn diese Antwort, die sicherlich nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, sondern ganz alleine ihm gegolten hatte, aus dem Konzept zu bringen drohte, doch er fing sich schnell wieder und setzte seine Moderation professionell fort.

"Weiter geht’s mit der nächsten Frage. Unter welchem Namen ist die Gitarre von Brian May, dem Gitarristen der Bank ‚Queen‘, bekannt? A: Red Special, B: Blue Rock oder C: Black Champion."  
Auch bei der fünften Frage in dieser Runde gaben sowohl Lou als auch Sebastian ihre Antworten sehr schnell und Alexander stellte fest, dass sie beide mit A die richtige Lösung wussten.  
"Zwei richtige Antworten brauchst du noch.", erinnerte der Moderator die junge Frau, bevor er die nächste Frage vorlas.

"'Küssen verboten' ist das zweite Album welcher Band? A: Die Ärzte, B: Silbermond oder C: Die Prinzen."  
Da die Antworten erneut sehr rasch kamen und die Frage vergleichsweise einfach schien, war Alexander sich sicher, dass Lou auch diesmal richtiglag.  
"Küssen verboten, streng verboten. Keiner, der mich je geseh'n hat, hätte das geglaubt. Küssen ist bei mir nicht erlaubt.", sang er daher noch bevor die Auflösung überhaupt angezeigt wurde. "Das ist es doch, oder?"  
"Muss das sein, Herr Bommes?", meldete sich Sebastian zu Wort, obwohl er gar nicht an der Reihe war. Allerdings ging der Moderater nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern kümmerte sich lieber um Lous Antwort, die C lautete.

"Was ist die richtige Antwort?"  
Das grüne Licht leuchtete bei 'Die Prinzen' auf.  
"Ja klar. C. Alles andere hätte mich jetzt auch gewundert. Du gehst eine Stufe runter, Martha Louisa. Noch eine richtige Antwort und du bist im Finale. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er auch C geantwortet hat, aber so lange du dein Spiel spielst, kann er dir nicht gefährlich werden."  
Natürlich war auch Sebastians Antwort korrekt, doch da er wusste, dass Lou eine gute Quizspielerin war, und sie zudem zwei Fragen von ihm entfernt war, rechnete er sich keine allzu großen Chancen aus, seine beste Freundin noch einzuholen. Entsprechend schlecht gelaunt wirkte er immer noch, auch als Alexander nun die wie er es ankündigte "hoffentlich letzte Frage" vorlas.

"Wie heißt die jüngste und aktuelle Epoche der Erdgeschichte? A: Holozän, B: Metrozän oder C: Pilozän."  
Bei dieser Frage war Sebastian derjenige, der zuerst seine Antwort einloggte. Lou folgte nur kurz danach und wirkte zuversichtlich.  
"Und? Weißt du es?", erkundigte sich Alexander, der das Lächeln der blonden Frau aufgefallen war.  
"Ja."  
"Echt?"  
"Ich denke schon."  
"Und?"  
"A. Holozän."  
"Wenn A richtig ist, haben wir mit Martha Louisa die erste Kandidatin und mit ihr 30.000 Euro im Finale."

Als Antwort A grün aufleuchtete, zog Alexander Lou in eine herzliche Umarmung und beglückwünschte sie, bevor er den nächsten Kandidaten zu sich rief und das Spiel von vorne begann. Leider waren sowohl dieser, als auch die übrigen zwei Kandidaten weitaus schlechter, sodass es von ihnen niemand in die Endrunde schaffte, sondern sie alle von Sebastian gnadenlos besiegt wurden.

Nachdem auch der letzte Mitspieler ausgeschieden war, erläuterte Alexander nach einer kurzen Umbaupause den weiteren Spielverlauf und wendete sich Lou zu, die nun alleine in der Mitte des Spielpults saß.  
"Finalzeit bei ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘. Es geht um 30.000 Euro. Martha Louisa, da du die einzige Kandidatin bist, die es ins Finale geschafft hat, bekommst du einen Punkt Vorsprung. Ich werde dir zwei Minuten lang Fragen stellen. Du musst nicht buzzern und ich werde die Fragen nicht auflösen, damit du keine Zeit verlierst. Wenn du etwas nicht weiß, sag am besten schnell weiter. Alle Antworten gibt es direkt nach der Sendung auf 'DasErste.de/GefragtGejagt'. Und jetzt hol dir bitte einen großen Vorsprung und dann gucken wir, ob's reicht. Bist du bereit?"  
"Ja, ich bin bereit.", stimmte Lou zu und konzentrierte sich.  
"Finale Teil eins, die Zeit für Martha Louisa startet jetzt."

Wie schon in der Schnellraterunde zu Beginn, bekam die junge Frau nun eine Vielzahl von Fragen gestellt, die sie zu einem großen Teil souverän beantwortete. Wann immer sie merkte, dass ihr eine Frage nicht lag, hielt sie sich nicht lange damit auf, sondern bat mit einem raschen "weiter" um die nächste Frage. Und so gelang es ihr, die stolze Anzahl von zwanzig Punkten zu erzielen.  
"Boah! Zwanzig Punkte!", kommentierte der Moderator die tolle Leistung seiner Kandidatin. "Das war richtig, richtig stark! Jetzt atme nochmal durch und dann sehen wir, ob es reicht gegen den Jäger. Wir sind gleich zurück."

Es folgte eine kurze Unterbrechung, da bei der Fernsehausstrahlung nun Werbung gesendet werden würde. Dann wurde die Aufzeichnung fortgesetzt und Alexander war wieder an der Reihe.  
"Finale Teil zwei bei ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘. Martha Louisa, die es als Einzige ins Finale geschafft hat, spielt um 30.000 Euro und hat zwanzig Punkte vorgelegt. Und jetzt wollen wir sehen, ob es reicht für Sebastian Klussmann. Zum letzten Mal heute Abend: hier kommt der Jäger."  
Erneut betrat Sebastian die Brücke und begab sich zu seinem Stuhl. Nun lag die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums in erster Linie auf ihm. Alexander bemerkte, wie skurril die Situation wirkte, wenn man wusste, was Sebastian mit ihm, aber auch mit Lou verband.  
"Zwanzig Punkte, Herr Klussmann. Wie ist Ihre Einschätzung? Ist das zu schaffen?"  
"Respekt, zwanzig Punkte sind ein sehr gutes Ergebnis, vor allem, wenn man nicht mehr als Team antritt. Trotzdem will ich natürlich versuchen, das noch zu überbieten, auch wenn es schwer werden wird."

Der Moderator wendete sich wieder der jungen Frau zu, die erneut etwas verschüchtert hinter dem Ratepult saß.  
"Zwei Minuten jetzt für Sebastian Klussmann. Du kennst das Spiel, Martha Louisa. In dem Moment, wo er etwas nicht weiß oder falsch antwortet, wird die Zeit angehalten und du kannst ihn zurücksetzen, also bleib auch du konzentriert. Herr Klussmann, sind Sie bereit?"  
Es dauerte für seine Verhältnisse recht lang, bis der Quizsportler mit einem sicheren "Ich bin bereit!" signalisierte, dass das Finale starten konnte.  
Auch Alexander atmete noch einmal durch und konzentrierte sich seinerseits darauf, die Fragen schnell und doch deutlich vorzulesen, bevor er das Startkommando gab.  
"Zum letzten Mal heute Abend: die Jagd beginnt! Und die Zeit für den Besserwisser Sebastian Klussmann für zwanzig richtige Antworten startet jetzt."

Auch Sebastian bekam jetzt eine ganze Reihe Fragen gestellt, von denen er zehn Stück sehr souverän und flüssig innerhalb der ersten fünfzig Sekunden beantwortete. Erst bei der elften musste er passen und das Augenmerk richtete sich auf Lou. Die Blonde überlegte kurz und gab dann ihrerseits eine Antwort.  
"Super, das ist richtig.", freute sich Alexander. "Der Besserwisser fällt auf neun Punkte zurück. Bereit, Herr Klussmann?"  
"Bereit!"

Der Patzer schien den Studenten aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben, denn bei den nachfolgenden vier Fragen benötigte er deutlich mehr Zeit, um diese dann doch richtig zu beantworten. Schließlich hatte er sich wieder gefangen und wusste drei weitere Antworten sehr souverän. Doch dann passierte es. Alexander stellte ihm eine Frage aus dem Bereich Astrologie, welches alles andere als Sebastians Spezialgebiet war. Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass nach etwas über anderthalb Minuten und sechzehn Punkten erneut das Antwortrecht bei Lou lag. Diesmal benötigte die junge Frau gar keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, sondern konnte die Frage wie aus der Pistole geschossen beantworten, was Sebastian auf fünfzehn Punkte zurückfallen ließ.

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

Nun wuchs auch Alexanders Anspannung ins Unermessliche.  
"Zwanzig Sekunden für fünf. Bereit?"  
Sebastian atmete tief ein, dann nickte er.  
"Bereit."  
"Die Zeit startet jetzt! Ein Kleeblatt mit wie vielen Blättern gilt als Glücksbringer?"  
"Vier."  
"Wie viele Artikel hat das deutsche Grundgesetz?"  
"146."  
"Welches Material enthält der rote Zinnober, der in der Malerei als Farbe verwendet wird?"  
"Quecksilber."  
"Die wievielte Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft der Männer wurde 2014 in Brasilien ausgetragen?"  
"Die zwanzigste."  
"Wie viele Großherzogtümer existieren in Europa ab dem Wiener Kongress 1815?"  
"Sieben."  
"Stoppt die Uhr!"

Resignierend ließ Sebastian sich auf seinem Stuhl zurückfallen, während Lou überlegte.  
"Ich brauche jetzt eine Antwort von dir, Martha Louisa.", setzte der Moderator die blonde Frau nach fünf Sekunden unter Zeitdruck."  
"Sechs."  
"Es sind acht."  
Man sah, wie Lous Lippen ein unhörbares "Scheiße" formten und Sebastian nickte, da ihm zwischenzeitlich die korrekte Antwort eingefallen war.  
"Herr Klussmann, drei Sekunden verbleiben und Sie benötigen noch einen Punkt. Bereit?"  
"Bereit."  
"Die Zeit startet jetzt! Wie heißen hypothetische Teilchen, die sich mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit fortbewegen?"  
In diesem Moment lief die Uhr ab.

"Die Jagd ist vorbei. Hey, du hast es gepackt! Du hast 30.000 Euro! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"  
Lou riss die Arme in die Luft.  
"Super! Toll!", freute sich Alexander mit ihr, und auch Sebastian stimmte nicht nur aus Respekt und Anstand in den Applaus des jubelnden Publikums mit ein.  
"Das war ganz schön knapp, Herr Klussmann. Es hat nicht viel gefehlt."  
"Ja, meinen Respekt für Martha Louisa. Sie hat ihre Chancen genutzt und mich zweimal zurückgestoßen."  
"Trotzdem auch eine hervorragende Leistung von Ihnen, Herr Klussmann.", beglückwünschte der Moderator nun auch den Jäger und sorgte dafür, dass das Studiopublikum auch für ihn klatschte.  
"Vielen Dank. Dankeschön!"  
Alexander wendete sich wieder zur Kamera und damit zu den Fernsehzuschauern um.  
"Das war 'Gefragt - Gejagt' für heute, wir freuen uns aufs nächste Mal, wenn die Jagd wieder beginnt. Tschüss und guten Abend!"

Da die Kameras noch liefen, ging der Moderator zum Ratepult, um noch einige Worte mit Lou zu wechseln, was später auch im Abspann zu sehen sein würde. Für das Studiopublikum waren die Mikrofone noch eingeschaltet, weshalb Alexander bewusst auf private Worte verzichtete und sich diese lieber für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufhob.  
"Das war echt klasse, Martha Louisa. Ich glaube, alleine hat es bislang noch niemand geschafft, einen der Jäger zu besiegen."  
"Danke! Es war verdammt knapp, aber ich bin froh, dass ich es doch für mich entscheiden konnte."  
"Hast du eigentlich jemanden mitgebracht, der dir im Publikum die Daumen gedrückt hat? Wenn du magst, könnt ihr gleich hinter der Bühne noch ein paar Worte mit Herrn Klussmann wechseln."  
"Gerne. Ich habe meinen Freund Björn mitgebracht."

Zwischenzeitlich waren sowohl Kameras als auch der Ton ausgeschaltet worden und das Publikum verließ langsam das Studio. Björn, dem man genau wie den übrigen Begleitpersonen des Rateteams bereits vor der Sendung erklärt hatte, dass sie sich nach dem Ende der Aufzeichnung zu den Kandidaten gesellen durften, kam nun auf Lou und Alexander zu. Glücklich nahm er seine Freundin die Arme und beglückwünschte sie mit einem Kuss zu ihrem Sieg. Der Moderator spielte seine Rolle weiter und stellte sich dem Bruder seines Freundes und allen anderen Begleitpersonen vor. Auch die drei ausgeschiedenen Kandidaten hatten das Studio wieder betreten und gratulierten der Siegerin. Dann verließen alle zusammen mit Alexander die Bühne, auf der bereits die ersten Aufräumarbeiten stattfanden.

Hinter den Kulissen wartete wie versprochen Sebastian, der immer noch nicht bester Laune zu sein schien, wie Alexander sofort bemerkte. Dennoch bemühte er sich, freundlich zu den drei männlichen Kandidaten zu sein, bevor er sich schließlich Lou und Björn zuwandte, die etwas Abseits standen.  
"Lou, du Sau. Was fällt dir ein, dich heimlich zu bewerben und mir nichts davon zu erzählen? Ich hab gedacht, ich seh nicht richtig, als ich von hinten die Vorstellungsrunde auf dem Monitor angeschaut habe."  
"Du musst ja nicht alles wissen, Basti.", konterte Lou.  
"Und du machst da auch noch mit.", meckerte der Student nun mit seinem Bruder, musste aber inzwischen selbst grinsen.  
"Hey, ich weiß das selbst erst seit drei Wochen.", wehrte Björn sich und fuhr dann leiser fort, da die übrigen Kandidaten zwar bereits auf dem Rückweg in ihre Garderoben, jedoch noch nicht außer Hörweite waren. "Bedanke dich bei deinen Jägerkollegen, allen voran deinem Namensvetter Basti."

Sebastians Augen weiteten sich.  
"Was hat Basti damit zu tun?"  
"Er wusste die ganze Zeit Bescheid und hat auch ein bisschen was gedreht, damit ich gegen dich antreten konnte.", gab Lou nun ebenfalls möglichst leise zu.  
"Du etwa auch?", wandte sich der Student nun an Alexander, der energisch den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Ich war genauso perplex wie du, als ich Lou vor der Sendung auf einmal gegenüberstand."  
Sebastian hob eine Augenbraue an.  
"Wirklich, ich schwöre!"  
"Na gut, dann will ich dir mal glauben. Aber nun nochmal zu dir.", sprach der Quizsportler dann wieder seine beste Freundin an und begann zu lächeln, während er sie in die Arme schloss. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu 30.000 Euro. Ich hab gehofft, dass du es mir schwer machst und ich dich am Ende nicht um deinen Gewinn bringen muss."  
"Danke dir! Du warst echt stark und ich hab wirklich bis zum Ende gedacht, dass du gewinnst."  
"Darf ich jetzt auch nochmal richtig gratulieren?", bat Alexander, um Lou kurz darauf ebenfalls fest zu umarmen. Dann klatschte er sich mit Björn ab und begrüßte ihn so erneut.  
"Wie schaut's aus? Habt ihr Lust, gleich noch gemeinsam essen zu gehen?", schlug er dann vor. "Ich kenne ein nettes Restaurant hier in der Nähe."  
"Ach, ist es DAS Restaurant?", fragte Lou nach und grinste den Ältesten wissend an.  
"Wenn du das gleiche Restaurant meinst, was ich meine, dann ist es das."

"Ach, hier seid ihr!", ertönte auf einmal die Stimme des Quizgotts laut und deutlich durch die Gänge. Die kleine Gruppe drehte sich abrupt um und sah die übrigen Jäger auf sie zukommen.   
"Oh, freilaufende Jäger. Tretet ihr hier immer im Rudel auf?", scherzte Lou und wurde der Reihe nach von den drei Männern in die Arme geschlossen.  
"Nur bei ganz besonderen Kandidatinnen.", erklärte der Bibliothekar.  
Alexander, der sich auf einmal etwas unwohl fühlte und bemerkte, dass er objektiv gesehen nichts mehr in der Gruppe zu suchen hatte, machte Anstalten, sich davonzuschleichen, wurde jedoch von Lou zurückgehalten.

"Alex, ich habe dir noch ein kleines Geschenk mitgebracht, das ich dir gerne gleich geben würde. Es ist allerdings noch in meiner Garderobe."  
"Oh, ein Geschenk für mich? Wieso das?", wunderte sich der Moderator, obwohl Sebastian zuvor bereits etwas von einem Präsent von Lou für ihn erwähnt hatte.  
"Du bist mein Lieblingsmoderator und wenn ich dich schon mal treffe..."  
"Klussi, hast du nicht gerade letztens erzählt, dass Lou jetzt mit deinem Bruder zusammen ist?", mischte sich Holger ein. Sebastian blickte den Hamburger verwirrt an.  
"Ja, wieso?"  
"Zwischen unserer Siegerin des Abends und dem Herrn Moderator fliegen gerade Herzchen."  
"Holli, man lernt ja nicht jeden Tag einen Promi kennen. Also spar dir deine blöden Kommentare.", wies Lou den Giganten barsch in seine Schranken, ehe sie sich wieder auf Alexander konzentrierte.  
"Also wartest du kurz? Dann hole ich es eben."  
"Okay, ich warte."  
"Und wenn du erlaubst, würde ich auch gerne noch ein Erinnerungsfoto mit dir zusammen machen."  
"Natürlich, gerne."

Lou trat den Weg zurück in ihre Garderobe an. Währenddessen hatten auch Holger, Basti und Klaus-Otto den Beschluss gefasst, noch gemeinsam mit Sebastian, Lou und Björn essen zu gehen.  
"Was ist mit dir, Alex? Magst du auch mitkommen? Lou würde sich sicher darüber freuen.", fragte nun Basti und zwinkerte dem Moderator unmerklich zu.  
"Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich gehöre doch gar nicht zu euch Quizgöttern. Geht mal lieber alleine."  
"So ein Quatsch. Natürlich kommst du mit.", beschloss zu Alexanders großer Überraschung Sebastian, schob aber direkt hinterher, dass sein Bruder sich sonst zu einsam fühlen und es sicherlich begrüßen würde, wenn noch jemand ohne große Quizerfahrung mit in der Runde säße.  
"Also gut.", lachte der Moderator. "Dann bin ich dabei."  
"Und ich bin wieder hier.", sagte Lou ein wenig außer Puste, da sie sich beeilt hatte, und drückte Alexander ein hübsch verpacktes Geschenk in die Hand, das sich wie ein kleines Buch anfühlte.  
"Bitteschön, Alex, das ist für dich. Aber mir wäre es ganz recht, wenn du es erst später öffnest, damit niemand sieht, was drin ist. Es ist mir sonst ein wenig peinlich."  
Alexander nickte verstehend und machte abschließend auch noch das versprochene Foto gemeinsam mit der jungen Frau.

Der Abend im Restaurant wurde lustig und Alexander bereute es nicht, dass er zugestimmt hatte, an dem gemeinsamen Essen teilzunehmen. Zu vorgerückter Stunde war es Klaus-Otto, der sich als Erster von seinen Kollegen verabschiedete, um ins Hotel zurückzukehren. Auch Holger, der am nächsten Tag für zwei aufzuzeichnende Folgen eingeplant war, machte sich auf den Heimweg.

"So, jetzt aber mal zu dir, Basti.", wendete sich Sebastian an seinen Jägerkollegen, den Quizgott. "Lou hat mir erzählt, dass du mit ihr unter einer Decke gesteckt und dafür gesorgt hast, dass sie gegen mich antritt?"  
Der Angesprochene grinste breit.  
"Genau. Vor einigen Monaten hat Lou mich angerufen und mir davon erzählt, dass sie sich gerne in der Show bewerben wollte. Allerdings war es ihr unangenehm, dir als ihrem besten Freund davon zu erzählen, sondern bat mich, ihr zu erklären, worauf sie bei der Bewerbung achten müsse. Und dann nahm die Sache irgendwie ihren Lauf. Sie wurde zum Casting eingeladen, hat erwartungsgemäß gut abgeschnitten und bekam irgendwann den Anruf, dass sie bei den Aufzeichnungen dabei sein würde. Als wir den genauen Aufzeichnungstermin kannten, haben Holger und ich der Produktionsfirma direkt bekanntgegeben, dass wir an dem Tag nicht zur Verfügung stehen und KO hat mit Hilfe irgendeiner Ausrede darauf bestanden, nur die frühe Sendung aufzeichnen zu müssen."  
Sebastian schnaufte.  
"Na toll, und ich weiß von der ganzen Sache nichts. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als da auf einmal Lou saß und sich als Kandidatin vorstellte."  
"Meinst du, mir ging es besser?", mischte sich nun Alexander ein. "Tina hat mich dem Rateteam vorgestellt und plötzlich steht Lou vor mir. Da musst du erst mal richtig reagieren und so tun, als hätten wir uns noch nie gesehen. Danke übrigens, dass du das Spiel mitgemacht und die Unwissende gegeben hast, Lou."

Die junge Frau, die Alexander gegenübersaß, griff nach seiner auf dem Tisch liegenden Hand.  
"Du weißt, dass ich versprochen habe, hinter euch zu stehen. Als du in Berlin warst, wusste ich bereits davon, dass ich dir als Kandidatin bald gegenüberstehen würde, und mir war sofort klar, dass wir uns offiziell gar nicht kennen durften."  
"Aber immerhin kennt ihr euch jetzt.", beschloss Sebastian das Thema. "Langsam werde ich ein wenig müde. Wie schaut's aus, wollen wir gleich zahlen? Ich muss dringend in mein Bett."  
"Du übernachtest im Hotel?", fragte Björn verwundert.  
"Er meint mein Bett.", erklärte Alexander ohne Umschweife und lachte dabei amüsiert. "Hoffe ich zumindest."  
"Das muss ich mir noch gut überlegen, ob ich auch heute wieder bei meiner ominösen 'Freundin aus Hamburg' nächtige, oder doch lieber mal mein von der Produktionsfirma angemietetes Hotelzimmer nutze."  
"Ihr zieht das echt durch? Respekt! Das ist mutig.", wunderte sich Basti mit einem anerkennenden Nicken.  
"Vielleicht weniger mutig, sondern vielmehr dumm, aber wir wollen uns nicht alle Freiheiten nehmen lassen. Wenn jemand fragt, habe ich eine Freundin in Hamburg, bei der ich die meiste Zeit unterkomme, und die auch zufällig noch bei Alex um die Ecke wohnt, weshalb er mich immer im Auto mitnimmt. Allerdings hat bis jetzt noch niemand gefragt.", erläuterte Sebastian ihren Plan.

Für einen Moment kehrte betretenes Schweigen zwischen den fünf Leuten ein, welches jedoch schnell vom Kellner unterbrochen wurde, der nachfragte, ob er noch etwas bringen durfte. Einhellig verneinten sie und beschlossen tatsächlich, bald zu zahlen und den gemeinsamen Abend damit zu beenden.  
Bevor sich ihre Wege vor dem Restaurant trennten, verabschiedeten sich Alexander und Sebastian noch herzlich von Lou und Björn, die am nächsten Tag bereits wieder die Rückreise nach Berlin antreten würden.  
"Vielen Dank nochmal für das Geschenk! Ich werde es gleich, wenn ich zuhause bin, auspacken.", kam Alexander abschließend noch einmal auf das kleine Päckchen zu sprechend, das er von Lou erhalten hatte.  
Die junge Frau grinste und der Moderator meinte, einen etwas anzüglichen Gesichtsausdruck dabei erkennen zu können.  
"Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit."  
"Danke! Jetzt machst du mich noch neugieriger."  
"Dann haut endlich ab. Wir sehen uns sicher bald mal wieder in Berlin. Tschüss Alex! Und pass gut auf Basti auf!"  
Es folgte eine letzte Umarmung, dann wendete sich Lou ab und stieg zu Björn und dem Quizgott in das bereits wartende Taxi.

"Was für ein Tag!", seufzte Sebastian und ließ sich erschöpft auf Alexanders Sofa sinken.  
Der Moderator nahm jedoch gar keine Kenntnis von seinem Freund, sondern war damit beschäftigt, das Geschenkband von Lous Päckchen zu lösen. Als keine Reaktion von ihm kam, blickte Sebastian irritiert zu dem Älteren.  
"Hase? Noch anwesend? Was machst du denn da?"  
"Auspacken!"

Nun wurde auch der Student neugierig und gesellte sich zu seinem Freund.  
"Lou hat uns mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen viel Spaß mit dem Geschenk gewünscht.", erklärte der Moderator und bekam ein entnervtes Stöhnen des Jüngeren zur Antwort.  
"Was da wohl drin sein mag. Sicher irgendwas Versautes. Kamasutra für Männer oder so."  
"Gibst das?"  
"Heutzutage gibt’s doch eigentlich nichts, was es nicht gibt. Nimm besser eine Schere für das Geschenkband, so wird das nichts."  
"Fragt sich, wer hier neugierig ist. Mal nicht so ungeduldig, Herr Klussmann.", neckte Alexander seinen Freund, griff aber trotzdem bereitwillig zu einer Schere, mit der er das straffe Bändchen aufschnitt. Schnell war auch das Papier entfernt und er hielt tatsächlich ein kleines quadratisches Buch in der Hand, auf dessen rot glänzender Vorderseite ihm der Titel "Let's talk! about Love" entgegenstrahlte.  
"Das Fragespiel zum Thema Nr. 1.", las er leise murmelnd vor.  
"Ist da vorne in dem Loch ein Würfel drin?", wunderte sich Sebastian und nahm Alexander das Buch aus der Hand, in dessen Mitte die Seiten alle unterbrochen zu sein schienen, damit in der dadurch entstandenen Lücke Platz für einen kleinen Würfel war. Neugierig schlug er die ersten Seiten auf.

"Sebi, du weißt schon, dass das mein Buch ist, oder?"  
"Ja, gleich. Hier steht was zu den Spielregeln. Let's talk! about Love besteht aus einem Symbolwürfel und aus fünfundsiebzig Spielseiten, gleich Doppelseiten, mit jeweils sechs Fragen, also insgesamt 450 Fragen. Die Symbole auf dem Würfel entsprechen den sechs Kategorien, in die die Fragen im Buch unterteilt sind."  
"Wieso schenkt Lou mir ein Quizbuch?", unterbrach der Ältere seinen Freund, wurde jedoch mit einem lauten "Pscht!!" zum Schweigen gebracht.  
"Ich glaub nicht, dass das ein Quizbuch ist, aber hör erst mal weiter zu. Hier stehen nämlich die Kategorien aufgeführt. Ausrufezeichen gleich Fragen zum Thema Sex und Erotik. Wieso war mir das klar?"  
"Weil du Lou seit einer halben Ewigkeit kennst?"  
"Vermutlich. Herz bedeutet Fragen zur Liebe im Allgemeinen, Liebe zu Freunden und zur Familie. Dann gibt es einen Kreis mit einem Punkt drin, das sind Fragen, die deine eigenen Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen betreffen. Siehst du, das kann kein Quiz sein. Mond gleich fiktive Situationsfragen: Wie würdest du handeln oder entscheiden, wenn..."  
"Wenn was?"  
"Das wird dann da wohl jeweils stehen. Das fünfte Symbol ist eine Hand und bedeutet Fragen zum Thema Verlust, Trennung, Untreue, Eifersucht, Streit und als letztes gibt es noch ein Auge, das sind Fragen zu Moral, Ethik und Gewissensfragen."

Auch Alexander warf nun einen Blick in das Buch, das Sebastian immer noch in seinen Händen hielt.  
"Wie soll das denn dann funktionieren? Muss man würfeln und bekommt eine Frage gestellt?"  
"Moment, Hase, ich blättere mal um, da geht die Anleitung noch weiter."  
Still lasen die beiden Männer jeder für sich die nächsten beiden Seiten durch, ehe schließlich Sebastian die Regeln des Spiels noch einmal kurz zusammenfasste.  
"Also eigentlich kann man selbst entscheiden, wie man spielt, aber Variante eins klingt plausibel. Du sagst eine Zahl, würfelst und damit entscheidest du, welche Frage du gestellt bekommst."  
"Klar. Aber da steht auch, dass man vorher vereinbaren soll, wie ernsthaft und ausführlich die Fragen beantwortet werden sollen und ob es Antworten gibt, die man nicht sagen darf, weil sie quasi nichts aussagen.", überlegte Alexander.  
"Wenn nur wir beide das spielen, ist es doch eigentlich klar, oder? Ehrliche und ausführliche Antworten, damit wir uns noch besser kennenlernen."  
"Ja, so sehe ich das auch. Möchtest du gleich damit anfangen, oder bist du zu müde? Hast ja vorhin im Restaurant schon gegähnt."  
"Das war nur so ein kleines Tief, außerdem wollte ich nach Hause und mit dir alleine sein. Von mir aus können wir also gleich mit dem Frage-Antwort-Spiel loslegen."

Sie einigten sich darauf, dass sie erst ins Badezimmer gehen und sich umziehen würden, um anschließend in aller Ruhe im Bett zu Würfel und Buch zu greifen.


	26. Chapter 26

"So, wer von uns beiden fängt denn an?", fragte Sebastian, als sie sich einige Zeit später im gemütlich von zwei Nachttischlampen beleuchteten Schlafzimmer eingefunden hatten und mit Kissen im Rücken im Bett saßen.  
Alexander griff nach dem Buch. "Da Lou es mir geschenkt hat, würde ich sagen, dass ich die erste Frage stellen darf. Sag mal eine Zahl von eins bis fünfundsiebzig, Sebi."  
"Hm, siebenunddreißg. Muss ich jetzt würfeln?"  
"Genau!"  
Der Student nahm den kleinen Würfel zur Hand und ließ ihn über die Matratze rollen.  
"Ein Mond!", stellte er dann fest, während Alexander eifrig in dem Buch zu blättern begann, um dann die Frage erst einmal still durchzulesen.

"Ach, jetzt weiß ich, was die mit 'Was wäre wenn'-Fragen meinten. Wobei die schon mal ziemlich doof ist."  
"Wieso? Was steht denn da? Können wir uns vielleicht darauf einigen, dass die Fragen sofort laut vorgelesen werden?", bat Sebastian und wirkte auf einmal sogar ein wenig unsicher.  
"Okay, machen wir ab der nächsten Frage. Aber jetzt will ich erst mal folgendes wissen: Du heiratest in drei Tagen. Nun erfährst du von deinem bzw. deiner Verlobten, dass er bzw. sie vorher nur gleichgeschlechtliche Partner hatte. Wie verhältst du dich?"  
"Ja, gute Frage. Ich würde vermutlich mal ganz vorsichtig nachhaken, ob er sich sicher ist, dass er nicht doch später mal eine Frau ausprobieren will, und das war es dann auch schon. Du hast recht. Blöde Frage. Hoffentlich geht das nicht so weiter."  
"Keine Sorge, das wird schon noch besser werden. Lou schenkt uns doch keinen Scheiß. Sie wird das Buch sicherlich sorgfältig ausgewählt haben. Hier du darfst gleich vorlesen. Ich würde die einundsiebzig auswählen."

Jetzt würfelte Alexander und heraus kam ein Kreis mit einem Punkt darin.  
"Wer oder was hat dich aufgeklärt?", las Sebastian die ausgewählte Frage aus dem Buch vor.  
"Puh, das kann ich gar nicht so genau sagen.", überlegte Alexander.  
"Aber du weißt schon, wie das mit den Bienchen und Blümchen funktioniert, oder?"  
"Ja, inzwischen schon. Ich glaube, das war irgendwie eine Mischung aus Bravo, Freunden und dem gescheiterten Versuch meiner Eltern, mir möglichst schonend zu erklären, wie das alles funktioniert."  
"Wird die Bravo in dem Punkt nicht total überbewertet? Ich hab die nie gelesen."  
Der Moderator sah seinen Freund entsetzt an.  
"Bitte? Du kennst Dr. Sommer und die Liebe, Sex und Zärtlichkeit-Rubrik aus der Bravo nicht? Da stand alles, was man wissen musste. Sogar in Wort und Bild. Ich habe im Beisein meiner Eltern die Seiten immer überblättert, weil es mir peinlich war, wenn sie gesehen hätten, dass da nackte Leute abgebildet sind."  
"Siehst du, das hätte ich zum Beispiel schon gar nicht gewusst. Ich habe es von meinen Eltern und von Björn erklärt bekommen. Weiter?"  
"Okay!", stimmte Alexander zu. "Welche Nummer? Du kannst dann auch gleich schon mal würfeln."

"Hm... fünfzig und... Sekunde... Hand."  
"Fünfzig Hand. Ach, hier. Hui, die Frage ist aber lang. Dein Partner ist Schauspieler."  
"Nein, mein Partner ist Moderator.", unterbrach Sebastian seinen Freund.  
"Ey, ich hab schon im Tatort mitgespielt. Wenn auch nur kurz als Moderator. Also weiter. Du siehst seinen neuesten Film zum ersten Mal und damit auch eine leidenschaftliche Bettszene mit dem Hauptdarsteller bzw. der Hauptdarstellerin. Was empfindest du dabei?"  
"Wenn du vor laufender Kamera nackt mit jemand anderem rummachen würdest und es anschließend ganz Deutschland sehen könnte? Sorry, Alex, das geht so gar nicht."  
"Aber es wäre doch nur gespielt."  
"Ja, aber alleine der Gedanke, dass jeder dich nackt zu sehen bekommt, gefällt mir nicht. Ich möchte schon, dass so etwas nur mir vorbehalten ist. Wäre andersrum doch sicher genauso, oder?"  
Nun überlegte Alexander.  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Wobei ich andererseits vielleicht auch stolz wäre, einen so gut aussehenden Freund zu haben. Ich kann echt nicht sagen, wie ich darüber denken würde. Und zum Glück stellt sich die Frage ja auch nicht. Magst du das Buch wieder nehmen? Ich hätte gerne die acht und... Ach, auch Hand."

"Alles klar. Also, Hase, kann ein Seitensprung eine intakte Liebesbeziehung so belasten, dass sie auseinandergeht?"  
"Ja!", antwortete der Ältere wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
"Moment, ich war noch nicht fertig. Hier steht noch, du sollst deine Antwort begründen."  
"Ganz einfach. Ein Seitensprung ist ein krasser Vertrauensbruch, wenn man sich vorher Treue versprochen hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich damit umgehen könnte. Du etwa?"  
"Nein, könnte ich nicht. Es würde ständig die Unsicherheit bleiben, dass es erneut passieren könnte, und das würde sicherlich irgendwann zur Trennung führen.", erklärte nun auch Sebastian seine Sicht der Dinge.  
"Also sind wir uns einig. Keine Seitensprünge."  
"Da bin ich absolut deiner Meinung, Hase. Und jetzt hätte ich gerne eine Frage mit so einem Punkt im Kreis. Ich nehme mal die zwei."

Alexander blätterte einige Seiten zurück und las die kurze Frage vor.  
"Ab wann gebrauchst du den Satz 'Ich liebe dich'? Hast du ihn heute schon benutzt?"  
Erwartungsvoll strahlte der Moderator seinen Freund an.  
"Zum zweiten Teil der Frage: ja, zwischen den beiden Aufzeichnungen heimlich auf dem Flur."  
"Ich erinnere mich. Damit hast du mich echt total überrascht, Sebi."  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil es spontan passiert ist und im Prinzip jederzeit irgendwer hätte vorbeikommen können. Was ist mit dem ersten Teil der Frage? Du warst schließlich derjenige von uns beiden, der es zuerst gesagt hat."  
"Das war einfach so ein Gefühl. In dem Moment war mir klar, dass das mit uns beiden mehr ist als nur große Zuneigung. Das kam irgendwie viel tiefer aus meinem Herzen.", erklärte Sebastian und wurde von Alexander mit einem verzückten Lächeln im Gesicht angeschaut.  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst. In dem Moment habe ich auch zum ersten Mal gespürt, wie ernst das mit uns beiden ist und dass ich dich komplett in mein Leben lassen will."  
Zärtlich legte der Student Alexander seine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu einem liebevollen Kuss an sich, den der Ältere sofort erwiderte.

"Sollen wir weiterspielen oder willst du lieber knutschen?", fragte Sebastian schließlich, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander getrennt hatten.  
"Hm, also eigentlich finde ich knutschen ja toll, aber ich würde auch gerne noch mehr von dir erfahren."  
"Ich von dir auch. Magst du die nächste Frage auswählen?"  
"Okay, die neunzehn bitte. Moment, wo ist der Würfel? Ach da."  
Alexander warf ein Herz.  
"Herz? Was mag jetzt wohl kommen?"  
"Das erzähle ich dir nun. Viele Firmen sehen es nicht gerne, wenn innerhalb ihres Unternehmens die Mitarbeiter miteinander anbändeln. Glaubst du, dass solche Beziehungen dem Betriebsklima schaden? Die Frage finde ich jetzt auch eher langweilig."  
"Stimmt, ich fasse mich kurz. Kann sein, kommt aber aufs Unternehmen an. Jäger und Moderator wäre sicher nicht gerne gesehen."  
"Nein, die würden blöd gucken, wenn sie was davon mitbekämen.", lachte der Student. "Vor allem, weil ich dir dauern die Jäger vor den Sendungen verrate. Ich nehme jetzt mal wieder eine größere Zahl. Dreiundsechzig bitte. Und der Würfel sagt Auge. Das hatten wir noch gar nicht."

"Schon immer hattest du eine besondere Beziehung zu deinem Bruder. Irgendwann wird dir klar, dass du dich auch körperlich zu ihm hingezogen fühlst. Wie verhältst du dich?", las Alexander die nächste Frage vor und sah anschließend interessiert zu seinem Freund.  
"Sorry, so gerne ich Björn als Bruder habe, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ginge das bei dir und deiner Schwester?"  
"Nein, sicherlich nicht, aber die Frage war ja auch rein hypothetisch."  
"Ja, aber... Nein. Selbst wenn es so wäre, würde ich mich innerlich dagegen wehren."  
"Na geht doch, das war ausreichend als Antwort.", beschloss der Moderator und reichte seinem Freund das Buch an, während er selbst den Würfel in die Hand nahm.

"Ich hätte gerne eine Augenfrage auf Seite fünfundsiebzig."  
"Dann bekommst du die auch jetzt. Du erwischst deinen fünfzehnjährigen Sohn mit seiner Freundin im Bett. Wie gehst du mit der Situation um? Na, jetzt bin ich gespannt, Papa Bommes."  
Alexanders Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, während Sebastian ihn neugierig angrinste.  
"Scheiße, da hab ich bisher noch nie drüber nachgedacht, dass irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kommt, an dem sie Sex haben wollen. Ich hoffe, sie lassen sich noch sehr lange Zeit. Mit fünfzehn sind sie doch noch halbe Kinder."  
"Eehm, Hase, ich war fünfzehn. Und wie ein Kind kam ich mir damals echt nicht mehr vor."  
"Heutzutage ist ja alles früher. Aber jetzt mal echt, ich will meine Söhne nicht mit fünfzehn beim Sex erwischen. Aber für den Fall, dass sie doch so früh dran sind, will ich zumindest vorsorgen und sie zeitig genug aufklären und ihnen eine Packung Kondome schenken."  
"Das ist vernünftig. Aber schließe ich aus deiner Reaktion nun, dass du in der Situation sehr panisch werden würdest?", hakte Sebastian erneut nach.  
"Ich würde mich vermutlich entschuldigen und den Raum wieder verlassen. Und wenn die Freundin wieder weg ist, würde ich mir meinen Sohn schnappen und mit ihm reden, um herauszufinden, ob er und seine Freundin wissen, was sie da tun."  
"Du bist ein guter Vater. Diese Reaktion hätte ich mir auch gewünscht, aber zum Glück hat uns niemand erwischt, weshalb es diese Situation nicht gab. Es war sowieso schlimm genug für mich, weil ich so gar nichts gefühlt hab und mir klar wurde, dass ich mit Frauen nicht zusammen sein mag."  
"Manchmal braucht es vermutlich ein solches Erlebnis, um sich anschließend sicher zu sein. Magst du eine Frage auswählen?"

Der Student würfelte und sagte gleichzeitig "Siebzehn!". Dann zeigte der Würfel ein Ausrufezeichen an und der Ältere schlug die entsprechende Seite auf, bevor er dreckig zu lachen begann.  
"Hase, du schummelst. Nicht vorher lesen hatten wir vereinbart.", schimpfte Sebastian.  
"Sorry, Sebi. Die Frage war so kurz, dass sie mir direkt ins Auge fiel. Hattest du schon einmal Sex im Auto? Wie war das?"  
"Ich habe weder einen Führerschein noch ein Auto noch jemals Sex in einem Auto."  
"Muss ja nicht dein Auto gewesen sein."  
"Klar, aber hatte ich echt nicht. Musst du Lou fragen, wie das ist. Hattest du schon?"  
"Ja, mit meiner ersten Freundin. Auf einem einsamen Parkplatz. Und es war verdammt unbequem und noch dazu kalt. Schreit nach keiner Wiederholung."  
"Also muss ich dafür keinen Führerschein machen?", fragte Sebastian und bekam ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.  
"Definitiv nicht. Ich habe gerade schon mal gewürfelt. Ein Auge. Gib mir dazu mal Seite sechsundzwanzig bitte."

"Alles klar. Würdest du um der Kinder willen in einer Beziehung bleiben, die dich nicht erfüllt?"  
"Praktisch, dass ich immer die Kinderfragen bekomme. Aber das kann ich ganz schnell beantworten. Nein, würde ich nicht. Es wäre für alle Seiten nicht die beste Lösung. Punkt."  
"Okay. Da muss ich bei dir auch gar nicht weiter fragen. War mir ja vorher klar, wie die Antwort ausfällt. Hatten wir einundsiebzig schon?", fragte der Jüngere.  
"Bin ich nicht sicher, aber würfle mal, da sind ja auch mehrere Fragen."  
"Stimmt. Dann einundsiebzig Auge."  
Alexander blätterte zu der entsprechenden Seite.

"Du findest heraus, dass sich deine neue Liebe nicht nur mit dir, sondern auch noch mit deiner besten Freundin trifft. Wirst du dich rächen? Wie geht diese Situation für dich weiter? Tja, und die Frage musst du mir jetzt gar nicht beantworten, Sebi, das hatten wir gerade vor ein paar Wochen genau so. Du warst verdammt eifersüchtig und hast mich angebrüllt."  
"Das war auch nicht schön. Ich mag dich halt nicht verlieren. Auch nicht oder vor allem nicht an Lou."  
Beruhigend nahm Alexander den Studenten in die Arme und gab ihm einen versöhnlichen Kuss.  
"Das wirst du auch nicht. Zumal Lou doch glücklich mit deinem Bruder ist. Ich hab sie gern, aber das ist echt nur rein freundschaftlich gemeint. Okay?"  
"Hmm, okay. Weiß ich doch auch eigentlich. Aber das Bild wirkte so eindeutig, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als dich zur Rede zu stellen. Und vielleicht war ich ja wirklich auch ein ganz klein wenig eifersüchtig. Du, meinst du, wir könnten morgen mit der Fragerunde weitermachen? Ich würde jetzt doch gerne noch ein wenig mit dir kuscheln."  
"Klar!", stimmte Alexander seinem Freund sofort zu und legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch neben seinem Bett ab. Dann schmiegte er sich eng an Sebastian, der sich zwischenzeitlich bereits hingelegt hatte und nun seine Lippen mit denen des Älteren vereinte. Der Moderator fuhr mit einer Hand zärtlich durch die Haare des Studenten, was diesem ein wohliges Seufzen entlockte.

"So könnte ich ewig mit dir hier liegen, Sebi.", stellte auch Alexander zufrieden fest.  
"Dann lass uns morgen einfach die Arbeit schwänzen und den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben."  
"Ich befürchte, dass es sehr viele Leute gibt, die damit nicht einverstanden sind."  
"Immer diese Spielverderber. Dann halt am Wochenende."  
Alexander hielt in seinen streichelnden Bewegungen inne und sah dem Studenten etwas unsicher in die Augen.  
"Für das Wochenende hatte ich eigentlich was anderes eingeplant. Also natürlich nur, wenn du einverstanden bist."  
"Was hast du denn Schlimmes geplant, dass du so gequält guckst, Hase?"  
"Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht nach Kiel fahren?"  
"Zu deinen Eltern?"  
Der Ältere nickte zaghaft.  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich damit sogar gerechnet. Es wäre doch eine gute Gelegenheit. Aber willst du unangemeldet dort ankommen oder sie lieber vorher ein wenig darauf vorbereiten, dass ihr Sohn sie besuchen kommt und noch jemanden mitbringt, den er in Zukunft möglicherweise häufiger im Schlepptau hat?"  
"Anrufen wäre vermutlich sinnvoll. Und ich würde dich gerne noch jemandem vorstellen.", erklärte der Moderator immer noch mit einem sehr zweifelnden Blick.  
"Wem denn? Deiner Schwester?"  
"Nein, zu meiner Schwester habe ich kein sehr enges Verhältnis und sie lebt auch gar nicht in der Nähe, sondern in Süddeutschland. Aber meinem besten Freund Matthias würde ich gerne ebenfalls einen Besuch abstatten. Mit ihm habe ich früher zusammen Tennis gespielt und die Freundschaft von damals hat bis heute gehalten, auch wenn wir uns nur selten treffen."  
"Das ist doch toll, Alex. Und wenn er dein bester Freund ist, dann freue ich mich, ihn kennenzulernen. Genau wie ich mich auf den Besuch bei deinen Eltern freue."  
Damit war die Wochenendplanung beschlossen und die beiden Männer entschieden, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre, das Licht zu löschen und zu schlafen.

Die Aufzeichnungen des nächsten Tages waren weitaus weniger spektakulär, als die Sendung mit Lou am Vortag. Holger Waldenberger und Sebastian Jacoby waren die beiden Jäger, die die drei Sendungen bestritten und teils mühelos, teils mit einiger Anstrengung das Geld verteidigten und die Rateteams mit leeren Händen wieder nach Hause schickten. Sebastian und auch Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik verbrachten erneut den gesamten Tag bei ihren Jägerkollegen im Studio, um hinter den Kulissen zu verfolgen, wie sie sich schlugen.

Wieder zurück in Alexanders Wohnung berichtete Sebastian davon, dass er zum ersten Mal seine Ausrede nutzen musste, um Klaus-Otto zu erklären, weshalb er nicht mit ihm und Basti gemeinsam zum Hotel fuhr. Den ältesten Jäger schien es aber nicht weiter zu interessieren, denn er nahm die Information, dass Sebastian eine Freundin in Hamburg besuchte und dort auch vorübergehend wohnte, lediglich mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken zur Kenntnis. Da Alexander noch in seiner Garderobe war und erst mit dem Studenten gemeinsam zurückfuhr, als die anderen Quizsportler bereits längst das Studio verlassen hatten, mussten sie sich nicht einmal ihrer Erklärung für die Fahrgemeinschaft bedienen.  
"Na, dann ist das ja schon mal ganz gut gelaufen.", fasste Alexander zusammen und erhielt von Sebastian ein bestätigendes Nicken zur Antwort.  
"Ja, KO wird nicht mehr fragen. Für den war das anscheinend völlig normal oder es hat ihn gar nicht interessiert. Und Basti weiß ja sowieso, was Sache ist."  
"Super, eine Sorge weniger. Nächste Frage: was essen wir heute?"  
"Viel Hunger hab ich gar nicht, Alex. Das Essen im Studio ist immer so gut, dass ich heute Mittag wohl ein bisschen zu viel auf meinen Teller gepackt habe und jetzt immer noch pappsatt bin.", gab der Student zu und rieb sich den Bauch.  
Auch Alexander nickte.  
"Ja, so geht es mir auch oft. Was hältst du denn davon, wenn wir einfach nur ein belegtes Brot essen und vorher noch eine Runde joggen gehen?"  
"Joggen?"  
"Ja, du weißt schon. Laufen. Sportliche Betätigung. Eigentlich mache ich das täglich, aber in den letzten Wochen und Monaten habe ich ganz furchtbar geschludert und fast nichts mehr gemacht. Es wird mal wieder höchste Zeit.", erläuterte der Ältere seinen Vorschlag.  
"Mit dir als Ex-Profisportler kann ich doch gar nicht mithalten. Ich würde höchstens hinterherhecheln."  
"Och Sebi, ich bin doch selber aus der Übung. Und ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich Rücksicht auf dich nehme. Bitte!"  
Dem Dackelblick, den der Moderator nun aufsetzte, konnte Sebastian nicht widerstehen, weshalb er schließlich zustimmte.  
"Naaaa gut. Aber wenn du mir zu schnell bist oder ich nicht mehr weiter laufen mag, hören wir auf. Versprochen?"  
"Versprochen. Du gibst das Tempo vor. Hast du überhaupt geeignete Klamotten und Schuhe dabei?"  
"Ja, habe ich. Da ich weiß, dass du eigentlich regelmäßig läufst, hatte ich sowas fast schon vermutet und sicherheitshalber was eingepackt."

Schnell zogen die beiden Männer sich um. Dann verließen sie die Wohnung, um in einem kleinen Park ganz in der Nähe ihr Laufprogramm zu starten. Tatsächlich war Alexander, obwohl er der ältere der beiden war, weitaus fitter und schneller als sein Freund, doch er bemühte sich, immer darauf zu achten, dass Sebastian einigermaßen mit ihm Schritt halten konnte. Nach einer knappen halben Stunde wurde der Student jedoch deutlich langsamer, bevor er schließlich ganz stehen blieb.

"Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Alexander, der schon vorausgelaufen war und nun zu seinem Freund zurückkehrte.  
"Ich muss mal Pause machen. War wohl doch ein bisschen zu viel."  
"Dann lass uns langsam umkehren. Es zieht sich sowieso zu. Ich befürchte, gleich werden wir vom Regen überrascht. Hoffentlich schaffen wir es rechtzeitig ins Trockene. Es ist ja noch ein ganzes Stück bis zu mir."  
Die zwei Männer machten sich in einem langsameren Lauftempo zurück auf den Heimweg. Gerade als sie am Rand des Parks angekommen waren, öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen und ließ einen starken Regenguss auf die Erde herabprasseln, vor dem sich Alexander und Sebastian nicht in Sicherheit bringen konnten, sondern bis auf die Haut nass wurden. Der Student mobilisierte noch einmal seine gesamten Kräfte, um sein Tempo etwas zu erhöhen, wurde jedoch von Alexander zurückgehalten.

"Lass, Sebi. Das bringt nichts, wenn du jetzt wieder schneller läufst. Nass werden wir sowieso."  
"Du hast recht. Aber trotzdem freue ich mich jetzt schon auf eine warme Dusche."  
"Oder doch lieber nochmal ein schönes Schaumbad?"  
"Wenn du anschließend das Badezimmer putzt."  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, woran du schon wieder denkst, aber beim Baden mache ich normalerweise nicht das komplette Badezimmer nass."

Die letzten Meter legten sie schließlich doch wieder in einem eiligen Lauftempo zurück, da der Regen nicht wie gehofft nachließ, sondern eher noch stärker zu werden schien. Schnell zogen die beiden Männer ihre Schuhe und dann die völlig durchnässte Laufkleidung aus, bis sie sich nur noch in Pants gegenüberstanden.  
"So, was nun? Duschen oder baden?", hakte Alexander nach.  
Sebastian überlegte kurz. "Hm, duschen? Aber wirklich nur kurz. Ich habe nämlich doch langsam etwas Hunger und außerdem müssen wir uns ja gleich auch wieder mit Lous Buch beschäftigen."  
"Okay, dann geh du mal zuerst. Ich suche in der Zwischenzeit was Essbares zusammen."  
"Ich beeile mich. Und du ziehst bitte was an, sonst bist du morgen erkältet."  
Alexander wollte noch protestieren, bemerkte aber schnell, dass Sebastian sich auf keine weitere Diskussion einlassen würde. Also holte er seinen Bademantel aus dem Schlafzimmer und machte sich anschließend daran, in der Küche einige Scheiben Brot zu belegen.

Er war noch nicht ganz fertig damit, als sein Freund auch schon geduscht und mit einem frischen Shirt bekleidet zu ihm in die Küche trat.  
"Mmmh, das sieht aber lecker aus, was du da machst. Wenn du magst, dann wäre die Dusche jetzt auch frei."  
"Danke! Bin in wenigen Minuten wieder bei dir. Lass mir noch ein wenig Brot übrig."  
"Keine Sorge, ich warte mit dem Essen, bis du fertig geduscht hast, Hase.", rief Sebastian seinem Freund hinterher, um gleich darauf den Esstisch zu decken und die Brote mit ein wenig Tomate und Gurke zu dekorieren. Alexander beeilte sich im Bad, denn er wollte den Studenten nicht zu lange mit dem Essen warten lassen. Auch er entschied sich schließlich dazu, lediglich ein frisches Shirt und Pants aus dem Schrank zu holen, da ihm nach der Dusche angenehm warm war und sie sich nach dem Essen vermutlich wieder im Schlafzimmer unter der Bettdecke dem Frage-Antwort-Spiel widmen würden.


	27. Chapter 27

Während des Essens erzählte Alexander auf Sebastians Bitte hin ein wenig mehr über seine Eltern und auch über seinen besten Freund Matthias sowie einige andere gute Bekannte aus seiner früheren Heimat. Anschließend griff er zum Telefon, um zumindest schon einmal seine Eltern auf den Besuch am Wochenende vorzubereiten, ohne jedoch zuviel zu verraten.  
Alexander hatte Glück, dass seine Mutter zuhause war und das Telefonat schon nach kurzem Klingeln entgegennahm.

"Hallo Mama, hier ist Alexander.", meldete der Moderator sich und bekam dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen, da es bereits einige Wochen her war, seit er zum letzten Mal mit seinen Eltern telefoniert hatte.  
"Alexander! Wie schön, dass du anrufst, Junge. Geht es dir gut? Was macht der Umzug in die neue Wohnung?", erkundigte sich Karin Bommes hörbar erfreut und interessiert bei ihrem Sohn.  
"Mir geht es gut und die Wohnung ist auch fertig inzwischen. Ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl."  
"Das ist schön zu hören."  
"Wie geht es euch?"  
"Uns geht es gut. Dein Vater ist heute Abend bei seinem Stammtisch und ich habe bis vor einigen Minuten Kuchen gebacken, weil Rosi, Anneliese und Monika morgen zum Kaffee kommen."  
"Also immer beschäftigt.", fasste der Moderator zusammen und musste ein wenig schmunzeln.  
"Meinst du, es wäre trotzdem möglich, dass du am Wochenende einen Besuch von mir bei euch einplanen könntest? Ich war so lange nicht da."  
"Aber natürlich, Junge. Du bist doch immer herzlich Willkommen. Das weißt du doch. Hast du Urlaub?"  
"Nein, nur ein freies Wochenende. Wir zeichnen momentan 'Gefragt - Gejagt' auf und am Freitag bin ich noch in Hannover bei der Talkshow.", erklärte er und überlegte, wie er dazu überleiten konnte, auch Sebastian zumindest ansatzweise zu erwähnen.  
"Dann gönne dir doch etwas Ruhe. Du musst nicht vorbeikommen, weil du meinst, dass du zu lange nicht hier warst."  
"Möchte ich aber. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin... Ich würde euch bei der Gelegenheit gerne jemanden vorstellen."  
"Du bist neu verliebt?", hakte Karin nach und Alexander blieb nicht verborgen, dass die Stimme seiner Mutter dabei eher nüchtern klang.  
"Ja, so ist es. Und damit ihr am Samstag nicht aus allen Wolken fallt: es ist ein Mann.", erklärte er dennoch, bemühte sich jedoch um einen sachlichen Tonfall.  
"Das kommt jetzt alles sehr plötzlich."  
"Mama, ich weiß, dass ihr euch insgeheim immer noch gewünscht habt, dass sich das mit Julia doch wieder gibt und wir unsere Trennung nochmal überdenken, aber das wird nicht passieren. Sie ist in einer glücklichen neuen Beziehung und ich bin es auch."  
"Aber die Kinder..."  
"Die kommen sehr gut mit der Situation klar.", fiel der Moderator seiner Mutter ins Wort.  
"Was ist nun mit Samstag? Können wir euch besuchen oder muss ich mir dann nur Vorwürfe anhören?"  
"Alexander, du bist ein erwachsener Mann, der seine eigenen Entscheidungen trifft. Ich kann und werde dir nicht vorschreiben, was du zu tun oder zu lassen hast. Das einzige, was du mir zugestehen musst, ist, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich und natürlich auch um meine Enkelkinder machen darf. Aber wenn du sagst, dass du glücklich bist, dann freut es mich und ich würde gerne denjenigen kennenlernen, der dich glücklich macht."  
"Okay, ich freue mich auf euch."

Die beiden wechselten noch einige belanglose Worte, ehe sie ihr Telefonat beendeten.  
Sebastian hatte die gesamte Zeit über neben seinem Freund gesessen und versucht, das Gespräch zumindest aus den Sätzen, die Alexander gesprochen hatte, zu verfolgen.  
"Ist nicht ganz so gut gelaufen, oder?", fragte er schließlich vorsichtig nach und erhielt ein Seufzen des Moderators zur Antwort.  
"Es geht so. Meine Eltern haben eben immer noch die Hoffnung, dass Julia und ich uns wieder zusammenraufen und eine glückliche Familie werden. Und die Hoffnung habe ich ihnen eben zerstört."  
"Klingt nicht gerade, als würden sie mich mit offenen Armen empfangen.", überlegte der Student laut.  
"Ach quatsch, Sebi, so sind meine Eltern nicht. Bis Samstag werden sie verstanden haben, dass mein Leben nicht so verläuft, wie sie es gerne hätte, und dich als meinen Freund akzeptieren."  
"Na das werden wir dann ja sehen. Augen zu und durch!"  
Schnell drückte Alexander dem Jüngeren einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut. Und außerdem stehe ich voll und ganz hinter dir. Das lasse ich mir auch von meinen Eltern nicht kaputtmachen. Aber jetzt würde ich dich gerne erst mal noch ein wenig besser kennenlernen. Wo ist unser tolles Buch?"  
"Da, wo du es gestern hingelegt hast, Hase. Im Schlafzimmer auf dem Nachttisch."  
"Dann werden wir den weiteren Abend wohl im Schlafzimmer verbringen müssen.", grinste der Ältere. "Erst fertigmachen und dann ins Bett oder willst du lieber später nochmal aufstehen, um ins Bad zu gehen?"  
"Wenn wir es uns einmal gemütlich gemacht haben, mag ich glaub ich nicht mehr aufstehen.", beschloss Sebastian und schlug den Weg ins Badezimmer ein. Alexander folgte ihm, um sich ebenfalls fertigzumachen.

"So, wo waren wir dran?", erkundigte sich Alexander, als sie einige Zeit später wieder gemeinsam auf dem Bett saßen und das Buch nebst Würfel zwischen sich legten.  
"Die letzte Frage hatte ich, also bist du an der Reihe, dir eine auszusuchen.", erinnerte sich der Student und griff nach dem kleinen Buch während der Moderator würfelte.  
"Ah, ein Auge.", stellte er fest und sah den Jüngeren erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ich brauche noch eine Seitenzahl von dir, Hase. Sonst kann ich keine Frage vorlesen."  
"Achso, ja klar. Dann wähle ich einfach mal die siebzig."  
"Gut. Auge siebzig."  
Sebastian blätterte, dann las er die Frage vor.

"Deinem Partner, mit dem du gerade telefoniert hast, geht es offensichtlich sehr schlecht. Euch trennen mehrere hundert Kilometer und du hast am nächsten Morgen einen wichtigen geschäftlichen Termin. Fährst du trotzdem los, um ihn zu trösten?"  
"Inwiefern schlecht? Gesundheitlich?"  
"Ich vermute, die meinen eher mental, weil sie von trösten sprechen. Aber darum geht es ja auch nicht. Also? Ich höre!"  
"Wenn es sich irgendwie einrichten lässt, würde ich fahren, wenn es sich nicht am Telefon klären lässt. Manche Dinge sind einfach wichtiger, als ein Termin am nächsten Tag. Und für den würde ich mir dann im Zweifelsfall eine Ausrede einfallen lassen."  
Anstelle einer Antwort zog Sebastian den Moderator einfach nur wortlos in seine Arme und bedankte sich mit einem liebevollen Kuss bei ihm.  
"Ich hätte ein total schlechtes Gewissen, wenn du meinetwegen einen wichtigen Termin verpasst, Alex. Aber trotzdem... Das ist so lieb von dir!"  
"Du müsstest kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Wenn ich zu dir fahre, ist es meine eigene Entscheidung und kein Grund, weiter darüber nachzugrübeln."  
"Okay, und ich würde es ja auch für dich tun. Aber jetzt hätte ich gerne die nächste Frage."  
"Wenn du mir eine Seitenzahl verrätst und würfelst, sollten wir das hinbekommen.", erwiderte der Moderator und beobachtete, wie sein Freund ein Ausrufezeichen würfelte, ehe er um eine Frage auf Seite dreiunddreißig bat.  
"Moment, ich blättere schnell. Ach da, dreiunddreißig."

Alexander räusperte sich noch einmal, dann begann er vorzulesen.  
"Dein Partner möchte mit dir etwas Neues im Bett ausprobieren. Oha! Will ich das?"  
"War das schon die Frage?"  
"Nein, es geht natürlich noch weiter. Also nochmal. Dein Partner möchte mit dir etwas Neues im Bett ausprobieren. Er schlägt vor, eine dritte Person zum Sex einzuladen. Was antwortest du?"  
"Eine dritte Person? Ich mag dich aber nicht teilen. Nein, das geht so gar nicht. Am Ende muss ich dabei zusehen, wie du mit jemand anderem schläfst."  
"Ja, oder du schläfst mit jemanden und ich gucke zu, das würde mir auch nicht gefallen. Also ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Vorschlag machen würde."  
"Na dann hätten wir das auch geklärt. Keine Sexspielchen zu dritt.", fasste Sebastian zusammen und nahm seinem Freund das Buch aus der Hand.

"Fünfundsiebzig bitte.", sagte dieser sofort und würfelte ein Herz.  
"Mal sehen, was ich jetzt von dir wissen möchte, Hase. Worin besteht für dich der Unterschied zwischen 'Ich liebe dich' und 'Ich hab dich lieb'?"  
Alexander überlegte eine Weile.  
"So ähnlich war doch gestern schon eine Frage, oder?"  
Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, da zielte die Frage darauf ab, zu welchem Zeitpunkt du 'Ich liebe dich' sagst."  
"Ach ja. Hm... Schwierig in Worte zu fassen. Ich glaube, 'Ich hab dich lieb' ist eher sowas für zwischendurch und 'Ich liebe dich' braucht einen besonderen Moment und eine ganz tiefe Verbundenheit. Das sagt man nicht so leicht und so oft. Wobei ich auch noch die Variante "Lieb dich" mag, das ist sowas dazwischen."  
"Ja, das hast du gut beschrieben. 'Lieb dich' finde ich auch schön. Vor allem, weil mir ein einfaches 'Ich hab dich lieb' irgendwie inzwischen zu wenig für dich ist. Das sag ich vielleicht zu Lou, aber doch nicht mehr zu dir. Wobei ich dich natürlich auch lieb hab, Hase."  
"Da hab ich ja nochmal Glück gehabt.", lachte der Ältere, wurde jedoch mit einem Kuss von Sebastian zum Schweigen gebracht.  
Schnell schob er eine Hand unter das Shirt des Studenten und streichelte ihm über die nackte Haut, was Sebastian jedoch dazu brachte, sich aus dem Kuss zu lösen.  
"Hey, wir sind hier nicht zum Vergnügen. Behalte deine Finger gefälligst bei dir und stell lieber die nächste Frage.", ermahnte er seinen Freund und drückte ihm das Buch in die Hand.  
"Hier. Ich hätte gerne die zwei. Und... Scheiße, Ausrufezeichen."  
"Wieso scheiße?"  
"Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest: Ausrufezeichen hat immer was mit Sex zu tun. Aber egal, lies schon vor."

Die gewählte Seite war schnell gefunden und Alexander las die Frage vor.  
"Wann hattest du deinen ersten Orgasmus? Oh, jetzt wird es richtig spannend."  
"Hm... Also mein erstes Mal hatte ich bekanntlich mit fünfzehn, aber mein erster Orgasmus war viel früher. Ich glaub, ich war zwölf oder vielleicht gerade dreizehn. Björn hatte damals eine neue Freundin und ich hab ihn ein wenig über die Dinge, die Verliebte so miteinander machen, ausgequetscht. Und abends im Bett hab ich dann einfach mal ausprobiert, was passiert, wenn ich meinen Penis ganz lange und schnell reibe."  
"Und? Was ist passiert.", erkundigte sich Alexander sichtlich interessiert.  
"Die Frage meinst du jetzt aber nicht ernst, oder?"  
"Mensch, natürlich weiß ich, was dann passiert, aber ich wollte ja wissen, was damals genau bei dir passiert ist, wie du es empfunden hast."  
"Achso. Als ich gemerkt habe, dass ich hart wurde, wusste ich, dass das nicht so falsch sein kann. Außerdem fühlte es sich verdammt gut an und kurz danach kam es mir dann auch schon und ich hab voll die Sauerei in meinem Bett gehabt."  
"Das kommt davon, wenn man zu neugierig ist. Ich war ja Spätzünder. Zwar hab ich die Sachen immer in der Bravo gelesen, aber ich war mit meinem Sport zu sehr beschäftigt und wurde erst mit gut sechzehn neugierig, als die ersten davon erzählten, dass sie Sex mit ihren Freundinnen hatten. Bei mir war es dann mal nachmittags, als niemand zuhause war. Ich saß auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl und hab so lange an mir rumgespielt, bis auf einmal dieses überwältigende Gefühl da war. Zum Glück hatte ich ein Taschentuch griffbereit, ich wusste ja, was passieren würde und wollte nicht, dass meine Eltern irgendwo verdächtige Flecken entdecken."  
"Ganz schön schlau von dir, Hase. Keine Ahnung, ob meine Mutter die Flecken im Bettbezug gesehen hat. Aber wenn, dann hat sie zumindest so viel Anstand besessen, um nichts darüber zu sagen. Magst du mir die nächste Zahl sagen?"  
Alexander nickte und würfelte ein Handsymbol.

"Hand achtundzwanzig bitte."  
"Hand achtundzwanzig. Ach, da. Du findest bei deinem Partner zufällig einen aktuellen Brief eines Verehrers. Was machst du mit dieser Entdeckung?"  
"Oha! Ja, wer weiß, welche Fanpost du so bekommst. Sicher von vielen gut aussehenden Frauen, die alle den schlauen jungen Jäger mal privat kennenlernen wollen. Das geht natürlich so gar nicht. Aber mal im Ernst. Ich glaube, ich würde dich einfach drauf ansprechen, wenn das da rumliegt und ich es zufällig sehe."  
"Finde ich gut, würde ich auch so machen. Und Verehrer bedeutet ja nicht automatisch, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht."  
"Eben."  
"Gut, dann hätte ich nun gerne Seite dreiundsiebzig, Hase."

Der Würfel zeigte einen Mond an und Alexander blätterte eifrig, ehe er Sebastian die nächste Frage vorlas.  
"Euer fünfjähriger Sohn erwischt euch im Schlafzimmer beim Sex. Wie erklärst du ihm die Situation?"  
"Eeehm... Ich habe keinen Sohn, aber wenn ich mir jetzt mal vorstelle, einer deiner Söhne würde uns beim Sex überraschen... Scheiße, was sagt man dann? Wahrscheinlich, dass der Papa und ich uns sehr lieb haben und dass Erwachsene dann sowas machen."  
"Jonas hat Julie und mich wirklich schon mal erwischt, da war er vier Jahre. Wir haben ihm gesagt, dass alles gut ist und uns darum gekümmert, dass er schnell wieder ins Bett geht. Hat zum Glück Julie gemacht, ich wollte lieber nicht aufstehen, auch wenn meine Erregung von einer Sekunde auf die andere weg war, aber es war eben doch noch was zu sehen."  
"Ohweh, aber scheinbar hat er keine bleibenden Schäden davongetragen."  
"Nein, am nächsten Morgen kam auch keine Frage. Vermutlich hat er nicht mal wirklich verstanden, was wir da machen und wir waren aufgeschreckter als er."  
"Vermutlich. So, welche Seite, Hase?"  
"Hm... Ich nehme mal die vierundsechzig. Und der Würfel sagt... Ausrufezeichen."  
"Juchuuuu!"  
"Wieso juchuuuu?"  
"Sexfrage für dich, mein Hase. Also... Ihr habt euch getrennt. Nun ergibt sich eine Situation, bei der ihr noch einmal im Bett landen könntet. Würdest du dich darauf einlassen? Begründe deine Antwort."  
"Meinst du jetzt, dass wir beide uns getrennt haben oder dass Julie und ich uns getrennt haben?"  
"Ach Alex, so allgemein halt."  
"Ganz allgemein würde ich darauf eine typische Juristenantwort geben: kommt drauf an.", antwortete Alexander.  
"Worauf?"  
"Kommt drauf an, warum man sich getrennt hat, ob noch Gefühle im Spiel sind, ob man schon in einer neuen Beziehung ist... Ich sag mal so. Wenn eine Trennung passiert ist, weil man den Eindruck hat, als Paar nicht mehr zu funktionieren, kann das ja trotzdem bedeuten, dass noch Gefühle vorhanden sind. Und wenn man dann noch nicht in einer neuen Beziehung ist und sich zufällig trifft und einen schönen Abend verbringt, will ich nicht ausschließen, dass der auch im Bett enden könnte. Und da wäre dann ja auch nichts Verwerfliches dran, solange man frei und ungebunden ist."  
"Ja, das stimmt wohl. Aber ich muss mir jetzt keine Sorgen machen, dass du mit Julia nochmal im Bett landest, oder?", hakte Sebastian nach.  
"Nein, ich bin ja glücklich vergeben. Da schließt es sich doch sowieso aus."  
"Beruhigt mich jetzt irgendwie. Und ich finde deine Antwort auf die Frage nachvollziehbar und sehe es genau wie du."  
"Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig. Seite?"  
"Moment, erst würfeln... Ein Herz! Dann hätte ich bitte gerne eine herzige sechsundfünfzig."  
"Wie du wünschst, Sebi."

Der Moderator blätterte zur angegebenen Seite des Buches.  
"Abgesehen von der Sexualität, was kannst du nur mit deinem Partner erleben?"  
Sebastian schnaufte einmal kräftig.  
"Boah, das sind ja mal Fragen. Aber ich glaube, das kann man in wenigen Worten zusammenfassen. Tiefe Verbundenheit und absolutes Vertrauen."  
Zuerst nickte Alexander, bevor er dann doch mit dem Kopf schüttelte."  
"Tiefe Verbundenheit und absolutes Vertrauen hat man aber doch zum Beispiel auch mit seinen Eltern. Da muss bei einer Partnerschaft noch mehr sein."  
"Ja klar, Liebe, die über die reine familiäre Liebe hinausgeht. Man kann das nicht in Worte fassen."  
"Mir fällt auch nicht ein, wie man es beschreiben könnte, aber ich weiß genau, was du meinst. Das ist so ein Wir-beide-gehören-zusammen-Gefühl."  
"Okay, so kann man es vielleicht nennen. Und mehr fällt mir zu der Frage auch nicht ein."  
"Dann lass uns zur nächsten Frage übergehen.", schlug Alexander vor und entschied sich selbst für die Seite zweiundvierzig, auf der Sebastian ihm schließlich die Frage zum Symbol Auge vorlas.

"Ein guter Freund, der zeugungsunfähig ist, bittet dich, mit seiner Frau ein Kind zu zeugen. Wie reagierst du?"  
"Nein!", entgegnete der Moderator energisch.  
"Sagst du ihm das so?"  
"Vielleicht etwas einfühlsamer und ausführlicher, aber definitiv nein. Das würde die Freundschaft belasten, das wäre nicht gut für seine Ehe und auch nicht für meine Beziehung. Und für das Kind sowieso nicht. Da gibt es sicher auch noch andere Wege und Mittel, aber als Freund würde ich mich da nicht einmischen."  
"Das kann auch nur böse enden. Ich würde es nicht mal für meinen Bruder und Lou tun und mit denen bin ich ja wirklich sehr eng verbunden."  
"Auch nicht, wenn du dadurch ein Kind haben könntest, was dir ansonsten aufgrund deiner sexuellen Neigung verwehrt bleibt?", wollte der Ältere nun wissen und brachte seinen Freund zum Grübeln.

"Ach weißt du, Alex, ich habe ehrlich gesagt noch nie darüber nachgedacht, ob ich gerne Kinder hätte, weil ich ja weiß, dass sich das für mich nicht so einfach umsetzen lassen würde. Und ich glaube, es auf dem Weg dann zu schaffen wäre ungerecht. Damit würde ich diejenigen, denen zum Gefallen ich es tun würde, doch auch hintergehen. Nein, ich habe für mich akzeptiert, dass ich keine Kinder haben werde. Aber die Frage war gut. Bekomme ich trotzdem noch eine aus dem Buch?"  
"Ja klar, welche soll es denn sein?"  
"Die Seite drei. Und wenn ich wählen kann, dann alles außer dem Ausrufezeichen."  
"Du kannst aber nicht wählen, Sebi. Hier ist der Würfel.", entschied Alexander und verfiel in ein dreckiges Lachen, als der Würfel ausgerechnet das Symbol Ausrufezeichen anzeigte.  
"Och nee, nicht schon wieder.", beklagte sich der Student, hörte dann aber doch aufmerksam zu, als der Ältere ihm die Frage vorlas.

"Was hältst du von Enthaltsamkeit vor der Ehe? Kannst du Leute verstehen, die sich für die einzige große Liebe aufsparen möchten?"  
"Für mich wäre das nichts, dazu mag ich Sex einfach zu gern und außerdem ist das mit dem Heiraten bei Schwulen eh noch nicht so ganz, wie man es sich vorstellt. Aber wenn jemand meint, vor der Ehe keinen Sex haben zu wollen, dann ist das absolut in Ordnung für mich. Muss ja jeder selbst wissen."  
Alexander nickte bestätigend.  
"Ja, genau so sehe ich das auch. Dann bin ich wohl wieder dran."  
"Wenn du magst."  
"Ja, mag ich. Schlag mal Seite achtzehn auf. Da sind bestimmt nur Fragen für Leute über achtzehn."  
"Erst würfeln, dann gucke ich.", bestimmte Sebastian und musste seinerseits lachen, als auch der Moderator das ungeliebte und gleichzeitig doch spannende Ausrufezeichen würfelte.  
"Hehe... Definitiv über achtzehn die Frage.", ließ der Student den Älteren wissen und wurde sofort angemeckert.  
"Du sollst doch nicht vorher lesen."  
"Sorry, ist einfach so passiert und ich finde die Frage super."  
"Ja dann sag!", hakte Alexander ungeduldig nach.  
"Du überraschst deinen Partner beim Masturbieren. Wie geht diese Situation für dich weiter?"


	28. Chapter 28

Alexander errötete leicht und spürte, wie ihm wärmer wurde.  
"Hui, alleine die Vorstellung... Das ist richtig heiß. Wenn ich mir zum Beispiel vorstelle, ich komme nach Hause und du stehst unter der Dusche und machst es dir gerade selbst, dann würde ich mir entweder auch einen runterholen oder dich in der Dusche überraschen."  
"Wieso ausgerechnet unter der Dusche?", wollte Sebastian wissen.  
"Menschen machen es sich doch häufig unter der Dusche. Aber von mir aus können wir auch überlegen, was passiert, wenn du im Wohnzimmer sitzt oder im Bett liegst und dir einen runterholst. Dann ist es ähnlich. Je nachdem, ob du mich bemerkst, beobachte ich dich heimlich und mache es mir selbst oder ich falle über dich her und wir machen gemeinsam weiter."  
"Wie findest du die Vorstellung, dass wir uns gegenseitig dabei beobachten, aber nicht eingreifen?", erkundigte sich Sebastian.  
"Die Vorstellung finde ich sehr heiß. War ja bei unserem kleinen Skype-Treffen schon ähnlich, nur dass wir uns da gar nicht hätten anfassen können."  
"Und? Würdest du es gerne mal machen?"  
"Wenn du so fragst: ja, würde ich. Und du?", wollte nun auch der Moderator wissen.  
"Ist sicherlich eine interessante Erfahrung. Und es muss ja nicht beim Solo-Sex bleiben."  
"Sollen wir das Buch dann vielleicht mal zur Seite legen?", schlug Alexander vor.

Sebastian nahm das Buch und legte es zusammen mit dem Würfel zurück auf den Nachttisch. Dann beugte er sich über Alexander und machte Anstalten, ihm einen Kuss geben zu wollen, hielt jedoch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen inne.  
"Okay, Regel Nummer eins: wir berühren uns gegenseitig nicht. Regel Nummer zwei: erlaubt ist was gefällt. Regel Nummer drei: während der andere es sich besorgt, hält man sich selbst zurück und guckt nur zu. Regel Nummer vier: du fängst an."  
"Nein, mein Freund, so haben wir nicht gewettet. Von mir aus fange ich zwar an, aber erst, nachdem wir uns beide komplett ausgezogen haben. Einverstanden?"  
"Naaaa gut.", stimmte nun auch Sebastian zu und löste sich von dem Älteren. "Dann eben erst ausziehen."

Er kniete sich auf das große Bett und zog sich mit einer aufreizenden Bewegung das Shirt über den Kopf, während Alexander ihn dabei beobachtete. Dann ließ er seine Pants ein Stück unter seine Hüften rutschen und fasste sich selbst in den Schritt.  
"Los, zieh sie schon aus.", forderte der Moderator ihn auf, erhielt jedoch ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.  
"Erst dein Shirt, Hase."  
Alexander ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung das Schlafshirt aus. Dann griff er in seine Pants, um seinen Schwanz zu berühren und leckte sich gleichzeitig mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sebastian schluckte kräftig.  
"Macht dich das schon an, obwohl du noch gar nichts siehst?", schmunzelte Alexander und drehte sich so um, dass sein Freund nur noch seine Kehrseite betrachten konnte. Er wackelte aufreizend mit dem Hinterteil, dann entledigte er sich auch noch seiner Pants und ließ seine Hand über die Rundungen seiner Pobacken fahren, um schließlich einen Finger ein Stück in seine Spalte eindringen zu lassen.

Ein lautes Keuchen verließ Sebastians Mund. Schnell zog auch er seine Pants aus und setzte sich dann so auf das Bett, dass er sich gemütlich an der Kopfseite anlehnen konnte. Alexander zog seine Hand wieder aus der heißen Enge hervor, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um und kniete sich erneut hin.  
"Bereit für die Vorführung?", fragte er und erntete einen irritierten Blick des Studenten.  
"Ich dachte, die läuft längst."  
"Das war doch nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack."  
"Der war schon ziemlich gut und macht Lust auf mehr."

Alexander richtete seinen Blick auf Sebastian, während er mit einer Hand sanft über seinen Oberkörper strich und mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Brustwarzen stimulierte. Dann ließ er seine Finger tiefer gleiten, umkreiste seinen Bauchnabel und fuhr schließlich mit der Hand zwischen seine Beine. Als seine Finger seine Hoden berührten, schloss er reflexartig die Augen und ließ den Kopf genießerisch in den Nacken fallen. Immer wieder ließ er seine Hand an seiner Männlichkeit auf- und abfahren, ohne sich dabei zunächst zu sehr zu reizen.  
Sebastian fiel es schwer, sich zurückzuhalten und seinen Freund nur still zu beobachten. Bereits mehrfach war er kurz davor gewesen, zumindest bei sich selbst Hand anzulegen, rief sich dann aber immer in Erinnerung, dass es Teil ihrer Abmachung war, genau dies nicht zu tun.

Alexander hingegen hatte in der Zwischenzeit alles um sich herum vergessen und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf seine eigenen Berührungen und die Empfindungen, die er dabei hatte. Während seine rechte Hand immer noch damit beschäftigt war, seinen Schwanz, der stetig an Größe zunahm, zu stimulieren, fuhr seine linke nun wieder über die Brustwarzen und bereitete dem Moderator zusätzliche Lust. Genießerisch biss er sich auf die Lippen und beschleunigte gleichzeitig das Tempo und die Intensität, mit dem seine Hand seine Erregung rieb. Auch sein Atem wurde immer schwerer und so dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis der Moderator sich schließlich begleitet von einem tiefen Stöhnen über seine Hand entlud.

Nur langsam kam er wieder zur Ruhe und öffnete die Augen, um Sebastian anzuschauen, der sichtlich mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu kämpfen hatte.  
"Scheiß, ist so ein Live-Porno geil!", keuchte der Student und wurde von Alexander etwas misstrauisch angesehen.  
"Hast du doch schon angefangen? Du bist ja spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi."  
"Nein, ich hab mich brav zurückgehalten, aber deine Vorstellung war so dermaßen heiß. Es ist sehr unbefriedigend, wenn man nur zusehen darf."  
"Also ich fühle mich fürs erste sehr befriedigt.", gab der Moderator zufrieden zurück.  
"Na das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber jetzt bin ich dran und du darfst sehen, wie du damit klarkommst, nichts anfassen zu dürfen. Lass uns mal den Platz tauschen."

Nun war es Alexander, der sich an der Kopfseite des Bettes gemütlich anlehnte und von dort beobachtete, wie Sebastian sich selbst in Position brachte. Anders als er kniete der Jüngere sich nicht hin, sondern legte sich auf den Rücken. Dann griff er mit seiner rechten Hand sofort zu seinem schon deutlich erigierten Penis und schob sie langsam vor und zurück, um das empfindsame Körperteil weiter reizen zu können. Seine Linke strich über seinen Oberkörper und widmete sich dort vor allem den Brustwarzen, die bis aufs Äußerste erregt waren. Damit sich sein Höhepunkt noch etwas hinauszögerte, ließ Sebastian schon bald wieder von seinem Schwanz ab und massierte stattdessen seine Hoden.

Alexander, der zu Anfang noch völlig entspannt gewesen war, spürte inzwischen auch wieder, wie sich so langsam die Lust in ihm ausbreitete, und konnte den Blick nicht von seinem Freund lösen.  
Längst hatte Sebastian genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und griff schließlich erneut nach seinem Schwanz, den er erst langsam und dann immer schneller werdend stimulierte. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis er von seinem Orgasmus förmlich überrollt wurde und sich unter lautem Stöhnen auf seinen Bauch ergoss.  
Alexander gab dem Studenten einige Augenblicke, um seinen Höhepunkt abebben zu lassen. Dann wischte er ihn mit einem Taschentuch notdürftig trocken, bevor er sich auf ihn legte und ihn in einen innigen Kuss zog.

"Bist du schon wieder hart?", stellte Sebastian nach einiger Zeit fest und blickte den Moderator erstaunt an.  
"Hättest dich mal sehen sollen. Da kann man nicht einfach zuschauen, ohne dass sich was regt. Aber ist schon okay, das gibt sich sicher gleich wieder."  
"Wenn du mir noch ein paar Minuten Zeit lässt, können wir vielleicht weitermachen. Nur gerade geht so gar nichts. Ich bin echt platt."  
"Magst du lieber schlafen, Sebi?", wisperte Alexander verständnisvoll und ließ seiner Frage erneut einen Kuss folgen.  
"Könnte ich, aber will ich nicht. Ein bisschen knutschen wär mir lieber."  
Das ließ der Ältere sich nicht zweimal sagen und senkte seine Lippen wieder auf die des Studenten. Zuerst blieben die Küsse leicht und unschuldig, doch schon bald bezogen sie auch ihre Zungen mit ein. Alexander, der immer noch auf Sebastian lag, rieb sich leicht an dem Jüngeren, sodass sein Schwanz weiter stimuliert wurde. Der Student spreizte seine Beine und verschränkte seine Füße auf Alexander, sodass dieser zwischen seinen Schenkeln gefangen war. Mit seinen Händen fuhr er zärtlich von den Schultern des Moderators über den Rücken bis hin zu dessen Kehrseite, die er sanft knetete, um dann wie zufällig einen Finger zwischen die Spalte gleiten zu lassen.  
"Das Gleitgel haben wir vermutlich nicht hier, oder?", erkundigte er sich und stellte sich schon darauf ein, das Bett verlassen und ins Badezimmer gehen zu müssen.  
"In der Schublade links müsste was sein, ich hab vorsorglich zwei gekauft.", antwortete Alexander und griff selbst in die von ihm angegebene Richtung, um seinem Freund die gesuchte Tube anreichen zu können.  
"Danke. Achtung, gleich wird's ein wenig kalt.", warnte der Student, während er seine Finger mit einer ausreichenden Menge Gel benetzte. Dann schob er seinen Zeigefinger vorsichtig in den Eingang des Moderators, der sich kurz verkrampfte, aber dann wieder lockerließ und die tastenden Berührungen zu genießen versuchte. Wann immer er das Gesicht verzog, weil er einen leichten Schmerz verspürte, hielt Sebastian in seiner Bewegung inne und lenkte Alexander stattdessen mit einigen verlangenden Küssen ab.

"Magst du kurz von mir runtergehen und dich dann auf den Bauch legen? Ich komme nicht tief genug in dich rein.", bat der Jüngere nach einer Weile. Sofort löste sich der Moderator von ihm und tat, was sein Freund von ihm erbeten hatte. Sebastian kniete sich zwischen seine Beine und ließ seinen Finger wieder in die heiße Enge gleiten. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und biss neckend in die einladenden Pobacken, ehe er seinen Finger durch seine Zunge ersetzte und begann, Alexanders Spalte zu lecken. Immer wieder stieß er dabei leicht in den Eingang, was dem Älteren ein genussvolles Keuchen entlockte.  
"Mehr, Sebi. Das ist soooo gut."  
Das ließ Sebastian sich nicht zweimal sagen. So tief, wie es ihm möglich war, drang er mit seiner Zunge in Alexander ein. Dann nahm er wieder seine Finger zur Hilfe, die er schnell mit etwas Gleitgel benetzte, um seinen Freund dann behutsam zu weiten. Mit der anderen Hand umfasste er seinen eigenen Penis, der schon wieder eine beachtliche Größe angenommen hatte und ungeduldig darauf zu warten schien, sich in den Älteren versenken zu dürfen.

"Das reicht, Sebi. Drehst du dich auf den Rücken?", brachte der Moderator schwer atmend hervor. Bereitwillig leistete der Student dieser Bitte Folge und machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem, damit sein Freund sich auf ihn setzen konnte. Zuvor nahm Alexander jedoch Sebastians pralle Erregung noch einmal in den Mund und ließ seine Zunge genießerisch über die gesamte Länge fahren, was dem Studenten, der die Augen geschlossen und nicht damit gerechnet hatte, ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte. Erst dann griff Alexander mit der Hand nach dem Penis, um eine große Menge Gleitgel darauf zu geben. Anschließend positionierte er sich so über dem Jüngeren, dass er ihn ansehen konnte, und ließ sich dann auf ihn sinken, sodass er den aufs äußerste erregten Schwanz in sich aufnehmen konnte. Erst als er schon fast komplett in ihn eingedrungen war, verkrampfte er sich kurz, was auch Sebastian bemerkte und ihm beruhigend über die Wange strich.  
"Langsam Hase."  
"Geht schon wieder."

Schließlich hatte Alexander Sebastians gesamte Länge in sich aufgenommen und begann nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem er innegehalten und einfach nur das Gefühl der völligen Vereinigung genossen hatte, sich langsam zu bewegen und dabei Sebastians Penis abwechselnd ein Stück freizugeben, um sich gleich darauf wieder vollständig von ihm ausfüllen zu lassen. Lautes Keuchen erfüllte das Schlafzimmer und mit jedem Stoß wurden ihre Bewegungen fahriger und schneller. Als er bemerkte, dass sein Höhepunkt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde, unterbrach Alexander sein Tun und beugte sich zu seinem Freund herunter, um ihn tief und verlangend zu küssen. Er ließ seine Hüften ein wenig kreisen und stimulierte damit seinen Schwanz der zwischen ihnen eingeklemmt war, noch ein wenig mehr. Dann richtete er seinen Oberkörper wieder auf und setzte seine Reitbewegungen fort. Gleichzeitig fasste der Student nach der prallen Männlichkeit des Älteren und ließ seine Hand immer schneller werdend darüber gleiten.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen war es Alexander, der seinen Höhepunkt kurz darauf als Erster erreichte und sich über Sebastians Hand entlud. Dieses Gefühl und der lustverschleierte Blick des Älteren gaben dem Studenten den Rest und brachten auch ihn dazu, sich unter einem langanhaltenden Stöhnen seinem intensiven Orgasmus hinzugeben und seine Spuren tief in seinem Freund zurückzulassen.  
Vollkommen erschöpft ließ Alexander sich auf den immer noch bebenden Brustkorb des Jüngeren sinken, wobei dessen Schwanz aus ihm herausrutschte. Alexander verzog kurz das Gesicht, da er sich mit einem Mal leer vorkam.

Eine ganze Weile sagten die beiden Männer gar nichts, sondern küssten sich nur hin und wieder träge und genossen ansonsten das ruhige Beisammensein. Gerade als Alexander ein wenig eingeschlafen war, wurde er davon wach, dass Sebastian versuchte, ihn von sich herunterzuschieben.  
"Was machst denn du?", fragte er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
"Schlaf ruhig weiter, ich muss nur mal eben wohin.", antwortete der Jüngere und erhob sich aus dem Bett, um den Weg in Richtung Badezimmer einzuschlagen.  
Erneut schloss Alexander die Augen, lauschte aber dabei den Geräuschen, die sein Freund machte. Als er wenige Minuten später wieder zu ihm ins Bett kroch und sich neben ihn legte, schmiegte der Ältere sich eng an den Studenten und versah dessen Schulter mit einigen leichten Küssen.  
"Ist dein Hunger immer noch nicht gestillt, Hase?", erkundigte sich Sebastian schmunzelnd und zog Alexander so fest in eine Umarmung, dass kein Blatt mehr zwischen die beiden Männer zu passen schien.  
"Der Hunger nach dir wird hoffentlich nie vergehen. Aber jetzt fühle ich mich echt total matschig und durchgevögelt."  
"Nanana, solche Worte aus Ihrem bezaubernden Mund, Herr Bommes. Was sagt man denn dazu?"  
"Ich hab nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Geht es dir nicht so?"  
"Heute hast du ja die ganze Arbeit gemacht. Ich lag nur bequem da und habe es genießen dürfen."  
"Faulpelz. Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem."  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Hase."  
Wieder fanden die Lippen der beiden sich zu einigen tiefen, liebevollen Küssen, die jedoch weiterhin träge blieben.  
"Schlafen?", frage Sebastian irgendwann und erhielt als Antwort ein leichtes Nicken von Alexander, der bereits wieder kurz davor war einzudösen.  
Sie brachten sich in eine bequeme Liegeposition und waren schon bald im Reich der Träume angekommen.

Der nächste Morgen begann für Sebastian mit einem lauten Handyklingeln. Er bemerkte schnell, dass es nicht sein Telefon war, das das unangenehme Geräusch von sich gab, und rüttelte so lange an Alexander herum, bis dieser aus seinem tiefen Schlaf aufwachte und sich hektisch umsah.  
"Ist das meins?", fragte er verschlafen und griff nach dem Gerät, das Sebastian ihm anreichte. Ohne auf das Display zu gucken, nahm er das Gespräch mit einem kurzen "Ja?" an.  
"Alex? Hier ist Bettina.", erklang am anderen Ende der Leitung die Stimme seiner Moderatorenkollegin.  
"Hallo Bettina!"  
"Sag mal, hab ich dich irgendwie geweckt?"  
Der Moderator rieb sich durch die Augen.  
"Hhmm. Ja. Nicht schlimm."  
"Du, ich kann auch später wieder anrufen."  
"Lass mal. Jetzt bin ich eh wach. Was gibt's?"

Während er telefonierte, strich er Sebastian, der sich eng an ihn gekuschelt hatte und wieder langsam einzuschlafen schien, sanft durch die Haare.  
"Ich wollte nur schon mal abklären, ob wir morgen wieder zusammen nach Hannover fahren. Oder bist du nicht in Hamburg?"  
"Doch, bin ich. Können wir gerne machen. Allerdings würde ich diesmal gerne noch nach der Sendung heimfahren. Ich habe nämlich Besuch hier."  
"Ach, dein Freund? Okay, von mir aus können wir das machen, wenn es dir nicht zuviel wird, die Strecke an einem Tag zweimal zu fahren. Und eigentlich wäre ja auch ich mit Fahren an der Reihe.", stimmte Bettina zu.  
"Das ist schon in Ordnung. Die selbe Uhrzeit wie immer? Dann hole ich dich ab.", bot der Moderator seiner Kollegin an.  
"Okay. Danke Alex. Ich freue mich auf morgen. Und jetzt kannst du dich wieder hinlegen."  
"Ich liege noch, aber gleich muss ich sowieso aufstehen. Wir zeichnen 'Gefragt - Gejagt' auf. Ich werde um elf Uhr im Studio erwartet."  
"Dann wünsche ich dir einen angenehmen Arbeitstag. Bis morgen!"  
"Bis morgen!", verabschiedete sich die Moderatorin und beendete damit das kurze Telefonat.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Gerne hätte auch Alexander noch weitergeschlafen und die Zweisamkeit mit Sebastian einige Minuten länger genossen, doch der Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn wissen, dass der Wecker jeden Moment klingeln würde. Langsam richtete er sich auf und rieb sich verschlafen durch die Augen, ehe sein Blick wieder auf seinen Freund fiel, der inzwischen erneut eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig schlich er aus dem Bett und schlug den Weg ins Badezimmer ein. Als er in den Schlafraum zurückkehrte, regte der Student sich gerade und blinzelte ihn aus kleinen Augen an.  
"Aufwachen, Sebi. Schau mal auf die Uhr. Wir müssen in einer halben Stunde los.", ermahnte Alexander den Jüngeren, der nun herzhaft gähnte, um sich gleich darauf wieder tiefer ins Bett zu kuscheln.  
"Magst du nicht alleine fahren? Ich bin erst zur dritten Aufzeichnung dran und habe noch ewig Zeit. Oder du schwänzt und kommst wieder zu mir ins Bett.", schlug Sebastian vor, woraufhin Alexander erst energisch den Kopf schüttelte, dann jedoch nach einem erneuten Blick auf die Uhr zu seinem Freund auf das Bett krabbelte. Schnell verschloss er den Mund des Studenten mit einem intensiven Kuss, der auch in Sebastian nun die Lebensgeister weckte.  
"Schwänzen geht nicht, aber ich könnte dir noch ein wenig Freude bereiten, bevor ich mich auf den Weg ins Studio mache.

Mit diesen Worten schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und griff ohne zu zögern nach Sebastians Glied, um mit geschickten Handbewegungen dafür zu sorgen, dass die Erregung seines Freundes in Windeseile anstieg. Überrascht von dieser unerwarteten Verwöhnkur schloss der Student genießerisch die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das dennoch seinen Mund verließ, als er Alexanders Zunge an seinem Schaft spürte. Sanft setzte der Ältere nun auch seine Zähne ein und knabberte behutsam an der empfindlichen Haut. Dann nahm er den Penis des Studenten gänzlich in den Mund und verwöhnte ihn, bis der Jüngere schließlich von seinem Orgasmus überrollt wurde. Genussvoll schluckte Alexander den Lustsaft, den Sebastian in ihm hinterließ, und leckte schließlich noch das feucht glänzende Glied sauber, ehe er von ihm abließ.

"Das war doch mal ein geiles Frühstück.", stellte er zufrieden fest, wenngleich er selbst gar nicht zum Höhepunkt gekommen war, sondern nur das Ziel verfolgt hatte, seinen Freund zu verwöhnen, ehe er ihn für mehrere Stunden entbehren musste.  
Sebastian atmete immer noch schwer und hatte die Augen vor Erschöpfung geschlossen.  
"Du bist verrückt, Hase.", gab er dann doch von sich.  
"Ach was, höchstens nach dir. Aber nun muss ich mich wirklich etwas beeilen. Ich mag nicht zu spät im Studio auftauchen und erklären müssen, dass ich einem unserer Jäger erst noch einen Blowjob verpassen musste, damit er den halben Tag ohne mich übersteht."  
"Wäre zumindest interessant, was passiert, wenn du das wirklich sagen würdest.", grinste Sebastian und setzte sich nun doch endgültig auf, um sich mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss von dem Moderator zu verabschieden.  
"Du solltest dir vielleicht vorher nochmal die Zähne putzen, Hase. Ich schmecke mich gerade selbst. Nicht, dass doch noch jemand was merkt."  
"Wie denn?", wunderte sich Alexander, "Ich hatte nicht vor, außer dir jemanden zu küssen. Aber wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Ich bin mal schnell im Bad.“

Bevor er die Wohnung verließ, kehrte der Moderator doch noch einmal ins Schlafzimmer zurück.  
„Ich hab was vergessen, Sebi.“, sagte er und hielt seinem Freund zwei Schlüssel unter die Nase.  
„Ach, stimmt. Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn ich abschließe, sobald ich die Wohnung verlasse.“, stellte dieser nach einem Moment der Verwunderung fest.  
Alexander grinste verlegen.  
„Ja, das auch. Aber ich möchte gerne, dass du sie behältst.“  
Erstaunt riss Sebastian die Augen auf.  
„Wirklich? Nein, Alex, das musst du nicht tun. Ich kann dir die Schlüssel auch anschließend wieder zurückgeben.“  
Anstatt zu antworten, verwickelte der Ältere den Studenten in einen liebevollen Kuss.  
„Keine Widerrede. Außerdem hast du mir doch auch Schlüssel zu deiner Wohnung anvertraut. Es ist wirklich in Ordnung, ich möchte das so.“  
Nun war es Sebastian, der seinem Freund einen langen Kuss gab.  
„Danke! Ich liebe dich, Alex.“  
„Ich dich auch. Aber jetzt muss ich mich echt sputen. Wir sehen uns später."

Gerade noch pünktlich kam Alexander im Fernsehstudio an und eilte sofort in die Maske, um noch genügend Zeit zu haben, sich anschließend mit den Kandidaten der ersten Quizrunde bekannt zu machen. Wieder einmal wirkten die vier Herausforderer zwar motiviert, aber nicht außergewöhnlich schlau, sodass es den Moderator auch nicht wunderte, dass der Quizgott als Jäger der ersten Aufzeichnung ein leichtes Spiel mit ihnen hatte.

Bevor die zweite Sendung begann, traf sich das gesamte Fernsehteam wieder einmal zur traditionellen Mittagspause. Alexander gesellte sich zu Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik und Sebastian Jacoby an den Tisch und bald darauf nahmen auch noch Holger Waldenberger und Tina die verbleibenden freien Plätze ein. Es begann ein munteres Gespräch, in dem Holger sich in seiner gewohnt nörgelnden Art darüber ausließ, dass die Mittagspause für seinen Geschmack immer zu früh am Tag stattfand.  
"Wenn man nicht gerade mitten in der Nacht aufsteht und frühstückt, hat man doch um diese Uhrzeit noch gar keinen Hunger."  
"Holger, im Hotel gibt es nicht bis elf Uhr Frühstück. Meistens sehen wir zu, dass wir spätestens um neun am Frühstücksbuffet stehen, damit auch noch genügend Auswahl ist. Ich habe also inzwischen durchaus schon wieder Hunger.", sprach nun Basti dagegen und erntete ein zustimmendes Nicken von Klaus-Otto und Tina. Die Aufnahmeleiterin wendete sich schließlich an Alexander, der sich bislang aus der Diskussion gänzlich herausgehalten hatte, wenngleich er sie interessiert verfolgte.

"Was ist mit dir, Alex? Wann hast du heute gefrühstückt?"  
"Gar nicht. Ich frühstücke selten. Höchstens mal am Wochenende, wenn Zeit ist."  
"Du hast gar nicht gefrühstückt?", wunderte sich die junge Frau.  
Der Moderator dachte daran, wie sein Morgen verlaufen war, und dass er seine Zeit lieber mit Sebastian verbracht hatte, als auch nur entfernt an ein Frühstück zu denken.  
"Nein, ich hatte nur so einen Eiweißdrink.", rutschte ihm als Antwort raus und er schlug sich innerlich gegen die Stirn.  
"Wozu trinkt man denn sowas?", mischte sich nun auch wieder Holger ein und brachte den Moderator unter Zugzwang.  
"Ab und zu mag ich den ganz gern. Und ist ja auch nicht ungesund.", gab er ausweichend zurück.

"Hallo zusammen! Was ist nicht ungesund?", erklang auf einmal Sebastians Stimme hinter Alexander. Der Student wurde von seinen Kollegen und von Tina herzlich begrüßt. Lediglich Alexander hielt sich dezent zurück, indem er ihm lediglich kurz zunickte, wurde jedoch von Holger erneut ins Gespräch gebracht.  
"Wir unterhalten uns über Frühstücksgewohnheiten und Alex war gerade dabei, uns die Vorteile seines Eiweißdrinks, den er heute zu sich genommen hat, zu erläutern."  
Sebastian, der sich zwischenzeitlich auf den letzten noch freien Platz schräg gegenüber seinem Freund gesetzt hatte, musterte den Moderator stirnrunzelnd.  
"Naja, wenn man es braucht. Jedem das Seine. Wie lief es in der ersten Sendung?"  
Schnell entwickelte sich das Gespräch wieder in eine andere Richtung und der Quizgott berichtete davon, wie er die Kandidaten erfolgreich besiegt hatte.

Kurz vor dem Ende der Mittagspause löste sich die Tischrunde langsam auf und auch Alexander zog sich noch einmal für einige Minuten in seine Garderobe zurück. Nur wenige Augenblicke später klopfte es an der Tür und der Moderator staunte nicht schlecht, als überraschend Sebastian eintrat.  
"Hey!", begrüßte der Ältere seinen Gast und wollte mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zueilen, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen, wurde jedoch von seinem Freund zurückgedrängt.  
"Sag mal, was sollte das mit dem Eiweißdrink zum Frühstück?"  
Alexander, der verstand, dass der Student in diesem Augenblick nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt war, setzte einen reumütigen Blick auf.  
"Keine Ahnung, was mich da geritten hat. Ist mir halt einfach so rausgerutscht. Sei nicht sauer."  
"Bin ich nicht. Ich war halt in dem Moment einfach nur total geplättet, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass ausgerechnet dir sowas rausrutscht."  
"Meinst du, irgendwer hat was gemerkt?", fragte Alexander nun doch reichlich besorgt, bekam jedoch ein Kopfschütteln seines Freundes zur Antwort.  
"Nein, die haben alle wirklich gedacht, du redest von einem Fitnessdrink. Außer Basti vielleicht. Der hat schon ziemlich schockiert geguckt."  
"Ich verspreche jedenfalls, in Zukunft lieber zweimal nachzudenken, ehe ich etwas sage. Und jetzt muss ich dich leider rauswerfen. Die nächste Aufzeichnung beginnt in Kürze."

Mit diesen Worten schob er den Jüngeren zur Tür, wurde aber herausfordernd angesehen.  
"Hast du nicht was vergessen, Hase?"  
"Was denn?"  
Sebastian spitzte die Lippen.  
"Nanana, Herr Klussmann. Ich dachte, es wäre ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, Beruf und Privatleben nicht zu vermischen?"  
"Darf ich dich dran erinnern, dass ich erst zur übernächsten Aufzeichnung erwartet werde? Momentan bin ich privat hier. Außerdem ist das hier nicht mal mein Beruf."  
"Na gut, ausnahmsweise."  
Schnell drückte Alexander Sebastian einen kurzen, aber liebevollen Kuss auf die einladenden Lippen, bevor der Jüngere sich nach einem vorsichtigen Blick auf den Flur wieder aus der Garderobe stahl.

Die beiden weiteren Aufzeichnungen der Quizsendung wurden weitaus anstrengender als die Folge vom Vormittag. Am Ende des Tages kehrten Alexander und Sebastian erschöpft zurück in die Wohnung des Älteren und beschlossen, nach einer kleinen Mahlzeit ausnahmsweise schon früh schlafen zu gehen, da sich Alexander am nächsten Morgen zeitig gemeinsam mit Bettina auf den Weg nach Hannover machen würde.  
      
"Moin moin gnädige Frau. Wo soll's denn hingehen?", begrüßte Alexander seine Moderatorenkollegin Bettina, die vor ihrem Haus auf ihn wartete.  
"Einmal nach Hannover bitte."  
Die brünette Frau machte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem.  
"So ein Zufall, da muss ich auch hin.", entgegnete der jüngere der beiden und fuhr los in Richtung der Niedersächsischen Landeshauptstadt, in der am frühen Abend ihre gemeinsame Talkshow aufgezeichnet und zeitversetzt gesendet werden würde.  
Sowohl Alexander als auch Bettina waren keine ausgewiesenen Frühaufsteher, weshalb sie sich die ersten Fahrkilometer über anschwiegen. Erst als sie die Autobahn erreicht und Hamburg hinter sich gelassen hatten, begann Bettina ein Gespräch.

"Und? Alles klar bei dir? Was hast du in den letzten Wochen so getrieben?"  
Obwohl er immer noch ein wenig müde war, konnte Alexander sich nicht beherrschen, die Doppeldeutigkeit der Frage aufzugreifen.  
"Mein Freund ist seit Sonntag zu Besuch, da hab ich's häufiger getrieben. Vorher eher nicht."  
Die Moderatorin verzog das Gesicht.  
"Boah Alex, Kopfkino. Vielen Dank auch!"  
Der Moderator lachte dreckig.  
"Gerne. Aber mal im Ernst. Es war nicht leicht. Viel unterwegs wegen der Arbeit, die Fernbeziehung, dann noch mein Umzug in die neue Wohnung... Ich bin wirklich froh, dass er jetzt bei mir ist und ich auch etwas Zeit für ihn habe, weil ich beim Quiz geregeltere Arbeitszeiten habe, als in den letzten Monaten.", fasste Alexander die vergangenen Wochen kurz zusammen.  
Bettina nickte verstehend.  
"Ja, unser Job ist manchmal wirklich nicht leicht. Trotzdem wirkst du glücklich. Aber wenn dein Freund bei dir ist, wundert es mich nicht. Wie läuft es mit Julia und den Kindern?"  
Nun seufzte der Moderator doch einmal tief.  
"Eigentlich gut, zumindest was Julia betrifft. Aber es fehlt mir schon, die Jungs nicht jeden Tag zu sehen. Naja, man kann nicht alles im Leben haben."  
"Ihr müsst aus der Situation nun irgendwie das Beste machen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass ihr das hinbekommt."

Alexander musste über Bettinas Zuversicht nun doch ein wenig schmunzeln.  
"Wenn du das so sagst, klingt es machbar. Und eigentlich kann ich ja wirklich zufrieden sein. Zwei gesunde Kinder, eine friedliche Trennung von Julia..."  
Die Ältere fiel ihrem Kollegen ins Wort. "Und glücklich neu verliebt."  
"Ja, das auch." Der Moderator dachte an Sebastian und lächelte selig, ehe er sich wieder dem Gespräch widmete.  
"Und wie geht’s dir?"  
Nun erzählte Bettina, was sie in den vergangenen Wochen seit ihrem letzten Treffen erlebt hatte und der Moderator hörte aufmerksam zu, während er sie weiter in Richtung Hannover brachte.

Der Arbeitstag begann für die beiden Moderatoren mit der üblichen Redaktionskonferenz, bei der die Gäste und Themen der Sendung ausführlich besprochen wurden. Alexander hatte sich bereits eine Woche zuvor intensiv darauf vorbereitet, da er seine sowieso schon knapp bemessene Zeit mit Sebastian nicht auch noch für Arbeit opfern wollte, die er auch problemlos früher erledigen konnte.

Zum Abschluss der Konferenz wurde es dann noch einmal besonders spannend, denn Anke, die Redaktionsleiterin, gab einen Ausblick auf die nächste Sendung, die vier Wochen später stattfinden würde. Zwar standen noch nicht alle Talkgäste fest, doch diejenigen, die bereits spruchreif waren, gefielen Alexander gut.  
"Alles Weitere ist noch in der Planung.", erläuterte Anke und sah dann grinsend zu Alexander. "Es wird dich sicher freuen, Alex, dass wir mit dem Gedanken spielen, einen deiner Jäger einzuladen, um ganz nebenbei auch ein wenig Werbung für deine Quizshow zu machen, die ja in Kürze wieder anläuft."

Der Moderator spürte, wie sein Körper sich vor Schreck schmerzhaft zusammenzog.  
"Muss das sein? Ich möchte nicht, dass es aussieht, als würde ich meine Sendung und mich in den Mittelpunkt rücken wollen.", entgegnete er abwehrend, wurde jedoch sofort von Bettina unterbrochen.  
"Ich finde die Idee super, Alex. Bestimmt gibt es viele Fans der Sendung, die sich dafür interessieren, wie die Jäger so ticken."  
"Genau das war die Überlegung.", bestätigte nun auch Anke und fuhr mit ihrer Erklärung fort.  
"Wir haben leider eine Absage von Herrn Waldenberger bekommen, der bereits einen anderen Termin hat. Aber da es noch drei andere Optionen gibt, müsste es mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn es nicht klappt. Unsere nächste Wahl wird nach wohl auf Herrn Klussmann fallen, da er auch noch Vorsitzender des Quizvereins ist und sicherlich einiges zu erzählen hat. Zudem findet eine Woche nach unserer Sendung in Hannover die Deutsche Quizmeisterschaft statt. Die Anfrage an Herrn Klussmann geht in den nächsten Tagen raus."

Den Rest der Redaktionskonferenz verfolgte Alexander nur noch halbherzig. Zu sehr kreisten seine Gedanken um das soeben Gehörte und er hoffte, möglichst schnell Gelegenheit zu bekommen, mit Sebastian telefonieren oder ihm zumindest eine Nachricht schicken zu können.

Sobald die Konferenz beendet war, eilte der Moderator in seine Garderobe und griff zum Handy. Da er nicht viel Zeit hatte, beschloss er, seinen Freund doch nur eine kurze vorwarnende Nachricht zu schicken, die auch prompt beantwortet wurde. Anders als Alexander schien der junge Student jedoch weitaus lockerer mit dem Thema umzugehen, denn er schrieb, dass er sich freuen würde, Alexander in dessen Sendung zu besuchen. Da er nicht wusste, was er darauf noch entgegnen sollte, wendete er sich wieder seiner aktuellen Arbeit zu und versuchte, sein mögliches Zusammentreffen mit Sebastian bei seiner nächsten Sendung für den Rest des Tages zu verdrängen, was ihm schließlich auch gut gelang.

Erschöpft betrat Alexander weit nach Mitternacht seine Wohnung und bemühte sich, dabei besonders leise zu sein. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, dass im Wohnzimmer noch Licht brannte und Sebastian eifrig an seinem Notebook zu arbeiten schien. Als der Student ihn bemerkte, blickte er auf und strahlte ihn an.  
"Hey, da bist du ja wieder."  
Schnell erhob er sich von seinem Platz am Esstisch und eilte mit wenigen Schritten auf Alexander zu, um ihn in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen.  
"Du bist ja noch wach.", stellte der Ältere mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht fest, ehe sich ihre Lippen zu einem Begrüßungskuss trafen.  
"Hab mir deine Sendung angeschaut und anschließend ein wenig am PC gesessen, um mir die Zeit bis zu deiner Rückkehr zu vertreiben.", nuschelte Sebastian an Alexanders Lippen, um ihren Kuss gleich darauf wieder aufzunehmen.

"Und? Wie war ich?", wollte der Ältere wissen.  
"Sowas fragt man doch eigentlich nur nach dem Sex. Gibt es was, das du mir erzählen willst, Hase?", scherzte Sebastian rum, wurde jedoch ernst, als er den betrübten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes bemerkte.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Ach, wegen der Sache mit der nächsten Sendung. Ich hoffe, wir bekommen das hin, wenn du mein Talkgast bist."  
"Wir schaffen es doch auch, dass ich Jäger bin und niemand etwas merkt."  
"Ja, aber diesmal geht nicht um Quizfragen sondern um Fragen über dich selbst, die ich dir stellen muss."  
"Lass das doch Bettina machen. Ich bin sicher, wenn du ihr erzählst, dass du es nicht willst, weil du mich als Jäger schon länger kennst und nicht so unbefangene Fragen stellen kannst, wie sie, wird sie dir den Job abnehmen. Oder etwa nicht?", schlug Sebastian vor.  
"Ja, vermutlich hast du recht."  
"Und auf dem Rückweg ziehen wir wieder die Nummer mit der Freundin in Hamburg durch. Dann kann ich bei dir im Auto mitfahren."  
"Das sehen wir dann. Aber jetzt bin ich müde. Lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag."

"Ich glaube, jetzt weiß ich, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst, als wir meine Eltern besucht haben.", stellte Sebastian fest, nachdem er zuvor immer stiller geworden war, je näher sie Alexanders Heimat gekommen waren.  
"Aufgeregt?"  
"Ja, ziemlich."  
Beruhigend legte Alexander seinem Freund kurz die Hand auf den Oberschenkel und streichelte sanft darüber.  
Wenige Minuten später bog der Moderator in eine kleine Seitenstraße ab und parkte sein Auto vor dem letzten Gebäude einer Reihe hübscher Einfamilienhäuser.  
"Wir sind da.", erläuterte er überflüssigerweise und blickte aufmunternd zu Sebastian.  
"Ja, dann sollten wir jetzt wohl aussteigen."  
"Würde Sinn machen, wenn wir nicht die zweieinhalb Stunden Fahrt vergebens zurückgelegt haben wollen."  
"Okay, Augen zu und durch. Deine Eltern werden gleich sowieso blöd gucken, wenn sie sehen, wen du da mitbringst.", beschloss der Student und verließ als Erster das Auto.  
Der Ältere folgte seinem Beispiel und legte gemeinsam mit ihm die wenigen Meter durch den gepflegten Vorgarten zur Haustür zurück.

Gerade als er klingeln wollte, wurde die Tür auch schon geöffnet und Karin Bommes empfing die beiden Männer mit einem Blick, dem man, wenn man sie nicht genauer kannte, ihr Erstaunen nicht anmerkte.  
"Hallo ihr beiden. Ich habe euch vom Küchenfenster aus kommen sehen.", erklärte die grauhaarige Frau, deren Gesichtszüge denen ihres Sohnes stark ähnelten, freundlich, während hinter ihn nun auch Alexanders Vater auftauchte.  
"Mama, Papa, schön mal wieder hier zu sein."  
Der Moderator umarmte erst seine Mutter, bevor er seinem Vater einen freundschaftlichen Handschlag gab und auch ihm eine kurze Umarmung andeutete. Dann wendete er sich wieder Sebastian zu, der etwas verloren wirkte und nur ein freundliches "Guten Tag" murmelte, während sie eintraten.  
"Ich glaube, es ist überflüssig, euch den hübschen Mann neben mir vorzustellen, oder?"  
"Stimmt, das tust du in jeder Folge von 'Gefragt - Gejagt'.", nickte Karin Bommes.  
Ein unangenehmes Schweigen entstand, da niemand so recht mit der Situation umzugehen wusste. Schließlich ergriff Karin überraschend als Erste das Wort.  
"Kuchen? Ihr seid doch sicher hungrig nach der langen Fahrt. Und dann erzählt ihr uns alles. Jetzt, wo wir wissen, wen du mitgebracht hast, Alexander, sind wir noch neugieriger als vorher."

Während Karin Kaffee kochte, für Alexander Tee aufschüttete und nebenbei den Tisch deckte, holten Alexander und Sebastian schnell ihr Gepäck aus dem Auto und brachten es in das Gästezimmer im ersten Stockwerk, welches einst Alexanders Kinderzimmer gewesen war.  
"Sind deine Eltern immer so schweigsam?", fragte Sebastian seinen Freund und schien sichtlich irritiert über den bisherigen Verlauf ihres Besuchs.  
Alexander schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Mein Vater ist zwar ein ruhiger Vertreter, aber meine Mutter ist dafür meistens umso gesprächiger. Vermutlich waren sie einfach zu überrascht, dass ich ausgerechnet dich mitbringe."  
"Sie wirkten aber kein bisschen überrascht."  
"Da täuschst du dich. Ich kenne meine Mutter. Sie kann es sehr gut überspielen, aber glaub mir, sie war sehr überrascht und hat es nur verstanden, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Komm, wir gehen wieder runter. Der Tisch ist sicher schon fertig gedeckt."


	30. Chapter 30

Hand in Hand verließen die beiden Männer den Raum und fanden sich kurze Zeit später im Wohnzimmer wieder, wo Hans Bommes bereits am Esstisch saß.  
"Habt ihr alles ausgepackt?", erkundigte er sich und sah dabei Sebastian so freundlich an, dass dieser gar nicht anders konnte, als auf die Frage als Erster zu antworten.  
"Ist ja nicht viel, was man für eine Nacht braucht. Danke für die Gastfreundschaft."  
Alexander griff unter dem Tisch erneut nach Sebastians Hand und drückte diese fest. Dabei strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht.  
"Das ist ja wohl selbstverständlich, dass wir unseren Sohn und seinen Freund hier übernachten lassen. Siehst du doch auch so, Karin, oder?"  
Karin, die gerade mit der Kaffeekanne in der Hand das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, stimmte ihrem Mann sofort zu.  
"Natürlich. Sebastian, du gehörst doch jetzt zur Familie. Entschuldigung, darf ich überhaupt 'du' sagen?"

Sebastian nickte verblüfft über so viel Lockerheit. Gleichzeitig gab es ihm aber auch die nötige Sicherheit, um sich während des Kaffeetrinkens immer lebhafter am Tischgespräch zu beteiligen. Zuerst bestanden Karin und Hans darauf, dass die beiden Männer ihnen erzählten, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie sich verliebt hatten. Anschließend berichteten Alexanders Eltern von den Neuigkeiten im Dorf und kamen immer wieder auf unterhaltsame Anekdoten über die Kindheit und Jugend ihres Sohnes zu sprechen, die ihm zwar teilweise peinlich waren, Sebastian dafür aber umso unterhaltsamer fand. Erst am späteren Nachmittag zog sich Karin in die Küche zurück, um das Geschirr abzuspülen und den übrig gebliebenen Kuchen für den nächsten Tag zu verpacken. Alexander zögerte nicht lange aufzustehen und seiner Mutter zu folgen, während Sebastian sich weiter angeregt mit Hans unterhielt.

"Kann ich dir helfen, Mama?", fragte der Moderator seine Mutter und griff sofort nach den Tellern, um sie in den Geschirrspüler zu räumen.  
"Danke Alexander."  
Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Alexander merkte, dass seine Mutter gerne einige Worte gesagt hätte, sich jedoch nicht traute. Irgendwann wurde seine Neugierde zu groß und er sprach Karin direkt darauf an.  
"Nun sag schon, was du sagen willst, Mama."  
"Was will ich denn sagen?", entgegnete Karin ertappt.  
"Weiß ich ja nicht, aber ich merke, dass du etwas sagen möchtest."  
"Sebastian ist sehr sympathisch."  
Der Moderator ahnte, dass seiner Mutter noch mehr auf der Zunge lag.  
"Aber?"  
Nun druckste die grauhaarige Frau doch etwas herum.  
"Naja, ich sorge mich eben um Jonas und Benedikt. Und um Julia."  
"Sebastian hat nichts mit der Trennung zu tun. Julia und ich haben uns in unseren letzten Monaten immer mehr auseinandergelebt. Es war eine logische Konsequenz und nicht mehr zu vermeiden, dass wir uns trennen. Und bevor du mir weitere Vorwürfe machst: Julie hatte schon eher als ich eine neue Beziehung.", verteidigte Alexander sich und war froh, dass er die Küchentür geschlossen hatte, weil er mit jedem Wort lauter zu werden drohte.  
Auch Karin konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.  
"Warum habt ihr Kinder in die Welt gesetzt, wenn du weißt, dass du dich am Ende doch mehr zu Männern hingezogen fühlst?"

Alexander klappte der Mund auf, so sprachlos war er über die Aussage seiner Mutter. Er musste sich sehr beherrschen, nicht einfach wortlos den Raum zu verlassen, auch wenn dies eine Reaktion gewesen wäre, die man ihm nicht hätte verdenken können.  
"Mama, ich habe während der Zeit mit Julie nicht einmal den Gedanken gehabt, lieber mit einem Mann zusammen sein zu wollen. Das mit Sebastian kam für mich völlig überraschend. Das war wie ein Blitz, der mich plötzlich getroffen hat. Außerdem bitte ich dich: lass die Jungs aus dem Spiel. Sie wissen nichts von Sebastian und das soll auch vorerst so bleiben. Bislang sind nur zwei Freunde von ihm und seine Familie eingeweiht. Und Julia haben wir es gesagt. Alle haben toll reagiert und sich mit uns gefreut. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr euch da einreihen könntet."  
Karin war während Alexanders Monolog immer nachdenklicher geworden. Am Ende zog sie ihren Sohn einfach nur in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
"Entschuldige Alexander. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe. Natürlich weiß ich, dass du dir deiner Verantwortung für die Kinder bewusst bist. Es ist nur so schade, dass ihr keine kleine glückliche Familie mehr seid."  
"Auch wenn wir kein Paar mehr sind, werden wir alleine durch die Kinder immer eine Familie bleiben. Und wie gesagt kommt auch Julie gut mit Sebastian klar. Sie war am Sonntag zum Essen bei uns und wir hatten einen wirklich schönen Abend zu dritt."  
"Das freut mich zu hören. Bestelle ihr bitte einen lieben Gruß von mir, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst."  
"Das werde ich gerne machen.", versprach Alexander seiner Mutter und drückte ihr einen versöhnlichen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Was hab ihr heute noch vor? Trefft ihr euch mit Matthias?", wechselte Karin nun das Thema ehrlich interessiert.  
"Ja, ich habe heute Morgen mit Matthias telefoniert und ihn gefragt, ob er Zeit hat. Die Aussicht auf einen Männerabend passt ihm sehr gut, seine Frau ist mit einer Freundin übers Wochenende weggefahren. Allerdings habe ich ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich noch jemanden mitbringe. Wir müssen dann auch gleich los."

Schnell räumten sie noch die restlichen Sachen auf, ehe sie sich wieder zu Sebastian und Hans ins Wohnzimmer begaben.  
"Alles gut bei euch?", fragte Hans mit einem abschätzenden Blick, der Alexander sofort verriet, dass auch er wohl in den vergangenen Tagen häufiger von Karin ihre Sorgen um die Enkelkinder zu hören bekommen hatte.  
Mutter und Sohn sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann gleichzeitig.  
"Ja, alles bestens.", bestätigte Karin.  
Alexander stellte sich hinter Sebastians Stuhl, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und legte sein Kinn auf die Schulter des Studenten, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange geben zu können, während er ihn leicht umarmte.  
"Wir müssen uns langsam auf den Weg zu Matthias machen."  
"Oh, schon so spät? Wie die Zeit vergeht. Ich habe deinem Vater erklärt, wie so eine Quizmeisterschaft abläuft und was der Unterschied zum Pubquiz ist."  
"Ja, und es war sehr interessant, Sebastian. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, würde ich selbst gerne mal teilnehmen.", ergänzte Hans sichtlich begeistert. "Aber nun macht, dass ihr wegkommt. Matthias hasst deine Unpünktlichkeit, Alex."  
"Und Mama hasst es, wenn du mich Alex nennst.", fügte der Moderator schmunzelnd mit Blick auf seine Mutter an, die ihrem Sohn einen leichten Klaps auf den Oberarm gab.  
"Zieh das nicht so ins Lächerliche, Alexander. Alex klingt nun mal wie ein Hundename."  
Noch ehe irgendwer etwas darauf antworten konnte, erhob sich Sebastian von seinem Platz.  
"Ich gehe eben zur Toilette und dann bin ich startklar.

Da Matthias unweit vom Haus der Familie Bommes entfernt wohnte, ließen Alexander und Sebastian das Auto stehen und gingen zu Fuß. Unterwegs erzählte der Moderator kurz von dem Gespräch, das er und seine Mutter in der Küche geführt hatten. Sebastian hatte Verständnis für beide Seiten und war froh zu hören, dass sich letztlich alles aufgeklärt hatte. Dennoch ließ das Thema Alexander keine Ruhe.  
"Den Satz, dass ich keine Kinder in die Welt hätte setzen sollen, weil ich ja weiß, dass ich mich mehr zu Männern hingezogen fühle, hätte sie sich echt sparen können.", ärgerte er sich immer noch. Sebastian strich ihm kurz über den Rücken und brachte ihn dazu stehenzubleiben. Ernst blickte er den Älteren an.  
"Alex, sie hat überreagiert. Du hast eben noch selbst gesagt, dass sie es nicht so gemeint hat, also trage es ihr jetzt nicht nach."  
"An allem, was man sagt, ist immer auch ein Stückchen Wahrheit. Insgeheim denkt sie vielleicht wirklich so, aber soll ich deswegen mein Leben ändern? Soll ich meine Gefühle verleugnen? Selbst wenn du es nicht wärst, dann wäre es vielleicht ein anderer Mann. Oder auch eine andere Frau. Was ändert das daran, dass die Jungs ohne Vater aufwachsen müssen?", verteidigte sich Alexander.  
"Nichts. Nur versetze dich bitte auch mal in deine Eltern. Ihr Sohn hat zwei gesunde Kinder, auf die er wirklich stolz sein kann und auch ist. Die heile Welt ist in bester Ordnung. Oma und Opa sind glücklich. Und plötzlich erfahren sie nicht nur, dass ihr Sohn sich von der Mutter seiner Kinder getrennt hat."  
"Stopp, wir haben das gemeinsam entschieden. Es war keine einseitige Trennung.", korrigierte Alexander seinen Freund, der auch sofort einlenkte.  
"Okay, sorry. Also ihr Sohn und die Mutter seiner Kinder haben sich getrennt und dann gibt es plötzlich einen Mann im Leben des Sohnes. Das ist doch echt schon fast klischeehaft. Trennung von Frau und Kindern, weil er auf einmal schwul ist und - sorry für meine Wortwahl - sich 'nen viel jüngeren Stecher angelacht hat, dem er bereitwillig den Arsch hinhält."  
Angewidert verzog Alexander das Gesicht.  
"Wenn du das so sagst, klingt das echt ziemlich ekelhaft."  
"Ich weiß, aber so ist nun mal das Bild, das Heteros von Schwulen haben. Da können sie noch so weltoffen und tolerant sein. Dieses Bild von dem Kerl, der sich nach der Seife bückt und von hinten genommen wird, ist einfach in den Köpfen der Leute drin. Damit müssen wir leben. Also akzeptiere einfach ihre Entschuldigung und freu dich, dass deine Eltern mit mir offenbar kein größeres Problem haben. Mit deinem Vater hab ich mich echt gut unterhalten. Und jetzt Schluss mit dem Thema. Ich bin gespannt, deinen besten Freund kennenzulernen."  
"Okay, du hast recht.", stimmte der Moderator letztlich zu, auch wenn er den restlichen Weg bis zu Matthias Haus immer noch etwas nachdenklich und wortkarg wirkte.

Als er an der Haustür seines besten Freundes schellte, änderte sich das jedoch schlagartig. Er spürte, wie seine Aufregung anstieg, und hoffte, dass es kein Fehler war, Sebastian nicht schon im Vorfeld erwähnt zu haben.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Matthias die Tür öffnete und Alexander freudig in eine kumpelhafte Umarmung zog.  
"Alex, alter Haudegen. Wie schön, dass du dir mal wieder die Ehre gibst."  
Vor lauter Wiedersehensfreunde entging es ihm, dass der Moderator in Begleitung erschienen war. Erst als Sebastian sich mit einem einfachen "Hi!" bemerkbar machte, fiel sein Augenmerk auf den Studenten.  
"Nanu, da steht ein Besserwisser vor meiner Tür. Wie kommt denn der dahin?", fragte Matthias und schaute verwirrt zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.  
"Ich glaube zu Fuß. Der ist mir einfach gefolgt. Wir haben Drehpause bei 'Gefragt - Gejagt' und er kennt Kiel noch nicht.", erklärte Alexander, woraufhin der Student eifrig nickte.  
"Achso, und da dachte er sich, einen besseren Stadtführer als dich bekommt er nirgendwo. Na, kommt erst mal rein in die gute Stube. Oder möchtest du, dass ich ihn draußen vor der Tür warten lasse?"  
"Nein, nein, ist schon okay. Ich hab ja ein Herz für herrenlose Besserwisser. So schlimm, wie er im Fernsehen immer tut, ist er nun auch wieder nicht.", gab sich Alexander gespielt gönnerisch und betrat gemeinsam mit Sebastian das hübsche Einfamilienhaus. Matthias bat seinen Besuch in das geräumige Wohnzimmer.

"Macht es euch bequem und fühlt euch wie Zuhause. Wie schaut's aus. Bekommt ihr ein Bier? Oder was anderes?"  
"Bier ist in Ordnung.", bejahte der Moderator und auch Sebastian folgte seinem Beispiel.  
Schnell holte Matthias drei Flaschen gekühlten Gerstensaft aus der angrenzenden Küche und setzte sich anschließend in den Sessel gegenüber von seinen beiden Gästen.  
"Denn man Prost."  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann mit dem sympathischen Gesicht nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, ehe er sich wieder den beiden Männern zuwendete.  
"Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich eins und eins zusammenzählen sollte."  
"Alter, du warst in Mathe nie gut.", entgegnete Alexander frech.  
"Stimmt, aber dafür hat es bislang eigentlich immer noch gereicht. Wieso seid ihr gemeinsam zu Besuch hier im beschaulichen Altenholz, wenn ihr Kiel ansehen wollt? Nur meinetwegen?"  
"Klar, ich hab dich schließlich ewig nicht gesehen.", griff der Moderator die Vorlage seines besten Freundes auf. "Naja, und wir besuchen natürlich meine Eltern."  
"Natürlich. Vor allem, wenn es plötzlich ein 'wir' gibt. Jetzt mal Butter bei die Fische - bitte schlagt mich nicht, wenn ich falsch liege - aber da läuft doch was, oder?"  
Liebevoll blickte Alexander zu Sebastian.  
"Wie gesagt habe ich ein Herz für herrenlose Besserwisser. Könnte also schon sein, dass ich ihn ganz gern hab."  
"Jetzt verstehe ich auch deine Trennung von Julia.", vermutete der Hausherr, woraufhin der Moderator aufgebracht schnaufte.  
"Wieso denkt eigentlich jeder, dass ich mich wegen Sebastian von Julie getrennt hab? Das eine hat mit dem anderen gar nichts zu tun. Julia und ich gehen schon länger getrennte Wege."  
"Ich hab doch nur versucht eins und eins..."  
"Lass das lieber mit der höheren Mathematik, Matthias."  
Beschwichtigend legte Sebastian, der bislang noch gar nicht gesagt hatte, seinem Freund eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.  
"Ruhig Hase. Er kann es doch nicht wissen."  
"Ach, es kotzt mich einfach an, dass jeder meint, er würde mein Seelenleben kennen."  
Nun wirkte Matthias etwas betroffen.  
"Sorry, Alex, das war wirklich nicht böse gemeint. Aber dann erzählt doch einfach mal und ich höre zu."

Alexander nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche, dann begann er von den Gründen für die Trennung von Julia und den Anfängen der Beziehung mit Sebastian zu berichten. Hin und wieder warf auch der Student etwas ein. Wie versprochen lauschte Matthias einfach nur den beiden Männern, ohne sie zu unterbrechen. Erst als sie fertig waren, ergriff er wieder das Wort und hatte dabei ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht.  
"Ihr wirkt glücklich zusammen und das freut mich für euch. Auch wenn ich immer noch total perplex bin. Damit hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet."  
Gerade als der Moderator etwas entgegnen wollte, klingelte es.  
"Oh nein!", rief Matthias aus. "Das wird Jörn sein. Ich wusste doch nicht, dass du jemanden mitbringst, Alex, und hatte ihn zu einem Männerabend zu dritt mit Bier, Pizza und Fußball im Fernsehen eingeladen."  
"Dann wird es eben ein Männerabend zu viert.", stellte Alexander ohne lange zu überlegen fest. "Fußball und Pizza ist doch eine gute Idee."  
"Ja aber ist das denn okay, wenn Jörn von euch erfährt?"  
"Mit Jörn bin ich fast genauso lange befreundet, wie mit dir. Das geht in Ordnung."  
Während Matthias den gemeinsamen Freund an der Haustür begrüßte, schmiegte sich Alexander an Sebastian, der sofort seinen Arm um ihn legte. Schnell gab er dem Jüngeren noch einen Kuss, dann betrat auch schon Matthias mit einem großgewachsenen Mann den Raum.

"Alex, sieht man dich auch mal wieder.", begrüßte Jörn seinen Freund, hielt jedoch inne, als er sah, dass der Moderator in trauter Zweisamkeit mit Sebastian, den er bislang nur aus dem Fernsehen als unnahbaren Jäger der Quizshow kannte, auf dem Sofa saß.  
"Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"  
"Das ist Sebastian.", stellte Alexander seinen Freund kurz vor. "Und ehe du was anderes denkst: nein, er ist nicht der Grund für die Trennung von Julia."  
"Ja dann... Hallo Sebastian, ich bin Jörn." Freundlich streckte Jörn dem Studenten seine Hand entgegen, um ihn zu begrüßen.  
"Hallo Jörn, nett dich kennenzulernen.", entgegnete der Jüngere, während er den Handschlag annahm.  
"Ihr seht mich ein wenig verwirrt. Nicht weil du offenbar wieder die Seite gewechselt hast, Alex, sondern eher, weil ich mich wundere, mit wem du zusammen bist. Ich dachte, ihr könnt euch nicht leiden.", gab Jörn zu und setzte sich auf den noch freien Sessel.  
"Du glaubst wohl auch alles, was im Fernsehen läuft, oder?", stellte Matthias amüsiert fest. "Alex mag zwar ein guter Moderator sein, aber seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten sind dann doch nicht so gut, dass man glauben könnten, er würde die Jäger abgrundtief hassen. Abgesehen davon, dass er gar kein Typ dafür ist, Leute, mit denen er zusammenarbeitet, nicht zu respektieren und zu mögen."  
"Matthias, du machst mir gerade Angst.", mischte sich der Moderator ein. "Ich hoffe, dass meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten wenigstens ausreichend sind, damit niemand merkt, wie sehr ich Sebi mag. Die Folgen laufen ja noch nicht im Fernsehen."  
"Im Studio hat zumindest niemand was mitbekommen, wir können also nicht so schlecht gewesen sein.", beruhigte Sebastian seinen Freund. "Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, dass du noch gemeiner zu mir geworden bist, als vorher schon."  
"Also verstehe ich das richtig, dass ihr nicht unbedingt wollt, dass jemand was von euch erfährt?", erkundigte sich Jörn nun und fragte anschließend, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass die beiden Männer an diesem Abend in trauter Zweisamkeit und als glückliches Paar auf Matthias Sofa saßen. Alexander gab nochmals eine Kurzversion ihrer Geschichte zum Besten, während Matthias sich daran machte, den Fernseher einzuschalten und die Pizzabestellungen seiner Freunde entgegenzunehmen.

Gemeinsam schauten sie das Bundesliga-Topspiel des Tages, aßen ihre Pizza und unterhielten sich über alte und neue Zeiten. Auch Sebastian fühlte sich trotz des Altersunterschieds und, obwohl er Matthias und Jörn vorher nicht kannte, so, als hätte er schon immer dazugehört. Erst spät am Abend verabschiedeten sich die Männer voreinander und Alexander versprach, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder einmal zu Besuch zu kommen und, wenn es möglich war, auch Sebastian mitzubringen.

Den kurzen Fußweg hatten Alexander und Sebastian schnell zurückgelegt. Da im Haus der Familie Bommes kein Licht mehr brannte, verhielten sich die beiden Männer leise, als sie hinauf ins Gästezimmer gingen. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, zog Alexander seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung.  
"Das war ein echt schöner Tag, Sebi. Danke dass du mit mir hergekommen bist. Ich glaube, meine Eltern und meine beiden besten Freunde mögen dich und das ist mir wirklich wichtig."  
"Freut mich, dass ich einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen konnte. Aber sie waren ja auch alle sehr offen mir gegenüber. Ansonsten wäre es mir sicherlich nicht so leicht gefallen.", gab der Student zu und schmiegte sich noch enger an den Älteren. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem liebevollen Kuss, den beide sehr genossen.  
"So, nun sollten wir aber schnell ins Bett. Ich würde morgen gerne recht früh losfahren, sonst haben wir nichts von unserem Tag in Kiel.", mahnte Alexander seinen Freund schließlich zur Eile.  
Schnell gingen sie ins angrenzende Badezimmer, ehe sie erschöpft aber glücklich ins Bett fielen und bald darauf einschliefen.


	31. Chapter 31

Nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück mit Karin und Hans packten Alexander und Sebastian am nächsten Morgen ihr Gepäck ins Auto, um sich auf den Weg nach Kiel zu machen. Die Sonne zeigte sich von ihrer besten Seite und Alexander freute sich, seinem Freund die Landeshauptstadt Schleswig-Holsteins bei blauem Himmel, strahlendem Sonnenschein und angenehmen Temperaturen zeigen zu können. Nachdem sie das Auto geparkt hatten, erkundeten sie die Stadt zu Fuß, immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und sich auch nicht wie ein Paar zu verhalten. Der Moderator führte Sebastian zu zahlreichen Sehenswürdigkeiten, aber auch zu Orten, die ihm aufgrund seiner Erinnerungen ganz persönlich wichtig waren. Zum Abschluss nahmen sie noch an einer zweistündigen Hafenrundfahrt teil und ließen sich den Wind um die Nasen wehen.

Kurz bevor sie wieder an Alexanders Auto angekommen waren, klingelte das Handy des Moderators.  
"Oh, Julie ruft an.", stellte er verwundert fest und nahm das Gespräch an.  
"Alex, entschuldige die Störung am Wochenende, aber ich muss dich dringend um einen Gefallen bitten.", sprach Julia mit hektischem Tonfall ins Telefon.  
"Was kann ich für dich tun? Ist was passiert?", fragte Alexander beunruhigt, da er seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin so gar nicht kannte.  
"Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, aber ich habe morgen einen wichtigen Termin, den ich auf keinen Fall absagen kann. Benni ist im Kindergarten und Joni sollte eigentlich bei seinem Freund Tom untergebracht werden, weil bei ihm die Schule ausfällt. Nur hat mich gerade Toms Mutter angerufen und mir gesagt, dass es nicht geht, weil Tom mit einem Magen-Darm-Virus im Bett liegt. Meine Mutter ist in Urlaub, zu ihr kann er also auch nicht. Hast du die Möglichkeit, zumindest für ein paar Stunden auf ihn aufzupassen?"  
"Ja klar!", antwortete Alexander sofort, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken. "Natürlich bekomme ich das irgendwie hin. Wir zeichnen zwar 'Gefragt - Gejagt' auf, aber Jonas war doch auch früher schon mal mit dir gemeinsam im Studio. Während der Aufzeichnungen wird sich schon jemand finden, der sich um ihn kümmert, und er kann ja über den Monitor auch zusehen."

Man merkte förmlich, wie Julia ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.  
"Danke, Alex, du warst echt meine letzte Rettung."  
"Hey, du weißt, dass du mich immer anrufen kannst, wenn was ist. Joni und Benni sind schließlich auch meine Kinder und ich trage für sie genauso die Verantwortung wie du. Soll ich den Kurzen morgen abholen?", bot der Moderator bereitwillig an.  
"Bist du um elf Uhr schon im Studio? Dann kann ich ihn auch vorbeibringen. Mein Termin beginnt um halb zwölf."  
"Ja, das sollte passen. Ich warte dann um elf vor dem Studio auf euch. Morgen zeichnen wir auch nur zwei Folgen auf, dann bringe ich ihn am späten Nachmittag wieder zurück. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"  
Julia war einverstanden. Die beiden wechselten noch kurz einige Worte, bevor sie das Telefonat beendeten.

Sebastian, der die gesamte Zeit neben seinem Freund gestanden und sich aus Alexanders Sätzen die gesamte Geschichte zusammengereimt hatte, wirkte verständnisvoll.  
"Hast du morgen Papa-Dienst?", erkundigte er sich sicherheitshalber nochmals bei dem Älteren, der sofort nickte.  
"Ja, Jonas kommt mit ins Studio, weil Julie einen Termin hat und ihn nirgendwo unterbringen kann. Er ist ja schon groß und vernünftig. Und während der Aufzeichnungen kann sich sicherlich irgendwer darum kümmern, dass er auf einem der Monitore was von der Sendung mitbekommt und nirgendwo rumläuft, wo er stört."  
"Schick ihn doch zu uns in die Jäger-Lounge.", bot der Student bereitwillig an.  
Alexander wirkte zunächst ein wenig verwundert.  
"Meinst du das ernst? Nicht, dass er vor euch Angst hat."  
"Aber wir sind doch eigentlich ganz nett."  
"Erklär das mal einem Kind. Wer von euch ärgert morgen eigentlich die Kandidaten?", wollte der Moderator wissen.  
"Morgen nur Holger. Ich denke, dass Basti und KO gar nicht in Hamburg sind, sondern erst Dienstag wieder anreisen. Jonas müsste also nur mit mir klarkommen.", schlug der Student weiter vor.  
"Hm, warum eigentlich nicht.", überlegte Alexander laut. "Aber Jonas soll das morgen selbst entscheiden, ob er mit dir zusammen in der Jäger-Lounge die Aufzeichnung gucken mag. In Ordnung?"  
Sebastian nickte. "Ja, in Ordnung. Ich freue mich jedenfalls darauf, deinen Sohn kennenzulernen, auch wenn er nicht weiß, was mich mit dir verbindet. Und jetzt lass uns zurück nach Hamburg fahren. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag für dich, Papa."

Überpünktlich erschienen Alexander und Sebastian montags im Aufnahmestudio. Während der Student sofort den Weg in die Jäger-Lounge einschlug, wo bereits Holger wartete, eilte der Moderator kurz in seine Garderobe, um seine Tasche dort abzustellen. Dann informierte er Tina darüber, dass sein Sohn ihn an diesem Tag besuchen würde, ehe er sich wieder nach draußen begab. Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten, bis Julias Auto um die Ecke bog. Kaum stand der Wagen still, öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und Jonas sprang aus dem Fahrzeug, um mit einem fröhlichen "Paaaapaaaaa!" auf seinen Vater zuzulaufen. Alexander griff seinem Sohn unter die Arme und wirbelte den Sechsjährigen freudestrahlend durch die Luft.

"Hey mein Großer! Schön, dass du da bist. Magst du den Papa heute mal bei der Arbeit besuchen?", freute er sich und war beruhigt, seinen Sohn so fröhlich zu erleben.  
"Jaaaaaaa! Ich konnte gestern gar nicht einschlafen, so aufgeregt bin ich."  
Nun gesellte sich auch Julia zu den beiden. Alexander setzte seinen Sohn wieder auf dem Boden ab, um seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin in die Arme schließen und ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange geben zu können.  
"Ich bin dir so dankbar, Alex, dass du uns aus der Patsche hilfst.", bedankte sich Julia erneut, wurde aber von Alexander sofort unterbrochen.  
"Nun reicht es aber mal, Julie. Es ist selbstverständlich, dass ich mich um Jonas kümmere, wenn du keine Zeit hast. Du machst eh schon viel zu viel und ich lasse mich auch viel zu selten blicken."  
"Ja, aber du musst doch auch arbeiten. Bekommst du es geregelt?"  
"Ich habe mit Sebastian gesprochen. Er kümmert sich während der Aufzeichnungen um ihn, wenn es für dich und für Jonas in Ordnung ist.", erklärte der Moderator Julia so leise, dass ihr Sohn es nicht mitbekam.  
"Klar ist das in Ordnung. Du vertraust ihm und dann tue ich das auch. Außerdem mag ich ihn.", gab die blondgelockte Frau ebenso leise zurück, ehe sie sich an ihren Sohn wandt.  
"So, Joni, ich muss dann los. Sei schön brav und lass den Papa in Ruhe arbeiten. Wir sehen uns dann am späten Nachmittag wieder, wenn Papa dich nach Hause bringt."  
Julia gab ihrem Sohn zum Abschied einen Kuss und umarmte auch Alexander noch einmal freundschaftlich. Dann ging sie zurück zu ihrem Auto, während der Moderator Jonas an die Hand nahm und mit ihm zusammen erneut das Studio betrat.

Da er noch einige Minuten Zeit hatte, ehe er in die Maske musste, zeigte er seinem Sohn seine Garderobe, stellte ihm seine Kollegen vor und betrat zum Schluss als besonderen Höhepunkt das noch leere Aufnahmestudio. Der Sechsjährige kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus und hatte vor Aufregung gerötete Wangen.  
"Magst du mal da oben auf dem Jägerstuhl sitzen?", bot Alexander seinen Sohn an, der begeistert nickte. Schnell legten die beiden den kurzen Weg bis zur Treppe zurück und der Moderater führte Jonas über die schmale Brücke bis hin zum Stuhl, auf dem der Kleine stolz Platz nahm.  
"Jetzt musst du mich aber auch was fragen, Papa.", bat Jonas seinen Vater, der sich das nicht zweimal sagen ließ und auf seinen angestammten Moderatorenplatz zurückkehrte.  
"Wie heißt der Kapitän der Deutschen Fußballnationalmannschaft?", wollte er von seinem Sohn wissen, der die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen geben konnte.  
"Bastian Schweinsteiger!"  
"Das ist richtig."  
"Noch eine!", bat Jonas.  
"Na gut, aber nur noch eine. Danach muss ich in die Maske, aber da darfst du auch mit, wenn du brav neben mir sitzen bleibst und die Maskenbildnerin nicht störst."  
"Ooookaaaaay.", versprach der Junge etwas enttäuscht, dass die Fragerunde so schnell schon wieder vorüber war.  
"Also, welcher Bär wohnt am Nordpol?"  
"Der Eisbäääär!"  
"Auch richtig. So, bleib schön sitzen, ich hole dich da oben wieder ab."  
Brav wartete Jonas auf seinen Vater, der ihn wieder an die Hand nahm und mit ihm zusammen den Weg zur Maske einschlug, wo er unter den gestrengen Augen seines Sohnes von der Maskenbildnerin das Fernseh-Make-Up aufgetragen bekam.  
"Papaaaa??", fragte Jonas auf einmal etwas schüchtern. "Kann ich auch den Jäger kennenlernen?"  
"Da müssen wir gleich mal schauen, ob der schon da ist, aber ich glaube, dass wir das hinbekommen.", versprach Alexander und war froh, dass sein Sohn von selbst danach fragte. Umso einfacher würde es sein, ihn dazu zu bewegen, gemeinsam mit Sebastian während der Aufzeichnung auf ihn zu warten.

Es vergingen noch einige Minuten, die Alexander in der Maske zubrachte, bevor er schließlich Jonas zur Jäger-Lounge führte.  
"Na, dann klopf mal vorsichtig an, Joni. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist da ein Jäger drin oder vielleicht sogar mehrere."  
Aufgeregt hob der Junge seine kleine Hand und klopfte zaghaft, aber doch hörbar an die Tür. Von drinnen hörte man ein deutliches "Herein!", das Alexander sofort Sebastian zuordnen konnte.  
"Siehst du, es ist jemand da.", erklärte der Moderator und bedeutete seinem Sohn, die Tür zu öffnen, was dieser auch vorsichtig tat.  
"Guten Morgen zusammen.", sagte Alexander freundlich und tat, da neben Sebastian auch Holger auf einem der Sofas saß, als wüsste er nicht, welcher der Jäger an diesem Tag anwesend sein würde.

"Guten Morgen Alex. Wen bringst du denn da mit?", fragte Holger, noch bevor Sebastian reagieren konnte, und kam auf den Moderator und seinen Sohn zu.  
Jonas sah verschüchtert zu dem großen kräftigen Mann, der einen grauen Anzug und eine Krawatte trug, auf und traute sich nicht, ihm zu antworten.  
"Das ist mein Sohn Jonas. Er besucht mich heute hier und darf gleich über einen der Monitore die Aufzeichnung verfolgen", erklärte Alexander, weil er spürte, wie unsicher der Junge plötzlich war.  
"Mensch Holli, verschreck den Jungen doch nicht.", meckerte nun Sebastian, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war. Mit einer energischen Handbewegung schob er seinen Jägerkollegen zur Seite, ging vor Jonas in die Hocke und gab ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand.  
"Hallo Jonas. Schön dich kennenzulernen."  
"Weißt du, wer das ist?", frage Alexander seinen Sohn, der zwar immer noch schüchtern war, aber sich nicht mehr so sehr an seinen Vater klammerte.  
"Ja. Der Besserwisser. Du bist mein Lieblingsjäger."

Nun war Alexander seinerseits verwundert. Er hatte nie mit seinem Sohn darüber gesprochen, welchen der Jäger er am liebsten mochte. Dass seine Wahl nun ausgerechnet auf seinen Freund fiel, stimmte ihn froh und er beschloss, die beiden einander noch ein wenig näher zu bringen.  
"Wenn du magst, darfst du mich Sebastian nennen. Oder Basti.", kam der Student ihm jedoch zuvor.  
"Okay Basti."  
"Magst du gleich, wenn dein Papa und der Gigant zu den Kandidaten ins Studio müssen, mit mir zusammen hier am Fernseher zugucken? Natürlich nur, wenn der Papa einverstanden ist."  
"Fragt sich, ob der Mama das passt, dass du jetzt auch noch den Sohn dazu benutzt, dich an den Papa ranzumachen.", murmelte Holger zwar leise, aber immer noch so laut, dass es zumindest Sebastian nicht entging.  
Der Student warf dem Älteren einen giftigen Blick zu und zischte seinerseits ein kaum hörbares "Wir reden später". Alexander hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, da er sich währenddessen wieder seinem Sohn zugewandt und bei ihm erkundigt hatte, ob er Sebastians Vorschlag annehmen wollte.  
"Ja, der Basti ist cool.", antwortete der Kleine begeistert und wirkte auf einmal gar nicht mehr so schüchtern, wie noch am Anfang.  
"Okay, dann sind wir gleich wieder da.", ließ der Moderator die beiden Jäger wissen und wunderte sich etwas über die plötzlich so eigenartig aufgeheizte Stimmung, die er jedoch zu ignorieren versuchte. Die Jäger verabschiedeten sich gespielt freundlich und warteten, dass sich die Tür wieder schloss. Dann funkelte Sebastian seinen älteren Jägerkollegen wütend an.

"Kannst du mir mal sagen, was das eben sollte, Holger?"  
"Was?", blaffte Holger zurück und setzte gleichzeitig ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf.  
"Du weißt genau, welchen Satz ich meine."  
"Ach, du meinst, weil mir aufgefallen ist, wie du dich bei jeder Gelegenheit bei Alex anbiederst? Ich hab ja schon lange vermutet, dass du mit Frauen nicht viel anfangen kannst, aber ich glaub, der ist dann doch eine Nummer zu groß für dich. Abgesehen davon, dass er sicher nicht auf Männer, geschweige denn auf solche Jungs wie dich steht.", behauptete Holger frech.  
Sebastian bemühte sich, nicht zu emotional darauf zu reagieren, da er sich sonst ganz sicher verraten hätte.  
"Wie kommst du zu deiner Annahme?", fragte er stattdessen ruhig.  
"Du merkst echt nicht, dass du den Mann bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit den Augen ausziehst, oder? Mal ganz abgesehen von diesem Geschleime. Letztens als Lou da war, hast du ihn unbedingt überreden müssen, mit uns essen zu gehen und hast behauptet, dass du das nur tust, damit dein Bruder sich nicht einsam fühlt. Dann die Einladung zur Quizmeisterschaft nach Hannover. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst auch du derjenige, der es überhaupt angeleiert hat, dass sich Jäger und Moderator mal zum gemeinsamen Essen treffen. Damals hab ich noch nicht kapiert, warum du das getan hast, aber inzwischen ist es mir klar."  
"Weißt du was, Holger? Mir ist es relativ egal, was du über mich denkst, aber dass du sowas rauslässt, während Alex mit seinem Sohn hier ist, finde ich unter aller Sau. Also tu mir einfach einen Gefallen. Reiß dich gleich zusammen, denn sonst weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich noch unter Kontrolle habe."

Bevor Holger etwas entgegnen konnte, öffnete sich erneut die Tür und Alexander trat gemeinsam mit Jonas ein.  
"So, da wären wir. Ist das wirklich in Ordnung für dich, wenn du während der Aufzeichnung auf Jonas aufpasst, Sebastian?", erkundigte sich der Moderator, der sich erneut wunderte, wie unterkühlt die Stimmung im Raum wirkte.  
"Ja klar. Wir werden uns schon vertragen. Nicht wahr, Jonas?"  
Der Kleine nickte und setzte sich auf das geräumige Sofa.  
Holger murmelte etwas davon, dass er nochmal in seine Garderobe zurückmüsse, was Alexander die Gelegenheit gab, seinem Freund ein leises, für seinen Sohn nicht hörbares "Was ist passiert?" zuzuraunen.  
"Später, Alex. Nicht jetzt und hier."  
"Okay. Ich muss dann jetzt mal los. Sei schön brav, Joni. Ich möchte keine Klagen vom Besserwisser hören. Verstanden?"  
"Ich bin doch schon groß, Papa.", stellte der Sechsjährige klar und wendete sich wieder dem Fernsehgerät zu, auf dem außer dem Logo der Sendung noch gar nichts zu sehen war.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf zwei der Menschen, die ihm im Leben das Wichtigste waren, verließ Alexander die Jäger-Lounge und machte sich bereit für die erste der zwei Aufzeichnungen des Tages.

In der Mittagspause berichtete Jonas seinem Vater begeistert davon, dass er auf dem Monitor die Sendung komplett hatte verfolgen können und Sebastian die meisten der Fragen mindestens genau so schnell wie Holger zu beantworten wusste.  
"Der ist voll cool und richtig nett.", lautete sein Urteil über den jüngsten der Jäger. "Und er hat gesagt, dass ich die zweite Sendung auch noch mit ihm gucken darf."  
"Das ist ja wirklich nett von ihm."  
"Der große dicke Jäger ist ein komischer Mann.", sprach der Junge weiter.  
"Ach nein, Joni. Die Jäger sind alle nett. Aber kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?", frage Alexander leise seinen Sohn, der eifrig nickte.  
"Der Besserwisser ist auch mein Lieblingsjäger. Ich darf das nur nicht sagen, weil die anderen sonst beleidigt sind. Und jetzt schauen wir mal, was wir hier für uns beide zu essen finden."

Nach der Pause nahm Sebastian Jonas direkt mit in die Jäger-Lounge. Wieder war von Holger nichts zu sehen, was Sebastian nicht gerade unrecht war. Jonas hatte zuvor durchblicken lassen, dass ihm der ältere Jäger Angst machte, und der Student wollte nicht, dass der Sohn seines Freundes in dessen Abwesenheit unnötig verschreckt würde.  
Als auch die zweite Sendung fertig aufgezeichnet war, dauert es gar nicht lange, bis sich Alexander zu ihnen gesellte. Sofort stürmte Jonas auf seinen Vater zu.  
"Papa, Papa, ich hab gaaanz viel gewusst.", berichtete er aufgeregt und drehte sich wieder zu Sebastian um. "Basti hat auch gesagt, dass ich schlau bin. Und er hat mir versprochen, dass er mal mit mir zu McDonalds geht."  
"Achso?", wunderte sich der Moderator und sah seinen Freund fragend an, der entschuldigend zurückblickte. "Na, da hat der Papa aber auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden."  
"Jonas, ich habe dir aber auch gesagt, dass wir erst deinen Papa und deine Mama fragen müssen."  
"Die Mama sagt sowieso nein.", merkte der Junge enttäuscht an.  
"Nun sei nicht traurig, Joni. Wir gehen jetzt zurück in meine Garderobe und dann rufen wir die Mama an. Vielleicht ist sie mit einer Ausnahme einverstanden.", schlug Alexander zur Güte vor. "Aber wenn sie nein sagt, dann sind wir brav und fahren direkt nach Hause."

Julia war nach einem kurzen Telefonat mit Alexander einverstanden. Und so machten Alexander und Sebastian gemeinsam mit Jonas einen Abstecher zu McDonalds, bevor sie den Sechsjährigen wohlbehalten bei Julia ablieferten.  
"Hallo ihr drei. Kommt doch rein.", begrüßte die Blonde die kleine Gruppe freundlich.  
"Mama, das ist Basti. Der ist totaaaal nett.", erklärte Jonas seiner Mutter freudestrahlend und noch immer sichtlich begeistert von Sebastian. "Papa mag den auch am liebsten von allen Jägern, aber das ist ein Geheimnis. Das darfst du nicht verraten."  
Alexander stöhnte hörbar auf, während Sebastian ihn schmunzelnd und ein wenig verliebt anblickte.  
"Soviel zum Thema ein Geheimnis für sich behalten."  
"Zum Glück hat er es erst hier erzählt und nicht schon im Studio, wo womöglich noch Holger dabei war.", merkte Sebastian an.  
"Gibt's ein Problem?", erkundigte sich nun auch Julia, die gemerkt hatte, dass Sebastian etwas auf der Seele lag.  
"Das würde mich auch interessieren.", sagte Alexander und wendete sich wieder seinem Sohn zu.

"So, Jonas. Jetzt ist es Zeit fürs Bett. Morgen ist Schule. Bist du so lieb und gehst schon mal nach oben dich fertigmachen? Ich komme dann in ein paar Minuten und sage gute Nacht."  
Leise vor sich hin motzend schlich der Sechsjährige davon.  
"Zähneputzen nicht vergessen. Und zwar ordentlich, mein Freund. Ich gucke nach.", rief ihm Julia noch hinterher.  
"Also, was ist passiert, Sebastian?", fragte Julia erneut.  
"Bringt erst mal den Jungen ins Bett. Ich möchte nicht, dass er es mitbekommt.", entgegnete der Student.  
Alexander nickte. "Okay, du hast schon recht. Dann gehe ich mal hoch und sehe zuerst nach Benni."  
"Und ich hole was zu trinken. Was bekommst du, Alex?"  
"Wasser bitte. Ohne Kohlensäure."  
"Ich weiß. Und auf Zimmertemperatur. Sebastian?"  
Der Student, der sich bei so viel Vertrautheit plötzlich etwas ausgeschlossen fühlte, antwortete kurz "Für mich bitte auch.", ehe er sich auf das Sofa setzte und sich im Wohnzimmer umblickte.


	32. Chapter 32

Wenige Augenblicke später war Julia bereits mit drei Gläsern und einer Flasche Wasser zurückgekehrt. Sie schenkte allen ein Glas Wasser ein, bevor auch sie Platz nahm.  
"Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es komisch für dich ist, Sebastian.", sagte die blonde Frau unverblümt.  
Sebastian sah sie verwundert an. "Was meinst du?"  
"Naja, es ist das Haus, in dem Alex und ich lange Zeit zusammengelebt haben. Und noch dazu erlebst du, wie er seinen Sohn ins Bett bringt und wie wir immer noch als Familie funktionieren. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, fühlst du dich gerade ziemlich ausgeschlossen und fehl am Platz."  
Der Student nickte. "Ja, das beschreibt es ganz gut. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Störfaktor oder Eindringling in eure Privatsphäre. Und das, was ich mit Holger heute erlebt habe, macht es nicht gerade besser."  
"Dazu kann ich nichts sagen, solange ich nicht weiß, worum es geht. Aber glaub mir, dass du mich nicht störst. Und zur Privatsphäre gehörst du doch auch. Für Alex vermutlich sogar mehr als ich. Und das ist auch okay so."

"Redet ihr schon ohne mich?", erkundigte sich Alexander, der inzwischen wieder im Wohnzimmer eingetroffen war. "Jonas schläft schon. Der war hundemüde. Und bei Benni ist auch alles ruhig."  
"Alles klar. Dann reicht es, wenn ich später nochmal bei den beiden vorbeischaue.", beschloss Julia. "Ich habe deinem Freund nämlich gerade erklärt, dass er sich hier nicht wie ein Eindringling oder Störenfried fühlen muss."  
"Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee, Sebi?", fragte Alexander beunruhigt und legte seinem Freund einen Arm um die Schulter.  
"Naja, euer gemeinsames Haus, die Kinder, dann weiß Julia auch noch genau, wie du dein Wasser trinkst. Das hätte ich nicht mal gewusst. Wir kennen uns eben einfach noch zu wenig.", gab der Jüngere zu.  
"Wir arbeiten doch daran. Das braucht halt Zeit. Und der Nachmittag mit Jonas war ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Du hast das übrigens toll gemacht, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Der Kurze hat vor dem Einschlafen nochmal nach dir gefragt und wollte wissen, wann du uns wieder besuchen kommst.", erzählte Alexander und streichelte seinem Freund dabei beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Na siehst du, alles wird gut.", stimmte nun auch Julia mit ein, ehe sie ernst wurde. "Was war jetzt mit Holger? Hattet ihr Streit?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob man das Streit nennen kann, aber zumindest sowas in der Art. Wir kamen ja noch nie gut miteinander klar.", antwortete Sebastian. "Holger hat mir einen Satz um die Ohren gehauen, der echt unter der Gürtellinie war. Im Beisein von Jonas. Hast du das nicht mitbekommen, Alex?"  
"Nein, wann soll das gewesen sein?"  
"Nachdem ich deinen Sohn gefragt habe, ob er während der Aufzeichnung bei mir in der Jäger-Lounge bleiben möchte, falls dir das passt. Du warst danach so sehr mit Jonas beschäftigt, dass ihr beide nichts gehört habt. Zum Glück."  
"Was hat Holger denn nun gesagt?", fragte Julia ungeduldig.  
"Ich zitiere: 'Fragt sich, ob der Mama das passt, dass du jetzt auch noch den Sohn dazu benutzt, dich an den Papa ranzumachen.'"  
Alexander riss entsetzt die Augen auf. "Moment mal, Holger hat geschnallt, dass du auf mich stehst?"  
"Offensichtlich schon. Er hat mir dann später noch um die Ohren gehauen, dass ich mich bei jeder Gelegenheit anbiedere. Er hätte schon lange vermutet, dass ich mit Frauen nicht viel anfangen kann. Und er hat mir erklärt, dass du eine Nummer zu groß für mich bist und sowieso nicht auf Männer und schon mal gar nicht auf solche Jungs wie mich stehst."  
"Wenn der wüsste.", entgegnete Alexander schmunzelnd, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.  
"Hat er auch gesagt, wie er zu der Annahme kommt?", mischte sich nun auch Julia wieder ein.  
"Ja, er hat mir erklärt, dass ich Alex bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit den Augen ausziehe und dass ich rumschleime. Weil ich dich überredet habe, mit uns essen zu gehen, als Lou da war, und meinen Bruder als Begründung vorgeschoben habe. Außerdem hat es ihm nicht gepasst, dass ich dich zur Quizmeisterschaft nach Hannover eingeladen habe und überhaupt, dass ich derjenige war, der die Idee hatte, Jäger und Moderator könnten zusammen essen gehen. Das alles hat er so ausgelegt, dass ich was von dir will und dich bei jeder Gelegenheit anmache."  
"Wir sollten in Zukunft bei Holger besonders gut aufpassen, wie mir scheint.", stellte Alexander fest. "Mit ihm zu reden ist wohl keine Option."  
Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, auf keinen Fall. Der Kerl ist eine echte Plage. Und noch dazu wirkt er auf mich leicht homophob. Sowas können wir nicht brauchen. Immerhin war er später still, nachdem ich ihm gedroht habe, mich zu vergessen, falls er seine Theorien noch einmal in Gegenwart deines Sohnes in den Raum wirft."  
"Gut gebrüllt, Löwe. Danke dir, dass du dich so für Jonas eingesetzt hast.", bedankte sich Alexander bei seinem Freund und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss.  
"Süß ihr zwei.", kommentierte Julia die Szene und drehte sich dann dezent zur Seite, bis die beiden Männer sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

"Wir fahren dann auch mal nach Hause. Es war ein anstrengender Tag.", beschloss der Moderator und machte Anstalten, vom Sofa aufzustehen.  
"Ach, eine Sache noch, Alex.", unterbrach Julia ihren ehemaligen Lebensgefährten. "Wegen Mittwoch. Du hast ja sicher vor, vorbeizukommen und Benni zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren."  
"Ja klar!", antwortete Alexander sofort und wunderte sich, dass Julia ihn mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck anblickte.  
"Ich wollte mit den Kindern über den Feiertag und das Wochenende ein paar Tage nach Dänemark fahren. Jonas hat Freitag schulfrei. Wir würden dann direkt am Mittwoch fahren, wenn die beiden aus der Schule und aus dem Kindergarten kommen.", erklärte sie vorsichtig.  
Alexander seufzte enttäuscht.  
"Soll heißen, ich kann nicht persönlich gratulieren."  
"Genau. Schlimm?"  
"Naja, ist nicht so toll, vor allem, weil es auch der erste Geburtstag ist, seit wir getrennt sind. Aber wenn ihr nicht da seid, dann ist das eben so.", stimmte der Moderator ergeben zu.  
"Es tut mir leid. Dieses Jahr fällt der Geburtstag einfach so blöd wegen dem Feiertag. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns am Sonntagnachmittag zum Kaffeetrinken treffen? Dann sind wir wieder zurück.", schlug Julia zur Versöhnung vor, woraufhin Alexander zustimmend nickte.  
"Okay, dann gibt’s den Geburtstagskuchen eben ein paar Tage später. Fährt David mit euch zusammen weg?"  
Nun wirkte die Moderatorin ertappt. "Ja, er kann einige Tage Urlaub einrichten, da passt es ganz gut. Tut mir wirklich leid, Alex."  
Schnell nahm Alexander seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin in die Arme.  
"Hey, ist okay, Julie. Ihr habt euer Leben, ich hab meins. Das wussten wir, als wir uns getrennt haben. Wir kriegen das hin, ja? Ich komm schon klar damit."  
"Wirklich?", fragte Julia unsicher nach.  
"Wirklich. Aber jetzt machen wir uns echt mal auf den Weg."  
"Na dann macht's gut. Und nochmal danke wegen der Sache mit Jonas.", verabschiedete Julia sich von ihrem ehemaligen Lebensgefährten und umarmte ihn erneut freundschaftlich. Dann zog sie auch Sebastian in eine kurze Umarmung.  
Die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls von Julia, dann fuhren sie gemeinsam zurück zu Alexanders Wohnung.

"Ich komme immer noch nicht damit klar, was Holger dir an den Kopf geworfen hat.", empörte sich Alexander, während sie gemeinsam vor dem Fernseher saßen. Es lief ein Film, den der Moderator eigentlich unbedingt hatte sehen wollen, doch ihm ging so viel durch den Kopf, dass er sich gar nicht darauf konzentrieren konnte.  
"Da ich Holger schon sehr lange kenne, bin ich etwas abgehärtet, was seine Aussagen betrifft. Aber so direkt von ihm angegriffen zu werden, war natürlich nochmal eine ganz andere Sache. Trotzdem sollten wir uns von ihm den Tag nicht weiter versauen lassen. Wir wissen jetzt, dass wir bei ihm besonders vorsichtig sein müssen, und alles andere ist vermutlich sowieso meine Sorge, weil er nicht davon ausgeht, dass du dich für mich interessierst.", beruhige der Student seinen Freund und zog ihn noch etwas enger an sich.

"Und die Sache mit dem Geburtstag deines Sohnes? Ist das wirklich okay für dich, dass du ihn an dem Tag nicht sehen kannst? Du hast noch gar nichts dazu gesagt seit wir hier sind.", fragte Sebastian nach und sah Alexander forschend an. Der Moderator seufzte.  
"Geht so. Ich hatte schon länger überlegt, wann ich es am Mittwoch hinbekomme, ihn zu sehen, weil wir ja den gesamten Tag im Studio sind. Nach der Aufzeichnung hätte es geklappt. Aber das hat sich ja nun erledigt. Sie sind halt doch Trennungskinder. Kann man nichts machen."  
Der Student zog seinen Freund tröstend in die Arme.  
"Das wird sich mit der Zeit alles einspielen. Und ihr habt ja eine Lösung gefunden, wann ihr gemeinsam feiern könnt."  
"Schon, aber blöd ist das trotzdem. Auch dass Julias neuer Freund Benni am Mittwoch sehen kann und ich eben nicht. Ich glaub, das wurmt mich an der Sache am meisten.", gab Alexander zu.  
"Bist du eifersüchtig auf ihn?"  
"Ja, aber nicht wegen Julia, sondern wegen der Kinder. Ich dachte, es wäre kein Problem für mich, aber wenn es dann um einen Geburtstag geht, ist das doch nochmal was anderes. Muss ich mich eben erst dran gewöhnen, dass da noch jemand ist, der zur Bezugsperson wird. Dabei kann ich ja wirklich froh sein, dass Julie und ich uns weiterhin gut verstehen und sie versucht, auch mir in Bezug auf die Jungs gerecht zu werden.", erklärte der Ältere, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen die beiden Männer, bis Sebastian das Thema wechselte.  
"Hast du von dem Film da überhaupt was mitbekommen?"  
Alexander schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, gar nicht. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken eben ganz woanders. Wieso fragst du?"  
"Weil der grottenschlecht ist. Wenn du einverstanden bist, würde ich gerne weg- oder gleich ganz abschalten."  
Sofort griff der Moderator nach der Fernbedienung und drückte wahllos einen Knopf. Völlig überrascht bemerkte er, dass er plötzlich selbst auf dem Bildschirm erschien.  
"Ach ja, das ist schon besser. Den Kerl da kenne ich, der ist ganz nett.", stellte Sebastian schmunzelnd fest. Als er jedoch nur Sekunden später selbst ebenfalls zu sehen war, blickte er erschrocken weg. Nun war es an Alexander, das Fernsehgerät freudig zu mustern.  
"Den jungen Mann habe ich auch schon mal gesehen. Sehr sympathisch, auch wenn er da guckt, als hätte man ihm das Spielzeug weggenommen."  
"Das Spielzeug, was er haben wollte, durfte er zu der Zeit noch gar nicht anfassen.", erklärte Sebastian mit einem anzüglichen Unterton.  
"Wolltest du mich echt damals schon?", fragte Alexander etwas ungläubig nach.  
Sebastian nickte verlegen. "Ja, schon. Ich hab mich nicht erst vor ein paar Wochen in dich verliebt. Aber vorher war ich eben mehr so ein wenig verknallt, ohne mir irgendwelche Chancen auszurechnen. War eine blöde Zeit."  
"In mich verknallt zu sein ist blöd?"  
"Nein, aber in dich verknallt zu sein und zu wissen, dass du glücklich an eine Frau vergeben bist und zwei Kinder hast, ist blöd. Da deutet nämlich alles drauf hin, dass man keine Chance hat. Zum Glück hat es das Schicksal dann aber doch gut mit mir gemeint, auch wenn es für dich eine blöde Situation ist."  
"Naja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte es das Schicksal mit mir auch schlechter meinen können. Lass mal schauen, da läuft gerade das Finale.", unterbrach der Moderator seinen Freund.

"Noch zwanzig Sekunden für fünf Fragen.", ertönte Alexanders Stimme aus dem Fernsehgerät.  
"Ich finde es immer noch gruselig, mich selbst zu sehen.", gab Sebastian zu. "Vor allem, weil ich wirklich sehr mürrisch gucke."  
"Darfst du aber auch. Du verlierst nämlich gerade gegen die Kandidaten. Schon wieder eine Frage falsch. Da macht der Besserwisser seinem Namen keine Ehre.", neckte Alexander den Jüngeren.  
"Hätte ich dir vorher sagen können. Nun schau doch bitte nur mal, wie du wieder aussiehst.", verteidigte sich Sebastian, während er auf den Bildschirm deutete.  
Alexander wirkte etwas irritiert. "Wie sehe ich denn aus? Ich finde es jetzt nicht außergewöhnlich. Ist sogar fast dasselbe, was ich gerade trage."  
"Das ist ja das Schlimme. Du siehst eigentlich immer zum Anbeißen aus.", behauptete der Student. "Schau doch mal. Das dunkelblaue Hemd ist sehr körperbetont, die Hose natürlich farblich perfekt abgestimmt und vor allem am Hintern so eng, dass sie deinen Knackarsch besonders gut wirken lässt, die Schuhe sind stylisch, die Frisur sitzt und das verschmitzte Grinsen ist dann noch das Tüpfelchen auf dem i. Wie soll man sich da auf Quizfragen konzentrieren?"  
"Gegenfrage: meinst du, du sähest unansehnlicher aus?", wollte der Ältere wissen. "Ich finde das Shirt mit dem V-Ausschnitt zu dem Sakko umwerfend. Und wenn du das Studio betrittst und man dich mal komplett sieht, machst du auch eine sehr gute Figur."  
"Fällt mir nicht so auf, aber ich kann es jetzt auch nicht mehr nachprüfen, die Sendung ist vorbei."  
"Dann schalte ich jetzt mal aus, okay?"  
Sebastian nickte. "Von mir aus. Ich mag jetzt lieber was Anderes gucken als das, was da im Fernsehen läuft."  
"Was willst du denn gucken?", fragte Alexander verwirrt, während er das TV-Gerät ausschaltete.  
"Ich wollte gucken, ob du in echt immer noch so heiß aussiehst, wie in der Sendung eben. Und dazu würde ich dich jetzt gerne in dein Schlafzimmer entführen."  
"Hui, ganz schön forsch, der junge Mann. Nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund. Was soll ich denn davon halten?"  
"So direkt war ich doch noch gar nicht. Das würde anders klingen. Aber von mir aus kann ich auch noch deutlicherer werden. Wir hatten fünf Tage keinen Sex. Ich möchte mit dir schlafen.", stellte Sebastian klar und ließ Alexander überrascht aufkeuchen.  
"Okay, das war sehr direkt."  
"Schlimm?"  
"Nein, gar nicht. Ich mag das doch. Und deswegen löschen wir jetzt hier das Licht und gehen schnell ins Bad.", beschloss der Moderator.  
"Damit bin ich sehr einverstanden. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen, Hase. Lass die Klamotten an. Die will ich dir selbst ausziehen. Siehst nämlich echt megaheiß aus. Zum Glück warst du heute nach der Aufzeichnung zu faul, dich umzuziehen."

Wenige Minuten später fanden die beiden Männer sich im nur von den Nachttischlampen beleuchteten Schlafzimmer wieder. Wie von Sebastian erbeten, hatte Alexander sich nicht umgezogen, sondern trug immer noch eine Stoffhose, die besonders an den Beinen, aber auch an seiner Kehrseite eng geschnitten war, und ein figurbetontes Hemd, dessen Ärmel er lässig aufgerollt hatte. Der Student hingegen war bereits in sein Schlafshirt und ein frisches Paar hautenger Pants geschlüpft.  
"Und jetzt? Darf ich mich hinlegen, soll ich sitzen oder wie hättest du es gern?", fragte Alexander seinen Freund ratlos.  
"Bitte stehen bleiben. Ich muss dich doch komplett begutachten."

Mit prüfendem Blick umrundete der Student seinen Freund einmal langsam und strich dabei wie zufällig über dessen Hinterteil. Dann legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und ließ seinen Finger leicht über die Haut, die von winzigen Bartstoppeln überzogen war, fahren. Wohlig schloss Alexander die Augen und genoss die sanften Berührungen, die nun von seinem Gesicht ausgehend über den Hals bis hin zu seinem Ausschnitt fortgeführt wurde. Durch den Stoff berührte Sebastian Alexanders durchtrainierten Oberkörper und fuhr mit den Fingern die definierten Brustmuskeln nach, ehe er langsam die Knöpfe des Hemdes öffnete. Jedes Stück Haut, das er freilegte, verwöhnte er mit einer ganzen Reihe zarter Küsse, bis er seinem Freund das Hemd komplett ausgezogen hatte und es achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Ungeduldig zog Alexander den Studenten an sich und verwickelte ihn in einen tiefen Kuss, den Sebastian sofort erwiderte und dabei mit seinen Händen neckisch die Kehrseite des Moderators knetete. Schnell löste er anschließend den Gürtel und öffnete die Hose, um auch diese Stück für Stück in Richtung Boden zu schieben. Sobald es ihm möglich war, stieg Alexander aus seiner Hose, ohne sich jedoch aus dem Kuss zu lösen. Er war nicht überrascht, kurz darauf Sebastians Hände unter dem Stoff seiner Pants über seine nackte Haut streichen zu spüren. Mit wenigen Handgriffen entfernte er auch dieses letzte Stück Stoff und schob gleich darauf den Älteren in Richtung Bett, bis sie gemeinsam auf die weiche Matratze fielen.

Für einen Moment ließ Sebastian von den Lippen seines Freundes ab und betrachtete ihn prüfend.  
"Hab ich was im Gesicht?", fragte Alexander irritiert über die plötzliche Pause, doch der Student schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich schaue dich nur so gerne an.", sagte er verliebt, stützte seinen Kopf mit der Hand ab und sah dem Älteren mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht tief in die Augen.  
"Gut, dass Holger uns jetzt nicht sieht.", stellte Alexander auf einmal fest, woraufhin sich Sebastian mit einem lauten Schnaufen zurück auf die Matratze fallen ließ.  
"Boah, Alex! Danke für den zielsicheren Stimmungskiller."  
"Sorry! War keine Absicht. Ich mach's wieder gut.", versprach der Moderator und begann damit, auch Sebastian von seinen Kleidungsstücken zu befreien. Dann legte er sich auf seinen Freund und verwickelte ihn erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während er sich gleichzeitig an ihm rieb. Schnell hatten sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden, mit dem sie sich gegenseitig langsam in Richtung Höhepunkt brachten. Kurz bevor es zu spät war, hielt Sebastian inne und schob seinen Freund von sich herunter.  
"Was ist, Sebi?"  
"Nicht so, Hase. Ich hab doch heute eine Vorliebe für deinen Arsch."  
"Na gut, dann nimm dir schon, was du willst."

Ohne zu zögern kniete sich Alexander auf die Matratze und steckte Sebastian sein Hinterteil entgegen, mit dem er noch dazu aufreizend wackelte.  
Lüstern betrachtete der Student das einladende Körperteil, das sich vor ihm in seiner ganzen Pracht präsentierte. Dann nahm er seine Hände zur Hilfe und fuhr damit sanft über die zarte Haut. Er senkte den Kopf und ließ seine Zunge genussvoll durch die Spalte fahren. Mit der Zungenspitze stupste er vorsichtig in den noch engen Eingang, ehe er seine Finger zur Hilfe nahm. Alexander, der in Reichweite der Nachttischschublade kniete, warf seinem Freund die Tube mit dem Gleitgel zu, die dieser auch sofort öffnete, um eine ausreichende Menge des kühlen Gels auf seine Finger zu geben. Dann drang er vorsichtig in Alexander ein und weitete ihn behutsam.  
"Das reicht, Sebi. Mach weiter.", bat Alexander den Jüngeren schon bald hörbar erregt.  
Sebastian ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einem geübten Handgriff rieb er noch einige Male über seine eigene Erregung, die sich bereits zu voller Pracht aufgerichtet hatte. Dann benetzte er seinen Schwanz mit dem Gleitgel und positionierte sich so hinter Alexander, dass er problemlos Stück für Stück in ihn eindringen konnte. Sobald er sich komplett in ihm versenkt hatte, begann er mit leichten Stoßbewegungen, die er schneller werden ließ, als er bemerkte, dass auch der Moderator in seinen Rhythmus mit einstieg. Zur Unterstützung griff er ihm an die Hüften und zog ihn immer, wenn er selbst tief in ihn eindrang, noch ein Stück näher an sich heran. Der Raum war erfüllt von lautem Keuchen und dem Geräusch aufeinanderprallender Körperteile. Schnell wurden ihre Bewegungen fahriger und die beiden Männer spürten, wie sie immer mehr auf ihren gemeinsamen Höhepunkt zusteuerten. Als Erster wurde Sebastian von einem heftigen Orgasmus überrollt, der seinen Schwanz dazu brachte, sich bei einem letzten intensiven Stoß tief in Alexander zu entladen. Das Gefühl, das das klebrig-warme Sperma in dem Moderator erzeugte, und das langgezogene Stöhnen, das Sebastian von sich gab, ehe er erschöpft auf den Rücken seines Freundes sank, gab auch Alexander den Rest und er spritzte ebenfalls unter lautem Keuchen über Sebastians Hand, die seinen Schwanz bis zum Orgasmus stimuliert hatte.

Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie in dieser Position, bis Sebastian seine inzwischen erschlaffte Männlichkeit aus seinem Freund herauszog, was dieser mit einem unzufriedenen Brummen quittierte.  
"Alles gut, Hase?", erkundigte sich Sebastian leise bei Alexander.  
"Ja, ist nur plötzlich so ein leeres Gefühl. Und ich klebe überall."  
"Duschen?"  
"Nein, zu faul. Ich mag noch einen Kuss haben und dann will ich einfach nur schlafen."  
Sofort erfüllte der Student Alexanders Wunsch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während er sich eng an ihn schmiegte und die Bettdecke über ihre erhitzten Körper zog.


	33. Chapter 33

Weit vom dem Weckerklingeln wachte Alexander auf. Die Sonne schien durchs Fenster und tauchte das Schlafzimmer in ein goldgelbes Licht. Der Moderator schloss die Augen und versuchte trotz der Helligkeit wieder einzuschlafen, was ihm jedoch nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Als sich schließlich auch noch Sebastian neben ihm regte, beschloss er, dass der Morgen viel zu schön war, um ihn zu verschlafen. Stattdessen kniff er seinem Freund vorsichtig in die Nase.  
"Bist du schon wach, Sebi?"  
Neben Alexander ertönte ein unzufriedenes Brummen, von dem er sich jedoch nicht beirren ließ.  
"Aufwachen Schlafmütze. Die Sonne scheint."  
"Die scheint auch, wenn ich weiterschlafe.", grummelte der Student vor sich hin und zog die Bettdecke noch ein Stück höher.  
Ehe Alexander etwas erwidern konnte, klingelte Sebastians Handy, das er am Abend zuvor auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte.  
"Telefon!", erwähnte Alexander überflüssigerweise und reichte seinem Freund, der nun doch die Augen aufschlug, das Mobilgerät nach einem kurzen Blick aufs Display an.  
"Das ist Lou."  
"Was will die denn schon so früh?", wunderte sich Sebastian und nahm das Gespräch an.

Sofort redete Lou drauf los.  
"Sorry Basti, dass ich so früh anrufe, aber es ließ mir einfach keine Ruhe. Wie geht es dir? Ach Mensch, das tut mir alles so leid für dich. Dieser Idiot!"  
Fragend sah Alexander den Studenten, dessen Blick pure Verwirrung ausdrückte, an.  
"Was ist los?", wollte er leise wissen, woraufhin Sebastian, der sich inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte, eben diese Frage an seine beste Freundin weitergab.  
"Wovon redest du, Lou? Mir geht’s gut, außer dass ich eben erst aufgewacht und deswegen noch müde bin. Ist irgendwas passiert, was ich wissen sollte?"  
Die junge Frau wirkte aufgeregt.  
"Scheiße, du weißt es wirklich noch nicht. Es ist wegen Alex..."  
"Was ist mit Alex?"  
"Der hat doch wieder mit seiner Ex angebändelt. Hat er nicht mal den Arsch in der Hose, vorher mit dir Schluss zu machen? Mistkerl!"

Sebastian wirkte leicht überfordert. Da Alexander ihn immer noch irritiert ansah, stellte er das Gespräch kurzerhand auf Lautsprecher.  
"Jetzt mal ganz langsam, Lou. Wer sagt denn, dass Alex wieder was mit Julia angefangen hat?"  
"Das steht auf der Internetseite der Bildzeitung. Mit Fotos, auf denen die beiden eng umschlungen vor dem Studio stehen. Der Sohn ist auch dabei. Anscheinend der ältere, wie da steht. Kann man aber nicht erkennen, sie haben den verpixelt.", erklärte die Berlinerin durchs Telefon ihre Entdeckung.  
Alexander ballte seine Hand zur Faust, als er das hörte.  
"Diese Geier! Müssen die echt an jeder Ecke lauern?", regte er sich lautstark auf, was Lou offenbar innehalten ließ.  
"Wer war das? Bist du nicht alleine, Basti? ", fragte sie hörbar irritiert.  
Sebastian versuchte die Situation aufzuklären.  
"Ich bin bei Alex. Er liegt neben mir und schaut gerade, als würde er gleich höchstpersönlich in die Redaktion der BILD stürmen, um denen gehörig den Kopf zu waschen."  
"Glaub mir, das würde ich auch liebend gern tun. Ich hol mal eben das Tablet und schau mir den Scheiß an."  
"Stimmt das etwa alles nicht?", wollte Lou nun wissen, wartete aber vergebens auf eine Antwort ihres besten Freundes, der damit beschäftigt war, Alexander zu beobachten, wie er immer noch vollkommen unbekleidet aus dem Bett stieg und das Schlafzimmer verließ.

"Hallo? Basti? Bist du noch dran?", versuchte Lou erneut die Aufmerksamkeit des Studenten auf sich zu lenken.  
"Was? Ja, bin ich. Sorry, ich war abgelenkt."  
"Wovon?"  
"Von einem ziemlich heißen Kerl mit nacktem Knackarsch. Aber jetzt ist er aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden."  
"Bei euch ist also wirklich alles in Ordnung? Ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen?", fragte die junge Frau sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.  
"Ja, alles okay. Wir waren gestern sogar noch gemeinsam bei Julia zu Besuch, als wir Alex Sohn dort abgeliefert haben. Er hat den Tag im Studio verbracht, weil Julia einen Termin hatte. Ein ganz lieber Junge. Ich habe mit ihm zusammen die Aufzeichnung der beiden Sendungen am Monitor angeschaut. Und später waren wir zu dritt noch bei McDonalds."

"Also das ist echt eine Unverschämtheit!", motzte Alexander, der nun mit dem Tablet in der Hand ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte. "Hier, hör dir das an: Liebescomeback bei Sportschau-Moderator? Es ist erst wenige Wochen her, dass Sportschau-Moderator Alexander Bommes (40) und NDR-Talkerin Julia Westlake (44) ihre Trennung bekanntgegeben haben. Doch jetzt sieht es aus, als könnte es für die beiden Hamburger doch noch ein Happy-End geben. Bommes, der gerade neue Folgen für die beliebte Quizsendung 'Gefragt - Gejagt' (demnächst in der ARD) aufzeichnet, und Westlake wurden kürzlich dabei beobachtet, wie sie sich mit einer innigen Umarmung vor dem NDR-Studio voneinander verabschiedeten. Mit dabei: ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Jonas (6), der sichtlich glücklich darüber war, dass seine Eltern scheinbar wieder zueinander gefunden haben. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass das Glück der kleinen Familie nun von längerer Dauer ist.".

"Wenn es nicht so ernst wäre, könnte man fast schon darüber lachen.", seufzte Sebastian und warf einen Blick auf die zum Artikel abgebildeten Fotos, die Lou ihm schon beschrieben hatte. "Zum Glück zeigen sie Jonas nicht richtig."  
"Das hätte gerade noch gefehlt, aber da wir selbst nie Fotos von den Jungs veröffentlicht haben, dürfen sie sie ohne unsere Zustimmung gar nicht unverpixelt zeigen."  
"Also haben wir jetzt geklärt, dass bei euch beiden alles in Ordnung ist?", mischte sich Lou wieder ein.  
"Ja, Lou, alles okay. Du musst keine Angst um Sebastian haben. Auf den passe ich gut auf.", bestätigte der Moderator, legte das Tablet zur Seite und kroch wieder zu Sebastian ins Bett. "Das Foto wurde übrigens gestern gemacht, als Julie Jonas zum Studio gebracht hat. Das war eine ganz harmlose Umarmung zur Begrüßung."  
"Hab ich auch nie dran gezweifelt.", stellte Sebastian klar.  
"Hoffentlich hat es Holger gesehen. Dann ist er endgültig davon überzeugt, dass du bei mir keine Chance hast.", überlegte Alexander und vernahm einen fragenden Laut von Lou.  
"Hä? Was ist mit Holger?"

Während Alexander der jungen Frau das Wortgefecht zwischen seinem Freund und Holger vom Vortag schilderte und dabei derart in Rage geriet, dass man meinen konnte, er sei selbst dabei gewesen, strich Sebastian dem Moderator beruhigend über den Bauch. Dann ließ er seine Hände langsam immer tiefer fahren und nahm schließlich auch noch seinen Mund zur Hilfe, indem er die Schwanzspitze des Älteren mit den Lippen umschloss. Alexander, der immer noch dabei war, Lou von der Auseinandersetzung mit Holger zu berichten, keuchte laut auf und hatte Mühe, normal weiterzusprechen.  
"Alex? Alles okay? Du klingst plötzlich so komisch.", fragte Lou, die natürlich nicht wissen konnte, warum die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Gesprächspartners auf einmal nicht mehr vorrangig ihrem Telefonat galt.  
"Sorry, Lou... dein bester... Freund... ärgert... mich... aaargh... Sebi, ich... telefoniere."  
"Basti, was machst du mit Alex?", wollte Lou wissen, wartete aber vergeblich auf eine Antwort.  
"Hallo? Alex? Basti?"  
"Geht grad nicht... Sebi hat... den Mund... voll.", keuchte Alexander nun hörbar.  
Lou stockte kurz. "Ich will glaub ich nicht wissen, was er im Mund hat. Und deswegen störe ich auch nicht weiter. Viel Spaß noch ihr beiden. Bis demnächst."  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, beendete die junge Frau das Gespräch. Schnell warf Alexander das Handy zur Seite und genoss weiter die Berührungen seines Freundes. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er unter lautem Stöhnen zum Orgasmus kam und sich in Sebastians Mund ergoss.

"Boah Sebi, ey, mach das nie wieder. Was soll Lou jetzt denken?", schimpfte Alexander, nachdem er wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war.  
Sebastian schaute ihn mit gespielter Unschuld an.  
"Wieso? Was denn? Du willst nie wieder einen Blowjob?"  
"Doch, aber nicht während ich telefoniere. Ich glaub, das verdient eine Strafe. Vorher lasse ich dich nicht aus dem Bett.", drohte Alexander und umschloss ohne weitere Vorwarnung den Penis des Jüngeren mit seiner Hand. Wie schon zuvor der Student es bei ihm gemacht hatte, nahm er den Schwanz nach einigen Handbewegungen in den Mund, um ihn mit gleichmäßigen Auf- und Ab-Bewegungen zu stimulieren.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile strich Sebastian seinem Freund sanft durch die Haare.  
"Alex, warte mal bitte."  
Sofort ließ der Moderator von ihm ab und blickte irritiert zu ihm auf.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Es geht nicht. Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich werde nicht richtig hart.", erklärte Sebastian und wirkte dabei etwas hilflos. Alexander, der bemerkte, wie sehr seinen Freund die Situation belastete, schloss ihn in die Arme.  
"Kann doch mal passieren. Es ist nicht schlimm. Beim nächsten Mal klappt es dann halt wieder."  
"Das ist mir zuletzt mit sechzehn passiert. Scheiße ist das peinlich.", murmelte der Student immer noch fassungslos.  
"Sebi, ist gut. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Wir stehen jetzt auf, es ist sowieso schon spät. Und heute Abend gönnen wir uns gemeinsam ein entspannendes Bad. Okay?"  
"Okay, hoffentlich geht's dann wieder.", sprach der Jüngere sich selbst Mut zu.  
"Wenn du dir jetzt schon Druck aufbaust, geht es garantiert nicht. Und jetzt raus aus dem Bett. Die Arbeit ruft!"

Während der Bericht über die Trennung von Alexander und Julia Wochen zuvor keinen der Kollegen interessiert hatte, wurde der Moderator an diesem Tag umso häufiger auf die Meldung über das scheinbare Liebes-Comeback angesprochen. Zuerst reagierte er noch freundlich darauf und erklärte, dass der Artikel nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, doch je häufiger er mit dem Thema konfrontiert wurde, desto schlechter wurde seine Laune.

Es war schließlich ausgerechnet der Quizgott Sebastian Jacoby, dessen Nachfragen vor der Aufzeichnung der letzten Sendung des Tages das Fass für Alexander zum Überlaufen brachte.  
"Jetzt reicht es aber echt mal!", fauchte der Moderator den Jäger an, der sofort eine Abwehrhaltung einnahm.  
"Sorry, Alex, war doch nur eine Frage."  
"Ja, aber du bist mindestens schon der zehnte, der mich das heute fragt. Deswegen auch nochmal für dich: an der Sache ist absolut nichts dran. Julia ist glücklich neu vergeben, ich bin glücklich neu vergeben. Dass wir gemeinsame Kinder haben, die ab und zu Vater und Mutter zusammen benötigen, wird doch wohl noch erlaubt sein."  
Vorsichtig schaute sich der Quizgott um, stellte jedoch fest, dass außer ihnen beiden niemand sonst in der Nähe war.

"Also ist zwischen dir und... du weißt schon... alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich anschließend leise.  
"Ja, du musst wirklich nicht beunruhigt sein. Die Bildzeitung ist einfach eine Plage, aber da kommen wir mit klar.", bestätigte Alexander ohne zu zögern.  
"Das freut mich zu hören. Aber jetzt will ich dich auch gar nicht länger aufhalten. Die letzte Aufzeichnung beginnt gleich."  
"Oh, schon wieder so spät. Wer von euch ist gleich dran? Ich hab mich heute gar nicht vorher schlau gemacht. Nochmal Holger? Oder du?"  
Der Quizgott schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich nicht mal, ob Sebastian, Holger oder KO die letzte Aufzeichnung machen. Ich vermute mal KO, sonst wäre er doch nicht schon heute hier, sondern erst morgen."  
"Ach, ich lasse mich einfach überraschen. Musste ich ja früher auch immer."  
Die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich noch voneinander, bevor sich ihre Wege trennten.

Zu Alexanders Überraschung, betrat bei der letzten Aufzeichnung des Tages nicht wie Basti vermutet hatte der Bibliothekar Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik das Studio, um auf dem Jägerstuhl Platz zu nehmen, sondern Sebastian. Der Moderator musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um nicht zu erfreut zu wirken. Sebastian hingegeben spielte seine Rolle perfekt und verzog keine Miene. Alexander bemerkte, dass er an diesem Tag besonders schlecht gelaunt wirkte, denn seine Antworten blieben ungewohnt kurz und wenig unterhaltsam. Um die Sendung zu retten, nahm der Moderator genau das immer wieder zum Anlass, ihn damit aufzuziehen und sorgte so für allgemeine Erheiterung der Kandidaten und des Studiopublikums. Als der Student auch noch die letzte Runde gegen zwei Finalteilnehmer verlor, schien er endgültig bedient. Sofort nachdem der Abspann vorüber war und die Kameras ausgeschaltet wurden, verschwand er von seinem Jägerstuhl. Das anschließende Zusammentreffen mit den Kandidaten der Sendung verlief entsprechend unentspannt und Alexander verspürte ein leichtes Fremdschämen dafür, dass sein Freund sich so unnahbar und arrogant zeigte.

Am liebsten wäre der Moderator nach der Verabschiedung von den Kandidaten so schnell wie möglich in die Jäger-Lounge geeilt, um Sebastian zur Rede zu stellen, doch das Wissen um die Anwesenheit der übrigen drei Jäger hielt ihn davon ab.  
"Alex, warte mal eben.", hörte er beim Weg in seine Garderobe auf einmal Tinas Stimme hinter sich. Sofort blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu der jungen Frau um.  
"Tina, was gibt's?"  
"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du auch noch mit zum Teamessen beim Italiener kommst.", fragte die Aufnahmeleiterin sofort und blickte den Moderator erwartungsvoll an.  
"Gehen alle mit?", erkundigte sich Alexander und hoffte, dass er so erfuhr, ob auch Sebastian bereits zugesagt hatte.  
"Alle nicht, aber die meisten. Sogar die Jäger kommen mit."  
"Na gut, es wartet ja sowieso niemand auf mich.", stimmte Alexander schließlich zu und setzte einen leidenden Blick auf. Er hatte erwartet, dass nun auch Tina, die bislang nichts bezüglich des Zeitungsberichts gesagt hatte, auf das Thema des Tages zu sprechen kommen würde, doch die junge Frau hatte sich bereits umgedreht und ließ den Moderator mit einem kurzen "Super! Wir sehen uns dann gleich!" auf dem Gang stehen.

Jeder, der mit dem Auto zum Studio gefahren war, erklärte sich eine Weile später bereit, diejenigen aus dem Team, die ortsfremd und somit auf öffentliche Verkehrsmittel angewiesen waren, mit zum Restaurant zu nehmen. Alexander hatte gehofft, dass Sebastian bei ihm mitfahren würde, doch ehe er es ihm anbieten konnte, hatten sich bereits vier andere Kollegen im Auto des Moderators eingefunden. Vor ihnen war nur Tina mit ihren Mitfahrern gestartet und hatte im Restaurant dafür gesorgt, dass eine ausreichende Anzahl an Tischen zusammengestellt wurde. Als Alexander das Restaurant als erster seiner Gruppe betrat, sah er die junge Aufnahmeleiterin bereits winken.  
"Huhu Alex, hier sind wir!", rief sie aus einem Nebenraum, in den sich die fünf Neuankömmlinge auch sofort begaben. Alexander nahm neben seiner Kollegin Platz.  
"Wo habt ihr die anderen gelassen?", erkundigte sich Tina, zog ihre Frage jedoch sofort zurück, da nun noch zahlreiche Kollegen, unter ihnen auch die vier Jäger, die Gaststätte betraten. "Ach, da kommen sie ja. Dann müssten wir eigentlich vollzählig sein. Ich hatte mal Tische für rund zwanzig Personen herrichten lassen, aber es sind jetzt doch nur achtzehn."  
Zu Alexanders Freude nahm Sebastian den Platz schräg gegenüber ihm ein, drehte sich jedoch sofort zu dem neben ihm sitzenden Klaus-Otto um, der ihm scheinbar eine Frage gestellt hatte.

Noch ehe der Moderator weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sprach ihn Tina leise an.  
"Sag mal, wegen dem komischen Zeitungsartikel da... Stimmt das echt?"  
Alexander seufzte. "Ich glaub, ich hätte mir besser ein Schild umhängen sollen heute. Nein, es stimmt nicht. Julia und ich sind nach wie vor getrennt und werden es auch bleiben. Da ist nur noch Freundschaft zwischen uns."  
Sofort hellte sich Tinas Miene auf.  
"Ich hab’s den anderen, die heute drüber gesprochen haben, doch direkt gesagt. Du hast schließlich auch kein Foto mehr von ihr in deiner Garderobe, seit ihr euch getrennt habt.“  
"Worauf ihr Frauen immer achtet ist echt faszinierend.", stellte Alexander kopfschüttelnd fest, musste jedoch auch schmunzeln.  
"Weibliche Intuition halt. Außerdem sieht man dich bei Veranstaltungen immer alleine und du hast doch auch davon erzählt, dass du in eine andere Wohnung umgezogen bist. Das sind alles ganz klare Zeichen dafür, dass es in deinem Leben derzeit keine Frau gibt. Stimmt doch, oder?"  
"Ja, das stimmt.", konnte der Moderator mit gutem Gewissen sagen und blickte unmerklich zu Sebastian, der immer noch von Klaus-Otto in Beschlag genommen wurde.  
Ehe Tina weitersprechen konnte, kam der Kellner mit den Speisekarten und allgemeines Geblättere begann.

Sobald sie ihr Essen ausgewählt und bestellt hatten, wendete sich die Aufnahmeleiterin wieder ihrem Sitznachbarn zu.  
"Hast du dich denn in deiner neuen Wohnung inzwischen gut eingelebt?"  
"Ja, aber ich habe auch echt Glück gehabt, dass ich so ein tolles Appartement gefunden habe. Mit riesengroßer Dachterrasse. Da könnte man im Sommer sogar einen Pool aufstellen.", schwärmte der Moderator von seiner angemieteten Wohnung. Tina wirkte begeistert.  
"Das ist ja toll. Lädst du im Sommer dann zur Poolparty ein?"  
"Wenn ich es zwischen Fußball-EM und Olympia in Rio irgendwie schaffe vielleicht. Aber der Sommer ist ziemlich verplant."  
"Du bist eben ein gefragter Mann, Alex. Gibst ja im Fernsehen auch eine gute Figur ab. Also nicht nur im Fernsehen, aber da ganz besonders.", sparte Tina nicht mit Komplimenten für ihren Kollegen, der sich geschmeichelt, aber gleichzeitig auch etwas unwohl fühlte, da er Sebastians argwöhnische Blicke auf sich spürte. Jeder Versuch des Moderators, sich aus dem Gespräch zurückzuziehen und stattdessen eine Unterhaltung in Sebastians Richtung zu führen, scheiterte, und so belagerte die Aufnahmeleiterin ihn, bis der Kellner das Essen servierte.

Auch nach dem Essen suchte die junge Frau erneut das Gespräch mit dem Moderator. Inzwischen waren sie bei alltäglichen Themen wie Musik und Filmen angekommen, was Tina veranlasste, Alexander einen gemeinsamen Kinobesuch vorzuschlagen. Um nicht unfreundlich zu wirken, beantwortete er diese Frage mit einem vagen "Können wir ja demnächst mal machen.", ohne dies jedoch richtig ernst zu meinen. Er hatte längst gemerkt, dass die Aufnahmeleiterin ihn ungeniert anflirtete. Dass dies auch Sebastian nicht entgangen war, wurde dem Moderator klar, als dieser ihn beim nächsten Versuch, ein Gespräch zu starten, sehr offensichtlich ignorierte und sich wieder an Klaus-Otto wendete.  
"Unser Besserwisser ist wohl heute mit dem falschen Fuß zuerst aufgestanden. Der war schon bei der Aufzeichnung so bissig.", stellte Tina lachend fest und fand das Verhalten des jüngsten Jägers offensichtlich sehr amüsant. Um sich nicht zu verraten, stimmte auch Alexander in das Gelächter mit ein.  
"Kein Wunder, er hat ja auch verloren heute. Da kann die Laune schon mal im Keller landen. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass er die Kandidaten am Ende auffrisst. Apropos auffressen... Nimmst du noch ein Dessert, Tina?"  
Die junge Frau nickte. "Ja, so ein kleines Eis zum Abschluss des Tages fehlt noch. Und du?"  
Alexander warf einen kurzen Blick in die Speisekarte, ehe er sich entschied.  
"Ich nehme das Tiramisu. Kannst du das für mich mitbestellen? Ich verschwinde mal eben zur Toilette."

Insgeheim hatte der Moderator gehofft, dass sein Freund ihm zur Toilette folgen würde, um ein paar Augenblicke mit ihm alleine zu haben, doch als er zum Tisch zurückkehrte, unterhielt Sebastian sich immer noch mit Klaus-Otto und die beiden hatten sogar Holger in ihr Gespräch mit eingebunden. Da auch alle anderen, die in Alexanders direkter Nähe saßen, in Unterhaltungen verwickelt waren, blieb dem Moderator nichts anderes übrig, als sich wieder an Tina zu wenden. Inzwischen war er von der jungen Frau, die er eigentlich gut leiden konnte, etwas genervt, erinnerte sich jedoch an seine gute Erziehung und ließ sich dies nicht anmerken.

Er war froh, dass das Dessert schnell serviert wurde, damit er für einige Minuten erneut die Unterhaltung unterbrechen konnte. Tina, die von ihrem Wein inzwischen ein wenig angeheitert war, hielt jedoch nichts davon, ihr Eis schweigend zu genießen, sondern ließ Alexander selbst beim Verspeisen des Desserts nicht in Ruhe. Schon bald fuchtelte sie mit ihrem Löffel vor seiner Nase herum und schmiegte sich ein wenig an ihn.  
"Duhuuuu Aleeeeex? Meinst du, ich darf mal von deinem Tiramisu probieren? Das sieht so lecker aus."  
Großzügig schob der Moderator seinen Teller in Tinas Richtung, damit die Aufnahmeleiterin sich etwas von seinem Dessert nehmen konnte.  
"Mmmhhh.... Das ist echt lecker. Magst du mein Eis auch probieren?"  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hielt die junge Frau Alexander einen Löffel voll Vanilleeis hin, sodass ihm nichts anderes übrigblieb, als sich diesen in den Mund schieben zu lassen.  
Mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu Sebastian stellte der Moderator fest, dass sein Freund diese Szene, die ihm mehr als unangenehm war, beobachtet hatte, auch wenn er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Alexander kannte den jungen Mann jedoch inzwischen gut genug, um zu sehen, dass er innerlich kochte.

Nach dem Dessert ließ der Moderator sich dazu hinreißen, noch ein abschließendes Getränk zu bestellen, da noch keiner aus ihrer Runde Anstalten mache, den Heimweg anzutreten. Lediglich Holger, der gerade von der Toilette zurückkehrte, ließ den Kellner wissen, dass er zahlen wollte.  
"Soll ich jemanden mitnehmen?", bot er bereitwillig an und sah fragend in die Runde. Klaus-Otto meldete sich zu Wort.  
"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, mich am Hotel abzusetzen, würde ich mitfahren. Was ist mit euch?"  
Fragend schaute der Münsteraner seine beiden noch verbleibenden Mitjäger an. Während der Quizgott zögerte und anmerkte, dass es doch noch früh am Abend und zudem eine lustige Runde sei, nahm Sebastian das Angebot seines Kollegen dankbar an.  
"Zum Hotel oder zu deiner Hamburger Bekannten?", erkundigte sich Klaus-Otto sicherheitshalber.  
Sebastian runzelte die Stirn. "Zum Hotel. Meine Bekannte hat heute Abend schon was anderes vor, da will ich nicht stören."

Alexander war fassungslos über Sebastians Verhalten, wusste jedoch nicht, wie er die Situation retten konnte, ohne sich und auch ihn zu verraten. Verständnislos versuchte er noch einmal, Blickkontakt zu seinem Freund aufzunehmen, der jedoch absichtlich in eine andere Richtung schaute, als er sich von den übrigen Teammitgliedern verabschiedete. Lediglich der Quizgott, der sich doch dazu entschlossen hatte, mit den anderen Jägern zum Hotel zurückzukehren, warf dem Moderator noch einen teils fragenden, teils erbosten Blick zu, ehe sie das Restaurant verließen.


	34. Chapter 34

"Ich glaube, ich sollte mich aber auch gleich auf den Weg machen.", ließ Alexander bald darauf seine Kollegen wissen und beeilte sich, sein Glas zu leeren. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung kam Tina nicht auch noch auf die Idee, ihn nach einer Fahrgemeinschaft zu fragen, sodass der Moderator schon eine Viertelstunde später seine Wohnung betrat.  
Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, Sebastian könnte zuhause auf ihn warten, doch offenbar hatte der Student tatsächlich zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft in Hamburg sein Hotelzimmer aufgesucht.

Ohne zu zögern griff der Moderator nach dem Telefon und wählte Sebastians Nummer. Es tutete zweimal, dann wurde das Gespräch von seinem Freund einfach weggedrückt. Ein zweiter Versuch endete genauso. Seufzend ließ Alexander das Telefon wieder sinken. Deutlicher konnte der Student ihm nicht zu verstehen geben, dass er ihn nicht sprechen wollte.  
Um nicht tatenlos rumzusitzen, begab sich Alexander erst einmal ins Badezimmer und duschte schnell. Gerade als er sich abtrocknete, gab sein Handy ein Geräusch von sich. Der Moderator eilte ins Wohnzimmer, um nachzuschauen, ob Sebastian ihm geschrieben hatte. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass die Nachricht nicht von seinem Freund, sondern von Lou war.  
"Keine Ahnung, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, aber ich würde dir dringend raten, zu ihm zu fahren und dich zu entschuldigen.", stand da geschrieben.

Zuerst war Alexander geneigt, der jungen Frau zurückzuschreiben, beschloss jedoch, sie stattdessen anzurufen und sich persönlich zu erklären. Im Gegensatz zu Sebastian nahm Lou das Telefonat bereits nach dem ersten Klingeln an und schimpfte sofort drauf los.  
"Sag mal, Alex, was soll das? Hast du dir heute Morgen den Verstand aus dem Hirn gevögelt?"  
"Nun aber mal langsam, Lou. Ich hab heute Morgen gar nicht... Ach, egal. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, warum dein bester Freund gerade so rumspinnt.", verteidigte sich der Moderator. "Und wieso weißt du überhaupt schon davon?"  
"Weil mein bester Freund mich seit einer halben Stunde mit Whatsapps zutextet und nicht gerade nett über dich schreibt.", erklärte die Berlinerin. "Ich hab nur verstanden, dass es irgendwas mit einer Tina zu tun hat, mit der du den ganzen Abend geflirtet hast."  
"Ich hab nicht mit Tina geflirtet. Die hat mich sowas von genervt, weil sie mich die ganze Zeit im Restaurant nicht einmal in Ruhe gelassen hat. Zuerst fand ich das ja okay, weil Holger auch dabei war und ruhig den Eindruck gewinnen sollte, dass ich weiterhin ausschließlich an Frauen interessiert bin."  
"Ja, das hat wohl definitiv geklappt. Basti glaubt das nun auch, vor allem, weil Holger ihm auf dem Weg zum Auto noch einen blöden Spruch gedrückt hat.", fiel Lou Alexander ins Wort.  
"Was hat Holger denn gesagt?", wollte der Ältere wissen, erhielt jedoch nicht die erhoffte Antwort.  
"Ach weißt du was, Alex? Frag Basti einfach selbst. Ich spiele hier doch jetzt nicht Vermittler."  
"Ja aber..."  
"Nichts aber. Setz deinen Knackarsch in Bewegung und fahr ins Hotel, wenn Basti dir wichtig ist.", verlangte die junge Frau energisch.

Da Alexander merkte, dass das Telefonat zu keinem Ergebnis führen würde, verabschiedete er sich schnell, schlüpfte wieder in seine Alltagskleidung und machte Anstalten, die Wohnung zu verlassen. Im letzten Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht wusste, in welchem Hotelzimmer Sebastian untergebracht war. Ihn selbst zu fragen war keine Option, da er sicherlich keine Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen würde. Allerdings wollte der Moderator auch nicht an der Rezeption nachfragen, um kein unnötiges Aufsehen zu erregen. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Schnell schickte er eine Nachricht an den Quizgott in der Hoffnung, dass dieser noch wach war und auch die erhoffte Information geben konnte.  
Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis tatsächlich sein Handy klingelte und ihm eine Zahl entgegenstrahlte. Basti hatte noch etwas in seiner gewohnt sarkastischen Art hinzugefügt.  
"Wäre nett, wenn du es nicht verkackst. So wie er drauf war, lebe ich gefährlich, wenn er erfährt, dass ich dir seine Zimmernummer verraten habe."  
Schnell bedankte sich der Moderator bei dem Jäger und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hotel.

Da der Abend schon weiter fortgeschritten war, konnte Alexander die normalerweise sehr stark befahrene Strecke problemlos zurücklegen. Auch ein Parkplatz war schnell gefunden. Als er das Hotel betrat und sofort wie selbstverständlich auf die Aufzüge zusteuerte, kam er sich fast wie ein Eindringling vor, obwohl er hier selbst bis vor einigen Wochen täglich als Gast ein- und ausgegangen war. Aus Gewohnheit drückte er im Aufzug die Taste für das vierte Stockwerk, ehe ihm einfiel, dass die Zimmernummer, die der Quizgott ihm mitgeteilt hatte, auf ein Zimmer in der zweiten Etage hinwies. Schnell korrigierte der Moderator seinen Fehler und fand sich wenige Sekunden später auch schon auf dem richtigen Gang wieder. Die letzten Meter bis zu seinem Ziel waren schnell überwunden, doch als Alexander vor der Tür stand, die zu Sebastians Hotelzimmer führte, spürte er, wie sich Nervosität in ihm ausbreitete. Dennoch überwand er sich und klopfte an. Da niemand antwortete, klopfte er beim zweiten Mal noch etwas lauter. Kurz darauf wurde ihm tatsächlich geöffnet.

Beim Anblick seines Freundes erschrak Alexander. Sebastian wirkte entkräftet und schien geweint zu haben. Gleichzeitig erblickte der Moderator in seinen Augen neben aller Traurigkeit eine gehörige Portion Wut, die ihm auch sofort verbal entgegenschlug.  
"Was willst du hier?", blaffte der Student ihn unfreundlich an.  
"Ich würde gerne mit dir reden.", bemühte sich Alexander mit ruhiger Stimme zu antworten.  
"Mich fragt auch keiner, was ich möchte.", entgegnete Sebastian und machte Anstalten, die Tür wieder zu schließen. Alexander, der damit gerechnet hatte, gelang es jedoch, rechtzeitig einen Fuß zwischen die Tür zu stellen.  
"Bitte Sebi. Gib mir fünf Minuten. Wenn du mich dann immer noch rauswerfen willst, gehe ich freiwillig."

Ohne einen Ton zu sagen, ließ Sebastian den Älteren nun doch eintreten und schloss die Tür sorgfältig. Scheinbar desinteressiert blickte er aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit und verstärkte seine abweisende Haltung noch damit, dass er die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkte.  
"Sebi, es tut mir leid, wie der Abend gelaufen ist. Ich hätte mir auch was Schöneres vorstellen können, als die ganze Zeit von Tina in Beschlag genommen zu werden.", verteidigte Alexander sich.  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr Sebastian zu ihm herum und funkelte ihn böse an.  
"Du wirktest aber alles andere als unglücklich über so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Glaub mir, ich hab genug von eurer Unterhaltung gehört. Wie war das mit der Poolparty? Oder dem Kinobesuch? Und dann habt ihr euch auch noch gegenseitig mit eurem Dessert gefüttert. Wahrscheinlich sehnst du schon den Tag herbei, an dem ich wieder nach Berlin zurückfahre, damit du ungeniert mit ihr rummachen kannst."  
"Nun reicht es aber echt!", entgegnete Alexander inzwischen auch deutlich lauter. "Das sind doch alles Hirngespinste. Ich mache weder mit Tina rum noch mit sonst irgendwem."  
"Wieso sollte ich dir das glauben? Du hast doch auch mit ihr zusammen Witze auf meine Kosten gemacht. 'Schaut an, der Besserwisser ist so schlecht gelaunt, dass er die Kandidaten am liebsten aufgefressen hätte.' Hahaha, wie witzig. Wenn ich Zeit habe, lache ich auch mal.", fragte Sebastian immer noch hörbar wütend.  
"Was sollte ich denn tun? Dich verteidigen? Damit Holger, der in Hörweite saß, am Ende noch kapiert, was zwischen uns läuft? Wäre dir das lieber gewesen?", gab der Moderator inzwischen ebenso unfreundlich zurück.  
"Es hätte sicherlich manches einfacher gemacht, ja. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, Alex. Nach heute glaubt Holger endgültig, dass du alles andere als schwul bist und ich mich zur absoluten Lachnummer mache, wenn ich nur darüber nachdenke, dir schöne Augen machen zu wollen. Du hast also erreicht, was du erreichen wolltest."

Während er sprach, hatte sich Sebastians Körperhaltung komplett verändert. Nachdem er zu Anfang noch abweisend gewirkt hatte, war an diese Stelle nun große Niedergeschlagenheit getreten. Der Student ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und verbarg das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. Bei diesem Anblick verflog auch Alexanders Wut über die Anschuldigungen seines Freundes. Anstatt etwas zu entgegnen, setzte er sich neben ihn und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihn. Als er bemerkte, dass der Student dies zuließ und sich nicht wehrte, zog er ihn noch ein Stück näher an sich und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Inzwischen war auch ein leises Schluchzen zu hören, das dem Moderator verriet, dass sein Freund zu weinen begonnen hatte.

"Hey, Sebi. Ist gut. Alles ist gut. Nun wein doch nicht.", redete er mit leiser Stimme auf den Jüngeren ein, der sich nur langsam wieder beruhigte und ihn schließlich aus tränennassen Augen ansah.  
"Ich würde dir ja ein Taschentuch anbieten, aber ich hab leider keins.", ließ Alexander seinen Freund entschuldigend wissen. Sebastian winkte ab.  
"Danke, geht schon."  
"Dann lass uns nach Hause fahren. Da können wir in Ruhe weiterreden. Okay?", schlug der Moderator vor und war froh, dass der Student zaghaft nickte.

Während der Fahrt zurück zu Alexanders Wohnung sprachen die beiden Männer kein Wort. Alexander hatte Angst, den wiedergewonnenen Frieden zwischen ihm und Sebastian erneut zu zerstören. Der Student hingegen schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen.  
Kaum hatten sie die Wohnung betreten, brach es aus Sebastian heraus.

"Es tut mir alles so leid, Alex. Ich bin ein Idiot. Aber Holger hat mir echt den Rest gegeben."  
"Was hat Holger denn gesagt?", versuchte Alexander erneut zu erfahren.  
"Während wir zum Auto gegangen sind, hat er mich zur Seite genommen und gesagt, dass ich nun hoffentlich kapiert hab, wie sinnlos es ist, meine Zeit weiter damit zu vergeuden, dich anzubaggern. Ich soll mir doch lieber einen echten Arschficker suchen, der mir dann das Hirn so lange rausvögelt, bis ich keine Quizfrage mehr richtig beantworten kann."  
Der Moderator weitete entsetzt die Augen. "Der Kerl ist ja noch viel schlimmer, als ich dachte. Ich glaub, dem hat irgendwer ins Hirn geschissen. Du hast ihm aber doch wohl hoffentlich gesagt, dass er übers Ziel hinausgeschossen ist, oder?"  
Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich war doch eh schon total fertig mit den Nerven. Erst die haushoch verlorene Sendung, dann die Sache mit Tina und dir... Am Ende hab ich sogar überlegt, ob Holger nicht recht hat."  
"Bitte? Womit soll Holger recht haben?", fragte Alexander aufgebracht.  
"Naja, dass du dir lieber wieder eine Frau suchst."  
"Wieso sollte ich das tun? Hab ich dir jemals das Gefühl gegeben? Von Tina heute vielleicht mal abgesehen, aber die hat echt genervt."  
"Nein, aber...", Sebastian blickte zu Boden und zupfte unsicher an seinem Bart.  
"Was?"  
"Ich tauge ja nicht mal mehr im Bett was."  
"Achso, deswegen warst du den ganzen Tag über so schlecht drauf.", stellte Alexander fest und zog seinen Freund in die Arme. "Komm mal her."

Eine ganze Weile sagten die beiden Männer nichts, sondern verharrten nur in ihrer stummen Umarmung. Sebastian hatte wieder zu schluchzen begonnen.  
"Wäre es dir lieber, wenn wir unsere Beziehung öffentlich machen?", fragte der Moderator, als sich der Jüngere wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.  
Der Student schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.  
"Nein, wirklich nicht. Das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen und das ist für mich auch nicht wichtig. Wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Du hast vorhin mal erwähnt, dass es einiges einfacher machen würde, wenn Holger wüsste, dass wir zusammen sind. Deswegen dachte ich, dass dir das mit der Heimlichtuerei alles zu viel wird.", erklärte Alexander seine Annahme.  
"Es wird mir nicht zu viel. Vielleicht wäre es zwar wirklich einfacher, wahrscheinlich würde es aber alles auch noch viel schwieriger machen."  
"Gut möglich. Aber wenn du doch mal an einem Punkt angekommen bist, wo es dir alles über den Kopf wächst, dann sprich mit mir darüber, anstatt es mit dir selbst auszumachen. Ich mag nämlich eigentlich gar nicht mit dir streiten."  
"Ich auch nicht. Aber es war ja fast schon unheimlich, dass wir uns bislang noch nie gestritten haben.", stellte Sebastian fest.  
Alexander protestierte sofort.  
"Moment mal, was heißt hier noch nie gestritten? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du vor einigen Wochen wegen eines Fotos von Lou und mir schon einmal einen riesigen Streit angezettelt hast?"  
"Ach ja, aber das war kein großer Streit. Das war höchstens eine kleine Auseinandersetzung."  
"Hab ich anders in Erinnerung, aber wenn du meinst...", lenkte der Moderator ein.  
"Ist ja auch egal. Aber wo du Lou erwähnst... Vielleicht sollte ich der mal schreiben. Ich glaub, ich habe ihre Nerven heute ziemlich strapaziert.", gab Sebastian kleinlaut zu.  
"Nicht nur du. Ich muss gestehen, dass sie mir einen ziemlichen Arschtritt verpasst hat."  
"Hat sie dir geschrieben?"  
"Ja, hat sie. Sie hat mir geraten, zu dir zu fahren und mich zu entschuldigen. Weil ich aber zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich kapiert hatte, was überhaupt genau los ist, hab ich sie angerufen und mir einen richtigen Vortrag anhören dürfen.", gestand Alexander seinem Freund, der daraufhin schmunzelte.  
"Geschieht dir recht. Ich schreib ihr mal eben, dass wieder alles in Ordnung ist... Ist es doch, oder?"  
"Ja, von meiner Seite aus auf jeden Fall. Kannst du ihr von mir noch ein Dankeschön ausrichten?", bat der Ältere den Studenten.  
"Japp, mache ich. So, gesendet."  
"Und nun?"

Bevor Sebastian noch etwas antworten konnte, meldete sich sein Handy und er schaute aufs Display.  
"Na, was schreibt sie? Fällt ihr ein Stein vom Herzen?"  
"So ähnlich. Hier, lies selbst!"  
Alexander nahm das Handy, das sein Freund ihm reichte, in die Hand und las die letzte Nachricht der jungen Berlinerin laut vor.  
"‘Na endlich. Hat euer Streit so lange gedauert? Oder hattet ihr schon Versöhnungssex?‘ Sag mal, neugierig ist die gar nicht, oder? Was antworten wir ihr denn nun?"  
"Weiß nicht. Schreib einfach was."  
"Quatsch, das ist dein Handy, Sebi."  
"Egal. Wenn es dir komisch vorkommt, schreibst du halt noch deinen Namen drunter, dann weiß sie, dass nicht ich geantwortet habe, sondern du.", winkte Sebastian ab.  
"Okay!", stimmte Alexander zu und tippte eine Antwort in das Mobiltelefon. "Also ich hab jetzt geschrieben 'Du traust uns aber wenig Ausdauer zu. Versöhnungssex als Quickie geht ja mal gar nicht. Dir noch einen schönen Abend, wir werden ihn definitiv haben. Gruß, Alex.'"  
"Klingt gut. Aber wegen Versöhnungssex weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht.", antwortete Sebastian zögerlich.  
"Du hast Angst, dass es wieder nicht klappt.", stellte der Moderator fest, ohne lange um das Problem seines Freundes herumzureden.  
"Schon. Irgendwie. Ach, ich weiß nicht. Aber Versöhnung ohne Sex ist ja auch komisch, oder?", schien der Jüngere unentschlossen. "Wofür streitet man denn sonst?"  
"Wenn dir nicht danach ist, dann lassen wir es. Du musst dich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen, Sebi. Ich hab es Lou doch einfach nur so geschrieben.", stellte Alexander klar.  
Sebastian nickte. "Gilt denn dein Angebot von heute Morgen noch für das entspannte Bad zu zweit?"  
"Klar gilt das noch. Wenn du magst, lasse ich direkt Wasser einlaufen."

Sobald die Badewanne gefüllt war, machten sich die beiden Männer auf ins Badezimmer. Alexander hatte das Licht gedimmt und noch einen Teller mit Trauben bereitgestellt.  
"Erdbeeren hatte ich leider nicht.", entschuldigte sich der Moderator bei seinem Freund, der sich sofort eine Traube in den Mund steckte.  
"Macht nichts, Trauben sind mir sowieso viel lieber.", sagte er kauend. "Aber meinst du nicht, dass du zu viel Badeschaum ins Wasser gegeben hast?"  
"Der verschwindet doch immer schnell. Und ansonsten können wir ja eine Schaumschlacht machen.", schlug der Ältere mit Blick auf den Schaumberg vor und zog dann schnell seine Kleidung aus, um in die Badewanne zu steigen. Etwas zögerlich ließ daraufhin auch Sebastian seine Hüllen fallen, wobei er sich von seinem Freund abwendete.  
"Hübscher Hintern!", kommentierte Alexander die Aussicht, die sich ihm bot. Sebastian hingegen zuckte kurz zusammen und stieg dann so schnell wie möglich ebenfalls in die Badewanne.  
"Hey, falls du lieber alleine baden möchtest, kann ich auch so lange ins Wohnzimmer gehen.", bot der Moderator seinem Freund an, weil er merkte, wie unangenehm dem Studenten die gesamte Situation war.  
"Was? Warum?", fragte Sebastian irritiert.  
"Du machst nicht gerade den Eindruck, als würdest du dich in meinem Beisein entspannen. War vielleicht doch alles ein wenig zu viel heute."  
"Quatsch. Bleib hier, Alex. Es gibt doch nichts, was du nicht schon gesehen hast."  
"Und angefasst und geschmeckt.", rutschte es dem Moderator raus, woraufhin er sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund schlug. "Sorry, ich wollte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen."  
"Schon okay. Stimmt doch, was du gesagt hast. Aber vielleicht nimmst du für den Moment einfach erst mal eine Traube in den Mund."

Sebastian nahm eine der grünen Früchte zwischen die Fingerspitzen und hielt sie dem Älteren hin. Genussvoll umschloss Alexander die Traube mit seinen Lippen und entzog sie dem Griff seines Freundes.  
"Lecker. So gefällt mir das. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Schaum beseitigen."  
Sofort nahm der Moderator eine Handvoll Badeschaum auf die Hand und pustete sie weg, damit sie in Richtung des Studenten flog.  
"Ach, ich dachte, das ist nicht zu viel Schaum. Hab ich doch direkt gesagt. Damit kann man haufenweise Wolken basteln.", stellte Sebastian fest und nahm nun seinerseits eine große Menge Schaum in die Hände. "Oder man verhilft dir zu einer neuen Frisur."  
Ehe Alexander etwas darauf antworten konnte, hatte der Student sich bereits zu seinem Freund vorgebeugt und ihm den Badeschaum auf dem Kopf verteilt.  
"Ey, was machst du da?", protestierte der Ältere und versuchte ebenfalls, Schaum auf Sebastians Haaren zu verteilen. Dem Studenten gelang es jedoch, seinem Freund die Hände festzuhalten und ihn somit handlungsunfähig zu machen.  
"Wenn du nicht lieb bist, dann...", versuchte er dem Moderator zu drohen, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen.  
"Was dann?"  
"Weiß ich gerade nicht."  
Nun musste Sebastian selber lachen, ehe er wieder ernst wurde.  
"Ist neben dir noch Platz? Ich würde mich gerne ein wenig an dich kuscheln."  
"Klar, komm her.", bot Alexander bereitwillig an und rückte etwas zur Seite, damit der Jüngere sich neben ihn setzen konnte.

Eine ganze Weile genossen sie still ihre Zweisamkeit, fütterten sich gegenseitig mit Trauben und gaben sich hin und wieder einige liebevolle Küsse.  
Irgendwann unterbrach der Student die Stille.  
"Der Schaum auf deinem Kopf hält sich aber gut. Du siehst witzig aus."  
"Wie? Ist der immer noch da? Mach den gefälligst weg.", verlangte Alexander mit gespielter Entrüstung.  
"Wieso? Sieht doch niemand."  
"Bist du niemand?"  
"Kannst mir ja die Augen zuhalten, wenn es dich stört, Hase. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, da ist nur noch ein ganz kleiner Rest.", gab der Student zu.  
"Ach, jetzt werde ich hier auch noch angelogen. Ich glaub, da ist doch bald eine Strafe fällig. Hast du selbst etwas zur Bestrafung vorzuschlagen?"  
"Du kannst mich ja ans Bett ketten."  
"Und dann liegst du da, nimmst mir den Platz weg und ich muss auf dem Sofa schlafen. Das könnte dir so passen.", wehrte der Moderator den Vorschlag ab.  
"Bist du etwa schon müde, dass du bei Bett an schlafen denkst?"  
"Nein, aber nachdem ich vorhin schon etwas übers Ziel hinausgeschossen bin, verbiete ich mir sämtliche Gedanken, die auch nur ansatzweise jugendgefährdend sein könnte."  
"Lieb von dir, Alex, aber ich glaub, das ist nicht nötig.", stellte Sebastian fest und wirkte dabei auf einmal wieder überraschend selbstsicher.  
"Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?", hakte der Moderator sichtlich irritiert nach.  
"So, wie ich es gesagt habe. Anscheinend hat alleine die Vorstellung, von dir ans Bett gekettet zu werden, Wunder bewirkt. Kannst ja mal fühlen."  
Der Student griff nach einer Hand seines Freundes und führte diese unter Wasser hin zu seiner knochenharten Erregung.  
"Okay, das ist Antwort genug. Ich glaube, wir sollten die Wanne schleunigst verlassen, ehe du mir hier noch alles vollsaust."


	35. Chapter 35

Schnell erhob Alexander sich und stieg aus dem Wasser, das inzwischen deutlich abgekühlt war, um sich notdürftig abzutrocknen. Auch Sebastian folgte ihm, wobei er seine Hand beim Aussteigen schützend über seinen Penis legte.  
"Keine Angst, ich guck dir nichts weg, Sebi. Brauchen wir noch was? Gel ist im Schlafzimmer. Handtuch nehme ich mal mit. Und die Trauben."  
"Du hast die Handschellen vergessen, Hase.", merkte der Jüngere an.  
"Hase besitzt keine Handschellen und auch kein Bett, wo man diese befestigen könnte. Ich kann dir höchstens einen Schal anbieten, mit der wir die Hände über deinem Kopf zusammenbinden."  
Sebastian nickte.  
"Klingt auch gut. Und falls du noch einen zweiten hast, könntest du mir die Augen verbinden."  
"Jetzt willst du aber echt aufs Ganze gehen, Sebi. Fehlt nur noch die Peitsche."  
"Die überlassen wir anderen, aber gegen ein bisschen Dirty Talk hätte ich zur Abwechslung mal wieder nichts einzuwenden."

Alexander, der inzwischen auch merkte, wie seine Erregung langsam anstieg, holte schnell zwei dünne Schals aus dem Schrank, von denen er einen dazu benutzte, die Handgelenke des Studenten aneinander zu binden. Den zweiten legte er seinem Freund sanft über die Augen und verknotete die Enden hinter seinem Kopf.  
"So okay?", erkundigte er sich sicherheitshalber bei Sebastian, der einen zustimmenden Laut von sich gab, während er sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf den Rücken legte.  
"Ein sehr heißer Anblick, dich so willig und erregt vor mir liegen zu haben. Aber zu Beginn gibt’s erst noch ein paar Vitamine. Mund auf!"  
Alexander griff nach einigen Trauben die er nach und nach in Sebastians Mund schob. Die letzte ließ er erst los, nachdem sein Freund diese erwartungsvoll und auch ein wenig gierig mit der Zunge umkreist hatte. Dann kniete er sich über den Studenten und stieß seine Schwanzspitze zwischen die Lippen des Jüngeren, der überrascht aufkeuchte, als er bemerkte, dass es sich nicht um eine weitere Traube handelte.  
Genießerisch ließ der Moderator die saugenden Berührungen des Studenten auf sich wirken, wobei er das Tempo und die Intensität selbst vorgab, indem er seine Männlichkeit einige Male tiefer in Sebastians Mund hineinschob, um sich ihm kurz darauf wieder zu entziehen. Immer wieder nahm der Student auch seine Zunge zur Hilfe, mit der er zusätzlich Druck auf das empfindliche Geschlechtsteil ausübte, wenn er schon seine Hände nicht unterstützend einsetzen konnte.

Als es Alexander zu viel wurde, zog er sich schließlich aus seinem Freund zurück, um sich gleich darauf auf ihn zu legen und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln. Seine eigenen Hände ließ er dabei an den Armen des Studenten auf- und abfahren, bis sich auf der Haut eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete.  
"Einverstanden, dass ich dich heute nehme?", erkundigte sich der Moderator sicherheitshalber bei Sebastian.  
"Kann mir gerade nichts Besseres vorstellen. Wie geht's deinem Schwanz? Ist das ein Mist, wenn man nichts sieht und nicht mal was anfassen darf."  
"Ich kann dich beruhigen: der steht wie 'ne eins. Und wegen dem nichts sehen reden wir später nochmal, wenn ich dich gefickt hab. Glaub mir, das Gefühl ist schon ziemlich geil.", ließ Alexander den Jüngeren wissen.  
"Ja dann mach. Brauchst mich nicht vorzubereiten."  
"Bist du bescheuert? Ich will doch nicht, dass dich morgen jeder fragt, warum du nicht auf dem Jägerstuhl sitzen kannst. Alles schön der Reihe nach und nicht so ungeduldig, junger Mann.", ermahnte der Moderator Sebastian.  
"Du quälst mich, Hase.", murrte der Student ungeduldig.  
"Warte mal ab, wie sehr ich dich gleich noch quäle, wenn ich dich richtig rannehme."

Noch einmal verwickelte Alexander seinen Freund in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er sich mit seiner Zunge einen Weg über den Hals des Jüngeren hin zu seinem Oberkörper bahnte. Immer wieder unterbrach er sein Tun und setzte zahlreiche hauchzarte Küsse auf die von Schweißperlen überzogene Haut. Gleichzeitig strich er mit seinen Händen über den Bauch des Studenten und umkreiste schließlich mit seiner Zunge den Bauchnabel. Dann fuhr er fort und küsste in immer tieferen Regionen, ließ dabei jedoch den aufs Äußerste erregten Penis aus. Sebastians Keuchen war inzwischen deutlich lauter geworden und immer wieder bettelte er um Erlösung. Alexander hingegen hatte noch lange nicht vor, ihr Liebesspiel zu einem Ende zu bringen. Erneut setzte er seine Zunge ein, mit der er nun über Sebastians Beine leckte und zwischendurch immer wieder mit den Zähnen sanft an der Haut zupfte.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit griff er dem Jüngeren unter die Kniekehlen und bedeutete ihm so, seine Füße aufzustellen, damit Alexander ihn mit Hilfe seiner Finger und des Gleitgels, nach dem er zwischenzeitlich gegriffen hatte, ausreichend vorbereiten konnte. Wie zufällig berührte er dabei immer wieder die empfindliche Prostata des Studenten, dessen anfängliches Keuchen inzwischen in ein lustvolles Wimmern übergegangen war.  
Als der Moderator sich sicher war, seinen Freund ausreichend geweitet zu haben, ließ er von ihm ab.  
"Knie dich hin!", befahl er dann und war nicht überrascht, dass Sebastian ihm sofort Folge leistete und dem Moderator sein Hinterteil zuwendete. Da er sich aufgrund der immer noch zusammengebundenen Hände nicht richtig abstützen konnte, ließ er sich noch ein wenig nach vorne fallen und verlagerte das Gewicht auf seinen Ellbogen und Unterarmen.  
Alexander kniete sich hinter ihn und ließ seinen harten Schwanz einige Male durch die Spalte des Jüngeren fahren, ohne jedoch in ihn einzudringen. Jedes Mal stöhnte Sebastian laut auf und man merkte, dass seine Ungeduld immer weiter zunahm.  
"Mach endlich!", verlangte er vor Erregung keuchend, erhielt von Alexander jedoch nur eine gespielt naive Frage zur Antwort.  
"Was soll ich denn tun?"  
"Ich will dich tief in mir spüren."  
"Aber ich war doch schon mit drei Fingern in dir."  
"Maaaaan... Alex... Schieb endlich deinen Schwanz in meinen den Arsch und fick mich."

Das ließ der Moderator sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er verteilte noch etwas Gleitgel auf seinem Penis, dann drang er in den von der intensiven Vorbereitung geröteten Anus des Studenten ein und schob sich vorsichtig in ihn. Sebastian verkrampfte sich nur einmal, woraufhin Alexander ihm einige Momente gab, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Als er ihn komplett ausfüllte, begann er, sich abwechselnd immer wieder ein Stück aus ihm herauszuziehen, um gleich darauf mit wechselnder Kraft und Geschwindigkeit erneut tief in ihn zu stoßen.  
"Oh ja, Alex, das ist so geil.", ließ Sebastian den Älteren unter Stöhnen wissen.  
Angespornt davon erhöhte Alexander sein Tempo noch einmal. Auch auf seiner Stirn machten sich inzwischen Schweißperlen breit.  
Immer wieder hielt er zwischendurch für einige Augenblicke in seinen Bewegungen inne, um den Studenten damit noch weiter zu reizen. Als er bemerkte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie von ihren Orgasmen überrollt würden, zog er sich komplett aus dem Jüngeren zurück, der einen irritierten Laut von sich gab.  
"Geht gleich weiter.", versprach der Moderator sofort und löste den Schal, mit dem Sebastians Hände verbunden waren.

"Leg dich auf den Rücken!", befahl er ihm dann und duldete hörbar keine Widerrede. Als Sebastian sich umgedreht hatte, griff Alexander ihm unter die Beine und legte diese auf seinen eigenen Schultern ab. Dann drang er erneut gezielt und ohne Vorwarnung tief in seinen Freund ein, der überrascht aufstöhnte. Wieder brachte er sie beide an den Rand ihres Höhepunktes, um sich dann doch noch einmal komplett aus Sebastian zu entfernen. Er schob die Beine des Studenten von seinen Schultern herunter, damit er sich nun komplett zwischen ihn legen und somit einen engen Körperkontakt herstellen konnte. Nachdem er zum wiederholten Mal, diesmal jedoch deutlich sanfter in ihn eingedrungen war, hielt er noch einen Augenblick inne, den er dazu nutzte, dem Studenten die Augenbinde zu lösen und ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Sebastian, der verstand, dass sein Freund ihr Liebesspiel nun zärtlich zu Ende bringen wollte, schlang seine Arme um den Körper des Älteren und zog ihn so noch enger an sich. Gemeinsam fanden die beiden Männer einen Rhythmus, in dem sie sich erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend endgültig dem Höhepunkt näherten. Fast gleichzeitig wurden sie von einem intensiven Orgasmus überrollt, dann kehrte Ruhe zwischen ihnen ein und Alexander blieb völlig erschöpft auf seinem Freund liegen.

"Ich liebe dich, Alexander Bommes.", flüsterte Sebastian leise, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, und suchte mit seinen Lippen die des Älteren. Still tauschten sie eine Reihe zärtlicher Küsse aus.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Sebastian Klussmann.", gab der Moderator schließlich zurück und blickte seinen Freund verliebt an. "Alles gut bei dir?"  
"Alles super. Ich bin so froh, dass du mich vorhin aus dem Hotel zurückgeholt hast. Nicht nur, weil mir sonst was total Geiles entgangen wäre."  
"Und ich bin froh, dass du überhaupt mit mir herkommen wolltest.", gab Alexander seine Zweifel, die er Stunden zuvor gehabt hatte, zu. "Ich hoffe, du läufst sobald nicht wieder weg."  
"Kann ich gar nicht, Hase. Du hältst mich da in der unteren Körperregion noch irgendwo fest und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich das Gefühl gleich hassen werde, wenn du deinen Schwanz aus mir rausziehst."  
"Ich kann ja auch einfach ewig so in dir bleiben."  
"Das dürfte auf Dauer kompliziert werden. Na los, bringen wir es hinter uns.", beschloss Sebastian und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als Alexander ihre Verbindung löste.  
"Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt noch duschen. Es klebt überall.", stellte er anschließend fest, blieb aber weiter träge unter dem Moderator liegen.  
"Das klebt morgen auch noch. Ist schon spät.", gab dieser nuschelnd zurück, während er sich erneut eine Reihe zärtlicher Küsse stahl.  
"Wie spät ist es denn eigentlich?"  
Alexander drehte sich zur Seite, um einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen zu können.  
"Kurz vor halb zwei. Wir sollten echt schlafen."  
"Na gut, geduscht wird dann eben morgen früh. Lass uns zeitig aufstehen, dann können wir es ruhiger angehen lassen.", bat Sebastian den Älteren, der daraufhin den Wecker auf eine frühere Weckzeit als sonst üblich stellte.

Anders als noch vor dem Einschlafen, war Sebastian beim Klingeln des Weckers nicht mehr so angetan von seiner Idee. Alexander jedoch kannte kein Erbarmen und zog dem Studenten die Decke weg, als dieser sich noch einmal rumdrehen und weiterschlafen wollte.  
"Hier wird nicht mehr geschlafen. Aufstehen! Der Wecker hat geklingelt.", ermahnte er ihn, ohne auf das Murren zu reagieren.  
"Ist aber noch früh.", protestierte Sebastian erneut.  
"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du derjenige warst, der früh aufstehen wollte? Nun wecke ich dich zeitig, damit du noch duschen kannst, und dann ist es auch nicht gut. Also, was ist jetzt?"  
"Alleine duschen ist doof. Außerdem klebe ich gar nicht mehr. Ist alles weggetrocknet.", startete der Student einen letzten Versuch.  
"Dann gibt es erst mal einen Tee, okay?", schlug Alexander vor und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

Als wenigen Augenblicke später Sebastian nur mit knappen Pants bekleidet in die Küche geschlurft kam, pfiff der Moderator einmal und betrachtete seinen Freund genießerisch.  
"So kann jeder Morgen beginnen. Ein heißer Mann in meiner Küche. Und bei genauem Hinsehen entdeckt man sogar noch ein paar Spermaflecken auf dem Bauch."  
Er selbst hatte lediglich ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, was auch Sebastian auffiel.  
"Und du hast lieber mal gar nichts angezogen?"  
"Ein Handtuch ist nicht nichts. Lohnt doch nicht, wenn ich gleich unter die Dusche springe."  
"Ach, du willst duschen? Aber ich hatte das doch schon angemeldet.", scherzte der Student.  
"Wo gibt’s denn sowas? Da hat man über seine eigene Dusche nichts mehr zu sagen.", empörte Alexander sich. "Aber gut, dusche ich halt später. Gibt es eben keinen Morgensex."  
Mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit wendete der Moderator sich wieder dem Wasserkocher zu.  
Unbemerkt trat Sebastian hinter seinen Freund. Alexander zuckte kurz zusammen, als der Student ihm ins Ohr raunte.  
"Ich kann dich auch hier auf dem Esstisch flachlegen, falls du nicht mit mir zusammen in die Dusche willst."  
Der Moderator drehte sich zu Sebastian um.  
"Okay, Vorschlag zur Güte: erst Esstisch und anschließend Dusche?"  
"Schaffen wir zeitlich nicht, Hase. Lass uns heute Morgen die Dusche nehmen und heute Abend gibt’s dann Runde zwei auf dem Esstisch."  
Alleine die Vorstellung erregte Alexander und er keuchte hörbar auf.  
"Wie soll ich mich den ganzen Tag auf die Sendung konzentrieren, wenn du mir solche Versprechungen machst? Fehlt nur, dass du mir heute auch noch als Jäger gegenübersitzt."  
"Zweimal sogar, Hase. In der ersten und der dritten Folge. Die zweite macht zur Abkühlung KO. Und jetzt komm. Den Tee brauchst du dann hinterher."

Der Moderator merkte, dass jeder Protest sinnlos wäre, zumal er selbst es nicht erwarten konnte, mit seinem Freund gemeinsam zu duschen und dabei zu sehen, wohin es sie an diesem Morgen noch führen würde. Er griff nach der Hand, die Sebastian ihm hinhielt und ließ sich von ihm ins Badezimmer ziehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin löste sich bereits das Handtuch, das er um seine Hüften trug.  
Während der Student noch seine Pants auszog und vorsorglich das Gleitgel aus dem Badezimmerschrank nahm, betrat Alexander bereits die Dusche und temperierte das Wasser, so dass es für sie angenehm war. Dann griff er nach dem Duschgel, um es aufzuschäumen und seinen Freund, der inzwischen ebenfalls die Dusche betreten hatte, damit gründlich einzuseifen. Sebastian lehnte sich genießerisch an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Sobald das Wasser den Schaum, den das Duschgel auf dem Körper des Studenten hinterlassen hatte, abgewaschen hatte, kniete Alexander sich vor seinen Freund und begann, zarte Küsse auf seine Haut zu platzieren. Hin und wieder griff er zusätzlich nach dem Penis des Jüngeren, um ihn zu reizen und schließlich zwischen seine Lippen zu nehmen. Geschickt ließ er ihn immer wieder in seinen Mund gleiten und nahm auch seine Zunge zur Hilfe, um das empfindliche Körperteil weiter zu stimulieren. Dabei verwöhnte er auch seinen eigenen Schwanz mit der Hand. Sebastian, der immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte und die anregenden Berührungen hörbar genoss, fuhr mit seiner Hand zärtlich durch die Haare des Moderators und drückte den Kopf näher an seinen Körper. Automatisch nahm Alexander den Schwanz noch etwas tiefer in den Mund und knetete gleichzeitig mit den Händen die Pobacken seines Freundes. Dann nahm er den Schwanz in die Hand und verwöhnte stattdessen die Hoden mit dem Mund.

"Oh ja, Alex, das ist so geil.", stöhnte Sebastian und räkelte sich lustvoll an der Wand.  
Alexander fühlte sich in seinem Tun bestätigt und setzte die stimulierenden Berührungen von Penis und Hoden weiter fort, bis er bemerkte, dass sein Freund dem inneren Druck nicht mehr lange standhalten würde.  
"Nicht aufhören.", bat der Student, der immer noch schwer atmete. Der Moderator ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren und stand auf, um ihn in eine enge Umarmung und einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln, bei dem ihre Zungen miteinander spielten, während das Wasser der Dusche immer noch angenehm auf sie herabprasselte. Mit den Händen fuhren sie fahrig über den Körper des jeweils anderen und auch ihre Unterleibe rieben weiter aneinander, was ihre Erregung noch mehr ansteigen ließ.

Schließlich drehte sich Alexander in stummem Einvernehmen mit dem Studenten um und streckte ihm seine Kehrseite einladend entgegen. Um noch deutlicher zu machen, was er wollte, reichte er dem Jüngeren die Tube mit dem Gleitgel und sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg erwartungsvoll an. Ohne zu zögern öffnete Sebastian die Tube und nahm eine ausreichende Menge des glitschigen Inhalts auf seinen Finger, um diesen gleich darauf vorsichtig in seinen Freund zu schieben. Alexander, der die inzwischen nicht mehr ungewohnte Berührung genoss, schob sein Hinterteil noch näher in Richtung des Studenten, indem er ein leichtes Hohlkreuz bildete. Mit den Händen stützte er sich an der Wand ab, deren kühle Fliesen einen starken Kontrast zu seinem erhitzten Körper bildete, was ihn zusätzlich erregte.  
"Mehr!", stöhnte er auffordernd und spürte, wie der Jüngere gleich darauf einen zweiten Finger in ihm versenkte. Scheinbar zufällig stieß Sebastian nun auch immer wieder in Richtung Prostata und stimulierte seinen Freund so zusätzlich, was dieser mit einem erregten Keuchen quittierte.  
"Los, mach endlich!", bat er ungeduldig und griff mit einer Hand nach hinten, um erneut den Penis des Studenten zu reizen und ihn zu seinem Eingang zu dirigieren, aus dem Sebastian seine Finger inzwischen wieder zurückgezogen hatte. Da jeder Widerstand zwecklos zu sein schien, und er es auch kaum noch erwarten konnte, legte der Jüngere selbst Hand an sich, verteilte dabei noch etwas Gel auf seinem Schwanz und drang dann langsam Stück für Stück in den von der Vorbereitung geröteten Anus des Moderators ein. Da Alexander vollkommen entspannt war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er sich komplett in dem Älteren versenkt hatte, der ihm mit seinem Gesäß noch erwartungsvoll entgegengekommen war.

Für einige Augenblicke genossen die Männer die innige Verschmelzung ihrer Körper. Dann legte Sebastian seinem Freund die Hände an die Hüften und zog ihn immer dann ein Stück näher an sich heran, wenn er gleichzeitig tiefer in ihn stieß. Schnell hatten die beiden Männer einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden, der mal schnell und fahrig, mal langsamer und intensiver war. Gleichzeitig griff Alexander immer wieder zu seinem eigenen Schwanz, um ihn kräftig zu massieren. Er war nicht überrascht, schon bald Sebastians Hand zu spüren, die seine eigene zur Seite drängte, um gleich darauf mit angenehmem Druck seinen Penis weiter zu verwöhnen. Lautes Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllte das Badezimmer und der Moderator spürte, wie Schweißperlen seinen gesamten Körper überzogen.  
"Oh ja, Sebi, das ist so geil!", keuchte er, was Sebastian dazu brachte, seine Stoßbewegungen noch etwas zu intensivieren. Alexander spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, so erregt war er inzwischen. Er beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter runter, damit sein Freund so tief wie möglich in ihn eindringen konnte. Der Student, dessen Keuchen auch immer lauter wurde, erhöhte noch einmal sein Tempo, bis er innehielt und sich tief in dem Älteren ergoss. Dann zog er sich aus ihm zurück, schmiegte sich aber dennoch eng von hinten an ihn. Der Moderator spürte, wie das Sperma, das Sebastian in ihm verteilt hatte, langsam aus ihm herausfloss, wurde jedoch sofort wieder abgelenkt, da der Jüngere seinen Schwanz nun schneller rieb. Mit kräftigen, aber angenehmen Bewegungen schob er seine Hand vor und zurück, was ihn noch weiter reizte.  
"Komm für mich, Alex.", forderte Sebastian seinen Freund schließlich auf, als er merkte, dass der Moderator nur noch wenige Augenblicke von seinem Höhepunkt entfernt war. Diese Worte bewirkten, dass sich alles in Alexander zusammenzog und er unter lautem Stöhnen von einem heftigen Orgasmus überrollt wurde, bei dem sein Lustsaft sich in hohem Bogen auf den Wandfliesen verteilte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe die zwei Männer sich von ihrem intensiven Zusammensein erholt hatten und Alexander sich wieder zu Sebastian umdrehte, um ihn in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen und ihn träge küsste. Immer wieder flüsterten sie sich zwischendurch leise Liebesbekundungen zu. Der Student nahm schließlich das Duschgel zur Hand und seifte den Älteren damit ein. Als er ihn und auch sich selbst abgeduscht hatte, schaltete er das Wasser ab. Die plötzliche Kälte, die ihnen entgegenschlug, als sie nach den Handtüchern griffen, sorgte dafür, dass Alexander sofort wieder eine Gänsehaut bekam, die jedoch verschwand, sobald er sich in das Handtuch einwickelte.  
"Hast du eigentlich eine Putzfrau, oder müssen wir die Sauerei an der Wand selbst entfernen?", erkundigte sich Sebastian schmunzelnd und amüsierte sich über den verwunderten Blick seines Freundes.  
"Welche Sauerei?"  
"Deinen Saft, der an der Wand klebt. Du hast dich ziemlich heftig entladen."  
Der Student deutete auf die sichtbaren milchig-weißen Spuren, die die Fliesen in Hüfthöhe zierten.  
"Ups, hab ich gar nicht gemerkt.", stellte Alexander etwas peinlich berührt fest und reinigte die Wand schnell mit der Dusche.  
"Kein Wunder, so wie du abgegangen bist. Das sollte jetzt zumindest bis heute Abend ausreichen."  
Erneut küsste Sebastian den Moderator, der sich eng an ihn schmiegte.

"Sag mal, Sebi, sind wir eigentlich irgendwie unnormal oder so?", wollte Alexander nachdenklich wissen.  
"Wieso sollten wir unnormal sein?"  
"Weil wir wieder die meiste Zeit, die wir alleine miteinander haben, mit Sex verbringen. Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, dass das in irgendeiner meiner früheren Beziehungen so extrem war."  
Sebastian schob seinen Freund ein wenig von sich weg und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.  
"Wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann sagst du das bitte, ja? Ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck, dass es dir auch gefällt. Und dann ist doch nichts daran verwerflich, oder? Schließlich sind wir in einer Fernbeziehung und müssen die gemeinsame Zeit umso mehr auskosten."  
Zögerlich nickte Alexander.  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Und es macht mir ja auch Spaß, sonst würde ich da nicht mitmachen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich kann einfach nie genug von dir bekommen. Es war mir nur eben aufgefallen, aber wenn du auch denkst, dass das okay ist, bin ich beruhigt. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"  
"Keine Ahnung, in deinem Bad fehlt eine Uhr."  
Schnell trockneten die beiden Männer sich ab und beeilten sich, in die Küche zu kommen, wo sie feststellten, dass die Zeit gerade noch ausreichte, einen Tee zu trinken, bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Fernsehstudio machen mussten.


	36. Chapter 36

Nur ungern wollten sich Alexander und Sebastian voneinander trennen, als sie gemeinsam am Studio ankamen und aus dem Auto ausstiegen. Da sie einigen Minuten zu früh waren, beschlossen sie, vor dem Eingang auf einer Bank, die in der Sonne stand, Platz zu nehmen, um so doch noch etwas länger zusammen sein zu können. Nach und nach trudelten die Kollegen ein und grüßten im Vorbeigehen, ohne ansonsten jedoch weiter Notiz von den beiden Männern zu nehmen. Lediglich Tina blieb vor Alexander stehen und strahlte ihn an.

"Guten Morgen Alex! Bist du gestern Abend gut nach Hause gekommen?"  
Der Moderator merkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Sebastian die junge Frau böse anfunkelte und sie am liebsten eigenhändig aus dem Weg geräumt hätte.  
"Danke, alles gut. Aber ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du ein wenig zur Seite gehen könntest. Du stehst genau in der Sonne.", unternahm Alexander den ersten Versuch, seine Kollegin zum Gehen zu bewegen.  
"Wenn du ein Stück rutschst, passe ich noch mit auf die Bank."  
Nun mischte sich auch Sebastian ein.  
"Sorry, Tina, ich würde gerne was mit Alex besprechen. Würde es dir was ausmachen, uns freundlicherweise für einen Augenblick alleine zu lassen?", bat er die Aufnahmeleiterin mit gespielter Nettigkeit, was ihr jedoch nicht aufzufallen schien. Sie machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, begab sich aber schließlich doch ins Innere des Gebäudes, nachdem sie Alexander noch ein "Bis später, mein Lieblingsmoderator!" zugesäuselt hatte.

"Die Tante nervt!", grummelte der Student und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper. Da niemand außer ihnen beiden in der Nähe war, strich Alexander seinem Freund entschuldigend über die Wange.  
"Nicht sauer sein, Sebi. Mich doch auch. Ich hoffe, sie sucht sich bald ein anderes Opfer. Oder ich muss ihr erzählen, dass ich glücklich vergeben bin. Vielleicht ist dann endlich Ruhe."

"Guten Morgen zusammen!", ertönte auf einmal die Stimme des Bibliothekars Klaus-Otto Nargorsnik, der mit dem Taxi vom Hotel zum Studio gekommen war.  
"Moin KO!", begrüßte Alexander den Jäger und auch Sebastian nickte seinem älteren Kollegen freundlich zu.  
"Sag mal, Klussi, ich hab dich heute Morgen schon gesucht.", wandte sich Klaus-Otto an Sebastian. "Nachdem du nicht beim Frühstück im Hotel warst, hab ich später an deinem Zimmer geklopft und wollte wissen, ob wir gemeinsam ein Taxi nehmen. Wieso bist du denn schon hier? Bist du doch noch zu deiner Bekannten gefahren?"  
"Ich... ääähm... Ja, sie hat mir gestern Abend noch geschrieben und gefragt, ob ich zum Frühstück vorbeikommen mag. Deswegen war ich früh unterwegs. Bin von dort mit der Bahn hergekommen.", stammelte der Student nicht sehr souverän und wurde sogar etwas rot.  
Alexander versuchte die Situation zu retten, indem er sich unwissend stellte.  
"Mensch, wieso hast du mir keine Whatsapp geschickt? Ich hätte dich doch auf dem Weg hierher mitgenommen."  
"Du spielst doch eh schon viel zu oft Taxi für mich. Das mit der Bahn war okay."

Klaus-Otto sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, bevor er sich wieder an Sebastian wendete.  
"Ach, dann habe ich mich doch getäuscht. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du im Hotel übernachten wolltest, weil du Streit mit ihr hast. Es war so komisch, dass sie auf einmal abends was anderes vorhatte, nachdem du bisher jede Nacht auswärts geschlafen hast. Naja, geht mich ja auch nichts an."  
"Den Eindruck hatte ich aber auch, KO.", bestätigte Alexander nickend und erhielt genau wie der Bibliothekar einen bösen Blick des Studenten zur Antwort.  
"Sagt mal, habt ihr kein eigenes Privatleben, dass ihr euch über meins Gedanken machen müsst? Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung. Danke der Nachfrage. Und jetzt wäre ich euch sehr verbunden, wenn wir das Thema wechseln könnten. Wo ist eigentlich Basti?"  
"Der unternimmt wohl was zusammen mit Holger, weil beide heute nicht jagen müssen. Eigentlich wollte er zurück nach Duisburg fahren und Freitag wiederkommen, aber seine Frau ist mit dem Kind noch in Bayern, weswegen er beschlossen hat, hierzubleiben und lieber morgen mit mir zum Hafengeburtstag zu gehen.", wusste Klaus-Otto bestens Bescheid.  
"Hafengeburtstag ist eine tolle Sache, das sollte man sich nicht entgehen lassen, wenn man schon hier in Hamburg ist.", gab Alexander begeistert zurück.  
"Deswegen gehen wir ja auch hin.", nickte der älteste Jäger und blickte dann zu Sebastian. "Was ist mit dir, Klussi? Kommst du auch mit? Ich glaub, wir hatten dich noch gar nicht gefragt. Du bist doch morgen auch noch in Hamburg, oder?"  
Etwas unsicher schaute der Student zu seinem Freund.  
"Ja, ich bin noch bis zum Wochenende in Hamburg. Allerdings hatte ich schon mit Alex ausgemacht, dass wir zusammen zum Hafengeburtstag gehen. Wir kamen letztens auf einer Autofahrt auf das Thema und er hat mir angeboten, mich ihm anzuschließen."  
"Von mir aus können wir auch alle zusammen hingehen. Das ist in einer Gruppe doch immer netter als alleine.", schlug Alexander zur Güte vor, da er bemerkte, dass Sebastian in einer Zwickmühle steckte.  
"Kommt Holger auch mit?", fragte der Student sicherheitshalber nach.  
Klaus-Otto schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, der hat wohl was anderes zu tun. Wieso fragst du?"  
"Ach, nur so. Ich hab momentan ein kleines Problem mit ihm und muss ihn nicht auch noch in meiner Freizeit sehen."

Noch ehe der Bibliothekar nachhaken konnte, wurden die drei Männer, die die Zeit völlig aus den Augen verloren hatten, von Tina ins Studio gerufen.  
"Okay, wir reden später weiter wegen morgen.", beschloss Alexander und verschwand in Richtung seiner Garderobe.

Wie er bereits von Sebastian erfahren hatte, traf er in der ersten Aufzeichnung des Tages sofort auf seinen Freund als Jäger. Die Kandidatenrunde machte einen netten Eindruck und Alexander gönnte ihnen von Herzen, dass sie erfolgreich waren, auch wenn das gleichzeitig bedeuten würde, dass Sebastian verlieren musste. Beflügelt von dem intensiven Zusammensein mit dem Studenten nach ihrem Streit am Vorabend und der gemeinsamen morgendlichen Dusche war der Moderator an diesem Tag besonders gut gelaunt, was sich auch auf seine Moderation niederschlug. Sebastian wunderte sich nicht schlecht, dass er in seiner Rolle als Besserwisser entgegen sonstiger Sendungen mit einem überaus freundlichen "Guten Abend Herr Klussmann. Schön Sie zu sehen." von dem Moderator begrüßt wurde. Nachdem ihm der Kandidat vorgestellt worden war und er ihn willkommen geheißen hatte, hakte der Jäger bei Alexander nach.

"Guten Abend Herr Bommes. Ich bin überrascht, Sie so freundlich zu erleben."  
"Ach wissen Sie, Herr Klussmann, ich dachte mir, dass ich heute mal nett zu den Jägern bin.", gab der Moderator zurück und drehe sich dann zu dem neben ihm stehenden Kandidaten um. "Ich muss ihm ja nicht sagen, dass ich hoffe, mit etwas Freundlichkeit mehr Geld für euch rauszuholen."  
Sofort schnaufte Sebastian auf seinem Jägerstuhl. "Das habe ich gehört, Herr Bommes."  
Nach diesem heiteren Beginn blieb die Sendung insgesamt sehr unterhaltsam und war noch mehr als sonst üblich von kleinen Sticheleien zwischen Moderator und Jäger geprägt, wobei auch die Kandidaten immer wieder mit einbezogen wurden und glücklicherweise den Spaß mitmachten. Am Ende war trotz einer guten Teamleistung der Kandidaten ein knapper Sieg für Sebastian herausgesprungen, was diesem sogar im anschließenden kurzen Gespräch mit dem Rateteam ein wenig leid tat.

In der Mittagspause gesellte sich erneut Klaus-Otto zu ihnen. Er hatte in der Jäger-Lounge die Sendung über den Bildschirm verfolgt und gab sich begeistert.  
"Das hat richtig Spaß gemacht mit euch heute. Habt ihr irgendwie einen Clown gefrühstückt?", fragte er lachend.  
"Ich hab gar nicht gefrühstückt.", gab Sebastian zurück, woraufhin Alexander das Gesicht kurz verzog und Klaus-Otto auch sofort hellhörig wurde.  
"Nicht gefrühstückt? Ich dachte, du warst mit deiner Bekannten zum Frühstück verabredet.", hinterfragte er die Aussage des jüngsten Jägers, der sich aufgrund seiner eigenen Dummheit am liebsten vor den Kopf geschlagen hätte.  
"Naja, was man halt so Frühstück nennt, KO.", umschrieb der Student ausweichend.  
"Ach, jetzt weiß ich, welche Art Bekanntschaft das ist. So genau wollte ich es dann doch nicht wissen, Klussi.", gab der Ältere zurück. "Aber das erklärt zumindest deine gute Laune. Und du, Alex? Clown gefrühstückt?"  
Alexander schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nur 'nen Tee, aber der hatte ein bisschen zu lange gezogen. Was ist nun mit morgen eigentlich?"  
"Also von mir aus sind wir dabei. Ich denke, Basti wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir einen ortskundigen Begleiter haben.", stimmte Klaus-Otto sofort zu und auch Sebastian nickte der Form halber.  
"Wo und wann treffen wir uns?", wollte der Bibliothekar nun wissen.  
"Ich denke, wir sollten mit der U-Bahn hinfahren. Mit dem Auto kommst du da gar nicht durch. Am besten treffen wir uns bei euch am Hotel. Sagen wir um zwölf? Was ist mit dir, Sebastian? Soll ich dich auf dem Weg einsammeln oder bleibst du über Nacht im Hotel?"  
"Wäre nett, wenn du mich mitnehmen könntest. Meine Bekannte erwartet mich heute Abend.", antwortete Sebastian und sah Alexander herausfordernd an.  
"Nein, ich will keine Details hören.", wehrte der Moderator sofort ab und hatte damit die Lacher von Klaus-Otto auf seiner Seite.  
"Offenbar gibt es nach dem Frühstück von heute Morgen auch noch ein ganz besonderes Abendessen für unseren Besserwisser.", stachelte er das Gespräch weiter an und schien langsam Gefallen daran zu finden, seinen Jägerkollegen zu ärgern.  
"Ach wisst ihr was? Das wird mir jetzt langsam zu blöd mit euch.", meckerte Sebastian. "Wenn ihr nicht endlich mit den Anspielungen aufhört, suche ich mir einen anderen Tisch."  
"Bei Tina ist noch was frei.", schlug Klaus-Otto vor. Daraufhin vergrub der Student sich in seinem Essen und sagte kein Wort mehr.

Zum Ende der Mittagspause suchte Alexander noch einmal kurz seine Garderobe auf. Nur wenige Augenblicke später gab sein Handy ein Geräusch von sich. Er holte das kleine Gerät aus dem Schrank und sah, dass Sebastian ihm geschrieben hatte.  
"Sag mal, ahnt der was?"  
Alexander runzelte die Stirn und tippte seine Antwort ein.  
"Wer? KO? Wieso meinst du?"  
"Das waren mir zu viele Anspielungen auf einmal. Und dann noch der Satz mit Tina. Das kann kein Zufall mehr gewesen sein."  
"Ich glaub, du siehst Gespenster, Sebi. Der nimmt dir die Nummer mit deiner Bekannten voll ab.", versuchte der Moderator seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Die Rückmeldung kam postwendend.  
"Das hoffe ich für uns, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir was anderes."  
"Dann wäre es halt so. Aber ich glaube es trotzdem nicht. Wirst du morgen schon merken. Ich muss jetzt los. Lieb dich!"  
"Ich dich auch, Hase!"  
Schnell legte Alexander das Handy wieder in den Schrank. Viel Zeit, über Sebastians Vermutung nachzudenken, blieb ihm nicht, da er sich auf den Weg zur zweiten Aufzeichnung des Tages machen musste, wenn er nicht der Grund für eine Verzögerung im Zeitplan sein wollte.  
Auch Klaus-Otto spielte seine Runde gegen die Kandidaten, die jedoch bei weitem nicht so sympathisch wie die vier Quizzer vom Vormittag gewesen waren, souverän runter. Dann übernahm für die letzte Aufzeichnung noch einmal Sebastian.  
Der Student wirkte weitaus weniger locker, als noch Stunden zuvor, worunter auch seine Leistung litt. Am Ende gewannen die Kandidaten aufgrund einiger Patzer des Studenten, der sich sichtlich über seine Fehler ärgerte und selbst auf der Autofahrt zurück zu Alexanders Wohnung noch schweigsam war.

"Geht das jetzt den gesamten Abend so weiter, Sebi?", fragte Alexander, nachdem sie die Wohnung betreten hatten, wo Sebastian sofort das Sofa ansteuerte, um sich mit verschränkten Armen dort niederzulassen.  
"Was?", blaffte der Student seinen Freund an.  
"Hey, ich hab dir nichts getan, okay? "  
"Nein, aber die Sache mit KO...", überlegte Sebastian, woraufhin der Moderator ihm ins Wort fiel.  
"Ist nur eine Vermutung von dir. Aber selbst wenn er was gemerkt haben sollte, scheint er kein Problem damit zu haben. Und jetzt entspann dich mal endlich."  
Es war, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, denn auf einmal grinste Sebastian Alexander anzüglich an.  
"Wäre nett, wenn du mir beim Entspannen helfen könntest."  
"Wie soll ich das denn machen?", gab sich Alexander unwissend.  
"Ich dachte da an eine schnelle und harte Nummer auf dem Esstisch.", gab Sebastian zurück und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen.  
"Schnell und hart?", wunderte sich Alexander.  
"Ich bin schon den gesamten Tag total scharf auf dich. Außerdem war das doch abgesprochen.", erklärte der Student und griff sich zur Bestätigung zwischen die gespreizten Beine. Alexanders Blick glitt hinunter in Sebastians Schritt, wo sich tatsächlich bereits eine leichte Beule gebildet hatte.  
"Okay, bin sofort wieder da."  
Alexander beeilte sich, aus dem Badezimmer ein großes Handtuch und die Tube mit dem Gleitgel zu holen. Dann kehrte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er den Esstisch freiräumte und das Handtuch über ein Ende des Tisches ausbreitete.

"Komm her!", befahl er dem Studenten, der sich das nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Schnell zog er ihm das Hemd aus der Hose, knöpfte es auf und ließ seine Hände über den freigelegten Oberkörper gleiten. Aufreizend umfuhr er die Brustwarzen, die sich in froher Erwartung bereits aufgerichtet hatten. Dann öffnete er den Gürtel und den Knopf der Hose, fuhr mit seiner Hand über die deutlich spürbare Beule und zog schließlich auch den Reißverschluss herunter. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff schob er gleichzeitig Hose und Pants des Studenten über dessen Hinterteil, woraufhin ihm der schon deutlich erregte Schwanz entgegensprang. Sebastian beeilte sich, aus den Hosen zu steigen und setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf die Tischkante. Mit einer Hand umfasste er seinen Penis und massierte ihn leicht, während er seine andere Hand über den Schritt seines Freundes gleiten ließ.  
Alexander beeilte sich, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und die Hose zu öffnen. Um seinen Freund noch weiter zu reizen, schob er dessen Hand weg und fasste sich stattdessen selbst in die Pants, um seine Männlichkeit zu berühren. Der Student ließ seine Zunge genießerisch über seine Lippen gleiten und stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus.  
"Du bist so heiß, Alex."  
"Willst du mehr sehen?"  
"Oh ja. Zieh die Hose aus. Aber lass bitte das Hemd so. Schwarz steht dir."  
"Du stehst drauf, wenn ich schwarze Hemden trage, oder?  
"Total! Das ist einfach megascharf. Vor allem, wenn es offen ist und ich dein sexy Sixpack sehe."

Sofort kam Alexander der Bitte des Jüngeren nach, sodass er nun nur noch mit enganliegenden schwarzen Pants und einem ebenfalls schwarzen aufgeknöpften Hemd vor ihm stand. Erneut ließ er seine Hand unter den dünnen Stoff der Hose gleiten und massierte seine nun deutlich sichtbare Erektion. Mit der anderen Hand zog er den Stoff ein Stück herunter, um seinem Freund einen Blick auf seinen Schaft zu gewähren. Ungeduldig rieb Sebastian schneller an seinem eigenen Schwanz, der eine beachtliche Größe angenommen hatte.  
"Los, zeig mir, was du zu bieten hast!", forderte der Jüngere und rieb einmal über den Stoff von Alexanders Pants, der diese nun mit einer schnellen Bewegung über seinen Hintern schob und gleich darauf ganz auszog. Sebastians Blick blieb auf dem prallen Schwanz des Älteren liegen.  
"Ich will dich in mir spüren.", gab er seine Gedanken preis.  
"Dann dreh dich um!"  
Der Student rutschte vom Tisch herunter und drehte seinem Freund den Rücken zu, während Alexander nach dem Gleitgel griff und eine große Menge auf seine Finger gab. Mit der anderen Hand zog er Sebastian das Hemd aus und drückte seinen Rücken so nach unten, dass er mit seinem Oberkörper komplett auf dem Tisch lag. Einladend streckte er Alexander in dieser Position sein Hinterteil entgegen und machte es ihm so noch leichter, gleich zwei der glitschigen Finger in ihn gleiten zu lassen und ihn sorgfältig zu weiten.  
"Oh ja, Alex, so ist gut. Mehr!", stöhnte Sebastian und schien unter den Berührungen des Älteren zu Wachs zu werden.  
"Bist du schon bereit?", erkundigte sich der Moderator vorsichtig und erhielt ein leises Stöhnen und ein "Ja, mach!" zur Antwort.  
Das ließ Alexander sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er massierte seine harte Männlichkeit noch einmal und gab gleich darauf eine große Menge Gleitgel auf den aufs äußerst erregten Schwanz. Dann positionierte er sich hinter seinen Freund und drang so schnell wie möglich und so vorsichtig wie nötig in ihn ein. Da der Student nicht nur äußerst erregt, sondern auch völlig entspannt war, musste er in seiner Stoßbewegung nicht einmal innehalten, sondern hatte sich schon bald komplett in der heißen Enge versenkt. Mit seinen Händen strich er über den Rücken seines Freundes, um gleich darauf mit gleichmäßigen Stoßbewegungen fortzufahren.

"Ja, Alex, oh ja, mach!", wimmerte Sebastian, woraufhin Alexander seine Stöße noch weiter intensivierte. Auch er gab inzwischen deutliche Stöhngeräusche von sich und spürte, dass seine Haut vor Anstrengung und Erregung von einem feinen Schweißfilm überzogen war. Dennoch erhöhte er sein Tempo erneut und stieß nun so hart, wie es ihm möglich war, in seinen Freund. Mit jedem Stoß wurden seine Bewegungen fahriger und er spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er von seinem Orgasmus überrollt würde. Um den Höhepunkt noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern, hielt er kurz inne, vernahm jedoch sofort ein unzufriedenes Grummeln seines Freundes. Erneut nahm Alexander seine harten Stoßbewegungen auf, bis sich alles in ihm zusammenzog und er sich unter lautem Stöhnen tief in Sebastian ergoss. Sobald er auch den letzten Tropfen in seinem Freund hinterlassen hatte, zog er sich aus ihm zurück und bedeutete ihm, sich umzudrehen und nun mit dem Rücken so weit auf dem Tisch zu liegen, dass er bequem auch noch einen Fuß aufstellen konnte. Sebastian, der noch nicht zum Höhepunkt gekommen war, hielt die Augen geschlossen, während Alexander sich über ihn beugte, um mit seinen Händen und Lippen den prallen Schwanz weiter zu reizen, bis auch der Student von einem heftigen Orgasmus überrollt wurde und sich unter lautem Stöhnen in Alexanders Mund entlud. Anschließend zog der Moderator, der sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, Sebastian zu sich hoch und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Und? Genug entspannt?", fragte er, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander getrennt hatten.  
"Das war sehr geil!", gab der Student mit einem zufriedenen Blick zu. "Ich glaub, ich lass mich in Zukunft immer von dir auf dem Tisch nehmen. Aber jetzt bin ich echt fertig für heute."  
"Dann lass uns mal sehen, ob wir noch irgendein schnelles Essen zaubern können und danach machen wir es uns vor dem Fernseher gemütlich.", schlug Alexander vor.  
"Keine Ahnung, ob ich je wieder ohne Hintergedanken an diesem Tisch normal essen kann.", stellte Sebastian in den Raum und bekam einen bösen Blick seines Freundes zur Antwort.  
"Das wirst du wohl müssen. Der Tisch ist neu, den werfe ich jetzt sicher nicht wieder raus, nur weil ein gewisser Herr direkt schmutzige Gedanken hat, sobald er ihn sieht. Ich geh mir mal was anziehen. Solltest du vielleicht auch machen."  
Nachdem die beiden Männer in bequemere Kleidung geschlüpft waren, kochte Sebastian schnell eine Kleinigkeit. Alexander versuchte in der Zwischenzeit Julia anzurufen, um Benedikt zumindest telefonisch zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Nach dem Essen ließen Alexander und Sebastian den Abend dann wie geplant im Wohnzimmer am Fernsehgerät ausklingen.


	37. Chapter 37

Das Wetter meinte es gut mit ihnen, als sie am nächsten Tag zu ihrem Hafengeburtstags-Besuch aufbrachen. Die Sonne, die sich in den zurückliegenden Wochen eher selten hatte blicken lassen, strahlte nur so vom Himmel und versprach fast schon sommerliche Temperaturen Anfang Mai. Alexander und Sebastian hatten sich ein ausgiebiges Frühstück gegönnt und brachen kurz vor Mittag gut gestärkt auf.

Anders als geplant, nahmen sie direkt die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel, um Basti und Klaus-Otto am Hotel abzuholen. Bereits in der U-Bahn merkte man, dass die Stadt im Ausnahmezustand war. Überall herrschte aufgeregtes Treiben und man hörte viele Stimmen, die sich auf ein schönes verlängertes Wochenende freuten.  
Die beiden übrigen Jäger warteten bereits vor dem Hotel auf Alexander und Sebastian. Genau wie die beiden Männer hatten auch sie auf Jacken verzichtet und sich für luftigere Kleidung entschieden.  
"Moin Moin! Bereit für den Besuch des größten Hafenfests der Welt?", begrüßte Alexander die beiden Wartenden und zog sie nacheinander in eine kumpelhafte Umarmung. Sebastian folgte seinem Beispiel.  
"So, wo müssen wir jetzt hin?", erkundigte sich Basti, woraufhin der Moderator kurzerhand die Führung übernahm und den Weg zur nächsten U-Bahn-Haltestelle einschlug.

Bereits eine Viertelstunde später traf die Vierergruppe am Hafen ein. Die Jäger bekamen vor Staunen ganz große Augen.  
"Na hier ist ja was los.", stellte Klaus-Otto fest und sah sich neugierig um.  
"Das Fest erstreckt sich von der Speicherstadt bis zum Museumshafen Oevelgönne. Was man hier sieht, ist nur ein kleiner Teil des ganzen Trubels. An allen möglichen Stellen haben sie Bühnen, Buden, Verkaufsstände und zahlreiche Speisenangebote verteilt. Außerdem kann man viele Schiffe auch von innen besichtigen, es gibt verschiedene Wettkämpfe und als besonderen Höhepunkt die Einlauf- und Auslaufparade.", erklärte Alexander den drei Nicht-Hamburgern den groben Ablauf des viertägigen Volksfestes.  
"Die Schiffsparaden sind wirklich beeindruckend.", bestätigte auch Basti, der anschließend erzählte, dass er bereits vor einigen Jahren einmal zum Hafengeburtstag in Hamburg gewesen war.  
"Na dann rein ins Getümmel!", beschloss Sebastian. "Sollen wir erst mal ein wenig über die Promenade flanieren und die vielen Eindrücke auf uns wirken lassen? Später können wir ja dann die Einlaufparade anschauen."  
Die anderen waren einverstanden und Alexander schlug vor, auch noch eines der zur Besichtigung freigegebenen Schiffe anzusehen oder eine Hafenrundfahrt mit einer der zahlreichen Barkassen zu machen.

Da der Andrang an den Schiffen noch nicht allzu groß war, änderten sie schon bald ihren Plan und besichtigten eines der Traditionsschiffe. Die Jäger warfen dabei mit einer Menge theoretischem Fachwissen um sich, was Alexander einmal mehr in Erstaunen versetzte. Da er jedoch selbst im Norden aufgewachsen war, konnte er auch noch einige Dinge erklären, die über die reine Theorie hinausgingen.  
"Wenn ihr Zeit habt, müsst ihr auch mal die Kieler Woche besuchen. Da geht es zwar im Kern eigentlich um die Segelregatta, aber das Drumherum ist ähnlich großes Kino wie das hier.", erzählte er zudem begeistert über die alljährlich größte Veranstaltung in der Nähe seiner Heimat.  
"Wann findet die statt?", fragte Basti interessiert nach.  
"In der letzten Juni-Woche. Sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr Interesse habt. Vielleicht können wir da was planen. War jemand von euch schon mal in Kiel?"  
Außer Sebastian, der sich dezent zurückhielt, schüttelten alle den Kopf, stellten aber einstimmig fest, dass sie gerne ein Wochenende in der schleswig-holsteinischen Landeshauptstadt verbringen würden.  
"Ach, mir fällt gerade ein, dass es dieses Jahr gar nicht klappt. Ich bin doch in Frankreich bei der Fußball-EM.", erinnerte sich der Moderator auf einmal und blickte entschuldigend in die Runde.  
"Ja dann halt nächstes Jahr.", beschloss Sebastian und auch die beiden anderen Jäger nickten zustimmend.  
"Okay, super. Dann halten wir das einfach mal fest. Und jetzt sollten wir uns langsam ins Getümmel um die guten Plätze für die Einlaufparade stürzen. Oder wollt ihr vorher noch was essen?"  
"Von mir aus hinterher, ich hab gut gefrühstückt im Hotel.", sagte Basti. Auch Klaus-Otto versicherte, noch keinen Hunger zu haben und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Sebastian.  
"Guck nicht so, KO. Ich hab heute wirklich gefrühstückt.", reagierte dieser sofort und konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, dabei unfreundlich zu klingen. Bevor die Situation ausarten konnte, setzte Alexander seinen Weg fort.  
Tatsächlich gelang es ihnen, einen recht guten Platz zur Verfolgung der Einlaufparade zu finden.  
Die Einfahrt der zahlreichen Schiffe in den Hafen war ein beeindruckendes Erlebnis, das auch Alexander, obwohl er es bereits viele Male gesehen hatte, immer wieder aufs Neue begeisterte. Jedes der ankommenden Schiffe wurde dabei unter frenetischem Jubel der Zuschauer mit der Nationalhymne des jeweiligen Heimatlandes begrüßt. Immer wieder staunten vor allem die Jäger über die riesigen Schiffe, die man sonst nie in solch geballter Menge zu sehen bekam.

Am späteren Nachmittag meldeten sich dann doch ihre Mägen zu Wort und sie brachen auf zur Hafenmeile, um dort nach etwas Essbarem Ausschau zu halten. Schnell entschieden die Jäger einheitlich, dass man einen Hafengeburtstag nur standesgemäß mit einem Fischbrötchen kulinarisch krönen könnte, während Alexander sich für eine Bratwurst entschied. Danach schlenderten sie noch ein wenig durch die Gegend, blieben hin und wieder an einer der Musikbühnen stehen und statteten so auch Alexanders Kollegen vom NDR kurz einen Besuch ab.  
"Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich würde zum Schluss sehr gerne noch eine Runde mit dem Riesenrad da hinten fahren und mir alles mal von oben ansehen.", schlug Klaus-Otto vor, als sie sich bereits in der Überlegung befanden, wie man den gemeinsamen Tag noch ruhig ausklingen lassen könnte. Auch Alexander und Sebastian gefiel die Idee des ältesten Jägers gut. Lediglich Basti, der unter Höhenangst litt, gab zu, lieber am Boden bleiben und die anderen drei von unten beobachten zu wollen.

Die Warteschlange am Riesenrad war kürzer als erwartet und so saßen die drei Männer bereits wenig später in einer der Gondeln, die sie über fünfunddreißig Meter weit nach oben transportierte.  
"Also ich muss zugeben, dass ich ja schon oft beim Hafengeburtstag war, aber hier noch nie Riesenrad gefahren bin. Das ist ja eine grandiose Aussicht. Und da siehst du erst, wie viele Menschen hier unterwegs sind.", staunte Alexander, der sich, ohne es zu merken, recht nah neben Sebastian gesetzt hatte.  
Auch der Student war begeistert von dem Ausblick und der Vielfalt der Schiffe, während Klaus-Otto ganz allgemein die Atmosphäre eines Riesenrades gefiel.  
"Es gibt doch auf einem Volksfest nichts Schöneres als so eine Fahrt im Riesenrad. Besser wäre es nur noch, wenn man den oder die Liebste dabeihätte und sowas gemeinsam genießen könnte.", plauderte er munter weiter und sah seine beiden Mitfahrer dabei mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.  
Alexander, der langsam zugeben musste, dass sein Freund wohl recht haben sollte mit seiner Vermutung, Klaus-Otto könnte ihr Versteckspiel durchschaut haben, versuchte abzulenken.  
"Da finde ich so eine alte Raupe mit Verdeck aber besser, wo man im Dunkeln schön auf Tuchfühlung gehen und so tun kann, als hätten sich die Hände nur versehentlich verirrt."  
"Stimmt, aber solche Fahrgeschäfte sieht man heutzutage ja kaum noch. Eigentlich schade. Vor allem, wenn man in einer Beziehung ist, die man vielleicht nicht so öffentlich ausleben will oder kann.", gab Klaus-Otto zur Antwort und grinste wieder so bedeutungsschwer.  
Sebastian, dem die Anspielungen sicherlich auch aufgefallen waren, sagte sicherheitshalber gar nichts und rückte sogar ein Stück von seinem Freund weg, was auch seinem Jägerkollegen aufzufallen schien, da dieser nun von sich aus das Thema beendete.  
"Aber lasst uns lieber noch ein wenig die schöne Aussicht genießen. Tiefsinnige Gespräche kann man auch zu einer anderen Zeit an einem anderen Ort führen."  
Dem hatte Alexander nichts weiter hinzuzufügen, fasste jedoch einen Entschluss.

Sobald sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, schlug er vor, langsam den Heimweg anzutreten und bot den Jägern an, noch auf ein Glas Bier mit zu ihm nach Hause zu kommen und die große Dachterrasse einzuweihen. Sebastian blickte seinen Freund leicht schockiert an und zog ihn bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit ein Stück zur Seite.  
"Sag mal, findest du die Idee gut? Es liegen bei dir doch überall Sachen von mir rum.", gab er zu bedenken.  
Alexander hingegen war die Ruhe selbst.  
"KO hat uns eh längst durchschaut, da muss ich dir recht geben. Wieso sollen wir also noch weiter versuchen, es vor ihm zu verheimlichen? Lass uns mit offenen Karten spielen, zumindest ihm gegenüber."  
"Na von mir aus. Ist sicher ungefährlicher, als wenn er ständig seine Vermutungen in den Raum wirft. Also - auf in den Kampf."

"So, da wären wir.", ließ Alexander die Jäger wissen, als sie an dem Haus ankamen, in dem sich seine Wohnung befand. "Ich wohne ganz oben. Es gibt aber einen Aufzug."  
Gemeinsam fuhren sie hoch und der Moderator schloss die Wohnungstür auf.  
"Dann mal rein in die gute Stube. Ich hab allerdings nicht aufgeräumt."  
"Macht doch nichts. Wir überfallen dich ja auch sehr spontan.", winkte Basti ab und schaute sich um. "Hübsch, soweit ich das auf die Schnelle beurteilen kann."  
"Danke! Ich fühle mich auch sehr wohl. So, und nun präsentiere ich euch meine wundervolle Dachterrasse. Aufgrund der bisher eher mäßigen Wetterlage noch komplett ungenutzt, aber bei einem solch strahlenden Sonnenschein muss man einfach raus. Macht es euch bequem, ich hole schnell was zu trinken. Bekommt ihr alle ein Bier?"  
Die Männer stimmten zu und nahmen Platz, während Alexander in der Küche hantierte.

"So, die Herren. Bitteschön. Frischer Gerstensaft - leider nur aus der Flasche, nicht vom Fass."  
Alexander stellte jedem seiner Besucher und sich selbst eine Flasche und ein Bierglas vor die Nase. Sie stießen gemeinsam auf den schönen Tag an und schwiegen dann eine ganze Weile, da jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.  
"Um nochmal auf die tiefsinnigen Gespräche von vorhin zurückzukommen...", setzte Alexander irgendwann an und wurde von Basti verwundert angeschaut.  
"Welche tiefsinnigen Gespräche?", erkundigte er sich.  
"Ach, du warst im Riesenrad ja nicht dabei. KO hat über die Vorzüge von Riesenrädern und Raupen mit Verdeck gesprochen. Ich werde den Eindruck nicht los, dass du uns was sagen wolltest, KO.", behauptete Alexander frech und blickte den ältesten Jäger erwartungsvoll an.  
"Bedingt. Ich könnte euch jetzt erzählen, dass ich selbst seit fünfzehn Jahren in einer glücklichen Beziehung lebe, nur weiß ich nicht, ob das überhaupt jemanden interessiert."  
Basti wirkte verwundert. "Du? Ich dachte immer, du wärst Dauersingle."  
"Wir reden nicht großartig darüber, mein Lebensgefährte und ich. Und da er kein Quizzer ist, war er auch nie dabei, wenn wir uns irgendwo zu einem Wettbewerb getroffen haben."  
"Hab ich's doch gewusst!", platzte es nun aus Sebastian heraus.  
"Was?", wunderte sich Klaus-Otto und blickte seinen jungen Kollegen fragend an.  
"Dass du keine Frau, sondern einen Mann an deiner Seite hast.", antwortete der Student.  
"Hatte ich nicht anders von dir erwartet, Klussi. Wenn es einer bemerken konnte, dann du. Also nochmal für alle, auch wenn es heutzutage glaub ich gar nichts Besonderes mehr ist: ja, ich bin schwul und befinde mich in der glücklichen Lage, mich und meinen Schatz nicht verstecken zu müssen. Wer es weiß oder merkt, der darf es gerne wissen, wer nicht danach fragt, dem erzähle ich es nicht. Geht ja auch niemand hin und posaunt in die Weltgeschichte hinaus, dass er hetero ist."  
Die drei übrigen Männer nickten zustimmend.

Gerade als Klaus-Otto erneut das Wort ergreifen wollte, unterbrach sie Alexanders Handy, das lautstark klingelte.  
"Nanu, wer will da was von mir?", fragte der Moderator verwundert und nahm das Gespräch an, ohne aufs Display zu schauen. Am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte Tinas Stimme.  
"Hi Alex. Sorry wenn ich störe."  
"Hallo Tina. Was gibt’s?"  
In dem Moment, als Alexander den Namen Tina erwähnte, sprang Sebastian wutschnaubend auf. "Ich muss mal zur Toilette", grummelte er vor sich hin und verschwand in der Wohnung.  
"Ich hab gestern mitbekommen, dass du zum Hafengeburtstag gehst und wollte fragen, ob ich mich dir anschließen darf.", säuselte die junge Frau am anderen Ende von Alexanders Leitung ins Telefon.  
"Da bist du leider zu spät. Ich war heute Nachmittag dort. Am Abend hab ich was anderes vor.", stellte der Moderator klar und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Schade, aber da kann man nichts machen."  
Die Aufnahmeleiterin verwickelte den Moderator noch in ein kurzes Gespräch, ehe sie sich schließlich verabschiedete.  
"Dann bis morgen früh. Ich freu mich schon auf dich, Alex!"  
"Ja, ja, bis morgen. Viel Spaß noch heute! Tschau Tina!"

Ohne noch eine Antwort abzuwarten, beendete Alexander das Gespräch und legte sein Telefon seufzend zur Seite.  
"Anstrengend.", kommentierte er das Telefonat kurz.  
"Was wollte die denn schon wieder? Warum sagst du der Nervensäge nicht endlich, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen soll?", schlug Sebastian, der in diesem Moment auf die Terrasse zurückkehrte, immer noch sehr aufgebracht vor.  
Alexander musste nun doch ein wenig schmunzeln und neckte seinen Freund, ohne noch weiter darauf zu achten, dass sie nicht alleine waren.  
"Oh, ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig?"  
"Quatsch, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig! Auf die schon mal gar nicht. Aber dich nervt die doch auch, weil sie dich ständig anbaggert.", wehrte der Student ab.  
Basti, der zuerst etwas schockiert darüber gewirkt hatte, dass die beiden Männer vor dem unwissenden Klaus-Otto ein solches Gespräch führten, griff nach seinem Bier und lehnte sich wohlig in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
"Ach ja, jetzt fehlen nur noch ein paar Chips oder Erdnüsse zur besten Abendunterhaltung.", merkte er an und auch Klaus-Otto nickte grinsend.  
"Chips hätte ich gerne vorhin auf den Tisch gestellt, aber irgendwie waren in der Tüte, die ich vor zwei Wochen gekauft habe, nur noch einige Krümel übrig. Keine Ahnung, wer die gegessen haben könnte.", entschuldigte sich der Moderator und schaute seinen Freund forschend an, sodass dieser ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.  
"Sorry, Alex. Die hab ich mir letzten Freitag genommen, als da im NDR-Fernsehen so eine Talkshow lief, die ich vor allem wegen dem ausgesprochen netten Moderator angeschaut hab."  
"Schon okay, kaufen wir eben neue. So, wo waren wir vorhin stehengeblieben?", wechselte Alexander das Thema, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
"Bei tiefsinnigen Gesprächen.", erinnerte Klaus-Otto. "Allerdings habt ihr mich ganz aus dem Konzept gebracht."  
"Welches Konzept?", fragte Alexander, ahnte aber, worauf der älteste Jäger hinauswollte, zumal ihm erst jetzt auffiel, dass er sich durch sein vorhergehendes Gespräch mit Sebastian bereits so gut wie geoutet hatte.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, sondern vorsichtig nachfragen. Nach dem Eifersuchtsdrama, der Chipsdiskussion von eben und der Tatsache, dass Klussi nicht mal fragen muss, wo sich in deiner Wohnung die Toilette befindet, hat sich das aber glaube ich erübrigt. Klussis ominöse Freundin gibt es gar nicht, oder?"  
Sebastian mischte sich nun ebenfalls ins Gespräch ein.  
"Naja, Freundin war halt falsch. Wobei Alex durchaus auch als Frauenname durchgehen könnte."  
"Ey, jetzt reicht es aber. Erst behauptet meine Mutter ständig, Alex wäre ein Name für einen Hund und jetzt haust du hier noch eine Geschlechtsumwandlung raus.", empörte sich Alexander scherzhaft.  
"Tue ich gar nicht. Ich will doch keine Alexandra."

Kurzerhand nahm der Moderator die Hand seines neben ihm sitzenden Freundes.  
"Das hoffe ich ja mal sehr. Okay, wir sind unter uns, deswegen nochmal offiziell: ja, ich liebe diesen komischen Besserwisser neben mir. Auch wenn er meine Chipsvorräte aufisst."  
"Es war nichts anderes zum Knabbern da. Du warst zu weit weg, Hase. Da mussten eben die Chips anstelle der Portion Bommes herhalten.", wehrte Sebastian ab.  
"Klussi, die Portion Bommes hast du aber von mir geklaut.", merkte Basti an, der in einer früheren Aufzeichnung der Quizshow Alexander einmal scherzhaft als eine Portion Bommes bezeichnet und damit für einiger Lacher gesorgt hatte.  
"Ja, sorry Basti. Aber der Name war einfach gut.", merkte der Student an und richtete sein Wort dann wieder an Klaus-Otto.  
"Wann und wie hast du es gemerkt, KO?"  
"Vorgestern nach dem Teamessen. Ich fand es schon komisch, dass du so überstürzt mit ins Hotel wolltest, aber da hab ich mir noch nichts bei gedacht. Als ich dann allerdings später zufällig beim Blick aus dem Fenster gesehen hab, dass Alex ins Hotel gestürmt ist und kurz danach im Zimmer nebenan sehr laut diskutiert wurde, war mir plötzlich so einiges klar. Auch, warum du beim Teamessen so unaufmerksam und verkrampft warst und ständig zu Alex geschaut hast. Naja, und nachdem du dann gestern Morgen auf einmal aus dem Hotel verschwunden warst und vor dem Studio gemeinsam mit Alex auf der Bank saßt, hatte ich die Bestätigung, die ich noch brauchte."  
"Ach, okay. Ja, sich im Hotel zu streiten, wo ich doch weiß, dass dein Zimmer direkt nebenan ist, war wohl nicht so schlau.", stellte Sebastian fest und auch Alexander mischte sich ein.  
"So weit hab ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht gedacht. Ich war froh, dass Basti mir vorher die Zimmernummer verraten hat und bin einfach los."  
"Ach, du warst der Verräter!", richtete der jüngste Jäger nun sein Wort an den Quizgott, der etwas kleinlaut wurde.  
"Tut mir leid. Normalerweise mache ich sowas nicht, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr das schon irgendwie hinbekommt. Hat ja anscheinend keine bleibenden Schäden angerichtet."

"Aber jetzt erzählt ihr zwei doch mal. Seit wann geht da was zwischen euch?", fragte Klaus-Otto nun neugierig nach.  
"Erinnerst du dich an das erste gemeinsame Essen von uns Jägern zusammen mit Alex? Am Abend vorher fing das mit uns an.", erklärte Sebastian ohne Umschweife.  
Klaus-Otto war sein Staunen anzusehen.  
"So lange schon? Das hätte ich nun nicht gedacht. Und du weißt es auch schon länger, Basti, oder?"  
Der Quizgott nickte.  
"Ja, die beiden haben mich vor einigen Wochen eingeweiht, weil sie dachten, ich hätte sie durchschaut. War zwar gar nicht so, aber seitdem weiß ich es."  
"Und Holger? Nachdem du angedeutet hast, dass du momentan ein Problem mit ihm hast, vermute ich mal stark, dass er nichts weiß.", kombinierte der Bibliothekar.  
"Nein, er weiß nichts. Und ich hoffe auch sehr, dass er es nie rausfindet.", antwortete Sebastian grimmig.  
"Was ist passiert? Es ist zwar bekannt, dass ihr euch nicht so ganz grün seid, aber trotzdem war euer Verhältnis zueinander in den letzten Jahren doch recht entspannt.", wollte nun auch Basti wissen.  
"Ach, Holger ist ein homophobes Arschloch.", schimpfte der Student und wurde von seinen beiden Jägerkollegen entsetzt angeschaut, woraufhin er sich wieder fasste und zu erklären begann.  
"Holger hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass ich seit einiger Zeit Alex anbaggere und meinte, das auch in den Raum stellen zu müssen, als Alex gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn im Studio war. Zum Glück hat der Kleine nichts mitbekommen. Und vorgestern auf dem Weg zum Hotel ist er noch deutlicher geworden. Ich möchte euch eigentlich nicht den genauen Wortlaut wiedergeben."  
"Dann erzähl es eben nur grob.", forderte Klaus-Otto den Jüngsten der Runde auf.  
"Okay. Er hat sinngemäß gesagt, dass es nichts bringt, Alex weiter anzubaggern und ich soll mir lieber einen echten Arschficker suchen, der mir das Hirn rausvögelt, bis ich keine Quizfrage mehr beantworten kann."  
"Das ist ja echt... Mir fehlen die Worte.", sagte Basti, während Klaus-Otto nur stumm dasaß und mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass er wirklich nicht weiß, dass Alex und du..."  
"Er hat mir zumindest mehrfach deutlich gesagt, dass ich keine Chance bei ihm habe, weil er erstens nicht auf Männer und zweitens schon mal gar nicht auf solche Jungs wie mich steht. Muss ich jetzt einfach mal glauben, dass er das auch so meint, wie er es sagt. Für mich ist Holger jedenfalls unten durch."  
"Nicht nur für dich.", mischte sich nun auch Alexander ein. "Aber lasst uns lieber von was anderem reden. Der Tag war viel zu schön, um ihn uns wegen sowas verderben zu lassen."

Die drei Jäger nickten einstimmig und wechselten das Thema. Es entwickelten sich noch eine Reihe Gespräche über die Erlebnisse beim Hafenfest, bis sie beschlossen, beim Italiener Essen zu bestellen. Zu späterer Stunde, als sie bereits im Wohnzimmer saßen, da es auf der Dachterrasse etwas zu kühl geworden war, erzählte auch Klaus-Otto noch etwas mehr über seinen Freund und versprach, ihn spätestens zum geplanten Besuch bei der Kieler Woche mitzubringen. Den Abend ließen sie schließlich damit ausklingen, das Quiz zu spielen, welches Sebastian von Alexander zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte.


	38. Chapter 38

"Guten Morgen! Seid ihr gut zurück ins Hotel gekommen gestern?", fragte Alexander am nächsten Tag Basti und Klaus-Otto, als er vor der Aufzeichnung der ersten Sendung die Jäger-Lounge betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
"Ja, der Taxifahrer hat uns wohlbehalten abgeliefert. Danke nochmal für die Gastfreundschaft, Alex.", bedankte sich Klaus-Otto. "Es war ein wirklich schöner Tag gestern."  
Basti, Alexander und auch Sebastian, der bereits einigen Minuten vor seinem Freund in der Jäger-Lounge eingetroffen war, nickten zustimmend.  
"Okay, wie ist der Plan für den heutigen letzten Drehtag?", erkundigte sich der Moderator.  
"Kurz gesagt: KO, Mittagspause, Klussi und zum Schluss ich.", fasste Basti den Tagesablauf zusammen.  
"Na dann auf in den Kampf. Ich muss los ins Studio."  
Schnell stand Sebastian auf und trat auf seinen Freund zu, um ihm einen liebevollen Kuss zu geben.  
"Oh, jetzt weiß ich, was mir in den letzten Tagen vor den Sendungen entgangen ist. Hätten wir KO mal besser schon eher eingeweiht.", freute sich der Moderator über die Geste seines Freundes und ergriff kurz seine Hand. Dann verließ er die Jäger-Lounge, um seine eigentlich Arbeit aufzunehmen.

Der letzte Drehtag wurde noch einmal interessant. Hatte Klaus-Otto in der ersten Sendung noch recht leichtes Spiel mit den Kandidaten, steigerte sich das Niveau der Teams nach der Mittagspause doch beachtlich. Sebastian gelang es nur mit Mühe, den Sieg nach Hause zu bringen. Der Quizgott hingegen scheiterte schließlich an seinen Gegnern, die alle sehr belesen und zudem sympathisch waren und denen man das gewonnene Geld gönnte.  
Zum Ende des Aufzeichnungstages verabschiedete sich das Team, das in den letzten zwei Wochen viele Stunden miteinander verbracht hatte, etwas wehmütig, aber bereits voller Vorfreude auf die nächsten Aufzeichnungen, die vier Monate später im September stattfinden würden.  
Alexander nahm Klaus-Otto und Basti noch mit ins Hotel, wo auch Sebastian schnell aus seinem kaum genutzten Hotelzimmer auscheckte. Seine Rückfahrt hatte er für den Sonntagvormittag geplant, um pünktlich zu seinem Pubquiz am Abend in Berlin zu sein.

"Du, macht es dir was aus, wenn wir noch eben bei Toys 'R' Us vorbeifahren, Sebi?", fragte Alexander seinen Freund auf dem Weg zurück zu seiner Wohnung. "Ich muss noch ein Geschenk für Benni besorgen."  
"Nein, kein Problem. Ich schau mich dann ein wenig in der Abteilung mit den Quizspielen um. Weißt du, was du deinem Sohn schenken willst?", erkundigte sich Sebastian interessiert.  
"Ja, ich hab Julia gefragt, damit wir nicht zufällig etwas doppelt schenken. Benni wünscht sich ein Parkhaus und eine Hörspiel-CD."  
Im Spielekaufhaus trennten sich die Wege der beiden Männer schnell. Da Alexander wusste, was er besorgen musste, vergingen jedoch nur wenige Minuten, bis er in der Quizabteilung auftauchte und sich bei Sebastian erkundigte, ob er etwas Interessantes entdeckt hatte.  
"Nein, zumindest nichts, was mich großartig ansprechen würde. Und du magst ja sowieso nicht gerne mit mir spielen."  
"Spielen schon, nur kein Quiz.", gab Alexander zurück und grinste seinen Freund an.  
"Ich meine Gesellschaftsspiele.", stellte der Student klar.  
"Ja, ich doch auch.", antwortete der Moderator immer noch grinsend. "Mau-Mau oder so. Das spiele ich gerne. Da fällt mir ein, dass ich gar kein Kartenspiel habe. Könnte ich auch noch schnell kaufen. Und dann sollte ich alles haben."  
Sebastian warf einen Blick in den Einkaufswagen seines Freundes.  
"Twister?"  
"Kennst du das?"  
"Ja klar. Aber ist Benni dafür nicht noch zu klein?", fragte er dann, als sein Blick auf die Spieleverpackung fiel, auf der ein deutliches "6+" zu lesen war.  
"Ja, aber das ist auch nicht für Benni sondern für Jonas. Er hat mir letztens ganz begeistert erzählt, dass er es bei einem Freund gespielt hat. Ich hab von dem Spiel vorher noch nie was gehört, aber da es den Kindern anscheinend hilft, den Gleichgewichtssinn und die Körperkoordination zu trainieren, fand ich das eine gute Sache.", erklärte der Ältere.  
"Na da wäre ich ja gerne Mäuschen, wenn er dich zum Duell herausfordert.", lachte Sebastian.  
"Woher kennst du es denn? Gab es das in deiner Kindheit schon?", erkundigte sich Alexander interessiert.  
"Schon, aber ich hab den eigentlichen Sinn des Spiels erst später kennengelernt. Erzähle ich dir zuhause. So, und jetzt auf zur Kasse. Vergiss das Kartenspiel nicht."

"Was machen wir denn jetzt mit dem schönen Abend?", fragte Alexander, als er gemeinsam mit Sebastian in der Küche stand und ein schnelles Abendessen zubereitete. "Sollen wir auf der Dachterrasse essen? Das Wetter ist so toll."  
"Ja, gerne. Das war gestern schon so schön gemütlich.", stimmte Sebastian sofort zu.  
"Wir können ja für später das Kartenspiel mit rausnehmen. Hast du gesagt, du spielst gerne Mau-Mau?"  
Der Moderator nickte. "Richtig. Ich finde das Spiel super. Können wir also machen, wenn du auch magst. Mit Aussetzen bei acht und zwei ziehen bei sieben?"  
"Klar, ohne ist doch langweilig. Magst du auch ein Bier? Dann nehme ich noch zwei Flaschen mit raus."  
"Ja, eins nehme ich."

Schnell waren die Stuhlkissen, Essen, Getränke und das Kartenspiel rausgebracht. Zudem ließ Alexander im Wohnzimmer noch Musik laufen, die sie draußen hören konnten. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, räumte Alexander schnell das Geschirr in die Küche. Sebastian packte derweil bereits das Spiel aus und mischte die Karten.  
"Jeder fünf Karten? Ich hab es lange nicht mehr gespielt.", erkundigte sich der Student sicherheitshalber, bevor er die Spielkarten verteilte. Dann legte er die restlichen auf einen Stapel und deckte die oberste Karte auf.  
Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass Alexander nicht nur eine Menge Glück, sondern auch noch taktisches Geschick besaß, denn er ließ seinem Freund kaum eine Chance zu gewinnen.  
"Gut, dass das kein Quiz ist.", merkte er zwischendurch mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an. "So kann ich auch endlich mal gewinnen."  
"Pah, alles Glück! Du hast das Kartenspiel vorher bestochen, damit die guten Karten immer bei dir landen.", behauptete der Student gespielt beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper. "Wenn das so weitergeht, dann spiele ich gar nicht mehr mit dir."  
"Du kannst ja nur froh sein, dass wir hier nicht die verschärfte Version spielen, Sebi."  
"Was ist denn die verschärfte Version? Wir spielen doch schon mit sieben und acht.", fragte Sebastian irritiert, woraufhin Alexander noch mehr grinste.  
"Du hast da echt noch nie was von gehört, oder? Es ist eigentlich nicht nur eine Version, sondern es gibt mehrere. Die eine ist die Saufvariante. Da musst du immer, wenn du ein Spiel verlierst und die meisten Minuspunkte hast, einen Kurzen wegkippen."  
"Ach du scheiße. Je mehr man da trinkt, desto schlechter wird man doch."  
"Ja, das schon, aber meistens haben am Ende alle einen ähnlichen Pegel. Bei meinem dreißigsten Geburtstag haben wir das zuletzt gespielt. War ein sehr feuchtfröhlicher Abend."  
"Na das glaub ich gern. Und was ist die andere Variante?"  
"Strip Mau-Mau.", gab der Moderator ohne weitere Erklärung zurück.  
"Okay, verstehe schon. Aber da frag ich jetzt nicht, wann und mit wem du das gespielt hast. Noch 'ne Runde?"  
"Mit oder ohne Strip?", hakte Alexander scherzhaft nach.  
"Ohne, so warm ist es nun doch noch nicht. Mit können wir später dann ja immer noch machen, wobei ich da eine andere Idee habe."  
"Welche denn?"  
"Das verrate ich dir später, Hase."

Sie spielten noch bis die Dämmerung einsetzte und es langsam so dunkel wurde, dass sie die Karten nicht mehr problemlos erkennen konnten.  
"Ach, ist das schön hier draußen.", seufzte Alexander zufrieden und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Der Hafengeburtstag hat aber wirklich Glück mit dem Wetter dieses Jahr. Sonst hat es meistens geregnet."  
"Ja, das ist schon schöner, wenn es warm und trocken ist. Ich würde gerne morgen nochmal hin und ein paar der anderen Schiffe anschauen. Wäre das okay für dich, Alex?"  
"Ja, können wir gerne machen. Vielleicht gibt’s auch irgendein schönes Konzert auf den Bühnen. Lass uns da mal gucken gehen. Bis jetzt haben wir doch sowieso noch nichts geplant."  
Eine Weile saßen sie noch draußen, ehe es Alexander zu kalt wurde.  
"Kommst du mit rein?"  
"Ja, jetzt wird es wirklich ziemlich frisch."  
Schnell räumten sie die Terrasse auf und kehrten ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

"Und nun? Fernsehen? Noch eine Runde Mau-Mau? Oder was ganz anderes?", fragte Alexander seinen Freund, der ein wenig rumdruckste.  
"Ich hatte doch vorhin mal gesagt, dass ich dir Zuhause erkläre, was der eigentliche Sinn von diesem Twister-Spiel ist."  
"Gleichgewicht und Körperkoordination. Was denn sonst?", behauptete Alexander erneut und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
"Das Spiel wird gerne auch von Erwachsenen gekauft. Das war die Idee, die ich eben angedeutet hab und drinnen erklären wollte. Jetzt klar?", deutete der Student an, ohne konkreter zu werden.  
"Na nicht so ganz. Oder meinst du... Nee, dabei gibt es nicht ernsthaft Trink- und Stripversionen, oder?"  
"Doch, vor allem letzteres. Immer wenn man den Boden berührt, gibt man ein Kleidungsstück ab.", erläuterte der Student die Abwandlung der Regeln.  
"Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, dann weiß ich gar nicht, ob ich Jonas das noch schenken mag. Wer weiß, was die Kinder damit anstellen. Die kommen ja immer früher auf solche Ideen heutzutage.", überlegte Alexander.  
"Du kannst es ja als treusorgender Vater erst mal selbst ausprobieren. Was hältst du davon?", schlug nun Sebastian vor und wackelte mit der Augenbraue.  
"Du meinst wir beide?"  
"Genau. Zumindest wäre ich nicht so erfreut, wenn du es mit jemand anderem spielen würdest."  
"Wieso? Darf ich mit Freunden keine Trinkspiele veranstalten?", gab Alexander scheinheilig zurück, woraufhin der Student ihn drohend anblickte.  
"Hase... Du willst mich ärgern. Du weißt genau, was ich meine."  
"Ach, du redest von der Strip-Variante."  
"Also wenn schon, dann richtig. Anders ist doch langweilig. Und du bist doch kein Langweiler, oder?"  
Der Moderator zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Weiß nicht, ich finde mich nicht sonderlich spannend. Aber gut, ich hol das Spiel mal eben."

Schnell verschwand Alexander im Schlafzimmer, um das Spiel, das eigentlich als Geschenk für seinen Sohn gedacht war, aus dem Schrank zu holen, in dem er die Einkaufstasche zwischengelagert hatte.  
"So, wie geht das jetzt? Moment, erst mal auspacken."  
Der Ältere öffnete den Karton und holte eine etwa zwei Quadratmeter große Spielmatte heraus, auf der vier Reihen mit jeweils sechs farbigen Punkten in rot, blau, gelb und grün aufgedruckt waren.  
"Ich nehme an, die kommt auf den Boden.", schlussfolgerte er und breitete die Matte neben dem Esstisch auf einer freien Fläche aus.  
"Sollen wir die lieber mit Klebeband an den Ecken festkleben?", fragte er dann seinen Freund, der dem Vorschlag zustimmte.  
"Okay, mach ich gleich. Ich packe erst noch weiter aus."  
Außer der Spielanleitung befand sich in der Spielverpackung noch eine Drehscheibe, auf der sich die farbigen Punkte wiederfanden.  
"Hm, das war schon alles?", wunderte Alexander sich und schaute etwas ratlos drein.  
"Ja, mehr braucht man nicht.", bestätigte Sebastian. "Vorschlag: du holst Klebeband und befestigst die Matte auf dem Boden. In der Zwischenzeit erkläre ich dir das Spiel."  
"Alles klar, ich bin ganz Ohr."  
"Wir starten jeder mit einem Fuß auf einem gelben und mit dem anderen auf einem blauen Punkt am Rand. Dann kommt die Drehscheibe ins Spiel. Man dreht den Zeiger und wenn der zum Beispiel bei der linken Hand und dem roten Punkt stehen bleibt, dann musst du deine linke Hand auf einen roten Punkt legen. Die Füße bleiben da, wo sie vorher waren. Es wird abwechselnd gespielt und das Ziel ist, es möglichst nicht den Boden zu berühren außer mit den Füßen und Händen."  
"Klar, hab ich verstanden. Ist es egal, welchen der Punkte man sich von der jeweiligen Farbe aussucht?", fragte Alexander nach.  
"Jein. Du darfst nur auf Punkte, die noch frei sind. Aber ansonsten ist es dir selbst überlassen."  
"Und was passiert, wenn man den Boden außer mit Hand oder Fuß berührt?"  
"Das wäre dann ein Fehler und damit ist die Runde beendet. Und beim Strip-Twister kostet das dann ein Kleidungsstück. Anschließend geht es von den Punkten, wo man vorher war oder noch ist weiter."  
"Klingt einfach, ich glaub, die Regeln bekomme ich hin. Gibt es noch was zu beachten?"  
"Naja, man kann noch die Verschärfung einbauen, dass man den Gegner ärgern darf. Beispielsweise irgendwie berühren, so wie man es aus seiner Position eben hinbekommt ohne Hände und Füße von der Matte zu nehmen."  
"Gut, machen wir so. Aber wir sollten vielleicht erst mal vergleichen, wie viele Teile wir anhaben. Das ist sonst unfair, wenn das nicht gleich ist.", gab der Ältere zu bedenken.  
"Ich hab zwei Hosen, Hemd und zwei Socken an.", erklärte Sebastian sofort bereitwillig. "Sind also fünf Teile, wenn wir die Socken einzeln rechnen."  
"Dann musst du noch was anziehen. Ich hab auch Socken, zwei Hosen, Shirt und Sweatjacke. Das ist ein Teil mehr.", mahnte Alexander seinen Freund an.  
"Zählt der Gürtel separat? Den hatte ich vergessen. Du hast ja keinen."  
"Hm, okay. Wenn wir dir jetzt einen Schal oder eine Mütze anziehen, bringt das wahrscheinlich ähnlich wenig wie der Gürtel. Also gut, von mir aus. Aber lass uns die Socken vorher ausziehen. Es ist sonst sicher rutschig auf der Matte. Wer fängt denn an?"  
"Lass uns Schnick, Schnack, Schnuck machen.", schlug der Jüngere vor.

Die beiden Männer nahmen ihre Startposition auf den gelben und blauen Punkten ein. Dann losten sie aus, dass Sebastian als erster die Drehscheibe betätigen musste. Er drehte und bekam angezeigt, dass er mit dem rechten Fuß vom blauen auf den grünen Punkt wechseln musste. Da dieser genau entgegengesetzt seiner alten Position lag, drehte er sich kurzerhand um und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Alexander, der als nächster das Symbol für linke Hand rot drehte.  
"Bis jetzt ist das ja noch einfach.", stellte er fest, während er in die Hocke ging und seine linke Hand auf einen roten Punkt seiner Wahl legte.  
Sebastian traf es nicht ganz so gut, denn mit der nächsten Runde musste er seine Hand so aufstellen, dass er ähnlich einer Spinne auf zwei Füßen und einer Hand aufgestützt war und sein Rücken nach unten zur Matte zeigte.  
"Mach mal schneller, das ist unbequem.", bat er seinen Freund, der gerade noch gelacht hatte, weil er die unnatürliche Position des Studenten lustig fand. Dies änderte sich jedoch, als er den rechten Fuß auf einen roten Punkt abstellen sollte.  
Es vergingen noch zwei Runden, dann war tatsächlich er derjenige, der den Boden als erster berührte.

"Mist!", fluchte er laut, während er wieder aufstand und bereitwillig seine Jacke auszog. Dann versuchte er, die Position, in der er sich vorher befunden hatte, wieder einzunehmen.  
"Eins zu null für mich!", triumphierte Sebastian und drehte den Zeiger der Scheibe erneut.  
Die nächste Bewegung ließ sich nur ausführen, indem er seinen Arm über den Rücken seines Freundes zu einem roten Feld führte.  
"Was machst du da?", fragte Alexander, den der plötzliche Körperkontakt irritierte.  
"Rechte Hand rot. Wie soll ich da sonst hinkommen?"  
"Ja, aber wenn du da von oben mit dem Arm auf meinen Rücken drückst, falle ich doch gleich um, wenn ich drehe.", meckerte der Ältere.  
"Na gut, dann drehe ich für dich.", gab Sebastian nach.  
"Aber ordentlich."  
"Immer doch. Rechter Fuß blau."  
Erneut fluchte Alexander. "Toll! Dankeschön! Wie soll ich das machen? Da vorne ist zu weit weg, da drüben belegt und das andere Feld ist unter dir."  
"Dann musst du wohl dein Bein um meinen Arm schlingen.", schlug der Student vor, bereute dies jedoch sofort wieder, da nun er derjenige war, der zwar nur kurz, aber doch nicht unbemerkt die Matte berührte. Nun war es an Alexander zu lachen.  
"Hahaha! Ausziehen, ausziehen!"

Nach Sebastians Gürtel folgte kurze Zeit später auch noch sein Hemd.  
Alexander, der sich nach der nächsten Anweisung über seinen Freund knien musste, nutzte die Aussicht auf Sebastians nackten Oberkörper und begann, die Schulterblätter mit zarten Küssen zu verwöhnen, immer in der Hoffnung, dass der Student sich davon so weit ablenken ließ, dass ihm ein Fehler unterlief und er nochmals die Matte berührte.  
"Hey, nicht machen. Das ist unfair.", meckerte der Jüngere, musste sich jedoch von Alexander daran erinnern lassen, dass sie diese Regel vorher so vereinbart hatten. Allerdings wurde dem Moderator das Ablenkungsmanöver kurz darauf selbst zum Verhängnis, da er seine nächste Bewegung unterschätzte und bei Versuch, seine Kuss-Attacken wieder aufzunehmen, das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
"Scheiße!", rutschte es aus ihm heraus, "Naja, mir war eh warm. Weg mit dem Shirt."  
"Wird auch Zeit, dass du mehr Haut zeigst, Hase."

Einige Runden konnten sie problemlos spielen, bis Sebastian sich schließlich so positionierte, dass er komplett über Alexander hockte. Dabei senkte er seine Hüfte ein wenig, bis er sich fest an die Rückansicht seines Freundes anschmiegte. Schließlich rieb er sich vorsichtig an dem Älteren, der zwar leise aufkeuchte, dann aber doch tapfer weiterspielte. Die nächste Anweisung brachte ihn dazu, seinen Arm um den des Studenten zu schlingen und seine Hand halb unter ihren Körpern abzustellen. Das und der Druck, der immer noch von oben auf ihm lastete, wurde im schließlich zum Verhängnis und er fiel bäuchlings auf die Matte. Dabei riss er Sebastian mit, der auf ihm landete.  
"Müssen wir jetzt beide was ausziehen?", fragte Alexander, bekam jedoch ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.  
"Nein, kommt nicht in Frage. Du warst zuerst auf der Matte. Alles was danach passiert, ist nicht relevant. Also los. Hose runter!"  
Murrend schob der Moderator seinen Freund von sich runter und stand auf, um seine Jeans auszuziehen. Der Student beobachtete ihn dabei und leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen. Dann nahmen sie ihre Positionen wieder ein. Erneut rieb sich Sebastian an dem Älteren, der dies nun viel intensiver wahrnahm, da ihn noch der dünne Stoff seiner Pants von dem Studenten trennte.  
"Lenk mal nicht ab, Sebi. Du bist dran.", wies er den Jüngeren zurecht, der daraufhin von seinem Tun abließ und die Drehscheibe betätigte.

"Hahaha, rechter Fuß auf Rot. Jetzt bin ich gespannt, wie du das anstellst.", freute sich Alexander, der bereits kommen sah, dass auch Sebastian nun seine Jeans würde ausziehen müssen. Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde der Student seine neue Position tatsächlich halten können, doch dann verließ ihn aufgrund der sehr verdrehten Haltung die Kraft und er plumpste auf den Boden.  
"Wie will man aus der Stellung auch noch was Gescheites machen?", beschwerte er sich, während er sich seiner Hose entledigte.  
Alexander, der ihm zustimmen musste, machte einen Vorschlag.  
"Sollen wir für die letzten Runden einfach neu von der Startposition anfangen? Das ist doch sonst blöd."  
"Ja, wäre vielleicht besser. Auch wenn es mir ganz gut gefiel, dich so unmittelbar unter mir zu wissen."  
Alexanders Blick glitt hinunter zu Sebastians Pants, wo sich bereits eine deutliche Beule gebildet hatte.  
"Sieht man, dass dir das gefallen hat. Und gespürt hab ich das vorhin auch. So, weiter geht’s."

Aus der Startposition dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis sich ihre Körper wieder soweit miteinander verschlungen hatten, dass die Gefahr, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und den Boden zu berühren, stieg. Diesmal war es Sebastian, der halb unter seinem Freund hing und sich zudem noch in unangenehmer Rücklage befand. Als Alexander das nächste Mal an der Reihe war, musste er zwischen die Beine des Jüngeren fassen. Dabei ließ er wie zufällig seinen Arm an der immer noch leicht erregten Männlichkeit vorbeistreifen, was Sebastian ein deutliches Keuchen entlockte. Angespornt davon kam der Moderator auch noch auf die Idee, die Brustwarzen des Studenten mit seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen, wenn sie sich ihm schon so einladend entgegenstreckten. Trotz der vielfältigen Reize gelang es Sebastian, sich in seiner Position zu halten und sein nächstes Feld zu wählen, das ihm etwas Entlastung gewährte. Es vergingen noch zwei Runden, in denen er sich weiter befreien und stattdessen Alexander wieder in eine ungünstigere Position rücken konnte. Um ihn abzulenken und dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich nicht weiter auf sein Gleichgewicht konzentrieren konnte, beugte Sebastian sich ein Stück zu seinem Freund, bis sich ihre Lippen berühren und zu einem Kuss verschmelzen konnten. Für einige Augenblicke spielten ihre Zungen miteinander. Dann sank Alexander zu Boden.

"Scheiße, das war's wohl.", murmelte er, nahm dann jedoch erneut Sebastians Lippen in Empfang. Gleichzeitig merkte er, wie der Student bereits an seinen Pants rumfummelte und diese nach unten schob.  
"Ich glaub, du hast verloren, Hase."  
"Ist das Spiel jetzt zu Ende oder machen wir noch weiter, bis du auch nichts mehr anhast? Dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern."  
"Von mir aus.", ergab sich Sebastian und drehte den Zeiger der Scheibe. Wie ihm vorgegeben wurde, schob er nun seinen zweiten Arm über Alexander, der in der nächsten Runde nur eine minimale Änderung seiner Stellung vornehmen musste. Der Student hingegen hatte es weitaus schwieriger, da er nun auch sein Bein in die Richtung seines Armes bewegen musste und sich plötzlich so über dem Moderator wiederfand, dass er dessen Penis unmittelbar vor seinem Mund wahrnahm. Genießerisch umschloss er das erigierte Körperteil mit seinen Lippen und saugte einige Augenblicke zärtlich daran. Dann löste er sich wieder von seinem Freund und reichte ihm die Drehscheibe. Mit einigen Verrenkungen gelang es ihm tatsächlich, die Stellung so zu ändern, dass er sich nicht mehr unter, sondern sogar über Sebastian wiederfand. Langsam sank er tiefer, bis er auf dem Jüngeren saß, der das Gleichgewicht nun nicht länger halten konnte und trotz aller Rettungsversuche Bekanntschaft mit der Matte machte. Überrascht von dem plötzlichen Absturz des Studenten, sank auch Alexander zu Boden, wobei er nicht direkt auf der Matte, sondern auf Sebastians Rücken landete.  
"Sorry!", entschuldigte er sich und küsste zärtlich die Rückenpartie seines Freundes. Dabei rollte er sich so weit von ihm herunter, dass er mit der Hand unter den Stoff der Pants fahren und die Pobacken massieren konnte.  
"Ich glaub, das Spiel ist beendet und du musst noch den Fetzen Stoff da unten abgeben. Soll ich nachhelfen?"  
Sebastian brummte ergeben, hob jedoch seinen Unterleib ein wenig an, um Alexander zur Hilfe zu kommen. Die schwarze Unterhose flog zu den übrigens Kleidungsstücken, die sie im Laufe des Spiels verloren hatten, dann setzte der Moderator seine Liebkosungen fort. Eine ganze Weile blieben die Berührungen sanft, aber anregend. Immer wieder gab der Jüngere leise Seufzer von sich, die Alexander wissen ließen, wie sehr er die Zärtlichkeiten genoss.  
"Darf der Sieger sich eigentlich was wünschen?", fragte er irgendwann und ließ Alexander innehalten.  
"Haben wir nicht festgelegt, aber von mir aus. Was möchtest du denn?"  
"Kuscheln. Und dich küssen. Und dann... mal sehen. Auf jeden Fall nichts Wildes. Das hatten wir zuletzt so häufig. Ist das okay für dich?"  
"Ja sicher. Wo denn? Hier? Oder Bett?"  
"Hm... Bett ist glaub ich bequemer. Geh mal von mir runter, dann können wir umziehen.", bat Sebastian.

Die beiden Männer erhoben sich vom Fußboden und fanden sich doch sofort wieder in einer zärtlichen Umarmung wieder, während der sie gleichzeitig versuchten, den Weg ins Schlafzimmer zu finden. Als sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und zahlreichen Küssen schließlich dort ankamen, ließen sie sich eng umschlungen auf die weiche Matratze fallen. Alexander setzte die Liebkosungen mit seinen Lippen weiter fort und küsste sich langsam einen Weg von Sebastians Mund über seinen Hals bis hin zu den einladenden Brustwarzen, die er zärtlich mit der Zunge umkreiste. Auf der Haut des Jüngeren bildete sich eine Gänsehaut, die noch stärker wurde, als Alexander mit seiner Zunge in den Bauchnabel stieß und zarte Küsse auf der umliegenden Haut hinterließ. Seine Hand umfasste währenddessen sanft den Penis des Studenten und massierte ihn leicht. Immer wieder stieß Sebastian wohlige Seufzer aus und strich behutsam über den Rücken seines Freundes.

"Ich würde dich gerne richtig spüren, Alex.", bat er ihn schließlich leise.  
Als stummes Einverständnis nahm Alexander das Gleitgel aus der Schublade und ließ etwas in die Nähe von Sebastians Eingang tropfen. Dann fuhr er mit einem Finger durch das Gel und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Langsam schob er sich immer tiefer in die heiße Enge, ohne jedoch großen Widerstand zu bemerken. Die gleichen Berührungen setzte er mit zwei weiteren Fingern fort, stieß dabei auch wie zufällig gegen den empfindlichsten Punkt des Studenten, dessen anfängliches Seufzen inzwischen einem lauteren Keuchen gewichen war.  
"Liegst du bequem, Sebi?", fragte Alexander seinen Freund, als er das Gefühl hatte, zum nächsten Schritt übergehen zu können.  
"Ja, alles gut. Bist du schon soweit oder soll ich nachhelfen?"  
"Wenn du magst, kannst du noch ein wenig helfen, aber ich bekomme es auch alleine hin."  
Sofort suchte Sebastian mit einer Hand den Penis seines Freundes und massierte ihn mit leichten Bewegungen.  
"So angenehm, Hase?"  
Nun war es Alexander, der wohlig seufzte und zwischendurch immer wieder in erregtes Keuchen verfiel.  
"Reicht. Sonst hast du nichts mehr davon."  
Erneut griff der Ältere zum Gleitgel, womit er diesmal seinen eigenen Schwanz benetzte, der durch die Berührungen seines Freundes inzwischen aufs Äußerste erregt war. Dann schob er die Beine des Studenten etwas weiter auseinander, um seine Erektion besser in ihm versenken zu können. Er setzte seine Stoßbewegungen nur sehr langsam ein, um den Orgasmus möglichst lange hinauszuzögern und zudem Sebastians Wunsch nach einem zärtlichen Liebesspiel erfüllen zu können. Auch der Student hatte nun damit begonnen, sich langsam zu bewegen und dem Schwanz seines Freundes mit jedem Stoß entgegenzukommen. Nach und nach steigerten sie die Intensität und Geschwindigkeit, behielten jedoch den gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, den sie zwischenzeitlich gefunden hatten, bei. Immer wieder küssten sie sich, während sie stetig auf den Höhepunkt ihrer Lust zusteuerten. Die Hände hatten sie dabei über Sebastians Kopf mit einander verschränkt. Langsam bemerkte Alexander, wie ein wohliges Gefühl, das ihm nur zu gut bekannt war, in ihm aufstieg und seine Bewegungen fahriger wurden. Auch Sebastian schien sich zwischenzeitlich von seinem Wunsch nach einem ruhigen Zusammensein verabschiedet zu haben, denn er drängte sich immer weiter an den Moderator heran. Es benötigte noch einige intensive Stöße, dann wurde Alexander von seinem Orgasmus überrollt und spürte, wie sein Schwanz sich stoßweise in Sebastian entlud. Auch Sebastians Penis, der zwischen ihnen lag und mit jeder Bewegung gereizt wurde, zuckte verräterisch, bis er ebenfalls eine beachtliche Menge seines Lustsaftes von sich gab und Alexander wissen ließ, dass sein Freund soeben seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

Sobald ihr Pulsschlag sich wieder normalisiert hatte, zog sich Alexander aus dem Studenten zurück und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
"Ich liebe dich, Sebi. Du bist mir in den vergangenen Wochen unglaublich wichtig geworden und ich kann es mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, wie ich es jemals ohne dich aushalten konnte."  
Verliebt und völlig überwältigt von Alexanders Liebesgeständnis lächelte der Jüngere seinen Freund an.  
"Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist, Alex. Ich liebe dich auch. Sehr sogar. Und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass mir der Abschied am Sonntag unglaublich schwerfallen wird."  
"Wann sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte der Moderator und strich Sebastian dabei gedankenverloren über die nackte Haut.  
"Ach, hab ich dir noch gar nicht gesagt. Deine Redaktion hat sich gemeldet. Ich werde dich in deiner Talkshow besuchen. Also in drei Wochen."  
"Hoffentlich halte ich das so lange aus. Aber ich freue mich. Danach wird es dann anstrengend. Erst Fußball-EM, später noch Olympia. Vielleicht schaffen wir es, uns zwischendurch zu treffen oder sogar ein paar Tage zusammen wegzufahren.", fasste der Moderator sämtliche seiner Gedanken über den Fortgang ihrer Fernbeziehung in Worte.  
Der Student wurde plötzlich ganz still.

"Du, Alex, ich muss dir glaub ich noch was beichten. Im Juli und August mache ich eine vierwöchige Rucksacktour durch Skandinavien. Zusammen mit Lou. Das ist schon seit letztem Jahr geplant."  
"Och nö. Genau wenn ich ein bisschen Zeit hab.", bedauerte der Ältere das gerade Gehörte.  
"Ich weiß, aber es konnte doch damals noch niemand ahnen, dass ich jetzt mit dir zusammen bin. Und Lou mit meinem Bruder. Der wird genauso leiden."  
"Dann kann ich ja eine Selbsthilfegruppe mit Björn gründen. Oder ich vertreibe mir anders mit ihm die Zeit. Steht er auch auf Männer?"  
"Hase, ich warne dich!", drohte Sebastian dem Moderator.  
"Ach ja, ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie schnell man dich eifersüchtig machen kann. Da macht sowas gleich doppelt so viel Spaß."  
Anstatt noch etwas darauf zu erwidern, begann der Student, Alexander zu kitzeln. Der Ältere, der mit dieser Attacke nicht gerechnet hatte, versuchte, sich unter unfreiwilligem Lachen aus den Fängen seines Freundes zu befreien, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang.  
"Seeebiii... Lass das sein... Du bist fies!"  
"Ach, bist du etwa kitzelig? Dann macht das ja noch mehr Spaß.", erfreute sich Sebastian und verstärkte seine Berührungen.  
"Seeebiii... Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, gibt es ein Jahr keinen Sex mehr."  
"Das hältst du gar nicht durch, du Lustmolch. Aber gut, ich will mal nicht so sein."  
Völlig außer Atem ließ Alexander sich neben Sebastian auf die Matratze fallen und schloss die Augen.  
"Du machst einen echt fertig, Sebi. Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem."  
"Ich dich auch. Und jetzt würde ich mich gerne einfach an dich kuscheln und dann gemeinsam einschlafen. Ich bin echt müde."  
"Ich auch."  
Alexander nahm seinen Freund in den Arm und zog die Bettdecke über sie. Nach einigen trägen Küssen fielen ihnen schließlich die Augen zu und sie schliefen ruhig und zufrieden ein.


	39. Chapter 39

Wie geplant verbrachten die beiden Männer den Samstag erneut beim Hafengeburtstag. Sie besichtigten einige der Schiffe, unternahen eine Rundfahrt mit einer der Barkassen und fanden sich später auf der Hafenmeile an einer Konzertbühne ein, wo eine Band spielte, deren Musik ihnen beiden zusagte. Da sie sich dabei auch das ein oder andere Bier genehmigten, fielen sie nach ihrer Rückkehr zu Alexanders Wohnung erschöpft und leicht angeheitert, aber glücklich über den schönen gemeinsamen Tag ins Bett.

"So, hab ich alles eingepackt?"  
Sebastian schaute sich noch einmal um, bevor er den Koffer schloss. Alexander kam ihm dabei zur Hilfe, hielt aber betrübt inne.  
"Meine Wohnung wird ohne dich und deine Klamotten ganz furchtbar leer sein. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, wie schnell zwei Wochen vergehen."  
Auch Sebastian ließ von seinem Koffer ab. Stattdessen nahm er seinen Freund fest in die Arme.  
"Hey, wir sehen uns doch bald wieder. Und in der Zwischenzeit telefonieren wir ganz oft, okay?"  
"Hmm... Okay. Muss ja. Wahrscheinlich werde ich mich einfach mit Arbeit so zuschütten, dass ich gar keine Zeit habe, dich zu vermissen.", beschloss der Moderator und gab Sebastian einen Kuss. Dann wendete er sich wieder dem Koffer zu.  
"Ist das wirklich in Ordnung für dich, dass ich dich am Bahnhof nur rauswerfe und direkt zu Julie und den Jungs weiterfahre?", fragte er beiläufig.  
"Sicher. Wir können uns doch sowieso nicht vernünftig am Bahnsteig voneinander verabschieden. Also lass uns das lieber hier machen."  
"Wieviel Zeit haben wir noch?"  
Sicherheitshalber schaute Sebastian noch einmal auf sein Bahnticket.  
"Der Zug fährt in einer Stunde. Wie lange brauchen wir bis zum Bahnhof? Fünfzehn Minuten?"  
"Ja, das könnte hinkommen. Dann lass uns in einer knappen halben Stunde fahren. Magst du vorher noch einen Tee?"  
"Gerne.", stimmte der Student zu und folgte Alexander in die Küche.

Während das Wasser aufkochte, schmiegte er sich eng von hinten an den Älteren und gab ihm einige zarte Küsse auf den Nacken. Der Moderator drehte sich um und erwiderte die Umarmung. Der Tee war unwichtig geworden, da die beiden Männer ihre Lippen zu einem liebevollen Kuss vereint hatten, den keiner von ihnen so einfach lösen wollte.  
"Ich glaub, ich will doch keinen Tee mehr, sondern lieber noch ein wenig mehr hiervon.", nuschelte Sebastian zwischen zwei Küssen.  
Diesen Wunsch erfüllte Alexander seinem Freund gerne, da ihm selbst danach war, noch einige Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, ehe er Sebastian für einige Wochen entbehren musste.  
Viel zu schnell verging die Zeit, die sie bis zum Aufbruch in Richtung Bahnhof noch hatten. Als der Abschied schließlich näher rückte, schnappte Sebastian sein Gepäck, während Alexander die Tüte mit den Geburtstagsgeschenken für seinen jüngsten Sohn nahm. Das Spiel, welches ursprünglich für Jonas gedacht war, hatte Alexander nach dem unterhaltsamen Abend zwei Tage zuvor in seinen eigenen Bestand übergehen lassen, da er sich durchaus eine Wiederholung vorstellen konnte und es zudem nie gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn würde spielen können ohne an Sebastian zu denken.

Bevor sie die Wohnung verließen, zog Alexander seinen Freund nochmals in eine feste Umarmung und gab ihm einen langen Kuss, der nach Wehmut und Abschiedsschmerz schmeckte. Dann war es an der Zeit zu fahren.  
Sebastian verließ das Auto am Bahnhof mit einer letzten kurzen Umarmung und einem leisen "Ich liebe dich", das von Alexander ebenso erwidert wurde. Anschließend schulterte er seinen Rucksack, nahm seinen Trolley aus dem Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Bahnsteig. Gerne hätte der Moderator seinem Freund noch hinterhergeschaut, bis er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, doch er spürte, dass langsam aber sicher Tränen in ihm aufstiegen. Deshalb hielt er es für besser, sofort zu Julia und seinen Söhnen weiterzufahren und so auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

"Hallo Alex!", wurde der Moderator von seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin begrüßt, nachdem sie ihm die Haustür geöffnet hatte. Dabei zog sie ihn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.  
"Hallo Julie! Du siehst gut erholt aus. Wie war der Urlaub?"  
"Wir hatten echt Glück mit dem Wetter und es war schön, mal ein paar freie Tage genießen zu können. Und wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich die Moderatorin und musterte Alexander. "Du guckst nicht ganz so glücklich."  
"Ach, ich habe Sebastian vorhin zum Bahnhof gebracht. Deswegen bin ich etwas traurig. Aber eigentlich darf ich mich gar nicht beklagen. Die letzten zwei Wochen mit ihm waren zum größten Teil wirklich schön. Nur eben viel zu kurz."  
"Das kann ich verstehen. Ist mit David ja nicht anders."  
"Wo lebt er? Oder hattest du mir das schon erzählt?", erkundigte sich der Moderator ehrlich interessiert.  
"Du wirst gleich vermutlich lachen, wenn ich es dir sage. Berlin. Wir könnten eine Fahrgemeinschaft bilden, wenn wir Sehnsucht haben."  
"Das ist ja wirklich ein witziger Zufall. Die Hauptstadt muss was an sich haben. Meinst du denn, ich könnte deinen David auch mal kennenlernen irgendwann?"  
Nun druckste Julia ein wenig rum.  
"Ich überrumple dich jetzt vermutlich, Alex, aber David ist noch hier. Wir sind ja heute Vormittag erst aus Dänemark zurückgekommen."  
Tatsächlich war Alexander sichtlich überrascht, aber auch neugierig auf den Mann, der in Julias Leben den Platz eingenommen hatte, den bis vor wenigen Monaten noch er selbst innegehabt hatte.  
"Ja, kommt überraschend, aber es ist okay. Wo sind eigentlich die Kinder?"  
"Die habe ich zu einem Mittagsschlaf überreden können. Nach der Autofahrt waren sie müde, weil sie im Wagen doch nicht so gut geschlafen haben, wie ich mir erhofft hatte. Aber jetzt komm doch erst mal richtig rein. Sonst schlagen wir hier in der Diele noch Wurzeln."

Gemeinsam mit Julia betrat Alexander das geräumige Wohnzimmer, das ihm immer noch vertraut war. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf einen großen dunkelhaarigen Mann, der in etwa seine Statur hatte, jedoch ein paar Jahre älter zu sein schien. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein freundliches Lächeln, als er auf ihn zutrat und ihn unbefangen mit einem Handschlag begrüßte.  
"Hi, ich bin David."  
"Alex. Hallo David. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich jetzt ganz klischeehaft sagen würde, dass mir Julia schon viel über dich erzählt hat. Eigentlich weiß ich nur, dass du ein Jugendfreund bist und in Berlin wohnst."  
Diese schlichte Ehrlichkeit des Moderators ließ sofort den Knoten zwischen den zwei Männern platzen und sie mussten beide lachen, als David noch hinzufügte, dass er Alexander lediglich aus dem Fernsehen kannte.  
"Kann ich euch kurz alleine lassen? Ich hab in der Küche noch was zu tun.", mischte sich nun wieder Julia ein und erhielt ein einstimmiges Nicken zur Antwort.

"Also, um es direkt mal klarzustellen: ich will dir deine Familie und vor allem die Kinder nicht wegnehmen.", fiel David sofort mit der Tür ins Haus, als sie alleine waren.  
"Ich weiß. Julia hat es mir mehrfach versichert und wenn sie dir vertraut, dann tue ich es auch. Es ist zwar momentan noch eine komische Vorstellung, dass es nun einen Mann in Julias Leben gibt, der auch eine Beziehung zu den Kindern aufbaut, aber dass das möglicherweise irgendwann passieren würde, war mir schon klar, als wir uns getrennt haben."  
"Sie reden oft von dir. Das habe ich in den letzten Tagen gemerkt. Aber sie wirken nicht traurig dabei. Ich könnte das mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren, wenn ich merken würde, dass Julias und deine Kinder ein Problem mit eurer Trennung und mit mir als neuem Partner hätten.", versicherte David dem Moderator. "Du musst wissen, dass ich eine Tochter aus meiner ersten Ehe habe. Leider ist das Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter alles andere als gut. Sie hat mich nach Strich und Faden betrogen und schließlich die Scheidung eingereicht, als ich es vor zwei Jahren herausgefunden habe. Jana gegenüber hat sie es so dargestellt, als wäre ich derjenige, der die Ehe zerstört hat. Sie will mit mir nichts zu tun haben."  
"Das muss schlimm sein für dich.", gab Alexander zurück und empfand ehrliches Mitleid für den älteren Mann. "Wie alt ist deine Tochter?"  
"Jana ist vierzehn. Mitten in der Pubertät und natürlich selbst in einer Phase, wo sie nicht so richtig weiß, welchen Platz sie im Leben einnimmt. Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass sich unser Verhältnis bessert, wenn sie älter ist."  
"Das wünsche ich dir. Mensch, wenn ich das so höre, kann ich wirklich glücklich sein, dass Julie und ich uns weiterhin gut verstehen.", stellte Alexander fest.  
"Bewahrt euch die Freundschaft zueinander. Es gibt nichts Wertvolleres im Leben. Aber genug Trübsal geblasen. Ich habe gehört, dass du auch glücklich neu vergeben bist? Jule wollte nicht so recht mit der Sprache herausrücken.", fragte David interessiert nach.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Alexander, ob er dem Lebensgefährten seiner Ex-Freundin soweit vertrauen konnte, um ihm von Sebastian erzählte. Dann beschloss er, einfach keinen Namen zu erwähnen, aber ansonsten ehrlich zu sein.  
"Es ist kein einfaches Thema. Zum Schutz der Kinder möchte ich es aus der Öffentlichkeit heraushalten und ich hoffe, dass du uns dabei unterstützt. Seit einiger Zeit bin ich mit einem Mann zusammen. Es wissen bislang nur wenige Leute. Den Kindern haben wir davon gar nichts gesagt. Sie sind noch zu klein, es zu verstehen und vor allem für sich zu behalten."  
Erstaunt riss David die Augen auf.  
"Was? Also jetzt bin ich echt baff. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Jule und du, habt ihr euch deswegen..."  
"Fragt jeder. Nein, wir haben uns nicht deswegen getrennt. Ich mache keine großen Unterschiede zwischen Männern und Frauen. Wenn mir zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die richtige Frau über den Weg gelaufen wäre, hätte ich jetzt vielleicht eine Freundin und keinen Freund. Aber ich bin froh, dass es so ist, wie es momentan ist. Abgesehen davon, dass es zeitweise eher einem Versteckspiel gleicht."  
"Wenn er es wert ist, dann sollte das doch alles zu verkraften sein.", stellte David fest, woraufhin Alexander nickte. Er wollte noch etwas erwidern, als er Kinderstimmen hörte.  
"Oh, Jule hat die Racker wohl geweckt.", merkte David an und lächelte.

Sofort stand Alexander auf und ging in Richtung Flur, wo ihm auch schon Jonas und Benedikt entgegenkamen.  
"Papaaaaa!!!", riefen sie beide und fielen ihrem Vater, der extra in die Hocke gegangen war, um mit ihnen auf Augenhöhe sein zu können, in die Arme.  
"Na ihr zwei? Gehst euch gut? Hattet ihr einen schönen Urlaub?"  
Nun gab es kein Halten mehr. Jonas und Benedikt redeten durcheinander und wollten beide gleichzeitig davon erzählen, was sie in Dänemark alles erlebt hatten. Nur mit Mühe konnten sie von Julia gestoppt werden, die in der Zwischenzeit die Kaffeetafel fertig gedeckt hatte.  
"Jonas, Benedikt, hinsetzen. Jetzt wird erst mal gegessen.", bestimmte sie, ohne eine Widerrede zuzulassen. Schnell nutzte Alexander die Gelegenheit, die beiden Geburtstagsgeschenke für Benedikt zu holen. Der Junge strahlte über beide Ohren und machte sich sofort ans Auspacken.  
"Alex, das hätte auch bis nach dem Kaffeetrinken warten können.", ermahnte Julia ihren ehemaligen Lebensgefährten, der einen entschuldigenden Dackelblick aufsetzte.  
"Nun lass mal gut sein. Benni musste sowieso schon so lange warten."  
Ergeben seufzte die blonde Frau.  
"Jetzt kommst du mir hier mit schlechtem Gewissen. Also gut. Aber nach dem Auspacken wird erst mal gegessen. Gespielt wird später. Verstanden?"  
Mit dem Kompromiss konnten alle leben und so verlief der weitere Nachmittag harmonisch.

Während Julia zur späteren Stunde das dreckige Geschirr in die Küche räumte und Benedikt sich mit seinem neuen Parkhaus beschäftigte, spielten Alexander und David gemeinsam mit Jonas im Garten eine Runde Fußball.  
"Du kannst ja gar nicht richtig spielen.", murrte Jonas, der gemeinsam mit David ein Team gegen seinen Vater bildete und mit seinem Mitspieler hörbar unzufrieden schien.  
"Wir tauschen gleich mal, Jonas.", versprach der dunkelhaarige Mann. "Fußball war noch nie so mein Ding. Vielleicht könnten wir beim nächsten Mal lieber Handball spielen?"  
Alexander blickte David verwundert an.  
"Du spielst Handball?"  
"Nicht mehr aktiv. Früher war es mein größtes Hobby. Zwar immer nur im Amateurbereich, aber dafür mit großer Leidenschaft."  
"Lieblingsverein? Und wehe du sagst jetzt was anderes als THW Kiel.", drohte der Moderator scherzhaft.  
"TBV Lemgo. Schon seit meiner Jugend."  
"Man kann dich nicht umstimmen?"  
"Nein!"  
Da Jonas wieder nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, unterbrachen Alexander und David ihr kurzes Gespräch, setzten dieses jedoch zum Abend hin fort. Schließlich vereinbarten sie, in der nächsten Zeit sogar einmal gemeinsam ein Handballspiel anzuschauen. Julia war froh, dass die beiden Männer sich so gut miteinander verstanden.

Nach dem Abendessen brachten Alexander und Julia die Kinder gemeinsam ins Bett. Die Jungs waren von der Rückreise und dem aufregenden Nachmittag mit dem Besuch ihres Vaters so erschöpft, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis sie einschliefen.  
Auf dem Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer hielt Julia plötzlich inne.  
"Alex, ich muss noch etwas mit dir besprechen.", sagte sie und wirkte dabei so unsicher, wie der Moderator sie selten erlebt hatte.  
"Was ist los, Julie?"  
"Der NDR hat mir ein Angebot für eine Sendung gemacht, das ich nur ungern ausschlagen würde."  
"So etwas soll vorkommen. Wo ist das Problem? Soll ich mich in der Zeit um die Kinder kümmern?", mutmaßte Alexander und lächelte seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin dabei aufmunternd an.  
"Nein, nein. So einfach ist es nicht. Es soll eine mehrteilige Dokumentation über Australien werden. Und dafür würden wir dort ein Jahr lang leben.", erklärte die blonde Frau und senkte den Kopf.  
"Wir? Du gehst mit den Kindern für ein Jahr nach Australien?", gab Alexander entsetzt zurück.  
"So wäre es geplant. Jonas würde dort eine deutsche Schule besuchen, für Benni gibt es dort ebenfalls einen guten Betreuungsplatz in der Zeit, wo ich arbeiten muss. Und David könnte wahrscheinlich auch mitkommen, wenn sein Arbeitgeber zustimmt. Es ist alles geregelt, ich muss den Vertrag nur noch unterschreiben, aber das will ich nicht, bevor ich mit dir geredet und dich um dein Einverständnis gebeten habe."  
Alexander seufzte und ließ sich auf einer Treppenstufe nieder.  
"Du weißt schon, was du von mir verlangst, Julie, oder? Ein ganzes Jahr ohne die Kinder? Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, wenn ihr so weit weg seid."  
Julia, die sich neben den Moderator gesetzt hatte, nickte betreten.  
"Was meinst du, weshalb es mir so schwer fällt, mit dir darüber zu reden. Und ich könnte es sogar verstehen, wenn du nicht einverstanden bist."  
"Aber ich kann auch verstehen, dass du den Job machen willst. Es ist eine große Chance für dich. Trotzdem, es macht mir Angst."

Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, ehe Julia weitersprach.  
"Du kannst uns natürlich jederzeit besuchen, Alex. Ich weiß, es ist ein schwacher Trost, zumal du ja auch deine Termine hier hast."  
"Nicht nur hier. Ich bin in den nächsten Monaten mit EM in Frankreich und Olympia in Rio selbst kaum in Deutschland. Wann würde die Reise denn überhaupt losgehen?"  
"Ende Mai.", flüsterte Julia und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
"So bald schon.", stellte der Moderator ernüchtert fest.  
"Ja."  
"Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich besser noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen sollte, aber ich will dir und deiner beruflichen Chance auch nicht im Weg stehen, Julie. Bitte nimm das Angebot an, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."  
Ungläubig sah die blonde Frau zu Alexander.  
"Bist du dir sicher, Alex?"  
"Nein, aber trotzdem entscheide ich das nun so. Und wenn David euch begleitet, beruhigt mich das ein wenig. Er ist ein feiner Kerl und wird gut auf euch aufpassen."  
Spontan fiel Julia ihrem ehemaligen Lebensgefährten um den Hals. Alexander erwiderte die freundschaftliche Umarmung und verstärkte sie sogar noch ein wenig.  
"Versprich mir, dass ihr zurückkommt, wenn die Kinder nicht mit der Situation zurechtkommen, ja?", bat der Moderator Julia, die sofort zustimmte.  
"Das könnte ich selbst mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren, wenn es so wäre. Und du versuchst bitte, uns zwischendurch mal zu besuchen. Wir werden immer einen Platz für dich haben. Natürlich auch für Sebastian, falls er mitkommen mag. Außerdem gibt es ja auch noch Skype."  
"Okay. Sollen wir mal wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen? David vermisst uns sicher schon. Am Ende denkt er noch, ich würde ihm die Freundin ausspannen."  
Obwohl Alexander aufgrund der Aussicht, seine Kinder lange Zeit entbehren zu müssen, etwas betrübt war, musste er über seinen eigenen Witz lachen.  
Die beiden Moderatoren standen auf und kehrten gemeinsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo David auf dem Sofa saß und in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.

Als er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, blickte er auf.  
"Na? Sind die Racker endlich im Bett? Das hat ja lange gedauert."  
"Siehst du, Julie, ich hab dir doch direkt gesagt, dass selbst ein Quickie zu lange dauert. David weiß doch, dass man nicht so lange braucht, um zwei müde Kinder ins Bett zu bringen.", merkte Alexander an und erntete von Julia einen bösen Blick, während David verwirrt von seiner Freundin zu dem Moderator schaute.  
"Hör nicht auf ihn, Schatz. Alex versucht manchmal lustig zu sein, aber meistens klappt das nicht. Wir haben über Australien gesprochen.", erklärte die blonde Frau ihrem Freund.  
"Und?"  
"Wenn du mir versprichst, gut auf die drei aufzupassen, dann werde ich wohl einverstanden sein.", bestätigte Alexander nun noch einmal seine Entscheidung.  
"Das werde ich, Alex. Versprochen!", gab David zurück und stand auf, um den Moderator in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung zu schließen.

Lange hielt es Alexander nicht mehr in seinem ehemaligen Zuhause und er machte sich auf den Heimweg. Zurück in seiner Wohnung ließ er sich seufzend auf dem Sofa nieder. Eine ganze Weile starrte er ins Leere, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Als sein Handy plötzlich einen Ton von sich gab, schreckte er auf und beugte sich nach vorne zum Wohnzimmertisch, auf den er sein Telefon abgelegt hatte. Wie er am Klingelton schon erkannt hatte, war es Sebastian, der ihm eine Nachricht hatte zukommen lassen. Er bemühte sich gar nicht erst, seinem Freund zurückzuschreiben, sondern wählte sofort die inzwischen vertraute Nummer an.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Student sich am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete.  
"Hey, bist du schon wieder zuhause?"  
"Wieso schon? Es ist Abend, die Jungs sind längst im Bett und außerdem hat Julie noch ihren Freund zu Besuch.", entgegnete Alexander.  
"Ihren Freund? Hast du ihn kennengelernt?"  
"Ja. Mit David hat sie eine gute Wahl getroffen. Er ist wirklich sehr nett. Die Kinder mögen ihn scheinbar auch, aber trotzdem hatte ich keine Sekunde das Gefühl, dass er sich als neuer Vater aufspielen will. Eher als guter Freund."  
"Das klingt gut und ist auch wichtig, weil deine Jungs ihm sicher doch mal häufiger begegnen werden.", stellte Sebastian fest.  
"Hmm... ja, demnächst für einen weitaus längeren Zeitraum, als mir eigentlich lieb ist.", gab der Moderator hörbar betrübt zurück. Der Student, der nicht verstand, wovon der Ältere sprach, fragte besorgt nach.  
"Für länger? Zieht er mit Julia zusammen?"  
"Nein... Also schon, aber nicht so, wie du denkst."  
"Verstehe ich nicht. Ja oder nein?"

Plötzlich brach alles aus Alexander heraus und er erzählte seinem Freund unter Schluchzen von den beruflichen Plänen und dem damit verbundenen Umzug seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin. Erst jetzt, als er es noch einmal selbst in Worte fasste, wurde ihm die Tragweite ihrer Entscheidung so richtig bewusst. Sebastian ließ ihn erzählen und hörte ihm geduldig zu. Erst als er bemerkte, dass der Ältere nichts weiter zu sagen wusste, versuchte er, beruhigend auf ihn einzureden.  
"Das ist natürlich für dich eine total beschissene Situation, wenn die Kinder so weit weg sind. Aber ich kann Julia auch verstehen. Ach Mensch... wenn das nur nicht am anderen Ende der Welt und für einen so langen Zeitraum wäre."  
"Ob es nun Australien oder Österreich ist, spielt doch eigentlich keine große Rolle. Wenn sie nicht gerade in Hamburg und Umgebung wohnen, kann ich sie nicht so regelmäßig sehen wie bisher. Ich habe schließlich auch zahlreiche berufliche Termine."  
"Klar, alles was nicht direkt in der Nähe ist, kostet zusätzliche Zeit. Sieht man ja schon bei uns beiden.", stellte nun auch Sebastian betrübt fest. "Soll ich zu dir kommen? Ich kann auch noch ein paar Tage länger die Uni schwänzen."  
"Quatsch, Sebi. Das will ich nicht. Ich komm schon klar. Und noch sind sie ja hier."  
"Na gut, aber wenn was ist, dann sag Bescheid und ich sehe zu, wie ich es hinbekomme."  
Stumm nickte Alexander, ehe er ein leises "Danke" in den Telefonhörer hauchte.  
Für einige Momente schwiegen die beiden Männer einträchtig, ehe der Moderator sich wieder fasste und sich bei seinem Freund über die Zugfahrt und das Pubquiz erkundigte. 


	40. Chapter 40

Die folgenden zweieinhalb Wochen flogen nur so dahin. Durch die Aufzeichnungen seiner Quizshow und Sebastians Besuch war einiges an Papierkram bei Alexander liegengeblieben, was er nun aufarbeiten musste. Zwischendurch hatte die ARD ihn noch für mehrere Sportsendungen eingeplant und schließlich musste der Moderator sich auch schon auf die nächste Ausgabe seiner Talkshow vorbereiten. Mit Bettina hatte er immerhin vereinbaren können, dass sie das Interview mit Sebastian führen würde. Seine Ausrede, dass er sich selbst bei dem Gespräch über die Quizshow nicht zu sehr in den Mittelpunkt rücken wollte und zudem auch nicht so unbedarft an Sebastian würde rangehen können, da er ihn schon länger kannte, hatte sie sofort geglaubt und direkt die ersten Ideen für Fragen gehabt.  
Wann immer es Alexander möglich war, verbrachte er Zeit mit seinen Kindern. Julia war darüber sehr dankbar, denn für den bevorstehenden Umzug gab es noch einiges vorzubereiten, was ohne Kinder im Haus schneller zu erledigen war.

Schließlich war der Tag der Abreise gekommen. Alexander hatte sich sofort bereiterklärt, Julia, die beiden Jungs und auch David an diesem späten Donnerstagnachmittag zum Flughafen zu bringen. Die Koffer hatten sie bereits am Vortag aufgegeben, sodass sie nur noch ihr Handgepäck bei sich hatten. Jonas und Benedikt waren sehr aufgeregt und gespannt auf alles, was sie in den kommenden Monaten erwarten würde. Sowohl Julia als auch Alexander hatten lange Gespräche mit den beiden geführt, um sie auf den Umzug und die Trennung von ihrem Vater gründlich vorzubereiten.  
"Passt gut auf euch auch.", gab der Moderator der kleinen Reisegruppe mit auf den Weg und nahm erst seine Kinder und dann Julia noch einmal fest in die Arme. Auch von David, dem er in den letzten Tagen noch häufiger begegnet war und zu der er dabei ein fast schon freundschaftliches Verhältnis aufgebaut hatte, verabschiedete er sich herzlich. Er sah ihnen noch lange hinterher und wendete sich erst zum Gehen, als sie völlig aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren. Zuerst hatte er noch vorgehabt, auf der Besucherterrasse nach dem Flugzeug, das sie zu ihrem ersten Zwischenziel Wien bringen würde, Ausschau zu halten, doch zu allem Überfluss regnete es schon den gesamten Tag, als wäre auch der Himmel traurig.

Wieder zuhause angekommen wunderte sich Alexander. Er war sicher, dass er seine Tür beim Verlassen der Wohnung abgeschlossen hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie einen Spalt breit. In der Diele und auch im Wohnzimmer brannte Licht. Außerdem zog ein angenehmer Essensduft in seine Nase. Noch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, erschien plötzlich Sebastian im Türrahmen.  
"Überraschung!", sagte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, zog Alexander in seine Arme und ließ gleichzeitig die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen.  
Immer noch völlig perplex schmiegte der Moderator sich enger an seinen Freund und schloss die Augen. Er spürte die Lippen des Jüngeren erst auf seiner Nase, ehe sie sich sanft auf seinen Mund legten. Der Bart kratzte angenehm auf seiner Haut, während er sich in den Kuss fallen ließ.  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, blickte Alexander den Studenten lächelnd an.  
"Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Kochen! Und dich besuchen."  
"Ich dachte, wir sehen uns erst morgen in Hannover.", fasste der Moderator ihre ursprüngliche Planung zusammen, getrennt voneinander zur Talkshow anreisen zu wollen.  
"Stimmt, das war auch so vorgesehen, aber ich konnte es mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren, dich alleine zu lassen, wenn deine Kinder gerade auf dem Weg ans andere Ende der Welt sind. Netterweise hast du mir ja genau gesagt, wann ihr zum Flughafen fahrt, und ich konnte mich unbemerkt in deine Wohnung schleichen.", erklärte Sebastian seinen Plan.  
"Das ist dir gelungen. Danke! Ich bin wirklich sehr froh, heute nicht alleine sein zu müssen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du mir als Gesellschaft natürlich am liebsten bist. Aber jetzt sag mal, was gibt’s denn zu essen?"  
"Nichts Besonderes. Nur Spaghetti Carbonara. Ich hoffe, das ist trotzdem in Ordnung?"  
Alexander nickte. "Klar. Zumal ich mich heute Abend schon auf ein belegtes Brot und vielleicht noch ein Spiegelei eingestellt hatte. Wird echt Zeit, dass ich mir einen Thermomix kaufe."  
"Thermomix? Okay, wenn du so weit bist, sind meine Spaghetti für dich vermutlich doch ein Festessen. Du kannst ja schon mal den Tisch decken, das Essen ist gleich fertig.", stellte Sebastian fest, bevor er sich wieder dem Kochtopf zuwandte.  
"Hast du dich in der Zwischenzeit wieder mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, an meinem Esstisch ohne Hintergedanken essen zu können?", erkundigte sich Alexander beiläufig. Keuchend blickte der Student ihn an.  
"Hase, wenn du so schon anfängst, überlege ich mir demnächst zweimal, ob ich für dich koche, oder dich lieber direkt selbst vernasche."  
"Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass es mich als Dessert gibt? Ich hab nämlich echt Hunger.", schlug der Moderator zur Güte vor und wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst.  
"Außerdem ist mir momentan nicht so ganz danach, wenn ich ehrlich bin."  
Sebastian nahm den Topf vom Herd und richtete zwei Portionen Spaghetti auf tiefen Tellern an, um diese dann zum Tisch hinüberzutragen.  
"Du denkst wieder an deine Kinder, nicht wahr?", stellte er mit einem besorgten Blick auf den Älteren fest, während er sich hinsetzte.  
"Ja. Sorry, tut mir echt leid. Vor allem, weil du so lieb bist und für mich gekocht hast. Und dass du überhaupt hier bist."  
"Iss erst mal, Alex. Und danach reden wir."

Nachdem sie gegessen und anschließend die Küche aufgeräumt hatten, machten die beiden Männer es sich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Eng aneinander geschmiegt erzählte erst Alexander davon, wie der Abschied von Julia und seinen Söhnen abgelaufen war und was er in den vergangenen Tagen alles mit ihnen gemeinsam unternommen hatte. Dabei ließ er auch David nicht unerwähnt, zumal sie es kurz vor seiner Abreise doch noch geschafft hatten, zusammen ein Handballspiel zu besuchen. Bewusst hielt Sebastian sich mit seinen eigenen Erzählungen zurück, da er merkte, sie wichtig es seinem Freund war, über die letzten Tage zu berichten und sich so den Trennungsschmerz von der Seele zu reden. Erst als ihm dazu scheinbar nichts mehr einfiel, begann der Student seinerseits zu erzählen, wie es ihm in den Wochen seit ihrem letzten Treffen ergangen war. Über vieles hatten sie sich zwar schon am Telefon ausgetauscht, aber trotzdem fielen Sebastian doch noch einige Dinge ein, die bislang unerwähnt geblieben waren. Zwischendurch hatte Julia sich noch einmal telefonisch aus Wien gemeldet, wo sie auf ihren Anschlussflug nach Bangkok warteten.

"Wie kommen wir eigentlich morgen nach Hannover?", erkundigte sich Sebastian, als sie beschlossen hatten, langsam ins Bett zu gehen.  
"Ich werde um acht Uhr von Bettina abgeholt. Nachdem ich letztes Mal gefahren bin, hat sie darauf bestanden, nun wieder an der Reihe zu sein.", erklärte Alexander seine ursprüngliche Planung.  
"Meinst du, sie hätte noch einen Platz auf dem Rücksitz für einen armen Studenten ohne Auto und Führerschein frei?", überlegte Sebastian laut.  
"Groß genug ist ihr Auto. Ich denke, das sollte irgendwie passen. Müssen wir uns nur überlegen, was wir ihr sagen."  
"Am besten einfach die halbe Wahrheit. Ich hatte in Hamburg zu tun und weil wir häufiger auch mal privat Kontakt haben, wusstest du, dass ich noch eine Mitfahrgelegenheit benötige.", schlug der Student vor. Alexander war einverstanden.  
"Gut, dann sollten wir nun schlafen.", beschloss Sebastian. "Morgen müssen wir früh raus. Kann ich noch eben duschen? Ich hab es zuhause nicht mehr geschafft."  
"Ja klar. Das musst du doch nicht fragen. Ich lese so lange noch ein wenig im Bett.", stimmte Alexander zu und machte sich schnell fertig, ehe er seinem Freund das Badezimmer überließ.

Mit noch feuchten Haaren und nur in Pants und Schlafshirt betrat Sebastian einige Zeit später das spärlich beleuchtete Schlafzimmer, wo Alexander es sich mit seinem Buch bereits unter der Bettdecke gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
"So gefällt mir das.", grinste der Student und sorgte damit bei seinem Freund für Verwirrung.  
"Was gefällt dir?"  
"Dass du schon mal das Bett angewärmt hast. Was liest du denn da?"  
"So einen komischen Krimi, den ich mir letztens mal unterwegs gekauft habe. Gefällt mir aber nicht wirklich."  
Sofort klappte der Moderator das Buch zu und legte es auf den Nachttisch.  
"Ich muss dich übrigens enttäuschen. Deine Seite des Bettes ist noch eiskalt. Du musst also entweder mit unter meine Decke kommen oder wir könnten versuchen, gemeinsam dafür zu sorgen, dass die Temperatur hier ein wenig steigt."  
Genießerisch leckte Sebastian sich über die Lippen.  
"Klingt beides gut. Vielleicht kann man das kombinieren."  
Schnell hob er Alexanders Bettdecke an, schlüpfte mit darunter und schmiegte sich an seinen Freund, der ihn in einen liebevollen Kuss verwickelte.  
"Warum hast du nach dem Duschen so viel angezogen, Sebi?", murmelte Alexander zwischendurch, ohne sich komplett von dem Jüngeren zu lösen.  
"Ich hab nicht mehr an als du, Hase."  
"Stimmt, aber da das mein Bett ist, bestimme ich, wer hier wieviel anhaben darf. Und du hast definitiv zu viel an."  
"Dann musst du das wohl ändern.", schlug der Student vor und half seinem Freund, der bereits dabei war, ihm das Shirt auszuziehen.  
"Besser?"  
"Viel besser."  
"Du auch, Hase?"  
Ohne die Frage zu beantworten, zog Alexander auch sein Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es neben das Bett auf den Boden fallen. Dann verschloss er erneut die Lippen seines Freundes, wobei er den Kuss schnell vertiefte. Gleichzeitig fuhr er mit seiner Hand unter den Stoff der Pants, um den Penis des Studenten leicht zu massieren. Mit Genugtuung vernahm er die leisen Stöhngeräusche, die der Jüngere zwischen den Küssen immer wieder von sich gab. Mit jedem Augenblick wurde der Schwanz, den er abwechselnd sanft berührte und dann wieder fester umschloss, härter.  
"Oh ja, Hase. Das fühlt sich gut an.", keuchte er aus und ließ Alexander so noch einmal wissen, wie sehr er die Zärtlichkeiten genoss, auf die sie beide in den letzten Wochen hatten verzichten müssen.  
"Warte mal ab, bis ich mit dir fertig bin."  
Mit diesen Worten schlug der Moderator die Bettdecke zur Seite und rutschte ein Stück tiefer. Dann schob er die störenden und inzwischen viel zu engen Pants nach unten, um gleich darauf die pralle Erregung in den Mund zu nehmen. Als er mit einer Hand auch noch die Hoden zu massieren begann, konnte Sebastian sich nicht länger zurückhalten und kam begleitet von einem tiefen Stöhnen. Genussvoll schluckte Alexander den Lustsaft, den er dabei von sich gab, und ließ erst von ihm ab, als er bemerkte, dass die Erregung des Jüngeren verebbte. Um es ihm etwas bequemer zu machen, zog er ihm die Pants, die irgendwo an seinen Oberschenkeln hingen, von den Beinen.  
"Alles gut, Sebi?", erkundigte er sich leise und erhielt nur ein zufriedenes Brummen des Studenten zur Antwort.  
Der Moderator machte Anstalten, sich neben seinen Freund zu legen und sich an ihn zu schmiegen, doch plötzlich erwachten dessen Lebensgeister wieder.  
"Was ist mit dir Hase?"  
"Schon okay."  
Prüfend ließ Sebastian seinen Blick zur Körpermitte des Älteren wandern und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das kann ich nicht verantworten, dass du mit so einem halbsteifen Schwanz einzuschlafen versuchst. Los, Arsch hoch!"  
Der Bitte des Studenten konnte sich Alexander nicht widersetzen und hob seinen Körper so weit von der Matratze, dass Sebastian ihm mühelos die Shorts ausziehen konnte.  
Obwohl er darauf gefasst war, stöhnte er wohlig auf, als er den Mund seines Freundes spürte, der seine inzwischen schon deutliche Erregung tief in sich aufnahm. Immer wieder kratzten die Zähne leicht über die empfindliche Haut und auch seine Zunge wusste der Student geschickt einzusetzen. Als Alexander kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand, ließ Sebastian jedoch von ihm ab, um kurz darauf seine Hoden mit vorsichtigen Küssen zu verwöhnen, ehe sein Mund sich wieder über den harten Schwanz stülpte. Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, dann konnte der Moderator sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit lauten Stöhngeräuschen ließ er es zu, dass er von seinem Orgasmus überrollt wurde und sich tief in Sebastians Mund entlud. Dann sank er erschöpft, aber völlig befriedigt in die Matratze.

Sobald er wieder einigermaßen normal atmen konnte, spürte er schon die Lippen des Studenten auf seinen eigenen und genoss den tiefen, aber zugleich liebevollen Kuss, bei dem er sich selbst schmeckte.  
"Ich liebe dich, Sebi. Danke, dass du gekommen bist.", wisperte er schließlich und wurde sich der Doppeldeutigkeit seines Satzes erst bewusst, als Sebastian ihn anzüglich angrinste.  
"Danke, dass du mich so heftig hast kommen lassen, Hase."  
"Ach, du weißt doch, wie ich das gemeint hab."  
"Sorry, die Vorlage konnte ich nicht ungenutzt lassen. Ich liebe dich übrigens auch.", gab der Student entschuldigend zurück und bekräftigte dies noch mit einem liebevollen Kuss.  
"Schlafen?"  
"Wäre denke ich gut, sonst haben wir morgen ein Problem."  
Die beiden Männer wünschten sich noch eine gute Nacht, zogen die Bettdecke über ihre eng miteinander verschlungenen Körper und waren bereits kurze Zeit später in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Ungewohnt aufgeregt erwachte Alexander am nächsten Morgen. Da sich Sebastian neben ihm bereits regte, bemühte der Moderator sich nicht, seine Unruhe zu verbergen und schmiegte sich enger an seinen Freund.  
"Guten Morgen, mein Klammeraffe. Alles gut bei dir?", erkundigte sich der Student mit einem prüfenden Blick.  
"Nein, nicht so richtig. Ich bin tierisch nervös wegen der Sendung heute."  
"Wegen mir?"  
Alexander nickte. "Ja, ist eine komische Situation."  
"Die wir beide zusammen meistern werden. Lass uns mal aufstehen, sonst sind wir nicht fertig, wenn Bettina uns abholt."

Pünktlich um acht Uhr verließen die beiden Männer die Wohnung, um vor dem Haus auf Bettina zu warten. Schon wenige Minuten später fuhr sie vor und winkte ihrem Moderationskollegen zu.  
"Moin moin.", rief Alexander in das Auto hinein, ohne jedoch einzusteigen. "Hast du noch Platz für einen unserer Talkgäste? Sebastian Klussmann sucht eine Mitfahrgelegenheit."  
"Ja klar. Steigt ein."  
Schnell packten sie ihr Gepäck, das sie für die Übernachtung im Hotel benötigten, in den Kofferraum, dann stiegen sie in den Wagen.  
"Guten Morgen Frau Tietjen. Vielen Dank fürs Mitnehmen.", bedankte sich Sebastian bei der ihm bislang unbekannten Frau.  
"Hallo Herr Klussmann. Kein Problem. Wir fahren doch sowieso nach Hannover. Ich dachte, Sie kämen aus Berlin?"  
"Eigentlich schon, aber ich war bei einer Freundin aus Hamburg zu Besuch und dann fiel mir ein, dass Alex vielleicht auch von hier nach Hannover fährt. Sonst hätte ich den Zug genommen.", erläuterte der Student die Situation.  
"Wird Zeit, dass du den Führerschein machst, Sebastian.", mischte Alexander sich lachend ein.

Eine Weile schwieg die Fahrgemeinschaft einhellig, bis Bettina von sich aus ein Gespräch begann und Alexander kurz zu Julia und ihrem Australien-Aufenthalt ausfragte. Alexander gab bereitwillig Antwort und ließ seine Kollegin auch wissen, wie schwierig die Situation für ihn war.  
"Und wie läuft es... sonst?", erkundigte sich die ältere Moderatorin, merkte aber noch während ihrer Frage, dass sie beinahe in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten wäre und Alexander vor dem Studenten, der schweigend auf der Rückbank saß, geoutet hätte.  
"Die Fernbeziehung ist natürlich auch nicht einfach, aber ich denke, mein Freund und ich bekommen das irgendwie hin."  
Bettina räusperte sich laut und versuchte, unbemerkt nach hinten zu deuten, woraufhin Alexander sie irritiert anblickte, ehe er verstand.  
"Kein Problem Bettina. Sebastian weiß Bescheid. Wir haben uns im Laufe der Jahre, die wir uns schon kennen, recht gut angefreundet und haben auch außerhalb der Quizshow regelmäßig Kontakt."  
"Wenn ihr was zu besprechen habt, was ich nicht hören soll, dann kann ich auch die Ohren einklappen.", trug der Student nun zum Gespräch bei.  
"Ach, kannst du neben den Kunststücken mit deinen Augenbrauen auch noch Ohrakrobatik?", gab sich der Moderator verwundert, was für einstimmiges Gelächter aller sorgte.  
"Ich kann es zumindest mal versuchen."  
"Wie gesagt, es ist nicht nötig. Du bist doch sowieso über meine derzeitige Lebenssituation informiert. Und darüber bin ich auch froh. Schlimm genug, dass ich mich und meinen Freund so oft verstecken muss.", seufzte Alexander, fing sich aber schnell wieder.  
Den Rest der Fahrt über unterhielten die drei sich über allgemeine Dinge und zum Schluss versuchte Bettina, auch bereits einige Informationen über Sebastian, die sie für ihr späteres Interview benötigte, aus ihm herauszubekommen.

In Hannover angekommen checkten sie erst einmal im Hotel ein, bevor sich die beiden Moderatoren auf den Weg zur Messehalle machten, in der am frühen Abend die Aufzeichnung der Talkshow stattfinden würde. Sebastian hingegen wollten die Zeit nutzen, Hannover ein wenig anzuschauen, da er erst später im Studio erwartet wurde.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich mit dem Jäger so gut verstehst. Im Fernsehen seid ihr doch alle immer so förmlich miteinander.", fasste Bettina ihre Verwunderung in Worte, als sie und Alexander gemeinsam zur Redaktionskonferenz fuhren.  
"Das ist nur Show, was wir da in der Sendung machen. Ich bin mit allen Jägern per du und wir verstehen uns wirklich. Mit dem einen vielleicht etwas besser, mit dem anderen nicht so gut, aber insgesamt geht es freundschaftlich-kollegial zu.", erklärte Alexander das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und den vier Jägern.  
"Zumindest Herr Klussmann scheint auch privat sehr nett zu sein. Die anderen kenne ich ja nicht persönlich. Ich bin froh, dass wir ihn als Talkgast gewinnen konnten. Herr Waldenberger scheint mir nicht so gesprächig zu sein, der war ja zuerst eingeladen worden."  
"Sag mal, du kennst dich ja richtig aus mit den Jägern.", staunte der Moderator nicht schlecht.  
"Wenn ich es zeitlich schaffe, schaue ich mir die Sendung eigentlich immer an. Natürlich vorrangig deinetwegen, mein Schatz.", gab Bettina zu und tätschelte scherzhaft die Wange ihres jüngeren Kollegen."  
"Alles andere hätte mich auch enttäuscht. Aber wegen Herrn Waldenberger bin ich übrigens auch froh, dass er abgesagt hat. Mit ihm komme ich am wenigsten zurecht. Ich weiß auch nach über fünf Jahren immer noch nicht, was genau ich von ihm halten soll. Ist irgendwie nicht meine Wellenlänge."  
"Dann hat die Redaktion ja alles richtig gemacht. Also, auf in den Kampf."

Sie betraten das Gebäude und sofort begann ein großes Hallo mit den anderen Kollegen, die bereits anwesend waren. Auch die anstehende Redaktionskonferenz brachte einige lebhafte Diskussionen und viel einstimmiges Gelächter mit sich. Erst als Alexander später in der Maske saß, schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu Sebastian und er griff kurzerhand zu seinem Handy, um ihm schnell eine Nachricht zu schreiben und ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er an ihn dachte und sich schon darauf freute, ihn bald wiederzusehen. Die Antwort des Studenten ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.  
"Bin in zehn Minuten da. Freue mich aber schon auf heute Abend, wenn wir wieder ungestört sind. Lieb dich!"  
Gerade als er das Mobiltelefon wieder wegstecken wollte, betrat Bettina den Raum und setzte sich in den Schminksessel neben ihm.  
"Na, schon wieder beschäftigt?", erkundigte sie sich und deutete dabei auf das Telefon in Alexanders Hand.  
"Nicht wirklich. Das war privat."  
"Ach, verstehe schon. Echt blöd so eine Fernbeziehung. Seht ihr euch denn wenigstens bald mal wieder?"  
Der Moderator nickte und konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen. "Ja, dauert nicht mehr lang zum Glück. Die Vorfreude steigt."  
Dankbar darüber, dass sich nun die Maskenbildnerin, die ihnen ihr Fernseh-Make-up auflegen würde, zu ihnen gesellte, und er das Gespräch nicht weiterführen musste, ließ Alexander sich etwas gemütlicher in seinen Sessel sinken und schloss die Augen. Bettina redete zwar weiter auf ihn ein, doch zu seiner Beruhigung hatte sie inzwischen das Thema gewechselt und sprach nun über die Talkgäste, die so langsam in der Messehalle eintrafen.

Als sie zwanzig Minuten später fertig geschminkt und angezogen waren, trafen die beiden Kollegen sich noch einmal in Bettinas Garderobe und umarmten sich kurz, um sich gegenseitig eine gute Sendung zu wünschen. Dieses Ritual hatten sie seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Talkshow-Folge so beibehalten und es gab ihnen beiden noch einen Moment der Ruhe, ehe sie sich anschließend ins Getümmel der Talkgäste stürzten.  
"Bereit, Herr Bommes?", stellte Bettina ihre übliche Frage, die Alexander mit einem ebenfalls gewohnten "Bereit Frau Bettina." erwiderte.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum und legten die wenigen Meter bis zum Catering-Bereich zurück, wo zwischenzeitlich alle Gäste der anstehenden Sendung versammelt waren und sich bereits angeregt miteinander unterhielten. Außer Sebastian war zu Alexanders Freude das Sportlerpaar Felix Neureuther und Miriam Gössner eingeladen worden. Auch Comedian Wolfgang Trepper und Sängerin Mary Roos, die als ungleiches Gespann gemeinsam auf Tournee waren, hatten den Weg in die Messehalle gefunden. Moderator Jörg Pilawa sollte seinerseits ein wenig Werbung für eine andere Quizshow des NDR machen, was Alexander ganz recht war, um selbst nicht zu sehr in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken. Komplettiert wurde die Talkrunde durch Johannes Strate, den Sänger der Band Revolverheld, und den Wissenschaftsjournalisten Ranga Yogeshwar.  
Kaum hatten die beiden Moderatoren den Raum mit einem fröhlichen "Guten Abend zusammen" betreten, verstummten die Gespräche und die Augen der Gäste waren auf sie gerichtet.


	41. Chapter 41

"Vielen Dank, dass Sie heute alle hier sind.", übernahm Bettina die Begrüßung. "Um es kurz zu machen: Alexander Bommes und ich freuen uns, Sie als Gäste begrüßen zu dürfen, und würden gerne vor der Show noch einige Worte mit Ihnen wechseln, damit man sich kurz kennenlernt und wir etwas ungezwungener in die Aufzeichnung der Sendung gehen können."  
Nun mischte sich auch Alexander ein. "Auch von mir ein herzliches Hallo. Wie ich sehe, hat unser Caterer auch mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet. Lassen Sie es sich schmecken. Und keine Sorge, hinterher gibt es auch noch was. Auf einen schönen und angenehmen Abend miteinander."

Die Gäste applaudierten kurz, dann wurden die Gespräch wieder aufgenommen und auch Bettina und Alexander gingen zu den einzelnen Stehtischen, um jeden noch einmal persönlich zu begrüßen und kurz über den Ablauf der Sendung zu informieren.  
Wie bereits vorab besprochen, würde Bettina das Interview mit Sebastian führen. Zudem hatte sie Jörg Pilawa und die beiden Sportler zugeteilt bekommen. Für die übrigen vier Gäste war Alexander zuständig, weshalb er sich auch nun vor allem ihnen widmete.  
Sebastian war in ein Gespräch mit Ranga Yogeshwar vertieft, als der Moderator zu den beiden trat. Den Wissenschaftler kannte Alexander bereits aus einigen früheren Interviews und er freute sich, in ihm einen interessanten und auskunftsfreudigen Gesprächspartner gefunden zu haben.

"Hallo ihr zwei. Darf ich kurz stören? Ich wollte nur eben etwas zum Ablauf der Sendung erklären.", unterbrach er die beiden Männer, die ihn sofort erwartungsvoll anblickten.  
"Hallo Alex, lange nicht gesehen.", stellte Ranga fest und begrüßte den jüngeren Moderator mit einem kollegialen Handschlag.  
"Stimmt, und doch wiedererkannt. Ranga, du bist heute als dritter an der Reihe und musst mit mir Vorlieb nehmen. Bettina und ich teilen uns die Interviews ein wenig auf. Ich dachte mir, wir reden natürlich über dein neues Projekt, wozu wir von dir ja auch einen kurzen Ausschnitt deiner Sendung bekommen haben. Außerdem wird es sich sicherlich ergeben, dass wir im Rahmen des Gesprächs mit Herrn Klussmann über Lernstrategien und die Funktion des Gehirns bei Quizfragen sprechen werden, wozu du vielleicht ebenfalls ein paar Sätze beisteuern kannst."  
Der Wissenschaftler nickte zustimmend. "Gerne. Wir haben uns gerade schon angeregt unterhalten."

"Sebastian, das Interview mit dir führt Bettina.", gab Alexander seinem Freund kurz zu verstehen, wenngleich dieser es natürlich bereits wusste.  
"Okay. Und wir sind per Sie? Oder per du?"  
"Ich denke, es würde die Zuschauer verwirren, wenn ich mit einem Jäger plötzlich kumpelhaft umgehe. Einverstanden, Herr Klussmann?", entschied Alexander, ohne noch länger darüber nachzudenken. Sebastian nickte.  
"Alles klar, Herr Bommes. Sie sind zwar mein Lieblingsmoderator, aber man muss es ja nicht übertreiben."  
Ranga, der die Szene beobachtet hatte, musste lachen.  
"Und wieder einmal haben wir den Beweis dafür, dass man im Fernsehen immer nur an der Nase herumgeführt wird. Dabei sollte es jedem Zuschauer klar sein, dass diese Abneigung zwischen Jäger und Moderator in der Sendung nur gespielt ist. Aber mir gefällt es. Ich bin ein großer Fan eurer Quizshow, Alex."  
"Danke, Ranga. Das freut mich zu hören. Es ist immer wieder einfach nur ein großer Spaß. Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass ich mich ständig mit diesen Klugscheißern rumschlagen muss."  
Nun mischte sich auch Sebastian wieder ein.  
"An uns Jäger denkt wohl niemand. Du hast ja wenigstens etwas Abwechslung. Wir hingegen müssen uns Tag für Tag mit demselben Moderator rumschlagen. Und jetzt gönnt man mir nicht mal einen freien Freitagabend ohne den komischen Kerl."  
"Jaja, ich dich auch.", lachte Alexander und ließ die beiden Männer dann wieder alleine, um sich seinen übrigen Gästen zu widmen.

Die Zeit bis zum Beginn der Aufzeichnung verging wie im Fluge und schon bald fand sich Alexander bei laufenden Kameras im Fernsehstudio wieder, wo er und Bettina routiniert durch die Talkshow führten. Das Interview mit Sebastian war als vorletztes des Abends eingeplant und verlief mehr als zufriedenstellend. Geschickt stellte Bettina ihre Fragen und kitzelte so die ein oder andere interessante Antwort aus dem Quizprofi heraus. Auch Ranga wurde wie geplant in das Gespräch eingebunden und zudem meldete sich Jörg Pilawa als Moderator vieler verschiedener Quizshows zu Wort. Selbst die ein oder andere Frotzelei gelang Alexander und Sebastian, nachdem ihre anfängliche Aufregung verflogen war, wobei beide wie zuvor besprochen beim förmlichen "Sie" blieben.

Nach einem abschließenden Gespräch mit Johannes Strate endete die Aufzeichnung unter großem Applaus des anwesenden Publikums, das sich offenbar gut unterhalten gefühlt hatte. Die üblichen Aufräumarbeiten in der Messehalle starteten bereits, während Gäste und Moderatoren den Saal verließen. Beim anschließenden Catering ließen sie für eine ganze Weile noch gemeinsam den Abend ausklingen, schossen Erinnerungsfotos, von denen auch einige auf der offiziellen Facebook-Seite der Sendung landen würden, und verabschiedeten sich nach und nach voneinander. Als Letzter blieb noch Sebastian an einem der Stehtische zurück.

"Na, alles okay?", erkundigte sich Alexander leise bei ihm, während Bettina damit beschäftigt war, sich von Jörg Pilawa zu verabschieden.  
"Ja, alles gut. Bei dir?"  
"Auch. Hat besser geklappt, als ich dachte. Außerdem verschwindet meine Aufregung meistens, sobald die Kameras eingeschaltet sind."  
Sebastian nickte. "Das habe ich bei mir inzwischen auch schon beobachtet. Man gewöhnt sich dran. Sag mal, wie kommst du zurück ins Hotel?"  
"Mit Taxi Bettina. Ich denke, wir können dich mitnehmen."  
Fast wie auf Kommando gesellte sich die Moderatorin zu den beiden Männern an den Stehtisch.

"So, das wäre geschafft für heute. War eine lustige und interessante Runde. Ihnen auch noch mal vielen Dank, Herr Klussmann."  
"Ich danke Ihnen, Frau Tietjen, dass ich ein wenig Werbung für den Quizsport machen durfte. Es ist zwar schon mehr geworden in letzter Zeit, aber leider ist die Quizszene in Deutschland immer noch zu klein."  
"Immerhin gibt es aber doch schon eine Deutsche Quizmeisterschaft, wie Sie uns vorhin verraten haben.", entgegnete Bettina freundlich.  
"Natürlich ist das ein Anfang, aber ohne den Quizverein wäre so etwas nicht möglich. Und es steckt ein ganzer Haufen Arbeit und Zeit dahinter. Meine Kollegen und ich machen alles in unserer Freizeit und selbst als Student hat man davon nicht unendlich viel. Es gibt ja auch noch andere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Nebenjob oder natürlich Privatleben, was sowieso schon viel zu kurz kommt."  
Bettina wirkte ehrlich betroffen. "Das klingt in der Tat nach sehr viel Stress. Und dann behelligen wir Sie auch noch mit einer Einladung in unsere Talkshow."  
"Die Einladung war wirklich eine sehr willkommene Abwechslung. Außerdem war es spannend, Alex mal nicht als Quizmoderator zu erleben, der mich ständig ärgert. Wobei er das heute auch getan hat.", schmunzelte Sebastian und erntete ein Lachen seines Freundes.  
"Sorry, aber du hast mir ein paar Vorlagen gegeben, die ich einfach nicht ungenutzt lassen konnte. Wie schaut's aus? Packen wir es gleich und fahren zurück ins Hotel?"  
Erwartungsvoll blickte Alexander in die Runde.  
"Sollten wir, bevor wir hier noch eingeschlossen werden.", stellte Bettina fest. "Darf ich Sie wieder mitnehmen, Herr Klussmann?"  
"Wenn ich schon so gefragt werde, natürlich gerne."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich nach einem Abstecher in ihre Garderoben auf den Weg ins Hotel. Kurz bevor sie das Foyer betraten, wendete sich Bettina noch einmal an ihren Moderationskollegen.  
"Treffen wir uns wie immer in einer Viertelstunde auf einen Absacker an der Bar, Alex?"  
Alexander, der aufgrund von Sebastians Anwesenheit völlig vergessen hatte, dass er üblicherweise nach jeder Sendung gemeinsam mit seiner Kollegin den Abend ausklingen ließ, blickte unsicher zu der älteren Frau.  
"Ja also, ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte eigentlich..."  
"Du, wir können auch ein anderes Mal zusammen noch was trinken.", fiel Sebastian seinem Freund ins Wort, der ihn verwirrt anschaute, aber nichts weiter entgegnete.  
Bettina hingegen erfasste die Situation, die sich ihr bot, sofort.  
"Sag doch einfach, dass du schon verabredet bist, Alex. Ich will eure Männerrunde natürlich nicht stören."  
"Ach was.", antwortete der Moderator, der sich inzwischen wieder gefasst hatte und verstand, dass Sebastian ihm mit seiner Aussage zur Hilfe geeilt war. "Ich kann mich zwar nicht zweiteilen, aber vielleicht setzen wir uns einfach zu dritt zusammen, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht?"  
Noch einmal versicherte Sebastian, dass er sich auch in sein Hotelzimmer zurückziehen könnte, um Alexander und Bettina alleine zu lassen, doch die Moderatorin winkte energisch ab.  
"Ich bitte Sie, Herr Klussmann. Ich habe doch kein Exklusivrecht auf Alex und wir müssen auch keine hochgeheimen Themen besprechen. Von mir aus setzen wir uns gerne zu dritt zusammen. Das ist doch ein guter Kompromiss, oder?"  
Die beiden Männer waren einverstanden und so verabredeten sie, sich eine Viertelstunde später in der Hotelbar zu treffen, wenn sie sich alle noch ein wenig frisch gemacht hatten.

Wenige Augenblicke nachdem Alexander sein Hotelzimmer betreten hatte, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. Schnell öffnete er und war nicht verwundert, dass Sebastian ihm einen Besuch abstattete.  
"Na, Sehnsucht? Wir haben uns doch gerade erst gesehen und treffen uns auch in wenigen Minuten schon wieder.", schmunzelte der Moderator und zog gleichzeitig seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung.  
"Ich wollte mir noch schnell einen Kuss abholen. Oder zwei. Oder drei."  
"Meinst du, es fällt uns danach leichter, uns wieder nur als gute Kumpels auszugeben?"  
"Leicht fällt das doch nie, Hase, aber so ein kleiner Appetithappen zwischendurch muss manchmal einfach sein.", stellte der Student fest und legte gleich darauf seine Lippen auf die des Älteren. Sofort erwiderte Alexander den Kuss und vertiefte ihn für einige Augenblicke, bis er sich atemlos von seinem Freund trennte.  
"So gerne ich auch weitermachen würde, Sebi, aber das muss für den Moment reichen. Sonst kann ich nämlich nicht dafür garantieren, dass wir dieses Zimmer heute überhaupt nochmal verlassen."  
"Klingt zu verlockend. Nur deiner Kollegin wäre das vermutlich schwer zu erklären.", stellte Sebastian fest.  
"Genau. Und ich will Bettina ja auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Sie ist eine tolle Kollegin und inzwischen sogar eine gute Freundin, obwohl wir uns fast immer nur zu den Sendungen sehen."  
"Verstehe ich doch. Dann lasse ich dich mal wieder alleine. Ich tauche etwas später unten in der Bar auf, sonst ist es so auffällig."

So, wie Sebastian es vorgeschlagen hatte, machten es die beiden Männer. Und so fand sich Alexander wenige Minuten später als Erster in der angenehm leeren Hotelbar wieder. Schnell entschied er sich für einen kleinen Tisch mit drei gemütlichen Sesseln, der sich etwas versteckt in einer Ecke des einladenden und nur dezent beleuchtete Raumes befand. Er hatte gerade Platz genommen, als sich Bettina zu ihm gesellte.  
"Nanu, hier ist ja gar nichts los.", wunderte sie sich über die gähnende Leere der Hotelbar.  
"Finde ich jetzt nicht so schlimm. Sicher sind alle entweder noch unterwegs oder schon im Bett."  
Bis Sebastian ebenfalls in der Bar auftauchte, verging noch eine ganze Weile. Der Kellner hatte inzwischen bereits Getränke und eine Schale Erdnüsse serviert, während die beiden Moderatoren ihre Talkshow noch einmal Revue passieren ließen.  
"Sorry, es hat ein wenig länger gedauert. Ich hatte noch ein Telefonat.", entschuldigte der Student sich und ließ sich in den letzten freien Sessel fallen.  
"Was Wichtiges?", erkundigte sich Alexander und blickte seinen Freund interessiert an.  
"Nicht wirklich. Ich soll dich von Lou und meinem Bruder grüßen. Die sitzen gespannt vor dem Fernseher und warten auf den Beginn der Ausstrahlung."  
Alexander blickte auf seine Uhr.  
"Ach, geht ja gerade erst los. Irgendwie vergesse ich immer, dass wir gar nicht live senden. Wenn du das nächste Mal mit Lou sprichst, dann richte ihr bitte liebe Grüße von mir aus. Björn natürlich auch."

Bettina, die dem Gespräch nicht folgen konnte, tippte auf ihrem Mobiltelefon herum, wenngleich man merkte, dass sie dies nur tat, um nicht zu neugierig zu wirken.  
Sie wurden vom Kellner unterbrochen, der nun auch Sebastian sein Getränk brachte, das er bei seiner Ankunft in der Bar direkt an der Theke bestellt hatte.  
"Da wir nun alle etwas zu trinken haben, können wir ja noch einmal auf den gelungenen Abend anstoßen.", schlug Alexander vor und erhob sein Glas, um den anderen zuzuprosten.  
"Na, ob der Abend gelungen war, entscheiden letztendlich die Zuschauer an den Fernsehgeräten.", gab Bettina zu bedenken, stieß aber dennoch mit an.  
Auch Sebastian mischte sich nun in das Gespräch ein.  
"Also mir hat der Abend sehr gefallen. Und das Publikum im Studio sowie die anderen Talkgäste haben auf mich ebenfalls den Eindruck gemacht, als ob sie die Sendung genossen hätten. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja gleich noch eine Rückmeldung von Lou und Björn."  
"So wie ich Lou kenne, meldet sie sich bestimmt in Kürze.", mutmaßte Alexander und zuckte regelrecht zusammen, da genau in diesem Moment sein Handy einen Ton von sich gab.  
"Nanu, wer schreibt mir?"  
"Sieh nach, dann weißt du es.", lachte Bettina über die Reaktion ihres jüngeren Kollegen.

Schnell griff der Moderator nach seinem Mobiltelefon und blickte aufs Display.  
"Der haben doch jetzt garantiert die Ohren geklingelt, weil wir über sie gesprochen haben."  
"Wer? Lou? Hat sie jetzt dir geschrieben?"  
Neugierig beugte sich Sebastian zu seinem Freund herüber und versuchte, einen Blick auf sein Telefon zu werfen, was der Ältere jedoch zu verhindern wusste.  
"Nee, so nicht, mein Freund. Schon mal was vom Briefgeheimnis gehört?"  
"Whatsapp ist kein Brief, also gilt das nicht. Aber jetzt bin ich noch neugieriger geworden. Was schreibt sie dir denn Hochbrisantes? Noch dazu, wo mein Bruder vermutlich direkt neben ihr sitzt. Ich kann sie aber auch selbst fragen."  
Ergeben reichte Alexander dem Studenten sein Handy an, damit dieser die Nachricht lesen konnte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später brach Sebastian in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wovon ihr redet und wer Lou ist, aber darf ich auch mitlachen?", machte Bettina ihrer Neugierde nun ebenfalls Luft.  
"Lou ist Sebastians beste Freundin und gleichzeitig die Partnerin seines Bruders. Außerdem war sie vor einigen Wochen Kandidatin bei ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘.", erklärte Alexander bereitwillig.  
"Sie schaut grad die Talkshow.", fügte Sebastian hinzu. "Moment, ich lese vor: Hallo Mr. Sexy-Grübchen. Hab dich gerade bei deiner Talkshow erblickt und mir gedacht, dass ich mal einen kurzen Gruß schicken könnte. Bin gespannt, wie Basti sich im Fernsehen so schlägt, wenn keine Quizfragen im Spiel sind. Die Sendung habe ich bisher noch nie gesehen, aber sie scheint ganz unterhaltsam zu sein. Nur eins stört mich gewaltig: wenn du sitzt, sieht man deinen Knackarsch nicht. Vielleicht solltet ihr in Zukunft auf Stehtische umstellen. Schönen Abend noch und Grüße aus Berlin nach Hannover!"  
Alexander, dem der Text ein wenig peinlich war, verschränkte gespielt schmollend die Arme vor der Brust, während Bettina gespannt zuhörte und schließlich ebenfalls lautstark zu lachen begann.

"Mr. Sexy-Grübchen mit dem Knackarsch? Meine Güte, Alex, du bekommst ja wirklich interessante Fanpost. Lass das bloß deinen Freund nicht wissen."  
"Der muss damit leben. Bekommt ja selbst genug."  
Gerade als er es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde Alexander bewusst, was er da von sich gegeben hatte. Bettina sah ihren Kollegen entgeistert an und schien zu überlegen, ob sie weiter nachhaken oder doch so tun sollte, als hätte sie diesen Hinweis auf den unbekannten Freund des Jüngeren nicht bemerkt.  
"Na los, frag schon.", gab Alexander ihr jedoch zu verstehen.  
"Wieso bekommt dein Freund Fanpost? Ist er selbst auch prominent?"  
"Schon so ein bisschen.", umschrieb der Moderator es geschickt.  
"Ich merke schon, du willst nicht weiter darüber reden.", stellte Bettina fest und gab sich auch damit zufrieden.  
"Sorry, Bettina. Es ist nun mal ein heikles Thema. Und ich kann ihn ja auch nicht so einfach outen, ohne ihn vorher gefragt zu haben."  
"Meinst du echt, er hätte ein Problem damit, Alex? Er hält sich doch vor allem deinetwegen zurück.", mischte sich nun auch Sebastian wieder ein.  
Die Moderatorin sah den Studenten irritiert an.  
"Sie kennen den großen Unbekannten, Herr Klussmann?"  
Sebastian nickte.  
"Ja, ich war dabei, als das mit ihm und Alex anfing."  
Alexander, der das Gespräch und dessen Wendung sprachlos verfolgt hatte, nickte zustimmend.  
"Sebastian kennt meinen Freund ziemlich gut."  
"Achso, und ich hatte mich heute Vormittag schon gewundert, dass ihr privat befreundet seid. Aber wenn ihr einen gemeinsamen Bekannten habt, dann erklärt sich das ja von selbst.", schlussfolgerte Bettina.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen die drei, ehe Alexander, dessen Stirn sich vor lauter Nachdenken in Falten gelegt hatte, sich an seinen Freund wendete.  
"Meinst du wirklich, er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn ich Bettina verrate, wer er ist?"  
"Ich denke, das geht in Ordnung. Zumal sie ihn doch auch schon kennt. Schließlich war er bereits bei euch in der Talkshow.", stimmte Sebastian zu und konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen.  
"Dein Freund war schon unser Talkgast?", wunderte sich die Moderatorin und blickte neugierig zu ihrem Moderationskollegen.  
"Ja, war er."  
"Wann war das denn? Ich habe nie irgendwas gemerkt."  
"Darin sind wir inzwischen recht geübt.", erklärte Alexander und fasste sich ein Herz, um zum entscheidenden Hinweis überzugehen.  
"Er war heute zu Gast."  
"Heute?"  
"Ja, du hast ihn sogar selbst interviewt."  
Man sah, dass es in Bettinas Kopf arbeitete, während ihr Gesichtsausdruck immer ratloser wurde.  
"Nein, das glaub ich jetzt nicht, Alex.", gab die Moderatorin auf einmal entsetzt von sich.  
"Doch, ist aber so."


	42. Chapter 42

"Ich bitte dich, Alex. Jörg ist verheiratet und hat vier Kinder."

Nun war es Alexander, der seine Kollegin ungläubig anstarrte, während Sebastian es gerade noch schaffte, nicht in lautes Gelächter über das Missverständnis auszubrechen.  
"Wie kommst du jetzt auf Jörg, Bettina?", hatte der Moderator seine Worte wiedergefunden.  
"Du hast doch gesagt, ich hätte ihn interviewt. Und die beiden Skifahrer kommen ja wohl eher nicht in Frage."  
"Du hast echt eine Bahnschwelle vor dem Kopf. Als ob ich mit Jörg Pilawa... also wirklich nicht.", wehrte Alexander kopfschüttelnd ab. "Denk mal nicht so kompliziert. Und wenn es dir hilft, dann schau einfach nach links. Da sitzt er."  
Ungläubig starrte Bettina den neben ihr sitzenden Studenten an.  
"Nein... echt jetzt?"  
Die beiden Männer nickten zustimmend.  
"Wieso habe ich das den gesamten Tag über nicht gemerkt? Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hätte es mir doch direkt heute Morgen schon komisch vorkommen müssen. Aber ich hab euch die Kumpel-Nummer voll abgenommen."  
Alexander wirkte erleichtert.  
"Das beruhigt mich. Genau so soll es ja auch sein. Anfangs war es schon alles nicht so leicht, aber inzwischen haben wir es perfektioniert."  
"Wobei es schwieriger wird, je besser wir uns kennen.", gab Sebastian zu bedenken. "Umso wichtiger finde ich es, dass es auch einige Inseln gibt. Also Leute, bei denen wir uns nicht verstellen müssen."  
"Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Gibt es viele dieser Inseln?", fragte die Moderatorin interessiert nach und wendete sich dabei direkt an den Studenten.  
"Mehr, als ich anfangs dachte. Unsere Eltern, mein Bruder und meine beste Freundin, zwei enge Freunde von Alex, Julia und noch zwei meiner Jägerkollegen. Und nun eben Sie."  
"Wisst ihr, dass ich das schon den gesamten Abend über total albern finde? Schluss mit dem lästigen 'Sie'. Ich heiße Bettina."  
Die blonde Frau hielt Sebastian erwartungsvoll ihr Glas hin, um mit ihm anzustoßen. Alexander beobachtete die Szene mit Genugtuung.  
"Auf den Verbrüderungskuss verzichtet ihr aber bitte, ja?"  
"Den trete ich an dich ab, Alex.", lachte Bettina und ließ sich wieder tiefer in ihren Sessel fallen. "Mensch, ich bin immer noch total geplättet. Mit allem hätte ich gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Wie kam es denn überhaupt dazu?"  
Bereitwillig erzählte Alexander seiner Kollegin in groben Zügen von den Anfängen ihrer Beziehung. Er war dankbar, dass es ausgerechnet an diesem Abend niemanden außer ihnen in die Hotelbar verschlug, sodass sie völlig ungestört über das heikle Thema sprechen konnten.  Selbst der Kellner hatte sich zurückgezogen und schaute nur sporadisch vorbei, um sicherzugehen, dass die kleine Gruppe nicht plötzlich vor leeren Gläsern saß.

Erst kurz vor Mitternacht war es Sebastian, der als Erster gähnte.  
"Oh, schon so spät.", stellte Alexander mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr fest. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns so langsam mal auf den Weg ins Bett begeben."  
Die anderen beiden stimmten zu und tranken ihre Gläser leer. Dann kehrten sie zurück auf die Etage, in der ihre Zimmer lagen.  
"So, und nun? Zu dir oder zu mir?", fragte Sebastian, als sie den Fahrstuhl verließen.  
"Ich glaube, es wäre einfacher, wenn ich mein Gepäck hole und bei dir einziehe. Ich habe sowieso fast noch nichts ausgepackt, weil ich heute Mittag direkt unterwegs war.", schlug der Moderator vor. "Alternativ kann ich natürlich auch schauen, ob ich bei Jörg Pilawa Unterschlupf finde."  
Bettina, die diesen kleinen Seitenhieb verstanden hatte, boxte ihrem Kollegen liebevoll gegen die Schulter.  
"Das muss ich mir vermutlich jetzt noch häufiger anhören. Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme gute Nacht. Bis morgen."  
Schnell vereinbarten sie noch eine Uhrzeit, zu der sie sich zum Frühstück treffen wollten. Dann verschwand die Moderatorin in ihr Zimmer, während Sebastian Alexander dabei half, mit seinem Gepäck zu ihm umzuziehen.

Erschöpft ließ Alexander sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen, breitete die Arme aus und schloss die Augen.  
"Mensch, war das ein Tag."  
Sebastian kniete sich über seinen Freund und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten, stoppte er in seiner Bewegung.  
"Ein guter oder ein schlechter Tag?", fragte er und musterte den Älteren, der seine Augen ebenfalls wieder öffnete und ihn anblickte.  
"Ich glaub, er war ganz gut. Dass Bettina Bescheid weiß, fühlt sich richtig an. Und die Show ist auch besser gelaufen, als ich im Vorfeld dachte.", fasste der Moderator seine Gedanken zusammen.  
"Stimmt, ich habe mich bei euch sehr wohl gefühlt. Bettina ist echt nett und die richtige Mitwisserin."  
Alexander nickte und hob den Kopf so weit an, bis er sich bei seinem Freund einen Kuss stehlen konnte.  
"Und was ist nun mit Jörg Pilawa? Gibst du es zu, dass du mich betrügst?", erkundigte sich Sebastian mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.  
"Glaub mir, Sebi, ich wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst."  
"Wie lang geht das schon mit euch?"  
"Seitdem ich Quizsendungen moderiere. Aber ich mache gleich morgen Schluss mit ihm.", versprach Alexander gespielt kleinlaut.  
Auch der Student ging weiter auf ihr Spiel ein.  
"Wer ist besser im Bett? Er oder ich?"  
Einen Moment lang überlegte der Ältere.  
"Das lässt sich so einfach nicht sagen. Müsste ich vielleicht nochmal überprüfen, ob du da an seine Leistung von heute Nachmittag heranreichst. Das war schon ziemlich geil, was er mit mir in der Garderobe angestellt hat."  
"Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass nebenan Bettina schläft, würde ich dich so dermaßen zum Schreien bringen, dass du vergisst, wer Jörg Pilawa überhaupt ist.", raunte Sebastian seinem Freund zu.

Noch ehe Alexander, den dieser Satz sichtlich erregte, etwas erwidern konnte, gab sein Handy ein Geräusch von sich und ließ die beiden Männer vor Schreck zusammenzucken.  
"Schreibt Jörg dir auch mitten in der Nacht?", versuchte Sebastian einen Scherz zu machen, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst, da er merkte, wie bei dem Älteren die Anspannung stieg, während er das Mobiltelefon aus seiner Hosentasche zog, um aufs Display zu schauen.  
"Na Gott sei Dank! Sie sind gut in Australien angekommen.", stellte der Moderator nur wenige Augenblicke später erleichtert fest, bevor er eifrig zu tippen begann.  
"Schon Wahnsinn, wie lange es dauert, bis man in Australien angekommen ist. Richte mal schöne Grüße von mir aus.", bat Sebastian und stand auf, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

"Viele Grüße zurück!", sagte Alexander, als er kurze Zeit später ebenfalls das Bad betrat, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. "Sie sind schon seit zwei Stunden in ihrer Wohnung, aber mussten erst mal richtig ankommen und auch die Kinder versorgen. Dort ist jetzt schon früher Vormittag."  
"Wie viele Stunden sind sie unserer Zeit voraus? Acht?"  
"Im Moment ja. Besonders lustig wird das, wenn ich in Rio bin. Da sind es dann mal eben dreizehn Stunden. Wenn ich die Kinder im wachen Zustand erwischen will, muss ich entweder spät am Abend oder mitten in der Nacht anrufen.", seufzte der Moderator und wurde von seinem Freund in die Arme genommen.  
"Hey, ihr bekommt das schon hin. Das wird sich alles einspielen."  
"Muss ja. Sag mal, bist du mir sehr böse, wenn wir den Jörg-Pilawa-Vergleichs-Test auf morgen verschieben? Mir ist jetzt echt nicht mehr danach."  
Sebastian nickte verständnisvoll.  
"Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Also wenn das ein Problem für mich wäre, dann sollte ich mich schämen. Außerdem haben wir noch das gesamte Wochenende. Ich fahre nämlich erst am Sonntagabend zurück nach Berlin."

"Eigentlich ist das toll, aber leider muss ich dich schon nachmittags alleine lassen. Ich werde pünktlich zum Beginn der Länderspiel-Übertragung im NDR-Studio erwartet, weil ich am Abend den Sportclub moderiere. Wir schauen dort gemeinsam.", gab Alexander entschuldigend zu.  
"Mist. An der Koordination unseres Zeitplans müssen wir irgendwie noch arbeiten."  
"Wenn das mal so einfach wäre. Ich bekomme viele der Termine ja auch vorgegeben. Da kann ich nur bedingt was hin und her schieben. Und in anderthalb Wochen geht’s auch schon los nach Paris zur EM für drei Wochen."  
"Super, dann kommst du zurück, wenn ich in der Uni mitten in meinen Prüfungen stecke.", stellte der Student ernüchtert fest.  
"Ich kann ja für die Zeit einen Berlin-Besuch einplanen. Vorausgesetzt, du erträgst mich, wenn du lernen musst.", schlug der Moderator zur Güte vor.  
"Viel wirst du dann zwar nicht von mir haben, aber es ist sicher besser, als dich wochen- oder monatelang gar nicht zu sehen."

Die beiden Männer machten sich weiter fertig und hingen dabei ihren Gedanken nach. Im Bett kuschelten sie sich schließlich eng aneinander und schliefen trotz aller Grübeleien und Traurigkeit über die scheinbar ausweglose Situation schnell ein.  
Bis zum nächsten Morgen hatte sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen wieder normalisiert. Wie vereinbart trafen sie sich mit Bettina zum gemeinsamen Frühstück, um gleich darauf aus dem Hotel auszuchecken und zu dritt nach Hamburg zurückzufahren, wo sie am frühen Nachmittag ankamen.

"So, und was fangen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Samstag an?", fragte Sebastian, als sie gemeinsam Alexanders Wohnung betraten.  
"Klingt blöd, aber ich muss ein wenig arbeiten. Du kannst mir aber dabei Gesellschaft leisten, wenn du magst."  
"Schon wieder arbeiten? Ich kann auch einen Stadtbummel machen. Dann hast du mehr Ruhe."  
Der Moderator blickte seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd an. "Quatsch, bleib ruhig hier. Und Arbeit klingt dramatischer, als es wirklich ist. Ich muss nur zusehen, dass ich für morgen im Bilde bin, was den Sport betrifft. Soll heißen, wir schauen jetzt zusammen ein wenig Fußball und später noch Handball."  
"Achso, dann sag das doch. Fernsehen hört sich schon ganz anders an. Das ist für mich normale Freizeitbeschäftigung. Soll ich die Flimmerkiste schon mal einschalten? Welcher Sender?", erkundigte sich der Student.  
"ARD. Da läuft der Tag der Amateure. Ich hole uns noch was zu knabbern und ein paar Getränke."  
"Okay. Klingt zwar nicht so spannend, aber Arbeit ist nun mal Arbeit."  
"Du kannst ja in der Zwischenzeit für irgendein Quiz lernen.", rief der Moderator aus der Küche herüber.  
"Oder für die Uni. Ich hab sogar wirklich ein Buch dabei. Stört es dich, wenn ich ein wenig lese?"  
"Nein, kein Problem."

Schnell holte Sebastian ein Buch über Politikwissenschaften aus seinem Rucksack im Schlafzimmer und kehrte dann zurück zu Alexander, der sich inzwischen auf dem Sofa breitgemacht hatte. Einträchtig gingen die beiden Männer eine ganze Weile ihren Beschäftigungen nach. Auch der Student schielte hin und wieder zum Fernsehgerät, wenngleich ihn die Spiele, die dort gezeigt wurden, nicht sonderlich interessierten. In einer Pause begab sich Alexander noch einmal in die Küche, wo er zwei Schälchen mit Eis füllte und sie jeweils mit etwas Schokoladensoße und einer Waffel dekorierte. Sebastian, der so vertieft in seine Lektüre gewesen war, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie der Moderator in der Küche hantierte, staunte, als er plötzlich einen Eisbecher unter die Nase gehalten bekam.  
"Oh, du verwöhnst mich, Hase. Dankeschön!", freute er sich über die schmackhafte Leckerei und nahm direkt einen Löffel voll Eis und Soße in den Mund.  
"Ich hatte Hunger und wollte nicht alleine essen. War Eis für dich in Ordnung?"  
"Klar. Eis geht immer. Was essen wir denn überhaupt heute Abend?"  
Alexander überlegte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
"Hab ich mir noch keine Gedanken drüber gemacht und mir fällt auch nichts ein. Vielleicht hab ich noch Tiefkühlpizza oder Ravioli da."  
Sebastian seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Typisch Junggeselle. Ich schenke dir mal einen Kochkurs zum nächsten Geburtstag."  
"Bis dahin hab ich mir sicher einen Thermomix geleistet. Dann geht alles viel einfacher. Also keine Pizza und auch keine Ravioli?"  
"Mal sehen. Vielleicht doch. Ab und zu mag ich sowas Versautes ganz gern. Und zum Nachtisch dann noch ein kleines Eis."  
Der Ältere grinste anzüglich. "Zum Nachtisch hätte ich lieber dich."  
"Das eine muss das andere ja nicht ausschließen. So ein wenig Eis auf nackter warmer Haut ist bestimmt nicht zu verachten.", schlug Sebastian seinem Freund vor und nahm demonstrativ noch einen großen Löffel voll Eis in den Mund. „Hab doch gerade gesagt, dass ich versautes Zeug mag.“  
"Sebi, jetzt fang nicht so an. Wie soll ich sonst morgen erklären, dass ich natürlich keine Ahnung von dem hab, was heute in der Welt des Sports so passiert ist?", ermahnte Alexander den Jüngeren und wendete sich demonstrativ wieder dem Fernsehgerät zu.  
"Na gut, ich will ja nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst."

Der restliche Nachmittag verging wie im Fluge. Während Alexander weiter versuchte, dem Geschehen im Fernsehen zu folgen, widmete sich Sebastian erst seinem Lehrbuch, um dann noch ein wenig im Internet zu surfen und nebenbei seine Facebookseite, die er als Jäger bei ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ führte, zu pflegen. Nach dem Abendessen, das tatsächlich aus Tiefkühlpizza bestand, schlug Alexander vor, die schöne Luft und immer noch angenehme Temperatur zu nutzen und eine Runde im Park zu joggen.

"Ich hab schon wieder zu sehr geschludert in den letzten Wochen.", ärgerte er sich über seine eigene, für ihn recht ungewöhnliche Faulheit, was das Treiben von Sport betraf.  
"Und dann auch noch Eis und Pizza. Wo soll das hinführen? Wenn du so weitermachst, passt du in zwei Wochen nicht mehr durch deine Wohnungstür.", zog Sebastian ihn auf und legte direkt ein wenig an Tempo zu, da der Moderator ausholte, um ihm einen liebevollen Klaps zu geben.  
"Jetzt werd mal nicht frech, junger Mann. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du häufiger Sport gemacht hast."  
"Ich betreibe Gehirnjogging. Zählt das auch?"  
"Lass mich kurz überlegen... nein.", gab Alexander zurück und schloss wieder zu dem Jüngeren auf. Einträchtig liefen sie eine ganze Weile nebeneinander her, wobei Alexander darauf achtete, ein gemäßigtes Tempo einzuhalten, das auch seinen Freund nicht überforderte.

"Das tat jetzt echt gut, mal wieder eine Runde zu laufen.", stellte Alexander zufrieden fest, als sie in seine Wohnung zurückkehrten. Selbst ihm als geübtem Läufer standen trotz des gemächlichen Tempos zahlreiche Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er das Training in der letzten Zeit arg hatte schleifen lassen.  
Auch Sebastian nickte zufrieden.  
"Ja, das war wirklich eine gute Idee von dir. Aber ich glaub, eine Ladung Wasser täte meinem Körper jetzt nicht schlecht."  
"Da sagst du was. Soll ich zuerst duschen oder willst du?", fragte der Moderator nach.  
"Mach ruhig, Alex. Ob ich nun fünf Minuten länger stinke oder nicht, ist jetzt auch egal."  
Schnell begab sich der Ältere ins Badezimmer, wo er die verschwitzen Sportsachen in die Wäschetonne warf und sich dann unter der Dusche erfrischte.

Mit noch feuchten Haaren und nur einem Handtuch bekleidet, das er sich locker um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, kehrte er wenige Minuten später ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
"Jetzt fühle ich mich wieder wie ein Mensch.", stellte er zufrieden fest und bedeutete Sebastian, dass das Badezimmer nun frei war.  
"Ich gehe mich dann auch mal wieder in einen verwandeln. Ziehst du dir noch was an, oder bleiben wir direkt so?"  
"Also eigentlich... ich dachte, wir könnten gleich mit dem Nachtisch weitermachen und da sind die Klamotten eh im Weg.", druckste Alexander ein wenig rum.  
"Klingt nach einer guten Idee. Ich mache es dann auch so wie du. Bin gleich wieder da."  
Während Sebastian duschte, deckte Alexander das Bett im Schlafzimmer ab und breitete zwei große Handtücher auf den Matratzen aus. Dann begab er sich in die Küche, wo die Spülmaschine darauf wartete, von ihm ausgeräumt zu werden.

Auch Sebastian trug nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften, als er aus dem Badezimmer kam.  
Alexander musterte seinen Freund eingehend.  
„Immer wieder ein toller Anblick. Wie war das jetzt eigentlich mit einem kleinen Eis als Nachtisch?"  
Sebastian wirkte irritiert.  
"Eis als Nachtisch? Ich dachte, ich bekomme eine Portion Bommes."  
"Du kannst auch beides haben. Mein Plan war, das Eis einfach mitzunehmen. Ich hab sicherheitshalber schon ein paar Handtücher aufs Bett gelegt, damit wir die Matratze nicht einsauen.", erklärte der Moderator und blickte seinen Freund mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln an.  
"Achso, das klingt natürlich schon verlockender. Was gibt’s denn? Vanille?"  
"Ja, aber diesmal ohne Schokosoße. Die kleckert dann doch zu sehr. Ist das okay?"  
Sebastian nickte zustimmend und half dabei, die beiden schon bereitstehenden Schälchen mit jeweils zwei Kugeln Vanilleeis zu befüllen. Dann leckte er den Eisportionierer ab, an dem noch ein dicker Brocken Eis hängen geblieben war. Bevor Alexander sich beschweren konnte, dass auch er etwas von der kühlen Süßigkeit hatte abhaben wollen, verwickelte der Student ihn in einen Kuss, bei dem ihre Zungen einen liebevollen Kampf um das noch verbliebene Eis ausfochten. Kaum hatten sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst, nahm der Moderator Sebastian an die Hand und zog ihn mit sich mit ins Schlafzimmer.


	43. Chapter 43

"Los, sonst ist das Eis gleich flüssig, bevor wir überhaupt angefangen haben."  
"Das wäre zu schade. Magst du dich auf den Bauch legen, Hase?", fragte der Student und nahm Alexander sein Schälchen aus der Hand, um es auf den Nachttisch zu stellen.  
"Hey, mein Eis."  
"Dein Eis ist noch viel zu kalt, das gibt nur Bauchschmerzen. Los, hinlegen."  
Ergeben streckte Alexander sich gemütlich auf der Matratze aus und verschränkte die Arme so, dass er seinen Kopf bequem darauf ablegen konnte. Dann schloss er die Augen, riss diese aber im nächsten Moment wieder auf, da Sebastian ihm mit Hilfe seines Löffels eine kleine Portion Eis auf dem Rücken verteilte.  
"Wuah, ist das kalt!", fasste er seine Empfindungen in Worte.  
"Wird gleich besser, wenn ich mich darum kümmere.", versprach Sebastian und leckte das Eis genussvoll vom Körper seines Freundes.  
"Lecker! Da muss ich direkt noch einen Nachschlag haben."  
Die nächste Portion Eis landete ein ganzes Stück weiter unten und drohte zwischen Alexanders Pobacken zu laufen, was der Student jedoch geschickt zu verhindern wusste.  
Als er alles fertig aufgeleckt hatte, hob der Moderator seinen Kopf ein Stück an, um seinen Freund anzuschauen.  
"Darf ich jetzt mal? Sonst hab ich gleich nur noch Vanillesoße."  
"Na gut. Soll ich mich auch auf den Bauch legen?"  
"Nein, auf den Rücken bitte. Ich hab da ganz andere Pläne mit dir, Sebi."

Sebastian ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, sondern legte sich entspannt hin und schloss nun seinerseits die Augen. Alexander, der bereits nach seinem Eis gegriffen hatte, verteilte je einen Klecks auf den beiden Brustwarzen und in den Bauchnabel. Der Student sog scharf die Luft ein, als die kühle Nascherei seine vom Duschen noch angenehm erwärmte Haut berührte. Da Alexander nicht sofort damit begann, das Eis mit seiner Zunge aufzufangen, schmolz es ein wenig und verlief dabei über der Brust des Jüngeren.  
"Das ist echt durch und durch heiß.", stellte der Moderator fest, während er sich ein Stück herunterbeugte, um gleich darauf seine Zunge genießerisch über die von Eis bedeckten Stellen fahren zu lassen. Besonders intensiv widmete er sich dem Bauchnabel seines Freundes und befreite diesen sorgfältig von der inzwischen flüssigen Eismasse. Sebastian seufzte wohlig unter den anregenden Berührungen, die er sichtlich genoss.  
"Auf den Brustwarzen ist das richtig geil.", schwärmte er und bekam sofort noch eine zweite Ladung Vanilleeis auf die von ihm bevorzugte Körperstelle platziert.  
"Okay, ausnahmsweise gibt es einen Nachschlag, aber den Rest benötige ich für was anderes."  
"Vorher bist du aber nochmal dran, Hase."

Alexander nickte und legte sich nun ebenfalls mit geschlossenen Augen auf den Rücken.  
"Magst du das mit den Brustwarzen auch mal probieren?"  
"Aber sowas von!"  
Schnell griff der Student nach seinem Eisschälchen und nahm eine große Portion Eis heraus, die er gleichmäßig auf den bereits vor Erwartung aufgerichteten Brustwarzen seines Freundes verteilte.  
"Und?"  
"Verdammt geil, aber auch verdammt kalt."  
"Dann erlöse ich dich mal.", versprach der Jüngere und leckte das Eis auf, das sich so langsam über die Brust des Moderators verteilte.  
"Was mache ich jetzt mit dem Rest, der hier noch drin ist? Einfach so essen ist ja langweilig. Ach, ich weiß was, auch wenn du mich anschließend vermutlich haust oder so."  
Sebastians Blick richtete sich auf die Körpermitte des Älteren, was auch diesem nicht verborgen blieb.  
"Nein, Sebi, das tust du nicht!"  
"Och, jetzt sei doch nicht so. Nur ein bisschen."  
"Ey, ich warne dich..."  
Ohne den lautstarken Protest weiter zu beachten, kippte er den Rest seiner Eisportion, die teilweise schon etwas geschmolzen war, über Alexanders Schwanz aus. Dem Moderator blieb aufgrund der plötzlichen Kälte an seinem empfindlichsten Körperteil kurz die Luft weg, ehe er einen kurzen Schrei von sich gab.  
"Boah, du Arsch!", fluchte er, musste aber gleichzeitig lachen, bis sich Sebastian zu ihm hinunterbeugte und den kalten Eismatsch genussvoll mit seiner Zunge zu entfernen begann. Da er sich zwischenzeitlich von dem kurzen Kälteschock erholt hatte und die Empfindungen, die Sebastians Mund in ihm auslösten, weitaus angenehmer waren, schloss Alexander erneut seine Augen und genoss die intensiven Berührungen. Immer wieder keuchte er leise auf und versuchte auch, sich dem Jüngeren entgegenzuschieben.  
"Oh ja, das fühlt sich gut an, Sebi. Bitte nicht aufhören."  
"Hier ist aber jetzt alles sauber und außerdem hast du noch Eis, Hase.", merkte Sebastian nach einer Weile an und ließ von seinem Tun ab.  
"Na gut, dann dreh dich auf den Bauch."  
Bereitwillig folgte der Student den Anweisungen des Älteren.

"Also als Eis kann man das hier nicht mehr wirklich bezeichnen. Aber so eine Soße schmeckt sicher auch gut.", bemerkte Alexander nach einem Blick in seine kleine Schüssel, deren inzwischen komplett flüssigen Inhalt er anschließend über das einladende Hinterteil seines Freundes goss. Um die Sauerei, die er damit veranstaltete, in Grenzen zu halten, beeilte er sich, die Vanillemasse, die aufs Bett zu tropfen drohte, aufzulecken. Anschließend zog er die Pobacken ein wenig auseinander und ließ seine Zunge genussvoll zwischen die Spalte fahren. Auch dort hatte sich einiges der Vanillesoße angesammelt, was auf der leicht von Schweißperlen überzogenen Haut einen geradezu betörenden Geschmack ergab, von dem der Moderator gar nicht genug bekommen konnte. Immer wieder stieß er mit seiner Zungenspitze vorsichtig in Sebastians Eingang und entlockte ihm damit ein wohliges Stöhnen. Als er sämtliche Spuren von Vanille entfernt hatte, ließ er schließlich kurz von seinem Freund ab, um das Gleitgel aus der Schublade zu nehmen. Sebastian, der kurz irritiert den Kopf gehoben hatte, schloss sofort wieder entspannt die Augen, als er das vertraute Klacken der Tube vernahm. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis er auch schon den Finger des Älteren spürte, der sanft in ihn eindrang und ihn behutsam vorbereitete. Sobald er das Gefühl hatte, genug geweitet worden zu sein, spreizte er die Beine und gab seinem Freund zu verstehen, dass er ihn endlich komplett spüren wollte.  
Alexander ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, verteilte noch etwas Gel auf seinem Schwanz und drang langsam von hinten in Sebastian ein, bis er sich komplett in ihm versenkt hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne, dann setzte er seine Stoßbewegungen erst behutsam und schon bald deutlich schneller werdend fort. Dabei beugte er sich immer weiter zu seinem Freund herunter, sodass er schließlich komplett auf ihm lag und ihm zärtliche Küsse auf den Nacken und die Schultern geben konnte. Als Sebastian seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, trafen sich auch ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der ihre Erregung noch weiter anheizte. Es dauerte noch einige wenige Stöße, bis sich Alexander tief in dem Studenten ergoss, bevor er für einen kurzen Moment erschöpft und schwer atmend auf ihm liegen blieb. Dann zog er sich aus ihm zurück und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er sich auf den Rücken legen sollte, was er auch bereitwillig tat. Seine pralle Erregung streckte sich Alexander dabei entgegen und der Moderator nahm voller Genugtuung die Lusttropfen zur Kenntnis, die die Spitze von Sebastians Penis benetzten. Ohne weiter nachzufragen, umschloss der den steinharten Schwanz mit einer Hand, während die andere vorsichtig die Hoden berührte. Mit geschickten Handbewegungen gelang es Alexander, dass auch der Student wenige Augenblicke später von einem heftigen Orgasmus überrollt wurde und dabei unter lautem Stöhnen sein Sperma auf Alexanders Hand und seinem eigenen Bauch verteilte. Der Moderator beugte sich über seinen Freund und leckte den zähflüssigen Lustsaft genussvoll auf, ehe er sich neben ihn auf die Matratze sinken ließ und sich eng an ihn kuschelte.

"So einen geilen Nachtisch hätte ich gerne häufiger."  
"Meinst du das Vanilleeis, Hase? Das war echt lecker.", gab Sebastian immer noch schwer atmend zurück.  
"Ja, und dieser tolle Eisbecher, der beim Auslecken so leicht salzig schmeckte. Nicht zu vergessen die Sahne gerade zum Schluss."  
"Die gibt’s aber nur für ganz besondere Leute. Wobei mir spontan außer dir niemand einfällt, der da was von abhaben wollte."  
"Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich das auch nicht teilen, Sebi.", gab Alexander dem Studenten sofort zu verstehen.  
"Keine Sorge, du hast den exklusiven Zugriff darauf. Ich ja bei dir auch hoffentlich."  
"Naja, du weißt doch... Jörg..."  
Sebastian verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ich werde nie wieder eine Fernsehsendung mit Jörg Pilawa schauen können, ohne blödes Kopfkino zu haben."  
"Bedanke dich bei Bettina, die ist schuld.", stellte der Moderator klar, bevor er sich zu seinem Freund herüberbeugte und ihm einen entschuldigenden Kuss gab. "Aber Jörg kann dir sowieso nicht das Wasser reichen. Ich liebe dich, Sebi."  
"Ich dich auch. Am liebsten würde ich ewig mit dir hier so liegenbleiben."  
"Das wäre auf Dauer aber auch langweilig."  
Fragend blickte Sebastian seinen Freund an.  
"Wieso langweilig?"  
"Nur rumliegen ohne sonst was zu tun? Sorry, so gerne ich mit dir unter der Decke kuscheln mag, aber irgendwann wird es öde."  
"Achso, ich meinte ja auch nicht nur einfaches Kuscheln, sondern hatte durchaus an andere Aktivitäten gedacht, die man hier so zu zweit betreiben kann.", erklärte der Student und ließ seine Hand gleichzeitig sanft über Alexanders Brust auf- und abfahren.  
"Wenn Matratzensport irgendwann mal olympisch werden sollte, könnten wir über eine Teilnahme nachdenken."  
"Geht nicht, Hase. Du musst doch moderieren.", gab der Jüngere zu bedenken.  
"Wenn ich die Wahl habe zwischen Moderation und Matratzensport mit dir, dann lege ich dich im Zweifelsfall sogar einfach im ARD-Studio flach. Aber jetzt könnte ich eine Mütze Schlaf gebrauchen. Genug trainiert für heute."  
Mit einem ausgedehnten Gähnen stimmte Sebastian seinem Freund zu, zog die Decke über sie beide und löschte das Licht. Schon wenige Augenblicke später waren die Männer in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

"Und das ist wirklich okay für dich, wenn ich noch ein wenig in deiner Wohnung bleibe, bis ich los muss zum Zug?", erkundigte sich Sebastian am nächsten Nachmittag, während Alexander im Begriff war, sich auf den Weg ins Fernsehstudio zu machen.  
"Ja klar. Du hast doch einen Schlüssel, dann kannst später abschließen, wenn du gehst. Wieso solltest du ewig am Bahnhof rumlungern? Schlimm genug, dass ich schon jetzt losmuss und nicht noch länger bei dir bleiben kann. Vor allem da ich nicht sicher bin, ob wir uns überhaupt nochmal sehen, bevor ich nach Frankreich zur EM fliege. Die Woche ist mit Vorbereitungen dicht, mit Arnd treffe ich mich auch ein paar Mal, damit wir ein grobes Konzept für unsere gemeinsamen Moderationen ausarbeiten können. Ach Mensch, alles blöd."

Der Student nahm seinen Freund in die Arme und blickte ihn aufmunternd an.  
"Hey, wir haben das doch alles schon besprochen. Das Letzte, was ich im Fernsehen sehen will, ist ein unvorbereiteter Moderator. Und wenn du aus Frankreich zurück bist, kommst du ein paar Tage zu mir. Bis dahin halten wir uns mit Skype, Telefon und Whatsapp über Wasser. Nutze die Chance, die die EM dir bietet und genieße die Zeit."  
Zögerlich nickte der Moderator.  
"Du hast ja recht, Sebi. Aber es ist halt schwer, so lange ohne dich zu sein. Und ständig am Handy hängen kann ich ja auch nicht. Das wird zumindest Arnd auffallen und komisch vorkommen. Soweit ich weiß, teilen wir uns in Paris ein Büro."  
"Dann telefonieren wir eben in deiner Freizeit. Oder du erklärst ihm, was Sache ist. Ihr kennt euch doch schon lange und auf mich macht er einen netten und lockeren Eindruck.", schlug der Student vor. Ihm war Alexanders Co-Moderator Arnd Zeigler zwar nur aus dem Fernsehen bekannt, aber er wusste, dass das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Männern freundschaftlich-kollegial geprägt war.  
"Hm, das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit. Ich lasse es mal auf mich zukommen. Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los."  
Mit einem langen Kuss verabschiedeten sich die beiden Verliebten voneinander, ehe sich ihre Wege für rund fünf Wochen trennten.

Die kommenden Tage waren für Alexander so arbeitsreich wie erwartet. Die meiste Zeit des Tages verbrachte er damit, Informationen über die Mannschaften, die bei der Fußball-EM teilnahmen, zu sammeln und auszuwerten. Dabei hielt er ständig telefonischen Kontakt mit den Kollegen der ARD, die mit ihm gemeinsam die Fernsehübertragung gestalten würden. Mit seinem Moderationskollegen Arnd traf er sich wie geplant einige Male persönlich und auch mit Matthias Opdenhövel, der gemeinsam mit Mehmet Scholl die Abendmoderationen übernehmen würde, hielt er die ein oder andere Telefonkonferenz ab.

Anderthalb Wochen später war es endlich soweit. Das Abenteuer Fußball-EM begann und Alexander spürte schon die aufgeregte Geschäftigkeit, als er den ersten Fuß in das dem deutschen Fernsehteam zugeteilte Studio in Paris setzte.  
Mit großem Hallo begrüßten sich die anwesenden Kollegen und starteten auch gleich mit den letzten Vorbereitungen. Noch einmal wurde das Konzept durchgesprochen. Es war geplant, dass Alexander und Arnd die Nachmittagsmoderation übernehmen würden, während Matthias und Mehmet für die Abendspiele zuständig waren. Die Kollegen des ZDF, die mit ihnen im tageweisen Wechsel die Fußballspiele übertragen sollten, hatte Alexander teilweise bereits im Hotel getroffen und auch mit ihnen kurz einige Worte gewechselt.  
Schon in den ersten Tagen bemerkte Alexander, dass seine Freizeit knapper ausfiel, als er es sich vorher ausgemalt hatte. Dementsprechend kurz blieben auch die Telefonate mit Sebastian, der dafür jedoch Verständnis hatte. Selbst in den Abendstunden blieben Arnd und Alexander meistens im Studio, um gemeinsam mit den Kollegen die Fußballspiele zu verfolgen und sich auf die nächsten Sendungen vorzubereiten.  
Das Büro, das der Moderator sich wie erwartet mit Arnd teilte, war klein, aber ausreichend. Neben zwei Schreibtischen, die mit PCs und Telefonen ausgestattet waren, gab es noch eine Sitzecke und einen großen Fernseher. Außerdem hattet man ihnen einen Garderobenständer in den Raum geschoben, an dem sie die Kleidung für ihre Sendungen aufhängten und so direkt griffbereit hatten. Um der sterilen Arbeitsatmosphäre einen etwas persönlicheren Touch zu geben, hatte Alexander Fotos von seinen Kindern auf den Schreibtisch gestellt. Auch Arnd richtete es sich mit Fotos und einer großen Werder Bremen Flagge an der Wand gemütlich ein. Als HSV-Fan konnte Alexander sich einen Kommentar zu der Flagge nicht verkneifen, der jedoch spaßig gemeint war und von Arnd auch so aufgefasst wurde.

In einer ihrer seltenen Pausen zu zweit nahm Alexander nach einigen Tagen all seinen Mut zusammen und brachte ihr Gespräch auf das Thema Privatleben. Erst unterhielten sie sich über Arnds Frau und seine beiden Kinder, woraufhin automatisch auch die Frage nach Julia folgte.  
"Julie und die Kinder sind seit gut zwei Wochen für ein Jahr in Australien.", erklärte Alexander seufzend und erläuterte die Gründe für den Auslandsaufenthalt in kurzen Worten.  
"Aber es stimmt schon, dass ihr euch getrennt habt, oder?", wollte Arnd dann wissen.  
"Ja, vor über einem halben Jahr bereits. Wir sind nur noch gut befreundet und haben natürlich wegen der Kinder oft Kontakt. Julie hat inzwischen einen neuen Freund, der auch mit ihnen in Australien ist. Wir kommen gut miteinander aus."  
"Das ist schön und wichtig. Ich kenne die Situation mit Trennungskindern nur zu gut. Mein Ältester ist ja auch aus erster Ehe."  
Für einige Augenblicke schwiegen die beiden Männer, ehe Arnd die Frage stellte, auf die Alexander gewartet hatte.  
"Und wie sieht es bei dir mit einer neuen Beziehung aus? Gibt es eine Frau in deinem Leben?"  
Alexander zögerte kurz mit seiner Antwort.  
"Nein, es gibt keine neue Frau. Es..."  
"Hätte ich jetzt gedacht. Du hängst so viel am Handy."  
"Ja, es gibt auch jemanden, aber eben keine Frau.", gab der Moderator dann leise zu und wartete gespannt und ein wenig aufgeregt auf die Reaktion seines älteren Kollegen, der nun ungläubig die Augen aufriss.  
"Keine Frau? Also ein Mann. Puh, das ist jetzt überraschend."  
"Ist auch nicht offiziell bekannt. Das möchte ich nicht mit Rücksicht auf Julie und die Kinder. Ich hoffe, es ist kein Problem für dich, Arnd?"  
Energisch schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf.  
"Natürlich nicht. Wieso sollte es ein Problem für mich sein? Du bist doch kein anderer Mensch nur, weil du schwul oder bi oder was auch immer bist. Also weiß Julia auch nichts davon? Oder wie hast du das eben gemeint?"  
"Doch, Julie weiß es, die Kinder allerdings nicht. Dazu sind sie noch zu klein. Sebastian und ich haben nur unsere Familien und einen kleinen Freundeskreis eingeweiht. Wir sind ja auch erst knapp drei Monate zusammen und haben uns davon etwa nur ein Drittel der Zeit gesehen.", fasste Alexander das Wichtigste zusammen.  
"Fernbeziehung?"  
"Ja, Berlin - Hamburg. Noch dazu meine ungünstigen Arbeitszeiten, sein Studium, die Arbeit für den Quzverein… ist alles nicht so einfach. Immerhin war er zwei Wochen am Stück bei mir, als wir ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ aufgezeichnet haben."  
"Ach, der Sebastian? Der mit der Augenbraue?", schlussfolgerte Arnd.  
"Genau. Der Besserwisser ist der Grund dafür, dass ich momentan schon mal häufiger auf mein Handy starre."  
"Dann nimm dir die Zeit, die du dafür brauchst. Und keine Sorge, ich verrate nichts."

Zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Gesprächs telefonierte Alexander am späteren Abend mit Sebastian, um ihm unter anderem auch davon zu berichten. Da die Tage in Frankreich jedoch anstrengender waren, als ursprünglich gedacht, fiel auch dieses Telefonat relativ kurz aus. Schon während ihres Gesprächs fielen dem Moderator immer wieder die Augen zu, weshalb er ihre Unterhaltung sehr bald beendete und sich dafür mehrfach bei seinem Freund entschuldigte.

Ähnlich arbeitsreich verging auch die übrige Zeit in Frankreich. Alexander musste sich eingestehen, dass Sebastian ihn zu recht gebeten hatte, die Fußball-EM einfach nur zu genießen. Trotz der vielen Arbeit würde der Moderator die drei Wochen noch lange als tolle Erfahrung in seinem Gedächtnis behalten und hoffte, auch beim nächsten großen Fußballturnier wieder als Moderator vor Ort sein zu dürfen.

Zwei Tage vor seiner Abreise erreichte den Hamburger ein überraschender Anruf von Julia.  
"Hallo Julie, alles klar bei euch da am anderen Ende der Welt?"  
"Hallo Alex. Ja und nein."  
Sofort fiel Alexander auf, dass Julia nicht so fröhlich klang, wie er es sonst von ihr gewohnt war. Eine sonderbare Unruhe breitete sich in ihm aus.  
"Was ist los? Ist was mit den Kindern?"  
"Nein, nein, uns geht es gut. Es ist nur... wir werden das Projekt hier abbrechen. Die Bedingungen sind nicht so, wie wir sie uns für die Dokumentation vorgestellt hatten, und deswegen habe ich die Reißleine gezogen, bevor wir alle zu viel Arbeit hineinstecken.", erläuterte die Moderatorin kurz die Sachlage.  
"Was genau heißt das? Kommt ihr schon eher zurück?"  
"Genau. Unser Flug geht in drei Tagen."


	44. Chapter 44

In Alexander breiteten sich Gefühle aus, die er selbst nicht in Worte zu fassen vermochte. Einerseits war dort die Freude, seine Kinder schon bald wieder in die Arme schließen und sie regelmäßig sehen zu können, doch andererseits tat es ihm auch für seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin leid, dass das Projekt, auf welches sie sich so gefreut hatte, in dieser Form enden musste.  
"Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich sagen soll, Julie. Für dich ist das ja wirklich eine total blöde Situation.", versuchte er dennoch, eine halbwegs vernünftige Reaktion zu formulieren.  
"Ach Alex, ich kenne dich lange genug um zu wissen, dass du nie sagen würdest, wie sehr es dich freut, Jonas und Benni schon sehr bald wiederzusehen. Aber es ist in Ordnung. Wirklich."  
"Na gut, ich gebe es zu. Aber leid tut es mir trotzdem für dich. Kann ich denn irgendwas für euch tun?"  
"Wenn du schon so fragst... ja, es gäbe da etwas.", antwortete Julia zögerlich.  
"Und was?"  
"Sobald wir wieder in Hamburg sind, habe ich einige Dinge zu klären und muss beruflich auch für ein paar Tage nach Flensburg. Meinst du, du könntest mir in der Zeit den Rücken freihalten und die Kinder nehmen? Sie haben doch jetzt auch in Deutschland Schulferien und ich will meiner Mutter nicht zumuten, sie rund um die Uhr zu betreuen."  
"Ja, sicher. Arnd und ich brechen unsere Zelte hier in Frankreich übermorgen ab, weil die Nachmittagsspiele vorbei sind. Dann habe ich sowieso einige Tage ohne Termine und kann die Jungs zu mir nehmen. Ich habe doch extra das Kinderzimmer in der Wohnung. Und meine Eltern freuen sich sicher auch, wenn die Kinder sie mal wieder besuchen."  
Julia bedankte sich herzlich und versprach, dass sie sich melden würde, sobald sie ihre genaue Ankunftszeit in Hamburg kannte, da Alexander ihr spontan angeboten hatte, sie vom Flughafen abzuholen.

Erst nachdem er das Telefonat beendet hatte, bemerkte der Moderator, dass er vor Aufregung am ganzen Leib zitterte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er noch ein wenig Zeit hatte, bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Fernsehstudio machen musste, und er beschloss, Sebastian anzurufen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Student das Gespräch verwundert annahm.  
"Hallo Hase, du rufst aber zu einer ungewohnten Uhrzeit an.", begrüßte er den Älteren, mit dem erst sonst immer in den späten Abendstunden telefoniert hatte.  
"Sorry, Sebi. Ich hoffe, es passt trotzdem.", entschuldigte sich Alexander sofort.  
"Ja klar, für dich hab ich immer Zeit. Ist was passiert?"

In kurzen Worten fasste Alexander das Telefonat und die kommende Situation zusammen, während Sebastian schweigend zuhörte.  
"Das war ja ein kurzes Gastspiel in Australien.", stelle er schließlich fest, nachdem der Ältere seinen Monolog beendet hatte.  
"Ja, ich bin auch sehr überrascht und habe es noch gar nicht realisiert. Überhaupt fühlt sich im Moment alles so unwirklich an."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ach, wie erkläre ich das am besten?", fragte sich Alexander. "Erst der doch recht plötzliche Weggang von Julia und den Kindern. Das habe ich alles noch gar nicht so richtig verarbeiten können, weil momentan ein Termin den nächsten jagt. Die Talkshow, die Vorbereitung auf die EM, jetzt der Aufenthalt in Paris, wo wir selbst an vermeintlich freien Tagen immer mehr als genug zu tun haben. Das ist alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal."  
"Wenn man das so hört, könnte man den Eindruck bekommen, dass du noch gar nicht richtig gemerkt hast, dass deine Kinder weit weg sind. Und da sie ja auch bald schon zurückkommen, wird es für dich sein, als wären sie nie weggewesen."  
"Gut möglich. Auch wenn es mir leid für Julia tut, freue ich mich natürlich sehr darüber, sie doch schon wieder so schnell in meiner Nähe zu haben. Es ist nur blöd, dass ich dann unsere gesamte Planung über den Haufen werfen muss. Für einen Besuch in Berlin bei dir bleibt vermutlich vorerst gar keine Zeit."

Sebastian seufzte. "Ja, das habe ich mir vorhin schon gedacht, als du mir das alles erzählt hast. Aber vielleicht finden wir ja doch noch eine Gelegenheit, uns wenigstens mal kurz zu treffen, bevor ich nach Skandinavien verschwinde und du nach Brasilien.", sprach der Student seinem Freund und nicht zuletzt sich selbst Mut zu.  
"Ich hoffe es. Du fehlst mir nämlich jetzt schon."  
"Dann lass uns demnächst nochmal skypen. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wie du aussiehst."  
Nun musste Alexander doch lachen.  
"Also das halte ich echt für ein Gerücht, mein Lieber. Du siehst mich doch jeden zweiten Tag im Fernsehen. Oder schaust du etwa meine Sendung nicht?"  
"Doch, klar. Jede einzelne Minute. Aber ich mag dich ganz alleine sehen."  
"Wenn ich wieder zuhause bin, habe ich noch einen freien Abend bevor die Kinder zurück sind. Den könnten wir einplanen."  
Sebastian war mit Alexanders Vorschlag einverstanden und die beiden Männer beendeten auch bald darauf ihr Telefonat, da bei beiden die Pflicht rief.

Die restlichen beiden Tage in Frankreich vergingen wie im Fluge und ehe Alexander sich versah, hatte er wieder Hamburger Boden unter den Füßen. Da es bereits früher Abend war, beschloss der Moderator, nicht mehr einkaufen zu gehen, obwohl sein Kühlschrank gähnend leer war, sondern vertagte diese lästige Aufgabe auf den nächsten Vormittag. Nach dem Auspacken stellte er stattdessen noch die Waschmaschine an und sank auch schon bald müde ins Bett.

Der darauffolgende Tag startete wie geplant mit Einkaufen und einiger Hausarbeit. Zwischendurch legte Alexander immer mal wieder eine Pause ein, in der er mehrere Telefonate führte, um sich zurückzumelden und ein wenig von seiner Zeit in Frankreich zu berichten. Auch Julia hatte noch einmal angerufen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ihr Flieger am nächsten Tag in den frühen Abendstunden in Hamburg landen würde. Sofort bemerkte Alexander, wie seine Aufregung stieg und er freute sich darauf, seine Kinder endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.  
Mit Sebastian hatte er tagsüber nur einige kurze Handynachrichten ausgetauscht und sie hatte beide noch einmal bekräftigt, dass sie sich auf den Abend und die geplante Unterhaltung per Skype und Webcam freuten.

Ehe Alexander sich versah, war der Nachmittag vorübergegangen. Da er zu faul war, sich selbst etwas zu essen zuzubereiten, hatte er kurzerhand beschlossen, eine Runde joggen zu gehen und auf dem Rückweg kurz eine Pizza bei seinem Lieblingsitaliener mitzubringen. Noch während er aß, gab sein Handy ein Geräusch von sich und Sebastian teilte ihm mit, dass er nun zuhause war und Zeit für das virtuelle Treffen hatte. Schnell antwortete der Moderator.  
"Bin grad vom Joggen zurück und esse noch."  
"Guten Appetit! Was gibt’s denn?", kam prompt die Reaktion des Studenten.  
"Eine sauleckere Pizza. Bin heute faul."  
"Es sei dir gegönnt. Warst ja die letzten Wochen fleißig. Gibst du Bescheid, wenn wir skypen können?"  
Inzwischen war der Moderator dazu übergegangen, das dreckige Besteck in die Spülmaschine zu räumen und den Pizzakarton zu entsorgen.  
"Muss noch duschen, aber danach können wir starten.", gab er kurz zur Antwort.

Er nahm sein Handy und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, wo er sich seiner verschwitzen Sportbekleidung entledigte.  
Wieder piepte sein Telefon.  
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir dabei Gesellschaft leisten. Allein die Vorstellung von dir unter dem Wasserstrahl ist heiß."  
Alexander spürte, wie die Nachricht ihm eine feine Gänsehaut bescherte.  
"Und mir gefällt der Gedanke, mit dir gemeinsam zu duschen."  
Obwohl er nackt im Badezimmer stand, wartete er die Antwort des Jüngeren ab.  
"Es muss ja nicht beim Duschen bleiben. Stell dir vor, ich würde dich an die Wand drängen, vor dir in die Knie gehen und deinen Schwanz zwischen die Lippen nehmen."  
Automatisch umfasste Alexander mit einer Hand seinen Penis, während er mit der anderen tippte.  
"Du hältst mich vom Duschen ab. Aber die Vorstellung, jetzt anstatt meiner Hand deinen Mund zu spüren, ist echt geil."

Wieder wartete der Moderator auf das bekannte Piepgeräusch und zuckte kurz zusammen, als stattdessen ein Anruf bei ihm einging. Am Klingelton erkannte er sofort, dass es Sebastian war, der scheinbar beschlossen hatte, lieber mit ihm sprechen anstatt ihm schreiben zu wollen.  
"Einhändig Tippen ist scheiße.", ließ der Student ihn auch ohne eine Begrüßung sofort wissen. "Außerdem will ich dich hören."  
"Du bist so gut zu mir, Sebi.", antwortete Alexander, immer noch mit einer Hand an seiner schon deutlich spürbaren Erregung.  
"Ich kann dir noch mehr Gutes tun, Hase.", raunte der Student in den Hörer. "Was hältst du davon, wenn ich deinen Schwanz mit meinem Mund und meiner Zunge verwöhnte?"  
Alexanders Atem wurde schwerer, da er sich das, was sein Freund ihm sagte, vorzustellen versuchte und seine Hand dabei mit steigendem Tempo seinen Penis rieb.  
"Oh ja, das ist geil."  
"Mach weiter. Ich will hören, wie du stöhnst."  
Seine Erektion war mittlerweile knochenhart und auch die ersten Lusttropfen sammelten sich bereits an der Spitze. Aus Alexanders Mund drang dabei lauter werdendes Keuchen und Stöhnen, während er seinen Schwanz immer noch fest umfasst hielt und unaufhörlich massierte.  
"Und jetzt komm tief in meinem Mund."  
Dieser Satz gab dem Moderator den Rest und er entlud sich mit einem letzten lauten Stöhnen in seiner Hand.

"Sorry, ich hätte gerne damit gewartet, bis du mich siehst.", entschuldigte sich Alexander nach einer Weile, als er wieder halbwegs normal atmen und sprechen konnte.  
"Ich fand es auch so sehr heiß, dich nur zu hören und mir vorzustellen, was du gerade mit dir selbst machst.", gab Sebastian zurück und klang dabei alles andere als unzufrieden. "Und jetzt ab mit dir unter die Dusche. Wir sehen und hören uns gleich."  
"Okay, ich klingel dann kurz durch."

So schnell es ging, duschte Alexander. Dann nahm er sein Notebook und das Handy mit ins Schlafzimmer, wo er die Rollläden ein gutes Stück herunterließ, um den Raum angenehm abzudunkeln. Kurz hatte er nach dem Duschen überlegt, sich wieder anzuziehen, letztlich aber doch nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Nachdem er auch noch leise Musik eingeschaltet hatte und der PC hochgefahren war, schickte er Sebastian eine Nachricht und loggte sich bei Skype ein. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Verbindung aufgebaut war und sich das Fenster öffnete, in dem er über die Webcam seinen Freund zu Gesicht bekam.

"Hi, da bin ich. Frisch geduscht und voller Sehnsucht nach dir.", begrüßte er ihn noch einmal mit einem intensiven Blick in die Kamera.  
"Hallo Hase. Hab ich vorhin glaub ich gar nicht gesagt."  
"Nein, du hast mich direkt überfallen, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm."  
"Gut sehen Sie aus, Herr Bommes. Noch viel besser als im Fernsehen. Und so angenehm leicht bekleidet.", stellte Sebastian fest, der im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund noch Shirt und Bermudashorts trug.  
"Danke. Leider kann ich das so nicht zurückgeben. Sie haben Zuviel an, Herr Klussmann."  
"Das war Absicht. Du hast doch sicher Gefallen an einem kleinen Strip, oder?"  
"Von dir immer."  
Alexander lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
"Dann lass mal sehen, was du zu bieten hast."  
"Moment, ich steh kurz auf und drehe dann den PC, damit du mich komplett sehen kannst. So okay?"  
"Ja, super.", bestätigte der Moderator und war gespannt auf das, was nun folgte.

Sebastian rieb zuerst leicht über seinen vom Shirt bedeckten Oberkörper, wobei er den Stoff hin und wieder ein Stück weit anhob und seinem Freund einen Blick auf seinen nackten Bauch gestattete.  
"Da fehlt noch etwas passende Musik.", merkte der Ältere an und begann zu singen.  
"You can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on."  
"Hase..."  
"Ist ja gut, ich bin schon still. Mach weiter."  
Um zu vermeiden, dass der sangesfreudige Moderator ein weiteres Lied anstimmte, zog Sebastian schnell sein Shirt über den Kopf und widmete sich anschließend seiner Hose. Er drehte sich um und wackelte aufreizend mit dem Hintern, was Alexander ein freudiges "Wuhuuuu" entlockte. Dann wendete er sich wieder zur Kamera um. Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung öffnete er Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Shorts, die er gleich darauf zusammen mit seiner Unterhose in einem Ruck abstreifte. Dabei sprang ihm sein schon deutlich erigierter Schwanz entgegen.  
"Wow, der ist aber schon mächtig angeheizt.", stellte Alexander fest und leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen.  
"Ich hatte vorhin ein ziemlich geiles Telefonat und dann hab ich noch ein wenig nachgeholfen. Gefällt es dir?"  
"Kannst du ihn mir mal genauer zeigen?"  
Der Student kehrte zurück aufs Bett, womit er gleichzeitig auch näher an die Kamera rückte und seinem Freund einen deutlicheren Blick auf seinen Penis gewährte.  
"Besser?"  
"Ja, aber es wäre nett, wenn du ihn mal in die Hand nehmen würdest."  
Sebastian umfasste seine Erektion und sah seinen Freund fragend an.  
"Und nun?"  
"Stell dir vor, es wäre meine Hand. Mach einfach das, was du dir dann wünschen würdest."  
Genießerisch schloss der Student die Augen, während seine Hand langsam an seinem Schaft auf und ab fuhr.  
"Gott, du bist so heiß, Sebi. Ich würde jetzt gerne bei dir sein und deinen Schwanz in mir spüren."  
"Oh ja, alleine die Vorstellung macht mich noch härter. Magst du mir deinen Arsch zeigen?"

Wie von Sebastian gewünscht, erhob sich Alexander so weit vom Bett, dass er sich umdrehen konnte. Dabei ließ er das Handtuch, das er bis jetzt immer noch um die Hüften getragen hatte, neben sich fallen. Um einen Blick auf den Monitor und in die Kamera werfen zu können, schaute er über seine Schulter. Er ließ seine Zunge lasziv über seine Lippen gleiten. Dann nahm er seine Finger, die er vorher mit etwas Spucke befeuchtet hatte, zur Hilfe und schob einen davon ein kleines Stück weit zwischen seine Pobacken.  
"So okay?", fragte er den Studenten, der gebannt auf seinen Bildschirm starrte, während er seinen Schwanz unaufhörlich weiter massierte und das Tempo inzwischen auch deutlich gesteigert hatte.  
"Saugeil. Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt hart ficken."  
Alexander stöhnte laut auf. "Alleine die Vorstellung."  
"Dreh dich um, ich mag deinen Schwanz sehen."  
Alexander tat seinem Freund den Gefallen und präsentierte ihm nun statt seiner Kehrseite seinen Penis, der inzwischen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage zu voller Größe angewachsen war. Er umschloss ihn mit seiner Hand, um ihn weiter zu stimulieren.  
"Lang dauert es bei mir nicht mehr.", gab er schließlich dem Jüngeren zu verstehen, der zustimmend nickte.  
"Dann mach. Ich will mit dir gemeinsam kommen."  
Beide Männer blickten auf ihre Bildschirme und in die Kameras, um den jeweils anderen dabei zu beobachten, wie er seine Handbewegungen noch einmal beschleunigte. Nahezu gleichzeitig wurden sie von ihren Orgasmen überrollt und ergossen sich über ihre Hände.

"Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: du fehlst mir, Sebi.", seufzte Alexander eine ganze Weile nachdem sie ihr Liebesspiel beendet hatten und zur Ruhe gekommen waren. Da die Hitze ihrer Körper inzwischen nachgelassen hatte, waren sie unter ihre Bettdecken geschlüpft und genossen die ruhige Zweisamkeit, die sie in diesem Moment trotz der Entfernung als solche empfanden.  
"Du fehlt mir auch, Hase. Und die Aussicht, dass wir uns nicht mal in absehbarer Zeit treffen können, machte es doppelt so schwer."  
"Sorry, ich hätte es mir doch auch anders gewünscht.", entschuldigte sich Alexander mit verlegenem Blick. "Aber es ist nun mal so, wie es ist. Ich kann Julie und die Kinder nicht im Stich lassen, wenn sie meine Hilfe benötigen."  
"Quatsch, so habe ich das auch gar nicht gemeint. Natürlich sollst du dich um deine Söhne kümmern. Ich weiß doch, wie froh du bist, sie bald wieder bei dir zu haben.", stellte der Student klar. "Weißt du denn schon, wie die nächsten Tage ablaufen werden?"  
"Sie landen morgen gegen halb acht am Abend in Hamburg. Ich hole sie von dort ab und bringe sie nach Hause. Wann genau Julie für einige Tage weg muss, ist noch nicht ganz klar, aber ich habe vorsorglich mal die nächsten zwei Wochen eingeplant. Vielleicht fahre ich mit ihnen auch ein paar Tage hoch zu meinen Eltern."  
"Das ist eine gute Idee. Deine Eltern freuen sich bestimmt über einen Besuch ihrer Enkelkinder. Du, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich würde jetzt gerne so langsam schlafen gehen. Morgen früh geht es mit der Lernerei weiter. Ich bin froh, wenn die blöden Klausuren vorüber sind, wobei dann ja auch noch meine Masterarbeit ansteht."  
Verständnisvoll, aber auch etwas wehmütig verabschiedete sich Alexander von seinem Freund, da er nicht wusste, ob und wann es in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen viele Gelegenheiten geben würde, sich länger als ein paar Minuten zu unterhalten. Für ihn fühlte es sich plötzlich an wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und das stimmte ihn nachdenklicher, als vor jeder Trennung in den Wochen zuvor.

"Und es ist wirklich okay für dich, so lange die Kinder zu nehmen, Alex?", fragte einige Tage später Julia ihren ehemaligen Lebensgefährten, während sie gemeinsam mit Jonas und Benedikt Alexanders Wohnung betraten.  
Alexander, der seit ihrer Rückkehr ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht trug, nickte zustimmend.  
"Ja klar. Das haben wir doch alles schon hundertmal durchgesprochen. Es ist kein Problem. Ich habe noch gut anderthalb Wochen Urlaub und genügend Zeit. Außerdem kann es doch nicht sein, dass du ständig die komplette Verantwortung alleine trägst und ich gar nichts tue, außer ab und zu mal mit einem Geschenk vorbeizukommen. Wir werden uns schon ein paar schöne Tage machen und nächstes Wochenende fahren wir hoch nach Kiel zu meinen Eltern."  
Jonas und Benedikt, die in den vergangenen Tagen bereits häufiger für ein paar Stunden bei Alexander gewesen waren, um sich an die fremde Umgebung zu gewöhnen und auch noch einige Wünsche für ihr Kinderzimmer zu äußern, nahmen ihre kleinen Rucksäcke und verschwanden sofort in ihrem neuen Reich. Schnell waren die Spielsachen, die sie für den Aufenthalt bei ihrem Vater eingepackt hatten, im gesamten Zimmer verstreut und sie fühlten sich gleich wie zuhause. Alexander und Julia nutzten die Gelegenheit, noch einige organisatorische Dinge abzusprechen.

"Denk dran, dass Jonas am Mittwoch zum Kindergeburtstag bei den Hansens eingeladen ist.", erinnerte die blondgelockte Frau ihren jüngeren Ex-Partner.  
"Weiß ich doch. Ich denke auch an das Geschenk und gehe mit Benni ein Eis essen."  
"Ach, und bitte tu mir den Gefallen, nicht alles durchgehen zu lassen. Vor allem möchte ich, dass sie trotz der ungewöhnlichen Umstände pünktlich ins Bett gehen. Sonst habe ich später wieder die unnötigen Diskussionen mit ihnen, warum sie bei dir etwas dürfen, was ich ihnen verbiete."  
Alexander seufzte genervt.  
"Julie, wie lange haben wir gemeinsam unsere Kinder erzogen? Ich weiß, was meine Vaterpflichten sind, auch wenn ich sie in den letzten Monaten nicht so häufig ausgeübt habe. Du wirst schon keine verzogenen Bengel zurückbekommen.“  
"Entschuldige, Alex. Es ist doch das erste Mal, dass ich sie für einen so langen Zeitraum alleine lassen muss, noch dazu nach der ganzen Aufregung der letzten Wochen."

Freundschaftlich nahm der Moderator die ältere Frau in die Arme.  
"Hey, wenn was ist, melde ich mich sofort. Und auch sonst bist du ja nicht aus der Welt, sondern nur in einer anderen Stadt. Wir telefonieren regelmäßig, okay?"  
"Hm, okay. Dann gehe ich mich mal verabschieden."  
Die beiden Jungs schenkten ihrer Mutter kaum Beachtung, so sehr waren sie mit ihrem Spielzeug beschäftigt. Erst als Alexander ein Machtwort sprach, unterbrachen sie ihr Spiel und verabschiedeten sich von Julia mit einer innigen Umarmung.  
Sobald der Moderator mit den Kindern alleine war, überkam ihn doch ein unsicheres Gefühl. Plötzlich machte er sich Sorgen, ob er die Tage als alleinerziehender Vater wirklich problemlos meistern würde, doch die Gedanken verschwanden, als Jonas auf einmal im Raum stand und sich erkundigte, wann es etwas zum Abendessen geben würde.

Tatsächlich gestalteten sich die kommenden Tage äußerst problemlos. Schon im Vorfeld hatte Alexander einige Ideen zusammengetragen, wie er seine Kinder am besten beschäftigt bekam. Das Wetter meinte es glücklicherweise gut mit ihm, sodass sowohl ein Zoobesuch, als auch ein Ausflug in einen nahen Märchenwald möglich waren. Die Zeit, die der Moderator am Mittwoch mit seinem jüngsten Sohn alleine verbrachte, während Jonas bei seinem besten Freund zum Kindergeburtstag eingeladen war, genoss er besonders. Nur selten hatte er Zeit, den Dreijährigen so intensiv zu betreuen und ihn ganz für sich zu haben. Wie geplant unternahmen sie einen Besuch im Eiscafé und fütterten anschließend im Park die Enten. Sowohl Benedikt, als auch Jonas, der sich bei der Geburtstagsfeier verausgabt hatte, fielen am Abend hundemüde in ihre Betten.

Froh über die Aussicht auf einen ruhigen Abend machte Alexander es sich vor dem Fernsehgerät im Wohnzimmer bequem und freute sich, als zu späterer Stunde Sebastian anrief. Die Telefonate mit seinem Freund waren, wie schon befürchtet, in den letzten Tagen viel zu kurz gekommen, weil entweder er mit den Kindern beschäftigt war oder der Student für sein Studium arbeiten musste.  
Begeistert erzählte Alexander dem Jüngeren von den Unternehmungen mit seinen Söhnen und davon, wie toll es sich anfühlte, mal wieder rund um die Uhr mit den Kindern zusammen sein zu können. Sebastian hingegen berichtete von den anstrengenden Prüfungen, die allerdings an diesem Tag geendet hatten, und von seiner bevorstehenden Skandinavien-Tour gemeinsam mit Lou.

"Am Sonntag geht es schon los. Unser erstes Etappenziel heißt Dänemark."  
"Soll heißen, wir sehen uns vorher nicht mehr.", bedauerte Alexander ihren vollen Terminkalender. "Ich habe die Kinder sicher noch bis Anfang nächster Woche. Von Freitag bis Sonntag besuchen wir zwar meine Eltern und ich kann etwas durchatmen, aber da kann ich ja auch nicht mal so eben nach Berlin kommen."  
"Und was wäre, wenn ich schon einen Tag eher aufbreche und am Samstag einen Zwischenhalt in Kiel mache?", kam dem Studenten auf einmal eine Idee. "Vielleicht kannst du dich zumindest für ein paar Stunden davonstehlen. Ist nur ein Vorschlag."  
Alexander überlegte kurz.  
"Hm, das wäre sogar eine Möglichkeit. Meine Eltern wissen ja Bescheid und hätten sicher Verständnis dafür, wenn ich sie nachmittags eine Weile mit den Kindern alleine lasse, um nach Kiel zu fahren. Und die Jungs freuen sich bestimmt auch, mal etwas alleine mit Oma und Opa machen zu können."  
"Dann klär das doch bitte morgen nochmal kurz mit ihnen ab und ich bereite Lou schonend darauf vor, dass sie ihren Rucksack schneller packen muss. Die ersten paar Tage wird Björn uns sowieso begleiten, da ist sie beschäftigt."  
"Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf dich.", ließ der Moderator seinen Freund wissen, der ihm sofort zustimmte.  
"Du, ich muss leider auflegen.", sagte Alexander auf einmal, als er eine Tür hatte klappern hören. "Ich glaub, eines der Kinder ist wach."  
"Okay, dann schlaf gut. Bis morgen.", verabschiedete sich Sebastian verständnisvoll.  
"Danke, dir auch eine gute Nacht. Ich melde mich."

Der Moderator hatte gerade aufgelegt, als Jonas verschlafen, aber mit ängstlichem Gesicht das Wohnzimmer betrat. Im Arm hatte er seinen Lieblingsteddy.  
"Nanu, Jonas, kannst du nicht schlafen?", erkundigte sich Alexander besorgt bei seinem ältesten Sohn. Der Kleine tapste auf nackten Füßen zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Na dann komm mal zu mir aufs Sofa unter die Decke. Nicht, dass du noch krank wirst."  
Jonas beeilte sich zu seinem Vater zu gelangen und kuschelte sich auch sofort an ihn.  
"Was ist denn los, mein Schatz?"  
Es vergingen einige Augenblicke, in denen der Junge zu überlegen schien, ob er seinem Vater erzählen sollte, was ihn bedrückte, doch dann sprudelte die Frage, die ihn offensichtlich so sehr beschäftigte, dass sie ihm den Schlaf raubte, aus ihm heraus.  
"Papa, was ist schwul?"


	45. Chapter 45

Alexander traf die Frage wie aus heiterem Himmel und er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Tausend Gedanken gleichzeitig schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er überlegte, ob sein Sohn irgendetwas von ihm und Sebastian mitbekommen haben könnte oder ob womöglich Julia oder gar David entgegen ihrer Abmachung den Mund nicht hatten halten können. Um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen, hakte der Moderator vorsichtig nach.  
"Woher kennst du denn das Wort, Jonas?"  
"Bei Timos Eltern war nebenan ein böser Junge im Garten, der hat zu uns gesagt, dass wir alle kleine Kinder und schwul sind."  
Auch wenn er die Sorgen seines Sohnes ernst nahm, fiel Alexander doch ein Stein vom Herzen. Dann überlegte er, wie er seinem Sohn die Frage am besten beantworten konnte.  
"Weißt du, Jonas, es gibt Menschen, die benutzen Worte als Beschimpfung, obwohl die eigentlich etwas ganz anderes bedeuten. Wenn jemand sagt, dass einer oder etwas schwul ist, dann meint derjenige meistens, dass er das blöd findet."  
"Warum machen die das?"  
"Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du es ihnen nachmachst. Schwul ist nichts Schlimmes und schon gar kein Schimpfwort."

Jonas nickte, schien es aber noch nicht so ganz begriffen zu haben.  
"Und was ist schwul denn dann?"  
"Wie erkläre ich dir das? Es gibt Männer, die keine Frau lieben, sondern einen anderen Mann. Die bezeichnet man als schwul. Genauso gibt es Frauen, die eine andere Frau lieben, die sind lesbisch. Und weil das nicht schlimm ist, einen anderen Menschen lieb zu haben, ist schwul kein schlimmes Wort."  
"Achso. Dann bin ich schwul. Ich finde Mädchen nämlich auch blöd, weil die immer nur mit ihren Puppen spielen und schreien, wenn sie auf dem Spielplatz dreckig werden.", schlussfolgerte der Junge aus der Erklärung seines Vaters.  
"Nein, Jonas. Man ist nicht automatisch schwul, wenn man Mädchen blöd findet. Das merkt man erst später, wenn man anfängt erwachsen zu werden, aber bis dahin hast du noch viele Jahre Zeit."

Auch wenn der Siebenjährige inzwischen etwas beruhigter wirkte, wurde Alexander den Eindruck nicht los, dass ihn noch mehr beschäftigte.  
"Hat der Junge sonst noch was zu euch gesagt oder gemacht?"  
"Timo hat ihm zugerufen, dass er seine Mama holt, wenn der uns weiter ärgert. Dann ist er abgehauen. Aber er hat noch etwas gerufen, was ich nicht verstanden habe."  
"Und was?", hakte Alexander vorsichtig nach.  
"Er hat gesagt 'Fickt euch'."  
"Wie alt war denn der Junge, dass er solche Worte benutzt?"  
"Ich glaube, der ist in der vierten Klasse. Was bedeutet denn ficken?", erkundigte sich Jonas und blickte erwartungsvoll zu seinem Vater.  
"So wie der Junge es benutzt hat, war es ein Schimpfwort. Ich denke, er hat damit sagen wollen, dass er sich darüber ärgert, weil Timo seine Mutter zur Hilfe holen wollte. Dann hat er das zu euch gesagt, um euch noch einmal zu beleidigen. Dabei bedeutet es eigentlich etwas ganz Anderes."  
"Und was?"  
"Die Mama hat dir doch mal erklärt, wie die Babys entstehen. Erinnerst du dich?"  
Eifrig nickte der Junge.  
"Die kommen von Papas Penis in Mamas Bauch."  
"Ja, so ungefähr kann man das sagen. Wenn zwei Menschen sich ganz doll lieb haben, dann kuscheln sie so eng, dass der Mann seinen Penis in die Scheide der Frau schiebt, um sich ganz nah zu sein. Und dann kann es passieren, dass dabei ein Baby entsteht."

Nun verzog Jonas angewidert sein Gesicht.  
"Ich glaube, sowas will ich nie machen. Das finde ich eklig."  
"Dafür bist du auch noch viel zu jung. Irgendwann wenn du älter bist, wirst du sicher auch merken, dass das eigentlich sehr schön ist. Aber das macht man wirklich nur, wenn man sich sehr sehr lieb hat und es auch beide wollen. Kinder dürfen sowas noch gar nicht. Jedenfalls gibt es Leute, die das dann 'ficken' nennen. Nur wird das Wort nicht so gerne genutzt, weil es viele als Beleidigung verstehen."  
"Und wie sagen das die anderen?", erkundigte sich Jonas interessiert.  
"Dafür gibt es viele Bezeichnungen. Viele nennen es miteinander schlafen oder Sex haben, manche sagen auch einfach Liebe machen."  
"Gibt das dann immer ein Baby?"  
Inzwischen hatte Alexander, der anfangs noch sehr verhalten reagiert hatte, sich damit abgefunden, dass seinen Sohn offenbar viele Fragen beschäftigten. Er und Julia waren schon vor Jahren einig gewesen, dass sie ihre Kinder niemals anlügen oder ihnen irgendwelche Märchen erzählen würden, wenn eines Tages solche Fragen auftauchten. Dass es genau jetzt an der Zeit war, dass Jonas viele Dinge wissen wollten, konnte ein Zufall sein, vielleicht hatte er sich aber auch ganz bewusst seinen Vater ausgesucht, mit dem er darüber sprechen wollte.

"Nein, oft wird es auch einfach nur gemacht, weil Menschen sich gegenseitig zeigen wollen, wie lieb sie sich haben und weil es sich schön anfühlt."  
"Und wenn sich zwei Männer lieb haben? Die haben doch keine Scheide."  
"Stimmt, Jonas. Da hast du vollkommen recht. Die kuscheln dann einfach ganz eng und streicheln sich an den Stellen, wo es sich für sie schön anfühlt. Auch so kann man jemandem zeigen, dass man ihn sehr lieb hat.", erklärte Alexander, um seinen Sohn nicht mit zu vielen Informationen zu überfordern.  
Inzwischen wirkte der Junge schon wieder viel ruhiger und gähnte schließlich auch noch.  
"Magst du dich jetzt wieder ins Bett legen und weiterschlafen? Der Papa ist auch müde, es ist schon spät.", versuchte der Moderator, das Gespräch langsam zu beenden, was auch funktionierte. Er stand auf, hob Jonas hoch und trug ihn leise ins Kinderzimmer, um Benedikt nicht zu wecken. Schon kurz nachdem der Siebenjährige wieder in seinem Bett lag, schlief er ein. Alexander löschte das Nachtlicht und schlich aus dem Raum. Dann machte er sich selbst fertig und kroch wenig später ebenfalls unter seine Bettdecke.

Da er von dem Gespräch mit seinem Sohn doch aufgewühlter war, als er vorher gedacht hatte, und an Schlaf so nicht zu denken war, griff er nach seinem Handy, um Sebastian eine kurze Nachricht zu schicken. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Freund überhaupt noch wach war, doch insgeheim hoffte er, dass sie ihr Telefonat nun würden fortsetzen können.  
Tatsächlich kam wenige Minuten später eine Antwort von Sebastian. Auch er lag bereits im Bett, hatte jedoch nichts dagegen, noch ein paar Minuten zu telefonieren.  
"Na, Papa Alex, schlafen sie alle wieder?", fragte er, ohne den Moderator zu begrüßen.  
"Ja, endlich. Jonas schwirrten so viele Fragen im Kopf herum, dass er davon aufgewacht war. Er hat bei dem Kindergeburtstag, wo er am Nachmittag war, einige Worte aufgeschnappt, die er nicht einzuordnen wusste.", erzählte Alexander.  
"Welche Worte?"  
"Ficken und schwul."  
"Na Glückwunsch. In diesen Momenten bin ich sehr froh, dass ich keine Kinder habe, denen ich sowas erklären muss."

Nun musste Alexander lachen, auch wenn ihm bei dem Gedanken an die Fragen seines Sohnes gar nicht nach Lachen zumute war.  
"Ich wüsste gerne, ob du dich besser angestellt hättest. Spätestens bei der Frage, wie denn zwei Männer miteinander schlafen, weil das ja nicht so gehen kann wie bei Mann und Frau, war es bei mir vorbei.  
"Ja also das solltest du doch wohl wissen, Hase.", behauptete Sebastian und Alexander hörte förmlich, dass er ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht trug.  
"Finde du erst mal eine kindgerechte Erklärung. Er hatte ja mit der Erläuterung zu Hetero-Sex schon ein Problem, das fand er eklig. Und ich frage mich halt, was er darüber denkt, wenn er irgendwann doch mal erfährt, dass sein Vater selbst einen Mann liebt. Alles nicht so einfach."  
Sebastian brummte zustimmend.  
Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Minuten über allgemeine Themen. Dann beschlossen sie, dass es doch so langsam an der Zeit war, sich schlafen zu legen und beendeten ihr Gespräch.

Früh am nächsten Morgen, als die Kinder noch schliefen, rief Alexander Julia an. Er wusste, dass seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin immer sehr zeitig wach war, weshalb er aufgrund der Uhrzeit kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.  
"Hallo Alex. Alles klar bei euch?", erkundigte sich Julia und klang dabei etwas wehmütig.  
"Ja, wir haben alles im Griff. Läuft bei dir auch alles glatt?"  
"Wir kommen besser durch, als ich dachte. Wahrscheinlich kann ich sogar am Sonntagmorgen schon nach Hause kommen."  
"Oh, das wirft meine Planung jetzt ein wenig über den Haufen.", merkte Alexander an.  
"Ich hatte meinen Eltern gesagt, dass wir sie von Freitag bis Sonntag besuchen. Natürlich könnten wir auch nur eine Nacht dortbleiben, aber am Samstag ist Sebastian in Kiel, bevor er seine Skandinavien-Tour beginnt."  
"Und dann willst du natürlich die Gelegenheit nutzen, ihn mal wieder zu sehen.", schlussfolgerte die Ältere. "Kann ich doch verstehen. Von mir aus bleibt ihr bis Sonntag. Dann sehe ich die Kinder eben erst abends oder am Montag wieder."

"Was hältst du denn davon, wenn du am Sonntag einfach einen Zwischenstopp in Altenholz machst? Du kommst doch von Flensburg aus fast daran vorbei. Vielleicht bleiben wir dann auch einfach noch bis Montag."  
"Naja, fast vorbei ist ein wenig übertrieben, aber der Vorschlag klingt gut. Ich hab deine Eltern allerdings seit unserer Trennung nicht mehr gesehen. Meinst du, es ist für sie in Ordnung?", stimmte Julia zögernd zu.  
"Bestimmt. Sie mögen dich und haben unsere Trennung auch inzwischen verkraftet."  
"Gott sei Dank. Gut, dann machen wir es so. Ich will ja auch nicht schuld sein, dass du vor Sehnsucht nach deinem Liebsten vergehst, wenn du ihn nicht wie geplant am Samstag treffen kannst. Gibt es sonst was Neues? Hast du Jonas gestern zum Kindergeburtstag bei Timo gebracht?"  
"Habe ich. Und Eis essen mit Benni war ich auch. Aber wo du gerade den Geburtstag erwähnst, fällt mir noch etwas ein. Jonas kam gestern am späten Abend aus seinem Bett gekrochen und hat mich ein paar Dinge gefragt, die ihn offenbar sehr beschäftigt haben."

Ausführlich erzählte der Moderator von dem Aufklärungsgespräch, das er am Vorabend mit seinem ältesten Sohn geführt hatte. Julia hörte aufmerksam zu.  
"Ich hoffe, es hat ihn nicht überfordert, dass ich ihm das alles erklärt habe.", äußerte Alexander schließlich seine Bedenken, die immer noch in seinem Kopf kreisten.  
"Ach nein, das glaube ich nicht. Jonas versteht das schon. Aber du hast ihm nicht gesagt, dass du selbst auch einen Mann liebst, oder?"  
"Nein, das wäre mir definitiv zu früh. Wir wollen damit nicht an die Öffentlichkeit und wenn Jonas es weiß, ist mir die Gefahr einfach zu groß, dass er es völlig unbedarft jemandem erzählt. Siehst du das anders?"  
"Alex, es ist dein Leben. Die Entscheidung musst du gemeinsam mit Sebastian treffen. Ich habe dir letztens schon gesagt, dass ich in jedem Fall hinter euch stehe, egal wie ihr damit umgeht."  
Um nicht länger über das Thema nachdenken zu müssen, kam Alexander wieder auf die Kinder zu sprechen, beendete aber wenige Minuten später seinerseits das Telefonat, da er im Nebenzimmer Geräusche gehört hatte. Mit dem Telefon in der Hand sah er nach seinen Söhnen, die beide scheinbar kurz zuvor aufgewacht waren und sich nun freuten, noch kurz mit ihrer Mutter sprechen zu können.

Für diesen Tag, an dem das Wetter es leider nicht so gut mit ihnen meinte, hatte sich Alexander dazu entschlossen, einen Indoor-Spielplatz aufzusuchen. Während Jonas sich an den größeren Spielgeräten austobte, beschäftigte sich Alexander mit Benedikt, den er in der großen Halle noch nicht ohne weiteres aus den Augen lassen wollte. Später am Tag begleitete er seinen ältesten Sohn noch zum Fußballtraining, wo auch sein Jüngster sich abseits des Platzes daran versuchte, kräftig gegen den Ball zu treten.

Nachdem die Kinder am Abend erneut todmüde ins Bett gefallen waren, beeilte der Moderator sich, leise einige Sachen zusammenzupacken, die sie für ihren Wochenendausflug nach Altenholz brauchen würden. Dann telefonierte er kurz mit seinen Eltern, um ihnen schonend beizubringen, dass er für den Samstagmittag einen Ausflug nach Kiel geplant hatte. Zu seiner großen Freude war dies für Karin und Hans Bommes tatsächlich kein Problem und sie freuten sich auch darüber, dass sich am Sonntag Julia zu ihnen gesellen würde. Schließlich schickte der Moderator seinem besten Freund Matthias noch eine kurze Nachricht, um sich mit ihm für den Samstagabend zu einem Bier zu verabreden, und gab Sebastian kurz Bescheid, dass ihr Treffen wie geplant stattfinden würde.

"Ooooomaaaaa!", rief Jonas schon von weit weg aus dem Autofenster, als Alexander gemeinsam mit den Kindern am nächsten Tag in Altenholz ankam. Seine Mutter wartete bereits an der Tür und winkte ihrem Enkel freudig zu. Benedikt, der die Fahrt über geschlafen hatte, wachte von dem Spektakel, das sein älterer Bruder veranstaltete, auf und schaute sich verschlafen um. Sobald Alexander seinen Wagen vor dem Haus seiner Eltern geparkt und seine Mutter die Autotür geöffnet hatte, sprang Jonas aus dem Auto, um seine Großmutter zu umarmen. Auch Benedikt war inzwischen wieder etwas lebhafter und schien es ebenfalls kaum erwarten zu können, aus dem Kindersitz befreit zu werden. Hans, der inzwischen auch aus dem Haus getreten war, begrüßte den seltenen Besuch freudig, bevor er seinem Sohn mit dem Gepäck half.

"Wie schön, dass ihr da seid. Meine Güte, was sind die Kinder groß geworden.", stellte Karin fest und wuschelte Jonas durch die Haare, was diesem nicht gefiel.  
"Nicht machen, Oma. Du bringst alles durcheinander.", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.  
Karin musste schmunzeln und blickte zu Alexander.  
"Ein Kind, das auf seinen Vater kommt. Sicher legt er später genau so viel Wert auf Mode und sein Aussehen wie du."  
"Höre ich da etwa eine versteckte Ironie, Mama?"  
"Ach was. Ich finde es ja gut, dass du weißt, wie man sich kleidet, Junge. Gerade in deinem Beruf ist das nicht unwichtig. Aber nun kommt erst mal rein. Ich habe zur Feier des Tages einen Kuchen gebacken und eine große Kanne Kakao gekocht."

Nur zu gerne ließen sich Alexander und die beiden Kinder von Karin und Hans verwöhnen. Da das Wetter gut war, spielte Alexander später im Garten Fußball mit seinem Ältesten, während Karin sich um Benedikt kümmerte.  
Am Abend saß der Moderator noch lange mit seinen Eltern zusammen im Wohnzimmer, erzählte von seinen Erlebnissen der vergangenen Wochen und ließ sich berichten, was es in seiner alten Heimat an Neuigkeiten gab. Sowohl die Themen Sebastian als auch Julia blieben hingegen an diesem Abend unkommentiert, was Alexander allerdings gar nicht so unrecht war, da er immer noch befürchtete, sich für die Veränderung seiner Lebensumstände in den vergangenen Monaten rechtfertigen zu müssen.

Schon beim Aufwachen am nächsten Tag verspürte Alexander eine aufgeregte Anspannung. Mit Sebastian hatte er am Vortag bereits vereinbart, dass sie sich am frühen Nachmittag treffen würden. Sebastian hatte seinem Freund die Adresse seines Hotels mitgeteilt, wo sie ungestört die wenigen Stunden, die ihnen blieben, verbringen wollten. Bei aller Vorfreude bereitete der Gedanke an dieses Treffen Alexander auch eine Spur von Unbehagen, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Er schob es auf die Aussicht, sich nach ihrem kurzen Treffen erneut für viele Wochen nicht sehen zu können, und wann immer dieses Gefühl in ihm aufzukommen drohte, versuchte er, es möglichst gut zu verdrängen und an etwas Anderes zu denken.  
Die Kinder nahmen seine Ausrede, in Kiel etwas erledigen zu müssen, nur am Rande zur Kenntnis, da sowohl Karin als auch Hans für die beiden viel spannender waren als ihr Vater, mit dem sie in den vergangenen Tagen mehr als genug Zeit verbracht hatten. Zumindest das bereitete dem Moderator somit keine Unruhe, als er nach dem Mittagessen nach Kiel aufbrach.

Zum Glück war es ein großer Hotelkomplex, in dem sich Sebastian, aber auch Lou und Björn, die den Tag nutzen wollten, um die Stadt zu erkunden, einquartiert hatten. Trotzdem hatte Alexander eine Sonnenbrille und eine Baseballkappe aufgesetzt, da er in Kiel kein Unbekannter war. Gezielt begab er sich zu Sebastians Hotelzimmer, dessen Nummer er kurz zuvor in einer knappen Handynachricht von seinem Freund mitgeteilt bekommen hatte.  
Seine Anspannung wuchs ins Unermessliche, als er zuerst zaghaft, dann noch einmal deutlich lauter an der Zimmertür klopfte und diese sich nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete. Schnell trat der Moderator in den Raum.  
"Hallo Sebi!", begrüßte er den Studenten mit klopfendem Herzen, während er sich von seiner Tarnung befreite.  
Auch Sebastian wirkte, als wäre er mit der Situation etwa überfordert, nahm den Älteren jedoch nach kurzem Zögern fest in die Arme.  
"Hallo Alex! Schön dich zu sehen."  
Die Lippen der beiden Männer trafen sich zu einem innigen Kuss, den Sebastian sehr bald vertiefte. Alexander, der es kaum noch erwarten konnte, seinen Freund wieder voll und ganz zu spüren, ließ seine Hände mit einer fahrigen Bewegung unter das Shirt des Studenten wandern. Plötzlich wendete sich der Jüngere abrupt von Alexander ab, was diesem einen verwunderten Blick entlockte.  
"Ist was, Sebi?"  
Der Jüngere druckste ein wenig herum und wich dem Blick seines Freundes unsicher aus.

"Alex, wir müssen mal miteinander reden."  
"Das haben wir doch in den letzten Wochen am Telefon oft genug getan. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass wir heute andere Prioritäten setzen und die Gespräche auf später vertagen."  
"Bitte, es ist wichtig. Und ich wollte es nicht am Telefon machen."  
Langsam kam in Alexander ein ungutes Gefühl auf, das durch Sebastians ernsten Gesichtsaufdruck noch weiter verstärkt wurde.  
"Du hast einen Anderen?", mutmaßte er und verspürte ein Zittern am gesamten Körper.  
"Was? Nein! Wirklich nicht.", stellte Sebastian sofort klar. "Es ist nur... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch länger kann, Alex."  
"Ob du was noch länger kannst?"  
"Na das hier. Das mit uns beiden. Mir ist in den letzten Tagen klargeworden, dass es doch auf Dauer zum Scheitern verurteilt ist."  
"Wieso meinst du, dass...", wollte der Moderator seinen Freund unterbrechen, wurde jedoch mit einer eindeutigen Handbewegung zum Schweigen gebracht.  
"Lass mich bitte ausreden. Es ist schwierig genug. Wir haben einfach keinen gemeinsamen Lebensplan. Du, der erfolgreiche Fernsehmoderator aus Hamburg, der ständig unterwegs oder zumindest beschäftigt ist, wenn andere Leute frei haben. Ich, der Student aus Berlin, der nebenbei noch viel Arbeit mit dem Quizverein hat. Arbeit, die mir Freude bereitet und die ich nicht aufgeben will. Du hast zwei Kinder, die auch ab und an ihren Vater brauchen und für dich absolut an erster Stelle stehen, was auch richtig ist. Nur wo soll ich da noch reinpassen? Hin und wieder mal ein heimliches Wochenende, vielleicht auch nur ein paar Stunden wie heute, ansonsten nur Telefonate oder ein Treffen via Webcam. Das ist mir auf Dauer zu wenig und da retten uns auch die paar Wochen im Jahr nicht, die wir gemeinsam die Quizshow aufzeichnen. Wer weiß, wie lange das überhaupt noch geht. Ich würde so gerne, Alex, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Und du hast auch jemanden verdient, mit dem es einfacher ist."


	46. Chapter 46

Nach seiner langen Erklärung, der Alexander tatsächlich schweigend gelauscht hatte, herrschte eine unangenehme Stille im Raum. Erst eine ganze Weile später fand der Moderator seine Worte zurück.  
"Soll heißen, du machst Schluss.", fasste er ernüchtert das zusammen, was er soeben von dem Studenten zu hören bekommen hatte.  
"Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns vernünftig darüber unterhalten könnten und am Ende des Gesprächs zusammen feststellen, dass der gemeinsame Weg für uns hier und heute zu Ende ist. Schluss machen klingt so unschön."  
"Es ist aber auch nicht schön, Sebi. Eine Trennung ist nie schön. Glaub mir, ich hab gerade vor einigen Monaten eine Trennung hinter mich gebracht.", gab Alexander aufgebracht zurück, da ihn die Situation überforderte.  
"Ich weiß. Aber kannst du mich denn nicht zumindest ein bisschen verstehen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich nicht mehr lieben würde, aber unsere Beziehung reißt mich einfach zu sehr runter, wenn wir nicht gerade zusammen sind. Manchmal ist Liebe nun mal nicht genug.", erklärte Sebastian noch einmal seinen Standpunkt, wobei er Alexander flehentlich ansah.

Dem Älteren waren in den letzten Minuten unzählige Gedanken durch den Kopf geschossen, die er erst einmal sortieren musste, ehe er dem Studenten antwortete.  
"Es ist eine Vernunftentscheidung bei dir, oder?"  
"Ja, das Herz sagt mir etwas anderes, aber ich bin ein Kopfmensch und bislang hat der Kopf nie falsche Entscheidungen getroffen."  
"Ach, Sebi, ich leide doch auch oft genug daran, dass wir uns so selten sehen, wobei mir meistens nicht mal Zeit blieb, da weiter drüber nachzudenken. Die EM, die Tage mit den Kindern, jetzt folgt bald noch Olympia... Wann genau hätte ich es merken sollen? Wahrscheinlich weiß ich es insgeheim auch schon länger, aber ich habe es definitiv verdrängt. Es lief ja irgendwie."  
"Also verstehst du, was ich meine? Und du empfindest es genauso?", fragte Sebastian sicherheitshalber nach.  
"Wenn ich ganz ehrlich zu dir und zu mir bin, dann ja. Es fällt mir nur schwer, in dem Punkt ehrlich zu sein. Ich würde gerne die Augen davor verschließen.", gab Alexander zu.  
"Wenn wir nicht ehrlich zueinander sind, tun wir uns doch nur unnötig gegenseitig weh. Wir haben jeder im Leben so viele Dinge, die uns wichtig sind und die wir einfach nicht wegen einer Beziehung aufs Spiel setzen wollen. Richtig klar geworden ist mir das, als du vor ein paar Tagen erzählt hast, dass Jonas dich über Liebe zwischen zwei Männern ausgefragt hat."

Alexander seufzte.  
"Du hast echt sehr lange darüber nachgedacht.", stellte er ernüchtert fest.  
"Ja, aber selbst vorhin war ich mir noch nicht sicher, ob ist dich wirklich mit meiner Erkenntnis konfrontieren soll. Bei jedem Telefonat in den letzten Tagen musste ich darüber nachdenken, ob es nicht doch noch eine andere Lösung gibt, aber ich weiß keine. Wir können natürlich auch noch einige Wochen oder Monate so weitermachen, doch wird es dadurch besser?"  
"Vermutlich nicht. Es wird nur immer schwieriger. Ach Mensch, Sebi. Könnte ich dich doch einfach nur so loslassen, irgendeinen Knopf drücken, der meine Liebe zu dir abschaltet."  
"Den Knopf habe ich bei mir auch schon vergeblich gesucht. Ich hoffe, die Zeit wird uns helfen. Du bist bald in Brasilien abgelenkt, ich werde in Skandinavien genügend neue Eindrücke zu verarbeiten haben. Lass es uns im Guten beenden und als schöne vier Monate in Erinnerung behalten.", bat der Student Alexander, der zwar nur sehr zögerlich nickte, aber dennoch bereit war, die Entscheidung mitzutragen.

"Scheiß Vernunft!", fluchte er schließlich und bemerkte, dass sich in seinen Augen einige Tränen sammelten.  
Sebastian kam die paar Schritte, die sie inzwischen trennten, auf ihn zu. Auch er hatte mit den Tränen zu kämpfen.  
"Lass es ruhig raus, Alex."  
Der Moderator konnte ein lautes Schluchzen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Gleichzeitig warf er sich dem Jüngeren in die Arme und drückte sich so fest es nur möglich war an ihn. Zuerst schien Sebastian mit sich zu hadern, ob er die innige Berührung zulassen sollte, doch dann warf er alle Bedenken über Bord und erwiderte die Umarmung. Wie von selbst trafen sich die Lippen der beiden Männer hungrig nacheinander. Das Salz ihrer Tränen ließ den Kuss anders schmecken, als sie es gewohnt waren, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, diesen weiter zu vertiefen.  
"Entweder du gehst jetzt oder es wird ein bittersüßer Abschied.", wisperte der Jüngere zwischen zwei Küssen an Alexanders Lippen.  
"Lass es uns so beenden, wie es angefangen hat, Sebi.", bat der Moderator und erhielt ein zaghaftes Nicken von Sebastian, ehe dieser ihn in Richtung Bett schob.  
"Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass wir es hinterher bereuen... ich will dich noch einmal spüren, Alex."

Schnell fielen alle Hüllen. Sebastian, der die Oberhand in ihrem gleichermaßen von Lust und Abschiedsschmerz geprägten Liebesspiel behielt, küsste sich von Alexanders Mund über dessen Brust bin hin zu seinem Bauch. Tiefer traute er sich nicht zu gehen, wenngleich ihm der bereits deutlich erigierte Penis des Moderators anzeigte, dass er die Berührungen trotz der widrigen Umstände genoss. Alexander, der das Zögern des Jüngeren bemerkt hatte, strich ihm liebevoll durch die Haare  
"Mach, es ist okay.", bat er ihn und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als er kurz darauf Sebastians Lippen spürte, die sich um seinen Schwanz schlossen. Langsam und intensiv schien der Student es noch ein letztes Mal auszukosten, die inzwischen knochenharte Männlichkeit des Älteren weiter zu reizen, bis er ein verräterisches Zucken vernahm.  
Schnell ließ er von ihm ab und wurde gleich darauf von Alexander auf die Matratze gedrängt. Auch der Moderator genoss es, den Studenten mit intensiven Küssen auf seiner nackten Haut zu verwöhnen und gleichzeitig seine Erregung mit der Hand zu umschließen. Sebastian, der gar nicht zu wissen schien, welchem seiner Körperteile er zuerst Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte, stöhnte lustvoll auf.  
"Ja, lass es raus, Sebi.", raunte Alexander dem Studenten zu, bevor er dessen steifen Schwanz so tief wie es ihm möglich war, in den Mund nahm. Geschickt setzte er seine Zunge ein, mit der er die Berührungen noch weiter intensivierte. Gleichzeitig schob er seine Hand zwischen die Schenkel des Jüngeren und drängte sich zaghaft zwischen die Pobacken, wo er mit einem Finger sanft die empfindliche Haut streichelte.  
"Hast du was da?", fragte er, als er kurz von Sebastians Penis abließ.  
"Ja, Badezimmer. Moment."

Schnell erhob sich der Student und eilte ins Bad, von wo er schon Sekunden später mit der Gleitgeltube in der Hand zurückkehrte. Er warf Alexander die Tube zu, der sie geschickt auffing. Dann ließ er sich wieder auf der Matratze nieder und legte sich auf die Seite, damit der Moderator problemlos an sein Hinterteil herankommen konnte. Schon Sekunden später spürte er, wie Alexanders Finger, der vom Gleitgel angenehm glitschig war, vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Sobald er sich an das zunächst leicht unangenehme Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, gab er dem Moderator das Zeichen, dass er erst einen weiteren und dann noch den dritten Finger folgen lassen konnte. Gezielt stimulierte Alexander dabei die Prostata des Jüngeren, der einen Lustschrei nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

"Mach!", bat der Student ihn schließlich keuchend und wollte sich auf den Bauch legen, was Alexander jedoch zu verhindern wusste.  
"Bitte, Sebi, ich mag dich dabei ansehen.", bat er ihn, woraufhin sich Sebastian bereitwillig auf den Rücken legte und die Beine spreizte. Seine Hand ließ er zu der prallen Erregung des Moderators wandern und stimulierte diese noch einmal mit einigen festen Auf- und Ab-Bewegungen, bis Alexander ihn sanft zur Seite schob und seinen eigenen Schwanz mit einer ausreichenden Menge Gleitgel benetzte. Vorsichtig drang er anschließend in den Jüngeren ein, der anfangs ein wenig das Gesicht verzog, dann aber das intensive Zusammensein zu genießen begann. Mit kräftigen Bewegungen stieß der Moderator immer wieder in den Studenten und beugte sich so weit über ihn, dass er schließlich komplett auf ihm lag. Unter leidenschaftlichen Küssen steuerten die beiden Männer mit jedem Augenblick weiter auf den Gipfel ihrer Lust zu, bis es schließlich Alexander war, der sich als Erster nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und sich unter lautem Stöhnen tief in Sebastian ergoss. Auch der Student folgte nur Sekunden später und verteilte seinen Samen zwischen ihren beiden Körpern.

Erschöpft blieb Alexander anschließend noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Körper des Jüngeren liegen, bis er wieder völlig zur Ruhe gekommen war und sich aus ihm zurückzog. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass es tatsächlich das letzte Mal war, dass sie gemeinsam dieses innige und intensive Zusammensein genossen hatten. So gut sie es während ihres Liebesspiels hatten verdrängen können, so plötzlich kam nun bei beiden die Erkenntnis, dass ihre Beziehung in diesen Minuten beendet war. Alexander stahl sich einen allerletzten Kuss, dann erhob er sich, sammelte seine Kleidungsstücke ein und ging ins Badezimmer, wo er sich notdürftig säuberte und anzog.

Auch Sebastian hatte bereits wieder seine Pants und ein Shirt übergestreift, als Alexander in den Schlafraum des Hotelzimmers zurückkehrte.  
"Tja, das war es dann wohl.", stellte er mit einem wehmütigen Blick in Richtung des Studenten fest, der stumm nickte und nicht minder unglücklich wirkte.  
Noch einmal fielen die beiden Männer in eine innige Umarmung, ehe sich Alexander schließlich als Erster löste.  
"Ich pack's dann mal."  
"Ja, tu das. Und fahr vorsichtig.", bat ihn Sebastian.  
"Mach ich. Viel Spaß bei deiner Skandinavien-Tour. Grüß Lou von mir. Und deinen Bruder."  
"Werde ich machen. Dir eine tolle Zeit in Brasilien. Genieße das einmalige Erlebnis."  
Alexander nickte. "Das werde ich ganz sicher. Wir sehen uns im September zu den nächsten Aufzeichnungen."  
Der Student seufzte. "Ja, wird komisch werden."  
"Wir haben ja noch ein paar Wochen Zeit, uns an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, das schaffen wir. Mach's gut, Sebi!"  
"Du auch, Alex. Bis denn!"  
Ein letztes Mal berührten sich ihre Hände, dann wendete sich Alexander zum Gehen und verließ das Hotelzimmer voller Wehmut. Wie in Trance legte er die paar Meter bis zum Aufzug zurück. Erst als sich die Tür öffnete und er eine ihm bekannte Stimme hörte, die ihn freudig begrüßte, schreckte er hoch und kam wieder zu sich.

"Lou! Sorry, mit dir hatte ich jetzt so gar nicht gerechnet.", sagte er und zog die junge Frau in eine kurze freundschaftliche Umarmung.  
"Das habe ich gemerkt. Soll ich fragen, wie es dir geht, oder ist das eine schlechte Idee?"  
Lou musterte den Moderator wissend und ein wenig mitleidig.  
"Du weißt es also.", stellte Alexander ernüchtert fest.  
"Er hat oft genug laut darüber nachgedacht, wenn wir uns getroffen haben. Ich habe versucht, es ihm auszureden, aber es hatte keinen Sinn."  
"Ach, irgendwo hat er ja recht. Und mir ist lieber, wir klären es vernünftig, als wenn wir im Streit auseinandergehen."  
"Das stimmt. Also kommst du klar?"  
Der Moderator nickte.  
"Ja, wird schon irgendwie."  
"Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns trotzdem irgendwann mal wieder."  
"Sollte ich zufällig mal in Berlin sein, melde ich mich bei dir. Oder du schreibst, wenn du mal in Hamburg sein solltest."  
"Versprochen, Alex! Du, ich muss los. Björn wartet im Restaurant auf mich. Ich wollte nur schnell schauen, wie es Basti geht."  
"Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Lou? Pass gut auf ihn auf.", bat Alexander die blonde Frau, die Anstalten machte, sich mit einer herzlichen Umarmung von ihm zu verabschieden.  
"Das werde ich, Alex. Du auf dich aber auch."  
"Versprochen! Mach's gut. Viel Spaß in Skandinavien."  
"Danke! Und dir viel Erfolg für Brasilien. Bis irgendwann mal!"  
So schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war, war Lou nun auch schon wieder weg. Es beruhigte Alexander zu wissen, dass sie sich ein wenig um Sebastian kümmern würde und es fiel ihm überraschenderweise leichter, den Heimweg anzutreten.

"Ich bin wieder da!", rief er, sobald er sein Elternhaus betreten hatte. Seine Mutter, die offenbar in der Küche hantiert hatte, erschien im Türrahmen.  
"Hallo Alexander. Du bist ja schon wieder zurück."  
"Wo sind die Kinder?"  
"Die sind mit deinem Vater im Keller und basteln ein Vogelhäuschen."  
Besorgt musterte Karin Bommes ihren Sohn.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Wie war es bei Sebastian?"  
Zögerlich nickte Alexander, bevor er dann doch den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Wir haben uns getrennt, Mama."  
Sofort eilte Karin auf Alexander zu und nahm in den Arm.  
"Och, Junge. Das tut mir leid. Was ist denn passiert? Willst du darüber reden?"  
"Nein, im Moment nicht. Ich habe es auch noch gar nicht richtig verstanden."  
"Wenn wir dir irgendwie helfen können..."  
"Ja, eine Bitte habe ich.", nickte der Moderator. "Ich bin mit Matthias verabredet und würde gerne schon gleich zu ihm. Ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn ihr euch noch ein wenig um die Kinder kümmert und sie nach dem Abendessen ins Bett bringt?"  
"Natürlich können wir das machen. Ich sage ihnen, dass du dich von unterwegs gemeldet hast und doch erst zurückkommst, wenn sie schon schlafen.", schlug die ältere Frau bereitwillig vor. "Mach dir einen ruhigen Abend mit Matthias. Ich glaube, du brauchst heute deinen besten Freund, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Aber musst du denn nicht vorher noch etwas essen?"  
"Danke, Mama. Gerade würde ich sowieso keinen Bissen runterbekommen. Ich zieh mir nur schnell etwas anderes an und dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Alexander in sein altes Zimmer, wechselte Hose und Shirt und griff zum Schluss noch nach einer dünnen Jacke. Dann verließ er das Haus. Zuerst überlegte er, die kurze Strecke bis zu seinem besten Freund zu Fuß zurückzulegen, doch um seinen Kindern nicht zu verraten, dass er bereits aus Kiel zurück war, beschloss er, ausnahmsweise das Auto zu nehmen und es zur Not einfach am nächsten Tag wieder abzuholen, falls er am späteren Abend nach einigen Bierchen nicht mehr würde fahren können.

Matthias, den er bereits bei seiner Rückfahrt von Kiel aus angerufen und mit ihm die Uhrzeit abgestimmt hatte, öffnete dem Moderator freudestrahlend die Tür.  
"Hi Alex. Lang nicht gesehen und doch wiedererkannt. Komm rein in die gute Stube."  
Die beiden Freude begrüßten sich mit einer kumpelhaften Umarmung.  
"Hallo Matthias, ich freue mich auch, mal wieder hier zu sein. Wo ist Leni?"  
"Ich habe meinem geliebten Eheweib etwas Geld in die Hand gedrückt und sie mit einer Freundin ins Kino und in die Cocktailbar geschickt. Einen Männerabend mit dir lasse ich mir noch nicht entgehen. Aber du siehst nicht so fit aus. Am Telefon warst du schon komisch.", stellte Matthias mit einem abschätzenden Blick fest.  
Hatte Alexander es bislang noch recht gut zurückhalten können, bahnte sich der Trennungsschmerz nun seinen Weg nach außen.  
"Ach Matthias, es ist alles scheiße! Sebastian und ich haben uns vorhin getrennt."  
Als er es aussprach, spürte er, wie sich seine Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten. Sofort legte sein bester Freund ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf dem Sofa niederließen.

"Wieso getrennt? Was ist passiert, Alex?"  
"Es... es... ich weiß gar nicht genau... Wir passen einfach nicht zusammen.", brachte der Moderator nur mit Mühe hervor und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
"Och Mensch, Alex, das tut mir so leid für dich. Vor allem, weil ich schon den Eindruck hatte, dass ihr sehr gut zusammenpasst. Hier, nimm mal ein Taschentuch."  
"Danke!"  
Nachdem er sich die Nase geputzt hatte, begann der Moderator zu erzählen.  
"Sebastian macht mit seiner besten Freundin eine Skandinavien-Rundreise und ist extra einen Tag eher los, damit wir uns heute in Kiel treffen konnten. Wir haben uns zuletzt vor sechs Wochen gesehen und die nächste Möglichkeit wäre dann auch erst wieder Ende August oder wenn es ganz schlecht läuft Mitte September."  
"Ohne das Treffen wären es also über drei Monate. Das ist lang. Kann ich verstehen, dass ihr da alles ransetzt, euch zumindest mal einen Tag zu sehen. Aber habt ihr dann doch nicht?", hakte Matthias interessiert nach.  
"Doch. Zuerst war auch alles ganz normal, aber nach ein paar Minuten wurde Sebastian komisch und hat mir erklärt, dass er das mit der Fernbeziehung nicht mehr länger kann."  
"Und dann hat er Schluss gemacht."

"Nicht ganz. Er hat mir erklärt, dass unsere Lebenspläne nicht beziehungstauglich zusammenpassen. Ab und zu mal ein heimliches Treffen und ansonsten nur Telefon oder so ist ja auch scheiße. Ich muss ihm da recht geben, aber es tut eben sehr weh, wenn man sich das eingestehen muss und den Kopf entscheiden lässt, obwohl das Herz was anderes sagt. Wir haben es einvernehmlich beendet."  
"Schwierig. Ich kann es einerseits verstehen, aber ich denke auch, dass es sich manchmal lohnt, um etwas zu kämpfen. Müsst ihr aber natürlich selbst entscheiden.", teilte Matthias dem Moderator seine Meinung mit. "Und das war es dann jetzt?"  
Alexander nickte und schniefte erneut laut.  
"Ja, das war es. Ich hoffe, Brasilien lenkt mich etwas ab und ich hab es bis September soweit verarbeitet, dass wir uns wie normale Kollegen oder Freunde bei den nächsten Aufzeichnungen von ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ begegnen können."  
"Immerhin seid ihr nicht im Streit auseinandergegangen, wenn ich das richtig verstehe."  
Alexander dachte an ihr Treffen zurück und an die Zärtlichkeiten, die sie noch ein letztes Mal ausgetauscht hatten. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln.  
"Nein... nein, das sind wir absolut nicht. Wir haben uns sehr schön voneinander verabschiedet."  
"Will ich erklärt bekommen, was du damit meinst?", runzelte Matthias wissend die Stirn.  
"Das glaube ich eher weniger. Geht dich auch eigentlich nichts an."  
"Okay, dann hab ich aber verstanden, was du meintest. Müsst ihr natürlich selbst wissen, ich könnte das nicht, wenn ich mich gerade getrennt habe."

Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden Freunde.  
"Willst du ein Bier?", fragte Matthias, dem plötzlich einfiel, dass er seinem Gast noch gar nichts zu trinken angeboten hatte, nach einigen Minuten und sprang vom Sofa hoch.  
"Gerne. Oder lass uns irgendwo was essen gehen. Ich glaub, rausgehen täte mir ganz gut."  
Matthias stimmte seinem besten Freund zu und so fanden sich die beiden Männer kurze Zeit später in ihrem Stammlokal wieder, wo sie den Abend bei gutem Essen und dem ein oder anderen Glas Bier verbrachten. Erst zu später Stunde brachen sie auf und beschlossen, sich in Zukunft wieder häufiger zu treffen.

Der Alkohol hatte Alexander einen ruhigen und tiefen Schlaf beschert. Selbst das Kopfbrummen, das er erwartet hatte, blieb am nächsten Morgen aus. Als er zudem noch sah, dass die Sonne nur so vom Himmel herab strahlte, beschloss er, den vorhergehenden Tag hinter sich zu lassen und den letzten freien Sonntag, bevor die Arbeit wieder begann, noch einmal zu genießen. Aus dem Erdgeschoss hörte er bereits fröhliches Kinderlachen. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern ihm wenn nötig auch noch weiter den Rücken freihalten würden, doch ihm war es schon unangenehm, überhaupt so viel Hilfe von ihnen bekommen zu haben. Anstatt sich noch einmal im Bett umzudrehen, stand er daher auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.


	47. Chapter 47

"Guten Morgen zusammen!"  
"Guten Morgen Alexander!", begrüßte Karin Bommes ihren Sohn, als dieser fertig angezogen die gemütliche Wohnküche betrat. Immer noch besorgt musterte sie ihn, stellte jedoch zu ihrer Erleichterung fest, dass ihm der Abend mit seinem besten Freund gut getan zu haben schien. Die Traurigkeit, die noch am Vortag in seinen Augen gelegen hatte, war fast gänzlich verschwunden und Karin hoffte für ihn, dass er diese nicht nur verdrängt hatte.  
"Papa, Papa, du musst unbedingt gucken, was wir gestern mit dem Opa gebastelt haben.", erzählte Jonas ganz aufgeregt und machte Anstalten, vom Frühstückstisch aufzuspringen.  
"Sitzenbleiben, mein Freund! Erst wird gegessen.", ermahnte ihn Hans und zwinkerte seinem Sohn zu.  
Jonas verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust, schien aber von den Worten seines Großvaters so beeindruckt zu sein, dass er sich nicht zu protestieren traute.  
"Nun lasst euren Vater doch auch erst mal frühstücken. Anschließend könnt ihr dann gemeinsam gucken gehen.", versuchte Karin zu schlichten, während Alexander sich zum Rest der Familie an den Tisch setzte.  
"Weißt du schon, wann Julia heute hier sein wird?", erkundigte sich Hans interessiert bei Alexander, der nickte.  
"Ja, sie hatte geplant, gegen Mittag anzukommen."

In Ruhe frühstückten sie zu Ende, danach ließ Alexander sich wie versprochen von den Kindern bereitwillig in den Garten ziehen, wo sie ihm stolz das neue Vogelhäuschen zeigten.  
"Das habt ihr ja wirklich toll gemacht.", lobte er die beiden Jungs, die mit stolzgeschwellter Brust auf das kleine Holzhäuschen blickten.  
"Ob es der Mama auch gefällt?", überlegte Jonas und erhielt von seinem Vater ein zustimmendes Nicken.  
"Ganz sicher gefällt der Mama euer Vogelhaus."  
"Wann kommt sie denn endlich?"  
Alexander blickte auf seine Uhr.  
"Ich denke in etwa einer Stunde. Sollen wir bis dahin noch ein wenig Verstecken spielen?"  
"Au ja!!!!", freute sich vor allem Benedikt, aber auch Jonas stimmte begeistert zu.

Über ihr Spiel vergaßen nicht nur die Kinder, sondern auch Alexander völlig die Zeit, weshalb sie überrascht waren, als plötzlich Julia im Garten stand.  
"Maaaaamaaaaaa!!!", rief Jonas, der seine Mutter als Erster erblickte, laut aus und rannte der blondgelockten Frau entgegen. Sein jüngerer Bruder schloss sich ihm nur Sekunden später an. Freudig betrachtete Alexander das Szenario und wartete ab, bis sich die Kinder wieder von seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin gelöst hatten. Dann trat auch er auf Julia zu und nahm sie freundschaftlich in die Arme.  
"Hallo Julie! Schön dich zu sehen. Wir haben ganz die Zeit vergessen."  
"Hallo Alex! Wobei hab ich euch gestört?"  
Der Moderator schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Gestört gar nicht. Wir haben Verstecken gespielt. Aber ich glaube, die Kinder wollen dir unbedingt etwas zeigen."  
Wie auf Kommando nahm Jonas seine Mutter an die Hand und zog sie in Richtung Vogelhäuschen, welches von Julia ausgiebig bewundert und gelobt wurde.

Gerade als die beiden Jungs wieder zu spielen begonnen hatten, rief Karin zum Mittagessen.  
"Es ist so schön, ich habe auf der Terrasse gedeckt. Hans, holst du bitte mal das Geschnetzelte?", ließ sie die Erwachsenen wissen und scheuchte Hans in die Küche.  
"Oh, lass mich raten. Züricher Geschnetzeltes mit Spätzle und Röstis. Wie habe ich das in Australien vermisst. Karin, du bist ein Engel.", stellte Julia freudig fest und man sah ihr förmlich an, dass ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.  
"Weiß ich doch, dass du es gerne magst. Außerdem ist das eines der wenigen Gerichte, zu denen Alexander nicht die Ketchupflasche benötigt."  
Alexander setzte einen gespielt empörten Blick auf.  
"Mama, du tust ja so, als würde ich zu jeder Mahlzeit Ketchup essen."  
"Damit hat deine Mutter nicht ganz unrecht, min Jung.", stimmte auch Hans seiner Frau zu.  
"Wenn Papa Ketchup bekommt, möchten wir auch welchen.", mischte sich nun auch noch Jonas ein, wurde jedoch von seinem Vater unterbrochen.  
"Nichts da, hier isst heute niemand Ketchup. Und jetzt wünsche ich uns allen einen guten Appetit."

Schweigend wendete sich jeder seinem Teller zu und genoss das köstliche Mittagsmahl, das Karin Bommes zubereitet hatte. Anschließend räumten die beiden Frauen schnell gemeinsam die Küche auf, während Hans und Alexander die Kinder beschäftigten. Hans schienen die Ideen, seine Enkel in die Arbeit in Haus und Garten einzubeziehen, nicht auszugehen und so überredete er sie heute, mit ihm gemeinsam das Gemüsebeet in Ordnung zu bringen. Alexander, der alles andere als einen grünen Daumen hatte, schaute seinen Söhnen und seinem Vater eine ganze Weile zu, ehe er sich zurück auf die Terrasse begab, wo inzwischen Karin und Julia auch schon wieder Platz genommen hatten.

"Ach, wie schön es doch ist, einen ruhigen Sommertag genießen und einfach mal nichts tun zu können.", seufzte Julia zufrieden und lehnte sich gemütlich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
"Ich finde es vor allem für die Kinder toll, dass ihr beide gemeinsam hier seid. Es fühlt sich fast wieder ein wenig an wie früher, als ihr noch eine glückliche Familie gewesen seid."  
Leicht genervt blickte Alexander seine Mutter an und auch Julia schien das Thema als etwas unpassend zu empfinden.  
"Karin, ich weiß es wirklich sehr zu schätzen, dass du genau so besorgt um das Wohl der Kinder bist wie wir. Aber er ändert nichts daran, dass Alex und ich uns getrennt haben und wir lediglich noch rein freundschaftlich miteinander verbunden sind.", stellte sie sofort klar. "Ich bin mit David sehr glücklich und wirklich froh, dass auch Alexander inzwischen mit Sebastian wieder einen sehr netten neuen Partner an seiner Seite hat. Wie war es eigentlich gestern in Kiel, Alex?"  
Diese simple Frage am Ende von Julias Klarstellung ließ Alexanders Laune innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in den Keller sinken. Mit einem Mal war die Traurigkeit des Vortages zurück und er starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin.

Karin, der der Stimmungswechsel ihres Sohnes nicht verborgen geblieben war, antwortete knapp für ihn.  
"Falsches Thema, Julia."  
Irritiert blickte die Moderatorin erst zu Karin und dann wieder zurück zu ihrem ehemaligen Lebensgefährten, der mit den Tränen zu kämpfen schien.  
"Oh, das wusste ich nicht.", entschuldigte sie sich sofort. "Was ist los?"  
Alexander schüttelte den Kopf und schien sich gerade noch so wieder gefangen zu haben.  
"Nicht hier, wo die Kinder in der Nähe sind. Lass uns gleich eine Runde spazieren gehen.", bat er.  
"Geht ruhig. Ich schaue inzwischen mal nach, was von unserem Gemüsebeet noch übrig geblieben ist. Nehmt euch so viel Zeit, wie ihr braucht."

"Welche Richtung schlagen wir ein?", erkundigte sich Julia, als sie nach wenigen Minuten das Haus der Eheleute Bommes verlassen hatten.  
"Richtung Tennisplatz am besten. Der Weg ist am ruhigsten."  
Schweigend gingen Alexander und Julia nebeneinander her, bis die Moderatorin ganz direkt fragte.  
"Also, Alex, was ist passiert? Hast du dich mit Sebastian gestritten?"  
"Nein." Alexander schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben... wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."  
"Was? Wie das so plötzlich? Vor ein paar Tagen war doch noch alles in Ordnung. Und du wolltest dich doch auch gestern mit ihm treffen, oder?“  
"Ja, wir haben uns getroffen. Das mit der Trennung hat sich gestern spontan ergeben.“  
Julia blickte den Moderator irritiert an, ließ ihn jedoch weiterreden.  
„Sebastian hat das ausgesprochen, was mein Kopf eigentlich auch schon länger wusste. Unsere Lebenssituationen passen nicht zueinander."

Die Moderatorin blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ihren ehemaligen Lebensgefährten entgeistert an.  
"Das ist ein Grund, aber noch lange kein Hindernis, Alex.", empörte sie sich.  
"Verdammt, Julie, jetzt mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer.", fuhr Alexander die blonde Frau unfreundlich an, die sich davon jedoch nicht beirren ließ.  
"Nein, Alex, ich mache es dir nicht noch schwerer. Du machst dir das Leben unnötig schwer. Ich sehe doch, wie sehr du leidest wegen dieser Vernunftentscheidung. Wo ist der Kämpfer in dir geblieben?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es hat doch echt keinen Sinn. Unsere unterschiedlichen Arbeitszeiten, die Entfernung, der Altersunterschied. Da sind einfach zu viele Faktoren, die es uns nicht gerade leichter machen, eine halbwegs vernünftige Beziehung zu führen. Wir haben uns ziemlich kopflos in die Sache reingestürzt, vielleicht war das schon der Fehler. Es ist wirklich das Beste, es als schöne Zeit in Erinnerung zu behalten und mit der Sache gedanklich abzuschließen."  
"Deine Entscheidung, Alex. Ich finde sie trotzdem falsch, aber ich muss nicht damit leben."  
Schweigend setzten sie ihren Spaziergang fort, ehe sie irgendwann begannen, über belanglosere Themen zu sprechen. Auch den restlichen Tag über wurde von ihnen die Trennung weiter totgeschwiegen, um sich ganz auf ihre Kinder konzentrieren zu können. Nach dem Abendessen brachten Alexander und Julia die beiden Jungen gemeinsam ins Bett, ehe sie den Tag zusammen mit Alexanders Eltern bei einer Flasche Rotwein auf der Terrasse ausklingen ließen.

„Wo darf ich denn gleich mein Nachtlager aufschlagen?“, erkundigte sich Julia, nachdem Karin zur späten Stunde das erste Mal herzhaft gegähnt hatte.  
Die ältere Frau wurde auf einmal sehr hektisch.  
„Ach du liebes Bisschen. Darüber habe ich ja gar nicht nachgedacht. Ihr wollt ja sicher nicht wie früher zusammen in Alexanders altem Zimmer übernachten. Wir hätten besser eines der Kinder umquartiert. Oder nimmst du das Sofa, Junge?“, fragte Karin ihren Sohn mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen.  
„Alles gut, Mama. Von mir aus können wir es so machen wie früher. Es ist ja nun nicht mehr mein altes Kinderbett, in dem ich schlafe, sondern ein vollwertiges Doppelbett. Und außerdem haben Julie und ich doch keinen Streit. Wieso sollten wir nicht gemeinsam im Gästezimmer schlafen? Natürlich nur, wenn das für dich auch in Ordnung ist.“  
Erwartungsvoll sah der Moderator seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin an, die sofort zustimmend nickte.  
„Natürlich, mach dir bitte keine Umstände, Karin. Ich denke, es ist dann auch so langsam Zeit. Der Tag war lang.“  
Alexander tat es Julia gleich und erhob sich von dem bequemen Terrassenstuhl. Schnell half er seiner Mutter noch, die Gläser zu spülen, ehe er sich ins Obergeschoss begab, wo sich Julia bereits im Badezimmer befand.

„Kann ich mir kurz die Zähne putzen?“, fragte er durch den Spalt der nur angelehnten Tür.  
„Klar, Alex. Komm ruhig rein. Ich bin sowieso fast fertig hier. Hast du dieselbe Betthälfte wie immer?“  
„Ja, alles wie immer. Bis auf unser Verhältnis zueinander.“  
Plötzlich wurde Alexander ernst.  
„Ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken, Julie.“  
Überrascht blickte die blondgelockte Frau den Moderator an.  
„Wofür bedanken?“  
„Für deine Freundschaft. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass wir das alles nach unserer Trennung so gut hinbekommen haben.“  
Alexander merkte, dass Julia etwas entgegnen wollte, und ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.  
„Nein, Julie, jetzt sag nicht, dass das doch selbstverständlich ist. Es ist überhaupt nicht selbstverständlich.“  
Stumm umarmte die Ältere ihren ehemaligen Lebensgefährten.  
„Wir reden gleich, Alex. Ich gehe schon mal ins Bett.“

Wenige Minuten später betrat Alexander sein nur von einer Nachttischlampe beleuchtetes ehemaliges Jugendzimmer. Julia hatte sich bereits hingelegt, blickte ihn aber erwartungsvoll und gar nicht mehr so müde an. Geschwind schlüpfte auch Alexander unter seine Bettdecke und drehte sich in Julias Richtung.  
„Reden? Oder schlafen?“, fragte er leise.  
„In der Reihenfolge. Warum haben wir uns getrennt, Alex?“  
„Wie warum? Das weißt du doch. Weil wir uns nicht mehr lieben.“, gab der Moderator irritiert zurück.  
„Richtig. Weil von unserer Liebe nur noch Freundschaft übrig geblieben ist. Und diese Freundschaft ist mir verdammt wichtig, auch fernab der Kinder. Ich habe an unserer Beziehung immer geschätzt, dass wir nicht nur ein Liebespaar waren, sondern vor alle sehr gute Freunde. Und das zu bewahren war immer mein Ziel. Dafür danke ich dir, Alex. So sehr ich David auch liebe und glücklich mit ihm bin, mein bester Freund wirst du immer bleiben. Ich möchte, dass du das weißt.“

Diese Worte von Julia ließen Alexanders Augen ein wenig feucht vor Rührung werden. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte diese fest.  
„Danke! Auch dafür, dass du heute Nachmittag meine Launen ausgehalten hast.“  
„Da nicht für. Wie geht es jetzt bei dir weiter?“, fragte die Moderatorin interessiert nach.  
„Am Donnerstag und Freitag bin ich in Hannover wegen der Aufzeichnung von ‚Bettina und Bommes‘ und danach beginnt die Vorbereitung auf Olympia. Anfang August geht es für drei Wochen nach Rio. Und wenn ich wieder zurück bin, beginnt auch fast schon wieder die Bundesliga. Anfang September sieht mich Hannover wieder und danach habe ich ein paar Tage frei bevor...“  
Plötzlich hielt der Moderator inne.  
„Bevor was?“, hakte Julia nach, der die Stimmungsänderung des Jüngeren nicht verborgen geblieben war.  
„Mitte September zeichnen wir neue Folge von ‚Gefragt - Gejagt’ auf. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Julie.“  
„Bis dahin gehen noch zwei Monate ins Land, Alex. Wer weiß, was bis dahin alles ist. Du hast in den nächsten Wochen so viele Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, dass du gar keine Zeit zum Nachdenken haben wirst. Und ändern kannst du es sowieso nicht.“  
„Scheiß Vernunft!“  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr doch noch einmal darüber nachdenken, ob eure Entscheidung die richtige war.“, überlegte Julia laut. „Du hast nicht damit abgeschlossen, Alex.“  
„Wie auch? Es ist gerade mal vierundzwanzig Stunden her und hat mich wie aus heiterem Himmel getroffen.“, redete der Moderator sich in Rage. „Ich bin nach Kiel gefahren, um mit Sebastian einen schönen Nachmittag zu verbringen, und komme als Single zurück. Sag mir, wie ich damit so schnell hätte abschließen sollen?“  
„Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir sagen. Mir tut es weh, dich so leiden zu sehen. Vor allem, da ich Sebastian auch mag und mir eine gemeinsame Zukunft für euch gewünscht hätte.“  
„Nicht jeder Wunsch geht in Erfüllung, Julie. Das sollten wir beide doch am besten wissen.“  
Julia nickte.  
„Stimmt schon. Aber gerade deswegen solltest du auch wissen, dass es wichtig ist, ehrlich zueinander zu sein. Denk daran, wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal trefft und miteinander redet. Das hat auch Sebastian verdient. Und nun lass uns schlafen. Mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, wird die Welt ein bisschen heller werden.“  
Obwohl er müde war, fand Alexander noch lange keinen Schlaf, während Julia schon sehr bald neben ihm leise zu schnarchen begonnen hatte. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf umher. Erst als es bald schon wieder zu dämmern begann, schlief der Moderator ein.  
   
Der Abschied am Montag war für Alexander nicht nur ein Abschied von seinen Eltern, die er aufgrund der Vielzahl seiner Termine in der nächsten Zeit nicht würde besuchen können, sondern vor allem auch ein Abschied von seinen Söhnen. Julia und Alexander hatten beschlossen, dass die beiden Jungen direkt mit ihrer Mutter zurück nach Hamburg fahren würden. Er selbst nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich noch mit zwei Kumpels in Kiel zu treffen, die er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Erst am frühen Abend kehrte er nach Hamburg zurück. Sofort als er seine Wohnung betrat, spürte er die Leere, die in seinen vier Wänden herrschte. Das Kinderlachen, das in den vergangenen Tagen die Räume erfüllte hatte, war weg, und darum traf ihn die Erinnerungen an die schönen Stunden, die er mit Sebastian hier verbracht hatte, umso stärker. Kraftlos ließ er seine Reisetasche mitten in der Diele auf den Boden sinken, ehe er wie von der Tarantel gestochen ins Schlafzimmer stürmte. Er griff unter sein Kopfkissen und zog das Schlafshirt seines Ex-Freundes hervor, das ihm in den vielen einsamen Nächten mehr als einmal als Schmusetuch gedient hatte. Noch einmal roch er daran und musste feststellen, dass es natürlich schon lange nicht mehr Sebastians Geruch trug. Wütend auf die scheinbar ausweglose Situation knüllte er das Shirt zusammen und warf es achtlos in eine Ecke. Dann ließ er sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen und starrte die Zimmerdecke an, während seine Gedanken um Sebastian und ihr letztes Treffen kreisten. Noch einmal rief er sich ihr Gespräch in Erinnerung und er fragte sich, wieso er selbst vorher nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob ihre Beziehung nicht vielleicht zum Scheitern verurteilt sein könnte.

Wie lange er genau dort gelegen und dabei die Decke angestarrt hatte, konnte er gar nicht sagen. Irgendwann riss ihn sein Handy aus dem Gedankenkarussell. Umständlich zog er das kleine Gerät aus seiner Hosentasche und blickte auf das Display.  
‚Hallo Alex, ich wollte nur kurz Bescheid geben, dass wir gut zuhause angekommen sind. Die beiden Racker schlafen inzwischen. Danke für die schöne Zeit bei deinen Eltern. Und tu du mir den Gefallen, nicht die Ohren hängen zu lassen. Wenn du reden willst, bin ich immer für dich da.‘  
„Ach Julie, du bist so ein Engel.“, murmelte er sich selbst zu, nachdem er den Text seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin komplett gelesen hatte. Schnell begann er, eine Antwort zu tippen, beschloss dann jedoch, Julia lieber anzurufen.

„Moin Alex! Das ging aber schnell.“, meldete sie sich gutgelaunt am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Ich dachte mir, anrufen ist direkter als schreiben. Danke für deine Nachricht. Haben die Jungs sich auf der Rückfahrt benommen?“  
„Klar. Die waren zwar so aufgedreht von der Woche bei Oma und Opa, dass ich die gesamte Fahrt über nichts sagen musste, aber wenigsten wurde ihnen vor lauter Erzählen nicht langweilig. Was hast du noch gemacht?“  
Hatte sich bei Julias Bericht über die fröhliche Rückfahrt gemeinsam mit seinen Kindern noch ein Lächeln auf Alexanders Gesicht gelegt, so kehrte nun die Traurigkeit wieder zurück.  
„Ich hab mich mit zwei Handball-Kumpels in Kiel getroffen und bin erst vorhin irgendwann zuhause angekommen. Seitdem hab ich eigentlich nur die Decke angestarrt.“

Für einen Moment schwiegen die beiden Moderatoren. Offenbar hatte Julia nicht mit solch einer ehrlichen Antwort gerechnet und musste diese erst einmal verarbeiten.  
„Sowas habe ich irgendwie befürchtet, Alex, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir helfen kann. Bitte versprich mir, dass du dich nicht vergräbst und in Trauer um eure gescheiterte Beziehung vergehst.“, bat sie schließlich inständig.  
„Es sind zwei Tage, die ich irgendwie überstehen muss, Julie. Donnerstag hat mich der Alltag wieder. Dafür wird Bettina schon sorgen.“  
„Weiß sie von Sebastian? Er war doch letztens in eurer Sendung.“  
„Wir haben es ihr hinterher gesagt.“, erklärte Alexander. „Da war die Welt noch in Ordnung. Ach Julie, ich will ständig zum Handy greifen und ihn anrufen oder ihm zumindest schreiben, bis mir dann einfällt, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind und es bestimmt keine gute Idee ist. Ich will ihm nicht nachlaufen. Für ihn ist es sicherlich auch so schwer genug. Wir haben uns schließlich nicht getrennt, weil wir keine Gefühle mehr füreinander haben.“  
„Dann lass es auch sein, Alex. Jetzt ist sowas wohl noch zu früh. Vielleicht nimmst du in ein paar Wochen mal Kontakt zu ihm auf. Irgendwann werdet ihr euch gezwungenermaßen doch sowieso wiedersehen.“  
„Mal sehen, was die Zeit so bringt. Du, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich glaub, ich bekomme langsam ein wenig Hunger. Vor lauter schlechter Gedanken hab ich gar nicht gemerkt, wie spät es inzwischen ist.“  
Sie wechselten noch ein paar Worte, bevor sie ihr Telefonat beendeten. Durch das Gespräch war Alexanders Laune wieder ein wenig gestiegen und er erhob sich endlich von seinem Bett, um sich in der Küche eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen zuzubereiten.


	48. Chapter 48

Wie er die zwei Tage bis zu seiner Fahrt nach Hannover rumbekommen hatte, wusste der Moderator selbst nicht. Es konnte zumindest von sich behaupten, dass er inzwischen nur noch halb so oft an Sebastian dachte, wie noch vor seinem Telefonat mit Julia, auch wenn das immer noch mehr als genug war. Aufgrund seiner Gemütslage war er auch nicht böse darüber, dass Bettina und er ausnahmsweise keine Fahrgemeinschaft bilden konnten, da seine Kollegin zuvor noch einen anderen auswärtigen Termin hatte, von dem aus sie direkt nach Hannover fahren wollte.

Ihre Begrüßung fiel gewohnt herzlich aus, wenngleich Bettina den jüngeren Mann kritisch musterte.  
„Du wirkst nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben.“, stellte sie in ihrer manchmal mehr als direkten Art fest.  
Alexander schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich fühle mich auch nicht so. Sebastian und ich sind nicht mehr zusammen. Wir haben uns getrennt.“  
„Oh, das tut mir leid, Alex. Wenn du reden magst...“, bot die Moderatorin bereitwillig an und strich ihrem Kollegen beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Sei mir nicht böse, Bettina. Momentan eigentlich lieber nicht. Ich denke sowieso schon viel zu häufig an ihn und hoffe, dass der Alltag mich nun endlich davon ablenken kann.“  
Bettina nickte verständnisvoll.  
„In Ordnung, dann mal ran an die Arbeit.“

Tatsächlich gelang es Alexander, sich voll und ganz auf seine Arbeit und die Talkshow zu konzentrieren, ohne dabei von schlechten Gedanken eingeholt zu werden. Auch in den zwei Wochen, die ihm bis zum Beginn des Abenteuers Olympische Spiele in Rio de Janeiro verblieben, war er mit den Vorbereitungen auf das Großereignis so eingespannt, dass er nur hin und wieder vom Thema Sebastian und ihrer Trennung eingeholt wurde.  
Mit der Zeit merkte er selbst, dass es ihm immer leichter fiel, nicht an Sebastian zu denken, und er hoffte einfach, dass die verbleibende Zeit bis Mitte September ausreichen würde, ihm zum Drehstart der neuen Folgen von ‚Gefragt - Gejagt’ die nötige Gelassenheit für ein erstes Aufeinandertreffen nach ihrem Beziehungs-Aus zu verleihen.  
Trotz seines eng gestrickten Zeitplans gelang es Alexander kurz vor seiner Abreise, noch einmal einen Zoobesuch mit seinen Kindern zu unternehmen, welchen sie alle drei sehr genossen. Benedikt und Jonas schienen nicht weniger aufgeregt als ihr Vater, wenn es um seine bevorstehende Reise ging, und fragten an jedem zweiten Tiergehege nach, ob es diese Tiere denn dort, wo der Papa bald sein würde, auch gab.

Gemeinsam mit mehreren Kollegen aus Hamburg begann wenige Tage drauf die große Reise. Je näher der Moderator Südamerika kam, desto mehr wuchs seine Aufregung, und beim Anflug auf Rio de Janeiro klopfte sein Herz fast bis zum Hals vor Vorfreude und Spannung. Er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er im Vorfeld nie damit gerechnet hatte, wie groß seine Freude tatsächlich war, Teil des Projektes Olympia für seinen heimischen Fernsehsender sein zu dürfen, und es stellte seine Arbeit bei der Fußball-Europameisterschaft Wochen zuvor bei weitem in den Schatten.  
Neben seiner Moderations- und Vorbereitungsarbeit hatte er tatsächlich Zeit, die Atmosphäre außerhalb des Studios zu genießen und er beschloss, irgendwann, wenn seine Kinder älter waren, noch einmal privat mit ihnen in diese beeindruckende Stadt zu reisen.

Die drei Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge und ehe er sich versah, hatte Alexander auch schon wieder Hamburger Boden unter den Füßen.  
Bis zum Start der neuen Fußball-Bundesliga-Saison, und damit auch zu seiner fast schon gewohnten Arbeit, verblieben ihm noch fünf Tage, die gerade so ausreichten, um die vielen neuen Eindrücke der letzten Wochen zu verarbeiten und mit Julia und seinen beiden Söhnen zu teilen. Sowieso war trotz der Entfernung und des Zeitunterschiedes der Kontakt zu seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin sehr rege gewesen. Sie hatten fast täglich telefoniert und Julia hatte interessiert Alexanders Berichten über Brasilien gelauscht. Den Moderator freute es, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatten, nach ihrer Trennung eine so gute Freundschaft zu etablieren, die ihm selbst immer wichtiger wurde.

Von Sebastian hörte er in all den Wochen nichts. Nur ganz selten ließ er einen Gedanken an ihn zu und dachte darüber nach, ob er einen kurzen Gruß per Whatsapp an in senden sollte, ließ es letztlich dann aber doch immer bleiben.  
Umso mehr fühlte er sich zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt, als Anfang September eine Nachricht von Björn bei ihm ankam. Er selbst war erst wenige Minuten zuvor aus Hannover von seiner Talkshow mit Bettina zurückgekehrt und im Begriff ins Bett zu gehen, als sein Handy einen Ton von sich gab. Irritiert, dass ihm jemand am späten Abend noch schrieb, nahm er sein Mobiltelefon in die Hand und las die Nachricht, deren Absender er aufgrund der unbekannten Telefonnummer nicht sofort zuordnen konnte.

„Hallo Alex, bin ab Montag für einige Tage beruflich in Hamburg und wollte fragen, ob du Lust auf ein gemeinsames Abendessen hast. Viele Grüße aus Berlin, Björn.“  
Kaum hatte er den kurzen Text gelesen, schossen ihm tausende Erinnerungen gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Er fühlte sich zurückversetzt in die glücklichen Tage in Berlin, als er Björn bei Sebastians Eltern kennengelernt hatte, die Aktion, wie er Lou mit dem älteren Klussmann-Sohn verkuppelt hatte, den gemeinsamen Besuch im Wachsfigurenkabinett und nicht zuletzt Lous Auftritt bei ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘, von dem er selbst und auch Sebastian nicht mal ansatzweise etwas geahnt hatten. Gleichzeitig war auch das Thema Sebastian wieder präsent und Alexander merkte, dass er es noch lange nicht so gut verarbeitet hatte, wie er es sich selbst immer einzureden versuchte.

Als er aus seiner Schockstarre erwachte, warf er das Handy achtlos auf sein Bett und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich wie eigentlich geplant die Zähne zu putzen. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Björns Frage einfach zu ignorieren und zu tun, als wäre sie gar nicht bei ihm angekommen. Als er wenige Minuten später jedoch im Bett liegend einen erneuten Blick aufs Display wagte, um den kurzen Text noch ein zweites Mal zu lesen, holte ihn das schlechte Gewissen sofort wieder ein. Björn traf letztlich die geringste Schuld daran, dass er und Sebastian sich getrennt hatten. Hinzu kam, dass er sich langsam aber sicher an den Gedanken würde gewöhnen müssen, seinem Ex-Freund wieder zu begegnen, da die neuen Aufzeichnungen zu ihrer Quiz-Sendung in weniger als zwei Wochen beginnen würden.  
Bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, tippte der Moderator eine Antwort in sein Handy und stimmte dem gemeinsamen Essen zu. Tatsächlich antwortete Björn kurz darauf und sie vereinbarten noch Zeit und Ort.

Ganz geheuer war Alexander bei dem Gedanken an ein Zusammentreffen mit Björn auch drei Tage später immer noch nicht, als er sich auf den Weg zum Restaurant machte. Julia gegenüber hatte er nichts von dem Treffen erwähnt, obwohl sie am Vormittag noch miteinander telefoniert und dabei auch über ihre Tagesplanung geredet hatten. Diese Sache wollte Alexander erst mal alleine auf sich zukommen lassen, da er nicht wusste, ob es am Ende des Tages vielleicht doch falsch gewesen war, dem Treffen zuzustimmen.

Björn wartete bereits vor dem Restaurant und begrüßte den Moderator mit einer kumpelhaften Umarmung.  
„Hi Alex, schön dich zu sehen!“  
„Hallo Björn! Ich hoffe, du wartest noch nicht zu lange.“, erwiderte der Ältere und vernahm ein Kopfschütteln seines Gegenübers. „Lass uns reingehen. Ich hab einen Tisch reserviert.“

Direkt nachdem sie zu ihrem Tisch geführt worden waren, nahm der Kellner die Getränkebestellung auf und legte zwei Speisekarten vor ihnen ab. Alexander kam es ganz gelegen, das unausweichliche Gespräch, in dem es sicherlich auch um Sebastian gehen würde, noch etwas hinauszuzögern.  
Nachdem sie das Essen bestellt hatten, plauderte Björn drauf los und erzählte davon, wieso es ihn beruflich nach Hamburg verschlagen hatte. Dann erkundigte er sich nach Alexanders Zeit in Brasilien und wirkte dabei ehrlich interessiert. Mit jeder Minute entspannte der Moderator sich mehr, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass es sich tatsächlich nur um ein Essen zweier Bekannter handelte, und das Treffen von Björns Seite aus nicht unter dem Vorsatz initiiert worden war, über seinen Bruder und dessen gescheiterte Beziehung zu reden. Vorsichtig fragte Alexander sogar nach Lou, woraufhin Björn sofort zu strahlen begann.  
„Sie ist einfach so eine umwerfende Frau, Alex. Ich bin dir auf ewig dankbar, dass du ihr damals den Kopf gewaschen und sie zu einer Aussprache mit mir gedrängt hast.“  
Das „wenigstens Lou ist mit einem Klussmann glücklich“ konnte Alexander sich gerade noch verkneifen und war doch froh, dass in diesem Augenblick der Kellner mit dem Essen kam.

„Und? Was hast du in nächster Zeit so vor, Alex? Hast du mal Urlaub nach der vielen auswärtigen Arbeit?“, fragte Björn, als sie sich beide wieder satt und zufrieden auf ihren Stühlen zurücklehnten.  
„Kaum. Diese Woche ist zum Glück nicht sehr voll mit Terminen, aber am Samstag geht es schon wieder nach Köln zur Sportschau. Und ab Dienstag...“  
Alexander konnte nicht weiterreden, da ihn mit einem Mal die Erinnerung an Sebastian erneut wie der Blitz traf. Björn sah den Älteren erwartungsvoll an und schien tatsächlich nicht zu wissen, warum er zögerte.  
Leise murmelte Alexander „Scheiße“ und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Was ist los?“, hakte Björn verwundert nach.  
„Weißt du nicht, was ab Dienstag ist?“  
„Nein, wieso? Sollte ich das wissen? Sorry, ich stehe gerade auf dem Schlauch.“  
„Quiz? Jäger?“, gab der Moderator kurz als Hinweis von sich.  
„Sebastian...“, grummelte Björn vor sich hin. „Der hat davon nichts erzählt.“  
„Weiß er, dass wir uns treffen?“  
Reumütig schüttelte der Berliner den Kopf.  
„Nein, war vielleicht nicht fair, aber ich hänge durchaus noch an meinem Leben. Lou meinte auch, dass es besser wäre, ihn nicht auf dich anzusprechen.“  
Nun siegte doch Alexanders Neugierde über seinen Wunsch, jeden Gedanken an seinen Ex-Freund zu verdrängen. „Wie geht es ihm?“  
„Nach außen hin super. Selbst mir gegenüber gibt er vor, mit sich und seiner Lebenssituation vollkommen zufrieden zu sein. Aber bei Lou hat er mal durchblicken lassen, dass das alles nur Fassade und ein Versuch ist, dich zu vergessen. Ansonsten vergräbt er sich in seiner Wohnung und kümmert sich glaube ich ununterbrochen um seine Masterarbeit. Naja, du wirst ihn ja dann nächste Woche wohl selbst erleben. Was ist mit dir?“  
„Schwierig. Ich hatte viele Eindrücke zu verarbeiten in den letzten Wochen, da ist die Aufarbeitung meines Privatlebens vielleicht ein bisschen zu kurz gekommen. Und wir haben uns ja nicht gerade getrennt, weil wir uns nicht mehr leiden können. Ganz ehrlich, Björn, ich hab Angst vor der nächsten Woche, weil ich nicht weiß, was mich dann erwartet, wie ich reagieren werde und wie er reagiert. Aber eigentlich möchte ich bis dahin auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern es auf mich zukommen lassen.“  
Der Jüngere nickte verstehend und wechselte bereitwillig das Thema. Erst als die beiden Männer sich herzlich voneinander verabschiedeten, griff er es noch einmal kurz auf.

„Vielleicht sprecht ihr euch nochmal aus nächste Woche. Ihr müsst schließlich irgendwie zusammenarbeiten. Ach, und es wäre mir ganz recht, wenn du nicht erwähnst, dass wir uns getroffen haben.“  
„Ist okay, danke für deine offenen Worte, Björn. Grüß Lou von mir, wenn du wieder in Berlin bist.“  
Es folgte noch eine freundschaftliche Verabschiedung, bevor sich die Wege der beiden Männer wieder trennten und Alexander mit gemischten Gefühlen nach Hause fuhr. Kurz überlegte er, sich bei Julia einen Ratschlag zu holen und sich zu erkundigen, was sie von Björns Ausführungen über Sebastians Gemütslage hielt. Er wollte schon zum Telefon greifen, als er es sich anders überlegte. Irgendetwas tief in ihm ermahnte ihn, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken und dabei Gefahr zu laufen, sich am Ende doch wieder in dem Gedanken an eine feste Beziehung mit Sebastian zu verrennen.

Um sich abzulenken, griff er stattdessen nach einem Stapel älterer Sport-Magazine, die er noch einmal durchschaute, bevor er sie zum Altpapier gab. Anschließend zappte er lustlos durch das wenig unterhaltsame Fernsehprogramm. Er blieb schließlich bei einer Politik-Talkrunde hängen, die er jedoch nur mit einem halben Ohr verfolgte, da er nebenbei auf seinem Handy die aktuellsten Nachrichten nachlas. Sobald die Fernsehsendung vorüber war, beschloss er, schnell zu duschen und anschließend ins Bett zu gehen.

Alexander holte aus dem Schlafzimmer ein neues Schlafshirt und frische Pants, die er mit ins Badezimmer nahm. Gerade, als er in der Dusche angekommen war, fiel ihm ein, dass er am Morgen die leere Duschgelflasche entsorgt und noch keine neue bereitgestellt hatte.  
Seufzend kehrte er noch einmal um und öffnete den Badezimmerschrank, um eine neue Flasche herauszunehmen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Tube mit dem Gleitgel. Mit einem Mal waren sämtliche Gedanken an Sebastian wieder präsent. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er versucht, an etwas anderes zu denken, doch dann beschloss er, seinen Gefühlen zumindest an diesem Abend freien Lauf zu lassen. Neben dem neuen Duschgel griff er ebenfalls zu der Gleitgeltube, um sie mit unter die Dusche zu nehmen.

Er stellte eine angenehme Temperatur ein und genoss das Wasser, das auf ihn herabprasselte. Mit etwas Duschgel ließ er seine Hände über seinen gesamten Oberkörper streichen und machte schließlich an seinen Brustwarzen Halt. Sanft umkreiste er die leichte Erhebung, bevor er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger daran zupfte. Seine andere Hand schob sich langsam tiefer und strich dabei über seinen Bauch bis hinunter zu seinen Hoden, die er mit seinen Fingern leicht streichelte. Dann wanderte seine Hand zu seinem bereits fühlbar erregen Penis. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger umfasste er die Eichel, die er zuerst leicht und dann immer kraftvoller massierte. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab zu Sebastian und er stellte sich vor, dass es der Student war, der ihn berührte und ihm dabei liebevolle Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Um seine Berührungen noch zu verstärken, umschloss er auch mit der anderen Hand seinen inzwischen knochenharten Schwanz. Mit immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen rieb er seine Erregung, wobei er seine Hände in entgegengesetzte Richtungen bewegte. Sobald er merkte, dass er auf seinen Höhepunkt zusteuerte, unterbrach er sein Tun. Er gab etwas Gleitgel auf einen Finger seiner linken Hand, den er anschließend behutsam in seinen Eingang schob. Gleichzeitig setzte er die Massage seiner Männlichkeit fort. Das immer noch auf ihn herabfließende Wasser wusch die Schweißperlen, die sich längst auf seiner Haut gebildet hatten, weg. Immer wieder entwich seinem Mund ein tiefes Stöhnen. Längst war er so in seinen Berührungen versunken, dass es ihm nicht schwerfiel, sich vorzustellen, es wären Sebastians Finger, die in ihn stießen und seine Hand, die ihn gezielt in Richtung seines Höhepunktes stimulierte. Und so dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis er mit einem heiseren Schrei seinen Orgasmus erreichte und sich mit Sebastians Namen auf seinen Lippen über seine Hand ergoss.

Die wenigen freien Tage, die Alexander verblieben, verbrachte er bei seinen Eltern, die sich freuten, ihren Sohn wieder einmal bei sich zu haben. Interessiert wollten sie alle Einzelheiten der Brasilien-Reise wissen und sorgten auch ansonsten dafür, dass Alexander keine Zeit zum Grübeln hatte, was ihm ganz gelegen kam.  
Nach einer kurzen Stippvisite im Sportschau-Studio in Köln am Wochenende, kehrte er schließlich am Montagnachmittag in seine Wohnung zurück. Zuerst lenkte er sich mit der liegengebliebenen Hausarbeit ab, doch als schließlich auch das letzte Wäschestück sauber und ordentlich in den Schrank geräumt war, spürte er, wie er immer nervöser wurde. Mit einer Flasche Bier machte er es sich vor dem Fernseher bequem, konnte sich jedoch nicht auf den Film, den er eingeschaltet hatte, konzentrieren. Und als zu späterer Stunde dann auch noch eine alte Folge seiner Quizsendung über die Mattscheibe flimmerte, bei der Sebastian als Jäger zu sehen war, beschloss Alexander, dass es an der Zeit wäre, ins Bett zu gehen und sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
Wirklich schlafen konnte er vor lauter schlechter Gedanken nicht. Immer und immer wieder spielten sich die verschiedensten Szenarien vor seinem inneren Auge ab, wie das Zusammentreffen mit Sebastian am nächsten Tag verlaufen könnte. Irgendwann reichte es ihm und er schaltete den Radiowecker ein, über dessen leises Gedudel er tatsächlich kurz darauf einschlief.

Pünktlich um elf Uhr am nächsten Morgen betrat Alexander das Fernsehstudio. Er freute sich, die liebgewonnenen Kollegen nach fast vier Monaten endlich einmal wiederzusehen, wenngleich er immer mit einem Auge Ausschau nach Sebastian hielt. Kurz vor der ersten von zwei Aufzeichnungen kam das gesamte Team zu einer Einsatzbesprechung zusammen. Tina in ihrer Funktion als Aufnahmeleiterin begrüßte alle und erläuterte mit wenigen Worten den Ablauf der kommenden zwei Wochen. In einer hinteren Ecke des Raumes sah Alexander, der nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik, Sebastian Jacoby und Holger Waldenberger sitzen. Von dem vierten Jäger Sebastian Klussmann war hingegen weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Bevor er sich bei Tina oder den drei anwesenden Jägern über das Fehlen seines Ex-Freundes erkundigen konnte, brach allgemeine Geschäftigkeit aus, da die erste Aufzeichnung kurz bevorstand.

Das Kennenlernen mit den vier Kandidaten der Show verlief angenehm, und spätestens als die Kameras liefen, hatte Alexander zu seiner üblichen Routine zurückgefunden. Jäger der ersten Sendung des Tages war Klaus-Otto, der es den Kandidaten schwer machte und letztlich den Sieg auch davontrug.

In der Mittagspause startete der Moderator einen erneuten Versuch, etwas über Sebastians Abwesenheit zu erfahren. Die Jäger, die in ein angeregtes Gespräch verwickelt waren, zu fragen, hielt er für keine gute Idee, da er sie nie ohne Holger erwischte, vor dem er seine Frage nicht stellen wollte. Erst Tina brachte am Ende der Pause etwas Licht ins Dunkel, indem sie kurz erwähnte, dass Sebastian sich am Vormittag krankgemeldet hatte und deswegen in der zweiten Aufzeichnung des Tages ein anderer Jäger übernehmen musste.

Bevor er sich auf den Weg machte, die Kandidaten der Nachmittagssendung kennenzulernen, kehrte Alexander für einige Momente in seine Garderobe zurück, um durchzuatmen und nebenbei einen Blick auf sein Handy zu werfen.  
Er freute sich sehr über eine Nachricht von Julia, die ihm viel Erfolg für die Aufzeichnung der Quizsendung wünschte. Schnell bedankte er sich und erschrak, als nur Sekunden später eine Mitteilung von Sebastian auf dem Display erschien. Der Moderator spürte, wie sein Atem schneller ging und ihm unangenehm warm wurde.  
„Hallo Alex, hab es einfach nicht geschafft, ins Studio zu kommen und zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Können wir uns heute Abend treffen? Wäre hoffentlich für uns beide ein leichterer Einstieg in die kommenden Aufzeichnungen.“  
Gerade als leise Hoffnung in Alexander aufkeimte, dass Sebastian vielleicht doch an einer Fortsetzung ihrer Beziehung interessiert sein könnte, holte ihn eine zweite Nachricht auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.  
„Ich würde dir bei der Gelegenheit auch deine Wohnungs- und Haustürschlüssel zurückgeben.“

Auch wenn ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass ein Treffen nicht dem Neustart einer Beziehung gleichkam, war der Moderator enttäuscht. Wieder einmal musste er sich eingestehen, wie sehr er noch immer an Sebastian hing, und wie wenig er ihre Trennung verarbeitet hatte. Dennoch war auch ihm wohler bei dem Gedanken, sich auf privater Ebene zu treffen, bevor sie am nächsten Tag im Studio zusammenarbeiten mussten. Mit einem leisen Seufzen sagte er zu.  
„In Ordnung. 18 Uhr bei mir? Falls ich es nicht pünktlich schaffen sollte, kannst du auch schon reingehen.“  
Er wartete noch kurz das zustimmende „Okay“ ab, bevor er langsam ins Studio zurückkehrte, und versuchte, auf dem Weg dorthin sein Privatleben für den Augenblick hinter sich zu lassen.

Eine technische Panne wirbelte den Zeitplan der zweiten Aufzeichnung des Tages durcheinander. Als schließlich alle bewegten Bilder im Kasten waren, Alexander sich erst von den Kandidaten und schließlich nach einer letzten Besprechung vom restlichen Team verabschiedet hatte, musste er sich beeilen, um es wenigstens noch halbwegs pünktlich nach Hause zu schaffen. Auf dem Heimweg schossen ihm erneut unzählige Gedanken durch den Kopf, die er jedoch beiseite zu schieben versuchte.

Mit einer Viertelstunde Verspätung betrat er seine Wohnung. Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass die Tür nicht mehr abgeschlossen war.  
„Sebi?“, rief er auf Verdacht in Richtung Wohnraum, während er seine Schuhe auszog.  
Nur Sekunden später stand Sebastian im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick war leicht gesenkt und seine Hände hatte er in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Nichts war mehr übrig von dem selbstbewussten jungen Quizsportler, den Alexander in Erinnerung hatte. Vor ihm stand ein unsicherer Mann, dem es sichtlich schwerfiel, Blickkontakt zu ihm aufzubauen, während er mit ihm zu sprechen begann.

„Hallo Alex. Ich hab im Wohnzimmer gewartet. Die Schlüssel liegen da vorne auf dem Schränkchen.“  
Der Student deutete auf die kleine Kommode in der Diele. Alexanders Blick folgte der Bewegung, um sich gleich darauf wieder auf seinen Ex-Freund zu richten, der erneut seine ursprüngliche Haltung eingenommen hatte.  
„Danke. Sorry, hat ein wenig länger gedauert im Studio. Es gab eine technische Panne.“, erklärte er seine Verspätung und schob seinerseits ebenfalls die Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
Stumm standen die beiden Männer sich einige Augenblicke lang gegenüber, bevor Alexander sich wieder fing.  
„Sollen wir auf die Dachterrasse gehen? Es ist so schönes Wetter draußen, dass es schade wäre, hier drinnen zu hocken.“  
Sebastian nickte zaghaft.  
„Von mir aus.“  
„Magst du schon vorgehen? Ich ziehe mir schnell was Bequemeres an. Du kannst dir auch was zu trinken mit rausnehmen.“


	49. Chapter 49

Als der Moderator wenige Minuten später die geräumige Dachterrasse betrat, stand Sebastian am Geländer und blickte in die Ferne.  
Geräuschvoll, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, stellte Alexander seine mitgebrachte Flasche Wasser auf dem Tisch ab, was den Studenten dazu brachte, sich zu ihm umzuwenden.  
Er deutete auf den Strandkorb, den Alexander wenige Wochen zuvor spontan gekauft und sofort zu seinem Lieblingsplatz im Freien erkoren hatte.  
„Ist der neu?“  
„Ja, ich hab ihn im Laden gesehen und musste ihn einfach haben. Setz dich ruhig rein.“

Gemeinsam nahmen die beiden Männer im Strandkorb Platz und zogen die Fußkästen aus, um bequemer zu sitzen. Eine Weile hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach, ehe sie gleichzeitig zu sprechen begannen und verschreckt sofort wieder innehielten.  
„Du zuerst.“, bat Alexander.  
„Nein, mach du.“, schüttelte Sebastian den Kopf.  
Der Ältere seufzte.  
„Ich wollte fragen, warum wir hier sitzen. Was versprechen wir uns von diesem Treffen?“  
„Genau das wollte ich gerade erklären. Ich stand heute Morgen startklar im Hotelzimmer, um mich auf den Weg ins Studio zu machen, als mich plötzlich der Mut verließ. Dir gegenüber zu treten, während das gesamte Produktionsteam um uns herumsteht, konnte ich einfach nicht, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie du reagieren würdest und wie ich reagiert hätte. Deshalb habe ich KO und Basti gegenüber behauptet, nicht von der Toilette runterzukommen. War nicht mal gelogen, übel war mir den gesamten Vormittag. Das wurde erst besser, als du dem Treffen hier zugestimmt hast.“  
Nun musste Alexander doch ein wenig schmunzeln.  
„Na, dafür wurde mir ganz komisch, als ich deine Nachricht gelesen habe. Aber du hast schon recht, nochmal über alles zu reden mit dem zeitlichen Abstand zu unserer letzten Begegnung ist sicherlich nicht falsch.“

„Wie geht es dir? Was hast du seitdem gemacht? Wie war Olympia in Rio?“, fragte Sebastian und schien sich mit Smalltalk wohler zu fühlen. Auch Alexander kam der Gesprächseinstieg entgegen und er begann bereitwillig zu erzählen.  
„Wie es mir geht, kann ich dir nicht wirklich sagen. Ich hatte in den vergangenen Wochen so viele Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, dass alles andere dabei ziemlich auf der Strecke geblieben ist. Spontan würde ich sagen, dass es mir gut geht, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das der Wahrheit entspricht. Das einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit behaupten kann, ist, dass ich eine tolle Zeit hatte. Olympia war grandios und Rio ist eine beeindruckende Stadt. Hast du irgendwas davon im Fernsehen verfolgt?“  
Zögerlich nickte Sebastian.  
„Leider nicht von Anfang an, aber nach unserer Rückkehr aus Skandinavien wann immer es möglich war. Du hast einen tollen Job gemacht. Ich hätte es dir gerne geschrieben, aber ich wollte keine alten Wunden aufreißen. Du hast so gelöst und glücklich gewirkt, das konnte ich einfach nicht mit einer kurzen Nachricht zerstören.“  
„Insgeheim habe ich auf ein Lebenszeichen von dir gehofft, aber gleichzeitig war es das, vor dem ich mich am meisten gefürchtet habe. Wie war es in Skandinavien?“  
Erwartungsvoll blickte Alexander zu seinem Ex-Freund.  
„Skandinavien war eine wundervolle Erfahrung. Wir haben so schöne Ecken gesehen. Trotzdem war ich froh, als wir wieder zuhause waren. Lou war anstrengend. Ständig hat sie mit meinem Bruder getextet. Die ist sowas von unangenehm verliebt, da bekommt man Zahnschmerzen.“  
Alexander lachte laut auf.  
„Sorry, Kopfkino.“, erklärte er seinen Lachanfall. „Ich stelle mir nur gerade vor, wie Lou verträumt auf ihr Handy starrt, während du dir vor Zahnschmerzen die Wange hältst.“  
Auch Sebastian grinste vor sich hin.  
„Jaja, lach du nur. In der Situation war es unerträglich. Wenn du scheiße drauf bist, brauchst du sowas echt nicht.“  
„Scheiße drauf? Du solltest die Zeit in Skandinavien doch genießen.“, bedauerte Alexander.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sah Sebastian den Moderator unverwandt an.  
„Ja, richtig scheiße drauf... Warum hast du dich vor einem Lebenszeichen von mir gefürchtet?“  
„Verträgst du eine ehrliche Antwort?“  
„Gegenfrage: bin ich hier, um dich anzulügen und angelogen zu werden, nur damit wir beide vermeintlich gut miteinander klarkommen? Ich weiß nicht, wohin uns dieses Gespräch führen wird, Alex, aber ich weiß, dass es mir nur hilft, wenn wir ehrlich zueinander sind. Egal wie weh es tut.“  
„Okay, dann sind wir uns ja einig.“, nickte nun auch Alexander zustimmend.  
„Ich hab versucht, die vergangenen Monate und alles, was irgendwie mit dir zusammenhing, komplett zu verdrängen. Natürlich hätte es mich interessiert, wie es dir geht, aber ein Lebenszeichen von dir hätte alles wieder hervorgeholt, was ich mühsam verdrängt habe, und ich hätte mir eingestehen müssen, wie sehr ich dich vermisse und immer noch liebe. Glaub mir, so ehrlich wie jetzt war ich die gesamten letzten zwei Monate nicht mal zu mir selbst.“  
Zaghaft griff Sebastian nach der Hand des Moderators.  
„Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit.“  
„Ich danke dir für die Frage. Es fühlt sich leichter an, jetzt wo es draußen ist. Was war nun mit scheiße drauf?“

Der Student blickte hektisch hin und her, während der Griff um Alexanders Hand stärker wurde.  
„Ach scheiße. Einfach alles. Ich habe es bereut in dem Moment, als du das Hotelzimmer verlassen hast. Leider hat der Kopfmensch in mir gewonnen, aber in Skandinavien war alles so anders, dass ich mir mit jedem Kilometer, den wir uns von Deutschland entfernt haben, unsicherer wurde, ob die Entscheidung richtig war. Und dann noch Lou mit ihrem Süßholzgeraspel. Zurück in Berlin wurde es nicht besser. Ich wollte dich nicht sehen im Fernsehen, aber dann bin ich versehentlich in der ARD gelandet. So viel Zeit habe ich noch nie an einem Stück vor dem Fernsehgerät verbracht. Das ZDF habe ich verflucht, weil es dir Sendezeit genommen hat, und deinen Kollegen Delling... sorry, den hab ich mir sonst wohin gewünscht. Ich hab dich auf Facebook und Twitter gestalkt und immer wieder angefangen, Nachrichten an dich zu schreiben, die ich dann doch gelöscht habe. Sogar die DFB-Pokal-Auslosung habe ich mir angesehen. Und natürlich deine Talkshow. Kurz zusammengefasst: ich habe mich benommen wie ein verknalltes Fangirl. Wie ich es zwischendurch noch geschafft habe, meine Masterarbeit fertigzustellen, weiß ich gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist die eine einzige Katastrophe geworden.“

Alexander wusste nicht so richtig, was er auf dieses ehrliche Geständnis antworten sollte und versuchte, seine Unsicherheit mit einem Scherz zu überspielen.  
„Du hättest dir noch alte Folgen von ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ ansehen können. Die laufen in den dritten Programmen rauf und runter.“  
Sebastian druckste ein wenig herum. „Ich weiß, hab ich auch angeschaut. YouTube ist da übrigens ebenfalls sehr hilfreich, wenn man alte Fernsehsendungen mit dir finden möchte.“  
„Ich kam letztens bei einer Folge aus und habe direkt ausgeschaltet, als du im Bild warst. Wie du siehst, gibt es verschiedene Arten, damit umzugehen. Ich bevorzuge die Verdrängungstaktik, du die Konfrontationstherapie. Welche davon besser ist, kann ich so spontan nicht sagen.“, stellte der Moderator fest.  
„Vermutlich keine von beiden, sonst säßen wir jetzt nicht hier. Für mich warst du ständig präsent.", gab Sebastian zu. "Mehr Bommes, ohne dass du tatsächlich anwesend bist, geht glaub ich nicht mehr.“  
„Waren deine Mitmenschen nicht tierisch genervt? Den Typen könnte ich mir nicht dauerhaft im Fernsehen anschauen.“, scherzte Alexander mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und entlockte nun auch Sebastian ein Schmunzeln.  
„Hat ja zum Glück keiner mitbekommen. Das kann man echt niemandem erklären, wieso man sich sowas freiwillig antut.“

Auf einmal wussten keiner der beiden Männer mehr etwas zu sagen und jeder ging für einen Augenblick seinen Gedanken nach. Ihre Hände hatten sie dabei immer noch miteinander verschlungen. Vollkommen geistig abwesend strich Alexander mit seinem Daumen sanft über Sebastians Handrücken. Der Student hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien diese Berührung zu genießen.  
„War ja keine sehr erfolgreiche Trennung.“, stellte Alexander nach einer ganzen Weile fest, traute sich dabei aber nicht, seinen Ex-Freund anzuschauen, der leicht den Kopf schüttelte und diesen dann an die Schulter des Älteren fallen ließ. Angespornt von dieser kleinen Geste hob der Moderator Sebastians Hand soweit an, dass er einen leichten Kuss darauf geben konnte.  
„Meinst du, das mit uns hat vielleicht doch noch Sinn?“, murmelte der Jüngere leise vor sich hin.  
„Sieht ganz danach aus. Ich weiß jetzt jedenfalls, dass ich es komplett ohne dich nicht aushalte.“, schlussfolgerte Alexander. „Und wenn du so weitermachst, bekommst du viereckige Augen vom vielen Fernsehen. Vielleicht solltest du dich dann doch lieber wieder auf das Original konzentrieren, auch wenn ich den Typen aus dem Fernsehen immer noch komisch finde.“  
Nun öffnete Sebastian doch wieder die Augen und blickte den Moderator an.  
„Das Komischste an dem Fernsehtypen ist, dass er es mit so einem Klugscheißer wie mir aushält und es nicht geschafft hat, die Möglichkeit der Flucht zu nutzen. Jetzt hat er leider Pech gehabt.“  
„Wieso Pech?“  
„Weil ich jetzt...“  
Auf einmal summte etwas laut an Alexanders Ohr und ließ ihn hochschrecken.  
„Vorsicht, eine Wespe!“, warnte ihn der Student und sprang selbst auf, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
Auch Alexander erhob sich hektisch auf dem Strandkorb, doch das Insekt hatte längst Kurs auf ein anderes Ziel genommen und war weitergeflogen.  
„Na, die hatte sich wohl verirrt. Es wird doch schon dunkel. Sollen wir langsam reingehen?“  
Sebastian nickte und nahm die Getränke mit ins Wohnzimmer, während der Ältere noch schnell den Strandkorb wetterfest machte.

„Hast du eigentlich Hunger? Sorry, ich hab gar nicht gefragt, weil ich im Studio noch gegessen habe.“, erkundigte sich Alexander, als auch er den Wohnraum betrat.  
Sebastian winkte ab.  
„Alles gut, ich war vorhin beim goldenen M, auch wenn ich vor Aufregung kaum was runterbekommen habe.“  
„Und bist du denn noch immer aufgeregt?“, raunte der Moderator dem Studenten zu, während er langsam auf ihn zuging und ihm dabei tief in die Augen sah.  
„Wenn mir der komische Fernsehtyp so nah kommt, könnte es sein, dass es wieder schlimmer wird. Außer...“  
„Ja?“  
Inzwischen trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter die beiden Männer.  
„...ich gehe zum Angriff über.“, vervollständigte Sebastian seinen Satz und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die des Älteren, der sich sofort in den Kuss fallen ließ. Selbst nach den Monaten der Trennung fühlte es sich immer noch vertraut an, weshalb Alexander seine Hände auf das Hinterteil des Studenten schob und sich enger an ihn schmiegte. Auch Sebastian schlag seine Arme um Alexander, während sie den Kuss weiter vertieften.

Ein Handyklingeln holte die beiden Männer unsanft zurück in die Realität und ließ sie auseinanderfahren.  
„Scheiße, hab ich mich jetzt erschreckt.“, sagte Alexander, dessen Telefon für die Störung verantwortlich war und immer noch munter vor sich hin klingelte. „Julie...“, stellte er mit einem Blick auf das Display fest.  
„Los, geh schon ran, der Abend ist doch noch lang.“  
Zweifelnd sah der Ältere zu Sebastian.  
„Jetzt mach! Vielleicht ist es wichtig.“  
Alexander nahm das Gespräch an.  
„Moin Julie!“, begrüßte er seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin, die sich, wie sie mit wenigen Sätzen erklärte, nach seinem ersten Drehtag für die Quizshow und das Zusammentreffen mit Sebastian erkundigen wollte.  
„Lieb von dir, dass du fragst, aber ich hab grad nicht viel Zeit. Kann ich dich zurückrufen?“  
„Oh sorry, ich wollte nicht stören. Klar kannst du zurückrufen. Oder lass uns morgen telefonieren, wenn das dann besser bei dir passt.“, entschuldigte Julia sich.  
„Schon okay. Ich melde mich. Gib den Kindern einen Kuss von mir.“  
Sie wechselten noch ein paar Worte, dann war das Telefonat beendet.

Sebastian hatte sich inzwischen auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, um nicht ratlos im Wohnzimmer herumzustehen. Er beobachtete Alexander, der noch ein wenig auf seinem Handy herumtippte, bevor er das Gerät schließlich auf den Tisch legte.  
„So, jetzt stört keiner mehr. Flugmodus ist aktiviert.“  
„Sollte ich vielleicht auch machen.“, überlegte Sebastian. „Wobei es schon lautlos ist. Das müsste reichen. Aber gut zu wissen, dass du dank Flugmodus jetzt nicht mehr telefonieren kannst. Du bist mir vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert.“  
Ein diabolisches Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht des Studenten, der jedoch sofort verstummte, als Alexander sich über ihn kniete und die Hände rechts und links von seinem Kopf auf der Sofalehne ablegte.  
„Egal, was du mit mir vorhast, du musst erst mal hier rauskommen.“  
„Vielleicht will ich das ja gar nicht?“

Erneut fanden sich die Lippen der beiden zu einem Kuss, der schnell an Leidenschaft gewann. Ihre Hände blieben dabei jedoch untätig, bis sich die Männer irgendwann atemlos voneinander lösten.  
„Wow!“, war das einzige, was Sebastian einfiel.  
„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe.“, gab Alexander zu und streichelte dem Studenten zärtlich über die Wange.  
„Ich auch, Alex.“  
Zur Bestätigung drückte er noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen des Älteren, der jedoch schon bald die romantische Stimmung durchbrach.  
„Was ist das jetzt mit uns, Sebi?“, fragte er, ohne seine Sitzposition, die für ein klärendes Gespräch eher ungeeignet war, aufzugeben.  
„Das, was wir draus machen? Vielleicht ein zweiter Versuch?“  
„Wenn der misslingt, tut es umso mehr weh.“  
„Ich kann nicht länger von dir getrennt sein und dabei wissen, dass wir beide immer noch Gefühle füreinander haben.“, stellte Sebastian unmissverständlich und etwas trotzig klar.  
„Vor zwei Monaten konntest du es.“, gab Alexander zurück, bemerkte aber sofort, dass es wie ein Vorwurf geklungen hatte.  
„Sorry, hab ich nicht so gemeint. Ich habe nur Angst, dass das alles wieder von vorne anfängt und vielleicht in ein paar Wochen genauso endet, wie beim letzten Mal. Die Situation ist nicht besser geworden. Okay, die Fußball-EM und Olympia sind vorbei, aber es wird auch wieder Zeiten geben, in denen ich viel arbeiten muss.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber wir haben es doch auch am Anfang geschafft, uns nah zu sein, selbst wenn du hier in Hamburg warst und ich in Berlin. Klar ist die körperliche Nähe schön und wichtig, aber selbst nach dem kürzesten Telefonat mit dir war ich glücklicher, als in den gesamten letzten zwei Monaten.“, erklärte Sebastian seine Sicht der Dinge. „Die Trennung war eine Kurzschlussreaktion von mir. Ich hatte die lange Zeit ohne dich vor Augen, wollte auch nicht, dass du wegen mir deine Zeit in Brasilien nicht würdest genießen können, und hab mir dann irgendwie eingeredet, dass das mit uns sowieso auf Dauer nicht klappen würde.“

Alexander dachte über die Worte das Jüngeren nach.  
„Vielleicht haben wir den Fehler gemacht, zu weit in die Zukunft zu denken. Wer sagt, dass es auf Dauer klappen muss? Okay, wenn wir in dreißig Jahren noch zusammen sind, dann ist es natürlich toll, aber wäre es nicht viel sinnvoller, einfach nur an den Moment und an das Hier und Jetzt zu denken? Sonst sitzen wir vielleicht in dreißig Jahren irgendwo alleine im Altenheim und ärgern uns, dass wir jetzt nicht auf unsere Gefühle gehört haben.“  
„Also ich wollte mit Ende fünfzig eigentlich noch nicht ins Altenheim, aber ich kann dich dann gerne besuchen kommen, alter Mann.“, scherzte Sebastian und fing sich direkt einen leichten Schlag auf die Schulter ein.  
„Danke, dass du mich an den Altersunterschied erinnerst, du Dreikäsehoch.“  
„Jetzt werd mal nicht frech, Opa.“  
„Fragt sich, wer hier frech ist. Aber leider muss ich sagen, dass ich diesen frechen jungen Kerl trotzdem sehr, sehr lieb habe und nicht länger von ihm getrennt sein mag.“  
Erleichtert atmete Sebastian auf und zog Alexander dann noch etwas näher an sich heran.  
Ohne etwas zu sagen, genossen die beiden Männer die innige Nähe zueinander.

„Sebi?“, durchbrach Alexander irgendwann die Stille.  
„Ja?“  
„Bleibst du hier?“  
„Über Nacht? Wenn ich darf.“  
„Ich meinte die kompletten zwei Wochen. Wir haben doch eben beschlossen, den Moment zu genießen.“  
Sebastian nickte.  
„Sehr gerne. Lass uns morgen meine Sachen aus dem Hotel holen. Heut bin ich zu müde. Vielleicht sollten wir dann auch gleich mal ins Bett gehen.“  
Verwundert blickte Alexander auf seine Uhr. „Huch, wo ist der Abend geblieben? Halb elf? Na dann wird es echt Zeit. Ich würde ja gerne noch ein wenig mit dir kuscheln.“  
Schnell begaben die beiden Männer sich erst ins Badezimmer, wo Sebastian sofort wieder eine eigene Zahnbürste von seinem Freund ausgehändigt bekam, um kurze Zeit später schon das Schlafzimmer zu betreten.

In stummem Einvernehmen zogen sie sich aus und behielten jeweils nur ihre Pants an. Alexander griff unter sein Kopfkissen, wo er am Morgen sein Schlafshirt hingelegt hatte. Dann ging er zum Kleiderschrank und holte aus der hintersten Ecke ein zerknittertes T-Shirt hervor, das er Sebastian anreichte.  
„Hier, ich glaub, das müsste dir passen.“  
Irritiert betrachtete der Jüngere das Shirt.  
„Kann es sein, dass das mir gehört?“  
„Du hast es mir mitgegeben, als ich bei dir in Berlin war. Nach unserer Trennung hab ich es ganz nach hinten in den Schrank gestopft.“, erklärte Alexander die Herkunft des Kleidungsstücks, das der Student sich inzwischen übergezogen hatte.  
„Na so sieht es auch aus. Dein Shirt liegt immer noch in meinem Bett in Berlin. Es riecht nur leider längst nicht mehr nach dir.“  
„Dann muss ich das demnächst ändern.“  
„Und schon wäre sichergestellt, dass du mich bald mal wieder besuchen kommst.“, schlussfolgerte Sebastian freudig und machte es sich im Bett bequem.  
Alexander, der sich ebenfalls bereits hingelegt hatte, hob seine Decke ein Stück an.  
„Magst du ein wenig näher kommen?“  
Das ließ der Student sich nicht zweimal sagen und robbte in Alexanders Betthälfte, wo er sich sofort an ihn kuschelte.  
„So wohl habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.“  
„Geht mir genauso.“, stimmte der Moderator seinem Freund zu und zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich. „Aber für alles andere bin ich heute zu müde. Ich würde es auch gerne etwas langsamer angehen lassen, als beim letzten Mal.“  
„Ist okay. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir zusammen sind. Und jetzt Licht aus.“  
Alexander löschte die Nachttischlampe. Im Dunkeln küssten sich die beiden Männer noch eine Weile, ehe sie sich tiefer in ihre Decken kuschelten und ruhig einschliefen.


	50. Chapter 50

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Alexander von sanften Küssen geweckt. Verschlafen blinzelte er Sebastian an. Der Student, der bereits eine ganze Weile wachgelegen und seinen Freund beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte, war irgendwann dazu übergegangen, seine Lippen auf Wanderschaft zu schicken.  
„Dein Bart kitzelt.“, murmelte der Ältere, schloss jedoch genießerisch die Augen und lächelte vor sich hin, bis Sebastian von ihm abließ.  
„Nicht aufhören, Sebi.“  
„Ich dachte, das kitzelt.“  
„Egal, war trotzdem schön. Los, weitermachen.“, befahl Alexander. Er spitzte die Lippen, doch nichts geschah.  
„Also so schon mal gar nicht, Herr Bommes. Ich bin doch nicht Ihr persönlicher Kuss-Sklave.“, empörte sich Sebastian und rollte sich zurück in seine Hälfte des Bettes.  
„Nicht? Muss ich jetzt wirklich Jörg anrufen?“  
„Welchen Jörg?“  
„Pilawa? Du weißt schon, mein heimlicher Freund.“  
Wie der Blitz hatte Sebastian sich aufgesetzt, um sich gleich darauf über Alexander zu knien und ihn gespielt böse anzufunkeln.  
„Ich warne dich, Hase. Treib es nicht zu weit. Du weißt, dass du mir hilflos ausgeliefert bist.“, knurrte er. „Dein Handy ist im Flugmodus und die Wände sind so dick, dass dich keiner hören wird, wenn du um Hilfe schreist.“  
„Jörg wird mich suchen, wenn ich mich nicht spätestens alle zwölf Stunden bei ihm melde.“  
„Er wird dich nicht finden. Wenn es an der Tür klingelt und du zu schreien versuchst, werde ich eine Möglichkeit finden, dich davon abzuhalten.“, stellte Sebastian immer noch vermeintlich ernst klar.  
„Wie willst du das denn schaffen?“, fragte Alexander belustigt.

Der Jüngere stürzte sich auf seinen Freund und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem tiefen Kuss. Mit sanfter Gewalt schob er seine Zunge in den leicht geöffneten Mund des Moderators, der sofort darauf einging und gleichzeitig seine Hände auf die Kehrseite des Studenten legte. Leicht knetete er die wohlgeformten Pobacken und schob seine Finger schließlich unter den dünnen Stoff der Pants, um seine Berührungen dort fortzusetzen.  
„Hast du das auch mit dem Pilawa gemacht?“, fragte Sebastian zwischen zwei Küssen. Er erhielt ein empörtes Schnaufen zur Antwort.  
„Der einzige Mensch, an den ich in den vergangenen Wochen Hand gelegt habe, war ich selbst. Ich hab zwar versucht, das möglichst alles von mir zu schieben, aber einmal hätte selbst eine kalte Dusche nicht mehr geholfen.“  
„Ging mir ähnlich. Allerdings hat es mich echt ständig geil gemacht, wenn ich dich im Fernsehen gesehen hab. So oft wie in der letzten Zeit hab ich es mir noch nie selbst besorgt.“, gab Sebastian zu.  
„Das ist ja jetzt nicht mehr nötig. Sobald wir die nötige Zeit und Ruhe haben...“, beschloss Alexander, wurde jedoch von dem Jüngeren unterbrochen.  
„Ich dachte, wir lassen es ruhig angehen.“  
„Vor heute Abend wird das sowieso nichts. Und damit hätten wir uns dann immerhin schon vierundzwanzig Stunden länger Zeit gelassen, als bei unserem letzten ersten Mal.“  
Sebastian lachte laut auf. „Na, das zu toppen ist ja auch eigentlich gar nicht möglich. Aber ich nehme dein Versprechen beim Wort. Heute Abend... ich freue mich drauf.“  
„Ich mich auch. Und jetzt raus aus den Federn. Die Pflicht ruft.“

Sebastian, der erst zur Mittagszeit im Fernsehstudio erwartet wurde, machte sich nach einem schnellen gemeinsamen Frühstück mit der U-Bahn auf den Weg zum Hotel, wo er sich frische Kleidung anziehen und schon einmal seinen Koffer packen wollte.  
Alexanders Arbeitstag hingegen startete wie gewohnt um elf Uhr im Fernsehstudio mit neuen Kandidaten, die in ihrer Quizrunde nur knapp gegen den Giganten Holger Waldenberger verloren. Auch an diesem Tag waren wieder alle Jäger anwesend und der Moderator bekam mit, wie sie sich in der Mittagspause bei Sebastian über dessen ungeplantes Fehlen am Vortag erkundigten.

Die zweite Aufzeichnung des Tages verlief weitaus unspektakulärer, als die des Vormittags, da zum einen der Quizgott Sebastian Jacoby in einer hervorragenden Verfassung war, zum anderen die vier Kandidaten nicht gerade mit umfangreichem Wissen gesegnet schienen. Vor der dritten und damit letzten Sendung am Nachmittag spürte Alexander eine leichte Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass man ihm seine Verliebtheit ansah, zumal schon mehrere Kollegen ihn auf seine gute Laune angesprochen hatten. Dass nun auch noch Sebastian als Jäger in Erscheinung treten würde, machte die Sache nicht leichter. Dennoch gelang es dem Moderator mit Hilfe seiner langjährigen Erfahrung, die Aufzeichnung professionell über die Bühne zu bringen. Auch der Student schien seinen eigenen Weg gefunden zu haben, keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Er gab vor, besonders schlecht gelaunt zu sein und ließ dazu sogar den ein oder anderen bissigen Kommentar gegenüber Alexander ab. Da die Sendung vor allem von dieser Art Konversation zwischen Moderator und Jäger lebte, sorgte sie sowohl beim Publikum, als auch beim Team hinter den Kulissen für große Begeisterung. Dass die vier Quizkandidaten am Ende knapp gewannen und einen Betrag von 12.000 Euro unter sich verteilen durften, ging dabei fast schon unter.

Auf dem Heimweg fuhren die beiden Männer am Hotel vorbei, wo der Student kurz sein vorbereitetes Gepäck holte.  
„Hast du eigentlich mit Julia telefoniert, Alex?“, erkundigte sich Sebastian, während sie die Wohnung betraten.  
Alexander seufzte auf. „Nein, danke für die Erinnerung. Eigentlich habe ich es heute Mittag machen wollen, aber dann doch vergessen. Ich glaub, ich schicke ihr kurz eine Whatsapp und vertröste sie auf morgen.“  
„Nein, das kannst du nicht machen.“, sagte der Jüngere. „Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, war sie dir in den letzten Wochen eine gute Freundin. Es wäre unfair, sie jetzt nicht darüber zu informieren, dass wir wieder zusammen sind. Sie macht sich doch sicherlich Sorgen.“  
„Du hast recht. Wissen KO und Basti eigentlich von unserer kurzen Beziehungspause?“  
„Ich habe angedeutet, dass es zwischendurch etwas schwierig war, aber wir uns nun wieder zusammengerauft haben. Zum Glück muss selbst Holger irgendwann mal zur Toilette und ich habe die zwei alleine erwischt.“, erklärte Sebastian mit kurzen Worten. „Und jetzt ruf endlich Julia an. Ich packe inzwischen meine Sachen aus. Dann kann ich mich wenigstens ungestört in deinem Schrank ausbreiten.“  
Alexander lachte, gab seinem Freund noch einen schnellen liebevollen Kuss und griff schließlich zum Telefon, um seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin anzurufen.

„Moin Julie, ich hoffe, ich störe nicht.“, meldete er sich gutgelaunt.  
„Moin Alex. Nein, passt hervorragend.“, gab die blondgelockte Frau ruhig zurück. „Wir sind gerade mit dem Essen fertig und die Kinder spielen oben noch ein paar Minuten, bis es Zeit ist fürs Bett. Ich habe es mir eben mit einem Kaffee auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht. Wie geht es dir? Hast du das Wiedersehen mit Sebastian gestern einigermaßen gut überstanden?“  
„Ach, es kam alles ganz anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Sebastian hat die Aufzeichnung gestern krankheitsbedingt abgesagt.“  
„Wie bitte? Meinst du, er ist wirklich krank? Oder traut er sich nur nicht? War er denn heute wieder gesund?“, redete sich die Moderatorin in Rage.  
„Ruhig, Julie. Ich glaub, ihm war vor dem ersten Zusammentreffen genauso übel wie mir. Wir haben uns gestern Abend auf seinen Wunsch hin erst mal alleine getroffen, um über alles zu sprechen.“  
Alexander musste ein wenig vor sich hin grinsen, da seine Erklärung zwar der Wahrheit entsprach, jedoch nicht zuviel verriet.  
„Achso, das ist vielleicht auch besser. Kommt ihr denn nun irgendwie miteinander klar?“  
„Ich denke schon. Er breitet sich gerade in meinem Kleiderschrank aus.“

Julia am anderen Ende der Leitung gab ein verwundertes Geräusch von sich.  
„In deinem Kleiderschrank? Seid ihr jetzt doch wieder zusammen?“  
„Ja, das sind wir. Es gab eine lange Aussprache, wobei eigentlich von Anfang an klar war, dass wir beide mit der Trennung nicht glücklich waren.“, erläuterte Alexander die Situation weiter.  
„Na Gott sei Dank. Ich habe gehofft, dass ihr euch wieder zusammenrauft. Dann will ich auch gar nicht länger stören. Ich glaube, du hast Besseres zu tun, als mit deiner Ex zu telefonieren.“, beschloss Julia. „Grüß Sebastian von mir. Und jetzt noch einen schönen Abend für euch beide. Treibt es nicht zu wild.“  
Irritiert darüber, dass die Ältere ihn Telefonat auf einmal so schnell beenden wollte, verabschiedete sich Alexander kurz und legte dann auf.

„Nanu, schon fertig?“, wunderte sich auch Sebastian, der genau in diesem Moment das Wohnzimmer betrat.  
„Sie hat mich abgewürgt. Viele Grüße lässt sie ausrichten. Wir sollen uns einen schönen Abend machen und es nicht zu wild treiben.“  
„Tja, das kommt davon, dass sie dich zu gut kennt, du wilder Kerl.“, lachte der Student und nahm Alexander in die Arme. Sofort fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss.  
„Dazu gehören immer zwei. Bett?“, nuschelte der Ältere fragend, als sich ihre Münder kurz voneinander trennten.  
„Unbedingt!“, war Sebastians Antwort, woraufhin Alexander seine Hand ergriff und ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer zog. Der Student ließ sich rücklings auf die weiche Matratze fallen und sah seinen Freund herausfordernd an. Der zögerte nicht lange und krabbelte ebenfalls aufs Bett, wo er sich über Sebastian kniete und ihn sofort wieder in einen Kuss verwickelte. Eine ganze Weile knutschten sie miteinander, ehe sich Alexander traute, seine Hände unter das Shirt seines Freundes zu schieben. Sanft ließ er seine Finger über die weiche Haut fahren, die von einer leichten Gänsehaut überzogen war.  
„Ist dir kalt? Du hast Entenpelle.“, fragte er besorgt nach und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.  
„Nein, das kommt davon, dass du mich streichelst.“  
„Oh, sorry.“  
„Muss dir nicht leidtun, fühlt sich schön an. Aber es ist eben schon so lange her.“, erklärte Sebastian und machte sich daran, seinem Freund das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, um es ihm gleich darauf von den Schultern zu schieben und auszuziehen. Langsam schickte er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft über den nackten Oberkörper. Mit seinen Fingern umkreiste er Alexanders Brustwarzen, die sich sofort verhärteten. Der Ältere stöhnte leise auf. Diesen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit nutzte Sebastian, um sich aufzurichten und seinen Freund auf den Rücken zu drehen.  
„Hey, was wird das?“, protestierte dieser aufgrund des ungeplanten Stellungswechsels.  
„Du weißt doch, dass ich es mag, wenn du mir hilflos ausgeliefert bist. Und jetzt komm mir nicht wieder mit dem Pilawa.“  
„Der bleibt heute draußen. Versprochen! Außer...“  
Der Student hob eine Augenbraue an. „Außer?“  
„Wenn mir nicht gefällt, was du hier mit mir vorhast, dann überlege ich vielleicht nochmal.“, gab Alexander grinsend von sich.  
„Das wird dir gefallen. Verlass dich drauf!“

Mit diesen Worten senkte Sebastian den Kopf und ließ seine Zunge über eine der beiden immer noch aufgerichteten Brustwarzen fahren. Gleichzeitig nahm er die andere zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, um sie noch weiter zu reizen. Sein Mund küsste eine Spur von der Brust des Moderators über seinen Hals bis hinter das rechte Ohr. Dann wendete er sich wieder den Lippen seines Freundes zu und verwickelte ihn in einen tiefen Kuss. Auch Alexander blieb nicht untätig und zog dem Studenten mit dessen Hilfe das störende T-Shirt aus. Anschließend öffnete er erst den Gürtel und schließlich die Hose des Jüngeren, die er ihm gleich darauf mit einer gekonnten Bewegung über den Hintern schob.  
„Ausziehen! Das ist doch unbequem.“, sagte er bestimmt und nahm zufrieden zur Kenntnis, dass Sebastian sofort Anstalten machte, die Jeans zu den übrigen Kleidungsstücken auf den Boden zu werfen.

„Du aber auch, Hase. Oder muss ich erst dafür sorgen, dass dir die Hose zu eng wird?“  
„Das ist sie schon.“, gab der Moderator zu, was einen Blick des Studenten zur deutlich sichtbaren Beule in Alexanders Hose zur Folge hatte. Schnell zog auch er sein Beinkleid aus. Dann stürzte er sich wieder auf den Jüngeren und begrub ihn unter sich, während er ihn erneut ausgiebig küsste. Mit leichten Bewegungen rieb er seinen Unterkörper an ihm. Er bemerkte, dass auch Sebastian bereits deutlich erregt war. Um nicht zu riskieren, dass ihr Liebesspiel ein vorzeitiges Ende fand, rollte Alexander sich wieder von seinem Freund herunter, der sofort protestierte.  
„Nicht aufhören!“  
„Geht gleich weiter. Nicht so ungeduldig, junger Mann.“  
„Du hast mich über zwei Monate zappeln lassen, Hase.“  
Alexander richtete sich auf.“  
„Jetzt mach hier mal nicht auf armer, verlassener Ex-Freund. Darf ich dich dran erinnern, dass die Trennung von dir ausging? Eigentlich hättest du hier was gutzumachen.“

Auch Sebastian blieb nun nicht länger liegen, sondern setzte sich aufrecht hin. Versöhnlich griff er nach der Hand seines Freundes.  
„Hey, ich hab‘s nicht so gemeint mit den zwei Monaten.“  
Der Ältere strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange.  
„Weiß ich doch. Ich auch nicht. Können wir uns drauf einigen, uns gegenseitig keine Vorwürfe zu machen, sondern die Trennung nur als kurze Auszeit anzusehen, Sebi?“  
Der Student nickte.  
„Fühlt sich auch eher wie eine Auszeit an. Trotzdem waren zwei Monate definitiv zu lang.“  
„...sagt derjenige, der mich täglich als Wichsvorlage missbraucht hat.“  
„Bilde dir bloß nichts drauf ein, sonst nehme ich beim nächsten Mal deinen Pilawa.“, sagte Sebastian und griff schnell nach einem Kissen, mit dem er in Alexanders Richtung schlug. Dem Moderator gelang es jedoch, noch rechtzeitig auszuweichen.  
„Jetzt wird der Kerl auch noch aufmüpfig.“, stellte er fest und warf das Kissen zurück an seinen Platz. „Ich glaub, es ist Zeit, dir deinen frechen Mund zu stopfen.“  
„Und wie willst du das machen?“  
Anstatt zu antworten, kniete sich Alexander hin und zog aufreizend langsam seine Pants von den Hüften, sodass sein schon deutlich erregter Penis zum Vorschein kam. Dabei sah er seinem Freund tief in die Augen. Ihm blieb nicht verborgen, dass der Jüngere bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, leicht aufkeuchte.

„Noch Fragen?“  
Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf, während der Moderator seine Pants nun komplett auszog. Dann legte er sich bequem auf den Rücken, schob eine Hand unter seinen Hinterkopf und massierte mit der anderen leicht seine Hoden. Immer noch fixierte sein Blick den Studenten, bis dieser sich zu ihm herunterbeugte. Mit sanfter Gewalt schob er Alexanders Hand zur Seite. Dann nahm er ohne zu zögern den harten Schwanz, der sich ihm entgegenreckte, zwischen die Lippen und saugte genießerisch daran.  
Obwohl die Berührungen ihn nicht unvorbereitet trafen, stöhnte Alexander laut auf und war versucht, noch tiefer in den Mund seines Freundes zu stoßen. Sebastian reizte die pralle Erregung abwechselnd mit seiner Zunge, seinen Lippen und ließ sogar seine Zähne vorsichtig über die empfindliche Haut kratzen. Dass er Alexander damit fast an den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung brachte, blieb ihm dabei nicht verborgen. Erst kurz bevor der Ältere seinen Orgasmus nicht mehr hätte zurückhalten können, ließ der Student von ihm ab.  
„Nicht aufhören!“, bettelte Alexander und brachte seinen Freund damit zum Lachen.  
„Geht gleich weiter. Nicht so ungeduldig, Hase.“  
„Ey, das war mein Spruch.“

Anstatt darauf zu antworten, entledigte sich nun auch der Student seines letzten Kleidungsstücks. Langsam ließ er seine Hand über seinen knochenharten Schwanz fahren, um ihn weiter zu reizen, was jedoch gar nicht mehr nötig war. Alexander streckte sich so weit, dass er von seinem Platz aus an die Schublade des Nachttischs herankam. Gezielt griff er nach der Gleitgeltube und warf sie seinem Freund zu. Dieser nahm sie zweifelnd in die Hand.  
„Soll ich mich jetzt selber vorbereiten?“  
„Achso, ich dachte andersrum, aber von mir aus auch so.“, stimmte der Moderator verwirrt zu.  
„Hase, ich weiß doch genau, was dir lieber ist.“  
„Vielleicht schaffen wir ja später noch eine zweite Runde.“  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete Alexander die Tube und benetzte einen Finger mit der glitschigen Flüssigkeit. Dann schob er ihn vorsichtig zwischen Sebastians Pobacken.  
„Geht‘s?“, fragte er besorgt, erhielt aber sofort ein zustimmendes Nicken zur Antwort. Er nahm noch einen zweiten und schließlich einen dritten Finger hinzu. Dabei streifte er mehrfach die empfindliche Prostata, was dem Jüngeren jedes Mal ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte.

„Reicht, Hase. Magst du dich auf den Rücken legen?“  
Alexander ließ sich nicht lange bitten, sondern nahm erneut eine bequeme Liegeposition ein. Sebastian beugte sich noch einmal über ihn, um den immer noch knochenharten Penis mit den Lippen zu umschließen und weiter zu reizen. Dann benetzte er ihn mit einer ausreichenden Menge Gleitgel und kniete sich gleich darauf so über seinen Freund, dass er dessen Erregung langsam in sich aufnehmen konnte. Als er komplett von ihm ausgefüllt war, begann er, sich gleichmäßig zu bewegen. Sein eigener Schwanz wippte dabei stetig auf und ab. Alexander, der es genoss, sich ohne große Anstrengungen verwöhnen zu lassen, umschloss ihn mit seiner Hand und massierte ihn so gut es ging. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die beiden Männer ihrem Höhepunkt nähten. Unregelmäßiges Keuchen erfüllte den Raum. Kurz vor dem Ende hielt Sebastian inne und zog Alexander so zu sich hoch, dass er aufrecht saß und ihn mit seinen Armen umschlingen konnte. Sie tauschten einige tiefe Küsse aus. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, während der Student wieder begann, sich langsam auf seinem Freund zu bewegen, was jedoch aufgrund der nun veränderten Stellung nicht so recht funktionieren wollte. Der Moderator bemerkte dies und ließ sich wieder zurückfallen, zog seinen Freund jedoch diesmal mit sich mit. Es dauerte noch einige intensive Bewegungen, während denen sie sich unaufhörlich küssten. Dann entluden sich die beiden Männer fast gleichzeitig unter lautem Stöhnen. Sebastian griff nach seiner Erregung, die zwischen ihnen lag, und massierte sie weiter, um auch noch den letzten Rest des Lustsaftes, welcher sich auf Alexanders Oberkörper verteilte, herauszupressen. Erschöpft ließ er sich anschließend komplett auf seinen Freund sinken.  
„Jetzt wird’s kurz unangenehm.“, warnte der Student vor allem sich selbst, während er seinen Unterkörper anhob und der Ältere aus ihm herausrutschte. Dicht aneinander geschmiegt fanden sich erneut die Lippen der beiden Männer zu zahllosen liebevollen Küssen.

Irgendwann hielt Alexander inne. Sebastian schaute ihn verwundert an, bemerkte jedoch sofort den intensiven Blick des Moderators.  
„Sebi?“  
„Hm?“  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
Um das Liebesgeständnis noch zu unterstreichen, zog Alexander seinen Freund erneut in einen langen Kuss. Sofort als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, blickte auch Sebastian dem immer noch unter ihm liegenden Mann tief in die Augen.  
„Und ich liebe dich, Alex.“  
Wieder folgte eine ganze Reihe liebevoller Küsse. Die beiden Männer genossen die ruhige Harmonie, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, und keiner der beiden machte Anstalten, ihr Liebesspiel noch an diesem Abend erneut aufleben zu lassen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile wurde Sebastian zunehmend unruhiger.  
„Hase, es hilft jetzt alles nicht mehr, ich muss mal für kleine Jäger.“  
„Gute Idee, könnte ich auch.“  
„Du bist kein Jäger.“, stellte der Jüngere grinsend fast.  
„Nein, aber ich bediene das Jagdhorn und blase zur Jagd.“  
Er hatte seinen Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als Alexander auch schon die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte bemerkte. Auch Sebastian war dies nicht entgangen. Sofort nahm er das Thema auf.  
„Ich warne dich. Wenn du jemand anderem als mir zur Jagd einen bläst, dann jage ich dich... Hase!“  
„Keine Sorge, ich will sowieso nur dich. Der Hase ist dem Jäger treu ergeben und vollkommen in seinem Bann.“  
„Darf ich trotzdem aufs Klo?“, fragte Sebastian schmunzelnd, gab seinem Freund noch einen kurzen Kuss und löste sich dann von ihm.  
Auch Alexander stand auf, räumte die Gleitgeltube wieder zurück in die Nachttischschublade und folgte seinem Freund dann ins Badezimmer.  
„Du klebst auf mir, Sebi.“, stellte er fest, als er das zwischenzeitlich getrocknete Sperma auf seiner Brust bemerkte.  
„Ich hab auf dir gelegen und sogar selbst was davon abbekommen. Wie es zwischen meinen Beinen aussieht, will ich gar nicht wissen. Reicht schon, dass ich es fühle. Vielleicht sollten wir noch schnell duschen?“  
„Klingt gut.“, stimmte auch Alexander zu.


	51. Chapter 51

Schon wenige Minuten später fanden sich die beiden Männer gemeinsam unter dem erfrischenden Wasserstrahl in der Dusche wieder. Inzwischen war ihre vorübergehende Erschöpfung wieder gewichen und hatte erneut der Lust aufeinander Platz gemacht. Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig eingeseift und so die Spuren ihres vorangegangenen Liebesspiels weggewaschen hatten, genossen sie eng umschlungen ihre wiedergewonnene Zweisamkeit. Immer wieder fanden ihre Lippen sich zu einigen tiefen und liebevollen Küssen.  
„Was war nun mit Runde zwei?“, erkundigte sich schließlich Sebastian. Dabei bekräftigte er seine Frage, indem er erneut seinen Mund auf den des Älteren legte und seine Zunge zwischen Alexanders Lippen schob. Sofort erwiderte dieser den Kuss und ließ seine Zunge mit der seines Freundes spielen. Der Moderator spürte, wie seine Haut von einer leichten Gänsehaut überzogen wurde und ihm das Blut langsam aber sicher in den Unterleib schoss.  
„Hier? Oder Bett?“  
„Hier ist mir heute zu unbequem.“, beschloss Sebastian und drehte das Wasser ab.  
Schnell trockneten die beiden Männer sich notdürftig ab. Dann eilten Sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„War ich wohl zu voreilig mit Aufräumen“, stellte Alexander grinsend fest und holte das zuvor weggeräumte Gleitgel wieder aus der Schublade.  
Der Student nahm es ihm aus der Hand und ließ es neben sich fallen. Dann verwickelte er seinen Freund in eine Reihe leidenschaftlicher Küsse, während denen er ihn mit sich zurück auf die Matratze zog. Alexanders Lippen küssten vom Mund des Jüngeren über seinen Hals und die erneut gereizten Brustwarzen bis hin zu seinem Bauchnabel. Nach einigen weiteren Küssen auf die bereits wieder von winzigen Schweißperlen überzogene Haut verfolgte der Moderator den schmalen Haarstreifen, der ihm den Weg zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel wies. Seine Zunge leckte genießerisch über Sebastians Erregung, während seine Hand sanft die empfindlichen Hoden massierte. Dann nahm er den schon beachtlich harten Schwanz in den Mund. Sicherheitshalber legte er seine Hände auf die Hüften des Studenten, was diesen daran hinderte, von selbst tiefer in ihn zu stoßen. Geschickt verwöhnte er das pralle Glied und vernahm mit Genugtuung das immer lauter werdende Stöhnen seines Freundes, bis dieser ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er seinen Höhepunkt nicht mehr lange würde zurückhalten können. Nur widerwillig ließ er von ihm ab und legte sich selbst wieder auf den Rücken.

Sofort war der Student über ihm, gab ihm noch einige lustvolle Küsse und ließ dabei seine Finger sanft zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten. Vorsichtig umkreiste er den Eingang des Moderators. Statt nach dem Gleitgel zu greifen, rutschte er ein ganzes Stück nach unten, bis er zwischen Alexanders Beinen kniete, die er ein wenig auseinanderschob. Dann beugte er sich herab und ließ seine Zunge dorthin wandern, wo kurz zuvor noch seine Finger gewesen waren. Genussvoll leckte er immer wieder über die zarte Haut, stieß seine Zungenspitze soweit es ging in die enge Vertiefung und ließ schließlich doch von dem Älteren ab, um ihn mit Hilfe seiner Hände und des bereitliegenden Gels gründlich vorzubereiten. Das laute Keuchen, das Alexander von sich gab, ließ ihn wissen, dass auch er die Berührungen genoss und es keineswegs unangenehm für ihn war. Dennoch frage er sicherheitshalber nach.  
„Alles okay bei dir, Hase?“  
„Okay! Mach weiter!“  
„Nicht so ungeduldig. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir.“  
Zielsicher schob Sebastian erneut zwei Finger in die tiefe Enge und massierte dabei nun die Prostata des Älteren, der daraufhin sofort überrascht aufstöhnte.  
„Fuck, ist das geil!“, gab er schwer atmend von sich und schrie erneut laut auf, als der Student seine Berührung noch einmal verstärkte, um gleich darauf komplett von ihm abzulassen.

„Geht sofort weiter.“, erklärte Sebastian, um den Protest, der unweigerlich folgen würde, im Keim zu ersticken. Er griff nach dem Gleitgel, verteilte eine ausreichende Menge davon auf seinem immer noch knochenharten Glied und schob sich dann Stück für Stück in den Älteren. Nur einmal musste er innehalten, als Alexander ihm ein Zeichen gab, sich erst an die pralle Erregung gewöhnen zu müssen. Sobald er sich vollständig in ihm versenkt hatte, verharrte er einen Moment, um den Moderator leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Dann nahm er die Bewegungen wieder auf und stieß immer schneller werdend tief in seinen Freund. Keiner von ihnen versuchte sich zurückzuhalten, und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich die beiden Männer nahezu gleichzeitig einem intensiven Orgasmus näherten. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend entluden sie sich unter lautem Stöhnen.  
Nach einigen abschließenden leichten Stößen in seinen Freund löste sich Sebastian von ihm. Dann beugte er sich so weit herunter, dass er das Sperma, das Alexander von sich gegeben und dabei auf seinem Bauch verteilt hatte, genießerisch auflecken konnte. Der Ältere strich ihm dabei liebevoll durch die Haare und ließ die letzten Wellen seines mehr als befriedigenden Höhepunktes abklingen.

„Sebi?“, sagte der Moderator leise, als er wieder bei Atem war.  
Der Student, dessen Kopf immer noch auf dem Bauch seines Freundes lag, blickte zu ihm auf. Auch er war erschöpft und nicht zu vielen Worten fähig.  
„Hm?“  
„Ich mag dich nicht länger verstecken.“  
„Was?“, fragte Sebastian nach, da er noch nicht wieder in der Lage war, seine Gedanken zu sortieren.  
„Lass uns offen damit umgehen, dass wir zusammen sind. Keine Heimlichkeiten mehr. Ich liebe dich und das dürfen alle wissen.“, erklärte Alexander sein Vorhaben und sah erwartungsvoll zu dem Jüngeren, der sich nun doch aufrichtete und zweifelnd zu ihm heruntersah.  
„Sorry, Alex, das überfordert mich gerade ein wenig. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, sowas unmittelbar nach dem Sex zu entscheiden. Da sind doch garantiert noch haufenweise überschüssige Hormone im Spiel.“  
Auch Alexander setzte sich auf und griff nach Sebastians Händen.  
„Ich dachte, du würdest das auch wollen.“, gab er ein wenig enttäuscht von sich, woraufhin der Student ihm sofort versöhnlich über die Wange streichelte.  
„Grundsätzlich schon, aber ich möchte nicht, dass wir etwas überstürzen. Überleg doch mal, was da alles dranhängt. Es wäre fair, erst mit den Leute zu reden, die sowieso schon von uns wissen, aber noch der Meinung sind, dass wir uns getrennt haben. Dann solltest du vor allem Julia mit ins Boot holen, wenn du deinen Kindern irgendwie beibringst, dass es mich gibt. Und natürlich müssen wir auch mit der Redaktion von ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ sprechen, wobei ich mich auf Tinas Gesicht ganz besonders freue.“

Sebastian grinste hämisch beim Gedanken an die Aufnahmeleiterin, die auch nach der Sommerpause immer noch ein großes Interesse an Alexander gezeigt hatte, und die vermutlich nicht mal im Ansatz ahnte, dass der Moderator längst wieder glücklich vergeben war.  
„Auch dafür wird es eine Lösung geben. Es muss doch wohl möglich sein, dass wir dennoch weiterhin zusammen die Sendung machen.“, sagte der Ältere fast schon ein wenig trotzig. „Außerdem möchte ich ja keine Pressemitteilung herausgeben und von Talkshow zu Talkshow tingeln, um mein Privatleben nach außen zu kehren. Ich möchte lediglich nicht mehr darauf achten müssen, dass uns keiner zusammen sieht. Willst du das nicht auch?“  
Anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, legte der Jüngere sanft seine Lippen auf den Mund seines Freundes und verwickelte ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss. Dabei legte er sich wieder auf die Matratze und schob ein Bein über Alexander.  
„Du machst das aber nicht nur als Liebesbeweis, weil du denkst, dass ich es möchte, oder? Sowas brauche ich nämlich nicht.“, fragte er schließlich doch etwas verunsichert.  
„Nein, das möchte ich schon selbst und ich hoffe einfach, dass du es auch möchtest. Es ist schließlich eine Entscheidung, die wir nur gemeinsam treffen sollten. Aber du hast schon recht. Es wäre nicht gut, sowas zu überstürzen.“, stimmte der Moderator seinem Freund zu, der erleichtert wirkte.  
„Schlafen?“  
Alexander grinste anzüglich, während er antwortete.  
„Bist du unersättlich? Haben wir doch heute schon zweimal. Erst ich mit dir und dann du mit mir. Aber ein drittes Mal wäre natürlich eine Idee.“  
„Also bitte, Herr Bommes. Wenn hier einer wieder unersättlich ist, dann doch Sie. Aber sei mir nicht böse, für heute reicht es echt. Ich kann nicht mehr.“, entschuldigte sich der Student.  
„War doch ein Scherz. Ich bin auch total platt. Lass uns schlafen.“  
Sie wünschten sich noch gegenseitig eine gute Nacht, löschten das Licht und waren schon wenige Minuten später aneinander geschmiegt eingeschlafen.

Der nächste Tag ähnelten dem vorangegangenen in seinem Ablauf. Tagsüber waren Alexander und Sebastian im Fernsehstudio mit den Aufzeichnungen der neuen Folgen für ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ so stark eingespannt, dass sie erst am Abend, als sie zurück in der Wohnung des Moderators waren, Zeit füreinander hatten. Und so war ehe sie sich versahen bereits der letzte Drehtag der Woche angebrochen. Kurz bevor sie die Wohnung verließen, meldete sich Sebastians Handy.  
„Scheiße!“, fluchte der Student und erntete einen beunruhigten Blick seines Freundes.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich hab Lou die letzten Tage total vernachlässigt. Jetzt fragt sie, ob ich heute Abend Zeit für sie habe. Die weiß gar nicht, dass ich in Hamburg bin.“  
Nun wurde auch der Ältere etwas unruhig, jedoch aus einem anderen Grund.  
„Sebi, ich denke schon, dass Lou weiß, wo du bist. Also vielleicht nicht, dass du hier bei mir bist, aber immerhin, dass wir gerade neue Folgen drehen.“  
Sebastian hob zweifelnd die rechte Augenbraue an.  
„Hab ich was verpasst? Du verschweigst mir doch was. Das sehe ich dir an der Nasenspitze an.“  
„Eigentlich sollte ich es dir nicht sagen.“, verteidigte sich Alexander. „Bitte sei nicht sauer. Dein Bruder war letzte Woche in Hamburg und hat mich gefragt, ob wir uns zum Essen treffen. Vielleicht habe ich da nebenbei erwähnt, was in der nächsten Zeit so arbeitsmäßig bei mir ansteht.“  
„Ach, ihr macht gemeinsame Sache und sagt mir nichts? Los, raus mit der Sprache. Was hat Björn dir alles über mich erzählt. Danach kann ich immer noch entscheiden, ob ich sauer bin.“, gab der Jüngere zurück.

Alexander nahm erleichtert zur Kenntnis, dass sein Freund offenbar nicht wütend darüber war, von dem Treffen nichts gewusst zu haben.  
„Ich schwöre, wir haben uns kaum über dich unterhalten. Er hat nur erzählt, dass es wohl besser wäre, dich nicht auf mich anzusprechen und dass du zwar nach außen vorgibst, mit unserer Trennung klarzukommen, aber es in dir drin ganz anders aussieht. Aber wieso fragt Lou jetzt, ob ihr euch heute trefft? Hat Björn doch nichts verraten? Oder versucht sie, dich aus der Reserve zu locken, damit du ihr selbst sagst, dass du in Hamburg bist.“  
Unruhig spielte der Student an seinem Bart. „Gute Frage, Alex. Sie wird stinksauer sein, weil ich ihr noch nichts davon erzählt habe, dass wir wieder zusammen sind. Schließlich macht sie sich bestimmt Sorgen.“ Er schaute noch einmal hektisch auf sein Handy. „Hilft alles nichts, ich muss ihr antworten und gestehen, dass ich in Hamburg bin.“

Schnell tippte er einige Worte in sein Mobiltelefon. Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, bis auch schon eine Antwort kam. Alexander, der ebenfalls neugierig einen Blick auf das Display geworfen hatte, las murmelnd vor.  
„Weiß ich, Björn und ich habe vor einigen Wochen Tickets für die Aufzeichnung gekauft. Wir dachten, du könntest ein wenig Unterstützung gebrauchen. Letzte Aufzeichnung des Tages ist hoffentlich richtig? Ich habe Basti gefragt.“  
„Ey, die sind jetzt nicht wirklich hier, oder?“, wunderte sich der Jüngere lautstark.  
„Davon hat Björn nichts erzählt. Der hat echt getan, als wüsste er nichts von den Aufzeichnungen. Hat sich sogar darüber aufgeregt, dass du nichts davon gesagt hast, dass es wieder losgeht.“  
„Wird ja immer toller. Die zwei denken, ich vergehe hier in Selbstmitleid, und kommen extra her, um mir beizustehen. Und ich Idiot halte es nicht mal für nötig, eine kurze Info zu geben, dass wir beide wieder...“  
Noch ehe Sebastian seinen Satz beenden konnte, hatte Alexander ihn bereits in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Ganz ruhig, Sebi. Du antwortest ihr jetzt einfach, dass ihr euch nach den Aufzeichnungen treffen könnt. Dann fahrt ihr gemeinsam in unser Lieblingsrestaurant und ich komme wenige Minuten später dazu. Okay? Wenn sie sauer sind, dann gefälligst auf uns beide.“  
Der Student nickte. „Okay. Moment, ich antworte ihr noch eben, dann können wir los.“

Alexander und auch Sebastian konnten nicht von der Hand weisen, dass sie an diesem Tag etwas nervöser waren, als noch die Tage zuvor. Als die dritte Aufzeichnung des Tages anstand, musste der Moderator sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu offensichtlich Lou und Björn im Publikum zu suchen und damit zu verraten, dass er bereits über ihre Anwesenheit informiert war. Sobald die Kameras eingeschaltet waren, wurde er jedoch automatisch ruhig und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit. Das Rateteam, das aus drei Männern und einer Frau bestand, machte einen vielversprechenden Eindruck. Gleich der erste Kandidat, Bruno, fiel jedoch durch seine überhebliche Art auf, indem er den Wunsch äußerte, gegen Sebastian zu spielen, den er Statistiken nach zu urteilen als am leichtesten zu besiegenden Jäger ansah. Alexander glaubte schon zu wissen, dass diese Aussage seinen Freund besonders ärgern, gleichzeitig aber auch anstacheln würde, und er war überrascht, den Studenten dennoch sehr gut gelaunt auf dem Jägerstuhl Platz nehmen zu sehen. Da dem Moderator Brunos Verhalten selbst nicht zusagte, griff er seine arrogante Behauptung erneut auf und konfrontierte ihn damit vor Sebastian.  
„Er hat sich Sie gewünscht. Aus einem ganz einfachen Grund.“, ließ er den Jäger wissen, woraufhin Bruno direkt kleinlaut wurde.  
„Das darf ich jetzt nicht sagen.“  
„Das habe ich schon mitbekommen, aber ich glaube, jeder hat hier schon verloren und wenn die Kandidaten sehr gut sind, dann kann man es ihnen ja auch gönnen.“, stellte Sebastian versöhnlich klar.  
Alexander wendete sich wieder zum neben ihm stehenden Kandidaten um.  
„Ach guck mal, er nimmt es sehr sportlich.“  
„Sie habe das auch gut gemeistert, muss ich sagen.“, lobte der Quizsportler Bruno, der in der Schnellraterunde immerhin neun richtige Antworten gegeben hatte.  
Um für allgemeine Erheiterung zu sorgen, gab der Moderator gespielt irritiert vor, sich selbst angesprochen zu fühlen.  
„Ich?“  
Sebastian konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Nein, Sie machen das immer gut.“, spielte er seinem Freund sofort den Ball wieder zu.  
Die Situation gefiel dem Älteren zunehmend und er reagierte erneut überrascht.  
„Och... Herr Klussmann.“  
„Bin gut aufgelegt heute.“  
„Sie sind ab jetzt mein Lieblingsjäger.“, ließ Alexander den Studenten freudestrahlend wissen, der sich daraufhin dazu hinreißen ließ, ihn ebenfalls zu loben.  
„Sie mein Lieblingsmoderator.“  
„Von Jacoby und Waldenberger hätte ich schon die Erste links rechts bekommen hier in Minute zweieinhalb der Sendung. Schön, dass Sie da sind.“  
Nachdem das Gelächter im Publikum wieder verstummt war, startete die Spielrunde.

Bereits bei der zweiten Frage, bei der es um den Autor Kazuo Ishiguro ging, lieferte sich Alexander das nächste Wortgefecht mit seinem Freund.  
„Hab ich den richtig ausgesprochen, Herr Klussmann? Sie sprechen doch Japanisch.“  
„Sehr schön. Sore wa tadashi.“, lobte der Student den Älteren und schob noch eine Erklärung hinterher, als er seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Das war richtig, das war korrekt.“  
Erneut stichelte der Moderator, der wusste, dass genau dies den Charme der Sendung ausmachte, gegen den Quizsportler.  
„Achso. Komische Laute, die er da von sich gibt. Aber er hat auch ein bisschen eine Reibeisenstimme heute. Waren Sie unterwegs gestern?“  
Nun musste selbst Sebastian, der sich ansonsten meistens ganz gut unter Kontrolle hatte, aufpassen, nicht laut loszulachen. Natürlich wusste Alexander nur zu gut, wo er den Vorabend verbracht hatte, und er konnte auch nicht von der Hand weisen, dass vielleicht die vielen gemeinsamen Stunden im Bett und das damit verbundene Keuchen und Stöhnen seiner Stimme etwas zugesetzt haben dürfte.  
„Dazu äußere ich mich jetzt nicht weiter.“, gab er nur knapp zurück und war froh, dass die Sendezeit begrenzt und es somit erforderlich war, wieder zum eigentlich Thema zurückzukehren.  
Dennoch setzte Alexander wenige Minuten später noch einen drauf.  
„Jaques Offenbach komponierte die Operette ‚Ein Ehemann...‘ A: unterm Bett, B: im Schrank, C: vor der Tür.“, lautete die Frage, auf die er, der sich selbst immer in die Rolle des dummen Moderators versetzte, im Gegensatz zu Bruno die richtige Antwort geben konnte. Es folgte eine kurze Diskussion mit dem Kandidaten, ob denn nun die Möglichkeiten A und B nicht vielleicht eher die klassischen Verstecke von Liebhabern und damit als Antworten die Fallen sein könnten, in die Bruno mit „im Schrank“ auch sofort hineingetappt war.  
„Da gehe ich nicht mit dir. Ich dachte eigentlich ‚vor der Tür‘.“, behauptete Alexander und nahm freudig zur Kenntnis, dass diese Antwort auch gleich darauf als richtig angezeigt wurde.  
„Schien tatsächlich etwas zu frivol für die Zeit.“, gab Sebastian zu bedenken.  
„Zu frivol? Das ist ein schönes Wort. Hab ich lange nicht mehr gehört.“, antwortete der Moderator.  
Der Student nickte. „Aber wir hatten den gleich Gedankengang.“  
„Ja, wir hatten die gleichen frivolen Gedanken. Das macht mir ein bisschen Sorge ehrlich gesagt, Herr Klussmann.“

Die restliche Sendung verlief etwas ruhiger, zumal Bruno kurz darauf als erster von zwei Kandidaten trotz seiner anfänglichen Kampfansage ausschied.  
Im Finale mussten sich die beiden übriggebliebenen Quizzer dann schließlich Sebastian geschlagen geben, der die zehn benötigten richtigen Antworten in nur einer Minute geben konnte.  
Es folgten hinter der Bühne die üblichen Gruppen- und Einzelfotos mit den Kandidaten, ehe Sebastian sich als erster von den noch anwesenden Personen verabschiedete. Bereits in der Pause vor seiner Aufzeichnung hatte er kurz mit Alexander abgesprochen, wie das Treffen mit Lou und Björn verlaufen sollte, woraufhin Alexander auf Sebastians Namen einen Tisch im Restaurant reserviert hatte.


	52. Chapter 52

Als der Student das Foyer des Fernsehstudios betrat, wurde er sofort freudig von Lou umarmt. Björn, der seiner Freundin den Vortritt gelassen hatte, hielt sich im Hintergrund.  
„Hallo Basti. Wie geht es dir? War eine tolle Sendung. Glückwunsch zum Sieg.“  
„Hi ihr zwei. Danke, danke. Geht schon. Aber sagt mal, was verschlägt euch denn überhaupt hierher?“, schweifte Sebastian direkt vom eigentlichen Thema ab.  
„Es sollte eine Überraschung sein.“  
„Na, die ist euch gelungen. Bis wann bleibt ihr? Morgen?“  
Nun mischte sich auch der ältere Klussmann ein.  
„Sonntag fahren wir zurück. Morgen haben wir noch einen Besuch beim ‚König der Löwen‘ geplant.“  
„Ui, toll. Muss ich auch irgendwann mal hin. Aber jetzt würde ich euch gerne zum Essen entführen. Ich hab einen Tisch beim Italiener reserviert.“  
Das junge Paar nickte zustimmend und zu dritt machten sie sich mit Björn, der sein Auto ganz in der Nähe geparkt hatte, auf den kurzen Weg zum Restaurant.  
Der Tisch, der ihnen vom Wirt höchstpersönlich zugewiesen wurde, befand sich in einer ruhigen Ecke des Lokals, was Sebastian sehr gelegen kam. Sofort nachdem sie ihre Getränkebestellung aufgegeben und die Speisekarten gereicht bekommen hatten, vertiefte er sich in seine Lektüre, um weiteren Fragen seiner besten Freundin und seines Bruders zu entgehen. Dabei hatte er jedoch die Rechnung ohne Lou gemacht, die erneut versuchte, ihre Neugierde zu stillen.

„Wie war es denn nun die letzten Tage?“  
„War okay. Von vier Sendungen habe ich drei gewonnen. Wobei die Kandidaten teilweise aber auch echt grottenschlecht waren.“, antwortete Sebastian knapp, bevor er sich wieder der Speisekarte widmete.  
Ohne sich davon beirren zu lassen, fragte Lou weiter.  
„Und wie war das Zusammentreffen mit Alex? Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht. In der Sendung eben wart ihr ja recht entspannt.“  
Genervt legte der Student die Speisekarte zur Seite.  
„Wir kommen klar. Aber jetzt möchte ich da eigentlich nicht weiter drüber reden, okay?“  
Björn, der verstanden hatte, dass es besser wäre, das Thema zu wechseln, legte seiner Freundin beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Unterarm. Lou wollte erst protestieren, besann sich dann aber doch eines Besseren.

Schweigend suchte die kleine Gruppe das Essen aus. Nachdem sie ihre Bestellungen dem Wirt mitgeteilt hatten, lag ein unangenehmes Schweigen über ihnen. Sebastian sah nervös auf die Uhr, um zu schauen, wann Alexander endlich zu ihnen stoßen würde. Gerade als er ein unverfängliches Gespräch über den geplanten Musicalbesuch am nächsten Tag beginnen wollte, erspähte er seinen Freund, der auf ihren Tisch zuschlenderte. Lou, die mit dem Rücken zum übrigen Gastraum saß, bemerkte davon nichts, doch Björn folgte dem lächelnden Blick seines Bruders.

„Hab ich‘s doch gewusst.“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin, bevor er sich seiner Freundin zuwendete. „Schatz, du schuldest mir einen Kuchen.“  
„Häh? Wieso das?“ Verwirrt sah die blonde Frau zu Björn und bekam dabei nicht mit, dass Alexander inzwischen direkt hinter ihr stand.  
„Wette gewonnen!“, gab der ältere der beiden Klussmanns kurz zur Erklärung, woraufhin sich Sebastian empört einmischte.  
„Ihr habt jetzt nicht wirklich gewettet.“  
Immer noch verstand Lou nicht, was um sie herum geschah, wurde dabei jedoch langsam ungehalten.  
„Woher willst du denn jetzt wissen, dass du die Wette gewonnen hast? Ist das so ein telepathisches Ding zwischen euch Brüdern?“  
„Die Antwort steht hinter dir, Schatz.“, klärte Björn nun endlich die Situation auf.  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen drehte sich die blonde Frau um und gab einen leisen Schreckenslaut von sich.  
„Alex?“  
„Jawohl, live und in Farbe. Sorry, ist etwas später geworden. Ich hab noch kurz mit Julie und den Kindern telefoniert. Habt ihr schon bestellt?“  
Wie selbstverständlich nahm der Moderator am Tisch Platz und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Björn wirkte immer noch zufrieden mit dem Ausgang der Wette, wenngleich weder Sebastian noch Alexander bislang bestätigt hatten, wieder ein Paar zu sein. Das verliebte Lächeln, das der Student dem Ältesten am Tisch zuwarf, sagte jedoch mehr als jedes Wort, sodass nun selbst Lou davon überzeugt schien, die Wette mit ihrem Freund verloren zu haben. Trotzdem fragte sie, nachdem Alexander ohne einen Blick in die Speisekarte seine Essensbestellung ebenfalls aufgegeben hatte, sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.

„Verstehe ich das richtig, dass ihr zwei wieder...“  
Sebastian intensivierte seinen verliebten Blick und nickte zustimmend.  
„Ja, wir haben uns wieder zusammengerauft. Aber was war jetzt mit der Wette?“  
„Naja“, zögerte Björn zu erklären, da er den Eindruck hatte, dass sein Bruder nicht gerade begeistert davon war, dass man über sein Liebesleben eine Wette abgeschlossen hatte.  
„Alex hat dir sicher erzählt, dass ich letzte Woche in Hamburg war und ihn getroffen habe. Irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, dass ihr beide mit der Trennung noch nicht durch seid. Als ich es vor ein paar Tagen Lou gesagt habe, wurde mir erklärt, warum das mit euch ganz sicher nichts mehr wird. Und schon war die Wette geboren.“  
„Aber wirklich sicher, dass du gewonnen hast, können wir nicht sein, Schatz.“, gab Lou nun doch zu bedenken.  
Björn runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso nicht?“  
„Du hast behauptet, dass Basti und Alex wieder zusammen im Bett landen, aber woher willst du wissen, dass das wirklich passiert ist?“, unternahm Lou noch einen Versuch, den Wettgewinn ihres Freundes zu vereiteln.  
„Sorry, Schatz, aber das, was du mir über die zwei erzählt hast, genügt mir vollkommen, um zu wissen, dass das keine platonische Beziehung ist.“, verteidigte sich der Ältere der Klussmann-Brüder. „Basti, sag doch auch mal was.“  
„Geht euch nichts an. Aber ich sag mal so: lass dir den Kuchen gut schmecken.“  
Alexander, dem das Thema vor dem Besuch aus Berlin langsam etwas unangenehm wurde, war froh, dass der Wirt mit dem Essen kam und das Tischgespräch somit unterbrochen wurde.

Nachdem sie alle aufgegessen hatten, schlug Alexander vor, den Abend in seiner Wohnung ausklingen zu lassen, da es dort nicht nur gemütlicher war, sondern sie sich auch völlig ungestört unterhalten konnten. Sofort stimmten alle zu und Lou stand auf, um zuvor noch die Toilette aufzusuchen.  
Kaum war sie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, wurde Björn nervös.  
„Hört mal bitte eben zu.“, flüsterte er seinem Bruder und dessen Freund zu.  
„Was ist denn?“  
„Ich möchte, dass ihr es vorher wisst. Morgen werde ich Lou einen Antrag machen.“  
Mit großen Augen sah Sebastian seinen älteren Bruder an.  
„Wow, du bist ja flott. Wie lange seid ihr zusammen? Ein halbes Jahr?“  
„Fast, ja. Aber wir kennen uns ewig und haben und doch auch schon vor einigen Jahren ineinander verliebt. Ich habe bei Lous Vater um ihre Hand angehalten und er hat mir seine Erlaubnis gegeben.“  
„Also ich finde es toll, wenn zwei Menschen sich gefunden haben und ihr Leben miteinander verbringen wollen.“, meldete sich Alexander zu Wort. „Alles Gute euch beiden. Und dir viel Erfolg, Björn. Ich bin sicher, sie sagt ja.“  
„Danke, Alex. Aber jetzt Themenwechsel, bevor Lou zurückkommt.“  
„Okay. Aber meinen Segen hast du auch Bruderherz. Eine bessere Schwägerin könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen.“, stimmte Sebastian nun ebenfalls kurz zu und lächelte freudig vor sich hin.

Getrennt voneinander fuhren die beiden Paare wenig später zu Alexanders Wohnung. Im Auto brachte Sebastian das Gespräch noch einmal kurz auf Björns Vorhaben.  
„Das mit dem Heiratsantrag hat mich echt umgehauen. Ich hoffe, die beiden überstürzen nichts.“  
„Wieso meinst du? Sie kennen sich doch wirklich schon sehr lange und sehr gut.“, versuchte der Moderator seinen Freund zu beruhigen.  
„Ja, das schon, aber irgendwie überspringen sie da was. Natürlich kennen sie sich lange, aber sie wohnen nicht mal zusammen. Das wäre doch eigentlich der erste Schritt gewesen, oder bin ich altmodisch?“  
„Naja, also, wenn ich mir deine Hemden als Jäger manchmal ansehe...“, probierte Alexander sich an einem Scherz, nach dem dem Jüngeren allerdings nicht der Sinn stand.  
„Mensch, Alex, jetzt bleib mal ernst. Ich kenne das nun mal so, dass man erst zusammenzieht und dann übers Heiraten nachdenkt. Und wenn das alles erledigt ist, gründet man eine Familie.“  
„So ein bisschen was von einem Spießer hast du schon, Sebi, oder? Man kann Kinder auch bekommen, ohne dass man vorher heiratet.“, empörte sich der Moderator. „Fehlt nur, dass du gleich noch Sex vor der Ehe als Sünde abstempelst.“  
„So habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint.“, verteidigte sich der Student, wurde aber von dem Älteren unterbrochen.  
„Lass uns später weiterreden, wenn die beiden weg sind.“

Es wurde noch ein lustiger Abend. Alexander holte irgendwann ein Kartenspiel hervor und sie spielten bis weit nach Mitternacht Mau Mau. Dabei berichteten Alexander und Sebastian noch einmal etwas ausführlicher, wie sie wieder zueinander gefunden hatten.  
„Mit Basti war echt in den letzten Monaten gar nichts anzufangen.“, erzählte Lou an Alexander gewandt. „Der hat sich in seiner Wohnung vergraben und wollte nichts von dir wissen.“  
Als die junge Frau das mit voller Überzeugung sagte, musste der Moderator laut lachen und wurde von seinen beiden Gästen verwundert und auch ein bisschen erzürnt angesehen.  
„Das war nicht lustig, Mr. Sexy-Grübchen. Ich weiß nicht, was der Kerl da die ganze Zeit gemacht hat. Wahrscheinlich seine Masterarbeit perfektioniert oder einfach nur die Wände angestarrt, aber jedenfalls wollte er keinen Kontakt nach außen. Wenn du uns hier gerade was von Verdrängung erzählt hast, kann ich dazu nur sagen, dass es bei ihm tausendmal schlimmer war.“  
„Sorry, ihr zwei, aber ich fand es jetzt echt lustig.“, entschuldigte sich der Älteste in der Runde. „Wisst ihr, das ist so ein wenig, wie wenn ein Jugendlicher in der Pubertät ist und sich in einen unerreichbaren Star verknallt.“  
„Pubertät? Dafür ist Basti wohl ein bisschen zu alt.“, warf die blonde Frau ein, während Björn und auch Sebastian das Wortgefecht schweigend verfolgten.  
„Mag sein, aber die Hormonsituation in seinem Körper dürfte trotzdem ähnlich gewesen sein.“  
„Jetzt wird es echt schräg, Alex. Was erzählst du hier von Hormonen und unerreichbaren Stars? Wir waren bei Liebeskummer und dabei, dass Basti dich bereits komplett aus seinem Leben gestrichen hatte.“  
„Das denkst du nur, Lou. Ich kann dir sagen, was dein bester Freund den Sommer über in seiner Wohnung getan hat. Er war so freundlich, es mir zu erzählen. Darf ich, Sebi?“, bat Alexander den Studenten sicherheitshalber um Erlaubnis und erhielt ein Nicken zur Antwort.

„Bei ihm ist der Fernseher heißgelaufen. Erst Olympia, dann alte Folgen von ‚Gefragt - Gejagt’. Und wenn ein gewisser Moderator da gerade nicht auf Sendung war, hat er stattdessen YouTube-Videos mit ihm angesehen. Das war das krasse Gegenteil von Verdrängung.“  
Entgeistert sah Lou zu ihrem besten Freund.  
„Echt jetzt? Oh scheiße, Basti. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass es sooo schlimm war. Dann hätte ich doch irgendwie versucht, Kontakt zu Alex aufzunehmen und ihn nach Berlin gelotst.“  
Björn nahm seine Freundin in den Arm.  
„Ist doch alles wieder in Ordnung, Schatz. Ich glaube, die beiden haben es auch ohne unsere Hilfe hinbekommen. Und was die Hormone betrifft, so bin ich mir sicher, dass die schon ganz gut abgebaut wurden in den letzten Tagen. Mein Bruder grinst so unanständig. Ich glaub, der hat die gleichen frivolen Gedanken wie der Herr Bommes. Wieso sind wir eigentlich heute in der Sendung noch nicht drauf gekommen? Lieblingsjäger, Lieblingsmoderator, frivole Gedanken, kein Kommentar dazu, ob er gestern unterwegs war und daher seine Reibeisenstimme hat... Wenn ihr so weitermacht, ist es bald kein Geheimnis mehr.“  
Alexander schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das wird es auch nicht immer bleiben. Wir möchten uns nicht länger verstecken müssen, nur geht das eben nicht von heute auf morgen. Meine Kinder sollten es zuerst erfahren, natürlich auch unsere Eltern und unsere Freunde. Und mit der Redaktion der Sendung ist leider ebenfalls ein Gespräch nötig, weil wir uns irgendwie anders verhalten müssen, falls es so öffentlich wird, dass man uns die distanzierte Nummer und das Gesieze nicht mehr abnimmt. Es wird alles nicht so leicht werden. Ich bin nun mal eine Person des öffentlichen Lebens und auch Sebi ist nicht einfach nur ein unbekannter Student.“  
„Trotzdem sicher eine richtige Entscheidung, die ihr da getroffen habt.“, gab Björn zur Antwort. „Unsere Unterstützung habt ihr.“  
Auch Lou nickte zustimmend und wendete sich dann ihrem Freund zu.

„Schatz, meinst du nicht, dass wir langsam mal aufbrechen sollten? Ich möchte nicht morgen Abend im Musical einschlafen, weil die Nacht zu kurz war.“  
Björn sah auf die Uhr.  
„Oh, schon nach eins. Die Zeit ist echt wie im Flug vergangen.“  
„Na dann macht euch mal schnell auf den Weg ins Hotel.“, stimmte auch Sebastian zu. „Es wäre echt schade, wenn Lou den morgigen Abend verschläft.“  
Warnend fing er sich einen Blick von seinem älteren Bruder ein und Alexander, der dies mitbekommen hatte, ergänzte seinen Satz schnell.  
„König der Löwen ist echt ein tolles Erlebnis. Das sollte man nicht verschlafen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und einen schönen Abend. Ach, noch was - habt ihr Lust, am Sonntag zum Frühstück vorbeizukommen?“  
Fragend blickte das junge Paar sich an.  
„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?“, überlegte Lou dabei laut.  
„Ihr könntet in Ruhe aus dem Hotel auschecken und dann herkommen. Vielleicht so gegen zehn oder halb elf? Dann habt ihr keinen Stress und wir stehen normalerweise auch nicht so früh auf.“  
Die Vierergruppe einigte sich auf das Treffen am übernächsten Tag. Dann verabschiedeten sich Lou und Björn, um sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Hotel zu machen.

Kaum war die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen, sah Alexander Sebastian mit gespielter Entrüstung an.  
„So, und jetzt zu dir, mein Freund. Wie war das mit Sex vor der Ehe? Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass wir dieses Thema schon mal hatten, als Lou uns das Buch mit dem Würfel geschenkt hat. Und damals hast du für dich die Enthaltsamkeit vor der Ehe kategorisch ausgeschlossen.“  
„Ich glaub, du verdrehst hier gerade was, Hase.“, wehrte der Student sich. „Es war nie die Rede davon, dass ich gegen Sex vor der Ehe bin. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass man normalerweise erst zusammenzieht, dann heiratet und dann Kinder bekommt.“  
„Sorry, dass ich nicht verheiratet bin. Vielleicht war das der Fehler, den Julie und ich gemacht haben.“, gab Alexander nun von sich und wirkte auf einmal tatsächlich angefressen. Wortlos drehte er sich um und begann, das Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen. Sebastian, der ihm für einen Augenblick der Schockstarre einfach nur nachgeschaut hatte, eilte hinterher.  
„Mensch, Alex, so habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint. Ich verurteile niemanden, der uneheliche Kinder hat. Das ist doch heutzutage kein Problem mehr.“  
„Klang aber sehr danach.“  
„Mag schon sein, dass es so rüberkam, aber ich wollte eigentlich nur damit sagen, dass die Reihenfolge üblicherweise so ist. Und außerdem ging es ursprünglich nur darum, dass mein Bruder und Lou so schnell schon heiraten wollen.“, verteidigte sich der Student und sah den Älteren flehentlich an.  
Dieser warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu.  
„Ach, kann es sein, dass du etwa eifersüchtig bist?“  
„Wieso sollte ich eifersüchtig sein?“, wunderte sich Sebastian. „Lou ist meine beste Freundin seit ich denken kann. Naja, fast zumindest. Seit der Grundschule. Und ich stehe absolut nicht auf Frauen.“  
„Eifersüchtig ist vielleicht nicht das passende Wort, aber ist schon komisch für dich, dass du für Lou seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr der wichtigste, sondern nur noch der zweitwichtigste Klussmann-Bruder bist. Und du möchtest deine ‚kleine Schwester‘, die inzwischen erwachsen ist, beschützen.“, traf Alexander den Nagel auf den Kopf.  
„Okay, das ist wohl richtig. Aber ich weiß doch, dass Björn es gut mit ihr meint und dass Lou auch ihr eigenes Leben hat.“  
„Na dann ist doch alles in Ordnung. Freu dich für die beiden.“  
„Tue ich doch.“, bestätigte der Student und schien das wirklich so zu meinen, wie er es sagte.

„Gut. Und nun nochmal zum Sex vor der Ehe...“  
Der Moderator sah seinen Freund herausfordernd an und nun griff auch dieser das Thema auf.  
„Aha, mein Lieblingsmoderator hat frivole Gedanken.“  
„Mein Lieblingsjäger mit der Reibeisenstimme etwa nicht?“  
„Grundsätzlich schon.“, antwortete Sebastian. „Allerdings ist es verdammt spät und ich bin entsprechend müde.“  
Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr nickte Alexander.  
„Stimmt, war echt ein langer Abend, aber auch sehr schön. Zum Glück ist morgen Samstag.“  
„Was machen wir denn mit dem freien Tag? Oder musst du trotzdem arbeiten?“  
„Nein, ich habe ausnahmsweise mal ein komplett arbeitsfreies Wochenende. Kommt selten genug vor.“, freute sich der Moderator. „Allerdings habe ich trotzdem morgen am frühen Nachmittag Verpflichtungen. Jonas spielt doch Fußball und ich habe versprochen, dass ich mir das Spiel anschaue. Tut mir echt leid.“  
Sofort nahm Sebastian den Älteren in dem Arm.  
„Also das muss dir nun wirklich nicht leid tun, Alex. Du bist Vater und hast eh schon zu wenig Zeit für deine Kinder. Es ist doch vollkommen in Ordnung, dass du mit zum Fußball gehst, wenn sich schon mal die seltene Gelegenheit bietet.“  
„Ja, aber du bist doch auch nicht so oft hier.“  
„Hase, ich bin schon groß und komme gut einen Nachmittag alleine klar. Oder meinst du... nein, vergiss es.“  
Neugierig sah der Moderator zu dem Jüngeren, der energisch den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Was? Jetzt sag schon.“  
„Ich hatte nur kurz überlegt, ob ich mitkommen kann.“, äußerte er seinen Gedanken schließlich doch.

Alexander war für einen kurzen Augenblick völlig sprachlos und sah seinen Freund nur mit großen Augen an, ehe er seine Worte wiederfand.  
„Zum Fußballspiel meines Sohnes?“, fragte er immer noch völlig ungläubig.  
„Du wolltest es unbedingt wissen. Ich hab doch gesagt, vergiss es.“  
„Ich finde die Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Jonas kennt dich doch und würde sich sicher freuen, dich mal wieder zu treffen.“  
„Schon, aber wie sieht das aus, wenn ich mit dir zusammen zum Fußballspiel deines Sohnes gehe?“ Sebastian runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, das war eine bescheuerte Idee.“  
„War es nicht. Das interessiert da niemanden, warum du dabei bist. Julie und David werden auch dort sein. Und ich würde mich freuen.“  
„Kann ich eine Nacht drüber schlafen, Alex? Das kommt alles ein wenig plötzlich.“  
„Natürlich. Und wenn du es erst zwei Minuten vorher entscheidest, ist es auch in Ordnung.“, stimmte Alexander mit einem verliebten Blick seinem Freund versöhnlich zu.


	53. Chapter 53

Wieder einmal war es das Telefon, das die beiden Männer am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf riss. Alexander sprang förmlich aus dem Bett und beeilte sich dann, ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen, wo das Gerät auf der Ladestation stand. Ohne auf die Nummer zu schauen, meldete er sich. Am anderen Ende der Leitung brüllte sein Sohn ein fröhliches „Hallo Papa!“ in den Hörer.  
„Guten Morgen Joni.“, antwortete der Moderator und rieb sich dabei den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er schaute auf die Wanduhr und stellte fest, dass es noch nicht mal acht Uhr war.  
Im Hintergrund hörte er nun durch das Telefon Julia schimpfen.  
„Jonas, was machst du denn? Wo rufst du so früh an? Du sollst mich doch fragen, bevor du telefonierst.“  
„Ich telefoniere mit Papa.“, gab der Junge zurück.  
Da Julia ihrem Sohn anscheinend keine Vorhaltungen darüber machen wollte, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte, mit seinem Vater zu reden, war nun wieder Ruhe am anderen Ende der Leitung. Auch Alexander ließ das Thema unkommentiert und erkundigte sich stattdessen nach Jonas Befinden.

„Ich bin so aufgeregt, Papa. Heute Nachmittag müssen wir unbedingt gewinnen.“  
„Na das schafft ihr doch mit links.“  
„Kommst du auch wirklich gucken?“  
„Großes Indianerehrenwort!“, versprach Alexander. „Ich muss dich doch anfeuern.“  
Zwischenzeitlich hatte auch Sebastian das Wohnzimmer betreten und das Telefonat verfolgt. Mit Gesten und im Flüsterton gab er seinem Freund zu verstehen, dass er sich tatsächlich dazu entschlossen hatte, ihn zum Fußballplatz zu begleiten, und bat ihn, Jonas zu fragen, ob es ihm recht sei.  
„Wenn du magst, bringe ich noch einen Fan von dir mit, Joni.“, schnitt Alexander das Thema vorsichtig an.  
„Wen denn?“, fragte der Junge immer noch aufgeregt.  
„Erinnerst du dich an den Besserwisser? Der ist für ein paar Tage bei mir zu Besuch und würde sich freuen, wenn er dich auch anfeuern dürfte.“  
„Der Basti?“, fragte Jonas ungläubig. „Wirklich?“  
„Ja, wirklich.“  
„Cool!“  
Alexander wertete diese Aussage seines Sohnes als Zustimmung und nickte Sebastian kurz zu.

„So, und jetzt gibst du mir bitte noch mal die Mama.“  
„Okay. Maaaaamaaaaa! Der Papa will dich sprechen.“  
Vor Schreck über die plötzliche Lautstärke hielt der Moderator den Telefonhörer ein Stück von seinem Ohr weg. Dabei hörte er Jonas noch kurz berichten. „Der Papa bringt heute Nachmittag den Basti mit.“  
Wieder folgte im Hintergrund eine leise Konversation zwischen Mutter und Sohn, bei der Alexander die Worte „oben“ und „erst mal Zähne putzen“ vernahm. Dann meldete sich Julia.  
„Moin Alex. Sorry, dass Joni euch so früh gestört hat. Der Bengel hat sich einfach zum Telefon geschlichen, während ich im Bad war.“  
„Ach, schon okay. Wir sollten froh sein, dass er immer noch so unbefangen mit mir umgeht.“, wiegelte der Moderator ab.  
„Stimmt es, dass du Sebastian mitbringst? Jonas wird sich das ja wohl kaum ausgedacht haben.“, fragte die blonde Frau ebenfalls etwas ungläubig nach.  
„Ja, das stimmt. Wir möchten uns nicht länger verstecken. Es ist ein erster Schritt dahin und auch auf die Kinder zu. Heute kommt er erst mal nur als guter Freund mit, aber irgendwann würde wir gerne mit offenen Karten spielen, ohne es an die große Glocke zu hängen.“  
Während er das sagte, spürte Alexander Unsicherheit in sich aufkommen. „Ich hoffe, das ist für dich in Ordnung?“, schob er noch hinterher.

Julias Reaktion fiel mehr als positiv aus.  
„Natürlich. Ich finde es gut und absolut richtig, Alex. Ich habe es euch ja schon häufiger gesagt. Meine Unterstützung habt ihr. Was darf ich David erzählen? Der kommt heute Nachmittag ja auch mit.“  
Um diese Frage zu beantworten, musste der Moderator nicht lange überlegen.  
„Julie, er weiß sowieso, dass ich einen Freund hab und wird eins und eins zusammenzählen können. Sag ihm die Wahrheit, aber bitte auch, dass wir heute erst mal nur als Kumpels auftreten werden.“  
„Alles klar, Alex. Wir sehen uns dann am Fußballplatz. Ich freu mich. Grüß Sebastian.“  
Die beiden Moderatoren beendeten ihr Telefonat. Kaum hatte Alexander den Telefonhörer wieder auf die Ladestation gestellt, schmiegte sich auch schon Sebastian an ihn.  
„Jetzt gib es wohl kein Zurück mehr, oder?“, stellte der Student leise fest, ohne auf seine Frage eine Antwort zu erwarten.  
Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf, nickte aber gleich darauf.  
„Möchtest du dich denn doch nochmal umentscheiden? Wenn du gar nicht willst, finde ich schon eine Ausrede.“  
„Wäre das nicht furchtbar feige? Außerdem scheinen sich Julia und Jonas doch zu freuen. Da kann ich gar nicht wegbleiben.“  
Stürmisch küsste Alexander den Studenten.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was auf uns zukommt, Sebi, aber solange wir fest zusammenhalten, kann es doch gar nicht so schlimm werden. Und bis jetzt haben alle toll reagiert.“  
„Wird schon werden.“

Bis zum Nachmittag überbrückten die beiden Männer ihre Zeit damit, für das Frühstück am nächsten Tag einzukaufen und Alexanders Wohnung zu putzen. Nachdem sie noch eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatten, machten sie sich nach Mittag auf den Weg zum Fußballstadion, in dem das Spiel der Mannschaft seines Sohnes stattfinden sollte.  
Wie der Zufall es so wollte, trafen sie Julia und David schon auf dem Parkplatz. Es folgte eine herzliche Begrüßung, bei der David und Sebastian einander vorgestellt wurden. David grinste die beiden Männer wissend an, ohne jedoch ihren gemeinsamen Auftritt in der Öffentlichkeit weiter zu kommentieren.  
„Habt ihr jetzt die ganze Zeit hier am Parkplatz gewartet? Jonas musste doch schon früher hier sein, oder?“, fragte Alexander an Julia gewandt.  
„Die Hansens haben ihn mitgenommen, als sie Timo vorhin hergebracht haben.“

Die Vierergruppe schlug den Weg in Richtung Stadion ein. Kurz war Alexander versucht, Sebastians Hand zu nehmen, besann sich dann jedoch eines Besseren und ließ seine Linke kurz, fast unmerklich über den Handrücken des Studenten streifen, der ihn daraufhin zwar liebevoll, aber auch immer noch nervös anblickte.  
Das Stadion war an diesem sonnigen Samstagnachmittag für das Spiel einer Jugendmannschaft gut gefüllt, wobei es sich bei den Zuschauern hauptsächlich um die Familien der mitspielenden Kinder handelte. Julia erspähte durch Zufall die Eltern von Jonas bestem Freund Timo.  
„Sollen wir uns zu den Hansens gesellen? Dort ist noch Platz.“, schlug sie vor.  
Alexander sah seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin skeptisch an.  
„Man sieht euch sowieso zusammen, Alex. Aber wenn wir uns absondern, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer, dass sie drüber reden.“, gab die blonde Frau mit leiser Stimme zur Antwort.  
„Na gut. Erik und Sabine würden sich vermutlich wundern, wenn wir uns woanders hinstellen.“, stimmte der Moderator zu.

Noch ehe sie weiter überlegen konnten, hatten Erik und Sabine Hansen die kleine Gruppe bereits erblickt und winkten ihnen freudig zu.  
„Hallo zusammen.“, begrüßten Julia und Alexander die beiden fast wie aus einem Mund, als sie bei ihnen angekommen waren.  
„Hallo Julia, hallo Alex. Habt ihr Verstärkung mitgebracht?“, erkundigte sich Sabine, während sie erst den beiden Angesprochenen und dann auch David und Sebastian die Hand zur Begrüßung schüttelte.  
„Klar, wir können schließlich nie genug Fans haben.“, erklärte die Moderatorin. „Aber David kennt ihr doch schon.“  
Erik und Sabine nickte, dann sahen sie neugierig zu Sebastian.  
Erneut ergriff Julia das Wort.  
„Das ist Sebastian, ein guter Freund der Familie und Kollege von Alex. Er ist zu Besuch aus Berlin.“.  
Alexander bewunderte Julia insgeheim dafür, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit sie die Anwesenheit seines Freundes erklärte, und dankte ihr innerlich, dass sie ihm diese schwierige Aufgabe ohne Zögern abgenommen hatte.  
„Ich muss doch meinen Kumpel Jonas anfeuern.“, fügte Sebastian hinzu und schien plötzlich gar nicht mehr unsicher, wenngleich Alexander vermutete, dass es tief in ihm anders aussah.

„War unser Sohn vorhin brav?“, wechselte Julia unmerklich das Thema.  
„Natürlich. Aber wir mussten im Auto gar nichts sagen. Timo und Jonas haben uns die gesamte Fahrt vollgequatscht.“, lachte Erik.  
„Das ging bei Jonas schon den gesamten Vormittag so. Ich hoffe, es liegt nur daran, weil es das erste Spiel der neuen Saison ist. Ansonsten quartiere ich ihn an Spieltagen aus.“, seufzte Julia und sah zu Alexander.  
„Guck mich nicht so an, Julie. Mich hat er doch auch schon um halb acht angerufen. Aber vermutlich hat er das von mir. An Spieltagen konnte ich früher auch nicht still sein.“  
„Kinder kommen selten auf fremde Leute.“, merkte nun sogar Sebastian amüsiert an und brachte die Runde damit zum Lachen.  
„Möchte denn jemand was trinken?“, fragte David, der bislang eher schweigsam gewesen war.  
Sabine und Erik waren bereits versorgt, aber die übrigen Drei nickten und nannten ihre Getränkewünsche.  
Gerade als sich David zum Gehen wandte, sprang Sebastian ihm hinterher.  
„Warte, ich helfe dir. Das kannst du doch alleine gar nicht alles tragen.“

Gerade als die beiden Männer mit den Getränken zurückgekehrt waren, kamen die Mannschaften aus den Kabinen und wurden von den umstehenden Zuschauern begeistert empfangen. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass Jonas Mannschaft einen guten Tag erwischt hatte und ihrem Gegner, einer Jugendmannschaft aus dem Hamburger Umland, haushoch überlegen war. Schon nach sechs Minuten schoss Timo das erste Tor und ließ die anwesenden Fans jubeln. Sabine und Erik wirkten dabei besonders stolz, was man ihnen nicht verdenken konnte. Bis zur Pause konnte die Mannschaft noch zwei weitere Tore erringen und die Kinder gingen zufrieden in ihre Kabine.  
Die zweite Halbzeit begann ähnlich stark wie die erste. Nach einer knappen Viertelstunde war es Jonas, der einen weiteren Treffer erzielte. Jubelnd fielen sich Alexander und Julia in die Arme, eher die Moderatorin von David in eine feste Umarmung gezogen wurde. Selbst Sebastian wagte es im Freudentaumel, Alexander kurz, aber herzlich zu umarmen.

Am Ende stand es 5:1 für die Heimmannschaft. Die jungen Sieger liefen aufgeregt zu ihren Familien. Auch Jonas hatte seine Eltern längst erblickt und kam nun so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen auf sie zu gerannt.  
„Mama, Papa, ich hab ein Tor geschossen!“, rief der Junge immer noch völlig aufgeregt.  
„Das hast du super gemacht, mein Großer!“, lobte ihn Julia, während Alexander ihm die Hand zum High-five hinhielt. Davon nahm der Rothaarige jedoch gar keine Notiz, sondern strahlte stattdessen Sebastian an.  
„Baaaastiiii!“, freute er sich lautstark und umarmte den Studenten, der gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah.  
„Na das fängt ja gut an.“, grummelte Alexander nicht ganz ernst gemeint vor sich hin. „Kaum bist du zu Besuch, ist der Papa abgeschrieben.“  
Julia und David lachten herzhaft, woraufhin auch Alexander mit einstimmte. Mit Genugtuung beobachteten sie, wie sich Jonas angeregt mit dem Berliner unterhielt, der sich inzwischen zu ihm runtergebeugt hatte.

„Ich möchte ja ungern stören, aber wir würden dann so langsam auch mal loswollen.“, versuchte Julia irgendwann, die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Sohnes wieder auf sich zu lenken.  
„Kann der Basti nicht noch mit zu uns kommen, Mama?“, quengelte Jonas.  
„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zur Feier des Tages alle zusammen essen gehen?“, schlug Alexander vor und blickte zu seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin.  
„Ich hab meiner Mutter versprochen, Benni bis siebzehn Uhr abzuholen. Und Jonas muss auch noch duschen, so verschwitzt wie er ist.“, wendete Julia ein.  
„Das können wir doch auf dem Weg erledigen, Jule.“, wendete nun David ein und zwinkerte Alexander zu. „Ihr fahrt einfach schon mal vor und wir kommen mit den Jungs nach.“  
„Ach, nicht so ein Umstand. Joni kann auch bei mir duschen, während ihr Benni abholt. Was haltet ihr davon?“, machte der Moderator einen Gegenvorschlag, dem alle schließlich zustimmten.  
Schnell holte Jonas seine Sporttasche aus der Kabine und die Erwachsenen verabredeten Restaurant und Uhrzeit. Zwischendurch verabschiedeten sie sich noch herzlich von Sabine und Erik, die sich mit ihrem Sohn Timo ebenfalls auf den Heimweg machen wollten.

„So, Jonas. Ab unter die Dusche. Und Haare waschen nicht vergessen.“, trieb Alexander seinen Sohn zur Eile, sobald sie gemeinsam mit Sebastian in der Wohnung des Moderators angekommen waren. Der Junge machte keine Anstalten, dem Befehl seines Vaters zu folgen, sondern musterte die beiden Männer.  
„Wohnst du jetzt hier, Basti?“, fragte er ganz direkt, wenn auch scheinbar ohne Hintergedanken.  
Da Sebastian von der Frage wie erschlagen schien, ergriff Alexander das Wort, auch wenn er ebenso überrascht war.  
„Joni, ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass der Basti für ein paar Tage zu Besuch bei mir ist. Eigentlich wohnt er in Berlin.“  
Der Student nickte zustimmend.  
Jonas runzelte die Stirn und schien nachzudenken.  
„So wie David? Der wohnt auch in Berlin und ist oft bei Mama zu Besuch.“  
Unsicher sah Sebastian zu seinem Freund, der ähnlich ratlos wirkte, dann aber doch zaghaft nickte.  
„Ja, so ähnlich. Ich mag den Basti gut leiden und freue mich, wenn er Zeit hat, um mich besuchen zu kommen.“  
„Ich mag den Basti auch!“, stimmte Jonas zu und begab sich gleich darauf mit seiner großen Sporttasche ins Badezimmer, wo wenige Augenblicke später bereits die Dusche zu hören war.

„Was genau denkt dein Sohn nun eigentlich über uns, Alex?“, fasste Sebastian seine immer noch große Verwunderung in Worte. „Ich kenne mich mit Kindern nicht so gut aus.“  
„Wenn ich das mal wüsste.“, gab der Ältere zurück und nahm seinen Freund kurz in den Arm, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.  
„Er weiß aber schon, welches Verhältnis Julia und David zueinander haben, oder?“  
„Ich denke doch. Sie haben zusammen einige Wochen in Australien verbracht und David ist oft hier. Außerdem ist Julia keine Mutter, die um den heißen Brei herumredet, sondern sie erklärt solche Sachen den Kindern, wenn sie fragen.“  
Sebastian kratzte sich am Kinn. „Wie sollen wir jetzt damit umgehen?“  
„Vielleicht lassen wir es einfach auf sich beruhen. Wenn Jonas etwas wissen möchte, wird er fragen, aber dann würde ich gerne so ehrlich zu ihm sein, wie man zu einem Kind ehrlich sein kann.“, beschloss Alexander und erhielt von Sebastian ein zustimmendes Nicken.  
„Das ist in Ordnung.“  
Wenige Minuten später kam Jonas fertig geduscht und umgezogen aus dem Badezimmer. Alexander räumte noch schnell die gebrauchten Handtücher weg und wischte die Dusche trocken. Dann verließen sie die Wohnung, um wie vereinbart zum Restaurant zu fahren.

Julia und David warteten bereits mit Benedikt vor dem Restaurant.  
„Hallo, seid ihr schon lange hier?“, erkundigte sich Alexander, während er sich zu Benedikt herunterbeugte, der ihm freudig die Arme entgegenreckte.  
„Hallo mein Schatz! War es schön bei der Oma?“, fragte er den Dreijährigen, der sofort zu erzählen begann. Plötzlich hielt er jedoch inne. Alexander folgte dem Blick seines Sohnes, der Sebastian verwundert anstarrte.  
„Wer ist der Mann da?“  
„Das ist Sebastian, ein Freund von mir.“  
Der Student gesellte sich zu ihnen und streckte Benedikt vorsichtig die Hand entgegen.  
„Hallo Benedikt. Wenn du möchtest, darfst du mich Basti nennen.“  
Etwas unsicher klammerte sich der Kleine enger an Alexander, nahm dann aber doch zögerlich die ihm angebotene Hand.  
Jonas, der die Szene beobachtet hatte, positionierte sich vor seinem Vater und sah zu seinem jüngeren Bruder herauf.  
„Du musst keine Angst haben, Benni. Der Basti ist voll nett und richtig schlau.“  
„Ich glaub, du hast einen neuen größten Fan, Sebastian.“, stellte Julia lachend fest. „Kommt, lasst uns reingehen. Vielleicht bekommen wir im Biergarten noch einen Platz. Warm genug ist es ja.“

Die Sechsergruppe hatte Glück. Da es noch recht früh am Abend war, waren im Biergarten noch etliche Tische frei. Sie suchten sich einen aus, der sich in der Nähe des restauranteigenen Spielplatzes befand. Am liebsten wäre Jonas sofort losgerannt und auf die Rutsche geklettert, doch Julia und auch Alexander ermahnten ihn, dass sie zuerst ihre Getränke und das Essen bestellen wollten, ehe die Jungs aufstehen durften. Nachdem das erledigt war, hielt den Siebenjährigen jedoch nichts mehr auf seinem Platz und auch Benedikt lief vergnügt hinter seinem großen Bruder her.  
„Der muss doch irgendwann mal müde sein.“, stellte David fasziniert fest. „Hat schließlich schon ein komplettes Fußballspiel in den Knochen.“  
„Ich glaub, da kommt er auf den Papa.“, erklärte Julia. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, war der in jungen Jahren genauso voller Energie.“  
Alexander blickte seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin entrüstet an.  
„Hallo?!? Was heißt hier ‚war in jungen Jahren‘? Ich bin immer noch voller Energie.“  
„Na, da steht ja nun seit Januar auch schon die vier vorne. Langsam geht‘s bergab.“, ärgerte die Moderatorin ihn weiter.  
„Also beim Joggen kann ich mit Sebi noch gut mithalten.“, gab Alexander zu bedenken.  
„Nur beim Joggen?“, hakte Julia erneut nach, musste aber sofort laut lachen und hielt sich gleich darauf vor Schreck eine Hand vor den Mund. „Sorry, Kopfkino. So genau wollte ich das dann doch nicht wissen.“  
„Jule hat wieder versaute Gedanken.“, schlussfolgerte David, der auch herzhaft lachen musste. „Ein Glück, dass die Kinder weit genug weg sind.“

„Apropos...“, wechselte Alexander das Thema. „Jonas scheint was zu ahnen. Er hat uns eben ausgefragt und beschlossen, dass Sebastian für mich wohl sowas ist wie David für die Mama.“  
„Kinder verstehen oft mehr, als wir Erwachsenen denken.“, warf David ein. „Bei uns hat er es auch gemerkt, bevor wir ihm was gesagt haben.“  
Julia sah ihren ehemaligen Lebensgefährten mit einem forschenden Blick an.  
„Wäre es so schlimm, Alex? Und was kann ich sagen, wenn er mich danach fragt?“  
„Ich würde es ihm gerne selbst erklären. Ist es zuviel verlangt, wenn du ihm antworten würdest, dass er mich fragen soll?“  
„Nein, das ist in Ordnung. Ich verstehe dich. Aber vielleicht vergisst er das Thema ja auch erst mal und du kannst den Zeitpunkt doch selbst bestimmen.“

Die vier Erwachsenen unterhielten sich bis das Essen serviert wurde noch über einige belanglose Themen. Dabei ließen vor allem Julia und Alexander ihre beiden Söhne, die immer noch auf dem Spielplatz tobten, nie ganz aus den Augen und riefen ihnen hin und wieder Ermahnungen zu, wenn ihnen das Spiel der zwei zu wild erschien.  
Nach dem Essen zahlten sie auch schon bald. Obwohl sich bei Jonas doch so langsam die Müdigkeit breitmachte, protestierte der Rothaarige lautstark.  
„Können wir nicht noch etwas hierbleiben? Ich hab mir eben ein paar Quizfragen für Basti ausgedacht.“  
„Nein!“, antwortete Julia in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerworte duldete. „Der Tag war lang genug, irgendwann ist auch mal Feierabend, mein Freund.“  
„Aber... Papa? Darf ich nicht vielleicht doch...“  
Auch Alexander sprach nun ein Machtwort.  
„Nichts aber, Jonas. Wenn die Mama sagt, dass es Zeit ist, nach Hause zu fahren und schlafen zu gehen, dann ist das so. Die Quizfragen kannst du Basti auch noch beim nächsten Treffen stellen.“  
„Wer weiß, wann das ist.“, murmelte Jonas enttäuscht vor sich hin.  
„Wir werden schon einen Termin finden.“, versprach Sebastian versöhnlich. „Und bis dahin kannst du dir ja noch ein paar ganz schwere Fragen für mich ausdenken. Schreib sie dir gut auf. Einverstanden?“  
„Einverstanden! Mama, kann ich die Frage, die ich mir schon ausgedacht habe, denn zuhause noch aufschreiben, bevor ich ins Bett muss?“  
Nun stimmte auch Julia zu und war froh, dass ihr ältester Sohn so leicht zufriedenzustellen war.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Autos. Benedikt fielen beim Gehen schon fast die Augen zu, weshalb Alexander ihn kurzerhand hochhob und den restlichen Weg zum Parkplatz trug.  
Nachdem sie die Kinder sicher in Julias Fahrzeug verstaut hatten, verabschiedeten sich auch die Erwachsenen herzlich voneinander und machten sich dann auf den Heimweg.


	54. Chapter 54

„Wir haben ja wirklich nicht viel mehr gemacht, als ein bisschen am Fußballplatz herumzustehen und später im Biergarten zu sitzen, aber der Tag war anstrengender, als drei Folgen Quizsendung.“, stellte Sebastian fest, als er sich in Sebastians Wohnzimmer der Länge nach auf das einladende Sofa fallen ließ.  
„Und ich frage mich, wer hier der Ältere von uns beiden ist. Du mit deinen U30 müsstest doch fitter sein als ich mit meinen Ü40. Vielleicht sollte ich doch Jörg anrufen?“, überlegte Alexander und schien zum Handy greifen zu wollen.  
„Hase, jetzt fang nicht schon wieder damit an. Wie willst du das deinem Sohn erklären? Der vergöttert mich schließlich schon jetzt.“  
„Wie war das? Kinder kommen selten auf fremde Leute? Ich kenne da noch jemanden, der dich ausgesprochen gern hat.“  
„So? Ob du mir den mal vorstellen kannst?“, fragte Sebastian mit einem wissenden Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Wenn du den restlichen Abend Zeit für ihn hättest, wäre er sicher nicht abgeneigt, sich dir ausgiebig vorzustellen.“  
„Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten.“  
„Na dann...“, der Moderator legte sich so gut es ging auf seinen Freund. „Gestatten, mein Name ist Alexander Bommes, ich bin vierzig Jahre alt, komme gebürtig aus Kiel, wohne aber inzwischen in Hamburg.“  
„Familienstand?“  
„Ledig, zwei Kinder.“  
„Noch zu haben?“  
„Für dich ja, sonst nein.“, stellte Alexander klar und bekam dafür einen Kuss von Sebastian, der ihn weiter zu sich herunterzog.  
„Ich bin echt froh, dass das Treffen mit Julia, David und den Kindern so gut verlaufen ist, Sebi.“, wisperte der Moderator leise.  
„Und ich erst. David ist wirklich sehr nett. Wir haben uns ja kurz unterhalten, als wir zusammen Getränke holen waren. Vielleicht treffen wir uns mal in Berlin. Er hat mich nach dem Pubquiz gefragt.“, erzählte der Student lächelnd.  
„Ja, David ist schwer in Ordnung. Wie war der Tag sonst für dich? Alles okay?“  
„Alles okay. Jonas hätte mich wahrscheinlich am liebsten sofort adoptiert und Benni ist denke ich noch zu klein, um das alles zu verstehen. Sogar die Eltern von Jonas Freund waren sehr entspannt. Da hatte ich etwas Sorge, als die plötzlich auftauchten.“  
„So wie ich damals in Berlin, als sich dein Kommilitone am ersten Abend im Pub zu uns an den Tisch gesetzt hat.“, erinnerte sich der Ältere.

Auf einmal gab Sebastians Handy ein Geräusch von sich. Umständlich fummelte der Student an seiner Hosentasche herum, kam jedoch nicht richtig heran, da Alexander immer noch auf ihm lag. Als er es schließlich doch geschafft hatte, das kleine Gerät in die Hand zu nehmen und aufs Display zu schauen, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Hier, guck mal.“, sagte er zu Alexander und hielt ihm das Mobiltelefon, auf dem eine neue Nachricht von Lou zu sehen war, unter die Nase.  
„Ein Foto von einer Hand?“, wunderte der Moderator sich, ehe er begriff. „Ach, der Ring. Sie hat ja gesagt. Wie schön! Schick mal einen herzlichen Glückwunsch von uns beiden rüber bitte.“  
Schnell tippte Sebastian etwas in sein Handy und legte das Gerät dann wieder zur Seite.

„So, nun zurück zu dir. Alexander Bommes, vierzig Jahre aus Hamburg, zwei Kinder und ledig, aber nur für mich noch zu haben, sonst für niemanden. War das so korrekt?“  
„Exakt! Sonst noch Fragen?“  
„Ja!“  
„Welche?“, wollte Alexander wissen.  
„Die kann ich erst nach zweiundzwanzig Uhr stellen, die ist nicht jugendfrei.“  
Nun wurde der Ältere erst recht neugierig. „Du könntest sie mir ins Ohr flüstern.“, schlug er vor und drehte demonstrativ seinen Kopf so, dass Sebastian ihm die Frage leise stellen konnte.  
„Hast du Lust auf ein heißes Spiel?“, wisperte der Student und hauchte gleich darauf noch einen sanften Kuss hinter das Ohr seines Freundes.  
„Dachtest du an etwas Bestimmtes?“  
„Ja, ich habe letztens sowas gelesen, als ich alleine in der Jäger-Lounge auf meine nächste Runde wartete.“  
„Wenn du in der Jäger-Lounge sitzt, sollst du lernen oder mir bei der Arbeit zugucken.“, belehrte ihn der Moderator, hatte jedoch nicht mit dem schlagkräftigen Gegenargument des Studenten gerechnet.  
„Wenn ich dir bei der Arbeit zugucke, bekomme ich Lust auf heiße Spiele mit dir und kann nicht lernen. Also, was ist nun?“  
„Na, von mir aus. Was hast du denn gelesen? Aber bitte nichts, was zu kompliziert ist.“  
„Ist nicht kompliziert. Wir brauchen nur zwei kleine Dosen, zwölf Zettel und einen Stift.“  
„Wofür das?“  
„Ganz einfach. Einer schreibt sechs Körperteile auf die Hälfte der Zettel und der andere schreibt auf die andere Hälfte der Zettel sechs Beschreibungen drauf, wie die Körperteile zu verwöhnen sind. Abwechselnd werden dann je zwei Zettel gezogen und das gemacht, was da draufsteht.“, erklärte Sebastian das Spiel.  
Alexander nickte verstehend. „Ja, kenne ich. Da gibts doch auch extra Würfel.“  
„Möchte ich wissen, ob und wenn ja mit wem du das schon mal gespielt hast?“, überlegte der Student.  
„Kannst du ruhig. Ich hab’s gar nicht gespielt, nur davon gelesen. Vorschlag: du die Körperteile, ich die Tätigkeiten.“

So wie Alexander es vorgeschlagen hatte, machten sie es. Da die Idee für das Spiel ursprünglich von Sebastian gekommen war, durfte er als erster zwei Zettel ziehen uns so herausfinden, was er mit seinem Freund anzustellen hatte.  
„Massieren... Nacken.“, las er vor. „Okay, Hase, dann setz dich mal bequem hin und zieh am besten das Shirt gleich aus.“  
Sebastian setzte sich hinter Alexander und rieb kurz seine Hände aneinander, um sie etwas anzuwärmen. Dann begann er, seinem Freund behutsam den Nacken zu massieren.  
„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“, seufzte der Moderator wohlig.  
„Das glaub ich, dass du das länger aushältst als ich. Wie lang muss ich das jetzt machen?“, fragte Sebastian nach, da sie über das zeitliche Ausmaß vorab gar nicht gesprochen hatten.  
„So lange du magst? Ich halte das vermutlich länger aus als du.“

Der Student massierte noch eine ganze Weile weiter, ehe er seinem Freund zum Abschluss einen kurzen Kuss in den Nacken drückte.  
„So, fertig. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe, Hase.“  
Er hielt ihm die Dosen mit den Zetteln unter die Nase und wartete, bis Alexander zwei der zusammengefalteten Blätter gezogen hatte.  
„Saugen... das klingt ja schon mal gut. Und Bauch. Du darfst auch dein Shirt ausziehen, Sebi.“  
Der Student entledigte er sich seines Oberteils, um sich gleich darauf auf dem geräumigen Sofa auszubreiten. Alexander kniete sich so gut es möglich war über ihn, beugte seinen Kopf herab und fing an, seinem Freund mit den Lippen am Bauch zu saugen. Zuerst blieben die Berührungen zaghaft, doch schließlich wuchs in dem Älteren der Wunsch, sich zumindest für einige Tage auf dem Körper des Studenten zu verewigen. Er suchte eine Stelle neben dem Bauchnabel aus, wo er intensiv zu saugen begann und dort so einen deutlich sichtbaren Knutschfleck hinterließ.  
„Fertig! Das dürfte für die nächsten Tage reichen.“, schmunzelte er, woraufhin Sebastian erst so richtig bewusst wurde, was mit seinem Bauch geschehen war.  
„Von Knutschfleck stand auf dem Zettel aber nichts.“  
„Sorry, ist mir einfach so passiert. Aber sieht an der Stelle ja zum Glück niemand.“, entschuldigte sich der Moderator eher halbherzig, bevor er Sebastian wieder die Dosen unter die Nase hielt.

„Rücken... du wirst wohl gerne von hinten bedient, Hase. Und dazu streicheln. Los, ich warte..“  
Ehe Alexander sich versah, saß Sebastian auch schon auf ihm, um besser seinen nackten Rücken streicheln zu können. Erneut schloss der Ältere genießerisch die Augen, um die sanften Berührungen, die von seinen Schultern die Wirbelsäule entlang bis hinunter zu seinen Lenden führten, noch intensiver zu spüren. Kurz vor dem Hosenbund machten Sebastians Hände Halt und auch hier verabschiedete er sich mit einem kurzen liebevollen Kuss.  
Kaum hatte Alexander sich wieder aufgerichtet, griff er der Reihe nach in die beiden Dosen.  
„Na, nun bin ich gespannt. Aaahh... Die nächste Aufgabe lautet Nippel küssen.“, freute er sich. „Und ich hab dazu eine noch bessere Idee. Das würde ich gerne unter der Dusche machen, dann können wir anschließend ins Bett, okay?“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, beeilte sich Alexander ins Badezimmer zu gelangen, wo er zwei große Handtücher und eine Duschmatte bereitlegte. Dann zog er seine restlichen Kleidungsstücke aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Auch Sebastian hatte zwischenzeitlich das Badezimmer betreten. Seine Jeans war er unterwegs bereits losgeworden, sodass er nur noch seine engen Pants abstreifen musste, bevor er sich zu dem Moderator unter das angenehm warme Wasser gesellte. Sofort wurde er in Richtung Wand gedrängt. Schon Sekunden später spürte er Alexanders Lippen an seinen Brustwarzen. Mit geschlossenen Augen gab er sich voll und ganz den anregenden Küssen hin, die auch seine Erregung größer werden ließen. Kurz überlegte er, das Spiel vorzeitig zu beenden und seinen Freund direkt unter der Dusche zu vernaschen, doch er war auch gespannt darauf, welche Aufgaben noch folgen würden. Der Moderator schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn schon bald ließ er von ihm ab, seifte sich selbst schnell ein und wusch anschließend den Schaum hastig ab. Der Jüngere folgte seinem Beispiel und bereits wenig später standen sie in Handtücher gewickelt im Schlafzimmer, wo Sebastian die vorletzten Zettel zog.

Anstatt etwas zu verraten, grinste er nur wissend, löste das Handtuch von seinem Körper und legte es stattdessen auf das Bett.  
„Bitte, der Herr, es ist angerichtet.“, sagte er dann immer noch grinsend zu Alexander, der sich erwartungsvoll auf der Matratze niederließ. Dabei öffnete auch er sein Handtuch, sodass er vollkommen nackt vor seinem Freund lag.  
„Was gibt das jetzt, Sebi?“, erkundigte er sich, erhielt aber immer noch keine Antwort. Erst als der Jüngere sich über ihn kniete und seine Hände an die Hüften des Moderators legte, ahnte er, wohin sie die aktuelle Aufgabe führen würde. Er spürte leicht den Atem des Jüngeren an seiner Erregung, hatte jedoch keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, da er von der feuchten Zunge, mit der Sebastian langsam über seinen Penis leckte, überrascht wurde. Sofort entfuhr ihm ein langes Stöhnen, das in ein Keuchen überging, je häufiger und schneller die Zunge seines Freundes über seinen inzwischen knochenharten Schwanz streifte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig ließ der Student von ihm ab und hielt ihm stattdessen die beiden letzten Zettel hin.  
Alexander hatte Mühe, diese auseinanderzufalten, da er immer noch vor lauter Erregung zitterte.

„Jetzt ist dein Arsch fällig!“, stellte er zufrieden fest, als es ihm schließlich doch gelungen war. „Ich darf an deinem Po knabbern.“  
„Wie hättest du es gerne? Soll ich liegen, knien oder ganz was anderes?“, fragte Sebastian.  
„So wie es für dich bequemer ist.“  
„Okay, dann liegen.“  
Alexander wartete, bis sein Freund die für sich richtige Position gefunden hatte. Dann beugte er sich über ihn, ließ die Lippen auf sein einladendes Hinterteil sinken und begann, sanft an der zarten Haut zu knabbern. Da ihm das jedoch noch nicht ausreichte, nahm er schon bald seine Zunge zur Hilfe, die sich langsam aber sicher den Weg zwischen seine Pobacken bahnte und immer wieder mit der Spitze seinen rosigen Eingang reizte.  
Nun war es Sebastian, dessen Atem von Minute zu Minute schwerer ging und der sich nur mit Mühe ein lautes Stöhnen verkneifen konnte.  
„Lass es raus, Sebi.“, ermunterte Alexander den Studenten, der sich daraufhin nicht länger zurückhielt, sondern seiner Lust geräuschvoll Ausdruck verlieh.

Schnell beugte der Jüngere sich so weit vor, dass er in die Schublade greifen konnte, wo sich das Gleitgel befand. Er reichte seinem Freund die Tube und gab ihm damit das Zeichen, weitermachen zu dürfen.  
Routiniert bereitete Alexander ihn vor und ließ dabei seinen Finger auch mehrfach gezielt über die Prostata des Studenten fahren, was dessen Keuchen und Stöhnen noch lauter werden ließ. „Ich brauche... einen Zettel... für... deine nächste... Aufgabe.“, gab er dabei stoßweise von sich.  
„Welche Aufgabe?“, wollte der Moderator wissen und knabberte noch einmal an Sebastians Po.  
„Gott, Alex... fick mich endlich!“, bettelte der Student, unfähig weitere Worte zu sagen.

Mit einer weiteren großen Menge Gleitgel, die er auf seinem eigenen Penis verteilte, machte Alexander sich bereit für den letzten Teil ihres Liebesspiels. Ohne weiter nachzufragen, wie es für seinen Freund am angenehmsten wäre, schob er ihm die Beine noch etwas weiter auseinander, um sich dann an seinem Eingang zu positionieren. Stück für Stück drang er in ihn ein und machte nur zweimal kurz Pause, als er merkte, dass Sebastian einige Augenblicke benötigte, sich an den prallen Schwanz zu gewöhnen, der sich immer tiefer in ihn schob. Sobald er ihn völlig ausfüllte, begann Alexander, ihn mit gezielten Stößen weiter zu reizen und sie gemeinsam in Richtung Höhepunkt zu treiben. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er selbst sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, und sich mit einem lautstarken Stöhnen und Sebastians Namen auf seinen Lippen tief in seinem Freund ergoss. Auch den Studenten hielt nun nichts mehr zurück und er verteilte seinen Lustsaft stoßweise auf das unter seinem Körper liegende Handtuch.

Erschöpft sackte der Ältere auf ihm zusammen, ohne sich jedoch von ihm zu lösen. Er gab dem Studenten zahlreiche zärtliche Küsse in den Nacken und auf die Schulterblätter, was dieser mit einem wohligen Seufzen quittierte.  
„Sebi, ich liebe dich.“, flüsterte er seinem Freund schließlich leise ins Ohr und zog sich dann vorsichtig aus ihm zurück.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Alex.“, fasste auch der Student seine Gefühle in Worte und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um den Älteren anschauen zu können. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie froh ich bin, wieder zusammen mit dir hier liegen zu dürfen. Aus lauter Angst vor dem, was uns noch bevorstehen könnte, hätte ich beinah vergessen, was wirklich wichtig ist.“  
„Pssst, Sebi. Lass uns nicht mehr davon reden. Ich denke, der heutige Tag war der erste große Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Ab jetzt schauen wir nur noch nach vorne.“  
Sebastian nickte, wurde aber gleich darauf schon wieder melancholisch.  
„Wenn ich zu weit nach vorne schaue, sehe ich bereits das Ende vom aktuellen Aufzeichnungsblock. Dann heißt es wieder ein paar Wochen warten. Was machst du in der Pause?“  
„Am nächsten Wochenende bin ich in Köln bei der Sportschau, von dort aus geht es sofort weiter nach Hannover, wo wir übernächsten Dienstag die Talkshow vorab aufzeichnen. Und man mag es nicht glauben, aber ab Mittwoch habe ich tatsächlich Urlaub. Ganze zehn Tage Sylt werde ich mir gönnen. Von Mittwoch bis zum Samstag der darauffolgenden Woche.“, freute sich der Moderator hörbar.  
„Nur du alleine?“  
„Ja, ganz alleine. Außer... sag mal, möchtest du vielleicht mitkommen? Oder musst du zur Uni?“  
Der Student schien zu überlegen. „Nein, ich muss meine Masterarbeit bis Mitte Oktober abgeben, aber die liegt schon fertig zuhause. Ich hätte also theoretisch Zeit. Aber wenn du doch alleine Urlaub machen willst...“  
„Von Wollen kann nicht die Rede sein. Als ich den Urlaub geplant habe, war ich einsamer, trauriger Single. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mitkämest.“  
„Ich war noch nie auf Sylt. Das ist für einen armen Studenten viel zu teuer und exklusiv.“  
„Sebi, ich hab eine hübsche kleine Ferienwohnung gebucht, die einer Bekannten meiner Eltern gehört und schon häufiger mein Unterschlupf war, wenn ich mal ein paar Tage raus wollte. Da musst du nichts zahlen. Höchstens in Naturalien.“, bot Alexander bereitwillig an und grinste bei seinen letzten Worten anzüglich.

Sebastian, der immer noch unter ihm lag, schlang seine Beine um den Körper des Älteren und zog ihn so wieder dichter an sich heran. Dabei ließ er aufreizend sein Becken kreisen.  
„Naturalien? Mein persönliches Sexmonster hat schon wieder versaute Gedanken.“  
„Wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, habe ich die doch immer. Vor allem, wenn du es noch extra drauf anlegst.“, erklärte der Moderator. Dann passte er sich den Bewegungen seines Freundes an und verwickelte ihn gleichzeitig in eine wilde Knutscherei. Die beiden Männer rieben sich immer schneller aneinander. Längst hatte ihre Erregung sich so sehr gesteigert, dass es nur noch wenige Augenblicke brauchte, bis sie sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend ihrer Lust vollkommen hingaben und nahezu gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.  
Erschöpft blieb Alexander auf seinem Freund liegen und küsste ihn innig, als er wieder bei Atem war. Dann rutschte er von ihm herunter und kuschelte sich eng an seine Seite. Nach einem letzten trägen Kuss fielen die beiden Verliebten in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

„Das sieht ja schon toll aus, Sebi.“, staunte Alexander am nächsten Morgen, als er nur mit frischen Pants bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer kam und den hübsch gedeckten Esstisch erblickte. Er gab dem Jüngeren einen kurzen Kuss, den dieser nur zu gerne erwiderte.  
„Bad ist übrigens frei. Ich würde dann gleich mal kurz los, um die Brötchen zu holen.“  
„Danke.“, antwortete Sebastian. „Kannst du machen, aber zieh dir vorher was an.“  
Reflexartig blickte der Moderator an sich herunter.  
„Gefällt dir das nicht?“  
„Doch, sehr gut sogar, aber ich mag diesen Anblick nur ungern mit jemandem teilen. Es reicht, wenn sich die weiblichen ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘-Fans bei Facebook und Twitter ständig darüber austauschen, wie sexy mein Freund ist.“, erklärte der Student.  
Alexander musste schmunzeln.  
„Eifersüchtig? Dabei bist du doch das eigentliche Sex-Symbol der Sendung. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, auch ich lese manchmal, was im Netz so geschrieben wird. Aber jetzt ab ins Bad. Ich beeile mich.“

Schnell zog sich Alexander eine Jeans und einen leichten Pullover über, schlüpfte in seine Lieblingssneaker und verließ anschließend das Haus, um beim Bäcker um die Ecke Brötchen und Croissants für das gemeinsame Frühstück mit Lou und Björn zu kaufen.

Als er eine gute Viertelstunde später seine Wohnung betrat, war auch Sebastian angezogen.  
„Na du hast dich aber beeilt, Hase.“, sagte der Student und trat auf seinen Freund zu, um ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.  
„Du offenbar auch. Ich hatte gehofft, dich noch ein wenig beim Duschen beobachten zu können.“  
„Alex, du bist ein geiler Lüstling, aber ich liebe das.“, stellte Sebastian mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht fest, bevor er den Älteren fest in die Arme schloss und erneut küsste. Irgendwie schaffte der Moderator es, die Brötchentüte auf dem Dielenschrank abzulegen, sodass er beide Hände frei hatte, um Sebastian ebenfalls zu umarmen. Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so und küssten sich ausgiebig. Zwischendurch machten beide abwechselnd immer wieder Anstalten, die Knutscherei zu beenden und den Tisch weiter decken zu wollen, wurden aber vom jeweils anderen jedes Mal davon abgehalten, bis es schließlich an der Tür klingelte.

„Scheiße, schon so spät?“  
Alexander löste sich nun doch aus dem Kuss, betätigte den Türdrücker und richtete gleichzeitig seinen Pullover. Von unten hörten sie schnelle Schritte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lou und Björn auf der obersten Etage angekommen waren. Die beiden Berliner strahlten bis über beide Ohren, als sie Alexanders Wohnung betraten.  
„Hallo Alex!“, begrüßten sie ihren Gastgeber, der inzwischen nur noch alleine in der Diele stand, da Sebastian mit der Brötchentüte in die Küche verschwunden war.  
„Hallo ihr beiden, guten Morgen!“, gab Alexander zurück, während Lou ihn eingehend musterte.  
„Neue Frisur?“  
„Nein, wieso?“  
„Du siehst so strubbelig aus.“  
Der Moderator wurde rot im Gesicht und die junge Frau begriff sofort.  
„Achso, wir haben bei irgendwas gestört.“  
„Nein, nein, ihr stört nicht.“, wehrte der Ältere ab.  
„Okay, ich formuliere um: ihr konntet mal wieder die Finger nicht voneinander lassen, bis wir geklingelt haben. Und nein, ich möchte keine näheren Informationen.“  
„Wo ist denn eigentlich mein kleiner Bruder?“, meldete sich nun auch Björn zu Wort und bekam ein laut gebrülltes „Küche!“ von dem Gesuchten zur Antwort.  
Lou wollte den Weg dorthin einschlagen, wurde jedoch von Alexander zurückgehalten.  
„Moment, junge Frau. Erst mal muss ich noch was erledigen.“  
Er zog die überraschte Berlinerin in eine feste Umarmung.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung! Dir natürlich auch, Björn!“  
Mit einem Mal wurde Lou ganz aufgeregt und begann wieder zu strahlen.  
„Danke, Alex. Ich fühle mich immer noch wie im Traum.“  
„Ich bin aber echt.“, merkte der ältere Klussmann-Bruder an und zog seine Verlobte an sich.  
Auch Sebastian kehrte nun aus der Küche zurück und gratulierte ebenfalls, indem er erst seine beste Freundin und dann seinen Bruder herzlich umarmte.  
„Lasst uns mal frühstücken, dabei könnt ihr dann erzählen, wie ihr euren Tag gestern verbracht habt.“, schlug Alexander vor.


	55. Chapter 55

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Wohnraum, wo sich Lou und Björn an den Tisch setzten, während ihre beiden Gastgeber die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Frühstück trafen.  
Nachdem der erste Hunger gestillt war, begann Lou zu berichten.  
„Gestern waren wir vormittags im Miniaturwunderland und haben anschließend noch eine Hafenrundfahrt gemacht. Danach waren wir im Hotel, um uns ein wenig auszuruhen und für den Abend zurechtzumachen. Mit der Bahn und der Fähre sind wir dann zum Theater gefahren, wo wir einen Tisch im Restaurant reserviert hatten. Und nach dem Essen hat Björn mich nochmal rausgelotst und mir am Hafen mit Blick übers Wasser einen Antrag gemacht.“  
Verstohlen wischte sich die junge Frau einige Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Das Musical danach war auch toll, aber definitiv nicht mein Highlight des Tages.“  
„Meins auch nicht.“, stimmte Björn zu, legte den Arm um seine Verlobte und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. „Aber mir ging es wesentlich besser, nachdem sie ja gesagt hat.“  
„Wie schön! Wir freuen uns für euch.“, sagte Alexander und auch Sebastian nickte zustimmend.  
„Wann wird geheiratet?“  
„Mai wäre schön, aber den genauen Termin müssen wir noch abklären.“

„Wo wir allerdings gerade von Termin sprechen, hätte ich noch ein Anliegen an dich, Bruderherz.“, wendete sich Björn nun an seinen jüngeren Bruder.  
„Was denn?“  
„Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mein Trauzeuge werden könntest.“  
Freudig blickte Sebastian zwischen Björn und Lou hin und her, ehe er eine Antwort gab.  
„Was für eine Frage. Natürlich möchte ich dein Trauzeuge sein. Ich muss doch aufpassen, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht und wir Lou gut unter die Haube bekommen.“  
„War das nicht ein harter Kampf, Lou? Ich wäre Wetten eingegangen, dass du dich für Sebi als Trauzeuge entscheiden würdest.“, erkundigte sich Alexander interessiert.  
Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, eigentlich waren wir uns schnell einig. Es gibt nämlich jemanden, der für Björn und mich sehr wichtig ist, weil er einen entscheidenden Anteil daran hat, dass wir überhaupt zusammen sind. Und den würde ich deswegen gerne bitten, mein Trauzeuge zu werden.“  
Erwartungsvoll sah Lou den Moderator an, der aber nicht verstand, dass er gemeint war.

„Alex?“, fragte die Berlinerin nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens nach.  
„Ja?“  
„Ich meinte dich. Möchtest du mein Trauzeuge sein?“  
Erstaunt weiteten sich Alexanders Augen.  
„Wer? Ich?“  
„Heißt außer dir hier noch jemand Alex?“  
„Aber... aber... warum? Also ja, natürlich gern, aber wieso ich?“, stammelte der Ältere sichtlich verwirrt.  
„Du hast an uns geglaubt, als wir es selbst nicht getan haben. Und du hast mir den entscheidenden Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben. Außerdem mag ich dich und du verstehst dich glaub ich auch ganz gut mit Björns Trauzeugen, sodass es da keinen Streit gibt.“, erläuterte die blonde Frau ihre Entscheidung.  
„Das haut mich jetzt echt um.“, war das einzige, was der Moderator nach der ausführlichen Erklärung zu sagen wusste.  
„Na bitte nicht, ich brauche dich noch. Und wenn du schon nicht mein Zukünftiger werden wirst, hab ich dich so trotzdem bei meiner Hochzeit neben mir stehen.“, freute sich Lou.  
Björn beugte sich zu seinem Bruder herüber.  
„Was meinst du, Basti, müssen wir beide eifersüchtig werden?“  
„Ich bin nie eifersüchtig.“, behauptete der Student und brachte Alexander dazu, in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
„Sorry, aber das halte ich für ein Gerücht. Darf ich nur mal den Namen Tina erwähnen?“  
„Hör mir auf mit der Nervensäge. Wieso muss die dich ständig anbaggern? Die soll dich in Ruhe lassen.“, schimpfte Sebastian sofort los und war erst still, als Alexander seinen Mund mit einem liebevollen Kuss verschloss.  
„Reicht, okay? Tina interessiert mich nicht und sie wird schon noch früh genug erfahren, dass es sinnlos ist, mir Avancen zu machen.“

Lou und Björn hatten das kurze Gespräch ihrer Freunde staunend mit angesehen. Vor allem der ältere Klussmann-Bruder wirkte ehrlich überrascht.  
„Basti, ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass du eifersüchtig werden kannst. Hast du das schon mal erlebt, Schatz?“  
Auch Lou schüttelte den Kopf, nickte aber sofort darauf.  
„Doch, einmal. Da hat Basti gedacht, ich hätte was mit Alex, weil ein Bekannter ihm offenbar eindeutige Fotos geschickt hat, auf denen wir uns umarmen und an den Händen halten. Das war der Tag, an dem er mir die Leviten in Bezug auf dich gelesen hat.“  
„Habt ihr es jetzt?“, warf Sebastian genervt ein. „Dann bin ich eben hin und wieder eifersüchtig. Ich liebe den Kerl halt so sehr, wie ich noch nie zuvor jemanden geliebt habe, und möchte ihn nicht verlieren.“  
Alexander sah seinen Freund wie erstarrt an. Dann zog er ihn zu sich herüber und küsste ihn tief und zärtlich.  
Die beiden anderen beobachteten die Szene fasziniert.  
„Wow, was für eine Liebeserklärung. Den hat‘s wirklich so richtig erwischt.“, flüsterte Lou, während sie sich ihrerseits an Björn kuschelte.  
Nachdem sich der Moderator wieder aus dem Kuss gelöst hatte, legte er seine Stirn an die des Jüngeren und streichelte dessen Hand.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Sebi.“

„So langsam sollten wir uns mal auf den Weg in Richtung Heimat machen.“, beschloss Björn.  
„Ich glaube, wir werden hier nicht mehr gebraucht. Die Mission ‚Basti unterstützen‘ ist erledigt.“  
„Sorry Leute, das sollte jetzt kein Rausschmiss sein.“, wendete sich Sebastian nun wieder seinem Bruder und seiner besten Freundin zu.  
Auch Alexander pflichtete ihm bei.  
„Ihr könnt gerne bleiben. Sollen wir hier in Hamburg noch irgendwas zusammen unternehmen? Das Wetter ist so schön.“  
Unentschlossen schaute das junge Paar sich an.  
„Naja, so zwei bis drei Stündchen hätten wir sicher noch Zeit.“, überlegte Björn laut und seine Verlobte nickte zustimmend.  
„Super! Also was man unbedingt in Hamburg gemacht haben muss, ist eine Hafenrundfahrt, aber das habt ihr ja gestern schon erledigt.“, überlegte Alexander laut und sah dabei Sebastian an.  
„Ich kann dir da nicht helfen, Hase. Bin selbst nicht viel rumgekommen in der ganzen Zeit hier.“

„Ach, ich weiß was. Wie wäre es mit der Willkomm-Höft in Wedel?“, fragte der Moderator und blickte seine Gäste erwartungsvoll an.  
„Was soll das sein?“, wollte Lou wissen. Auch die anderen drei hatten Fragezeichen in den Augen.  
„Oh, kennt ihr das echt nicht? Ich dachte, das wäre klassisches Quiz-Wissen. Noch ein Grund mehr, mal hinzufahren. Das ist die Schiffsbegrüßungsanlage. Dort werden die Schiffe, die in Richtung Hamburg einlaufen, mit ihren Nationalhymnen empfangen und man erhält nebenbei noch ein paar interessante Infos zu den jeweiligen Schiffen. Wir könnten dort ein wenig die Schiffe beobachten, etwas spazieren gehen und vielleicht zum Abschluss im Schulauer Fährhaus noch was essen.“  
Begeistert nickten Lou und Björn. Auch Sebastian stimmte dem Vorschlag zu und begann damit, den Tisch abzuräumen. Schnell halfen alle dabei.  
„So, jetzt gehen wir nochmal alle aufs Klo und dann reiten wir los.“, sagte Alexander, nachdem sie fertig waren.  
„Wir sind doch nicht beim ‚Schuh des Manitu‘.“, lachte Lou.  
„Wieso war mir klar, dass ihr wisst, woher das Zitat ist? Achso, sollen wir eigentlich mit zwei Autos fahren? Wir brauchen schon eine gute halbe Stunde bis Wedel. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr dann später direkt weiterfahren und müsst nicht mehr nach Hamburg rein.“  
So wie Alexander es vorgeschlagen hatte, machten sie es.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Hamburg!“, ertönte eine blecherne Stimme aus den Lautsprechern, als Alexander und die drei Berliner an ihrem Ausflugsziel aus den Fahrzeugen stiegen. Anschließend erklang eine Melodie, die Sebastian sofort zuzuordnen wusste.  
„Das ist die Nationalhymne von Portugal.“  
„Okay, die hätte ich vielleicht auch gerade noch erkannt.“, antwortete Alexander. „So von wegen Fußball und so.“  
Wieder schallte eine Stimme aus den Lautsprechern und es wurden einige Informationen zu dem gerade vorbeifahrenden Schiff aus Portugal gegeben.  
Lou sah sich begeistert um.  
„Das ist ja toll hier. Das Wasser, die Schiffe, die gesamte weitläufige Landschaft. Da möchte man sich am liebsten auf die Wiese setzen und einfach nur auf den Fluss schauen.“  
„Ich würde lieber ein wenig spazieren gehen. Wir sitzen gleich noch lange genug im Auto.“, bat Björn seine Verlobte, die sofort seine Hand ergriff und zustimmend nickte.

„Also, wohin?“  
„Dort vorne führt ein schöner Weg am Fluss vorbei. Es sieht so aus, als wäre es auch nicht so voll heute. In der Stadt sind einige Veranstaltungen heute. Wahrscheinlich zieht das mehr. Schiffe gucken kann man ja jeden Tag.“  
Gemeinsam schlenderten sie den Spazierweg entlang. Immer wieder fiel Alexanders Blick auf das frisch verlobte Paar, das händchenhaltend und vor Glück strahlend neben ihnen herging. Als ihnen schon eine ganze Weile keine anderen Spaziergänger mehr entgegengekommen waren, fasste auch der Moderator sich ein Herz und tastete zaghaft nach Sebastians Hand. Der Student sah seinen Freund überrascht an, erwiderte die Geste jedoch, indem er seine Finger mit denen des Älteren verschlang. Alexander spürte, wie die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch vor lauter Aufregung wild umherflogen und ein glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Vielleicht sollten wir gleich mal wieder umkehren.“, sagte Björn irgendwann, als sie sich noch ein ganzes Stück weiter vom Parkplatz entfernt hatten.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Wir können im Restaurant dann noch eine Kleinigkeit essen. Lasst uns zurückgehen.“, lenkte Alexander ein.  
Je näher sie dem eigentlichen Ausflugsziel kamen, desto belebter wurde der Spazierweg. Um nichts zu riskieren, ließ der Moderator die Hand seines Freundes los und die beiden gingen erneut nebeneinander her, als seien sie nur gut befreundet. Als sie um die nächste Kurve bogen, war der Moderator froh, dass seine Vernunft gesiegt hatte. In einiger Entfernung erblickte er Julia, David und seine beiden Söhne, die es an diesem sonnigen Septembertag offensichtlich auch ans Elbufer verschlagen hatte. Noch ehe er Sebastian, der sich angeregt mit Lou unterhielt, vorwarnen konnte, hatte Jonas ihn bereit erblickt und lief nach kurzer Rückfrage an Julia auf seinen Vater zu.

„Papaaaaa!!!“, rief er dabei fröhlich und hatte nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Berliner.  
Alexander blieb stehen, ging in die Hocke und schloss den Siebenjährigen in die Arme. Auch sein kleinerer Bruder, der mit seinen kurzen Beinen nicht ganz so schnell war, wurde schließlich mit in die Umarmung gezogen.  
„Was macht ihr denn hier?“  
„Wir wollen Schiffe gucken!“, erklärte Jonas, während er sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen versuchte, um gleich darauf zu Sebastian aufzublicken.  
„Hallo Basti!“  
„Hallo Jonas. Na, alles gut bei dir?“  
„Klar. Ich hab schon gaaanz viele Quizfragen für dich aufgeschrieben.“  
„Oh, das ist aber toll. Dann sammle mal schön weiter.“  
Inzwischen waren auch Julia und David bei der Vierergruppe und den beiden Kindern angekommen.  
„Hallo Alex, hallo Sebastian. Das ist ja ein netter Zufall. Nutzt ihr auch das gute Wetter?“, erkundigte sich die blonde Moderatorin interessiert.  
„Ich wollte den drei Berlinern ein wenig was von der Gegend zeigen.“, erklärte Alexander. „Das sind Sebastians Bruder Björn und seine Verlobte und gleichzeitig Sebastians beste Freundin Lou.“  
„Ach ja, die Ähnlichkeit ist nicht zu verleugnen. Hallo zusammen. Julia, die Ex von Alex.“  
„David, Jules Neuer.“  
„Lou. Also eigentlich Martha Louisa.“  
„Angenehm. Björn.“  
Nachdem sich alle gegenseitig einander vorgestellt hatten, wechselten sie noch einige Worte, wobei Jonas weiterhin Sebastian in Beschlag nahm, während Benedikts Aufmerksamkeit vor allem seinem Vater galt, der schließlich das Gespräch als Erster beendete.

„Wir müssten dann auch langsam weiter. Björn und Lou fahren heute noch zurück nach Berlin und vorher wollten wir eine Kleinigkeit beim Fährhaus essen. Wir telefonieren?“  
„Klar, melde dich, wenn du Zeit hast. Ihr seid ja sicherlich beschäftigt die Woche über. Wegen der Aufzeichnungen.“  
Julia zwinkerte ihrem ehemaligen Lebensgefährten zu.  
Es begann die allgemeine Verabschiedung, wobei vor allem Jonas nur unter Murren dazu zu bewegen war, mit seiner Mutter weiterzugehen.

„Meine Güte, der Kleine hängt aber an dir, Basti.“, stellte Björn fest, als sie außer Hörweite waren.  
„Hoffentlich ist das auch noch so, wenn er erfährt, was mich wirklich mit Alex verbindet.“, überlegte Sebastian und sah seinen Freund unsicher an.  
„Darüber denken wir nach, wenn es soweit ist, Sebi. Das wird schon. Und jetzt lasst uns das Thema wechseln.“  
„Ich wollte dich sowieso noch was fragen, Alex.“, meldet sich nun wieder Lou zu Wort. „Hat dir eigentlich das Buch gefallen, was ich dir damals geschenkt habe?“  
„Das mit dem Würfel? Ja, das war super. Wir sind aber noch nicht durch.“  
„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es was ist, oder ob ich mich damit vielleicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehne, aber es las sich spannend.“  
„Was für ein Buch war es denn?“, erkundigte sich nun auch Björn interessiert bei seiner Verlobten.  
„Ein Buch mit Fragen, die sich Verliebte gegenseitig stellen können, um sich besser kennenzulernen.“  
„Wäre das nicht auch was für uns? Ich lerne dich gerne immer noch besser kennen, mein Schatz.“  
„Ich glaub nicht, dass es das richtige Buch für euch ist.“, mischte sich Sebastian hektisch ein und wurde ein wenig rot.  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Ach, die Fragen sind bestimmt nicht interessant für euch.“  
Alexander gluckste amüsiert vor sich hin. „Sebi, die beiden wollen heiraten. Ich denke, dass sie die Fragen aus dem Buch durchaus verkraften würden. Auch die mit dem Ausrufezeichen.“  
Nun war der Student in Erklärungsnot. Er funkelte seinen Freund gespielt böse an, nachdem er noch roter geworden war und Lou wissen wollte, was es mit den Ausrufezeichen-Fragen auf sich hatte. Alexander nahm ihm die Antwort ab.  
„Einfach erklärt sind das Fragen zu Sex und Erotik. Die haben es teilweise schon echt in sich. Also ich würde euch das Buch auf jeden Fall empfehlen. Und um Sebi müsst ihr euch auch keine Sorgen machen. Der ist manchmal etwas prüde, aber wir kommen klar.“  
„Prüde? Ich dachte, ihr hättet damals direkt am ersten Abend...“  
„Lou! Aus!“, befahl Sebastian und auch Alexander fügte nicht mehr hinzu als ein einfaches „Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt.“

Die Vierergruppe kehrte im Restaurant am Fährhaus ein, wo sie den schmackhaften Kuchen genossen und dabei die vorbeifahrenden Schiffe beobachteten. Lou und Sebastian versuchten sich daran, die Herkunftsländer anhand der abgespielten Nationalhymnen zu erkennen, wobei dieser kleine Wettstreit mit einem Unentschieden endete. Zum Abschluss ihres Ausfluges warfen sie noch einen kurzen Blick in den Raum, in dem der Begrüßungskapitän saß, und staunten nicht schlecht über die Vielzahl an Karteikarten, auf denen akribisch die unterschiedlichsten Fakten zu den Schiffen notiert waren. Gegen fünfzehn Uhr verabschiedeten sie sich schließlich voneinander und Alexander musste versprechen, sich bald mal wieder in Berlin sehen zu lassen.

„Und was machen wir beide jetzt noch mit dem angebrochenen Tag?“, fragte Alexander, als sie wieder im Auto saßen.  
„Keine Ahnung, du kennst dich hier besser aus. Irgendein Museum vielleicht? Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich mal wieder Wissen tanken müsste.“  
„Hm... Was hält mein Besserwisser von alten Schiffen? Ich hätte den Museumshafen Oevelgönne anzubieten. Dort wären wir draußen, aber hätten trotzdem was Interessantes anzuschauen.“  
Begeistert stimmte Sebastian zu.  
„Gerne. Das klingt spannend.“  
Gemeinsam fuhren sie nach Oevelgönne, wo sie die alten Museumsschiffe bewunderten und der Moderator einmal mehr darüber staunte, welches umfangreiche Wissen sein Freund sich bereits in seinem noch recht jungen Alter angeeignet hatte.  
Bevor sie am frühen Abend heimkehrten, machten sie noch einen kurzen Abstecher zu Alexanders Lieblingsgriechen, der es mit den Portionen für seinen Stammgast und dessen Besuch so gut meinte, dass die beiden Männer nach dem Essen das Gefühl hatten, nach Hause rollen zu müssen.

„Das war ein richtig schöner Tag heute.“, sagte Sebastian, als sie die Wohnung betraten.  
„Mir hat es auch sehr gefallen. Das gesamte Wochenende. Es fühlt sich gut und richtig an, mit dir gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen, anstatt immer nur hier drinnen zu hocken.“, antwortete Alexander, woraufhin der Student nickte.  
„Genau das meinte ich. Vielleicht war es doch auch das, was mir in der Vergangenheit ein wenig gefehlt hat, ohne es wirklich zu wissen. Und nur, weil wir zusammen unterwegs sind, heißt es ja nicht, dass jeder sofort merkt, wie nah wir uns stehen.“  
Alexander zog den Jüngeren in eine Umarmung.  
„Ach weißt du, selbst das wäre mir inzwischen egal. Ich denke, wir sollten nicht mehr zu lange damit warten, meinen Kindern reinen Wein einzuschenken. Vielleicht nach dem aktuellen Aufzeichnungsblock. Ich würde zwar gerne vorher noch etwas mehr Zeit mit ihnen und dir gemeinsam verbringen, weiß aber ehrlich gesagt nicht wie.“  
„Sprich doch mit Julia darüber. Möglicherweise hat sie eine Idee.“, schlug Sebastian vor. „Und bis dahin haben wir ja auch noch einige Tage. Vielleicht können wir beide ja abends auch mal was zusammen unternehmen?“  
„Gerne. Und für heute hätte ich auch direkt eine Idee. Die wäre allerdings hier drinnen.“, stimmte Alexander zu.  
Der Student blickte fragend zu seinem Freund.  
„Welche Idee denn?“  
„Wir haben ein Buch mit einem Würfel, in dem sicher noch einige Fragen darauf warten, beantwortet zu werden.“  
„Aber nur, wenn ich nicht dauernd das Ausrufezeichen bekomme.“  
Sie einigten sich darauf, das Frage-Antwort-Spiel wieder im Bett zu spielen. Zuvor duschten sie schnell und zogen sich bequeme Schlafkleidung an.

 


	56. Chapter 56

„Wer fängt denn an?“, fragte Alexander, als sie es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatten.  
Sebastian schob seinem Freund den Würfel entgegen und nahm seinerseits das Buch.  
„Du, Hase. Es ist dein Buch, also bekommst du die erste Frage gestellt. Welche Seite?“  
„Hm... ich nehme die vierundzwanzig.“  
Der Moderator würfelte, während Sebastian zur erbetenen Seite blätterte und dann auf den Würfel blickte.  
„Ein Mond. Lass mal schauen. Dein Angebeteter bzw. deine Angebetete wünscht sich ein Ständchen zum Geburtstag. Du bist leider unmusikalisch. Was tust du?“  
Empört plusterte sich Alexander auf.  
„Also ich finde mich nicht unmusikalisch. Keine Ahnung, warum sich immer alle so über meine Ständchen beschweren. Aber wenn du schon gerne ein Lied zum Geburtstag haben möchtest, dann bekommst du natürlich eins.“  
„Hase, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich der einzige Jäger bin, der schon mal gesagt hat, dass ich es nicht schlimm finde, wenn du singst? Du kannst es zwar nicht wirklich, aber ich mag es trotzdem.“, gab der Jüngere zu. „Besser, als wenn ich singen würde. Ich kann das nämlich so überhaupt gar nicht.“  
„Och, ich würde es gerne hören.“  
„Nein, echt nicht. Lieber würde ich jetzt eine Antwort zu einer Frage auf Seite fünfundzwanzig geben. Und zwar... Moment... Kreis mit Punkt.“, bat Sebastian.

Da das Buch noch aufgeschlagen war, hatte Alexander es einfach und musste nur eine Seite weiterblättern.  
„Hui, eine sehr kurze Frage für dich. Beschreibe deinen Traumtyp! Jetzt bin ich gespannt.“  
„Boah, das ist echt schwer.“, überlegte der Jüngere angestrengt. „Spontan würde ich natürlich sagen, dass du mein Traumtyp bist, aber ich denke, so war die Frage nicht gemein.“  
„Könnte ich gut mit leben, aber stimmt schon, dass das nicht abgefragt war.“  
„Ich glaube, alle Männer, in die ich je verliebt war, hatten dunkle Haare, also würde ich das schon mal sagen. Und ansonsten... lieber älter als ich und mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stehend. Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand sich zu sehr an mich klammert und ohne mich hilflos ist. Der Charakter an sich muss natürlich auch stimmen. Und er muss akzeptieren, dass ich viel Zeit mit Quiz und Lernen verbringe. Wäre also nett, wenn er eigene Hobbys hat oder sich sonst irgendwie beschäftigen kann.“  
Alexander nickte zufrieden. „Passt, die Erwartungen kann ich erfüllen.“  
„Zum Glück. Und wie schaut es bei dir mit dem Traumtyp aus, Hase?“  
„Für mich zählt auch in erster Linie der Charakter. Und wenn gutes Aussehen hinzukommt, bin ich nicht unglücklich darüber. Aber bei mir ist es noch schwieriger, weil ich nicht nur Männer, sondern auch Frauen anziehend finde. Reicht das als Antwort?“  
Sebastian nickte und griff erneut nach dem Buch.

„Zahl?“  
„Moment, erst würfeln. Scheiße, Ausrufezeichen. Dann nehme ich mal Seite zweiundsechzig, falls wir die noch nicht hatten.“  
„Das sehen wir gleich, sonst gibt es eine Ersatzfrage.“, bestimmte der Jüngere. „Hattest du schon einmal Sex unter freiem Himmel? Wo? Hui, heiße Frage...“  
Alexander musste nicht lange überlegen.  
„Ja, hatte ich. Nachts am Strand von Sankt Peter-Ording. War aber nicht wirklich heiß, sondern eher nervenaufreibend, weil ich Angst hatte, dass wir erwischt werden.“  
„Also würdest du sowas nicht unbedingt empfehlen? Bevor du fragst: ich hab damit keine Erfahrung.“, merkte der Student an.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Kommt vermutlich auf die Zeit, den Ort und die Situation an. Spannend war es schon. Die Gefahr, dass man erwischt wird, gibt einem den eigentlichen Kick. So, du bist dran. Ich höre?“

Wieder nahm Alexander das Buch zur Hand, während Sebastian würfelte. Auf dem kleinen Kubus erschien erneut ein Kreis mit einem Punkt in der Mitte, zu dem sich der Student für die Seite mit der Zahl fünf entschied.  
„Also, ich würde gerne folgendes wissen: wann hast du zuletzt aus Liebe geweint und warum?“  
„Das weißt du auch so, Hase. Bei unserer Trennung. Und auch danach hin und wieder, wenn ich nachts alleine im Bett lag und Sehnsucht nach dir hatte.“, gab der Jüngere ohne Umschweife zu.  
Alexander nickte verstehend.  
„Ich hab es verdrängt und deshalb nicht viel geweint, auch wenn in mir drin alles leer war. Vielleicht auch so leer, dass gar keine Tränen kommen konnte. Nur am Abend unserer Trennung hab ich mich kurz bei Matthias ausgeheult. Aber wenn ich jetzt länger darüber nachdenke, fange ich gleich an zu weinen.“  
„Bitte nicht, dann weine ich am Ende noch mit. Es ist doch alles wieder gut.“, bat Sebastian.  
„Sag mir lieber eine neue Zahl, bevor wir hier melancholisch werden.“  
„Okay, dann nehme ich die zwei. Weil wir zwei wieder glücklich miteinander sind. Und schau mal, passend dazu habe ich ein Herz gewürfelt.“

Verliebt sah der Student den Älteren an und gab ihm spontan einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er die nächste Frage vorlas.  
„Würde deine Großmutter die Liebe anders erklären als du? Inwiefern würden sich eure Ansichten unterscheiden?“  
„Ach je.“, seufzte Alexander und dachte angestrengt nach. „Wir müssten da noch kurz zwischen meiner Großmutter mütterlicherseits und väterlicherseits unterscheiden. Die Mutter meines Vaters war eine für ihre Zeit recht moderne Frau und hatte auch nie ein Problem damit, als ich plötzlich mit einem Mann zusammen war. Ich denke, dass sie die Liebe nicht viel anders beschrieben hätte als ich. Meine andere Oma hingegen... für die war ganz klar, dass die Frau dazu da ist, dem Mann zu dienen. Das hat sie für meinen Opa aus vollem Herzen gemacht, aber sie hat nie verstanden, dass man jemanden lieben kann, ohne die Absicht zu haben, eines Tages zu heiraten. Und damit, dass ich auch Männer mag, kam sie gar nicht klar. Wie ist es bei dir?“  
„Meine Omas sind beide gut drauf und haben kein Problem damit, wie ich lebe und wen ich liebe. Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass sie vermutlich auch deutlich jünger sind, als deine Großmütter. Das ist schon eine andere Generation und damit auch eine völlig andere Einstellung zur Liebe. Spätestens bei Björns Hochzeit wirst du die beiden ja kennenlernen. Meine Oma Angela ist zum zweiten Mal verheiratet, nachdem sie sich von meinem Opa getrennt hat und Oma Roswitha lebt mit ihrem Lebensgefährten seit dem viel zu frühen Tod meines anderen Opas in wilder Ehe zusammen.“, erzählte Sebastian von seiner Familie.  
„Das klingt in der Tat sehr locker und modern. Ich freue mich, die beiden kennenzulernen. Vielleicht ja auch schon eher. Hier, du darfst würfeln.“

„Mensch, das kann doch nicht sein. Schon wieder der blöde Kreis mit dem Punkt drin.“, meckerte der Student. „Dann nehme ich auch nochmal die vierundzwanzig, obwohl wir die Seite schon hatten.“  
„Alles klar, lass mal schauen. Hast du schon einmal über Jahre hinweg jemanden unerwidert geliebt und wie bist du darüber hinweggekommen?“  
„Eine kurze Antwort oder die ausführliche Version?“  
Ein freches Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Jüngeren.  
„Ausführlich bitte. Deine Mimik passt gerade so gar nicht zu der Frage, Sebi.“, stellte Alexander irritiert, aber auch neugierig fest, ehe Sebastian zu erzählen begann.

„Also, es ist etwa viereinhalb Jahre her, als ich das Angebot bekam, an einer Quizsendung im NDR teilzunehmen. Zuerst dachte ich, ich sollte dort Kandidat werden, aber dann habe ich schnell erfahren, dass der Sender plante, ein sehr erfolgreiches Quizformat aus Großbritannien nach Deutschland zu holen, bei dem sie einen erfahrenen Quizzer suchten, der quasi der Gegenspieler der Kandidaten sein sollte. Leider hatte ich damals keine Zeit und konnte nur dabei behilflich sein, einen anderen geeigneten Quizzer zu finden. Als der jedoch kein Interesse mehr hatte, auch bei der zweiten Staffel mitzumachen, ergab sich im Frühjahr vor drei Jahren meine zweite Chance, die ich auch genutzt habe und an vier Sendungen teilnehmen durfte. Danach war die Sache erst mal für mich erledigt, aber tatsächlich kam irgendwann die Anfrage, ob ich auch für eine dritte Staffel bereitstehen würde, diesmal sogar für fünf Folgen. Das war vor zweieinhalb Jahren, im Frühjahr 2014. Mir hatte es viel Spaß gemacht, das Team war angenehm und deshalb sagte ich gerne zu. Bei der letzten Folge, die aufgezeichnet wurde, passierte es dann. Mitten in der Aufzeichnung und wie aus heiterem Himmel merkte ich, dass ich begann, mich in den Moderator der Sendung zu verlieben. Er war immer sehr nett und kollegial freundlich zu mir gewesen, aber ich wusste, dass er mit einer Moderatorin liiert war und sie auch gemeinsame Kinder haben. Zurück in Berlin dachte ich, ich würde es schnell wieder vergessen, aber irgendwie hat der Kerl es geschafft, immer wieder in meinem Fernseher aufzutauchen, vor allem bei der Fußball-WM war er sehr präsent, weil er vom Berliner Badeschiff aus einen WM-Talk moderiert hat. Ich war in der Zeit sogar zweimal dort und habe es mir live vor Ort angeschaut. Obwohl ich ihn ja persönlich kannte, habe ich nicht versucht, hinterher noch Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen, wobei das da denke ich problemlos möglich gewesen wäre. Das alles hat aber auch nicht geholfen, dass meine Verliebtheit weniger wurde. Beim Empfang der Weltmeister auf der Fanmeile in Berlin hat er ebenfalls moderiert und dort war ich auch live vor Ort, um ihn anzuschmachten. Inzwischen hatte es sogar Lou gemerkt, weil sie sich gewundert hat, dass ich dauernd von ihm geredet und sie auch genötigt habe, mit mir zum Badeschiff zu kommen. Dann kam kurz nach er WM der Anruf der Produktionsfirma, die die Quizsendung diesmal für die ARD produzieren sollte. Ich habe echt kurz überlegt, ob ich mir das antue, aber meine Leidenschaft fürs Quiz und der Wunsch, unseren Quizsport noch bekannter zu machen, haben gesiegt. Und so habe ich ihn vor ziemlich genau zwei Jahren wiedergetroffen. Anderthalb Jahre ging es weiter mit der unerwiderten Liebe, wobei er ja auch gar nichts davon wusste. Irgendwann kam dieser eine Abend, an dem er mir erzählt hat, dass er sich getrennt hat und ich nebenbei erfahren habe, dass er Männern nicht abgeneigt ist.“  
„Und dann?“, fragte Alexander, der schweigend, aber sehr interessiert den Erzählungen seines Freundes gelauscht hatte.  
„Dann lag auf einmal eine seltsame Spannung in der Luft. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er durchaus auch Interesse an mir haben könnte. Eigentlich stehe ich nicht auf One-Night-Stands, aber nach der langen Zeit, in der ich ihn heimlich angehimmelt habe, war mir selbst das egal. Lieber wollte ich nur eine Nacht mit ihm verbringen, als die Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Mir wurde erst hinterher bewusst, dass es auch ganz schön blöd hätte enden können, weil wir ja weiter zusammenarbeiten mussten. Aber zum Glück hat es sich anders entwickelt und auch er hat sich in mich verliebt. Glaube ich zumindest.“  
„Hat er. Und wenn er sich nicht schon damals in dich verliebt hätte, dann wäre es spätestens jetzt passiert.“, gab Alexander zurück und verwickelte seinen Freund in einen langen Kuss, den dieser nur zu gern erwiderte.  
„Wir haben echt noch nie über unseren ersten Abend gesprochen, Sebi. Mir war nicht klar, wie du es damals empfunden hast.“, stellte der Moderator fest, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Stimmt, ich weiß auch nicht, was in dir vorgegangen ist damals. Magst du es erzählen, Alex?“  
„Ja, mag ich, auch wenn das gar nicht so einfach zu sagen ist. Mir ging es an dem Tag echt scheiße, weil man in den Zeitungen die Trennung von Julie und mir breitgetreten hat. Eigentlich war ich drüber hinweg, aber trotzdem kam die Erinnerung wieder hoch und ich habe mich gefragt, wie mein Leben wohl weiter verlaufen würde. Zu allem Übel kam dann noch dieses Teamessen hinzu, obwohl ich mich am liebsten in meinem Hotelzimmer verkrochen und meine Wunden geleckt hätte.“  
„Und dann fragt auch noch der blöde Besserwisser, ob du ihn mit zurück ins Hotel nehmen kannst.“, warf Sebastian ein.  
„Das war nicht schlimm. Ich fand dich vom ersten Zusammentreffen an sympathisch und hatte auch nicht den Eindruck, dass du mich auf der Autofahrt nerven würdest. Sonst hätte ich dir bestimmt nicht angeboten, noch einen Absacker an der Bar zu trinken. Mir kam jemand, der mich von meinen Problemen ablenkte, ganz gelegen, zumal mir gerade bei dem Essen nochmal bewusst wurde, wie wenig ich dich und die anderen Jäger eigentlich kenne. Das wollte ich gerne ändern und mit dir den Anfang machen, weil du mir von allen immer am liebsten warst. Und da du auch nicht so aufgedreht warst, wie zum Beispiel Tina, fand ich dich einen sehr angenehmen Gesprächspartner, mit dem ich gerne länger an dem Abend reden wollte. Selbst als das Gespräch etwas privater wurde, hat es mich komischerweise nicht gestört. Ich nehme nicht jeden mit in mein Hotelzimmer. Und als ich erfahren habe, dass du auf Männer stehst, hat sich in mir ein Schalter umgelegt. Das ging so plötzlich, dass ich es selbst nicht erklären kann. Vorher war es einfach nur Sympathie, aber von einem Moment auf den anderen war Begierde daraus geworden. Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass in mir eine schwule Seite schlummert und die kam an dem Abend wie ein Blitz zurück. Manchmal habe ich mich gefragt, was passiert wäre, wenn ich früher gewusst hätte, dass du auf Männer stehst. Vielleicht hätte ich mich schon eher verliebt, vielleicht auch nicht. Wir sind da wohl einfach so reingeschlittert.“  
„Zum Glück!“, freute sich Sebastian. „Und am Ende ist es ja nicht wichtig, warum man sich verliebt hat, sondern dass es überhaupt passiert ist. Möchtest du würfeln und mir eine Seitenzahl nennen?“

„Ja, die vier.“, sagte Alexander, würfelte und gab ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich, als er ein Ausrufezeichen auf dem Würfel erblickte.  
„Ich korrigiere, ich möchte doch nicht gewürfelt haben.“  
„Hilft nichts, Hase, Sexfrage für dich. Lass mal schauen. Du rechnest damit, dass er bzw. sie heute Abend mit in deine Wohnung kommen wird. Welche Arrangements würdest du für eine perfekte Liebesnacht treffen? Na, das ist doch vergleichsweise harmlos.“  
„Das sagst du. Ich überlege, ob ich überhaupt irgendwelche Arrangements treffen würde. Also es sollte genug Gel da sein. Aufgeräumt habe ich eigentlich immer, deswegen gibt es da kein Problem. Sonst noch was? Ich stehe nicht auf Kerzen, Rosenblätter oder sowas.“, überlegte der Moderator und Sebastian musste lachen.  
„Im Zweifelsfall ist es auch besser, Gel da zu haben, als Kerzen und Rosenblätter. Möchtest du mir jetzt direkt auf Seite fünfundsiebzig die Frage mit dem Kreis vorlesen, oder soll ich würfeln?“  
„Würfeln natürlich, vielleicht kommt dann endlich mal das Ausrufezeichen.“

Alexander drückte seinem Freund den Würfel in die Hand, der tatsächlich das vom Moderator gewünschte Symbol würfelte.  
„Na bitte, geht doch. Und deswegen möchte ich gerne wissen: wer hat dir das Küssen beigebracht und wann? Ja, das würde ich echt gerne wissen.“  
Angestrengt dachte Sebastian nach.  
„Das Küssen beigebracht. Muss es jemanden geben, der einem das beibringt? Ich glaub, ich konnte das einfach sofort, als ich es zum ersten Mal gemacht hab. Das war mit Sabrina, als ich fünfzehn war.“  
„Ach, war das die, mit der du dein verunglücktes Hetero-Sex-Erlebnis hattest?“, hakte der Ältere interessiert nach.  
„Genau. Küssen konnte sie und da ließ es sich auch ganz gut ausblenden, dass sie eine Frau war. Wie war es bei dir?“  
„Ich war spät. Knutschen beim Flaschendrehen fand ich unangenehm. Richtig Küssen gelernt habe ich tatsächlich erst mit meiner ersten Freundin Kathy, da war ich fast zwanzig, als wir zusammenkamen.“, gestand Alexander seinem Freund. „Aber jetzt kann ich es glaub ich inzwischen.“  
„Müsste ich später nochmal testen.“, beschloss der Student, der nun aber wieder nach dem Buch griff. „Darf ich mal für dich würfeln? Du darfst dann gleich auch für mich.“  
„Okay.“, stimmte der Moderator zu. „Dann bestimmst du aber auch die Seite.“

Sebastian entschied sich schnell und der Würfel zeigte ein Handsymbol.  
„Welche Trennungen in deinem Leben haben dich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen und warum?“  
„Wie gut, dass da nicht Trennung, sondern Trennungen steht.“, gab der Ältere erleichtert von sich. „Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Trennungen nie leicht waren, hat mich natürlich die Trennung von Julia emotional sehr mitgenommen, weil es bei uns auch um die Kinder ging. Das Ende der Beziehung mit Ralf, meinem ersten Freund, war allerdings ebenfalls hart. Die Zeit war sehr intensiv und wichtig für mich. Trotzdem bin ich rückblickend froh, dass wir es beendet haben. Und das, was diesen Sommer passiert ist, möchte ich sowieso nicht nochmal erleben, aber das läuft inzwischen glaub ich nicht mehr wirklich unter Trennung, oder?“  
Sofort schüttelte Sebastian den Kopf.  
„Nein, das war keine richtige Trennung, auch wenn wir es damals so bezeichnet haben. Aber emotional haben wir uns nie wirklich voneinander getrennt, denke ich. Bei mir waren Trennungen übrigens nie so hart. Mir fällt spontan keine ein, die so sehr geschmerzt hat, dass ich lange darunter gelitten habe. Deshalb war es ja umso schwieriger, mit unserem vermeintlichen Beziehungsende klarzukommen. Sowas habe ich noch nie erlebt und ich möchte es auch nie wieder erleben. So, und nun darfst du wählen, Hase.“

„Okay, die sechzehn nehme ich für dich. Und schau mal, auch ich würfle für dich einen Kreis. Die Kategorie mag dich.“  
„Sieht so aus. Was willst du wissen?“  
Eifrig blätterte Alexander zur gewählten Seite.  
„Ach da. Bei welchem Menschen hast du dir große Mühe gegeben, dich nicht in ihn zu verlieben und warum?“  
„Das ist schnell beantwortet.“, gab der Student zurück. „Bei dir. Die Gründe sind hinlänglich bekannt. Mann, vergeben, zwei Kinder, unerreichbar. Hat trotzdem nicht geklappt mit dem nicht verlieben.“  
„Zum Glück. Ich hatte diese Situation auch schon mal, nur völlig anders.“, griff auch Alexander das Thema auf. „In Ralf habe ich mich verliebt, wollte es aber nicht, weil ich ein Problem damit hatte, plötzlich einen Mann zu lieben. Gerade für mich als Profisportler war das eine Sache, die nicht ins Bild passt. Homophobie im Sport war damals wie heute ein großes Thema. Letztlich habe ich allerdings doch eingesehen, dass es nichts bringt, sich gegen Gefühle zu wehren, und ich habe es akzeptiert.“  
„Okay, als Sportler ist es echt noch was anderes. Ich hatte zum Glück nie ein richtiges Problem damit, Männer anziehend zu finden. Es ist natürlich auch nicht so lange her, da war die Gesellschaft schon weiter. Vielleicht deshalb.“, überlegte der Student, nahm aber gleichzeitig schon das Buch an sich, um sich auf die nächste Frage für seinen Freund vorzubereiten.

„Neundundfünfzig... Auge.“, sagte dieser und wartete gespannt.  
„Was ist Sex ohne Liebe für dich?“  
Nun musste der Moderator einen Augenblick nachdenken, ehe er antwortete.  
„Also ganz banal gesagt erst mal nur körperliche Befriedigung, wobei ich nicht sicher bin, ob es mich persönlich befriedigen würde, wenn keine Liebe dabei ist.“  
„Ich dachte, du hättest in deiner wilden Handball-Zeit ein paar One-Night-Stands gehabt, Hase.“  
„Ja, die gab es. Meistens kombiniert mit etwas zu viel Alkohol, oder einfach, weil ich so voller Adrenalin war, dass ich es als zusätzliche Bestätigung gebraucht habe. Du musst dir das so vorstellen: früher warst du immer der kleine hässliche oder allenfalls der niedliche kleine Alexander, den niemand richtig ernst nimmt. Und auf einmal spielst du Handball-Bundesliga, wo dir die Fan-Herzen zufliegen. Da sind auch Frauen dabei, die auf dich stehen. Ich habe es nie so ausgenutzt, wie manche meiner Kollegen, aber es tat schon gut, plötzlich so begehrt zu werden. Da wächst der Reiz, auch im Bett den tollen Hecht zu geben. Ich habe allerdings schnell gemerkt, dass das nichts ist, was mich wirklich glücklich macht, sondern dass es nur ein Kick für einen kurzen Moment ist. Ein gewisses Maß an Zuneigung sollte schon da sein. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?“  
„Ohne Liebe geht es gar nicht. Ein Versuch hat gereicht, ich habe mich hinterher alles andere als gut gefühlt.“, gab der Student knapp zur Antwort und schien nicht weiter darüber reden zu wollen, da er nun wieder den Würfel nahm.

Es erschien ein Ausrufezeichen und Alexander jubelte.  
„Endlich! Welche Seite?“  
„Neunzehn bitte.“  
„Alles klar, Sexfrage Nummer neunzehn kommt sofort. Mal abgesehen vom Mund - wohin wirst du am liebsten geküsst? Hui, das ist doch mal eine interessante Frage.“  
„Du weißt schon, dass ich von dir gleich auch eine Antwort darauf haben möchte, Hase, oder? Freu dich also nicht zu früh.“, raunte der Jüngere Alexander zu und schien dann nachzudenken.  
„Küsse in den Nacken finde ich sehr angenehm. Und im Lendenbereich bin ich empfindlich.“  
„Was ist mit den Brustwarzen? Ich meine, da würdest du auch ganz gut in Fahrt kommen.“, merkte Alexander ehrlich interessiert an.  
„Ja, das stimmt. Und natürlich nimmt mein Schwanz Küsse ebenfalls immer gern in Empfang. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?“  
Der Moderator schien sich die Antwort schon zurechtgelegt zu haben, denn sie kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
„Brustwarzen, Bauch, Schwanz. Halsbeuge geht auch ganz gut. Bist du einverstanden, mir noch eine letzte Frage zu stellen und dann das Buch zur Seite zu legen? Ich würde mein neugewonnenes Wissen gerne noch ein wenig ausprobieren, bevor es zu spät ist und wir schon wieder schlafen müssen, um morgen früh fit zu sein.“  
„Ja, das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Dann hätte ich gerne eine letzte Zahl von dir, Hase.“

Diesmal entschied sich Alexander für die sechzig und würfelte zu Sebastians großer Freude ebenfalls erneut das berüchtigte Ausrufezeichen. Schnell blätterte der Student zur angegebenen Seite.  
„Nenne deine drei Lieblingsfantasien für außergewöhnlichen Sex. Also das ist ja mal ein richtig heißer Abschluss der Fragerunde.“  
Erwartungsvoll und nicht minder neugierig blickte er den Älteren an, der schlagartig rot geworden war.  
„Ach nein, das willst du gar nicht wissen, Sebi.“  
„Doch, sehr gerne sogar. Oder ist dir das peinlich?“  
Zaghaft nickte der Moderator. „Ein wenig schon.“  
„Ich bitte dich, Hase. Bei dem, was wir alles schon zusammen gemacht haben, muss dir doch nichts peinlich sein. Von mir bekommst du anschließend auch eine Antwort auf die Frage, okay?“  
„Na gut, aber können wir nicht abwechselnd...“, versuchte Alexander erneut auszuweichen, woraufhin Sebastian einlenkte.  
„Also gut, aber du fängst an. Es ist deine Frage.“  
Wieder nickte der Ältere und begann zu sprechen.

„Das erste ist glaub ich gar nicht so spektakulär oder außergewöhnlich, aber es gefällt mir einfach, wenn der Sex hin und wieder ganz langsam ist, am besten noch mit Pausen dazwischen. Wenn der andere immer wieder kurz vor dem Höhepunkt aufhört, obwohl du unbedingt weitermachen möchtest, weil du das Gefühl hast, sonst vor Erregung zu platzen.“  
„Das hast du doch mit mir schon mal gemacht, Hase. So grausam und so schön zugleich. Muss ich mir merken. Da steht noch eine Revanche aus.“  
„Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst.“, entgegnete der Moderator herausfordernd und wirkte auf einmal gar nicht mehr verlegen. „Du bist dran mit Fantasie Nummer eins.“  
„Genau das Gegenteil von dem, was du gerade gesagt hast, finde ich auch sehr antörnend. Ein Quickie, wo es so schnell geht, dass man nicht mal die Klamotten auszieht, sondern nur das Allernötigste. Vielleicht was zwischen Tür und Angel, wenn man eigentlich weg muss oder sogar wenn man Gefahr läuft, erwischt zu werden.“  
„Wo würdest du denn Sex haben wollen, wo man erwischt werden könnte?“, fragte Alexander interessiert nach.  
„Das ist eigentlich schon Fantasie Nummer zwei. Outdoor-Sex. Nachts am Strand. Oder im Aufzug oder in deiner Garderobe. Von mir aus auch im Keller. Es gibt sicher viele Orte, wo man vermeintlich ungestört ist, aber theoretisch jemand es mitbekommen könnte.“  
„Dazu bin ich wahrscheinlich zu feige. Garderobe wäre noch möglich, aber nur, wenn die Tür abgeschlossen ist. Und nachts am Strand... frag mich im Urlaub nochmal.“  
„Hase, es war nur eine Fantasie. Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir es wirklich machen sollen.“, beruhigte Sebastian den Älteren, der schon wieder überlegte, welche seiner Fantasien er als nächste offenbaren könnte.

„Mir fallen irgendwie nur Sachen ein, die wir so oder so ähnlich schon einmal gemacht haben. Ich stehe echt nicht auf SM und so einen Kram, aber kleine Fesselspielchen ohne Gewaltanwendungen sind durchaus reizvoll.“, überlegte der Moderator laut. „Ich hätte ‚Fifty Shades of Grey‘ vielleicht nicht schauen sollen.“  
„Ach, daher… Verstehe.“, antwortete der Jüngere mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Dann müssen wir wohl doch mal ein paar Handschellen kaufen.“  
„Lass uns doch morgen einfach mal in Ruhe durch die einschlägigen Onlineshops stöbern und sehen, was wir so finden. Vielleicht klappt es ja sogar noch, dass wir es bis zum Wochenende bekommen.“

Verwundert blickte der Student zu Alexander, der plötzlich Freude an der Frage zu haben schien.  
„Na, du hast es ja eilig, Hase. Aber finde ich gut. So, mir ist gerade eine dritte Fantasie eingefallen. Auch etwas, was wir schon gemacht haben. Telefonsex. Und ich meine diesmal wirklich Telefon, nicht Skype oder so. Ohne Kamera ist es auch heiß, wenn wir uns nur gegenseitig hören.“  
„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut daran.“, stimmte Alexander begeistert zu. Das war sehr anregend, als du mich auf dem Weg zur Dusche angerufen hast damals. Und eine letzte Fantasie ist mir nun tatsächlich auch noch eingefallen. Sex vor einem großen Spiegel, in dem wir uns dabei beobachten können. Oder vielleicht sogar mal mit der Kamera aufnehmen und hinterher zusammen gucken. Natürlich wird das anschließend dann sofort wieder gelöscht.“  
„Dass diese Moderatoren immer ins Fernsehen wollen...“, seufzte der Student, lachte aber gleich darauf los. „Nein, war ein Scherz. Spiegel und Kamera klingt spannend. Da wäre ich sogar dabei, auch wenn ich es immer noch komisch finde, mich im Fernsehen zu sehen.“  
„Glaub mir, das geht mir genauso. Aber das wäre ja nur für uns und in einem eher intimen Rahmen. Ich habe sogar noch eine Kamera mit Stativ. Die habe ich damals gekauft, als Jonas geboren wurde.“, fiel Alexander ein. „Muss ich morgen mal rauskramen. Sind wir eigentlich pervers?“  
„Ach was, nennen wir es einfach experimentierfreudig. Und jetzt?“  
„Jetzt sollten wir vielleicht einfach nur brav nebeneinander einschlafen, damit wir morgen noch mehr Lust aufeinander haben, wenn wir zur Kamera greifen.“  
Zwar seufzte Sebastian leicht frustriert, musste jedoch zugeben, dass der Ältere mit seinem Gedanken gar nicht mal so Unrecht hatte. Sie suchten nacheinander nochmals das Badezimmer auf, ehe sie im Schlafzimmer das Licht löschten und nach einigen liebevollen Gute-Nacht-Küssen auch sehr bald einschliefen.

 


	57. Chapter 57

Die neue Produktionswoche brachte einen spannenden ersten Tag. Sebastian, der an diesem Montag nur als Back-up eingeplant war und selbst nicht auf die Jagd nach den Quizkandidaten ging, nutzte die freie Zeit, um während der Aufzeichnungen, wenn er alleine in der Jäger-Lounge war, schon einmal durch diverse Online-Shops für Erotikbedarf zu klicken.

Da ausnahmsweise nur zwei Folgen mit Klaus-Otto als Jäger aufgezeichnet wurden, begann Alexanders und Sebastians Freizeit bereits am späten Nachmittag.  
Sofort, als sie wieder zuhause waren, berichtete der Student von seiner Recherche, was den Älteren staunen ließ.  
„Du hast nicht wirklich in der Jäger-Lounge nach Sextoys gegoogelt, oder?“  
„Doch, warum denn nicht? War mein Notebook und außer mir war auch niemand anwesend.“  
„Sebi, du bist verrückt.“, stellte Alexander fest, wurde dann aber doch neugierig.  
„Was hast du denn gefunden?“  
„Also was es da alles gibt, ist echt total schräg. Keine Ahnung, wer sowas braucht. Vibratoren und Dildos sind da noch die harmlosesten Sachen. Jedenfalls hab ich dann unter anderem was gefunden, was mir ganz gut gefallen hat und für unsere Zwecke geeignet scheint. Das waren so lange Bänder, die man unter der Matratze befestigen kann. Und an den vier Enden waren zwei Hand- und zwei Fußfesseln mit Klettverschluss. Eine Augenbinde gab es direkt noch dazu. Was hältst du davon?“  
Bei Sebastians Erzählungen war der Moderator leicht errötet, was auch seinem Freund nicht entging.  
„Wieso wirst du denn so rot im Gesicht? Möchtest du das doch nicht, Mister Grey?“  
„Was? Wieso? Doch, möchte ich. Es ist nur... das ist für mich absolutes Neuland bis auf die paar harmlosen Versuche, die wir mal unternommen haben. Aber da würden die in dem Shop wohl drüber lachen.“  
„Hey, für mich ist es doch auch neu. Wir testen es und wenn wir merken, dass es nichts für uns ist, dann war es halt ein einmaliger Versuch, okay? Und so heftig wie im Film will ich das sowieso nicht. Ich finde es einfach nur reizvoll, nicht eingreifen zu können. Auf Gewalt oder ähnliches stehe ich überhaupt nicht und wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, dann siehst du das genauso.“  
Alexander nickte zustimmend und wirkte nun doch ehrlich interessiert.  
Die beiden Männer machten es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem und schauten sich in Ruhe Sebastians Vorabauswahl an, mit der der Moderator sich schließlich einverstanden erklärte und tatsächlich auch noch darum bat, einen der zahlreichen Vibratoren mitzubestellen. Schnell gaben sie ihre Bestellung auf und nahmen freudig zur Kenntnis, dass die Lieferung tatsächlich bereits für zwei bis drei Tage später geplant schien.

„Und nun? Hast du Hunger, Sebi?“, fragte Alexander, nachdem sie das Notebook wieder zur Seite gestellt hatten.  
„Ein wenig. Lass uns schnell eine Kleinigkeit essen, anschließend unter die Dusche springen und danach könntest du vielleicht deine Kamera mal suchen, oder?“  
„Die muss ich gar nicht suchen. Heute früh, als du im Bad warst, habe ich sie schon aus dem Schrank geholt und begonnen, die Akkus zu laden. Sie wäre also theoretisch einsatzbereit.“  
Ein anzügliches Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht des Studenten.  
„Na wenn das so ist und du dir extra die Mühe gemacht hast, sie zu laden, dann müssen wir sie ja auch nutzen.“  
„Ja, sonst ist sie sicherlich beleidigt. Aber erst essen und duschen.“

Nachdem alles erledigt war, stellte Alexander, der bereits fertig war, die Videokamera im Schlafzimmer auf und sorgte für das richtige Licht. Zufrieden räumte er die Bettdecken zur Seite, da diese bei der Aufnahme nur stören würden. Schließlich legte er noch die Tube mit dem Gleitgel demonstrativ auf den Nachttisch.  
„Na, du warst ja schon richtig fleißig.“, stelle Sebastian erfreut fest, als er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet frisch geduscht den Raum betrat. „Alles ausgerichtet?“  
„Ich denke schon, aber wir können ja mal eine Testaufnahme machen. Magst du dich aufs Bett legen?“  
„Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee.“, gab der Student zur Antwort. „Was hältst du von einer kleinen Stripshow zu Beginn unseres Videos? Du kannst dann ja anschließend dazukommen.“  
„Klingt gut. Oder wir wechseln uns zuerst an der Kamera ab. So ein paar Nahaufnahmen wären sicherlich ganz anregend und ich denke, dass auch du da auf deine Kosten kommen möchtest.“, schlug der Ältere seinerseits vor und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken von seinem Freund.  
„Dann mal los. Du startest die Aufnahme und ich komme anschließend ins Bild. Ich habe auch schon ein paar kleine schauspielerische Ideen, damit es unterhaltsamer wird.“  
„Oh, das wird ja ein richtiger Film. Alles klar. Also... Ein Besserwisser zum Vverlieben, Klappe, die Erste.“  
„Ein Besserwisser zum verlieben?“, wunderte sich Sebastian. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“  
„Fiel mir gerade ein. Du bist doch der Besserwisser und ich bin in dich verliebt. Und jetzt ist unser Gelaber auf dem Film, ich starte nochmal neu.“

Erneut konzentrierte sich Alexander auf die Kamera und gab seinem Freund schließlich ein Zeichen, dass es losgehen konnte. Der Jüngere schlenderte zum Bett, gähnte einmal herzhaft und seufzte dann laut auf.  
„Es ist so einsam im Bett, wenn Alex nicht da ist. Ich vermisse den Kerl ganz schön.“, sagte er und krabbelte dabei auf die Matratze.  
„Ach Mist, jetzt habe ich die Hose im Bad liegenlassen. Naja, egal. Ist ja keiner hier.“  
Alexander staunte über das schauspielerische Talent, das sein Freund scheinbar mühelos an den Tag legte, und musste aufpassen, dass er trotz aller Faszination die Kamera noch richtig bediente. Der Student drehte ihm nun den Rücken zu und löste sein Handtuch von den Hüften, um es achtlos zur Seite zu werfen. Dabei wackelte er aufreizend mit dem Hintern, bevor er sich schließlich wieder herumdrehte und sich so auf das Bett kniete, dass Alexander mit der Kamera freie Sicht auf seinen Schwanz hatte. Sebastian nahm sein bestes Stück in die Hand und rieb so lange daran, bis eine deutliche Erektion sichtbar war. Dann ließ er wieder von sich ab und seufzte erneut.  
„Ach, ich schaue mal, ob ich Alex doch irgendwo finde.“  
Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und verschwand aus dem Bild, um seinen Freund an der Kamera abzulösen. Nun war es an Alexander, seine Fantasie und seine Schauspielkunst zu bemühen. Anders als der Jüngere hatte er sich nach dem Duschen Pants und ein Shirt übergestreift. Deshalb zog er das Oberteil aus, sobald er in den Fokus der Kamera gelangt war.

„Sebi? Nanu, er ist gar nicht hier, dabei wollte ich ihn doch überraschen. Naja, muss ich mich eben alleine im Bett vergnügen.“, sagte er und zog auch noch seine Pants aus. Anschließend ließ er sich so auf dem Bett nieder, dass Sebastian seine Kehrseite filmen konnte, ehe er sich umdrehte und seinen noch schlaffen Schwanz sichtbar präsentierte. Auch er nahm seine Hand zur Hilfe, um sich zu stimulieren. Der Student wurde hinter der Kamera langsam unruhig und fokussierte sie schließlich so, dass das Bett gut im Bild war und er das Gerät auch ohne sein weiteres Zutun weiter filmen lassen konnte.  
„Hase, seit wann bist du denn da? Ich habe dich gesucht.“, sagte er und trat nun auch wieder ins Bild.  
„Sebi, du bist ja doch hier. Ich hatte schon gedacht, ich müsste mich alleine vergnügen.“, gab der Ältere zur Antwort und wurde gleich darauf von seinem Freund in einen Kuss gezogen, der schon bald an Leidenschaft gewann. Dabei waren die beiden Männer immer darauf bedacht, sich möglichst so zu positionieren, dass sie auf der Aufnahme gut zu sehen sein würden. Nach einer ganzen Weile, in denen sie ihren Kuss immer weiter vertieft hatten, drückte Alexander den Jüngeren auf die Matratze. Dann küsste er einen Weg vom Mund seines Freundes über dessen Hals bis hin zu den bereits deutlich erregten Brustwarzen, wo er innehielt und seine Zunge zum Einsatz brachte. Sebastian, der die Berührungen sichtlich genoss und die Kamera darüber vergessen zu haben schien, schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz den Liebkosungen seines Freundes hin. Lange verharrte Alexander nicht an einem Ort, sondern ließ seine Zunge noch tiefer wandern, bis er den Penis des Jüngeren zwischen seine Lippen nehmen konnte. Er ließ das inzwischen knochenharte Körperteil tief in seinen Mund gleiten, was Sebastian ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte.

Nach einer Weile wendete sich der Moderator von dem Jüngeren ab. Dieser erkannte sofort seine Chance. Ohne dabei ein Wort zu verlieren, drückte er Alexander sanft, aber bestimmend auf die Matratze und kniete sich rittlings über ihn. Sofort beugte er sich hinunter und ließ seine Zunge langsam über den erigierten Penis des Moderators fahren. Anschließend bezog er auch die empfindlichen Hoden in seine Liebkosungen mit ein. Der Ältere war hörbar erregt. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er nach dem Gleitgel und hatte tatsächlich Glück, dass es in Reichweite lag. Schnell öffnete er die Tube und benetzte seinen Zeigefinger mit einer ausreichenden Portion Gel. Dann fuhr er mit seinem Finger zwischen Sebastians Pobacken und umkreiste behutsam den Schließmuskel, damit dieser sich entspannte. Langsam schob er den Zeigefinger in die heiße Enge und versuchte, den Jüngeren vorsichtig zu weiten. Da dieser nicht protestierte, nahm er kurz darauf noch einen zweiten und schließlich einen dritten Finger zur Hilfe. Dabei stupste er immer wieder wie zufällig gegen die Prostata und entlockte Sebastian ein unregelmäßiges Stöhnen und Wimmern. Der Student hatte zwischenzeitlich von Alexanders Penis abgelassen, ließ seine Hand nun jedoch erneut so sanft wie möglich und gleichzeitig so fest wie nötig über die Länge fahren. Weil der Moderator nicht mit der neuerlichen Berührung gerechnet hatte, entfuhr ihm ein lustvolles Keuchen.  
„Wie gut, dass wir uns hier doch noch getroffen haben.“, sagte Sebastian schwer atmend, da er sich wieder an die Kamera und ihre Aufnahme erinnerte.  
„Oh ja. Ich habe auch noch etwas mit dir vor.“, gab Alexander zurück. Er bedeutete seinem Freund, sich auf die Matratze zu legen, sodass dieser von der Kamera gut eingefangen werden konnte. Gleich darauf griff er selbst zur Gleitgeltube und gab einen großen Klecks des glitschigen Gels auf seine Hand, das er großzügig auf seinem Penis verteilte. Dabei achtete er darauf, auch dies möglichst kamerawirksam zu tun. Anschließend verwickelte er seinen Freund in eine Reihe von leidenschaftlichen Küssen, ehe er vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Wann immer er den Eindruck hatte, dass Sebastian einen Moment Pause benötigte, verharrte er in seiner Bewegung und wartete auf ein Zeichen des Studenten. Schließlich hatte er sich komplett in ihm versenkt und begann, sich stetig in ihm zu bewegen. Schweißperlen liefen über ihre bis in die Haarspitzen erregten Körper und inzwischen hatten sie tatsächlich vergessen, dass ihr Liebesspiel immer noch von Alexanders Videokamera aufgezeichnet wurde.  
Das Keuchen und Stöhnen, das sie von sich gaben, wurde mit jeder Sekunde lauter, bis Sebastian schließlich mit Alexanders Namen auf seinen Lippen seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Das plötzliche Gefühl des Lustsaftes zwischen ihren Körpern gab dem Moderator den Rest und ließ auch ihn kurz darauf mit einem lustvollen Schrei über die Klippe springen.

Nachdem sein Orgasmus abgeklungen war, zog er sich aus dem Jüngeren zurück und ließ sich völlig erschöpft auf ihn sinken. Sie tauschten eine ganze Reihe träger Küsse aus, bis Sebastian auf einmal aufsah.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir die Kamera mal ausschalten? Ich glaube, wir haben nun genug Material für unseren ganz persönlichen Porno gesammelt.“, schlug er mit einem fragenden Blick auf Alexander vor.  
„Ach, die Kamera habe ich tatsächlich irgendwann völlig vergessen. Ich weiß nur gar nicht, ob ich mir das überhaupt anschauen mag. Irgendwie es es mir so im Nachhinein ein wenig peinlich.“, gab der Ältere zu bedenken und erhielt einen verwunderten Blick seines Freundes zur Antwort.  
„Oh, wirklich? Warum hast du denn vorher nichts gesagt?“  
„Vorher fand ich die Idee gut, aber jetzt... ich finde den Gedanken komisch, mich selbst dabei zu sehen. Geht dir das nicht so, Sebi?“  
„Mich reizt es total, dich auf dem Video zu beobachten, da nehme ich es sogar in Kauf, dass ich dafür auch mich anschauen muss. Aber wenn du es nicht sehen magst, können wir es von mir aus sofort wieder löschen.“, bot der Student verständnisvoll an.  
Alexander gab seinem Freund dankbar einen liebevollen Kuss, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.  
„Nein, Sebi, lass mal. Sonst ärgere ich mich vielleicht in ein paar Tagen, wenn ich es doch gerne anschauen würde.“  
Mit diesen Worten rollte er von dem Studenten herunter und erhob sich, um die Kameraaufnahme nun tatsächlich zu stoppen. Schnell räumte er die Kamera und das Stativ zurück in den Schrank. Dann kehrte er ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo Sebastian bereits dabei war einzuschlafen. Er schmiegte sich eng an seinen Freund, drückte ihm noch einen liebevollen Kuss in den Nacken und war kurz darauf auch schon in einen ruhigen Schlaf gefallen.

„Sag mal, Hase, hast du eigentlich schon überlegt, wann du mit Julia sprichst? Du weißt schon. Ob sie eine Idee hat, wie wir beide mit deinen Kindern mehr Zeit verbringen können, bevor wir ihnen erklären, dass wir mehr als nur gute Freunde sind.“, erkundigte sich Sebastian bei Alexander, als sie nach einem anstrengenden Aufzeichnungstag gemeinsam im Strandkorb auf der Dachterrasse saßen und bei einem Glas Bier einen der wahrscheinlich letzten wärmeren Abende des Jahres ausklingen ließen. Schon jetzt war deutlich zu merken, dass die Tage immer kürzer wurden und der Sommer endgültig vorüber war.  
Der Moderator schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.  
„Nein, aber der Gedanke geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das ungezwungene Wochenende mit dir war so schön. So etwas möchte ich auch haben, wenn wir nicht gerade die Sendung aufzeichnen und du deswegen in Hamburg sein darfst, sondern wir uns einfach nur so besuchen.“  
„Ja, das war wirklich schön. Ich bin keiner für große Liebesbekundungen in der Öffentlichkeit, aber einfach spontan mal nach deiner Hand zu greifen oder mich etwas enger an dich zu schmiegen, ohne dabei aufpassen zu müssen, dass es keiner sieht, wäre schon toll.“, stellte nun auch der Student fest.  
„Du, ich wollte sowieso noch bei Julia anrufen. Sie hat heute Geburtstag. Wenn sie nicht gerade was anderes zu tun hat, als über sowas nachzudenken, frage ich sie einfach mal.“  
„Dann lass uns reingehen, Alex. Es ist sowieso schon dunkel.“

Schnell klappten sie den Strandkorb zu und nahmen ihre Flaschen mit ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sebastian es sich als Erster auf dem Sofa bequem machte. Alexander hingegen holte das Telefon und wählte die vertraute Nummer seines ehemaligen Zuhauses.  
Es tutete ungewöhnlich lange im Telefonhörer und Alexander war bereits kurz davor, wieder aufzulegen, als sich schließlich doch noch Julia am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete. Sie klang ein wenig gehetzt und entschuldigte sich sofort dafür.  
„Sorry, Alex. Ich war gerade im Keller bei der Waschmaschine.“  
„Nicht schlimm. Du, wenn es ungelegen ist, kann ich auch ein anderes Mal anrufen, Julie. Ich wollte dir nur alles, alles Liebe zum Geburtstag wünschen. Und Sebastian auch. Wir haben es leider nicht eher geschafft.“  
„Danke euch! Und nein, es ist kein Problem. Ich war gerade fertig unten.“, gab die ältere Frau zurück und der Moderator war sich sicher, dass sie dabei energisch mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Wie geht’s euch?“  
„Uns geht es gut. Wirklich. Der Dreh heute war zwar sehr anstrengend, aber es hat auch wieder viel Spaß gemacht. Wie sieht es bei euch aus? Alles in Ordnung? Hattest du einen schönen Tag? Und schlafen die Jungs brav?“  
„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen. Alles bestens hier. Nur David fehlt mir ein wenig. Er ist heute Mittag zurück nach Berlin gefahren und kommt erst am Wochenende wieder her.“  
„Fernbeziehungen sind einfach Mist.“, sagte Alexander mitfühlend, da er sich selbst nur zu gut in seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin hineinversetzen konnte.  
Inzwischen hatte auch er auf dem Sofa Platz genommen und war bei seinen letzten Worten instinktiv etwas näher an Sebastian herangerückt, der sofort einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte.

„Du, Julie, ich rufe noch aus einem weiteren Grund an.“, gab der Moderator nun vorsichtig zu.  
Er war nicht verwundert, dass Julia sofort nach dem Anlass seines Anrufs fragte.  
„Es geht um Sebastian und mich. Und um die Kinder. Wir haben endgültig beschlossen, dass wir nicht mehr allzu lange damit warten wollen, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber irgendwie wäre es mir ganz lieb, vorher noch ein wenig ungezwungene Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen, auch damit sie Sebastian besser kennenlernen. Hast du eine Idee, wie wir das anstellen können, ohne dass es ihnen direkt komisch vorkommt?“  
„Hm…“, ertönte es aus dem Telefonhörer, ehe Julia eine ganze Weile schwieg.  
„Zeichnet ihr noch die gesamte Woche neue Folgen auf?“  
„Ja, bis einschließlich Freitag. Am Wochenende bin ich in Köln bei der Sportschau.“  
„Dann wird es in dieser Woche wahrscheinlich eher nicht klappen, dass ich mir einen Vorwand ausdenke, die Jungs einen Tag bei dir zu lassen.“, stellte die Moderatorin mit Bedauern in der Stimme fest. „Wie sieht es in der nächsten Woche aus? Ist Sebastian dann noch in Hamburg?“  
Nun war es Alexander, der den Kopf schüttelte, obwohl ihm klar war, dass Julia dies nicht sehen konnte.  
„Nein. Montag und Dienstag bin ich in Sachen Talkshow unterwegs. Und danach fahren wir in Urlaub. Ich habe schon vor längerer Zeit zehn Tage Sylt gebucht, und da wir nun doch wieder zusammen sind, haben wir beschlossen, gemeinsam auf die Insel zu fahren. Nächste Woche Mittwoch geht es los.“

Bei dem Gedanken an den ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub zusammen mit seinem Freund kribbelte es in Alexanders Bauch und er sah den Studenten verliebt an. Wieder schien Julia nachzudenken, bis sie auf einmal ein freudiges „Ich hab’s!“ von sich gab.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mit den Jungs übernächstes Wochenende nachkommen? Ich habe keine Termine, David kann sich das Wochenende sicherlich auch freischaufeln und der Montag ist sowieso ein Feiertag.“, schlug sie mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme vor.  
Alexanders Miene erhellte sich.  
„Auf den Gedanken bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen, Julie. Das wäre eine echt gute Idee.“  
„So ein paar Tage Urlaub schaden auch gar nicht. Nach dem ganzen Hin und Her im Sommer mit Australien sind wir nicht dazu gekommen. Ich sehe gleich zu, dass wir noch eine Ferienwohnung oder ein Haus in deiner Nähe bekommen. Bist du wieder in Friederikes Appartement in Wenningstedt?“  
Die Frage der blonden Moderatorin wurde von Alexander bejaht und sie sprachen noch einige Details ihrer geplanten Urlaubsreise ab.

Sebastian, der während des gesamten Telefonats neben seinem Freund gesessen und das Gespräch so gut wie möglich verfolgt hatte, war irgendwann dazu übergegangen, dem Älteren gedankenverloren über den Oberschenkel zu streicheln und mit seinem Finger unsichtbare Muster darauf zu malen. Erst als die beiden Hamburger ihre Unterhaltung beendeten und Alexander das Telefon auf den Wohnzimmertisch legte, hielt er inne und sah, dass sein Freund ihn vorsichtig anschaute.  
„Das war doch klar, dass du mit nach Sylt kommst, oder? Wir haben das noch gar nicht abschließend besprochen ist mir aufgefallen, während ich es Julia erzählt habe.“  
Sebastian sah den Moderator lächelnd an.  
„Ich würde gerne mit dir zusammen in den Urlaub fahren. Habe ich es richtig mitbekommen, dass Julia mit den Kindern einen Ausflug nach Sylt unternehmen wird?“  
Alexander nickte und hatte dabei ein entspanntes und freudiges Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Ja, sie wollen übernächsten Freitag nachkommen und dann bis Montag bleiben. David kommt auch mit. Der weiß da nur noch nichts von.“  
Nun musste Sebastian lachen.  
„Na, ich stelle fest, dass Julia ihn gut im Griff hat.“  
„Schon möglich, aber trotzdem glaube ich, dass sie David genau so verfallen ist, wie ich dir. Irgendwas müsst ihr Berliner an euch haben.“, überlegte Alexander und schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an den Studenten, der wieder mit seinen Streichelbewegungen begonnen hatte.  
„Hoffentlich wird das am Ende kein großes Desaster.“  
Verwundert und etwas besorgt sah Sebastian zu seinem Freund.  
„Was genau meinst du?“  
„Die Kinder. Klar, Jonas vergöttert dich, aber wird das auch noch so sein, wenn er erfährt, dass du mehr für mich bist, als nur ein Kumpel? Ich habe einfach Angst, dass sie sich von mir abwenden oder selbst dadurch Schwierigkeiten mit Freunden bekommen. Bei Benni habe ich weniger Sorgen. Der ist noch zu klein, das alles zu verstehen, aber Jonas geht zur Schule und wer weiß, was da geredet wird, wenn es die Runde macht.“, redete sich der Moderator seine Gedanken von der Seele.  
„Ich bin zwar nicht der Kinderexperte, denke aber, dass es das Wichtigste ist, ihnen zu zeigen, dass du durch mich kein anderer Mensch geworden bist. Du bist und bleibst ihr geliebter Vater. Wieso sollte sich daran etwas ändern? Zeig ihnen, dass du immer für sie da bist, stärke ihnen den Rücken und erkläre ihnen vor allem, dass es auch negative Reaktionen geben kann, mit denen sie aber nicht alleine dastehen, sondern jederzeit zu euch kommen können.“

Die klugen Worte des Jüngeren beeindruckten Alexander.  
„Wenn du das so sagst, klingt es alles einfach, Sebi. Hoffentlich behältst du recht.“  
„Das hoffe ich auch. Für uns, für deine Kinder und auch für Julia.“  
„Versprichst du mir, dass du meine Launen erträgst, wenn ich unsicher werde und Zweifel aufkommen sollten, ob unsere Entscheidung richtig ist?“, bat Alexander den Studenten und wirkte dabei ungewohnt verletzlich. Sebastian zog ihn noch etwas enger an sich, legte seine Hand auf die Wange des Älteren und brachte ihn so dazu, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
„Immer, Alex. Das verspreche ich dir. Und du versprichst mir bitte, dass du deine Sorgen und Ängste nicht mit dir selbst ausmachst, sondern mit mir darüber redest, okay?“  
„Versprochen! Ich liebe dich, Sebastian Klussmann.“, sage Alexander mit einem ernsten Blick in die Augen seines Freundes. Dann küsste er ihn.  
Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander getrennt hatten, legte Sebastian seine Stirn an die des Älteren, während seine Hand ihm liebevoll den Nacken kraulte.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Alexander Bommes. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Und ich werde das hier mit dir gemeinsam durchziehen, egal was die Welt über uns denkt.“  
Wieder war es der Moderator, der Sebastian in einen langen Kuss verwickelte. Dabei merkte er nicht, wie ihm plötzlich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel über die Wange lief.  
„Wieso weinst du?“, erkundigte sich der Student besorgt und wischte ihm die Träne sanft mit dem Daumen fort.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil ich gerade so glücklich bin. Das ist ein komisches Gefühl. Ich habe irgendwie totale Angst vor dem, was möglicherweise alles passieren könnte, aber ich bin trotzdem glücklich, diesen Weg zu gehen. Mit dir. Verrückt, oder?“  
„Gar nicht verrückt. Ich würde es Liebe nennen.“


	58. Chapter 58

Eine ganze Weile verharrten die beiden Männer eng aneinander geschmiegt auf dem Sofa, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Lediglich ihre Lippen trafen sich hin und wieder zu einigen zärtlichen Küssen.

Es war Sebastian, der die angenehme Stille irgendwann durchbrach.  
„Du, ich müsste mal eben wohin. Das Bier will anscheinend raus.“  
Vorsichtig löste er sich aus der Umarmung und erhob sich vom Sofa. Alexander, dem plötzlich seine lebendige Rückenlehne fehlte, ließ seinen Oberkörper auf das Sitzmöbel fallen und streckte gleichzeitig die Beine aus, bis er eine bequeme Liegeposition gefunden hatte.  
„Hach, endlich Platz!“, freute er sich mit einem schelmischen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Jetzt müsste mir nur noch jemand den Fernseher einschalten.“  
Sebastian, der den Raum schon fast verlassen hatte, sah zurück zu seinem Freund, der ihn erwartungsvoll angrinste.  
„Das hättest du wohl gern. Steh doch selbst auf und hol dir die Fernbedienung. Schließlich bist du auch derjenige, der hier den Ordnungsfimmel hat und ständig alles so wegräumt, dass es ordentlich aussieht, aber nicht zweckmäßig ist.“  
Alexander seufzte, blieb aber dennoch unverrichteter Dinge liegen.  
Als Sebastian wenige Minuten später ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, griff er im Vorbeigehen nach der Fernbedienung.  
„Bin ja gar nicht so. Welcher Sender?“  
„Gibt es noch andere Sender neben der ARD?“, fragte der Moderator im Gegenzug.  
„Offensichtlich nicht. Was läuft gerade?“  
„Vermutlich Tagesthemen. Müsste aber gleich Fußball kommen. Englische Woche. Zusammenfassung der Spiele von heute.“  
Nun wirkte Sebastian sichtlich verwirrt.  
„Das kann gar nicht sein. Du bist doch hier. Sportschau ohne Alexander Bommes geht gar nicht.“  
„Ich habe meinen Kollegen den Vortritt gelassen. Gerhard Delling und Matthias Opdenhövel dürfen ausnahmsweise ran. Alexander Bommes hat heute frei. Und morgen übrigens auch.“  
„Hm, ich könnte nicht sagen, dass ich das schlimm finde. Also gut, dann einmal ARD. Darf ich wenigstens auch irgendwo sitzen? Du machst dich ganz schön breit, Hase.“  
Alexander richtete sich kurz auf, damit sein Freund sich neben ihn setzen und zudem die Beine auf dem kürzeren Stück des geräumigen Ecksofas platzieren konnte. Dann legte er sich wieder gemütlich hin und bette dabei seinen Kopf in Sebastians Schoß.  
„Ist das so okay?“, erkundigte er sich sicherheitshalber bei dem Jüngeren, der sofort nickte und begann, Alexander zärtlich durch die Haare zu streichen.  
Gemeinsam schauten sie die Sportsendung an, wobei der Ältere tatsächlich kurz vor Schluss einnickte.

„Alex?“, weckte Sebastian seinen Freund, nachdem die Fernsehsendung vorüber war und stattdessen ein Film begonnen hatte, der den Studenten jedoch nicht interessierte.  
Der Ältere blinzelte verschlafen.  
„Oh, bin ich eingeschlafen?“  
„Ja, aber du hast nicht viel verpasst. Lass uns ins Bett gehen, dann kannst du weiterschlafen.“

Auch der Mittwoch brachte einige spannende Aufzeichnungen der Quizsendung. Obwohl Sebastian an diesem Tag erneut nicht als Jäger eingeplant war, hatte er Alexander ins Studio begleitet und in der Jäger-Lounge auf dem Monitor die Sendungen verfolgt. In der Mittagspause liefen sich die beiden Männer zufällig über den Weg und legten die letzten Meter bis zum Pausenraum gemeinsam zurück. Kurz vor ihrem Ziel kam Tina ihnen entgegen.  
„Hallo Alex!“, begrüßte die junge Frau den Moderator mit einem Augenaufschlag, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie ihn mehr mochte, als es unter Kollegen üblich war. Unauffällig blickte er zur Seite und stelle erleichtert fest, dass Sebastian sich seine Abneigung, die er gegen Tina hegte, nicht anmerken ließ.

„Hallo Tina! Bist du nicht beim Mittagessen?“, erkundigte sich Alexander mit möglichst neutraler Stimme, auch wenn er keine sonderlich große Lust verspürte, ein Gespräch mit der Aufnahmeleiterin zu führen.  
„Doch, eigentlich schon, aber ich habe dich gesucht.“  
„Mich?“  
„Ja, ich habe eine Frage. Es geht um den nächsten Teamabend, den ich gerade organisiere.“, erklärte die junge Frau weiter. „Morgen zeichnen wir doch nur zwei Folgen auf und da passt es ganz gut. Wie sieht es bei dir aus, Alex, bist du dabei?“  
Inzwischen hatte die Dreiergruppe Halt gemacht. Sebastian, der von Tina behandelt wurde, als sei er Luft, blieb dabei demonstrativ neben seinem Freund stehen und lauschte dem Gespräch interessiert.  
„Ja klar!“, stimmte Alexander sofort zu, war ihm doch der Teamzusammenhalt, den solche gemeinsame Aktivitäten förderten, enorm wichtig.  
„Wo geht‘s denn hin?“, mischte sich nun auch der Student in die Unterhaltung ein und wurde sofort mit ein wenig Missfallen von Tina beäugt.  
„Das wird eine Überraschung.“, sagte sie mit nur mäßig begeisterter Stimme und fügte noch eine knappe Einladung an den Quizsportler hinzu. „Ihr Jäger dürft auch kommen. Gehört ja irgendwie zum Team.“  
„Gerne! Also ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei!“, gab Sebastian zurück und klang dabei ehrlich erfreut über die Einladung, auch wenn Alexander vermutete, dass diese Freude nur gespielt war.  
„Dann wäre ja alles geklärt.“, stellte er daher schnell fest und war bemüht, die unangenehme Situation schnellstmöglich zu beenden, zumal er inzwischen doch deutlichen Hunger verspürte.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags versuchte auch Alexander, noch einmal herauszubekommen, was Tina für den Teamabend plante, biss jedoch genau wie sein Freund auf Granit und gab sich schließlich damit zufrieden, dass Tina versprach, ihn am nächsten Tag als Ersten zu informieren.

Den gemeinsamen Abend verbrachten Alexander und Sebastian ähnlich wie schon den Vorabend. Noch einmal nutzten sie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages und machten es sich im Strandkorb auf der Dachterrasse gemütlich. Dabei planten sie ihren bevorstehenden Urlaub. Sebastian, der noch nie auf Sylt gewesen war, hatte sich tagsüber auf diversen Internetseiten ein recht beachtliches Wissen über die beliebte Ferieninsel angelesen und machte seinerseits einige Vorschläge, wie sie ihre Zeit dort verbringen und was sie alles anschauen konnten.  
„Sebi, du bist echt ein verrückter Besserwisser.“, stellte Alexander erstaunt, aber auch ein wenig stolz fest.  
„Wieso?“  
„Naja, natürlich ist es nicht unüblich, dass man vor so einem Urlaub ein wenig mehr über das Reiseziel herausfinden will, aber bei dir habe ich das Gefühl, du kennst die gesamte Insel und warst schon zigmal dort. Wie geht das?“  
„Ich habe doch nur ein bisschen im Internet nachgelesen.“, wiegelte der Student ab. „Und weil es mich nun interessiert, da wir zusammen hinfahren werden, habe ich die Informationen vermutlich doppelt so leicht in meinem Kopf abspeichern können. Allerdings bin ich sicher, dass es noch zahlreiche Sachen gibt, die man dort unternehmen kann und von denen ich nichts weiß, du aber schon.“  
Der Moderator nickte.  
„Ja, ich habe mir nämlich auch schon etwas überlegt. Nach dem Stress in den letzten Monaten würde ich gerne einen Wellness-Tag einlegen. Was hältst du davon?“  
„Klingt super. Sauna, eine entspannende Massage, sowas können auch Studenten gebrauchen.“  
„Ach ja, die armen gestressten Studenten.“, witzelte Alexander und fing sich sofort einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberschenkel ein.  
„Bin ja schon still, bevor ich hier noch weiter verprügelt werde und im Urlaub nicht mal mehr täglich joggen gehen kann.“  
„Täglich?“  
Sebastian riss die Augen auf.  
„Klar, endlich mal wieder. Direkt nach dem Aufstehen und vor dem Frühstück am besten. Das ist so schön, dort früh am Strand entlangzulaufen. Aber du musst ja nicht mitkommen, Sebi. Ich würde es nur gerne machen.“  
„Na, mal sehen. Früh aufstehen klingt zwar grauenvoll, aber mit dir zusammen...“  
„Das musst du nicht jetzt entscheiden.“, gab der Ältere versöhnlich zurück.

Es war schon längst dunkel, als die beiden Männer schließlich den Strandkorb zuklappten und ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten, wo sie erst Nachrichten im Fernsehen schauten und sich anschließend wieder der Sportschau widmeten, die sie über den zweiten Teil des Bundesliga-Spieltags informierte.

„Guten Morgen Lieblingsmoderator!“, wurde Alexander am nächsten Tag von Tina begrüßt, als er kurz vor der ersten von zwei Aufzeichnungen aus seiner Garderobe kam.  
Die Aufnahmeleiterin zog ihn in eine flüchtige Umarmung und hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Tina. Guten Morgen.“, gab der Moderator irritiert von sich und bemühte sich, schnell wieder einen ausreichenden Abstand zu der jungen Frau herzustellen, die nun zum eigentlichen Grund ihrer beider Anwesenheit im Fernsehstudio zurückkehrte.  
„Alles klar für zwei neue Folgen unserer Lieblingssendung?“  
„Sicher doch. Mit welchen Jägern muss ich mich heute herumschlagen?“  
„Du versuchst es doch immer wieder, Alex.“, stöhnte Tina genervt.  
„Ich kann auch einfach die Jäger selbst fragen.“, schlug Alexander vor und bemerkte sofort ein Stirnrunzeln der jungen Frau.  
„Irgendwie läuft da in letzter Zeit gewaltig was schief, das ist mir schon aufgefallen. Seit wann bist du denn mit den Jägern und vor allem mit dem Klussmann so dicke?“

Zwar war Alexander inzwischen weitaus weniger darauf bedacht, sich unauffällig zu verhalten, seitdem er und Sebastian beschlossen hatte, ihre Beziehung offenzulegen, doch die Aufnahmeleiterin war nicht die Person, vor der er sich als erstes zu seinem Freund bekennen wollte. Deshalb suchte er nach einer geeigneten Ausrede.  
„Ach, wir waren bei einem Aufzeichnungsblock im Frühjahr mal alle zusammen essen und haben uns überraschenderweise gut verstanden. So schlimm, wie sie immer tun, sind sie gar nicht. Sebastian Klussmann und ich waren seitdem einige Male zusammen joggen. Der Junge ist ganz schön fit für einen Denksportler. Was ist nun mit den Jägern für heute?“  
Tina, die der kurzen Erklärung schweigend gelauscht hatte, seufzte erneut genervt.  
„Na gut, aber nur ausnahmsweise und weil du mein Lieblingskollege bist. Sendung eins: Waldenberger, Sendung zwei: Klussmann. Jacoby und Nagorsnik sind zwar hier, greifen aber heute nicht ein.“  
„Siehst du, Tina. Geht doch! Und jetzt sollten wir uns mal auf den Weg machen, sonst fangen die ohne uns an.“  
Mit diesen Worten ließ Alexander die verdutzte Aufnahmeleiterin stehen und setzte seinen Gang zum Studio fort.

Es waren erneut zwei spannende Aufzeichnungen, die nicht nur Alexanders Adrenalinspiegel gewaltig in die Höhe trieben. Die Sendung am Vormittag gewannen nach einem harten Kampf und vielen Zurückstufungen im Finale die Kandidaten, die zu viert 58.500 Euro absahnten. Nach der Mittagspause hatte auch Sebastian das Nachsehen gehabt und musste sich zwei Finalisten geschlagen geben, die seine dem schweren Fragenset geschuldeten Fehler gnadenlos ausnutzten und immerhin noch 8.300 Euro gewannen.

Sobald die Aufzeichnungen vorüber und die Kandidaten mit Autogrammen und Fotos versorgt waren, begab sich Alexander in seine Garderobe, wo er bequemere Freizeitkleidung anzog. Er hatte inzwischen zumindest herausfinden können, dass der Teamabend mit einem gemeinsamen Essen enden würde, aber welche Aktion vorher geplant war, darüber schwieg Tina sich weiterhin aus.

Pünktlich um siebzehn Uhr versammelten sich alle Teammitglieder, die ihre Teilnahme zugesagt hatten, im Pausenraum. Schnell zählte Alexander durch und freute sich, dass knapp fünfundzwanzig Kolleginnen und Kollegen, zu denen auch alle vier Jäger gehörten, mit von der Partie waren.  
Tina ergriff zusammen mit Nils, dem Regisseur der Fernsehsendung, das Wort. Sie erklärten kurz, dass man geplant hatte, sich aufzuteilen und in Fahrgemeinschaften die wenigen Kilometer zu einer Indoor-Minigolf-Halle zurücklegen würde.  
„Golf ist immer gut. Spiele ich gerne, kann ich nur nicht, wie mir alle immer sagen.“, kommentierte Alexander hinter vorgehaltener Hand und hatte so die Lacher der um ihn herumstehenden Kollegen auf seiner Seite.  
„Die Rede war von Minigolf. Das ist etwas völlig anderes. Aber es ist eine gute Idee, auch wenn ich dafür wäre, das nächste Mal lieber zum Curling zu gehen.“, wurde er sofort von Sebastian Jacoby, dem ehemaligen Curling-Europameister im Mixed, lachend korrigiert.  
„Ach, der Quizgott weiß mal wieder was besser. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn es anders gewesen wäre.“, antwortete Alexander, musste aber ebenfalls lachen, da er wusste, dass es von Basti nicht ernst und vor allem nicht böse gemeint war.

Als die Gruppe einige Zeit später an der Minigolf-Halle eintraf, wartete die nächste Überraschung auf sie. Eine Empfangsdame der Anlage begrüßte sie und erklärte, dass Tina für die Zeit ihres Aufenthaltes die komplette Halle gebucht hatte, damit sie ungestört vom Publikumsverkehr waren. Um jedoch zu vermeiden, dass die Wartezeiten der einzelnen Mitspieler zu lang wurden, gab sie einige Regeln vor und hielt dabei einen kleinen Eimer hoch, in dem sich Kunststoffkärtchen befanden, die durchnummeriert waren.  
„Gespielt wird in fünf Gruppen, die wir gleich auslosen werden. Sie starten dann getrennt voneinander auf den Bahnen eins, vier, acht, elf und sechzehn. Die jeweilige Nummer der Startbahn befindet sich auf den Kärtchen. Wenn alle Gruppen die achtzehn Bahnen gespielt haben, ist das Spiel beendet und die Punkte werden ausgewertet.“

Unter allgemeinem Gemurmel wurde der Eimer herumgereicht und jeder zog eine Karte. Alexander, der die acht erwischt hatte, sah sich neugierig um, da er herausfinden wollte, mit wem er gemeinsam in einem Team gelandet war.  
Die Empfangsdame rief nacheinander alle Mitglieder der einzelnen Teams zu sich. Als das Team für Bahn acht an der Reihe war, machte Alexanders Herz einen Hüpfer, da auch Sebastian sich in Bewegung setzte. Die Freude wurde jedoch schnell getrübt, denn der Moderator sah, dass nicht nur Tina, sondern auch noch ausgerechnet Holger mit ihnen das Spiel bestreiten würde. Komplettiert wurde ihre Fünfergruppe durch den Regisseur Nils, der sofort das Wort ergriff.  
„Na, das sieht mir doch nach einer illustren und intellektuellen Runde aus. Direkt zwei Jäger in der Gruppe. Ein gutes Spiel wünsche ich euch.“  
Alexander mochte den Mittvierziger, der seit Beginn der Quizsendung als Regisseur mit im Team war. Er bemühte sich stets um einen vernünftigen, ruhigen Umgangston, sparte aber auch nicht mit Scherzen, die die oftmals stressigen Drehtage angenehm auflockerten.

Nachdem Minigolfschläger, Bälle und Wertungskarten verteilt waren, führte die Empfangsdame die fünf Gruppen in das Innere der Minigolf-Halle. Alexander und auch viele seiner Kollegen waren mehr als verwundert, nicht die erwarteten roten oder grauen Betonplätze vorzufinden, sondern einen dunklen Raum, der nur durch große Schwarzlichtlampen in ein diffuses blaues Licht getaucht wurde. Die Wände und Böden waren fantasievoll mit den unterschiedlichsten Motiven in Neonfarben bemalt, die im Schwarzlicht grell aufleuchteten.  
„Das ist ja stark!“, fasste der Moderator seinen ersten Eindruck in Worte und schaute sich dabei fasziniert um. „Sowas habe ich ja noch nie gesehen.“  
Sebastian trat neben ihn. „Gesehen habe ich sowas auch noch nicht, aber ich wusste, dass es Schwarzlicht-Minigolf gibt. Das ist momentan extrem im Trend.“  
„War ja klar, dass du das wieder weißt. Bist schließlich nicht nur der Besserwisser, sondern zudem auch noch der Hipster aus Berlin.“

„So, die Gruppe für Bahn acht bitte einmal folgen.“, meldete sich nun die Empfangsdame zu Wort, noch ehe Sebastian seinem Freund eine Antwort geben konnte, und Alexander bemerkte, dass sich die ersten beiden Gruppen bereits in der Halle verteilt hatten.  
Gemeinsam mit seinen ihm zugelosten Teammitgliedern ließ er sich durch die Halle führen und kam immer noch nicht aus dem Staunen heraus, da er bemerkte, dass jede der achtzehn Bahnen nach einem anderen Thema gestaltet war.  
„Kurz zur Wertung: Die Anzahl der Schläge, die man benötigt, um den Ball ins Loch zu befördern, werden als Punkte auf der Wertungskarte notiert.“, erklärte die Empfangsdame weiter. „Für jede Bahn hat man maximal sechs Schläge zur Verfügung. Liegt der Ball auch nach dem sechsten Schlag nicht im Loch, werden sieben Strafpunkte notiert. Noch Fragen? Ansonsten wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß.“

Schnell einigte sich die Fünfergruppe darauf, in alphabetischer Reihenfolge zu spielen, was bedeutete, dass Alexander den Anfang machte.  
„Na, dann zeig mal, was du drauf hast, alter Golfer.“, wurde er von Nils angefeuert.  
Der Moderator legte sich den Ball zurecht und verschaffte sich kurz einen Überblick über die erste Bahn und den Weg, der am schnellsten zum Ziel führen würde.  
„Das ist so verwirrend mit dem Licht und den grellen Farben. Das kannst du mit Golf überhaupt nicht vergleichen.“, stellte er fest, bevor er zum Schlag ansetzte und angenehm überrascht war, dass der Ball tatsächlich ungefähr dort landete, wo er in hinzuspielen geplant hatte.  
„Hey, super, Alex. Da sieht man direkt, dass du ein Profi bist!“, freute sich Tina überschwänglich.  
Auch Holger gab einen Kommentar ab, der jedoch weitaus nüchterner ausfiel. „Wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur Glück. Und die Bahn sieht auch nicht sonderlich kompliziert aus.“  
Alexander sah, dass Sebastian geneigt war, seinem Jägerkollegen eine Antwort darauf zu geben, sich aber schließlich doch noch so gerade zurückhalten konnte, seinen Freund zu verteidigen.  
Es brauchte noch zwei weitere Schläge, dann war der Ball im Loch und Alexander notierte sich drei Punkte auf der Wertungskarte.

Holger, der als nächster an der Reihe war, machte ebenfalls eine recht gute Figur am Golfschläger, auch wenn er beteuerte, zuletzt als Kind Minigolf gespielt zu haben. Leider verfehlte er mit dem dritten Schlag nur sehr knapp das Loch, weshalb für ihn am Ende vier Punkte zu Buche standen. Auch die übrigen drei erreichten das Ziel in vier Schlägen und die kleine Gruppe zog weiter zur nächsten Bahn.

Mit jedem Parcours schien die Schwierigkeit zu steigen, was jedoch, da es letztlich nur ein Spiel war, zur allgemeinen Erheiterung und nett gemeinten Neckereien beitrug. Nils war dabei derjenige, der keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt ließ, den Clown zu geben und sich selbst lächerlich zu machen. Mehr als einmal gab er zu, völlig talentfrei für den Golfsport zu sein, denn etliche Schläge gelangen überhaupt nicht. Holger hingegen beteiligte sich nur sehr wenig an der Unterhaltung und vermittelte den Eindruck, dass ihm die gemeinsame Aktivität nicht sonderlich gefiel. Nachdem Alexander darüber erst irritiert war und versuchte, den Quizsportler zu motivieren, beschloss er schließlich doch, ihn in Ruhe vor sich hin grummeln zu lassen, zumal sein Augenmerk von Minute zu Minute häufiger auf Tina und Sebastian fiel.  
Der Student war bemüht, sich möglichst wenig in Alexanders Nähe aufzuhalten, um keinen allzu vertrauten Eindruck zu erwecken. Tina schien genau das Gegenteil vorzuhaben, denn sie wurde nicht müde, Alexander mit Lob zu überhäufen, wenn er gut spielte und mitleidsvoll zu motivieren, wenn es doch mal nicht so gut lief.

Die letzte Bahn des Parcours, die sie spielten, bevor sie anschließend noch zu den leichteren Bahnen eins bis sieben wechseln würden, gefiel Alexander besonders gut. Anders als bei den vorherigen Minigolf-Bahnen war hier das Ziel nicht ebenerdig, sondern es erforderte einen Golfschlag, der den Ball in eine Höhe von etwa einem Meter beförderte, damit dieser in einem neongrünen Fischernetz landete. Passend dazu war das Thema der Bahn auf Fische und Wasser ausgelegt und wurde, wie auch schon die Bahnen zuvor, ausgiebig von der Fünfergruppe bestaunt.  
Tatsächlich gelang es Alexander, mit nur einem Abschlag den Ball in das Netz zu befördern, was ihm anerkennenden Applaus seiner Mitspieler einbrachte. Kurz traf sein Blick den seinen Freundes, der ihn stolz ansah. Dieser kurze Moment wurde jedoch von Tina zerstört, die ihm vor Freude um den Hals fiel und ihn zu seinem, wie sie es nannte, Traumtreffer zu beglückwünschen.


	59. Chapter 59

Holger und Nils hatten anschließend weitaus weniger Erfolg. Der Jäger benötigte alle sechs Versuche, bis der Ball doch noch so gerade im Netz landete, Nils hätte hingegen wahrscheinlich auch mit weiteren zwanzig Schlägen die kleine Kugel nicht mal ansatzweise in Richtung Ziel befördert, was er jedoch sportlich nahm. Auch Sebastian, der bislang recht unauffällig eine gute Runde spielte, hatte nun Probleme. Zwar gelang es ihm, dass der Ball vom Boden abhob, doch die benötigte Zielhöhe erreichte er dennoch nicht. Nachdem auch der dritte Versuch erfolglos blieb, fluchte er lautstark.  
„Du stehst total falsch.“, gab Alexander seinem Freund einen Hinweis, der den Studenten überrascht aufblicken ließ.  
„Wieso stehe ich falsch? Das sah bei dir nicht anders aus, als bei mir.“  
„Du musst den Oberkörper mehr nach vorne beugen und die Hüfte nach hinten schieben.“  
Sofort versuchte der Jüngere, die Tipps des Moderators umzusetzen.  
„So?“, frage er sicherheitshalber nach und bekam sofort ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.  
„Nein, nein. Fast, aber... nein. Moment, ich zeige es dir.“

Schnell stellte Alexander sich hinter den Studenten und schlang seine Arme so um ihn, dass er mit ihm zusammen den Golfschläger umfassen konnte. Dabei schmiegte er seinen Körper eng an Sebastian und demonstrierte ihm so die richtige Abschlagposition. Alles in ihm begann zu kribbeln. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, wie vertraut diese körperliche Nähe, die er ohne Hintergedanken gesucht hatte und nur dazu dienen sollte, seinem Freund einige Tipps zu geben, auf die umstehenden Kollegen wirken musste. Kurz war er geneigt, sich sofort wieder von dem Jüngeren zu lösen, doch da das vermutlich noch auffälliger gewesen wäre, besann er sich eines Besseren.  
„So musst du stehen. Pass auf, wir machen eine Trockenübung ohne den Ball.“  
Gemeinsam ließen die beiden Männer den Schläger in die Luft schwingen und übten dann einen perfekten Abschlag, ehe Alexander sich wieder von Sebastian löste.  
„Nun bist du dran. Versuche es mal.“  
Es dauerte einen ganzen Moment, bis sein Freund sich rührte. Beim genauen Hinsehen bemerkte der Moderator, dass die Stirn des Jüngeren von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen war.  
„Okay. Ich versuche es.“, sagte er mit leicht zittriger Stimme und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann konzentrierte er sich, versuchte die Tipps, die Alexander ihm zuvor gegeben hatte, einigermaßen gut umzusetzen und war ganz überrascht, als der Ball tatsächlich im Netz landete.  
„Du bist nicht nur ein guter Golfer, du bist ein toller Coach, Alex!“, rief Tina völlig verzückt aus und zeigte dabei erneut ihr strahlendstes Lächeln.  
Sebastian selbst war von seinem Zufallserfolg so überrascht, dass er nur noch ungläubig mit dem Kopf schüttelte, während er seine Punkte notierte.

„Eigentlich war das ja nicht ganz fair.“, merkte nun Nils an, grinste dabei aber so breit, dass den anderen sofort klar war, wie wenig ernst seine Aussage gemeint war. Holger schnaufte einmal mehr genervt und schien ein Ende des Abends herbeizusehnen.  
„Du bist dran, Tina.“, trieb er die Aufnahmeleiterin zur Eile an, die sich auch sofort an ihren ersten Versuch heranwagte, der jedoch gehörig danebenging.  
„Aleeeeeex!?!“, säuselte sie mit gedehnter Stimme und klimperte dabei mit den Wimpern in Richtung des Moderators. „Meinst du, ich könnte auch ein paar Tipps von dir bekommen?“  
Alexander verdrehte innerlich die Augen, rührte sich aber keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck.  
„Versuche mal, etwas weniger verkrampft abzuschlagen. Und wie ich eben schon erklärt habe: Oberkörper nach vorne, Hüften nach hinten. Dann konzentrieren und abschlagen.“  
Die junge Frau hampelte ein wenig herum, dann setzte sie zum zweiten Schlag an, der nicht viel besser war, als der erste. Auch beim dritten Versuch scheiterte sie erneut.  
„Was mache ich denn falsch, Alex?“, jammerte sie weiter und ließ die Mundwinkel hängen.  
Seufzend gab Alexander nach und stellte sich ihr gegenüber. So gut es ging, schob er sie in die richtige Golfer-Position.  
„So, jetzt kräftig ausholen und abschlagen.“, gab er noch als Hinweis, bevor er sich wieder zu seinen übrigen Gruppenmitgliedern gesellte.  
Tina, die bemerkte, dass von dem Moderator keine weitere Hilfe mehr zu erwarten war, startete den vierten Versuch, den Ball ins Netz zu befördern, der genauso wenig gelang, wie die beiden letzten Schläge, die ihr noch verblieben. Genervt nahm sie den Ball und ihren Minigolfschläger. Dann trat sie auf Alexander zu, hakte sich bei ihm unter und sah ihn von unten mit großen Augen an.  
„Meinst du, du könntest mir mal eine Privatstunde Golf geben? Ich würde es sehr gerne lernen.“  
„Sorry, Tina, aber so gut, dass ich Privatstunden geben könnte, bin ich nun wirklich nicht. Ich kann dir aber gerne die Kontaktdaten meines Golflehrers geben, wenn du Interesse hast. Der macht das wirklich toll.“, gab der Moderator freundlich, aber bestimmt zurück und löste sich von der Frau, die ihn von Minute zu Minute mehr nervte. Auch Sebastian schien das zu merken und trieb seine Gruppe an, zur nächsten Minigolf-Bahn weiterzuziehen.

Während sie den Weg quer durch die Halle zurücklegten, drehte sich auf einmal Holger auf dem Absatz um und eilte in Richtung Ausgang, während er Nils noch ein wütendes „Also das muss ich mir echt nicht länger geben. Ich bin weg!“ zurief. Irritiert blieben die vier übrig gebliebenen Teammitglieder stehen und auch einige Kollegen aus den anderen Gruppen sahen dem Jäger ungläubig hinterher.  
„Was bitte war das?“, wunderte sich Alexander und sah Nils fragend an. Der Regisseur zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Offenbar hat er ein anderes Verständnis von Humor als ich.“, stellte er dann nüchtern fest, wurde jedoch von dem Moderator am Weitergehen gehindert.  
„Hast du irgendwas gesagt, was ihm nicht gepasst hat? Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er sowieso schon keine Lust auf den Teamabend hatte.“  
Schnell blickte Nils sich um und redete erst weiter, als er sah, dass Alexander und Tina sich bereits einige Meter von ihnen entfernt hatten.  
„Gar nicht. Ich habe ihn nur gefragt, auf wen er wetten würde.“, erklärte der Regisseur.  
Alexander blickte sein Gegenüber fragend an.  
„Wie wetten? Worauf?“  
Nils beugte sich noch etwas näher zu dem Moderator und raunte ihm leise ins Ohr.  
„Nun, lieber Alex, wer soll heute dein Herzblatt sein? Ist es Tina, die nicht müde wird, dich anzuschmachten, oder ist es Sebastian, der dich heimlich anhimmelt, wenn er sich sicher ist, dass du es nicht bemerkst?“  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen riss Alexander die Augen auf.  
„Und das hast du Holger so gesagt?“  
„Nein, ich habe ihn nur gefragt, was er meint, wer von den beiden am Ende das Rennen macht und dein Herz erobert. Konnte ich ja nicht wissen, dass Holger so humorlos ist. Wahrscheinlich steht er auf Tina und ist eifersüchtig, weil sie ihre Augen nicht von dir lösen kann.“, vermutete der Mittvierziger weiter.

„Alex! Nils! Wo bleibt ihr denn?“, rief Tina durch die Halle, noch ehe Alexander auf die Mutmaßungen des Regisseurs antworten konnte.  
„Los, lass uns weiterspielen.“, sagte er stattdessen, fasste aber nach einer kurzen Denkpause noch einen Entschluss. „Ach, hast du morgen Zeit für mich, Nils? Ich müsste mal kurz mit dir reden.“  
„Ja klar.“, stimmte Nils sofort zu. „Wenn du magst, können wir uns vor der Aufzeichnung treffen. Sollen wir sagen zehn Uhr in meinem Büro? Dann haben wir noch eine Stunde. Was gibt‘s denn zu besprechen?“  
„Lass uns das lieber morgen in Ruhe klären, die anderen warten auf uns.“, bat Alexander und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken zur Antwort.

Schnell kehrten die beiden Männer zu Sebastian und Tina zurück, die bereits mehr oder weniger geduldig an der ersten Minigolf-Bahn warteten. Ohne den Grund für die ungeplante Pause näher zu erläutern, machte der Moderator sich daran, die nächste Runde zu starten.  
„Warum ist Holger denn abgehauen? Wisst ihr mehr?“, erkundigte sich Tina, während Alexander sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren versuchte.  
Genervt sah er die Aufnahmeleiterin an.  
„Nein, keine Ahnung. Ich glaub der hatte einfach keine Lust auf Minigolf.“, antwortete er knapp und setzte zum nächsten Versuch an, das Spiel fortzuführen.  
„Ja, aber warum sagt er das denn nicht sofort?“, fragte Tina weiter.  
Erneut unterbrach der Moderator sein Spiel.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Tina. Und jetzt sollten wir weiterspielen, sonst überholt uns gleich die nächste Gruppe.“, gab er unfreundlich zurück, was die junge Frau nun doch verstummen ließ.

Auch wenn Nils bemüht war, mit seiner ansonsten ansteckenden guten Laune die Spielfreude wieder anzukurbeln, herrschte nach dem Verschwinden von Holger eine eigenartige Stimmung zwischen den vier übrig gebliebenen Kollegen. Tina schien es Alexander übel zu nehmen, dass er sie vor den Augen aller Kollegen derart harsch in die Schranken gewiesen hatte, und auch Sebastian wirkte ungewohnt nachdenklich. Aus diesem Grund war Alexander, nachdem er sich anfangs sehr über die Idee, mit dem Team der Quizsendung Minigolf spielen zu gehen, gefreut hatte, doch froh, als sie alle achtzehn Bahnen absolviert hatten. Die übrigen Gruppen waren ebenfalls zwischenzeitlich fertig geworden und so nahm die Empfangsdame die Wertungskarten entgegen, um diese auszuwerten.  
Es war nicht überraschend, dass Linda, eine Mitarbeiterin aus der Maske, von der alle wussten, dass sie gut und gerne Golf spielte, den ersten Platz belegte. Alexander schaffte es immerhin auf einen beachtlichen zweiten Rang, während Sebastian sich mit Platz neun begnügen musste.

Beim anschließenden Essen im Restaurant gelang es Alexander, die Gedanken an Holgers überstürztes Verschwinden und das Gespräch mit Nils am kommenden Tag beiseite zu schieben. Er saß inmitten einiger Kameraleute, die sich ausgiebig über den vorangegangenen Fußball-Bundesliga-Spieltag unterhielten und gemeinsam mit ihm fachsimpelten, bis das Essen serviert wurde. Danach verkleinerte sich die Runde sehr schnell und auch Alexander verabschiedete sich, als er sah, dass Klaus-Otto, Basti und mit ihnen auch Sebastian ankündigten, ins Hotel fahren zu wollen.  
Wie der Moderator es erwartet hatte, nahmen die drei Jäger ihn vor dem Restaurant in Empfang.  
„Ach, schau mal, Klussi, er hat es verstanden.“, sagte Basti grinsend zu seinem jüngeren Jägerkollegen.  
„Da habe ich nicht dran gezweifelt.“, gab der Student zurück. „Er weiß, dass ich nicht nochmal einfach so ins Hotel abhaue.“  
„Wo du gerade das Wort Hotel erwähnst.“, mischte sich nun auch Klaus-Otto in das Gespräch ein. „Mir ist immer noch nicht ganz klar, was das letzte Woche eigentlich war. Du im Hotel, dann dein Fehlen am ersten Drehtag. Du hast zwar was davon angedeutet, dass es ein paar Schwierigkeiten zwischen euch gab, aber ich bin ja neugierig.“  
Basti stimmte seinem ältesten Jägerkollegen nickend zu.  
„Würde mich auch interessieren.“  
„Okay, um es kurz zu machen...“, begann Sebastian mit leiser Stimme. „Wir hatten uns im Sommer getrennt. Es war eine blöde Idee, aber irgendwie kam ich nicht mit der Fernbeziehung und unseren eng gestrickten Zeitplänen klar. Da habe ich die Reißleine gezogen und Alex davon überzeugen können, dass unser gemeinsamer Weg zuende ist. War er dann aber doch nicht, wie mir sehr schnell bewusst wurde. Zum Glück hat Alex das genauso empfunden und wir haben uns vergangene Woche wieder zusammengerauft.“  
„Glücklicher denn je, wie mir scheint.“, bemerkte Klaus-Otto. „Ich hoffe, das bleibt dann auch so.“

Verliebt sah der Student zu Alexander. „Den Fehler machen wir sicher nicht nochmal.“  
„Nein, machen wir nicht.“, bestimmte auch Alexander und schien kurz nachzudenken, ehe er weitersprach. „Diesmal machen wir Ernst. Meine Kinder werden es bald erfahren. Und danach hat die blöde Heimlichtuerei endlich ein Ende.“  
„Ihr wollt euch outen?“, fragte der Quizgott ungläubig nach.  
„Keine Sorge, wir werden nun nicht Deutschlands Vorzeige-Paar Nummer eins. Allerdings wollen wir uns nicht länger verstecken und ständig Angst haben müssen, dass jemand was merkt. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, wie wir es in Zukunft in der Sendung verpacken werden, aber auch das sollte sich irgendwie klären lassen.“  
„Endlich ein Kuss vorm Brandenburger Tor.“, träumte Sebastian laut vor sich hin, wurde jedoch von seinem Freund unsanft in die Seite gepiekst.  
„Also wenn schon, dann doch bitte auf den Hamburger Landungsbrücken.“  
„Wenn ihr euch nicht einig werdet, könnten KO und ich sicher noch ein paar schöne Sehenswürdigkeiten in Nordrhein-Westfalen oder Bayern empfehlen.“, lachte Basti und die drei anderen stimmten schließlich mit ein.  
Noch ehe sie ihr Gespräch fortsetzen konnten, hielt das Taxi neben ihnen, welches die beiden älteren Jäger ins Hotel zurückbringen sollte. Die vier Männer verabschiedeten sich kurz voneinander, dann setzte auch Alexander mit Sebastian im Schlepptau seinen Heimweg fort.

„Denk dran, dass wir noch was im Kofferraum haben.“, erinnerte der Student seinen Freund, als dieser das Auto in der Tiefgarage seines Wohnhauses geparkt hatte.  
Während der Aufzeichnung am Vormittag hatte Sebastian einen kurzen Ausflug in die Hamburger Innenstadt unternommen, um einige Besorgungen zu machen. Mit dem Paketschein, der am Vortag in Alexanders Briefkasten gelegen hatte, und der darauf von seinem Freund erteilten Vollmacht hatte er außerdem das ersehnte Päckchen des Online-Shops, bei dem sie drei Tage zuvor bestellt hatten, abgeholt.  
„Ach ja, das Paket. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Packen wir es gleich aus, wenn wir oben sind?“  
„Auspacken ja, aber ausprobieren heute nicht mehr. Es ist ja schon recht spät.“, merkte Sebastian an und stieg aus dem Auto.

Einige Minuten später fanden die beiden Männer sich in Alexanders Wohnzimmer wieder, wo der Moderator das Paket auf den Esstisch gestellt hatte.  
„Nun bin ich gespannt. Magst du es öffnen?“, erkundigte sich Sebastian bei dem Älteren, der hastig den Kopf schüttelte und ein wenig rot zu werden schien.  
„Sag bloß, es ist dir immer noch peinlich. Wir haben das doch gemeinsam ausgesucht.“  
„Ja schon, aber jetzt, wo das Paket so vor mit auf dem Tisch steht... ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach prüde und verklemmt in der Beziehung.“, versuchte Alexander sich zu erklären.  
„Bislang hatte ich nicht den Eindruck. Also gut, ich mach schon.“  
Mit Hilfe einer Schere öffnete der Student den gut verklebten, diskreten Karton und warf anschließend einen neugierigen Blick hinein, ehe er als erstes zwei Tuben in die Hand nahm.  
„Ah, das Gleitgel und der Sextoy-Reiniger.“, stellte er fest und legte die beiden Behälter auf den Tisch. Als nächstes zog er einen in Plastikfolie verpackten langen schwarzen Stab, an dessen Ende ein Büschel ebenfalls schwarzer Federn befestigt war, aus dem Paket.  
„Sieht aus wie ein Staubwedel.“, merkte Alexander an und musste nun doch lachen.  
„Ja, lach du nur. Mal sehen, was du sagst, wenn ich dich damit das erste Mal kitzle. So, was haben wir noch? Ach, da ist ja unser Fesselspielzeug.“  
Interessiert betrachtete der Student das sonderbare Gebilde, das aus einem Ring bestand, von dem vier langen Riemen in alle Richtungen ausgingen. An den Enden der Riemen war jeweils eine verstellbare Schlaufe befestigt. Zudem befand sich in dem dazugehörigen Beutel noch eine Augenbinde.  
„Das sieht spannend aus.“, gab auch der Moderator zu, dessen Wangen erneut von einer leichten Röte überzogen waren. „Haben wir noch was?“  
„Ja, du wolltest noch einen Vibrator bestellen, Hase. Bitteschön!“  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen drückte der Student seinem Freund einen weiteren Karton in die Hand, dessen Aufschrift schon mehr als deutlich auf den Inhalt hinwies. Nun war Alexanders Neugierde geweckt worden und er beeilte sich, den Karton zu öffnen, um gleich darauf einen dunkelblauen, wellig geformten Stab, der zur Spitze hin immer schmaler wurde, herauszunehmen. Interessiert betrachtete der Moderator das neue Spielzeug.  
„Ja, damit könnten wir denke ich Spaß bekommen. Außerdem hat das Teil meine Lieblingsfarbe.“  
„Na wunderbar, wenn es dir gefällt. Mir gefällt besonders gut, dass es wasserdicht ist und man es auch unter der Dusche verwenden kann. Da fällt uns sicher was zu ein.“, freute sich auch Sebastian und warf erneut einen Blick in das Paket.  
„Nanu, da ist ja noch was drin. Eine kleine Flasche Massageöl als Dankeschön für die Bestellung. Das ist ja nett. Lass uns alles mal wieder in den Karton räumen. Wir kümmern uns dann morgen weiter darum.“  
Schnell packten die beiden Männer ihr neu erworbenes Spielzeug zusammen.

„Du, Sebi?“, versuchte Alexander auf einmal spürbar unsicher die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes auf sich zu lenken.  
„Ja, Hase?“  
„Morgen müssten wir schon eine Stunde eher los zum Studio. Oder von mir aus fahre ich auch alleine und du kommst um elf nach.“  
„Wieso das?“, fragte der Student überrascht.  
„Das ist etwas schwierig zu erklären.“, suchte der Moderator nach den richtigen Worten. „Eigentlich ist Holger schuld.“  
„Holger? Was ist jetzt mit dem? Mich würde sowieso mal interessieren, wieso der vorhin einfach abgehauen ist. Der wird immer komischer. Ich hab zwar überlegt, was den wieder geritten hat, aber ich konnte mir keinen Reim drauf machen.“  
„Naja, Nils hat eben manchmal eine Art von Humor, mit der er offenbar nicht zurechtkommt.“  
Mit fragendem Blick sah Sebastian den Älteren an. „Das mag sein. Ich denke nicht, dass die beiden auf einer Wellenlänge liegen. Was hat Nils dir denn erzählt? Ihr habt ja doch eine ganze Weile miteinander getuschelt.“  
„Okay, kurz erklärt: unserem Herrn Regisseur ist aufgefallen, dass Tina mich ständig anschmachtet.“  
„Hör mir auf mit Tina, dieser elenden Nervensäge. Die kapiert echt nicht, dass du kein Interesse hast, oder?“, schimpfte der Student sofort wieder los, als er den Namen der Aufnahmeleiterin hörte.  
„Ganz ruhig, Sebi. Nicht wieder eifersüchtig werden. Tina ist definitiv keine Konkurrenz für dich, auch wenn Nils das vielleicht anders gesehen hat. Aber er hat auch gemerkt, dass du mich ständig beobachtest, wenn ich nicht hinsehe. Deshalb hat er Holger scherzhaft zu einer Wette aufgefordert, wer als erster von euch beiden bei mir landet.“, erklärte Alexander die sonderbare Situation am frühen Abend.

Sebastians Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.  
„Scheiße, ausgerechnet Holger. War ich echt wieder so auffällig?“  
„Keine Ahnung, ich habe nichts gemerkt, wenn man mal von unserer kleinen Golf-Übungsstunde absieht.“  
Genießerisch leckte der Student sich über die Lippen.  
„Oh ja, das war schon echt scharf, wie du dich so eng an mich geschmiegt hast. Ich weiß bis jetzt nicht, wie ich es anschließend geschafft habe, den Ball ins Netz zu befördern, weil ich ziemlich zittrig war, nachdem sich dieser megaheiße Trainer so intensiv um meine Minigolf-Künste gekümmert hat. Sorry, dass ich mich da nicht mehr so richtig unter Kontrolle hatte, aber du warst auch nicht so ganz unschuldig, Hase.“  
Ergeben hob Alexander die Hände.  
„Na gut, ich gelobe Besserung. War ehrlich nicht so gemeint, wie es vielleicht rüberkam. Ich wollte dir echt nur helfen und habe dann selbst gemerkt, dass ich möglicherweise ein wenig übers Ziel hinausgeschossen bin. Aber zurück zu Holger und Nils. Dein Quizkollege fand die Idee unseres Regisseurs alles andere als gut und ist daraufhin abgehauen.“  
„Na, das denke ich mir bei dem homophoben Arschloch. Von mir aus kann der bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst.“, gab Sebastian wütend von sich.

„Und was ist jetzt mit Nils? Weiß der was?“  
Der Moderator schüttelte den Kopf, um gleich darauf zu nicken.  
„Ja oder nein. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was genau er denkt. Aber ich habe ihn um ein Gespräch gebeten. Morgen um zehn Uhr treffe ich mich mit ihm in seinem Büro und dann werde ich es ihm sagen.“  
„Was genau?“, hakte Sebastian nach, der nicht sicher war, ob er seinen Freund richtig verstanden hatte.  
„Dass wir beide zusammen sind und es bald auch nicht mehr verstecken wollen. Vielleicht hat er eine Idee, wie wir uns in Zukunft in der Sendung verhalten können, damit es nicht komisch wirkt.“  
„Gute Idee. Und Nils ist zwar ein Clown, aber ich glaube, dass er es für sich behält, wenn wir ihn darum bitten. Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich dich zu dem Gespräch begleite?“  
Der Vorschlag des Studenten überraschte Alexander.  
„Nein, aber das musst du nicht, Sebi. Ich komme auch alleine mit Nils klar. Der ist doch eigentlich ganz locker drauf.“  
„Das schon, aber es geht uns beide etwas an und ich möchte dich gerne begleiten, Alex. Schließlich haben wir vereinbart, dass wir das zusammen durchziehen.“  
Wortlos zog Alexander seinen Freund in die Arme und küsste ihn innig.  
„Okay! Wir beide. Zusammen.“, sagte er dann, bevor er den Kuss fortsetzte.


	60. Chapter 60

„Kann ich meine Tasche in deiner Garderobe zwischenlagern?“, fragte Sebastian seinen Freund, während sie am nächsten Morgen um kurz vor zehn Uhr das Studiogebäude betraten, das noch im Tiefschlaf lag. Auf dem Parkplatz herrschte gähnende Leere und nur ein einsamer Motorroller und ein Fahrrad wiesen darauf hin, dass bereits jemand anwesend zu sein schien. Der Pförtner hatte die beiden Männer verwundert angeschaut, ihnen ein freundliches „Moin“ zugeworfen und dann weiter in seinem Kaffee gerührt, während er sich gleichzeitig in die Tageszeitung vertiefte.  
„Klar kannst du deine Sachen bei mir abstellen. Alles andere würde viel zu lange dauern und ich muss zugeben, dass ich froh bin, wenn wir es hinter uns haben. So gerne ich Leuten davon erzähle, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin, so sehr regt es mich auch jedesmal wieder auf. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass Nils damit ein Problem hat, aber man weiß ja nie.“  
Sebastian nickte und wirkte ebenfalls zunehmend nervöser, obwohl er nach dem Aufstehen noch derjenige gewesen war, der versucht hatte, den Moderator zu beruhigen und dem Gespräch optimistisch entgegenzusehen.  
„Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Zumal er als Regisseur sicherlich auch ein Mitspracherecht hat, was die kommenden Staffeln betrifft. Wenn er denkt, eine Beziehung zwischen Moderator und Jäger passt nicht ins Sendungskonzept, dann wird einer von uns gehen müssen. Und das wäre vermutlich ich. Jäger sind austauschbar. Du als Moderator bist das Gesicht der Sendung, Alex. Dich wirft man nicht raus.“  
„Glaub mir, Sebi, wenn das soweit kommt, dann ist es mir egal, ob ich das Gesicht der Sendung bin. Dann bin ich auch raus. Entweder wir beide oder gar keiner. Sollen sie Kai Pflaume die Sendung übergeben.“, redete der Ältere sich in Rage. Sebastian hingegen schien sich nun doch ein Lachen verkneifen zu müssen.  
„Was ist daran jetzt so lustig?“  
„Sorry, ich dachte gerade kurz, du würdest sagen, dass sie Jörg Pilawa die Sendung übergeben sollen.“, erklärte der Jüngere und grinste seinen Freund breit an.  
„Der entwickelt sich echt zu einem Running Gag zwischen uns. Da hat Bettina ihm was angetan. Ich glaube, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal irgendwo treffe, kann ich nicht ernst bleiben.“  
„Verständlich. So, und jetzt auf in den Kampf. Es ist zehn Uhr. Nils wartet.“

Gemeinsam legten sie den kurzen Weg zum Büro des Regisseurs zurück. Es war befremdlich, nirgendwo auf den Gängen Kollegen anzutreffen, aber in ihrer Situation kam es den beiden Männern ganz gelegen. Bevor Alexander an die Bürotür klopfte, atmete er noch einmal kräftig durch. Dann griff er nach Sebastians Hand und drückte diese fest.  
„Herein, wenn‘s kein Schneider ist.“, rief Nils von drinnen, nachdem der Moderater angeklopft hatte. Langsam öffnete Alexander die Tür und lugte vorsichtig in den Raum.  
„Moin Nils. Danke, dass du kurz Zeit für mich hast.“  
„Moin Alex! Komm rein in die gute Stube. Und entschuldige, ich hab nicht aufgeräumt.“, gab der Regisseur fröhlich zurück. Er erhob sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl und eilte zu der kleinen Sofaecke, die sein Büro vervollständigte. Als er bemerkte, dass nicht nur der Moderator, sondern auch noch Sebastian, der immer noch die Hand seines Freundes hielt, den Raum betrat, stockte er in seiner Bewegung. Für den Buchteil einer Sekunde sah er die beiden Männer ungläubig an. Dann schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf das freundliche Gesicht des älteren Mannes.  
„Achso. Verstehe.“, waren die einzigen Worte, mit denen er die Situation kommentierte.

Nun war es an Alexander, den Regisseur erstaunt anzublicken.  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ich sagte: achso. Verstehe.“  
„Ja, das habe ich gehört.“  
„Na, dann ist doch alles klar. Hätte ich mal doch gewettet.“  
„Wieso meinen eigentlich immer alle, dass sie irgendwelche Wetten auf uns abschließen sollen?“, mischte sich nun auch Sebastian in die sonderbare Unterhaltung ein.  
„Vielleicht, weil es Leute gibt, die sich für euch freuen?“, mutmaßte Nils. „Ihr passt echt zusammen wie Arsch auf Eimer. Wundert mich eh, dass das hier noch niemandem aufgefallen ist. Wenigstens habt ihr selbst es gemerkt. So, und jetzt nehmt Platz. Und guck nicht wie ein verschrecktes Huhn, Alex. Ich steh selber auf Männer und du kannst froh sein, dass ich glücklich vergeben bin, denn sonst hätte ich bei deinem Schatz längst zugeschlagen. Definitiv der heißeste aller Jäger. Bingo, würde ich sagen.“  
„Ey! Finger weg, Nils! Auf den Kerl hab ich das Exklusivrecht. Aber wenn ich das richtig verstehe, muss ich jetzt gar nicht lange erklären, warum wir hier sind, oder?“, kehrte Alexander zum eigentlich Grund ihres Gespräches zurück und setzte sich auf das ihm angebotene Sofa. Auch die anderen beiden Männer hatten es sich bequem gemacht und es herrschte eine angenehme Atmosphäre im Raum.  
„Vielleicht erklärst du einfach, warum du genau heute das Gespräch suchst. Es ist der letzte Drehtag, der nächste Aufzeichnungsblock beginnt erst im Oktober. Ist es wegen der Sache mit Holger gestern?“

Der Moderator begann zu erzählen. Fast wie von selbst flossen die Worte aus seinem Mund und er berichtete von den Anfängen ihrer Beziehung, der Heimlichtuerei, den Problemen mit Holger, der kurzen Trennung im Sommer und schließlich von dem Entschluss, sich nicht länger verstecken zu wollen, sobald seine Kinder über den aktuellen Beziehungsstatus ihres Vaters informiert waren. Die gesamte Zeit über hielt er dabei Sebastians Hand und sah nicht nur einmal liebevoll in die Richtung des Jüngeren, der ihm, genau wie Nils, aufmerksam zuhörte.  
„Ja, und dann beschäftigt uns natürlich noch die Frage, wie es mit uns und der Sendung hier weitergeht, wenn öffentlich bekannt ist, dass wir ein Paar sind. Das fängt ja schon damit an, dass es unglaubwürdig ist, wenn ich meinen Freund weiter mit ‚Herr Klussmann’ und ‚Sie’ anspreche.“, beschloss er schließlich seinen Monolog.

Nils schien über das Gehörte nachzudenken.  
„Das ist natürlich eine sehr gute Frage, Alex.“, antwortete er schließlich. „Einfach zum ‚du‘ übergehen wäre natürlich möglich, aber es wirkt komisch. Da muss eine andere Lösung her und ich glaube, ich hab sogar schon eine Idee.“  
„Idee klingt gut. Lässt du uns teilhaben?“, bat Sebastian den Regisseur, der jedoch sofort verneinte.  
„Ich muss da erst noch drüber nachdenken, ob wir es so machen könnten und wie wir das genau umsetzen. Aber irgendwie bekommen wir das hin. Und wenn die Produktionsfirma der Meinung ist, dass es mit euch zusammen nicht mehr geht, dann bekommen die Herrschaften es mit mir zu tun. Verlasst euch auf mich. Im Oktober wird die Idee stehen und dann verrate ich euch auch, was ich vorhabe.“  
„Danke, Nils.“, sagte Alexander mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. „Für dein Verständnis und für deine Bemühungen. Ich bin gespannt, was du uns im Oktober zu erzählen hast. Und bis dahin...“  
„... erfährt niemand etwas. Schon klar. Sieh zu, dass du das mit deinen Kindern hinbekommst. Um den Rest kümmere ich mich.“  
Die drei Männer wechselten noch einige Worte den aktuellen letzten Aufzeichnungstag betreffend, bevor Alexander und Sebastian in die Garderobe des Moderators zurückkehrten.

„Das war ja echt einfacher, als ich dachte.“, stellte Alexander fest, sobald er die Tür hinter sich und dem Studenten geschlossen hatte.  
„Ja, aber ist gut gelaufen. Und so schnell. Es ist tatsächlich erst kurz vor halb elf, dabei kam es mir viel länger vor. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Nils selbst einen Freund hat?“  
„Als er es sagte, fiel mir ein, dass er früher mal etwas von einem Lebensgefährten erzählt hat. Ich werde übrigens irgendwie den Eindruck nicht los, dass wir uns teilweise doch auffälliger verhalten, als wir denken.“  
„Zumindest scheint ja Nils gemerkt zu haben, dass da irgendwelche positiven Schwingungen zwischen uns in der Luft liegen.“, überlegte auch Sebastian laut und wirkte dabei nachdenklich.  
„Soll ich dir was sagen, Sebi? Das ist mir inzwischen auch egal. In spätestens zwei Wochen werden Jonas und Benedikt es wissen und dann habe ich keinen Grund mehr, dich verstecken zu müssen.“  
Die unterschwellige Liebeserklärung brachte Sebastian dazu, seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen.  
„Lieb dich!“, sagte er, bevor er seine Lippen auf die des Älteren sinken ließ.

Sobald sie sich wieder aus dem Kuss gelöst hatten, schmiegte sich Alexander noch enger an den Studenten und ließ seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter sinken.  
„Du riechst heute besonders gut, Sebi.“, fiel ihm dabei auf und schnupperte am Hals seines Freundes. „Das ist aber nicht mein Duschgel, oder?“  
„Nein, neues Parfüm. Hab ich gestern Vormittag gekauft. Gefällt es dir?“  
„Das ist noch leicht untertrieben. Du riechst sowas von verführerisch gut. Am liebsten würde ich...“  
„Dann tu es doch!“, forderte Sebastian den Moderator auf.  
„Aber wir können doch nicht...“, versuchte Alexander den Vorschlag abzuwehren, besann sich jedoch, als er den Jüngeren anblickte, der lasziv die linke Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte und ihn dabei herausfordernd ansah.  
„Doch, können wir.“, revidierte er seine Meinung und drehte mit einem schnellen Handgriff den Schlüssel der nur unweit entfernten Garderobentür um, ehe er seinen Freund so weit zurückdrängte, dass dessen Rücken die Wand berührte. Gleichzeitig griff er nach den Händen des Studenten und presste diese oberhalb ihrer Köpfe ebenfalls gegen die Wand. Von seiner anfänglichen Zurückhaltung war nichts mehr übrig geblieben, was auch Sebastian zu spüren bekam, da er von Alexander in einen anregenden Zungenkuss verwickelt wurde. Sofort schoss dem Studenten das Blut in die Körpermitte und er versuchte, sich an seinem Freund zu reiben, was dieser jedoch zu unterbinden wusste.  
„Meine Garderobe, meine Spielregeln!“, stellte der Moderator in einem Tonfall klar, der keine Widerworte duldete. „Verstanden?“  
Diese plötzlichen Autorität des Älteren erregte Sebastian zusätzlich. Da er jedoch durch die Wand hinter ihm und Alexanders Körper, der immer noch eng an seinen gepresst war, seinem Freund völlig ausgeliefert war, entlud sich die Erregung in einem lauten Stöhnen des Studenten.  
„Nicht so laut, Schatz, du verrätst uns sonst am Ende noch.“, murmelte der Moderator, der inzwischen dazu übergegangen war, den Hals des Jüngeren zu liebkosen und nun sein Tun unterbrach.  
„Sorry!“  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten an dieser Stelle besser aufhören, wenn du dich nicht unter Kontrolle hast.“  
„Bitte nicht aufhören, Hase.“, bettelte Sebastian seinen Freund an. „Ich tue auch alles, was du willst.“  
„Alles?“  
„Ja, alles.“  
Plötzlich verzog sich Alexanders Miene zu einem süffisanten Grinsen.  
„So gefällst du mir.“, sagte er, während er seinem Freund die Hose öffnete und diese zusammen mit den darunterliegenden Pants ein Stück nach unten schob. Sofort glitt Sebastians Hand zu seinem schon sichtlich erregten Schwanz, was jedoch eine weitere Ermahnung des Moderators nach sich zog.  
„Ich glaube, ich muss hier mal andere Saiten aufziehen.“

Schnell löste er sich von dem Studenten und schob ihn quer durch den Raum zu seinem Garderobentisch. Da dieser Positionswechsel sehr unerwartet kam, gelang es Sebastian nicht, sich dagegen zu wehren, sondern befand sich Sekunden später mit dem Rücken zu seinem Freund wieder und wurde mit dem Oberkörper auf den Tisch gedrückt. Soweit es ihm mit der Hose, die immer noch auf Höhe seiner Kniekehlen hing, möglich war, spreizte er die Beine. Erneut umschloss Alexander seine Handgelenke und fixierte so seine Arme auf seinem Rücken, was ihn nahezu handlungsunfähig machte. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wo der Ältere das Gleitgel hergezaubert hatte, das er nun großzügig an seinem Eingang verteilte, um gleich darauf mit einem Finger in ihn einzudringen. Zielsicher traf er dabei die Prostata, was dem Jüngeren ein lautes Keuchen entlockte. Schnell nahm Alexander auch noch zwei weitere Finger hinzu, dann ließ er kurz vom dem Jüngeren ab, schlüpfte aus den Turnschuhen und entledigte sich seiner Hosen. Vor lauter Erregung und Erwartung auf das, was unweigerlich folgen würde, wagte Sebastian es nicht, sich aus seiner Position auf dem Tisch zu lösen oder selbst Hand an sich anzulegen, was Alexander mit Genugtuung bemerkte.  
„Bereit?“, fragte er den Studenten nur kurz, der nickte und bemüht war, seiner Lust nicht zu laut Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sofort war der Moderator wieder hinter ihm und ließ diesmal mit einer fließenden Bewegung seinen ebenfalls knochenharten Penis so weit in den Studenten gleiten, wie es für diesen ohne Schmerzen erträglich war. Um es ihnen beiden noch etwas angenehmer zu machen, platzierte Alexander einen Fuß auf dem neben ihm stehenden Stuhl. Mit gezielten Stößen schob er sich tiefer in Sebastian, bevor er sich gleich darauf wieder ein Stück zurückzog. Die Temperatur in der Garderobe schien um einige Grad gestiegen zu sein und den beiden Männern liefen Schweißperlen über die vor Erregung erhitzten Körper. Es benötigte nicht viele Stöße, bis Alexander die ersten Wellen seines nahenden Orgasmus spürte. Noch einmal erhöhte er das Tempo, griff gleichzeitig nach dem Schwanz seines Freundes und stimulierte auch ihn so noch etwas intensiver.  
„Und nun lass es raus.“, erlaubte Alexander schließlich dem Jüngeren, nur Sekunden, bevor er selbst seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und laut aufstöhnte. Das, und das feuchte Gefühl, das sich plötzlich in ihm ausbreitete, ließ auch Sebastian mit einem heiseren Schrei über die Klippe springen.

Nachdem sie die sichtbaren Spuren ihres intensiven Zusammenseins weggewischt und ihre Kleidung wieder gerichtet hatten, zog Alexander Sebastian in eine feste Umarmung.  
„Das war verdammt geil, auch wenn ich echt Angst hatte, dass irgendwer klopft und wir erwischt werden.“, sagte er und küsste den Jüngeren, der immer noch ein wenig weggetreten wirkte.  
„Aber genau das macht doch den Reiz aus. In meiner Fantasie haben wir das übrigens schon häufiger gemacht, wobei es in echt wesentlich geiler war.“  
Bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss treffen konnten, klopfte es tatsächlich an der Tür. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren die beiden Männer wie erstarrt und es schienen sich verschiedene Szenarien in ihren Köpfen darüber abzuspielen, wie sie ihre gemeinsame Anwesenheit in Alexanders Garderobe, deren Tür immer noch abgeschlossen war, erklären konnten.

„Alex? Nils hier. Es ist kurz nach elf.“, ertönte von draußen die Stimme des Regisseurs. Erleichtert darüber, dass es nur der Mann war, der sowieso von ihrer Beziehung wusste, löste sich Alexander von seinem Freund und ging zur Tür, um diese aufzuschließen und zu öffnen. Der Regisseur trat ein und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht, dass es besser wäre, Tina von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten, dir einen Besuch abzustatten und stattdessen selbst hier aufzutauchen. Ihr solltet mal lüften. Hier riecht es ziemlich eindeutig und wenn ich ehrlich bin, seht ihr auch frisch gevögelt aus.“  
Schlagartig wurde Alexander rot.  
„Danke, dass du uns den Arsch rettest, Nils.“, sagte er zu seinem älteren Kollegen, der immer noch grinste.  
„Kein Problem. Den brauchst du ja sicher noch. Aber jetzt wäre es besser, wenn du dich kurz frischmachst und was anderes anziehst. Ich entführe dann so lange deinen Freund, damit er dich nicht weiter ablenkt und zumindest bis zu seiner Aufzeichnung heute Nachmittag wieder fit ist.“

Tatsächlich gelang es Alexander, sich nach dem kurzen, aber sehr intensiven Zusammensein mit seinem Freund wieder auf seine Arbeit und die drei bevorstehenden Aufzeichnungen der Quizshow zu konzentrieren.  
Außer Holger, von dem an diesem Tag weit und breit nichts zu sehen war, durfte jeder Jäger noch einmal gegen die durchweg guten Kandidaten antreten. Dabei hatte nur Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik das Nachsehen und verlor gegen drei Frauen, die zusammen 6.300 Euro abräumten.  
Nach der letzten der drei abgedrehten Folgen, bei der Sebastian als Jäger angetreten war, verabschiedete sich das Produktionsteam bis zum nächsten Aufzeichnungsblock dreieinhalb Wochen später voneinander.

Gerade, als Alexander das Studio verlassen wollte, um sich wie vereinbart an seinem Auto mit Sebastian zu treffen, wurde er von Tina abgefangen.  
„Alex, warte bitte mal eben.“, bat ihn die Aufnahmeleiterin und sah ihn dabei unsicher an.  
Der Moderator, der nicht wusste, wie er das zu deuten hatten, blieb sicherheitshalber auf Abstand.  
„Was gibts denn?“  
„Jetzt sehen wir uns wieder über drei Wochen nicht mehr und deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir zwischendurch mal was zusammen unternehmen. Wir wollten doch schon länger gemeinsam ins Kino oder von mir aus gehen wir auch einfach nur so was trinken.“  
Die Frage traf Alexander unvorbereitet. Zwar war ihm längst klar, dass die junge Frau mehr als nur kollegiale Gefühle für ihn zu haben schien, doch nun so direkt nach einer Verabredung gefragt zu werden, verwunderte ihn trotzdem.  
„Du, das wird nichts. Ich habe am Wochenende zu tun und anschließend bin ich im Urlaub.“, antwortete er ausweichend.  
Tina unternahm einen weiteren Versuch.  
„Schade, aber vielleicht nach deinem Urlaub? Ich würde dich gerne privat ein wenig besser kennenlernen.“  
„Ach Tina,“, seufzte der Moderator. „Du bist wirklich eine Kollegin, mit der ich gerne zusammenarbeite, aber ich möchte es dabei belassen.“

Noch ehe die Aufnahmeleiterin darauf etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte Sebastians Stimme.  
„Alex? Ach, hier bist du.“  
„Nicht der schon wieder.“ Tina verdrehte die Augen. „Sebastian, wir unterhalten uns gerade. Wenn du dich nur verabschieden möchtest, dann mach schnell.“  
„Nein, ich wollte schauen, wo Alex sich rumtreibt. Ich stehe schon eine gefühlte Stunde an seinem Auto. Du weißt schon... Fahrgemeinschaft und so.“, erklärte der Student den Grund für seine Suche nach dem Moderator. „Dauert es noch lange?“  
„Ja, wir waren noch nicht fertig. Vielleicht nimmst du einfach die Bahn?“, schlug Tina vor und sah dabei den Studenten mit einem falschen Lächeln an.  
„Also jetzt reicht‘s!“, gab Alexander auf einmal lautstark von sich und wirkte dabei sehr wütend. „Du kannst ruhig dableiben, Sebi. Was ich Tina zu sagen habe, geht sehr schnell. Ich. Habe. Kein. Interesse. Punkt!“  
„Aber...“, startete Tina den dritten Versuch, wurde jedoch sofort von dem Moderator unterbrochen.  
„Nichts aber, Tina, ich bin sehr glücklich vergeben und daran wirst auch du nichts ändern.“

Vor Erstaunen über die offenen Worte seines Freundes klappte nicht nur der jungen Frau, sondern auch Sebastian der Mund auf, wobei sich Tina als Erste wieder sammelte und die Situation für sich zu retten versuchte. Erneut sah sie den Quizzer mit einem süffisanten Blick an.  
„Hast du es gehört, Sebastian? Du kannst dann jetzt auch mit deinem Rumgebaggere aufhören. Das war sowieso schon lange peinlich, wie du ihn ständig anschmachtest.“, sagte sie an ihn gewandt, bevor sie sich erneut dem Moderator widmete. „Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Alex, der Typ steht auf dich. Wenn du also schon reinen Tisch machst, dann kannst du das auch direkt klären.“  
„Ja, und wie ich reinen Tisch machen werde.“, fuhr Alexander seine Kollegin immer noch voller Wut an.


	61. Chapter 61

„Alex, lass es.“, bemühte sich Sebastian, seinen Freund zu beruhigen, wurde jedoch sofort in die Schranken verwiesen.  
„Nein, ich lass es nicht. Auf die drei Wochen früher oder später kommt es nun auch nicht mehr an. Von mir aus kann Tina es wissen.“  
Immer noch schüttelte der Student den Kopf und auch Alexander war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob seine spontanen Worte so vernünftig waren.  
„Ich bin mit Jörg Pilawa zusammen, Tina. So, nun weißt du es.“  
„Jörg Pilawa? Weißt du was, Alex? Du kannst mich mal. Verarschen kann ich mich selbst. Dann geh halt zu deiner blöden neuen Freundin. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet glücklich... nicht.“  
Enzürnt blickte die Aufnahmeleiterin zu dem Älteren, bevor sie sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und die beiden Männer alleine stehen ließ.

„Was war das jetzt für ein Abgang?“, wunderte sich der Moderator, dessen Wut mit einem Mal vor lauter Erstaunen verraucht war.  
„Sie hat nichts kapiert und irgendwie glaube ich, dass das auch besser ist.“, stellte Sebastian nüchtern fest.  
„Vermutlich. Aber als die dich so heftig angegriffen hat, konnte ich mich echt nicht länger zurückhalten. Niemand beleidigt meinen Freund.“  
„Du bist süß, Hase.“  
„Süß?“, fragte Alexander voller Empörung nach. „Dir geht’s wohl zu gut. Ich glaub, wie süß ich bin, habe ich dir heute Vormittag schon gezeigt. Aber jetzt wird es Zeit, dass wir nach Hause fahren. Ich muss noch einiges für mein arbeitsreiches Wochenende und unseren Urlaub vorbereiten. Los, Abflug!“

Auf dem Heimweg machten die beiden Männer noch einen kurzen Umweg zur Pizzeria, wo sie vor der Abfahrt bereits telefonisch Essen bestellt hatten.  
Zurück in Alexanders Wohnung deckten sie notdürftig den Tisch, damit ihr Nudelgericht, das sie sich genau wie den ebenfalls mitgebrachten Salat teilten, nicht kalt wurde. Dabei besprachen sie die letzten Details ihres Sylt-Urlaubs und Alexanders Planung für die kommenden, sehr stressigen Tage.  
„Mein Flug nach Köln geht um elf. Ich muss also morgen früh raus.“, seufzte der Moderator.  
„Das passt doch. Mein Zug nach Berlin fährt auch gegen elf. Dann können wir zusammen los. Ich muss noch am Hotel vorbei, um dort auszuchecken, und fahre dann mit Basti und KO zum Bahnhof. Wie geht es bei dir weiter? Wann kann ich dich im TV sehen?“, fragte Sebastian interessiert nach.  
„Stressig geht es weiter. Morgen ab achtzehn Uhr für zwei Stunden in der ARD, Sonntag zur selben Zeit eine halbe Stunde und um Viertel vor zehn nochmal zwanzig Minuten auf allen möglichen dritten Programmen. Danach reicht es mir.“  
„Das glaube ich. Aber morgen zwei Stunden Alex im Fernsehen finde ich toll. Nur Sonntag geht nicht, da bin ich zu der Zeit beim Quiz. Was ist mit der Talkshow?“

Alexander raufte sich die Haare.  
„Ey, keine Ahnung, was mich geritten hat, der Planung überhaupt zuzustimmen. Naja, war zu einer Zeit, als ich mich über jede Ablenkung gefreut habe. Normalerweise zeichnen wir die Sendung ja freitags zeitversetzt auf, aber irgendwie gab es da ein Problem mit der Messehalle. Und deshalb kam die Redaktion auf die tolle Idee, die Aufzeichnung schon Dienstag stattfinden zu lassen. War super für meinen Urlaub, aber ich muss nun von Köln am Montag direkt nach Hannover fliegen, weil wir uns dort nachmittags schon treffen. Wenigstens findet die Aufzeichnung nicht erst am frühen Abend statt, sondern schon Dienstagmittag.“  
„Und wann bist du wieder in Hamburg?“  
„Bettina wollte abends noch zurückfahren und nimmt mich mit. Dann muss ich schnell die Wäsche machen und irgendwie sehen, dass ich bis Mittwoch alles frisch gewaschen und ordentlich verpackt habe.“  
„Armes Hasi!“, bedauerte Sebastian seinen Freund, dem jedoch der belustigte Unterton nicht verborgen blieb.  
„Sag mal, du nimmst mich gar nicht ernst, oder?“  
„Doch klar. Das ist echt viel Arbeits- und Reisezeit. Da möchte ich ungern tauschen müssen. Ich habe Pubquiz, muss ein paar Dinge für den Verein organisieren und zwischendurch zur Uni-Bibliothek. Und natürlich am Wochenende Sportschau gucken.“, fasste der Student seine vergleichsweise erholsamen nächsten Tage zusammen.  
„Und Koffer packen nicht vergessen. Bleibt es dabei, dass wir uns am Bahnhof treffen am Mittwoch?“  
„Ja, ich komme um zwanzig vor zwölf in Altona an. Dann haben wir eine Stunde Zeit, bevor der Zug in Richtung Urlaub startet. Schaffst du das mit deinem Koffer bis halb eins?“  
„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen, Sebi. Den Begrüßungskuss gibts dann aber leider erst am Nachmittag in unserer Ferienwohnung.“  
„Wenigstens darf ich im Zug schon drei Stunden neben dir sitzen. Hoffentlich sieht das keiner. Bommes und Jäger friedlich vereint in einer Sitzreihe. Das geht eigentlich gar nicht. Kannst du ein Quizbuch mitbringen und mir während der Fahrt ein paar Frage stellen? Sonst halte ich das mit dir nicht so lange aus.“, scherzte Sebastian.  
„Klar, mache ich!“, versprach der Ältere sofort.  
„Hey, das war ein Scherz.“  
„Aber ein guter. Die Idee gefällt mir. Du musst sowieso noch ins Trainingslager, bevor wir Jonas auf dich loslassen. Der schleppt garantiert sein Notizbuch mit. Ich habe vorhin in der Mittagspause mit Julie telefoniert, da hat sie mir erzählt, dass er es seit dem letzten Wochenende ständig dabei hat, um Fragen, die ihm einfallen, aufzuschreiben.“  
Sebastian sah seinen Freund staunend an.  
„Dein Sohn meint es wirklich ernst. Aus dem wird der nächste Quiz-Nationalspieler. Durch das Schreiben von Quizfragen kann man richtig viel und sehr effektiv lernen. Ich glaube, da muss ich mich in zehn Jahren aber so richtig warm anziehen. So, und jetzt lass uns weitermachen, sonst gerät dein enger Zeitplan durcheinander.“

Während Alexander seinen Koffer für die nächsten Tage packte, räumte Sebastian die Küche auf und suchte anschließend auch seine Sachen zusammen, die er im Lauf der vergangenen anderthalb Wochen in der Wohnung seines Freundes verstreut hatte. Anschließend sahen die beiden Männer noch ein wenig fern, bevor sie schließlich früh ins Bett gingen, um für die kommenden Tage fit zu sein.

Leicht gestresst, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Alexander fünf Tage später pünktlich am Bahnhof Hamburg-Altona, wo wenige Minuten später der Zug aus Berlin ankommen sollte. Sebastian, mit dem er sich bereits den gesamten Vormittag über in zahlreichen Handynachrichten austauschte, hatte er geschrieben, dass er es erst kurz vor ihrer Abreise nach Sylt zum Bahnhof schaffen würde. Sofort, als die Ankunft des ICE aus der Hauptstadt durchgesagt wurde, spürte der Moderator ein intensives Kribbeln in der Magengegend und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Durch geschicktes Fragen hatte er herausgefunden, in welchem Wagen sein Freund saß, und konnte so die Stelle, an der er aussteigen würde, einigermaßen eingrenzen. Aufgeregt blickte er immer wieder in die Richtung, aus der er die Einfahrt des Zuges erwartete. Es verging noch eine gute Minute, dann sah er den Zug um eine letzte lange Kurve biegen. Wie immer, wenn er einen dieser Schnellzüge bei der Anfahrt auf einen Bahnhof beobachtete, war er fasziniert davon. Dass nun sein Freund in dieser Bahn saß, ließ seine Aufregung nahezu ins Unermessliche steigen und er spürte, wie er leicht zu zittern begann. Halt suchend fasste er nach dem Griff seines neben ihm stehenden Trolleys, ohne dabei jedoch den Blick von dem nahenden Zug zu lösen. Als erstes fuhren die Wagen der 1. Klasse an ihm vorbei, bis der ICE schließlich mit einem Quietschen zum Stehen kam und Alexander feststellte, dass er tatsächlich genau mittig vor dem Wagen mit der Nummer dreiundzwanzig stand. Aufmerksam beobachtete er abwechselnd die linke und rechte Tür des Abteils, aus dem zahlreiche Menschen stiegen und den sowieso schon belebten Bahnsteig noch mehr füllten. Überall rannten Reisende mit ihren Taschen und Koffern umher, fielen sich Familien in die Arme und suchten Ankommende auf dem Fahrplan nach ihrer Anschlussverbindung. Und dann erblickte Alexander endlich den Mann, nach dem er mit klopfendem Herzen Ausschau gehalten hatte. Sebastian trug eine dunkelgraue Jeans und dazu ein lilafarbenes Hemd, über das er eine schwarze Jacke gezogen hatte. Seine Haare waren etwas kürzer, als fünf Tage zuvor, und Alexander stellte fest, dass er seinen Freund mit der neuen Frisur noch anziehender fand, als es sowieso schon der Fall war. Gerade als der Moderator sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, schien Sebastian, der sich scheinbar nach dem Ausgang suchend umgeschaut hatte, ihn erblickt zu haben, denn seine Augen weiteten sich vor ungläubiger Überraschung. Mit immer schnelleren Schritten eilte er, seinen Koffer hinter sich her ziehend, auf ihn zu und blieb schließlich mit bebendem Atem vor ihm stehen.

„Alex? Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du bist noch zuhause und packst deinen Koffer.“, fragte er nach und konnte dabei die Aufregung in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Dann zog er den Älteren in eine feste Umarmung, die man nur mit viel Fantasie noch als kumpelhaft interpretieren konnte.  
„Überraschung!“, murmelte Alexander neben seinem Ohr und drückte ihm unmerklich einen Kuss in die Halsbeuge, ehe sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.  
„Die ist dir mal echt gelungen. Ich hatte schon überlegt, wie ich die Zeit bis zu unserem Wiedersehen totschlagen könnte, und jetzt bist du auf einmal doch hier.“  
„Soll ich wieder gehen?“, scherzte der Moderator und kassierte von seinem Freund einen leichten Schlag auf den Unterarm.  
„Siehst übrigens zum Anbeißen aus, Sebi. Warst du beim Frisör?“  
„Ja, gestern.“  
„Und ein neues Hemd hast du, oder? Das kenne ich nicht.“  
„In meiner Gegend hat letztens eine kleine Boutique neu aufgemacht. Die haben so tolle Sachen. Ich habe direkt noch drei andere Hemden gekauft und in den Koffer gepackt.“  
„Und da ist er wieder, der Styler aus Berlin.“, lachte Alexander, konnte aber den Kaufrausch seines Freundes gut nachvollziehen, da es ihm in seiner Lieblingsboutique und in Schuhgeschäften stets ähnlich erging.

„Auf Sylt gibt es übrigens auch viele hübsche kleine Läden. So, was machen wir mit der Zeit, die wir noch haben? Hast du Hunger, Sebi?“  
„Ja, ein wenig schon, auch wenn es noch früh ist. Aber vielleicht sollten wir vor der langen Zugfahrt echt noch was essen oder zumindest irgendwas kaufen, was wir dann im Zug essen könnten.“  
Die beiden Männer sahen sich in den nächsten Minuten im Bahnhof um, bevor sie sich schließlich entschieden, bei McDonalds einzukehren und dort die Zeit bis zu ihrem Aufbruch nach Sylt zu verbringen.

Während sie aßen, erzählte der Moderator, dass er den freien Montagabend in Hannover dazu genutzt hatte, sowohl seine Eltern, als auch seine beiden besten Freunde anzurufen, um ihnen zu erzählen, dass er wieder glücklich mit Sebastian vereint war und sie planten, ihre Beziehung nicht länger zu verheimlichen. Auch Bettina war am Vortag auf den neuesten Stand gebracht worden. Den Studenten freute es, wie offen und selbstverständlich Alexander inzwischen mit ihrer Beziehung umging, und berichtete ebenfalls davon, seine Eltern bei einem Besuch über seinen aktuellen Beziehungsstatus informiert zu haben. Erleichtert darüber, dass die Gespräche mit ihren Familien gut verlaufen waren, lehnten sie sich zurück und freuten sich einfach nur drüber, nun einige gemeinsame Tage ohne berufliche Verpflichtungen miteinander verbringen zu dürfen.

„So, was war jetzt mit Quizfragen, Sebi?“, erkundigte sich Alexander, nachdem sie in die Regionalbahn gestiegen waren, die sie auf die Insel Sylt bringen würde, und dort ihre Sitzplätze eingenommen hatten. Der Moderator hatte im Vorfeld darauf bestanden, in der 1. Klasse reisen zu wollen, da es sich dort trotz einem nur geringen Mehrpreis wesentlich komfortabler und ruhiger saß. Obwohl dies zuvor noch zu einer längeren Diskussion zwischen den beiden Männern geführt hatte, war Sebastian nun froh, nachgegeben zu haben und musste eingestehen, dass sein Freund recht hatte.

„Welche Quizfragen?“  
„Ich sollte dir doch während der Fahrt Quizfragen stellen, damit du es mit mir drei Stunden im Zug aushältst. Wie der Zufall so will, habe ich sogar ein Buch dabei.“  
Mit diesen Worte holte Alexander ein orangerotes Buch aus seinem Rucksack und hielt es seinem Freund vor die Nase.  
„Da, guck. Ich hoffe, du kennst es nicht.“  
„Let‘s Quez? Das schwerste Quiz der Welt.“, las der Jüngere den Buchtitel vor und zog dabei die Augenbraue hoch. „Nein, das muss total an mir vorbeigegangen sein. Aber klingt spannend.“  
„Irgendwer hat es mir vor vielen Jahren mal geschenkt, aber die Fragen waren mir definitiv zu schwer. Sind teilweise auch sehr lang, aber ich suche in paar kürzere raus.“  
Eifrig blätterte Alexander, ehe er vorzulesen begann.

„Die Frage hat den Titel ‚Beau Rivage‘. Er war angereist, um ein Zeichen zu setzen. Es war neblig an diesem Septembermorgen, als er erfuhr, dass sein Opfer bereits abgereist war. Da änderte er seinen Plan und ermordete jemand anderen. Er wollte ja ein Zeichen setzen. Wer war‘s?“  
Schon bei den ersten Worten legte sich ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Studenten, doch er ließ Alexander die Frage bis zum Ende vorlesen, um nicht zu unhöflich zu wirken.  
„Beau Rivage und September reicht vollkommen als Hinweis. Das war Luigi Lucheni. Er wollte den Herzog Henri de Orléans ermorden, aber der kam wider Erwarten nicht. Stattdessen traf es eher durch Zufall die Kaiserin Elisabeth von Österreich, die im Hotel Beau Rivage am Genfer See residierte und bei einem Spaziergang den Weg ihres Mörders kreuzte.“  
Erstaunt über soviel detailliertes Wissen sah der Moderator seinen Freund an. Danach blätterte er schnell zum Lösungsteil des Buches und musste feststellen, dass die Antwort völlig korrekt gewesen war.  
„Am 10. September 1898 war das. Mehr habe ich allerdings auch nicht hinzuzufügen. Wirklich beeindruckend, Herr Klussmann.“  
Sebastian winkte ab.  
„Ach, das war eher eine Frage für die Aufwärmrunde. So etwas weiß vermutlich jeder, der das Musical ‚Elisabeth‘ aufmerksam angeschaut hat, denn genau damit endet es. Stell mal die nächste Frage bitte.“  
Alexander nickte.

„Okay, dann nehmen wir direkt die Frage darunter. Thema ‚Bemerkenswertes Foto‘. ‚Auf dem Bild sieht man den Turm ja gar nicht.‘ - ‚Es ist von 1903.‘ - ‚Aber auf dem alten Gemälde aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, da ist er drauf. Und im neuesten Reiseführer ist er auch zu sehen.‘ - ‚Ja, schon...‘ In welcher Stadt wurde das Bild aufgenommen?“  
„Puh... jetzt muss ich mal eben nachdenken. Ich habe zwar eine Idee, aber bin mir nicht sicher. Es gibt in Venedig einen Turm, der um die Jahrhundertwende eingestürzt ist und anschließend wieder aufgebaut wurde. Deswegen riskiere ich es jetzt und sage mal Venedig.“  
Erwartungsvoll blickte Sebastian zu seinem Freund, der bereits damit beschäftig war, zur Lösung zu blättern, die er gleich darauf vorlas.  
„Die Rede ist vom Campanile auf dem Markusplatz in Venedig.“, gab der das Geschriebene mit einem anerkennenden Nicken wieder. „Dieser stürzte am 24. Juli 1902 komplett ein und wurde ab April 1903 originalgetreu wiederaufgebaut. Sag mal, woher weiß man sowas?“  
„In Venedig war ich tatsächlich während einer Italienreise mit Lou. Wir haben eine Menge alter Gebäude und Kirchen besichtigt. Da bleibt sowas dann schon mal hängen.“  
„Okay, dann gibt es nun etwas völlig anderes. Die kürzeste Quizfrage. 4!“  
„Vier?“  
„Ja, da, guck selbst.“  
Der Ältere hielt seinem Freund das Buch unter die Nase und deutete auf die Frage.

„Achso. Vier mit Ausrufezeichen dahinter. Dann sag das doch direkt. Das ist vier Fakultät. Die Lösung heißt vierundzwanzig.“  
„Aaahh... jetzt verstehe ich die Frage. Ja, Fakultät kenne ich. Da multipliziert man doch die Zahl mit allen natürlichen Zahlen, die kleiner sind. In unserem Fall mit eins, zwei und drei.“  
Wieder blätterte Alexander zur Lösung. „Ja, steht hier auch. Ich habe es einfach nur nicht verstanden, was die wissen wollten.“  
„Siehst du, das ist der Unterschied, wenn man viel quizzt. Ich achte auf solche Details. Aber du hast das schon vollkommen richtig erklärt, Alex.“, sprach der Student ein Lob aus.  
„Nächste?“  
„Klar!“  
„Okay. Fröhliche Suche! Die Hauptstadt welches Landes beginnt mit F?“  
„Boah...“, gab Sebastian von sich und nahm eine Denkerpose ein.  
„Soll ich mir so lange einen Tee holen?“  
„Nein, warte, ich hab‘s gleich. Kannst schon mal die Lösung nachlesen. Freetown. Sierra Leone.“  
„Also das ist doch echt... Was weißt du eigentlich nicht, Sebi?“  
„Keine Ahnung, wenn ich das wüsste, dann wüsste ich vermutlich inzwischen auch die Antwort. Hoffentlich steht in deinem Buch nichts über Astrologie, Pflanzen oder Sprichwörter. Da bin ich raus.“  
„Mal schauen.“, sagte Alexander und vertiefte sich wieder in seinem Buch. „Sprichwörter nicht so ganz, aber hier ist tatsächlich etwas, das ich weiß. Pass auf: Komplizierte Rechtsfrage.“

„Hey, das ist ungerecht. Nur weil du so ein verkappter Jurist bist...  
„Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen. Ich würde gerne wissen: Warum sollten lüsterne Baritone niemals Juristen besuchen? Und wofür stehen die Juristen?“  
Erwartungsvoll grinste der Moderator seinen Freund an, der etwas ratlos wirkte.  
„Was bitte ist das für eine Frage? Lüsterne Baritone? Juristen? Ich hab echt keinen Ahnung.“  
„Ach, dass ich so einen Satz mal von dir zu hören bekomme. Noch dazu bei einer Frage, die ich wirklich beantworten könnte. Das ist der Merksatz für die Reihenfolge der Ostfriesischen Inseln. Wangerooge, Spiekeroog, Langeoog, Baltrum, Norderney, Juist und Borkum. Juristen steht dabei für Juist. Das lernt man zumindest bei uns im hohen Norden schon in der Schule.“, erklärte Alexander besserwisserisch.  
„In Berlin nicht. Ich habe davon noch nie gehört, aber es gibt ja viele dieser Merksätze. Damit war ich nie gut. Gibt es für Sylt einen Merksatz?“  
„Das weiß ich jetzt auch nicht, aber da hast du dir ja zuletzt schon einen Haufen Wissen angeeignet. In etwas mehr als zwei Stunden sind wir da, Sebi. Ich freue mich schon.“  
„Ich freue mich auch.“

Nach einer entspannten Fahrt, die vor allem zum Ende hin hauptsächlich an Feldern und Wiesen vorbeiführte, machte die Bahn sich schließlich auf die von Sebastian mit Spannung erwartete Überfahrt über den Hindenburgdamm zur Insel Sylt. Fasziniert blickte der Student aus dem Fenster und genoss die Aussicht auf das Wattenmeer, das in der Sonne glänzte. Die letzten Kilometer führten erneut an einer Menge plattem Land, Sträuchern, Bäumen und vereinzelten Häusern vorbei, ehe sie schließlich wieder in der Zivilisation angekommen waren. Sobald der Zug Kurs auf den Bahnhof Westerland nahm, wurde es in ihrem Abteil unruhig, da die Reisenden aufgeregt ihre Gepäckstücke zusammensuchten und sich freuten, endlich an ihrem Reiseziel angekommen zu sein. Auch Alexander und Sebastian packten die Bücher und Zeitschriften, mit denen sie sich die Fahrt über ihre Zeit vertrieben hatten, in ihre Rucksäcke, blieben jedoch geduldig sitzen, bis der Zug im Bahnhof zum Stehen kam. Erst dann nahmen sie ihr Gepäck und stiegen aus.

„Willkommen auf meiner Lieblingsinsel Sylt!“, sagte Alexander, sobald die beiden Männer auf dem Bahnsteig standen und Sebastian sich neugierig umsah.  
„Das seht ja wirklich idyllisch aus hier. Ich hatte mir da mehr vorgestellt. Wo müssen wir nun hin?“  
„Zum Busbahnhof. Wir haben noch ein Stück Weg vor uns bis nach Wenningstedt. Ich hoffe, dass wir nicht allzu lange auf den Bus warten müssen. Die Fahrt selbst dauert dann etwa zwanzig Minuten. Aber glaub mir, es lohnt sich.“


	62. Chapter 62

Eine knappe Stunde später waren die beiden Männer endlich an ihrem Reiseziel angekommen. Von der Bushaltestelle aus legten sie noch einen kurzen Fußweg zurück, dann steuerte Alexander auf ein idyllisches Reetdachhaus, wie sie für die Landschaft typisch waren, zu.

„Da wären wir. Friederike, die Vermieterin, wohnt selbst in dem Haus und hat vor einigen Jahren, als ihre Kinder ausgezogen sind, einen Teil zu zwei Ferienwohnungen umbauen lassen.“, erklärte er und drückte gleichzeitig auf den Klingelknopf. Zunächst tat sich nichts, doch dann eilte eine kleine, rundliche Frau mit strohblonden halblangen Haaren und rosigen Wangen um eine Ecke des Hauses. Eilig wischte sie sich ihre dreckigen Hände an der grünen Gartenschürze ab, während sie strahlend auf Alexander und Sebastian zukam.  
„Alexander. Wie schön, dich endlich mal wiederzusehen.“, sagte sie und schloss den größeren Mann herzlich in die Arme. „Gut siehst du aus.“  
„Moin Rike. Das Kompliment kann ich so aber auch zurückgeben. Schön, mal wieder hier zu sein. Geht‘s dir gut?“  
„Sehr gut. Entschuldige mein Aussehen. Ich war im Garten. Die Kinder haben mir ein Hochbeet gebaut, das ich gerade bepflanze. Ach, und ich habe mich deiner Begleitung noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Moin! Friederike Petersen!“

Auch Sebastian bekam nun mit einem herzlichen Lächeln die Hand zur Begrüßung gereicht.  
„Guten Tag, Frau Petersen. Sebastian Klussmann.“, gab der Student förmlich zurück, da er nicht so recht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Friederike hingegen wirkte völlig unbefangen.  
„Aber das weiß ich doch. Wir wohnen hier zwar sehr weit oben im Norden, aber auch wir besitzen Fernsehgeräte. Außerdem habe ich heute Vormittag zufällig mit deiner Mutter telefoniert, Alexander, und wusste schon, welchen guten Freund du mitbringst.“  
Verlegen räusperte sich der Moderator.  
„Hat Mama das mit dem guten Freund gesagt?“, fragte er vorsichtshalber nach, woraufhin Friederike nickte.  
„Ja, war das falsch? Zuerst sprach sie von einem Kollegen, aber am Ende hat sie verraten, dass ihr privat befreundet seid, obwohl man das in der Sendung nicht denken würde.“  
Alexander fasste sich ein Herz.  
„Okay, Rike. Wir kennen und lange und gut genug, deshalb will ich ehrlich sein. Sebastian ist mein Freund. Also mein fester Freund. Wir sind seit einigen Monaten ein Paar. Und das hier ist unser erster gemeinsamer Urlaub.“  
Die kleine Frau wirkte nicht überrascht.  
„Irgendwie habe ich mir so etwas gedacht, Alexander. Dein Blick spricht Bände. Wie schön, dass du nach der Trennung von Julia wieder glücklich bist. Ihr seid ein schönes Paar.“  
Kurz berichtete der Moderator der blonden Frau noch, dass er weiterhin gut mit Julia befreundet war und sie sich sogar über das verlängerte Wochenende treffen würde. Außerdem bat er sie, diskret mit dem Wissen um seinen Freund umzugehen, was Friederike auch sofort versprach. Dann holte sie aus dem Innern des urigen Hauses den Schlüssel zur Ferienwohnung und wünschte den beiden Männern einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.

Kaum war sie wieder im Garten verschwunden, griff Alexander nach Sebastians Hand und ging auf einen Nebeneingang des Hauses zu, hinter dem sich ein geschmackvoll dekorierter Treppenhausbereich befand. Die Wohnungstür im Erdgeschoss gehörte zu einem, wie der Moderator erklärte, kleinen Appartement, das jedoch bereits bewohnt zu sein schien. Die zweite Wohnung befand sich direkt darüber im ersten Obergeschoss, das sie über eine moderne Treppe erreichten. Alexander zitterte ein wenig, als er den Schlüssel in das Türschloss steckte und ihn herumdrehte.  
„Herzlich willkommen in unserem Domizil für die nächsten zehn Tage, Sebi.“, sagte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme, als die beiden Männer gemeinsam die geräumige Maisonette-Wohnung betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. Neugierig blickte Sebastian sich um, wurde jedoch von Alexander abgelenkt, da dieser ihn nun in die seit Stunden ersehnte Umarmung zog und ihn liebevoll küsste.  
„Das war er endlich, der seit Stunden überfällige Begrüßungskuss.“, schob der Moderator seinem kleinen Überfall hinterher. „Ich hoffe, es war in Ordnung, dass ich Rike direkt erklärt habe, in welcher Beziehung wir zueinander stehen?“  
„Klar. Du gibst das Tempo vor, Alex. Wann immer du der Meinung bist, es jemandem erzählen zu können, bin ich damit einverstanden. Aber nun würde ich gerne endlich die Wohnung sehen.“

Von der Eingangstür gelangte man geradeaus sofort in einen offenen, lichtdurchfluteten Wohn-Ess-Bereich, der mit einer gemütlichen Sofaecke und einem rustikalen, aber dennoch modern wirkenden Esstisch mit vier unterschiedlich farbigen Stühlen ausgestattet war. In einer abgetrennten Nische neben dem Essbereich war eine zweckmäßig eingerichtete helle Küchenzeile versteckt. Außerdem befand sich in einer Ecke des geräumigen Zimmers noch ein flaches Sideboard, neben dem ein bequemer Ohrensessel seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Über dem Sessel an der Wand hing zudem ein großer Flachbild-Fernseher. Der gesamte Raum war farblich in einer Kombination aus hellem beige, grau und dezentem violett gehalten und genau wie schon der Eingangsbereich des Hauses liebevoll mit Dekorationsgegenständen, kleinen Teppichen, Lampen und stimmungsvollen Bildern vervollständigt. Eine Glastür führte auf einen kleinen Balkon mit einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen, von dem aus man auf einen Park mit Teich sehen konnte.  
An der rechten Wand neben dem Wohnungseingang führte eine Tür in das taghelle Badezimmer, in dem sich ebenfalls die Farben beige und grau wiederfanden. Neben einer geräumigen Dusche befand sich ein großer Waschtisch. Dem gegenüber war unter der halbhohen Dachschräge eine Toilette angebracht. Auch hier war an Dekoration und Beleuchtung nicht gespart worden.  
Als letztes besichtigten die beiden Männer das gemütliche Schlafzimmer, das über eine Treppe im Eingangsbereich erreichbar war, die zu dem einzigen Raum im Dachgeschoss führte. Die Ausstattung mit einem Doppel-Boxspringbett, zwei passenden Nachtkonsolen und einem weiteren kleinen Fernseher, der an der Wand hing, war erwartungsgemäß hochwertig. Neben der Zimmertür hatte man in die den Raum bestimmenden Dachschrägen einen Kleiderschrank eingebaut. Große gerahmte Fotos mit nordischen Motiven und kleine Lampen rundeten das Gesamtbild ab.

„Du hast nicht zuviel versprochen, Alex. Die Wohnung ist ein Traum.“, sagte Sebastian, nachdem sie wieder auf der unteren ihrer beiden Etagen angekommen waren. „Man merkt, mit wieviel Liebe Friederike hier alles eingerichtet hat. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten nun noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen, damit wir nicht verhungern und verdursten müssen, oder?“  
Alexander stimmte seinem Freund zu.  
„Das wäre ganz gut. Die Läden sind hier fast alle nur bis halb sieben geöffnet. Koffer auspacken können wir auch später noch.“  
„Und wie kommen wir da jetzt hin?“, fragte der Student stirnrunzelnd nach.  
„So wie du dich in Berlin sicher auch hin und wieder fortbewegst. Zu Fuß. Oder mit dem Bus. Oder mit dem Fahrrad. Aber der kleine Supermarkt ist zwei Straßen weiter. Da können wir wirklich hin laufen.“

Nachdem sie alles, was sie für ihren Urlaub benötigten, eingekauft und in den Schränken verstaut hatten, packten sie schnell ihre Koffer aus. Danach verließen die beiden Männer ein weiteres Mal ihre Ferienwohnung. In einem gemütlichen Restaurant aßen sie zu Abend, wobei Sebastian sich erneut wunderte, dass Alexander, obwohl er in Norddeutschland geboren und aufgewachsen war, keinen Fisch mochte.

„Was steht denn morgen auf dem Programm?“, erkundigte sich der Student, während sie auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrer Unterkunft waren.  
„Also ich würde wirklich gerne vor dem Frühstück eine Runde Joggen. Wir haben heute so lange in der Bahn gesessen, dass ich dringend Bewegung brauche.“, kündigte Alexander an und sah fragend zu seinem Freund.  
„Na, von mir aus. Wo geht man denn hier joggen?“  
„Meine Route führt mich eigentlich immer am Dorfteich vorbei runter zum Strand.“  
„Das klingt gut. Machen wir.“, beschloss der Jüngere.  
„Du kommst mit?“  
„Ja, hatte ich vor. Etwas Bewegung am frühen Morgen schadet doch nie. Und auf dem Weg kann man dann sicher irgendwo Brötchen kaufen.“  
„Klar.“, sagte Alexander. „Hier gibts mehrere Bäckereien, aber ich weiß, wo es die besten Brötchen gibt.“  
„Sehr gut. Und was hast du nach dem Frühstück mit mir vor? Ich würde gerne zur Einstimmung etwas von der Insel sehen, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist?“, bat der Student.

„Und da ist er wieder, mein wissbegieriger Freund. So etwas hatte ich mir allerdings auch schon vorgestellt. Das Wetter soll in den nächsten Tagen wirklich gut werden. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns bei Friederike für den Urlaub zwei Fahrräder ausleihen und die Gegend erkunden? Oder ist dir das zu sportlich für den Tag?“  
„Nein, Fahrrad ist super. In Berlin bin ich oft mit dem Rad unterwegs, nur fährt es sich hier sicherlich ruhiger und angenehmer.“  
„Ja, in der Tat. Dann steht unsere Planung für morgen also. Und schau mal, nun sind wir auch schon bei unserem vorübergehenden Zuhause angekommen.“

Leise betraten die beiden Männer das Haus und gingen die Stufen zu ihrer Ferienwohnung hinauf.  
„Was machen wir nun mit dem angebrochenen Abend?“, fragte Alexander und wurde von Sebastian sofort in eine Umarmung gezogen.  
„Zweisamkeit genießen? Ich habe vorhin bei der Wohnungsbesichtigung da oben so ein bequemes Bett gesehen, in das ich mich sehr gerne mit dir kuscheln würde. Für unseren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaubstag fände ich das einen angemessenen Abschluss, oder? Außerdem muss ich ja meinen Anteil noch zahlen und du hast letztens was von Naturalien gesagt.“  
„Das wird aber auch Zeit. Ich nehme nur Vorkasse. Aber dein Vorschlag gefällt mir.“  
Während Sebastian unter die Dusche sprang, richtete Alexander schon einmal das Schlafzimmer her, indem er die Decken zurückschlug und die kleinen Tischlampen einschaltete. Außerdem breitete er auf dem Bett noch ein großes Handtuch aus, das er vorsorglich von Zuhause mitgebracht hatte. Dann betrat auch er das Badezimmer, in dem sein Freund gerade dabei war, sich abzutrocknen.  
„Kann ich unter die Dusche, Sebi?“  
„Klar, ist gerade frei geworden. Ich gehe schon mal hoch und mache es mir bequem.“

Wenig später kehrte auch Alexander in das Dachgeschoss zurück, wo Sebastian, genau wie er selbst nur mit knappen Pants bekleidet, auf dem Bett lag und eifrig auf seinem Handy herumtippte.  
„Na, gibts was Neues?“, wollte der Ältere interessiert wissen.  
„Grüße von Lou und Björn. Ich hab kurz geschrieben, dass wir gut angekommen sind. Ansonsten ist alles ruhig. Das geht sicher erst wieder los, wenn demnächst unsere neue Quiz-Staffel startet. Da waren zuletzt schon immer sehr viele Leute bei Twitter und Facebook aktiv.“  
„Ja, habe ich am Rande mitbekommen, aber ich mache das ja nicht so viel. Sollte ich vielleicht in Zukunft mal ändern.“  
„Jetzt solltest du vielleicht erst mal zu mir ins Bett kommen, Herr Lieblingsmoderator. Hat das mit dem Handtuch einen tieferen Sinn?“  
„Schon.“, gab Alexander zu und wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig verlegen. „Ich möchte vermeiden, dass wir Flecken auf der Matratze hinterlassen.“  
„Wenn du da vorne stehen bleibst, dann laufen wir überhaupt keine Gefahr, dass wir irgendwo irgendwelche Flecken hinterlassen. Oder brauchst du heute eine Extraeinladung?“, fragte Sebastian und legte seine Brille auf das Nachtschränkchen.

Nun ließ der Moderator sich nicht weiter bitten, sondern kletterte so über seinen Freund, dass dieser unter ihm lag. Vorsichtig verlagerte er sein Gewicht und schmiegte sich eng an den Jüngeren, der seine Arme um Alexander schlang und ihn liebevoll küsste. Eine ganze Weile tauschten sie weitere Küsse, von zärtlich über leidenschaftlich bis hin zu verlangend, aus und streichelten sie sich gegenseitig über die nackte Haut ihrer Oberkörper. Zielstrebig ließ der Student irgendwann seine Hände in Alexanders Pants gleiten, sodass er nun auch die zarte Haut der wohlgeformten Kehrseite seines Freundes liebkosten konnte. Reflexartig begann der Moderator, sein Becken zu bewegen und sich langsam an dem Jüngeren zu reiben. Dabei blieb ihm nicht verborgen, dass nicht nur seine Hose längst zu eng geworden war, sondern auch der Jüngere mit seiner wachsenden Erregung zu kämpfen hatte. So gut es ging, stützte er sich mit den Händen neben Sebastians Oberkörper auf und hob die Hüften an. Sein Freund verstand sofort, denn er zog die Hände unter dem dünnen Stoff der Pants hervor, um Alexander gleich darauf von dem lästigen Kleidungsstück zu befreien.  
„Du auch!“, bat der Moderator, rutschte etwas tiefer und schob dem Studenten langsam die viel zu eng gewordene Hose von den Hüften. Sofort sprang ihm der bereits aufs äußerste erregte Schwanz entgegen. Sobald auch das zweite Paar Pants auf dem Fußboden gelandet war, ließ er seine Hand quälend langsam über die stolze Männlichkeit des Jüngeren fahren, strich anschließend sanft über die Hoden und schließlich über den Damm bis hin zu Sebastians Eingang. Aus dem Mund des Studenten ertönten immer wieder wohlige Seufzer und leise Stöhngeräusche, aber auch Alexander selbst ließen die Berührungen, mit denen er den Jüngeren verwöhnte, keineswegs kalt.

„Warte kurz.“, bat Sebastian und griff in die Schublade seiner Nachtkonsole, wo er Stunden zuvor das Gleitgel hin verstaut hatte, das er seinem Freund nun anreichte. Der Moderator ließ sich nicht lange bitten, sondern gab eine ausreichende Menge des kühlen Gels auf seine Finger. Dann umfuhr er behutsam Sebastians Eingang und schob anschließend direkt zwei seiner Finger in die heiße Enge. Sofort stöhnte der Student laut auf.  
„Oh ja, Alex!“, gab er keuchend von sich und spreizte seine Beine ein wenig mehr. Um ihn weiter vorzubereiten, nahm Alexander nun auch noch einen dritten Finger zur Hilfe, mit dem er so tief wie möglich in Sebastian eindrang. Dabei streifte er bewusst immer wieder die Prostata, was den Studenten zusätzlich erregte.

Kurz bevor es zu spät war und sein Freund seinen Orgasmus nicht mehr hätte zurückhalten können, ließ der Moderator von ihm ab. Er legte sich wieder auf den Jüngeren und verwickelte ihn in eine Reihe leidenschaftlicher Küsse. Dabei tastete er nach der Gleitgeltube, die er schließlich auch fand. Schnell nahm er einen weiteren großen Klecks des Gels auf seine Hand und massierte damit seinen Penis, der längst einsatzbereit war. Immer noch auf Sebastian liegend führte er den steifen Schwanz schließlich vorsichtig in seinen Freund ein, bis die beiden Männer komplett miteinander vereint waren. Dann begann er mit langsamen, aber dennoch sehr intensiven Stoßbewegungen, denen sich der Jüngere in gleichem Rhythmus entgegen schob. Stetig steigerten sie ihr Tempo, bis sie letztlich nahezu gleichzeitig auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Lust angelangt waren.

Anstatt sich sofort aus seinem Freund zurückzuziehen, genoss Alexander noch eine Weile das intensive Gefühl, mit dem Studenten vereinigt zu sein und sich eng an den erhitzten Körper unter ihm zu schmiegen. Träge küssten die beiden Männer sich, bis ihnen beinahe die Augen vor Erschöpfung zufielen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Sebi.“, wisperte Alexander leise, während er seinen Penis nun doch aus Sebastian herauszog. Der Jüngere verzog kurz das Gesicht, stahl sich aber gleich darauf einen weiteren Kuss seines Freundes, ehe auch er ein gemurmeltes „Ich liebe dich“ von sich gab. Sie schafften es gerade noch, das Licht zu löschen, ehe sie eng aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.


	63. Chapter 63

Wie geplant starteten die beiden Männer mit einer morgendlichen Joggingrunde in den Tag. Auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Appartement kauften sie in einer Bäckerei frische Brötchen, die sie nach einer erholsamen Dusche am von Sebastian liebevoll gedeckten Frühstückstisch auf dem kleinen Balkon verspeisten. Anschließend fragte Alexander bei Friederike nach zwei Fahrrädern, die die Sylterin für ihre Feriengäste immer bereithielt. Die blonde Frau gab dem Moderator noch einige Tipps für eine schöne Route und drückte ihm sogar eine Radwanderkarte, in die sie die Stecke eingezeichnet hatte, in die Hand. Alexander bedankte sich artig, ehe er in seine Ferienwohnung zurückkehrte und seinem Freund von Friederikes perfekter Organisation berichtete. Schnell packten die beiden Männer noch ein wenig Proviant ein, dann machten sie die Räder klar und starteten in Richtung Westerland.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Sebastian seinen Freund davon abhalten, ununterbrochen das berühmte Lied seiner Lieblingsband ‚Die Ärzte‘ über den bekanntesten Ort der Insel zu singen. Nachdem sie Westerland hinter sich gelassen hatten, eröffnete sich ihnen ein fabelhafter Blick auf Wiesen und Dünen. Der gut ausgebaute Radweg führte sie bis zum Rantumbecken, einer unter Naturschutz stehender Wasserlandschaft.  
Auf dem Deich angekommen legten sie eine erste Pause ein, um den Blick in Ruhe über den Deich, das Rantumbecken und das Wattenmeer schweifen zu lassen, bevor sie weiter in Richtung Morsum fuhren. Auf dem folgenden Streckenabschnitt war nicht nur Alexander, sondern auch Sebastian begeistert von dem unverkennbaren Nordseefeeling. Saftige Deiche und jede Menge Schafe, die frei herumliefen, säumten ihren Weg. Nicht nur einmal mussten sie dabei von den Rädern steigen, um Schafsgatter zu öffnen.

In Morsum hatten sie ungefähr die Hälfte ihrer Strecke zurückgelegt und machten sich, nachdem sie einem kurzen Blick auf das Meer genossen hatten, auf zum Morsum-Kliff, wo sie ihre Räder abstellten und ihre Tour zu einer Aussichtsplattform zu Fuß fortsetzten. Fasziniert betrachtete vor allem Sebastian die verschiedenen Millionen Jahre alten Erdschichten. Alexander, der schon mehrfach einen Ausflug zu dieser Stelle unternommen hatte, beschränkte sich darauf, seine Nase in die noch angenehm warme Septembersonne zu halten und seinen Freund dabei zu beobachten, wie er die zahlreichen Infotafeln studierte, auf denen die Geschichte der einzigartigen Landschaft erläutert wurde.

Mit den Fahrrädern ging die Tour weiter in Richtung Morsumer Ortskern. Vorbei an traumhaften Reetdachhäusern und mit Sicht über unzählige Wiesen, spürten sie die Ruhe, die der östliche Ortsteil der Insel versprühte. Immer wieder hielten sie an, kehrten zwischendurch in einem kleinen Café ein und kauften anschließend einige Leckereien im Hofladen eines Bauernhofs.  
Das nächste Ziel, das die Route vorsah, war mit Keitum ein Ort, der einst die Heimatstätte vieler Seefahrer gewesen war. Diesmal begegneten sie keinen Schafen, dafür aber zahlreichen Rindern, die auf den Wiesen und Weiden, an denen sie vorbeifuhren, grasten.  
Auch in Keitum parkten die beiden Männer ihre Fahrräder, um durch die verwinkelten Straßen des Ortes schlendern und den ein oder anderen Blick in die exklusiven Boutiquen, die die Hauptstraße zu bieten hatte, werfen zu können.  
Nach einem Abstecher in ein weiteres Café, in dem sie jeder nur etwas tranken, machten sie sich auf die letzte Etappe. Ihre Route führte sie über Tinnum und Westerland zurück nach Wenningstedt, wo sie am späten Nachmittag erschöpft, aber voller Freude über die zahlreichen Eindrücke ihrer Radtour, ankamen.

In der Wohnung fielen die beiden Männer erst einmal auf das einladende Sofa und ruhten sich von dem doch recht anstrengenden Ausflug aus. Nacheinander duschten sie und überlegten anschließend gemeinsam, wie sie den Tag ausklingen lassen wollten. Am Ende kehrten sie in einem kleinen Restaurant ein, das Friederike ihnen empfohlen hatte, als sie ihr beim Abstellen der Fahrräder begegnet waren. Die frische Seeluft, die Nachwirkungen ihrer Radtour und der Wein, den sie nach dem Abendessen noch im Restaurant tranken, während sie sich über die vielen Eindrücke des Tages austauschten, bewirkten, dass sie nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Wohnung erschöpft aber glücklich ins Bett fielen, wo sie tatsächlich auch sofort einschliefen.

Auch den nächsten Tag begannen Alexander und Sebastian mit ihrer Joggingrunde und dem Einkauf beim Bäcker. Erneut zeigte sich das Wetter von seiner besten Seite und es war für Ende September noch erstaunlich warm.  
„Wie sieht unser Plan für heute aus?“, erkundigte sich Sebastian, sobald er fertig war mit Frühstücken. Anders als an den Tagen zuvor war Alexander an diesem Morgen sehr schweigsam.  
„Weiß nicht. Ich hab auch gar keine Ahnung, wann Julie hier heute auftaucht. Letztens konnte sie es noch nicht genau sagen.“, gab er von sich und starrte dabei weiter in die Ferne.  
„Hey, was ist los?“, wollte der Student leise wissen, während er nach der Hand des Älteren griff. „Freust du dich nicht auf deine Kinder?“  
„Doch, natürlich. Aber ich habe auch tierische Angst. Was, wenn sie es nicht gut aufnehmen? Und wie sage ich es ihnen überhaupt? Und wann? Echt, Sebi, ich habe keine Ahnung.“  
„Den perfekten Moment wird es vielleicht gar nicht geben. Und planen kannst du das sowieso nicht.“, gab Sebastian zu bedenken, woraufhin der Moderator seufzend aufstand und begann, das Geschirr ins Innere der Wohnung zu räumen.  
„Ich schreibe ihr mal, damit wir wenigstens planen können und nicht nur hier rumsitzen, bis sie ankommen.“, beschloss er dann.  
Die Antwort seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, da nun Alexanders Telefon klingelte.  
Mit wenigen Worten erklärte Julia, dass sie, sobald Jonas aus der Schule kam, losfahren und wenn alles nach Plan lief, gegen fünfzehn Uhr ankommen würden. Außerdem erzählte sie, dass sie tatsächlich noch ein Ferienhaus hatten buchen können, das schon häufiger ihre Unterkunft gewesen und zudem nur wenige hundert Meter von Alexanders und Sebastians Appartement entfernt war.  
„Wie ist das Wetter? Auch so sonnig und mild wie hier in Hamburg?“  
„Traumhaft. Sehr warm für Ende September. Man kann sogar abends noch gut lange draußen sitzen, auch wenn es natürlich recht früh dunkel ist.“, gab Alexander kurz zurück.  
„Sag mal, was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute am frühen Abend bei uns im Garten den Grill anwerfen? Vielleicht besorgt ihr ein paar Salate, Würstchen oder Fleisch und etwas Brot?“, schlug Julia spontan vor und klang dabei selbst ehrlich begeistert von ihrer Idee. Auch dem Moderator gefiel der Gedanke und er stimmte zu, nachdem er kurz das Einverständnis seines Freundes eingeholt hatte.

Nach dem Telefonat mit seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin fühlte Alexander sich schon etwas besser und auch seine gute Laune kehrte langsam zurück.  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Tag?“, startete Sebastian einen zweiten Versuch, die Tagesplanung voranzutreiben, und stieß dabei diesmal nicht auf taube Ohren.  
„Erst mal einkaufen würde ich sagen. Und danach noch ein wenig Sightseeing? Ich wollte schon immer mal so eine Inselrundfahrt mit dem Bus machen.“  
„Inselrundfahrt klingt nach neuen Eindrücken und wie du weißt, bin ich für sowas immer zu haben. Passt das zeitlich?“, gab Sebastian nicht minder angetan zurück. Sofort griff er nach seinem Handy, um im Internet nähere Informationen zu ihrer geplanten Bustour einzuholen.  
„Dreizehn Uhr ab Busbahnhof Westerland. Die Fahrt dauert dann drei Stunden und fünfzehn Minuten. Wann sind wir mit Julia verabredet?“  
„Heute Abend um sechs. Das sollte so gerade passen. Und wenn wir einige Minuten später bei ihr auftauchen, ist das auch nicht so schlimm.“, merkte Alexander an.  
„Okay. Dann lass uns erst einkaufen gehen und anschließend fahren wir mit dem Bus rüber nach Westerland.“  
„Können wir vorher noch kurz einen Strandkorb buchen für den Rest der Woche? Ich weiß nicht, ob wir mit den Kindern mal an den Strand gehen, und dann wäre das schon praktisch.“  
Auch dieser Bitte des Älteren stimmte Sebastian sofort zu.

Die Inselrundfahrt führte die beiden Männer über den exklusiven Ort Kampen, das Wanderdünengebiet bis hoch an die nördlichste Spitze Deutschlands nach List, ehe es nach einer kurzen Pause in einem großen Bogen und durch vier weitere kleine Gemeinden in Richtung Süden nach Hörnum führte. Dort gab es einen zweiten Zwischenhalt und Alexander kam die Idee, an einem der nächsten Tage einen Schiffstour zu unternehmen. Zurück in Westerland hatten sie Glück und erwischten schon Minuten später den Bus nach Wenningstedt, sodass sie es schafften, pünktlich um achtzehn Uhr mit einer großen Tasche voller Salat, Brot und Grillgut vor Julias Ferienhaus zu stehen.

„Hallo ihr zwei!“, begrüßte David, der ihnen die Tür öffnete, die beiden Männer und zog sie nacheinander in eine herzliche Umarmung. „Kommt rein! Jule ist mit den Kindern draußen, wir haben den Grill schon angemacht. Willst du die Tasche erst mal hier drinnen abstellen, Sebastian?“  
Gemeinsam trugen sie die mitgebrachten Leckereien in die Küche.  
Nur Alexander ging schon einmal vor, um seine Kinder ungestört zu begrüßen. Kaum hatte er den Garten betreten, kamen ihm auch schon Jonas und Benedikt mit einem freudigen „Paaaapaaa!!!“ entgegengerannt. Julia folgte in einigem Abstand und hieß ihren ehemaligen Lebensgefährten erst willkommen, nachdem er ihre gemeinsamen Kinder ausgiebig umarmt hatte. 

Inzwischen waren auch David und Sebastian draußen angekommen.  
„Guckt mal, wir haben noch einen Gast.“, versuchte der ältere Berliner die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungs auf den jüngsten Erwachsenen in der Runde zu lenken, hatte jedoch die Rechnung ohne Jonas gemacht, der sein Idol längst erblickt hatte und auf ihn zugerannt war.  
„Hallo Basti!“, freute er sich hörbar und sah fröhlich zu dem Studenten auf.  
„Hallo Jonas. Na, alles klar bei dir, Sportsfreund?“  
„Klar! Kann ich dir heute meine Quizfragen stellen? Ich hab gaaaanz viel gesammelt.“  
„Wir schauen mal, ob wir das nach dem Essen noch schaffen, okay? Aber die Mama und der Papa haben da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.“, vertröstete Sebastian den Jungen auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt.  
Während Jonas kaum von seiner Seite wich, blieb Benedikt erneut eher zurückhaltend und beäugte den Studenten aus sicherer Distanz.

Um den Männern etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, deckte Julia den Tisch und bat ihre Söhne, ihr dabei zu helfen. Alexander, Sebastian und David hingegen standen um den Grill herum, wo sie darüber fachsimpelten, ob das Grillen auf Holzkohle oder Gas die bessere Variante sei.  
„Sag mal, habt ihr Jonas gesagt, dass ich auch hier bin?“, fragte Sebastian auf einmal. „Der hat das so selbstverständlich aufgenommen und gar nicht weiter nachgefragt.“  
„Nein, wir haben den Kindern nur gesagt, dass Alex hier ist und wir ihn im Urlaub besuchen.“, gab David nachdenklich zurück. „Vielleicht hat er sich einfach so gefreut, dich wiederzusehen, dass er sich gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hat, warum du hier bist. Er weiß doch, dass ihr gut befreundet seid.“  
„Ja, so wird es sein.“, nahm der Student die versuchte Erklärung hin und auch Alexander nickte.

Nach dem Essen, bei dem es Jonas tatsächlich schaffte, sich einen Sitzplatz neben Sebastian zu sichern, brachten Alexander und Julia Benedikt ins Bett. Der Dreijährige war von der langen Autofahrt, der neuen Umgebung und dem großen Garten, in dem er am Nachmittag mit seinem Bruder getobt hatte, so müde, dass ihm sofort die Augen zufielen. Sicherheitshalber nahm Julia das Babyphon mit in den Garten, wo David und Sebastian inzwischen aufgeräumt hatten. Jonas saß am Tisch und malte.  
Als alle Erwachsenen es sich mit neuen Getränken ebenfalls wieder gemütlich gemacht hatten, sah der Rothaarige erwartungsvoll in die Runde.  
„Können wir jetzt ein Quiz spielen?“  
Da Sebastian die irritierten Blicke der anderen bemerkte, wendete er sich an seinen kleinen Fan.  
„Waren die Fragen, die du aufgeschrieben hast, nicht alle für mich alleine gedacht?“  
„Ja schooooon....“, sagte Jonas gedehnt und schien zu überlegen. „Aber ich würde gerne ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ spielen. Du bist der Jäger, Mama, Papa und David sind die Kandidaten und ich bin der Moderator.“  
„Bei ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ gibt es doch immer vier Kandidaten.“, merkte Alexander an, der völlig überrascht davon war, auf welche Ideen sein Sohn kam.  
Auch auf diesen Einwand hin, wusste der Siebenjährige jedoch eine Antwort.  
„Benni war der vierte Kandidat, aber der ist jetzt ausgeschieden, weil er nicht hier ist. Ich hab auch schon das Spielbrett gemalt, wo das Geld immer drauf ist.“  
„Hast du denn überhaupt genug Fragen für die Schnellraterunde?“, hakte nun auch David nach und erreichte, dass Jonas die Augen verdrehte.  
„Mensch David, wir brauchen doch gar keine Schnellraterunde, weil Basti so schlau ist, dass alle die untere Stufe nehmen wollen.“  
„Achso. Da habe ich dann aber eine bessere Idee. Wir holen einfach einen Würfel und die Zahl, die man würfelt steht für die Zahl der Fragen, die man in der Schnellraterunde richtig hatte. Was hältst du davon?“  
Auf Davids Vorschlag hin sprang Jonas sofort auf und rannte ins Haus.  
„Nicht so laut, Joni. Benni schläft“, rief Julia dem kleinen Kerl noch hinterher und musste dann doch schmunzeln.  
„Von der Idee, euer Quiz nachzuspielen, hat er schon häufiger geredet. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass er es so genau geplant hatte.

Ehe sie sich versahen, war Jonas auch schon zurückgekehrt und legte einen Würfel auf den Tisch. Dann wies er seine Eltern und David an, sich nebeneinander an eine der beiden Längsseiten des Tisches zu setzen. Sebastian hingegen wurde mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück weiter weg platziert, musste dann jedoch erst mal aufstehen und in einiger Entfernung auf seinen Einsatz warten.  
„Diese Kandidaten sind als Team angetreten, um eine Menge Geld zu gewinnen. Problem: dabei steht ihnen ein Mann im Weg. Der Jäger. Die Jagd beginnt!“, sagte Jonas in bester Moderatoren-Manier und sah erwartungsvoll zu seinem Vater. „Papa, du musst jetzt die Titelmelodie singen.“  
Sofort versuchte Alexander sich die Musik ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und sie vor sich hin zu singen, was sofort für Gelächter der anderen sorgte. Jonas ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren und moderierte weiter.

„Wieder einmal haben sich Kandidaten gefunden, die behaupten, den Jäger besiegen zu können. Warum sind sie dieser Meinung? Wir fragen sie am besten selbst.“  
Tatsächlich forderte der Junge seine Quizkandidaten nun auf, sich jeder einen Spruch für die berüchtigte Vorstellungsrunde auszudenken. Als Erste war Julia an der Reihe.  
„Hallo Jäger. Ich heiße Julia, moderiere im NDR das ‚Bücherjournal‘ und heute werde ich dir mal die Leviten lesen.“  
Die drei Männer mussten über die gelungene Vorstellung lachen, wurden aber von Jonas sofort zurechtgewiesen. Auch David überlegte nun angestrengt, ehe er zu sprechen begann.  
„Ich heiße David und werde den Jäger besiegen, weil ich... eehm... den Jäger besiegen werde.“  
„Das ist doch keine richtige Begründung.“, meckerte der kleine Moderator, sah aber trotzdem sofort zu seinem Vater, der sich räusperte.  
„Ich heiße Alexander und bin heute hergekommen, um endlich mal zu erfahren, wie die Kandidaten sich fühlen, wenn sie den Jäger besiegen.“  
„Schaffst du nicht!“, rief Sebastian zu seinem Freund herüber, der ihm als Antwort die Zunge rausstreckte.  
Sofort mischte sich auch Julia wieder mit ein.  
„Jetzt weiß ich, woher dein Sohn das hat, Alex. Sowas macht man nicht.“  
„Mama, nicht mit dem Papa schimpfen. Du musst jetzt würfeln.“  
Mit diesen Worten hielt Jonas seiner Mutter den Würfel entgegen und nahm einen Zettel und einen Stift zur Hand. Julia würfelte eine vier und sah ihren Sohn an, der angestrengt nachdachte.  
„Na, wieviel Geld habe ich jetzt erwürfelt?“  
„Hm... 500 plus 500 ist 1.000 und nochmal 500 plus 500 ist 1.000 plus 1.000.“, rechnete er. „2.000?“  
„Genau!“  
„Okay. Dann kommt jetzt der Jäger! Papa, machst du die Musik?“  
„Bitte nicht singen!“, bat Sebastian und legte die wenigen Meter bis zu seinem Stuhl mit dem gewohnt aufrechten Gang zurück, mit dem er auch bei der Quizshow seinen Platz einzunehmen pflegte.

„Mama, das ist der Besserwisser und der macht dir jetzt zwei Angebote.“, kürzte Jonas das Vorgeplänkel zum eigentlichen Quiz ab, da er langsam ungeduldig darauf wartete, seine Fragen stellen zu dürfen. Julia, die das bemerkte, entschied sich schnell für die mittlere Spielstufe und bekam gleich darauf genau wie Sebastian drei Zettel mit den Buchstaben A, B und C ausgehändigt. Dann holte Jonas sein Notizbuch und stellte seiner Mutter und dem Studenten nacheinander seine Fragen, bis Julia es tatsächlich schaffte, den Jäger zu besiegen.  
Auch David, konnte seine erwürfelten 3.500 Euro verteidigen.  
Zum Schluss war Alexander an der Reihe, dem der Würfel jedoch nicht sehr wohl gesonnen war. Für das eine Auge, das er erzielte, erhielt er lediglich 500 Euro Spielgeld, und so entschied er sich dazu, die Risikovariante zu wählen, die Sebastian ihm mit 7.500 Euro anbot. Tatsächlich hatte er bei einer Frage über Märchen Probleme und sein Freund kam eine Stufe näher an ihn heran. Die übrigen Fragen waren erwartungsgemäß leicht. Dennoch entschloss er sich, die letzte absichtlich falsch zu beantworten, um dem Studenten zumindest einen Triumph zu gönnen. Jonas freute sich über den Sieg seines Idols wie ein Schneekönig, was Alexander nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte.  
„Das geht aber eigentlich nicht, dass der Moderator sich mit dem Jäger freut, Joni.“, erinnerte er seinen Sohn, dem dieser Einwand jedoch herzlich egal war.  
„Aber der Jäger ist toll. Wenn ich groß bin, möchte ich auch mal Jäger werden, Papa.“  
„Das nenne ich ja mal eine beachtliche Karriere. Vom Nachwuchs-Moderator zum Jäger.“, amüsierte Alexander sich.  
„Ein entscheidender Unterschied zwischen Ihnen und Ihrem Sohn, Herr Bommes.“, mischte sich nun auch Sebastian in das Gespräch ein. „Er kann es schaffen.“  
Empört sah der Ältere zu seinem Freund.  
„Ja also das ist doch... nun bin ich heute mal kein Moderator, sondern Kandidat, und trotzdem fangen Sie hier an, mich zu beleidigen, Herr Klussmann.“  
„Beleidigen? Nein. Sie sind übrigens gerade ausgeschieden.“  
„Ja, Papa, du musst jetzt gehen. Jetzt kommt das Finale.“, erklärte Jonas, wirkte jedoch etwas traurig, als er wieder in sein Buch schaute. „Ich habe nur noch fünf Fragen.“  
„Was hältst du denn davon, wenn du dem Jäger und den Kandidaten die fünf Fragen stellst und wer am Ende mehr richtig hatte oder schneller war, hat gewonnen?“, schlug der Moderator zur Güte vor.  
„Ja, aber dann muss der Basti jetzt so lange weggehen, damit er es nicht hört. Und du musst auf die Uhr gucken, Papa.“  
„Ich wollte sowieso zur Toilette.“, lenkte der Student sofort ein und ging ins Innere des Ferienhauses.  
Während seiner Abwesenheit schaffte Jonas es, seiner Mutter und ihrem Lebensgefährten die fünf verbleibenden Fragen zu stellen, von denen sie vier korrekt beantworteten.  
Sebastian, der kurz darauf auch wieder zurückkehrte, schaffte es hingegen erwartungsgemäß, alle fünf Antworten richtig zu geben, worüber Jonas sich erneut sehr freute.


	64. Chapter 64

„So, nun ist es aber Zeit fürs Bett, Joni, sonst gibt das morgen mit dem Museum, wo du hin möchtest, nichts.“, ermahnte Julia ihren Sohn, nachdem alle Stühle wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurück gestellt waren.  
Der Rothaarige, der von der Quizrunde noch immer völlig aufgedreht war, protestierte lautstark.  
„Aber ich muss doch morgen nicht zur Schule und außerdem ist der Papa hier und der Basti.“  
„Nichts da, mein Freund.“, sprach nun auch Alexander ein Machtwort. „Schau mal auf die Uhr. Du durftest schon viel länger aufbleiben als sonst, aber jetzt ist dann auch mal Schluss. Geh dich bitte fertigmachen. Anschließend kannst du nochmal kurz rauskommen, um allen gute Nacht zu sagen. Mama und ich bringen dich dann ins Bett.“  
„Das ist gemein...“, meckerte der Kleine vor sich hin, tat aber trotzdem, was sein Vater ihm befohlen hatte.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis Jonas einschlief, sobald er im Bett lag. Zuvor hatte er wie versprochen noch David und Sebastian eine gute Nacht wünschen dürfen und dem Studenten das Versprechen abgerungen, in den verbleibenden Tagen auf Sylt noch einmal etwas mit ihm und Alexander unternehmen zu dürfen. Dass die beiden Männer dies sowieso vorhatten und die Reise der Kinder in erster Linie aus dem Grund geplant worden war, damit Alexander ihnen die Wahrheit über sein Verhältnis zu Sebastian erklären konnte, erwähnten sie dabei nicht.

„Von welchem Museum hast du vorhin eigentlich gesprochen, Julie?“, erkundigte sich Alexander, als die vier Erwachsenen wieder gemeinsam im inzwischen dunklen Garten saßen und bei Kerzenschein und einer Flasche Wein den Tag ausklingen ließen.  
„Wir wollten zur Naturgewalten-Ausstellung nach List. Joni möchte da gerne hin.“, erklärte Julia. „In dem Zusammenhang habe ich sowieso noch eine Frage oder eher gesagt Bitte an euch. Könnt ihr uns morgen Benni abnehmen? Er ist noch zu klein und würde sich bestimmt nur langweilen.“  
„Ja, natürlich. Wir wollten doch sowieso Zeit mit den Kindern verbringen und Benni kennt Sebi noch kaum. Vielleicht fahren wir einfach mit ihm in diesen netten Tierpark, wo wir früher mit Joni schon mal waren.“  
Auch Sebastian nickte zustimmend.  
„Wisst ihr denn eigentlich schon, wann ihr es ihnen sagen wollt? Und wie?“, fragte David nun interessiert nach.  
„Nein, noch gar nicht. Und ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch immer noch Bammel, dass wir nicht den richtigen Moment erwischen oder ich mich am Ende doch nicht traue, weil ich den Eindruck habe, dass sie damit ein Problem haben.“  
„Alex, schieb es nicht vor dir her. Setz dir das Ziel, es ihnen morgen zu sagen. Ihr habt Benni bis nachmittags, da ist genügend Zeit. Und von mir aus gehst du später mit Joni noch eine Runde raus und erklärst auch ihm alles. Augen zu und durch.“, machte Julia ihrem ehemaligen Lebensgefährten Mut.  
„Vermutlich hast du recht, Julie. Es ist echt an der Zeit. Sebi und ich haben vor einigen Tagen mit unserem Regisseur Nils gesprochen, weil es natürlich auch in der Sendung ein Problem wird, sobald unsere Beziehung öffentlich bekannt ist. Schließlich sind wir offiziell per Sie und können uns nicht leiden.“  
„Ach, Alex, das nimmt euch doch sowieso niemand mehr ab.“, unterbrach Julia den Moderator lachend. „Auch bei den anderen Jägern nicht. Aber ich verstehe, was du meinst. Es wirkt schon komisch, wen du deinem Freund die Fragen stellst und dich freust, wenn er falsch antwortet.“  
„Eben. Aber Nils ist sich sicher, bis zum nächsten Aufzeichnungsblock eine Lösung zu finden. Bis dahin muss ich es den Kindern gesagt haben, weil es dann wahrscheinlich auch bald das Team erfahren wird. Trotzdem habe ich Angst.“  
„Das ist verständlich und die Angst kann dir auch keiner nehmen. Aber David und ich stehen hinter dir. Hinter euch. Und du hast einen starken und verständnisvollen Mann an deiner Seite, der dich sicher unterstützen wird.“  
Bei so viel Lob von der blondegelockten Frau errötete der Student ein wenig, nickte aber sofort zustimmend, bevor er seinem Freund einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Nach ihrem ernsten Gespräch wollte die gute Stimmung, die den gesamten Abend über geherrscht hatte, nicht wieder so recht aufkommen, sodass Alexander und Sebastian sich schon bald verabschiedeten und in ihre Ferienwohnung zurückkehrten.

„Guckt mal, das Tier hat lustige Haare auf dem Kopf.“, krähte Benedikt vergnügt, als sie am nächsten Tag zu dritt den gepflegten Tierpark in Tinnum besuchten. Am Vormittag hatten die beiden Männer den Dreijährigen abgeholt, der schon bei der Begrüßung ganz aufgeregt schien. Gemeinsam waren sie anschließend mit dem Bus eine gute Stunde bis zu ihrem Zielort gefahren. Damit es dem Jungen nicht zu langweilig wurde, hatte Alexander ihn für einige Zeit mit einem Hörspiel beschäftigen können. Zuerst waren Benedikts Blicke auf Sebastian erneut skeptisch gewesen, doch schon bald, nachdem sie im Tierpark angekommen waren, schien er sich an die Anwesenheit des Studenten gewöhnt zu haben und ließ sich von ihm die unterschiedlichen Tiere erklären.  
„Das sind Alpakas, Benni. Von deren Fell kann man Wolle machen.“, versuchte er sich auch diesmal an einer möglichst kindgerechten Antwort.  
„Und wie macht man das?“  
„Man rasiert den Alpakas die Haare ab und dann wird daraus in vielen verschiedenen Schritten die Wolle erstellt.“  
Nun schaute der Dreijährige etwas betroffen.  
„Aber wenn die keine Haare mehr haben, dann frieren sie.“  
„Nein, das macht man im Sommer, damit sie nicht schwitzen. Im Winter sind die Haare wieder so lang gewachsen, dass ihnen nicht kalt wird.“

Mit einem liebevollen Blick verfolgte Alexander die Unterhaltung zwischen seinem jüngsten Sohn und seinem Freund, ehe er sich wieder in Erinnerung brachte.  
„Sollen wir mal weitergehen? Du magst doch sicher noch mit dem Tretboot fahren, Benni, oder?“  
„Tretboot fahren, Tretboot fahren!“, freute sich Benedikt und griff nach Alexanders Hand. Dann sah er zu Sebastian auf. „Kommst du auch mit?“  
„Klar, wenn wir da alle reinpassen.“, versprach der Student.  
Plötzlich spürte er, dass sich eine kleine warme Kinderhand wie selbstverständlich in seine legte. Etwas ungläubig sah er zu Benedikt, der jedoch schon damit beschäftigt war, die beiden Erwachsenen mit sich zu ziehen. Auch Alexander war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass der Dreijährige Sebastian an die Hand genommen hatte. Für einen Moment sah er zu seinem Freund, der ihn ebenfalls anblickte und zu lächeln begann. Dann machten sie sich zu dritt auf den Weg zu dem großen Teich, an dem sie ein Tretboot ausliehen und eine große Runde über das Wasser drehten.

Nachdem sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, erkundeten sie weiter den Tierpark, streichelten die unterschiedlichen Tiere und ließen Benedikt auch eine ganze Weile auf dem Spielplatz toben.  
„Ich glaub, jetzt hat auch Benni dich in sein Herz geschlossen.“, äußerte Alexander seine Gedanken, als er mit Sebastian gemeinsam auf einer Bank saß und den Jungen beobachtete, wie er auf einer Hüpfburg herumsprang.  
„Als er mich da vorhin so ganz selbstverständlich an die Hand genommen hat, dachte ich echt, mir bleibt das Herz stehen. Das war ein schönes Gefühl.“, fasste der Jüngere seine Empfindungen in Worte und wischte sich einige Tränen der Rührung aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Ja, mir ist auch ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, wie ich es ihm erkläre, aber Julie hat recht damit, dass es an der Zeit ist.“, überlegte der Moderator. „Na komm, lass uns den Zwerg mal wieder einfangen. Wir sollten dann auch gleich was essen und anschließend zurück nach Wenningstedt fahren. Julie, Jonas und David werden noch nicht zurück sein, aber wir könnten dort mit Benni ein wenig an den Strand.“

So, wie der Moderator es vorgeschlagen hatte, machten sie es. Zwar murrte Benedikt etwas, da er gerne noch länger auf dem Spielplatz herumgetobt hätte, doch die Aussicht darauf, am Strand eine Sandburg bauen zu können, stimmte ihn versöhnlich.  
Alexander war froh, dass er vorab einen Strandkorb reserviert hatte, denn aufgrund des schönen Wetters war am Strand viel los. Gemeinsam mit Sebastian machte er es sich in dem Sitzmöbel bequem, während Benedikt unweit von ihnen entfernt im Sand spielte und versuchte, den hellen Bodenbelag zu einer Burg aufzutürmen. Da das nicht so richtig funktionieren wollte, weil der Sand viel zu trocken war, sah er schon bald ratsuchend zu den beiden Männern.  
„Die Burg hält nicht.“, jammerte er. „Kannst du mir helfen, Papa?“  
„Klar, Benni.“, antwortete der Moderator und stand auf, um sich gleich darauf neben seinem Sohn im Sand niederzulassen. Gemeinsam starteten sie einen neuen Versuch, aus dem Hügel, den der Junge bereits aufgetürmt hatte, etwas zu formen, das zumindest ansatzweise wie eine Burg aussah.

Irgendwann mischte sich auch Sebastian ein.  
„Vielleicht braucht ihr etwas Wasser, damit es besser hält.“, schlug er vor. Er stand auf und nahm eine kleine leere Getränkeflasche zur Hand, mit der er ans Wasser ging, um sie zu befüllen. Dann gesellte er sich zu seinem Freund und dessen Sohn auf den Boden und schüttete das Wasser vorsichtig über den Sandhügel, damit dieser gleichmäßig nass wurde.  
„Papa?“, sagte Benedikt, während er mit seinen kleinen Händen zum wiederholten Mal unermüdlich den Sand formte. „Warum bist nicht mit Mama und uns im Urlaub?“  
Auf einmal fühlte Alexander sich wie erschlagen, da er spürte, dass der Augenblick der Wahrheit näherrückte.  
„Du weißt doch, dass die Mama und ich uns nicht mehr so lieb haben, dass wir zusammen wohnen wollen. Und dann fährt man auch nicht zusammen in den Urlaub. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass wir dich und Jonas sehr lieb haben.“, antwortete er und versuchte darauf zu achten, dass seine Stimme nicht allzu zittrig klang.  
Sebastian versuchte, sich weiter auf die Sandburg zu konzentrieren und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr auch ihm das Herz klopfte.  
„Hast du die Mama gar nicht mehr lieb?“, erkundigte sich der Dreijährige weiter.  
„Doch, aber anders. So ähnlich, wie du deine Freunde im Kindergarten magst.“  
„Achso.“  
Benedikt schien nachzudenken, denn er spielte zwar weiter im Sand, wirkte dabei aber unkonzentriert.

Noch während der Moderator fieberhaft überlegte, ob und wie er seinem Jüngsten nun erklären konnte, dass er und Sebastian ein Paar waren, sah Benedikt wieder zu ihm.  
„Hast du jetzt den Basti lieb?“  
Kurz blickte Alexander zu seinem Freund, der zaghaft nickte. Dann antwortete er seinem Sohn.  
„Ja, Benni. Ich bin jetzt in Basti verliebt. So wie die Mama nun in David verliebt ist. Aber trotzdem haben die Mama und ich dich noch genau so lieb wie vorher. Und Jonas auch. Wir sind weiter eine Familie, nur gehören David und Basti jetzt eben mit dazu.“  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Papa.“  
Damit war das Thema für Benedikt tatsächlich beendet, denn nun wendete er sich wieder intensiv seiner Sandburg zu.  
„Basti, wir brauchen noch mehr Wasser.“, stellte er fest und blickte erwartungsvoll zu dem Studenten, der auch sofort die Flasche ein weiteres Mal füllte.  
Alexander sah immer noch etwas ungläubig zu seinem Sohn, der keinerlei Fragen mehr zu haben schien. Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, einem seiner beiden Söhne die Wahrheit über sein Gefühlsleben zu offenbaren und sein Bauch begann vor Aufregung darüber zu kribbeln. Dennoch besann er sich, normal mit dem Dreijährigen weiterzuspielen, Für ihn hatte sich scheinbar nichts an der Situation geändert und Alexander versuchte, ihm auch das Gefühl zu geben, dass alles so war wie immer.

Eine ganze Weile bauten sie noch an der Sandburg, bis sie mit ihrem Werk zufrieden waren. Zwischendurch hatte sich Julia telefonisch gemeldet, um ihrem ehemaligen Lebensgefährten mitzuteilen, dass auch sie von ihrem Ausflug zurückgekehrt waren. Alexander versprach, Benedikt zurückzubringen, sobald die Sandburg fertig gebaut war, und wollte dann im Gegenzug Jonas abholen, um gemeinsam mit ihm auf den Spielplatz zu gehen.  
„Meinst du, es wäre besser, wenn ich mit Jonas alleine zum Spielplatz gehe, Sebi?“, fragte Alexander, als sie auf dem Rückweg waren. „Er hängt sonst wieder die gesamte Zeit nur an dir dran.“  
„Hm, ja.“, machte Sebastian einen zustimmendes Geräusch. „Da könntest du recht haben. Aber wenn du möchtest, komme ich natürlich auch mit. Es ist deine Entscheidung, wie du dich besser fühlst.“  
„Ich weiß. Du bist mir nicht böse, wenn du erst mal in der Wohnung bleibst?“  
„Nein, Alex. Das ist absolut in Ordnung. Ich wollte sowieso noch was für den Quizverein machen.“  
„Okay. Benni?“, rief der Moderator nur seinen jüngsten Sohn, der einige Meter vor ihnen lief, sich aber immer wieder zu ihnen umsah. „Basti muss noch ein bisschen arbeiten. Magst du dich kurz von ihm verabschieden?“  
Sebastian ging in die Hocke und wollte dem Dreijährigen die Hand zur Verabschiedung geben, doch der Junge schloss zaghaft seine kurzen Arme um den Studenten.  
„Tschüss Basti! Gehen wir bald wieder in den Zoo?“  
„Das schaffen wir sicher nochmal demnächst.“, versprach Sebastian perplex, ehe er wieder aufstand und sich auch mit einer kurzen Umarmung von seinem Freund verabschiedete, bei der er ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege vorübergehend.

„Hallo ihr zwei!“, begrüßte Julia ihren jüngsten Sohn und ihren ehemaligen Lebensgefährten. „Hattet ihr einen schönen Tag im Tierpark?“  
„Wir haben ganz viele Tiere gesehen und ich durfte auch welche streicheln. Und dann sind wir noch Tretboot gefahren. Und eine Sandburg habe ich gebaut.“, erzählte Benedikt begeistert von ihrem Ausflug und den zahlreichen Eindrücken. Alexander sah lächelnd auf seinen Sohn herab, bis er merkte, dass Julia ihn eingehend musterte.  
„Weiß er es?“, fragte sie so leise, dass nur die beiden Erwachsenen es hören konnten, und schien erleichtert, als der Moderator zufrieden nickte.

„Ich würde gerne Joni noch zum Spielplatz entführen.“, sagte er dann und war schon wenige Minuten später mit seinem ältesten Sohn wieder auf dem Weg in die andere Richtung. Der Siebenjährige wirkte enttäuscht, nur von seinem Vater, nicht jedoch von Sebastian abgeholt worden zu sein.  
„Basti muss noch ein bisschen arbeiten, Joni. Da würden wir nur stören.“, erklärte der Moderator mit wenigen Worten, die Jonas jedoch sofort hinterfragte.  
„Was arbeitet Basti denn?“  
„Er muss irgendetwas für den Quizverein erledigen.“  
„Achso. Wie weit ist es bis zum Spielplatz?“  
„Wir müssen auf die andere Seite des Teiches. Siehst du da hinten die kleine Kapelle? Dort ist auch der Spielplatz. Wir war es denn heute im Museum?“  
„Toll!“, sagte Jonas und begann eifrig zu erzählen, bis sie an einem Steg vorbeikamen.  
Abrupt blieb er stehen und blickte aufs Wasser.

„Schau mal, Papa. Das sind aber große Enten da auf dem See.“  
„Ich glaube, das sind gar keine Enten, sondern Gänse.“, vermutete der Moderator.  
„Darf ich mal gucken gehen?“, bettelte der Junge seinen Vater mit großen Augen an.  
„Okay, aber nicht zu nah an den Rand des Stegs.“  
Schnell legte Jonas die wenigen Schritte bis zu der weit in den Teich ragenden Holzkonstruktion zurück und beobachtete mit sicherem Abstand zum Wasser fasziniert die Gänse, die immer wieder ihre Köpfe ins Wasser tauchten, um so nach Nahrung zu suchen. Auch Alexander hatte sich inzwischen zu seinem Sohn gesellt, war aber gedanklich abwesend, weil er überlegte, wann der richtige Moment war, mit ihm über seine Beziehung zu Sebastian zu reden. Dabei merkte er gar nicht, wie Jonas sich nach einiger Zeit umdrehte und sein Blick neugierig auf das Geländer des Stegs fiel.

„Papa, warum hängen da so viele Schlösser?“, fragte er.  
Der Moderator schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und schaute in die Richtung, in die sein Sohn zeigte. Dabei fiel auch ihm auf, dass an einem Drahtseil oberhalb des Geländers zahlreiche Vorhängeschlösser in den unterschiedlichsten Farben aufgereiht waren. Manche der Schlösser schienen schon lange dort zu hängen, während andere noch neu wirkten.  
Jonas war bereits näher auf die kleinen Gebilde zugegangen und beäugte diese fasziniert.  
„Da stehen überall Namen oder Buchstaben drauf. Was bedeutet das?“  
Plötzlich ging Alexander ein Licht auf und er erinnerte sich, wie er schon häufiger, wenn er mit der Bahn nach Köln zur Sportschau gereist war, an der Hohenzollernbrücke unzählige solcher Schlösser bestaunt hatte.  
„Ich glaube, das sind Liebesschlösser, Joni.“, erklärte er.  
„Und was ist das?“  
„Das ist ein Brauch, den es auch in anderen Städten gibt. Wenn Verliebte herkommen, dann hängen sie zusammen so ein Schloss auf, um sich die ewige Liebe zu schwören. Deswegen steht auf den Schlössern auch oft ein Name und ein Datum drauf.“  
Mit einem Mal begann der Rothaarige bis über beide Ohren zu strahlen.  
„Dann musst du und die Mama auch so ein Schloss aufhängen, Papa.“, sagte er mit voller Überzeugung.


	65. Chapter 65

Diese Aussage seines Ältesten versetzte dem Moderator einen Stich und stimmte ihn traurig. In diesem Moment trat die Angst, wie der Junge auf die Wahrheit über Sebastian und ihn reagieren würde, völlig in den Hintergrund und machte der Sorge Platz, dass der Siebenjährige die Trennung seiner Eltern weitaus weniger verkraftet zu haben schien, als es in den vergangenen Monaten den Eindruck gemacht hatte.  
„Ach, Joni. Du weißt doch, dass Mama und ich uns zwar noch immer sehr gern haben und weiterhin gut befreundet sind, aber uns nicht mehr lieben. Wir können kein Schloss zusammen aufhängen, das wäre falsch.“  
Jonathan schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Aber ich meine doch, dass Mama mit David so ein Schloss aufhängen muss und du mit Basti.“

Alexanders Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und er sah seinen Sohn für einen Augenblick sprachlos an.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass Basti und ich ein Schloss aufhängen sollen?“, hakte er nach, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
„Ihr habt doch geknutscht. Und das macht man nur, wenn man verliebt ist.“, sagte Jonas, als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt.  
Dennoch merkte Alexander, wie eine leichte Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg.  
„Wann hast du das denn gesehen?“  
„Als ich letztens nach dem Fußball bei dir geduscht habe. Ich wollte wissen, was ihr macht, wenn ich nicht dabei bin. Deshalb habe ich das Wasser laufen lassen und nochmal die Tür ein bisschen geöffnet. Und dann habe ich gesehen, wie du den Basti umarmt und ihn geküsst hast.“

Mit jedem Wort war die Stimme des Siebenjährigen etwas leiser geworden und Alexander spürte, dass er Angst hatte, Ärger zu bekommen.  
„Du weißt, dass man so etwas nicht macht, du Lümmel, oder?“  
„Ja, Papa. Es tut mir leid, aber ich war so neugierig.“  
Liebevoll streichelte der Moderator dem Jungen über den Kopf.  
„Verstehe ich, Jonas. Ich glaube, ich hätte das an deiner Stelle früher genauso gemacht.“, gab er schmunzelnd zu, und dabei war es ihm auch egal, dass seine Autorität damit völlig ihre Wirkung verlor. „Na komm, wir setzen uns mal da vorne auf die Bank. Ich glaube, ich muss dir ein paar Dinge erklären.“

Immer noch etwas unsicher nickte Jonas und folgte seinem Vater zu der freien Bank, die ganz in der Nähe stand. Sobald sie sich hingesetzt hatten, legte Alexander dem Jungen einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn liebevoll an sich.

„Weißt du, Joni, manchmal passieren im Leben eines Menschen Dinge, mit denen man selbst nie gerechnet hätte. So etwas ist Basti und mir vor einiger Zeit passiert. Wir kennen uns ja schon mehrere Jahre, aber erst viel später haben wir gemerkt, wie gerne wir uns haben. Und weil wir uns zuerst ganz sicher sein wollten, dass es nicht nur ein vorübergehendes Gefühl ist, haben wir das niemandem verraten.“  
„Achsooooo.“, antwortete der Junge und wirkte inzwischen wieder selbstsicherer. „Dann hat Timo recht gehabt. Ich habe ihm erzählt, was ich gesehen habe, und er hat gesagt, dass sein Onkel seinen Freund zuerst auch nur heimlich geküsst hat, weil er nicht wollte, dass das jemand sieht.“  
„Timo hat einen Onkel, der einen Freund hat?“, wunderte sich Alexander.  
„Ja, die wohnen neben Timo und sind voll nett. Aber sagst du denn jetzt auch allen, dass du in Basti verliebt bist?“  
„Das ist alles nicht so einfach, Joni. Der Onkel von Timo ist sicher nicht so bekannt wie Basti und ich. Deswegen ist es für ihn leichter, es allen zu erzählen. Ich habe das bis jetzt niemandem gesagt, weil ich auch nicht möchte, dass du in der Schule Ärger bekommst. Nicht jeder versteht, dass zwei Männer sich lieb haben können. Ich möchte nicht, dass deine Klassenkameraden ein Problem mit dir haben oder sie schlecht über dich reden, weil ich einen Mann liebe.“, versuchte der Moderator seine Beweggründe möglichst kindgerecht zu erläutern.  
Trotzig sah Jonas zu seinem Vater auf.  
„Wenn die das machen, dann sage ich denen, dass ich Basti mag und er auch total schlau ist. Außerdem finde ich das gut, dass ich jetzt drei Papas habe. Mit dem Basti kann ich Quiz spielen, mit dir Fußball und der David kann richtig gut Abenteuergeschichten erfinden.“  
„Stimmt, das ist wirklich praktisch. Aber sei trotzdem bitte vorsichtig, wenn du mit jemandem darüber redest. Und wenn du von irgendwem geärgert wirst, dann kommst du bitte zu mir oder zu Mama, damit wir dir helfen können, okay?“  
„Okay!“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Alexander, wie warm ihm im Laufe des Gesprächs geworden war. Möglichst unauffällig wischte er seine schweißnassen Hände an seiner Hose ab. Immerhin hatte sein Pulsschlag sich zwischenzeitlich wieder fast normalisiert, da sein Sohn tatsächlich keine Probleme mit ihm und Sebastian als Liebespaar zu haben schien.  
„Sollen wir denn jetzt mal weiter zum Spielplatz gehen? Oder hast du noch Fragen?“, erkundigte er sich bei dem Rothaarigen, der erst den Kopf schüttelte, bevor er eifrig nickte.  
„Wir können jetzt nicht zum Spielplatz, Papa. Wir müssen doch noch so ein Schloss kaufen gehen. Und danach holen wir den Basti ab, damit ihr das hier aufhängen könnt.“  
Etwas unschlüssig sah der Moderator den Rothaarigen an, dem dies sofort auffiel.  
„Bitte, Papa. Du hast den Basti doch so lieb, dass du mit ihm ein Schloss aufhängen magst, oder?“  
„Ja, Jonas. Sehr lieb sogar. Na dann komm. Ich weiß, wo es solche Schlösser zu kaufen gibt.“

Gemeinsam kehrten Vater und Sohn um. Als Alexander drei Tage zuvor im Supermarkt gewesen war, hatte er gesehen, dass es im Eingangsbereich des Ladens einen Schlüsseldienst gab, der auch verschiedene Schlösser zum Verkauf anbot. Allerdings hätte er zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht gedacht, dass er selbst einmal ein solches Schloss kaufen würde.  
„Welche Farbe sollen wir denn nehmen, Joni?“, fragte der Moderator seinen Sohn, der sofort „Blau!“ antwortete. Alexander gab beim Verkäufer seinen Wunsch auf.  
„Können Sie auch noch etwas eingravieren?“, bat er und fühlte sich dabei, als würde er zum ersten Mal Kondome kaufen.  
Der Verkäufer, der den Moderator mit einem Blick ansah, der eindeutig aussagte, dass er ihn erkannt hatte, erkundigte sich ohne Umschweife nach dem Gravurwunsch.  
„Alex + Sebi, ein Herz und das Datum 16.03.2016, wenn das alles passt.“, sagte Alexander und spürte, wie die Röte in seinem Gesicht immer mehr zunahm.  
Wenige Minuten später konnte er das Schloss in Empfang nehmen. Er zahlte schnell und verließ dann fast schon fluchtartig den Laden.

„So, jetzt geht‘s aber ab nach Hause, Jonas.“, bestimmte Alexander, hatte jedoch nicht mit der Willenskraft seines Sohnes gerechnet.  
„Nein, Papa. Das geht nicht, wir müssen nun Basti abholen und dann zurück zum Teich. Ich kann noch nicht nach Hause. Wer soll denn sonst ein Foto von euch machen?“  
Der Moderator gab sich geschlagen, zumal er froh war, dass er seinen Sohn endlich nicht mehr anlügen musste und dieser es sogar noch mehr als positiv aufgenommen hatte. Diesen Frieden wollte er nicht dadurch zerstören, dass er Jonas von der Sache ausschloss, zu der er selbst die Idee gehabt hatte. Zwar wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, den Moment, in dem er gemeinsam mit seinem Freund das Schloss am Geländer des Stegs aufhing, mit niemandem außer Sebastian zu teilen, doch er war sich sicher, dass der Student Verständnis für Jonas Anwesenheit haben würde.  
„Na gut, ich schreibe der Mama eben, dass es etwas später wird, weil wir noch was zu erledigen haben.“

„Sebi?“, rief Alexander, als er mit Jonas im Schlepptau wenig später seine Ferienwohnung betrat.  
„Balkon!“, rief der Student zur Antwort, erschien aber gleich darauf im Türrahmen. Überrascht sah er zu Jonas, der ihn freudig begrüßte.  
„Hallo Basti! Du musst jetzt mitkommen!“  
„Mitkommen? Wohin?“  
„Das ist eine Überraschung.“  
Fragend sah der Student zu seinem Freund.  
„Wir haben alles geklärt.“, ließ dieser ihn kurz wissen und nickte dabei.  
„Kommst du jetzt?“, quengelte Jonas erneut, was Sebastian ein ergebendes Seufzen entlockte.  
„Okay. Ich räume nur kurz noch ein paar Unterlagen weg und ziehe meine Schuhe an.“  
„Wir warten draußen, Sebi.“

„Meinst du, Basti freut sich über das Schloss, Papa?“, fragte Jonas, während er ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen hüpfte.  
„Das hoffe ich doch. Aber wir verraten ihm noch nicht, warum wir zum Teich gehen, okay?“  
„Ist doch logisch. Sonst ist es ja keine Überraschung.“  
„Was habt ihr denn mit mir vor?“, wollte der Student wissen, der in diesem Moment aus dem Haus trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
„Überraschung!“, gaben Vater und Sohn wie aus einem Munde zurück. Dann griff Jonas nach Sebastians Hand und zog ihn mit sich mit, bis sie nach wenigen Minuten zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag am Steg ankamen. 

Erleichtert nahm Alexander zur Kenntnis, dass sie alleine waren und nur in weiter Entfernung einige wenige Spaziergänger ihre Nachmittagsrunden um den Teich drehten.  
„Kann ich jetzt dein Handy haben, Papa? Ich muss doch Fotos machen.“, bat Jonas. Der Moderator seufzte ergeben, nahm sein Smartphone zur Hand und entsperrte es.  
„Hier, aber pass gut auf, dass es nicht runterfällt.“  
Sebastian, der immer noch nicht einmal ansatzweise wusste, was ihn erwartete, sah seinen Freund erneut fragend an. Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag spürte der Moderator, wie seine Aufregung wuchs. Fieberhaft suchte er nach Worten, ehe er Sebastians Hand nahm.  
„Sebi, ich würde dir gerne etwas geben, was ganz ehrlich gesagt nicht mal meine Idee war, sondern die von Jonas.“

Etwas umständlich zog er das kleine blaue Schloss aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es dem Studenten, der es mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
„Du bist verrückt, Alex.“, murmelte er und merkte, wie er feuchte Augen bekam.  
„Höchstens nach dir.“, flüsterte der Ältere und gab Sebastian auch noch den Schlüssel, mit dem er das Schloss öffnete.  
„Wohin? Jonas, du darfst entscheiden.“, wendete sich der Student nun wieder an den Rothaarigen, der sofort auf eine freie Stelle am Geländer zeigte.  
Gemeinsam hängten die beiden Männer das Schloss an das Drahtseil, ließen es einrasten und zogen den Schlüssel ab, den sie anschließend ins Wasser fallen ließen. Dann sahen sie sich tief in die Augen.  
„Ihr müsst euch jetzt küssen!“, rief Jonas und wendete sich sofort wieder dem Smartphone zu.  
Etwas zögerlich legte Alexander seinem Freund einen Arm um die Schultern und strich ihm zärtlich über den Rücken. Dabei näherten sich sein Mund dem des Studenten. Reflexartig schloss er die Augen, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. In seinem Bauch tobten die Schmetterlinge wild umher. Es waren nur Sekunden, die dieser Kuss andauerte, doch für die beiden Männer stand die Welt einen Augenblick still.

Ein lautes Gackern riss sie aus der romantischen Situation.  
Irritiert blickte Sebastian sich um. Am Ende des Steges standen zwei Gänse und es wirkte, als sähen sie in ihre Richtung.  
„Lachen die uns aus?“, fragte der Student und musste selber grinsen.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir haben Zeugen.“, beschloss Alexander und wendet sich dann wieder an Jonas.  
„Magst du die beiden Gänse noch kurz fotografieren? Und anschließend müssen wir dann aber auch wirklich heim, sonst wird die Mama böse.“  
Vor sich hin meckernd schoss der Siebenjährige schnell einige Bilder der neugierigen Tiere, ehe er seinem Vater das Smartphone zurückgab.  
„Können wir nicht noch zum Spielplatz?“  
„Nichts da. Es ist schon viel später, als ursprünglich vereinbart war.“  
„Bitte Papa. Oder machen wir morgen was zusammen? Mit Basti.“

Da ihre Planung sowieso vorgesehen hatte, mit Jonas am Nachmittag etwas zu unternehmen, fiel es Alexander nicht schwer, auf diesen Kompromiss seines Sohnes einzugehen. Zufrieden ließ der Rothaarige sich anschließend zurück zu seiner Mutter bringen. Zwischen Tür und Angel berichtete Alexander kurz, dass das Gespräch gut verlaufen war, und versprach, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt ausführlich alles wiederzugeben. Zum Abschied drückte die blondgelockte Frau den beiden Männern noch einige Salatreste und kalte Steaks vom Vortag in die Hand, die sie selbst nicht benötigte, da sie bereits am Mittag warm gegessen hatten.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt noch? Das Wetter ist zu schön, um drinnen zu hocken. Außerdem haben wir gerade mal achtzehn Uhr.“, fragte Sebastian, als sie wieder alleine waren und ihr Essen nach Hause trugen.  
„Wir könnten ein paar Getränke einpacken und dann unten am Strand essen.“, schlug der Ältere vor.  
„Klingt super!“  
Schnell holten sie aus ihrem Appartement Wasser, ein paar Plastikbecher sowie Teller und Besteck. Auch eine Flasche Rotwein packten sie zur Feier des Tages noch ein. Danach kehrten sie zurück zu ihrem Strandkorb. Da es ihnen noch zu früh zum Essen war, genossen sie den Ausblick aufs Meer.

„Es sieht aus, als würde die goldene Stunde gleich beginnen.“, stellte der Student fest.  
„Was ist denn die goldene Stunde? Blaue Stunde habe ich schon mal gehört. Das ist doch die Zeit zwischen Sonnenuntergang und völliger Dunkelheit, oder?“, wollte der Ältere wissen.  
„Richtig. Wenn der Himmel während der Dämmerung diese tolle tiefblaue Farbe hat. Die goldene Stunde ist die Zeit kurz vor dem Sonnenuntergang, wenn alles golden aussieht. Das liegt übrigens beides am Stand der Sonne und daran, dass sich die Farbtemperatur des Tageslichts ändert und die Streuung der Strahlen eine andere ist.“  
Amüsiert blickte Alexander zu dem Studenten.  
„Ach, kurz nach achtzehn Uhr. Der Besserwisser ist wieder da. Du bist unromantisch.“  
„Ich dachte du auch?“  
„Eigentlich schon, aber gerade fühlt es sich schön an, mit dir hier zu sitzen und einfach nur aufs Meer zu schauen.“  
„Stimmt! Wenn mir das jemand vor drei Wochen gesagt hätte...“

Sebastian griff nach der Hand des Älteren und ließ seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter fallen.  
„So haben wir vor knapp drei Wochen auch in einem Strandkorb gesessen, Alex. Allerdings ging es mir damals bei weitem nicht so gut wie heute. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich nun hier mit dir zusammen auf Sylt bin und deine Kinder von uns wissen.“  
„Ich auch nicht.“, gab Alexander zu. „Damals standen die Zeichen zuerst noch auf Trennung. Zumindest am Anfang des Abends. Wobei mir erst jetzt klar wird, dass es gar keine Trennung gewesen sein kann.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Nach allen größeren Trennungen in der Vergangenheit habe ich mich hier auf die Insel zurückgezogen.“, erzählte der Ältere. „Es gibt wenige Kilometer vom Dorf entfernt eine Stelle am Strand, die ich früher mal entdeckt habe, und wo es echt keine Menschenseele hinverschlägt. Dort habe ich dann gesessen, aufs Meer gestarrt und meine Wunden geleckt. Zuletzt, als das mit Julie und mir in die Brüche gegangen ist. Im Sommer hingegen habe ich nicht mal einen winzigen Gedanken an mein Versteck verschwendet.“  
„Magst du mir die Stelle zeigen? Damit ich weiß, wo ich dich finde, falls wir doch nochmal auf eine solch dumme Idee kommen wie im Sommer.“, fragte Sebastian und sah seinen Freund bittend an.  
„Jetzt?“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„In Ordnung.“  
In stummem Einvernehmen standen sie aus dem Strandkorb wieder auf und schulterten ihr Gepäck. Sie beeilten sich, zur Ferienwohnung zurückzugelangen, wo sie ihr großes Badetuch und die beiden Leihfahrräder holten. 

Nach nicht mal zehn Minuten Fahrt erreichten die beiden Männer ihr Ziel. Sie stellten ihre Fahrräder oberhalb der Dünen ab, zogen Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und gingen die wenigen Schritte barfuß hinunter an den Strand, wo tatsächlich weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen war. Schnell breitete Alexander das Handtuch auf dem Boden aus und ließ sich nieder. Sebastian folgte seinem Beispiel.  
„Es fühlt sich komisch an, nicht alleine hier zu sein, Sebi.“, gab der Moderator zu. Dann änderte er seine Position so, dass er hinter seinem Freund saß und ihn mit den Armen umschlingen konnte. Sein Kinn legte er dabei auf einer Schulter des Jüngeren ab. Schweigend sahen die beiden Männer aufs Meer, wo die Sonne langsam unterging.

„Willst du erzählen, wie das Gespräch mit Jonas verlaufen ist?“, fragte Sebastian leise nach und spürte, dass der Ältere hinter ihm nickte, ehe er zu erzählen begann.  
„Auf dem Weg zum Spielplatz, wo wir übrigens nie angelangt sind, kamen wir an dem Steg vorbei. Joni wollte unbedingt die Gänse auf dem Wasser beobachten, deswegen sind wir eine Weile dort geblieben. Ich glaub, von den Gänsen habe ich kaum etwas mitbekommen, weil ich die ganze Zeit überlegt habe, wann und wie ich ihm von uns erzähle. Er hat mich dann völlig rausgerissen, weil er wissen wollte, was es mit den Schlössern am Geländer auf sich hat. Und nachdem ich es ihm erklärt hatte, meinte er, dass Julie und ich auch ein Schloss aufhängen müssen.“  
„Ihr beide zusammen?“, hakte der Student ungläubig nach.  
„Ja, dachte ich auch, dass er davon spricht. Du kannst mir glauben, dass mir in dem Moment der Arsch echt auf Grundeis gegangen ist. Plötzlich war die Angst da, er hätte unsere Trennung doch noch nicht überwunden. Deshalb hab ich ihm vorsichtig erklärt, dass Julie und ich uns nicht mehr lieben und es falsch wäre, ein Schloss zusammen aufzuhängen.“  
„Und was hat er dazu gesagt?“  
Er hat nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und mir gesagt, dass er Julie und David beziehungsweise dich und mich meint. Wir wären ja schließlich verliebt.“  
Sebastian drehte sich ein wenig um und sah den Moderator ungläubig an.  
„Wie hat er das denn gemerkt?“  
„Der Schlingel hat vor zwei Wochen, als er bei mir nach dem Fußball geduscht hat, im Bad die Dusche eingeschaltet und dann nochmal durch einen Türspalt gelauert, weil er wissen wollte, was wir machen, wenn er nicht dabei ist. Und dann hat er gesehen, wie ich dich geküsst habe. Der wusste echt die gesamten letzten zwei Wochen schon Bescheid und hat nichts gesagt.“

Zuerst konnte Sebastian ein leichtes Glucksen noch unterdrücken, doch plötzlich verfiel er in herzhaftes Lachen.  
„Sorry, Alex. Ich weiß, dass das nicht lustig ist, aber... doch. Da machen wir uns Sorgen, dass er es schlecht aufnehmen könnte, und dann sowas. Wie hast du reagiert?“  
„Ich habe mich mit ihm auf eine Bank gesetzt und ihm ehrlich erzählt, dass wir vor einiger Zeit gemerkt haben, wie sich unsere Gefühle füreinander auf einmal völlig verändert haben. Und ich hab ihm noch mit auf den Weg gegeben, dass er immer zu Julie und mir kommen kann, wenn er mit irgendwem Probleme bekommt, weil sein Vater einen Mann liebt. Aber ich glaube, er würde uns sowieso bis aufs Blut verteidigen. Er hat gesagt, dass er es super findet, nun drei Väter zu haben. Einen zum Fußball spielen, einen für tolle Abenteuergeschichten und einen, mit dem er Quiz spielen kann.“

Anstatt darauf zu antworten, lehnte Sebastian sich etwas zur Seite, um den Älteren liebevoll küssen zu können.  
Plötzlich gab Alexanders Magen ein lautes Geräusch von sich.  
„Ey, du bist doch unromantisch, Hase.“, schimpfte der Student mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Ich nicht. Nur mein Magen. Der hat nämlich langsam Hunger.“  
„Dann lass uns was essen.“  
Der Moderator angelte nach der Tasche, in der sich Essen und Geschirr befanden. Sebastian kümmerte sich derweil um die Getränke.


	66. Chapter 66

Während sie aßen, beobachteten sie die Sonne, die immer weiter im Meer versank, bis der Himmel eine tiefblaue Farbe annahm.  
„Das sieht wirklich toll aus.“, schwärmte Alexander. „Ich glaube, in Zukunft werde ich bei jedem Sonnenuntergang an diesen Moment denken. Es fühlt sich einerseits komisch an, andererseits aber auch überhaupt nicht.“  
„Wieso komisch?“  
„Weil ich mich frage, ob das jetzt unser Outing war. Ob ich ab sofort einfach in der Öffentlichkeit deine Hand nehmen und dich küssen kann.“  
„Das hättest du vorher auch schon gekonnt, aber jetzt musst du keine Angst mehr haben, dass deine Kinder etwas erfahren, was sie noch nicht wissen. Ich frage mich eher, ob wir überhaupt ein Outing brauchen und wie man das definiert. Wir können natürlich bei Facebook eine offizielle Mitteilung machen, dass Moderator und Jäger sich lieben, aber wir können uns auch einfach völlig ungezwungen und normal verhalten, ohne jemanden mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, dass wir uns lieben. Die wichtigsten Menschen wissen Bescheid. Das alleine ist entscheidend. Natürlich könnten wir jetzt noch warten, was Nils sich für uns und die Sendung ausdenkt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich so lange noch warten möchte.“, fasste Sebastian seine Gedanken in Worte.  
„Nein, möchte ich auch nicht. In Hamburg vielleicht erst mal noch, aber nicht, so lange wir hier auf Sylt sind. Und im Prinzip verhalten wir uns ja auch schon so, seit wir hier sind. Von Küssen in der Öffentlichkeit vielleicht abgesehen. Hast du dir in den letzten Tage auch nur einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es wirken könnte, dass wir gemeinsam unterwegs sind? Noch dazu mit meinem Sohn.“  
„Nein, habe ich nicht. Es fühlte sich nur richtig an. Wollen wir eigentlich mal die Fotos anschauen, die Jonas von uns gemacht hat?“, fragte Sebastian.

Sofort holte Alexander sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und tippte auf dem Display herum, bis er die Fotos gefunden hatte. Viele der Bilder waren ein wenig verwackelt, doch den Kuss sowie ein Bild, auf dem die beiden Männer einfach nur gemeinsam freundlich in die Kamera lächelten, hatte Jonas klar und deutlich eingefangen.  
„Das Bild ist schön. Und wenn man es nicht weiß, würde man nicht mal meinen, dass du mein Freund bist.“, stellte der Student fest. „Sollen wir das vielleicht wirklich bei Facebook und Co. posten? Mit einem netten Text, der aussagt, dass wir uns auf Sylt getroffen haben?“  
„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Du oder ich?“  
„Mach du. Du hast mehr Follower. Ich teile dann deinen Beitrag.“  
Schnell öffnete Alexander Instagram, wo er das Bild auswählte, um es gleichzeitig auch bei Twitter und Facebook hochzuladen.  
„Hör mal, kann ich das so schreiben? ‚Nicht mal auf Sylt ist man vor den Jägern sicher. Schöne Grüße von der Insel!‘ Müsste doch reichen, oder?“  
„Ja, das ist super. Sagt alles und nichts. Moment, ich teile das dann direkt überall kommentarlos.“, ließ Sebastian den Älteren wissen und war nun seinerseits eine ganze Weile mit seinem Smartphone beschäftigt. Alexander räumte in der Zwischenzeit das benutzte Geschirr in einer mitgebrachte Plastiktüte und verstaute es in seinem Rucksack. Dann goss er seinem Freund und sich noch etwas Rotwein in die Plastikbecher.

„Jetzt ist es tatsächlich schon fast komplett dunkel.“, stellte er fest und legte sich auf das Handtuch. Erneut griff auch er zu seinem Telefon, öffnete nun jedoch seine Musik-App, um eine Playlist herauszusuchen. Gerade, als leise Musik aus dem Lautsprecher erklang, war auch Sebastian mit seiner Arbeit fertig und ließ sich neben dem Älteren nieder.  
„Definitiv romantisch.“, sagte er nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. „Sterne gucken am Strand, dazu leise Musik. Mir gefällt es.“  
„Mir auch!“  
Erneut kehrte Stille zwischen den beiden Männern ein und sie lauschten der Musik. Sebastian hatte nach Alexanders Hand gegriffen und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen darüber. Fast war der Student schon weggedämmert, als ein Lied sich in sein Bewusstsein schlich.  
„Mach mal lauter bitte.“, bat er den Älteren, der ihm diesen Gefallen tat.  
„Johannes Oerding?“  
„Ja, genau.“  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du sowas hörst.“  
„Doch, den finde ich echt gut.“, gab der Jüngere zu.  
Erneut schwiegen sie, hörten jedoch ganz bewusst das Lied an.

 _‚Ein altes Lieblingslied_  
_Die gleiche Vergangenheit_  
_Ein bisschen Nostalgie_  
_Bilder die du gerne teilst_

_Menschen die glauben_  
_Leuchtende Augen_  
_Jemand der dich vermisst_  
_Und die Zeit wenn du bei mir bist_  
_Vertraute Stille, wenn man Worte nicht braucht_  
_Ein Gefühl wie Silvester im Bauch_

_Ja dann ist alles perfekt_  
_Dann ist alles perfekt_  
_Genauso wie es dann ist_  
_Ist alles plötzlich perfekt_  
_Dann ist alles perfekt_  
_Plötzlich perfekt‘_

„Weißt du, dass ich mich gerade genau so fühle, Sebi?“, wisperte Alexander leise, nachdem der Song geendet hatte und ein ruhiges instrumentales Stück folgte.  
„Nicht nur du. Das hier ist perfekt.“  
Der Moderator drehte sich auf die Seite, um sich dann vorsichtig über seinen Freund zu schieben und ihm einen tiefen Kuss zu geben. Sofort schlang Sebastian seine Arme um den Körper des Älteren. Unaufhörlich strich er mit sanften Bewegungen über den muskulösen Rücken unter seinen Händen, wobei seine Finger schließlich unter den Pullover wanderten.  
Alexander, den die Berührungen nicht kalt ließen, begann damit, sich leicht an dem Jüngeren zu reiben, ohne dabei seine Lippen von denen seines Freundes zu lösen. Es war Sebastian, der auf einmal den Kuss unterbrach.  
„Alex? Du hast vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, ich soll dich nochmal fragen, wenn wir hier sind. Ich würde es gerne schaffen, dass dieser Ort für dich ab jetzt nur noch mit positiven Erinnerungen verknüpft ist. Meinst du, wir könnten hier...“  
„Keine Ahnung, ob das so schlau ist, aber ja, ich möchte es auch. Wird schon keiner kommen.“, stimmte Alexander leise zu.  
„Das wäre schade.“, gab Sebastian mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, das der Ältere aufgrund der völligen Finsternis nur erahnen konnte, zurück. Mit einer Hand versuchte er nach seinem Rucksack zu tasten, was ihm tatsächlich auch gelang.  
„Hab vorgesorgt.“, erklärte er und drückte seinem Freund eine Tube in die Hand.  
„Hätte mich jetzt auch gewundert, wenn nicht.“ 

Alexander rollte sich wieder von dem Studenten herunter, um ihm sofort danach eine Hand auf die schon merklich spürbare Beule in der Hose zu legen. Etwas umständlich öffnete er Gürtel, Knopf und Reißverschluss und setzte seine Berührungen unter dem dicken Jeansstoff fort, was Sebastians Atem schneller werden ließ. Erneut suchten seine Lippen die des Jüngeren und er schickte seine Zunge auf Erkundungstour. Seine Hand wanderte dabei nun in Sebastians Pants, die er so weit herunterzog, dass er problemlos den bereits deutlich erigierten Penis umfassen konnte. Auch der Student nestelte an der Hose seines Freundes und mit einiger Hilfe des Älteren schaffte er es schließlich, ihm diese von den Beinen zu schieben.  
„Meinst du, hier findet uns wirklich niemand?“, überlegte Alexander noch einmal kurz, wurde aber sofort wieder mit einem Kuss abgelenkt.  
„Wer sollte uns finden? Es ist dunkel, das Dorf ist einige Kilometer entfernt und selbst wenn, wir stören hier doch niemanden.“  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ließ der Student nun erneut seine Hände unter den Pullover des Moderators wandern, streifte ihm das lästige Oberteil jedoch schon kurz darauf komplett ab. Für eine ganze Weile kniete er in einem tiefen Kuss versunken über Alexander, der inzwischen auf dem Rücken lag und mit seinen Händen sanft über Sebastians Flanke streichelte. Dabei schob er ihm das Shirt immer höher, ehe der Jüngere ein Einsehen hatte, und es kurzerhand auszog. Auch die Hosen, die dem Studenten schon längst irgendwo in den Kniekehlen hingen, fanden ihren Weg zu den übrigens Kleidungsstücken in den Sand.  
Dabei gab er seine Position über Alexander auf und ließ sich selbst anschließend bäuchlings auf das Handtuch sinken. Sofort war der Moderator wieder über ihm, küsste seine Schulterblätter und seinen Nacken, ehe er die Lippen des Jüngeren einfing, der seinen Kopf ein wenig zu ihm gedreht hatte.  
Da er aufgrund der Dunkelheit nicht viel erkennen konnte, tastete Alexander nach der Geltube, die er Minuten zuvor irgendwo abgelegt hatte. Als er sie gefunden hatte, nahm er direkt eine große Menge auf zwei Finger, mit denen er vorsichtig in Sebastian eindrang.  
„Geht‘s?“, fragte er sicherheitshalber.  
„Ja, mach!“

Da er selbst bereits von den vielen leidenschaftlichen Küssen und der Tatsache, dass sie immer noch Gefahr liefen, trotz der Dunkelheit von irgendwem entdeckt zu werden, enorm angeheizt war, beeilte der Moderator sich, seinen Freund auch noch mit einem dritten Finger ausreichend zu weiten. Dann zog er ihn so weit hoch, dass Sebastian flach über dem Boden kniete und sich mit den Unterarmen abstützte. Langsam ließ er sich auf ihn sinken, und drang mit seinem Schwanz, den er zuvor mit ausreichend Gleitgel benetzt hatte, in den Jüngeren ein. Dabei schlang er selbst seine Arme um den Oberkörper seines Freundes und schmiegte sich fest an seinen Rücken. In dieser innigen Position begannen sie langsam, sich zu bewegen, wobei sie schon sehr bald einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus gefunden hatten.  
Alexander wurde dabei nicht müde, dem Studenten zahlreiche Küsse in die Halsbeuge zu geben, bis Sebastian seinen Kopf wieder zu ihm drehte und nach einem scheinbar endlosen Zungenkuss verlangte. Mit jedem Stoß wuchs ihre Erregung noch weiter an und es dauerte noch wenige Augenblicke, bis sie kurz nacheinander den Höhepunkt ihrer Lust erreichten.

Eine ganze Weile blieben sie stumm aufeinander liegen. Hin und wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einigen liebevollen Küssen. Es war irgendwann Alexander, der die Stille durchbrach.  
„Langsam wird es ganz schön kalt hier.“  
„Geht, aber du bist auch ein gutes Heizkissen. Na los, ziehen wir uns etwas an und dann fahren wir zurück.“  
Damit sie nichts vergaßen, schaltete Sebastian kurzerhand die Taschenlampe seines Smartphones an, in deren Licht sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackten. Bevor sie sich zum Gehen wendeten, nahm Alexander seinen Freund noch einmal liebevoll in die Arme und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss.  
„Danke, Sebi!“, sagte er dann.  
„Wofür?“  
„Für deine Liebe. Und dafür, dass du den heutigen Tag mit mir zusammen durchgestanden hast.“  
„Das Gespräch mit Jonas hast du ganz alleine geführt, Alex.“, erinnerte der Student ihn, bevor er ihn küsste.  
„Stimmt, aber das habe ich nur geschafft, weil ich wusste, dass du mich auffängst, wenn es schiefläuft. Ich liebe dich, Sebi.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Alex.“

Als sie in ihr Feriendomizil zurückkehrten, räumten sie schnell das schmutzige Geschirr auf, bevor sie ins Schlafzimmer gingen, wo sie sich bis tief in die Nacht erneut langsam und voller Zärtlichkeit liebten.

Entsprechend müde waren die beiden Männer am nächsten Morgen und sie beschlossen, ausnahmsweise auf ihre Joggingrunde zu verzichten und stattdessen länger im Bett zu bleiben.  
Gegen Viertel vor elf klingelte Alexanders Handy und riss sie aus dem Schlaf.  
Müde blinzelte der Hamburger, schloss aber seine Augen sofort wieder, da er von der Sonne geblendet wurde. Er tastete nach seinem Telefon und nahm das Gespräch nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Display an.  
„Moin Julie.“, sagte er und musste herzhaft gähnen.  
„Moin Alex. Du machst aber komische Geräusche zur Begrüßung. Hab ich dich geweckt? Es ist fast elf Uhr.“  
„Sorry. War noch ein langer Abend. Und nein, mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen.“  
Julia lachte laut auf.  
„Verstehe. Also geht es euch gut. Wir haben vorhin nach dem Frühstück schon einen morgendlichen Spaziergang gemacht. Jonas wollte uns unbedingt am Dorfteich das Schloss zeigen, das ihr zusammen aufgehängt habt. Er hat gestern Abend und heute Morgen von nichts anderem geredet und war völlig enttäuscht, dass David und ich keins kaufen können, weil wir heute Sonntag haben. Es freut mich wirklich für euch, dass das Thema nun endlich geklärt ist.“  
„Danke Julie. Was ist mit Benni? Alles in Ordnung mit ihm? Hat er noch etwas gefragt?“  
„Nein, gefragt hat er nichts mehr.“, antwortete die Moderatorin. „Er hat gestern vom Tierpark erzählt und gesagt, dass Basti nett ist. Weshalb ich eigentlich anrufe: wollt ihr heute noch was mit Joni unternehmen?“  
„Das hatte ich ihm eigentlich versprochen. Hast du eine Idee, worauf er Lust hat?“  
„Ja. Er hat hier in einer Zeitschrift geblättert und von dem Altfriesischen Haus in Keitum geredet. Ich glaube, es würde ihn interessieren, wie die Leute früher auf Sylt gelebt haben.“  
„Oh, das ist gut.“, fand auch Alexander. „Friederike hat sicher auch noch ein Fahrrad in seiner Größe, dann können wir den Besuch mit einer Radtour verbinden. So weit ist Keitum ja nicht entfernt.“  
Sie einigten sich schnell darauf, dass Julia und David Jonas um die Mittagszeit vorbeibringen würden, wenn sie selbst etwas mit Benedikt unternehmen wollten.  
Als das Gespräch beendet war, berichtete der Moderator Sebastian von seinen Tagesplänen. Der Student, der immer für alles offen war, bei dem er sich neues Wissen aneignen konnte, war sofort einverstanden.

Es wurde ein schöner Nachmittag, an dem sie eine Menge über die Geschichte der Insel Sylt und ihre Bewohner lernten. Das Altfriesische Haus, ein Wohngebäude aus dem Jahr 1739, war mit Möbeln aus dem 18. und 19. Jahrhundert eingerichtet. Jonas fragte viel und Alexander war froh, dass Sebastian nicht müde wurde, dem Jungen die Dinge zu erklären, die er wissen wollte. Nachdem sie auch noch dem Sylter Heimatmuseum einen Besuch abgestattet hatten, in dem sich die Ausstellungsstücke vor allem um die Seefahrer und Walfänger der Vergangenheit drehten, fuhren sie mit Umweg über einen Spielplatz gemütlich mit ihren Fahrrädern zurück nach Wenningstedt.  
Da Julia und David am nächsten Tag früh nach Hamburg aufbrechen wollten, verabschiedeten Alexander und Sebastian sich bereits am späten Nachmittag von ihnen und den beiden Jungs, die traurig waren, ihren Vater und seinen Freund auf der Insel zurücklassen zu müssen.

Nachdem die beiden Männer es doch irgendwann geschafft hatten, sich aus den Fängen der Kinder zu befreien, beschlossen sie, ihre morgendliche Joggingrunde um den Teich und am Strand entlang nachzuholen. Als sie am Steg vorbeikamen, hielten sie kurz und warfen noch einmal einen Blick auf ihr Schloss, das Alexander auch direkt fotografierte, ehe sie schließlich weiterliefen.  
Für den Abend hatte der Hamburger einen Tisch in dem Restaurant reserviert, das sie auch schon an ihrem Ankunftstag besucht hatten. Diese Idee stellte sich als vernünftig heraus, denn aufgrund des am nächsten Tag anstehenden Feiertags war die Gaststätte gut gefüllt.

„Hase, hast du eigentlich seit gestern mal nachgeschaut, welche Kommentare unser Foto bekommen hat?“, fragte Sebastian, als er sich mit zwei Gläsern Wein in den Händen auf dem Sofa niederließ, wo Alexander bereits auf ihn wartete.  
„Nein. Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, wieviel da überhaupt kam. Die Benachrichtigungen sind bei mir eigentlich immer ausgeschaltet, weil es sonst ununterbrochen piepst. Du?“  
„Auch nicht. Aber ich habe zumindest schon gesehen, dass das Bild sehr beliebt war.“  
Der Student stellte die beiden Weingläser auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch und ließ sich neben seinem Freund auf dem Sofa nieder. Dann griff er nach seinem Smartphone. Der Moderator tat es ihm gleich.

„Also bei mir finden die meisten das Foto glaub ich ganz gut, weil sie es echt für eine zufällig Begegnung halten. Und einige bemitleiden mich, dass ich mich sogar noch im Urlaub mit dir rumschlagen muss.“, fasste Alexander die Kommentare, die seine Fans ihm in den verschiedenen sozialen Netzwerken hinterlassen hatten, kurz zusammen.  
„Ja, so ähnlich ist das hier auch. Nur, dass sie mich nicht bemitleiden, sondern für mich hoffen, dass du nicht anfängst, irgendwelche Seemannslieder zu singen.“, lachte der Jüngere. „Die meisten haben allerdings einfach geschrieben, dann sie sich auf die neue Staffel freuen. Ich glaube, das Foto hat nicht geschadet. Vielleicht sollten wir das in einigen Tagen nochmal machen. Man kann sich ja auch mehrfach zufällig treffen.“  
„Stimmt. Morgen vielleicht direkt. Wo treffen wir uns denn dann?“  
„Wir haben doch vorgestern unterwegs wegen der Schiffstour geschaut. Sollen wir das machen?“, schlug der Student vor.  
„Gerne. Ich hoffe, dass die auch am Feiertag fahren.“

Sofort recherchierte Sebastian alles, was sie für ihre Tagesplanung wissen mussten.  
„Das Schiff fährt um zehn, mit dem Bus brauchen wir ab Westerland eine halbe Stunde. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir einfach mit den Rädern um halb neun hier losfahren, dann haben wir genügend Zeit.“  
„Okay. Und nun? Noch etwas fernsehen und dann ins Bett?“, fragte Alexander und griff nach der Fernbedienung.  
„Ja, mach mal. Vielleicht läuft eine Folge ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ im NDR?“  
„Bin ich gar nicht sicher. Moment, das sehen wir gleich.“  
Schnell hatte der Moderator den gewünschten Sender gefunden und musste lachen, als nicht er oder einer der Jäger auf dem Bildschirm erschien, sondern Jörg Pilawa.  
„Ach, die NDR Quiz-Show.“, stellte er fest, ließ die Sendung aber eingeschaltet.  
„Deine alte Quiz-Show.“, murmelte Sebastian vor sich hin.  
„Genau. Das weißt du?“  
„Hase, was habe ich dir erzählt, wie lange ich schon in dich verliebt bin? Meinst du, ich habe mir auch nur eine Sendung mit dir entgehen lassen? Natürlich weiß ich das. Und nichts gegen deinen Jörg, aber mit dir hat sie mir besser gefallen.“  
„Na komm, er macht es aber nicht schlecht. Sag mal, hat der Fernseher Videotext?“, fragte Alexander mit einem prüfenden Blick auf die Fernbedingung. „Ich würde gerne wissen, welche Themen der Sportclub gleich hat.“

Tatsächlich fand er die gesuchte Taste und rief die Videotextseite zur Sendung auf.  
„Oh, Andreas Wolff vom THW Kiel ist zu Gast. Und Horst Hrubesch. Das muss ich sehen.“  
Sebastian schaute den Moderator verwundert an.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du Urlaub hast, Hase?“  
„Ja, wieso? Darf ich das im Urlaub nicht schauen?“  
„Doch, aber da steht, dass du gleich die Sendung moderierst.“  
Alexander schnaufte genervt.  
„Also manchmal sind die in der Redaktion doch echte Schlafmützen. Die haben mal wieder meine Urlaubstage nicht an die Pressestelle weitergegeben. Und das ist dann das Ergebnis. Wobei ich bei den Gästen sehr gerne moderiert hätte.“  
Ohne darauf noch etwas zu antworten, beugte der Student sich zu seinem Freund herüber und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.  
„Sicher, dass dir das lieber gewesen wäre?“, fragte er, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander getrennt hatten.  
„Hm... Mal überlegen. Ich bin nicht sicher. Kann ich die Alternative zur Moderation nochmal testen?“  
Erneut verwickelte Sebastian den Älteren in einen Kuss. Dabei ließ er seine Zunge in den Mund des Moderators gleiten. Genießerisch seufzte Alexander in den Kuss. Keiner der beiden Männer dachte auch nur ansatzweise daran, ihre liebevolle Knutscherei zu beenden, bis ihnen irgendwann die Luft ausging.  
„Und?“, wollte der Jüngere erwartungsvoll wissen.  
„Definitiv das. Egal wieviele Handballer da zum Interview auftauchen.“  
„So gefällt mir das schon besser. Aber wir schauen die Sendung trotzdem. Mich interessiert sie nämlich auch.“

Eng aneinander geschmiegt wendeten sie sich nun wieder dem Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm zu. Hin und wieder sahen sie sich lächelnd an und küssten sich kurz. Kaum war die Sportsendung vorüber, beschlossen sie, dass es an der Zeit war, sich schlafen zu legen, damit sie am nächsten Morgen ausgeruht in den neuen Tag starten konnten.


	67. Chapter 67

Viel zu früh trafen Sie mit ihren Fahrrädern am Westerländer Busbahnhof ein.  
Während sie auf den nächsten Bus nach Hörnum warteten, sahen sie sich ein wenig um. Dabei blieb Alexanders Blick an einem Plakat hängen.  
„Guck mal, Sebi. Am Donnerstag gibt Johannes Oerding in Wenningstedt ein Konzert.“  
„Was? Echt? Da könnten wir doch hingehen, oder?“  
„Würde ich sehr gerne. Vielleicht spielt er unser Lied.“  
„Das von vorgestern?“, fragte Sebastian vorsichtshalber nach und merkte, wie es in seinem Bauch beim beim Gedanken an den gemeinsamen Abend am Strand angenehm zu kribbeln begann.  
„Genau! Lass uns heute Nachmittag direkt da an diesem Haus am Kliff, wo es stattfindet, vorbeifahren und Tickets besorgen. Ach schau mal, da hinten kommt glaube ich unser Bus.“

Nach einer halbstündigen Fahrt trafen die beiden Männer in Hörnum ein und schlenderten Hand in Hand zum Hafen. An einem kleinen Kartenhäuschen kauften sie ihre Fahrkarten und bekamen dazu jeder noch eine kostenlose Informationsbroschüre ausgehändigt, in der sie etwas über ihre Reiseziele und den Weg dorthin erfuhren.  
Das erste Etappenziel war die Insel Amrum. Schon während der Schiffsfahrt hatten sie beschlossen, bei ihrem einstündigen Aufenthalt den markanten Leuchtturm, der der höchste am gesamten Nordseestrand war, zu besichtigen. Zurück auf dem Schiff, das sie nun zur Hallig Hooge bringen würde, aßen sie eine Kleinigkeit und beschlossen dann, auf der Hallig eine Inselrundfahrt mit der Pferdekutsche zu machen. In einem gelben Planwagen ging es vorbei an allen Sehenswürdigkeiten der Hallig. Zum Abschluss kehrten sie mit den übrigen Mitreisenden noch in einer gemütlichen Gaststätte ein, ehe die Kutsche sie pünktlich zurück zum Hafen brachte.

Nach ihrem gut siebenstündigen Ausflug hatten sie am späten Nachmittag schließlich wieder Sylter Boden unter den Füßen. Mit dem Bus ging es zurück nach Westerland, von wo aus sie schließlich wieder in Richtung Wenningstedt radelten. Dort führte der Weg sie sofort zum Haus am Kliff, dem Kursaal der kleinen Gemeinde, um sich nach Konzerttickets zu erkundigen und leider enttäuscht zu werden. Das Konzert war bereits seit vielen Wochen ausverkauft und die freundliche Dame am Ticketschalter wunderte sich, dass überhaupt noch irgendwo ein Werbeplakat dafür aushing.

Etwas traurig kehrten die beiden Männer zurück in ihre Ferienwohnung.  
„Mensch, das ist aber echt schade, dass das mit dem Konzert nicht geklappt hat.“, ärgerte sich Sebastian noch immer, als sie das Appartement betraten. „Es ist ja nicht nur das eine Lied, was in mir Erinnerungen weckt, sondern da gibt es noch ein zweites.“  
„Ja? Ich komme gerade nicht drauf.“, überlegte der Moderator.  
„Kannst du auch nicht. Als wir im Sommer getrennt waren, habe ich ‚Nichts geht mehr‘ rauf und runter gehört. Das passte einfach total zu unserer Situation.“  
„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es überhaupt kenne.“  
„Moment.“, sagte der Student und nahm sein Smartphone zur Hand, aus dem kurz darauf das erwähnte Lied erklang. Alexander bemühte sich, genau auf den Text zu achten und musste seinem Freund zustimmen, als er Zeilen hörte wie ‚All die SMS, die Fotos, die heile Welt liegt in Trümmern. Nichts geht mehr, nichts geht mehr. Ich hab alles verspielt, alles verlor’n. Ich hab zuviel gesetzt, hab erst dich und danach mich verletzt‘ oder ‚Und ich rede mir ein, dass ich dich nicht mehr vermiss, dabei ist mir längst klar, dass das nur ein Alibi ist‘.

„Wow.“, war das einzige Wort, das Alexander rausbekam, als der Song beendet war.  
Plötzlich sah er seinen Freund nachdenklich an.  
„Also ich mache sowas ja eigentlich nicht, aber ich glaube, das ist jetzt ein Notfall, oder?“  
„Hä? Notfall? Sorry, Hase, aber du redest in Rätseln.“  
„Das Konzert. Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir vielleicht doch noch an Tickets kommen könnten. Dazu müsste ich kurz telefonieren und ich weiß schon jetzt, dass mir das furchtbar peinlich sein wird.“, erklärte der Ältere.  
„Geht es etwas weniger kryptisch? Mit wem willst du telefonieren? Ausverkauft ist ausverkauft.“  
„Sebi, ich sage es nicht gerne, aber ich hab eine nicht gerade kleine Menge Vitamin B hier in meinem Handy. Unter anderem die Telefonnummer einer gewissen Ina Müller.“  
„Was hat jetzt Ina Müller mit unserem Konzert zu tun?“, fragte der Student und wirkte langsam etwas genervt davon, dass sein Freund ihm nicht einfach seine Idee so erklärte, dass man es verstand.

Nun wirkte Alexander doch amüsiert.  
„Nanu, was ist los, Herr Klussmann? Ich dachte, Lifestyle und Unterhaltung wäre eines ihrer Fachgebiete. Müssen wir uns etwa einen anderen Jäger suchen? Denk nochmal scharf nach über die Querverbindung von Ina Müller zu Johannes Oerding und von dort zu unserem Konzert.“  
„Aaaach... nein, du meinst... echt?“, stammelte Sebastian, dem nun ein Licht aufgegangen war.  
„Ja, aber wie gesagt: ich lasse normalerweise nur sehr ungern meine Beziehungen spielen, weil ich mir keine Vorteile dadurch verschaffen will, dass ich prominent bin.“  
„Was ich übrigens ausgesprochen sympathisch finde.“, sagte der Jüngere. „Aber du hast recht: das ist nun wirklich ein Notfall.“  
Mit feuchten Händen suchte der Moderator die Telefonnummer der bekannten Hamburger Moderatorin und Sängerin heraus und wählte sie an. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die forsche Frau sich am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete. Zuerst betrieb Alexander ein wenig Smalltalk und merkte, dass seine Kollegin gut aufgelegt war. Sie freute sich, mal wieder etwas von ihm zu hören, da sie sich nur selten trafen, obwohl sie beim gleichen Fernsehsender arbeiteten und in der selben Stadt lebten. 

Nach einigen Minuten kam der Moderator auf den eigentlichen Grund seines Anrufs zu sprechen.  
„Du, Ina. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht nur einfach so anrufe.“  
„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Was gibt‘s, Alex?“  
„Naja, also, ich bin momentan auf Sylt im Urlaub und habe vorhin gesehen, dass hier am Donnerstag ein Konzert stattfindet, was uns sehr interessiert, aber wofür es leider keine Tickets mehr gibt.“, fasste Alexander seine Beweggründe für das Telefonat kurz zusammen.  
„Und da dachtest du: die Müller ist doch mit dem Oerding zusammen und kann sicher auf kurzem Dienstweg was regeln.“, lachte Ina ins Telefon. „Ich denke, da sollte sich was machen lassen. Du hast gesagt ‚wir‘. Wie viele Tickets brauchst du?“  
„Zwei reichen vollkommen.“  
„Alles klar! Wer kommt mit? Julia? Ach nein, ihr habt euch doch letztens getrennt, oder?“, überlegte die Moderatorin laut und Alexander bemühte sich, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen.  
„Letztens ist etwas untertrieben. Unsere Trennung war schon Ende vergangenen Jahres. Aber wir sind weiterhin gut befreundet, schon wegen der Kinder. Es gibt allerdings seit einem halben Jahr wieder jemanden in meinem Leben und deshalb eben zwei Tickets. Es ist unser erster gemeinsamer Urlaub und uns verbindet etwas mit Johannes Musik.“  
„Freut mich ehrlich für dich. Also, ich frage Johannes gleich und wir lassen euch die Eintrittskarten dann an der Abendkasse hinterlegen. Wie schaut es aus? Sollen wir nach dem Konzert noch zusammen was trinken gehen? Ich bin nämlich auch da und wir haben uns echt ewig nicht gesehen.“, bot die wortgewandte Moderatorin an.  
„Von mir aus gerne.“  
„Pass auf, dann treffen wir uns nach dem Konzert an der Bühnentür. Es wird zwar ein wenig dauern, bis Jo fertig ist, aber der kann auch nachkommen. Dann muss ich wenigstens nicht auf ihn warten.“

Die beiden Hamburger verabschiedeten sich voneinander, nachdem sie noch einige Sätze gewechselt und Ina dabei auf Alexanders Nachfrage hin mehrfach versichert hatte, dass er für die Eintrittskarten nichts zahlen müsse.  
Zufrieden ließ der Moderator das Telefon sinken.  
„Geht klar! Und hinterher treffen wir uns noch mit Ina und Johannes. Sag mal, der war doch auch schon bei uns in der Sendung. Hast du damals gegen ihn gespielt?“  
„Nein.“, klärte Sebastian die Situation direkt auf. „Das müsste Basti gewesen sein. Ich war an dem Tag gar nicht im Studio. Aber ich habe die Ausstrahlung gesehen. So, was jetzt?“  
„Wir waren heute morgen faul, die tägliche Joggingrunde wartet noch auf uns.“  
Gequält sah der Student den Älteren an.  
„Ich dachte, du vergisst es, Hase.“  
„Nein, da hast du falsch gedacht. Aber dafür lade ich dich anschließend zum Essen ein.“

Nach ihrer Sporteinheit fanden sie ein schönes kleines Restaurant mit angeschlossener Bar, in der sie den Abend noch bei einigen gepflegten Getränken ausklingen ließen und dabei den nächsten Tag planten.

Mit dem Bus ging es nach ihrer morgendlichen Joggingrunde in die Gemeinde List.  
Mit Gummistiefeln ausgestattet, wurden sie zur Mittagszeit in einer überschaubaren Gruppe von einem Einheimischen durch das Sand-Schlickwatt geführt, an dem gerade Niedrigwasser herrschte. Bereits wenige Stunden später würde die auf den ersten Blick triste Matschwelt schon wieder vom Wasser überflutet sein, doch so konnten sie den faszinierenden Lebensraum erkunden, während Sand und Muscheln unter ihren Stiefeln knirschten. Bei der zweistündigen Führung erfuhren sie viel über die unterschiedlichen Wattarten und ihre Lebewesen, was nicht nur Sebastian, sondern auch Alexander gleichermaßen interessierte.  
Der anschließende Besuch im Erlebniszentrum Naturgewalten, einer Ausstellung auf 1.500 Quadratmetern, ergänzte ihr frisches Wissen mit Informationen über Wetterereignisse, Küstenschutz und erneuerbare Energien.

Nach dem lehrreichen Nachmittag, gönnten die beiden Männer sich am Abend ein Alternativprogramm. Nachdem sie sich in ihrer Wohnung ein wenig ausgeruht und frisch gemacht hatten, fuhren sie mit dem Bus die wenigen Kilometer nach Westerland, wo das Leben selbst an einem Dienstag ungleich mehr tobte, als im familiären Ferienort Wenningstedt. Da sie noch keinen Hunger hatten, schlenderten sie ein wenig über die Einkaufsmeile. Zwar hatten die meisten der Läden bereits geschlossen, doch die schön dekorierten Schaufenster luden trotzdem zu einem Stadtbummel ein.  
„Meinst du, wir schaffen es in dieser Woche noch, hier eine Shoppingtour zu machen? Ich finde die Hemden im Schaufenster echt cool und würde mich gerne mal näher in dem Laden umsehen.“, fragte Sebastian, nachdem er seine Nase am Fenster eines Geschäfts für moderne Herrenbekleidung plattgedrückt hatte.  
Alexander, der nie nein sagte, wenn es ums Shoppen ging, stimmte dem Vorschlag seines Freundes sofort zu.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie heiß du heute wieder aussiehst?“, fügte er hinzu und betrachtete den Studenten, der zu seiner schwarzen Jeans ein körperbetontes dunkelrotes Hemd mit hellem Blumenmuster kombiniert hatte. Die Ärmel des Hemdes waren locker aufgekrempelt und die oberen Knöpfe so weit geöffnet, dass man einen Blick auf einzelne dunkle Brusthaare werfen konnte. Aufgrund der inzwischen nicht mehr so warmen Temperaturen hatte er eine ebenfalls schwarze Jacke übergezogen.  
„Musst du gerade sagen, Hase. Wie kann man in einem langweiligen grauen Hemd nur so unverschämt sexy aussehen?“

Irgendwann verspürten sie doch ein leichtes Hungergefühl und fanden in einem Restaurant, in dem es laut Alexander sensationell gutes Steaks gab, noch einen freien Tisch. Sebastian musste zugeben, dass sein Freund ihm nicht zuviel versprochen hatte, denn das Essen schmeckte tatsächlich außergewöhnlich gut und entschädigte für die relativ lange Wartezeit in der inzwischen zum Bersten gefüllten Gaststätte.  
„Sollen wir noch was zu trinken bestellen oder mal weiterziehen?“, fragte der Moderator, nachdem der Kellner die leeren Teller abgeräumt hatte.  
„Ganz wie du willst. Von mir aus suchen wir uns irgendeine nette Cocktailbar. Der Abend ist ja noch nicht vorüber.“, schlug Sebastian im Gegenzug vor. Als der Kellner das nächste Mal an ihrem Tisch vorbeikam, zahlten sie und verließen wenig später das Steakhaus. 

Da es bei weitem nicht Alexanders erster Ausflug ins Sylter Nachtleben war und er wusste, wo sich die besten Lokalitäten befanden, hatten sie schnell eine nette kleine Bar gefunden, in der vernünftige Musik lief. Zum Einstieg bestellte jeder ein Bier, wobei Sebastian sich für ein Hefeweizen entschied, während der Ältere ein Flensburger Pils auswählte.  
„Auf einen schönen Abend!“, stieß der Moderator mit seinem Freund an, sobald sie ihre Getränke vor sich stehen hatten, und sah ihn dabei mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an.  
„Auf einen schönen Abend! Sag mal, der Tag ist zwar lange noch nicht vorüber, aber wissen wir schon, was wir morgen machen?“, fragte Sebastian, bevor er einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm.  
Alexander grinste wissend.  
„Ja, ausnahmsweise schon. Ich zumindest.“  
„Verrätst du es mir?“  
„Wenn du brav bist.“  
„Ich bin immer brav.“  
„Okay. Erinnerst du dich, dass wir zuhause davon gesprochen haben, im Urlaub ein wenig Wellness zu machen?“, begann der Ältere. „Ich habe für morgen Nachmittag ein Wellness-Arrangement gebucht. Wir müssen um halb eins in Keitum sein. Ist das okay für dich? Es sollte eine Überraschung sein.“  
„Das ist mehr als okay. Ich freue mich schon, mit dir in der Sauna zu sitzen und dich beim Schwitzen zu beobachten. Es gibt kaum etwas Erotischeres als Schweißperlen, die einen gut definierten Körper herunterlaufen. Hoffentlich sitzen da nicht zu viele Leute um uns herum.“  
„Wir werden sehen.“, beendete der Moderator das Thema leerte sein Glas, um sich gleich darauf ein zweites Pils zu bestellen.

„Was meinst du, sollen wir nochmal ein Selfie machen und online stellen? Das haben wir gestern total vergessen.“, schlug er auf einmal vor und holte, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, sein Smartphone aus der Tasche. Sofort rückte Sebastian etwas enger an seinen Freund heran, sodass sie gemeinsam auf ein Foto passten. Nach vier Versuchen waren sie endlich zufrieden. Erneut lud der Moderator das Bild in den diversen sozialen Medien hoch und fügte noch den kurzen Text ‚Beim nächsten Mal muss einer was ausgeben.‘ hinzu, bevor auch der Student den Beitrag mit seinen Followern teilte.

Als sie ihre Gläser geleert hatten, beschlossen die beiden Männer weiterzuziehen. Auf dem Weg zur ‚Wunderbar‘, einer absoluten In-Bar und Disco in Westerland, blieb der Jüngere auf einmal stehen.  
„Was ist los, Sebi?“, fragte Alexander verwundert, merkte aber sofort, dass sein Freund gedanklich abwesend war, da er auf ein Plakat starrte, welches im Fenster einer Bar hing.  
„Jetzt neu! Pub-Quiz mit Kiki im Irish Pub. Immer mittwochs um 21 Uhr.“, las er laut vor und verstand, noch bevor der Student ihn bittend anblickte.  
„Guck nicht so, Sebi. Von mir aus gehen wir da morgen hin.“  
Die Augen des Jüngeren weiteten sich ungläubig.  
„Wirklich? Dir ist aber schon klar, dass du dann fällig bist, oder? Ich brauche jemanden, der mit mir zusammen ein Team bildet.“  
„Na, meinetwegen auch das. Vermutlich muss ich eh nichts tun, weil du alles weißt. So, und jetzt komm, die ‚Wunderbar‘ wartet auf uns. Ich hoffe, der Laden ist immer noch so cool wie vor zehn Jahren.“

Schon beim Eintreten schlug den beiden Männern die Hitze entgegen, die in dem engen Raum herrschte, an dessen Ende eine sehr belebte kleine Tanzfläche zu sehen war. Unzählige Menschen hatten sich in die Bar gequetscht und nur mit Mühe gelang es Alexander und Sebastian, sich den Weg zur Theke zu bahnen, um zwei Gläser Bier zu bestellen.  
„Die Musik ist aber jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?“, schrie der Student dem Älteren ins Ohr, damit er ihn zumindest ein wenig verstehen konnte. Aus den Lautsprecherboxen dröhnten Schlagerhits, wie man sie sonst nur vom Ballermann kannte.  
„Früher war die Musik normal.“, bemühte sich Alexander so laut wie möglich zu antworten. „Wird hoffentlich noch besser.“

Sie nahmen ihre Getränke und fanden tatsächlich noch Platz an einem Stehtisch, wo sich gerade eine größere Gruppe zum Gehen wendete.  
„Die Erdnüsse hatten sie damals auch schon.“, berichtete der Moderator und deutete auf einen großen Metalleimer, der randvoll mit Erdnüssen gefüllt war.  
„Das hat hier Tradition. Die Schalen wirft man dann einfach auf den Boden.“  
„Wenn du mich fragst, ist das hier nicht die ‚Wunderbar‘, sondern eher die ‚Sonderbar‘.“, schilderte Sebastian seinen ersten Eindruck und sah sich weiter um.  
Lange blieben sie nicht alleine an ihrem Stehtisch. Schon bald gesellte sich eine gemischte Vierergruppe zu ihnen, von denen ein Pärchen aber sofort die Tanzfläche stürmte, nachdem sie ihre Getränke abgestellt hatten. Wenig später vergrößerte sich die Runde noch um zwei junge Frauen, von denen eine Sebastian interessiert musterte, ehe sie ihn schließlich ansprach.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer du bist, aber ich würde es gerne wissen.“  
„Sebastian. Und du?“, antwortete der Student perplex.  
„Ich bin Vanessa. Machst du auch Urlaub auf Sylt oder kommst du von hier?“  
Sebastian deutete auf Alexander. „Wir machen hier Urlaub.“  
Nun wurde auch das Interesse der zweiten jungen Frau geweckt, die sich etwas weiter zu dem Moderator herüber beugte.  
„Dein Kumpel und meine Freundin sind glaube ich beschäftigt. Hast du Lust, meinem Cocktail etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten? Er fühlt sich sonst einsam.“  
Hilfesuchend sah der Ältere zu Sebastian, der ihm ebenfalls einen ratlosen Blick zuwarf.  
Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
„Sorry, wenn wir euch enttäuschen müssen.“, kam der Student Alexander mit seiner Antwort zuvor. „Wir wollten gerade weiterziehen. Schönen Abend noch euch beiden.“  
Ohne die Reaktion der beiden Frauen abzuwarten, griff er nach der Hand des Älteren und zog ihn hinter sich her zum Ausgang.

Sobald sie die Bar verlassen hatten, atmeten sie beide tief durch.  
„Hilfe, was war das denn? Vielleicht hätten wir doch in der Cocktailbar von vorhin bleiben sollen. Das war ja grauenvoll.“, fasste Sebastian die wenigen Minuten in der ‚Wunderbar‘ zusammen.  
„Stimmt. Vor allem voll. Und laut. Und die beiden Mädels hätten uns vermutlich am liebsten gleich zusammen abgeschleppt. Eigentlich hätten wir uns vor ihren Augen küssen sollen.“  
„Ja, das wäre vermutlich ein heilsamer Schock für die zwei gewesen. Aber ganz ehrlich, Alex, das traue ich mich noch nicht. Dafür haben wir es zu lange verheimlicht.“  
„Kann ich verstehen. Geht mir ähnlich.“ Der Ältere nahm seinen Freund kurz in die Arme. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich bin zu alt fürs Nachtleben. Dabei ist nicht mal Mitternacht.“  
„Sollen wir die Aktion abbrechen? Oder meinst du, wir finden doch noch eine nette Location, wo wir uns beide wohl fühlen und die Musik in Ordnung ist?“, fragte der Jüngere mit verständnisvollem Blick.  
„Ich hoffe es sehr. Einen Versuch unternehmen wir noch. Wenn das auch nichts ist, dann fahren wir nach Hause und machen es uns dort gemütlich. Komm, ich weiß auch schon wohin.“

Schweigend gingen die beiden Männer nebeneinander her die Straße entlang. Irgendwann stoppte Alexander.  
„So, da wären wir.“  
„Club Nanu? Nanu, das klingt ja lustig.“, amüsierte sich der Student und machte Anstalten, die Tür zu öffnen.  
„Warte mal eben, Sebi. Du könntest dich da drinnen wundern. Ich möchte, dass du das vorher weißt. Der Laden ist etwas... naja, ich nenne es mal speziell.“  
Von den Worten seines Freundes, deren Sinn sich ihm nicht so recht erschließen wollte, ließ Sebastian sich nicht abschrecken.  
„Augen zu und durch. Ich vertraue dir, dass du einen vernünftigen Club aussuchst. Also los.“

Kaum hatten sie das Innere des Gebäudes betreten, schallte ihnen aktuelle Musik aus den Charts entgegen. Sie gaben ihre Jacken ab und machten sie dann auf die Suche nach der Theke, um erst mal etwas zu trinken zu besorgen. Während Alexander ihre Bestellung aufgab, sah Sebastian sich interessiert um. Das Publikum bestand zu großen Teilen aus Männern sämtlicher Altersstufen. Vereinzelt sah man auch Frauen herumstehen, doch war deren Anzahl verschwindend gering. Sein Blick blieb an zwei Männern kleben, die mitten auf der Tanzfläche standen und miteinander knutschten.


	68. Chapter 68

„So, bitteschön, dein Bier!“, sagte Alexander, als er sich wieder zu dem Jüngeren herumdrehte. Er merkte dessen Blick auf die Tanzfläche und betrachtete die beiden Männer ebenfalls für einen Moment.  
„Weißt du jetzt, was ich mit ‚etwas speziell‘ meinte?“  
„Ja. Du hast mich in einen Schwulenclub entführt.“  
„Offiziell schimpft es sich ‚Herrenbar’. Schlimm?“, fragte der Ältere nun doch etwas unsicher nach und war erleichtert, als Sebastian ihn sanft anlächelte.  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Die Musik ist in Ordnung, man kann sich immerhin noch bewegen, weil es nicht ganz so voll ist, und wir sind hier echt keine Exoten. Auf den ersten Blick würde ich sagen, der Laden gefällt mir.“  
„Na dann jetzt aber wirklich auf einen schönen Abend.“, sagte Alexander und stieß wie schon zu früherer Stunde mit dem Studenten an. Da gerade in einer Ecke der Bar ein Hochtisch für zwei Personen frei wurde, nahmen die beiden Männer Platz. Eine ganze Weile verbrachten sie damit, verstohlen die anderen Gäste zu beobachten, die ausgelassen auf der Tanzfläche herumhüpften oder einfach nur an den Tischen saßen und plauderten.

„Magst du noch ein Bier? Oder lieber was anderes?“, fragte der Moderator, als er sah, dass Sebastians Glas leer war. Der Student griff zur Getränkekarte, die er ausgiebig studierte.  
„Ich glaub, ich nehme jetzt mal einen Cocktail.“  
„Sex on the Beach?“, vermutete Alexander.  
„Nein, mag ich nicht.“  
„Da hatte ich vorgestern aber einen ganz anderen Eindruck.“  
Der Jüngere sah seinen Freund intensiv an. „Ich rede vom Cocktail, Hase. Das andere... jederzeit wieder.“  
Nun musste Alexander selbst kräftig schlucken.  
„Der Abend wird mir für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben.“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme.  
„Mir auch, Alex.“  
Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, griff Sebastian nach der Hand des Älteren. Dabei legte sich ein verliebtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das der Moderator sofort erwiderte.  
„Und was ist nun mit Cocktail?“  
„Swimming Pool. Kann ich aber auch holen. Was bekommst du?“  
„Einen Tequila Sunrise bitte.“

Schweren Herzens löste Alexander sich von seinem Freund, damit dieser an der Theke für Getränkenachschub sorgen konnte, ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Augen, bis er wenige Minuten später mit zwei Cocktails wieder an den Tisch zurückkehrte.  
„Um nochmal auf Sex on the Beach zurückzukommen...“, sagte der Ältere, verbesserte sich aber schnell. „Den Cocktail meine ich. Da gab es doch mal eine Cocktail-Frage in der Sendung. Als Lou da war. Ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass du behauptet hast, es wäre dein Lieblingscocktail. Hast du mich etwa angelogen?“  
„Vielleicht habe ich ein klein wenig geflunkert. Manchmal kann ich es einfach nicht lassen, dich während der Sendung herauszufordern, ohne dass es die anderen merken.“, gab der Student zu.  
„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht. Dein Blick damals hat dich verraten.“  
„Wie war der denn?“  
„Intensiv-herausfordernd.“, beschrieb Alexander, wie er die Situation ein halbes Jahr zuvor empfunden hatte. „Ausgesprochen heiß.“

Inzwischen hatte sich Sebastian seinem Cocktail zugewandt. Während er am Strohhalm saugte, ließ er seinen Freund nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, sondern warf ihm einen lasziven Blick zu, der den Älteren sofort verstummen ließ.  
„Schmeckt super.“, kommentierte der Student die Situation und nahm den Strohhalm ein weiteres Mal zwischen die Lippen.  
„Jetzt tust du es schon wieder.“, brachte Alexander heiser hervor und nahm einen großen Schluck seines Tequila Sunrise.  
„Was tue ich schon wieder?“, hakte der Jüngere unschuldig nach  
„Mich provozieren.“  
„Hase, ich hab nur meinen Cocktail probiert.“  
„Ist klar... Und in Wirklichkeit bist du gar nicht Sebastian Klussmann, sondern Mark Forster und fängst gleich an zu singen.“  
„Das ist dein Part. Wundert mich sowieso, dass du bis jetzt so still warst. Spätestens in der ‚Wunderbar‘ hättest du doch ein Lied anstimmen können. ‚Zehn nackte Frisösen‘ oder sowas.“, schlug Sebastian scherzhaft vor.  
„Die würde ich lieber gegen einen nackten Jäger eintauschen. Aber wenn du drauf bestehst, kann ich dir gerne was vorsingen. Warte mal, wie ging das noch? Ach ja... Düdüdeldü, düdüdeldüdeldü - wann ham sie denn das letzte mal gedüdelt? Düdüdeldü, düdüdeldüdeldü - wann ham sie denn das letzte Mal gepoppt?“

Um seinen Freund vom Singen abzuhalten, stand Sebastian auf, beugte sich über den Tisch und legte seine Lippen kurz auf die des Älteren, der sofort verstummte. Nach einem liebevollen Kuss löste er sich von ihm und setzte sich wieder hin.  
Regungslos sah Alexander ihn an.  
Der Student, der plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher schien, ob sein spontaner Kuss eine gute Idee gewesen war, blickte entschuldigend drein.  
„Sorry, ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Der Alkohol wirkt anscheinend langsam.“  
„Hey... ist okay!“, gab der Moderator versöhnlich lächelnd zurück. „Das war schön.“  
Schweigend widmeten die beiden Männern sich wieder ihren Cocktails und ließen ihre Blicke erneut durch den Raum schweifen, der sich noch weiter gefüllt hatte. Als Alexander sein Glas geleert hatte, stand er von seinem Barhocker auf.  
„Wie schaut‘s aus? Tanzen? Die Musik ist echt gut.“  
„Klar. Deswegen sind wir doch eigentlich hier.“, stimmte Sebastian begeistert zu, trank auch den letzten Schluck seines Cocktails und folgte seinem Freund in Richtung Tanzfläche, auf der sich zahlreiche Männer, aber auch einige Frauen alleine oder zu zweit zur abwechslungsreichen Musik bewegten. Die Lieder bestanden aus einer guten Mischung aktueller Hits und tanzbarer Klassiker. Während sie locker tanzten, ließen sich die beiden Männer nur selten aus den Augen. 

Je später der Abend wurde, desto mehr Leute strömten auf die Tanzfläche und ließen die Temperatur im Raum spürbar ansteigen. Nach etlichen Liedern war es Sebastian, der den Älteren um eine kurze Verschnaufpause bat. Gemeinsam gingen sie an die Theke.  
„Lust auf einen Kurzen zur Abwechslung?“, schlug Sebastian vor und war irritiert, als Alexander erst ungläubig an ihm herunter sah, bevor er ihn fragend anblickte.  
„Ich rede von Schnaps.“, stellte der Student schnell klar.  
„Achsoooo... ich dachte schon...“  
„Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt beleidigt sein, dass du überhaupt auf die Idee kommst. Wird wohl mal Zeit für einen Schwanzvergleich.“  
„Also ich bin sehr zufrieden.“, wehrte Alexander sofort ab. „Mit mir und mit dir.“  
„Da hast du ja die Kurve so grad noch gekriegt, Hase. Und? Lust auf einen Schnaps?“  
„Klar! Rhabarberschnaps?“  
„Ich dachte eher an Vodka.“  
„Okay. Rhabarberschnaps und Vodka.“, bestimmte der Moderator und gab kurzerhand die Bestellung auf.

„Proost!“, sagte Alexander, als er das erste Glas hob und an seinem Rhabarberschnaps roch.  
„Kanpai!“  
„Büdde?“  
„Das war Japanisch.“, erklärte der Student und kippte das Getränk in einem Zug herunter. „Lecker!“  
„Hm... ja, kann man sich dran gewöhnen.“, stimmte auch der Moderator zu und hob das Vodka-Glas an. „Nicht lang schnacken, Kopp in Nacken!“  
„Hau weg die Scheiße!“  
Beide schüttelten sich einmal kräftig, während sie ihre geleerten Gläser vor sich auf die Theke stellten. Dann wurde Alexanders Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Musik gelenkt.  
„Oh, hör mal, Sebi!“, sagte er begeistert und begann mitzusingen. „Ich war nie gut in Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung, aber das hier hab sogar ich kapiert. Die Chance, dass wir beide uns treffen, ging gegen Null und doch stehen wir jetzt hier. So weit gekommen und so viel gesehen, so viel passiert, dass wir nicht verstehen. Ich weiß es nicht, doch ich frag es mich schon, wie hast du mich gefunden? Einer von 80 Millionen. Dödödopp, dödödopp, dödödopp, ohohooooo.“  
Amüsiert, aber auch ein wenig verzückt beobachtete der Jüngere seinen Freund, der vor Freude strahlte.  
„Wenn das jemand sieht, dass ich dich hier einfach so singen lasse, bin ich als Jäger geliefert.“, schrie er ihm dann so laut ins Ohr, dass der Moderator es trotz der dröhnenden Musik hören konnte.  
„Egal! Dödödopp, dödödopp, ohohoooo!“  
„Das erinnert mich so an die EM. Cooles Lied!“, sagte nun auch Sebastian und zog den Älteren wieder auf die Tanzfläche. Als im Anschluss auch noch Die Ärzte mit ihrem Hit ‚Westerland‘ gespielt wurde, hielt es niemanden mehr auf den Plätzen. Selbst Sebastian sang inzwischen laut mit und verspürte genau wie Alexander eine unbändige Freude über den doch noch gelungenen Abend.

Der DJ wechselte anschließend auf einige englischsprachige Charthits, bei denen der Moderator nicht so textsicher war. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich wieder mehr auf seine Bewegungen und drängte sich auch etwas näher an seinen Freund heran, dem das alles andere als missfiel. Immer wieder berührten sich ihre Körper und irgendwann schlang der Ältere seine Arme um Sebastian, der es ihm sofort gleichtat und seine Hände in die beiden Gesäßtaschen von Alexanders Jeans schob. Schnell fanden sie einen einheitlichen Rhythmus, in dem sie zum chilligen ‚A Sky full of Stars’ von Coldplay tanzten. Völlig in die Musik und ihre Bewegungen versunken fühlten sie sich, als gäbe es nur noch sie beide. Sie konnten ihre Blicke nicht mehr voneinander lösen und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen. Genießerisch schlossen sie die Augen und wiegten sich im Takt der Musik, während sie ihren Kuss vertieften. Erst als das Lied endete und durch ‚Dancing Queen‘ von ABBA ersetzt wurde, erwachten sie aus ihrer Trance und sahen sich vorsichtig um. Niemand schien von ihnen Notiz zu nehmen, denn um sie herum tanzten die Leute weiter ausgelassen oder standen knutschend in der Gegend herum.

„Irgendwie hatte ich jetzt erwartet, dass was Schlimmes passiert.“, fasste Sebastian an Alexanders Ohr seine Gedanken in Worte.  
„Und?“  
Erneut schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum. „Bis jetzt nicht. Interessiert niemanden, was wir tun.“  
Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ der Moderator seinen Mund erneut auf den des Jüngeren sinken und küsste ihn liebevoll.  
„Ich glaube, so fühlt sich Freiheit an.“, stellte er dann fest.  
„Könnte ich mich dran gewöhnen.“  
„Ich mich auch, Sebi.“  
Längst hatte das Lied erneut gewechselt, doch darauf achteten die Männer nicht mehr. Einvernehmlich verließen die die Tanzfläche und hatten Glück, dass ihr Tisch noch frei war.  
„Sollen wir noch was trinken?“, schlug Alexander vor.  
„Einen Cocktail würde ich noch nehmen. Was hattest du eben? Tequila Sunrise?“  
„Genau. Möchtest du auch einen?“  
Sebastian stimmte zu, woraufhin der Ältere sich aufmachte, die Getränke zu besorgen. Während er wartete, warf der Student einen Blick auf sein Smartphone. Das Foto, das er und sein Freund am früheren Abend geteilt hatten, war von zahlreichen Leuten kommentiert worden und zumindest beim ersten Blick entdeckte er niemanden, der auch nur im Entferntesten auf die Idee gekommen war, dass das Bild in einem gemeinsamen Urlaub entstanden sein könnte.

„Was ist denn da interessanter als ich?“, fragte Alexander, als er mit den Cocktails in der Hand an den Tisch zurückkehrte.  
„Nichts, ich hab nur mal kurz geschaut wegen der Kommentare zum Foto.“  
„Und? Schlimm?“  
„Nein. Niemand dabei, der Verdacht schöpft. Wahrscheinlich wird das echt schwierig. Ich sehe es schon kommen: am Ende sagen wir es noch ausdrücklich und trotzdem glaubt es keiner.“, überlegte der Jüngere laut, musste aber doch bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln.  
„Dann hilft nur noch ein eindeutiges Foto. Wir könnten schon mal üben.“, schlug im Gegenzug der Moderator vor und beugte sich so weit zu seinem Freund herüber, dass er ihm die Hand in den Nacken legen und ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss heranziehen konnte. Genießerisch schlossen beide die Augen und konzentrierten sich voll und ganz auf die Gefühle, die die Berührungen ihrer Lippen und das Spiel ihrer Zungen in ihnen auslösten.  
„Ich glaube, tanzen mag ich jetzt gar nicht. Lieber hier sitzen, etwas Musik hören, meinen Cocktail trinken und dich ansehen.“, gab Alexander zu, nachdem sie ihren Kuss beendet hatten, und traf damit auf Zustimmung seines Freundes.  
„Klingt sehr gut. Vielleicht hin und wieder noch ein wenig knutschen, dann bin ich zufrieden.“

Um dem Älteren zu demonstrieren, was er sich vorstellte, rückte er noch etwas näher an ihn heran und begann nun seinerseits, ihn zu küssen. Hin und wieder ließen sie kurz voneinander ab, um einen Schluck zu trinken, lösten dabei jedoch keine Sekunde den Blick voneinander. Inzwischen war der neue Tag längst angebrochen, was auch den beiden Männern irgendwann bewusst wurde. Nachdem er den Rest seines Cocktails ausgetrunken hatte, sah der Moderator auf die Uhr.  
„Oh, schon fast zwei.“, wunderte er sich. „Wie wäre es? Zum Abschluss noch einen Kurzen?“  
Er musste lachen.  
Sebastian, der im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund nicht auf die Doppeldeutigkeit der Frage hereinfiel, verzog hingegen keine Miene, beugte sich jedoch zu seinem Freund, um ihm ins Ohr zu raunen.  
„Ich würde was Hartes bevorzugen.“  
Prompt ging der Ältere darauf ein.  
„Dann lass uns langsam mal zurückfahren. Hier ist mir dafür dann doch zuviel Publikum.“  
Der Student antwortete lediglich mit einem dreckigen Grinsen und erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz. Sie hatten Glück, dass vor der Bar mehrere Taxis darauf warteten, die zahlreichen Nachtschwärmer, die sich auf der Partymeile Westerlands noch tummelten, nach Hause zu bringen. 

Bereits zehn Minuten später waren zurück sie in Wenningstedt. Friederikes Haus lag längst im Tiefschlaf und nur eine kleine Lampe ließ die beiden Männer den Weg zur Eingangstür ohne größere Probleme finden. Etwas umständlich zog Alexander den Haustürschlüssel aus der Tasche und versuchte, das Schlüsselloch zu treffen. Seitdem sie die Bar verlassen hatten und an die frische Luft gegangen waren, spürte er doch die Auswirkungen des Alkohols und er war froh, nicht zum Schluss noch einen Caipirinha anstatt des leichteren Tequila Sunrise getrunken zu haben.  
„Was machst du denn da, Hase?“, flüsterte Sebastian ungeduldig und versuchte, seinem Freund über die Schulter zu blicken.  
Entschuldigend sah sich Alexander zu ihm um.  
„Ich krieg ihn nicht rein.“  
„Damit hast du doch sonst nie Probleme.“, raunte der Student und küsste die Halsbeuge des Älteren, der den Kopf genießerisch nach hinten fallen ließ.  
„Sollen wir nicht lieber reingehen?“, schlug Sebastian vor.  
„Probiere ich ja schon die ganze Zeit, aber das Schlüsselloch ist zu klein.“  
Der erneute Versuch des Moderators, die Haustür zu öffnen, glückte tatsächlich und die beiden Männer eilten Hand in Hand so leise wie möglich die Treppe zu ihrem Appartement hinauf. Die zweite Tür ließ sich sofort öffnen und wenige Augenblicke später wurde Alexander bereits von dem Jüngeren in ihrer Ferienwohnung an die Wand gedrängt. Zielsicher wanderte Sebastians Hand in den Schritt seines Freundes, wo sich jedoch nicht wirklich etwas regte. Zudem musste der Ältere nun herzhaft gähnen.  
„Müde? Bett?“  
Dem Vorschlag des Studenten stimmte Alexander mit einem Nicken zu. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Badezimmer beeilten sie sich, ins Bett zu gehen, wo sie auch beide fast sofort einschliefen.

Erst am späteren Vormittag wachten sie auf, was vor allem auch Sebastians Geistesgegenwart geschuldet war, mit der er in der Nacht noch den Wecker auf halb elf Uhr gestellt hatte. Zuerst fühlten sie sich noch etwas gerädert, doch nachdem sie beide ausgiebig geduscht und das bei einer verkürzten Joggingrunde mitgebrachte Frühstück verspeist hatten, ging es ihnen wieder besser. Schnell packten sie ein paar Sachen zusammen, die sie für ihren Wellness-Nachmittag benötigten, und dann mussten sie sich auch schon beeilen, um noch pünktlich den Bus nach Keitum zu erwischen.  
Der Weg führte sie von der Bushaltestelle um zwei Ecken zu einem großen Wellness-Hotel. Inzwischen hatte es zum ersten Mal in ihrem Urlaub zu regnen begonnen und sie beglückwünschten sich selbst zu ihrer perfekten Planung, genau an diesem Tag erst einmal vom Wetter unabhängig zu sein.  
„Ich gehe mal eben zur Rezeption uns anmelden. Bin gleich wieder da.“, sagte Alexander, als sie das Gebäude betreten hatten.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis sie von einer jungen Frau in weißer Stoffhose und ebenfalls weißem Poloshirt in Empfang genommen wurden, die sich als Miriam vorstellte.  
„Dann kommen Sie bitte mit.“, sagte sie und ging in die Richtung, aus der sie auch hergekommen war. Während sie die beiden Männer durch einige Gänge führte, erläuterte sie mit wenigen Worten den Ablauf des Nachmittags.  
„Wir beginnen mit der Massage. Anschließend steht Ihnen unsere Private SPA Suite für drei Stunden zur Verfügung. Sie hatten sich für die achtzigminütige Abhyanga-Ganzkörperölmassage entschieden. Dürfen wir Sie direkt in unserem Partner-Massageraum in Ihrer Suite verwöhnen oder möchten Sie die Massage lieber getrennt voneinander genießen?“  
Unsicher blickte Alexander zu seinem Freund.  
„Also von mir aus zusammen? Oder was ist dir lieber?“  
„Wenn du nicht singst, dann gerne zusammen.“, stimmte Sebastian zu und lächelte den Älteren dabei an.

Miriam brachte die beiden Männer in einen von der restlichen Wellnessabteilung abgetrennten Raum, der sich in zwei Bereiche aufteilte. Im vorderen Teil befand sich ein Loungebereich, in dem auf einem kleinen Tisch eine gut gefüllte Obstschale und zwei Flaschen unterschiedlicher Mineralwasser bereitstanden. An der Wand hing ein moderner LED-Fernseher, auf dessen Display ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer zu sehen war. Aus unsichtbaren Lautsprechern ertönte leise Wellness-Musik, die den gesamten Raum mit angenehmen Klängen erfüllte. Hinter einer Zwischenwand, die den Raum unterteilte, befanden sich zwei Massageliegen. Zudem waren in einer Nische zwei großzügige, ineinander übergehende Duschen sowie eine Sauna eingebaut.  
Während Miriam und ein ebenfalls in weiß gekleideter Mann namens Christian im Massageraum die nötigen Vorbereitungen trafen, entledigten sich Alexander und Sebastian in der Lounge ihrer Kleidung und schlüpften stattdessen in bereitliegende Bademäntel und Badeschlappen.

Die folgenden knapp anderthalb Stunden genossen sie eine traditionelle ayurvedische Massage, bei der ihre Körper einfühlsam mit unterschiedlichen warmen Ölen massiert wurden. Miriam und Christian schafften es mit fließenden Griffen und Ausstreichungen, dass die beiden Männer sich fallen ließen und völlig abschalteten.  
Anschließend ließen die zwei Masseure sie alleine in der Suite zurück, nicht ohne ihnen zuvor noch zu empfehlen, einige Minuten auf den Liegen auszuspannen und sich dann in die Sauna zu begeben.

Während sie entspannten, sahen sie einander an und auch ihre Hände trafen sich über dem schmalen Gang, den man zwischen den beiden Massageliegen gelassen hatte.  
„Geht‘s dir gut?“, erkundigte sich Alexander leise und erhielt ein zufriedenes Brummen seines Freundes zur Antwort.  
„Die Massage war toll. Aber ich bin auch wirklich froh, dass Miriam sich dazu entschieden hat, dich zu massieren, Sebi. Sonst wärst du am Ende noch eifersüchtig gewesen, weil sie eine Frau ist und du denkst, ich könnte es mir mit dir doch nochmal anders überlegen.“, erzählte der Moderator weiter, worüber er nachdachte.  
„Die Zeiten sind vorbei. Ich habe inzwischen verstanden, dass eine Frau in deiner Nähe nicht sofort eine Gefahr bedeutet.“, lenkte Sebastian ein, bevor er sich langsam von seiner Liege erhob. „Und jetzt würde ich gerne ein wenig in der Sauna schwitzen, damit das Öl noch besser einziehen kann. Kommst du mit?“


	69. Chapter 69

Auch Alexander stand langsam auf, um seinen Kreislauf nicht zu plötzlich in Schwung zu bringen. Mit zwei großen Handtüchern bewaffnet öffneten sie die Tür zur Sauna und traten in den kleinen Raum, der gerade soviel Platz bot, dass sie sich bequem auf die hölzernen Bänke legen konnten. Von Christian hatten sie zuvor erfahren, dass es sich bei der Sauna um eine schonende und reizarme Bio-Sauna handelte, in der eine eher mäßige, dafür aber recht feuchte Temperatur von bis zu sechzig Grad bei fünfundfünfzig Prozent Luftfeuchtigkeit herrschte.  
Tatsächlich empfanden die beiden Männer die Viertelstunde, die sie in der Sauna verbrachten, als sehr angenehm und beschlossen, den nächsten Saunagang um einige Minuten auszuweiten. Zuerst duschten sie jedoch ausgiebig und entfernten so auch das von der Massage übrig gebliebene Öl bestmöglich von ihren erhitzten Körpern. Die anschließende fünfzehnminütige Entspannungspause genossen sie wieder Hand in Hand auf ihren Liegen, ehe sie die Sauna ein zweites Mal betraten.

Diesmal legte sich nur der Moderator auf sein Handtuch auf die Holzbank. Sebastian hingegen versuchte, eine bequeme Sitzposition zu finden. Nach einigen Minuten richtete sich sein Augenmerk dabei auf seinen Freund, der in der Tat sehr entspannt aussah. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Blick des Jüngeren wanderte von Alexanders gleichmäßigem Gesicht weiter in Richtung Brust, die sich im Atemrhythmus bewegte. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich, schlossen sich zu größeren Tropfen zusammen, bahnten sich ihren Weg am Rippenbogen entlang und fanden sich dann kurz darauf auf dem Handtuch wieder. Sebastian ertappte sich, wie er einen Tropfen verfolgte, der einen anderen Weg über Alexanders Sixpack in Richtung Bauchnabel einschlug. Als er sich noch weiter bewegte, wandte er abrupt seinen Blick ab, da er spürte, wie sich in seiner Lendengegend langsam aber sicher etwas regte. Schnell griff er nach einem kleinen Handtuch, das er eigentlich dafür vorgesehen hatte, sich hin und wieder den Schweiß abzuwischen, und legte es über seine Körpermitte. Dann schloss auch er seine Augen und versuchte angestrengt, an etwas anderes zu denken. 

Genau fünf Sekunden hielt er durch, bis vor seinem inneren Auge erneut der muskulöse Körper eines nackten und nassgeschwitzten Alexander erschien. Automatisch beschleunigte sich sein Atem, was auch dem Älteren auffiel und ihn dazu brachte, besorgt nachzufragen.  
„Alles okay bei dir, Sebi?“  
„Ja ja, alles gut. Ich glaube, ich brauche nochmal eine Pause.“  
Mit diesen Worten verließ der Student den beheizten Raum, eilte unter die Dusche und war froh, dass der Moderator ihm nur in langsamem Tempo folgte. Dennoch konnte er es nicht vermeiden, von ihm noch unter dem erfrischenden Wasserstrahl in eine sanfte Umarmung gezogen zu werden.  
„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?“, wurde er abermals gefragt und ihm blieb die Besorgnis in der Stimme des Älteren nicht verborgen. Entschuldigend küsste er ihn kurz.  
„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es war nur... heiß.“  
Ohne es zu wollen, streifte der Blick des Studenten zum wiederholten Mal über Alexanders Körper, was dieser nun auch bemerkte.  
„So, so. Heiß.“  
Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Moderators, der jedoch nichts weiter sagte, sondern sich lediglich umwendete und zu seiner Liege ging.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten ruhten sie und lauschten dabei nur den leisen Klängen der Musik. Selbst Sebastian schaffte es, wieder einigermaßen klare Gedanken zu fassen und abzuschalten.  
„Schaffst du noch eine letzte Runde?“, fragte Alexander in die angenehme Stille hinein und machte Anstalten, sich von seiner Liege zu erheben. Der Student folgte ihm und stellte beim Betreten der Sauna die Uhr ein.  
„Fünfundzwanzig Minuten?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Für mich passt das. Darfst du entscheiden.“

Dieses Mal war es der Moderator, der sich lieber hinsetzen wollen. Sein kleineres Handtuch legte er dabei direkt über seine Körpermitte und sah Sebastian erwartungsvoll an.  
„Was?“, fragte dieser, da er nicht wusste, wie er den Blick deuten sollte.  
„Ich dachte vielleicht magst du dich zu mir legen?“  
Zur besseren Erläuterung klopfte Alexander einladend auf seinen Oberschenkel.  
Ohne es weiter zu kommentieren, breitete der Student sein Saunatuch auf der Bank direkt neben seinem Freund aus und legte sich bequem darauf. Seinen Kopf bettete er dabei auf dem Schoß des Älteren, der ihn liebevoll betrachtete und ihm sanft durch die feuchten Haare strich. Anders als noch bei ihrem zweiten Saunagang war er völlig entspannt, schloss die Augen und genoss die zaghaften Berührungen seines Freundes. Dabei entging ihm, dass diesmal Alexander derjenige war, der es nicht schaffte, in sich gekehrt vor sich hin zu schwitzen, sondern den Studenten ausgiebig betrachtete. Nur zu gerne hätte er seine Hand über den Körper des Jüngeren fahren lassen, doch er wusste nicht, ob ihm das recht wäre, wo er doch gerade erst zur Ruhe gefunden hatte. Gelang es dem Moderator, seinen Kopf davon zu überzeugen, dass es besser wäre, sich zu beherrschen und seinen Gefühlen, die sich immer stärker in ihm ausbreiteten, nicht einfach freien Lauf zu lassen, erging es seiner Körpermitte völlig anders. Er spürte, wie mit jeder Sekunde, die er Sebastians schweißnassen Körper betrachtete, seine Erregung weiter anstieg und sich sein Penis regte. Das wiederum sorgte dafür, dass sein Atem sich beschleunigte, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass der Student die Probleme, die er plötzlich in der Lendengegend hatte, würde spüren können. Noch bevor er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken konnte, ob diesmal er die Flucht aus der wohligen Wärme ergreifen sollte, schlug Sebastian die Augen auf und grinste ihn an.

„Mein Kopfkissen ist aber ganz schön hart.“  
Alexander fühlte sich ertappt. Sofort schien die Temperatur im Raum um einige Grad zu steigen und er suchte nach Worten, mit denen er die Peinlichkeit erklären konnte. Sein Freund hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und saß nun neben ihm. Sein Blick war auf die Körpermitte des Älteren gerichtet. Wortlos nahm er ihm das Handtuch weg und umfasste stattdessen mit seiner Hand die stolze Erregung, um sie mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen weiter zu stimulieren. Genießerisch ließ der Moderator seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Aus seinem leicht geöffneten Mund ertönten leise Stöhngeräusche, während der Schweiß unaufhörlich an seinem makellosen Körper herabrann. Bei diesem mehr als erotischen Anblick konnte auch Sebastian sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Er umschloss mit der freien Hand seinen eigenen Penis, wurde jedoch von Alexander verdrängt, da ihm dies nicht verborgen geblieben war. Während die beiden Männer sich gegenseitig weiter stimulierten, fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der sie noch weiter anheizte.  
„Gott, Alex, ich will dich so sehr.“, stöhnte Sebastian in ihren Kuss.  
„Soll ich kurz raus, was holen?“, bot der Ältere an, erhielt aber ein Kopfschütteln seines Freundes zur Antwort.  
„Geht so.“  
Er griff nach Alexanders freier Hand und nahm zwei Finger mit seinem Mund auf. Der Moderator verstand und ließ die Finger vorsichtig zwischen Sebastians Spalte fahren, um gleich darauf vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen. Die Hitze des Raumes und der Schweiß, der ihre Körper überzog, vereinfachten es ihm, den Jüngeren ausreichend zu weiten. Sobald der Student das Gefühl hatte, die pralle Männlichkeit seines Freundes in sich aufnehmen zu können, kniete er sich über dessen Schoß und führte Alexanders Penis an seinen Eingang. Langsam ließ er sich immer tiefer auf seinen Freund sinken, dessen Schwanz sich Stück für Stück in ihn schob, bis er ihn schließlich komplett ausfüllte. Schnell hatten sie einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus gefunden, mit dem sie sich aufeinander bewegten, während ihre schweißnassen Oberkörper eng aneinander geschmiegt waren und sie ihre Hände unaufhörlich über die glitschige Haut fahren ließen. Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen und sie küssten sich tief und leidenschaftlich, während der Schweiß unaufhörlich an ihren Körper hinablief. Dabei wurden ihre Bewegungen immer schneller und unkontrollierter. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis die beiden Männer sich schließlich fast gleichzeitig in einem atemberaubenden Orgasmus entluden. Sebastian bewegte sich noch einige Male langsam auf dem Älteren, ehe er von ihm abließ und sich ermattet auf sein Handtuch sinken ließ. Sein Brustkorb bewegte sich schwer und sein Atem war immer noch von hörbarem Keuchen begleitet. Auch Alexander fand nur langsam zur Ruhe.  
Gedankenverloren streichelte er über die verschwitzte Brust seines Freundes, spielte mit den feinen dunklen Härchen, die nach der letzten Rasur wieder um einiges gewachsen waren, und genoss die ruhige Zweisamkeit nach ihrem intensiven Zusammensein.

Das Geräusch der Uhr, die sie daran erinnerte, dass es an der Zeit war, die Sauna wieder zu verlassen, ließ sie aufschrecken. In einträchtigem Schweigen erhoben sie sich ein letztes Mal von den Holzbänken, nahmen ihre Handtücher und verließen die wohlige Wärme. Anders als die beiden Male zuvor, teilten sie sich eine Dusche. Eng umschlungen küssten sie sich unter dem Wasser, das aus der Regendusche auf sie hinabprasselte. Nachdem sie den Schweiß und die Spuren ihres Zusammenseins von ihren Körpern gewaschen hatten, trockneten sie sich ab und kehrten zu den beiden Liegen zurück, wo sie noch einmal für eine halbe Stunde entspannten. Erneut hielten sie sich dabei an den Händen und drehten ihre Köpfe zueinander, damit sie sich gegenseitig ansehen konnten.  
„Das war schön!“, sagte Sebastian leise und lächelte dabei. „Erst die tolle Massage und dann die Zeit mit dir alleine hier. Die entspannende Sauna, die völlige Ruhe. Ich fühle mich wie neu geboren.“  
„Mir hat es auch sehr gefallen. Vor allem die letzte Runde in der Sauna war sehr entspannend und anregend. Dabei hatte ich diese Zusatzleistung nicht mal gebucht.“  
Alexander grinste. „Aber jetzt könnte ich echt so einschlafen.“  
„Wie lange haben wir denn noch hier?“  
Der Moderator schaute auf die Wanduhr.  
„Eine gute halbe Stunde.“  
„Reicht für zwanzig Minuten Power-Napping. Ich stelle mal den Handywecker.“, schlug der Student vor und stand auf, um aus dem Loungebereich sein Smartphone zu holen.

Gegen achtzehn Uhr betraten sie erholt ihre Ferienwohnung. Das Wetter hatte sich nicht gebessert, sondern der Regen war im Laufe des Tages sogar noch stärker geworden.  
„Am liebsten würde ich heute keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür setzen. Das ist ja eklig draußen.“, meckerte Sebastian und zog seine Jacke aus, die auf dem Weg von der Bushaltestelle bis zur Wohnung nass geworden war.  
„Hätten wir mal besser ein Schirm mitgenommen. Aber hinterher ist man immer schlauer.“, stellte Alexander fest. „Apropos schlau. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du gestern geplant hattest, mich heute Abend zum Pubquiz zu entführen. Aber wenn du nicht mehr raus willst...“  
„Also so einfach kommst du da nicht drumrum, Hase. Wir müssen doch sowieso irgendwo was essen, also gibt das nichts mit hier bleiben. Außerdem hast du es versprochen.“  
Mit einem unwiderstehlichen Dackelblick und vorgeschobener Unterlippe schaute der Student seinen Freund an, der gar nicht anders konnte, als sofort nachzugeben.  
„Okay, okay. Wenn es ums Quiz geht, ist dir anscheinend selbst das schlimmste Unwetter egal. Kannst aufhören zu schmollen, wir gehen ja zu diesem Pubquiz. Sollen wir zeitig rüber nach Westerland fahren? Dann können wir dort irgendwo vorher was essen.“  
„Klingt nach einem Plan. Vielleicht sollten wir uns nur kurz umziehen und anschließend los. Beim Quiz ist es immer gut, wenn man etwas früher dort ist.“, wusste der Student.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du mit mir zusammen ein Quiz-Team bilden möchtest, Sebi?“, fragte Alexander gut zwei Stunden später, als sie vor dem Pub standen und noch einmal das Plakat studierten.  
„Klar. Meinst du, die Chance lasse ich mir entgehen? Da musst du nun durch. Also los, rein mit dir.“  
Der Pub war schon recht gut gefüllt, als sie eintraten. Interessiert schaute vor allem Sebastian sich um und schlug dann vor, erst mal einen freien Tisch in Beschlag zu nehmen. Kaum dass sie saßen, stand auch schon eine freundliche Bedienung neben ihnen und erkundigte sich nach ihren Getränkewünschen. Schnell einigten sie sich auf ein traditionelles Irisches Guinness. Außerdem erklärte die Kellnerin ihnen, dass die Anmeldungen eine halbe Stunde vor Quizbeginn an der Theke angenommen würden und sie dazu einen Teamnamen benötigten.  
„Auch das noch.“, jammerte Alexander. „Ich hab doch keine Ahnung von sowas. Wir können uns ja schlecht ‚Team Gefragt - Gejagt‘ nennen.“  
„Nein, aber überleg doch mal, womit wir immer werben. ‚Die Schnellsten, die Schlauesten‘. Was sagst du zu ‚Schnell & schlau‘ als Name?“  
„Also so richtig schlau bin ich nun wirklich nicht.“, merkte der Moderator an, wurde jedoch sofort von seinem Freund unterbrochen.  
„Nun ist aber mal gut, Hase. Du weißt genau, dass du nicht dumm bist. Aber wenn du es unbedingt so sehen willst, dann könnten wir uns vielleicht darauf einigen, dass ich schlau bin und du schnell. Schneller als du kann keiner Fragen vorlesen.“  
Mit dieser Erklärung war auch Alexander einverstanden und griff nun neugierig nach einem Flyer, der auf dem Tisch lag, und auf dem die Regeln kurz zusammengefasst waren.

„Was meinst du? Sollen wir noch ein gemeinsames Foto machen, bevor wir die Handys ausschalten müssen?“, schlug er schließlich vor und holte schon sein Smartphone hervor.  
„Gute Idee. Aber lass mich diesmal zuerst was posten.“, stimmte der Jüngere begeistert zu. Sie rückten ein wenig näher zusammen. Dann hielt Alexander den Flyer so ins Bild, dass man lesen konnte, welcher Aktivität sie an diesem Abend gemeinsam nachgehen würden.  
„Was schreibst du dazu?“  
„Ich dachte vielleicht sowas wie ‚Diese Insel ist einfach zu klein. #pubquiz #dieschnellstendieschlauesten #sylt #bittenichtsingen‘. Was meinst du dazu?“  
Alexander runzelte die Stirn.  
„Bitte nicht singen? Na, du bist ja mal wieder freundlich. Aber ist okay. Ich teile das dann diesmal mit einem netten Text.“  
„Mit welchem?“  
„Siehst du dann schon.“  
Sofort, nachdem der Ältere sein Telefon zur Seite gelegt hatte, drückte Sebastian nervös auf seinem Smartphone herum, um den neuesten Beitrag seines Freundes in den sozialen Medien zu suchen.  
„Mit einem solchen Quizpartner an der Seite kann nichts schiefgehen.“, las er leise vor und sah den Moderator dann liebevoll an.  
„Wenn ich das lese, tut es mir direkt leid, dass ich so gemein zu dir war. Du darfst natürlich singen, wenn du magst. So, ich glaub, ich gehe uns mal eben anmelden.“

Während Sebastian zur Theke eilte, an der sich bereits einige andere Kneipengäste um eine junge Frau tummelten, las Alexander, welche Kommentare ihr Foto bereits innerhalb weniger Minuten bekommen hatte. Einige der Antworten erinnerten sie daran, dass es sich offensichtlich um das dritte Treffen innerhalb kürzester Zeit handelte, und nun jemand tatsächlich einen ausgeben müsse. Außerdem nahm er irritiert zur Kenntnis, dass auch Lou seinen Beitrag kommentierte. Aus dem knappen ‚14 8 15 20 20 16 22 8 27‘ wurde er jedoch nicht schlau und fügte kurzerhand ein Fragezeichen als Antwort hinzu. Gerade hatte er Lous zweiten Kommentar ‚Lass es dir von deinem Quizpartner erklären.‘ gelesen, nahm Sebastian wieder neben ihm Platz und stellte zwei Gläser Guinness vor ihnen ab.  
„So, Anmeldung erledigt. Ich hab der Kellnerin dann auch direkt unsere Getränke abgenommen. Wieso guckst du so komisch?“  
„Du sollst mir was erklären.“, erwiderte der Ältere und hielt dem Studenten sein Mobiltelefon unter die Nase.  
„Ach, Lou.“, sagte Sebastian nur und musste leise lachen. „Moment, ich brauche mal eben meine Finger, ich muss was zählen.“  
„Zählen?“  
„Eine Geheimsprache aus unserer Kindheit. Die erste Zahl minus eins, die zweite plus eins, die dritte minus eins, die vierte plus eins und so weiter.“  
„Ah ja. Also 13 9 14 21 19 17 21 9 26. Verstehe ich trotzdem nicht.“, grübelte Alexander immer noch.  
„Alphabet durchzählen?“  
„Aaaaahhh... Auf so eine Idee kommen auch nur Leute, die zu viele Gehirnzellen haben. Dann mach du mal und erzähl mir einfach, was da steht.“

Kurz überlegte Sebastian und zählte mit Hilfe seiner Finger die Buchstaben durch.  
„Minus Quiz.“, präsentierte er schließlich die Auflösung.  
„Minus Quiz?“  
„Also das ist aber nun wirklich logisch, Hase. Du hast geschrieben ‚Mit einem solchen Quizpartner an der Seite kann nichts schief gehen.‘ und Lou meinte dazu, dass wir das ‚Quiz‘ in dem Satz weglassen sollen. Mit einem solchen Partner an der Seite. Und ich muss ihr da zustimmen. Mit mir kann bei dir echt nichts schief gehen.“  
Hatte Alexander seinen Freund während des ersten Teils seiner Erläuterung noch liebevoll angesehen, schlug er ihm bei seinem letzten Satz empört auf den Oberarm.  
„Ey, eingebildet bist du gar nicht, was?“  
„Einbildung ist auch `ne Bildung.“  
„Jaja, ich dich auch.“  
„Das will ich doch hoffen.“, grinste der Student seinen Freund breit an. „Was gab‘s denn noch an Kommentaren?“  
„Jemand muss einen ausgeben. Es war unser drittes Treffen.“  
„Na sowas. Das ist aber echt ein Zufall. Naja, lass uns erst mal abwarten, was der Quizabend so bringt. Mit etwas Glück und gutem Wissen bekommen wir vielleicht sogar ein paar Getränke aufs Haus. Die Rundensieger erhalten einen Likör oder Schnaps nach Wahl pro Teammitglied, die Sieger des Abends bekommen einen Gutschein, den sie am Ende auf ihre verzehrten Getränke anrechnen lassen können. Gespielt wird über vier Runde mit je zehn Fragen, wobei es in den ersten drei Runden um Allgemeinwissen geht und in der vierten Runde Songs anhand kurzer Ausschnitte erkannt werden müssen. War vielleicht echt keine schlechte Idee, dich mitzunehmen, Hase.“  
Bis zu Beginn der ersten Quizrunde vergingen noch etwa zwanzig Minuten, in denen die Gaststätte sich weiterhin füllte. Alexander versuchte abzuschätzen, wie viele Leute der Raum inzwischen beherbergte, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen.  
Pünktlich um einundzwanzig Uhr ertönte die Stimme der jungen Frau hinter der Theke aus den Lautsprechern und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich.

„Hallo liebe Quizfreunde! Ich begrüße euch recht herzlich zu unserem Pubquiz. Für alle, die mich noch nicht kennen: ich bin die Kiki und für diesen Abend eure Quizmasterin.“  
Noch einmal erläuterte Kiki kurz die Regeln und bat die Teilnehmer, ihre Handys auszuschalten. Dann legte sie direkt mit den ersten Fragen los. Alexander zuliebe hielt sich Sebastian etwas zurück und ließ erst einmal seinem Freund eine Chance, die richtige Antwort zu finden. Nur wenn ihm das nicht gelang, griff er ein und half mithilfe seines umfassenden Wissens. Mit dieser Taktik schafften die beiden Männer spielend die zehn Fragen der ersten Runde zu beantworten und auf dem Lösungsbogen zu notieren. Kiki sammelte die Lösungsbögen ein und wertete sie in einer kurzen Pause aus. Anschließend verkündete sie das Ergebnis.

„Mir scheint, die Runde war für einige von euch zu einfach. Wir haben gleich drei Teams mit zehn Punkten. Je eine Runde Schnaps geht an die Teams ‚Nordisch by nature‘, ‚Schlau & schnell‘ sowie ‚Die Hobbits‘. Bitte gebt mal kurz ein Handzeichen, damit wir euch finden.“  
Sebastian meldete sich und wenige Sekunden später stand erneut die junge Kellnerin an ihrem Tisch, um sich nach den Getränkewünschen zu erkundigen.  
„Jägermeister?“, fragte der Student Alexander, der sofort bejahte. Kurz bevor Kiki die zweite Quizrunde startete, hatten sie ihren gewonnenen Kräuterlikör auf dem Tisch stehen.  
„Moment, Foto.“, sagte Sebastian und hielt bildlich fest, wie ihre Hände die gefüllten Gläser hoben und aneinanderstießen. Schnell postete er auch dieses Bild bei allen sozialen Netzwerken, die er nutzte und kommentierte es kurz mit ‚Jäger + (Quiz)Master = Jägermeister‘. Dann legte er das Telefon wieder zur Seite, wie es die Regeln des Pubquiz verlangten.

Die zweite Runde erwies sich als deutlich schwerer. Alexander merkte, wie er bei der ein oder anderen Frage deutlich an seine Grenzen stieß und nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wie die Antworten lauten könnten. Selbst Sebastian musste bei drei Fragen etwas länger grübeln, bis er schließlich doch meinte, die richtige Lösung gefunden zu haben. Erneut wurden die Zettel eingesammelt und in einer Pause ausgewertet. Diesmal nutzte Alexander die Zeit, die Toilette aufzusuchen, während Sebastian sich wieder seinem Handy widmete.  
„Und?“, frage der Moderator, sobald er zurückgekehrt war.  
„Nichts Spannendes. Nur ein Haufen Kommentare von Leuten, denen es anscheinend gefällt, dass wir zusammen Jägermeister trinken. Einer vermutet, dass ich mir deinen Gesang schön saufe.“  
„Die Leute kommen echt auf Ideen. Ich muss später auch nochmal schauen. Hast du alles durch?“  
„Twitter noch nicht. Lass uns das später machen, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind. Kiki will glaube ich die Ergebnisse verkünden.“


	70. Chapter 70

Auch die zweite Allgemeinwissen-Runde konnten Alexander und Sebastian für sich entscheiden, wobei sie diesmal als einziges Team alle Fragen korrekt beantwortet hatten. Der Student signalisiertes der Kellnerin, dass wieder zwei Jägermeister gewünscht waren und die beidem Männer stießen auf ihren Zwischenerfolg an.  
In der dritten Runde verzweifelte Alexander fast an den Fragen und überließ es schließlich seinem Freund komplett, die Lösungen zu finden und aufzuschreiben.  
„Kommen wir nun zur zehnten und damit letzten Frage in dieser dritten Allgemeinwissen-Runde. Wie viele Punkte umfassen die Internationalen Hallenhandball-Regeln?“, wollte Kiki abschließend wissen und ließ den Moderator erfreut aufsehen. Forschend blickte er zu Sebastian.  
„Na? Jetzt bin ich gespannt, Herr Besserwisser.“  
„Ich habe sowas von überhaupt keine Ahnung. Dreißig? Vierzig? Sag es mir.“  
Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln griff der Moderator nach Zettel und Stift, um eine achtzehn auf dem Lösungsbogen zu notieren.  
„Damit ich wenigstens auch einen kleinen Beitrag dazu leiste, dass wir hier so gut abschneiden. Ich hab ja zum Schluss fast gar nichts mehr gewusst.“  
„Die Fragen waren aber auch wirklich schwer, teilweise zu schwer für ein Pubquiz. Da geht der Spaß verloren. Ich überlege, ob ich das dieser Kiki später mal sage. Sie macht es ja ansonsten wirklich gut.“, dachte Sebastian laut nach, erhob sich dann aber, weil er den Lösungsbogen zur Theke bringen musste und gleichzeitig noch zwei Guinness bestellte.

Es wunderte Alexander nicht, dass sie auch die dritte Runde gewannen, wenngleich sie diesmal anstatt zehn nur acht Punkte erzielten. Dies schien aber dennoch keinem anderen Team gelungen zu sein, denn erneut waren sie alleinige Rundensieger.  
Auf die vierte Quizrunde freute der Moderator sich besonders, da er sich nun endlich wieder Chancen ausrechnete, erfolgreich mitraten zu können.  
Wie zuvor angekündigt, wurden nacheinander zehn kurze Ausschnitte aus verschiedenen Liedern angespielt, die es zu erraten galt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sich die beiden Männer hierbei gut ergänzten. Sebastian hatte bei den Liedern, die älter waren als er selbst, teilweise Probleme und überließ es seinem Freund, die Antworten zu notieren. Bis auf zwei eher unbekannte Songs konnten sie so alles zuordnen und gaben zufrieden ihren letzten Lösungszettel ab.  
Ein letztes Mal gab es eine Pause, in der Kiki die Antworten auswertete und eifrig rechnete. Dann griff sie wieder zum Mikrofon.

„So, meine lieben Quizzer, wir haben einen Endstand. Die Musikrunde haben völlig überraschend nicht ‚Schlau & schnell‘ gewonnen, sondern das Team mit dem Namen ‚Pilawas Albtraum‘. Neun von zehn Liedern habt ihr richtig erkannt. Respekt!“  
Alexander musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um bei Nennung des Teamnamens nicht laut loszulachen, und auch Sebastian schien sehr mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu kämpfen.  
Schnell schafften sie es aber, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Quizmasterin zu lenken, die nun weitersprach.  
„Und nun kommen wir zu den Siegern des Abends. Ihr könnt es euch sicherlich schon denken. Mit grandiosen sechsunddreißig von vierzig Punkten hat gewonnen das Team ‚Schlau & schnell‘. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich komme gleich zu euch und überreiche euch euren Gutschein.“  
Freudig fielen sich die beiden Männer in die Arme und Alexander hauchte seinem Freund einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Das ist definitiv dein Verdienst, Sebi.“, flüsterte er. „Ohne dich wäre ich echt sowas von abgekackt, das glaubst du gar nicht.“  
„In Runde eins und vier warst du super. Und bei der Handballfrage natürlich. Wir haben das schon zusammen gemacht. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass ich auch um ein Vielfaches mehr Zeit dafür aufwende, mir so viel Wissen anzueignen, als normale Menschen. Hier haben die meisten spätestens bei der dritten Runde sehr verzweifelt geguckt. Das geht eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Da braucht es schon ein gesundes Mittelmaß an leichten und schwierigen Fragen. Ein Pubquiz soll ein erster Linie Spaß machen, aber wenn man nichts beantworten kann, dann geht der Spaß verloren.“  
„Klingt logisch.“, stimmte Alexander zu. „Du, ich geh mal eben für kleine Ex-Handballer.“

Gerade als der Ältere weg war, bekam Sebastian Gesellschaft von Kiki, die sich mit einem fröhlichen „Hallo Team ‚Schlau & schnell‘.“ auf einen der freien Stühle an ihrem Tisch fallen ließ. Sie hatte ihre Begrüßung noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als sie verwundert die Augen aufriss.  
„Ach, jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Wir haben die Quizprominenz im Haus, richtig? Wieso ist mir das vorhin bei der Anmeldung nicht aufgefallen? Kann es sein, dass ich dich aus dem Fernsehen kenne?“  
Der Student musste schmunzeln.  
„Ja, könnte schon sein. Aber ich bin rein privat hier.“  
„Und der Rest deines Teams? Ihr wart doch zu zweit.“  
„Toilette. Müsste gleich wieder zurück sein. Danke für den unterhaltsamen Abend, auch wenn ich ihn als etwas zu anspruchsvoll empfand.“, sagte Sebastian und bemühte sich, es auf keinen Fall unfreundlich klingen zu lassen.  
„Zu anspruchsvoll?“, hakte Kiki nach und wirkte dabei ehrlich betroffen.  
„Ja, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass bei vielen zumindest in der zweiten und dritten Runde der Spaß auf der Strecke blieb. Vielleicht achtest du das nächste Mal darauf. Den Fehler, zu schwierige Fragen zu stellen, habe ich früher bei meinen Pubquizzes auch gemacht, deswegen kenne ich die Situation.“  
Kurz fürchtete der Student, der jungen Frau mit seiner Kritik zu nahe getreten zu sein, doch da sie sich nun herzlich für die Tipps bedankte, schien diese Angst unbegründet zu sein.

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Alexander von der Toilette zurückkehrte und sich wieder neben seinen Freund setzte.  
„Moin Kiki.“, sagte er freundlich und schaffte es, der Quizmasterin zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend einen ungläubigen Blick zu entlocken, der den ersten um Längen übertraf.  
„Ich werd nicht mehr. Alexander Bommes höchstpersönlich bei meinem Quiz.“, murmelte sie und starrte den Moderator immer noch mit großen Augen an.  
„Keine Angst, der tut nichts.“, sagte Sebastian amüsiert. „Der will höchstens singen. Aber auch das konnte ich ihm inzwischen ganz gut austreiben.“  
„Vorsicht, mein Freund.“, antwortete Alexander drohend und begann, den Jüngeren zu kitzeln. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viele Lieder ich kenne, die ich jetzt sofort spontan anstimmen könnte.“  
Ergeben hob Sebastian die Hände.  
„Ist ja schon gut. Ich sag nichts mehr und entschuldige mich in aller Form.“  
Kiki, die die Szene schweigend beobachtet hatte, schien sich zwischenzeitlich auch wieder gefangen zu haben und räusperte sich einmal kurz, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.  
„Glückwunsch, Herr Bommes. Toll gequizzt.“  
„Alex.“, bot der Moderator an. „Und toll gequizzt ist relativ. Ohne den Kerl neben mir wäre ich verloren gewesen. Aber eine bessere Lebensversicherung als ihn kann man bei einem Quiz ja gar nicht haben.“  
Liebevoll sah er zu dem Studenten und ergriff gleichzeitig seine Hand.

„Habt ihr euch hier zufällig getroffen oder ist das ein Team-Ausflug?“, wollte Kiki nun ehrlich interessiert wissen.  
Sebastian spürte, wie er nervös wurde und war froh, dass der Ältere das Wort ergriff.  
„Weder noch. Sebi und ich machen gemeinsam Urlaub auf Sylt. Und als wir gestern mehr durch Zufall an dem Werbeplakat fürs Quiz vorbeikamen und er es gelesen hat, konnte ich meinem Freund den Wunsch einfach nicht abschlagen, heute herzukommen.“  
Diesmal war es der Student, der ungläubig zu Alexander sah.  
„Also seid ihr euch gar nicht so spinnefeind, wie ihr ihm Fernsehen immer tut.“, stellte Kiki amüsiert fest. „Das ist doch schön, wenn sich aus Kollegialität eine gute Freundschaft oder sowas entwickelt.“  
„Eben. Oder sowas trifft es ganz gut.“, griff Alexander die Worte der jungen Frau auf.  
„Keine Freundschaft und trotzdem ein gemeinsamer Urlaub?“  
„Doch klar. Die gehört in einer guten Partnerschaft immer dazu.“  
Mit zitternden Knien hatte Sebastian das Gespräch und dessen unerwartete Wendung schweigend beobachtet. Dabei war sein Blick immer ungläubig auf seinen Freund gefallen, der scheinbar mit völliger Selbstverständlichkeit über ihn als seinen Partner sprach und nicht mal ansatzweise versuchte, ihre Beziehung zu verleugnen.  
„Partnerschaft?“, hakte Kiki sicherheitshalber nach, da ihr langsam zu dämmern schien, welchem Geheimnis sie gerade auf der Spur war.  
„Ja, ich sagte doch vorhin, dass ich meinem Freund den Wunsch, hier am Quiz teilzunehmen, einfach nicht abschlagen konnte. Das mache ich weiß Gott nicht für jeden dahergelaufenen Quizzer, sondern nur für ganz besondere Menschen.“  
„Achso, ich wusste nicht, dass ihr beide...“  
„Kein Problem. Das wissen die Wenigsten und wir leben momentan ganz gut damit.“, schloss Alexander das Thema ab.  
Sie plauderten noch eine ganze Weile über das Quiz und ihre Fernsehsendung, wobei auch Sebastian, der seine vorübergehende Schockstarre überwunden hatte, sich lebhaft am Gespräch beteiligte.

Kaum hatten sie ihr Appartement irgendwann nach Mitternacht betreten, zog der Student Alexander in eine feste Umarmung und küsste ihn stürmisch.  
„Huch, womit hab ich das denn verdient?“, wunderte sich der Ältere, als er wieder zu Atem kam  
„Für alles. Der tolle Quizabend mit dir und die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der du Kiki von uns erzählt hast. Du weißt gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet hat. Also bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich dachte, ich falle vom Stuhl. Ich glaube, das war unser erstes richtiges öffentliches Outing, oder? Schließlich hätten wir ihr nichts sagen müssen.“  
„Stimmt. Ich wollte einfach mal wissen, wie es sich anfühlt.“, gab Alexander zu.  
„Und?“  
„Super. Am liebsten würde ich nämlich laut in die Welt hinausschreien, wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie glücklich du mich machst. Ich befürchte nur, dass das viele Leute nicht mal interessiert.“  
Erneut wurde der Moderator von seinem Freund in eine Umarmung gezogen, die jedoch diesmal weitaus liebevoller ausfiel. Die beiden Männer sahen sich tief in die Augen. Gerade, als Alexander etwas sagen wollte, wurde er von Sebastian mit einem leisen „Psssst!“ unterbrochen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Alex. Ich liebe dich so sehr.“, fügte er flüsternd, aber dennoch deutlich hörbar hinzu und ließ anschließend seine Lippen auf die des Älteren sinken, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben, in den sie all ihre Gefühle hineinlegten.  
„Sebi?“  
„Hm?“  
„Klingt zwar jetzt nach Stimmungskiller, aber ich würde gerne nochmal nachschauen, ob weitere Reaktionen auf unsere Fotos gekommen sind.“, bat der Moderator unsicher.  
Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Was meinst du? Erst fertigmachen? Dann können wir gemütlich im Liegen nachlesen, was die Welt über die plötzliche Harmonie zwischen Moderator und Jäger denkt.“  
„Okay, machen wir.“

Sobald sie im Bett lagen, griffen die beiden Männer nach ihren Smartphones und scrollten sich durch die unterschiedlichen sozialen Netzwerke. Die Kommentare gingen, wie sie schon am früheren Abend festgestellt hatten, fast ausschließlich in die Richtung, dass die Leute an ein zufälliges Treffen glaubten. Lediglich ein paar einzelnen Stimmen unterstellten ihnen, die Fernsehzuschauer für dumm verkaufen zu wollen, da sie ihnen vorspielten, sich nicht sonderlich gut leiden zu können. Zufrieden legte Alexander sein Telefon zur Seite, als Sebastian plötzlich laut schnaufte.  
„Der hat doch echt nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun!“, schimpfte er wütend.  
„Was ist los, Sebi?“, erkundigte sich der Ältere besorgt und rollte sich so weit zu seinem Freund herüber, dass er sich an ihn schmiegen und einen Blick auf sein Handydisplay werfen konnte.  
„Holger. Der hat irgendwo einen Betrag ausgegraben und an mich gerichtet retweetet. Hier, lies mal.  
„@QuizKlussmann muss wohl noch viel lernen.“, murmelte Alexander, während er las. „Bei #RTL wurde gerade gezeigt, wie man durch #stalken eine Person nicht für sich gewinnt. Für manche lehrreich...“  
„Jetzt unterstellt der mir schon öffentlich Stalking. Wie krank ist dieser Mensch eigentlich?“, empörte sich Sebastian und legte sein Handy etwas unsanft auf die kleine Nachtkommode.  
„Hey, das Telefon kann nichts dafür.“, merkte der Moderator an und kniete sich über den Jüngeren, der ihn sofort fest mit den Armen umschlang und zu sich herunterzog.  
„Ich weiß, aber es ärgert mich einfach.“  
„Vergiss den Idioten. Entscheidend ist doch nur, dass wir wissen, wie es wirklich ist, und dass die Menschen, die uns wichtig sind, damit klarkommen. In wenigen Wochen wird Holger es sowieso erfahren und wenn er ein Problem damit hat, dann soll er seine Jägerkarriere an den Nagel hängen.“  
„Hilfst du mir, es zu vergessen?“, bat der Student leise und erhielt ein Nicken zur Antwort, dem ein tiefer Kuss folgte.

Nach ihrem ernsten Gespräch fanden die beiden Männer erst in den frühen Morgenstunden in den Schlaf. Zuvor hatten sie sich mehrfach ausgiebig geliebt und mit jeder Sekunde waren ihre schlechten Gedanken ein Stück weiter in den Hintergrund gerückt. Entsprechend spät begann für sie auch der nächste Tag. Da sie bislang nur für den Abend etwas geplant hatten, standen sie erst gegen Mittag nach einer weiteren Runde leidenschaftlichem Sex auf, den sie auch noch in der Dusche fortgesetzt hätten, wenn sie nicht auf dem Weg dorthin von Sebastians Telefon unterbrochen worden wären. Der Student seufzte, kehrte aber zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sein Mobiltelefon zu holen und das Gespräch anzunehmen.

Alexander war gerade dabei, sich abzutrocknen, als Sebastian das Badezimmer betrat.  
„Schöne Grüße von Lou. Sie waren heute auf dem Standesamt.“  
„Sie haben geheiratet?“, fragte der Moderator verwundert nach.  
„Quatsch, sie haben den Termin festgemacht. Nächstes Jahr am 9. März um elf Uhr. Das ist ein Donnerstag. Und kirchlich zwei Tage später.“  
„Oh, muss ich mir gleich mal notieren und vorsorglich mein Management informieren, damit sie die Zeit in meinem Terminplan blocken. Das geht jetzt aber schnell, oder? Kein halbes Jahr mehr.“  
„Stimmt. Und tatsächlich sogar noch eine Woche vor unserem ersten Jahrestag.“, erinnerte sich der Jüngere und lächelte dabei. Alexander legte die Arme um seinen Freund.  
„An was du alles denkst, Sebi.“  
„Weißt du immer noch nicht, dass ich ständig an dich denke? Vor allem wenn du so verführerisch gut nach deinem Duschgel riechst. Ich könnte sofort wieder...“  
„Wir hätten unser Quizteam vielleicht besser ‚Wild & unersättlich‘ genannt. Aber sei mir nicht böse, Schatz. Langsam habe ich Hunger und es ist ja auch schon nach Mittag.“  
„Okay.“, gab Sebastian nach. „Dann springe ich auch kurz unter die Dusche und du überlegst in der Zeit, was wir heute noch so machen könnten.“  
„Muss ich gar nicht, ich habe schon eine Idee. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zu Abwechslung mal auswärts frühstücken? Ich kenne ein Lokal in Westerland, wo man auch mittags noch Frühstück bekommt. Und anschließend könnten wir dann ein wenig auf Shopping Tour gehen.“, schlug Alexander erwartungsvoll vor und freute sich, dass sein Freund dem Plan sofort zustimmte.

„Jetzt bin ich aber echt pappsatt.“, stöhnte Sebastian und schlug sich selbst demonstrativ auf den Bauch. „Wir müssen dringend Klamotten shoppen. Ich passe sicher nicht mehr in meine Hemden.“  
Alexander, der sich gerade den Rest seines Kräutertees einschenkte, lachte laut auf.  
„Ein blöderes Argument ist dir nicht eingefallen, oder? Dabei solltest du wissen, dass es wirklich nicht viel braucht, mich zu einem Einkaufsbummel zu überreden. Es war doch sogar mein Vorschlag.“  
„Stimmt auch wieder. Dann trink mal deinen Tee leer, sonst ist der Nachmittag gleich rum. Und ich wollte doch noch zu dem einen Geschäft, wo sie die tollen Hemden im Schaufenster hatten.“

Da der Moderator seinem Freund keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte und zudem selbst darauf brannte, endlich mal wieder neue Anziehsachen zu kaufen, beeilte er sich mit seinem Tee. Schnell zahlten sie ihr Frühstück und brachen dann auf in Richtung Haupt-Einkaufsstraße.  
Ihr Weg führte sie direkt zu dem modernen Herrenausstatter. Nach einem erneuten Blick in die Schaufenster betraten die beiden Männer das einladende Geschäft und sahen sich um. Da an diesem Nachmittag nicht gerade wenige Kunden dieselbe Idee wie sie zu haben schienen, blieben sie von nervigen Verkäufern verschont, und konnten selbst in Ruhe die geordneten Hemdenstapel durchsehen. In kürzester Zeit hatte Sebastian gleich vier verschiedene Hemden gefunden, die er anprobieren wollte. Alexander war hingegen bei den Pullovern gelandet und hatte seinerseits drei Exemplare, zwei davon in dunkelblau und eins in mittelgrau, herausgesucht.  
„Magst du zuerst in die Kabine gehen? Ich muss doch gucken, ob dir deine Hemdenauswahl steht.“, schlug Alexander vor und stieß damit auf sofortige Zustimmung bei dem Jüngeren.

Geduldig wartete der Moderator, bis Sebastian hinter dem Vorhang hervorlugte.  
„Fertig.“  
„Na, dann lass mal sehen.“  
Vorsichtig schob der Student den Vorhang zur Seite und sah unsicher an sich und dem leicht glänzenden blauen Hemd mit kleinem dunkelblauen Muster herunter.  
„Bisschen langweilig, oder?“, überlegte er.  
Alexander legte den Kopf schief.  
„Also mir gefällt es super. Der Schnitt ist gut und die Farbe steht dir auch. Wirkt seriös.“  
„Tolles Kompliment. Naja, ich überlege noch. Jetzt probiere ich erst mal Hemd Nummer zwei.“  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken wiederholte sich das Spiel. Diesmal wirkte der Student um einiges zufriedener, wogegen der Ältere nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nicht dein Ernst. Was bitte ist das?“  
„Ich würde mal sagen ein schwarzes Hemd mit großem gelben Blumenmuster. Finde ich eigentlich ganz cool.“  
„Weißt du was? Zeig lieber das nächste Oberteil. Mit dem hier werden wir uns sowieso nicht einig.“  
Es folgten noch zwei weitere Hemden mit verschiedenen Blumenmustern, die zwar nicht so schlimm waren, wie das zweite Hemd, aber dennoch nicht so ganz den Geschmack des Moderators trafen. Trotzdem entschied sich Sebastian dazu, alle vier Oberteile zu kaufen, und ließ sie an der Kasse zurücklegen.


	71. Chapter 71

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Alexander bereits damit begonnen, den ersten der drei Pullover anzuprobieren. Da das Kleidungsstück jedoch vollkommen umbequem war, widmete er sich direkt Pullover Nummer zwei.  
„Na, was meinst du?“, fragte er seinen Freund, der nur mäßig begeistert wirkte.  
„Dunkelblau halt. Also ist okay, aber... naja. Steht dir, obwohl es langweilig ist.“  
„Ich bin ja auch eigentlich der totale Langweiler. Warte mal, ich habe noch ein lebhaftes Grau.“  
Geschwind zog der Moderator sich um und trat erneut aus der Kabine. Diesmal erhellte sich Sebastians Miene und er betrachtete eingehend den eng geschnittenen dünnen Pullover, der sich perfekt an Alexanders Muskeln anschmiegte, ohne sie dabei zu aufdringlich zu betonen.  
„Der ist super. Den kannst du heute Abend direkt anziehen.“, entschied er und auch Alexander wirkte zufrieden mit seiner Auswahl.  
„Hast du noch was?“  
„Nein, das war es schon.“  
„Dann bleib bitte nochmal eben in der Kabine. Ich möchte was ausprobieren.“  
Da Sebastian hinter einer Ecke verschwand, konnte der Ältere nicht sehen, was er vorhatte. Also ging er zurück in die Kabine, wo er den grauen Pullover wieder auszog und auf dem zweiten blauen platzierte. Das erste Oberteil legte er ordentlich zusammen.

„So, da bin ich wieder.“, ertönte kurz darauf die Stimme des Studenten und ehe sich Alexander versah, hatte er sich zu ihm in die geräumige Umkleidekabine gesellt.  
„Hui!“, fügte er hinzu und ließ seinen Blick langsam über den nackten Oberkörper des Moderators wandern, der nach anfänglicher Irritation dreckig grinste.  
„Neidisch?“  
„Wieso sollte ich? Ich habe die schönere Brustbehaarung.“  
„Du weißt doch: auf Stahl wächst nichts.“, behauptete Alexander, bevor er bemerkte, dass sein Freund drei Hemden in der Hand hielt. „Was wird das?“  
„Ich hab was mitgebracht. Magst du das hier mal anprobieren?“  
Entgeistert starrte der Ältere auf ein dunkelblaues Hemd mit wildem Blumenmuster in den Farben weiß und grün, das ihn entfernt an eines der in seiner Kindheit modernen Hawaiihemden erinnerte.  
„Bin ich Jürgen von der Lippe, oder was?“  
„Bitte, Hase. Ich möchte es doch nur mal sehen, ob dir sowas steht. Und ich habe extra dunkelblau genommen.“, jammerte der Student mit einem solch niedlichen Blick, dass Alexander nachgab.  
„Okay, weil du es bist. Aber nicht lachen.“

Schnell warf der Moderator das Hemd über und knöpfte es zu. Dann wagte er, sich im Spiegel zu betrachten und musste selbst lachen.  
„Sorry, Sebi, aber das geht mal so gar nicht.“  
Sebastian legte den Kopf schief.  
„Stimmt, du bist echt jemand, dem Muster nicht sonderlich gut stehen. Dann zieh es wieder aus, ich hab noch was für dich.“  
Während er sich erneut entkleidete, knöpfte der Student ein nachtblaues Hemd auf und reichte es ihm an.  
„Das sieht schon besser aus.“  
„Das sieht nicht nur besser aus, das ist der Hammer. Krempel mal die Ärmel auf, dann ist es perfekt.“  
Sofort tat Alexander seinem Freund den Gefallen. Anschließend drehte er sich zum Spiegel und musste zugeben, dass der Student recht hatte. Das schlichte dunkelblaue Hemd saß wie angegossen und schmiegte sich gut an seinen durchtrainierten Körper, ohne dabei zu eng oder gar unbequem zu sein.  
„Du hast echt den falschen Job, Sebi. Das ist sensationell. Nehme ich! Was hast du da noch? Wieder Muster?“  
„Ja, aber nicht für dich. Ich wollte das kurz anprobieren.“  
Ohne zu zögern entledigte sich der Jüngere seiner Jacke und seines Pullovers, um ein schwarzes Hemd mit kleinem weißen Paisleymuster anzuprobieren.  
„Und?“, frage er, während er selbst in den Spiegel schaute und sich von allen Seiten betrachtete.  
Der Moderator nickte anerkennend.  
„Ich würde sagen, du hast dein Outfit für heute Abend jetzt auch gefunden. Kleidet dich außerordentlich gut.“  
Zufrieden zogen die beiden Männer sich wieder an und verließen nach einem kurzen Kuss die Umkleidekabine.

Mit zwei Tüten bepackt setzten sie ihren Einkaufsbummel weiter fort. Auf dem Weg zu einem Souvenirladen schaffte Alexander es nicht, an seinem Lieblingsschuhgeschäft vorüberzugehen, ohne es zu betreten. Sebastian seufzte ergeben und folgte dem Älteren in den Laden, wo er auch sofort das Regal mit den Sneakern ansteuerte und kurz darauf ein Paar anprobierte.  
„Sag mal, was hältst du denn von denen?“, fragte der Student, der sich ebenfalls umgesehen und dabei ein Paar roter knöchelhoher Turnschuhe entdeckt hatte, die er seinem Freund nun vor die Nase hielt.  
„Nicht meine Farbe.“  
„War mir klar, aber ich finde sie super.“  
„Achso, für dich.“, fiel bei Alexander nun der Groschen.  
Der Jüngere verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es gibt auch noch andere Leute, die Schuhe kaufen.“

Eine knappe Viertelstunde später verließen die beiden Männer das Schuhgeschäft. Tatsächlich hatten die roten Turnschuhe Sebastian auf Anhieb gepasst und auch der Moderator hatte mit seiner Auswahl richtig gelegen und ein Paar halbhoher grauer Sneaker mit weißer Sohle und weißen Schnürsenkeln gekauft.  
Zu guter Letzt kamen sie doch wie geplant an einem großen Souvenirladen an, der ein umfangreiches Sortiment an Artikeln mit Bezug auf die Insel Sylt anbot. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie fündig geworden waren und ein paar kleine Mitbringsel für Lou und Björn ausgewählt hatte. Sebastians älterer Bruder, der genau wie Alexander ein begeisterter Teetrinker war, erhielt einen Original Sylter Kräutertee, während sie für Lou eine hübsche Kerze mit dem Text ‚Sylter Glückslicht‘ auswählten. Außerdem erstand Sebastian für sich selbst noch zwei Frühstücksbrettchen mit einem schönen Motiv von Strand und Dünen.  
Anschließend kehrten sie vollbepackt zurück nach Wenningstedt.  
Bis auf den grauen Pullover und das schwarze Hemd mit dem weißen Muster, die sie jeweils mit einer schwarzen Hose kombiniert sofort anzogen, verstauten sie ihre Einkäufe im Kleiderschrank. Anschließend schnappten sie sich ihre Fahrräder und machten sich auf zu einem kleinen Restaurant, wo sie vor dem Konzert noch etwas aßen.

Pünktlich eine Stunde vor Konzertbeginn steuerten die beiden Männer auf das Haus am Kliff zu, wo sie auch sofort die Abendkasse fanden und ihre zurückgelegten Tickets abholten. Der Saal war bereits zu gut einem Drittel gefüllt, als sie ihn betraten. Überall standen kleine Gruppen von Menschen aller Alterskategorien zusammen, erzählten, lachten und schienen sich auf das bevorstehende Konzert zu freuen. Aus den Lautsprecherboxen ertönte Musik aus den aktuellen Charts und sofort begann Alexander die bekannten Melodien mitzusummen.  
„Soll ich uns kurz was zu trinken holen?“, erkundigte sich Sebastian bei dem Älteren, der dankend zustimmte. „Ein Bier würde ich nehmen. Der Abend ist ja noch etwas länger.“  
Schneller als gedacht kehrte der Student mit zwei Plastikbechern voll Bier zurück und drückte seinem Freund eines der Gefäße in die Hand.  
„Bitteschön! War zum Glück nicht viel los. Am besten sehen wir zu, dass wir bis zum Konzertbeginn ausgetrunken haben, sonst müssen wir die Becher die ganze Zeit festhalten.“, merkte der Student an und nahm einem Schluck von seinem Bier.

Von Minute zu Minute füllte sich die Halle zusehends.  
„Ich bin ja echt froh, dass der Veranstalter offenbar nicht so viele Tickets in den Verkauf gebracht hat, dass es unangenehm eng wird.“, schrie Alexander seinem Freund irgendwann ins Ohr, da die Geräuschkulisse, die die Anwesenden produzierten, inzwischen stark angestiegen und auch die Musik lauter geworden war. „Gib mir mal bitte deinen Becher, ich bring die kurz zurück und gehe in einem eben aufs Klo.“  
Gerade als der Moderator zurückgekehrt war, betrat eine junge Frau mit Gitarre die Bühne des Kursaals und gab mit kräftiger Stimme einige stimmungsvolle Lieder zum Besten, wofür sie zu recht großen Applaus bekam.

Sobald es auf einundzwanzig Uhr zuging, wurde die Aufregung im Publikum größer. Zuerst nahmen die Musiker ihre Positionen ein und spielten ein Intro. Dann endlich kam Johannes Oerding mit seiner Gitarre in der Hand auf die Bühne gelaufen und lautes Gejubel brandete auf. Der Sänger, der sonst eher unscheinbar und zurückhaltend wirkte, strahlte in die Menge und begrüßte die Konzertbesucher mit einem „Hallo Sylt! Lasst uns gemeinsam einen schönen Abend haben!“  
Auch Alexander und Sebastian waren sofort gefangen von der Stimmung, die er alleine durch seine Anwesenheit verbreitete, und klatschten enthusiastisch zu dem ersten, wenn auch ihnen unbekannten Lied mit. Schnelle Songs wechselten sich mit Balladen ab und die beiden Männer waren sich schon bald einig, dass es schade gewesen wäre, dieses Konzert zu verpassen.

Nach einer guten Stunde erklang eine Melodie, die Alexander sofort an den Abend fünf Tage zuvor erinnerte. Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln auf den Lippen sah er zu seinem neben ihm stehenden Freund, dem man ansah, dass auch er an ihre gemeinsame Nacht am Strand zurückdachte.  
„Dann ist alles perfekt, dann ist alles perfekt. Genauso wie es dann ist, ist alles plötzlich perfekt.“, sang der Ältere leise mit. Dabei ließ er Sebastian keine Sekunde aus den Augen und griff nach seiner Hand, um diese fest zu drücken, bis das Lied beendet war.  
Es folgte ein Song der Band Revolverheld, das Johannes Oerding mit ihnen gemeinsam bei einem MTV Unplugged Konzert gespielt hatte und wozu er vorab noch ein paar Worte über das außergewöhnliche Konzerterlebnis verlor.

Je später der Abend wurde, desto mehr seiner bekannten Lieder präsentierte der Sänger. Unter anderem spielte er auch das traurige ‚Nichts geht mehr‘, das Sebastian während ihrer Trennung unzählige Male gehört hatte. Die Zeit, bis er sich nach zwei Stunden langsam von seinem Publikum verabschiedete, verging wie im Flug.  
Die Musiker verließen unter nicht enden wollendem Applaus und ‚Zugabe‘-Rufen die Bühne, kehrten aber kurz darauf noch einmal zurück.  
„Ihr seid so ein tolles Publikum!“, rief der Künstler in die Menge, die immer noch jubelte.  
„Und jetzt holt euere Handys raus und lasst uns zum Ende den Saal noch einmal in ein riesiges Lichtermeer verwandeln.“

Gerade als auch Alexander und Sebastian ihre Telefone zur Hand nehmen wollten, sprach Johannes weiter.  
„Eine mir sehr gut bekannte Dame aus Hamburg hat mir vor einigen Tagen erzählt, dass heute zwei verliebte Menschen im Publikum sind, die unbedingt bei diesem Konzert dabei sein wollten. Ich weiß nicht, wo ihr seid, Alex, aber das nächste Lied ist für euch!“  
Entgeistert blickte der Student zu seinem Freund.  
„Meint er etwa uns?“  
„Anscheinend schon.“  
„Wow...“  
Johannes stimmte mit einer Gitarre einige langsame Töne an, während denen Alexander sich hinter Sebastian stellte und die Arme um ihn legte. Der Jüngere schmiegte sich eng an den Körper des Moderators und umfasste seine Hände. Langsam wiegten sie sich im Takt der Musik und blickten fasziniert auf die Bühne. Um sie herum erstrahlten die Lichter zahlloser Handys und ließen den großen Raum wie ein Sternenmeer wirken. Dann begann Johannes zu singen.

 _Bewegungslos, blind, taub und stumm_  
_Und nichts geschieht um dich herum_  
_Eine unendliche Suche_  
_Nach dem einen, diesen einen Moment_

 _Nichts ist geplant, nichts ist gewollt_  
_'N Schlag mit hunderttausend Volt_  
_Ein Leben lang darauf gewartet_  
_Auf den einen, diesen eine Moment_

 _Die Zeit steht still_  
_Weil ich diesen Moment für immer behalten will_  
_Ich halt ihn fest_  
_Für immer ab jetzt_

Nach der ersten Strophe drehte Sebastian seinen Kopf so weit, dass er den Älteren anschauen konnte. Ein verliebtes Lächeln zierte dabei sein Gesicht. Begleitet von der Musik fanden sich ihre Lippen und sie küssten sich lange und zärtlich, bis sich das Lied dem Ende neigte. Erst beim letzten Ton lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und stimmten in den tosenden Beifall, den Johannes zu recht bekam, mit ein.  
Als letzten Song des Abends sang der Hamburger Künstler noch seinen wohl größten Hit ‚Alles brennt‘, bevor er endgültig die Bühne verließ und das Konzert beendet war.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die beiden Männer es schafften, den Kursaal zu verlassen und sich bis zur Garderobe vorzukämpfen. Sie erkundigten sich kurz nach dem Weg zur Bühnentür und fanden diese tatsächlich an der Rückseite des Gebäudes. Während sie wie vereinbart auf Ina warteten, tauschten sie sich über das Konzert aus und waren sich einig, dass sich der Besuch gelohnt hatte.  
„Meinst du echt, der Gruß war an uns gerichtet?“, wunderte sich Sebastian immer noch ungläubig und brachte seinen Freund zum Lachen.  
„Also das müsste schon ein komischer Zufall sein, wenn es noch jemanden gäbe, auf den dieser Gruß genau so gepasst hätte. Aber selbst wenn nicht, fand ich es einen schönen Moment. Ich kannte das Lied gar nicht.“  
„Ich auch nicht, aber scheint ja doch schon ein Hit zu sein, wenn es als Zugabe kommt und die Leute auch noch mitsingen konnten.“, überlegte der Student. „Dieser eine Moment, dieser Schlag mit hunderttausend Volt, genau das habe ich damals gefühlt, als mir in der Aufzeichnung der Sendung plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Nur hatte ich keine Gelegenheit, den Moment lange zu genießen, weil du mich mit Quizfragen bombardiert hast. Außerdem war das nächste Gefühl weitaus schrecklicher. Die Erkenntnis, dass du an eine Frau vergeben bist.“  
„Ich hatte diesen einen Moment auch. Vor knapp sieben Monaten in einem Hotelzimmer in Hamburg, als du mir erzählt hast, dass du auf Männer stehst. Das war echt weder geplant noch gewollt.“, gab Alexander zu.  
„Auch für mich ein unvergesslicher Abend. Ich hoffe, inzwischen willst du es aber trotzdem?“, fragte Sebastian sicherheitshalber nach und bekam neben einem „Unbedingt!“ einen innigen Kuss zur Antwort.

„Jungs, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“, ertönte plötzlich neben ihnen eine bekannte Frauenstimme, die sie auseinanderfahren ließ.  
„Moin Ina, musst du uns so erschrecken?“, beschwerte sich Alexander bei seiner Moderatorenkollegin, grinste sie dabei aber freundlich an.  
„Die Frage ist eher, ob du mich so erschrecken musst, Alex?“, gab die ältere Frau schlagfertig zurück. „Ich hab gedacht, ich guck nicht richtig. Mit allem hätte ich jetzt gerechnet, aber nicht mit ihm.“  
„Das ist mein Freund Sebastian.“, erklärte der Moderator und zog Ina in eine kurze, aber herzliche Umarmung. „Danke nochmal für deinen Einsatz wegen der Tickets. Es war ein toller Abend.“  
„Freut mich. Johannes war wirklich richtig gut drauf und hatte auch eine Menge Spaß auf der Bühne. Er gibt grad im Foyer noch ein paar Autogramme. Aber jetzt sagt mal... Jagd erfolgreich abgeschlossen oder wie darf ich das verstehen?“  
„Der Hase hier ist meinem Jägercharme erlegen.“, antwortete Sebastian stolz und legte zur Bestätigung einen Arm um seinen Freund, der sofort protestierte.  
„Na, so einfach, wie du das jetzt darstellst, war es aber nicht, Schatz.“  
„Egal, das Ergebnis zählt.“

Fasziniert blickte Ina zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Die Moderatorin, die für ihr lockeres Mundwerk bekannt und selten um eine Antwort verlegen war, schien tatsächlich sprachlos zu sein. Noch ehe sie ihre Worte wiedergefunden hatte, öffnete sich die Bühnentür und Johannes Oerding trat ins Freie.  
„Ist hier irgendwo eine Frau Müller? Ich höre sie nicht.“, fragte er und trat lachend auf die Dreiergruppe zu.  
„Hallo Alex, lang nicht gesehen und doch wiedererkannt.“  
„Hallo Johannes. Ja, ich glaube zuletzt tatsächlich, als du bei uns in der Quizshow warst. Danke für die Tickets. Tolles Konzert!“  
Der Sänger nickte Alexander zu.  
„Keine Ursache. Freut mich, wenn es euch gefallen hat. Ich wusste leider nicht, wen ich außer dir noch grüßen sollte, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, es ist angekommen?“  
„Ja, ist es. Sebastian. Hallo!“, stellte der Student sich vor und gab Johannes die Hand.  
„Hilf mir mal weiter. Woher kenne ich dich?“  
„Jäger. Besserwisser. ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘. Wir hatten leider nicht die Ehre, gegeneinander zu spielen.“  
„Ach ja, jetzt ist klar.“, fiel dem Sänger nun ein. „Freut mich! Wie schaut‘s aus? Habt ihr Bock, dass wir uns noch auf ein Bierchen treffen?“  
Johannes Vorschlag stieß auf allgemeine Zustimmung und so trafen sich Sebastian und die drei Hamburger wenig später in der Bar des ‚Haus am Kliff‘, wo sie gemütlich beisammensaßen und den Abend ausklingen ließen. Dabei ließen Alexander und Sebastian auch durchblicken, wie erstaunt sie darüber waren, dass sowohl Ina als vor allen Dingen auch Johannes sich nicht im Geringsten darüber gewundert hatten, den Moderator mit einem Mann als neuen Partner getroffen zu haben. Johannes zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass er viele Freunde hatte, die schwul waren, und es für ihn und seine Lebensgefährtin deshalb alles andere als ungewöhnlich war.

Den letzten Tag vor ihrer Rückreise nutzten die beiden Männer nach ihrer morgendlichen Joggingrunde für einen Ausflug in den Süden Westerlands zum Sylt-Aquarium. Interessiert beobachteten sie Fische sowohl aus der Nordsee als auch aus den Tropen, die in fünfundzwanzig riesigen Schaubecken ihre Runden durch das Wasser drehten. Besonders faszinierte sie ein zwanzig Meter langer Panoramatunnel, in dem man das Gefühl hatte, mitten durch die Meereswelt zu spazieren. Alexander war es inzwischen schon gewohnt, dass Sebastian sich an den Infotafeln lange aufhielt und jede eingehend studierte, um neues Wissen in sich aufzunehmen, wenngleich er auch ohne die schriftlichen Informationen schon einiges über die Tiere zu erklären wusste.  
Anschließend beschlossen sie, noch eine Runde Minigolf auf der an das Aquarium angrenzenden Anlage zu spielen, wobei Alexander seinem Freund erneut mehrfach nicht nur mit Worten erklärte, wie er seine Abschlagtechnik noch weiter verbessern konnte.


	72. Chapter 72

Zum späteren Nachmittag kehrten sie in ihre Ferienwohnung zurück, wo sie begannen, ihre Koffer soweit möglich zu packen, um am nächsten Morgen nur noch die restlichen Sachen verstauen zu müssen. Dabei und auch beim anschließenden Abendessen in dem kleinen Restaurant, das sie auch schon an ihrem Ankunftstags besucht hatten, verspürten sie eine gehörige Portion Wehmut, dass sich die schönen gemeinsamen Tage auf der Insel dem Ende neigten.  
„Was hältst du von einem Spaziergang zum Abschied?“, schlug Alexander deswegen vor, als sie nach dem Essen etwas ratlos vor dem Lokal standen. Sebastian war sofort angetan von der Idee und sie einigten sich darauf, am Dorfteich vorbei hinunter zum Strand zu gehen.  
Sofort, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten, nahm der Moderator wie selbstverständlich die Hand des Jüngeren und ließ diese auch erst wieder los, als sie am Steg des Dorfteichs angekommen waren. Dass ihnen auf dem Weg viele Menschen begegneten, die genau wie sie die letzten abendlichen Sonnenstahlen dazu nutzten, sich die Füße zu vertreten, störte sie dabei nicht.

Ein letztes Mal betrachteten sie gemeinsam das kleine blaue Vorhängeschloss am Geländer des Stegs und beobachteten anschließend die Enten und Gänse, die friedlich über den Teich schwammen und immer wieder ihre Köpfe ins Wasser steckten, um nach Nahrung zu suchen.  
„Ob das nicht auf Dauer langweilig ist?“, überlegte Alexander.  
Der Student wirkte verwundert. „Was soll langweilig sein?“  
„Das, was die Enten da machen. Immer nur schwimmen, tauchen, am Ufer entlang watscheln und wenn sie Glück haben ab und zu ein paar kleinen Entchen machen. Das ist doch ein ödes Leben, oder?“  
„Naja, sie kennen es halt nicht anders. Und ich glaube, mir wird es in der nächsten Zeit nicht viel anders ergehen.“  
„Du willst demnächst nur noch schwimmen, tauchen, watscheln und Entchen machen?“, fragte der Ältere nach und brachte seinen Freund, der zunächst noch melancholisch geklungen hatte, nun doch dazu, zu schmunzeln.  
„Nein, ganz so schlimm wird es nicht werden. Aber ich habe jetzt so eine Phase im Leben vor mir, wo ich irgendwo zwischen Baum und Borke stehe.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Lass uns mal weitergehen, dann erkläre ich es dir.“

Die beiden Männer setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und hielten sich dabei erneut an den Händen.  
„Ich werde nächste Woche meine Masterarbeit in der Uni abgeben und dann heißt es einfach nur warten. Zwar bin ich jetzt fertig mit dem Studium, aber irgendwie halt auch noch nicht, weil ich den Abschluss erst in der Tasche habe, wenn mein Professor die Arbeit durchgesehen und bewertet hat. Und das kann Monate dauern. Es ist eben in der Zwischenzeit so eine Art Schwebezustand. Weißt du, wie ich das meine?“, erklärte der Student und Alexander fiel auf, dass sie noch nie viel über Sebastians Studium und auch die Zeit danach gesprochen hatten.  
„Ja, das verstehe ich. Hast du denn zumindest eine Idee, wie du die Monate verbringen wirst? Und was danach kommt? Ich weiß, dass wir beschlossen hatten, nicht zu weit in die Zukunft zu denken, aber es interessiert mich natürlich.“  
„Ich glaube, eine meiner Aufgaben der nächsten Zeit wird sein, genau das herauszufinden. Plötzlich steht man da mit einem abgeschlossenen Studium, ist ausgebildeter Politikwissenschaftler und muss sehen, was man Sinnvolles damit anstellt. Ich habe das Glück, dass ich durch meine Arbeit im Quizverein und natürlich auch ein wenig durch meine Bekanntheit, die ich inzwischen mit Hilfe von ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ erlangt habe, recht viele Anfragen bekomme, Vorträge im Bereich Gedächtnis, Bildung und Allgemeinwissen zu halten. Vielleicht wird meine berufliche Zukunft in diese Richtung gehen. Unternehmen benötigen häufig Beratung in diesen Themenbereichen. Wenn ich dann noch den Schwerpunkt Politik mit unterbringen kann, wäre es durchaus etwas, das ich mir gut vorstellen könnte. Und mit Politik bin ich ja gerade in Berlin auch wirklich gut aufgehoben.“

„Klingt doch echt, als hättest du einen vernünftigen Plan, Sebi.“, stellte der Moderator fest. „Und wenn das nicht klappen sollte, könntest du mit dem Studium sicher auch in den Bereich Journalismus gehen. Julie hat das damals so gemacht. Sie hat auch Politikwissenschaften studiert.“  
„Echt? Das wusste ich gar nicht. Ja, eine Option wäre das sicherlich auch. Aber wie gesagt sind das sowieso alles noch ungelegte Eier. Ich werde mich die nächsten Monate erst mal damit über Wasser halten, einige Vorträge zu halten, für die ich schon angefragt wurde. Außerdem bin ich ja auch als Quizautor tätig und wir haben bis Jahresende noch ein paar Aufzeichnungsblöcke für ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ vor uns. Darauf freue ich mich am meisten.“, beschloss Sebastian das Thema. „Positiv an dem Schwebezustand ist übrigens, dass ich viel Zeit haben werde, dich in Hamburg mit meiner Anwesenheit zu belästigen, wenn du möchtest. Reden vorbereiten und Quizfragen schreiben kann ich auch bei dir.“

Glücklich über die Aussicht, seinen Freund in den nächsten Monaten häufiger um sich zu haben, strahlte Alexander den Jüngeren an.  
„Der Gedanke gefällt mir besonders gut. Wobei ich es nach der stressigen Zeit im Sommer sicherlich auch mal schaffen werde, für ein paar Tage nach Berlin zu kommen. Ich bin nur nicht sicher, ob du sehr effektiv Reden und Quizfragen schreiben kannst, wenn du bei mir bist.“  
„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Sebastian verwundert nach.  
„Du bist in meiner Gegenwart immer so rollig, dass ich befürchte, die Quizfragen werden sich nur um Themen drehen, die Ü18 sind. Falls wir überhaupt mal aus dem Bett kommen und du es schaffst, die Fragen aufzuschreiben.“  
„Und da ist er wieder, mein versauter Kerl.“  
Abrupt blieb der Student stehen und zog Alexander in einen innigen Kuss. Dass sie dabei mitten auf der Strandpromenade standen, wo immer wieder Menschen an ihnen vorbeigingen, die sie teils lächelnd, teils kopfschüttelnd besahen, war ihnen in diesem Moment egal.

Erst die laute Frage eines kleinen Mädchens, das wissen wollte, wieso die beiden Männer sich küssten, und daraufhin von seiner Mutter mit einem „Guck da nicht hin.“ hektisch weggezogen wurde, ließ sie auseinanderfahren.  
„Bin ich froh, dass meine Kinder unbefangen damit umgehen, dass wir beide zusammen sind.“, stellte der Moderator mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf Mutter und Tochter fest.  
„So erzieht man Kinder zur Homophobie.“, behauptete Sebastian. „Die Kleine hat doch nur gefragt. Eigentlich wäre es richtig gewesen, wenn die Mutter es ihr erklärt hätte, anstatt ihr das Gefühl zu geben, etwas Schlimmes beobachtet zu haben. Naja, diese Leute sterben wohl nie aus und ich befürchte, dass wir das in nächster Zeit noch häufiger erleben werden. Lass uns mal weitergehen. Wir stehen echt mitten im Weg.“

Hand in Hand legten sie die wenigen Schritte hinunter zum Strand zurück, wo sie schon bald ihren gemieteten Strandkorb erreicht hatten. Zwar war die Sonne gerade dabei unterzugehen und es war merklich kühler geworden, doch das störte die beiden Männer nicht. Eng aneinander gekuschelt setzten sie sich in den Strandkorb und sahen schweigend übers Meer, bis es komplett dunkel war. Dabei tauschten sie immer wieder einige Küsse aus, die nach Abschied von der Insel Sylt und auch voneinander schmeckten. Erst als sie scheinbar die Letzten waren, die noch am Strand verweilten, und der Wind inzwischen so kalt geworden war, dass sie zu frieren begannen, kehrten sie in ihr Appartement zurück, wo sie auch recht schnell ins Bett gingen und Arm in Arm einschliefen.

Als sie am Morgen aufwachten, regnete es in Strömen.  
„Na super.“, meckerte Alexander. „Ausgerechnet heute, wo wir mit unserem Gepäck zum Bahnhof müssen, ist so ein Scheißwetter.“  
„Stimmt, das braucht echt keiner. Aber wenigstens fällt der Abschied dann leichter. Bei dem Regen mag doch keiner Urlaub machen.“  
Schweigend standen sie auf und machten sich fertig. Dann suchten sie ihre restlichen Sachen zusammen, um sie in ihren Koffern zu verstauen. Das Frühstück verschoben sie auf später und beschlossen, am Bahnhof einfach ein paar belegte Brötchen zu kaufen, die sie im Zug essen wollten. Sobald sie alles eingepackt hatten, warfen sie noch einen wehmütigen Blick in die Wohnung, die ihnen in den letzten Tagen zu einem zweiten Zuhause geworden war, und beschlossen, bald wieder hierher zurückzukehren.

Der nächste Weg führte sie hinunter zu Friederike, von der sie sich herzlich verabschiedeten und die ihnen anbot, sie schnell zum Bahnhof nach Westerland zu fahren, was die beiden Männer aufgrund des Wetters auch dankend annahmen.  
Wie geplant, versorgten sie sich am Bahnhof mit Brötchen, Getränken und einigen Zeitschriften, um die dreistündige Fahrt zurück nach Hamburg gut überbrücken zu können. Je näher sie der Hansestadt kamen, desto schwermütiger wurden sie. Zwar freute sich der Moderator darauf, seine Kinder nach einer Woche wieder in die Arme nehmen zu können, doch gleichzeitig bedeutete die Ankunft in Hamburg auch, dass er sich vorübergehend von Sebastian verabschieden musste, der mit dem nächsten Zug weiter nach Berlin fahren würde. Der einzige Trost war die Aussicht auf den nächsten Aufzeichnungsblock ihrer Quizsendung, der bereits zehn Tage später beginnen würde.

Am Hamburger Hauptbahnhof begleitete Alexander seinen Freund noch zum Bahnsteig und blieb bei ihm, bis der ICE nach Berlin einfuhr. Anders als noch auf Sylt, trauten sich die beiden Männer nicht, in der Öffentlichkeit mehr als nur eine Umarmung auszutauschen. Schon während der langen Zugfahrt hatten sich sie darauf verständigt, sich so bald wie möglich bei Nils nach seinem Plan für ihr ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘-Outing zu erkundigen.

Zurück in seiner Wohnung hatte Alexander nicht viel Zeit, in Traurigkeit zu verfallen. Sein Briefkasten quoll wie nach jedem Urlaub über und auf seinem Anrufbeantworter hatten Bekannte einige Nachrichten hinterlassen, die er nach dem Auspacken seines Koffers auch tatsächlich der Reihe nach abarbeitete.  
Den freien Sonntag nutzte er dazu, mit Jonas und Benedikt etwas zu unternehmen, bevor er Montags noch für drei Tage nach Kiel zu seinen Eltern fuhr. Donnerstags hatte der Arbeitsalltag den Moderator dann endgültig wieder und die Zeit bis zum Sonntag, an dem er von Köln aus zwei Ausgaben der Sportschau moderierte, verbrachte er mit einem Besuch bei seinem Management und der Vorbereitung auf die kommenden Fernsehsendungen.  
Am meisten freute Alexander sich dennoch auf die Abende, wenn er im Bett liegend mit Sebastian telefonierte und sie sich über den jeweiligen Tag austauschten.  
Der Student hatte seine Masterarbeit Donnerstags endgültig abgegeben und beschrieb das Gefühl, welches er anschließend gehabt hatte, als sehr eigenartig und aufregend.

Eigenartig aufgeregt war auch Alexander, als er pünktlich um elf Uhr am ersten Drehtag des neuen Aufzeichnungsblocks im ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘-Studio eintraf. Sebastian, der am Vormittag noch einen bereits seit langer Zeit geplanten Termin gehabt hatte, wollte im Laufe des Tages zu seinem ersten Jäger-Einsatz anreisen, der erst für den folgenden Tag angesetzt war. Allerdings hatte er versprochen, nach seiner Ankunft und einem kurzen Umweg über Alexanders Wohnung, ins Studio zu kommen, damit sie gemeinsam mit Nils reden konnten.

Die zweite und gleichzeitig auch letzte Aufzeichnung des Tages hatte gerade geendet, als der Student das Fernsehstudio betrat. Anstatt wie sonst den Weg zu seiner Garderobe oder zur Jäger-Lounge einzuschlagen, machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Freund. Immer wieder wurde er dabei von Kollegen aufgehalten, die ihn begrüßten und in kurze Gespräche über die freien Tage verwickelten. Manche sprachen ihn auf seine gemeinsamen Fotos mit Alexander an, was er immer nur knapp mit einem „War echt witzig“ oder „Nicht mal im Urlaub ist man vor den Kollegen sicher“ beantwortete. Dass es dem Moderator ähnlich ergangen war und auch er solche nichtssagenden Ausreden genutzt hatte, wusste er von einigen Handy-Nachrichten, die sie Stunden zuvor ausgetauscht hatten.

Irgendwann war er dann doch zumindest in die Nähe des Aufnahmestudios gelangt, wo er in einiger Entfernung seinen Freund sah, der sich gerade mit den Kandidaten der Sendung und Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik, der als Jäger fungiert hatte, fotografieren ließ. Geduldig wartete er, bis sich die kleine Gruppe auflöste und sich Moderator und Jäger in seine Richtung bewegten. Als Alexander seinen Freund erblickte, legte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Älteren. Auch Klaus-Otto musste schmunzeln, sobald er bemerkte, dass der Moderator ihr Gespräch unterbrochen hatte und was der Grund dafür war.  
„Aaaaleeex???“, ertönte plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts die laute Stimme von Nils, der kurz darauf auch in ihr Blickfeld trat. „Ach, da bist du ja. Ich brauche dich mal kurz.“  
Entgeistert schaute der Moderator zu seinem Regisseur, der erst jetzt bemerkte, dass auch Sebastian sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befand und er selbst gerade ihr Wiedersehen gestört hatte.  
„Oh, sorry.“, entschuldigte er sich daher, wurde aber sofort wieder geschäftig. „Aber das trifft sich gut. Dich brauche ich auch, Klussi. Habt ihr einen Augenblick für mich?“

Zu dritt gingen sie in das Büro des älteren Mannes und schlossen die Tür. Gerade als Nils zu sprechen beginnen wollte, unterbrach ihn Alexander.  
„Moment, Nils. Ich muss nur eben was erledigen.“, sagte er und trat auf seinen Freund zu, um ihn in eine feste Umarmung und einen liebevollen Kuss zu ziehen.  
„Hallo, mein Schatz.“, sagte er lächelnd.  
„Hallo Hase.“, gab der Student zurück und küsste den Moderator ein zweites Mal, ehe sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und sich Hand in Hand zu Nils umdrehten.  
„So, Nils, was gibt‘s?“  
„Ihr zwei Verliebten hattet mir eine kleine Denksportaufgabe gegeben und ich würde euch gerne meine Lösung präsentieren.“, erklärte der Regisseur sein Anliegen.

Gemeinsam nahmen sie auf der Sofaecke Platz. Dann berichtete Nils von seinem Plan, wie sie die Partnerschaft der beiden Männer so weit in die Quizshow einbauen könnten, ohne dass die Fernsehzuschauer es als unpassend empfanden, Sebastian weiterhin als Jäger zu sehen.  
„Ich dachte mir, wir machen es im Rahmen der Samstagsabend-XXL-Ausgabe, die wir im November aufzeichnen.“  
„Wann wird die im Fernsehen gezeigt?“, erkundigte sich Alexander.  
„Voraussichtlich irgendwann im Februar. Es ist also noch etwas hin. Aber das gilt für alle Sendung, die wir momentan aufzeichnen. Jedenfalls dachte ich mir, wir beginnen die Sendung mit einem kurzen Einspieler von einem schlafenden Moderator, der von den Jägern träumt, sich plötzlich bei der Sendung ‚Herzblatt‘ wiederfindet und sich für einen Jäger entscheiden muss. Am Ende der Sendung wird es eine weitere Traum-Einblendung geben, wo man euch beide in einem Hubschrauber sitzen sieht.“  
„Der Herzblatt-Hubschrauber.“, vermutete Alexander vollkommen richtig und dachte nach.  
„Meinst du nicht, dass das etwas groß aufgefahren ist? Und wie sollten die Zuschauer verstehen, dass wir es ernst meinen?“  
„Das habe ich auch überlegt und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir dabei natürlich auf die Mithilfe der anderen Jäger angewiesen sind. Es müsste in den folgenden Sendungen Bezug darauf genommen werden, dass ihr mit einem Hubschrauber unterwegs wart und am Ende gibt es dann eine Folge, in der ihr das erste Mal nach der Abendshow aufeinandertrefft und dann beschließt, dass ihr nicht länger so förmlich miteinander umgeht. Unser Social Media Team wird das alles noch ein wenig anstacheln, bis jedem klar sein sollte, dass es kein Scherz war. Was meint ihr dazu?“

„Puh, du liebst echt das richtig große Kino, Nils.“, schilderte Sebastian seinen ersten Eindruck. „Ich bin auch nicht sicher, ob es vielleicht zuviel ist. Wir wollten es doch nicht an die große Glocke hängen.“  
„Jungs, ihr seid Personen des öffentlichen Lebens. Bei euch gibt es nur ganz oder gar nicht. Was ihr dann anschließend daraus macht, ist eure Sache. Aber seid euch im Klaren darüber, dass ihr euch nicht nur ein bisschen outen könnt. Das funktioniert nicht.“  
Alexander nickte nachdenklich.  
„Stimmt ja, Nils. Und wir wollen einfach nicht mehr nur heimlich zusammen sein. Wir hatten so einen schönen Urlaub, in dem wir unsere Freiheit genossen haben, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass uns vielleicht eine Kamera erwischt. So etwas möchten wir immer. Also von mir aus ziehen wir deinen Plan durch. Was meinst du, Sebi?“  
Auch der Student war einverstanden. Nils versprach, sich um die Organisation zu kümmern und sie darüber auf dem Laufenden zu halten.  
Sie wollten das Büro des Regisseurs gerade verlassen, als Nils noch etwas einfiel.  
„Ich benötige einige Kollegen für die Organisation. Kann ich ihnen den Hintergrund erklären? Oder wann wollt ihr es intern bekanntgeben?“  
„Da haben wir echt noch nicht drüber gesprochen. Von mir aus direkt morgen? Heute sind die meisten schon weg.“, schlug Alexander vor und stieß damit auf Zustimmung bei den beiden Anderen.

„Nils hat aber echt eine blühende Fantasie, oder kommt mir das nur so vor?“, sagte Sebastian, als die beiden Männer gemeinsam beim Abendessen in Alexanders Wohnung saßen und den Plan noch einmal durchsprachen.  
„Ja, Extravaganz kann er. Ich hoffe, es wirkt nicht übertrieben.“  
„Das hoffe ich auch. Aber es klingt vor allem nach einer Menge Spaß, die wir beim Dreh haben werden, Herzblatt.“  
Alexander wurde nachdenklich.  
„Was meinst du, wie die Kollegen morgen reagieren, wenn wir es ihnen sagen?“  
„Tina wird vor Wut kochen.“, freute sich Sebastian, wurde aber gleich darauf ebenfalls still. „Vor Holgers Reaktion habe ich Angst.“  
„Hey, wir stehen das zusammen durch. Denk an unseren Urlaub, an die Reaktionen von Friederike, Ina, Johannes, dieser Kiki vom Pubquiz. Und an die Reaktion meiner Kinder. Solche Leute sind wichtig. Einen Holger wird man immer wieder dazwischen haben. Und wenn er dich ärgert, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun.“, redete der Ältere sich in Rage.  
„Oh, da bekommt man ja Angst, wenn du deine geballte Autorität auspackst.“, gab der Student zurück, musste dabei aber lachen.  
„Du nimmst mich nicht ernst, Sebi.“  
„Nein, nicht so richtig. Dazu guckst du einfach viel zu niedlich.“  
„Darf ich dich dran erinnern, dass ich ein Paket besitze, mit dessen Inhalt wir deine Meinung über meine nicht vorhandene Autorität sehr schnell ändern können?“, drohte Alexander seinem Freund, dessen Atem schlagartig schwerer wurde.  
„Das Paket hatte ich echt schon völlig vergessen. Aber ich würde den Inhalt wirklich gerne bald mal nutzen. Nicht vorhandene Autorität hin und oder.“  
„Nicht nur du.“


	73. Chapter 73

In stillem Einvernehmen standen die beiden Männer auf, um ihr Geschirr in die Spülmaschine zu räumen. Anschließend verschwand Sebastian unter der Dusche, während Alexander das vor ihrem Urlaub erhaltene Paket aus dem Onlineshop für Erotikbedarf ins Schlafzimmer beförderte. Bis auf das Fesselset, zu dessen Befestigung unter der Matratze er Sebastians Hilfe benötigte, bereitete er alles soweit vor, dass sie sofort, nachdem auch Alexander geduscht hatte, mit ihrem geplanten Liebesspiel beginnen konnten.

„Soll ich noch was anziehen oder willst du mich direkt nackt auf der Matratze haben?“, fragte der Student, als er aus dem Badezimmer kam.  
„Ein Handtuch sollte reichen. Kannst du kurz mit anpacken? Das Ding hier muss irgendwie so unter die Matratze, dass die Enden noch rausschauen.“, bat der Ältere seinen Freund.  
„Ach, ich soll dir auch noch helfen, damit du mich danach ans Bett fesseln und dich an mir austoben kannst? Wer sagt überhaupt, dass ich gefesselt werde?“  
„Du hast eben selbst gesagt, dass du nackt auf die Matratze gehst. Außerdem weißt du doch: meine Wohnung, meine Regeln. Hatten wir letztens in meiner Garderobe schon mal so ähnlich und ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass du es schlimm fandest.“  
„Das war schrecklich.“, jammerte der Student und nahm seinen Freund in die Arme. „Schrecklich geil.“

Nachdem sie die Fesseln gut befestigt hatten, verschwand auch Alexander kurz im Badezimmer, wo er schnell duschte. Statt eines Handtuchs zog er jedoch seinen Bademantel über. Sebastian, der im Schlafzimmer gewartet hatte und sich dort mit ihrem neuen Spielzeug vertraut machte, maulte, als er das sah.  
„Wieso hast du so viel an und ich muss hier nur mit Handtuch bekleidet rumsitzen? Komm mir jetzt nicht wieder mit ‚Meine Wohnung, meine Regeln‘.“  
„Doch, genau so ist es. Und jetzt schauen wir mal, was das Zeug hier alles kann. Du bist nun fällig.“  
Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, schubste Alexander seinen Freund auf das Bett. Dabei hielt er sein Handtuch fest, sodass sich dieses von Sebastians Hüften löste. Der Student platzierte sich bereitwillig in der Bettmitte, wobei er sich auf Wunsch des Moderators hin auf den Rücken legte. Sobald er seine Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt hatte, begann Alexander damit, ihm die Hand und Fußfesseln so anzulegen, dass er nahezu bewegungsunfähig war.  
„Geht es so oder ist irgendwas zu stramm?“, fragte der Ältere sicherheitshalber nach.  
„Alles gut.“  
„Wenn es dir zuviel wird, sagst du es bitte. Ich höre dann sofort auf, okay?“  
„Okay.“  
Nach einem zärtlichen Kuss legte Alexander dem Studenten noch die Augenbinde an. Dann ließ er ihn für eine ganze Weile so liegen und ergötzte sich einfach an dem verführerischen Anblick seines nackten und gefesselten Freundes, der nur auf ihn zu warten schien.

„Wann geht es denn los?“, erkundigte sich Sebastian ungeduldig und versuchte, sich irgendwie Bewegungsfreiheit zu verschaffen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Anstatt ihm zu antworten, ließ der Moderator den Jüngeren weiter warten. Erst nach mehreren Minuten der Untätigkeit, in denen er lediglich leise seinen Bademantel ausgezogen hatte, griff er schließlich nach dem langen Stab, an dessen Spitze ein Federbüschel befestigt war, um mit diesem sanft über die Beine des Studenten zu streichen.  
„Aaaaahhhh....“, schrie Sebastian überrascht von dem plötzlichen kitzelnden Gefühl auf. „Fuck, Alex, kannst du mich nicht vorwarnen?“  
„Dann ist es doch nur halb so spannend.“, stellte Alexander fest und ließ die Federn nun von den Beinen seines Freundes über dessen Hüften bis zu seinen Brustwarzen fahren. Der Student versuchte, sich unter dem prickelnden Gefühl zu winden, bemerkte jedoch erneut, dass die Fesseln ihn an jeglichen Bewegungen hinderten. Obwohl die Berührungen ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherten und er auch nicht verleugnen konnte, dass es ihn erregte, war er froh, als der Moderator von ihm abließ und er sich einen Augenblick erholen konnte.

Als nächstes griff Alexander nach der Flasche mit dem Massageöl, von dem er eine großzügige Menge auf Sebastians Brust fließen ließ. Erneut sog der Student scharf die Luft ein, entspannte sich jedoch wieder, sobald er die Hände seines Freunde spürte, die das Öl zärtlich auf seinem Oberkörper verteilten und ihn mit angenehmem Druck massierten. Wohlige Seufzer verließen seinen Mund, bis Alexander diesen mit einem tiefen Kuss verschloss, bei dem die Zungen der beiden Männer einen lustvollen Kampf austrugen. Der Moderator vernahm mit Genugtuung, dass die Erektion des Jüngeren bereits zu voller Größe angewachsen war. Auch sein eigener Schwanz, der sich inzwischen deutlich aufgerichtet hatte, lechzte scheinbar danach, noch weiter stimuliert zu werden. 

Sobald Alexander von den Lippen des Studenten abgelassen hatte, kniete er sich so über ihn, dass er ihm seinen Penis in den Mund schieben konnte. Sofort begann Sebastians Zunge, das empfindliche Körperteil so gut es ging zu umkreisen. Wie von selbst stieß der Ältere noch etwas tiefer in den Mund seines Freundes, achtete jedoch auf jede Gesichtsregung, um sofort aufzuhören, wenn er bemerkte, dass es für den Studenten unangenehm wurde. Schon bald hatte er einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus gefunden, mit dem er sich abwechselnd zwischen den einladenden Lippen versenkte und sich ihnen gleich darauf wieder entzog. Rechtzeitig, bevor er selbst an einem Punkt angelangte, an dem es schwierig wurde, sich noch zu bremsen, zog er sich jedoch zurück. Er kletterte von seinem Bett herunter und ließ seinen Freund für einen kurzen Augenblick alleine, da ihm eine Idee gekommen war. So leise wie möglich ging er in die Küche und öffnete den Gefrierschrank, aus dem er einen Eiswürfel herausnahm. Zurück im Schlafzimmer ließ er diesen in den Bauchnabel des Studenten gleiten, was ihm erneut einen lauten Schrei, gefolgt von einem langgezogenen Stöhnen entlockte.

„Was ist das?“, keuchte Sebastian und biss sich auf die Lippen, während er den Kopf in den Nacken warf und sein Körper sich aufzubäumen versuchte. Anstatt zu antworten, nahm Alexander den Eiswürfel kurz mit seinem Mund auf und legte ihn dann wieder zur Seite. Gleich darauf ließ er den Penis des Studenten in seine vom Eis gekühlte Mundhöhle gleiten. Genussvoll saugte er an der Erregung seines Freundes, ehe er wieder von ihm abließ und erneut den Eiswürfel zur Hand nahm. Er malte mit dem Würfel, der inzwischen zu tropfen begonnen hatte, ein großes Herz auf den Bauch des Jüngeren, welches er sogleich mit seiner Zunge nachfuhr. Dann setzte er die Berührungen mit Eis und Zunge in unmittelbarer Nähe der Brustwarzen fort, bis das Eis beinahe komplett geschmolzen war. Den Rest des kalten Würfels nahm er wieder in den Mund und verwickelte Sebastian anschließend in einen Kuss, bei dem er seine Lippen leicht öffnete und die heiße Zunge seines Freundes in seinem kühlen Mund begrüßte. Es entwickelte sich eine wilde Knutscherei, die Alexander jedoch abrupt beendete, sobald er bemerkte, dass der Student die Oberhand in ihrem Liebesspiel zu übernehmen versuchte. Stattdessen ließ er wieder komplett von dem Jüngern ab und zog sich für eine Weile von ihm zurück.

Ohne ihn zu berühren, flüsterte der Ältere Sebastian ein leises „Stell dir vor, ich würde dich küssen und dabei meine Zunge tief in deinen Mund schieben.“ ins Ohr. Sofort öffneten sich die Lippen des Studenten leicht und ein lustvolles „Oh ja“, ertönte.  
„Und jetzt stell dir vor, meine Hände würden über deinen Oberkörper streicheln, sanft deine Brustwarzen umkreisen und dann immer tiefer in Richtung Bauchnabel wandern.  
Reflexartig versuchte Sebastian, seine Hand auf seine Brustwarzen zu legen, was jedoch nicht funktionierte, da die Fesseln ihn sofort daran hinderten.  
„Shit!“, fluchte er leise, verstummte aber, da Alexander erneut zu sprechen begann.  
„Als nächstes stell dir vor, meine Lippen würden von deinen Füßen an aufwärts über deine Beine küssen und meine Zunge über die Innenseite deiner Oberschenkel lecken.“  
Alleine die Kraft seiner Gedanken sorgte dafür, dass sich auf Sebastians Körper eine Gänsehaut bildete und er noch mehr zu schwitzen begann. Auch dem Moderator fiel es mit jeder Sekunde schwerer, seinen Freund nicht einfach zu berühren, doch er riss sich weiter zusammen. 

Hatte er bislang seine anregenden Worte in das linke Ohr des Jüngeren geflüstert, so wechselte er nun leise den Platz und hockte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, um anschließend seine Stimme in der Nähe des rechten Ohres erklingen zu lassen.  
„Erinnere dich daran, wie wir gemeinsam in der Sauna waren und du die Schweißtropfen beobachtet hast, die über meinen Körper liefen. Stell dir vor, du würdest sie mit deiner Zunge verfolgen und dann an meinem Schwanz ankommen, der sich danach sehnt, von dir tief in den Mund genommen zu werden.“  
„Oh, Hase, das ist Folter, was du machst.“, stöhnte Sebastian und versuchte ein weiteres Mal vergeblich, sich irgendwie Bewegungsfreiheit zu verschaffen.  
„Stell dir vor, du schmeckst meine Lusttropfen auf deiner Zunge, während ich quälend langsam einen Finger in dich schiebe und diesen einen empfindlichen Punkt in dir berühre.“  
Nicht nur der Student atmete immer schwerer. Auch Alexanders Stimme zitterte mit jedem Wort hörbarer vor Erregung, weshalb er sich nun wieder über den Jüngeren kniete und tatsächlich die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel mit unzähligen kleinen Küssen übersäte. Um besser an seinen Freund heranzukommen, lockerte Alexander die Fußfesseln so weit, dass der Jüngere seine Füße auf dem Bett aufstellen konnte. Zudem schob er ihm ein Kissen unter das Kreuzbein. Dann griff er nach dem bereitliegenden Vibrator, den er großzügig mit Gleitgel bestrich. Das surrende Geräusch, das nach dem Einschalten ertönte, entlockte Sebastian kurz einen fragenden Laut. Jedoch verstummte er, sobald er ein leichtes Vibrieren zwischen seinen Pobacken verspürte. Vorsichtig schob Alexander den Vibrator erst ein kleines Stück, dann aber immer tiefer in Sebastian und erhöhte die Intensität der Vibration, als er mit Genugtuung bemerkte, wie sehr seinem Freund die ungewohnte Stimulation gefiel. Als er zusätzlich noch den aufs äußerste erregten Schwanz des Jüngeren in den Mund nahm und mit seiner Zunge die Länge intensiv umkreiste, konnte der Student ein lautes Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Quälend langsam zog Alexander den immer noch surrenden Vibrator wieder aus der Tiefe seines Freundes heraus und legte sich selbst zwischen die gespreizten Beine des Studenten. Schließlich drang er mit seinem Penis, den er zuvor mit einer ausreichenden Menge Gleitgel benetzt und sich dabei noch einmal selbst stimuliert hatte, tief in den Jüngeren ein. Für einen Moment verharrte er in seiner Bewegung und küsste Sebastian voller Leidenschaft. Dann begann er, erst langsam, bald aber mit stetig steigendem Tempo in den Studenten zu stoßen. Das Keuchen der beiden Männer wurde mit jedem Stoß lauter und unregelmäßiger. Nur Sekunden später war es mit der Selbstbeherrschung des Jüngeren vorbei und er kam mit einem tiefen Stöhnen zwischen ihren erhitzten Körpern. Das Gefühl des feucht-warmen Lustsaftes an seinem Bauch und die heiße Enge, die seinen eigenen Penis umschloss und immer weiter erregte, gab auch Alexander den Rest und bescherte ihm einen derart intensiven Höhepunkt, dass er anschließend vollkommen erschöpft auf seinem Freund zusammensackte.

„Ich würde dich ja gerne umarmen, aber dazu müsstest du mich befreien.“, bat Sebastian, sobald sich die Wellen seines Orgasmus gelegt hatten und er wieder bei Atem war.  
Wortlos schob Alexander seinem Freund zuerst die Augenbinde vom Kopf, bevor er mit wenigen Griffen auch die Hand und Fußfesseln gelöst hatte. Der Student schüttelte seine Handgelenke kurz aus. Dann umschlang er den Moderator, der es sich wieder auf ihm bequem gemacht und die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
„Wo hast du diese geilen Verführungstechniken gelernt, Hase?“, fragte Sebastian und strich dem Älteren einige Haarsträhnen aus der verschwitzten Stirn.  
„Naturtalent.“, murmelte Alexander, der weiterhin die Augen geschlossen hatte und nicht den Eindruck machte, sich in der nächsten Zeit noch einmal von seinem Freund lösen zu wollen.  
So gut es ging, rutschte auch der Student in eine gemütliche Position, ohne den Älteren dabei von sich zu schieben, und war schon bald im Reich der Träume angekommen.

Wenige Minuten vor dem Weckerklingeln wurde Alexander wach. Verträumt betrachtete er seinen Freund, auf dessen Brust er immer noch seinen Kopf gebettet hatte, und der leise vor sich hin schnarchte. Eine große Welle der Liebe breitete sich in dem Moderator aus und er hob seinen Kopf leicht an, um dem Jüngeren einige zärtliche Küsse in die Halsbeuge geben zu können, wovon dieser langsam aufwachte.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz.“, sagte er leise zu dem Studenten, der lediglich ein verschlafenes „Morgen“ von sich gab, die Augen aber immer noch geschlossen hielt.  
„Hey, nicht wieder einschlafen. Wir haben heute etwas zu erledigen.“  
„Hm... mag nicht.“, brummte Sebastian missmutig.  
„Kneifen gilt nicht. Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich dem Team erzähle, dass wir zusammen sind, und du bist gar nicht dabei?“  
„Wieso bist du schon so munter am frühen Morgen, Hase?“, sprach der Student nun doch einen zusammenhängenden Satz und blickte zu seinem Freund, der sofort seinen Mund mit einem Kuss verschloss.  
„Galgenhumor. Ich mag auch nicht, versuche mir aber einzureden, dass es danach besser ist.“

Auf einmal schien Sebastian sehr wach. „Ich habe Angst vor Holger.“, gab er offen zu und wirkte dabei ungewöhnlich hilflos. Gerade als Alexander etwas erwidern wollte, sprach der Student weiter.  
„Wir sind schließlich nicht nur Jägerkollegen, sondern sehen uns auch außerhalb der Aufzeichnungen bei Quizmeisterschaften. Mir wäre ein lieber, wenn ich irgendwie mit ihm klarkäme, aber nach den Aussagen, die er sich in den letzten Monaten geleistet hat, fällt es mir schwer, ihm noch neutral gegenüberzutreten. Trotzdem überlege ich, ob ich es ihm vorab unter vier Augen sage.“  
„Das, was er dir innerhalb des letzten halben Jahres alles an den Kopf geworfen hat, ist wirklich nicht zu entschuldigen. Aber ich verstehe auch, dass du bemüht sein willst, nicht noch einen größeren Keil zwischen euch zu treiben. Ihr kennt euch schon so lange, dass es wahrscheinlich nur fair wäre, wenn du es ihm persönlich sagst. Da muss ich dir zustimmen. Mehr kannst du dann echt nicht mehr tun, um auf ihn zuzugehen.“, fasste der Moderator seine Meinung zu dem Thema in Worte.  
„Okay, dann rede ich mit ihm. Augen zu und durch.“  
Eine Weile blieben die beiden Männer noch liegen und tauschten liebevolle Küsse aus, um sich von ihrem bevorstehenden Outing abzulenken. Irgendwann war es dann aber doch an der Zeit, das gemütliche Bett zu verlassen und sich für den neuen Aufzeichnungstag fertigzumachen.

Es war bereits wenigen Minuten nach elf Uhr, als die beiden Männer gemeinsam das Fernsehstudio betraten und von Tina mit einem tadelnden Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr in Empfang genommen wurden. Wie bereits am Vortag, sprach die Aufnahmeleiterin nur das Nötigste mit Alexander und blieb dabei spürbar distanziert. Sebastian ignorierte sie wie gewohnt komplett.  
Während der Moderator seine Garderobe aufsuchte, schlug der Student sofort den Weg zur Jäger-Lounge ein, wo die übrigen drei Jäger schon vollzählig versammelt waren. Sebastian Jacoby, der als Quizgott für die erste Aufzeichnung des Tages eingeplant war, trug bereits Anzug und Krawatte, während Holger und Klaus-Otto noch im legeren Freizeit-Outfit auf den beiden Sofas saßen.  
„Morgen zusammen.“, begrüßte Sebastian seine Kollegen und nickte ihnen zu. Er wartete gar nicht erst ihre Antwort ab, sondern wendete sich sofort an Holger, bevor ihn der Mut verließ.  
„Kann ich dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen, Holli?“, fragte er und sah den älteren Mann dabei mit ernstem Blick an.  
„Ich muss sowieso los. Die Pflicht ruft.“, sagte der Quizgott und verließ den Raum. Auch Klaus-Otto murmelte eine Ausrede in seinen Bart hinein und ließ die beiden Männer alleine.

„Was gibt‘s so Wichtiges?“, erkundigte sich Holger und wirkte dabei sofort leicht genervt.  
Alle Worte, die der Student sich im Vorfeld zurechtgelegt hatte, waren wie weggeblasen und er überlegte krampfhaft, wie er das Gespräch beginnen konnte.  
„Wir hatten in den vergangenen Monaten einige Probleme miteinander, die ich gerne aus dem Weg räumen würde.“, sagte er schließlich und wartete kurz, ob von Holger bereits eine Reaktion kam. Der Ältere sah den Studenten allerdings nur erwartungsvoll an und ließ ihn weiterreden.

„Die vielen Sticheleien im Frühjahr, dein auf mich gemünzter Tweet vor zwei Wochen, musste das alles sein? Ich weiß nicht, was du damit bezwecken willst, aber ich habe drei Dinge kapiert. Erstens hast du offenbar ein Problem damit, dass ich schwul bin. Zweitens stört es dich, dass ich mich gut mit Alex verstehe. Und drittens willst du mir nicht nur meine Zeit bei ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ vermiesen, sondern möchtest auch sonst nicht, dass ich erfolgreich an Quizwettkämpfen teilnehme. Ich bin ganz ehrlich, Holger, es hat mich sehr schockiert, dass du mich in letzter Zeit mehr als nur einmal auf meine sexuelle Neigung reduziert hast. Ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht, dass ich auf Männer stehe, aber ich lebe seit vielen Jahren sehr gut damit und würde es auch nicht ändern wollen, wenn es möglich wäre. Mit dem Quizzen hat es aber definitiv nichts zu tun und deswegen habe ich kein Verständnis dafür, dass du das Thema immer wieder aufgenommen hast, um mich persönlich anzugreifen. Was hab ich dir getan, Holger? Wir waren zwar nie beste Freunde, aber wir sind doch auch früher miteinander ausgekommen.“  
Während er sprach, spürte Sebastian, wie sein Herz ihm vor Aufregung bis zum Hals schlug, und er hatte Mühe, seine Stimme nicht zu zittrig klingen zu lassen.

„Es geht nicht darum, ob du mit Männern oder mit Frauen ins Bett steigst, Sebastian.“, begann nun Holger. „Das ist mir herzlich egal. Aber es stimmt: die beiden anderen Punkte stören mich. Seit wir Jäger im Frühjahr mit Alexander zusammen essen waren, und wo ich zuerst wirklich den Eindruck hatte, dass es eine gute Idee von dir war, biederst du dich dermaßen bei ihm an, dass es schon unangenehm ist. Ich weiß nicht, warum du das tust, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du so zu mehr Sendezeit kommen und uns andere Jäger ausbooten willst. Bei Facebook und Twitter wirst du immer beliebter, während ich nur noch der Arsch bin.“  
„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht, Holger. Es gibt viele Leute, die dir folgen, weil sie dich mögen und von deinem wahnsinnigen Wissen beeindruckt sind.“

Plötzlich sprang Holger vom Sofa auf und lief aufgebracht im Raum hin und her.  
„Wahnsinniges Wissen. Weißt du, was das für eine scheiß Arbeit ist, mir dieses Wissen anzueignen? Ich muss Tag und Nacht lernen, schreibe eine Liste nach der anderen. Und dann ist da auf einmal so ein junger Kerl wie du, dem alles zuzufliegen scheint. Ja, Basti, das ist wohl das größte Problem, was ich mit dir habe. Du bist mein gefährlichster Konkurrent und ich habe Angst, dass du das Ziel, was ich seit Jahren verfolge, vor mir erreichen wirst.“  
„Quiz-Weltmeister.“, vermutete Sebastian und traf damit den Nagel auf den Kopf.  
„Ja, verdammt. Ich will nun mal international der Beste sein.“, schrie der Hamburger ihn an.  
„Du bist neidisch? Du bist eifersüchtig? Mensch, Holger, das ist doch schon krank, dieser Ehrgeiz.“  
„Vielleicht, aber ich kann nicht anders. Du bist so aus dem Nichts in die obersten Ränge der Quizligen geschossen in deinen jungen Jahren, bist beliebtester Jäger, wenn man sich umhört. Mich kotzt das an. Und dann eben dieses Geschleime bei Bommes. Was soll das?“  
Der Student zögerte kurz, nahm dann aber seinen Mut zusammen und gab Holger eine ehrliche Antwort.  
„Ich bin in ihn verliebt. Und mit dem Quizzen hat das nun mal gar nichts zu tun.“

Bevor Sebastian weitersprechen konnte, hatte der ältere Jäger ihn bereits unterbrochen.  
„Scheiße, die Behauptung habe ich doch damals nur in den Raum gestellt, um dich zu verunsichern und dich aus der Reserve zu locken. Ich dachte, du schmeißt dich wirklich nur deshalb so an ihn ran und versuchst, seine Freundschaft zu gewinnen, damit du von ihm bevorzugt wirst.“  
„Klar, und weil ich ihn dann auch noch in seinem Urlaub stalke, sagt er der Produktionsfirma anschließend, sie sollen alle Jäger außer mich rauswerfen. Tolle Theorie.“, gab der Student mit ziemlich angesäuertem Tonfall zurück.  
„Der Tweet tut mir leid, Sebastian. Ich habe ihn auch am nächsten Tag direkt gelöscht, weil mir da der Gedanke kam, dass du vielleicht wirklich ehrliches Interesse an Alex haben könntest. Nils hat ja beim letzten Teamabend auch sowas angedeutet. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen und auf deinen Gefühlen rumtrampeln.“, entschuldigte sich Holger und klang dabei ehrlich betroffen. „Die gesamte Situation tut mir leid, da bin ich wohl wirklich übers Ziel hinausgeschossen. Dabei mag ich es eigentlich sehr, mich mit dir in Wettkämpfen zu messen oder zusammen im Nationalteam zu spielen. Ich kann aber auch verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Das muss ich mir dann wohl selbst zuschreiben.“


	74. Chapter 74

Für einen Augenblick dachte Sebastian über die reumütigen Worte seines Kollegen nach, der inzwischen wieder wie ein Häufchen Elend auf das Sofa gesunken war.  
„Wenn du deine Entschuldigung ehrlich meinst, dann bin ich bereit, das alles zu vergessen.“, gab er dann von sich und reichte Holger versöhnlich die Hand.  
„Ja, ich meine es ehrlich. Ab jetzt keine Sticheleien mehr, nur noch gesunder Konkurrenzkampf. Den schätzt du doch auch.“, stimmte der Ältere zu.

Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden Männer und Sebastian überlegte, wie er Holger, der nun gedankenverloren auf den Monitor starrte und das aktuelle Geschehen im Studio beobachtete, am besten von seiner Beziehung zu Alexander erzählen könnte.  
„Und du bist echt in Bommes verknallt?“, fragte Holger, als Alexander in Großaufnahme auf dem Bildschirm erschien.  
Der Student nickte. „Ja, sehr sogar.“  
„Verrennst du dich da nicht in was?“  
„Nein. Holger, ich habe das Gespräch mit dir aus noch einem anderen Grund gesucht. Das Team wird heute in der Mittagspause etwas erfahren, was ich dir vorab persönlich sagen möchte, weil ich es unfair fände, dich zu behandeln, als wärst du einfach nur irgendein Kollege und nicht jemand, den ich schon viele Jahre kenne. Alex und ich... wir sind seit sieben Monaten zusammen.“, gab Sebastian offen zu. „Macht es jetzt Sinn für dich, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber in der letzten Zeit verhalten habe und warum es gemeinsame Fotos von uns auf Sylt gab?“

Ungläubig blickte Holger zu seinem jüngeren Kollegen.  
„Bommes ist schwul?“  
„Naja, ob schwul oder bi oder was auch immer spielt doch eigentlich keine Rolle. Fakt ist, dass wir uns nicht länger verstecken wollen. Wir sind uns bewusst, dass es Anfeindungen geben wird, aber wir haben auch schon so viele positive Reaktionen erfahren, dass wir einfach hoffen, die Leute, die sich für uns freuen, sind in der Überzahl. Und es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn auch du zu diesen Leuten zählst, Holger.“  
„Muss ich jetzt jedesmal, wenn ich was Negatives über oder zu ihm sage, damit rechnen, dass du mir die Augen auskratzt?“  
„Nein, dafür macht es mir selbst viel zu großen Spaß, ihn auch weiterhin zu ärgern.“, gab Sebastian grinsend zu und schaute nun seinerseits auf den Bildschirm, um enttäuscht festzustellen, dass die Aufzeichnung inzwischen vorüber war.  
„Na gut, meinen Segen habt ihr.“

In diesem Moment klopfte es und die Tür wurde vorsichtig aufgedrückt. Als Sebastian seinen Freund erblickte, legte sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
„Hey, komm rein.“, forderte er ihn auf. „Wir haben alles geklärt.“  
„Das freut mich.“, gab Alexander zurück und wendete sich dann an den älteren Jäger.  
„Hallo Holger. Ich würde dir deinen Kollegen gerne entführen. Kurze Teambesprechung. Kommst du mit?“  
„Das lasse ich mir nun wirklich nicht entgehen.“  
„Na dann los. Umso eher haben wir es überstanden.“, trieb der Moderator die beiden Männer zur Eile, wurde jedoch von Sebastian zurückgehalten, der nun aufstand und auf seinen Freund zuging, um ihn in einen Kuss zu ziehen.  
„Och nö, Leute, muss das sein?“, jammerte Holger und verdrehte die Augen.  
Alexander sah über die Schulter des Studenten hinweg zu dem älteren Jäger und grinste ihn an.  
„Lass mich kurz überlegen... ja. Aber nun müssen wir echt los.“

Zu dritt gingen sie in den Pausenraum, wo sich der Großteil des Teams bereits versammelt hatte. Als sie endlich vollzählig waren, klatschte Nils kurz in die Hände, um seine Kollegen um Aufmerksamkeit zu bitten.  
„Ich weiß, dass ihr gerne in die Mittagspause verschwinden wollt, aber es gibt ein paar organisatorische Dinge zu klären für die Aufzeichnung der XXL-Folge in drei Wochen.“, erläuterte er den Grund für die unplanmäßige Teambesprechung.  
„Es ist keine normale Folge, sondern es werden in der Show alle vier Jäger zum Einsatz kommen. So eine besondere Sendung benötigt auch einen besonderen Beginn, weshalb ich mir etwas überlegt habe. Wir starten mit einem kleinen Einspieler, um direkt am Anfang Alex und die vier Jäger zeigen zu können. Vor einigen Wochen hat mich dann Alex auf die richtige Idee gebracht. Er wird unseren Schlauköpfen im Traum begegnen und zwar als Kandidat in der Fernsehshow ‚Herzblatt‘.“

Das Team brach in allgemeines Gelächter aus und von allen Seite hörte man Stimmen wie „Die Idee ist super“, „Das wird ein Spaß“ und „Wer soll nun dein Herzblatt sein, Alex?“. Auch die übrigen Jäger, die über den Plan noch nicht informiert gewesen waren, schienen angetan, warfen Alexander und Sebastian jedoch einen wissenden Blick zu.  
„Leute, beruhigt euch mal wieder.“, bat Nils in das aufgeregt Geplaudere seiner Kollegen hinein. „Sonst gibt das heute nichts mehr mit dem Mittagessen.“  
Diese Drohung zeigte Wirkung, denn mit einem Mal war es wieder still im Raum.  
„Um die Spannung aufrechtzuerhalten wird Alex sich aber nicht entscheiden, sondern kurz vorher aufwachen, weil jemand an seine Garderobentür klopft und ihn erinnert, dass die Sendung beginnt.“  
„Das ist aber jetzt echt gemein. Wir wollen doch wissen, für wen Alex sich entscheidet.“, warf Maja, eine Mitarbeiterin aus der Maske, ein.  
„Keine Sorge, Maja. Am Ende der Sendung gibt es die Auflösung. Alex wird dann nämlich im Abspann zusammen mit seinem Auserwählten im Herzblatt-Hubschrauber sitzen. In den folgenden Vorabendsendungen und auch auf unseren Online-Kanälen werden wir das Thema dann auch noch ein paar Mal aufnehmen.“  
„Und welcher Jäger opfert sich denn nun auf? Wobei das bei so einem Mann wie Alex ja eigentlich kein Opfer ist.“, wollte nun Tina wissen und auch Maja mischte sich erneut ein.  
„Vielleicht sollte man lieber fragen, mit welchem Jäger sich Alex rumschlagen muss? Werden noch Wünsche angenommen?“

Alexander, der sich bislang zurückgehalten hatte, merkte, dass es nun an der Zeit war, selbst etwas zu dem Thema zu sagen. Auf einmal spürte er, wie er vor Aufregung zu zittern begann und ihm etwas flau im Magen wurde. Unsicher sah er zu seinem Freund, der mit einigem Abstand neben ihm stand, und dem es auch nicht viel besser zu gehen schien. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und das gab dem Moderator die nötige Selbstsicherheit, einen Schritt vorzutreten und nach einem letzten Räuspern das Wort zu ergreifen.  
„Nein, Maja, Wünsche kann man nicht mehr äußern. Oder eher gesagt würde es nichts bringen, wenn du oder wer auch immer sie äußern würde. Die Entscheidung ist längst gefallen. Genau genommen vor rund sieben Monaten.“  
Wieder begannen einige der Anwesenden miteinander zu flüstern und die Geräuschkulisse im Raum stieg an. Davon ließ Alexander sich jedoch nicht beirren und sprach weiter.

„Ich weiß, dass es für die meisten von euch jetzt überraschend sein wird und ich bin auch nicht sicher, ob das, was ich zu sagen habe, jedem gefällt, aber wir möchten es nicht länger vor euch verheimlichen. Sebastian, also Klussi und ich...“  
Dem Moderator gelang es nicht, seinen Satz zu vollenden, denn plötzlich brandeten tosender Applaus und lautes Gejubel auf. Einzig Tina drehte sich wutschnaubend um und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.  
Nun, da offenbar alle Anwesenden verstanden hatten, was Alexander ihnen zu sagen hatte, trat auch Sebastian näher an seinen Freund heran und legte liebevoll einen Arm um seine Taille. Der Moderator tat es ihm gleich und zog den Jüngeren etwas enger an sich, während sie sich beide immer noch stauend im Pausenraum umblickten.  
Der Jubel war inzwischen verstummt und von angeregtem Gemurmel abgelöst worden.  
„Na los, jetzt wollen wir aber auch einen Beweis.“, forderte Maja und schob ein aufmunterndes „Küssen, küssen“ hinterher, in das immer mehr Kollegen mit einstimmten, bis es einem Chor glich.

Nachdem die beiden Männer sich erst ungläubig umgesehen hatten, die Rufe aber kein Ende nehmen wollten, umarmte schließlich Sebastian seinen Freund und legte ihm sanft die Lippen auf den vor Staunen leicht geöffneten Mund. Dabei schob er seine Zunge liebevoll zwischen die Lippen des Älteren, um ihren Kuss zu vertiefen und genüsslich auszukosten.  
Wieder gröhlten die Kollegen, doch davon ließen die beiden Männer sich nicht beirren. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile lösten sie sich voneinander, hielten sich dabei jedoch weiterhin fest umschlungen.  
„Wie gut, dass der Platz des Jägers so weit oben ist.“, sagte Maja lachend. „Sie würden uns sonst sicher ins Spätprogramm verschieben, wenn ihr das in der Sendung macht.“  
„Leute, wir sind vom Thema abgekommen.“, ergriff nun Nils wieder das Wort. „Alex, was wolltest du uns vorhin sagen, als die Kollegen dich mitten im Satz unterbrochen haben?“  
Diese nicht ernst gemeinte Frage des Regisseurs sorgte für allgemeines Gelächter, in das auch Alexander und Sebastian mit einstimmten.  
Kurz bat Nils noch einige Kollegen, die er namentlich nannte, sich zur späteren Stunde in seinem Büro einzufinden, um Details für die Vorbereitung der ‚Mission Herzblatt‘ zu besprechen, dann entließ er das Team in die wohlverdiente Mittagspause.

„Meinst du, ich sollte mal gucken, wo Tina steckt?“, überlegte Alexander und wurde von seinem Freund stirnrunzelnd beäugt.  
„Die beruhigt sich doch sicher wieder.“  
„Irgendwie fühle ich mich schlecht, weil ich sie letztens angelogen habe, anstatt ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.“, gab der Ältere zu.  
Sebastian schnaufte.  
„Na, wenn du meinst, dann mach halt. Ich geh essen.“  
„Sebi... nicht eifersüchtig sein, okay?“  
„Blödmann.“, antwortete der Student, musste aber doch auch ein wenig grinsen. „Na los, geh schon. Lieb dich.“  
„Ich dich auch. Und wenn ich in zwanzig Minuten nicht zurück sein sollte, dann komm mich retten.“, bat der Moderator, gab dem Jüngeren noch einen kurzen Kuss und zog dann los, um Tina zu suchen.

Lange dauerte es nicht, bis Alexander die Aufnahmeleiterin fand. Zusammengekauert saß sie auf der Bank vor dem Studiogebäude.  
„Tina?“, sprach er sie an und setzte sich neben die junge Frau, die den Kopf hob, um den Moderator aus tränennassen Augen wütend anzusehen.  
„Was willst du, Alex? Mir unter die Nase reiben, wie blöd ich war, nicht zu merken, was da zwischen euch läuft?“  
„Nein, ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie es dir geht, nachdem du so überstürzt den Raum verlassen hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vor ein paar Wochen angelogen habe, aber es ging nicht anders.“  
„Habt ihr hinterher wenigstens schön über mich gelacht?“, fragte Tina spöttisch.  
„Wie viele Jahre kennen wir uns inzwischen, Tina? Du müsstest wissen, dass ich niemand bin, der aus Schadenfreude jemanden auslacht. Fakt ist aber, dass ich mit Sebastian zusammen bin und sich daran hoffentlich auch so bald nichts ändern wird.“, gab Alexander versöhnlich, aber auch ein wenig trotzig zurück.  
„Seit wann? Du hast vorhin was von sieben Monaten gesagt.“  
„Ja, Mitte März. Es hat mich wie einen Blitz getroffen. Das war so ein klassischer Beweis dafür, dass man gegen Gefühle absolut machtlos ist.“  
Tina nickte. „Ja, wem sagst du das? Aber ich werde jetzt wohl zusehen müssen, wie ich meine in den Griff bekomme und wieder loswerde. Wenn es eine andere Frau wäre, aber einem Mann wie Sebastian habe ich wohl wirklich nichts entgegenzusetzen. Würdest du mich jetzt bitte noch für einen Moment alleine lassen, Alex? Ich muss mich erst wieder ein wenig sammeln, bevor wir gleich weitermachen.“

Der Ältere stimmte bereitwillig zu und kehrte zurück ins Studiogebäude, wo er Sebastian in die Arme lief.  
„Nanu, waren die zwanzig Minuten schon rum?“, erkundigte er sich irritiert bei seinem Freund, der verlegen den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du unglaublich süß bist, wenn du eifersüchtig wirst?“  
„Bin nicht eifersüchtig.“  
„Und ob, das sehe ich dir an der Nasenspitze an. Aber ich fasse es einfach mal als Kompliment auf.“, erwiderte der Moderator und legte einen Arm um den Studenten.  
„Komm, ich hab tierischen Hunger und muss jetzt echt was essen.“

Kurz schilderte Alexander, wie das Gespräch mit Tina gelaufen war, ehe er sich auf das reichhaltige Mittagsbuffet stürzte. Erwartungsgemäß gelang es ihm nicht, in Ruhe zu essen, denn immer wieder gesellten sich Kollegen zu ihnen an den Tisch, um ihre Freude darüber zu bekunden, dass sie nun ein so glückliches Paar in ihren Reihen hatten. Erst als die Vorbereitungen zur zweiten Aufzeichnung des Tags begannen, gingen alle wieder ihrer eigentlich Arbeit nach. Auch Sebastian und Alexander mussten sich für eine Weile voneinander trennen, da der Student sich auf seine erste Folge in diesem Aufzeichnungsblock vorbereiten musste.  
Am Ende des Tages waren die beiden Männer froh, die zwei Nachmittagsaufzeichnungen gut über die Bühne gebracht zu haben, obwohl sie ungewohnt aufgeregt waren, da sie sich von ihren Kollegen diesmal besonders beobachtet gefühlt hatten.

Die restliche Woche verging wie im Fluge und ehe sie sich versahen, war der Sonntag gekommen, an dem Sebastian bereits wieder abreisen musste, da er am Abend in Berlin zum Quiz erwartet wurde. Diesmal fiel den beiden Männern die Trennung voneinander besonders schwer. So schön war das Gefühl der letzten Tage gewesen, sich im Kreise der Kollegen nicht länger verstellen zu müssen, sondern offen zeigen zu können, wie verliebt sie ineinander waren. Zudem wuchs bereits jetzt die Aufregung vor dem nächsten Aufzeichnungsblock und dem geplanten Dreh für ihre XXL-Folge.  
„Fünfzehn Tage, Sebi.“, stellte Alexander fest, als sie sich noch in der Wohnung voneinander verabschiedeten.  
„Fünfzehn Tage, an denen ich dich vermissen werde. Ich glaube, ich werde sehr intensiv Quizfragen schreiben, um mich abzulenken. Zum Glück findet in anderthalb Wochen die Quizolympiade in Athen statt. Da komme ich nicht auf dumme Gedanken, weil ich vermutlich rund um die Uhr mit Quizzen beschäftigt bin. Sehe ich dich wenigstens zwischendurch mal im Fernsehen?“, erkundigte sich Sebastian neugierig.  
„Ja. Mittwoch solltest du das DFB-Pokalspiel schauen. Ich muss nach München. Freitag gehts dann mit Bettina nach Hannover und heute in zwei Wochen darf ich zwei Sportschau-Sendungen aus Köln moderieren, aber da bist du ja selbst unterwegs. Mal so eben nach Athen, ich fasse es nicht. Ich reise nur quer durch Deutschland. Dummerweise ist Berlin aber nie dabei. So, wir müssen glaub ich los, sonst verpasst du deinen Zug.“  
Noch einmal küssten die beiden Männer sich lange, dann brachte Alexander seinen Freund zum Bahnhof.

Wie immer überbrückten sie die Zeit damit, sich tagsüber mit Arbeit abzulenken und am Abend lange miteinander zu telefonieren. Beide mussten zugeben, dass so eine Beziehung auf Distanz durchaus möglich war, wenn man sich an feste Rituale wie die abendlichen Telefonate hielt und somit Nähe herstellte.  
Dennoch waren sie froh, als endlich die ersehnten Aufzeichnungen ihrer Quizsendung und damit ihr Wiedersehen anstanden. Diesmal schaffte der Student es wieder, am Vortag anzureisen, da er beschlossen hatten, von Athen aus nicht erst nach Berlin, sondern gemeinsam mit Holger direkt nach Hamburg zurückzufliegen. So hatten sie immerhin noch einen Nachmittag und Abend für sich, bevor sie die meiste Zeit des Tages erneut im Fernsehstudio verbringen mussten. Das Wetter zeigte sich von seiner typischen November-Seite mit Kälte und Dauerregen, weshalb sie beschlossen, sich einfach einen schönen Nachmittag zu zweit in Alexanders Wohnung zu machen. Nach einem entspannenden gemeinsamen Bad kuschelten sie sich zusammen ins Bett, um ihr Wiedersehen genüsslich auszukosten. Später schauten sie noch einen Film im Fernsehen und Sebastian erzählte ausführlich von den Tagen in Athen, bevor sie früh schlafen gingen.

Bevor die Aufzeichnungen begannen, bat Nils den Moderator und die vier Jäger zu einer kurzen Besprechung in sein Büro. Freudig nahm Alexander zur Kenntnis, dass nicht nur Sebastian Jacoby und Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik sich auf den am nächsten Tag anstehenden Dreh für den Vorspann der XXL-Folge zu freuen schienen, sondern es auch für Holger offensichtlich kein Problem mehr darstellte. Sebastian hatte seinem Freund direkt am Abend ihres Outings vor den Kollegen ausführlich von seinem Gespräch und der Versöhnung mit Holger erzählt und schien ehrlich erleichtert darüber, dass das Thema endlich vom Tisch war.

„Bekommen wir ein Drehbuch, Nils?“, erkundigte sich Sebastian Jacoby, noch bevor der Regisseur etwas sagen konnte. „Wir müssen doch unseren Text lernen.“  
Nils schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nichts Text. Ihr habt nur eine Statistenrolle. Freundlich in die Kamera gucken, wenn die Stimme aus dem Off euch zur Auswahl vorstellt, und das vielleicht noch mit einer typischen Jäger-Geste untermalen. Mehr müsst ihr nicht tun. Auch Alex muss einfach nur gespannt vor der Trennwand warten. Den Text für die Vorstellungsrunde haben wir bereits einsprechen lassen und den Rest wird der Moderator übernehmen, den wir für die Szene gewinnen konnten. Der Dreh ist für morgen Nachmittag angesetzt. Alex und Klussi, euch brauche ich am Vormittag schon für den Hubschrauberdreh am Flughafen. Zeit und Ort schreibe ich euch noch auf. Quizfolgen zeichnen wir morgen nur eine am frühen Nachmittag auf. Alles klar?“  
Die fünf Männer waren so erschlagen von der Flut an Informationen und dem energischen Tonfall ihres sonst so entspannten Regisseurs, dass keiner sich traute, noch etwas darauf zu erwidern.  
Sebastian war froh, dass er nur für die dritte Aufzeichnung des Tages als Jäger vorgesehen war, denn langsam spürte er Nervosität in sich aufkommen. Entsprechend schlecht schnitt er auch gegen seine vier Gegner ab, die zwar wissensmäßig eher Mittelmaß waren, aber trotzdem eine gehörige Portion Spaß verbreiteten.

Am Abend lagen Alexander und Sebastian eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett, fanden aber beide nicht so recht in den Schlaf.  
„Sebi, bist du noch wach?“, fragte der Moderator in die Dunkelheit und war nicht verwundert, eine Antwort seines Freundes zu erhalten.  
„Kann nicht schlafen.“  
„Ich auch nicht. Morgen wirds ernst, auch wenn ich weiß, dass die Sendung erst in drei Monaten ausgestrahlt wird. Aber dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr.“, fasste der Ältere in Worte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, und streichelte Sebastian dabei gedankenverloren über den nackten Oberschenkel.  
Abrupt drehte der Student sich zu seinem Freund herum und sah ihn an, nachdem er erfolgreich nach dem Lichtschalter getastet hatte.  
„Willst du denn noch zurück?“  
„Nein, aber ich will es endlich hinter mich bringen.“  
„Dann lass uns doch versuchen einzuschlafen, damit der morgige Tag schneller beginnt.

Zwanzig Minuten zu früh trafen die beiden Männer am Hubschrauberlandeplatz ein. Sie hatten Glück, dass an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche die Sonne freundlich vom Himmel herabschien und es auch wieder etwas wärmer war.  
Bereits kurz nach ihnen traf auch Nils ein.  
„Sorry, wartet ihr schon lange?“, fragte der Regisseur und sah sich suchend um.  
„Keinen Stress, Nils. Wir sind viel zu früh.“, beschwichtigte Alexander den Älteren, der aber sofort abwinkte.  
„Je eher wir beginnen, desto ruhiger können wir es angehen lassen. Ach, da hinten ist unser Pilot, jetzt fehlen nur noch die Kollegen von Maske, Ton und Kamera.“  
„Wofür brauchen wir Maske? Ich dachte, wir werden nur von hinten gefilmt.“, wunderte sich der Moderator.  
„Ja und nein. Wir wollten anschließend noch einige Fotos mit euch machen, die wir abschließend einspielen. Das wurde schließlich bei Herzblatt auch immer so gemacht, damit jeder sehen konnte, wie der gemeinsame Tag verlaufen ist.“  
Alexander runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Immer war die Sache ihm noch nicht ganz geheuer, was aber eher an seiner eigenen Einstellung zum Thema Privatleben in der Öffentlichkeit lag, als an Nils Übereifer.


	75. Chapter 75

Nachdem alle fehlenden Kollegen ebenfalls eingetroffen waren und Maja aus der Maske ihnen das Gesicht ein wenig gepudert und die Haare gerichtet hatte, durften sie in den Helikopter steigen. Zu ihrer Überraschung hob der Hubschrauber tatsächlich ab und drehte eine kurze Runde über Hamburg. Der Ausblick war aufgrund des guten Wetters atemberaubend und schon bald dachten Alexander und Sebastian gar nicht mehr daran, dass hinter ihnen eine Kamera platziert war, die sie filmte. Immer wieder zeigte der Moderator auf die Landschaft unter sich und kommentierte, was er dort erblickte. Der Student beugte sich nicht nur einmal zu ihm herüber, um eine bessere Aussicht zu haben und automatisch schmiegte er sich dabei an den Älteren und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab.

Als sie zwanzig Minuten später wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, stürmte Nils, der selbst nicht mitgeflogen war, aufgeregt auf sie zu.  
„Und? Alles im Kasten, Manu?“, fragte er den Kameramann, der übers ganze Gesicht grinsend seinen Daumen nach oben hielt.  
„Alles bestens, Chef. Du wirst begeistert sein.“  
Nils wendete sich wieder zu Alexander und Sebastian um.  
„Bereit für ein paar hübsche Fotos? Ich dachte, wir machen erst einige Bilder zusammen mit dem Hubschrauber und fahren dann in den Alsterpark für die restlichen Fotos.“  
„Was hast du dir vorgestellt, welche Fotos wir machen sollen?“, hakte nun auch Sebastian nach, dem aufgefallen war, dass sein Freund zögerte.  
„Nur ein paar spaßige Bilder. Vielleicht wie ihr zusammen durch den Park schlendert, gemeinsam auf einer Parkbank sitzt und natürlich wie ihr euch küsst.“  
„Sorry, Nils, aber das letzte vergisst du ganz schnell.“, sagte der Student mit einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Es wird von uns öffentlich keine offiziellen Kuss-Fotos geben. Vielleicht irgendwann mal, aber nicht jetzt. Du hast uns deine Idee so verkauft, dass unsere Beziehung nur angedeutet wird. Mehr nicht. Oder siehst du das anders, Hase?“  
„Nein, das sehe ich genauso.“, stimmte Alexander seinem Freund sofort zu. „Und wir möchten die Szenen, die in die Sendung kommen, vorher sehen und absegnen. Okay?“  
„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut.“, wehrte Nils ab. „Ich habs verstanden. Ihr entscheidet, wieviel ihr von euch zeigen wollt. Aber Fotos sind grundsätzlich in Ordnung? Du hast vorhin so kritisch geguckt, Alex.“  
Der Moderator überlegte kurz und schaute fragend zu Sebastian, der zaghaft nickte.  
„Ja, ist in Ordnung. Aber wir hätten die dann gerne auch für unser privates Fotoalbum. Lasst uns loslegen.“  
Manu hatte zwischenzeitlich die Filmkamera gegen eine Spiegelreflexkamera getauscht. Die Fotos am Hubschrauber waren schnell aufgenommen und kurz darauf machten sich die Kollegen getrennt voneinander auf den Weg quer durch Hamburg zum Alsterpark.

Während der etwa halbstündigen Fahrt diskutierten Alexander und Sebastian über Nils Idee, Fotos von ihnen machen und veröffentlichen zu wollen. Schlussendlich kamen sie überein, dass gemeinsame Bilder in Zukunft sowieso nicht vermeidbar sein würden und sie nun immerhin noch die Chance hatten, selbst mitzubestimmen, welche Fotos von ihnen gezeigt wurden und welche nicht. Zudem gefiel ihnen der Gedanken, selbst einige professionelle Fotos von sich zu bekommen. Dass es keine Fotos mit einem Kuss von ihnen geben sollte, darüber waren die beiden Männer sich jedoch einig.

Im Alsterpark war zu ihrer Erleichterung an diesem Mittwochmorgen trotz des sonnigen Wetters nicht viel los, weshalb sie schnell eine hübsche Stelle fanden, die für Fotos geeignet war. Erneut kümmerte sich Maja um ein schnelles Make-up der beiden Hauptakteure, die gleichzeitig von Nils einige Anweisungen erhielten.  
„Ich dachte mir, wir fotografieren euch von hinten, wie ihr den Weg dort vorne entlanglauft. Ob Händchen haltend oder nicht überlasse ich euch.“  
„Na, warum eigentlich nicht.“, beschloss Alexander und griff nach Sebastians Hand, sobald Maja mit ihm fertig war. Einträchtig spazierten sie von den anderen weg, bis Nils sie zu sich zurück rief.  
„Okay, das hätten wir schon mal im Kasten. Hat jemand von euch beiden eine Idee für spaßige Fotos?“  
„Ich wollte schon immer mal von Alex Huckepack getragen werden.“, gab der Student zu und musste lachen, als der Ältere verächtlich schnaufte.  
„Das könnte dir so passen.“  
„Bitte, Hase. Das wäre doch lustig.“  
„Erst nicht jeden Tag mit mir joggen gehen und dann auch noch getragen werden wollen. Sonst hast du keine Wünsche.“, wehrte Alexander weiter ab.  
„Och, da fallen mir sicher noch ein paar Sachen ein, die wir zusammen...“

Nils, der den Wortwechsel interessiert verfolgt hatte, steckte plötzlich die Finger in die Ohren.  
„Lalalalala, ich kann euch gar nicht hören, ich höre überhaupt nicht zu. Lalalalalalala.“  
Alle Anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und schließlich stimmte auch der Regisseur mit ein.  
„Also Huckepack finde ich super.“, sagte er dann und Alexander ergab sich seinem Schicksal.  
Etwas umständlich kletterte der Student auf den Rücken seines Freundes, schmiegte sich eng an ihn und legte seine Arme fest um ihn. Dann rannte der Ältere so gut es eben möglich war los. Wieder hielt Manu die Szene mit der Kamera fest und freute sich besonders, als die beiden Verliebten lachend zusammen ins Gras plumpsten.  
Anschließend machten sie noch einige Fotos, bei denen sie gemeinsam auf einer Parkbank saßen und sich unterhielten. Dass sie sich dabei die gesamte Zeit verliebt anschauten, ließen Nils und Manu unkommentiert, sondern freuten sich einfach still über die Harmonie, die die Bilder ausstrahlen würden.  
„So, wie haben genug Material.“, beschloss der Regisseur anschließend und blickte erwartungsvoll zu den beiden Männern.  
„Möchtet ihr noch ein paar Kussfotos nur für euch privat? Wir liegen gut in der Zeit.“  
Sofort stimmten sie zu und küssten sich zärtlich.  
„Moment, ihr zwei. Nicht so schnell.“, bat Manu sie und brachte seine Kamera zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag in Position. „Könnt ihr vielleicht mal Stirn an Stirn da sitzen und euch anschauen? Das wirkt oft noch besser als ein Kuss. Einfach so, wie wenn ihr kurz davor wärt, euch zu küssen.“  
Bereitwillig setzten sie die Wünsche des Fotografen um, bis dieser irgendwann zufrieden war und sie doch noch zu einem abschließenden Kuss aufforderte. Dann kehrten sie zurück ins Fernsehstudio, wo erst die Mittagspause und dann vier neue Kandidaten für die einzige ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘-Aufzeichnung des Tags auf sie wartete. Da Klaus-Otto als Jäger eingeplant war, musste sich nur Alexander vorbereiten, während Sebastian von der Jäger-Lounge aus das Geschehen im Studio beobachten konnte. Außerdem berichtete er seinen anderen beiden Mit-Jägern, die ebenfalls an diesem Tag nicht zum Einsatz kamen, von dem morgendlichen Außendreh.  
Der Sieg ging auch diesmal wieder an den Bibliothekar Klaus-Otto Nagorsnik, der bereits in der Vorrunde alle vier Kandidaten einholte und den von ihnen für das Finale Ausgewählten ebenfalls schnell in der Anzahl seiner richtig beantworteten Fragen übertrumpfte.

Für den Dreh ihrer Herzblatt-Szene hatte Nils bereits ein angrenzendes kleineres Studio auf dem Gelände vorbereiten lassen, wo sich die beteiligten Personen einige Zeit später treffen sollten. Zuvor wurde Alexander noch kurz in seiner Garderobe gefilmt, wie er auf seinem Stuhl saß und zu schlafen schien, um dann von Nils höchstpersönlich geweckt und zum Start der XXL-Folge gerufen zu werden. Sebastian hatte dabei zugesehen und konnte sich bei der Weck-Szene ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, wenngleich er bemerkte, welches großartige schauspielerische Talent in seinem Freund steckte.

Gemeinsam mit den beteiligten Kollegen begaben sich die beiden Männer ins angrenzende Studio. Dort warteten auch schon einige weitere Kamera- und Tonleute sowie Maja und die übrigen Jäger. Es war ein aufgeregtes Gewusel, das sie umgab, und deswegen bemerkten sie den eigens für die Aufzeichnung gebuchten Moderator erst, als Nils mit ihm auf sie zukam.  
„Schaut mal, wer sich die Ehre gibt, unsere kleine Herzblatt-Szene zu moderieren.“, sagte der Regisseur mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Alexander und Sebastian blickten sich entgeistert an, bevor sie gleichzeitig in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.  
„Sorry, aber mit der Reaktion hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.“, entschuldigte sich Nils bei dem großgewachsenen blonden Mann mit dem spitzbübischen Lächeln, der neben ihm stand. „Nun bemühe ich mich extra, einen so großartigen Kollegen wie Jörg Pilawa zu engagieren, und ihr lacht mich aus?“  
„Entschuldigt bitte, aber...“, brachte Alexander hervor, musste aber sofort wieder lachen, während sein Freund immer noch damit beschäftigt war, sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen zu wischen.  
„Tschuldigung, kleiner Insider.“, versuchte sich der Student an einer Erklärung, die sowohl Nils als auch Jörg jedoch genauso verwirrte, wie der Lachanfall zuvor.  
„Dürfen wir mitlachen?“, erkundigte sich der ältere Moderator bei seinem jüngeren Kollegen und dessen Freund.  
„Das ist doch alles nur Bettina schuld.“, sagte Alexander und versuchte nun wirklich, sich zusammenzureißen. 

„Hallo Jörg, lange nicht gesehen.“  
Er zog seinen Kollegen in eine kumpelhafte Umarmung und auch Sebastian schüttelte ihm daraufhin freundlich grüßend die Hand.  
„Wir kennen uns ja glaube ich schon aus Alexanders Talkshow.“, stellte Jörg fest und klatschte in die Hände. „So, Leute, was gibts zu tun? Nils hat in Rätseln gesprochen, als er mich angerufen hat. Ich habe nur was von ‚Herzblatt‘, ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ und einer geheimen Mission verstanden.“  
Schnell erklärte Nils auch dem ahnungslosen Moderator seinen Plan für die zu drehenden Szenen und drückte ihm einen Zettel mit seinem Text in die Hand, den Jörg kurz durchlas. Dann forderte er die Jäger auf, sich zu den vier jenseits einer Trennwand nebeneinander stehenden Barhockern zu begeben und sich in der Reihenfolge, die er vorgab, hinzusetzen. Alexander hingegen wartet gemeinsam mit Jörg auf der anderen Seite der Trennwand.  
Als alle Mitwirkenden so platziert waren, wie der Regisseur es sich vorgestellt hatte, gab er den Mitarbeitern von Kamera und Ton ein Zeichen und die Aufnahme begann.

„Das waren vier Fragen an vier Kandidaten und nun kommt die kurze Zusammenfassung von Susi.“, begann Jörg, der die Sendung viele Jahre zuvor in einer Neuauflage selbst mehrfach moderiert und sich daher schnell in seine Rolle eingefunden hatte.  
Es erklang die Stimme aus dem Off, die die vier Jäger vorstellte.  
„So, lieber Alexander, wer soll nun dein Herzblatt sein? Kandidat eins, der quizzende Gott, der schneller ist, als jeder Pfeil von Robin Hood und dich nicht nur beim Curling aufs Glatteis führen will. Oder Kandidat zwei, der gemütliche ältere Herr, der in die Bibliothek geht, während andere Leute fernsehen und keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun kann. Oder Kandidat drei, der gigantische Fels in der Brandung, der dich mit seinem umfangreichen Wissen beeindrucken will und dabei so charmant ist wie eine Abrissbirne. Oder Kandidat vier, der nicht nur alles besser weiß, sondern auch besser darin ist, dir den Kopf zu verdrehen und dich ohne Führerschein auf die Straße der Sehnsucht entführen will. So, lieber Alexander, jetzt musst du dich entscheiden.“

Sowohl Alexander, als auch die vier Jäger konnten den Text nicht zuende hören, ohne dabei lachen zu müssen, weshalb Nils die Aufzeichnung sofort unterbrach.  
„Leute, bleibt doch mal ernst. So geht das nicht. Jetzt müssen wir es nochmal von vorne aufnehmen.“, meckerte er lautstark und wartete, bis sich alle beruhigt hatten.  
Wieder sagte Jörg seine Moderation auf, bevor die Stimme aus dem Off erklang. Da inzwischen allen der Text bekannt war, gelang es ihnen wirklich, ernst zu bleiben, bis Jörg wieder an der Reihe war und Alexander erwartungsvoll ansah.  
„Und, hast du eine Wahl getroffen, Alexander?“, fragte er, woraufhin der Gefragte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite legte.  
„Es ist schwierig, aber ich glaube, ich entscheide mich für Kandidat Nummer...“  
„Danke, das reicht.“, beendete Nils die Aufnahme und schien sehr zufrieden.  
„Aber er hat sich doch noch gar nicht entschieden.“, merkte Jörg an und wurde von Nils kopfschüttelnd angesehen.  
„Nein, nein, das ist ja der Witz an der Sache. Alex träumt es doch nur und wacht auf, bevor er sich entschieden hat. Die Auflösung gibt es dann am Ende der Sendung. Den Außendreh dafür hatten wir heute Vormittag.“  
„Du kommst wirklich immer wieder auf sehr interessante Ideen, Nils.“  
„Ja, und deswegen brauche ich dich nochmal Jörg. Und euch bitte auch, Alex und Klussi.“

Nun waren die beiden Verliebten verwirrt.  
„Was jetzt noch?“  
„Wir würden gerne noch eine Kleinigkeit aufzeichnen, die wir später über unsere Social Media Kanäle teilen möchten. Ich werdet noch getrennt voneinander befragt, nachdem ihr von eurer Reise mit dem Herzblatt-Hubschrauber zurückgekehrt seid.“  
„Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich, Nils. Auch das ist nicht abgesprochen.“, schimpfte Alexander lautstark, beruhigte sich aber, sobald sein Freund ihm sanft über den Rücken streichelte.  
„Lass es uns doch erst mal anhören, was Nils vorhat.“, schlug der Jüngere vor und erhielt ein dankbares Lächeln des Regisseurs.  
„Wie ich heute Vormittag bereits sagte: ihr trefft die letzte Entscheidung. Die Idee mit der kleinen Fragerunde hatte ich erst gestern. Das war eher spontan. Bitte setzt euch einfach zusammen auf das Sofa da vorne. Jörg, hier ist dein Text.“

Sobald die Kamera erneut lief, ergriff Jörg als Moderator das Wort.  
„Wie ihr Ausflug verlaufen ist, das erfahren wir jetzt, denn wir haben sie nach ihrer Rückkehr getrennt voneinander befragt.“  
Nach diesem kurzen Satz war Nils sofort zufrieden und wendete sich erneut an Alexander und Sebastian.  
„Die Einzelinterviews machen wir jetzt spontan. Da müsst ihr euch selbst was ausdenken bitte. Wir würden gerne mit dir anfangen, Alex.“  
Ergeben seufzte der Moderator und überlegte fieberhaft, was er Unverfängliches sagen konnte, um Nils nicht noch weiter zu verärgern.  
„Okay, bin soweit.“, gab er das Startzeichen, woraufhin die Kamera auf ihn gerichtet wurde.  
„Ich dachte zuerst, er sitzt nur zuhause und lernt, aber eigentlich ist er ganz locker drauf. Wobei mir besonders gut gefallen hat, dass ich ihm vom Hubschrauber aus sogar noch etwas über Hamburg erzählen konnte, was er nicht wusste. Er war schon charmant und witzig. Der Ausflug war echt schön.“  
„Super, Alex. Da lässt sich was draus machen.“, freute sich Nils und winkte sofort Sebastian herbei, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sehr gequält wirkte.  
„Mir fällt nichts ein. Wenn ich nur Mist labere, dann sag mir bitte rechtzeitig Bescheid.“, bat er den Regisseur, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte und den Kameraleuten sagte, dass sie die Aufnahme starten sollten.

„Man merkt, dass er früher Profi-Sportler war. Er hat ein gutes Gespür für Wettkampfsituationen. Da gibt es schon eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen uns. Optisch ist er trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Alters auch nicht zu verachten. Wir hatten viel Spaß bei unserem Ausflug. Alles in allem würde ich sagen, es war ein toller Tag.“  
„Sorry, aber was heißt hier ‚trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Alters‘?“, empörte sich Alexander, sobald die Kameras wieder ausgeschaltet waren.  
„Bist du dreizehn Jahre älter als ich oder nicht?“  
„Ja schon...“  
„Siehst du. Nichts anderes habe ich erwähnt. Dabei war ich sogar noch nett zu dir. Für dein Alter siehst du wirklich gut aus.“  
„Na, ihr seid ja freundlich zueinander.“, lachte Jörg, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Ich glaube, Nils möchte, dass wir weitermachen.“

Es folgte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie schließlich noch den letzten Teil drehten, der auf den Zusammenschnitt ihrer Einzelinterviews folgen würde.  
„Klingt, als hättet ihr den Ausflug genossen. Habt ihr euch denn auch ein wenig ineinander verguckt?“, wollte der ältere Moderator wissen und sah die beiden Männer interessiert an.  
„Ich bin schon froh, dass Alex sich für mich entschieden hat.“, gab Sebastian zu und blickte verliebt zu seinem Freund, der nun ebenfalls sanft lächelte.  
„Gut möglich, dass da irgendwas zwischen uns passiert ist.“  
Jörg wirkte zufrieden. „Was sicherlich alle interessiert: habt ihr euch geküsst? Und werdet ihr euch wiedersehen?“  
Fragend sahen die beiden Verliebten sich an. Dann schauten sie ein letzte Mal zu Jörg und Alexander ergriff das Wort für den abschließenden Satz.  
„Ich denke, wir antworten mit einem entschiedenen ‚vielleicht‘.“

„Danke! Wir sind fertig für heute.“, rief Nils dem Team zu und erst jetzt merkte Alexander, wie anstrengend der Dreh gewesen war. Erleichtert atmete er durch und klatschte sich dann mit Sebastian und Jörg ab, die ebenfalls zufrieden schienen.  
„Das war wirklich mal eine witzige Sache, die Nils da geplant hat.“, stellte Jörg mit einem anerkennenden Nicken fest. „Ich bin gespannt, wie das am Ende wirkt, wenn es fertig ist. Und an euch sind echte Schauspieler verloren gegangen. Man könnte tatsächlich denken, dass ihr euch gesucht und gefunden habt. Respekt!“  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag sahen die beiden Verliebten sich an und brachen gleich darauf in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Sagt mal, hab ich irgendwas an mir, dass ihr ständig lacht?“, fragte der ältere Moderator und blickte ratlos an sich herunter.  
Alexander, dem es leid tat, dass sein Kollege derart ahnungslos schien und den Fehler bei sich suchte, wurde ernst.  
„Nils hat wohl echt dichtgehalten. Du weißt wirklich nichts, Jörg?“  
„Was sollte ich wissen?“  
„Warum wir hier so einen großen Aufwand betreiben und Herzblatt inszenieren.“  
Jörg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, Nils hat nur gesagt, dass er sich für eure große Samstagabend-Show etwas ganz Besonderes ausgedacht hat. Thema: Moderator träumt von den verhassten Jägern und findet sich plötzlich in der Situation wieder, einen von ihnen als sein Herzblatt auszuwählen. Aber so spinnefeind seid ihr euch ja nun nicht wirklich. Das habe ich im Frühjahr schon bei deiner Talkshow gemerkt. Distanziert, aber kollegial freundlich. Man darf nicht alles glauben, was einem im Fernsehen vorgegaukelt wird.“  
„Weder in Quiz- noch in Talkshows.“, ergänzte Alexander. „Distanziert, aber kollegial freundlich kamen wir also damals rüber?“  
„Genau. Wobei ich mich über das förmliche ‚Sie‘ schon etwas gewundert habe. Aber inzwischen seid ihr ja per du.“  
„Zum Glück.“ Alexander griff nach der Hand seines Freundes. „Dieses ewige ‚Ich liebe Sie, Herr Klussmann‘ hat schon ziemlich genervt.“

Ungläubig riss Jörg die Augen auf. „Jetzt verarschst du mich echt, Alex.“  
„Nein, Jörg. Wir sind seit sieben Monaten zusammen und das, was Nils hier inszeniert hat, ist unser entscheidender Weg in die Öffentlichkeit. Soviel zum Thema distanziert-kollegial. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Nicht mal Bettina hat was gemerkt, obwohl sie wusste, dass ich einen Freund habe, und wir gemeinsam mit ihr von Hamburg nach Hannover gefahren sind. Selbst als wir sie schon fast mit der Nase drauf gestoßen haben...“  
Mitten im Satz unterbrach Alexander sich selbst, da er zu Sebastian geschaut hatte, der nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, war es mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung vorbei und es folgte der dritte Lachanfall des Tages.  
„Was denn nun schon wieder?“, gab Jörg leicht genervt, aber auch amüsiert zurück.  
„Bettina dachte, du wärst mein Freund, Jörg. Weil ich ihr gestanden habe, dass an dem Abend mein Freund bei uns in der Talkshow war und sie ihn selbst interviewt hat. Auf Sebastian wäre sie anscheinend im Traum nicht gekommen. Ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck werde ich wohl nie vergessen.“

Nun musste auch Jörg herzhaft lachen und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte. In allen Einzelheiten erzählte Alexander seinem Kollegen schließlich von den Anfängen ihrer Beziehung, der kurzzeitigen Trennung und der Versöhnung, die mit dem Plan endete, sich nicht länger verstecken zu wollen. Irgendwann wurden sie von Nils unterbrochen, der ihnen sagte, dass es an der Zeit war, das Studio zu verlassen.  
Die Männer verabschiedeten sich herzlich voneinander und machten sich in die unterschiedlichsten Richtungen auf ihren Heimweg.


	76. Chapter 76

„Ich bin echt fix und alle.“, stöhnte Alexander, sobald er gemeinsam mit Sebastian seine Wohnung betrat. Erschöpft ließ er sich in den Wohnzimmersessel fallen und schloss die Augen.  
„Muss am Alter liegen.“, antwortete der Student neckend, stellte sich aber gleich darauf hinter seinen Freund, um ihm sanft die Schultern zu massieren.  
„Hmmm... schöööööön! Das hätte ich gerne jeden Abend.“, gab der Moderator genießerisch von sich.  
„Ich bin aber nur noch bis zum Wochenende hier. Danach musst du wohl Jörg fragen, ob er den Job übernimmt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr euch nächste Woche Donnerstag trefft.“, stichelte Sebastian scherzhaft, wenngleich ein wenig Ernst in seiner Stimme mitklang, als er sich an die herzliche Verabschiedung zwischen Alexander und Jörg zurückerinnerte.  
„Scheiße, jetzt bin ich aufgeflogen.“, fluchte der Ältere grinsend. „Ich wollte doch nicht, dass du es erfährst.“  
„Was? Dass da doch was zwischen ihm und dir läuft? Kaum ist der Jäger aus dem Haus, kommt der Quizonkel vorbei?“  
„Nein, dass ich nächste Woche nicht nur am Dienstag im Fernsehen zu bewundert bin, weil es eine neue Ausgabe vom Sportschau-Club aus Herten gibt, sondern ich am Donnerstag auch noch einen Job als Laudator habe.“  
„Oh, mein Freund gleich zweimal im Fernsehen. Wie toll. Damit meine Sehnsucht nach dir noch größer wird. Und beides klingt, als würde es lange dauern und uns vom abendlichen Telefonat abhalten. Da freue ich mich aber.“, gab Sebastian wenig begeistert zurück. „Welche Laudatio?“  
„Publikumspreis in der Kategorie ‚Olympiahelden‘. Bambi. Theater am Potsdamer Platz.“  
„Potsdamer Platz?“, fragte der Student etwas ungläubig.  
„Der ist in Berlin. Kennst du vielleicht. Aber du hast schon recht. Könnte spät werden und deswegen schwierig mit unserem Telefonat.“  
„Blödmann! Wenn es sein muss, warte ich die ganze Nacht auf dich.“  
„Oh, ein Hotel mit 24-Stunden-Check-in. Meinst du, es wäre noch ein Bett für mich frei?“, hakte Alexander vorsichtshalber nach, war aber sicher, dass die Antwort seines Freundes positiv ausfallen würde.  
„Wie lange?“  
„Ich dachte so an fünf Übernachtungen?“  
„Tut mir leid, da habe ich nur noch ein halbes Doppelbett frei.“ 

Sebastian, der immer noch hinter dem Älteren stand, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und ließ die Hände über seine nur von einem dünnen Pullover bedeckte Brust fahren. „Der Mitbewohner ist allerdings höchst unangenehm. Der bedrängt gerne rattenscharfe Moderatoren, hält sie die halbe Nacht wach und kann seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten. Das würde ich mir an deiner Stelle gut überlegen.“, raunte er ihm zu.  
„Ich finde, das hört sich sehr verlockend an. Kann der Kerl vernünftig küssen?“  
„Weiß ich nicht, hab ich noch nie selbst ausprobiert. Kommt wohl auf einen Versuch an. Also möchtest du das halbe Doppelbett buchen?“  
„Ja bitte. Auch wenn meine Überraschung jetzt hinüber ist.“, schob Alexander etwas traurig hinterher.  
„Sei froh, dass ich es weiß. Vielleicht wäre ich sonst gar nicht da gewesen. Oder stinksauer, wenn ich dich im Fernsehen sehe und mich frage, wieso du in Berlin, aber nicht bei mir bist. Das hätte für dich böse enden können.“  
„Tut es doch so auch. Ich muss mir das Bett mit jemandem teilen. Apropos Bett. Ich glaub, ich gehe jetzt mal eben unter die Dusche und dann ins Bett. Der Tag war wirklich anstrengend.“  
Verwundert blickte Sebastian seinen Freund an.  
„Jetzt schon? Es ist nicht mal neun Uhr.“  
„Ich weiß, aber ich bin echt müde. Du kannst ja noch ein wenig fernsehen oder so, wenn du magst.“, schlug der Ältere vor und stand aus dem Sessel auf, den der Student sofort darauf in Beschlag nahm.  
„Okay, ich schaue mal, was so läuft. Kommst du gleich wenigstens noch für einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss vorbei?“  
„Klar, vielleicht auch zwei.“

Untermalt von einem weiteren herzhaften Gähnen verließ Alexander das Wohnzimmer und schlug den Weg in Richtung Bad ein, wo er sich seiner Kleidungsstücke entledigte und in die geräumige Duschkabine stieg. Schon bald hatte er eine angenehme Wassertemperatur gefunden und genoss die wohltuende Wärme auf seiner Haut. Er schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ das Wasser aus der Regendusche gleichmäßig auf sich niederprasseln. Dabei war er so in seine Gedanken an den ereignisreichen Tag vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie die Tür der Dusche leise geöffnet wurde und Sebastian sich zu ihm gesellte. Der vertraute Körper des Studenten schmiegte sich eng an den Rücken des Moderators, der kurz zusammenzuckte, sich dann aber in die liebevolle Umarmung fallen ließ.  
„Sorry, Hase, ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir. Und Kopfkino, wie du nackt unter der Dusche stehst.“, flüsterte der Jüngere Alexander leise ins Ohr und ließ seinem Satz zahlreiche kleine Küsse folgen, die er dem Moderator auf die nasse Haut drückte.  
„Hmmm... schöööööön!“, genoss dieser das angenehme Gefühl, das noch dadurch verstärkt wurde, dass Sebastian leise zu lachen begann, seine Lippen aber dennoch weiter auf Wanderschaft schickte.  
„Das habe ich vorhin schon mal gehört.“  
„Wenn du so weitermachst, dann wirst du es sicher auch noch häufiger hören.“  
„Ich gebe mir Mühe“, versprach der Student und schob seine linke Hand tiefer hinab, bis sie den Penis des Älteren umfasste, um ihn mit gekonnten Bewegungen zu reizen. 

Schnell wuchs Alexanders Erregung spürbar an und sein Atem ging schwerer.  
„Oh jaaaa, Sebi.“, stöhnte er genießerisch, woraufhin sein Freund kurz von ihm abließ.  
„Warte ab, wird noch besser.“  
Schnell griff der Student zu der Gleitgeltube, die er Minuten zuvor unbemerkt auf die Duschablage gelegt hatte, und nahm eine kleine Menge davon auf seinen Zeigefinger. Behutsam schob er ihn zwischen die Pobacken des Moderators und umkreiste mit sanftem Druck seinen Schließmuskel, bis er ein Stück weit in ihn eindringen konnte. Dann ließ er erneut kurz von ihm ab. Eine weitere Ladung Gel landete auf dem ebenfalls mitgebrachten Vibrator, den er als nächstes vorsichtig und zunächst ohne ihn einzuschalten in seinen Freund schob. Sobald er das Spielzeug komplett in ihm versenkt hatte, ergriff er mit der freien Hand wieder den steifen Schwanz des Älteren und schaltete gleichzeitig den Vibrator auf der niedrigsten Stufe ein.

Überwältigt, von den plötzlichen vielfältigen Stimulationen stöhnte Alexander laut auf und wusste gar nicht, ob er sich lieber dem vibrierenden Stab oder der geschickt massierenden Hand entgegendrängen sollte. Längst hatte er gedanklich abgeschaltet, um sich völlig auf die erregenden Gefühle einlassen zu können, die noch stärker wurden, da Sebastian nun die Intensität des Vibrators stetig erhöhte und auch seine Hand schneller über die harte Männlichkeit rieb. Das Wasser, das immer noch aus der Dusche auf sie herabregnete, wusch die ersten Lusttropfen, die der Ältere von sich gab, ab und hinterließ ein prickelndes Gefühl auf der Haut der beiden völlig in ihrem Liebesspiel versunkenen Männer. Eine Weile gelang es Alexander noch, sich zurückzuhalten, doch als der Student begann, den Vibrator immer wieder ein Stück aus ihm herauszuziehen, um ihn gleich darauf erneut in ihn zu stoßen, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis er unter lautem Stöhnen den Höhepunkt seiner Lust erreichte und sich in die Hand des Jüngeren ergoss.  
Sobald er sich einigermaßen von seinem heftigen Orgasmus erholt hatte, drehte er sich mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen zu Sebastian um und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dabei spürte er die harte Erregung des Jüngeren an seinem Körper. Mit einigen gezielten Berührungen brachte er ihn schließlich ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt.

Als sie einige Zeit später in einer innigen Umarmung gemeinsam in Alexanders Bett lagen, schien die Müdigkeit des Moderators vollkommen verflogen zu sein. Mit einem Finger malte er gedankenverloren Muster auf die Brust des vor ihm liegenden Studenten.  
„Bist du sicher, dass wir das Richtige tun, Sebi?“, fragte er dann.  
„Fühlt sich schön an, was du da machst. Kann also nicht falsch sein.“  
„Ich meine das mit dieser ganzen Herzblatt-Sache. Jetzt, wo das alles im Kasten ist, frage ich mich, ob das nicht doch zu viel war. Ob nicht ein kurzes Statement meines Managements gereicht hätte. Wobei die noch nicht mal Bescheid wissen.“  
„Ich glaube, in dem Fall hätte es nicht gereicht.“, mutmaßte Sebastian. „Du weißt doch selbst, wie groß die Online-Community der ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘-Fans ist. Die kann man nicht mit einer kurzen schriftlichen Meldung abspeisen. Das hätte komisch gewirkt. Wir leben in einem Zeitalter, in dem soziale Medien wichtig sind und umfangreich genutzt werden. Dem müssen wir uns stellen. Und das hat Nils auch sehr gut und richtig erkannt.“  
„Ich glaube, dafür bin ich irgendwie zu alt.“, überlegte Alexander.  
„Für mich bist du genau richtig, Hase. Und vierzig ist doch kein Alter. Wenn ich Fotos aus deiner Handballzeit sehe, frage ich mich echt, wie ich mich in den komischen Kerl verlieben konnte, und dann schaue ich dich an, wie du heute bist und muss feststellen, dass der Zahn der Zeit nicht an dir genagt, sondern dich zu dem begehrenswertesten Mann der Welt hat werden lassen. Zumindest empfinde ich das so.“  
Zur Bestätigung drehte er sich in ihrer Umarmung um und gab dem Älteren einen tiefen Kuss, aus dem sie sich erst lösten, als er selbst bemerkte, wie die Müdigkeit ihn immer mehr übermannte.

Für die nächsten beiden Tage waren wie gewohnt jeweils normale Folgen ihrer Quizsendung eingeplant, bevor am Samstag und Sonntag die Aufzeichnung der XXL-Ausgabe mit insgesamt sechzehn Prominenten stattfand. Wie schon bei früheren Promi-Folgen taten sich die Jäger etwas schwer, die Kandidaten verlieren zu lassen, da es sich letztlich bei dem zu erspielenden Gewinn um Geld für einen guten Zweck handelte. Dennoch bemühten sich alle vier, diesen Gedanken so weit wie möglich auszuschalten und ihre gewohnt souveräne Spielleistung zu erbringen. Am Ende gewann tatsächlich nur eines der vier Teams, wobei die gewonnene Summe stolze 85.400 Euro betrug. Der Herzblatt-Dreh wurde bei der Sendung nicht thematisiert, sondern sollte vereinbarungsgemäß erst in den folgenden Vorabendsendungen, deren Aufzeichnung für den Dezember vorgesehen war, mit in die Kommunikation zwischen Alexander und den Jägern eingebaut werden.

Nach einer anstrengenden Aufzeichnungswoche verabschiedete sich Sebastian am Montag wieder nach Berlin, während der Moderator sich zusammen mit seinem Kollegen Arnd Zeigler auf den am späten Abend des nächsten Tages im nordrhein-westfälischen Herten stattfindenden Sportschau-Club vorbereiten musste. Der Mittwoch wurde erneut stressig, denn nach der Rückreise besprach Alexander zusammen mit seinem Management die Laudatio, die er am nächsten Tag bei der Bambi-Verleihung halten würde.

Früh am Donnerstagmorgen begann Alexanders Reise nach Berlin. Zu gerne hätte er vor der Generalprobe und der eigentlich Veranstaltung am Abend noch ein wenig Zeit mit seinem Freund verbracht, doch Sebastian hatte ihm Tage zuvor in einem Telefonat traurig berichtet, dass er selbst zu einer Vortragstätigkeit unterwegs war, von der er erst am frühen Abend zurückkehren würde. Dennoch fuhr der Moderator vom Flughafen aus direkt zur Wohnung des Studenten, um sein Gepäck dort abzustellen und noch einmal durchzuatmen, bis er gegen Mittag im Theater am Potsdamer Platz erwartet wurde.  
Bei der Generalprobe traf er auf viele Kollegen der Fernsehbranche und es herrschte eine gute und erstaunlich lockere Stimmung. Die Probe seiner Laudatio ging bis auf einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit einer falsch positionierten Kamera problemlos über die Bühne, sodass Alexander anschließend noch genügend Zeit blieb, zurück zu Sebastians Wohnung zu fahren und sein legeres Freizeit-Outfit gegen Anzug und Krawatte auszutauschen.  
Nach dem unausweichlichen Gang über den roten Teppich erwartete den Moderator im Foyer des Theaters ein unübersichtliches Gewusel von prominenten und weniger prominenten Gästen der Veranstaltung. Dabei traf er tatsächlich den ein oder anderen Kollegen, mit dem er einige Worte wechselte, ehe es an der Zeit war, dass alle ihre Sitzplätze einnahmen. Eine ungewohnte Nervosität machte sich in Alexander breit, bis er zum ersten Mal auf die Bühne musste, um die Kandidaten für den Publikums-Bambi vorzustellen und die Fernsehzuschauer zum Abstimmen über den Sieger des Abends zu animieren. Erst zum Ende der Bambi-Verleihung folgte dann sein zweiter Auftritt, in dem der Turner Andreas Toba für seine selbstlose Leistung bei den Olympischen Spielen in Rio de Janeiro mit dem Publikums-Bambi belohnt wurde. Nach einigen letzten Preiskategorien und einem abschließenden Auftritt von Robbie Williams, nach dem alle Laudatoren und Preisträger sich noch einmal auf der Bühne versammelten, war die dreistündige Veranstaltung beendet und es folgte die After-Show-Party. Hier ging es wesentlich lockerer zu und es entwickelten sich tatsächlich einige gute Gespräche. Auch Jörg Pilawa lief dem Moderator zufällig über den Weg und sie tauschten sich eine ganze Weile erst alleine und dann noch gemeinsam mit Kai Pflaume über dieses und jenes aus. Als sich die Reihen der Anwesenden schließlich weit nach Mitternacht lichteten, beschloss auch Alexander, sich mit einem der bereitstehenden Taxis auf den Weg zu Sebastian zu machen.

So leise wie möglich schloss der Moderator eine knappe halbe Stunde später die Tür zur Wohnung seines Freundes auf. Er war überrascht, dass aus dem Wohnzimmer noch Licht zu ihm herüberschien. Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick in den gemütlichen Raum und sah, dass der Student tatsächlich noch wach war und nur mit Pants und Schlafshirt bekleidet auf dem Sofa liegend in einem Buch las. Auch Sebastian war inzwischen auf den Älteren aufmerksam geworden und ließ seine Lektüre sinken.  
„Hey, du bist ja noch wach.“, stellte Alexander lächelnd fest und beeilte sich, zum Sofa zu kommen und sich über seinen Freund zu beugen, um ihm einen liebevollen Begrüßungskuss zu geben. Der Student, der die Bambi-Verleihung am Fernsehgerät verfolgt und vom heimischen Sofa aus seinen Freund angeschmachtet hatte, schlang nun seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn auf sich.  
„Keine Ahnung, ob ich nun underdressed bin oder du overdressed, aber der Anzug steht dir.“, nuschelte er in einen weiteren Kuss hinein.  
„Danke! Meinst du, der Kerl, mit dem ich mir das Doppelbett teilen muss, sieht das genauso?“  
„Ich fürchte, er steht da total drauf und wird dich dazu überreden, gleich einen kleinen Strip hinzulegen, während er dir vom Bett aus sabbernd dabei zusieht. Schicke Männer in Anzug und Krawatte findet er nämlich richtig scharf.“  
„Oh, dann gehe ich glaub ich mal kurz ins Bad und anschließend stelle ich mich dem Typen vor.“, beschloss Alexander und löste sich von seinem Freund. Sebastian stand ebenfalls auf, um im Wohnzimmer das Licht zu löschen und stattdessen im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett auf den Moderator zu warten, der einige Zeit später den schwach beleuchteten Raum betrat.

„Guten Abend.“, sagte er freundlich. „Wir haben in den nächsten Tagen das Vergnügen miteinander. Ich bin Alex, und du?“  
„Sebastian.“, antwortete der Student überrascht davon, dass der Ältere ihr kleines Rollenspiel weiter durchzog. „Bist du der, mit dem ich mir das Doppelbett teilen muss? Wobei, wenn ich es mir genauer überlege, würde ich eher sagen, mit dem ich mir das Doppelbett teilen darf. Geiles Outfit. Ich wüsste allerdings zu gerne, was sich darunter verbirgt.“  
„Unser Pensionswirt hat mir nicht zuviel versprochen. Er hatte schon angedeutet, dass du mich wohl zu einem kleinen Striptease auffordern könntest. Interesse?“  
Sebastian nickte.  
„Unbedingt!“  
Ohne zu zögern entledigte sich der Moderator seines Sakkos, das er über den in einer Ecke des Raumes stehenden Stuhl hängte. Dann lockerte er die Krawatte und öffnete den obersten Knopf des weißen Hemdes, das er gleich darauf aus der Anzugshose zog. Anschließend öffnete er Gürtel, Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose, die er Stück für Stück von seinen Beinen schob und ebenfalls auf den Stuhl legte. Nur mit Pants, Hemd und Krawatte bekleidet, kniete er sich dann über seinen auf dem Bett sitzenden Freund, der ihn an der Krawatte zu sich heranzog und ihn in einen liebevollen Kuss verwickelte. Dabei fummelten seine Hände so lange an dem schwarzen Binder herum, bis er diesen komplett gelöst hatte. Anstatt ihn zu den übrigen Klamotten zu werfen, legte er ihn dem Älteren über die Augen und verknotete den Stoff hinter seinem Kopf.

„Da hat man mir aber einen sehr frechen Zimmergenossen zugeteilt.“, stellte Alexander fest, als er nun auch noch merkte, wie Sebastian sein Hemd langsam aufknöpfte und ihn dabei immer wieder auf den Mund küsste.  
„Frech? Das ist doch noch harmlos. Warte mal ab, bis ich zur Höchstform auflaufe.“  
Zur Bestätigung schob der Jüngere dem Moderator das inzwischen offenen Hemd langsam von den Schultern und warf es achtlos auf den Boden. Als letztes verlor Alexander auch noch seine Pants.  
„Ja, man hat mir nicht zuviel versprochen. Das, was sich unter dem Anzug verbirgt, ist definitiv mehr als nur einen kurzen Blick wert. Wie schade, dass du es selbst nicht sehen kannst, Alex.“  
„Och, ich müsste nur die Krawatte lösen, dann würde ich alles sehen.“, gab der Moderator seinem Freund zu verstehen, der ihn für den Gedanken jedoch sofort zurechtwies.  
„Das lässt du schön bleiben. Du bist mir sowieso zu aufmüpfig. Ich würde dich viel lieber unter mir sehen.“  
Auch wenn Alexander sich spielerisch wehrte, gelang es dem Studenten schließlich, ihn so auf die Matratze zu befördern, dass er nun selbst über ihm kniete. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung streifte er sein Schlafshirt vom Oberkörper und entledigte sich auch seiner Pants. Dann ließ er sich auf den Älteren sinken und rieb sich unter anregenden Küssen aufreizend an ihm.

„Fühlt sich verdammt gut an.“, fasste der Moderator seine Empfindungen in Worte. Dabei legte er seine Hände auf das wohlgeformte Gesäß des Jüngeren, um ihn noch enger an sich zu drücken. Sebastian, der die Berührungen zwar genoss, aber noch etwas ganz anderes mit seinem Freund vorhatte, löste sich daraufhin von dessen Lippen und bahnte sich küssend einen Weg bis hin zu Alexanders Brustwarzen. Geschickt verwöhnte er die kleinen Erhebungen, von denen er wusste, dass der Ältere dort besonders empfindlich war, mit seiner Zunge. Erwartungsgemäß reagierte der Moderator sofort mit einem genießerischen Seufzen. Eine ganze Weile saugte und leckte Sebastian über den muskulösen Oberkörper seines Freundes, ehe er seinen Mund noch tiefer auf Erkundungsreise schickte.  
„Der kleine Alex ist aber auch schon in guter Hab-Acht-Stellung.“, stellte er fest und stupste mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig den harten Schwanz an, der sich vor ihm aufbäumte und scheinbar nach mehr verlangte. Quälend langsam ließ er ihn in seinen Mund gleiten, umschloss den Schaft aber gleichzeitig mit seiner Hand, um seinem Freund eine doppelte Stimulation zu bescheren. Als das Keuchen des Moderators lauter wurde, ließ er kurz von ihm ab.  
„Nicht so eilig, Hase. Die Nacht ist noch lang.“  
Er öffnete die Schublade seiner Nachtkonsole und zog die Tube mit dem Gleitgel hervor. Da Alexander aufgrund der Krawatte, die seine Augen immer noch verdeckte, nicht sehen konnte, was der Student vorhatte, zuckte er kurz zusammen, als sich plötzlich ein kühler, glitschiger Finger an seinem Eingang zu schaffen machte und sich behutsam in ihn schob. Schon bald folgten zwei weitere Finger, mit denen Sebastian seinen Freund vorsichtig weitete. Immer wieder stieß er in ihn und ließ dabei auch noch einmal seine Zunge über die glänzende Spitze von Alexanders stolzer Männlichkeit fahren, ehe er komplett von ihm abließ.

„Du bist echt unverschämt heiß, wenn du da so willig vor mir liegst.“, stellte der Student mit einem lüsternen Blick auf den Moderator, dessen Haut von Schweißperlen überzogen war, fest. „Alter macht definitiv doch verdammt sexy.“  
Kurz beugte er sich wieder herüber zum Nachttisch, wo er die Gleitgeltube abgelegt hatte, und ließ Alexander für einen Moment aus den Augen, den dieser nutzte, um sich zu erheben, dabei die Augenbinde zu lösen und den Jüngeren mit sanfter Gewalt so auf die Matratze zu drängen, dass er sich über ihn knien konnte.  
„Ey, was gibt das?“, protestierte Sebastian sofort und versuchte, sich wieder zu befreien, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang.  
„Nenn mich noch einmal alt und du bereust es, mir eine Doppelbetthälfte angeboten zu haben.“, drohte Alexander mit süffisantem Grinsen. Diese Ansage stachelte den Studenten weiter an.  
„Für dein Alter bist du nicht nur verdammt sexy, sondern auch noch extrem sportlich.“  
„Und du bist für dein Alter erschreckend aufmüpfig. Das kann ich so nicht dulden.“  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er nach den Handgelenken seines Freundes und drückte die Arme so auf die Matratze, dass sie über dem Kopf des Jüngeren zu liegen kamen. Dann nahm er seine Krawatte, um diese um die Handgelenke zu schlingen und die Enden des schwarzen Stoffes am Kopfteil des Bettes festzubinden.  
„Bist du jetzt immer noch sicher, dass Alter sexy macht?“, frage er Sebastian, der weiter auf seinem Standpunkt beharrte und zur Bestätigung lasziv über seine Lippen leckte.  
„Jetzt noch umso mehr.“  
„Gewagte Aussage, wo du so wehrlos unter mir liegst und ich mit dir anstellen kann, was ich möchte. Gibst du mir bitte mal das Gel? Achso, geht ja nicht, du bist ja am Bett gefesselt.“, betonte der Moderator absichtlich noch einmal, und man konnten an seinem Grinsen erkennen, dass er genau wusste, was er Unmögliches von seinem Freund verlangt hatte.  
Dann beugte er sich dicht über ihm herüber zum Schränkchen und griff nach der Tube.

Zunächst nahm er eine kleine Menge des Gels auf seinen Finger und schob ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in den Jüngeren, der lustvoll aufstöhnte, seinen Freund dabei jedoch nicht aus den Augen ließ. Anschließend gab er einen großen Klecks der glitschigen Flüssigkeit auf seine Handinnenfläche und massierte damit kurz Sebastians Penis, bevor er sich langsam auf ihn sinken ließ und den Schwanz des Studenten Stück für Stück in sich aufnahm. Sobald er sich an das erregende Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, begann er mit gleichmäßigen Auf- und Ab-Bewegungen, bei denen er die harte Männlichkeit immer wieder ein Stück freigab, bevor er sich erneut komplett von ihr ausfüllen ließ. Auch Sebastian passte sich dem Rhythmus seines Freundes so gut wie möglich an und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich beide unter lautem Keuchen und Stöhnen einem intensiven Höhepunkt hingaben.


	77. Chapter 77

„Hase?“, war das erste Wort, welches Alexander nach dem Aufwachen am späten Vormittag von seinem Freund zu hören bekam  
Da er selbst nach dem langen Tag bei der Bambi-Verleihung und der darauf folgenden leidenschaftlichen Nacht mit Sebastian noch müde war, gab er nur ein leises Brummen zur Antwort.  
„Hase, es kommt vielleicht etwas plötzlich, aber Lou hat vor ein paar Tagen, als ich ihr von deinem Besuch erzählt habe, gefragt, ob wir uns vielleicht heute mal mit ihr und Björn zusammensetzen können, um einige Details wegen der Hochzeit zu besprechen.“  
„Hochzeit? Lou? Von mir aus.“, stimmte der Ältere murmelnd zu, schlief aber sofort, nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wieder ein. Eine ganze Weile betrachtete Sebastian seinen friedlich schlummernden Freund, ehe er beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war aufzustehen. Er gab dem Älteren noch einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann verließ er das Bett in Richtung Badezimmer.

Fertig geduscht und angezogen kehrte er irgendwann ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo Alexander immer noch schlief. Leise krabbelte er aufs Bett und beugte sich über den Moderator, um ihn mit einigen sanften Küssen zu wecken. Begleitet von einem herzhaften Gähnen schlug der Moderator blinzelnd die Augen auf.  
„Morg‘n. Wieso bist‘n schon angezogen?“, nuschelte er und gähne erneut.  
„Es ist fast Mittag. Aber schön, dass dir das gebuchte halbe Doppelbett so gut gefällt.“  
„Mmmh. Mir gefiel es besser, als mein nackter Mitbewohner noch da war. Der Kerl kann echt unglaublich gut küssen.“, schwärmte Alexander. „Und auch sonst hat er sich richtig gehen lassen. Dieses geile Stöhnen...“  
„Du warst auch nicht gerade leise, Hase.“, gab Sebastian grinsend zurück. „Dein Mitbewohner hat mir allerdings schon verraten, dass ihn das total angemacht hat und er sich über eine baldige Wiederholung der Nacht sehr freuen würde. Aber jetzt erst mal raus aus den Federn. Draußen scheint die Sonne.“  
„Du klingst wie meine Mutter.“, meckerte der Ältere und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
„Findest du? Na dann... Aufstehen, Alexander.“  
„Jetzt fang nicht so an... Sebastian. Ich hab doch Urlaub.“  
Der Student hob die rechte Augenbraue an. „Soll heißen?“  
„Der Tag soll schön anfangen.“  
„Also bitte, jetzt habe ich mir extra schon ein schickes Hemd angezogen und du findest den Anblick immer noch nicht schön genug?“, empörte sich der Jüngere, während er sich aufrichtete und die Hände in die Hüften stemmte.  
„Jetzt redest du nicht nur wie meine Mutter, sondern hast auch noch ihre Haltung eingenommen. Kannst du nicht einfach wieder du sein?“  
„Und wie bin ich ich?“  
Alexander sah seinen Freund liebevoll an. „Ich würde gerne noch ein bisschen knutschen.“  
Das ließ Sebastian sich nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell krabbelte er zurück aufs Bett, ließ sich auf dem unter der Bettdecke liegenden Moderator nieder und verschloss dessen Mund mit seinen Lippen.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie mit ausgiebigen Küssen, die mal sanft und zärtlich, dann aber auch wieder tief und leidenschaftlich waren. Erst als Alexanders Magen ein lautes Knurren von sich gab, ließ der Jüngere von ihm ab.  
„Hunger?“  
„Mmmh... bisschen.“  
„Dann solltest du jetzt aber echt langsam aufstehen. Los! Wir haben in den nächsten Tagen noch genug Zeit, das hier fortzusetzen.“  
Ergeben nickte Alexander und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite. Sebastian, der gerade dabei war, das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen, sich aber doch noch einmal umgedreht hatte, erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, als sein Blick auf den nackten Körper des Älteren fiel.  
„Eeehm... vielleicht sollte ich meine Meinung nochmal ändern. Du bringst verdammt gute Argumente vor, Hase.“  
„Die sind heute Abend auch noch da. Jetzt wird erst mal eine Runde gejoggt.“, bestimmte Alexander mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.  
„Joggen? Ich dachte, du hast Hunger?“  
„Ja, erst Joggen, dann essen. Ich laufe doch nicht mit vollem Magen. Und du, mein Freund, kommst selbstverständlich mit. Also, hopp hopp. Umziehen!“  
Der Student versuchte noch, Alexander umzustimmen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Und so machten die beiden Männer sich einige Zeit später auf den Weg nach draußen, wo sie in einem naheliegenden Park ihre morgendliche Laufrunde gemeinsam bestritten. Anschließend duschten sie schnell und verließen dann erneut die Wohnung, um in einem kleinen Szenelokal zu frühstücken. Zwischendurch meldete sich Lou telefonisch bei Sebastian und sie stimmten ab, dass sie sich am späteren Nachmittag bei der jungen Frau einfinden wollten. Die Zeit, die ihnen bis dahin noch blieb, nutzten sie, um einzukaufen und einige Telefonate zu führen, die sie vor dem Wochenende erledigen wollten, um die nächsten Tage ganz für sich alleine zu haben. Als Alexander mit seinen Kindern telefonierte, gab er das Smartphone auf Jonas Drängen hin sogar kurz an Sebastian weiter, damit auch dieser einige Worte mit dem ältesten Sohn seines Freundes wechseln konnte.

„Du, Sebi. Hast du in drei Wochen eigentlich irgendwelche wichtigen Termine? So von Mittwoch bis Freitag?“, fragte Alexander, als er sein letztes zu führendes Telefonat beendet hatte.  
Der Student sah ihn fragend an.  
„In drei Wochen? Was ist denn da?“  
„14. bis 16. Dezember. Schau doch bitte mal in deinen Kalender.“  
Sebastian griff nach seinem Smartphone und tippte kurz auf dem Display herum.  
„Also die Woche davor werde ich in Hamburg erwartet. Da zeichnen wir irgendeine Quizsendung auf. Aber danach habe ich erst am 18. wieder ein Pubquiz. Wieso fragst du?“  
„Naja...“, druckste der Ältere etwas unsicher herum. „Also es ist so...“  
„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich wieder klinge wie deine Mutter. Was hast du angestellt, Alexander?“  
„Gar nichts. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du mit mir nach Köln kommen magst.“  
„Um da genau was zu tun?“  
„Wir könnten es unter dem Motto Städtereise laufen lassen.“, schlug Alexander vor.  
„Städtereise. Nach Köln. Im Dezember mitten unter der Woche. Du verschweigst mir doch was, Hase.“, mutmaßte Sebastian und hob drohend die Augenbraue an.  
„An dem Donnerstag findet abends die interne Weihnachtsfeier vom Team der Sportschau statt. Ohne Presse. Nur das Team. Mit Partner. Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir gemeinsam hingehen.“

Anstatt ihm zu antworten, starrte der Student seinen Freund zunächst nur entgeistert an. Dann erhob er sich von seinem Platz auf dem Sessel und eilte mit wenigen Schritten zum Sofa, wo er sich auf den Älteren stürzte, um ihm einen überschwänglichen Kuss zu geben.  
„Wow!“, sagte Alexander, nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, sie aber immer noch in einer innigen Umarmung verharrten. „Wofür war der denn?“  
„Alex, du hast mich gerade zum ersten Mal gebeten, dich offiziell als dein Partner zu einer Veranstaltung zu begleiten. Ich finde, das ist durchaus einen solchen Kuss wert.“, erklärte Sebastian. Dabei streichelte er dem Moderator zärtlich über die Wange und ließ dieser Geste einen weiteren, diesmal sanften Kuss folgen.  
„Sorry, mich haut das gerade total um.“  
„Mich auch. Ich hab gedacht, du willst sowas nicht. Mit der Reaktion hätte ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Also kommst du mit?“  
„Sehr gerne. Wobei ich deine Aussage, dass die Sportschau eine Weihnachtsfeier ohne Presse feiert, schon sehr widersprüchlich finde.“, lachte Sebastian befreit auf.  
„Ist das nicht genauso widersprüchlich wie die Tatsache, dass die Presse nichts davon weiß, dass du mit einem Journalisten verbandelt bist?“, überlegte Alexander, strahlte dabei aber auch übers ganze Gesicht.  
„Na gut, eins zu null für dich. Huh, das muss ich jetzt aber echt erst mal sacken lassen.“  
„Gewöhn dich dran. Nächstes Jahr kommst du mit zur Bambi-Verleihung. Auf den roten Teppich.“

Die Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb, bis sie sich auf den Weg zu Lou und Björn, der inzwischen zu seiner Verlobten gezogen war, machen mussten, verbrachten die beiden Männer küssend auf dem Sofa. Dabei kam ihnen jegliches Zeitgefühl abhanden, weshalb sie erst mit einer zwanzigminütigen Verspätung bei Sebastians bester Freundin und seinem Bruder eintrafen.  
Sofort fielen der jungen Frau die vom Küssen noch leicht geröteten Lippen der beiden Männer auf, weshalb sie die Verspätung unkommentiert ließ und ihren Besuch nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung einfach nur freundlich ins Wohnzimmer bat. Auch Björn, der in der Küche hantiert hatte, und nun zu ihnen stieß, zog seinen Bruder und dessen Freund in eine kurze Umarmung.

„Wollt ihr schon mal was trinken?“, fragte der ältere Klussmann. „Ich habe gerade für später eine Hackpizza mit Paprika und Käse in den Ofen geschoben.“  
„Lass mal, Schatz. Ich hab vorhin ein paar Getränke und Gläser auf den Wohnzimmertisch gestellt. Dann kann sich jeder selbst bedienen.“, mischte sich Lou ein. „Aber jetzt sagt mal, wie geht es euch? Seit ihr wieder zusammen seid, bekommt man Basti kaum noch zu sehen, Alex. Ich bin froh, dass er es immerhin schafft, hin und wieder mal mit mir zu telefonieren.“  
„Dann hast du wenigstens mehr Zeit für meinen Bruder.“, konterte der Student und stieß auf Björns Zustimmung. „Aber danke der Nachfrage. Uns geht es super.“  
„Was machen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen?“, erkundigte sich Alexander und kam so auf den eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuchs.  
Ein glückliches Strahlen legte sich auf Lous Gesicht.  
„Läuft ganz gut. Die Einladungskarten sind fast fertig und sobald unsere Gästeliste komplett ist, können wir sie rausschicken. Hat Basti dir den Termin gesagt?“  
„Klar. 9. und 11. März. Ich hab die komplette Woche geblockt.“, bestätigte der Moderator.  
„Super. Auch schon das Wochenende davor? Wir wollten Samstags einen Umtrunk machen. Polterabend ohne poltern.“  
Sofort holte Alexander sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche, schüttelte aber schon wenig später enttäuscht den Kopf.  
„Tut mir total leid, aber das Wochenende ist dicht. Ich bin für beide Tage als Sportschau-Moderator eingeplant. Genau wie das Wochenende davor auch. So ein Mist!“  
„Und da lässt sich echt nichts schieben?“, überlegte nun auch Sebastian.  
„Nein, die Termine werden lange im Voraus geplant, da geht gar nichts.“  
Björn schaltete sich beschwichtigend ein. „Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf, Alex. Wir wussten doch vorher, dass du viele Termine hast und vielleicht nicht alle Aufgaben so gut übernehmen kannst, wie zum Beispiel Basti. Mir tut es eher leid, dass du nicht dabei sein kannst. Die Organisation schaffen wir auch so.“  
„Wie kann ich denn sonst helfen?“  
„Meinst du, du hältst es am Montag mal für zwei bis drei Stunden ohne Björns Trauzeugen aus?“, fragte Lou und sah Sebastian herausfordernd an. „Oder besser gesagt er ohne dich?“  
„Na, ich denke schon. Was soll ich tun?“

Hinter vorgehaltener Hand gluckste der Student vor sich hin und wurde von seiner besten Freundin sofort zurechtgewiesen.  
„Basti, das ist nicht lustig, sondern eine ernste Angelegenheit.“  
„Jaja, natürlich. Ich fand auch eher die Vorstellung lustig, dass Alex dabei ist.“  
„Hallo? Könnte mich mal jemand aufklären?“, forderte der Moderator und sah abwechselnd zwischen Lou und seinem Freund hin und her.  
„Später, Hase. Dann erkläre ich dir gerne nochmal, wie das mit den Bienen und den Blümchen geht. Wobei bei uns wohl Blümchen und Blümchen besser passt, nicht wahr?“  
„Boah, ihr seid echt noch genauso versaut wie am Anfang.“  
„Das täuscht, Lou. Ist schlimmer geworden.“, konterte Sebastian. „Aber ich glaube, du wolltest meinem Hasen gerade erzählen, was er Montag vorhat.“  
„Ja genau. Wir gehen Brautkleid kaufen.“, sagte die junge Frau und lächelte dabei verträumt.  
„Wir?“, wunderte sich Alexander.  
„Genau. Du, meine Mama, meine Lieblingscousine und ich.  
„Das hätte ich vor einem Jahr auch nicht gedacht, dass die erste Frau, die bei mir mit dem Thema Brautkleid um die Ecke kommt, nicht meine eigene ist.“  
„Zum Glück.“, mischte sich Sebastian erneut ein.  
„Na dann, gehen wir shoppen. Mit mir kannst du sowas machen. Sonst noch irgendwelche Aufgaben? Außer die üblichen, die man als Trauzeuge sowieso hat.“  
„Erst mal nicht. Unsere Eltern helfen sehr viel. Und Basti wird sicher auch noch häufiger in Beschlag genommen, wenn er denn mal in Berlin ist. Ansonsten sind wir wie gesagt schon recht weit. Als nächstes müssen wir uns um die genau Planung der kirchlichen Hochzeit und die anschließende Feier kümmern. Und einen guten Fotografen benötigen wir noch. Ach, und eine Hochzeitssängerin.“  
„Du, wenn ihr da niemanden findet... Ich singe sehr gerne und meiner Meinung nach auch wirklich gut.“, empfahl der Moderator sich selbst, wurde jedoch von seinem Freund sofort zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Glaubt mir, ich lasse ihn immer alleine duschen, weil man sich das Gejaule nicht anhören kann.“  
„Als ob ich zum singen käme, wenn du mit mir unter der Dusche...“  
„Aus, Hase!“  
„Du hast angefangen.“  
„Könntet ihr das mit dem Kopfkino bitte sein lassen.“, bat Björn und hielt sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu. „Ich will definitiv nicht wissen, welche sexuellen Vorlieben mein kleiner Bruder hat. Was war das schön, als er noch brav mit unserer Oma auf dem Sofa gesessen und Quizshows geschaut hat. Und heute? Völlig versaut. Schlimm, schlimm.“  
„So wie Alex gerade schaut, findet er es alles andere als schlimm, Schatz.“, lachte Lou, die das Gespräch der beiden Brüder sehr amüsant fand.  
„Achso, falls ihr irgendwas plant in Richtung Junggesellinenabschied für mich, dann sag ich schon mal direkt, dass ich nicht in irgendeiner blöden Verkleidung und mit einem Bauchladen ausgestattet durch Berlin oder welche Stadt auch immer laufen will. Auf so einen Schwachsinn stehe ich nicht.“  
„Weiß ich, Lou. Keine Angst.“, gab der Student beruhigend zurück.

Die vier Freunde tauschten sich noch lange über die weitere Hochzeitsplanung aus und kamen tatsächlich ein ganzes Stück voran. Zwischendurch aßen sie die schmackhafte Hackpizza. Den Abend ließen sie schließlich mit einigen lustigen Brettspielen ausklingen und beschlossen, auch am nächsten Tag gemeinsam abends etwas zu unternehmen.

Wie versprochen, traf Alexander Lou am Montagnachmittag, um gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter Silvia und ihrer Cousine Annika in das größte Brautmodengeschäft der Stadt zu fahren. Silvia und Annika, die natürlich längst wussten, welchen prominenten Trauzeugen Lou sich ausgesucht hatten, gingen vom ersten Moment an mit dem Moderator um, als würden sie ihn schon ewig kennen. Alexander war dafür sehr dankbar, denn es kam häufig genug vor, dass Menschen, die ihn gerade kennenlernten, ihm aufgrund seiner Bekanntheit nur sehr verhalten gegenübertraten und ihn als ein höheres Wesen betrachteten.

Je näher sie dem Geschäft kamen, desto nervöser wurde Lou. Zwar hatte die junge Frau davon berichtet, dass sie sich vorab bereits in mehreren Läden und auch im Internet schlau gemacht hatte, doch diesmal war ein Beratungstermin vereinbart, der möglichst damit enden sollte, dass sie ihr perfektes Brautkleid und die dazugehörigen Accessoires gefunden hatte.  
Empfangen wurden sie von einer freundlichen Mittfünfzigerin, die der Vierergruppe sofort sympathisch war, da sie einen gleichermaßen kompetenten, aber dennoch unaufdringlichen Eindruck machte. Als erstes erkundigte sie sich bei Lou, ob sie bereits eine konkrete Vorstellung davon hatte, wie ihr Traumkleid aussehen solle, oder auch, was für sie gar nicht in Frage kam. Dann machte sie sich selbst auf die Suche nach einigen Kleidern, die ihrer Meinung nach zu der Berlinerin passen würde.  
Für die Wartezeit wurden Alexander und die drei Frauen jeder mit einem Glas Sekt versorgt, was sie alle dankend annahmen.

„Also wenn ich hier arbeiten würde, wäre ich echt total verloren.“, stellte Annika fest und sah sich fasziniert in dem riesigen Geschäft um, in dem zahllose, vor allem weiße Kleider in sämtlichen Schnitten und Aufmachungen ordentlich nebeneinander aufgereiht waren.  
Lous Mutter nickte.  
„Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, als ich mein Brautkleid gekauft habe damals. Die Auswahl war auch sehr groß, aber das, was es inzwischen alles gibt, davon hätte man damals nur träumen können.“  
„Bist du eigentlich verheiratet, Alex?“, wendete sich Annika nun an den Moderator, der die hübsche Braunhaarige, die etwa in Lous Alter war, verwundert anblickte.  
„Verheiratet? Nein, ich bin nicht verheiratet. Meine Ex und ich hatten irgendwie einfach keine Zeit dazu und im Nachhinein hat es sich auch als die beste Entscheidung herausgestellt, nie geheiratet zu haben.“, erklärte er dann. „Lou ist die erste und hoffentlich auch einzige Frau, die mich mit dem Thema Brautkleidkauf konfrontiert hat.“  
„Ach, nur weil es mit deiner Ex nicht geklappt hat, muss das ja nicht heißen, dass du nie heiraten wirst. Schließlich bist du ein ansehnlicher Mann. Da findet sich bestimmt noch die Richtige, bei der du auf den Geschmack kommst. Also ich würde sicherlich nicht nein sagen.“  
Lou, die das Gespräch zwischen ihrem Trauzeugen und ihrer ahnungslosen Cousine interessiert verfolgt hatte, konnte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken.  
„Das ist echt witzig, Annika. Als ich Alex kennengelernt habe, war es ein Running-Gag zwischen uns, dass ich ihn meinen Zukünftigen genannt habe. Aber am Ende hat dann doch Björn das Rennen gemacht.“, erzählte die blonde Frau.  
„Warum eigentlich? Wäre es so schlimm, dich länger zu ertragen, Alex?“  
„Das kann ich selbst nicht beurteilen, da musst du andere fragen.“, gab der Moderator schulterzuckend zurück und blickte Lou erwartungsvoll an, die aber sofort den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Da fragst du am besten Basti, Annika.“  
„Basti?“, wiederholte die Angesprochene irritiert.  
„Ja klar. Der kennt Alex doch schon weitaus länger und sicherlich besser als ich. Ohne ihn hätte ich Alex nie kennengelernt.“  
Annikas Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ach ja, wegen der Quizsendung. Logisch. Moment, ich schreibe ihm mal eben.“  
Mit diesen Worten holte die junge Frau ihr Handy aus der Tasche und tippte schnell darauf herum. 

Schon wenige Sekunden später gab das Gerät einen Ton von sich.  
„Und?“, hakte Lou neugierig nach, woraufhin sie von ihrer Cousine das Smartphone unter die Nase gehalten bekam. „Basti schreibt ‚Lass die Finger von ihm!‘. So schlimm?“  
Die Braunhaarige sah mit unsicherem Blick zu Alexander.  
„Da würde ich aber nochmal nach einer Begründung für die Antwort fragen.“, mischte sich nun auch Silvia ein, die das Gespräch bis dahin nur schmunzelnd verfolgt hatte und im Gegensatz zu ihrer Nichte die Hintergründe zu kennen schien.  
Wieder griff Annika zu ihrem Telefon.  
„Na, jetzt bin ich aber auch gespannt.“, sagte Lou und stellte sich so neben ihre Cousine, dass sie einen Blick auf das Display werfen konnte. Auch Alexander tat es ihr nun gleich und war nicht verwundert, als wenige Augenblicke später Sebastians Antwort ‚Meiner!‘ auf dem Bildschirm erschien.  
Vor Begeisterung quietschte Lou sofort los.  
„Gott, das ist so süß, wie besitzergreifend Basti wird, wenn es um seinen Liebsten geht.“  
„Seinen Liebsten?“, fragte die Annika ungläubig.  
„Ja. Die beiden sind einfach das perfekte Paar.“, schwärmte Lou. „Und tierisch verknallt. So habe ich Basti noch nie erlebt.“  
„An mich denkt keiner.“, maulte Alexander nicht ganz ernst gemeint. „Ich darf mich gleich zuhause wieder mit dem eifersüchtigen Kerl rumschlagen.“  
Inzwischen hatte Annika sich wieder ein wenig gesammelt und schien das soeben gehörte in seinem gesamten Ausmaß zu verstehen. „Alex und Basti sind... zusammen?“  
„Ja, sind wir.“, gab der Moderator kurz zu, verstummte aber sofort, da nun die freundliche Verkäuferin mit einem fahrbaren Garderobenständer zurückkehrte, an dem diverse Brautkleider hingen.  
Sofort wurde Lou wieder nervös und nahm schnell einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Sektglas.  
„Das sieht nach Arbeit aus.“, lachte Silvia und blickte stolz zu ihrer ungewohnt sprachlosen Tochter.

Die nächste Stunde verging wie im Flug. Nacheinander probierte die angehende Braut Kleid um Kleid an, wobei manche, die ihr überhaupt nicht gefielen, sofort aussortiert wurden. Immer wieder schaute die junge Frau ratsuchend zu ihren drei Begleitern, die jedoch stets mit ihren Kommentaren warteten, bis sie sich eine eigene Meinung gebildet hatte. Und dann kam der Augenblick, in dem Lou aus der Kabine trat, sich selbst im Spiegel sah und plötzlich Tränen in den Augen hatte.


	78. Chapter 78

„Das ist es.“, flüsterte sie fast tonlos, und auch den anderen Anwesenden einschließlich der Verkäuferin verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Mehrfach drehte die junge Frau sich um die eigene Achse, bewunderte sich von allen Seiten und schien sichtlich fasziniert von dem champagnerfarbenen langen Kleid mit den breiten verzierten Trägern, das sich nahezu perfekt an ihren schlanken Oberkörper schmiegte, bis der mehrlagige Stoff von den Hüften an nach unten hin immer weiter wurde und in einer kurzen, mit dezenter Spitze besetzten Schleppe endete.  
Nachdem sich alle wieder gefasst hatten, suchte die freundliche Verkäuferin noch einen passenden kurzen Schleier heraus, der das Outfit komplettierte.

Zufrieden mit ihrer Wahl verließen der Moderator und die drei Frauen einige Zeit später das Brautmodengeschäft. Lou strahlte immer noch über das ganze Gesicht und wurde von ihrer Mutter liebevoll in die Arme geschlossen. Den kurzen Moment nutzte Annika, um Alexander zur Seite zu ziehen.  
„Hast du eigentlich schon einen Plan für Lous Junggesellinnenabschied?“, erkundigte sie sich und der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, bislang haben wir uns noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber es wird denke ich langsam Zeit. Wir wissen nur, dass sie nicht irgendwo verkleidet rumrennen möchte.“  
„Ja, das hat sie in letzter Zeit oft genug erwähnt.“, stimmte auch Annika zu.  
„Ich werde nachher mal mit Sebastian darüber sprechen. Als ihr bester Freund will er schließlich auch dabei sein. Sobald wir eine Idee haben, lassen wir es dich wissen.“  
„Alles klar. Das ist echt so krass, dass du mit Basti zusammen bist.“, fasste die Braunhaarige ihre Verwunderung doch noch einmal in Worte. „Lou hat zwar mal erwähnt, dass er seit einigen Monaten wieder einen Freund hat, aber mehr auch nicht.“  
„Wir leben es momentan auch noch nicht so ganz öffentlich. Deswegen wissen es nicht viele Leute.“, erklärte der Moderator.  
„Achso. Na, die Hauptsache ist doch, dass ihr glücklich seid.“ 

Kaum hatte Alexander die Wohnung betreten, kam Sebastian ihm entgegen und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
„Nanu? Hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir?“, wunderte sich der Moderator.  
„Auch. Ich frage mich allerdings eher, was das mit Annika war. Wieso hat sie mich ausgequetscht, was dich betrifft? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“  
„Ja, wir überlegen zu heiraten, aber nachdem du ihr geschrieben hast, dass sie besser die Finger von mir lässt, ist sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie es länger mit mir aushalten würde.“  
„Hat mein Lieblings-Hase mal wieder fremdgeflirtet?“, mutmaßte der Student, schmiegte dabei aber seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Älteren und küsste seinen Hals.  
„Was heißt hier ‚mal wieder‘? Ich flirte nie, außer mit dir.“  
„Das will ich dir auch raten. Aber du schaffst es, alleine mit deiner Anwesenheit die Frauen in deinen Bann zu ziehen.“  
„Nur die Frauen?“, gab Alexander etwas enttäuscht zurück.  
„Die Männer sehen dich eher als den Kumpel von der Sportschau. Zum Glück.“  
„Wie gut, dass ich das alles gar nicht merke, weil ich sowieso nur Augen für meinen Mann habe. Hab dich die letzten Stunden vermisst.“  
Mit diesen Worten zog der Ältere Sebastian noch enger an sich und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem liebevollen Kuss.

„Du, Sebi, wir müssen mal reden.“, wurde er deutlich ernster, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.  
Der Student sah seinen Freund fragend und auch ein wenig besorgt an.  
„Warum? Was ist los?“  
„Wir müssen uns so langsam was für die beiden Junggesellenabschiede überlegen.“, antwortete Alexander und konnte dabei ein breites Grinsen nicht vermeiden, woraufhin er einen leichten Schlag des Jüngeren kassierte.  
„Du Arsch, ey. Ich hab gedacht, jetzt kommt wer weiß was.“, schimpfte Sebastian, musste gleich darauf aber ebenfalls lachen. „Na komm, wir überlegen im Wohnzimmer. Da ist es gemütlicher.“  
Gemeinsam machten die beiden Männer es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und Sebastian griff sofort nach seinem Tablet.  
„Was guckt du denn jetzt?“, wollte Alexander von ihm wissen.  
„Ich suche nach Ideen für Junggesellenabschiede. Mit sowas habe ich keine Erfahrung. Du?“  
„Ja, ich war schon bei einigen dabei, ist aber länger her. Und für Lou müssen wir uns sowieso was Untypisches überlegen.“  
Auch der Moderator schaute nun auf sein Handy und eine ganze Weile versuchten sie, etwas Passendes zu finden, was sich jedoch als gar nicht so leicht darstellte.

„Welche Hobbys hat deine beste Freundin denn?“, fragte Alexander irgendwann und Sebastian antwortete, ohne von seinem Tablet aufzuschauen.  
„Quizzen. Außerdem liest sie gerne, spielt Gitarre und liebt es zu reisen. Sie hat viele Interessen.“  
„Hmm... Also wenn sie nicht schon bei ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ gewesen wäre, hätte ich vorgeschlagen, dass wir sie irgendwie als Kandidatin einschleusen, aber das fällt schon mal raus.“  
„Ja, die Idee wäre gut gewesen.“, stimmte der Student zu. „Gibt es nichts Ähnliches? Das wäre sicherlich etwas, was ihr gefallen würde.“  
Nachdenklich kratzte der Ältere sich am Kopf, bis ihm etwas einfiel.  
„Demnächst macht Jörg doch wieder sein Quizduell. Ich bin nicht sicher, aber vielleicht könnte er noch eine gute Kandidatin brauchen. Was hältst du davon?“  
„Das ist super. Ich weiß, dass sie die Sendung gerne schaut. Meinst du, du kannst es rausfinden?“, stimmte der Jüngere begeistert zu.  
„Klar, ich rufe Jörg einfach mal an.“

Schnell nahm Alexander sein Smartphone, das er zuvor auf den Wohnzimmertisch gelegt hatte, wieder zur Hand und suchte die Nummer seines Moderationskollegen heraus, um diese gleich darauf anzuwählen. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis der ältere Moderator sich am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete. Die beiden Männer wechselten einige Worte, ehe Alexander sich ein Herz fasste und Jörg sein Anliegen vortrug.  
„Also grundsätzlich suchen wir immer noch Kandidaten für die Sendungen im Januar und Februar.“  
„Klingt nach einem aber.“, mutmaßte Alexander.  
„Jein. Ich würde es eher eine Bedingung nennen. Oder eine Bitte. Wir suchen auch prominente Kandidaten, die gegen Team Deutschland antreten.“, gab Jörg vorsichtig zurück.  
„Nein, nicht dein Ernst, Jörg. Was soll ich als Kandidat beim Quizduell?“  
Sebastian, der das Gespräch so gut wie möglich verfolgte, musste lachen, als er den entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes sah.  
„Schöne Grüße an Jörg. Ich würde dich sehr gerne als Kandidat in einer Quizshow sehen.“, sagte er dann so laut, dass Alexander es nicht einmal wiederholen musste.  
„Siehst du, Alex, dein Freund mag meine Idee. Also von mir aus suchen wir einen Termin raus, an dem die angehende Braut für Team Deutschland spielt und du einer der beiden prominenten Gegner bist. Einen geeigneten Mitspieler für dich finden wir auch noch. Ihr könnte auch gerne den Rest eurer Junggesellinnenabschied-Truppe fürs Publikum mitbringen.“  
Seufzend stimmte Alexander zu.  
„Naja, was tut man nicht alles als Trauzeuge. Okay, ich bin dabei. Wir überlegen mal, wann es bei uns am besten passt und dann melde ich mich in den nächsten Tagen nochmal bei dir.“

„Na, das hat doch super geklappt.“, freute sich Sebastian, nachdem Alexander das Telefonat beendet hatte.  
„Ja, total super. Ich darf mich zum Affen machen und ihr habt Spaß.“, beschwerte sich der Moderator.  
„Hey, ich feuere dich auch an. Und von mir aus kannst du vorher bei mir ins Trainingslager gehen.“  
„Passt schon. Den Spaß gönne ich dir nicht. Ich werde doch wohl noch alleine in einer Quizsendung klarkommen. Die Hauptsache ist, dass es Lou gefällt. Hast du einen Plan, wie wir das machen? Die Sendung findet ja in Hamburg statt.“  
„Wir sollten erst mal überlegen, wen wir mitnehmen. Irgendwie müssen wir sie dann vormittags von Berlin nach Hamburg entführen, wo wir alle zusammen einen netten Tag verbringen, ehe wir ins Fernsehstudio fahren.“, schlug der Student vor. „Lou wird denken, dass sie einfach nur Zuschauerin wird. Vielleicht sogar, weil wir vorher erzählen, dass du als Kandidat mitmachst. Und wenn alles vorbei ist, lassen wir den Abend in irgendeiner netten Cocktailbar ausklingen. Am nächsten Tag geht es dann zurück nach Berlin.“  
„Ja, das klingt super.“, stimmte Alexander begeistert zu. „Wen wir alles mitnehmen musst du entscheiden. Ich kenne nur Annika und Lous Mutter.“  
„Die beiden sollten auf jeden Fall dabei sein. Auch Silvia. Sie ist nicht nur ihre Mutter, sondern auch ihre beste Freundin. Ansonsten vielleicht noch ihre andere Cousine Jessy und zwei Freundinnen aus der Uni, zu denen sie einen sehr guten Kontakt hat. Ich kümmere mich gleich morgen darum und frage mal nach, wie es terminmäßig bei ihnen aussieht. Muss ja irgendein Wochentag sein. Mit Ihren Chef kann ich mich dann auch kurzschließen, damit sie zwei Tage frei bekommt.“

„Was macht Lou eigentlich beruflich? Das habe ich glaub ich noch nie gefragt, oder?“, überlegte der Moderator.  
„Sie ist Vermessungsingenieurin und arbeitet seit vielen Jahren in einem kleinen Büro am Stadtrand von Berlin. Die haben ein angenehmes Betriebsklima. So, was machen wir nun mit meinem Bruder?“  
„Gute Frage. Der ist ja auch eher zurückhaltend, sonst würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir vor seiner Hochzeit nochmal richtig die Sau rauslassen.“  
Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst. Björn kann es auch ordentlich krachen lassen. Schüchtern war er nur in Bezug auf Lou. Hast du denn eine Idee? Du kommst doch vom Dorf, da weiß man, wie man feiert.“  
„Dorf? Ich glaub, dir gehts zu gut. Beleidigst du gerade Kiel?“, empörte sich Alexander.  
„Quatsch, ich meine Altenholz. Das ist nun wirklich ein Dorf verglichen mit Berlin. Das musst selbst du zugeben.“  
„Okay, stimmt ja. Also bei den Junggesellenabschieden, bei denen ich war, gab es immer viel Alkohol und meistens auch eine nackte Frau.“  
„Wieso hatte ich das jetzt nicht anders erwartet? Hm... lass mal überlegen. Wenn wir Lou über Nacht entführen, müssten wir das mit Björn eigentlich auch machen.“, schlug der Student vor.  
„Vielleicht ebenfalls Hamburg? Es gibt geführte Reeperbahn-Touren, das könnte ich mir vorstellen. Viel Alkohol und eine Strip-Show inbegriffen.“  
„Muss das echt sein? Ich stehe nicht so auf nackte Frauen.“  
„Ist ja auch nicht für dich, mein Schatz.“, erinnerte der Ältere seinen Freund und gab ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Hast du eine Idee, was man sonst noch machen könnte?“  
„Ja. Ich habe da vorhin was gelesen.“, sagte Sebastian und griff erneut zu seinem Tablet. „Was hältst du von Bubble Soccer? Björn hat früher Fußball gespielt. Das wäre was für ihn.“  
„Bubble Soccer? Ist das das, wo man in solchen riesigen Gummibällen steckt und versucht, Fußball zu spielen?“  
„Ja, genau.“  
„Super, das wollte ich schon immer mal machen. Dann vielleicht das am Nachmittag, dann eine geführte Kiez-Tour und zum Schluss eine Partynacht auf der Reeperbahn. Müssen wir uns mal schlau machen, was es da für Kombinationen gibt.“, fasste Alexander zusammen.  
„Mit Strip-Show?“, hakte der Jüngere etwas gequält nach.  
„Klar, das gehört dazu. Für dich gibts dann später eine kleine Privatvorführung zur Entschädigung. Okay?“  
„Das ist ein Deal.“, freute sich Sebastian. „Lass mal eben überlegen, wen wir alles mitnehmen. Für das Bubble Soccer sind mindestens acht Leute am besten, die bekommen wir zusammen. Björn ist oft mit fünf Jungs unterwegs, das passt. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich scharf drauf bin, dass sein bester Kumpel Chris dabei ist.“  
„Wieso? Was ist mit dem?“  
„Der steht nicht so darauf, dass Björns kleiner Bruder schwul ist. Das ist so ein elender Macho. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie er und Björn miteinander klarkommen, aber die sind echt schon ewig befreundet, seit sie in der Jugend zusammen Fußball gespielt haben.“, erklärte der Student. „Eigentlich kommen die nur nicht miteinander klar, wenn es um mich geht. Da verteidigt mich mein großer Bruder bis aufs Blut.“  
„Na, dann wird dem das wohl schon gar nicht passen, dass du auch noch deinen Freund mitbringst.“  
„Ich werde es mal erwähnen, aber dich dann vielleicht lieber als Lous Trauzeuge vorstellen. Dich wird er gut finden, du moderierst seine Lieblingssendung. Die Sportschau.“  
„Aber vermutlich nur, bis er merkt, dass ich dein Freund bin.“, gab Alexander ernüchtert zurück. „Naja, dann können wir schon mal üben, was mit uns passiert, wenn es ganz Deutschland weiß. Klärst du dann auch den Termin ab? Ich suche dir später die Wochenenden raus, an denen ich keine Zeit habe.“  
„Ja, mache ich alles morgen, wenn du weg bist. Dann habe ich sowieso wieder viel zu viel Zeit. Wann sehen wir uns das nächste Mal?“  
„Muss ich selbst schauen.“, antwortete der Ältere und warf einen Blick in seinen Kalender auf dem Telefon. 

„Freitag ist Talkshow, Sonntag Sportclub. Dann habe ich ein paar kürzere Termine in Hamburg und Umgebung. Ich befürchte erst übernächsten Montag zum letzten Aufzeichnungsblock. Oder bist du Sonntags schon in Hamburg?“  
„Könnte ich so einrichten.“, stimmte Sebastian sofort zu. „Sechs Aufzeichnungstage noch, dann ist es erst mal wieder vorbei. Ich hoffe, sie planen bald, wie es anschließend weitergeht mit der Sendung.“  
„Das hoffe ich auch sehr. Nicht nur, weil du dann häufiger in Hamburg bist, sondern einfach, weil die Sendung immer ein riesiger Spaß ist.“  
„Stimmt. Ich weiß allerdings ein paar Sachen, die noch mehr Spaß machen.“  
„Wirklich? Was denn zum Beispiel?“, hakte Alexander nach, auch wenn er genau wusste, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte.  
„Ich habe da momentan so einen vorübergehenden Mitbewohner, der leider nur noch bis morgen hier ist, und von dem ich mich gerne jetzt schon mal ausgiebig verabschieden würde.“  
„Achso. Na, dann gehe ich so lange ins Kino, damit ihr eure Ruhe habt. Vielleicht mag Annika ja mitkommen. Wie lange braucht ihr?“  
„Hase, du lebst gefährlich.“, drohte Sebastian seinem Freund spielerisch. „Ich lasse mich nur sehr ungern provozieren. Und ich weiß, wo deine Krawatte hängt.“  
„Uuhh... jetzt habe ich aber Angst. Okay, was hältst du davon: ich gehe nicht mit Annika ins Kino, sondern mit dir Essen. Und wenn wir wieder zurück sind, gibt es ein Dessert deiner Wahl.“, schlug der Moderator vor.  
„Hehe, ein Dessert meiner Wahl. Das gefällt mir. Damit bin ich einverstanden.“

Der Abschied am nächsten Tag fiel den beiden Männern nach der schönen, aber viel zu kurzen Zeit in Berlin schwer. Alleine die Aussicht darauf, sich in weniger als zwei Wochen bereits wieder zu sehen, sorgte dafür, dass Alexander irgendwann doch die Wohnung seines Freundes verließ und sich mit dem Auto auf den Weg zurück nach Hamburg machte.  
Während der Moderator seiner Arbeit nachging, beschäftigte sich Sebastian intensiv mit der Vorbereitung für die beiden Junggesellenabschiede und sammelte außerdem einige Ideen für lustige Spiele bei der Hochzeitsfeier. Tatsächlich fanden sich zwei Termine, an denen alle geplanten Teilnehmer jeweils unter einen Hut zu bekommen waren, und der in Lous Fall auch für Jörg Pilawa in Ordnung ging.  
Jeden Abend telefonierten Alexander und Sebastian erneut lange miteinander und genossen diese inzwischen zur geliebten Gewohnheit gewordene Zeit der Zweisamkeit, die ihnen zumindest ein wenig den Eindruck vermittelte, am Leben des anderen teilzuhaben.  
Nun, da es mit großen Schritten auf die Weihnachtszeit zuging, fiel es den beiden Verliebten besonders schwer, die gemütliche Zeit, die selbst in ihnen romantische Gefühle auslöste, nicht gemeinsam verbringen zu können. Umso glücklicher waren sie, als der zweite Adventssonntag und damit auch ihr Wiedersehen näher rückte.

Nachdem Sebastian am Vormittag noch zu einem Adventsfrühstück bei seiner Oma eingeladen gewesen war, traf er am späteren Nachmittag schließlich in Hamburg ein. Da Alexander noch bei einem Fußballspiel seines ältesten Sohnes war, packte der Student sofort nach der Ankunft seinen Koffer aus und richtete sich für die nächsten Tage im Badezimmer ein. Dann setzte er sich mit einem Buch auf das Sofa und wartete auf die Rückkehr seines Freundes.  
„Sebi? Ich bin wieder da!“, rief Alexander, sobald er seine Wohnung betreten und die Eingangstür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Dann eilte er noch mit Jacke und Mütze bekleidet ins Wohnzimmer, wo er den Studenten vermutete und tatsächlich auch fand. Sofort ließ Sebastian sein Buch sinken und stand auf, um den Älteren, über dessen sonderbares Outfit er sich kurz wunderte, fest in die Arme zu schließen und mit einem langen Kuss ausgiebig zu begrüßen.  
„Auch wenn ich mich vielleicht wiederhole. Ich habe dich ganz schön vermisst, Hase.“, sagte er dann.  
„Ich dich auch. Aber jetzt bist du ja da. Alles gut bei dir? Wie war das Adventsfrühstück?“, erkundigte sich der Moderator.  
„Schön. Bei Oma ist es immer schön. Und ich soll dir ausrichten, dass sie dich bald auch mal kennenlernen möchte.“  
„Das lässt sich doch sicherlich bei meinem nächsten Berlin-Besuch einrichten.“  
„Wäre toll. Wobei ich dich vorwarnen muss. Meine Oma ist dein größter Fan. Sag mal, warum hast du denn eigentlich die Jacke und die lustige Mütze noch an? Musst du nochmal weg?“, erkundigte sich Sebastian und musste lachen, als sein Freund plötzlich irritiert an sich heruntersah.  
„Oh, das habe ich gar nicht gemerkt. Aber wenn du so fragst, würde ich trotzdem sagen ja. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen? Wir könnten dort was essen, vielleicht einen Glühwein trinken und es uns danach hier gemütlich machen.“  
„Gerne. Dann haben wir das Kochen gespart.“

Auch Sebastian zog seine Jacke und eine Mütze an. Mit der U-Bahn fuhren sie die wenigen Stationen bis zu einem Weihnachtsmarkt ganz in der Nähe, der nicht so überlaufen war, wie die großen Märkte in der Innenstadt. Hand in Hand schlenderten sie an den kleinen Holzbuden vorbei, bewunderten die zahlreichen kunstvoll gefertigten Dinge und landeten schließlich an einer Würstchenbude, wo sie gemeinsam etwas aßen. Auf dem Rückweg in Richtung U-Bahn machten sie noch an einem Glühweinstand Halt, um sich jeder einen Becher des heißen weihnachtlichen Getränks zu gönnen.  
„Das hat ja schon was von Romantik.“, überlegte Sebastian, während er seine Hände am Glühweinbecher wärmte. „Die vielen kleinen Lichter, überall dudelt Weihnachtsmusik, der Duft von gebrannten Mandeln, Waffeln und Glühwein und das alles mit dir zusammen – so finde ich die Vorweihnachtszeit toll.“  
„Ja, das sind die Momente, auf die es im Advent für mich ankommt. Es ist oft genug so stressig, dass man nichts von dieser schönen Zeit mitbekommt. Umso mehr genieße ich es, wenn ich einfach nur ganz entspannt über einen solchen Markt schlendern kann. Und dass du dabei bist, macht es natürlich perfekt. Nächste Woche in Köln sollten wir sowas auf jeden Fall auch machen.“, schlug Alexander im Gegenzug vor und sein Freund nickte zustimmend.  
„Machen wir. Ich freue mich auf die drei Tage. Auch wenn ich schon ganz schön nervös bin wegen der Weihnachtsfeier. Was zieht man da überhaupt an? Anzug und Krawatte?“  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Das geht recht locker zu. Du hast dir doch auf Sylt das hübsche blaue Hemd mit dem kleinen Muster gekauft. Dazu eine dunkle Hose, das reicht vollkommen.“  
„Ach, das seriöse Hemd? Ja, von mir aus. Aber nur, wenn du das tolle dunkelblaue Hemd anziehst, was ich dir ausgesucht habe.“, bat der Student. „Ich werde zwar den gesamten Abend sabbernd neben dir sitzen, aber der Anblick ist es mir wert.“  
„Macht ja dann wirklich einen tollen Eindruck. Mein sabbernder Freund Sebastian.“, lachte der Ältere. „Das will ich sehen.“  
Inzwischen hatten sie ihre Glühweinbecher geleert und brachten sie zurück an den Verkaufsstand. Dann setzten sie ihren Heimweg fort, beschlossen aber, diesmal nicht die U-Bahn zu nehmen, sondern die kurze Stecke zu Fuß zurückzulegen.


	79. Chapter 79

„Es war doch kälter, als ich dachte.“, stellte Sebastian fest, sobald sie die angenehm warme Wohnung betraten.  
„Dann haben wir ja alles richtig gemacht und einen Grund gefunden, uns jetzt gegenseitig aufwärmen zu müssen. Oder was hältst du von einem heißen Bad?“  
„Sehr viel. Ich mag jetzt nur noch das machen, was mit B beginnt.“  
„Mit B?“, wunderte sich Alexander und schien zu überlegen.  
„Ja. Baden und dann Bett.“  
„Du bist ja leicht zufriedenzustellen. Ich hatte jetzt eher gedacht, du willst danach was mit S.“  
„Eeehm... ja, also... scheiße. Das war ein Eigentor. Oder warte, mir ist noch was mit B eingefallen.“  
Der Jüngere grinste anzüglich.  
„Na, nun bin ich gespannt.“  
„Blow-Job?“  
„Ich dachte, du sagst jetzt Bumsen. Oder lieber Blümchensex?“  
„B wie Beides? Die Nacht ist lang und wir waren zwölf Tage enthaltsam. Das ist definitiv viel zu lang.“, gab der Student zurück und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Los, fangen wir erst mal mit dem Bad an.“

Sobald die Badewanne gefüllt war, machten es sich die beiden Männer eng aneinander geschmiegt im wohlig warmen Wasser gemütlich und genossen die ruhige Zweisamkeit. Immer wieder tauschten sie einige liebevolle Küsse aus und strichen sich sanft über die Haut, ohne dabei in die Regionen vorzustoßen, die sie zu weit anheizen würden.  
„Was machst du eigentlich an Weihnachten, Sebi?“, erkundigte sich Alexander, während er gedankenverloren mit einem Berg aus Badeschaum spielte.  
„Gute Frage. Ich würde gerne zumindest einen Weihnachtstag mit dir verbringen, befürchte aber, dass das nicht klappen wird. Traditionell sind Björn und ich Heiligabend bei meinen Eltern. Die beiden Weihnachtstage verbringen wir dann nacheinander bei unseren Omas, die stundenlang in der Küche stehen, um die gesamte Familie zu beköstigen. Da kommen dann auch noch Onkels und Tanten zusammen.“  
„Also ein gemütlicher Abend und danach zwei richtig große Familienfeste.“, fasste der Moderator die Worte seines Freundes zusammen. „Irgendwie beruhigt mich das. Ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil es bei mir zeitlich auch sehr eng würde. Heiligabend werde ich bei Julie und den Kindern sein und am ersten Weihnachtstag mit ihnen gemeinsam nach Kiel zu meinen Eltern fahren. Die Jungs sollen nicht darunter leiden, dass wir uns getrennt haben, sondern Weihnachten auch diesmal so verbringen, wie sie es all die Jahre erlebt haben.“  
„Finde ich gut und richtig. Was machst du am zweiten Weihnachtstag?“, erkundigte sich Sebastian.  
„Etwas, das sehr untypisch ist. Handball gucken. Der HSV Hamburg spielt gegen Flensburg und möchte einen Besucherrekord erreichen. Es soll das bestbesuchte Drittligaspiel der Welt werden.“  
„Und bei so einem Rekord-Handballspiel musst du natürlich dabei sein.“  
„Richtig. Matthias und Jörn gehen auch mit. Die Eintrittskarten haben wir schon im Sommer gekauft.“, erzählte der Moderator und konnte ein Leuchten in seinen Augen nicht verbergen.  
„Super, dann muss ich ja kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn ich bei meiner Oma sitze und mir den Bauch voll schlage. Wie sieht es mit Silvester aus? Was hast du da geplant?“  
„Bislang gar nichts. Du?“  
„Nein. Die letzten Jahre habe ich immer mit Lou zusammen gefeiert, aber die will den Jahreswechsel sicher mit Björn verbringen. Entweder sitze ich dann dort als fünftes Rad am Wagen oder ich muss mir selbst jemanden suchen, der mit mir zusammen auf das neue Jahr anstößt.“, gab der Student mit gespielter Traurigkeit zurück.  
„Och, mir kommen gleich die Tränen. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich in Berlin besuche und noch die gesamte erste Januarwoche bei dir bleibe? Ich habe nämlich frei.“, schlug der Ältere vor und erschrak, als er einen stürmischen Kuss seines Freundes bekam, wobei sogar etwas Wasser über den Badewannenrand schwappte.

„Okay, das war anscheinend ein ja.“, vermutete er, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.  
„Definitiv. Ja. Was wir dann zum Jahreswechsel machen, können wir noch schauen. Vielleicht feiern wir mit Lou und Björn gemeinsam. Ich würde gerne das Feuerwerk irgendwo anschauen, wo nicht so viel los ist und man einen guten Blick über die Stadt hat. Am Brandenburger Tor ist es mir zu voll.“, überlegte Sebastian.  
„Könnte mir gefallen. Du kannst ja unser Brautpaar mal fragen. Ich mache alles mit. Vorausgesetzt, du bist dabei.“  
Erneut bekam Alexander für diese Aussage einen liebevollen Kuss von seinem Freund, der jedoch schnell leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
„Bett?“, fragte sie gleichzeitig atemlos, als sich ihre Lippen kurz trennten, und mussten lachen.

Schnell stiegen sie aus der Wanne, ließen das Wasser ab und trockneten sich notdürftig ab, ehe sie unter weiteren Küssen ins Schlafzimmer umzogen. Dort angekommen drängte Sebastian den Älteren auf sein Bett, um sich gleich darauf zwischen seine Beine zu knien.  
„Welches B gibt das jetzt?“, fragte der Moderator neugierig nach.  
„Lass dich überraschen, Hase.“, antwortete der Student geheimnisvoll und küsste den Bauch seines Freundes, ehe er seine Lippen tiefer wandern ließ und sie ohne langes Zögern die bereits leicht erregte Männlichkeit des Älteren umschlossen. Sofort verließ ein überraschtes Stöhnen Alexanders Mund und er schloss genießerisch die Augen. Dabei stieß er leicht in seinen Freund, was dieser jedoch durch einen gezielten Handgriff an die Hüften des Moderators sofort zu unterbinden wusste.  
Geschickt reizte der Jüngere in den nächsten Minuten Alexanders Penis, wobei er besonders den empfindlichen Bereich rund um die Eichel verwöhnte, während seine Finger sanft mit den Hoden spielten. Abwechselnd saugte und leckte er an der inzwischen zur vollkommenen Größe angewachsenen Erregung, ließ seine Zunge um die Schwanzspitze kreisen und nahm immer wieder auch seine Hand zur Hilfe, um den Älteren mit jeder Sekunde näher in Richtung Höhepunkt zu bringen. Als er merkte, dass er kurz davor stand, zu explodieren, ließ der Student komplett von seinem Freund ab, der sofort protestierte und ihn irritiert anschaute.  
Auf diesen Moment hatte Sebastian gewartet. Mit seinen Augen fixierte er die des Älteren und ließ ihn auch nicht aus dem Blick, als er seinen Mund erneut über den prallen Penis schob und ihn so tief wie möglich in sich aufnahm. Dabei kratzte er vorsichtig mit seinen Zähnen an der gespannten Haut. Erneut löste er sich anschließend von ihm, umschloss mit seinen Lippen jedoch gleich darauf wieder die Eichel und ließ seine Zunge schlangenförmig um die sensible Gegend kreisen. Gleichzeitig wanderten seine Finger tiefer und massierten von außen die unter dem Damm liegende Prostata. Diese doppelte Stimulation und der Augenkontakt, den er immer noch mit seinem Freund hielt, gaben dem Moderator schließlich den Rest und er ergoss sich mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen stoßartig in Sebastians Mund, was der Jüngere genießerisch auskostete. 

Erschöpft schloss Alexander anschließend wieder die Augen und streichelte seinem Freund, der sich an ihn geschmiegt und seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des Älteren vergraben hatte, liebevoll über die nackte Haut.  
„Geiles Dessert.“, stellte der Student fest und drückte dem Älteren einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Hals.  
„Freut mich, wenn es dir geschmeckt hat. War sehr befriedigend, aber auch verdammt anstrengend.“, murmelte der Moderator schläfrig.  
„Trotzdem, die Anstrengung hat sich definitiv gelohnt.“  
Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden Männer und Alexander hatte Mühe, nicht einfach wegzudämmern.

„Du, Alex?“, sagte Sebastian irgendwann leise in die Stille hinein und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes.  
„Ja?“  
„Ich hab es dir glaub ich nie verraten, aber... oh Gott, das ist jetzt peinlich.“  
„Hey, vor mir muss dir nichts peinlich sein.“, ermutigte der Ältere den Studenten und sah ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Wenn du mich dabei anguckst, sag ich es nicht.“  
„Du musst sowieso nichts sagen, aber du hast angefangen.“, erinnerte Alexander ihn.  
„Ja, weil ich will, dass du es weißt. Weil es irgendwie besonders ist.“  
„Besonders peinlich?“  
„Auch. Aber eher besonders besonders.“, sprach Sebastian in Rätseln, die sich dem Moderator erst erschlossen, als er weiterredete. „Du bist der erste und einzige Mann, bei dem ich schlucke.“  
„Echt?“, fragte der Ältere ungläubig nach. „Wenn du nicht willst, dann musst du aber nicht. Das weißt du hoffentlich. Ich hab da kein Problem mit, wenn du anschließend ins Badezimmer rennst, um den Geschmack loszuwerden.“  
„Pssscht! Ich will es doch, es gefällt mir. Vom ersten Moment an damals bei mir in Berlin wollte ich es. Ich habe nur vorher noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt, dass ich bereit dazu gewesen wäre. Das ist bei dir anders.“, gestand der Student.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir auch so etwas erzählen, Sebi, aber das wäre gelogen. Mir hat es damals bei Ralf schon nichts ausgemacht. Wobei ich behaupten würde, dass die Gefühle, die ich für dich habe, weitaus stärker sind.“  
„Entscheidend ist doch sowieso nur, was jetzt ist, Alex. Da braucht es keinen großen Liebesbeweis. Die kleinen Blicke und Gesten zählen für mich oft viel mehr. So wie letztens, als du gesagt hast, dass du nur Augen für deinen Mann hast. Da hat es richtig in mir gekribbelt. Dieses ‚mein Mann‘ war einfach nur schön zu hören.“, gab Sebastian zu.  
„Ist mir so rausgerutscht. Ich war nicht mal sicher, ob du es gemerkt hast und ob es vielleicht zuviel für den Moment war. Deswegen habe ich es danach nicht mehr gesagt, auch wenn ich es fühle. Du gehörst zu mir, so wie ich zu dir gehöre.“  
Anstatt zu antworten, zog der Jüngere Alexander in einen tiefen Kuss, der schnell an Leidenschaft gewann.  
„Ist mein Mann bereit für die nächste Runde?“, fragte Sebastian, als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten, und erhielt sofort ein zustimmendes Nicken zur Antwort.  
„Dein Mann kann sich nichts besseres vorstellen, als seinen Mann nun auch endlich ausgiebig zu verwöhnen.“

Erst zu sehr vorgerückter Stunde ließen die beiden Männer völlig erschöpft, aber dafür vollkommen befriedigt voneinander ab, ehe sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fielen.  
Dementsprechend müde waren sie am nächsten Morgen und Sebastian war froh, dass er erst am folgenden Drehtag als Jäger eingeplant war. Trotzdem begleitete er Alexander ins Fernsehstudio, wo das Produktionsteam für diesen Montag die ersten beiden Folgen, die nach der XXL-Abendausgabe ausgestrahlt würden, eingeplant hatte.

Nach einer kurzen Teambesprechung stand die erste Aufzeichnung an, bei der Sebastian Jacoby als Jäger auf ein vielversprechendes Kandidatenteam traf. Anders als sonst, war der erste Dialog zwischen Alexander und dem Jäger vorher abgesprochen, was aber nicht gerade dazu beitrug, dass der Moderator unbedarft an die Sendung heranging. Immerhin hatte er Nils dazu überreden können, die Kandidaten darauf vorzubereiten, dass es einen kurzen Wortwechsel zwischen ihm und dem Jäger geben würde, der sich ihnen möglicherweise nicht erschloss, weil es dazu das Hintergrundwissen aus ihrer Samstagabend-Sendung brauchte.  
Gerade als er sich auf den Weg ins Studio machen wollte, wo die Kandidaten bereits ihre Plätze bezogen hatten, fing sein Freund ihn ab und gab ihm einen aufmunternden Kuss.  
„Du schaffst das, Hase.“, fügte er hinzu, ehe er selbst sich in die Jäger-Lounge zurückzog, um von dort aus das Geschehen im Studio auf einem der Monitore zu verfolgen.

Sobald die Kameras eingeschaltet waren, schaffte es Alexander, sich auf seine eigentliche Arbeit zu konzentrieren und routiniert die Moderation der Quizshow zu beginnen. Anders als der erste Kandidat, der in der Schnellraterunde beachtliche 4.000 Euro erspielt hatte, war er nicht überrascht davon, welcher Jäger ihnen gegenübertrat, gab sich aber gespielt verwundert.  
„Herr Jacoby, guten Abend.“, sagte er mit einem Blick zum Jägerstuhl, auf dem der Quizgott Platz genommen hatte und ihn wissend anblickte.  
„Herr Bommes!“, antwortete er. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich sehe, Sie haben wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen? Da war doch irgendwas mit einem Hubschrauber am Samstag.“  
Die Verlegenheit, die Alexander der vorherigen Absprache gemäß spielen sollte, überkam ihn wirklich, als ihm bewusst wurde, aus welchem Grund sie dieses kleine Laienschauspiel betrieben. Trotzdem rief er sich seinen Text in Erinnerung und versuchte, locker zu bleiben.  
„Ach das, ja, nur ein kleiner Ausflug. Nicht der Rede wert.“  
Damit war das Thema beendet und sie setzten die Aufzeichnung wie gewohnt fort.

Nach der Mittagspause, die an diesem Tag etwas länger dauerte, da sie nur zwei Sendungen aufzeichneten, übernahm Holger den Jäger-Job und das Spiel begann von vorne.  
„Guten Abend Herr Waldenberger!“, begrüßte Alexander den kräftigen Mann, der mit einem süffisanten Grinsen das Studio betreten und den Platz des Jägers erst nach einem forschenden Blick hinunter auf den Moderator eingenommen hatte.  
„Ach, der Herr Bommes. Geben Sie zu, sie hätten sich gewünscht, Sebastian Klussmann zu sehen. Aber der läuft völlig abwesend hinter der Bühne herum und murmelt ständig was von einem Herzblatt.“  
Diese Aussage des älteren Mannes ließ Alexander absprachegemäß unkommentiert, weshalb auch diese Aufzeichnung sich in ihrem weitern Verlauf nicht von bisherigen Sendungen unterschied.

Am Ende des Tages waren alle zufrieden. Nils freute sich über gute Szenen, die sie aufgezeichnet hatten, während die beiden aktiven Jäger ihre Siege bejubelten. Selbst die Kandidaten waren zufrieden mit dem interessanten Tag im Fernsehstudio, auch wenn sie ohne Gewinne, dafür aber mit vielen Autogrammen und einer Menge neuer Eindrücke nach Hause fahren mussten. Dass der Anfang gemacht war, beruhigte Alexander schließlich doch, obwohl das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen zurückkehrte, wann immer er an den nächsten Tag und vor allem die beiden letzten Sendungen des Tages mit seinem Freund als Jäger dachte. 

Deutlich ausgeschlafener, als noch am Vortag, betraten Alexander und Sebastian am Dienstag gemeinsam das Aufnahmestudio, wo sie auf Klaus-Otto trafen, der in der ersten Sendung als Jäger auftreten und die Geschichte rund um den Herzblatt-Dreh weiter ausbauen sollte.  
„Ich bin echt froh, wenn das Theater vorbei ist und wir wieder normale Sendungen produzieren können.“, jammerte der Moderator, der jedoch sofort von seinem Freund korrigiert wurde.  
„Naja, was man so normal nennt. Ich glaube, es wird einige Sendungen lang dauern, bis wir beide uns daran gewöhnt haben, zukünftig nicht mehr per Sie zu sein. Von den verwunderten Zuschauern im Studio mal ganz abgesehen. Auf die Reaktionen heute Nachmittag bin ich sowieso gespannt.“  
„Nils hat gestern schon gesagt, dass er diesmal höchstpersönlich die Animation des Publikums übernehmen und ankündigen wird, dass es eine Überraschung gibt, die die Leute aber möglichst für sich behalten sollen, bis die Sendung tatsächlich ausgestrahlt wird.“, erzählte Klaus-Otto.  
„Das klingt sinnvoll. Ich hoffe, sie halten sich auch alle daran.“

„Guten Abend Herr Nagorsnik. Schön Sie zu sehen, aber wo haben Sie Ihre Fliege gelassen?“, begrüßte Alexander einige Zeit später den ältesten Jäger während ihrer Vormittags-Aufzeichnung und beäugte ihn dabei verwundert.  
„Guten Abend Herr Bommes. Eigentlich war es geplant, dass Herr Klussmann auf die Jagd nach den Kandidaten geht, aber den hat im letzten Moment der Mut verlassen. Er wollte mir allerdings nicht sagen warum. Jedenfalls musste es schnell gehen, weshalb ich erst mal auf meine Fliege verzichtet habe.“, erklärte Klaus-Otto und konnte sich nur mit Mühe zusammenreißen, um ihr kleines Schauspiel nicht durch einen Lachanfall zu zerstören.  
„Steht Ihnen.“, antwortete der Moderator ungleich ernster. „Vielleicht reden Sie später ihrem jungen Kollegen mal ein bisschen gut zu.“  
Der als Bibliothekar bekannte Jäger versprach es, woraufhin die Sendung völlig normal fortgesetzt wurde und am Ende zwei Kandidaten als erfolgreiche Sieger hervorbrachte.

In der Mittagspause waren Alexander und Sebastian ungewöhnlich schweigsam, was auch Nils, der mit ihnen am Tisch saß, auffiel.  
„Habt ihr was?“, fragte er, da er sich offensichtlich selbst keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, und erhielt eine patzige Antwort des Moderators, die diesem jedoch sofort schon wieder leid tat.  
„Du bist echt witzig, Nils. Der Scheiß hier zerrt total an den Nerven. Ich bin froh, wenn der Mist vorbei ist. Sorry, kannst nichts dafür.“  
„Ich bekomme grad auch nichts runter.“, mischte sich Sebastian ein und schob seinen Teller ein Stück von sich weg.“  
„Ihr wisst schon, warum wir den ganzen ‚Scheiß‘, wie du es nennst, hier überhaupt veranstalten, oder?“, wurde nun auch der Regisseur etwas unfreundlich.  
„Ja klar, es ging auch echt nicht gegen dich persönlich.“, stellte Alexander noch einmal klar. „Ich will einfach nur, dass es vorbei ist. Und dann noch drei Monate warten, bis die Sendungen ausgestrahlt werden.“  
„Meint ihr, ihr schafft es, euch in der Öffentlichkeit so lange noch zurückzuhalten?“, fragte Nils nun auch wieder etwas versöhnlicher.  
„Wir versuchen es. Ganz verstecken werden wir uns nicht, aber wir legen es nicht drauf an, gesehen zu werden.“, versprach Sebastian stellvertretend für sie beide, woraufhin auch sein Freund zustimmend nickte.

Bevor Alexander die Kandidaten der zweiten Aufzeichnung des Tages begrüßte, zog er sich für einen kurzen Augenblick noch einmal mit dem Studenten in seine Garderobe zurück. Minutenlang hielten sie sich einfach nur in den Armen und gaben sich hin und wieder einige liebevolle Küsse, bis es an der Zeit war, sich an die Arbeit zu machen.  
„Bist du bereit, Herr Klussmann?“, fragte der Moderator mit einem unsicheren Blick auf seinen Freund, der ähnlich nervös zu sein schien, wie er selbst.  
„Nein, aber das hilft nichts. Ich glaube, dass ich meine Verlegenheit gleich nicht mal spielen muss. Mir geht echt die Düse.“  
„Mir auch. Dabei ist es doch eigentlich totaler Quatsch. Es passiert gar nichts. Wir sind lediglich später per du in der Sendung. Im Vergleich zu dem, was wir schon alles miteinander angestellt haben, ist das gar nichts.“  
„Boah, Hase, hör auf.“, meckerte Sebastian. „Wenn ich da jetzt dran denke, gibt das gleich echt nichts. Ich muss einen frisch verknallten Jäger vor seiner ersten Begegnung nach dem Herzblatt-Ausflug spielen. Da ist es kontraproduktiv, wenn ich jetzt drüber nachdenke, wie du mich in deiner Garderobe vernaschst, mich zuhause ans Bett fesselst oder wie nachts Sex am Strand haben.“  
„Wer weiß, was bei dem Herzblatt-Ausflug noch alles passiert ist, als die Kameras ausgeschaltet waren.“, mutmaßte Alexander und konnte sich einen lasziven Augenaufschlag nicht verkneifen, nach dem er aber schnell wieder ernst wurde.

„Los, auf in den Kampf. Du verschwindest in der Jäger-Lounge und plauderst noch ein wenig mit KO, während ich mir unsere Kandidaten mal anschaue. Und vielleicht sollten wir den Spieß einfach eigenmächtig rumdrehen. Du gibst den souveränen Jäger und ich den unsicheren Moderator. Ich mag mich nicht mehr an ein vorgegebenes Skript halten.“  
„Gute Idee, ich auch nicht. Lass es uns so machen, wie es uns spontan in den Sinn kommt.“, war auch Sebastian einverstanden.  
Es folgte ein letzter kurzer Kuss, dann verschwanden sie beide in unterschiedliche Richtungen.


	80. Chapter 80

Den ersten Stolperstein der Aufzeichnung hatte Nils sich bereits bei den Texten zur Vorstellung der Jäger ausgedacht.  
„... oder ist es der Besserwisser Sebastian Klussmann, der seinen Beziehungsstatus bei Facebook inzwischen auf ‚Herzblatt‘ geändert hat.“  
Nur mit Mühe und einer gehörigen Portion Professionalität gelang es dem Moderator, nicht ins Stocken zu geraten, als er völlig unvorbereitet die wenigen ihm gänzlich unbekannten Worte über seinen Freund auf dem Monitor erblickte und diese vorlesen musste.

„Welchen Jäger hättest du gerne?“, fragte er dann die neben ihm stehende Kandidatin, eine lebhafte Frau mittleren Alters namens Gudrun, die weitaus weniger nervös schien, als er selbst, und nun verriet, dass sie außer mit dem Giganten Holger Waldenberger mit jedem Jäger einverstanden wäre.  
„Na, dann schauen wir doch mal. Hier kommt der Jäger!“, kündigte Alexander an und sah gespannt in Richtung des rot beleuchteten riesigen C, durch das sein Freund nun das Studio betrat und sich mit gleichmäßigen Schritten dem Jägerstuhl näherte, um schließlich auf diesem Platz zu nehmen.  
„Ach, guck mal, Gudrun. Der Besserwisser. Sebastian Klussmann. Guten Abend Herr... eehm... wie sage ich denn jetzt eigentlich, nachdem wir bei unserem Ausflug zeitweise schon beim du angekommen waren?“, dachte der Moderator mit Blick auf den Jäger laut nach.  
„Sie sind der Ältere und dürfen selbstverständlich entscheiden.“, gab sich Sebastian gönnerhaft, woraufhin Alexander den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein, das kann ich nun wirklich nicht annehmen. Sie sind da oben als Jäger doch in einer viel höheren Position. Ich bin nur der Moderator dieser kleinen Vorabend-Unterhaltungsshow. Suchen Sie sich etwas aus.“  
„Na, wenn es die Kandidaten nicht stört, bleiben wir erst mal beim du.“, beschloss der Student. „Anstoßen können wir dann später, wenn wir sehen, ob wir damit klarkommen oder ob Sie mich doch zu sehr nerven.“  
„Du!“, antwortete der Ältere, der aufmerksam zugehört und den Fehler sofort bemerkt hatte.  
„Was du?“  
„Es muss heißen: ob du mich doch zu sehr nervst.“  
„Gibts dann auch einen Verbrüderungskuss?“, fragte nun völlig unerwartet Gudrun, die Gefallen an der Situation gefunden hatte und Alexander erwartungsvoll anblickte.  
„Lass mich kurz überlegen... äääh... wir spielen dann lieber mal.“, gab der Moderator daraufhin zurück und war froh, dass der erste Schritt gemacht war.  
„Wie sind Ihre Angebote, Herr... Sebastian. Deine Angebote. Mensch, das ist aber mal komisch.“  
„Jaja, aber mich hier verbessern. Das hat man schon gern.“, spottete Sebastian, wendete sich dann aber mit seinen Geldangeboten der Kandidatin zu.

In der Folge passierte es den beiden Männern tatsächlich häufiger, dass sie das du und Sie genauso durcheinander brachten wie ihre Vor- und Nachnamen. Zu ungewohnt war für beide die Situation, die in der Sendung übliche Distanz ein Stück weit aufzugeben, zumal sie auch nicht Gefahr laufen wollten, allzu vertraut zu wirken. Nur mit Mühe schaffte der Student es, im Finale das Viererteam, das in kompletter Besetzung gegen ihn antrat und um 12.200 Euro spielte, zu besiegen. 

Sobald die Kameras ausgeschaltet waren und er den Jägerplatz über die schmale Treppe verlassen hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf.  
„Das war suuuuper!“, rief Nils und kam freudestrahlend auf ihn zugelaufen. „Hätte ich mir nicht besser ausdenken können. Immer diese leichte Unsicherheit und diese Versprecher. Als wenn ihr wirklich nicht gewusst hättet, wie ihr euch ansprechen sollt.“  
„Nils, das war echt nicht gespielt. Weißt du, wie schwer das ist, plötzlich nicht das gewohnte Sie in der Sendung mehr zu verwenden? Und Alex ging es genauso, das hab ich ihm angesehen.“, stellte Sebastian klar und blickte sich dabei suchend um, was auch der Regisseur bemerkte.  
„Wenn du deinen Schatz suchst, dann musst du wohl in die Höhle des Löwen namens Studio gehen. Er plaudert noch mit den Kandidaten und Leuten aus dem Publikum. Wie nach jeder Aufzeichnung.“  
„Weiß ich doch. Na, dann muss ich wohl mal... wie nach jeder Aufzeichnung.“

Langsamer als sonst schlich sich der Student zurück ins Aufnahmestudio, um dort das obligatorische Treffen mit den Kandidaten nach der Sendung hinter sich zu bringen. Unsicher, ob er einfach neben Alexander treten und so tun konnte, als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und setzte ein möglichst selbstsicheres Lächeln auf.  
„Hallo zusammen!“, sagte er freundlich und sofort richteten sich fünf Augenpaare auf ihn.  
„Hallo Herr Klussmann.“, antworteten ihm die Kandidaten fast wie im Chor, was ihm ein herzhaftes Lachen entlockte.  
„Sebastian passt auch. Jetzt sind wir ja unter uns.“, bot er danach bereitwillig an und spürte den Blick seines Freundes auf sich. Unverwandt sah er ihn an.  
„Ja, für dich auch Sebastian.“  
„Das war vorhin ein bisschen wie im Supermarkt, wenn die Kassiererinnen sich gegenseitig mit Nachname und du ansprechen.“, verglich Alexander. „Du, Herr Klussmann, was bietest du den Kandidaten.“  
Erneut mussten sie lachen und auch die vier Kandidaten stimmten mit ein.

„Was war nun eigentlich mit dem Verbrüderungskuss, Alex?“, hakte Gudrun noch einmal nach und der Moderator war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es ernst meinte oder nicht.  
„Wir sind schon seit dem Frühjahr per du, Gudrun. Der ist längst verjährt. Wie ihr seht, lügt das Fernsehen ganz gerne.“, stellte Alexander schnell klar.  
„Gab es denn einen?“, versuchte die Kandidatin es noch einmal.  
„Nein, einen Verbrüderungskuss gab es nicht.“, sagte daraufhin auch der Student wahrheitsgemäß, drückte seinem Freund aber nun einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange. „So, erledigt.“  
„Na danke auch.“, meckerte der Moderator und wischte sich die Wange ab. „Der war wohl mit extra viel Spucke zum Abgewöhnen. Ab morgen steht bei deinem Beziehungsstatus auf Facebook nicht mehr Herzblatt, sondern Lama.“  
„Was hatte das denn mit dem Ausflug auf sich, von dem ihr gesprochen habt?“, erkundigte sich nun die zweite weibliche Kandidatin.  
„Die gesamte Geschichte würde hier nun den Rahmen sprengen. Schaut einfach im Februar die Samstagabend-Show, dann wird es verständlicher.“, schlug Alexander vor.  
Es wurden noch einige Worte gewechselt, Autogramme verteilt und Fotos gemacht, bis es für die Kandidaten und auch das Publikum an der Zeit war, das Studio zu verlassen.

Da sie ungewohnt lange mit Gudrun und ihrem Team geplaudert hatten, blieb Alexander nur wenig Zeit, bis er sich schon wieder auf die nächste Aufzeichnung vorbereiten und die neuen Kandidaten begrüßen musste, während Sebastian in die Jäger-Lounge zurückkehrte, wo er auf seinen Einsatz wartete. Kurz bevor sich ihre Wege trennten, zog der Student den Moderator jedoch in eine dunkle Ecke der verwinkelten Gänge des Studios, um ihn fest zu umarmen und ihm einen langen Kuss zu geben.  
„Besser? Darf ich meinen Beziehungsstatus ‚Herzblatt‘ behalten?“, erkundigte sich der Jüngere anschließend und nahm verwundert zur Kenntnis, dass Alexander kopfschüttelnd verneinte.  
„Da braucht es aber mindestens noch so einen Kuss, damit ich mir sicher sein kann, dass der nicht nur zufällig ganz gut war.“  
„Nur ‚ganz gut‘? Moment, das ändern wir schnell.“  
Erneut suchten Sebastians Lippen die des Moderators, berührten sie sanft, zupften liebevoll an ihnen, bis sich der Mund des Älteren so weit öffnete, dass er die Zunge seines Freundes in Empfang nehmen konnte.  
Als sie sich auch aus diesem Kuss gelöst hatten, sah der Student erwartungsvoll zu dem Moderator.  
„Und?“  
„Schmeckt eindeutig nach mehr. Schade nur, dass wir jetzt keine Zeit haben.“  
„Was ist mit meinem Beziehungsstatus?“, fragte Sebastian neugierig.  
„Nicht mehr Herzblatt. Ich würde sagen unwiderruflich an Alex vergebener Kussgott.“  
„Kussgott? Klingt nach einem neuen Kampfnamen. Das Gegenstück zum Quizgott.“  
„Der duldet keine anderen Götter neben sich. So, ich muss leider los. Bis gleich.“  
Schnell drückte Alexander seinem Freund noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er seinen Weg zu den nächsten Kandidaten weiter fortsetzte.

Die letzte Sendung des Tages gingen Moderator und Jäger trotz der immer noch ungewohnten Situation weitaus entspannter an, als noch die Aufzeichnung zuvor. Da sie davon ausgehen mussten, dass es Fernsehzuschauer gab, die nicht jede Sendung anschauten, hatte Nils darum gebeten, noch einen kurzen Wortwechsel zu der neuen Harmonie zwischen ihnen einzubauen, was der Ältere auch sofort umsetzte, als Sebastian das erste Mal auf dem Jägerstuhl saß.  
„Guten Abend Herr Klussmann.“, sagte er wie gewohnt und verbesserte sich gleich darauf. „Achso, wir waren ja beim du angelangt. Also eins sag ich Ihnen... dir... Bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe... werde ich vermutlich nie.“  
„Natürlich nicht. Dann müsste der Herr Moderator ja zugeben, dass er mich sympathisch findet.“, frotzelte der Student mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Das klären wir dann lieber ein anderes Mal. Wie sind deine Angebote für meinen ersten Kandidaten?“  
Wie auf Kommando kehrte Sebastian gedanklich zu seiner eigentlich Aufgabe zurück, was ihm auch souverän gelang. Nebenbei schaffte er es, genau wie Alexander, nun tatsächlich beim du zu bleiben und sich nicht mehr gegenseitig mit dem förmlichen Sie anzusprechen. An Ende waren alle zufrieden mit der letzten Aufzeichnung des Tages, auch wenn die Kandidaten recht deutlich verloren hatten.

Mit etwas Wehmut bestritt das Fernsehteam die nächsten und gleichzeitig auch letzten vier Aufzeichnungstage, bis es auf unbestimmte Zeit hieß, Abschied voneinander und von der Sendung zu nehmen. Nils ließ durchblicken, dass es eine nächste Staffel geben würde, konnte aber leider nicht sagen, wie lange sie darauf würden warten müssen. Zum Abschluss beschloss das Team bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, nach der finalen Sendung noch einen Ausflug zum Weihnachtsmarkt zu machen und dort den Samstagabend und das Staffelfinale gemeinsam ausklingen zu lassen, ehe sich ihre Wege endgültig trennen würden. Es wurde ein lustiger Abend, den sie später in kleinerer Runde noch in einem gemütlichen Lokal fortsetzten. Ganz besonders freute sich Alexander darüber, dass auch Tina sich inzwischen mit der Situation abgefunden hatte und, wenn auch erst nach dem Konsum einiger Becher Glühwein, zugab, dass sie ihn und Sebastian für ein tolles Paar hielt.

„Nie wieder Glühwein.“, schwor Sebastian, als er am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag mit einem gewaltigen Kopfbrummen und leichter Übelkeit aufwachte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, schloss diese jedoch sogleich wieder, als er das helle Tageslicht bemerkte, das ihn unangenehm blendete.  
„Selbst schuld, wenn du anschließend noch anfängst, Bier zu trinken.“, amüsierte sich Alexander, der weitaus weniger Probleme hatte, da er am Vorabend rechtzeitig auf nichtalkoholische Getränke umgestiegen war. „Ich würde jetzt eigentlich eine Runde Joggen gehen. Kann ich dich alleine lassen oder muss ich Angst haben, dass du gleich noch mein Bett vollkotzt?“  
„Geht schon.“, stimmte der Student leidend zu und zog sich die Bettdecke etwas weiter über den Kopf, bevor er dann aber doch noch einmal darunter hervorlugte. „Krieg ich ‘nen Kuss?“  
Angewidert verzog der Moderator das Gesicht.  
„Sorry, Schatz. Ich küsse dich normalerweise wirklich gerne, aber nicht, wenn du stinkst wie eine Kneipe.“  
„Du hast mich gar nicht lieb.“  
„Doch, hab ich. Aber trotzdem stinkst du. Schlaf noch eine Runde. Und wenn du dann irgendwann später wieder unter den Lebenden bist, geduscht und die Zähne geputzt hast, dann kannst du mich gerne nochmal fragen.“  
„Du bist so gemein. Ich suche mir einen anderen Lieblingsmoderator. Jawohl!“, meckerte Sebastian und zog sich nun doch wieder die Decke über den Kopf.  
„Na dann viel Erfolg. Ich glaub allerdings nicht, dass sich da unter der Decke einer versteckt. Vielleicht finde ich ja unterwegs einen.“

Mit diesen Worten, die der Jüngere nur mit einem unzufriedenen Brummen beantwortete, schnappte sich Alexander seine Laufschuhe und verließ wenig später die Wohnung für eine ausgiebige Joggingrunde. Mit jedem Meter, den er in der angenehmen Dezembersonne zurücklegte, kehrten die Lebensgeister nach der langen Nacht im Kreise der Kollegen immer mehr zurück und er lief sogar noch einen Umweg, um die Runde zu vergrößern.

Eine gute Stunde später betrat er verschwitzt, aber dennoch angenehm erfrischt seine Wohnung, wo er Schuhe und Jacke auszog, ehe er im Schlafzimmer nach dem Rechten sah.  
So leise wie möglich schlich er zum Bett, wo sich sein Freund gerade regte und dabei war, wieder aufzuwachen.  
Als der Student bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, schlug er diesmal weitaus schneller die Augen auf. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass das Brummen in seinem Kopf nachgelassen hatte und die Übelkeit sogar gänzlich verschwunden war.  
„Schon fertig gejoggt? Wieso bist du denn so nass? Regnet es?“, fragte er den Moderator verwundert.  
„Schon ist gut. Ich war über eine Stunde weg. Draußen ist herrliches Wetter und in der Sonne war es richtig warm. Deswegen schwitze ich auch so.“  
Sebastian zog die Nase kraus.  
„Jetzt stinkst du auch, Hase. Kannst mich also nun doch küssen.“  
„Es gab Momente, in denen du es geil fandest, mich schwitzen zu sehen.“, erinnerte Alexander den Jüngeren. „Los, raus aus den Federn. Sonst ist der Tag gleich vorbei.“  
„Mag nicht. Hab immer noch Kopfschmerzen.“  
„Selbst schuld, wenn du dich so abschießt. Okay, pass auf. Ich geh jetzt duschen und du darfst noch liegenbleiben, bis ich fertig bin. Aber dann stehst du auf. Du musst doch deinen Kreislauf in Schwung bringen. Und was essen.“  
„Elender Quälgeist. Jetzt klingst du wie meine Mutter.“, beschwerte sich der Student, kuschelte sich tiefer in die Bettdecke und schloss die Augen.

„Ich hab Hunger!“, stellte Sebastian fest, als er einige Zeit später frisch geduscht und leger mit Jeans und Kapuzenpulli bekleidet den Wohnraum betrat, wo Alexander mit seinem Notebook am Esstisch saß.  
„War mir klar.“, gab er zurück, ohne seinen Blick vom Bildschirm zu lösen. Er wollte gerade weiter tippen, als ein Schatten auf die Tastatur fiel. Neugierig sah er zu seinem Freund auf, der sich neben ihn gestellt und zu ihm heruntergebeugt hatte, um ihn anschauen zu können.  
„Was ist jetzt mit meinem Kuss?“  
Der Moderator schnupperte an dem Jüngeren.  
„Ja, so ist besser. Du riechst wieder wie ein Mensch. Zwar wie ein verkaterter, aber ich glaube, das ist sowieso schon Strafe genug.“

Zärtlich legte er Sebastian eine Hand in den Nacken, um ihn weiter zu sich herunterzuziehen und ihm einen liebevollen Kuss geben zu können.  
„Zufrieden?“, fragte er dann.  
„Nein. Viel zu kurz.“  
„Du wolltest einen Kuss. Mehr nicht. Außerdem hast du Hunger. Möchtest du nicht erst mal was essen?“  
„Essen wird überbewertet.“, merkte der Student an.  
„Och Sebi, jetzt sei doch nicht so quengelig. Ich muss arbeiten.“  
„Am Sonntag?“  
„Ja, am Sonntag. Mein Management hat mir Interviewfragen einer Zeitung zugeschickt, die muss ich bis morgen früh beantwortet haben. Kannst du dich nicht eine Weile mit dir selbst beschäftigen? Das schaffen sogar meine Kinder.“  
In Sebastians Kopf schien es zu arbeiten.  
„Wäre der letzte Satz nicht, würde ich jetzt fragen, wo du den Vibrator hingepackt hast.“  
„Seeebiii... aus! Sag mal, liegt das am Restalkohol oder war in dem Glühwein irgendwas drin?“  
Der Student zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.  
„Weiß nicht. Das liegt vielleicht einfach an meinem Mann, der mit der Brille total heiß aussieht. Die trägst du doch sonst nie. Was ist los?“  
„War spät gestern und deswegen jetzt etwas schwierig mit Kontaktlinsen. Aber ohne geht am PC nicht. Also musste leider die Brille her.“, erklärte Alexander.  
„Solltest du häufiger tragen.“  
„Und du stattdessen Kontaktlinsen? Dann können wir raus, ohne dass man uns erkennt. Also wenn du dich wirklich nützlich machen willst, dann überlegst du mal, was wir in Köln unternehmen sollen.“  
„Okay. Trotzdem vorher noch ein Kuss?“, bettelte der Jüngere und war tatsächlich erfolgreich, da sein Freund nun doch aufstand, ihn fest in die Arme schloss und ihm den gewünschten Kuss gab.  
Zufrieden holte sich Sebastian anschließend aus der Küche einen Kaffee und eine große Schüssel Müsli, während Alexander sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. Dann schnappte er sich sein Notebook, um nach Ideen für ihren Köln-Ausflug zu suchen.

„Zimmer 512. Da wären wir.“  
Routiniert steckte Alexander die Zimmerkarte, die ihm die freundliche Rezeptionistin des großen Kölner Hotels Minuten zuvor ausgehändigt hatte, in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz, woraufhin ein leises Klacken und ein grünes Licht die Entsperrung des Schlosses signalisierten. Der Moderator drückte die Türklinke herunter und betrat das zweckmäßig eingerichtete Hotelzimmer.  
„Nicht so hübsch wie die Ferienwohnung auf Sylt, aber ausreichend für zwei Übernachtungen.“, stellte er entschuldigend fest und drehte sich zu Sebastian herum, der ihm in den Raum gefolgt war und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
„Klar, hier ist doch alles, was man bracht. Schrank, Schreibtisch, sogar eine kleine Sitzgruppe, Badezimmer und vor allem ein großes gemütliches Bett.“  
„Das muss leider warten. Draußen ist so schönes Wetter, dass es eine Schande wäre, länger als nötig hierzubleiben.“  
„Vielleicht ist es ja gerade nötig.“, lachte der Student. „Nein, stimmt schon. Wir sollten kurz unsere Sachen auspacken und dann direkt losziehen. Dunkel wird es früh genug. Außerdem schadet etwas Bewegung nach der langen Bahnfahrt nicht.“


	81. Chapter 81

„Und was hast du nun mit mir vor?“, erkundigte sich Alexander, der seinem Freund im Vorfeld tatsächlich komplett freie Hand gelassen hatte, was ihre Tagesplanung betraf.  
„Erst mal müssen wir zum Dom und von da aus haben wir dann einen kleinen Fußweg vor uns. Fünfzehn Minuten etwa.“  
„Also Mütze und Schal anziehen.“  
Sebastian nickte. „Wäre gut. Schon alleine zwecks Tarnung. Oder was meinst du, warum ich die Brille heute nicht trage?“  
„Vielleicht weil sie lästig ist? Oder weil es gut aussieht?“  
„Oder beides. Los, Jacke an, sonst kommen wir zu spät.“  
Der Moderator wunderte sich darüber, wie eilig sein Freund es plötzlich hatte, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

Vom Hotel aus legten sie vier U-Bahn-Stationen zurück, bis sie am Kölner Dom angelangt waren. Herrschte dort sonst schon ein lebhaftes Treiben, so wurde dies durch den Weihnachtsmarkt auf dem Domvorplatz noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt. Sofort griff Alexander nach Sebastians Hand und schob sich mit ihm gemeinsam durch die Menschenmassen in Richtung Rheinufer.  
„Wo müssen wir denn hin?“, hakte er nun doch nach.  
„Da hinten in Richtung Brücke. Die, wo auch die Züge drüberfahren. Wir müssen auf die andere Rheinseite.“  
„Du meinst die Hohenzollernbrücke.“, belehrte Alexander den Jüngeren. „Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht. Kennst du etwa den Namen der Brücke nicht, Herr Besserwisser?“  
„Doch, klar.“  
„Aha, du hast nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich den Namen kenne.“, schlussfolgerte der Moderator und blieb dabei stehen. „Tja, falsch gedacht, mein Schatz.“  
„Bist du jetzt beleidigt?“, erkundigte sich der Student mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick und war erleichtert, dass der Ältere lächelte.  
„Quatsch, aber ich dachte, ich hätte was gefunden, was du nicht weißt.“  
„Tja, falsch gedacht, mein Hase. Los, auf zur Brückenüberquerung.“

Eilig zog Sebastian seinen Freund mit sich mit und sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Als sie ungefähr die Hälfte der Brücke überquert hatten, machte der Student plötzlich Halt, lehnte sich auf das Brückengeländer und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen.  
„Der Rhein ist ja schon ganz schön breit.“, stellte er fest.  
„Stimmt. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie breit er hier ist? Und wo die breiteste Stelle ist?“, fragte Alexander interessiert nach und brachte den Jüngeren ins Grübeln.  
„Gute Frage. Die breiteste Stelle liegt irgendwo zwischen Mainz und Bingen, da hat er etwa achthundert Meter. An der Loreley sind es nur hundert. Aber hier? Ich glaube, die Brücke ist um die vierhundert Meter lang, deswegen schätze ich mal zwischen dreihundert und dreihundertfünfzig. Aber ich weiß es nicht.“  
„Oh, kannst du das nochmal sagen? Das höre ich so gerne.“, freute sich der Ältere.  
„Was?“  
„Dass du es nicht weißt.“  
„Spinner!“, gab Sebastian lachend zurück und sah wieder auf den Fluss unter ihnen.  
„Schade, dass momentan so wenige Schiffe fahren. Eine Rundfahrt fände ich schön.“, merkte Alexander an. „Aber ich bin ja häufiger hier. Da sollte sich die Gelegenheit sicherlich mal ergeben, dass du mitkommst und wir sowas zusammen machen.“  
„Hm, ja.“, stimmte auch der Jüngere zu und wirkte auf einmal sonderbar nachdenklich.  
„Ist was? Du bist so still.“, fragte der Moderator vorsichtig nach und sah seinen Freund forschend an. „Vorhin hattest du es so eilig und nun stehen wir hier rum.“  
„Nein, alles gut. Es ist nur... ich glaub auf einmal, dass die Idee blöd ist, weil ich sie von dir geklaut habe.“  
„Welche Idee?“  
„Die hier.“, sagte Sebastian, ließ den Älteren los und griff in seine Jackentasche, aus der er ein kleines blaues Vorhängeschloss herauszog.

„Sebi...“ Alexander stockte der Atem und sofort fasste er wieder nach der Hand seines Freundes, die er fest drückte. „Scheiße, jetzt weiß ich, wie du dich auf Sylt gefühlt hast. Die Idee ist alles andere als blöd.“  
„Aber nachgemacht. Als ich bei der Planung gemerkt habe, dass wir die Brücke hier überqueren werden, musste ich sofort an die Tradition mit den Schlössern denken. Deswegen hatte ich gestern auf einmal dringend was in Hamburg zu erledigen.“  
„Du bist so süß.“  
„Also das bitte nicht.“, gab der Student mit gequältem Blick zurück.  
„Zeig mal her, bevor wir es aufhängen.“  
Bereitwillig gab der Jüngere seinem Freund das Schloss, damit dieser einen Blick auf das kleine Metallstück werfen konnte.  
„A + S.“, las Alexander die von einem Herz umrahmten Buchstaben vor, die auf einer Seite des Schlosses eingraviert waren. „Mir kommt da so ein Gedanke.“  
„Welcher?“  
„Gleich. Jetzt hängen wir es erst mal auf, falls wir hier überhaupt noch einen freien Platz finden.“

Suchend sahen die beiden Männer auf das Gittergeländer, das den Fußweg von der über die Brücke führenden Eisenbahnstrecke trennte, und an dem auf der gesamten Länge unzählige Liebesschlösser angebracht waren. Tatsächlich fanden sie sofort eine Stelle, an der ausreichend Raum war, das Schloss zu befestigen, was sie dann auch gemeinsam erledigten. Anschließend wendeten sie sich wieder zum Außengeländer um, nahmen sich fest in die Arme und ließen dann den Schlüssel ihres Schlosses in den Fluss unter ihnen fallen.  
Ohne Notiz von den Menschen zu nehmen, die genau wie sie die Brücke überquerten, küssten die beiden Verliebten sich lange und zärtlich. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander getrennt hatten, versuchte Sebastian seine Neugierde zu stillen.  
„Was war jetzt mit dem Gedanken, den du hattest?“, fragte er seinen Freund, der nun zu erklären begann.  
„Wir könnten ein Foto davon machen, wie wir beide das Schloss anfassen. Also nur unsere Finger und das Schloss. Irgendwie dachte ich, dass wir es vielleicht bei Facebook und Co, posten, wenn im Februar unsere Outing-Sendung gelaufen ist und die Leute Fragen stellen.  
„Das gefällt mir sehr gut. Ein Bild sagt oft mehr als Worte.“, stimmte der Student begeistert zu und zückte sofort sein Smartphone, um das geplante Foto aufzunehmen.

„So, nun müssen wir aber weiter, sonst sind wir echt zu spät.“, mahnte er anschließend erneut zur Eile und griff wieder nach der Hand seines Freundes, um mit ihm gemeinsam den Weg auf die andere Rheinseite fortzusetzen.  
„Ach, das war noch gar nicht unser Ziel?“  
„Nein, wir müssen da hin.“  
Sebastian deutete auf das Dach eines Hochhauses.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Alexander interessiert nach.  
„Der LVR-Turm, auch Köln Triangle genannt. Von dort oben hat man einen tollen Blick über Köln.“

Einige Minuten später hatten sie das Gebäude erreicht. Mit dem Aufzug wurden sie bis in die oberste Etage befördert, um von dort eine in etwa einhundert Metern Höhe liegende große Aussichtsplattform zu betreten. Sofort wehte ihnen ein eisiger Wind um die Nasen, weshalb sie ihre Schals noch ein Stück höher zogen, bevor sie an den Rand der Plattform traten.  
„Wow!“, war das Erste, was der Moderator sagte, als er den Blick über die Kölner Innenstadt schweifen ließ. Über den Rhein hinweg stach einem vor allem der Dom ins Auge, dessen beide Türme imposant in den Himmel ragten. Noch faszinierender war allerdings die langsam untergehende Sonne, die die Szene in ein rotgoldenes Licht tauchte.  
„Wir haben es pünktlich geschafft.“, stellte Sebastian erleichtert fest und platzierte sich so hinter seinem Freund, dass er die Arme um ihn legen konnte, während sein Kinn auf der Schulter des Älteren ruhte. Schweigend genossen sie gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Menschen, die es ebenfalls auf das Dach des Turms verschlagen hatte, den Ausblick.

„Langsam wird es unheimlich, Sebi.“, überlegte Alexander auf einmal so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnten. „Das ist schon der zweite Sonnenuntergang, den wir zusammen gucken. Ich glaub, ich werde auf meine alten Tage doch noch romantisch.“  
„Du bist nicht alt, Hase. Aber romantisch kannst du langsam echt nicht mehr abstreiten.“, scherzte der Jüngere, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Der Ausblick ist wirklich grandios. Köln ist eine so faszinierende Stadt. Wenn ich nicht schon in der tollsten Stadt der Welt wohnen würde, wäre das hier sicherlich rein vom Ort her meine erste Wahl.“  
„Nicht Hamburg?“, fragte der Moderator.  
„Auch toll, aber hier begeistert mich einfach die Mentalität der Menschen. Diese Weltoffenheit und Lebensfreude. In dem Punkt sind Berlin und Köln sich recht ähnlich, wie ich finde. Es gibt aber natürlich viele lebenswerte Städte auf der Welt.“  
„Kiel nicht zu vergessen. Aber es stimmt. Köln ist wirklich nicht die schlechteste Wahl.“, musste der Ältere ebenfalls zugeben.

Erst als die Sonne komplett untergegangen war und der Dunkelheit Platz gemacht hatte, wendeten sich die beiden Männer zum Gehen. Um sich aufzuwärmen beschlossen sie, den Rückweg nicht erneut zu Fuß zurückzulegen, sondern stattdessen mit der Bahn zu fahren. Den ursprünglichen Plan, über die Weihnachtsmärkte zu schlendern, gaben sie aufgrund der Menschenmassen, die diesem Erlebnis jede Weihnachtsstimmung nahm, schnell wieder auf. Stattdessen beschlossen sie, eines der zahlreichen Brauhäuser aufzusuchen, wo sie mit Glück und etwas Wartezeit tatsächlich noch einen Sitzplatz ergatterten. Bei einem guten Essen und einigen Gläsern Kölsch ließen sie so den Tag gemütlich ausklingen.

Da sie am Vorabend relativ zeitig im Bett gewesen waren, erwachte Alexander noch vor dem Weckerklingeln. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass auch Sebastian bereits die Augen geöffnete hatte und auf seinem Handy herumtippte.  
„Bist ja schon wach.“, murmelte der Ältere vor sich hin und schmiegte sich enger an seinen Freund, der daraufhin das Telefon seufzend sinken ließ.  
„Schon länger. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen.“  
„Warum?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Nervös wegen heute Abend wahrscheinlich. Ich hab ein wenig mit Lou getextet, aber das hat es eher noch schlimmer gemacht.“, gab der Student mit leichter Verzweiflung in der Stimme zu.  
„Frag mich mal, wie aufgeregt ich bin. Schließlich bin ich derjenige, der seinen Kollegen erklären muss, warum er einen Mann mitbringt.“  
„Hast du es niemandem gesagt?“  
„Doch.“, antwortete Alexander. „Arnd weiß Bescheid. Dem hab ich vor dem letzten Sportschau Club Mitte November erzählt, dass ich darüber nachdenke, dich zu fragen. Wenn er mir nicht so gut zugeredet hätte, dann weiß ich nicht, ob du jetzt überhaupt mit mir zusammen hier wärst. Was schreibt Lou?“  
„Sie überlegt, wer alles da sein könnte. Sehr hilfreich... nicht.“  
„Dann antwortest du ihr jetzt, dass ich wach bin und du keine Zeit mehr hast.“, schlug der Ältere vor.  
„Ist das nicht gemein? Erst missbrauche ich sie als Kummerkasten und dann serviere ich sie ab.“  
„Muss sie nicht sowieso zur Arbeit?“  
„Stimmt. Ich kenne Lou. Die würde eher zu spät bei der Arbeit auftauchen, als mich mit meinen Zweifeln alleine zu lassen. Moment, ich schreibe ihr kurz, dass du die Betreuung jetzt übernimmst.“, beschloss der Jüngere und tippte schnell etwas in sein Handy, ehe er es zur Seite legte, sich stattdessen halb auf seinen Freund rollte und ein Bein über ihn schob.

„Wir könnten uns gegenseitig ein bisschen von unserer Nervosität ablenken.“, schlug er dann vor.  
„Ist das im Zeitplan drin? Ich weiß ja nicht, was du für heute noch alles geplant hast.“, überlegte Alexander, gab dem Jüngeren aber einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Nichts, was man nicht verschieben könnte. Außerdem ist es noch früh, wir liegen gut in der Zeit. Und ich mag mit dir kuscheln.“, sagte Sebastian.  
„Nur kuscheln?“  
„Naja, wenn du so fragst... ich sehe da ein paar sehr einladende Lippen und würde gerne wissen, ob sie so gut schmecken, wie ich vermute.“  
„Probier es doch aus.“, ermutigte der Ältere seinen Freund, der ohne zu Zögern seine Lippen auf die des Moderators legte, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.  
„Und?“, erkundigte sich Alexander, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.  
„Ja, nicht schlecht. Ich fände es zwar noch besser, wenn sie nach Schokolade schmecken würden, aber dazu bräuchten wir jetzt einen heißen Kakao, den wir allerdings nicht haben.“  
„Soll ich beim Zimmerservice anrufen?“  
„Du glaubst doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dich aus dem Bett lasse. Scheiß auf den heißen Kakao, wenn der heißeste Mann des Universums halb unter mir liegt.“, raunte der Student und schob dem Älteren seine Hand unter den Stoff des Schlafshirts. Sanft streichelte er über die nackte Haut und suchte gleichzeitig mit seinem Mund wieder Alexanders Lippen, um seine Zunge vorsichtig hindurchzuschieben. Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie in dieser Position und konzentrierten sich vollkommen auf das zärtliche Spiel ihrer Zungen miteinander. Auch der Moderator war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, seinen Freund mit sanften Streicheleinheiten auf dem Rücken unterhalb seines Shirts zu verwöhnen. Einträchtig genossen sie die beinahe schon unschuldigen Küsse und Liebkosungen, die diesmal keiner von ihnen zu intensivieren versuchte.  
Erst als der Wecker klingelte, ließen sie langsam, aber keineswegs unzufrieden voneinander ab.

Nachdem der Morgen doch noch besser begonnen hatte, als es zuerst den Anschein gehabt hatte, beschlossen die beiden Männer, nachdem sie aufgestanden waren und sich fertiggemacht hatten, ihr Frühstück nicht im Hotel, sondern in einem der vielen Cafés und Gasthäuser mitten in der Kölner Innenstadt einzunehmen. Schnell schlüpften sie in ihre Schuhe und packten sich dick in Schals und Winterjacken ein. Auch an diesem Tag verzichtete Sebastian auf seine Brille und griff stattdessen auf Tages-Kontaktlinsen zurück, was bei seinem Freund auf große Zustimmung stieß.

Mit der U-Bahn ging es diesmal zum Heumarkt, von wo aus sie in Richtung eines kleinen Cafés spazierten, in dem der Ältere schon häufiger gefrühstückt hatte, wenn er sich für die Moderation der Sportschau in Köln aufhielt. Trotz der aufgrund der Weihnachtsmärkte überfüllten Stadt war es im Innern des Cafés angenehm leer und sie fanden sofort einen freien Tisch am Fenster. Nach einem leckeren Frühstück blieben sie noch ein wenig länger sitzen, um die Leute, die draußen am Fenster vorbeigingen, zu beobachten, und sich gleichzeitig über Dinge zu unterhalten, für die ihnen sonst die Zeit oder nötige Ruhe fehlte. Als sie bemerkten, dass erneut Nervosität wegen der anstehenden Weihnachtsfeier in ihnen aufzukommen drohte, zahlten sie und setzten ihre Tagesplanung fort.

Für die Mittagszeit hatte Sebastian sie zu einer anderthalbstündigen Führung durch die Kölner Altstadt angemeldet, bei der sie viele interessante, wie auch kuriose Fakten über die nordrhein-westfälische Großstadt erfuhren. Die übrige Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb, bis sie zum Hotel zurückkehren mussten, um sich für die Weihnachtsfeier am Abend fertigzumachen, verbrachten die beiden Männer schließlich doch auf den Weihnachtsmärkten, wo sie eine Kleinigkeit aßen und sogar einige Weihnachtsgeschenke für Eltern und Omas fanden.  
Bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg machen, warfen sie noch einen Blick in den Kölner Dom, den sie beide jedoch bereits in der Vergangenheit häufiger besucht hatten, und der daher als Sehenswürdigkeit für sie eher zweitrangig gewesen war.

„Meinst du echt, dass ich das neue dunkelblaue Hemd anziehen soll?“, fragte Alexander und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel hin und her, um sich von allen Seiten betrachten zu können.  
Sebastian, der bereits das in Westerland gekaufte hellblau-gemusterte Hemd trug, trat hinter seinen Freund und begutachtete ihn.  
„Also ich finde es überragend, um es mit deinen Worten zu sagen. Das steht dir so toll, dass ich mir echt Sorgen mache, ob ich am Ende des Tages noch dein Freund bin, oder sich zwanzig Frauen gefunden haben, die nicht mehr von deiner Seite weichen, wenn ich nicht aufpasse.“  
„Da können selbst fünfzig Frauen ankommen, die wären mir egal. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich für jemand anderen Augen haben werde, als für meinen gut aussehenden Mann.“, gab der Ältere zurück. „Warum eigentlich jetzt wieder mit Brille?“  
„Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass man mich nicht erkennt.“, erklärte der Student.  
„Klingt logisch. Zumindest die Kollegen, die ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ schauen, werden sofort wissen, wer du bist. Und ich glaube, das sind gar nicht mal wenige, die es gucken. Ich werde häufiger auf die Sendung und die Jäger angesprochen.“  
„Was sagen sie denn über die Jäger?“  
„Sie bemitleiden mich immer und fragen mich, wie ich es mit euch Klugscheißern überhaupt aushalte.“, seufzte Alexander, musste jedoch sofort lachen.  
„Du verarschst mich doch, Hase.“  
„Würde ich nie machen. Na gut, sie sagen, dass sie euer Wissen beeindruckend finden und die Kommunikation zwischen euch und mir mögen.“  
„Ich mag die Kommunikation zwischen uns auch. Vor allem die non-verbale.“, stellte der Student klar, zog seinen Freund in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn verlangend.

„Können wir nicht einfach hier bleiben, Alex?“, fragte er dann hoffnungsvoll, wenngleich ihm klar war, wie die Antwort lauten würde.  
„Du willst dich nur vor der Feier drücken. Aber das macht es doch auch nicht besser. Los, Augen zu und durch. Wenn wir erst einmal da sind und die Ersten es gut aufnehmen, dann läuft der Rest von selbst. Außerdem sind es nur meine Kollegen, mit denen ich mich übrigens durchweg sehr gut verstehe. Ich denke nicht, dass wir da auf viele negative Stimmen stoßen werden. Im Gegenteil. Und wenn es dich beruhigt: ich habe mit Arnd verabredet, dass wir uns vorher am WDR Funkhaus treffen und gemeinsam rüber zum Brauhaus gehen, wo die Feier stattfindet.“  
Die Worte des Älteren beruhigten den Studenten zumindest ein wenig, wenngleich er nicht abstreiten konnte, dass auch die erste Begegnung mit Alexanders Kollegen Arnd, den er bislang nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte, und dessen sonntägliche Fernsehsendung er seit vielen Jahren schätzte, ihn auf eine andere Art nervös machte. Zwar hatte er im Rahmen diverser Folgen von ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ neben unbekannten Kandidaten auch viele noch weitaus bekanntere Prominente kennengelernt, doch die Aussicht auf seine, von Julia abgesehen, erste Begegnung mit einer Fernsehpersönlichkeit, die auf privater Ebene stattfand, ließ seinen Puls trotzdem um einiges schneller schlagen.  
Noch während er überlegt, ob er seinem Freund von seiner Aufregung erzählen sollte, intensivierte dieser die Umarmung, in der sie immer noch verharrten.

„Du fühlst dich nicht wohl, oder?“, stellte der Ältere mehr fest, als dass er es fragte, und war deshalb auch nicht verwundert, als er ein zaghaftes Kopfschütteln zur Antwort bekam.  
„Wenn du wirklich nicht mitkommen magst, finde ich eine Ausrede.“, bot Alexander leise an.  
„Ich möchte ja, ich bin nur unheimlich nervös. Wann müssen wir denn los?“  
„In ein paar Minuten können wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen.“  
„Okay. Dann lass uns weitermachen.“, beschloss der Student, stahl sich noch einen Kuss und ließ dann von seinem Freund ab, um zur Toilette zu gehen und sein Aussehen abschließend zu überprüfen. Auch der Moderator drehte sich noch einige Male vor dem Spiegel hin und her, richtete seine Haare und suchte dann ebenfalls die Toilette auf. Bevor sie ihre Schuhe anzogen und sich wieder ihre warmen Winterjacken überstreiften, küssten sie sich erneut lange, bis Sebastian den Kuss als erster beendete.  
„Wir sollten deinen Kollegen Arnd nicht zu lange warten lassen, ehe er es sich anders überlegt und ohne uns zum Brauhaus geht.“, mahnte er den Älteren zur Eile. „Los, auf in den Kampf.“


	82. Chapter 82

Da die U-Bahnen aufgrund des Feierabendverkehrs zu dieser Tageszeit häufiger fuhren, waren die beiden Männer schneller als geplant am Funkhaus des Westdeutschen Rundfunks angelangt. Von Arnd war weit und breit noch nichts zu sehen, was die Situation für Sebastian nicht gerade besser machte. Auch Alexander verspürte wieder eine zunehmende Nervosität und versuchte sich damit abzulenken, die umher eilenden Menschen zu beobachten. Dabei sah er ständig auf seine Uhr, bis der Student nach seiner Hand griff.  
„Davon vergeht die Zeit auch nicht schneller, Alex. Es macht mich nur nervös.“  
„Was?“  
„Du guckst jede halbe Minute auf deine Uhr.“  
Der Moderator war verwirrt. „Echt? Hab ich nicht mal gemerkt. Aber das ist jetzt auch nicht länger nötig. Da hinten kommt Arnd.“  
„Alleine?“  
„Er ist momentan Single und glaube ich auch ganz glücklich damit.“, erklärte Alexander kurz, da sein Kollege noch nicht in Hörweite war, wenngleich er die beiden Männer bereits erblickt hatte und nun winkte.

„Hallo ihr beiden. Ich bin vorhin erst mit Verspätung aus Bremen angereist und zu allem Überfluss hat mein Taxi vom Hotel aus auch noch im Stau gestanden.“, entschuldigte er sich und zog Alexander in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung, ehe er Sebastian die Hand hinhielt.  
„Ich bin Arnd. Freut mich, dich endlich persönlich kennenzulernen, Sebastian. Ich hab wirklich schon viel von dir gehört.“  
Das unkomplizierte Kennenlernen sorgte dafür, dass sich alle Zweifel und Ängste, die der Student zuvor noch gehabt hatte, beinahe in Luft auflösten und er sich auf den Abend zu freuen begann.  
„Wieso war mir irgendwie klar, dass Alex mehr als nur einmal über mich geredet hat?“, fragte er und musste dabei mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Freund, der plötzlich sonderbar verlegen wirkte, lachen.  
„Vielleicht weil du ihn kennst und weißt, wie verliebt er ist? So verstrahlt, wie er wirkt, wenn er von dir redet, hab ich ihn in all den Jahren, die wir uns schon kennen, echt noch nie erlebt.“, plauderte der Bremer weiter.  
„Jetzt ist aber mal gut, Arnie.“, gab Alexander zurück. „Lasst uns lieber zum Brauhaus gehen, sonst sind wir gleich erfroren.“

Zu dritt schlängelten sie sich über den Weihnachtsmarkt durch die Menschenmenge, um auf die andere Seite des Domplatzes zu gelangen, wo in einem großen Brauhaus ein separater Saal für die Weihnachtsfeier des Sportschau-Teams reserviert war. An der Saaltür zeigten sie ihre Einladungskarten vor und wurden daraufhin in den urigen Raum eingelassen, der sich bereits gut gefüllt hatte. An einer Seite des riesigen Saals waren zahlreiche Tischgruppen aufgebaut, die Sebastians grober Schätzung nach etwa zweihundert Menschen Platz bieten dürften. Im übrigen Raum hatte man Stehtische verteilt und eine Ecke, in der auch ein DJ-Pult stand, zur Tanzfläche umfunktioniert. Außerdem führte ein Durchgang in einen weiteren Raum, in dem der Student das Büffet vermutete.

„Sagt mal, wie viele Leute kommen denn überhaupt?“, wunderte er sich über die Größe des Saals.  
Alexander überlegte kurz.  
„Also letztes Jahre waren es glaub ich knapp zweihundert. Es kommen ja auch die Kollegen, die hinter den Kulissen oder im Außendienst als Kommentatoren und Reporter arbeiten. Dazu noch Partner, das läppert sich. Arnie, an welchem Tisch sitzt du?“  
Der Bremer warf einen Blick auf seine Einladungskarte.  
„Tisch zwölf. Und ihr?“  
„Wir auch. Super, das passt doch.“  
„Darf ich Ihnen ein Glas Sekt anbieten?“, fragte eine junge Kellnerin, die mit einem gut gefüllten Tablett in der Hand auf die drei Männer zusteuerte und sie mit ihren Begrüßungsgetränken ausstattete.  
„Na dann auf eine schöne Feier.“, sagte Arnd und sie stießen miteinander an.  
Gerade als Alexander das Glas zu seinem Mund führte, ertönte die bekannte Stimme seines Moderationskollegen Matthias Opdenhövel, der gemeinsam mit seiner Frau zu der Gruppe stieß.  
„Na da haben wir ja die richtigen Leute für einen lustigen Abend gefunden. Alex und Arnd wie immer zusammen.“  
Sebastian, der mit dem Rücken zu Matthias gestanden hatte, drehte sich nun auch um, damit er in die Richtung des bekannten Fernsehmoderators sehen konnte. Sofort wurde der Blick des Älteren ungläubig.  
„Ein neuer Kollege? Oder bin ich versehentlich auf der Weihnachtsfeier von ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ gelandet?“, fasste er seine Verwunderung in Worte.

Alexander merkte, wie sein Herz vor Aufregung zu klopfen begann, versuchte jedoch, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass seine Nervosität schlagartig zurückgekehrt war. Dass es Sebastian nicht besser ging, fiel ihm dadurch auf, dass der Student etwas von ihm abrückte, um nicht zuviel Nähe zu demonstrieren, wobei er ihn trotzdem erwartungsvoll anblickte. Nur zögerlich folgte der Moderator dieser stummen Aufforderung, wenngleich ihm bewusst war, dass er derjenige war, der Matthias und seine Frau über den Grund der Anwesenheit des unerwarteten Gastes aufklären musste.  
„Nein, du bist richtig bei der Sportschau-Weihnachtsfeier. Das ist Sebastian.“  
„Ja, soweit war ich gedanklich auch schon.“, warf Matthias ein, verstummte jedoch sofort wieder, als er bemerkte, dass Alexander noch nicht fertig war.  
„Er ist mit mir hier.“  
„Weil? Nein, oder?“  
Die plötzliche Erkenntnis schien Matthias wie ein Blitz zu treffen und er starrte die beiden Männer gleichermaßen irritiert wie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Doch, Matti. Wir...“  
Der Moderator schaffte es nicht, seinen Satz zu beenden, da nun mit Julia Scharf, ihrem Mann und Jessy Wellmer drei weitere Personen zu ihnen stießen und sie freudig begrüßten, bis sie die eigenartige Stimmung bemerkten.

„Ist was passiert?“, erkundigte sich Julia, ehe auch sie Sebastian entdeckte. „Huch, wir kennen uns doch. Hallo Herr Klussmann. Wir haben vor einigen Jahren mal gegeneinander gequizzt.“  
„Ich erinnere mich.“, gab Sebastian zurück und schien in seinem Gedächtnis zu kramen. „Eine bittere Niederlage für mich, aber Sie haben verdient gewonnen damals.“  
„Könnten wir nochmal kurz zum Thema zurückkommen?“, brachte sich nun Matthias wieder in Erinnerung. „Ist es wirklich das, was ich vermute, Alex?“  
Der Moderator fasste sich ein Herz und griff nach der Hand seines Freundes.  
„Ja. Sebastian ist seit einem Dreivierteljahr der Mann an meiner Seite.“, gab er offen zu. „Wir wären euch dankbar, wenn ihr kein Problem damit hättet.“  
„Wieso sollten wir?“, hakte Julia nach und die Umstehenden nickten einhellig.  
„Du bist doch kein anderer Mensch deswegen.“, fügte Jessy hinzu und auch Matthias war derselben Meinung.  
„Wollte ich gerade sagen. Ändert nichts dran, dass du immer noch genauso scheiße singst wie vorher. Wie weit ist es öffentlich bekannt? Ich hab bislang nie was davon mitbekommen.“  
„Kaum. Und das sollte bis Februar auch noch so bleiben. Dann läuft unsere große ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘-Samstagabend-Show, wo der Weg in die Öffentlichkeit vorbereitet wird. Trotzdem ist es so offiziell, dass wir heute gemeinsam herkommen wollten.“

Nachdem Alexanders engste Kollegen so positiv reagiert hatten, fiel die Aufregung von den beiden Männern ab. Den gesamten Abend über machten sie aus ihrer Verliebtheit kein Geheimnis, wenngleich sie dadurch nicht nur einmal verwundert beäugt und darauf angesprochen wurden. Dass niemand sich an ihnen störte, sondern man sich durchweg sogar sehr für sie freute, machte den geselligen Abend, den sie beide sehr genossen, umso schöner.  
Zur späteren Stunde lösten sich die einzelnen Tischrunden - zu Alexanders Freude waren auch Matthias, Julia und Jessy seinem Tisch zugeteilt gewesen - nach und nach auf. Ein DJ hatte das Kommando übernommen und sehr tanzbare Musik auflegte, bei der es fast niemanden mehr auf den Plätzen hielt. Auch die beiden Männer stürmten nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp an einem der zahlreichen Stehtische, wo sie gemeinsam mit den Kollegen des Moderators hingewechselt waren, die Tanzfläche. Fast fühlten sie sich ein wenig an den Clubabend auf Sylt zurückerinnert, konnten sich aber diesmal zumindest soweit zurückhalten, dass sie nicht in andauerndes Knutschen verfielen.  
Erst gegen drei Uhr in der Nacht, als der DJ sich verabschiedete, beschlossen auch Alexander und Sebastian, die gelungene Weihnachtsfeier zu verlassen und ins Hotel zurückzukehren, wo sie vom Alkohol gut angeheitert auch sofort ins Bett fielen und bis zum nächsten Morgen durchschliefen.

Nach einer viel zu kurzen Nacht, die sie nur dadurch verlängert hatten, dass sie auf ein Frühstück im Hotel verzichteten, traten sie am späteren Vormittag ihre Rückreise nach Hamburg an. Alexander war froh, dass sie nicht wie ursprünglich geplant auf sein Auto, sondern auf die Deutsche Bahn zurückgegriffen hatten, denn mit Restalkohol im Blut und nur wenig Schlaf wollte er ungern selbst die lange Stecke nach Hamburg zurücklegen.

„Mittwoch sieht Köln mich schon wieder.“, sagte der Moderator, als sie ihre Sitzplätze eingenommen hatten und aus dem Fenster auf den immer kleiner werdenden Dom schauten.  
„Sportschau?“, fragte Sebastian und war nicht verwundert, ein Nicken zur Antwort zu bekommen.  
„Ja, letzter Spieltag vor der Winterpause. Am Tag vor Heiligabend geht es dann noch nach Hannover zur Talkshow und anschließend habe ich fast drei Wochen frei. Es war ein anstrengendes Jahr.“  
„Für mich auch bis auf die letzten Wochen. Aber es war auch ein sehr schönes Jahr. Wo ist die Zeit nur geblieben? Heute vor neun Monaten. Weißt du noch?“, erinnerte sich der Student.  
„Als ob ich das vergessen könnte. Wobei ich gar nicht sicher bin, ob wir vor oder nach Mitternacht beschlossen haben, es miteinander zu versuchen.“  
„Egal. Ich glaube, auch ohne es ausdrücklich zu sagen hat unsere Beziehung in dem Moment begonnen, als du mein tolles Jäger-Angebot angenommen und mich damit in dein Bett befördert hast. Konkludentes Handeln. Nicht wahr, Herr Jurist?“  
Herausfordernd blickte der Jüngere seinen Freund an.  
„§ 116 BGB, glaube ich mich zumindest erinnern zu können. Ja, wir haben doch sehr schlüssig gehandelt. Das passt schon. Hach, morgen in zwei Wochen ist bereits Silvester.“  
„Und heute in zwei Wochen sehe ich dich wieder. Das bleibt doch dabei, dass du zu mir nach Berlin kommst, oder?“  
„Klar. Zwei Wochen ohne dich ist eh viel zu lang. Aber es geht halt nicht anders wegen Weihnachten.“, seufzte Alexander.  
„Apropos Weihnachten. Ich hab ganz vergessen, dir dein Geschenk mitzubringen. Das schicke ich dann mit der Post, okay?“  
„Du musst mir doch nichts schenken, Sebi.“, merkte der Moderator an.  
„Ist nur eine Kleinigkeit.“  
„Na gut, ich hab auch eine Kleinigkeit für dich besorgt. Das kannst du dann mitnehmen, wenn du morgen fährst. Aber erst Heiligabend auspacken, sonst holt dich Knecht Ruprecht.“  
Mit gespielter Angst sah Sebastian zu dem Älteren.  
„Ich schwöre, ich rühre es vorher nicht an. Schaffen wir es Heiligabend auch, miteinander zu telefonieren? Dann könnten wir auspacken, wenn wir uns dabei hören.“  
„Gute Idee. Und klar telefonieren wir. Wir telefonieren jeden Abend, sonst kann ich nicht schlafen.“  
„Hast ja recht. Ich auch nicht. Aber bis ich morgen zurück nach Berlin fahre, haben wir ja noch ein paar Stunden zusammen.“

Die beiden letzten gemeinsamen Tage vor Weihnachten vergingen wie im Fluge. Kaum war Sebastian am nächsten Nachmittag abgereist, stürzte Alexander sich wieder in seine Arbeit und bereitete die Moderationen für die letzte Sportschau-Sendung des Jahres und für seine Talkshow am Tag vor Heiligabend vor. In Köln und vor allem in Hannover herrschte bei den Fernsehteams eine ganz besondere Stimmung, denn jeder Beteiligte schien die freien Weihnachtstage herbeizusehnen und gedanklich das Jahr so langsam abzuschließen.  
Am Morgen des 24. Dezember kehrte der Moderator gemeinsam mit Bettina nach Hamburg zurück, wo sie sich herzlich ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und auch schon einen guten Start in das nächste Jahr wünschten, ehe sich ihre Wege trennten.

Am Nachmittag machte sich Alexander schließlich auf zu Julia und seinen Söhnen, die ihn sofort, als er das Haus betreten hatte, ganz aufgeregt umzingelten. Erst ein Machtwort von Julia, die ihren ehemaligen Lebensgefährten ebenfalls begrüßen wollte, ließ die beiden Jungen verstummen und sich in ihre Zimmer zurückziehen.  
Schnell trug der Moderator die Geschenke, die er bereits Tage zuvor im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten hübsch verpackt hatte, in das große Wohnzimmer, um sie unter den festlich geschmückten Tannenbaum zu legen. Dann schloss er den Raum, den Julia zuvor zur Sperrzone für Jonas und Benedikt erklärt hatte, wieder hinter sich.  
Zu viert fuhren sie wenig später gemeinsam zur Weihnachtsmesse, wo Jonas an einem Krippenspiel, das von seiner Schule aufgeführt wurde, als Josef aktiv beteiligt war. Die beiden Moderatoren konnten es nicht verhindern, dass sie während seines Auftritts sogar ein paar Tränen der Rührung vergossen. Auch Julias Mutter Margarete, die sich an der Kirche wie geplant zu ihnen gesellt hatte, schien stolz auf ihren Enkel zu sein.

Traditionsgemäß endete die Messe mit dem stimmungsvollen ‚Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht‘, das für Alexander seit seiner Kindheit der Inbegriff von Weihnachten war und ihn immer in eine ganz besondere Stimmung zu versetzen wusste. Als er in der Kirche stand und gemeinsam mit den zahlreichen anderen Anwesenden das Lied sang, gingen ihm tausende Gedanken über das zurückliegende Jahr durch den Kopf. Angefangen hatte alles mit der friedlichen, aber dennoch schmerzvollen, weil unausweichlichen Trennung von Julia, die ihm vor allem wegen seiner Kinder wochenlang nachhing, ehe er sich Hals über Kopf in Sebastian verliebt hatte. Noch einmal fielen ihm die vielen schönen Momente, aber auch die harte Zeit ihrer Beziehungspause, wie sie es inzwischen nannten, ein und er war bereits jetzt gespannt darauf, was ihnen das neue Jahr, in dem sie endlich offen zu ihrer Beziehung stehen konnten, noch alles bringen würde. Gleichzeitig war er froh, mit Julia eine enge Freundschaft etabliert zu haben, mit der es sich, auch ohne noch ein Liebespaar zu sein, doch ein wenig wie Familie anfühlte. Selbst Margarete, die Alexander zuletzt getroffen hatte, als er und Julia noch ein Paar waren, schien mit der neuen Situation keine Probleme zu haben und war ihm so freundlich wie immer gegenübergetreten.

Nach einigen Gesprächen mit Freunden und Bekannten auf dem Kirchenvorplatz fuhren sie schließlich alle zusammen zurück zu Julia, wo Alexander die Kinder beschäftigte, während die beiden Frauen sich um das bereits weitestgehend vorbereitete Abendessen kümmerten.

Wie in jedem Jahr versuchte Jonas auszudiskutieren, ob man nicht die Bescherung bereits vor dem Essen stattfinden lassen könnte, und zum ersten Mal schaffte er es, auch seinen jüngeren Bruder, der im Gegensatz zu ihm allerdings noch an den Weihnachtsmann und das Christkind glaubte, anzustacheln, seine Eltern ebenfalls zu nerven. Trotzdem ließen sie sich nicht erweichen und nach einer deutlichen Ansage sowohl von Julia als auch von Alexander verstummten die beiden Jungen schließlich und widmeten sich stattdessen brav ihrem Essen.  
Erst als das Esszimmer und die Küche aufgeräumt waren, durften sie das Wohnzimmer betreten und bekamen leuchtende Augen, sobald sie die vielen bunt verpackten Geschenke erblickten, die sie nun nach und nach auspackten. Jonas freute sich vor allem über sein neues ferngesteuertes Auto und ein Quizspiel, während Benedikt ganz fasziniert von seinem ersten eigenen Fahrrad war, das sogar den großen Playmobil-Bagger, den er sich gewünscht hatte, völlig in den Schatten stellte. Die Erwachsenen schenkten sich wie zuvor vereinbart nichts, sondern hatten die größte Freude daran, die Kinder so glücklich zu sehen, obwohl es ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest war, ohne dass sie ein Paar waren.  
Nach der Bescherung durften die beiden Jungen noch eine ganze Weile mit ihren neuen Spielsachen spielen, bis ihnen fast wie von selbst die Augen zufielen und sie freiwillig ins Bett gingen. Auch Margarete verabschiedete sich kurz darauf herzlich von Alexander und Julia, sodass die beiden Moderatoren schließlich alleine im Wohnzimmer saßen.

„Möchtest du noch ein Glas Wein, Alex?“, erkundigte sich Julia, woraufhin Alexander jedoch den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein danke, ich muss ja noch nach Hause fahren.“  
„Du kannst hier bleiben, wenn du magst. Von mir aus natürlich auch im Gästezimmer. Wir sind doch sowieso morgen zusammen bei deinen Eltern.“  
„Lieb von dir, Julie, aber ich habe gleich noch einen Telefontermin.“, erklärte der Moderator und konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht legte.  
„Verstehe. Wann seht ihr euch wieder?“  
„In sechs Tagen. Ich bin über den Jahreswechsel für eineinhalb Wochen in Berlin. Was ist mit David?“  
Nun begann auch Julia zu lächeln. „Übermorgen kommt er her. Sag mal, Alex, fändest du es schlimm, wenn David hier einziehen würde? Er überlegt, ob er vielleicht demnächst seine Zelte in Berlin abbrechen und von hier aus arbeiten kann.“  
„Nein, wieso sollte ich das schlimm finden?“, gab der Jüngere spontan zurück.  
„Naja, es war schließlich mal das Haus, in dem wir gemeinsam gewohnt haben. Und er würde noch mehr Zeit mit den Kindern verbringen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du daraus falsche Schlüsse ziehst.“  
„Julie, ich habe euch alle zusammen nach Australien gehen lassen. Das war eine ganz andere Hausnummer. David ist ein feiner Kerl und ich freue mich für dich, dass das mit euch so gut klappt. Und dass die Jungs ihn mögen.“

Trotz der ehrlichen Worte ihres ehemaligen Lebensgefährten wirkte Julia weiterhin unsicher, versuchte aber, dies mit einem Themenwechsel zu überspielen.  
„Was ist mit Sebastian und dir? Plant ihr ein gemeinsames Zuhause? Oder pendelt ihr weiter?“  
Nun wurde Alexander doch etwas wehmütig.  
„Das wäre schön, aber es ist echt kein Thema bei uns. Für mich ist klar, dass ich in Hamburg bleiben will, schon alleine wegen der Kinder, aber natürlich auch, weil ich hier inzwischen gerne lebe und es zu meinen Eltern nicht allzu weit ist. Sebastian hingegen ist mit seinem Freundeskreis und der Quizszene in Berlin so stark verwurzelt, dass er dort auch schwer wegzubekommen ist. Wir hatten das Thema gerade letzte Woche noch, als wir zusammen in Köln waren, und da hat er ganz klar gesagt, dass Berlin seine erste Wahl ist und allenfalls Köln für ihn noch in Frage käme.“  
„Finde ich schade, aber ich verstehe euch beide. Vielleicht kommt ja doch irgendwann der Zeitpunkt, wo ihr es euch anders überlegt. Und wenn du aus Hamburg weg willst, dann stehe ich dir nicht im Weg. Es gibt für alles eine Lösung, Alex.“, sprach die blondgelockte Frau ihrem ehemaligen Lebensgefährten Mut zu.  
„Ich weiß. Aber es ist momentan gut, so wie es ist. Und zwei Stunden Fahrzeit kann man schon mal häufiger in Kauf nehmen. Zuletzt haben wir es wirklich gut hinbekommen. Außerdem telefonieren wir jeden Abend, seit wir wieder zusammen sind. Das hilft auch sehr.“  
„Ja, und deswegen werfe ich dich jetzt raus. Dein Schatz wartet sicher schon auf deinen Anruf.“  
„Mein Schatz ist sicher noch bei seinen Eltern, sonst hätte er sich längst per Whatsapp gemeldet.“, stellte Alexander klar und grinste die Ältere an. „Lass mich raten, du willst mit David telefonieren und mich deswegen loswerden.“  
„Vielleicht. Aber von loswerden wollen kann echt nicht die Rede sein. Ich will dich nicht vor die Tür setzen. Dafür war der Abend zu schön. Es hat mich gefreut, dass wir immer noch eine Familie sind, ohne ein Paar zu sein. Was meinst du?“  
„Das stimmt, es war wirklich schön. Ich hatte immer Angst, vor dem ersten Weihnachtsfest nach unserer Trennung und vor allem auch auf die Reaktion deiner Mutter, aber der Abend war tatsächlich ein richtiges Weihnachten, wie ich es mir wünsche. Auch für Joni und Benni.“  
„Sie kommen gut mit der Situation zurecht. Ich hoffe das bleibt so, wenn David herzieht.“, überlegte Julia.  
„Bestimmt. So, und jetzt fahre ich wirklich nach Hause. Dann kannst du telefonieren und ich meinen Schatz so lange mit Nachrichten zutexten, bis auch er endlich heimfährt.“  
Schnell verabschiedeten sich die beiden voneinander und sprachen kurz noch ihre Zeitplanung für den nächsten Tag ab, ehe Alexander zurück zu seiner Wohnung fuhr.


	83. Chapter 83

Da Sebastian sich bei ihm immer noch nicht gemeldet hatte, als er zuhause ankam, beschloss Alexander, erst einmal zu duschen und es sich anschließend auf seinem Bett bequem zu machen. Das Telefon nahm er dabei sicherheitshalber mit ins Badezimmer. Sobald er die Dusche wieder verlassen hatte, warf er sofort einen Blick auf das Display, wurde aber enttäuscht. Anstatt noch länger zu warten, schickte er eine kurze Nachricht, auch um zu testen, ob es möglicherweise ein Problem mit der Internetverbindung gab.  
‚Frohe Weihnachten. Alles gut bei dir?‘  
Nur Sekunden später erhielt er bereits eine Antwort.  
‚Frohe Weihnachten. Alles bestens. Sitze mit Björn und Lou im Auto. Wir fahren jetzt los. Wo bist du?‘  
‚Bin zuhause und gerade aus der Dusche gekommen.‘  
Schnell trocknete der Moderator sich ab, als schon wieder sein Telefon piepste.  
‚Heiße Vorstellung. Das machst du doch absichtlich.‘  
Erst als er den Satz seines Freundes las, wurde ihm bewusst, wie seine Nachricht zuvor gewirkt hatte, ohne dass es von ihm beabsichtigt war. Dennoch stieg er in der Spiel mit ein.  
‚Schade, dass du gerade nicht hier bist.‘, schrieb er und zog sich anschließend frische Pants und ein Schlafshirt über. Wieder gab sein Handy ein Geräusch von sich.  
‚Wäre ich gern. Aber jetzt kann ich es noch weniger erwarten, mit dir zu telefonieren. Festnetz? Bin gleich da.‘  
‚Okay, ich nehme das Telefon mit ins Bett und warte auf dich.‘

Es verging noch eine knappe Viertelstunde, bis sein Telefon tatsächlich klingelte und Alexander das Gespräch eilig annahm.  
„Hallo mein Schatz. Frohe Weihnachten.“  
„Wünsche ich dir auch, Hase. Hattest du einen schönen Abend?“  
„Ja, sehr schön. Leckeres Essen, glückliche Kinder, alles super. Und du?“  
„Genau so.“  
„Kinder?“, wunderte sich der Ältere.  
„Björn und ich. Für unsere Eltern sind wir vor allem an Weihnachten immer ‚die Kinder‘. Wir dürfen auch erst ins Wohnzimmer zu den Geschenken, wenn alles vorbereitet ist. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, sie denken, wir würden tatsächlich noch an den Weihnachtsmann glauben.“  
Der Student musste über seine eigene Aussage lachen, wurde aber danach sofort wieder ernster.  
„Du hast mir gefehlt, Alex. Ich habe oft an dich gedacht.“  
„Ich auch an dich und an alles, was in den vergangenen Monaten in meinem Leben so passiert ist. Und was noch alles passieren wird demnächst.“  
„Was als nächstes passiert, kann ich dir sagen. Ich werde nämlich jetzt dein Geschenk auspacken.“  
„Ach Mist.“, fluchte Alexander. „Ich hab das Päckchen vergessen. Jetzt muss ich nochmal aufstehen.“

Kaum war er in sein Schlafzimmer zurückgekehrt, fing er neugierig an, den Karton zu öffnen. Das Telefon hatte er zur Seite gelegt und zuvor die Freisprech-Funktion eingeschaltet. Auch der Berliner raschelte am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Oh, hübsch verpackt. Hast du das selbst gemacht, Sebi?“  
„Ja, hat Lou mir mal irgendwann beigebracht. Dein Geschenk ist aber auch... interessant.“  
„Ey, ich habe mir wirklich Mühe gegeben.“  
„Glaub ich dir ja. Pack mal zuerst aus, ich möchte deine Reaktion hören.“  
Es war zwar etwas schade um die schöne Verpackung, doch trotzdem riss der Moderator nun das Geschenkpapier unsanft kaputt, um wenig später einen Kalender in der Hand zu halten, auf dessen Titelbild ihn Sebastian anstrahlte. Auch auf allen zwölf Monatsblättern waren schöne und teilweise lustige Fotos seines Freundes abgedruckt.  
„Also das ist echt... wow.“, fasste der Hamburger seine Eindrücke in Worte.  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass das eigentlich ein Kalender ist, wie ihn meine Eltern und meine Omas jedes Jahr von mir bekommen, aber diesmal habe ich einfach einen mehr drucken lassen. Gefällt er dir?“  
„Der ist toll. Danke! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Jetzt ist mir mein Geschenk schon richtig peinlich.“  
„Ach so ein Quatsch. Ich packe mal aus.“  
Wieder raschelte es im Telefonhörer, dann erklang ein lautes Lachen von Sebastian.  
„Nicht dein Ernst, Hase. Wie genial ist das denn? Schwules Kamasutra. So etwas hat in meiner Büchersammlung echt noch gefehlt. Danke!“  
„Bitte. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das okay ist?“  
„Das ist super. Jetzt freue ich mich noch mehr auf nächste Woche, wenn du herkommst. Das könnten einige sehr heiße Nächte werden.“

Erleichtert, dass sein Geschenk scheinbar gut angekommen war, lehnte sich Alexander wieder entspannt zurück. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Schnell griff er nach seinem Handy, das bislang unbeachtet neben ihm gelegen hatte, und tippte eine kurze Nachricht an seinen Freund ein.  
‚Erinnerst du dich an das letzte Mal, als wir...‘  
Dass der Text bei ihm angekommen war, hörte er an einem leisen Ton vom anderen Ende der Leitung und der Tatsache, dass der Student mitten in seinem Satz, den er gerade sprach, stockte.  
„Was gibt das denn, Hase?“, fragte er dann verwundert nach.  
„Was gibt was? Du warst gerade dabei, mir von eurem Abendessen zu erzählen. Wieso hörst du mittendrin auf?“, gab der Ältere scheinheilig zurück und tippte dabei eine weitere Textnachricht, die er jedoch erst abschickte, als sein Freund wieder zu sprechen begonnen hatte.  
‚Ich kann nicht genug von dir kriegen.‘  
Ein zweites Mal unterbrach Sebastian sich selbst.  
„Alex... Du hörst mir gar nicht zu.“  
„Doch klar. Pute. Und du musstest drauf aufpassen, als sie im Ofen war. Hab ich alles mitbekommen.“, wiederholte Alexander kurz das, was der Student ihm zu dem Weihnachtsessen bei seinen Eltern erzählt hatte. Gleichzeitig gab er einen neuen Text in sein Smartphone ein.  
‚Ich vermisse es, dich in mir zu spüren.‘

Während er schrieb, bemerkte er, wie sehr ihn das kleine Spiel, das er mit seinem Freund spielte, selbst anmachte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schob er seine freie Hand unter den dünnen Stoff seiner Pants und begann, seinen Penis zu kraulen, was er dem Berliner, der erneut sprachlos schien, auch sofort schrieb.  
‚Ich fasse mich gerade an und denke an dich.‘  
Anstatt einer verbalen Resonanz, mit der der Moderator eigentlich gerechnet hatte, erhielt nun auch er eine Handynachricht.  
‚Das macht mich so an...‘  
‚Du magst es doch, Schatz.‘  
Inzwischen war Alexanders Hose deutlich zu eng geworden und er zog sie genau wie sein Shirt schnell aus. Dass passend dazu eine weitere Nachricht aus Richtung Berlin mit dem Text ‚Lass mich zusehen, wenn du dich anfasst.‘ kam, bestärkte ihn in seiner Idee, seinem Freund ein Foto zu schicken, das seine bereits deutliche Erektion zeigte.  
Nur Sekunden später erklang ein entfernter Piepton gefolgt von einem lauten Keuchen aus dem Festnetztelefon.

„Alles gut bei dir, Schatz? Du sagst gar nichts mehr.“, fragte Alexander, als wäre nichts gewesen, wenngleich ihm das Herz vor Erregung fast bis zum Hals schlug.  
„Sorry, war abgelenkt.“, antwortete der Student und schien gleichzeitig wieder eine Nachricht zu schreiben, die nur Augenblicke später auf dem Display des Moderators erschien.  
‚Ich will, dass du mich heiß machst, bis ich es nicht mehr aushalte.‘  
‚Ich werd‘s dir so gut besorgen...‘, schrieb er sofort zurück, ehe er auch mündlich wieder antwortete.  
„Wovon abgelenkt? Was machst du denn noch?“  
Sebastians Atem klang ebenfalls schon deutlich schwerer.  
„Ich texte mit jemandem.“  
„Mit wem?“  
Die nächste Antwort ließ erneut auf sich warten.  
„Ein guter Bekannter aus Hamburg.“, sagte Sebastian gleichzeitig mit dem Eintreffen seiner nächsten Nachricht.  
‚Was willst du noch mit mir anstellen?‘  
‚Ich will deinen Schwanz anfassen. Kann nicht genug von dir kriegen, Sebi.‘  
‚Willst du sehen, wie ich ihn berühre?‘

Obwohl er inzwischen vor allem in ihre schriftliche Unterhaltung vertieft war, bemühte sich Alexander, auch das Telefonat weiterzuführen.  
„Muss ich eifersüchtig sein?“, hakte er nach und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während er weiter seine Männlichkeit stimulierte und auf die Nachricht seines Freundes antwortete.  
‚Oh ja, bitte zeig’s mir.‘  
Das nächste Piepsen kündigte ein Foto an, das Sebastian abbildete, wie er auf dem Bett saß und seine Hand in die knappen Pants geschoben hatte. Die Augen hielt er dabei geschlossen und den Kopf hatte er ein wenig in den Nacken gelegt, während er sich selbst auf die Lippen biss. Obwohl das Foto wenig zeigte, erregte der Anblick den Älteren dermaßen, dass ein lautes Keuchen seinen Mund verließ.  
„Nein, kein Grund zur Eifersucht. Aber ich vielleicht? Was machst du für unanständige Geräusche, Hase?“, erkundigte sich der Student scheinbar unwissend.  
„Hab gerade ein Foto geschickt bekommen, das ist Sex pur.“, erklärte Alexander und schrieb weiter.  
‚Verrate mir woran du denkst, wenn du dich selbst berührst, Sebi!‘  
‚An den tollsten und schärfsten Mann, den ich kenne. Und an alles, was er schon mit mir angestellt hat.‘  
„Was für ein Foto?“, hakte der Jüngere in dem Moment nach, als noch ein zweites Bild von ihm eintraf, das nun auch seinen aufs Äußerste erigierten Penis zeigte, der halb von seiner Hand umschlossen war.  
‚Wenn du jetzt hier wärst, würde ich dich sofort auf mein Bett werfen und dich nehmen, bis du vor Lust schreist.‘, fasste Alexander seine Gedanken schriftlich in Worte, bevor er auch mit inzwischen stockender Stimme mündlich antwortete.  
„Ein Foto von einem halbnackten, heißen Kerl, der seine Hand da hat, wo ich ihn jetzt am liebsten berühren würde.“  
Dann massierte er seine eigene Erregung noch etwas stärker und nahm davon ein Video auf.

„Welcher heiße Kerl schickt dir solche Fotos?“, empörte sich Sebastian spielerisch, schickte aber gleichzeitig auch die nächste Textnachricht.  
‚Ich liebe es, wenn du so redest, Hase.‘  
‚Das hier wirst du noch mehr lieben.‘, gab Alexander in Textform zurück, gefolgt von dem kurzen Video.  
Wieder war es am Ende der Telefonleitung still, bis der Student laut aufstöhnte.  
‚Fuck, Alex, ich explodiere gleich.‘, schickte er zeitgleich und forderte seinen Freund damit zu einer entsprechenden Antwort heraus.  
‚Zeig es mir!‘  
Das Keuchen, das aus seinem Festnetztelefon erklang, wurde lauter und unregelmäßiger, bis es schließlich in einem langen Stöhnen gipfelte. Dann dauerte es noch einige Momente, bis das Smartphone des Moderators das Eintreffen eines Videos ankündigte. 

Gespannt betrachtete er es und war überrascht, dass Sebastian sich tatsächlich dabei gefilmt hatte, wie er den Höhepunkt seiner Lust erreichte und sich auf seinem nackten Bauch ergoss. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, bei dem Anblick nicht sofort zu kommen, sondern das Video bis zum Ende anzusehen, um gleich darauf seinerseits eine letzte Aufnahme zu starten. Während er mit schnellen Handbewegungen seine Erregung weiter massierte, wurde auch sein Keuchen und Stöhnen lauter. Das wiederum brachte den Studenten, der ihn immer noch am Telefon hören konnte und sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt zu haben schien, dazu, ihm eine letzte Textnachricht zu senden.  
Als er das eindeutige ‚Und jetzt komm für mich!‘ las, war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung endgültig vorbei und er entlud sich unter lautem Stöhnen über seine Hand. 

Nur langsam fand er anschließend aus seinem intensiven Orgasmus wieder so weit in die Realität zurück, dass er seinem Freund die bewegten Bilder schicken konnte, deren Eintreffen er am Telefon mit einem kurzen „Frohe Weihnachten, Schatz.“ kommentierte.  
Für die Dauer des Videos war der Berliner bis auf ein leises genießerisches Brummen still. Danach platzte ein hörbar zufriedenes „Luder!“ aus ihm heraus. „Dir auch frohe Weihnachten, Hase. Du kommst auf Ideen.“  
„Die spontanen sind doch immer die besten.“  
„Hattest du das wirklich nicht geplant?“  
„Nein, echt nicht. Aber wenn ich jetzt nochmal planen dürfte, würde ich es genau so machen.“, beschloss Alexander. „Du, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich glaub, ich sollte langsam schlafen. Morgen geht es nach Kiel und da wäre ich gerne ausgeruht.“  
„Dann wird‘s aber wirklich Zeit. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass du übermüdet fährst.“, ermahnte der Student ihn. „Telefonieren wir morgen oder ist es ungünstig, wenn du in Kiel bist?“  
„Weiß ich noch nicht. Ich befürchte, dass sich dazu keine Gelegenheit bieten wird. Wir bleiben ja über Nacht und wahrscheinlich schlafe ich mit Julie in meinem alten Zimmer.“

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte plötzlich Stille.  
„Sebi? Bist du noch da?“, erkundigte sich der Moderator irritiert.  
„Du schläfst in deinem alten Zimmer mit deiner Ex?“  
„Ja, haben wir zuletzt schon. Wir haben da kein Problem mit.“  
„Hallo? Du vielleicht nicht, aber ich schon.“, regte sich der Student auf.  
„Jetzt stellst du dich aber echt an, Sebi. Wir sind weiter befreundet, wieso sollten wir nicht in einem Zimmer übernachten?“, gab Alexander verständnislos zurück.  
„Du hast gesagt, du schläfst mit ihr.“  
„Was? Achso... nein, Quatsch. Nicht mit ihr. Nur in einem Raum. Kein Grund eifersüchtig zu werden deswegen. Das hast du doch jetzt nicht wirklich falsch aufgefasst, oder?“  
Anstatt zu antworten, begann der Jüngere am Ende der Leitung zu lachen.  
„Nö. Weiß ich doch, dass da nichts läuft, Süßer. Ich vertraute Julia.“  
„Mir etwa nicht?“, gab der Moderator gespielt beleidigt zurück.  
„Hmm... lass mal überlegen.“, antwortete Sebastian und machte dann eine Kunstpause, ehe er weitersprach. „Doch, ich glaube schon, dass ich dir auch vertrauen kann. Sonst hätte ich dir bestimmt nicht solche Fotos und Videos wie vorhin geschickt.“  
„Na sowas. Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Mann gemacht?“  
„Wieso?“  
„Lacht, anstatt tatsächlich eifersüchtig zu sein, und nennt mich auch noch ‚Süßer‘ anstatt ‚Hase‘. Da stimmt was nicht.“, erklärte der Ältere.  
„Vielleicht ist das Blut noch nicht wieder im Gehirn angekommen. Das war zwischenzeitlich woanders.“  
„Hoffentlich wird das wieder, sonst bin ich es am Ende schuld, dass du deine Quizzerkarriere an den Nagel hängen musst.“  
„Wenn ich mich entscheiden müsste zwischen Quiz und... du weißt schon, dann wüsste ich, worauf meine Wahl fallen würde.“, gab der Student leise zu.  
„Musst du ja zum Glück nicht. Ich freue mich schon auf unser nächstes du weißt schon. Nächste Woche bei dir in Berlin. Aber jetzt ist es wirklich Zeit für mich. Lieb dich, Sebi.“  
„Ich dich auch, Hase.“  
Sie schickten sich gegenseitig noch jeweils ein abschließendes Foto mit einem Kussmund, wobei diesmal der Jüngere den Anfang machte. Dann beendeten sie ihr Telefonat.

Immer noch beflügelt von dem anregenden Telefongespräch mit seinem Freund und der Aussicht, einen Ausflug in seine alte Heimat zu machen, fiel es dem Moderator am nächsten Morgen erstaunlich leicht, aufzustehen und sich fertigzumachen. Wie vereinbart, holte er Julia und die Kinder ab, damit sie gemeinsam nach Altenholz zu Alexanders Eltern fahren konnten. Karin und Hans freuten sich sichtlich über ihren Besuch und empfingen sie bereits an der Haustür, ehe sie alle zusammen die gemütliche und weihnachtlich geschmückte Wohnstube betraten. Im ganzen Haus duftete es nach einer Mischung aus Weihnachtsplätzchen und einem guten Festtagsbraten.

Es wurden harmonische Stunden, die sie an diesem Tag ganz wie in früheren Zeiten gemeinsam verbrachten und erneut war Alexander von einem Gefühl von Familie erfüllt, wenngleich er auch an diesem Tag mehr als einmal an seinen Freund dachte, dem er genau das auch zwischendurch schrieb. Abends saßen die Erwachsenen noch lange zusammen, nachdem Jonas und Benjamin übermüdet ins Bett gegangen waren.  
Für ein Telefonat mit Sebastian ergab sich wie schon vermutet keine Gelegenheit, doch noch einmal kam von dem Studenten die schriftliche Bestätigung, dass er dafür Verständnis hatte und Julia, genau wie den Rest der Familie herzlich grüßen ließ.  
Am nächsten Morgen kehrten sie nach Hamburg zurück, wobei sich auch Matthias und Jörn mit einem zweiten Auto zu ihnen gesellten und sie in einer kleinen Kolonne in Richtung der Hansestadt fuhren.  
Mit seinen beiden besten Freunden besuchte der Moderator am Nachmittag dann wie geplant das besondere Handballspiel, auf das er sich schon seit Wochen freute.

Die nächsten Tage über hatte Alexander einiges vorzubereiten, um danach tatsächlich Urlaub haben und die Zeit in Berlin ohne Gedanken an seine Arbeit genießen zu können.  
Für den Silvesterabend hatten sie schon im Vorfeld ihre Planungen konkretisiert und sich diesbezüglich mit Lou und Björn kurzgeschlossen. Zu Beginn wollten sie erst gemütlich zusammen essen, ehe sie zum Jahreswechsel die Aussicht auf die vielen Berliner Feuerwerke von einem nahegelegenen Berg aus genießen würden. Ob sie anschließend noch Lust verspürten, in eine der vielen Gaststätten oder sonstige Partylocations einzukehren, sollte dann spontan entschieden werden.

Ein wenig aufgeregt, aber auch voller Vorfreude reiste der Moderator am Tag vor Silvester nach Berlin, wo sein Freund bereits ungeduldig in seiner Wohnung auf ihn wartete. Obwohl ihr letztes Treffen gerade mal zwei Wochen zurücklag, fielen sie sich in die Arme, als seien sie zwei Jahre getrennt gewesen. Der Ältere kam nicht einmal dazu, seinen Koffer auszupacken und sich häuslich einzurichten, sondern wurde von dem Studenten sofort ins Wohnzimmer geschoben und dort auf das bequeme Sofa gedrängt, wo sie eine ganze Weile eng umschlungen lagen und sich ausgiebig küssten. Erst als Alexander anmerkte, dass er langsam Hunger bekam und zudem zur Toilette müsse, ließ der Jüngere grummelnd von ihm ab.  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie erst damit, den Koffer des Moderators auszupacken und eine Kleinigkeit zu kochen, bis sie doch noch einmal die Wohnung verließen, um eine Runde zu joggen.


	84. Chapter 84

Es war ein großes Hallo, als Lou und Björn am nächsten Abend bei ihnen eintrafen. Vor allem Alexander, der sie zuletzt sechs Wochen zuvor getroffen hatte, freute sich ehrlich darüber, die beiden jungen Leute wiederzusehen, die ihm im Laufe des Jahres ans Herz gewachsen und zu Freunden geworden waren. Den Nachmittag über hatten er und Sebastian in der Küche hantiert und das geplante Raclette vorbereitet, zu dem ihre Gäste nun noch ein große Schüssel Salat und ein Dessert beisteuerten.  
In der gemütlichen Küche hatten sie alles aufgebaut und den Raum ein wenig mit Luftschlangen dekoriert. Um keine Zeit zu verlieren, beschlossen sie, sofort mit dem Essen zu beginnen. Dabei unterhielten sie sich vor allem über die bevorstehende Hochzeit und die zurückliegenden Weihnachtstage, aber auch über ganz allgemeine Themen.

„Basti, hast du eine Schüssel mit Wasser für mich?“, bat Lou, als sie nach dem Essen satt und zufrieden die Küche aufräumten.  
Der Student blickte seine beste Freundin verwundert an.  
„Wofür das? Ist hier ein Hund?“  
„Quatsch. Ich hab eine Überraschung dabei. Wir machen Bleigießen. Eine Kerze und ein Feuerzeug habe ich schon selbst mitgebracht, weil ich mir dachte, dass es in deinem Haushalt sowas sicher mal wieder nicht gibt.“  
„War das jetzt unverschämt oder kennt Lou dich zu gut?“, mischte sich nun auch Alexander in das Gespräch ein und konnten sich ein Lachen dabei nicht verkneifen.  
Beleidigt sah Sebastian zu dem Moderator. „Jaja, haut mal alle auf mich drauf. So wird das nichts mit der Schüssel Wasser.“  
„Och Schatzi, jetzt sei kein Spielverderber.“  
Liebevoll schlang Alexander dem Jüngeren seine Arme von hinten um den Körper und schmiegte sich eng an seinen Rücken. Dabei gab er ihm einige kleine Küsse in die Halsbeuge, was dem Berliner sofort ein zufriedenes Brummen entlockte.  
„Ist ja gut, ihr bekommt euer Wasser. Bedankt euch bei meinem unwiderstehlichen Mann, der genau weiß, wie er mich ganz schnell rumkriegt. Aber ich will selbst auch wissen, was das nächste Jahr bringt.“

Sobald alles aufgeräumt war, setzten sie sich wieder an den großen Küchentisch, auf den Sebastian eine mit Wasser gefüllte Schüssel gestellt hatte.  
Als erster griff Björn nach einem der vor ihnen liegenden Bleistücke und gab es auf den runden Löffel, den er dann über die Flamme der Kerze hielt. Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, bis das Blei so flüssig war, dass er es mit einer schnellen Handbewegung in das kalte Wasser gießen und die Figur, die so entstand, sofort darauf herausnehmen konnte. Gleichermaßen interessiert wie nachdenklich betrachtete er das sonderbare Gebilde und auch die anderen drei versuchten zu deuten, was die Figur darstellen könnte.  
„Ich schau mal in die Anleitung, welche Figuren überhaupt zur Auswahl stehen. Dann ist es halt einfach das, was am ehesten passt.“, schlug Lou vor und nahm einen kleinbedruckten Zettel in die Hand. „Was haltet ihr von Pantoffel?“  
„Ja klar! Dass ich das nicht vorher gesehen habe. Eindeutig ein Pantoffel.“, freute sich der ältere Klussmann-Bruder. „Was bedeutet es?“  
„Eine Hochzeit steht bevor.“, erklärte Lou und lächelte dabei versonnen.  
„Siehst du, Bruderherz. Jetzt weißt du, was du dir eingebrockt hast mit deinem Heiratsantrag. Du wirst ab dem nächsten Jahr unter dem Pantoffel stehen.“, lachte Sebastian und auch Alexander stimmte mit ein.  
„Jaja, wartet mal lieber, was euch die Zukunft noch bringt. Ich bin mit der Deutung sehr zufrieden und meine Zukünftige sicherlich auch. Oder, Liebes?“  
„Natürlich.“ Lou nickte eifrig. „Und die Deutung mit der bevorstehenden Hochzeit war tatsächlich absolut richtig. Mach du mal, Basti. Damit wir dich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen holen können.“

Seufzend nahm nun der Student ein Stück Blei und den Löffel zur Hand. Wieder dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis er das flüssige Blei in die Wasserschüssel geben konnte, um gleich darauf einen länglichen Stab, der sich an einem Ende verdickte und etwas gebogen war, herauszuziehen.  
„Also das ist einfach.“, stellte Alexander fest, der neugierig auf die gerade entstandene Figur geblickt hatte. „Das ist eindeutig ein Golfschläger.“  
„Aber ich spiele doch gar kein Golf.“, merkte Sebastian stirnrunzelnd an.  
„Dann wird es Zeit. Ich glaube, ich schenke dir mal einen Schnupperkurs, damit ich mit meinem Mann demnächst zusammen die Golfplätze unsicher machen kann.“  
„Nur, wenn mein Mann dann auch Mitglied im Deutschen Quizverein wird und an den Wettkämpfen teilnimmt. Das ist sowieso längst überfällig.“  
Entgeistert blickte der Moderator zu seinem Freund. „Als ob ich da eine Chance hätte.“  
„Siehst du, ich auf dem Golfplatz auch nicht. Also, was bedeutet nun dieser Golfschläger, Lou?“  
Wieder sah die junge Frau auf den Zettel und las die Deutung vor.  
„Ein neues Angebot sollte nicht ausgeschlagen werden.“  
„Neues Angebot? Vielleicht endlich meine Hauptrolle bei ‚Sturm der Liebe‘?“, freute sich Sebastian und wurde vor allem von seinem Bruder belustigt beäugt.  
„Ich wäre ja eher für ‚Tatort‘. Als psychopathischer Mörder.“, schlug er vor.  
„Klingt auch spannend. Auf jeden Fall steht mir eine große Karriere bevor. Das gefällt mir.“  
„Oha, muss ich etwa aufpassen?“, fragte Alexander mit gespieltem Entsetzen nach. „Am Ende begleitest nicht du mich zur nächsten Bambi-Verleihung, sondern ich dich. Und alle werden sagen: das ist Alexander Bommes, der Lebensgefährte des großen Sebastian Klussmann.“  
„Du darfst mir dann jeden Abend die Füße küssen, Hase. Mach du mal weiter.“

Es vergingen wieder etliche Minuten, bis der Moderator schließlich seine gegossene Bleifigur aus dem Wasser zog.  
„Was ist das? Ein Ring?“, überlegte Björn laut, wurde aber von seiner Verlobten unterbrochen.  
„Nein, für einen Ring ist das zu dick. Ich finde eher, es sieht wie ein Adventskranz ohne Kerzen aus. Hat doch auch so komische Zacken überall, als wären es Tannenzweige oder Äste. Lass mal sehen, ob es sowas gibt. Ach hier. Kranz.“  
„Na, dann ist es wohl ein Kranz.“, stimmte Alexander zu und blickte neugierig zu Lou. „Was bedeutet es?“  
„Ein Streit findet ein gutes Ende in einer Versöhnung.“  
„Na toll. Das sind ja nicht so rosige Aussichten. Was wäre denn der Ring gewesen?“, erkundigte sich Alexander bei der blonden Frau und wirkte dabei nicht sehr glücklich.  
„Heirat. Aber es ist definitiv kein Ring. Außerdem klingt Versöhnung doch eigentlich ganz gut, oder? Und es muss ja auch nicht heißen, dass du dich mit Basti streitest. Da gibt es viele Möglichkeiten, mit wem man sich überwerfen kann.“  
„Hey, ich möchte mich im nächsten Jahr nicht mit dir streiten. Das hat mir dieses Jahr gereicht.“, stellte Sebastian klar.  
„Ich mich auch nicht mit dir. Also eigentlich will ich mich sowieso mit niemandem streiten, aber eben ganz besonders mit dir nicht. Das wäre dann auch mein erster Neujahrsvorsatz. Im nächsten Jahr gibt es keinen einzigen Streit mit dir.“, beschloss der Moderator und zog seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung, der ein langer Kuss folgte.

Als sie diesen beendeten, hatte Lou als Letzte bereits damit begonnen, ihr Stück Blei zu schmelzen. Kurz darauf zog sie eine Figur aus dem Wasser, die sie selbst als Sonne interpretierte.  
Sebastian warf einen Blick auf den Zettel und las die Deutung vor.  
„Hier steht nur ein einziges Wort. Glück. Und ich finde, das ist doch ein gutes Schlusswort für das Bleigießen, oder? Auf dass es für uns alle ein glückliches neues Jahr werden wird.“  
Die anderen stimmten dem Studenten sofort zu und besonders Lou freute sich über die Deutung ihrer Bleifigur, die sie auch sofort in die Tasche steckte.  
„Aber Alex hat vorhin so schön das Thema Neujahrsvorsätze aufgegriffen.“, meldete sich nun auch wieder Björn zu Wort. „Was sind denn eure Vorsätze, Träume und Wünsche für das Jahr 2017?“

Alle begannen angestrengt zu überlegen. Schließlich war es Björn, der selbst als Erster eine Antwort auf seine Frage wusste.  
„Also bei steht natürlich eine Sache ganz besonders im Vordergrund. Ich wünsche mir eine unvergessliche Hochzeit und ein Jahr voller Liebe und Harmonie. Der Vorsatz ergibt sich dabei ja schon von selbst. Lou soll die glücklichste Braut und Ehefrau der Welt sein, dafür werde ich alles tun, was mir möglich ist.“  
„Oh, Schatz, du bist so süß!“, quietschte die junge Frau völlig verzückt los und fiel ihrem Verlobten um den Hals. Dann küsste sie ihn lange und zärtlich. Der Anblick war so herzerweichend, dass es Alexander und Sebastian nicht gelang, sich davon zu lösen, bis die beiden Verliebten den Kuss beendeten.  
„Wie gut, dass ihr doch noch zueinander gefunden habt.“, stellte der Hamburger fest und blickte die junge Frau sichtlich zufrieden an. „Was ist mit deinen Neujahrswünschen?“  
„Die sind glaube ich ähnlich wie die Wünsche, die Björn hat. Natürlich eine tolle Hochzeit, bei der alle glücklich und froh nach Hause gehen, weil es so ein schöner Tag war. Ansonsten halt das Übliche. Gesundheit, Erfolg, Zufriedenheit. Und die Idee, als Neujahrsvorsatz zu nehmen, sich das gesamte Jahr nicht streiten zu wollen, gefällt mir auch sehr. Da bin ich ganz bei euch. Du bist dran, Alex.“

„Ja, meinen Vorsatz kennt ihr schon. Und ich hoffe und wünsche mir, dass mit unserem Schritt in die Öffentlichkeit alles gut verläuft. Vor allem, dass meine Kinder nicht darunter zu leiden haben und man uns nicht feindselig gegenübertritt. Ich denke, da spreche ich auch für dich, Sebi, oder?“  
Der Student nickte zustimmend. „Klar. Das wird vermutlich sehr nervenaufreibend alles. Aber danach haben wir endlich die Freiheit, die wir uns wünschen. Ohne Versteckspiele und Streitereien, wenn irgendwer dich anbaggert, weil nicht bekannt ist, dass du glücklich vergeben bist. Das wären meine Wünsche für das neue Jahr. Und guter Sex!“  
„Na, das ist doch mal ein Schlusswort.“, lachte Lou laut los und die anderen drei stimmten mit ein.  
„Sollen wir uns denn mal so langsam auf den Weg nach draußen machen? Bis wir am Berg sind, ist es sicher nach halb zwölf.“, schlug Björn vor, der sich zu Beginn des Abends bereiterklärt hatte, als Fahrer zu fungieren. Überrascht schauten die anderen auf die Uhr und wunderten sich, wie schnell die Zeit mit Raclette und Bleigießen vergangen war.

Bereits wenig später saßen sie in Björns Auto und fuhren die wenigen Kilometer bis zu einem Berg, der als Geheimtipp für einen guten Blick auf das Silvesterfeuerwerk galt. Vereinzelt befanden sich schon Liebespaare auf dem Aussichtspunkt, doch die Vierergruppe fand noch problemlos zwei freie Bänke, auf denen sie es sich gemütlich machten. Aus einem mitgebrachten Korb holte Lou eine Flasche Sekt und vier Gläser hervor, die sie nach einem weiteren Blick auf ihre Uhr dann auch füllte und ihren Freunden anreichte.  
„In fünfzehn Minuten ist das Jahr vorbei. Ich finde, es war ein gutes Jahr.“, stellte Björn fest, lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und blickte in den Himmel. Lou schmiegte sich eng an ihren Verlobten.  
„Das größte Glück war glaube ich, dass du in unser Leben getreten bist, Alex.“, sagte sie dann, woraufhin der Moderator ein wenig errötete und froh war, dass man es in der Dunkelheit und dem Schein der vereinzelten Straßenlaternen nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ach was. Ich würde mich jetzt nicht als größtes Glück bezeichnen.“  
„Doch, ohne dich würden Björn und ich hier nun sicherlich nicht so glücklich sitzen. Und Basti übrigens auch nicht.“  
„Stimmt!“, bestätigte der Student. „Wobei du ja nicht neu in mein Leben getreten bist. Ich kannte dich vorher schon. Wenn man mir letztes Silvester gesagt hätte, dass ich heute hier mit dir gemeinsam den Jahreswechsel verbringe, wäre das aber sicherlich etwas gewesen, das ich nicht geglaubt hätte.“

„Beim letzten Jahreswechsel habe ich noch gehofft, das sich das mit Julie wieder einrenkt. Wirklich dran geglaubt habe ich zu dem Zeitpunkt allerdings schon nicht mehr. Deswegen bin ich mit der Entwicklung eigentlich ganz zufrieden.“  
Kaum hatte Alexander es ausgesprochen, gingen in der Ferne die ersten Silvesterraketen in den dunklen Nachthimmel.  
„Nanu, es ist doch noch gar nicht Mitternacht. Haben da wieder ein paar Idioten eine andere Zeitrechnung?“, wunderte sich Sebastian nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Trotzdem stand er nun auf und zog auch den Hamburger mit sich. Björn und Lou stellten sich ebenfalls Arm in Arm neben die beiden Männer und blickten in die Richtung, in der sie die Innenstadt vermuteten.  
Es vergingen noch einige Minuten, in denen sich der Berg weiter füllte, ohne dass es unangenehm voll wurde. Zehn Sekunden vor Mitternacht begannen alle den Countdown bis zum Jahreswechsel herunterzuzählen. Sobald sie bei Null angekommen waren, stießen die vier Freunde mit ihren Sektbechern auf das neue Jahr an, ehe sie sich jeweils ihren Partnern zuwendeten.

Zärtlich schlang Alexander Sebastian seine Arme um den Körper und näherte sich seinem Mund. Bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, hielt er in der Bewegung inne.  
„Ich wünsche dir ein frohes neues Jahr, Sebi.“, flüsterte er leise.  
„Danke, das wünsche ich dir auch, Alex. Ich bin so froh, dich meinen Mann nennen zu dürfen. Ich liebe dich!“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Herz!“  
Liebevoll fanden sich ihre Lippen und die beiden Männer versanken in einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss, bei dem es ihnen egal war, dass es um sie herum überall knallte und die gesamte Hauptstadt mit unzähligen Silvesterraketen das Jahr 2017 begrüßte. Als sie sich doch irgendwann voreinander lösten, schmiegte sich der Jüngere eng an den Moderator und sie beobachteten Arm in Arm das faszinierende Feuerwerk. Zwischendurch küssten sie sich immer wieder kurz und sahen sich dabei verliebt in die Augen.

Erst eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht wurden die bunten Raketen, die den Nachthimmel erhellt hatten, weniger und die ersten Menschen brachen auf.  
„So, und was machen wir jetzt noch mit der angebrochenen Nacht?“, fragte Lou in die Runde.  
„Na was schon? Party natürlich!“, bestimmte Björn und sah fragend zu seinem Bruder. „Einverstanden, Herr Klussmann? Oder wollt ihr weiter knutschen?“  
„Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus, Bruderherz. Na los, auf zur besten Silvesterparty in Steglitz. Oder hat jemand was dagegen, zum Irish Pub zu fahren?“  
Die anderen stimmten dem Vorschlag zu, auch wenn Björn noch einmal anmerkte, dass sie mit Alexander im Schlepptau sicherlich viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würden.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, Björn.“, gab der Moderator dem Bruder seines Freundes zu verstehen. „Wir binden es immer noch niemandem auf die Nase, dass wir zusammen sind, aber wenn es jemand erfährt, dann ist das auch nicht weiter schlimm. Die Zeiten, in denen wir uns versteckt haben und Angst hatten, dass man hinter unser kleines Geheimnis kommt, sind vorbei.“

Der Irish Pub war sehr gut besucht und die vier Freunde hatten Glück, sofort nach ihrer Ankunft auf Simon, einem von Sebastians Quizkumpels, zu treffen, der sie einlud, sich zu ihnen an einen Stehtisch zu gesellen. Tatsächlich wunderte der junge Mann sich über den prominenten Gast und traute sich schließlich auch nachzufragen, was ihn am Silvesterabend nach Berlin verschlagen hatte. Mit wenigen Worten erklärte Sebastian, in welcher Beziehung er zu Alexander stand, was Simon erst einen überraschten Blick entlockte, bevor er sich für die beiden Männer freute. Auch einige andere Bekannten des Studenten erkundigten sich im Laufe der Nacht noch, sobald sie die Anwesenheit des Moderators bemerkten, und erhielten ebenfalls eine ehrliche Antwort, die keiner von ihnen negativ auffasste.

Erst am frühen Morgen und zahlreiche Gläser Bier später machten Sebastian und Alexander sich nach einer schönen Silvesternacht mit guter tanzbarer Musik und netten Gesprächen auf den Heimweg. Lou und Björn hatten sich bereits Stunden zuvor von ihnen verabschiedet, aber sofort vereinbart, sich so bald wie möglich wieder zu treffen, zumal die blonde Frau wenige Tage später Geburtstag hatte und dies feiern wollte.  
Übermüdet und gut alkoholisiert fielen die beiden Männer ins Bett und schliefen nach einem letzten Kuss sofort ein. 

Entsprechend spät wachten sie erst am Nachmittag des Neujahrstages auf und waren angenehm überrascht, zumindest keine Nachwehen des Alkohols zu verspüren.  
„Frohes Neues Jahr, Schatz.“, war das erste, das Alexander sagte, als er wenige Minuten nach dem Aufwachen bemerkte, dass auch sein Freund das Reich der Träume verlassen hatte und die Augen langsam öffnete. Der Student lächelte den Älteren an und drehte sich zu ihm.  
„Frohes Neues Jahr! So kann ein Jahr immer beginnen.“  
„Wie so?“  
„Mit einem hübschen Mann in meinem Bett. Gehts dir gut, Hase? Ausgeschlafen? Oder Brummschädel?“  
Prüfend wackelte der Hamburger mit dem Kopf.  
„Nein, kein Brummschädel, alles bestens. Bei dir?“  
„Alles gut. Aber tierischen Appetit.“  
„Dann sollten wir aufstehen und frühstücken.“

Auf den Vorschlag des Älteren reagierte Sebastian mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln.  
„Kein Hunger. Appetit!“, erklärte er ein weiteres Mal und sah seinen Freund dabei mit hochgezogener Augenbraue lasziv an, woraufhin dieser jedoch immer noch vorgab, nicht zu verstehen, was der Berliner damit bezweckte.  
„Hunger kommt beim Essen, Sebi. Frühstück in der Küche oder lieber hier im Bett?“  
„Unbedingt hier.“  
„Okay, ich kümmere mich dann mal um Tee und Kaffee.“, beschloss Alexander und machte Anstalten, aufstehen zu wollen, was der Jüngere jedoch verhinderte, indem er in Windeseile über seinen Freund kletterte und ihn so zurück auf die Matratze drängte.  
„Ich dachte da an ein ganz anderes Frühstück im Bett. Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich zu Weihnachten ein spannendes Buch geschenkt bekommen habe, das noch auf seinen ersten Einsatz wartet?“  
„Welches Buch?“, erkundigte sich der Moderator immer noch scheinheilig, da ihm das kleine Hinhaltespiel langsam Spaß machte.  
„Alex... du weißt genau, wovon ich rede.“  
„Nein, da musst du schon deutlicher werden.“

Anstatt zu antworten, ließ sich der Jüngere auf ihn sinken und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss, der schnell an Leidenschaft gewann, bis die beiden Männer sich atemlos voneinander lösten.  
„Mmmh, ein toller Kuss, um den neuen Tag zu beginnen.“, freute sich Alexander und leckte noch einmal genießerisch mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen. „Dann können wir ja jetzt wirklich aufstehen und Frühstück machen.“  
„Treib es nicht auf die Spitze, Hase.“, gab der Student drohend zurück. „Ich muss wohl wirklich deutlicher werden.“  
„Da du anscheinend mit keinem meiner Vorschläge einverstanden bist, bitte ich darum.“  
Wieder beugte sich Sebastian so weit zu seinem Freund herunter, dass sich ihre Lippen beinahe trafen, verharrte jedoch nur Millimeter zuvor in seiner Bewegung und blickte dem Älteren tief in die Augen.  
„Ich habe Lust auf richtig geilen Neujahrssex mit dir. Du weißt doch: einer meiner Neujahrswünsche. Guter Sex. Wieso sollte man nicht direkt am 1. Januar damit beginnen?“, raunte er.  
„Okay, das war in der Tat deutlich.“, gab der Moderator mit heiserer Stimme zurück. „Und wie sieht richtig geiler Neujahrssex für deinen Geschmack aus?“  
„Das entscheiden wir nun zusammen. Ich habe dein Buch in der Schublade und da schauen wir jetzt gemeinsam mal rein.“


	85. Chapter 85

Eng aneinander geschmiegt blätterten sie sich durch zahlreiche Seiten mit Fotos und Erklärungen, die sie gleichermaßen staunen wie schmunzeln ließen.  
„Ist ja schon Wahnsinn, auf welche Ideen die Leute kommen. Da muss man echt ziemlich gelenkig sein.“, stellte Alexander perplex fest.  
„Stimmt. Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob ich es so toll fände, beim Sex noch einen Kopfstand machen zu müssen. Und für heute hätte ich sowieso lieber irgendwas, wo ich dich ganz nah bei mir habe und dich gleichzeitig küssen kann.“  
Wie der Zufall es wollte, erblickten sie tatsächlich schon zwei Seiten später etwas, das genau ihren Vorstellungen entsprach.  
„Schau mal, wie gefällt dir diese Stellung hier, Hase? Das klingt doch gut. Sieht nach viel Nähe und sogar recht bequem aus.“, stellte Sebastian fest, während er auf ein Foto deutete, auf dem ein Mann im Schneidersitz zu sehen war, der einen zweiten, auf seinem Schoß sitzenden Mann in einer engen Umarmung hielt.  
„Ja, könnte mir durchaus gefallen. Es gibt nur ein Problem.“  
„Welches?“  
„Jetzt haben wir so lange geblättert, dass ich tatsächlich Hunger bekommen habe. Mir scheint, das Buch ist ein Stimmungskiller.“  
Entschuldigend sah der Moderator seinen Freund an, der ihm einen versöhnlichen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.  
„Hey, alles gut. Ich hab auch Hunger. Lass uns aufstehen und frühstücken. Das andere läuft uns ja nicht weg. Der Tag ist noch lang und du bist ja auch noch über eine Woche hier. Da müssen wir wirklich nichts überstürzen.“

Nach einem weiteren liebevollen Kuss standen die beiden Männer auf, um nach einem kurzen Umweg über das Badezimmer in der Küche gemeinsam zu frühstücken.  
Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten sie damit, ihren zahlreichen Verwandten, Freunden und Bekannten telefonisch oder per Handynachricht Neujahrswünsche zukommen zu lassen. Das Telefonat mit Julia und den Kindern nahm dabei die meiste Zeit ein und Alexander freute sich, dass auch Sebastian sich in das Gespräch einbrachte, indem er ihn im Vorfeld gebeten hatte, die Freisprechfunktion einzuschalten. Gemeinsam telefonierten sie mit der Familie in Hamburg, zu der sich schließlich auch David gesellt hatte.

„Du, meine Oma Angela lässt fragen, ob wir heute Abend zum Essen vorbeikommen wollen.“, erkundigte sich der Student während eines Telefonats bei dem Älteren. Dabei sah er ihn so bittend an, dass eine ablehnende Antwort gar keine Option war.  
Schnell vereinbarte Sebastian die Uhrzeit und beendete dann das Gespräch.  
„Ist Oma Angela deine Lieblingsoma?“, fragte der Hamburger interessiert nach.  
„Genau. Meine Oma mütterlicherseits. Die, die von sich selbst behauptet, dein größter Fan zu sein. Karl-Heinz, ihr zweiter Ehemann, mag dich aber auch, weil du die Sportschau moderierst.“  
„Was ist mit deiner andern Oma?“  
„Oma Roswitha? Die wohnt nicht in Berlin, sondern eine Stunde von hier entfernt. Eine zweite Vorstellungsrunde droht dir aber nicht. Sie ist mit Norbert, ihrem Lebensgefährten, über den Jahreswechsel in Urlaub gefahren.“, erklärte der Jüngere bereitwillig.

Ähnlich aufgeregt wie vor dem ersten Besuch bei Sebastians Eltern war Alexander, als sie am frühen Abend vor dem Haus von Angela und Karl-Heinz parkten. Sie schafften es kaum, die Türklingel zum betätigen, als ihnen auch schon von einer rüstigen Frau Mitte siebzig geöffnet wurde.  
„Basti, mein Junge. Ein frohes neues Jahr wünsche ich dir!“, sagte sie und zog ihren Enkel in eine herzliche Umarmung, die er genau so liebevoll erwiderte.  
„Und der Herr Bommes. Endlich lerne ich Sie mal persönlich kennen. Auch Ihnen ein frohes neues Jahr.“, wendete sie sich dann an den Moderator. Förmlich streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen.  
„Guten Abend. Ihnen auch ein frohes Neues Jahr und vielen Dank für die Einladung Frau... ääähm....“  
„Rieger. Aber Angela reicht vollkommen.“  
„Also gut. Angela. Dann bin ich Alexander oder besser noch einfach Alex.“

Sobald sie das Haus betreten hatten, kam auch Karl-Heinz auf sie zu und die Begrüßungsrunde begann von vorne. Alexander fühlte sich im Kreis der Verwandtschaft seines Freundes sofort wohl und musste sich eingestehen, dass er völlig zu Unrecht aufgeregt gewesen war.  
Die Buletten, die Angela genau wie den Kartoffelsalat, den sie dazu reichte, selbst gemacht hatte, schmeckten hervorragend und wurden von allen mehrfach gelobt. Selbst die Frage nach Ketchup konnte Alexander sich daher sehr gut verkneifen. Während sie aßen, wurden die beiden Männer von den älteren Leuten ausgefragt und erzählen bereitwillig, wie sie zueinander gefunden hatten. Auch zu Alexanders Arbeit beim Fernsehen hatte vor allem Angela zahlreiche Fragen, die der Moderator gerne und ausführlich beantwortete.  
Zum Abschied Stunden später ließ die rüstige Rentnerin ihren Enkel und seinen Freund wissen, dass sie sehr damit einverstanden war, wen Sebastian sich als Partner ausgesucht hatte, und rang ihnen das Versprechen ab, sich möglichst bald wieder einmal bei ihr und Karl-Heinz sehen zu lassen.

„Deine Oma ist wirklich sehr nett.“, sagte Alexander, sobald sie wieder im Auto saßen und zurück zu Sebastians Wohnung fuhren.  
„Deswegen ist sie ja auch meine Lieblingsoma. Ich habe früher sehr viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht, weil meine Eltern beide berufstätig waren. Björn hat damals schon auf eigenen Beinen gestanden, aber mich wollten sie gerne in guter Obhut wissen.“  
„Weil du so schlimm warst, dass du was angestellt hättest?“  
„Ich war nie schlimm.“, empörte sich der Student und grinste verräterisch.  
„Nein, nie. Ist klar. Jemanden, der als Erstklässler schon den ganzen Tag nur an Wrestling denkt und bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit in den Zug steigen würde, um zu irgendeinem Wettkampf zu reisen, kann man natürlich bedenkenlos sich selbst überlassen.“  
„Im Gegensatz zu dir war ich wenigstens zuhause und nicht dauernd auf allen möglichen Sportplätzen unterwegs.“  
„Es hat uns beiden nicht geschadet, wie wir aufgewachsen sind, oder?“, gab der Moderator versöhnlich zurück.

„Ohne Oma Angela wäre ich nie zum Quizsport gekommen. Sie hat mir den ersten Atlas geschenkt und außerdem haben wir zusammen alle möglichen Quizsendungen im Fernsehen geschaut. Du kannst sie fragen, ich bin immer richtig wütend geworden, wenn ich die Antworten nicht auf Anhieb wusste.“, erzählte der Jüngere bereitwillig.  
„Ein kleiner wütender Sebastian. Das hätte ich ja zu gerne gesehen. Zum Glück wirst du heutzutage nicht mehr so wütend, sonst hätte ich Angst um meine Kandidaten. Und auch ein wenig um mich selbst.“  
„Ja, ich habe mich inzwischen ganz gut im Griff und finde andere Möglichkeiten, mich abzureagieren.“  
„Da fällt mir ein, dass wir heute noch gar nicht gejoggt sind. Der Neujahrsvorsatz, ausreichend Sport zu machen, wäre damit schon mal hinfällig.“, stellte der Hamburger fest.  
„Hatten wir den überhaupt?“  
„Ich hab den immer. Muss ich gar nicht mehr erwähnen. Ohne Sport geht es bei mir einfach nicht. Das ist das Leiden eines ehemalige Profis.“  
„Genau wie es bei mir ohne Quiz nicht geht.“, stimmte Sebastian verständnisvoll zu. „Aber heute willst du doch nicht mehr joggen gehen, oder?“  
„Nein, viel zu spät und zu dunkel draußen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Wird der Vorsatz eben erst einen Tag später in die Tat umgesetzt.“  
„Und der andere?“  
„Der klappt wunderbar. Wir haben heute noch nicht gestritten. So kann es weitergehen.“, freute sich Alexander und hielt gleichzeitig Ausschau nach einem Parkplatz in der Nähe von Sebastians Wohnung, den er tatsächlich auch fand.

Kaum hatten sie die kleine Diele betreten und die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen, wurde der Moderator von dem Studenten an eine Wand gedrückt.  
„Den Neujahrsvorsatz, dass wir uns nicht streiten, meinte ich übrigens vorhin nicht, Hase.“, raunte der Jüngere ihm dabei zu und platzierte seine Hände links und rechts neben dem Kopf des Hamburgers, um ihn an einer möglichen Flucht zu hindern.  
„Nicht? Dann muss ich wohl nochmal genauer überlegen.“  
„Soll ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen?“  
„Wie denn?“, fragte Alexander und spürte, dass sein Herz aufgrund der erotischen Spannung, die mit einem Mal wieder zwischen ihnen herrschte, schneller schlug.  
„So!“  
Ohne länger zu zögern, legte Sebastian seine Lippen auf die des Moderators und begann, ihn tief und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Dabei schickte er auch seine Zunge auf Wanderschaft.  
„Weißt du jetzt, was ich meine?“, hakte er anschließend atemlos nach, woraufhin der Ältere ergeben nickte.

Schnell löste der Berliner sich wieder von seinem Freund und der kühlen Wand, damit sie ihre Winterjacke ausziehen konnten. Anschließend begaben sie sich einvernehmlich und ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, mit einem kurzen Umweg über das Badezimmer in den Schlafraum. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatten sie bereits den Großteil ihrer Kleidung verloren, sodass sie nur noch mit Pants bekleidet auf die einladende Matratze sanken.  
„Ob Oma Angela ahnt, was ihr Enkel gerade mit mir macht?“, überlegte Alexander grinsend und fing sich einen leichten Schlag auf die nackte Schulter ein.  
„Lass Oma Angela aus dem Spiel. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie dich noch toll findet, wenn sie erfahren würde, was du mit ihrem Lieblingsenkel anstellst.“  
„Ich? Gar nichts mache ich.“  
„Stimmt, und das ist fast noch schlimmer.“, behauptete Sebastian voller Überzeugung.  
Versöhnlich ließ der Ältere sich auf seinen auf dem Rücken liegenden Freund sinken.  
„Sollen wir dann vielleicht nochmal das Buch rausholen und weiterschauen, ob da was drin ist, was uns gefällt?“, schlug er vor und war nicht überrascht, dass der Student sofort in Richtung Nachttischschublade griff.  
„Du musst wohl von mir runtergehen, Hase, sonst können wir nicht blättern und zusammen lesen.“  
„Ungern, aber alles andere macht keinen Sinn.“

Der Hamburger entschied sich dafür, eine bequeme Sitzposition einzunehmen, bei der er sich an das Kopfteil von Sebastians Bett lehnen konnte. Gleichzeitig bedeutete er seinem Freund, sich neben ihn zu setzen, um so jeder einen Blick in das Buch werfen und sich gleichzeitig aneinander kuscheln zu können. Schnell fanden sie die Seite wieder, bei der sie aufgehört hatten zu lesen, und betrachteten noch einmal die für sie durchaus denkbare Stellung, ehe sie weiter blätterten.  
Wie schon am Vormittag schüttelten sie bei vielen der Vorschläge einfach nur mit dem Kopf und waren sich einig, dass sie zwar Spaß im Bett haben wollten und dabei durchaus experimentierfreudig waren, es aber keinesfalls in akrobatische Übungen ausarten sollte.  
Am Ende hatten sie tatsächlich noch die ein oder andere Anregung gefunden und sich sogar auf eine Variante geeinigte, die sie an diesem inzwischen recht späten Abend gerne ausprobieren wollten.  
Sicherheitshalber legten sie das geöffnete Buch auf dem Nachtschrank, um jederzeit noch einmal einen Blick darauf werfen zu können, für den Fall, dass ihnen bei der praktischen Umsetzung doch etwas unklar erschien.

Wie schon zuvor, ließ Alexander sich erneut auf den Berliner sinken und verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss, der zunächst harmlos blieb, ehe Sebastian ihn unter Einsatz seiner Zunge langsam vertiefte. Dabei streichelte er mit seinen Händen zärtlich über den nackten Rücken des Älteren. Mit aufreizenden Hüftbewegungen begann der Moderator sich an seinem Freund zu reiben und spürte schon wenig später die härter werdende Erregung des Studenten an seinem eigenen Schoß. Zusätzlich schob der Jüngere seine Hände unter den dünnen Stoff von Alexanders Pants, um zärtlich über seine Pobacken zu streicheln.  
„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Alex.“, flüsterte er und stahl sich erneut einen Kuss, den der Hamburger schon bald unterbrach, damit er seine Lippen stattdessen über Sebastians Körper wandern lassen konnte. Dabei widmete er sich vor allem ausgiebig den Brustwarzen, die sich ihm bereits deutlich erregt entgegenstreckten. Die anregenden Liebkosungen entlockten dem Jüngeren immer wieder ein wohliges Seufzen, während er mit geschlossenen Augen dalag und genoss, was der Moderator mit ihm anstellte. 

Sobald Alexanders Mund seinen Weg fortsetzte und immer tiefer den Oberkörper entlang in Richtung der zwischenzeitlich viel zu engen Pants küsste, wurde der Berliner zunehmend unruhiger. Nur mit einer gehörigen Portion Selbstbeherrschung gelang es ihm, sich nicht voller Ungeduld seiner Pants zu entledigen und Hand an sich zu legen. Auch dem Älteren blieb es nicht verborgen, wie sehr seine Berührungen es geschafft hatten, seinen Freund zu erregen. Schließlich hatte er ein Einsehen und befreite ihn von dem letzten Stück Stoff, das seinen Körper noch bedeckte. Sofort sprang ihm die deutliche Erektion entgegen und er umschloss sie mit seiner Hand, was dem Jüngeren ein lautes Keuchen entlockte. Angestachelt von der eindeutigen Reaktion ersetzte er seine Hand durch seinen Mund, den er über die pralle Männlichkeit schob und gleich darauf an ihr zu saugen begann. Das Keuchen, das Sebastians Mund verließ, wurde intensiver und vermischte sich immer wieder mit lustvollem Stöhnen. 

Als der Moderator bemerkte, dass sein Freund zunehmend unruhiger wurde, wendete er sich von ihm ab und bat ihn stattdessen, sich auf die Seite zu legen. Er selbst griff in die Schublade, in der er das Gleitgel vermutete und auch sofort fand. Schnell nahm er eine ausreichende Menge des kühlen Gels auf seinen Finger. Dann drang er mit diesem behutsam in den Studenten ein, der sich ihm ungeduldig entgegen schob.  
„Mehr!“, bettelte er und keuchte erneut laut auf, als Alexander seinem Wunsch entsprechend einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm. Gezielt berührte der Moderator dabei immer wieder die Prostata des Berliners, massierte diese mit angenehmem Druck und schaffte es so, seinen Freund weiter in Richtung Höhepunkt zu treiben.  
Um nicht zu riskieren, dass ihr Liebesspiel ein vorzeitiges Ende fand, zog er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus Sebastian zurück und nahm stattdessen wieder das Buch zur Hand.

„Hm? Was machst du?“, fragte der Student verwundert nach und sah den Älteren irritiert an.  
„Ich wollte nur nochmal schauen, wie das mit der Stellung genau geht.“  
„Und? Weißt du es jetzt?“  
„Ja.“, Alexander nickte. „Ich muss mich hinknien und mich dabei nach hinten abstützen. Und du legst dich dann so mir gegenüber auf den Rücken, dass deine Füße neben meiner Hüfte stehen und du dich von oben über meine Schoß schiebst, damit ich in dich eindringen kann.“  
Sebastian seufzte. „Sorry, Hase. Ich glaub, für soviel Info ist mein Gehirn gerade nicht aufnahmebereit. Kannst du nicht einfach irgendwie weitermachen?“  
„Aber wir wollten doch was aus dem Buch testen, Sebi.“  
„Na gut, stimmt ja. Dann bis du jetzt aber auch erst mal dran. Wieso hast du eigentlich noch die Hose an?“

Ohne zu zögern hakte der Student seine Finger rechts und links in den Bund von Alexanders Pants ein, um ihm diese dann mit einem leichten Ruck von den Hüften zu schieben.  
„Oh, da muss ich aber noch ein wenig nachhelfen.“, stellte er mit einem Blick auf den Penis des Moderators fest, der bislang kaum Anzeichen einer Erektion zeigte.  
„Leg dich mal bequem hin.“  
Sobald der Ältere seiner Bitte Folge geleistet hatte, beugte Sebastian sich über ihn und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem sanften Kuss. Dabei strich er zärtlich über den nackten Oberkörper des Hamburgers, reizte seine Brustwarzen mit neckenden Handbewegungen und schob sich dann langsam tiefer. Unter weiteren Küssen ließ er seine Hand schließlich über Alexanders Schwanz gleiten. Trotz geschickter Berührungen des empfindlichen Körperteils und weiterer Küsse, die zumindest von Seiten des Studenten aus zunehmend an Leidenschaft gewannen, regte sich die Körpermitte des Moderators nicht weiter.  
„Was ist los, Alex?“, fragte Sebastian vorsichtig nach und blickte seinen Freund teils liebevoll, teils besorgt an.  
„Weiß nicht. Es geht einfach nicht. Scheiße!“

Verärgert über sich selbst fasste der Hamburger nach einem in Reichweite liegenden Kissen und verbarg sein Gesicht dahinter.  
„Hey, ist doch nicht schlimm.“, versuchte der Berliner ihn zu beruhigen und schob das Kissen wieder zur Seite. „Ist mir schließlich auch schon passiert.“  
„Dann weißt du ja, wie ich mich jetzt fühle. Echt, tolle Leistung von mir. Erst mache ich dich scharf und dann bekomme ich selbst keinen hoch. Das neue Jahr fängt ja super an.“, schimpfte Alexander lautstark und war dabei vor allem auf sich selbst wütend.  
„Sieh es einfach anders, Alex. Jetzt sind wir quitt.“  
„Tolle Idee. Das hilft mir jetzt unheimlich. Vielleicht suchst du dir einfach einen anderen, der immer kann.“  
„Nun ist aber mal gut, Hase.“, wurde auch der Student langsam etwas ungehaltener. „Ich mag jetzt echt nicht wegen sowas streiten.“  
„Musst du gerade sagen, Sebi.“, blaffte der Ältere ihn an. „Du bist doch deswegen sogar ins Hotel abgehauen. Also tu mal nicht so, als hättest du das damals einfach so hingenommen.“  
„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Das war der wohl peinlichste Moment der letzten fünfzehn Jahre und noch dazu eine richtig beschissene Idee. Aber du bleibst doch hier, oder?“

Bittend und ungleich versöhnlicher, als noch Sekunden zuvor sah Sebastian den Moderator an und machte dabei einen Schmollmund, der auch seinem Freund ein leichtes Lächelnd entlockte.  
„Klar. Ich glaub, das Buch hat mich einfach zu sehr gestresst.“, gab der Hamburger dann zu.  
„Lass uns bitte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, wie welche Stellung geht, Alex. Bis jetzt hatten wir doch auch immer eine Menge Spaß ohne irgendwelche technischen Anleitungen, oder?“  
„Schon, aber ich hab dir doch extra das Buch geschenkt und jetzt verbocke ich es.“  
„Setz dich nicht so unter Druck, Hase. Und vergiss das Buch, okay? Ich verschwinde jetzt mal eben unter die kalte Dusche, um mein kleines Problem da unten in den Griff zu bekommen, und dann schlafen wir einfach.“  
Unwillkürlich fiel Alexanders Blick auf den Penis seines Freundes, der trotz ihrer Auseinandersetzung immer noch eine recht gute Erregung aufwies.  
„Kannst auch warm duschen und dich dabei kurz erleichtern. Das ist okay für mich. Ich höre so lange weg, falls es dir unangenehm ist.“  
„Nein, jetzt mag ich auch nicht mehr. Kalt ist schon in Ordnung.“  
Bevor der Jüngere das Bett verlassen konnte, rückte der Moderator ein Stück näher zu ihm hin, um ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss zu geben.  
„Danke, Sebi. Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich dich auch, Alex. Sehr sogar.“


	86. Chapter 86

Als der Berliner Minuten später aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, wurde er nachdenklich von seinem Freund beäugt.  
„Ich hab ja so ein bisschen Angst, Sebi.“, gab der Ältere zu, noch bevor Sebastian nachfragen konnte.  
„Wovor?“  
„Wegen unserer Neujahrswünsche. Wenn die anderen genau so grandios in Erfüllung gehen, wie der mit dem guten Sex, dann sehe ich für unser unkompliziertes Outing schwarz.“  
„Meinst du? Das eine hat doch nichts mit dem anderen zu tun, Alex. Außerdem hatten wir nicht mal schlechten Sex, sondern einfach nur gar keinen. Also zumindest nicht so richtig. Das zählt dann nicht.“, versuchte der Berliner ihr missglücktes Liebesspiel in ein gutes Licht zu rücken.  
„Hast ja recht. Aber ich überlege, ob wir nach der XXL-Sendung einfach für ein paar Tage abhauen sollten. Nicht weit weg, nur raus aus Deutschland. Vielleicht irgendeine Städtetour.“  
„Städtetour finde ich immer gut. Egal, ob als Flucht oder nur so. Können wir gerne machen. Passt das zeitlich bei dir? Und wohin überhaupt?“  
„Nils hat mir vor einigen Tagen den Ausstrahlungstermin verraten. Am Samstag nach Lous Junggesellinnenabschied. Ich muss erst eine Woche später wieder zur Sportschau nach Köln. Wenn ich mit euch zusammen nach Berlin fahre, können wir Samstags hier gemeinsam die Sendung schauen und uns direkt Sonntags auf den Weg machen. Bis Mittwochs hätte ich dann schon Zeit. Die Vorbereitung für die Sportschau schaffe ich auch irgendwie in zwei Tagen.“, dachte Alexander laut nach und freute sich, seinen Freund zustimmend nicken zu sehen.

„Klingt gut. Die Donnerstagssendung mit unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen nach der XXL-Show können wir dann ja vielleicht auch noch zusammen schauen. Entweder bei mir in Berlin oder ich komme mit zu dir nach Hamburg.“  
„Hamburg wäre denke ich besser.“  
„Lässt sich einrichten. Ich habe ja Zeit. Wohin reisen wir? Bitte nicht zu weit für die paar Tage. Irgendeine Hauptstadt? Paris, London, Rom.“, schlug der Jüngere vor.  
„Hm... was hältst du von Wien? Da war ich zwar schon häufiger, aber ich hatte nie Zeit, mir die Stadt richtig anzuschauen. Kann zwar sein, dass auch in Österreich unsere Sendung geschaut wird, aber da wird es sicherlich nicht so breitgetreten wie hier.“  
„Ja, Wien ist wunderschön. Und die sprechen da so toll. Ich höre das Wienerische sehr gerne. Lass uns das gleich morgen mal konkret planen und buchen. Jetzt ist es zu spät und ich werde auch langsam echt müde.“  
„Dann sollten wir vielleicht nun das Licht löschen und schlafen.“  
Ohne lange zu zögern drehte sich Sebastian zu der kleinen Lampe, die den Raum bisher erhellt hatte, und schaltete sie aus. Dann legte er sich hinter seinen Freund, um ihn liebevoll in den Arm nehmen und eng an ihn gekuschelt einschlafen zu können.

Alexander hingegen fand nur schlecht in den Schlaf. Auch wenn der Tag mit ihrer Reiseplanung versöhnlich geendet hatte, drehten sich seine Gedanken immer wieder um das misslungene Liebesspiel und die Probleme, die er dabei gehabt hatte. Um seinen hinter ihm liegenden Freund, der ihn fest mit einem Arm umschlungen hielt und leise vor sich hin schnarchte, nicht zu wecken, versuchte der Moderator, sich möglichst ruhig zu verhalten, auch wenn er sich am liebsten im Bett hin und her gewälzt hätte. Dass der Vollmond, der durch das Fenster ins Schlafzimmer schien, den Raum in ein diffuses Licht tauchte, machte es ihm dabei nicht einfacher, die Augen zu schließen und einzuschlafen. Immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf den Schlafzimmerschrank, auf dem die Schatten eines vor dem Fenster stehenden Baumes sonderbare Muster malten. Der Hamburger beobachtete das Spiel der Zweige, die sich im Wind bogen und einen Tanz aufzuführen schienen.  
Auf einmal stand Sebastian vor ihm und bewegte sich langsam auf das Bett zu. Gerade, als der Ältere sich erkundigen wollte, warum er nicht neben ihm lag und zudem vollständig bekleidet war, legte der Student seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund und wies ihn so an zu schweigen. 

Sobald er seiner Bitte Folge leistete, begann der Jüngere, sich aufreizend zu bewegen, als würde er zu einer Melodie, die nur er hörte, tanzen, und ließ dabei seine Hände über seinen von einem Hemd im Leopardenmuster bedeckten Oberkörper wandern. Nach und nach öffnete er die Knöpfe des Hemdes und entblößte so seine von feinen dunklen Haaren bedeckte Brust. Dem Moderator gelang es nicht, sein Augenmerk von dem Schauspiel vor ihm zu lösen, auch wenn er das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, seinen Freund zu berühren. Stattdessen beobachtete er ihn weiter, wie er das inzwischen geöffnete Hemd aus der schwarzen Jeans zog und gleich darauf den Gürtel der Hose löste, um anschließend auch dieses Kleidungsstück zu öffnen. 

Scheinbar immer noch von einer Musik getrieben, wendete er sich um und präsentierte Alexander seine Kehrseite, während er seine Hose langsam über die Hüften schob. Da er nichts darunter trug, gab er so den Blick auf sein nacktes Gesäß frei, über das er nun eine seiner Hände fahren ließ. Dabei blickte er ihn über seine Schulter hinweg an und nahm zwei Finger der anderen Hand in den Mund, um mit einem lasziven Blick daran zu saugen. Der Ältere merkte, wie ihn dieser Anblick bereits erregte und ihm ein Keuchen entlockte. Fasziniert beobachtete er weiter seinen Freund, der sich nun wieder zu ihm umgewendet hatte und ihm seine stolze Männlichkeit zeigte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ er sein Leopardenhemd der Jeans auf den Fußboden folgen und trat dann näher auf das Bett zu.

Die Matratze bewegte sich, als er sich darauf kniete und den Moderator dabei mit einem intensiven Blick betrachtete. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf und umschloss mit seinen Lippen Alexanders Erregung. Geschickt ließ er seine Zunge über das empfindsame Körperteil fahren, was den Hamburger weiter reizte und sein Keuchen lauter werden ließ, bis es schließlich in ein genussvolles Stöhnen überging. Er konnte nicht sagen, wann Sebastian sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, doch auf einmal vernahm er, wie er sanft an ihm rüttelte und besorgt seinen Namen rief.  
„Alex! Alex!“, hörte er die Stimme des Berliners in sein Unterbewusstsein dringen. „Tut dir was weh?“  
Nur langsam kehrte der Moderator in die Realität zurück und musste feststellen, dass alles, was Sebastian mit ihm angestellt hatte, nur ein schöner, erregender Traum gewesen war.  
„Hmmm??“, brummte er, immer noch nicht ganz im Hier und Jetzt wieder angelangt. Verschlafen blinzelte er seinen Freund an, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und ihn im hellen Mondlicht besorgt betrachtete.  
„Du hast gestöhnt, als hättest du Schmerzen.“  
„Nein, alles okay.“, beruhigte er den Jüngeren und bemerkte, dass der Traum tatsächlich Spuren in Form einer deutlichen Erektion hinterlassen hatte. „Hab nur geträumt.“, schob er mit einem versonnenen Lächeln hinterher.  
„Muss aber ein Albtraum gewesen sein, so wie das klang. Ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, Alex.“  
„Nicht nötig. Es war ein sehr anregender Traum.“  
„Magst du ihn mir erzählen?“, fragte Sebastian leise nach und legte sich wieder hinter den Älteren.  
„Ist etwas peinlich.“  
„Vor mir muss dir nichts peinlich sein, Hase.“  
„Na gut.“, stimmte Alexander zu und begann zu berichten, was ihm im Traum widerfahren war.

„Du standest plötzlich vor dem Bett, bekleidet mit einer dunkeln Hose und einem Hemd mit Leopardenmuster.“  
„Sowas habe ich doch gar nicht.“, merkte der Student an.  
„In meinem Traum anscheinend schon. Jedenfalls hast du dann eine kleine Stripshow hingelegt und danach hat sich dein Mund um Klein-Alex gekümmert. War sehr geil, wahrscheinlich habe ich deshalb gestöhnt.“  
„Klingt tatsächlich nicht nach einem Albtraum. Sorry, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Meinst du, du hast das geträumt, weil dir der verkorkste Abend noch im Kopf hängt?“  
„Möglich.“, bestätigte Alexander die Mutmaßungen seines Freundes und griff gleichzeitig nach seiner Hand, die auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte. Mit sanfter Gewalt schob er sie etwas weiter nach vorne, bis sie seinen noch immer deutlich erregten Penis berührte.  
„Klein-Alex ist ja gar nicht mehr so klein.“, stellte der Berliner fest und hatte dabei ein hörbares Grinsen in der Stimme.  
„Nein, vor allem ist der ziemlich wach. Leider zur völlig falschen Zeit.“  
„Eine Zeit ist nur so falsch, wie man sie macht. Wie spät ist es? Vier? Halb fünf? Seit wann hindert uns die Uhrzeit daran, ein wenig Spaß zu haben? Wenn du auch willst...“  
So gut es ihm möglich war, drehte der Moderator sich in der Umarmung zu seinem Freund herum, damit er ihm einen Kuss zur Antwort geben konnte. 

Sofort drängte der Jüngere ihn auf die Matratze und schob sich über ihn, ohne jedoch ihre Lippen voneinander zu trennen. Mit jeder Sekunde gewann der Kuss an Leidenschaft. Dabei fochten ihre Zungen einen zärtlichen Kampf aus.  
Der Student begann langsam, sich an dem Älteren zu reiben, was dessen Männlichkeit noch weiter stimulierte und ihn in den Kuss stöhnen ließ. Auch Sebastians Schwanz gewann zunehmend an Größe und stieß unwillkürlich gegen Alexanders Körper.  
„Nächster Versuch? Legst du dich auf die Seite?“, bat der Hamburger leise und gab seinem Freund einen weiteren, diesmal eher sanften Kuss auf die geröteten Lippen, bevor er nach dem Gleitgel griff, das noch auf der Nachtkommode bereitlag.  
Wie schon Stunden zuvor, begann er den Jüngeren vorsichtig zu weiten. Dabei achtete er darauf, bei jeder ungewöhnlichen Regung seines Freundes innezuhalten und abzuwarten, bis er ihm ein Zeichen gab, dass es ihm keine Schmerzen bereitete.  
„Mehr!“, bettelte Sebastian schon bald. Der Moderator, der ihn bereits mit drei Fingern so weit vorbereitet hatte, dass sie problemlos zum nächsten Schritt hätten übergehen können, hatte ein Einsehen und ließ seine Finger noch einmal so weit in den Jüngeren gleiten, dass er die leichte Erhebung ertasten konnte, deren behutsame Massage dem Berliner lustvolle Geräusche entlockte. 

Um ihn nicht zu weit in Richtung Höhepunkt zu treiben, ließ er kurz darauf komplett von ihm ab und machte es sich in einem lockeren Schneidersitz auf der Matratze bequem. Noch einmal nahm er das Gleitgel zur Hand und bedeckte seine knochenharte Erregung damit. Dann lehnte er sich ein kleines Stück zurück und sah seinen Freund auffordernd an.  
„Komm her!“, sagte er, wozu er eine einladende Geste machte. Nach kurzem Zögern bewegte Sebastian sich auf ihn zu und kniete sich so über ihn, dass er den Penis des Älteren nach und nach in sich aufnehmen konnte. Sobald ihre Körper komplett miteinander verschmolzen waren, begann der Student, sich langsam auf seinem Freund zu bewegen und seinen Schwanz immer wieder ein Stück weit freizugeben, ehe er sich erneut von ihm ausfüllen ließ. Dabei schmiegte er sich eng an seinen Oberkörper und zog ihn in eine innige Umarmung. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und vereinigten sich zu einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss, während sie sich weiter rhythmisch ineinander bewegten. 

Jeder Stoß brachte sie näher an den Höhepunkt ihrer Lust und ließ auch ihre Küsse fahriger werden. Längst hatte lautes Keuchen den Raum erfüllt.  
„Oooh jaaaa, Sebi.“, stöhnte Alexander genussvoll und schien dabei inzwischen sogar vergessen zu haben, welche Probleme er noch Stunden zuvor gehabt hatte.  
„Sooo geil!“, verlieh auch der Student seiner Erregung lautstark Ausdruck und ließ seinen Freund so wissen, wie sehr ihm die innige Verschmelzung ihrer Körper gefiel.  
Die beiden Männer bemühten sich, ihren Höhepunkt so lange wie möglich herauszuzögern und ihr Zusammensein noch weiter zu genießen, doch dann war es Sebastian, der als erster den Kampf gegen seine Selbstbeherrschung verlor. Mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen kam er zum Orgasmus und entlud sich zwischen ihren Körpern. Das Gefühl, des klebrig-warmen Lustsaftes auf seiner Haut und die anregenden Küsse, die sein Freund ihm in die Halsbeuge gab, waren letztlich auch für den Moderator zuviel. Unter lautem Keuchen und mit einem gestöhnten „Sebi“ auf den Lippen ergoss er sich stoßweise in dem Jüngeren, der ihn dabei weiter eng umschlungen hielt und ihn so seinen Höhepunkt noch intensiver auskosten ließ. 

Völlig erschöpft lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander. Nahezu zeitgleich verzogen sie das Gesicht, als sie bemerkten, welche Spuren der Student auf ihren Bäuchen hinterlassen hatte. Da sie jedoch zunächst zu ermattet waren, sich um die Beseitigung der klebrigen Flecken zu kümmern, ließen sie sich lediglich Arm in Arm auf die Matratze sinken, um für einige Momente zu verschnaufen.

Als Alexander wieder zur Besinnung kam, fiel sein Blick auf die leuchtenden Zahlen des Radioweckers.  
„Zwanzig vor sechs.“, stellte er mit leisem Erstaunen fest. „Schon so spät? Oder eher gesagt so früh. Und ich habe gefühlt kaum geschlafen. Haben wir morgen... also heute was vor?“  
Sebastian richtete sich ein wenig auf, damit er sich über seinen Freund beugen und ihm tief in die Augen schauen konnte.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich dich nach der Nummer jemals wieder aus meinem Bett rauslasse, Hase.“  
„Achso. Nicht?“  
„Lass mich kurz überlegen... nein.“, bekräftigte er seine Aussage noch einmal.  
„Hm, das ist aber schon ein wenig blöd irgendwie. Ich klebe nämlich und langsam wird das unangenehm.“  
„Frag mich mal, wie es zwischen meinen Beinen aussieht. Hast du das Zeug gesammelt und jetzt alles auf einmal rausgelassen?“  
„Klar. Extra für dich.“, grinste der Hamburger. „Also meinst du nicht, dass ich mal eben unter die Dusche...“  
„Nein. Außer du bist einverstanden, dass ich mit dir komme.“  
„Du darfst bei mir kommen, so oft du willst, mein Schatz. Auch unter der Dusche.“  
„Und da ist er wieder, mein durch und durch versauter Kerl.“, schmunzelte der Student und stahl sich schnell einen Kuss. „Also dann los.“

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Bett, um Hand in Hand ins Badezimmer zu eilen, wo sie zu zweit in die Duschkabine stiegen. Noch während der Berliner damit beschäftigt war, eine angenehme Wassertemperatur einzustellen, schmiegte sich Alexander bereits an den vertrauten und von ihrer nächtlichen Aktivität immer noch erhitzten Körper seines Freundes.  
„Temperatur ist super.“, stellte er dann knapp fest, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren wieder ganz auf sich zu lenken, was ihm auch gelang.  
Minutenlang standen die beiden Männer in einer innigen Umarmung unter dem auf sie herabregnenden Wasser und küssten sich unaufhörlich. Ihre Hände, die zu Beginn noch auf dem Rücken des jeweils anderen geruht hatten, ließen sie schon bald wieder über ihre Körper wandern und bescherten sich so gegenseitig eine Gänsehaut, die von den gleichmäßig auf sie niederpasselnden Wassertropfen noch verstärkt wurde.

Atemlos von dem lustvollen Spiel ihrer Lippen, unterbrach der Moderator irgendwann für einige Augenblicke die anregende Knutscherei und legte stattdessen seine Stirn an die des Studenten.  
„Wann genau ist meine Liebe zu dir eigentlich so stark geworden, Sebi?“, murmelte er leise keuchend und schaffte es mit dieser Frage, dass der Student sofort wieder den Kuss aufnahm, ehe er dann doch antwortete.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Alex. Aber es wird mit jedem Tag mehr. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es jahrelang ausgehalten habe, dich nur aus der Ferne anzuschmachten.“  
„Jetzt bin ich ja da.“

Mit leichtem Druck gegen seinen Körper schob der Hamburger Sebastian so weit nach hinten, dass er mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte. Die plötzliche Kälte, die die Fliesen auf seiner erhitzten Haut hinterließen, ließ ihn kurz kurz aufschreien. Schon Bruchteile einer Sekunde später wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder auf seinen Freund gelenkt, der sich nun aus ihrer Umarmung löste und begann, langsam vor ihm in die Knie zu gehen. Dabei küsste er zuerst seinen Hals, dann seine nackte Brust und schließlich seinen Bauch, ehe er an seinem Ziel angelangt war und einige liebevoll Küsse auf seinem Penis hinterließ, um ihn gleich darauf in den Mund zu nehmen. Die unerwartete Stimulation seines empfindlichsten Körperteils brachte den Berliner dazu, sich ihm ein wenig entgegenzuschieben und dabei gleichzeitig mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf nach hinten fallen zu lassen, sodass dieser nun an der Wand ruhte. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er dazu übergegangen, dem Älteren tiefer in den einladenden Mund zu stoßen, was dieser jedoch verhinderte, indem er mit den Händen seine Hüften fixierte und wieder Richtung Wand drängte. Dann verwöhnte er ihn geschickt mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge, bis er merkte, dass das Stöhnen des Jüngeren immer intensiver wurde.

Sobald er von ihm abließ und sich wieder aufrichtete, protestierte Sebastian lautstark.  
„Hey, nicht aufhören. Das ist gemein!“  
„Nicht gemein. Hab was Besseres für dich.“, versprach der Moderator und drehte sich bereitwillig um. Mit leichtem Zögern und so vorsichtig, als wäre es etwas sehr Kostbares, berührte der Berliner Alexanders Kehrseite. Sanft strich er über die zarte Haut, ehe er seine Finger leicht zwischen die verheißungsvolle Spalte schob. Er beugte sich so weit vor, dass er seinem Freund einen anregenden Kuss hinter sein Ohr geben konnte.  
„Beweg dich nicht von der Stelle, bin gleich zurück.“, flüsterte er und verließ tropfnass, wie er war, für einen kurzen Moment die Dusche, um aus dem Badezimmerschrank eine Tube Gleitgel herauszunehmen. Kaum war er wieder hinter ihm, öffnete er den Verschluss des kleinen Behälters und ließ etwas von der glitschigen Flüssigkeit auf seine Hand fließen. Dann glitt er mit seien Fingern erneut zwischen die Pobacken des Älteren und drang mit leichtem Druck vorsichtig in den noch engen Eingang.

Alexander keuchte laut auf, als er die ungewohnte Berührung spürte, die er im Vergleich zu seinem Freund wesentlich seltener genoss, schob sich ihm jedoch bereitwillig entgegen, was auch den Studenten motivierte, seine Zaghaftigkeit abzulegen. Sobald er merkte, dass der Ältere dazu bereit war, nahm Sebastian erst einen zweiten und schließlich einen dritten Finger zur Hilfe, um ihn weiter vorzubereiten. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es dabei, sich selbst in Geduld zu üben, wenngleich seine Erregung heftig pochte und er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als sich so schnell wie möglich in dem Hamburger zu versenken und sich so Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
Auch der Moderator schien mit jeder Sekunde ungeduldiger zu werden, denn er drängte sich den geschickten Fingern immer mehr entgegen, wobei auch die lustvollen Geräusche, die er von sich gab, stetig lauter wurden.

„Mach endlich, Sebi.“, bettelte er schließlich und stöhnte hörbar auf, sobald er spürte, wie Sebastian seinen steifen Penis Zentimeter um Zentimeter in ihn schob. Um den Halt nicht zu verlieren, stützte der Hamburger sich mit den Handflächen an der Wand vor ihm ab. Dabei streckte er dem Studenten sein Hinterteil ungeduldig entgegen, woraufhin dieser sich schließlich komplett in ihm versenkte und einen Moment innehielt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kosteten die beiden Männer das Gefühl der tiefen Vereinigung still aus und der Berliner verstärkte es noch, indem er seinem Freund von hinten die Arme um den Oberkörper legte und ihn so näher an sich heranzog. Dann bewegte er sich langsam in ihm, während er mit einer Hand den ebenfalls aufs Äußerste erregten Schwanz des Älteren umschloss. 

Mit jedem Stoß wurde ihr Liebesspiel fahriger und die Ungeduld, endlich den ersehnten Höhepunkt ihrer Lust zu erreichen umso größer. Auch Alexander begann wieder damit, sich dem hinter ihm stehenden Mann entgegenzuschieben und mit ihm einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus zu finden. Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem noch jungen Tag steuerten sie auf den höchsten Punkt ihres intimen Beisammenseins zu, den sie nur wenige Momente später auch schon nahezu gleichzeitig erreichten. Erfüllt von einem überwältigenden Orgasmus, bei dem er sich tief in dem Moderator ergoss, stöhnte Sebastian laut auf und schaffte es so, in seinem Freund ebenfalls das ersehnte Feuerwerk zum explodieren zu bringen. Stoßweise spritzte der Ältere seinen Lustsaft über die Hand des Berliners, der seine Männlichkeit immer noch weiter massierte, bis auch der letzte Tropfen aus ihm herausgeflossen war. Dann zog er sich aus ihm zurück und nahm ihn stattdessen liebevoll in die Arme. Unter dem immer noch auf sie herabfließenden Wasser der Dusche küssten sie sich träge und wuschen dabei die Spuren ihres intensiven Zusammenseins von ihren Körpern.


	87. Chapter 87

„Was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Tag? Direkt auf bleiben oder nochmal hinlegen?“, fragte Sebastian, als sie einige Zeit später die Dusche verlassen und sich abgetrocknet hatten.  
Alexander legte den Kopf schief und sah seinen Freund auffordernd an.  
„Wäre nett, wenn du nochmal mit ins Bett kämest. Ich darf da ja nicht raus, wie du mir vorhin erklärt hast. Und alleine ist es dort bestimmt sehr langweilig.“  
„Achso. Ja klar, hab ich schon total vergessen. Na dann... kuscheln?“, schlug der Jüngere vor.  
„Gerne. Wobei ich bestimmt gleich wieder einschlafe. So schön die letzten beiden Stunden auch waren, es war wirklich anstrengend.“

Gemeinsam kehrten sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo sie die Handtücher, die sie nach dem Duschen um ihre Hüften geschlungen hatten, einfach auf den Boden fallen ließen, bevor sie wieder unter die Bettdecke krochen. Diesmal war es der Moderator, der seinen Freund von hinten umfasste und an sich zog.  
„Hat ja dann doch noch geklappt mit unserem Neujahrswunsch.“, murmelte er an Sebastians Rücken und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an ihn.  
„Welchen meinst du?“  
„Guter Sex? Oder bist du anderer Meinung, Schatz?“  
„Nein, definitiv nicht. Das war hammermäßig. Und einmal für jeden Tag des Jahres. Wir liegen gut im Zeitplan.“  
Verwundert hob Alexander den Kopf ein wenig an.  
„Hm? Du meinst, wir schaffen die 365 Mal in diesem Jahr? Das wird sportlich. Wobei wir dann wahrscheinlich gar keine Zeit zum Streiten hätten.“  
„Ja, aber mit meiner Rolle bei ‚Sturm der Liebe‘ wird es dann auch eng.“  
„Würdest du echt bei sowas mitspielen wollen, Sebi?“  
Der Student nickte.  
„Ja, fände ich spaßig. Und interessant. Außerdem stehe ich inzwischen wirklich gerne vor der Kamera.“  
„Kann ich gar nicht nachvollziehen. Wo wird das denn überhaupt gedreht?“  
„München glaube ich.“  
„Ganz schön weit weg.“, seufzte der Ältere. „Magst du nicht doch lieber irgendwas aussuchen, was näher ist? Großstadtrevier oder so vielleicht?“  
„Für seinen Traum muss man schon Opfer bringen.“, gab der Berliner theatralisch zurück, musste dann aber selbst lachen. „Ach, das wird doch sowieso nichts. Als ob ich jemals Schauspieler werden könnte. Aber die Idee an sich gefällt mir trotzdem.“  
„Und mir gefällt es am meisten, dass es hier so schön warm und gemütlich ist. Ich mag jetzt noch ein wenig schlafen.“  
Zur Bestätigung gähnte Alexander herzhaft, womit er auch seinen Freund ansteckte, den ebenfalls die Müdigkeit wieder übermannte. Da nichts sie trieb, gaben sie sich ihrem Schlafbedürfnis hin und wachten tatsächlich erst gegen Mittag wieder auf.  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit, ihre Reise nach Wien zu organisieren und sich anschließend durch das Fernsehprogramm zu schalten.

Auch die nächsten gemeinsamen Tage in Berlin vergingen schneller, als es ihnen recht war. Einige Zeit ging dabei für die Planung der Junggesellenabschiede und einiger Aktionen für die Hochzeit von Lou und Björn drauf. Zudem verbrachten sie einen Tag mit ihren Freunden, die inzwischen doch für jede Hilfe dankbar waren, da ihr großer Tag immer näher rückte. Zum Ende der Woche luden Sebastians Eltern ihre beiden Söhne mit Partnern zu sich nach Hause ein, um gemeinsam einen gemütlichen Abend bei gutem Essen zu genießen.

Bevor Alexander im Laufe des Sonntags nach Hamburg zurückkehren würde, stand einen Tag zuvor noch Lous Geburtstagsfeier an. Anders, als die übrigen Gäste, trafen er und Sebastian bereits am Nachmittag bei der junge Frau und ihrem Verlobten ein, um ihnen bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Obwohl Lou ihre Freunde gebeten hatte, ihr keine Geschenke zu machen, hatten die beiden Männer sich dazu entschieden, einen Gutschein ihres Lieblingsrestaurants zu besorgen und ihn ihr für ein schönes Abendessen mit Björn zu überreichen. Nachdem sie erst einmal mit ihnen schimpfte, dass sie ihre Bitte ignoriert hatten, freute sie sich schließlich doch und bedankte sich überschwänglich mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.

„Ich habe im Keller noch einige Klappstühle gesehen. Brauchst du die auch, Lou?“, erkundigte sich der Moderator, der wenig später gemeinsam mit Björn dafür sorgte, genügend Sitzplätze zu schaffen, während Sebastian sich bereit erklärte, seiner besten Freundin in der Küche zur Hand zu gehen.  
„Wie viele Plätze haben wir denn jetzt?“  
„Zehn. Wenn wir zusammenrücken vielleicht sogar elf.“  
„Wie viele Gäste kommen eigentlich? Und wer?“, wollte nun auch der Student wissen.  
„Maike, Janina und Heiko, drei Freunde aus der Uni. Und außerdem meine Kollegen. Das sind vier.“  
„Was ist mit deinen Cousinen? Sind die nicht eingeladen?“, erkundigte sich Sebastian überrascht.  
„Doch, aber die haben leider keine Zeit. Sie sind morgen zum Kaffee mit Mama und Papa da. Mögt ihr auch vorbeikommen?“  
„Prinzipiell gerne, Lou. Aber für mich geht es morgen im Laufe des Tages leider schon wieder in Richtung Heimat.“, sagte der Hamburger entschuldigend.  
„Schade. Dann muss ich dich wohl gar nicht fragen, Basti. Du hast sicher Besseres zu tun, als mit meiner Verwandtschaft Kuchen zu essen.“  
„Ja, also wenn ich ehrlich bin...“, zögerte der jüngere Klussmann seine Antwort hinaus.  
„Verstehe schon. Ihr wollt euch in Ruhe voneinander verabschieden und jede Sekunde nutzen. Ist doch in Ordnung. Also, die Sitzplätze. Vielleicht holen wir noch einen Stuhl aus dem Keller, dann sollte es reichen.“

Gegen neunzehn Uhr trafen nach und nach die Gäste ein und es wurde voller im Wohnzimmer. Wie erwartet, staunten die meisten darüber, mit Alexander einen bekannten Fernsehmoderator bei einer privaten Geburtstagsfeier zu treffen, denn Lou hatte im Vorfeld nur wenigen ihrer Bekannten erzählt, welchen prominenten Trauzeugen sie sich ausgesucht hatte. Der Hamburger und auch Sebastian hatten bereits am Nachmittag darum gebeten, sie vor den unwissenden Gästen zunächst nur als Kollegen und gute Freunde vorzustellen, ohne zu erwähnen, dass sie ein Paar waren. Bis zum öffentlichen Outing im März wollten sie sich, was dieses Thema betraf, vor ihnen unbekannten Menschen noch etwas bedeckt halten, zumal sie es Wochen zuvor Nils versprochen hatten. Ob sie im Laufe des Abends dann doch mit der Wahrheit herausrücken würden, wollten sie spontan entscheiden und von der Situation abhängig machen.

Sobald die Runde komplett und jeder Gast mit Getränken versorgt war, eröffnete Lou das Buffet, das sie in der Küche aufgebaut hatten. Auf dem Herd stand ein großer Topf Käse-Lauch-Suppe. Außerdem gab es noch drei verschiedene Salate, kalte Partyfrikadellen und Schnitzelchen, Käse, verschiedene Dips und Brot. Für die süßen Gelüste war mit einer Quarkspeise und roter Grütze sowie einer Schokomousse gesorgt.  
Da die kleine Küche nicht allen Personen gleichzeitig Platz bot, holten sie sich nach und nach das Essen, während die übrigen im Wohnzimmer blieben und sich dort angeregt miteinander unterhielten. Schnell hatten sich dabei auch die Gäste miteinander bekannt gemacht, die sich zuvor noch nie gesehen hatten, und es herrschte eine angenehme Stimmung, was vor allem Lou freudig zur Kenntnis nahm.

Nach dem Essen wurde die Musik etwas lauter gedreht und einige begannen zu tanzen. Alexander, der sich bemühte, nicht zu sehr an Sebastian zu hängen, wurde dabei schnell von Lous Kollegin Rebekka, einer rothaarigen Frau Mitte dreißig, in Beschlag genommen. Auch wenn den Moderator das meiste von dem, was Rebekka ihm erzählte, nicht sonderlich interessierte, versuchte er, freundlich zu ihr zu bleiben. Dennoch suchten seine Augen möglichst unmerklich immer wieder nach Sebastian, der ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf.  
Der Student selbst unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem gut aussehenden dunkelhaarigen Mann im Alter von etwa dreißig Jahren, den Lou dem Moderator zu Beginn als ihren Lieblingskollegen Carsten vorgestellt hatte.

„Hat nicht irgendwer Lust auf ein Partyspiel?“, fragte Janina zu späterer Stunde und sofort kam von Heiko der begeisterte Vorschlag, wie in alten Studentenzeiten Flaschendrehen zu spielen. Björn verdrehte die Augen, was wiederum Sebastian ein herzhaftes Lachen entlockte.  
„Das hat mein Bruder schon in seiner Jugend gehasst.“, erklärte er und wurde von dem älteren Klussmann dafür sofort in den Schwitzkasten genommen, bis beide gemeinsam lachen mussten.  
„Also ich finde die Idee super! Das ist doch lustig. Aber dann natürlich auch komplett mit Wahrheit oder Pflicht.“, stimmte Lou nun ihren Studienfreunden zu, die daraufhin feststellten, dass das Wort des Geburtstagskindes entscheidend und es somit beschlossene Sache war.

Schnell setzten sich alle Anwesenden in einem Kreis auf den Boden, wobei Alexander sich erfolgreich bemühte, einen Platz möglichst weit von Rebekka entfernt zu ergattern. Der Versuch, stattdessen neben seinem Freund zu sitzen, scheiterte hingegen.  
„So, wer fängt an?“, fragte Lou, nachdem sie eine leere Weinflasche, die sie aus der Küche geholt hatte, in die Mitte des Kreises legte und sich dann selbst auf die letzte freie Stelle zwischen Björn und Carsten setzte.  
„Na, du natürlich. Du hast Geburtstag.“, beschloss Janina und erhielt von allen Seiten Zustimmung.

Die blonde Frau drehte die Flasche und musste lachen, als der Flaschenhals zunächst auf sie selbst zeigte. Beim zweiten Versuch wurde dann schließlich Maike ausgewählt, die sich für Wahrheit entschied.  
„Okay, Maike. Mit welcher berühmten Person würdest du gerne mal eine Nacht verbringen?“, wollte Lou von ihrer Freundin wissen, die sofort begann, über die Frage nachzudenken.  
„Hui, da gibt es einige, die mir einfallen würden. Aber wenn ich mich für einen entscheiden müsste... David Garrett.“  
„Wieso ausgerechnet der?“, wunderte sich Heiko, der neben ihr saß.  
„Ich finde ihn richtig sexy. Und was der mit seinen Fingern alles anstellen kann... Außerdem kann man sich mit ihm wenigstens auf Deutsch unterhalten.“  
„Und du meinst, ihr kämet zum Reden?“, fragte Lou lachend, woraufhin alle anderen mit einstimmten.

Sobald sich die Runde wieder beruhigt hatte, drehte Maike die Flasche, die auf Alexander zeigte. Sofort wurde die jüngere Frau ein wenig rot im Gesicht und sah verlegen zu dem Moderator.  
„Oh Gott, was fragt man denn so einen Promi wie dich überhaupt?“, platzte es aus ihr heraus.  
„Im Moment gar nichts, ich hätte nämlich gerne Pflicht.“, sagte Alexander und grinste Maike freundlich an.  
„Achso. Ja dann... imitiere eine Person deiner Wahl.“  
Für diese Aufgabe musste der Hamburger nicht lange überlegen. Schon in seiner aktiven Handballerzeit war er im Mannschaftskreis dafür bekannt gewesen, den Komiker Otto Waalkes besonders gut imitieren zu können, was er auch nun sehr überzeugend darbot und sich einen anerkennenden Beifall dafür verdiente.

Als nächsten traf die Flasche Björn, der sich ebenfalls für Pflicht entschied und einen komplizierten Zungenbrecher fünfmal schnell hintereinander aufsagen musste. Er stellte anschließend Selina, einer von Lous Kolleginnen, die das folgende Opfer war, die Frage nach ihrem schlechtesten Date. Bereitwillig gab Selina Auskunft und man merkte mit jedem Wort, dass sie das Erlebnis zwar tatsächlich in sehr schlechter Erinnerung behalten hatte, inzwischen aber trotzdem darüber lachen konnte.

Auch Sebastian, den die von Selina gedrehte Flasche auswählte, entschied sich für Wahrheit.  
„Könntest du dir vorstellen, dich in einen Mann zu verlieben?“, wollte die Frau, die erst seit wenigen Monaten Lous Kollegin war, völlig ahnungslos von dem ihr bis zu diesem Tag unbekannten Studenten wissen. Noch ehe der Berliner antworten konnte, mischte Carsten sich ein.  
„Mensch, Selina. Sebastian ist doch der beste Freund, von dem Lou dauernd erzählt. Die Frage war ja mal totaler Essig.“  
„Der, der schwul ist? Oh, das habe ich irgendwie nicht kapiert, dass du das bist.“ Erschrocken schlug die Fragenstellerin ihre Hand vor den Mund und sah wieder zu ihrem Kollegen. „War ja klar, dass du dir merkst, wenn jemand am selben Ufer fischt wie du, Carsten. Kann ich noch eine andere Frage stellen?“, bat Selina dann, woraufhin der Student bereitwillig zustimmte.  
„Na dann drehe ich die Frage einfach um. Könntest du dir vorstellen, dich in eine Frau zu verlieben?“  
„Definitiv nein.“, antwortete Sebastian und ließ das Thema damit auch auf sich beruhen.  
Noch ehe jemand etwas dazu fragen konnte, drehte er die Flasche und erkundigte sich anschließend bei Janina nach ihrem peinlichsten Erlebnis, das sie lachend und mit großem Unterhaltungstalent zum Besten gab.

Nachdem sie mit ihrer ausschweifenden, aber dennoch kurzweiligen Erzählung geendet hatte, gab sie der Weinflasche den nächsten Schubs und wendete sich danach an ihr Opfer Rebekka, von der sie wissen wollte, welche der anwesenden Personen sie am liebsten auf eine einsame Insel mitnehmen würde.  
„Eine Person nur?“, fragte die Rothaarige sicherheitshalber und breit grinsend nach.  
„Ja genau. Nur eine. Und bitte begründen.“  
„Also das ist einfach. Ich würde mich natürlich für den bezaubernden Alexander Bommes entscheiden. Wann hat man schon mal die Gelegenheit, mit so einem Sahneschnittchen ganz ungestört Zeit verbringen zu können? Wenn ich Glück habe, ist es dort auch so heiß, dass ihm sein Pullover zu warm wird und er mit nacktem Oberkörper rumläuft. Ich bin sicher, uns würde es auf der Insel nicht langweilig werden, oder?“  
Erwartungsvoll lächelte die Frau, deren Frage in dem Moderator sofort ein Gefühl des Fremdschämens auslöste, in Alexanders Richtung.  
„Weiß nicht, kann sein.“, stammelte er völlig überfordert und peinlich berührt von dem unmissverständliche Flirtversuch der rothaarigen Frau. Sein Blick richtete sich dabei vorsichtig auf seinen Freund, der jedoch glücklicherweise nicht eifersüchtig zu sein schien.  
Erleichtert atmete der Moderator auf und war froh, dass Rebekka sich schon wieder der Flasche zugewendet hatte, um diese zu drehen. Allerdings meinte es das Schicksal nicht sonderlich gut mit ihm, da der Flaschenhals im nächsten Moment in seine Richtung zeigte und die übrigen Mitspieler neugierig zu ihm herüber sahen.

„Na? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“, fragte Rebekka und klimperte dabei mit den Augen.  
„Pflicht bitte.“  
„Super, dann wollen wir doch mal ein bisschen für Stimmung sorgen hier. Ich hätte gerne, dass du jemanden aus unserer Runde küsst.“  
Anstatt einfach zu Sebastian zu gehen und ihm einen Kuss zu geben, machte Alexander den Fehler, sich noch einmal genauer zu erkundigen, wie die Anweisung zu verstehen war.  
„Egal wen?“  
„Naja, die Männer fallen wohl schon mal raus.“, mutmaßte Rebekka. „Blieben noch sechs Frauen zur Auswahl. Ich kann aber gerne auch einen konkreten Wunsch äußern, wenn du dich nicht für eine von uns entscheiden kannst.“  
Hatte der Moderator die Rothaarige zu Beginn des Abends noch als angenehme Person empfunden, musste er seine Meinung spätestens in diesem Moment revidieren. Mittlerweile ging ihm die ungenierte Anbiederung und die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie sich als beste Wahl für eine Kusspartnerin zu empfinden schien, dermaßen auf die Nerven, dass er aufstand und spontan auf Lou zuging.  
„Sorry, Björn. Hat nichts zu bedeuten.“, stellte er klar, bevor er sich zu der perplexen blonden Frau herunterbeugte und ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.  
Beim Weg zurück zu seinem Platz sah er entschuldigend zu seinem Freund, der ihm unmerklich zunickte und seine Entscheidung, wen er geküsst hatte, zu verstehen schien.

Da sie merkte, dass die Stimmung zu kippen drohte, forderte Lou den Hamburger schnell auf, die Flasche zu drehen. Diesmal war mit Kirsten eine weitere Kollegin des Geburtstagskindes an der Reihe und wurde von Alexander, nachdem ihre Wahl auf ‚Pflicht‘ gefallen war, dazu aufgefordert, ein Gedicht aufzusagen. Dass ihr dabei spontan nur das Weihnachtsgedicht ‚Knecht Ruprecht‘ einfiel, sorgte für allgemeine Erheiterung.  
Als nächsten wählte die von Kirsten gedrehte Flasche Carsten aus, der es vorzog eine Wahrheit-Frage gestellt zu bekommen, für die seine Kollegin nicht lange überlegen musste.  
„Was ich schon immer mal von meinem lieben Kollegen wissen wollte: hattest du irgendwann mal einen One-Night-Stand? Oder möglicherweise sogar mehrere? Du bist schließlich seit ewigen Zeiten Single.“

Erleichtert, dass ihm eine solche Frage bislang nicht widerfahren war, atmete Alexander auf und blickte gespannt zu dem gut aussehenden und sympathischen Mann mit dem gewinnenden Lächeln.  
„Es wird dich vielleicht überraschen, Kirsten, aber tatsächlich hatte ich in meinem Leben nur einen einzigen One-Night-Stand vor knapp drei Jahren.“  
Während nun ein allgemeines Gemurmel über das Für und Wider solcher Art sexueller Kontakte begann, bemerkte Alexander, dass Carstens Blick über Lou und Björn hinweg auf Sebastian fiel, der daraufhin errötete. Für einen kurzen Moment schien er den Blick des Dunkelhaarigen zu erwidern, ehe er sich von ihm löste und seinerseits zu Alexander sah. In dem Augenblick, wo er ihm in die Augen blickte, wurde dem Moderator klar, welchem Geheimnis seines Freundes er soeben ungewollt auf die Schliche gekommen war und er bemerkte, wie ein kalter Schauer seinen Körper durchfuhr. Allerdings konnte er seine wüsten Gedanken nicht weiter verfolgen, da Carsten zwischenzeitlich die Flasche gedreht hatte und Rebekka sich nun eine Pflicht-Aufgabe wünschte. 

Ihr Kollege grinste sie süffisant an.  
„Du wolltest es ja vorhin schon etwas spaßiger haben. Spiele uns einen Orgasmus vor.“, forderte er sie dann auf.  
Spätestens jetzt wurde auch dem Letzten im Raum klar, dass die Rothaarige keine Hemmungen hatte, denn anstatt von der Aufgabe peinlich berührt zu sein, stand sie auf und ging auf Alexander zu, um sich ungefragt auf dessen Schoß niederzulassen. Dann umschloss sie ihn locker mit den Armen und bewegte sich aufreizend auf ihm. Völlig übertrieben begann sie zu stöhnen und zu wimmern, bis ihre kleine Vorführung schließlich in einem lauten Lustschrei endete, bei dem sich Björn sogar die Ohren zuhielt.  
„Rebekka, du bist echt so geschmacklos.“, motzte Lou, die die Aktion ihrer Kollegin alles andere als gut fand und Alexander entschuldigend ansah. „Noch so ein Ding und ich setze dich vor die Tür.“  
Der Moderator, der mit einem hilflosen Blick alles über sich hatte ergehen lassen, atmete zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend erleichtert auf, sobald Rebekka sich von ihm löste und zu ihrem Platz zurückkehrte. Dabei konnte er nicht einmal sagen, ob die kleine Schauspieleinlage seine Stimmung endgültig in den Keller hatte sinken lassen, oder ob es möglicherweise doch schon Carstens Antwort auf die Frage nach seinen One-Night-Stands gewesen war.

Als nächsten traf es nun auch einmal Björn, der sich vermutlich aus Angst vor Rebekkas Aufgaben für Wahrheit entschied.  
„Hast du deinen Bruder schon einmal beim Orgasmus belauscht?“, stellte die Rothaarige ihre Frage, woraufhin Björn sofort angewidert mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein, hab ich nicht.“  
„Glaub mir, Schatz, das willst du auch nicht.“, fügte Lou hinzu und fing sich einen verwunderten Blick ihres Verlobten ein.  
„Hast du etwa...?“  
„Ja, irgendwann letztes Frühjahr. Aber das möchte ich bitte kein zweites Mal wiederholen. Nicht wahr, Basti?“  
Lou und Sebastian lieferten sich ein kurzes, hitziges Blickduell, bei dem der Student jedoch den Kürzen zog. In der Zwischenzeit war die Flasche von Björn bereits gedreht worden und zeigte erneut auf Alexander, der sich guten Gewissens und in der Hoffnung, von Björn einigermaßen schonungsvoll behandelt zu werden, für ‚Pflicht‘ entschied.

„Dir als ehemaligem Profisportler sollte die Aufgabe leicht fallen. Bitte zehn Liegestütz.“, forderte der ältere Klussmann-Bruder den Hamburger auf und feuerte ihn gemeinsam mit den übrigen Partygästen an, indem er die Anzahl der Sportübungen wie einen Countdown herunterzählte. Insgeheim war Alexander froh, diesmal eine solch harmlose Aufgabe erhalten zu haben, bei der er sich zudem ein wenig abreagieren konnte, denn inzwischen tobte in seinem Kopf ein Sturm, in dem immer wieder der Blickwechsel zwischen Sebastian und Carsten auftauchte. Mit jeder Sekunde, die er länger darüber nachdachte, wuchs sein Missmut, zumal ihm zwischenzeitlich auch eingefallen war, dass sein Freund und Lous Lieblingskollege sich den gesamten Abend über miteinander unterhalten und dabei sehr vertraut gewirkt hatten.

Sobald er seine geforderten zehn Liegestütz absolviert hatte, kehrte er zur Kreismitte zurück und gab der Flasche einen kräftigen Stoß. Das durchsichtige Gefäß drehte sich mehrfach um die eigene Achse, bis es langsam austrudelte und der Flaschenhals schließlich in Sebastians Richtung zeigte. Ohne lange zu überlegen, gab der Student seine Wahl bekannt.  
„Ich hätte gerne Wahrheit.“, sagte er und sah erwartungsvoll, wenngleich auch immer noch ein wenig reumütig zu seinem Freund.  
In diesem Moment setzten sämtliche Gedanken in dem Hamburger aus und die einzige Frage, die ihn in den letzten Minuten beschäftigt hatte, verließ ungebremst seinen Mund.  
„Mit wie vielen der hier anwesenden Personen warst du schon im Bett?“


	88. Chapter 88

Für einen kurzen Moment sah der Berliner Alexander sprachlos an. Dann runzelte er die Stirn und kniff die Augen, die einen wütenden Ausdruck angenommen hatten, zusammen.  
„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Was soll der Scheiß, Alex?“, blaffte er ihn an und zog damit unweigerlich die Aufmerksamkeit aller endgültig auf sich. Gerade, als der Ältere seine Frage relativieren wollte, weil ihm bewusst wurde, in welche Situation er seinen Freund und letztlich auch sich selbst gebracht hatte, sprang Sebastian wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.  
„Sorry, aber das muss ich mir jetzt echt nicht geben.“, tobte er immer noch und schüttelte dabei auch Lou ab, die versuchte, ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen. Mit einem letzten zornigen Blick wendete er sich um und eilte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Kurz darauf hörte man eine Tür zuknallen.

„Musste das sein, Alex?“, regte sich nun auch Lou auf. „Die Frage hatte hier echt nichts zu suchen.“  
Wenngleich niemand der Partygäste die Tragweite des Streits und die Hintergründe erfassen konnte, bemerkte Alexander, dass einige von ihnen zustimmend nickten und Lous Meinung zu teilen schienen.  
„Tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte sich der Moderator kleinlaut. „Ich hab wirklich nicht nachgedacht. Aber...“  
„Nichts aber. Du klärst das bitte jetzt. Ich will keinen Stress auf meiner Geburtstagsparty. Was stehst du hier noch so blöd rum?“, gab die blonde Frau ihrem Trauzeugen energisch zu verstehen und schob ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer, um sie beide außer Hörweite ihrer Gäste zu bringen.  
„Und wo bitte soll ich ihn suchen? Was weiß ich, wo der jetzt rumläuft.“, fragte Alexander und raufte sich die Haare.  
„Er muss noch in der Wohnung sein. Schau mal im Arbeitszimmer nach. Dahin verschwindet er zumindest immer, wenn er und ich uns streiten. Auf dem Gang letzte Tür links.“, erklärte Lou und kehrte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder zu ihren übrigen Gästen zurück. 

„So, das Flaschendrehen ist beendet. Könnte vielleicht irgendwer die Musik wieder einschalten? Ich mag den Mist vergessen und stattdessen tanzen.“, hörte der Moderator die junge Frau sagen, ehe er kleinlaut, aber dennoch mit einer gehörigen Portion Restwut im Bauch die wenigen Schritte bis zum Arbeitszimmer zurücklegte.  
Anders, als zunächst befürchtete, war die Tür nicht von innen verriegelt, sondern ließ sich öffnen. Wie von Lou vermutet, hatte Sebastian sich tatsächlich in den Raum, in dem neben einem Schreibtisch noch ein Kleiderschrank und ein ausziehbares Sofa standen, zurückgezogen. Regungslos stand er am Fenster und blickte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Leise trat Alexander ein und schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich.  
„Sebi...“, setzte er zu sprechen an, wurde aber sofort von seinem Freund unterbrochen, der sich blitzartig zu ihm herumdrehte und ihn aufgebracht anfunkelte.  
„Was?!?“, brüllte er ihm entgegen, wobei er die Arme ablehnend vor dem Körper verschränkte.  
„Schrei mich nicht so an.“, gab der Moderator zurück und war dabei ebenfalls deutlich lauter geworden.  
„Ich schreie, wann ich will. Achso, und um dir deine Frage von vorhin zu beantworten: zwei!“

Ernüchtert ließ der Hamburger sich auf das Sofa sinken und verbarg kopfschüttelnd das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen.  
„Hättest du es mir auch so gesagt?“, fragte er dann und blickte erwartungsvoll, wenn auch weitaus defensiver als noch zuvor zu dem Jüngeren auf.  
Immer noch deutlich angesäuert warf dieser ihm einen kalten Blick zu.  
„Was? Dass ich vor drei Jahren einen One-Night-Stand hatte? Das weißt du. Obwohl es dich genau genommen nicht mal wirklich was angeht. Zu der Zeit hast du doch im Traum nicht daran gedacht, dich jemals in mich zu verlieben. Wieso muss ich dir also Rechenschaft darüber ablegen, ob und mit wem ich damals im Bett war? Dabei habe ich dir sogar noch erzählt, dass ich mich danach schlecht gefühlt habe.“

„Es geht nicht um die Sache an sich, Sebi.“, antwortete Alexander auf die Worte seines Freundes. „Ich war nur so geschockt darüber, dass dein One-Night-Stand plötzlich einen Namen und ein Gesicht hat. Außerdem hast du dich den gesamten Abend über sehr ausgiebig mit ihm unterhalten. Es hätte mir nichts ausgemacht, aber mit dem Wissen, das ich jetzt habe, finde ich das doch nicht mehr so toll.“  
„Ach, der feine Herr Bommes ist eifersüchtig.“, stellte Sebastian mit vorgetäuschtem Erstaunen fest. „Dass ich sowas noch erleben darf. Aber mir Vorwürfe machen, wenn ich mich daran störe, dass dir jemand schöne Augen macht. Was war das eigentlich mit Rebekka?“  
„Hör mir auf mit der Nervensäge.“, regte sich Alexander auf und schoss wieder vom Sofa hoch, um aufgebracht den Raum zu durchqueren. „Wie hält Lou das aus, mit der zusammenzuarbeiten? Die hat doch echt einen Schaden. Erst die Sache mit der einsamen Insel, dann der Versuch, einen Kuss von mir zu erschleichen und am Ende noch diese peinliche Showeinlage. Am liebsten hätte ich die sofort von mir runtergeschoben, aber ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein und Lous Party sprengen.“, erklärte er und ließ seine Hand erneut nervös durch seine Haare gleiten. 

„Glückwunsch. Hat super geklappt, Alex. Die Stimmung da drüben ist jetzt bestimmt grandios nach deiner Frage. Stell sie mir unter vier Augen und du bekommst eine vernünftige Antwort. Aber so, wie du es gemacht hast... sorry, da komme ich nicht mit klar.“  
„Ich weiß, dass es falsch war, Sebi. Aber in dem Moment hat mich das alles so aufgeregt, dass ich nicht nachgedacht habe.“, entschuldigte sich der Hamburger ein weiteres Mal.  
„Gehirn einschalten! Was meinst du, was passiert wäre, wenn ich tatsächlich geantwortet hätte? Ich will es dir sagen. Mit der Wahrheit hätte ich uns verraten. Jedem im Raum war klar, dass nur Männer in Frage kamen. Mein Bruder fällt raus, blieben also nur noch Carsten, Heiko und du. Zumindest Heiko hätte es dann sofort gewusst und da ich ihn kenne, weiß ich, dass er mit seinem Wissen nicht lange hinterm Berg gehalten hätte.“, schilderte Sebastian seine Sicht der Lage und war dabei inzwischen deutlich ruhiger geworden. „Die andere Alternative wäre gewesen, bei der Antwort zu lügen und die Zahl eins in den Raum zu werfen. Trotzdem hätte es Fragen aufgeworfen und ich glaube nicht, dass dir die Antwort besser gefallen hätte, weil du genau wusstest, dass sie nicht stimmt. Dann säßen wir jetzt hier und du würdest mir eine Szene machen, weil ich dich angelogen habe.“  
„Schon möglich. Wie gesagt, die Frage war eine beschissene Idee von mir.“  
„Ach, weißt du, Alex, es ist nicht mal die Frage an sich, die mich so aufregt.“, stellte der Student klar. „Es ist eher die Tatsache, dass du sie gestellt hast, weil du ein Problem damit hast, dass ich über Lou noch sporadischen Kontakt zu Carsten habe. Aber viel mehr, als dir zu versichern, dass es eine einmalige Sache war, die sich nicht mal richtig angefühlt hat, kann ich eigentlich nicht. Was soll ich denn sagen, wenn du mir erzählst, dass du Zeit mit deiner Ex verbringst? Dass ihr bei deinen Eltern zusammen in einem Zimmer oder sogar einem Bett übernachtet? Meinst du nicht, das wäre viel schlimmer? Ihr habt euch geliebt. Ihr habt zwei gemeinsame Kinder. Das ist eine ganz andere Basis, als so eine einzige ungeplante Nacht, die nichts zu bedeuten hatte.“

Völlig niedergeschlagen sank der Moderator erneut auf das Sofa und schlug die Hände vor die Augen.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass dich der Kontakt zu Julia so sehr stört. Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?“, fragte er beinahe schon flüsternd.  
„Würde es etwas ändern?“  
Alexander schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, das ist gar nicht zu ändern, schon der Kinder wegen. Scheiße, Sebi. Ich hab Angst. Ich will nicht, dass es schon wieder vorbei ist.“  
Mit geschlossenen Augen kauerte der Ältere sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und drehte seinem Freund dabei den Rücken zu. Sebastian, dessen Stimme mit einem Mal wieder einen liebevollen Tonfall angenommen hatte, legte sich so gut es ging zu ihm und zog ihn von hinten näher an seinen Körper.

„Du musst keine Angst haben.“, sagte er dann leise. „Julia stört mich nicht, wirklich. In den letzten Monaten ist sie sogar sowas wie eine Freundin für mich geworden. Ich wollte dir gerade nur klarmachen, dass du mal kurz darüber nachdenkst, wegen welcher Lappalie du überhaupt so einen Aufstand machst. Eine Nacht, Alex, eine einzige. Und auch wenn wir uns später noch das ein oder andere Mal über den Weg gelaufen sind, war das nie mehr ein Thema. Wir wechseln ein paar Worte, manchmal vielleicht auch mehr, als nur ein paar, lachen zusammen über die unterschiedlichsten Themen und dann gehen wir wieder auseinander, wie alte Bekannte es eben tun. Die Frage, die ihm vorhin gestellt wurde, hat auch bei ihm die Erinnerungen an eine einmalige Sache zurückgerufen, die er längst abgehakt hat. Ich weiß von Lou, dass er sich hinterher genau so blöd gefühlt hat wie ich.“  
„Lou weiß Bescheid?“, wunderte sich der Hamburger leise wispernd und streichelte gleichzeitig zärtlich über Sebastians Arme, die ihn immer noch festhielten.

„Es war ein Samstagabend. Wir sind mit Mehreren zusammen weggegangen und haben in irgendeinem Club zufällig Carsten getroffen. Es wurde getanzt, getrunken und irgendwann haben wir beide uns dann von den anderen verabschiedet und sind einvernehmlich zu ihm gefahren. Die näheren Details erspare ich dir, aber es war nichts Besonderes. Ich war zuhause, bevor es hell wurde und wusste, dass es für mich nichts geändert hat, außer dem komischen Gefühl eines Fehltritts, das ich immer dann hatte, wenn ich daran zurückgedacht habe.“, schilderte Sebastian die Geschehnisse in der Nacht vor drei Jahren.  
„Denkst du heute immer noch daran zurück?“, hakte der Moderator nach.  
„Selten. Eigentlich nur, wenn man mich konkret auf das Thema anspricht oder ich mit der Nase drauf gestoßen werde.“  
„Und wieso ist es damals überhaupt passiert? Neugierig, wie sich sowas anfühlt? Pures Bedürfnis nach Sex, weil du Single warst? Oder Selbstbestätigung, wie es bei mir immer der Fall war?“  
„Weder noch.“, gab der Student zu und küsste seinen Freund zärtlich in den Nacken. „Ich war unglücklich verliebt und habe gehofft, es so möglicherweise abschalten zu können.“  
„Und? Hat es geklappt?“  
„Nein. Es hat sich eher noch wie ein Betrug angefühlt. Dafür waren die Gefühle schon damals zu intensiv. Und eigentlich bin ich auch froh, dass es nichts gebracht hat. Sonst wären wir heute wahrscheinlich nicht zusammen.“

Ruckartig drehte Alexander sich zu dem Jüngeren um.  
„Ich war der Grund für deine Nacht mit Carsten?“, fasste er dann das soeben Gehörte ungläubig zusammen, was Sebastian mit einem Nicken bestätigte.  
„Indirekt ja. Zwei Wochen vorher war mir bewusst geworden, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. In einen Mann mit Lebensgefährtin und Kindern. Da versuchst du zunächst alles, um diese Gefühle wieder loszuwerden, bis du dann doch merkst, dass es zwecklos ist.“  
„Und das finde ich in diesem Fall ehrlich gesagt ganz gut. Also das mit dem merken, dass es zwecklos ist.“, beschloss der Moderator das Thema. „Können wir uns jetzt nicht einfach wieder lieb haben, Sebi?“, fragte er dann vorsichtig nach.  
„Ich hatte dich nie nicht lieb. Ich war nur stinksauer.“, stellte der Student klar.  
„Ja, das hab ich inzwischen verstanden. Und es tut mir ehrlich leid.“, bat der Hamburger seinen Freund ein weiteres Mal um Verzeihung und war froh, dass die Antwort nun endlich positiv ausfiel.  
„Entschuldigung angenommen. Wir haben wohl beide etwas überreagiert.“  
„Ja, das haben wir vielleicht. Aber nun ist wieder gut, oder?“  
„Ist es. Ich mag nicht mit dir streiten. Und vor allem mag ich dich nicht verlieren.“, sagte Sebastian zustimmend und nickte dabei zur Bestätigung. „Versöhnungssex?“  
„Ich bitte dich, Schatz. Nicht bei deiner besten Freundin auf dem Sofa im Arbeitszimmer. Zuhause würde ich sofort ja sagen. Aber doch nicht hier.“  
„Weißt du, wie oft ich hier schon übernachtet habe, wenn wir zusammen weg waren am Wochenende und ich es nicht mehr bis nach Hause geschafft habe? Das geht fast schon als mein Zweitbett durch.“, behauptete der Berliner und wurde von dem Älteren zurechtgewiesen.  
„Falsch. Dein Zweitbett steht in Hamburg und wartet darauf, dass du es bald mal wieder benutzt.“  
„Noch bist du ja hier. Was soll ich da in Hamburg?“

Wie von selbst fanden sich die Lippen der beiden Männer für einen liebevollen Kuss, den sie beide mit geschlossenen Augen genossen und schon bald weiter vertieften. Dabei streichelten auch ihre Hände sanft über den Körper des jeweils anderen, ohne jedoch zu sehr auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen. Gerade, als Sebastians Zunge sich einen Weg in Alexanders Mund bahnen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür und Lous Stimme erklang leise.  
„Basti? Alex? Lebt ihr noch?“  
Seufzend ließ der Student von seinem Freund ab.  
„Kannst reinkommen!“, sagte er dann so laut, dass ihre Gastgeberin es auf dem Flur hören musste. Nur langsam senkte sich die Klinke und die Tür wurde ein Stück aufgeschoben. Vorsichtig lauerte Lou durch den schmalen Spalt und schien erleichtert, ihre beiden Freunde einträchtig auf dem Sofa liegen zu sehen.

„Na Gott sei Dank.“, kommentierte sie die Situation und trat nun komplett in das Arbeitszimmer ein. „Alles geklärt?“  
„Ich denke schon. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich auf deiner Party einen solchen Stress gemacht habe, Lou.“, entschuldigte sich der Moderator und blickte reumütig zu der Blonden, die entspannt abwinkte.  
„Ach, schon in Ordnung, Alex. Dieses Flaschendrehen ist ein wenig aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Wir hätten aufhören sollen, als Rebekka anfing, dich anzubaggern.“  
„Oh Scheiße, deine Gäste. Was denken die jetzt eigentlich über uns?“, überlegte der Student und setzte sich leicht gehetzt auf.  
„Keine Panik, Basti, alles gut. Sie sind weg.“  
„Wie weg?“  
„Weg. Die Party ist beendet. Nach eurem Abgang wollte keine Stimmung mehr aufkommen, was aber auch an Rebekka lag, die jedem erzählte, dass sie dich nicht für einen solchen Schlappschwanz gehalten hätte, Alex, der keine Regung zeigt, wenn man sich auf ihn setzt und sich an ihm reibt.“, erklärte Lou.

„Die ist echt so ekelhaft.“, empörte sich Sebastian und auch Alexander nickte zustimmend.  
„Deswegen habe ich sie ja letztlich vor die Tür gesetzt. Zuvor habe ich aber allen noch klargemacht, dass nichts, was heute Abend passiert ist, jemals diese Wohnung verlässt.“  
„Das war vermutlich gar nicht mal so falsch.“, stimmte der Hamburger zu. „Und wo sind die anderen Gäste hin?“  
„Kirsten und Selina sind kurz darauf ebenfalls gefahren. Und Maike, Heiko und Janina hatten es plötzlich auch ganz eilig. Die dachten ja alle, ihr hättet die Wohnung verlassen und würdet jetzt draußen irgendwo rumlaufen, aber jeden Moment zurückkehren. Das wollte glaub ich niemand mitbekommen. Nur Carsten ist noch etwas länger geblieben, weil ihn das schlechte Gewissen gepackt hatte. Der hat gemerkt, dass hinter eurem Streit mehr steckte und hat mich dann auch sehr direkt gefragt, ob zwischen euch was läuft. Ich musste es ihm sagen.“

Die Berlinerin war mit einem Mal sehr kleinlaut geworden und schien sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen, weshalb Alexander vom Sofa aufstand, um sie freundschaftlich in die Arme zu schließen.  
„Das war in Ordnung. Du hast alles richtig gemacht, Lou. Danke dir. Das hab ich echt selbst verbockt.“  
Auch Sebastian war inzwischen aufgestanden.  
„Ich auch. Zumindest ein wenig. Es wäre besser gewesen, dich unter einem Vorwand in die Küche zu locken und mit dir zu reden, als du das mit Carsten kapiert hast, Alex.“  
„Schon in Ordnung, Schatz. Jetzt weiß ich es ja. Und den Hintergrund finde ich sogar ganz schön, wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke.“  
Interessiert sah Lou zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, ehe sie sich schließlich an ihren besten Freund wendete.  
„Du hast ihm gesagt, weshalb du damals mit Carsten...“  
„Ja, habe ich.“  
Nun wirkte der Hamburger verwundert.  
„Ach, das weißt du auch, Lou? Ihr habt echt keine Geheimnisse voreinander, oder?“  
„Wenige. Sehr wenige. Was dich betrifft hält er sich allerdings ziemlich bedeckt.“

„Was ist denn hier los? Versammlung ohne mich?“, erklang auf einmal Björns Stimme und der ältere Klussmann-Bruder betrat ebenfalls das Arbeitszimmer. „Was machen wir mit dem Essen, Lou? Da ist noch eine ganze Menge übrig.“  
„Also so eine Frikadelle mit etwas Salat würde ich durchaus noch nehmen.“, überlegte Alexander laut. „Ich hab nämlich Hunger.“  
„Du hast immer Hunger, Hase.“, merkte im Gegenzug Sebastian an, was dem Hamburger ein entrüstetes Schnaufen entlockte.  
„Hey, nicht wieder streiten, Jungs.“, bestimmte Lou. „Alex bekommt jetzt seine Frikadelle und dann räumen wir die Sachen in den Kühlschrank. Vielleicht wollt ihr ja später auch noch was mitnehmen.“

Nachdem sie alle zusammen die Küche und das Wohnzimmer aufgeräumt hatten, bekamen auch die anderen noch einmal Hunger und griffen ebenfalls zu den Resten des Buffets. Gemütlich saßen sie auf dem Sofa beisammen und ließen es sich schmecken.  
„Noch nicht mal Mitternacht, alle Gäste sind weg und wir haben hier sogar schon klar Schiff gemacht. So war der Abend sicher nicht geplant. Ich möchte mich noch mal entschuldigen, Lou.“, fasste Alexander mit reumütigem Blick zusammen, während er seinen leeren Teller auf den Tisch stellte. „Kann man das irgendwie wieder gutmachen?“  
„Ach, Alex. Es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Das wird zumindest ein Geburtstag sein, an den ich mich immer zurückerinnere. Und wir haben ja in diesem Jahr auch noch eine weitaus größere Feier vor uns. Wenn das da passiert wäre, hätte ich vermutlich geheult, aber doch nicht bei einem einfachen Geburtstag.“, wiegelte die junge Frau ab und lachte sogar ein wenig.  
„Wir sollten bei eurer Hochzeit kein Flaschendrehen spielen.“, stellte Sebastian fest, dem das schlechte Gewissen ebenfalls immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Abend? Nach Hause fahren? Oder spielen wir noch irgendwas zum Abschluss? Ich mag jetzt eigentlich nicht einfach so abhauen. Das täte mir leid für dich.“  
„Mir auch!“, stimmte Alexander dem Studenten zu. „Also, was meint ihr?“  
„Ach, wenn ihr schon so fragt, dann hätte ich eine Idee. Vielleicht eine Runde Karten spielen? Mau Mau?“

Lous Vorschlag fand sowohl bei Alexander, als auch bei Björn große Zustimmung, zumal beide froh waren, dass sie nicht darauf bestand, ein Quizspiel aus dem Schrank zu holen, bei dem sie gegen die beiden Quizsportler keine Chancen gehabt hätten. Lediglich der jüngere Klussmann wirkte alarmiert und wehrte den Vorschlag seiner besten Freundin mit einem energischen „Nein!“ sofort ab.  
„Wie nein?“, wunderte sich Alexander. „Mau Mau ist so ziemlich das einzige Kartenspiel, was ich kann. Und ich spiele es übrigens auch sehr gerne.“  
„Dann hast du es noch nie richtig mit Lou gespielt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie nicht von der Version spricht, die du kennst und die wir auch schon alle zusammen gespielt haben, sondern dass sie die Lou-Spezial-Version meint. Richtig, oder täusche ich mich, Martha Louisa? Du grinst so verräterisch.“  
Die Gastgeberin fühlte sich von dem Studenten ertappt und errötete leicht.  
„Najaaa....“, sagte sie gedehnt. „Wenn ich mal drei so ansehnliche Exemplare des anderen Geschlechts hier habe, fände ich es schon schön, mit euch ‚Strip, Wahrheit oder Pflicht‘ zu spielen. Und da ihr es schuld seid, dass die Party so früh geendet hat, kommt ihr aus der Nummer auch leider nicht mehr raus.“


	89. Chapter 89

„Strip, Wahrheit oder Pflicht? Das klingt in der Tat gefährlich. Ich dachte Mau Mau.“, fragte nun auch Alexander nach und wirkte auf einmal wesentlich weniger begeistert, als noch zuvor.  
„Ja klar. Nur Mau Mau ist ja was für Langweiler.“, erklärte das Geburtstagskind. „Immer wenn man einen Buben einsetzt, um sich eine Farbe zu wünschen, muss man ein Kleidungsstück ablegen. Und wenn man keins mehr hat, gibt es stattdessen eine Aufgabe wie bei Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Das würfeln wir dann aus, was es wird und wer die Aufgabe stellt.“  
„Schatz, du willst nicht wirklich meinen Bruder nackt sehen, oder?“, fragte jetzt auch Björn entgeistert bei seiner Verlobte nach. „Dass es dir bei Alex gefällt, war mir ja irgendwie schon klar, aber Basti?“  
„Dein Bruder ist zwar schwul und mein bester Freund, aber trotzdem was fürs Auge, Schatz. Wir haben das früher häufiger gespielt. Ich weiß, worauf ich mich da einlasse. Aber keine Angst, ich gucke wirklich nur, mehr nicht. Außerdem dürft ihr eure Unterhosen anlassen. Vier Kleidungsstücke: Schuhe, Socken, Oberteil und Hose.“  
„Aber nur, wenn das auch für dich gilt, Lou.“, bestimmte Sebastian und wurde von Alexander mit einem sonderbaren Blick bedacht. „Keine Angst, Hase. Nur der Gerechtigkeit wegen. Kann ja nicht sein, dass wir uns hier ausziehen müssen, während Madame vollständig bekleidet bleibt. Also von mir aus... du akzeptierst ja sowieso kein nein.“  
Ergeben stimmten auch die anderen beiden Männer zu und Lou holte voller Vorfreude ein Kartenspiel und einen Würfel.

„Wie machen wir das mit dem Würfel?“, wollte Alexander wissen, bevor sie die Karten zum ersten Mal austeilten und auch hierzu brachte Lou eine kurze Erläuterung.  
„Der erste Wurf entscheidet, wer sich die Aufgabe ausdenkt. Eins bis vier sind wir in alphabetischer Reihenfolge, also Alex, Björn, ich und als vierter Sebastian. Bei der fünf, der sechs und wenn man sich selber würfelt, wirft man nochmal. Und der zweite Wurf bestimmt die Art der Aufgabe. Eine gerade Zahl ist Wahrheit, eine ungerade Pflicht. Also eigentlich ganz einfach. Aber dazu kommen wir ja auch erst später. Vorher müssen die Hüllen fallen. Ach ja, und versaute Fragen oder Aufgabe sind ausdrücklich erlaubt.“  
„Dazu hab ich eine Bedingung, Schatz.“, bat Björn seine Freundin. „Wenn sowas kommt wie Küssen oder so, dann bitte nur jeder mit seinem Partner. Sonst mache ich nicht mit.“  
Dieser Einschränkung stimmte die junge Frau bereitwillig zu, zumal auch die anderen beiden Männer nickten. Dann mischte sie die Karten und verteilte sie für die erste Runde Mau Mau.

„Man könnte ja jetzt einfach alle Buben festhalten und stattdessen lieber eine Karte ziehen, nur damit man kein Pfand abgeben muss, oder?“, stellte Alexander schon während der ersten Runde schlau fest, wurde aber von Lou sofort in die Schranken gewiesen.  
„Achso, habe ich vergessen. Wir zählen natürlich nach jeder Runde, wer welchen Kartenwert noch auf der Hand hat. Der Verlierer des Abend mit den meisten Punkten muss die anderen bei nächster Gelegenheit zum Essen einladen.“  
„Also Buben ohne Rücksicht auf Kleidungsverluste möglichst schnell loswerden, weil sie viele Punkte bedeuten würden.“, schlussfolgerte Björn und warf als nächste Karte einen Herz Buben ab. „Da fange ich doch direkt mal an und wünsche mir Pik.“  
„Schuhe aus, Schatz!“, forderte die junge Frau sofort und ihr Verlobter entledigte sich bereitwillig, wenn auch seufzend seiner Sneaker.  
Das Spiel verlief relativ gleichmäßig, sodass am Ende der ersten Runde, die Alexander gewann, alle ihre Schuhe und Björn auch noch seine Socken verloren hatten.  
Als nächstes musste Björn sich von seinem Shirt trennen, danach folgten Lou und Sebastian mit ihren Socken.

„Alex, spielst du noch mit?“, erkundigte sich der ältere Klussmann-Bruder zwischendurch bei dem Hamburger, der daraufhin nur zufrieden grinste und dann eine sieben ablegte. Lou konnte die ausliegende Karte nicht bedienen musste daher zwei ziehen, ehe Sebastian unter leisem Fluchen einen weiteren Buben auf den Kartenstapel warf.  
„Soll ich dir helfen, Sebi?“, bot Alexander bereitwillig an und machte Anstalten, in Richtung seines Freundes zu greifen.  
„Nix da, du hast selbst ein Hemd, das du dir ausziehen kannst.“  
„Ich hab sogar noch Socken an. Also bisher gefällt mir das Spiel.“ Der Älteste in der Runde warf seinem Freund, der nun tatsächlich dabei war, sein Hemd abzustreifen, einen schmachtenden Blick zu und leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen. „Jetzt sogar noch besser.“  
„Nicht sabbern, Alex. Du bist dran. Björn konnte nicht ablegen.“, ermahnte Lou den Moderator, der sich daraufhin wehrte.  
„Ich hab gar nicht mitbekommen, was Sebi sich wünscht. Also welche Spielkarten-Farbe.“  
Sebastian blickte seinem Freund tief in die Augen. „Herz!“  
„Hab ich nicht. Aber auch keinen Buben.“  
„Der Kerl hat auch noch Glück dabei.“, lachte Lou, verzog aber gleich darauf das Gesicht, als sie feststellte, dass sie nun selbst eine Karte ablegen musste, bei der auch sie ihr Shirt als Pfand abzugeben hatte.

In den nächsten Minuten verlor tatsächlich auch Alexander seine Socken, wohingegen sich erst Sebastian und kurz darauf Lou mit ihren Hosen bereits ihrer letzten als Pfandeinsatz gedachten Kleidungsstücke entledigen mussten.  
„Na, jetzt bin ich wohl auch mein Hemd los.“, stellte Alexander zu Beginn des nächsten Spiels fest, bei dem ihm die Karten nicht so wohl gesonnen waren, wie noch bisher. Nachdem er einen Buben auf den Stapel gelegt hatte, begannt er, aufreizend langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und ließ dabei seinen gegenüber von ihm sitzenden Freund keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen.  
„Sollen wir so lange rausgehen?“, erkundigte sich Björn bei den beiden Männern, die für den Augenblick in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken schienen. Auch Lou sah interessiert zu dem älteren Mann, der seinen Oberkörper inzwischen komplett entblößt hatte, und musste zugeben, dass sein sportlicher Körper trotz des Altersunterschiedes mit denen der beiden Klussmann-Brüder mithalten konnte.

Für einige Zeit verlief das Kartenspiel flüssig und es musste kein Pfand eingesetzt werden. Erst, als Lou und Björn jeder nur noch eine Karte in der Hand hielten, warf Sebastian zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend einen Buben ab.  
„Jetzt wird es endlich richtig interessant.“, freute sich Lou und reichte ihrem besten Freund den Würfel, der bislang nicht zum Einsatz gekommen war.  
Mit dem zwei Würfen entschied eine drei und eine vier darüber, dass der Student eine Wahrheit-Frage von Lou gestellt bekommen musste, für die die Blonde auch gar nicht lange überlegte.  
„Okay, ich wüsste gerne, welche deine Lieblingsstellung beim Sex ist und warum.“  
„Spätestens jetzt wisst ihr, warum ich gegen dieses Spiel gestimmt habe.“, merkte Sebastian an, begann dann aber zu überlegen.  
„Hm, echt schwierig.“, dachte er laut nach und blickte einmal mehr zu seinem Freund, der gespannt auf seine Antwort zu warten schien.  
„Was machen wir denn am liebsten, Hase? Achso, ja doch, ich weiß. Klingt langweilig, aber ich bin ein großer Fan der klassischen Missionarsstellung, weil man sich dabei sehr leicht anschauen und küssen kann.“

„Ich glaube es ja nicht. Mein Bruder liebt Blümchensex.“, rief Björn vor Erstaunen laut auf und lachte, bis er nur Sekunden später einen Buben abwerfen musste und damit seine Jeans verlor. Anders als sein Bruder und dessen Freund ließ er sich bereitwillig von Lou helfen, die ihm die Hose öffnete und anschließend langsam von seinen Hüften schob.  
Sebastian hatte Mühe, den durchaus intimen Moment zu beobachten und schien tatsächlich sogar etwas peinlich berührt davon. Aus diesem Grund war er auch froh, dass nicht er, sondern Alexander derjenige war, der Björn kurz darauf die erste Pflicht-Aufgabe des Abends zuzuteilen hatte.  
„Mach zehn Liegestütz, während Lou unter dir liegt und berühre sie dabei nicht.“  
„Häh? Wieso ich?“, fragte Lou nach.  
„Du musst nichts machen. Nur ruhig da liegen.“, stellte der Hamburger klar.  
Die junge Frau stand vom Sofa auf, um sich auf den Fußboden zu legen. Dann sah sie erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Freund, der sich ebenfalls erhob, um sich wie gefordert über der Berlinerin mit Händen und Füßen abzustützen und zehnmal die Arme so weit zu beugen, dass sein Körper sich zwar senkte, er jedoch keinen Kontakt zu Lou bekam. Mit jedem Versuch fiel es dem älteren Klussmann-Bruder schwerer, doch er hielt durch, bis er sich nach der zehnten Übung ächzend auf seine Freundin sinken ließ und dort einen Augenblick liegen blieb.  
„Super, Aufgabe erfüllt.“, bestätigte Alexander zufrieden. „Wir können dann weiter Mau Mau spielen.“  
„Ist gerade so gemütlich hier.“, stellte Björn fest und machte keinerlei Anstalten, die Position auf Lou aufzugeben und zum Tisch zurückzukehren.  
„Nichts da, hier wird nicht weiter gekuschelt, wir sind schließlich nicht zum Vergnügen hier.“, unternahm der Moderator einen zweiten Versuch und hatte schließlich auch Erfolg, da die beiden Verlobten nach einem kurzen Kuss aufstanden und sich wieder zurück auf ihre Plätze setzten.

Wenig später bereute der Hamburger es, sie so sehr zur Eile getrieben zu haben, denn als Letzter verlor auch er nun seine Hose, was Sebastian einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick entlockte.  
„Ja, endlich.“, freute sich auch Lou und musterte den Hamburger ausgiebig von oben bis unten. „Und tatsächlich sehr sehenswert. Für den Anblick hat sich das Spiel schon mal gelohnt. Ich würde sagen, du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen, Basti.“  
„Ich weiß! Und deswegen Finger weg. Meiner!“  
„Klar, keine Angst. Ich bin mit meinem Schatz durchaus zufrieden.“, stellte Lou klar und gab ihrem Verlobten zur Bestätigung einen liebevollen Kuss, ehe sie sich wieder ihren Spielkarten zuwendete.  
„Was hast du gesagt, Alex? Karo?“  
„Genau.“  
„Scheiße, hab ich nicht.“  
Mit verzweifeltem Blick legte sie einen Buben ab und nahm sich gleich darauf den Würfel, der erst mit einer eins und dann mit einer vier entschied, dass Alexander ihr eine Frage stellen durfte.

„Das artet ja in Arbeit aus.“, wunderte sich der Moderator, hatte aber plötzlich einen Geistesblitz. „Ach, ich weiß. Eigentlich möchte mein Mann das nämlich gerne wissen, traut sich aber nicht, es zu fragen. An dem Tag, oder besser gesagt Abend, an dem ich euch verkuppelt habe, hattet ihr da auch schon direkt Sex?“  
„Bitte?“, hakte Lou nach und sah erst zu dem Fragesteller, ehe ihr Blick zu Sebastian wanderte.  
Der Student hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ich hab damit nichts zu tun. Wir haben uns damals, als wir vor dem Wachsfigurenkabinett auf euch gewartet haben, eben nur gefragt ob...“  
„Und was denkt ihr?“, stellte die junge Frau grinsend eine Gegenfrage, die Alexander sofort beantwortete.  
„Also ich habe behauptet ja, Sebi dachte eher nein.“  
„Dann würde ich mal sagen, Alex lag richtig.“  
„Siehste, Schatz, hab ich dir doch gleich gesagt.“, freute sich der Hamburger und sah seinen Freund triumphierend an. „War nichts mit schüchtern und so.“  
„Jaja, ist ja gut. Du hast gewonnen. Aber wenigstens haben wir jetzt das letzte Rätsel der Menschheit gelöst. Dann können wir ja weiter spielen.“, gab der Jüngere ergeben zurück.

Wieder folgten einige Runden, bei denen keinen Buben zum Einsatz kamen, bis schließlich Alexander irgendwann nicht mehr ablegen konnte und die Karte, die es ihm ermöglichte, sich eine Spielfarbe zu wünschen, auf den Stapel schmiss.  
„Würfeln, würfeln!“, freute sich Lou und auch Björn stimmte mit ein.  
Der ältere Klussmann-Bruder war es dann auch, der sich für den Moderator eine Pflicht-Aufgabe ausdenken musste. Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein erfreutes Grinsen breit.  
„Jetzt gibts die Revanche für die Liegestütz, mein Freund.“, sagte er drohend. „Demonstriere uns bitte mal, in welcher Stellung du das letzte Mal Sex hattest.“  
„Wie demonstrieren?“, wunderte sich Alexander.  
„Na da vorne auf dem Boden vormachen. Mit meinem Bruder zusammen.“  
„Ey, ich hab dir nichts getan!“, empörte sich nun auch Sebastian, wurde aber von seinem Freund an die Hand genommen und an eine freie Stelle im Raum gezogen.

„Wie haben wir denn überhaupt zuletzt...“, überlegte er kurz und musste sich sofort einen Spruch von Björn anhören.  
„Ist das so lange her, dass ihr es nicht mehr wisst?“  
„Ich befürchte eher, die treiben es so oft, dass sie nicht mehr unterscheiden können, was wann war.“, mutmaßte Lou und wurde von ihrem besten Freund zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Ruhe da hinten auf den billigen Plätzen. Hase, das war doch vorgestern. Das mit dem, wo du auf mir saßt.“  
„Nein.“, Alexander schüttelte den Kopf. „Also natürlich war das vorgestern, aber gestern vormittag haben wir noch das eine ausprobiert, wo du...“  
„Ach ja klar. Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Also gut.“  
Bereitwillig legte sich der Berliner bäuchlings auf den Fußboden und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen ab. Alexander kniete sich so über ihn, dass seine Männlichkeit durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Pants die Kehrseite des Jüngeren berührte. Gleichzeitig schmiegte er seinen Oberkörper an den nackten Rücken seines Freundes und verschränkte ihre Hände miteinander. Sobald sie ihre Ausgangsposition komplett eingenommen hatten, begann der Moderator, sich in mäßigem Tempo an seinem unter ihm liegenden Freund zu reiben. Da Sebastian den Kopf zu ihm gedreht hatte, konnte er problemlos seine Lippen zu einem Kuss einfangen, den sie mit geschlossenen Augen genossen, während sie die Bewegungen ihrer Körper weiter fortsetzten

„Jajaja, danke, es reicht jetzt echt.“, sagte auf einmal Björn, der bis dahin halb erschrocken, halb fasziniert beobachtet hatte, was sein Bruder und dessen Freund vor seinen Augen trieben. Er war froh, dass die beiden Männer tatsächlich aufhörten und sich wieder zu ihnen in die Sofaecke gesellten, wobei Alexander jedoch vergeblich mit seiner Hand zu verbergen versuchte, dass ihre Vorführung ihn durchaus erregt hatte.  
„Alles klar bei dir, Alex?“, erkundigte sich Lou und grinste ihren Trauzeugen dreckig an. Dann nahm sie, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ihre Spielkarten wieder in die Hand und legte die Minuten zuvor gewählte Farbe ab.  
Auch in den darauffolgenden beiden Runde konnten sie alle die Karten auf dem Stapel bedienen, bevor Sebastian der nächste war, der fluchend einen Buben abwarf. Der Würfel entschied, dass Lou ihrem besten Freund eine Frage stellen durfte, die er wahrheitsgemäß beantworten musste.

„Was willst du wissen?“, erkundigte sich der Student ergeben und blickte zu der blonden Frau, die schon wieder grinste.  
„Ganz einfach. Liegst du beim Sex lieber oben oder unten?“  
„Kommt ganz drauf an.“, begann der Student zu antworten.  
„Worauf?“  
„Auf die Stellung. Das ist ja nun nicht immer gleich, wer oben und wer unten und wer dann aktiv oder passiv ist.“  
Während er sprach, fiel sein Augenmerk auf Björn, dem ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, dass er die Informationen, die er gerade bekam, so detailliert gar nicht haben wollte. Das wiederum ließ den jüngeren Klussmann schmunzeln und er sprach weiter.  
„Also ich denke, du wolltest eigentlich wissen, ob ich lieber aktiv oder passiv bin.“  
„Eeehm...“, stotterte nun auch Lou. „Ja, kann schon sein.“  
„Mir ist es eigentlich egal, aber da mein Mann den aktiven Part bevorzugt, passe ich mich da gerne an. Manchmal wechseln wir aber auch.“  
Alexander, der die gesamte Zeit über seinen Freund angesehen hatte und nun ebenfalls bemerkte, welchen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck die beiden Verlobten machten, musste lachen.  
„Ich glaub, das war jetzt echt zu viel Info, Sebi. Die beiden können die nächsten Nächte sicher nicht ruhig schlafen.“  
„Wer solche Fragen stellt, bekommt solche Antworten.“, stellte Sebastian klar, konnte sich sein Lachen aber auch nicht länger verkneifen.

„Ja, ist schon gut, Basti. Du hast gewonnen. Ich überlege ab sofort vorher, ob ich die Antwort auf meine Fragen wirklich wissen will.“, beschloss Lou das Thema. „Aber was ich schon länger fragen wollte, und jetzt mal ohne Bube und Wahrheit und so. Seit wann bezeichnet ihr euch gegenseitig als ‚mein Mann‘? Haben wir was verpasst?“  
„Nein, wieso? Das hat sich einfach so ergeben und es hört sich schön an. Es hat sonst gar nichts zu bedeuten.“, erläuterte der Jüngere.  
„Also keine heimliche Hochzeit oder sowas.“  
„Um Himmels Willen. Nein! Das geht doch auch gar nicht.“, wies Sebastian die Vermutung seiner besten Freundin sofort von sich.  
„Aber angenommen es ginge, also so richtig wie bei Mann und Frau, nicht diese komische eingetragene Lebenspartnerschaft, könntet ihr es euch dann nicht doch irgendwann vorstellen?“  
Fragend blickten die beiden Männer sich an.  
„Hab ich mir noch nie Gedanken drüber gemacht. Aber so grundsätzlich würde ich das nicht ausschließen wollen.“, sagte der Hamburger spontan und mit Blick auf seinen Freund. „Du?“  
„Nein, grundsätzlich würde ich das auch nicht ausschließen. Aber bis das vom Gesetz her mal so weit ist, fließt noch viel Wasser die Spree herunter. Dann können wir darüber nachdenken. So, Björn ist dran.“

Wenig später war es Lou, die einen Buben ablegen musste und zum Ausgleich dafür eine Frage von ihrem besten Freund gestellt bekam.  
„Mich würde interessieren, was dein Lieblings-Sexspielzeug ist.“  
„Boah, Basti. Echt ey, was geht mit dir ab?“, empörte sie sich lautstark über die Frage des Studenten, der sie süffisant angrinste.  
„Du wolltest das Spiel spielen. Und du wolltest ausdrücklich versaute Fragen und Aufgaben habe. Also? Ich höre.“  
„Naja, also mein liebstes Spielzeug sitzt da vorne.“  
„Björn? Der zählt nicht, der ist doch keine Sache.“  
„Das will ich aber auch meinen.“, stimmte der ältere Klussmann seinem jüngeren Bruder zu und sah seine Verlobte ebenfalls erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich weiß es echt nicht. Sowas besitze ich nicht.“  
„Warum eigentlich nicht, Schatz? Wäre doch mal eine Idee, oder?“, merkte Björn an. „Vielleicht kann uns mein Bruder ja ein paar Tipps geben, der scheint einschlägige Erfahrungen zu haben, was man da am besten nimmt und wo man es kauft.“  
„Lasst uns mal weiter Mau Mau spielen.“, versuchte Sebastian auf einmal sehr schnell das Thema zu wechseln, was die anderen in schallendes Gelächter verfallen ließ. Trotzdem beendeten sie ihr Gespräch und setzten stattdessen das Kartenspiel fort.


	90. Chapter 90

Wie der Zufall es wollte, war es nach mehreren Runden, in denen sich niemand eine Karte wünschen musste, erneut Sebastian, der schließlich einen Buben ablegte und genervt nach dem Würfel griff. Als dieser dann auch noch entschied, dass er eine Pflichtaufgabe bekommen sollte, und wieder Lou die Aufgabenstellerin war, sprang er auf und ließ die Freunde wissen, dass er erst einmal zur Toilette müsse.  
„Er mag das Spiel nicht wirklich.“, erklärte Lou den anderen beiden Männern, schwieg dann aber, um sich eine Aufgabe auszudenken, die sie dem Berliner auch sofort präsentierte, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte.

„Danke für deine Abwesenheit, Basti. Jetzt hatte ich ausreichend Zeit, mir etwas Tolles für dich auszudenken. Bin sofort wieder da.“  
Lou sprang auf und rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer, um wenig später zurückzukehren. Dabei zauberte sie eine Banane hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.  
„Nee, oder?“, jammerte Sebastian, dem sofort klar war, wie die Aufgabe lauten würde.  
„Oh doch.“  
Die junge Frau schälte die Banane bis etwas über die Hälfte und reichte sie dann an den Studenten weiter.  
„Bitteschön. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Simuliere den perfekten Blowjob. Du kannst ja die Augen schließen und dir vorstellen, es wäre dein Mann, den du da verwöhnst.“  
„Der schmeckt aber nicht nach Banane.“, gab Sebastian zurück.  
„So genau wollte ich das jetzt nicht wissen, Bruderherz.“, mischte sich auch Björn ein, machte aber gleich darauf einen Vorschlag. „Er kann die Banane ja vor seinem Körper festhalten, während du dran leckst.“  
Lou klatschte vor Begeisterung in die Hände.  
„Tolle Idee, Schatz. Die hätte von mir sein können. So machen wir es. Also bitte, Jungs, wir wollen was sehen.“

Ergeben setzte Alexander sich aufrecht hin und nahm die Banane an, um sie dann vor seinem Unterleib festzuhalten. Sebastian kniete sich vor den Älteren und sah ihn verführerisch von unten an, während seine Zunge langsam Kontakt zur Spitze der Banane aufnahm. Erst umkreiste er sie einige Male, ohne sie dabei zu sehr zu berühren, dann umschloss er sie mit seinen Lippen, um sie gleich darauf immer tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen. Alexander merkte, wie alleine dieser Anblick ihn bereits erregte und er bemühte sich, nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, wie geschickt der Mund des Studenten war, wann immer er seine Männlichkeit verwöhnte.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen setzte Sebastian seine Vorführung fort und gab die Banane wieder ein Stück weit frei. Erneut saugte und leckte er an der Spitze, ließ dabei immer wieder seine Zunge genießerisch über seine eigenen Lippen gleiten, ehe er schließlich die Banane ein weiteres Mal tief in den Mund nahm.

„Das macht der definitiv nicht zum ersten Mal.“, flüsterte Lou leise, und man hörte aus ihrer Stimme sowohl Faszination, als auch großes Erstaunen.  
„Ich will glaub ich gar nicht wissen, wie oft er das macht.“, merkte auch Björn an, konnte seinen Blick aber ebenfalls nicht von dem Szenario lösen, das sich unmittelbar vor ihnen abspielte.  
Inzwischen rutschte Alexander deutlich unruhiger auf seinem Sitzplatz hin und her, und konnte nur mit viel Selbstbeherrschung ein lustvolles Stöhnen unterdrücken. Kurz darauf beendete der Student seine Aufgabe, indem er einfach in die Banane biss und sie seinem Freund abnahm, um sie komplett zu verspeisen.  
„Wieso guckt ihr denn alle so?“, wunderte er sich, als sein Augenmerk wieder auf die übrigen Anwesenden fiel, die immer noch ungläubig zu ihm schauten.  
Lou fing sich als Erste.  
„Ja, also, da war... heiß. Wirklich. Wie schaffen wir es jetzt, uns wieder dem Kartenspiel zu widmen?“  
„Ja ganz einfach. Ich wünsche mir Kreuz und mein Lieblingsbruder ist an der Reihe.“, gab der jüngere Klussmann betont sachlich zurück, als hätte es die vorhergehende Aufgabe nie gegeben.

Wenige Runden später war es Alexander, der sich von Björn eine Frage stellen lassen musste, da er einen Buben abgelegt hatte.  
„Also, Alex, von dir würde ich gerne wissen, ob du schon mal Cam- oder Telefonsex hattest.“  
Der Moderator sah zu seinem ihm gegenüber sitzenden Freund, der ihn wissend angrinste.  
„Dazu müsste ich vielleicht erklären, dass ich die meiste Zeit in einer Fernbeziehung lebe.“, schob der Älteste der Runde voran. „Kommt durchaus vor.“  
„Wie jetzt? Echt?“, wunderte sich Björn sichtlich und musterte seinen Bruder. „Du auch?“  
„Ich fände es ehrlich gesagt ziemlich unschön, wenn er es machen würde und ich nicht. Was meinst du denn, mit wem er das macht, Björn?“  
„Sorry, ich muss wohl echt das Bild aus dem Kopf bekommen, dass du mein kleiner beschützenswerter Bruder bist.“, erläuterte der ältere Klussmann seine verwunderte Reaktion.  
„Ja, wäre ganz gut. Ich bin inzwischen siebenundzwanzig.“  
„Kam plötzlich.“

Selbst Björn musste über seine letzte Aussage lachen, verfiel aber wenige Augenblicke später bereits wieder in lautes Fluchen, da er merkte, dass nun er erneut einen Buben abwerfen musste, weil ihm die passende Karte fehlte. Als er dann auch noch eine zwei und eine sechs würfelte, was bedeutete, dass sein Bruder ihm eine Frage stellen durfte, nahm einen Gesicht einen gequälten Ausdruck an.  
„Sei bitte nett zu mir.“, bat er.  
„Ich bin immer nett zu dir. Welches war der spontanste und schnellste Sex, den du je hattest? Du kannst mir das übrigens ruhig verraten, ich bin schon über achtzehn und verkrafte es.“, spielte Sebastian auf ihr vorhergehendes Gespräch an.  
„Ach, gut zu wissen. Sonst hätte ich jetzt Alex gebeten, dir die Ohren zuzuhalten. Ist aber relativ schnell beantwortet, weil zwei Worte reichen dürfen. Lou. Auto. Ich denke, du bist informiert, oder?“, spielte Björn auf seinen One-Night-Stand Jahre zuvor mit seiner Verlobten an, die nickte und dann Alexander auffordernd ansah, damit dieser das Kartenspiel fortsetzte.

Nachdem der Moderator die Runde mit dem Ablegen seiner letzten Karte beendete und die Minuspunkte der übrigens drei notiert worden waren, begann ein neues Spiel. Zunächst konnten alle Mitspieler problemlos das jeweils in der Mitte des Tisches liegende Spielblatt bedienen, wenn sie nicht gerade aussetzen oder zwei Karten ziehen mussten. Dann jedoch war es Alexander, der nicht umhin kam, durch Ablegen eines Buben eine Farbe zu wählen und sich einer Frage oder Aufgabe zu stellen.  
„Ah, eine drei. Und eine vier. Du bist dran, Lou. Bitte Wahrheit, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss.“, forderte er die junge Frau auf, die nur kurz überlegte, ehe ihr auch schon eine Idee kam.  
„Hattest du schon mal Sex im Freien? Wenn ja, wo?“  
„Das sind aber zwei Fragen, oder?“, behauptete der Moderator, bevor er trotzdem bereitwillig antwortete. „Ja, hatte ich. Abends am Strand.“  
„Karibik oder sowas?“, wollte Lou wissen, woraufhin Sebastian sich einmischte.  
„Na, ganz so warm war es nicht.“  
Blitzartig fuhr der Kopf der Blonden zu ihrem besten Freund herum.  
„Ach, du warst natürlich mal wieder dabei. War ja klar. Dann nehme ich an, es war auf Sylt, oder?“  
„Mir fällt kein anderer Strand ein, an dem wir uns aufgehalten haben.“, bestätigte der Student die Vermutung seiner besten Freundin indirekt, womit diese sich zufrieden gab und wieder zu ihren Spielkarten griff.

Diesmal lief das Spiel relativ flüssig und erneut war es Alexander, der die Runde erfolgreich als Erster beendete, dazu aber einen Buben ablegen musste.  
„Hahaha, Bube.“, freute sich Björn und fing sich einen verwundeten Blick des Hamburgers ein.  
„Ich dachte, nur wenn man sich dann auch eine Farbe wünscht.“, merkte er an.  
„Bube ist aber doch Bube. Den hast du da draufgeschmissen, ohne dass er tatsächlich passt.“, tat der ältere Klussmann-Bruder seine Meinung kund und wurde darin von Lou bestätigt.

Ergeben griff Alexander nach dem Würfel und warf eine vier, was seinen Freund frohlocken ließ.  
„Endlich darf ich auch mal, Hase. Und dann auch noch Wahrheit. Hehehe.“  
Der Moderator kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte seinen Freund drohend an.  
„Sei brav, Sebi. Ich kenne grausame Strafen.“  
„Ich bin im Gegensatz zu dir immer brav. Und deswegen möchte ich jetzt wissen, wann du dich zum letzten Mal selbst befriedigt hast. Telefonsex und sowas zählt übrigens nicht.“  
Sofort brach Lou in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Ha, jetzt kommt endlich das wahre Gesicht des seriösen Herrn Bommes ans Tageslicht. Coole Frage, Basti.“  
„Das kriegst du zurück.“, knurrte der Hamburger und überlegte kurz. „Keine Ahnung. Vor anderthalb Wochen oder so vielleicht. Irgendwann kurz bevor ich hergekommen bin. Ich führe keine Bücher darüber. Reicht das als Antwort?“  
„Ja, ist okay.“

Zur Bekräftigung seiner Aussage nahm Sebastian den Kartenstapel zur Hand, mischte ihn durch und verteilte dann die Karten für die nächste Runde Mau Mau, in der schon bald Lou nicht umhin kam, einen Buben abzuwerfen.  
„Oh nein, Pflichtaufgabe von dir, Schatz. Sei bitte nett.“, bat sie mit einem Blick auf den Würfel, der nach einer zwei nun eine eins zeigte.  
„Klar, zu dir doch immer. Also ich hätte gerne, dass du kurz ins Schlafzimmer gehst.“, forderte Björn.  
„Klingt machbar.“, stellte die Blonde fest und auch Sebastian kommentierte den Satz seines Bruders.  
„Schlafzimmer klingt immer, als käme da noch was. Oder willst du Lou loswerden?“  
„Lasst mich doch mal ausreden, Leute. Also Schlafzimmer. Da tauschst du den übrigens ausgesprochen hübschen BH gegen ein weißes T-Shirt und dann stellst du dich so lange unter die Dusche, bis das Shirt komplett nass ist. Anschließend bleibst du fünf Minuten mit dem nassen Shirt hier sitzen. Wir können dann aber auch schon weiterspielen.“

„Boah, Björn, was geht mit dir ab?“, schimpfte Lou lautstark und funkelte ihren Verlobten böse an. „Echt jetzt? Hier vor euch allen?“  
„Schatz, du gehst mit meinem Bruder seit Jahren in die Sauna. Der hat sicher schon mehr von dir gesehen.“  
„Ja, aber Alex... ach, auch egal.“  
„Ich kann auch weggucken, Lou.“, bot Alexander bereitwillig an, was Sebastian eifrig nicken ließ.  
„Da bin ich aber auch für, Hase.“  
„Achso, du willst nicht, dass ich mir das ansehe? Dann nehme ich das mit dem weggucken natürlich zurück.“, grinste der Moderator seinen Freund an.

Lou hatte inzwischen den Raum verlassen, um sich umzuziehen. Kurze Zeit später hörte man in einiger Entfernung Wasser rauschen. Sofort sprang Björn auf, um im Badezimmer nachzuschauen, ob seine Verlobte die Aufgabe zu seiner Zufriedenheit erfüllte.  
Es vergingen noch einige Minuten, bis das jung Paar gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Das weiße T-Shirt, das die Berlinerin trug, klebte nass an ihrem Körper und ließ wenig Spielraum für Spekulationen, was sich unter dem dünnen Stoff verbarg. Durch die Feuchtigkeit hatten sich die Brustwarzen der Blonden aufgerichtet und zeichneten sich deutlich ab. Nur schwer konnte Alexander seine Augen von dem Anblick, den er als durchaus erotisch empfand, lösen. Erst die Hand seines Freundes, die schnell vor seinem Gesicht hin und her wedelte, ließ ihn wieder in der Realität ankommen.

„Hase, könntest du bitte aufhören, meine beste Freundin anzustarren? Hier spielt die Musik. Du bist dran.“  
„Aha, wohl doch nicht so schwul.“, schlussfolgerte Björn, schien dabei aber nicht erbost zu sein.  
Auch Lou hatte sich inzwischen gefangen und versuchte mit einem anzüglichen Augenaufschlag sogar noch, ihren Trauzeugen zu provozieren, während sie sich aufrecht hinsetzte und ihre Brust weiter herausstreckte.  
„Ich habe nie behauptet, Frauen nicht auch weiterhin attraktiv zu finden.“, wehrte der Hamburger sich, versuchte aber gleichzeitig darauf zu achten, nicht mehr in Lous Richtung zu blicken. Da er dennoch weiter unkonzentriert war, bemerkte er die passende Spielkarte, die er in der Hand hatte, erst in dem Moment, als er einen Buben abwarf.  
„Ach scheiße.“, ärgerte er sich laut über sich selbst. „Kann ich das noch ändern?“  
„Nein, abgeworfen ist abgeworfen. Du darfst würfeln.“, bestimmte Lou und grinste den Moderator noch breiter an, als sich herausstellte, dass sie ihm eine Aufgabe vorgeben durfte.

„Da du ja vorhin leichte Orientierungsprobleme hattest, wollen wir mal zusehen, dass du dich wieder auf das Wesentliche besinnst.“, begann sie. „Während der nächsten fünf Minuten setzt du dich bitte neben deinen Freund und fasst ihm in die Hose.“  
„Hallo? Was hab ich damit zu tun, dass mein Mann dich begafft hat?“, beschwerte sich Sebastian.  
Lou sah verwundert zu ihrem besten Freund.  
„Mir war jetzt nicht klar, dass dir die Idee nicht gefallen könnte, Basti.“  
„Wahrscheinlich gefällt sie ihm so gut, dass er Angst hat, sich hier gleich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben.“, mutmaßte Björn, der inzwischen auch deutlich lockerer geworden war.  
„Wie soll ich dann weiter mitspielen, wenn ich nur eine Hand frei habe?“, fragte Alexander, erhob sich aber, um sich unmittelbar neben Sebastian auf das Sofa zu setzten.  
„Du schaffst das schon.“  
„Na, wenn du meinst, Lou. Also gut.“

Zärtlich streichelte der Älteste seinem Freund über den Bauch, bevor er seine Finger unter den Bund der engen Pants hindurch schob und die Hand auf Sebastians Männlichkeit legte. Nach einigen Sekunden und als er sicher war, dass sowohl Björn, als auch Lou sich wieder auf ihre Spielkarten konzentrierten, begann er, mit dem Daumen leicht über den noch schlaffen Schwanz zu streichen. Ein überraschtes Keuchen verließ Sebastians Mund und er grinste verlegen in die Runde.  
„Alles okay bei euch?“, erkundigte sich Lou und erhielt ein Nicken zur Antwort, das zu schnell kam, um glaubhaft zu wirken. Trotzdem ließ sie das Thema ruhen und legte stattdessen eine Spielkarte ab. Auch Sebastian schaffte es, sich für den Moment auf seine Karten und nicht auf die Hand in seiner Hose, die die sanften Berührungen immer noch fortsetzte, zu konzentrieren. Er warf eine zehn ab, die Björn nicht bedienen konnte und durch einen weiteren Buben ersetzte. Der Würfel entschied, dass nun Alexander ihm eine Frage stellen musste, auf die hin der ältere Klussmann-Bruder eher knapp erläuterte, worauf er beim Sex besonders stand.

Die nächste Frage, traf einige Runden später dann wieder Sebastian, der immer noch mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte und dessen Erektion inzwischen deutlich sichtbar geworden war.  
„Würdest du gerne mal erotische Fotos von dir machen lassen?“, wollte Lou von dem Berliner wissen, der die Frage bejahte.  
„Wäre das nicht eine tolle Idee für meinen nächsten Kalender?“, überlegte er und brachte seinen Bruder dazu, mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Wen willst du denn damit unglücklich machen? Ich stell mir grad Omas und Mamas Gesicht vor, wenn sie einen Kalender mit Nacktfotos von dir auspacken.“  
„Also ich würde mich über so ein Geschenk freuen.“, sagte Alexander und blickte seinen Freund verliebt an, während er ihn weiter mit seiner Hand massierte.

„Sagt mal, sind die fünf Minuten nicht inzwischen vorbei?“, erkundigte sich Björn. „Ich will ungern Zeuge werden, wenn mein kleiner Bruder sich nicht mehr beherrschen kann.“  
„Stimmt!“, sagte Lou. „Und meine fünf Minuten auch längst. Wird sowieso Zeit, dass ich aus dem nassen Shirt hier rauskomme. Das fühlt sich echt eklig an.“  
Ohne zu zögern zog die junge Frau sich das Oberteil über den Kopf und warf es zur Seite. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass nicht nur Björn, sondern auch Alexander, der seine Hand inzwischen wieder aus der Hose seines Freundes herausgezogen hatte, die Blonde anstarrten.  
„Willst du dir nicht wieder was anziehen, Lou? Du lenkst deinen und meinen Mann ab.“, erkundigte sich Sebastian und war überrascht, ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort zu bekommen.  
„Stört es? Wir sind doch unter uns und so viel mehr, als schon unter dem nassen Stoff ist jetzt auch nicht zu sehen, oder? Ich mag nicht ins Schlafzimmer laufen und mich wieder anziehen.“  
„Mich stört es nicht, Schatz.“, antwortete Björn. „Und ich vermute, dass Basti Alex auf die Finger haut, wenn der zu viel starrt. Lasst mal weiterspielen.“  
„Ja, dann mach. Du bist dran. Basti hatte sich Karo gewünscht.“, gab Lou zurück.

Schnell warf Björn eine Karo sieben ab und grinste Alexander, der inzwischen wieder auf seinem Platz saß, an. Dieser ließ sich davon jedoch nicht weiter beirren, sondern legte eine Kreuz sieben darauf, was zur Folge hatte, dass Lou vier Karten ziehen musste. Durch die anschließend von Sebastian abgeworfene Kreuz acht musste Björn aussetzen und Alexander war wieder an der Reihe. Auch er legte eine acht ab, die Lou aussetzen ließ, von Sebastian jedoch nicht bedient werden konnte.  
„Na, herrlich. Wieso hab ich immer diese Buben?“, jammerte er. „Und wieso kommt es mir so vor, als wären da mehr drin, als nur die üblichen vier? Den Herz Buben hatten wir doch gerade erst.“  
„Also auf so eine Idee käme ich natürlich nie. Und bis jetzt finde ich es auch ziemlich gerecht verteilt.“, gab Lou grinsend zurück und drückte dem Studenten den Würfel in die Hand.  
„Haha, Wahrheit von Alex.“, freute sie sich kurz darauf und blickte interessiert zu ihrem Trauzeugen, der ebenfalls fies zu grinsen begann.

„Jetzt gibt es die Rache für deine Frage von vorhin.“, drohte er an.  
Sebastian setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf „Welche Frage?“  
„Die, wann ich es mir zuletzt selbst gemacht habe. Aber nun drehen wir den Spieß mal um. Woran denkst du, wenn du dich selbst befriedigst?“  
Entgeistert starrte der Jüngere den Moderator an.  
„Nicht dein Ernst, oder? Also ich stelle mir vor, wie Jessica Alba nackt vor mir kniet und mir einen bläst.“, antwortete er dann, ohne dabei eine Miene zu verziehen.  
Nun war es Alexander, dessen Gesicht einen fragenden Ausdruck bekam.  
„Bitte?“  
„Wer blöd fragt, bekommt blöde Antworten. Natürlich denke ich an meinen überaus heißen Mann, seinen unendlich geilen Körper und seinen geschickten Mund. Details erspare ich euch jetzt, sonst bekommt mein Bruder wieder rote Ohren und Schnappatmung. Zufrieden, Hase?“  
„Wenn du mir die Details später unter vier Augen noch verrätst, dann ja.“


	91. Chapter 91

Die nächste Aufgabe bekam erneut Lou, indem sie von Sebastian aufgefordert wurde, Björn Honig von den Brustwarzen zu lecken, was sie auch genussvoll tat. Anschließend ließ der ältere Klussmann-Bruder es sich nicht nehmen, seiner Verlobten ebenfalls einen Klecks des klebrigen Brotaufstrichs auf ihre immer noch nackten Brüste zu geben und diese ausgiebig sauberzulecken.“  
„Der soll noch einmal behaupten, ich sei versaut.“, merkte Sebastian an und verteilte die Karten neu, da das Spiel kurz zuvor wieder geendet hatte.

Als die beiden Verlobten, mächtig von ihrer Aufgabe angeheizt, wieder am Tisch saßen, dauerte es nicht lang, bis Sebastian das nächste Bauernopfer wurde und sich einer Aufgabe stellen musste, die Lou sich für ihn ausdachte.  
„Flüstere Alex versaute Sachen ins Ohr und versuche, ihn anzuturnen, bis er eine Latte kriegt. Oder hast du schon eine?“  
„Ist inzwischen wieder weg.“  
Prüfend blickte die junge Frau ihrem Trauzeugen in den Schritt und nickte zufrieden.  
„Okay, dann mal los.“  
„Wo bin ich hier eigentlich gelandet?“, fragte Alexander, während er sich erneut neben seinen Freund setzte und sich entspannt zurücklehnte. Dabei schloss er die Augen. Der Student beugte sich ein Stück weit zu ihm herüber, bis sein Mund neben seinem Ohr war.  
„Erinnere dich daran, wie du mich in deiner Garderobe flachgelegt hast.“, flüsterte er so leise, dass nur der Moderator es hören konnte. Ein leises Keuchen verließ den Mund des Älteren, der jedoch weiter zuhörte.  
„Und jetzt denk an die Fotos und Videos, die wir uns Heiligabend zugeschickt haben. Wenn ich es mir selbst mache, sehe ich mir an, wie geil du abspritzt.“  
Noch ehe der Student weiterreden konnte, wurde er von Alexanders Aufstöhnen und Lous Jubeln unterbrochen, da die junge Frau beobachtet hatte, wie sich in den engen Pants des Hamburgers sehr deutlich etwas geregt hatte.  
„Also, ich weiß ja nicht, was du ihm da ins Ohr geflüstert hast, aber es muss verdammt gut gewesen sein.“, stellte sie fest, während der Moderator wieder die Augen aufschlug und mit geröteten Wangen und die Hände über seinen Schritt haltend zu seinem Sitzplatz zurückkehrte.  
„Denk an was Ekliges, dann ist es gleich wieder vorbei.“, riet Björn ihm, musste aber genau wie seine Verlobte grinsen. „Und die Hand kannst du wegnehmen, es hat sowieso jeder gesehen.“

Nur mit Mühe gelang es Alexander, sich wieder auf das Kartenspiel zu konzentrieren, und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er die nächste Frage erhielt, die ihm erneut von Sebastian gestellt wurde.  
„Angezogen, in Pants oder komplett nackt, wie findest du mich am attraktivsten, Hase?“  
„Nach der Aktion von gerade würde ich sagen immer. Nein, also tatsächlich gefällst du mir am besten, wenn du angezogen bist.“, gab der Moderator ehrlich zu, woraufhin der Berliner entrüstet schnaufte.  
„Na danke, ich dich auch.“  
„Lass mich doch mal ausreden, Schatz. Ich finde, du machst vor allem in Jeans und körperbetontem, leicht aufgeknöpftem Hemd mit aufgekrempelten Ärmeln eine so sensationelle Figur, dass ich jedesmal total sprachlos bin und dich auf der Stelle vernaschen könnte. Auspacken macht doch weitaus mehr Spaß, als das Geschenk direkt ohne Verpackung präsentiert zu bekommen, oder?“  
Genießerisch ließ der Hamburger seinen Blick über den Körper seines Freundes gleiten.  
„Wobei das mit den Pants auch was hat. Zufrieden?“  
„Jetzt ja.“

Nach Alexander und Sebastian waren kurz darauf wieder Björn und Lou an der Reihe. Die Blonde freute sich sichtlich darüber, ihrem Verlobten eine Frage stellen zu dürfen.  
„Hast du schon mal mit einem Mann rumgemacht?“, wollte sie wissen und erhielt tatsächlich einen ertappten Blick zur Antwort.  
„Im achten Schuljahr haben wir bei einer Klassenfahrt mal mit einigen Jungs einen Schwanzvergleich gemacht und der ist dann ein wenig ausgeartet. Mehr als kurzes Anfassen ist da aber nicht gewesen.“  
„Bei meinem Bruder tun sich Abgründe auf.“, freute sich Sebastian und grinste Björn dreckig an. Das Lachen verging ihm allerdings schnell wieder, da er der nächste war, der eine Frage zu beantworten hatte. Dass ausgerechnet Lou sich diese ausdenken durfte, stimmte Björn hoffnungsvoll.

„Bitte was total Gemeines, Schatz. Dafür, dass er mich eben so hämisch angegrinst hat.“, bat der ältere Klussmann-Bruder seine Verlobte.  
„Du kennst mich, ich bin grundsätzlich immer gemein zu Basti. Könntest du dir vorstellen, es mit Alex im Studio von ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ zu treiben und wie würde das deiner Fantasie nach ablaufen?“  
Für einen kurzen Moment traf Sebastians Blick den seines Freundes, dann begann er zu reden  
„Naja, es ist schon nicht so ungefährlich. Da laufen haufenweise Leute rum. Oben auf dem Jägerstuhl wär natürlich endgeil, aber das ist utopisch. Ich könnte mir aber vorstellen, dass mich Alex in seine Garderobe zieht, mich forsch gegen die Wand drückt und wir uns küssen. Und dann drängt er mich zu seinem Garderobentisch, wo er mich von hinten nimmt und es mir richtig besorgt.“

„Aaargh... Musst du das so detailliert und versaut ausschmücken? Kopfkino. Mach das weg!“, verlangte Lou und haute sich demonstrativ die Hand gegen den Kopf. Auch Björn starrte seinen jüngeren Bruder zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag entgeistert an.  
„Na, du hattest ja schon immer eine blühende Fantasie.“, sagte er dann.  
„Sicher, dass es nur Fantasie war?“, gab Sebastian zurück, was auch Alexander endgültig ein Grinsen entlockte.  
„Nee, nicht wirklich, oder?“, rief Lou und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. „Ihr habt nicht ernsthaft in der Garderobe...“  
„Kein Kommentar. Aber war geil.“  
„Wie werde ich diese Bilder jemals wieder los?“, jammerte Lou und sah verzweifelt zu ihrem Verlobten. „Björn, tu was. Dein Bruder macht mich fertig.“  
„Du könntest einen Buben ablegen und eine zwei würfeln, dann bekommst du von mir eine Frage gestellt, die dich auf andere Gedanken bringt.“, schlug Björn vor.  
„Ich bin aber noch gar nicht an der Reihe.“  
„Jetzt schon.“, sagte der ältere und legte eine acht ab, die Alexander aussetzen ließ.

„Okay, ich könnte zwar auch anders abspielen, aber jetzt bin ich neugierig.“  
Mit diesen Worten warf die Blonde einen Buben auf den Kartenstapel und blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Verlobten.  
„Ohne würfeln?“, fragte dieser, woraufhin die anderen zustimmten.  
„Gut, dann wüsste ich gerne von dir, wann du zum ersten Mal den Penis eines Mannes angefasst hast.“  
„Äääh... scheiße. Och nee. Muss das sein? Bjööööörn... büddeeeeee....“, versuchte Lou, der Frage zu entkommen.  
„Nein, so haben wir nicht gewettet. Und jetzt hast du mich erst recht neugierig gemacht. Basti guckt schon wieder so wissend. Dem hast du das natürlich erzählt, nicht wahr?“  
„Na, sag‘s ihm halt.“, forderte Sebastian seine beste Freundin auf. „Weißt du, wie lange das her ist?“  
„Klar. Fast vierzehn Jahre. Sowas vergisst man nicht.“  
„Geht es konkreter?“, hakte Björn nach, zumal Lous Gesicht inzwischen knallrot war.

„Naja, also wir hatten in der Schule halt Sexualkunde und als wir nachmittags die Hausaufgaben gemacht haben und er mir erzählt hat, dass er sich ein paar Tage zuvor zum ersten Mal einen runtergeholt hat, sind wir ein bisschen auf Tuchfühlung gegangen. Selbstverständlich alles nur im Dienste der Wissenschaft. Ich hab ihn angefasst, bis er gekommen ist und er hat mich dann auch gefingert bis... eehm, ja. Danach haben wir gelacht und beschlossen, dass das zwar ein schönes Gefühl war, aber wir uns nie ineinander verlieben könnten.“  
„Moment, Moment.“, unterbrach Björn erneut seine Verlobte. „Wer bitte ist ‚wir‘?“  
Alexander, der während Lous Erzählung mit seinem Freund Blickkontakt gehabt hatte, musste lachen.  
„Sieh dir deinen Bruder an, dann weißt du es. Dem ist das gerade echt peinlich.“  
„Ja, aber nur, weil ich Angst hatte, dass du mir die nächste Szene machst.“  
„Quatsch. Einmal am Tag muss reichen. Außerdem habt ihr doch gesagt, wie ewig das her ist. Jugendsünden hat jeder. Haben wir vorhin bei Björn schließlich auch schon festgestellt.“  
„Du hast mit Lou rumgemacht?“, fragte Björn seinen Bruder noch einmal ganz direkt.  
„Ein bisschen halt. Hat niemand was von mitbekommen.“  
„Ja, das stelle ich wohl auch gerade fest. Unglaublich, echt. Mein kleiner unschuldiger Bruder...“

Als sich die Gemüter wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, gelang es ihnen, ohne den Einsatz von Buben das aktuelle Spiel zu Ende zu bringen. Wieder wurden die Minuspunkte gezählt und notiert.  
„Wie lange machen wir eigentlich noch?“, fragte Sebastian seine Freunde, sah aber vorrangig Lou an.  
„Wieso? Keine Lust mehr?“  
„Doch, ich hab nämlich eine Idee für eine Aufgabe, die ich Björn gerne geben würde. Wir müssen also noch ein wenig weiterspielen.“  
„Na dann ist doch alles klar. Also, nächste Runde. Alex hat gerade verloren und fängt an.“  
Sobald vom Kartenstapel in der Mitte des Tisches ein Spielblatt umgedreht wurde, stöhnte Alexander genervt auf.  
„Toll, so viele schöne Karten und ausgerechnet für die habe ich nichts.“  
„Gar nichts? Dann musst du eine nachziehen.“, erklärte Sebastian überflüssigerweise noch einmal die Spielregeln.  
„Doch, schon. Aber nur einen Buben.“, gab der Ältere zurück und warf die Karte fluchend ab.

Der Würfel zeigte kurz darauf erst eine vier und dann eine fünf an.  
„Pflichtaufgabe für dich, Hase.“, freute sich der Student.  
„Och nöö, du bist immer so gemein zu mir.“  
„Muss man bei dem Spiel doch sein, oder? Ich möchte, dass du dich von den Füßen bis zum Kopf von mir küssen lässt.“  
„Ist sowas überhaupt erlaubt?“, empörte sich Lou. „Das gefällt euch doch beiden, das darf nicht sein.“  
„Sagt wer?“, stellte Sebastian sofort eine Gegenfrage. „Dir hat Björn doch vorhin den Honig von den Brüsten geleckt, obwohl das gar nicht gefordert war. Da hat auch niemand was gegen gesagt.“  
Ergeben seufzte die junge Frau und gab nach. „Dann macht halt. Aber glaubt nicht, dass wir weggucken.“  
„Das hab ich befürchtet. Aber ein drittes Mal tue ich euch heute nicht den Gefallen und bekomme einen Ständer.“, stellte Alexander klar.

Schnell stand der Moderator auf und legte sich auf den Fußboden. Sebastian gesellte sich zu ihm und nahm vor seinen Füßen Platz. Liebevoll gab er einige Küsse auf die Fußsohlen, woraufhin der Ältere zusammenzuckte und ein quietschendes Geräusch seinen Mund verließ.  
„Das kitzelt!“  
„Tschuldigung. Ich mach‘s wieder gut.“  
Zur Bestätigung ließ der jüngere Klussmann von den Füßen seines Freundes ab und küsste stattdessen abwechselnd die Schienbeine bis zu den Knien hinauf. Von dort setzte er seinen Weg erst über den einen, dann über den anderen Oberschenkel fort, bis er am von den engen Pants bedeckten Unterleib ankam.  
„Die Hose bleibt an!“, befahl Lou, die die gesamte Pflichtaufgabe von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa aus mit Argusaugen beobachtete.  
„Ach Mensch. Auch nicht nur kurz?“, bat Sebastian und erhielt ein energisches „Nein!“ zur Antwort.  
„Na gut. Dann eben anders.“

Ohne länger zu zögern ließ der Student seinen Mund auf die Stelle des Stoffes sinken, wo sich Alexanders Männlichkeit deutlich abzeichnete, und verwöhnte sie für einen Moment, ehe er sich weiter aufwärts küsste. Immer wieder verließen genießerische Geräusche den Mund des Älteren und ein entrücktes Lächeln war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Liebevoll umkreiste Sebastians Zunge den Bauchnabel seines Freundes, bevor die Lippen doch noch einmal etwas tiefer rutschten und so gut es ging den Hosenstoff beiseite schoben.  
„Nicht wieder abwärts küssen!“, ermahnte Lou ein weiteres Mal ihren besten Freund, der sie kurz als „Nervensäge“ bezeichnete und dann wieder die Richtung wechselte.  
Es folgten zahlreiche kleine Küsse auf den trainierten Bauch, dann bahnte sich der Student seinen Weg weiter zu den Brustwarzen, die er eine ganze Weile zärtlich umfuhr, daran knabberte und saugte. Die Geräusche, die Alexander von sich gab, wurden lauter und er musste sich arg zusammenreißen, nicht in lustvolles Stöhnen zu verfallen, da ihn die langsamen und ausgiebigen Liebkosungen, obwohl sie unter Beobachtung ihrer Freunde standen, alles andere als kalt ließen.

Irgendwann hatte Sebastian ein Einsehen und erlöste den Hamburger, indem er von den Brustwarzen abließ und seinen Mund über den Hals bis zu Alexanders Gesicht wandern ließ. Es folgten noch einige zärtliche Küsse auf Kinn, Wangen, Stirn und Nase, ehe die Lippen des Studenten sich zu einem abschließenden Kuss auf die des Moderators senkten. Liebevoll schob er seine Zunge in den leicht geöffneten Mund des Älteren, wodurch der Kuss schnell an Leidenschaft gewann. Erst als Björn und Lou sich räusperten, wurde den beiden Männern wieder bewusst, wo sie sich befanden und dass es an der Zeit war, ihre Pflichtaufgabe, die alles andere als unangenehm gewesen war, zu beenden.  
„Sag mal, Alex, hast du nicht vorhin behauptet, dass du diesmal keinen Ständer bekommst?“, fragte Lou scheinheilig nach und deutete auf die deutlich sichtbare Erhebung in Alexanders Hose.  
„Man kann ja mal irren.“, gab der Ältere zurück, merkte jedoch, dass es ihm inzwischen nicht mehr peinlich war.

Sobald die beiden Männer sich wieder hingesetzt hatten, spielten sie weiter. Es vergingen einige Minuten ohne Zwischenfälle, in denen sie es sogar schafften, ein Spiel schnell zu beenden und gleich darauf ein neues zu beginnen, bis Alexander einen Buben abwerfen musste. Zum Ausgleich dafür stellte ihm Björn eine Frage.  
„Welches Lebensmittel würdest du gerne mal jemandem vom Körper lecken. Und zwar irgendwas, mit dem du es noch nicht gemacht hast.“  
„Oh, gute Frage.“, überlegte der Hamburger. „Ich hab ehrlich noch nie jemandem Ketchup von der Haut geleckt, obwohl ich ein totaler Ketchup-Junkie bin. Das müsste ich irgendwann mal ändern.“  
„Ja, Basti, dann weißt du ja, was dir demnächst blüht.“, lachte Björn und die Anderen stimmten mit ein.

Der ältere Klussmann war es auch, der wenig später seinem Bruder einen Wahrheit-Frage stellen durfte.  
„Du bist ja scheinbar experimentierfreudiger, als mir jemals bewusst war.“, leitete er das Thema ein. „Hast du dich schon mal beim Sex fesseln lassen?“  
Der Student grinste verrucht. „Kurze Antwort ohne weitere Details: ja.“  
Etwas entsetzt blickte sein Bruder ihn an. „Aber du stehst nicht auf SM und sowas, oder?“  
„Nein, keine Sorge. Alles ganz harmlos. Du musst mich nicht wie früher auf dem Schulhof verteidigen. Schlagen lasse ich mich nicht. Nur verwöhnen.“  
„Na, Gott sei Dank.“, gab Björn erleichtert zurück, während sie ihr Kartenspiel wieder aufnahmen. „Es haben sich heute schon gerade genug Abgründe aufgetan.“  
„Dann wird gleich sicher der nächste aufgedeckt. Ich muss schon wieder so einen blöden Buben abwerfen.“, ärgerte sich Alexander, würfelte aber sofort, woraufhin eine drei erschien.  
„Bitte eine Frage, Lou. Aber keine versaute. Dein Verlobter ist schon geschockt genug von uns.“

Die Berlinerin bemühte sich um ein freundliches Lächeln, wenngleich es in ihren Augen bereits wieder verräterisch blitzte.  
„Alles ganz harmlos, Alex. Ich möchte nur gerne wissen, ob du beim Oralsex lieber aktiv oder passiv bist.“  
„Klar, Schatz, ganz harmlos und überhaupt nicht versaut.“, sagte Björn. „Wieso fällt mir wieder diese Banane ein?“  
„Vielleicht weil es dir gefiel? Ich sollte mal ein paar Nachhilfestunden bei Basti nehmen, oder was meinst du?“  
„Nein, lass mal. Wer weiß, was euch am Ende noch einfällt. Außerdem bin ich durchaus zufrieden. Wieso reden wir überhaupt von mir? Alex war doch dran.“  
„Tut euch keinen Zwang an.“, antwortete der Moderator bereitwillig, kehrte dann jedoch zur Ausgangsfrage zurück. „Typische Juristenantwort: kommt drauf an. In dem Punkt habe ich echt keine Vorlieben. So, wie es die Situation gerade hergibt, ist es eigentlich immer gut.“  
„Jetzt kneifst du aber, Alex.“, beschwerte sich Lou über die Antwort. „Wenn du dich für eine Variante entscheiden müsstest, welche dann?“  
„Hm... aktiv. Ich gebe gerne. Zufrieden?“  
„Japp. Wir können weiterspielen.“

Die Runde wurde fortgesetzt und nachdem sich Björn schon darüber ärgerte, zweimal nacheinander aussetzten zu müssen, war er dann auch noch derjenige, der den nächsten Buben einsetzte. Zudem meinte der Würfel es diesmal alles andere als gut mit ihm, denn ihm wurde tatsächlich eine Pflichtaufgabe seines Bruders zugeteilt, der hämisch grinste.  
„Endlich!“, sagte er. „Da warte ich schon den ganze Abend drauf. Naja, den halben Abend. Jedenfalls länger.“  
„Na los, hau schon raus, Sebilein.“, forderte Björn seinen jüngeren Bruder auf, der ihn sofort böse anfunkelte.  
„Jetzt bist du es echt selbst schuld. Du weißt, dass ich diesen Namen hasse.“  
„Dein Freund nennt dich doch auch Sebi.“  
„Ja, der darf das. Bei ihm klingt das gut und außerdem kann ich ihm gar nicht böse sein. Dazu liebe ich ihn viel zu sehr.“, stellte Sebastian klar und warf Alexander einen verliebten Blick zu, den dieser auf gleiche Weise erwiderte.

„Ja, also die Aufgabe. Lass dich von Lou verwöhnen ohne dass du eine Latte bekommst. Sagen wir eine Minute? Oder kürzer?“, wies er dann seinem Bruder an, der herausfordernd zurückblickte.  
„Ach, du meinst, ich halte nicht so lange durch? Da kennst du meine Selbstbeherrschung aber schlecht. Ich würde Wetten eingehen, dass ich es länger schaffe als du.“, behauptete Björn.  
„Niemals!“  
„Und ob!“  
„Boah, Jungs. Dann macht halt und nervt hier nicht rum.“, forderte Lou die beiden Brüder auf. „Alex bei dir, Basti. Und ich bei Björn. Nacheinander, damit die anderen die Zeit stoppen können. Und bitte keine nackten Tatsachen. Die Hände bleiben über der Hose, okay? Ich will hier keinen Hardcore-Porno sehen.“  
„Und wer sagt, dass Alex es vernünftig macht und sich Mühe gibt? Vielleicht will er Basti ja auch gewinnen lassen.“, überlegte der ältere Klussmann, wurde aber sofort von Lou beruhigt.  
„Auch dazu habe ich eine Idee. Bei dem Spiel gibt es zwei Verlierer. Derjenige, der zuerst einen Latte hat und derjenige, der es nicht geschafft hat, seinem Freund als erstem eine Latte zu machen. Die Verlierer geben jeder eine Runde, wenn wir das nächste Mal zusammen weggehen. Einverstanden?“  
„Na gut, einverstanden.“, stimmte Björn schließlich zu. „Können wir anfangen? Ich will es hinter mich bringen.“


	92. Chapter 92

Alexander griff nach seinem Handy und aktivierte die Stoppuhr, während Björn sich auf dem Fußboden niederließ  
„Okay, los!“, gab der Moderator schließlich das Startkommando und Lou fing an, ihren Verlobten zu küssen. Gleichzeitig fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust bis hin zu seiner Hose, durch deren Stoff sie begann, Björn zu massieren. Der ältere Klussmann-Bruder kniff hingegen angestrengt die Augen zusammen und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich bemühte, an etwas völlig anderes zu denken. Irgendwann verlor er jedoch den Kampf gegen sich selbst und konnte es nicht länger verhindern, dass die Beule in seiner Hose deutlich größer wurde.  
„Geschafft!“, rief Lou erfreut auf und brachte Alexander dazu, die Zeit zu stoppen.  
„53,8 Sekunden.“, verkündete der Moderator das Ergebnis, mit dem Björn sichtlich zufrieden war. Lou hingegen wirkte etwas ernüchtert.  
„Na toll, was trinkt ihr, Leute? So lange hält Basti doch nie im Leben durch.“  
„Hey, es lag nicht an dir, Schatz.“, sagte Björn und gab seiner Verlobten einen versöhnlichen Kuss. „Ich verrate dir hinterher, woran ich gedacht habe. Will ja meine Konkurrenz nicht auf Ideen bringen, die meine Chancen auf den Sieg kaputtmachen.“  
„Du hast noch gar nicht gewonnen, Bruderherz. Wirst schon sehen, wie gut ich mich im Griff haben kann.“, tönte Sebastian laut, bevor er mit seinem Bruder den Platz tauschte und sich auf den Boden legte.

Alexander reichte Lou sein Handy mit der Stoppuhr an und gesellte sich dann zu dem Studenten.  
„Ach, jetzt kann ich es endlich mal sagen.“, freute sich Lou, kurz bevor sie die Zeit startete. „Die Jagd beginnt!“  
Sofort kniete sich der Moderator so über seinen Freund, dass er ihm seine Kehrseite präsentierte und den Unterleib an seiner Brust rieb, während er den Kopf herunterbeugte, um mit dem Mund durch den Stoff der Hose den Schwanz des Studenten zu stimulieren. Dann nahm er auch noch eine seiner Hände zur Hilfe, mit der er nach den Hoden tastete, um diese ebenfalls zu reizen. Die vielfältige Stimulation ließ Sebastian nicht den Hauch einer Chance, seine Erektion länger zurückzuhalten, weshalb Alexander bereits nach kürzester Zeit verkünden konnte, sein Ziel erreicht zu haben.

„Stoppt die Uhr!“, sagte er in Lous Richtung, woraufhin der Student kurz aufstöhnte.  
„Danke, Hase. Beim nächsten Finale von ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ werde ich immer Bilder im Kopf haben, wenn du das sagst. Ich glaub, ich hab verloren, oder?“  
„Aber sowas von.“, triumphierte Björn, der die Uhr fest im Blick gehabt hatte. „21,7 Sekunden. Respekt!“  
„Und wie hast du das nun so lange durchhalten können?“  
„Ich hab mir vorgestellt, dass es diese ekelhafte Rebekka ist, die da an mir rumgrabscht.“, erklärte der ältere Klussmann. „Andernfalls wäre ich vermutlich auch deutlich schneller gewesen. Aber jetzt werde ich langsam müde.“  
Wie auf Kommando gähnte nun auch Lou herzhaft.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir dann mal den Heimweg antreten. Es ist ja echt schon mitten in der Nacht.“, schlug Sebastian vor und blickte zu seinem Freund.  
„Ja, es wäre denke ich an der Zeit. Aber war doch noch ein sehr schöner und lustiger Abend. Findet ihr nicht auch?“  
„Das war mega!“, gab Lou begeistert zurück. „Beim nächsten Geburtstag lade ich direkt nur euch ein und dann spielen wir das wieder. Ach, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr natürlich auch hier pennen.“  
Energisch schüttelte Björn mit dem Kopf.  
„Bitte nicht, Schatz. Ich hab Angst um unser Gästebett. Die machen doch bestimmt gleich noch weiter.“  
„Achso, meinst du?“ Die junge Frau legte den Kopf schief und sah prüfend zu den beiden Männern. „Okay, könnte sein. Na dann nehmt aber wenigstens noch was von dem übrig gebliebenen Essen mit, ja?“

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche, wo die Gastgeberin den Kühlschrank öffnete.  
„Habt ihr einen besonderen Wunsch?“, fragte sie, bevor sie Alexander mit einem strengen Blick bedachte. „Denk nicht mal drüber nach, der Ketchup bleibt hier!“  
„Können wir ein Dessert mitnehmen, Lou?“, bat stattdessen Sebastian und bekam sofort die Schüssel mit der Schokomousse in die Hand gedrückt.  
„Ich dachte eher an die Quarkspeise.“, sagte er und stellte die Schüssel wieder zurück in den Kühlschrank, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick seiner besten Freundin einbrachte.  
„Sonst stehst du doch so auf Schokomousse.“  
„Ja, aber die macht hässliche Flecken im Bett.“, erklärte Sebastian seine Entscheidung.  
„Boah, Basti, geh weg. Du hast mir jetzt nicht ernsthaft verraten, was ihr gleich noch vorhabt, oder? Meine gute Quarkspeise.“, empörte sich Lou.  
„Sie würde ein liebevolles Ende finden. Wirklich. Versprochen! Ihr könnt das ja mit der Schokomousse auch mal ausprobieren. Oder mit der roten Grütze. Die brauchen wir nicht. Oder was meinst du, Hase?“  
„Nein, das passt schon so.“, stimmte auch Alexander zu. „Kannst du uns bitte eben ein Taxi rufen, Lou. Wir sammeln dann in der Zwischenzeit mal unsere Klamotten wieder ein. Und du solltest dir auch was anziehen, sonst erkältest du dich noch.“  
Die Freunde verabschiedeten sich herzlich voneinander und sowohl Lou als auch Björn wünschten Alexander eine gute Heimreise.

Sobald sie einige Zeit später Sebastians Wohnung betreten hatten, brachte der Student die Schüssel, in der sich die Quarkspeise befand, direkt in sein Schlafzimmer. Erst dann entledigte er sich genau wie der Moderator seiner Winterjacke. Der Ältere beobachtete ihn dabei.  
„Weißt du, dass ich vor einigen Stunden nicht geglaubt hätte, hier heute noch so gut gelaunt anzukommen? Das war echt ein Abend mit wahnsinnig vielen Höhe und Tiefen. Und ich meine ausnahmsweise mal nicht die von Klein-Alex, sondern vor allem unseren Streit.“  
„Ja, der war unnötig“, gab der Berliner zu und nahm seinen Freund fest in die Arme. „Aber lass uns nicht mehr drüber reden. Wir haben das denke ich geklärt. Der Rest des Abends war wirklich sehr schön. Ich finde es toll, wie gut du dich mit meinem Bruder und mit Lou verstehst. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich, sowas mit anderen Leuten zu spielen.“  
„Stimmt, aber ich fühle mich, als würde ich die beiden schon ewig kennen. Das ist in den letzten Monaten eine tolle Freundschaft geworden.“, nickte nun auch Alexander. „Und wegen unserem Streit... ich wollte es nur nochmal erwähnen, weil wir da noch eine kleine Sache zu erledigen haben. Das hatten wir schließlich nur aufgeschoben.“  
„Was meinst du, warum ich die Quarkspeise ins Schlafzimmer gestellt habe? Bestimmt nicht, damit sie dort schlecht wird. Das würde Lou uns nicht verzeihen.“

„Apropos Lou. Du hast echt früher mal mit ihr rumgemacht?“  
„Wir haben halt ein ein wenig aneinander rumgefummelt.“, bestätigte der Student die Frage des Älteren indirekt. „Da hat ein Wort da andere gegeben und auf einmal waren wir so neugierig, dass wir wissen wollten, wie sich manche Dinge eben so anfühlen und wie lange man braucht, um jemand anderen bis auf die Spitze zu treiben. Wir waren früher noch viel enger befreundet, als heute. Aber jetzt lenk hier mal nicht ab. Du hast mich in den letzten Stunden schon so häufig scharf gemacht, dass ich nun endlich meinen Versöhnungssex haben will.“  
„Dito.“

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Schlafzimmer, wo sie das Bettzeug zur Seite räumten, um mehr Platz auf der Matratze zu haben. Dann zogen sie sich schnell so weit aus, dass sie, wie schon in den Stunden zuvor, nur noch ihre Pants trugen. Sebastian, der seinen Blick nicht mehr von dem Älteren gelöst hatte, seit sie begonnen hatten, sich ihrer Kleidungsstücke zu entledigen, ging auf seinen Freund zu, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen und genussvoll zu küssen. Dabei drängte er ihn weiter in Richtung Bett, wo sie sich auch Sekunden später schon niederließen.  
Während Alexander mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze lag, hatte Sebastian es sich so auf der Seite liegend neben ihm bequem gemacht, dass er ihn problemlos weiter küssen, gleichzeitig aber auch seine Hand auf die empfindlichste Stelle des Moderators legen konnte. Durch den Stoff der Pants streichelte er mit mäßigem Druck die schon deutlich spürbare Erektion.

„Lou und Björn sind nicht hier. Jetzt kannst du endlich das tun, wonach ich mich schon seit Stunden sehne.“, bat Alexander und wurde nicht enttäuscht, da der Jüngere seine Hand vom Stoff löste und sie ihm stattdessen in die Hose schob. Zielsicher umfasste er den steifen Penis und massierte ihn geschickt. Dabei trafen sich erneut ihre Lippen und sie küssten sich ausgiebig.  
„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit der Quarkspeise?“, fragte der Moderator irgendwann nach.  
„Ach ja, Moment. Ich möchte nicht, dass deine Hose dreckig wird.“  
Mit diesen Worten zog Sebastian seinem Freund die viel zu engen Pants über die Hüften und streifte sie ihm dann von den Beinen.  
„Du auch, Schatz.“, bat Alexander und zupfte ungeduldig am letzten Kleidungsstück, das den Körper seines Freundes noch bedeckte.  
„Dann mach!“  
Das ließ der Hamburger sich nicht zweimal sagen. Wie zufällig ließ er seine Hand leicht über die sichtbare Erhebung gleiten, die sich unter dem Stoff verbarg, bevor er Sebastian die Hose auszog und sie achtlos auf den Boden warf.

Erneut schmiegten sie sich eng aneinander, um sich innig küssen zu können. Ihre Hände ließen sie währenddessen über die Haut des jeweils Anderen fahren.  
„Quarkspeise, Schatz.“, sagte Alexander ein weiteres Mal zwischen zwei Küssen und diesmal erhob Sebastian sich tatsächlich, um nach der Schüssel zu greifen.  
„Ach Mist, Löffel vergessen. Du bleibst, wo du bist.“, forderte er, stand auf und verließ kurz den Raum, um wenig später mit einem Löffel in der Hand zurückzukehren.  
„So, kann losgehen. Ich hab jetzt auch echt Lust auf so ein richtig leckeres Dessert.“  
Erneut nahm der Jüngere die Schüssel zur Hand und legte den Deckel zur Seite. Dann holte er einen Löffel voll von der Nachspeise heraus, um die cremige weiße Masse gleichmäßig auf der Brust des Moderators zu verteilen. Ein weiterer Klecks landete in seinem Bauchnabel. Sicherheitshalber stellte er die Schüssel zurück auf den Schrank, bevor er sich wieder über seinen Freund beugte und ihm die Quarkspeise genussvoll aus dem Bauchnabel leckte.

Sobald dieser zu seiner Zufriedenheit gesäubert war, rückte er ein Stück weiter hoch, um sich voll und ganz den von der Creme bedeckten Brustwarzen zu widmen. Erst ließ er seine Zunge sanft über die empfindsamen Körperstellen wandern, bevor er sie mit seinen Lippen umschloss und zärtlich daran zu saugen begann. Alexander, der mit geschlossenen Augen hörbar genoss, was der Student mit ihm anstellte, gab immer wieder wohlige Seufzer von sich. Nachdem Sebastian auch den letzten Rest aufgeleckt hatte, wendete er sich zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag dem Mund des Hamburgers zu und sie küssten sich tief und innig.

„Hab auch Hunger.“, murmelte Alexander auf einmal an den Lippen seines Freundes und schob ihn so von sich, dass der Jüngere nun auf der Matratze lag, während er selbst nach der Schüssel griff. Da es ihm gut gefallen hatte, was Sebastian zuvor mit ihm angestellt hatte, beschloss er, dem Berliner dieselben Liebkosungen zu gönnen und verteilte das süße Quarkgemisch ebenfalls auf Brust und Bauch. Anders als der Student wendete er sich jedoch zunächst dem Oberkörper zu, den er eine ganze Weile mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen bearbeitete, ehe er seinen Mund tiefer wandern ließ, um die Nachspeise aus dem Bauchnabel zu schlecken.  
„Mag der kleine Klussi auch Quark?“, fragte er dann und blickte erst zu Sebastians Erregung, ehe er den Studenten angrinste.  
„Probier es aus. Wird er es dich dann schon wissen lassen.“  
Mit Hilfe des Löffels strich Alexander eine ordentliche Portion der weißen Süßspeise auf den Penis seines Freundes und betrachtete sein Werk zufrieden. Auch der Student riskierte einen Blick an sich herab.

„So kann der aber nicht bleiben. Der hat sich ja vollständig mit Quark bekleckert.“  
„Soll ich beim Saubermachen helfen?“, bot der Hamburger bereitwillig an und senkte seinen Kopf, ohne noch eine Antwort abzuwarten. Zunächst ließ er seine Zunge einmal der Länge nach über den Schwanz gleiten, um dann die Spitze mit seinen Lippen einzufangen. Auch hier war seine Zunge nicht untätig und umkreiste die Eichel vorsichtig. Dann küsste und leckte er auch noch den Rest des Dessert von dem sensiblen Körperteil, ehe er die harte Erektion, begleitet von einem heiseren Aufstöhnen seines Freundes, so weit wie möglich in den Mund nahm. Geschickt verwöhnte er die pralle Männlichkeit weiter, was Sebastian die unterschiedlichsten lustvollen Geräusche entlockte.

Als Alexander bemerkte, dass die ersten Lusttropfen den stetig näher kommenden Höhepunkt ankündigten, unterbrach er sein Tun.  
„Sehr lecker, was Lou uns da mitgegeben hat.“, lobte er das schmackhafte Dessert. „Du auch noch was davon?“  
„Ich leite die Frage an Klein-Alex weiter, aber der sieht so aus, als würde ihm die Idee durchaus zusagen.“  
„Der ist in Hab-Acht-Stellung, weil er Angst hat, dass er nichts mehr von dem leckeren Nachtisch abbekommt.“, erklärte der Moderator seine deutlich sichtbare Erregung und ließ sich erwartungsvoll auf die Matratze sinken. Er war nicht überrascht, kurz darauf zu spüren, wie Sebastian ihm die Creme auf den steifen Penis gab. Sofort im Anschluss verwöhnte der Jüngere mit Lippen und Zunge die Erregung, unter deren Oberfläche es gewaltig pochte. Zwischendurch verwöhnte er auch immer wieder die Hoden und schob seinen Finger zwischen die Pobacken, um sanft den Eingang zu umkreisen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund, aus dem leises Stöhnen, das sich mit lustvollem Keuchen abwechselte, ertönte, genoss Alexander, wie sein Freund ihn auf vielfältige Art verwöhnte.  
„Können wir es heute so zu Ende bringen?“, bat der Moderator keuchend. „Das ist gerade extremst geil.“  
Kurz ließ Sebastian von ihm ab und blickte ihn aus ebenfalls schon lustverschleierten Augen an. „Okay, aber dann beide.“  
In stillem Einvernehmen wechselten sie die Position, sodass nun wieder Sebastian auf dem Rücken lag, während Alexander sich in entgegengesetzter Richtung flach über ihn kniete. Der Moderator spürte, wie sich die Hand des Studenten um seine Erregung legte und sie zu seinem Mund führte. Abwechselnd wurden sein Schwanz und seine Hoden verwöhnt. Zudem schob der Jüngere ihm erneut vorsichtig den zuvor notdürftig mit Spucke befeuchteten Finger zwischen die Pobacken, um so weit in ihn einzudringen, dass er die Prostata sanft massieren konnte.

Alexander musste sich aufgrund der Reizüberflutung anstrengen, seinen Freund nicht zu vernachlässigen, sondern ihn ebenfalls mit dem Mund zu stimulieren. Immer wieder nahm er die pochende Erektion, die sich ihm entgegenreckte, tief in den Mund, massierte sanft die Hoden und schob dann auch einen Finger behutsam in den Jüngeren, der dies mit einem lauten Stöhnen quittierte.  
Gefangen in ihrem mehr als erregenden Liebesspiel fuhren sie so fort, bis sie sich beide nicht länger zurückhalten konnten und sich nahezu gleichzeitig in den Mund des jeweils anderen ergossen. Genussvoll kosteten sie diesen Moment bis zur allerletzten Sekunde aus und ließen erst voneinander ab, als sie merkten, wie sich eine große Zufriedenheit, gleichzeitig aber auch Erschöpfung in ihnen ausbreitete.

Alexander wechselte erneut die Stellung und ließ sich ermattet neben seinen Freund auf die bequeme Matratze sinken. Träge tauschten sie noch eine ganze Weile zärtliche Küsse aus.  
„Ich liebe dich so unendlich, Alex.“, flüsterte Sebastian zwischen zwei Küssen und fing gleich darauf wieder die Lippen des Älteren ein, um ihn sanft zu küssen.  
„Ich dich auch, Sebi.“, erwiderte wenig später der Moderator. „Und ich hasse den Gedanken, dass ich in einigen Stunden schon wieder zurück nach Hamburg muss.“  
„Wann fährst du? Es ist doch sicher schon fast fünf in der Früh. Ich möchte nicht, dass du unausgeschlafen die weite Stecke zurücklegst.“, fragte Sebastian besorgt mit leiser Stimme, während er ihn sanft streichelte.  
„Gegen Abend. Wobei ich überlege, erst morgen früh zu fahren. Julie bringt die Kinder Montagabend vorbei, weil sie bis Mittwoch bei mir bleiben.“  
„Das wäre schön. Dann haben wir noch einige Stunden. Aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich schlafen.“  
Anstatt zu antworten, kuschelte sich Alexander eng an seinen Freund und gab ihm noch einen letzten zärtlichen Kuss, ehe sie erschöpft, aber glücklich einschliefen.

Nach der langen Nacht wachten die beiden Männer tatsächlich erst auf, als die Mittagsstunde längst vorüber war. Wie schon Stunden zuvor angedeutet, beschloss Alexander, seinen Aufenthalt in Berlin bis zum Morgen des nächsten Tages zu verlängern, um dann ausgeruht in seine Hamburger Heimat zurückzukehren.  
Die Aussicht, sich durch Sebastians geplanten Besuch in der Hansestadt bereits zehn Tage später wiederzusehen, ließ den Abschied voneinander leichter fallen.

Kaum hatte der Moderator seine eigenen vier Wände am frühen Nachmittag betreten, holte der Alltag ihn auch schon wieder ein. Da Julia aufgrund einer Geschäftsreise darum gebeten hatte, Jonas und Benedikt für zwei Tage bei ihrem ehemaligen Lebensgefährten unterbringen zu dürfen, musste Alexander sich beeilen, seinen Koffer auszupacken, die Wäsche zu waschen und das Kinderzimmer herzurichten. Eingekauft hatte er bereits auf dem Heimweg, sodass es ihm erspart blieb, im Feierabendverkehr noch einmal die Wohnung verlassen zu müssen.

Am späten Nachmittag klingelte es an der Tür und bereits wenig später war sein Zuhause von fröhlichem Kinderlachen erfüllt. Julia fand die Zeit, wenigstens noch auf ein Getränk hereinzukommen und sich mit dem Moderator über die Geschehnisse der vergangenen beiden Wochen auszutauschen.

Die zwei Tage mit seinen Söhnen vergingen wie im Fluge und einmal mehr bedauerte es Alexander, so wenig Zeit mit den beiden Jungen verbringen zu können. Sobald er die Kinder am Mittwoch wieder bei Julia abgeliefert hatte, machte er sich für den Abend zurecht, an dem er eine Einladung zur feierlichen Eröffnung der Hamburger Elbphilharmonie erhalten hatte. Es wurde ein kurzweiliger Abend in dem faszinierenden neuen Bauwerk, bei dem der Moderator viele Kollegen nicht nur aus der Hansestadt, sondern aus der gesamten Republik traf. Manchen von ihnen lief er auch drei Tage später bei einem Neujahrsempfang seines Managements über den Weg, der erwartungsgemäß bis tief in die Nacht andauerte und wie in jedem Jahr ein besonderes Highlight in der Hamburger Promiszene darstellte.

Trotz seiner Vielzahl an Terminen, zu denen auch noch eine Ausgabe seiner Talkshow mit Bettina in Hannover gehörte, gelang es Alexander, täglich mit Sebastian zu telefonieren und ihn so zumindest ein wenig an seinem Leben teilhaben zu lassen.


	93. Chapter 93

Wider Erwarten mussten die beiden Männer ihr Wiedersehen um zwei Tage verschieben, da Sebastian recht kurzfristig von einem Unternehmen aus Süddeutschland die Anfrage für einen Vortrag erhalten hatte. Am Telefon entschuldigte er sich mehrfach bei seinem Freund dafür, dass er ihn so erst an seinem Geburtstag wiedersehen und nicht, wie ursprünglich geplant, mit ihm gemeinsam in Herten, wo der Hamburger am Vorabend eine Ausgabe des Sportschau-Clubs moderieren würde, in das neue Lebensjahr hineinfeiern konnte. Stattdessen würde der Student nun direkt von seinem Termin, der für den Donnerstagnachmittag angesetzt war, am Freitag nach Hamburg reisen, von wo aus er die Sendung am Fernsehgerät verfolgen wollte.  
Um den Älteren dennoch ein wenig zu überraschen, hatte Sebastian heimlich mit Julia Kontakt aufgenommen und vereinbart, dass sie gemeinsam mit den Kindern und David zu einem Geburtstagsessen am frühen Samstagabend vorbeikommen würden.

Kurz vor Mitternacht rief der Berliner Alexander an und war froh, dass dieser das Gespräch tatsächlich annahm.  
„Hallo Hase, wo erwische ich dich gerade?“, fragte er und war nicht überrascht, als er erfuhr, dass sich der Hamburger noch in der Untertagebar im RevuePalast Ruhr befand, in der er bis eine gute halbe Stunde zuvor noch live auf Sendung gewesen war.  
„Wir brechen unsere Zelte hier gerade ab.“, berichtete der Moderator, während im Hintergrund eine Mischung aus Stimmengewirr und undefinierbarem Lärm zu hören war. „Wo bist du?“  
„Bei dir zuhause. Ich habe es mir nach eurem Sportschau-Club im Bett bequem gemacht. Ist aber sehr einsam hier.“  
„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich mich zu dir rüberbeamen. Ich dachte, du bist unterwegs in Hamburgs Quizszene.“  
„Hatte ich zuerst überlegt. Aber nachdem in den meisten Kneipen heute Fußball lief und ich das doch lieber alleine schauen wollte, bin ich hier geblieben. War außerdem gestern schon ein langer Tag und ich bin heute auch erst spät am Nachmittag hier angekommen.“, antwortete der Student. „Meine Uhr sagt mir übrigens, dass du genau jetzt Geburtstag hast. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hase.“  
„Danke!“  
„Dein Geschenk gibt es leider auch erst am Nachmittag. Wann bist du im Hotel? Soll ich dann nochmal anrufen?“  
„Kann spät werden. Wir setzen uns gleich noch zusammen und ich denke, da ist auch mindestens eine Runde fällig.“, berichtete der Moderator über den weiteren Fortgang des Abends. „Du, hier stehen schon die ersten Kollegen, um zu gratulieren. Ich muss langsam auflegen.“  
„Dann gehe ich schlafen. Euch noch viel Spaß. Bis morgen. Ich freue mich auf dich, Hase.“  
„Ich mich auch. Bis morgen!“

Als Alexander am Nachmittag nach einer langen Zugfahrt seine Wohnung betrat, staunte er nicht schlecht, dass Sebastian ihm mit einer umgebundenen Kochschürze entgegeneilte.  
Noch bevor der Moderator seine Verwunderung in Worte fassen konnte, hatte der Student ihn bereits in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und seine Lippen mit einem langen Kuss verschlossen, den die beiden Männer voller Sehnsucht auskosteten.  
„Nochmal alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Hase!“, gratulierte der Jüngere seinem Freund dann, ließ ihn aber immer noch nicht los.  
„Danke! Sag mal, was machst du denn mit der Schürze?“, erkundigte sich der Hamburger nun doch und schob Sebastian ein Stück weit von sich weg, um ihn eingehend mustern zu können.  
„Was macht man wohl, wenn man eine Schürze trägt? Ich kümmere mich um unser Abendessen. Das ist doch wohl das Mindeste, dass ich dich an deinem Ehrentag ein bisschen verwöhne, oder?“  
„Oh, da freue ich mich aber. Was gibt‘s denn?“  
„Verrate ich nicht! Es ist schon eine Weile im Ofen, braucht aber noch zwei Stunden.“, erklärte der Student mit geheimnisvollem Blick. „Die Schürze kann ich jetzt aber auch erst mal zur Seite legen.“

Ehe Alexander sich versah, war sein Freund in die Küche zurückgekehrt, um von dort aus nur Sekunden später ins Schlafzimmer zu eilen. Dann kehrte er mit zwei hübsch verpackten Geschenken zurück.  
„Hier! Das ist für dich!“, sagte er und überreichte dem Älteren die beiden Päckchen.  
„Für mich?“  
„Hat hier sonst noch jemand Geburtstag?“  
Alexander sah sich grinsend um.  
„Nein, scheint nicht so. Du, ich ziehe mal erst Jacke und Schuhe aus und dann muss ich dringend wohin nach der langen Rückreise. Magst du die beiden Päckchen mit ins Wohnzimmer nehmen? Ich bin gleich da.“, bat er, woraufhin Sebastian zustimmend nickte.

Nach einigen Minuten tauchte der Moderator im geräumigen Wohnraum auf und machte es sich sofort dicht neben seinem Freund auf dem großen Sofa gemütlich.  
„Hast du irgendeinen Wunsch, welches der beiden Päckchen ich zuerst öffnen soll? Das flache?“  
Der Berliner überlegte kurz.  
„Nein, das andere. Bin gespannt, ob es dir gefällt.“  
Neugierig wickelte der Ältere das Päckchen aus dem Geschenkpapier.  
„Eine Golftasse?“, fragte er dann mit Blick auf den Karton, den er direkt darauf öffnete und einen bunten Kaffeebecher hervorholte, auf dem ein Golfplatz mit einer Zielfahne abgedruckt war. Unterhalb der Fahne führte eine halbrunde Aussparung quer durch den Tassenboden, um den beiliegenden kleinen Golfball mit dem ebenfalls beigefügten Golfschläger unter der Tasse hindurch spielen zu können.  
„Das ist ja stark!“, freute sich Alexander und probierte den Schläger sofort aus.  
„Tor!“, rief Sebastian begeistert, als der Ball auf der anderen Seite der Tasse wieder hervor rollte, was ihm ein Kopfschütteln seines Freundes einbrachte.  
„Nix Tor. Du hast aber auch gar keine Ahnung von Golf.“  
„Ich kann ja nicht alles wissen. Der Golfschläger ist übrigens gleichzeitig auch noch ein Stift.“  
„Praktisch. Das kommt auf meinen Schreibtisch. Ist viel zu schade, um daraus Tee zu trinken.“, beschloss Alexander und packte die Tasse erst einmal sorgfältig wieder ein. Dann wendete er sich dem zweiten Geschenk zu, welches er neben seinem Ohr einmal kräftig schüttelte.

„Was könnte das denn sein? Für ein Buch rappelt es zu sehr. Irgendein Brettspiel vielleicht?“  
„Möglich. Oder auch nicht. Du wirst es sehen, wenn du es öffnest.“, antwortete der Student selbst ein wenig aufgeregt.  
Bemüht, das Geschenkpapier möglichst nicht zu stark zu beschädigen, packte der Hamburger auch das zweite Paket aus und sah verwundert auf den blaugrundigen Karton, auf dem als eine Art Comic eine Badewanne abgebildet war, in der sich zwei Personen befanden.  
„Badewannenspiel?“, las der Moderator den aufgedruckten Titel vor und drehte die Schachtel um. „Ein erotisches Spiel für romantische Stunden zu zweit? Klingt spannend.“  
„Und schon grinst er versaut.“, stellte Sebastian belustigt fest, während der Ältere den Deckel der Verpackung zur Seite legte und den Inhalt untersuchte.  
„Rote Plastikherzen? Ein Schwamm? Und zwei durchsichtige Blätter mit Text? Muss man da erst basteln?“, wunderte er sich und sah zu seinem Freund, der ihm den Karton mit sanfter Gewalt aus der Hand nahm.  
„Hey, das ist mein Geschenk. Wieso nimmst du mir das jetzt wieder weg?“, empörte Alexander sich.  
„Weil ich mir dachte, ich bereite das Spiel selbst vor, wenn wir es nutzen. Die Überraschung ist doch viel größer, wenn du nicht zu viel darüber weißt, oder?“  
„Warum du und nicht ich?“  
„Ich hab mir im Vorfeld schon angesehen, ob das überhaupt was für uns ist.“, erklärte der Student und verschloss die Packung wieder mit dem Deckel.  
„Na gut, wenn du meinst. Ist wohl Teil des Geschenks, wenn ich es richtig verstehe. Ich lasse mich überraschen. Aber trotzdem schon mal vielen Dank. Gefällt mir beides echt gut.“

Um seine Freude noch mehr zum Ausdruck zu bringen, zog der Ältere den Studenten in eine liebevolle Umarmung und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, der schnell leidenschaftlicher wurde. Ohne zu zögern zog Alexander seinem Freund das Hemd aus der Hose und machte Anstalten, die Knöpfe zu öffnen, wovon Sebastian ihn jedoch abhielt.  
„Ist grad ungünstig, Hase. Ich müsste mal nach dem Essen schauen.“  
„Och Mensch, immer wenn es gemütlich wird.“, meckerte der Moderator, ließ aber von dem Jüngeren ab, der aufstand und in Richtung Küche schlurfte, um dort einen Blick durch die geschlossene Backofentür zu werfen.  
„Und?“, erkundigte sich der Hamburger. „Riecht irgendwie schon gut.“  
„Ich denke, es wird. Sehen kann man nichts, da ist ein Deckel drauf.“  
„Wenn da ein Deckel drauf ist, wie willst du dann nach dem Essen schauen?“  
„Ääähh... also, ob es noch da ist.“, stammelte der Student.  
„Eine blödere Ausrede hab ich echt noch nicht gehört. Gib‘s zu, du wolltest nur nicht mit mir kuscheln.“  
„Ja, doch. Schon. Aber halt nicht jetzt. Du, ich räume das Spiel mal ins Schlafzimmer.“  
„Seit wann räumst du auf?“, wunderte sich Alexander. „Hier ist doch irgendwas faul mit diesem Spiel.“  
„Nein, gar nicht. Ich finde nur, es sollte hier nicht so einfach rumliegen.“  
Ein weiteres Mal beäugte der Ältere seinen Freund, sagte aber nichts mehr.

„Ich würde übrigens gerne den Tisch ein wenig decken, Hase. Wäre es okay, wenn du so lange ins Arbeitszimmer verschwindest? Es soll eine Überraschung werden.“, bat Sebastian den Hamburger, als er wieder zurückgekehrt war. Erleichtert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass der Moderator nickte und tatsächlich das Wohnzimmer verließ. Er beeilte sich, den Esstisch für sechs Personen einzudecken und mit ‚Happy Birthday‘-Konfetti, Geburtstags-Servietten und einem kleinen Strauß frischer Blumen zu schmücken. Gerade, als er fertig war, klingelte es an der Tür und er war froh, dass sein Zeitplan zu passen schien. Wenige Augenblicke später erklang auch schon fröhliches Kinderlachen, gefolgt von einem erstaunten Ausruf seines Freundes.  
„Was macht ihr denn hier?“, freute sich Alexander hörbar, als seine Söhne, Julia und David für ihn völlig unverhofft die Wohnung betraten und ihn der Reihe nach umarmten. Auch Sebastian hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu ihnen gesellt, betrachtete die Begrüßungszeremonie zufrieden und wurde von den Gästen ebenfalls in herzliche Umarmungen gezogen. Vor allem Jonas freute sich, sein großes Idol wiederzusehen.

„Schön, dass ihr alle da seid!“, sagte der Berliner und erntete zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag einen verwunderten Blick seines Freundes.  
„Du wusstest davon?“, fragte der Moderator, woraufhin der Jüngere nickte.  
„Ich habe mir erlaubt, sie einzuladen. Kommt rein, das Essen müsste auch bald fertig sein.“  
Sprachlos von der für ihn größten Überraschung des Tages blieb Alexander noch einen Augenblick in der Diele stehen und sah seinen Gästen hinterher.  
„Das war hoffentlich in Ordnung für dich?“, erkundigte sich Sebastian sicherheitshalber und erhielt einen liebevollen Kuss des Älteren zur Antwort.  
„Ein schöneres Geschenk hättest du mir nicht machen können. Danke, Sebi!“

Es verging noch eine gute Viertelstunde, in der Alexander alle Anwesenden mit Getränken versorgt und Sebastian eine große Portion Nudeln gekocht hatte. Schließlich konnte er das Essen aus dem Backofen holen. Nachdem er den Deckel des großen Topfs geöffnet und den Inhalt einmal kräftig mit Hilfe eines Löffels vermischt hatte, stellte er diesen auf einen Untersetzer in die Tischmitte und reichte die Schüssel mit den Nudeln herum.  
„Lasst es euch schmecken. Der Schaschliktopf ist ein Rezept, das ich von meiner Oma bekommen habe. Idiotensicher und saulecker.“  
Für die nächsten Minuten trat gefräßiges Schweigen ein und selbst die beiden Jungs schafften es, für einige Momente den Mund zu halten und sich stattdessen dem wirklich schmackhaften Essen zu widmen, das von allen mehrfach gelobt wurde.

Als alle satt waren, räumte Sebastian schnell den Tisch ab, während Alexander die Geschenke, die er von seinen Gästen erhalten hatte, auspackte.  
„Guck mal, Sebi!“, rief der Moderator seinem Freund zu, der gerade den großen Kochtopf abtrocknete, und hielt stolz ein gerahmtes Bild von einem Baum hoch, dessen Krone aus vier unterschiedlich farbigen Handabdrücken seiner Söhne bestand.  
„Oh, das ist aber eine tolle Idee. Ich bin sicher, das Bild bekommt einen Ehrenplatz.“, gab der Berliner zurück.  
„Haben wir selbst gebastelt!“, erklärte Jonas stolz. „Nur den Rahmen hat David da drum gemacht.“  
Mit Freudentränen in den Augen stand Alexander auf und schloss die beiden Jungs fest in seine Arme, um sich bei ihnen zu bedanken.  
„Das hänge ich gleich morgen auf.“, versprach er dann.

„Dürfen wir in unser Zimmer gehen und da spielen?“, bat Jonas, als alle Geschenke ausgepackt waren und die Erwachsenen dazu übergegangen waren, sich miteinander zu unterhalten.  
„Klar, das ist hier doch zu langweilig für euch.“, erlaubte der Moderator, woraufhin seine Söhne freudig aufsprangen und in Richtung Kinderzimmer verschwanden.  
„Und jetzt sagt mal, was habt ihr heute Schönes gemacht?“, erkundigte sich Julia bei ihren beiden Gastgebern. „Oder hast du nur in der Küche gestanden, Sebastian?“  
„Die Vorbereitung hat ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch genommen, aber wenn der Topf einmal im Ofen ist, hat man drei Stunden Ruhe. Alex war doch sowieso nicht hier, sondern in Herten.“  
„Ach ja, hab ich total vergessen. Hattest du nicht ursprünglich mal davon gesprochen, dass ihr zusammen hinfahren wolltet, Alex?“  
Der Moderator nickte seiner ehemaligen Lebensgefährtin zu.  
„Ja, hatten wir vor, aber es kam dann recht spontan doch anders.“

„Meine Schuld.“, gab Sebastian zu. „Eigentlich wollte ich vorgestern nach Hamburg kommen, um dann gemeinsam nach Herten zu fahren und dort in den Geburtstag feiern zu können. Allerdings habe ich dann ziemlich kurzfristig eine Anfrage für einen Vortrag in Süddeutschland am Donnerstag bekommen. Gestern Vormittag hatte ich in Stuttgart dann noch einen weiteren Termin, weshalb es sich nicht mal mehr gelohnt hätte, einen Zwischenstopp in Herten einzulegen.“  
„Du hältst Vorträge? Welcher Art?“, fragte David interessiert nach.  
„Ja, zu den Themen Wissenserwerb und Allgemeinbildung. Ich warte zwar noch immer auf die Ergebnisse meiner Masterarbeit, aber so langsam versuche ich, meine selbständige Tätigkeit ein wenig auszuweiten. Vorträge sind da ein ganz gutes Standbein neben dem Schreiben von Quizfragen und der Beratung von Unternehmen in den Bereichen.“  
„Und was verschlägt dich nach Stuttgart?“  
„Da bin ich über einen guten Bekannten dran gekommen, der in Berlin selbst ein recht erfolgreiches Unternehmen in der Medienbranche betreibt und mir ein wenig Starthilfe gibt, indem er mir Aufträge vermittelt.“, erzählte der Berliner bereitwillig.  
„Kennt man den? In der Beziehung ist Berlin doch ein Dorf.“  
„Kann gut sein, dass du zumindest den Namen schon mal gehört hast, David. Marc Schultheis.“

Ungläubig starrte David den Jüngeren an.  
„Marc Schultheis? Respekt! Wie bist du denn an den geraten? Der hat seine Finger ja fast überall drin, wo es was Wichtiges gibt.“  
„Schon, aber dabei ist er sehr bodenständig geblieben.“, wiegelte Sebastian ab. „Ein guter Kumpel von mir ist der beste Freund von Marcs Partner.“  
„Geschäftspartner oder... Partner?“, hakte nun auch Alexander nach, der das Gespräch stirnrunzelnd, aber sehr aufmerksam verfolgt hatte.  
„Lebenspartner.“, gab der Student zurück. „Wieso?“  
„Nur so.“  
„Den Blick kenne ich, Sebastian.“, lachte Julia. „So hat Alex früher auch immer geguckt, wenn ich beruflich mit gut aussehenden Männern zu tun hatte. Falls du weißt, was ich meine.“  
„So ein Quatsch! Es hat mich halt nur interessiert.“, verteidigte sich der Moderator und wirkte dabei fast schon ein wenig angesäuert.

„Ja, aber jetzt nochmal zurück zu den Vorträgen.“, nahm David das eigentliche Gespräch wieder auf. „Der greift dir nun unter die Arme und vermittelt dir Vortragstätigkeiten?“  
„Genau. Er bringt mich mit Unternehmen zusammen, die Interessen an den Themen haben, zu denen ich referieren kann. Und da er gebürtig aus der Nähe von Stuttgart kommt, hat er dort auch noch ein kleines Büro und entsprechende Kontakte. Ich bin wirklich froh, ihn kennengelernt zu haben. Er ist unfassbar gut vernetzt und hat mir außerdem schon einige sehr wertvolle Tipps gegeben. In Zukunft wird er mich auch zu der ein oder anderen Veranstaltung mitnehmen, wo ich dann weitere Kontakte knüpfen kann. Das hilft mir sehr. Abgesehen davon passt es auch auf der menschlichen Ebene hervorragend. Wir schwimmen da auf einer Wellenlänge.“

„Es schadet nie, gute Beziehungen zu Leuten aufzubauen, die einem im Berufsleben weiterhelfen.“, bestätigte auch Julia. „Das ging mir so, das ging David so und das war auch bei Alex nicht anders. Ich drücke dir die Daumen, dass es dir gelingt, etwas so aufzubauen, wie du es dir wünschst. Aber wie ich dich bisher kennengelernt habe, hast du auch das Zeug dazu. Und mit Alex einen starken Partner an deiner Seite, der dich in allen Dingen unterstützt.“  
Der Jüngere griff nach der Hand seines Freundes und lächelte ihn an, bevor er wieder zu Julia sah, um ihr einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen. Dabei entging ihm, dass Alexander weitaus weniger begeistert zu sein schien, als seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin.  
David, dem der ungewohnt ernste Blick des Moderators hingegen aufgefallen war, versuchte, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, was ihm schließlich auch gelang. Trotzdem schien dem Hamburger die Unterhaltung über die beruflichen Pläne seines Freundes nicht aus dem Kopf zu gehen und seine zu Beginn des Abends noch gute Laune zumindest teilweise verdorben zu haben.

Gegen einundzwanzig Uhr machte Julia Anstalten, den Heimweg antreten zu wollen, damit ihre Kinder am nächsten Tag nicht völlig übermüdet sein würden. Wie zu erwarten war, gaben Benedikt und vor allem Jonas vor, noch lange nicht müde zu sein, wenngleich ein herzhaftes Gähnen des Größeren sie Lügen strafte. Schnell leerten Julia und David ihre Getränke, bevor sie sich von ihren beiden Gastgebern verabschiedeten und sich herzlich für den schönen Abend und das leckere Essen bedankten. Auch die zwei Jungen hatten es inzwischen aufgegeben, den Abschied von ihrem Vater noch weiter hinauszuzögern und umarmten ihn fest, ehe sie alle gemeinsam die Wohnung verließen. Alexander und Sebastian begleiteten ihren Besuch noch bis zur Haustür, wo sie stehenblieben und dem Auto nachwinkten, bis es aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Ganz schön kalt draußen.“, stellte Sebastian fest, sobald sie die Wohnung wieder betreten hatten, und rieb sich demonstrativ mit einer Hand über seinen nur von dem dünnen Hemdenstoff bedeckten Arm.  
Alexander reagierte jedoch gar nicht darauf, sondern blickte seinen Freund mit ernster Miene an.  
„Was ist das jetzt mit diesem Marc? Wieso hast du mir bisher noch nie von ihm erzählt?“


	94. Chapter 94

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen.“, antwortete Sebastian und wirkte dabei sehr gelassen.  
„Das habe ich gemerkt. Weißt du, wie blöd ich mir eben vorkam, weil ich nichts von all dem wusste?“, gab Alexander mit scharfer Stimme zurück. „Julie und David müssen echt gedacht haben, ich interessiere mich kein bisschen für deine berufliche Zukunft.“  
„Du erzählst mir doch auch nicht viel von deiner Arbeit. Wenn ich dir nicht zufällig im Fernsehen dabei zusehen könnte, was du tust, oder bei ,Gefragt - Gejagt‘ selbst mit dabei wäre, wüsste ich genau so wenig wie du. Wir haben noch nie darüber gesprochen, wie die Vorbereitung für eine Sportschau-Sendung überhaupt aussieht und warum du immer so früh schon im Studio sein musst.“  
„Hier geht es gerade nicht um irgendwelche Zeitabläufe von Arbeitstagen, sondern darum, dass ich nichts davon weiß, dass du überhaupt so viel Neues geplant hast. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Sebastian, ich finde das super und freue mich für dich, wenn es beruflich bei dir gut anläuft, aber es hätte mich halt doch interessiert.“, erklärte der Moderator den Grund für seine Verstimmung.

„Warum hast du nicht einfach mal gefragt?“, wollte der Student wissen. „Spätestens, als ich dir von dem Vortrag am Donnerstag erzählt habe. Aber nicht mal da kam eine Rückfrage, wie es zu dem Auftrag kommt und was ich da mache. Deswegen habe ich dann auch nichts weiter dazu gesagt. Das Gespräch mit Marc gestern Vormittag in Stuttgart war jedenfalls sehr fruchtbar. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich ihn kennengelernt habe und er mir unter die Arme greift. Der hat in der Berliner Medienwelt seine Finger echt fast überall drin.“  
„Achso. Medien. Ja klar, da kann ich natürlich nicht mitreden, geschweige denn dir helfen. In der Brache kenne ich mich nicht aus und habe auch keinerlei Kontakte.“, sagte der Ältere ironisch. „Verstehe ich, dass du dann die Hilfe von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen PR-Fuzzi annehmen musst.“

Nun wuchs auch die Wut des Berliners.  
„Marc ist kein dahergelaufener PR-Fuzzi. Er ist ein absoluter Profi in seinem Bereich mit einem sensationell guten Netzwerk, vor allem in Berlin. Wieso sollte ich es nicht nutzen, dass ich ihn kenne? Abgesehen davon ist er ein echt toller Mensch. Zwischen uns hat sich in der kurzen Zeit eine gute Freundschaft entwickelt.“  
„Freundschaft? Na, das ging ja schnell. Gerade deswegen hättest du von ihm erzählen können. Oder gibt es einen Grund dafür, weshalb du es nicht getan hast? Wer weiß, was du unter einer fruchtbaren Zusammenarbeit verstehst.“  
„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du minimal eifersüchtig bist, Alex?“, mutmaßte der Student.  
„Auf wen? Bestimmt nicht auf den. Ich wüsste halt nur gerne, mit wem du dich herumtreibst.“, verteidigte der Hamburger sich.  
„Das interessiert dich doch sonst auch nicht. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Ich wollte dir Marc sowieso vorstellen, wenn du das nächste Mal in Berlin bist.“  
„Ich war gerade erst in Berlin, Sebastian. Du hättest ihn mir längst vorstellen können.“, erinnerte Alexander den Jüngeren.

„Er war über den Jahreswechsel im Urlaub. Und dass das alles so schnell vorangeht mit den Aufträgen und seiner Hilfe, hat sich auch erst jetzt gezeigt. Das meiste von dem, was ich vorhin erzählt habe, weiß ich selbst erst seit dem Treffen gestern in Stuttgart. Ich hatte es zwar gehofft, dass er mir einige Aufträge verschafft, aber spruchreif war gar nichts.“  
„Trotzdem hast du es ja zumindest geplant und hättest drüber reden können.“, blieb Alexander bei seiner Meinung. „Schließlich haben wir dann in Zukunft noch weniger Zeit füreinander, wenn du mehr unterwegs bist. Wäre nett gewesen, wenn du das vorher mal erwähnt hättest. Ich jongliere hier schließlich ständig mit meinen Terminen hin und her.“

„Ich wollte nicht drüber nachdenken, Alex. Du weißt genau, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, wie selten wir uns sehen und wie schlecht wir unsere Termine unter einen Hut bringen können. Das will ich kein zweites Mal. Ehrlich nicht.“  
Versöhnlich streckte der Berliner seinem Freund die Hände entgegen, die dieser nach kurzem Zögern auch ergriff.  
„Ich doch auch nicht, Sebi.“  
„Und warum streiten wir dann in letzter Zeit ständig?“, überlegte Sebastian und sah den Moderator fast schon ein wenig traurig an.  
„Keine Ahnung.“, flüsterte dieser. „Je stärker meine Liebe zu dir wird, desto größer wird auch meine Angst, dich zu verlieren. Vielleicht reagiere ich deswegen so empfindlich.“  
„Da muss schon viel passieren, dass du mich nochmal verlierst.“  
Mit diesen Worten verringerte der Student den Abstand zu Alexander und zog ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung, der ein langer Kuss folgte.

„Sieht Marc wenigstens gut aus?“, wollte der Ältere wissen, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.  
„Doch eifersüchtig?“  
„Nein. Ich möchte nur vermeiden, dass jeder nur dich anschmachtet, wenn ihr zusammen unterwegs seid und Fotos von euch beiden in der Presse erscheinen. Da wäre es schon von Vorteil, wenn Marc optisch mindestens genau soviel zu bieten hat wie du.“  
„Was ist das jetzt für eine Logik?“, wunderte sich der Berliner und musste lachen. „Warte, ich zeig dir ein Foto von ihm. Dann kannst du selbst entscheiden, ob er ein Hingucker ist oder nicht. Wenn ich jetzt behaupte, dass er es ist, habe ich direkt den nächsten Ärger an der Backe.“

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Sebastian ins Wohnzimmer, um sein Smartphone zu holen, auf dem er kurz herumtippte, ehe er es dem Älteren unter die Nase hielt.  
„Ja doch, nicht von schlechten Eltern.“, stellte Alexander mit einem anerkennenden Blick auf das Foto fest, das seinen Freund neben einem Mann Mitte dreißig zeigte, der zwar im ersten Moment unscheinbar wirkte, aber trotzdem eine gehörige Portion Ausstrahlung besaß. „Der könnte mir schon gefallen.“  
„Vielleicht sollte ich euch doch nicht miteinander bekannt machen.“, überlegte der Berliner scherzhaft und kassierte dafür einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Da musst du jetzt durch. Außerdem schadet es ja nie, viele Leute zu kennen. Vielleicht kann er mir beruflich nützlich sein, falls ich mal einen Job in der Medienbranche anstreben sollte.“  
„Ja klar, verarsch mich auch noch, Hase. Wenn, dann ist es wohl eher umgekehrt. Du bist definitiv der Bekanntere von euch beiden.“  
„Ups, das hatte ich total vergessen.“, gab der Moderator zurück. „Dann hätte ich dir ja doch beruflich unter die Arme greifen können.“

Kritisch beäugte Sebastian seinen Freund.  
„Hast du jetzt echt ein Problem damit, dass ich nicht dich um Hilfe gebeten habe, sondern lieber jemand anderen? Wobei die Initiative nicht mal von mir ausging, sondern es sich einfach so ergeben hat.“, wollte er dann wissen.  
Alexander druckst ein wenig herum.  
„Naja, also ich hätte es schon schön gefunden, dir den Weg ein bisschen zu ebnen.“  
„Und genau das will ich nicht, Alex. Ich bin durch ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘ schon ganz gut bekannt geworden und möchte nicht abstreiten, dass es mir hilft. Diesen Vorteil nutze ich auch wirklich gerne, weil ich ihn mir mit meinem Quizwissen auch ein Stück weit selbst erarbeitet habe. Aber was ich nicht will, das ist das Gerede der Leute, wenn unsere Beziehung öffentlich wird und man den Eindruck hat, dass du meinen Bekanntheitsgrad zugunsten meiner beruflichen Tätigkeit weiter pushst. Ich möchte nicht, dass jeder denkt, ich wäre nur mit dir zusammen, um daraus Vorteile zu ziehen. Das würde weder auf dich noch auf mich ein gutes Licht werfen. Das, was ich mache, möchte ich selbst erreichen. Ohne die Hilfe meines Freundes, der zufällig kein Unbekannter ist, aber für den mein Herz sich halt einfach so entschieden hat. Verstehst du das?“

„Ja, das verstehe ich.“, antwortete der Moderator ehrlich. „Mir war es auch immer wichtig, beruflich möglichst wenige Berührungspunkte mit Julie zu haben, bevor es am Ende heißt, ich hätte nur Erfolg aufgrund ihrer Bekanntheit.“  
„Genau. Es geht nicht gegen dich. Ich will so doch nur unsere Beziehung schützen. Das eine ist die berufliche Ebene, das andere die private. Und bei der stehst du unangefochten an erster Stelle. Das mit dir ist mir sehr, sehr wichtig und deswegen lasse ich mir das auch von niemandem kaputtmachen.“  
Wortlos zog Alexander den Jüngeren in einen innigen Kuss, den sie beide, so aufgewühlt sie von ihrem Streitgespräch auch noch waren, genossen.

„Hast du ihm eigentlich von uns erzählt?“, wollte der Moderator auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts wissen.  
„Wem? Marc?“, hakte Sebastian sicherheitshalber nach, sprach aber sofort selbst weiter. „Nein. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mache, ohne dich vorher zu fragen. Ich habe nur erzählt, dass ich einen Freund in Hamburg habe. Damit er gar nicht erst auf blöde Gedanken kommt. Soll ich es ihm sagen?“  
Alexander starrte ins Leere und schien zu überlegen.  
„Weiß nicht. Ist vermutlich eh egal, ob er es weiß oder nicht. Mach so, wie du meinst.“  
„Wenn es sich ergibt, werde ich es mal beiläufig erwähnen. Es ist für unsere Zusammenarbeit ja wirklich nicht relevant. Okay?“, schlug der Berliner vor und erhielt ein zögerliches Nicken des Älteren zur Antwort.  
„Okay. Und jetzt lass uns über was anderes reden. Ich mag meinen Geburtstag nicht schlecht gelaunt beenden.“  
„Das will ich doch auch nicht. Sollen wir noch fernsehen? Oder direkt ins Bett?“  
„Was ist denn mit dem Badewannenspiel?“, erkundigte sich Alexander und sein Grinsen, das ihn wie einen Lausbuben aussehen ließ, kehrte langsam wieder zurück.

Sebastian jedoch schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, heute nicht, Alex. Da muss ich echt ein bisschen was vorbereiten. Lass uns das lieber machen, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben. Ich muss morgen zeitig raus, weil ich für elf Uhr einen Zug nach Berlin gebucht habe.“  
„So früh schon?“, gab der Hamburger enttäuscht zurück.  
„Ja. Am Abend ist Kneipenquiz und dafür müsste ich noch ein paar Sachen vorbereiten. Außerdem will ich meine Präsentation für einen Vortrag am Montag in Berlin und am Mittwoch in Potsdam nochmal überarbeiten. Da sind mir vorgestern einige Punkte aufgefallen, die ich anders hätte machen können.“  
„Achso. Ja klar, verstehe ich. Dann lass uns jetzt ins Bett gehen, damit wir wenigstens noch ein bisschen kuscheln können.“  
Gegen den Vorschlag seines Freundes hatte der Jüngere nichts einzuwenden und er stimmte bereitwillig zu.

Für Alexander stand in der kommenden Woche nur die Moderation des Sportclubs im NDR am späten Sonntagabend an, auf die er sich in weiten Teilen bereits bis zum Donnerstag vorbereitete. Der Freitag und der Samstag waren in seinem Terminkalender seit Wochen fett markiert, da sie für diese beiden Tage den Junggesellenabschied von Björn eingeplant hatten.

Mit Sebastian hatte der Moderator am Freitagvormittag bereits regen Whatsapp-Kontakt gehabt, während der Student, gemeinsam mit den fünf besten Freunden seines Bruders, Björn in Richtung Hamburg entführte. Da sie sich für eine Fahrt mit der Bahn entschieden hatten, blieb dem angehenden Bräutigam das Ziel ihrer Reise nicht lange verborgen und er äußerte offen die Vermutung, dass sich auch der Trauzeuge seiner Verlobten in der Hansestadt noch zu der aus bislang sieben Männern bestehenden Gruppe gesellen würde.

‚Wir sind gerade zwanzig Minuten unterwegs und schon nervt Chris. Der will dauernd wissen, ob mein „Stecher“ denn auch mitgeht. Hab ihm geantwortet, dass es sein kann, er ihn aber im Zweifelsfall am rosa Tutu erkennen wird.‘, berichtete der Berliner von unterwegs und sorgte damit nicht gerade dafür, dass Alexanders Aufregung, die fünf ihm bislang unbekannten Männer kennenzulernen, geringer wurde.  
‚Kannst du Björn bitte klarmachen, dass ich heute nur Lous Trauzeuge bin? Ich hab keinen Bock auf Stress und er sicher auch nicht.‘, schrieb der Moderator zurück und war froh, wenig später zu lesen, dass sein Freund das bereits vor Antritt der Reise mit seinem Bruder abgeklärt hatte.  
‚Gegen den Trauzeugen der Braut als achtem Teilnehmer hat Chris nichts. Björn hat seine Freunde drauf vorbereitet, dass der kein Unbekannter ist. Sie wissen allerdings noch nicht, wem sie gleich gegenüber stehen.‘, folgte wenig später eine weitere Nachricht, die weitaus besser klang und den Hamburger dann doch etwas beruhigte.  
In der Folge berichtete Sebastian noch davon, wie das gemeinsame Frühstück vor Fahrtantritt in einem Berliner Szene-Lokal abgelaufen war, und dass sie alle so satt waren, dass sie vorerst nichts mehr essen wollten.

Wie abgesprochen, holte Alexander die Gruppe aus Berlin nachmittags an ihrem Hotel ab, nachdem sie eingecheckt und ihr Gepäck kurz abgeladen hatten. Sofort wurde er von Björn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung gezogen. Auch Sebastian war bemüht, ihre Begrüßung möglichst neutral und kumpelhaft zu gestalten.  
„Darf ich vorstellen? Alex, Lous Trauzeuge. Er wird sich ab jetzt zu uns gesellen, wenn es für euch in Ordnung ist.“, sagte der Student und deutete auf den Älteren, obwohl man den Gesichtern der fünf Männer entnehmen konnte, dass sie auch so gewusst hätten, wer da vor ihnen stand. Einzeln begrüßten sie den Moderator und stellten sich dabei namentlich vor.  
„Wie kommt Lou denn zu so einem berümten Trauzeugen?“, erkundigte sich Michael, ein ehemaliger Kommilitone des Bräutigams, ehrlich interessiert.  
„Hat sich irgendwie so ergeben.“, erklärte Björn. „Basti kennt Alex von ihrer Zusammenarbeit bei ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘. Als er dann mal in Berlin war, hat er Lou und mich kennengelernt und war genervt davon, dass wir uns gegenseitig ständig anzicken. Deswegen hat er meiner Zukünftigen ins Gewissen geredet und sie dazu gebracht, dass wir uns aussprechen. Hat geklappt, wie ihr inzwischen wissen dürftet. Zum Dank für die Verkupplungsaktion und weil Alex inzwischen ein echt guter Freund geworden ist, gab es den Trauzeugen-Job.“  
„Dem habe ich nichts hinzuzufügen.“, bestätigte auch Alexander die Erklärung und wendete sich dann an seinen Freund.

„So, wisst ihr, wo es langgeht, oder soll ich den Reiseleiter spielen?“  
„Wir würden uns schon irgendwie zurechtfinden, aber mach ruhig.“, stimmte Sebastian zu, woraufhin sich der Hamburger in Bewegung setzte und die Gruppe in Richtung einer U-Bahn-Station führte.  
Nach einer knapp fünfzehnminütigen Bahnfahrt kamen sie an einer Sporthalle an, die Alexander bereits von mehreren Hallenfußballspielen seines Sohnes kannte, was er auch sofort erwähnte.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt hier?“, fragte Björn neugierig nach. „Fußball? Handball? Basketball? Musste ich deswegen Turnschuhe anziehen?“  
„Nun sei doch mal nicht so ungeduldig, Bruderherz.“, gab Sebastian geheimnisvoll zurück, während sie die Halle betraten.

Kurz darauf wurden sie auch schon von einem Mann in ihrem Alter begrüßt, der sich als Simon vorstellte. Während er sie in das Innere der großen Sporthalle führte, klärte er sie über ihre Aktivität der nächsten neunzig Minuten auf.  
„Heute spielen wir, oder besser gesagt ihr, Bubble-Soccer. Ich habe mit meinem Team bereits die Bubbles vorbereitet.“  
Simon deutete auf einige etwa anderthalb Meter breite und hohe Bälle aus transparentem Kunststoff.  
„Diese werden euch so übergestülpt, dass sie Oberkörper und Kopf umschließen. Gespielt wird in zwei Vierergruppe. Wie ihr die aufteilt, ist euch überlassen. Und keine Angst, vor dem eigentlichen Spiel gibt es genügend Zeit, dass ihr euch an die Dinger und den völlig anderen Bewegungsablauf gewöhnt.“

Die acht Männer entschieden, dass Björn und Sebastian die Teamkapitäne sein sollten und sich abwechselnd ihre Spieler aussuchen durften.  
„Ich weiß, dass mein Bruder drauf brennt, Alex als ehemaligen Profisportler in seine Mannschaft zu bekommen, aber den Spaß gönne ich dir nicht, Basti.“, begann der ältere Klussmann seine Wahl. „Alex, dich hätte ich gerne in meinem Team.“  
„Du vergisst, dass er seinen Zenit längst überschritten hat, Bruderherz. Wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast, einen Herrn über vierzig ins Team reingenommen zu haben.“, gab der Student spöttisch zurück, während Alexander sich zu Björn gesellte, dabei aber empört zu seinem Freund blickte.  
„Hallo??? Meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen unverschämt bist, du Knirps? Wirst schon sehen, wozu man auch mit über vierzig noch fähig ist. Dich umzurempeln klappt allemal.“  
„Wähl mal lieber jemanden in deine Mannschaft, Basti.“, forderte der Bräutigam den Jüngeren auf.  
„Na gut. Ich entscheide mich jetzt einfach für den besten Fußballer in unserer Runde. Hast du halt Pech gehabt, Björn. Chris kommt zu mir.“  
Der Reihe nach verteilten sich auch noch die übrigen vier Mitspieler, ehe Simon ihnen eine kurze Einweisung gab und sie alle ihre Bubbles überzogen.

Sie mussten sich eingestehen, dass es alles andere als einfach war, sich mit den großen Plastikbällen fortzubewegen, da diese den Körperschwerpunkt um ein ganzes Stück nach oben verlagerten und sie auch ihre Arme nicht frei bewegen konnten, da sie sich an zwei Griffen in Kopfhöhe festhalten mussten. Nach einer ganzen Weile waren sie dann aber doch soweit, das eigentliche Spiel beginnen lassen zu können.  
Die zuvor gewählten Mannschaften stellten sich jeweils in eine Spielfeldhälfte und stürmten nach dem Pfiff des Schiedsrichters in Person von Simon auf den zwischen ihnen liegenden Fußball zu. Sofort gingen die ersten drei Spieler zu Boden, da sie sich gegenseitig umgerempelt hatten. Alexander schaffte es, mit einem geschickten Ausweichmanöver den Ball vor den Fuß zu bekommen und einige Meter in Richtung Tor zu befördern, bis sich ihm einer seiner Gegner in den Weg stellte und auch ihn zu Fall brachte.

Sehr schnell bemerkten sie alle, dass die Schwierigkeit bei ihrem Spiel nicht darin lag, Tore zu erzielen, sondern vor allem, auf den Beinen zu bleiben und nicht umgestoßen zu werden. Sobald sie den Ball ergattert hatten und den Blick auf diesen richteten, drohte Gefahr, von einem Gegner, den man durch das Plastik schnell übersah, angerempelt zu werden, was unweigerlich einen schmerzlosen, da gut abgefederten Sturz zur Folge hatte. Dass die Kunststoffhülle, ihr Gewicht und die ungewohnten Bewegungen anstrengend und schweißtreibend waren, mussten sie spätestens zugeben, als Simon nach zehn Minuten zur Pause pfiff.

„Boah, also ich hab ja echt schon viele Sportarten ausprobiert, aber das hier ist überragend.“, stellte Alexander fest, sobald er sich von seinem Bubble befreit hatte.  
Björn wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Echt eine richtig coole Idee.“, freute er sich. Wäre doch auch ein schickes Hochzeits-Outfit für mich, oder was meint ihr?“  
„Denkst du, Lou will dich dann noch heiraten bei dem Körperumfang, Alter?“, gab Chris zurück und grinste seinen besten Freund an. „Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir dich gleich ein wenig durch die Halle rollen?“  
„Oh nein, bitte nicht.“, wehrte der Bräutigam ab.  
„Ich finde die Idee super.“, stimmte hingegen Sebastian zu und brachte seinen Bruder schließlich dazu, sich wieder in das Innere des Plastikballs zu begeben. Abwechselnd warfen sie Björn um, rollten ihn ein wenig durch die Gegend und lachten dabei mit ihm zusammen um die Wette.

Nachdem er sich ein wenig erholt hatte, starten sie zur zweiten Halbzeit, bei der Sebastian es vor allem auf Alexander abgesehen hatte und die beiden Männer sich bei jeder Gelegenheit gegenseitig umwarfen.  
Wie das Spiel am Ende ausging, war für die Gruppe eher nebensächlich, denn sie waren sich einig, dass vor allem der Spielspaß ihnen noch lange im Gedächtnis bleiben würde.


	95. Chapter 95

Im Anschluss an den sportlichen Nachmittag gönnten sich die acht Männer eine Stärkung, zu der Alexander einen Tisch in einem Burger-Restaurant reserviert hatte. Auch wenn die Berliner nach dem üppigen Frühstück noch der Meinung gewesen waren, nie mehr etwas essen zu können, verspürten sie spätestens Appetit, als ihnen beim Betreten der Gaststätte ein wohlriechender Essensduft entgegenschlug.  
Die Auswahl auf der Speisekarte war so groß, dass sie sich alle nur schwer für eine Burger-Version entscheiden konnten.

„Sag mal, Basti, was ist nun eigentlich mit deinem Stecher? Taucht der noch auf oder gibt es den vielleicht gar nicht?“, fragte Chris, sobald sie ihre Bestellungen aufgegeben und gemeinsam mit einer Runde Bier angestoßen hatten.  
Sebastian, der die Sticheleien des Älteren zu Genüge kannte, blieb erstaunlich ruhig.  
„Hast du inzwischen ein rosa Tutu gesehen?“, fragte er fast schon gleichgültig.  
„Nein, zum Glück nicht. Vielleicht ja auf der Reeperbahn? Wehe, du entführst uns in irgendeinen Schwulen-Puff.“  
Alexander, der das Gespräch sprachlos mit angehört hatte, blickte unmerklich zu Björn, der entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte, bevor er sich schließlich doch einmischte.  
„Kannst du nicht wenigstens heute mal Ruhe geben, Chris? Das ist echt ätzend, wie du Basti immer angehst. Keiner außer dir hat ein Problem damit, dass er auf Männer steht, und ich würde mir wünschen, dass auch du das endlich mal akzeptierst.“  
Die übrigen Männer nickten zustimmend und Chris verstummte nach einem gemurmelten „Macht aber Spaß.“ zumindest für den Augenblick, wenngleich man ihm anmerkte, dass das Thema für ihn noch lange nicht beendet war.

Nach dem Essen, das allen sehr gut geschmeckt hatte, führte ihr nächster Programmpunkt sie nach St. Pauli, wo sie pünktlich um halb sieben am Abend zu einer zweieinhalbstündigen Tour über die Reeperbahn starteten. Ihr Tourguide Felix machte sich kurz mit der munteren Gruppe bekannt und erläuterte, was sie alles erwarten würde. Dann führte er sie vom Millerntorplatz über den legendären Spielbudenplatz mit seiner Theatermeile bis hin zur Reeperbahn. Wann immer es etwas Interessantes zu sehen oder zu erzählen gab, stoppten sie und erhielten so viele wissenswerte Informationen über Hamburgs sündige Partymeile.  
Am Ende der Reeperbahn zeigte er ihnen Europas kleinstes Polizeirevier, die Davidwache, und betrat anschließend mit ihnen gemeinsam ein Haus, in dem sich die teuersten, zugleich aber auch am schlechtesten ausgestatteten Einzelzimmer auf St. Pauli befanden.

Gegenüber der für Frauen seit Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts verbotenen Herbertstraße erhielt jeder von ihnen ein spezielles Kiezkultgetränk, während Felix weiter erklärte und dies nebenbei in ein kleines Quiz verwandelte. Erwartungsgemäß war Sebastian derjenige, der die meisten Fragen richtig zu beantworten wusste, wenngleich Alexander, der als Hamburger natürlich einen entscheidenden Vorteil hatte, ihm in der Menge der korrekten Antworten kaum nachstand.  
Felix führte sie weiter in einen privaten Erotikkeller, wo er den Männern alles über SM-Werkzeuge und Sex-Toys erklärte, bevor die Tour oberirdisch weiterging. Durch den Rotlichtbezirk führte er sie zur berühmten Partymeile ‚Hans-Albers-Platz‘, an dem sie einen Blick in zwei der kultigsten Kneipen werfen konnten und auch dort ein Getränk erhielten.  
Über den Beatles-Platz erreichten sie schließlich die ‚Große Freiheit‘. Nach den abschließenden Erzählungen über den Star-Club, die Olivia Jones-Lokale und die heißesten Clubs endete die kurzweilige Tour wie geplant pünktlich um einundzwanzig Uhr.

„Danke für die vielen tollen Infos, Felix. Das hat echt Spaß gemacht und war wirklich interessant.“, fasste Björn seine Begeisterung in Worte und machte Anstalten, sich von ihrem Tourguide verabschieden zu wollen. Der allerdings unterbrach den Bräutigam.  
„Wir sind ja noch lange nicht fertig. Deine Freunde haben es sich nicht nehmen lassen, nach der Kieztour noch einen privaten Pub-Crawl für euch zu buchen, bei dem ich euch ebenfalls begleiten werde.“  
„Pub-Crawl? Nie gehört.“, wunderte sich Björn.  
„Kurz zusammengefasst ist das Party bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Wir werden alle zusammen fünf verschiedene Clubs, Bars und Kneipen besuchen, wo ihr überall freien Eintritt inklusive Begrüßungsgetränk habt. Und in einer Location wartet noch eine ganz besondere Überraschung auf dich. Wie klingt das?“  
Verwundert blickte der ältere Klussmann in die Runde.  
„Echt jetzt?“  
„Na klar! Einer deiner letzten Abende in Freiheit, Alter!“, stellte Chris klar und haute seinem besten Freund fest auf den Rücken. „Das muss gefeiert werden! Und mit wem feiert man am besten? Richtig! Mit uns!“

Wie es sich für einen Freitagabend gehörte, füllten sich die Lokalitäten mit jeder Minute mehr. Umso froher waren die acht Männer, sich nirgendwo in die langen Warteschlangen stellen zu müssen, sondern überall ungehindert eintreten zu können. Es wurde getrunken, getanzt und gelacht, wobei sich Felix gut in die Runde eingefügt hatte, und es ihnen spätestens beim Verlassen des dritten Clubs so vorkam, als würden sie ihn schon ewig kennen.

Kurz vor Mitternacht steuerte der Tourguide auf das berühmt-berüchtigte ‚Dollhouse‘ zu.  
„Jetzt gibt es gleich die versprochene Überraschung, Björn.“, kündigte er an, sprach einige Worte mit dem Türsteher und lotste die Gruppe dann ins Innere des Clubs, wo bereits ein Tisch für sie reserviert war. Eine leicht bekleidete Kellnerin servierte ihnen ihre Willkommensgetränke, mit denen sie zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend anstießen.  
Schließlich gesellte sich eine junge Frau im knappen Krankenschwester-Outfit zu ihnen und stieg mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag in Björns Richtung auf den Tisch.  
„Wow, jetzt geht‘s richtig ab!“, gröhlte Chris und auch Björns übrige Freunde stimmten mit ein. Selbst Alexander, der vom Alkohol schon gut angeheitert war, blickte interessiert auf das Schauspiel, das sich unmittelbar vor seinen Augen zutrug.

„Na, Basti, vielleicht kommst du ja doch noch auf den Geschmack. Oder sollen wir ihr ein rosa Tutu anziehen?“, rief Chris über den Tisch hinweg in Sebastians Richtung.  
„Ich sehe es schon, wenn eine Frau attraktiv ist, Chris.“, antwortete der Student. „Nur bleibt bei mir das Blut im Gehirn und schießt nicht wie bei dir sofort in die Hose.“  
„Kannst ja so lange auf die Suche nach deinem Stecher gehen. Oder zusehen, ob du hier irgendwo einen Krankenpfleger findest, der für dich strippt.“, provozierte Chris weiter.  
„Nee, lass mal. Ich behalte euch lieber im Blick, damit ihr euch auch benehmt. Nicht, dass irgendwem am Ende noch die Augen ausfallen.“  
Warnend sah der Berliner zu Alexander, der sofort ertappt wirkte und entschuldigend zurückschaute.  
„Wir gucken nur. Gegessen wird zuhause.“, stellte der Moderator dann klar und wendet sich wieder der Tänzerin zu, die gerade dabei war, sich ihres kurzen Kittels zu entledigen.  
„Das will ich aber auch hoffen.“, grummelte Sebastian vor sich hin und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, um einen noch besseren Blick auf seinen Freund zu haben, der seine Augen nicht von der Stripshow lösen konnte. 

Der Reihe nach beugte die Frau, die inzwischen nur noch knappe Dessous trug, sich zu den Männern herunter und flirtete sie an. Besonders Alexander erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, was nicht nur Sebastian, sondern auch dem Rest der Gruppe auffiel.  
„Oh, Alex, du hast Chancen. Ist das der Promi-Bonus?“, stellte Michael laut fest. „Lass das bloß nicht deine Frau wissen.“  
Wie zur Bestätigung entblößte die Stripperin nun aufreizend ihre Brüste und warf dem Moderator ihren BH zu, den er allerdings an Björn weiterreichte.  
„Hier, du bist der, der sich in Kürze vom Junggesellendasein verabschiedet.“, erklärte er dazu und musste ein wenig schmunzeln, als er bemerkte, wie überfordert der Bräutigam auf einmal wirkte. 

Wenig später war die Show auch schon beendet und die Männer bedankten sich bei der Tänzerin mit einigen kleineren Geldscheinen.  
„Vielleicht hätte ich für Lous Junggesellinnenabschied einen Stripper einplanen sollen.“, überlegte Sebastian mit Blick auf seinen Bruder und seinen Freund laut. „Dann hätte ich da wenigstens auch was von. Echt ätzend, euch beim Sabbern zuzusehen.“  
„Nur, weil es dich nicht interessiert, musst du hier nicht so einen Aufstand machen, Sebastian. Die Show war in erster Linie für Björn bestimmt und das weißt du auch.“, merkte Alexander an und warf dem Jüngeren einen genervten Blick zu. „Langsam reicht es nämlich.“  
„Ja, du hast recht. Es reicht wirklich langsam. Ihr entschuldigt mich. Ich muss mal wohin.“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, sprang der Student auf und verschwand in Richtung der Toiletten, während der Moderator ihm entgeistert hinterher starrte.  
„Was hat den denn gestochen?“, wunderte sich Michael und wurde sofort von Chris aufgeklärt.  
„Ich glaub niemand, Micha. Den ominösen Stecher gibt es vermutlich gar nicht. Und jetzt ist er endgültig sexuell frustriert, weil wir hier unseren Spaß hatten und er nicht. Können wir ihn nicht in irgendeinem Schwulenclub entsorgen, wenn wir gleich weiterziehen?“  
„Du bist so ein Arsch, Chris.“, schimpfte Björn. „Ich erwarte, dass du meinen Bruder mit etwas mehr Respekt behandelst.“  
„Beruhige dich, Björn. Ich hab mich dran gewöhnt, dass der auf Schwänze steht. Trotzdem darf ich doch wohl noch sagen, was ich denke, oder? Nur, weil sich sonst niemand traut, es auszusprechen? Der hat doch auf die Veranstaltung hier überhaupt keinen Bock. Oder was meint ihr, warum er die letzte Viertelstunde so ein Gesicht gezogen hat? Bisschen verklemmt, der Gute. Der braucht eine ordentliche Portion Alkohol und dann irgendeinen Kerl, der ihn mal so richtig rannimmt. Hat wahrscheinlich noch nie, auch wenn er vorgibt, dass er einen Freund hat. Das glaub ich erst, wenn ich den Knaben sehe.“  
„Ich glaub, du hörst jetzt mal besser mit dem Alkohol auf, Chris.“, gab Björn mächtig angesäuert zurück. „Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich seh mal nach, wo Basti steckt.“  
„Bleib sitzen, Björn.“, mischte sich nun auch Alexander wieder ein. „Ich geh schon. Du bist schließlich hier, um dich zu amüsieren und nicht, um deinen durchgeknallten Bruder wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.“

Entschlossen machte sich der Hamburger auf die Suche nach seinem Freund, den er tatsächlich in der Nähe der Toiletten entdeckte. In einer ruhigen Ecke stand er an eine Wand gelehnt und schien zu versuchen, seine Wut in den Griff zu bekommen. Dass Alexander ihm gefolgt war, bemerkte er erst, als der Moderator sich dicht vor ihn stellte und die Hände rechts und links neben seinem Kopf an der Wand platzierte.  
„Hast du dich wieder im Griff, du eifersüchtiger Gockel?“, fragte er fast schon ein wenig belustigt nach und sah den Jüngeren verliebt an.  
„Fandest du die Frau echt gut?“, erkundigte sich Sebastian immer noch sichtlich aufgewühlt bei seinem Freund.  
„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als andere Frauen, die sich vor meinen Augen entblößen. Ich hab nie behauptet, Frauen nichts mehr abgewinnen zu können, Sebi. Aber das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich nur dich liebe, du Dummkopf.“  
„Hey, ich entscheide, wer mich beleidigen darf. Den Dummkopf nimmst du gefälligst zurück.“, befahl der Berliner. „Das kratzt an meiner Quizsportler-Ehre.“  
„Lass mich kurz überlegen... nein. Aber ich korrigiere. Du bist ein schlauer Dummkopf. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, was wir mit Chris machen. Der hat echt einen Schaden und mit jedem Tropfen Alkohol wird das anscheinend schlimmer.“  
„Hat er noch was gesagt?“  
„Mehr, als mir lieb ist.“, seufzte Alexander. „Kurzfassung: der will dich gleich in einem Schwulenclub aussetzen. Dass du einen Freund hast, glaubt er dir übrigen erst, wenn er den Knaben gesehen hat.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ja, hat er gesagt. Nicht aussetzen, sondern sogar entsorgen. Außerdem hält er dich für verklemmt und denkt du hättest noch nie... deswegen sollst du mehr Alkohol trinken und dich dann von einem Kerl mal so richtig rannehmen lassen. Zumindest hat er behauptet, sich dran gewöhnt zu haben, dass du auf Schwänze stehst. Björn hat ihm schon den Kopf gewaschen.“

„Na wundervoll. Denkst du, was ich denke, Hase?“, fragte Sebastian und drückte dem Älteren einen kurzen Kuss auf die einladenden Lippen.  
„Was denn? Dass der Typ spinnt?“  
„Das auch. Aber ich meinte was anderes. Es gibt eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten, außer die, ihn selbst irgendwo auszusetzen. Vielleicht an der Davidwache.“  
„Welche beiden Möglichkeiten meinst du, Sebi?“, hakte Alexander ahnungslos nach.  
„Weiter sein blödes Gelaber und seine Beleidigungen ertragen oder Flucht nach vorn und ihm den Schock seines Lebens verpassen. In drei Wochen kommt es eh raus.“, schlug der Jüngere vor.  
„Chris schocken klingt in der Tat sehr verlockend. Damit bin ich einverstanden. Nur wie?“  
„Nächster Club. Wir beide. Tanzfläche.“, antwortete der Student im Telegrammstil.  
„Mit Knutschen?“  
„Klar!“  
„Zeig mal.“  
Sofort gab der Jüngere der Bitte seines Freundes nach und fing seinen Lippen zu einem nun weitaus längeren Kuss als noch zuvor ein.

„Hatte ich es doch schon die ganze Zeit im Gefühl, dass zwischen euch was läuft.“, erklang auf einmal die Stimme ihres Tourguides hinter ihnen. Blitzartig fuhren die beiden Verliebten auseinander und sahen Felix entgeistert an.  
„Kein Grund, sich gleich zu erschrecken.“, beruhigte der jüngere Mann sie und grinste zur Bestätigung freundlich. „Alle Unstimmigkeiten beseitigt?“  
„Woher weißt du...“, erkundigte sich Alexander vorsichtig.  
„Ach, wenn man mehrmals pro Woche solche Reeperbahn-Führungen macht, trifft man die unterschiedlichsten Menschen und bekommt im Laufe der Zeit einen Blick für sowas. Eure Freunde wissen nichts davon?“  
„Nur mein Bruder. Die anderen sind eher seine Freunde.“, erklärte Sebastian. „Wird sich aber gleich irgendwann ändern. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr, mich länger von Chris anpöbeln zu lassen.“  
„Tut bitte nichts, was ihr hinterher bereut. Wir befinden uns in der Öffentlichkeit und ihr seid nicht gerade unbekannt.“  
„Schon klar.“, nickte der Moderator. „Das Risiko ist überschaubar. In drei Wochen weiß es eh jeder.“  
„Öffentliches Outing?“  
„So ähnlich. Genügend Andeutungen in unserer Quizshow, damit es jeder merkt. Ein Jahr Versteckspiel muss reichen.“  
„Stimmt schon, aber ich würde an eurer Stelle trotzdem lieber damit warten, bis alle wieder nüchtern sind. Bevor noch was eskaliert.“, gab Felix erneut zu bedenken.  
„Wäre vermutlich besser. Dann eben doch erst morgen beim Brunch.“, schlug Sebastian vor. „So lange halte ich das nun auch noch aus. Kenne es von Chris ja nicht anders. Wir sollten mal wieder zurück zu den anderen gehen.“  
Felix nickte. „Ja, gleich ziehen wir dann auch schon weiter. Soll ich euch wenigstens den Spaß gönnen und an einem Schwulenclub vorbeiziehen, damit die anderen denken, wir gehen da jetzt zum Abschluss rein? Liegt am Weg.“  
Angetan von der Idee stimmten die beiden Männer sofort zu.

„Kommt ihr auch noch mal wieder? Wir wollten schon einen Suchtrupp losschicken.“, sagte Michael, als Alexander und Sebastian kurz darauf an den Tisch zu der übrigen Gruppe zurückkehrten.  
„Sorry, wir haben uns verquatscht.“, entschuldigte sich der Hamburger, während sein Freund Björn mit einem für die anderen kaum merklichen Blick wissen ließ, dass sie alles geklärt hatten.  
Sobald auch Felix sich wieder zu ihnen gesellt hatte, brachen sie auf, um die letzte Station ihrer Pub-Crawl-Tour anzusteuern.

Wie versprochen, führte der Tourguide sie an einem der größten und bekanntesten Schwulenclubs der Hansestadt vorbei und machte sogar kurz Halt vor dem Lokal, um einige Worte dazu zu erklären. Chris starrte den Reeperbahn-Insider entgeistert an.  
„Da gehen wir jetzt aber nicht rein, oder? Wir könnten höchstens Basti hier abladen und ihn morgen früh wieder einsammeln. Was meinst du dazu, Basti? Vielleicht findet sich hier jemand, der dich nicht den gesamten Tag warten lässt wie dein Stecher. Der Typ, sofern es ihn denn gibt, ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Den solltest du zum Mond schießen und dir lieber hier einen richtigen Kerl suchen, der es dir ordentlich besorgt.“  
„Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder an, Chris.“, bat Björn seinen besten Freund. „Vielleicht täte es dir mal ganz gut, wenn wir da jetzt reingehen würden.“  
„Gibst du Ruhe, wenn ich dir verspreche, dass du ihn morgen beim Brunch kennenlernst, Chris?“, bot Sebastian bereitwillig an. „Ich übernachte bei ihm und bringe ihn dann einfach mit.“  
„Da kann ich jetzt wohl nicht nein sagen.“, stimmte der Ältere etwas zögerlich zu. „Aber ich warne dich, Basti. Wenn das wieder nur heiße Luft ist, dann glaube ich dir das mit deinem Stecher endgültig nicht mehr.“  
„Du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein. Oder vielleicht doch. Mal sehen.“, gab der Student grinsend zurück. „Was ist nun, Felix? Gehen wir da in den Laden jetzt rein?“  
„Leider muss ich euch enttäuschen. Wir sind noch nicht an unserer letzten Location angekommen. Dazu müssen wir weiter bis zum Spielbudenplatz.“

Erneut setzt sich die Gruppe in Bewegung und kam einigen Minuten später tatsächlich an einem großen Club an, in dessen Innern sie durchaus tanzbare Musik erwartete.  
Nach einem erneuten Willkommensgetränk stürmte die Gruppe die Tanzfläche und feierte, bis sich Felix weit nach zwei Uhr schließlich von ihnen verabschiedete. Die Männer, aber allen voran Björn bedankten sich bei dem Hamburger für die gute Organisation und versprachen, ihn weiterzuempfehlen, wann immer sie von Freunden hören würden, die eine Hamburg-Reise planten.

Erst am frühen Morgen kehrte die Gruppe in ihr Hotel zurück, das glücklicherweise nur wenige Schritte vom Spielbudenplatz entfernt lag. Auch Alexander und Sebastian machten auf dem Heimweg noch einen kurzen Abstecher mit in Björns Zimmer, da der Student dort am Vormittag sein Gepäck zwischengelagert hatte. Dann fuhren sie mit dem Taxi zur Wohnung des Moderators.


	96. Chapter 96

„Lohnt es jetzt eigentlich noch, dass wir schlafen gehen? In knapp sechs Stunden sind wir doch wieder mit den anderen verabredet.“, überlegte Alexander laut, sobald sie seine Wohnung betreten hatten.  
„Naja, so ein paar Stündchen haben wir dann schon noch. Koffer auspacken kann ich auch morgen. Warte mal, ich stell sofort den Handywecker. Reicht zehn Uhr? Dann haben wir eine Stunde Zeit.“  
Der Berliner holte sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und richtete seinen Blick aufs Display.  
„Oh, Lou hat mir irgendwann um Mitternacht rum geschrieben. Hab ich gar nicht bemerkt. Woher weiß sie, dass wir mit Björn auf der Reeperbahn waren?“  
Verwundert gesellte sich der Moderator zu seinem Freund, um sehen zu können, welchen Text die junge Frau ihm geschickt hatte.  
„Gute Frage. Ich hab ihr nichts verraten. Und du ja anscheinend auch nicht. Hat sie Kontakt zu einem der anderen?“, überlegte der Ältere.  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich frag mal, woher sie es weiß. Und dann gehen wir schlafen. Vorerst kommt da eh keine Antwort.“

Von einem lauten Piepsen wurden die beiden Männer weit vor dem Weckerklingeln aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Alexander schaffte es, seine Augen zumindest so weit zu öffnen, dass er einen Blick auf seine Uhr werfen konnte.  
„Halb acht? Ist dein Handy bescheuert, Schatz?“, murmelte er und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, während Sebastian neben ihm gähnend nach seinem Telefon tastete.  
„Mein Handy kann nichts dafür. Das war Lou. Moment, habs gerade weggedrückt.“  
Schweigend las der Student, was seine beste Freundin ihm geschrieben hatte, dann verließ ein lautes Fluchen seinen Mund. Alarmiert drehte sich der Ältere zu ihm um und war mit einem Mal hellwach.  
„Was ist passiert, Sebi?“, fragte er besorgt.  
„Moment, sie schreibt mir gerade Romane. Anscheinend ist sie in einer ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘-Fangruppe bei Facebook und hat gestern Abend gelesen, dass irgendwer uns beide zusammen auf der Reeperbahn gesehen hat. Jetzt überlegen da wohl alle, seit wann wir uns so gut verstehen, dass wir zusammen weggehen.“

„Felix hatte anscheinend doch recht damit, als er meinte, wir sollen aufpassen. Stell dir vor, uns hätte jemand beim Knutschen erwischt. Was dann in dieser ominösen Gruppe los wäre, mag ich mir nicht ausmalen.“, mutmaßte der Moderator.  
„Ich mir auch nicht. Irgendwie bin ich froh, wenn das in drei Wochen endlich vorbei ist. Egal, was dann passiert.“  
„Lou muss uns auf jeden Fall berichten, wie die in der Fangruppe nach der Sendung reagieren.“  
„Da kannst du dir sicher sein, dass sie es macht. Aber ehrlich gesagt will ich es erst wissen, wenn wir aus Wien zurück sind. Vorher hätte ich gerne einfach nur ein wenig Ruhe und vier schöne Tage mit dir.“, fasste Sebastian seine Gedanken in Worte und legte das Handy zur Seite. Dann griff er nach der Hand des Hamburgers.  
„Sind die Tage mit mir nicht immer schön?“, fragte Alexander leise und blickte zu dem Jüngeren, der ihn verliebt anlächelte.  
„Doch, meistens zumindest. Außer wir streiten. Oder es sind solche Tage wie gestern, wenn wir uns nicht anmerken lassen dürfen, dass wir mehr sind, als nur gute Freunde. Es heißt zwar nicht, dass solche Tage richtig schlimm sind, aber sie lassen sich nur aushalten, wenn wir das, was uns dann entgeht, anschließend alles noch nachholen. Das ist dir schon klar, oder?“  
„Was nachholen?“  
„Sowas hier!“  
Demonstrativ beugte sich Sebastian über den Älteren und ließ seine Lippen leicht über dessen Mund streifen, ehe er ihn gleich darauf mit solch einer Intensität küsste, dass sich eine Gänsehaut auf Alexanders Körper ausbreitete. Minutenlang fochten ihre Zungen einen zärtlichen Kampf aus, der ihren Pulsschlag schneller werden ließ. Dabei schob sich der Student immer weiter über den Moderator, bis er schließlich komplett auf ihm lag.

„Soll noch einer behaupten, mein Mann sei verklemmt oder sogar sexuell frustriert.“, murmelte der Hamburger, als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. Der Student schaute ihn verwundert an.  
„Wer hat denn behauptet, ich sei sexuell frustriert?“  
„Chris. Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?“  
„Nein. Nur das mit dem verklemmt und dass er denkt, ich hätte noch nie.“, versuchte Sebastian sich an ihr kurzes Gespräch am Vorabend zu erinnern.  
„Doch, damit fing eigentlich alles an, kurz nachdem du weg warst.“  
„Naja, so falsch lag er da vielleicht gar nicht. Nach fast drei Wochen kann das schon mal passieren. Mein Mann vernachlässigt mich in letzter Zeit wirklich sehr.“  
„Hey, darf ich dich dran erinnern, dass du an meinem Geburtstag nicht wolltest? Das komische Badewannenspiel wartet immer noch auf seinen Einsatz.“, empörte sich Alexander nicht ganz ernst gemeint und gab seinem Freund direkt einen versöhnlichen Kuss.  
„Okay, okay, du hast gewonnen. Ich sag nichts mehr. Und was das Spiel betrifft, das übrigens nicht komisch ist, setze ich mich gleich heute daran, das vorzubereiten, damit wir es morgen endlich mal ausprobieren können.“  
Auf den Vorschlag des Jüngeren hin schüttelte Alexander den Kopf.  
„Geht nicht, Schatz. Ich muss doch morgen arbeiten. NDR-Sportclub. Da muss ich schon nachmittags los. Aber vielleicht können wir heute ja auch ohne Badewanne...“  
„Nö! Auf die zwei Tage kommt es dann auch nicht mehr an. Und jetzt würde ich gerne doch noch für die restlichen zwei Stündchen die Augen zumachen.  
Der Student ließ sich wieder von seinem Freund herunter rollen, schmiegte sich aber gleich darauf eng an seine Seite. Bereits kurze Zeit später waren die beiden Männer wieder eingeschlafen.

Als der Wecker um zehn Uhr klingelte, bereuten sie es sofort, noch mal für zwei Stunden die Augen zugemacht zu haben, denn das Aufwachen fiel ihnen nun weitaus schwere, als noch Stunden zuvor. Kurzerhand beschlossen sie, dass es auch reichen würde, erst dreißig Minuten später aufzustehen, und der Student stellte den Handyalarm erneut ein, was aber letztlich doch dazu führte, dass sie mit einer Verspätung von fast einer Viertelstunde am Treffpunkt ankamen.  
Gerade als sie das stylische Frühstücksrestaurant betreten wollten, klingelte Sebastians Smartphone. Der Berliner wunderte sich.  
„Lou? Was will die denn schon wieder?“  
„Vielleicht ein Kontrollanruf.“, lachte Alexander. „Du, ich geh schon mal rein. Wir sind eh spät dran.“

Die Sechsergruppe aus Berlin hatte sich wie erwartet bereits an dem zuvor reservierten Tisch in einer gemütlichen Ecke des Restaurants eingefunden.  
„Moin!“, grüßte der Moderator freundlich in die Runde und nahm am Tisch auf einem der drei noch freien Stühle Platz. „Sebastian ist auch gleich da. Der telefoniert draußen noch mit Lou.“  
„Wie schön, dass mein Bruder mehr Kontakt zu meiner Zukünftigen hat als ich. Mich hat sie nicht angerufen.“, meckerte der ältere Klussmann und wurde von Michael sofort belehrt.  
„Die weiß eben, was sich gehört. Eine Frau hat ihren Ehemann in spe grundsätzlich nie bei seinem Junggesellenabschied zu stören. Du kannst froh sein, dass wir dir gestern nicht sofort das Handy abgenommen haben.“

„Fehlt eigentlich sonst noch jemand? Oder warum sind hier zwei freie Stühle?“  
Auf die Frage des Moderators hin erwachten nun auch die Lebensgeister in Chris, der bis dahin eher müde auf seinem Platz auf der Bank gesessen hatte.  
„Basti wollte doch seinen Stecher mitbringen. Aber das waren anscheinend ja wieder nur leere Versprechungen. Hätte mich auch gewundert.“  
Gerade als Björn sich in das Thema einmischen wollte, betrat Sebastian das Restaurant und stürmte mit eiligen Schritten auf die Gruppe zu.  
„Morgen zusammen.“, begrüßte er seinen Bruder und dessen Freunde, während er sich auf den Stuhl neben Alexander fallen ließ und ihn ernst ansah.  
„Ich verderbe dir ja nur ungern den Appetit, Alex, aber geht nicht anders. Hier, hab ich von Lou bekommen.“  
Der Jüngere drückte seinem Freund das Smartphone in die Hand, auf dessen Display ein Foto der beiden Männer zu sehen war, das sie zeigte, wie sie sich küssten. Sofort nahm der Blick des Moderators einen entgeisterten Ausdruck an.  
„Wer bitte hat das... verdammt!“, fluchte er und machte damit auch Björn neugierig.  
„Was ist los?“, wollte der ältere Klussmann-Bruder wissen und beugte sich über den freien Stuhl hinweg zu seinem Bruder, der das Telefon wieder in Empfang genommen hatte und ihm bereitwillig zeigte.

„Häh? Wieso hat meine Zukünftige ein Foto, welches dich und deinen Freund beim Knutschen zeigt, Basti?“  
„Hat wohl jemand in die ‚Gefragt - Gejagt‘-Fangruppe bei Facebook reingesetzt.“, erklärte Sebastian. „Lou hat die Person direkt angeschrieben und dezent auf das Thema Privatsphäre hingewiesen, woraufhin es wieder gelöscht wurde. Trotzdem werden es wohl doch einige Leute gesehen haben.“  
„Ja und nun?“, erkundigte sich Björn weitaus nervöser als sein Bruder und dessen Freund.  
„Nichts und nun. Ist jetzt halt so. Wir sollten uns den Tag davon nicht versauen lassen, oder?“, beschloss Alexander, woraufhin der Student nickte.  
„Das Risiko war überschaubar. Und vielleicht haben es ein paar hundert Leute gesehen, aber mehr sicher nicht. Was soll es also? Kommt ja eh in drei Wochen raus. Sagt mal, wieso ist hier zwischen Björn und mir eigentlich noch ein freier Stuhl und ihr habt euch da so auf die Bank gequetscht?“, erkundigte sich Sebastian auf einmal bei den Freunden aus Berlin.  
„Na, für deinen Stecher.“, erklärte Chris. „Wo ist der denn nun eigentlich?“

Auf diese Frage hin brachen alle anderen Anwesenden in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Boah Chris, du Schnellmerker. Hast du gepennt, oder was?“, fragte Michael und kriegte sich vor Lachen fast nicht mehr ein.  
„Nee, wieso?“  
„Über was haben Basti, Björn und Alex wohl die letzten Minuten diskutiert?“  
„Was weiß ich? Über irgendein Knutsch-Foto von unserem Nachwuchs-Promi. Hab nicht so genau zugehört. Ich warne dich, Basti. Wenn das wieder so ein Fake ist, um mich glauben zu lassen, dass es diesen ominösen Typen gibt, dann... Ich lass mich hier echt nicht länger zum Affen machen von dir. Entweder der taucht innerhalb der nächsten zwanzig Minuten hier auf und küsst dich, oder ich erzähle jedem, dass du ein elender Lügner bist.“, drohte Chris sichtbar angesäuert.  
„Und wenn ich ihn dir in der vorgegebenen Zeit präsentiere?“, gab der Jüngere herausfordernd und mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht zurück.  
„Dann mache ich dich nie mehr blöd deswegen an.“  
Sebastian reichte dem älteren Berliner die Hand.  
„Deal! Aber jetzt brauche ich erst mal einen Kaffee. Sonst noch wer?“

Ohne den irritierten Blick seines Wettpartners weiter zu beachten, stand der Student auf und ging zum üppigen Frühstücksbüffet, um sich dort das ersehnte Heißgetränk sowie etwas zu essen zu holen. Björn und die Anderen folgten seinem Beispiel.  
Wenige Minuten später saßen sie alle wieder am Tisch und ließen es sich schmecken. Den freien Stuhl hatte Sebastian zuvor unmerklich zur Seite geschoben.  
„Na? Was ist jetzt mit deinem Kerl?“, stichelte Chris zwischen zwei Bissen in sein Brötchen erneut. „Du hast nur noch fünf Minuten.“  
Alexander, der die Situation höchst amüsant fand, konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen und schob sich sicherheitshalber etwas von seinem Rührei in den Mund, um sich damit abzulenken. Auch die übrigen Männer hatten im Gegensatz zu Chris längst verstanden, wer tatsächlich damit gemeint war, wenn Sebastian von seinem Freund sprach, gönnten dem Jüngeren jedoch den Spaß und verrieten aus diesem Grund nichts.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn mal anrufen, Basti.“, schlug Michael vor.  
„Gute Idee! Mache ich dann gleich.“, entschied der Student und griff zu seinem Telefon, nachdem er in aller Seelenruhe seinen Teller leergegessen hatte. „Liege ich noch in der Zeit, Chris?“  
„Du hast genau noch eine Minute. Aber telefonisch reicht nicht. Der muss hier innerhalb der nächsten sechzig Sekunden auftauchen und dir zum Beweis einen Kuss geben. Sonst zählt das nicht.“  
„Okay. Ich bin zwar nicht sicher, ob du das wirklich sehen willst, aber da musst du dann halt durch.“  
„Schaffst du eh nicht.“, freute sich Chris schon und rieb ich die Hände.  
„Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher.“

Schnell tippte der Jüngere auf dem Display seines Smartphones herum, ehe er das Gerät an sein Ohr hielt. Im nahezu selben Moment vibrierte Alexanders Handy.  
„Nanu, wer will da was von mir?“, gab er sich verwundert und nahm das Telefon zur Hand, um das Gespräch anzunehmen.  
„Hallo Schatz! Was gibt‘s?“, fragte er scheinheilig und grinste dabei seinen neben ihm sitzenden Freund an.  
„Könntest du mich vielleicht mal eben küssen, Hase? Damit Chris endlich Ruhe gibt.“  
„Klar!“  
Die beiden Männer beendeten ihr kurzes Telefonat und Alexander beugte sich zu seinem Freund herüber, um ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Chris auf die Szene, die sich ihm gegenüber abspielte.

„Die Wette hast du dann wohl verloren.“, merkte Michael an und haute seinem Kumpel aufmuntern auf den Rücken. „Aber mach dir nichts draus. Das hat gestern niemand von uns gemerkt.“  
„Ja aber... aber... das geht nicht. Alex moderiert doch die Sportschau. Der kann nicht schwul sein.“  
„Sorry, wenn es vielleicht eine blöde Frage ist, Chris, aber wieso nicht? Ich sehe da keinen direkten Zusammenhang.“, gab Alexander sich verwundert.  
„Ja so halt. Das merkt man gar nicht. Du bist ein cooler Typ.“, stammelte der Berliner immer noch und blickte den Moderator erneut ungläubig an.  
„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt benötigst, hätte ich mein rosa Tutu natürlich nicht ausgerechnet jetzt gewaschen.“  
„Gibst du nun endlich Ruhe, Chris?“, bat Björn seinen besten Freund.  
„Muss ich ja wohl.“, grummelte der Berliner vor sich hin. „Und die verarschen mich echt nicht?“  
„Nein, wirklich nicht. Die beiden sind sogar schon länger zusammen als Lou und ich. Allerdings eben noch größtenteils ungeoutet.“  
„Warum noch? Ihr habt eben was von drei Wochen gesagt?“, fragte Michael nun interessiert nach und Sebastian, aber auch Alexander beantworteten bereitwillig diese und alle weiteren Fragen.

Am frühen Nachmittag verabschiedete sich die Gruppe aus Berlin mit Ausnahme des Studenten schließlich in Richtung Bahnhof, wo einige Zeit später ihr Zug zurück in die Hauptstadt starten würde.

„Und was machen wir beide noch mit dem angebrochenen Tag?“, fragte Sebastian, als sie zu Alexanders Wohnung zurückkehrten.  
„Nicht viel. Ich muss noch ein bisschen was für den Sportclub morgen vorbereiten.“, gab Alexander mit Bedauern zurück. „Den Großteil habe ich zwar schon ausgearbeitet, aber der Feinschliff fehlt. Hast du nichts zu tun?“  
„Doch, nächsten Donnerstag halte ich wieder einen Vortag. Da kann ich schon mal was überarbeiten. Und vielleicht ein paar Quizfragen schreiben. Der Reeperbahnbesuch hat mir einige Ideen gebracht. Ab wann bist du morgen weg? Und wie lange?“  
„Um drei muss ich im Studio sein. Wird spät, sicher Mitternacht.“  
Der Berliner schien zu überlegen.  
„Vielleicht schreibe ich mal Holger an. Oder einige andere Quizfreunde aus Hamburg. Da ergibt sich sicher was, dass ich nicht nur bei dir zuhause rumsitze und die Zeit totschlage.“  
„Klar, mach ruhig. Du musst auf mich keine Rücksicht nehmen. Gönn dir einen schönen Abend.“

Beim Betreten des Hausflures leerte der Moderator im Vorbeigehen seinen Briefkasten, der durch die Tageszeitung und eine Menge Werbung nahezu überquoll. Erst als er später den Stapel sortierte, bemerkte er den unscheinbaren Briefumschlag, der sich zwischen den Prospekten versteckt hatte.  
„Nanu, wieso schreibt mir mein Vermieter?“, wunderte der Hamburger sich und hatte auf einmal ein komisches Gefühl im Magen.  
„Vielleicht die Nebenkostenabrechnung?“, mutmaßte Sebastian.  
„Unwahrscheinlich. Die letzte kam erst im Herbst.“  
Schnell öffnete er den Umschlag und faltete das darin enthaltene Schriftstück auseinander, um es zu lesen.  
„Er möchte die Wohnung verkaufen, weil er inzwischen weiß, dass er in absehbarer Zeit nicht mehr nach Hamburg zurückziehen will.“, fasste Alexander den Text zusammen, während er weiterlas.  
„Was heißt das für dich? Musst du hier raus?“, fragte der Jüngere, nun ebenfalls sichtlich nervös.  
„Ja und nein. Er fragt, ob ich Interesse habe, die Wohnung zu kaufen. Dazu würde er mir ein Vorkaufsrecht einräumen.“  
„Finde ich fair, dass er fragt. Wie denkst du darüber?“  
„Schwierig. Natürlich ist die Wohnung super und ich fühle mich wirklich sehr wohl, aber sie zu kaufen ist so endgültig. Sieht das für dich nicht blöd aus, wenn ich mir jetzt eine Wohnung hier in Hamburg kaufe?“, überlegte der Moderator und sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an.

„Quatsch. Ich weiß doch auch so, dass du hier fest verankert bist. Schon alleine durch deine Kinder. Und eine Wohnung zu kaufen bedeutet nicht automatisch, nie wieder woanders hinziehen zu können. Wenn sich irgendwann doch etwas anderes ergibt, verkaufst du sie wieder oder siehst es als Geldanlage und vermietest sie. Es ändert doch eigentlich nichts an unserer Situation. Ob du hier nun zur Miete wohnst oder dir die Wohnung gehört spielt für unsere Entfernung keine Rolle. Und das haben wir in den letzten Monaten ja auch ganz gut hinbekommen, oder?“  
Die vielen vernünftigen Worte des Jüngeren schafften es, dass Alexander tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken begann, ob er den Vorschlag seines Vermieters annehmen wollte. Letztlich beschloss er, noch zwei Nächte darüber zu schlafen und am Montag telefonischen Kontakt aufzunehmen, um weitere Details mit ihm abzustimmen, zumal die Zeit für die Vorbereitung auf die Fernsehsendung am Sonntagabend inzwischen doch zu drängen begann.

Wie geplant verabredete Sebastian sich für den Sonntagabend mit einigen Hamburger Bekannten, unter denen sich auch Holger befand, zu einem Pubquiz. Zuvor nutzte er die Zeit ohne Alexander dafür, das Badewannenspiel für den kommenden Tag vorzubereiten und mit Marc in einem längeren Telefonat bezüglich ihrer gemeinsamen Termine in der kommenden Woche Rücksprache zu halten.


End file.
